Variety Is the Spice of Life
by Hecateslover
Summary: A collection of stories that are up for l are rated M. Most are pretty long reads as well. If any of you want to adopt, just PM me. HPSS, HPDT, HPLL, HPNL, het, slash, threesomes, trans, vamp, AU, a little of everything!
1. Difference HPNL

Here's another one- this has been long abandoned. I think I wrote this about two years ago. I kept it on my computer for a reason, though, and I'm always rereading it. It's sweet and fluffy, in a saccharine way, and there's some good points in there. Here we go!

Oh, and like the other chapters in this collection, this is unedited. I usually edit all of my stories at least three or four times before I post the chapters online, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Difference<strong>

** HPNL- fluffiness abounds!**

**Set in post OOTP  
><strong>

Harry was sorting out his trunk. He, along with the rest of his roommates, were packing for the summer. Ron was still in St. Mungo's. Ginny had already come by to pick up his trunk earlier. It was odd, not seeing Ron around, but the red head was still healing from his injuries from the DOM battle.

Umbridge was gone too, thankfully. She'd been transferred to St. Mungo's after her run in with the Centaurs. Hermione had just left the hospital wing, with orders from Madam Pomfrey to take it easy this summer.

Harry would not get such a reprieve. He was to go back to the Dursleys. He was not looking forward to it, at all. Especially not after Dumbledore had told him that he'd written his Aunt, telling her about his Godfather's death. There went his blackmail material, and whatever chance he had at being treated like a normal human being.

Harry frowned, throwing out an old package of sweets. Neville was next to him, going through his trunk as well. Dean and Seamus were trying to clean off some of their old books.

Harry frowned as he picked up a slim book that was beside him. It looked like his own journal, but he knew he hadn't gotten it out of his hiding place yet. He opened it up to a random page.

_I'm glad I went to the meeting. I learned so much today! Because no one wanted to be my partner, Harry partnered up with me…he's so nice. Too nice for his own good, sometimes. Sometimes I wonder how he can put up with Ron. The prat teased me again, after class, while Harry was distracted with Hermione. He makes me so mad sometimes, but he's Harry's friend, I just don't know what to do-_

Harry closed the book. This was Neville's journal. He glanced over at Neville. The boy seemed oblivious to his reading the journal. Harry considered slipping it back into the boy's pile, but he was curious about what the journal said. Before he could think about changing his mind, he dropped the journal into his own trunk.

He stood, grabbing a few things from his night table, and managed to make it look like he picked up his own journal from the floor.

"Hey, is this yours?"

Neville paled, and reached over and grabbed it from him. "Must have gotten mixed up with your things. Sorry Harry."'

"No problem." Harry smiled, lying to Neville's face. "I've got one like it myself." He turned back to his trunk.

Harry had forgotten all about the journal until he was locked back into his room at Privet Drive. He was searching through his things, looking for something to kill time, rather than stare at the walls and think of Sirius.

He blinked as he found Neville's journal at the bottom, and sat on his bed. Guess it would kill the time. He idly wondered if Neville had read his journal yet.

He opened it, and read the first entry.

_Hogwarts: Year Five _

_Today is September first. Another year at Hogwarts. Hopefully it will be better than last year. Harry sat with me in the compartment, along with Luna Lovegood. Luna's a bit batty, but an alright girl. Hermione got prefect, of course. I was very surprised to see Ron get prefect, and not Harry. _

_Anyways. I showed them my Nimbus Mimbletoa that Uncle Algie gave me. I was so embarrassed when it exploded! And Cho Chang just happened to pop in too. Harry looked so embarrassed. I'm surprised he's still talking to me. _

_He looks thin. He does every year after the summer holidays. I keep wanting to ask him if he's okay, but he gets mad every time Hermione pesters him, so I don't want to do that. _

_Tonight was fun. Everyone stayed up late, chatting about their summers, goofing around. Harry, of course, didn't talk much about his summer. Seamus says that Ron told him about those muggles Harry stays with are really awful. Those rumors have been going around a while now, but I'm not going to say anything until Harry says anything. _

_Umbridge is the new Defense Professor. Merlin, I hate her._

Harry blinked at the passage. What the hell? What right did Ron have blabbing to Seamus about the Dursleys! Well, he wasn't going to say anything else to him again! And what rumors? He hadn't heard anything. He read on, leaning back on his pillow, getting comfortable. He read a few pages about classes that made him chuckle, and some observations about the Gryffindors. Some of them made him laugh, while others made him frown. He noticed, though, Neville never said anything bad about him.

_I'm worried. Hermione had the idea of a Defense group, because Umbridge is awful, and won't teach us what we need to know. She wants Harry to run it. Now, I think Harry running it would be a great idea, but he looks like he's under enough stress. _

_He's been having more nightmares lately. Ron and Seamus will sleep through anything, and Dean's been off shagging Parvati, so he hasn't really noticed how often the nightmares have been. I just want to wake him up and talk to him. So many times I wished this, but…I know how nightmares are, and when you're woken up from one, sometimes you forget where you are for a minute. _

_Don't fancy a hex or a punch from Harry in the middle of the night just because I wanted to help him. I asked Hermione about what I could do to help. She said to leave it be, that's he's a private person, and wouldn't want to be bothered. Somehow, I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do, since she's always butting into his business. Hermione then gave me that Look. _

_She said "Neville, you've been noticing Harry an awful lot lately."_

_I wondered if she had noticed me staring at him in class the other day, and if anyone else had noticed either. _

_"I don't know what you mean." I replied, trying to play dumb. Merlin, I'm an idiot. This is Hermione, for Merlin's sake!_

_"You like him." As soon as she said it…I realized…I do. I just hadn't…thought of it. I mean, Harry's Harry! He's my friend. I don't know if he even considers me a friend or not, but I certainly consider him my friend. But Hermione noticed that I like him, not just as a friend, but…I just don't know what to think. Hermione says that I like him because I want to emulate him, but I don't think it's true. I have to think about this some more. _

Harry gaped at the page. Neville liked him? He skimmed through a few more pages, mostly ones complaining about Malfoy and Snape, and stopped where he saw his name again.

_Harry's got a crush on Cho Chang. It's rather obvious. I don't know what he sees in her. Luna tells me Cho is one of the people that hides her things. Usually Harry likes nice people, not…bullies. Maybe he doesn't know. I suppose she's rather pretty, but I don't know how he can stand her sometimes, and I certainly don't know how she made it into Ravenclaw. _

_DA was fun today. Harry had decorated the room with muggle Christmas Decorations. It was rather fun. He stayed behind. When he came back, he had this strange look on his face. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad, but everyone in the common room could hear Ron's exclamation about Harry kissing Cho. _

_I suppose it's out of the question that he would ever be interested in me. I mean, I'm male, for one thing. I'm rather horrible at magic, and I'm such a klutz! Hermione only puts up with me because no one else but her and Harry will hang out with me voluntarily. _

Harry set the book down with a frown. How could Neville think that about himself? He had hoped that Neville knew that Harry was his friend, and didn't talk to him because he felt sorry for him!

He glared out the window. It was the middle of the night. He should be asleep.

Neville's POV

Neville unpacked his trunk, setting his school books on the shelf by his desk. He took out his journal. Thank Merlin Harry hadn't read it. He would have been so embarrassed!

He opened it, blinking at handwriting not his own. This wasn't his journal!

_I wish Ron and Hermione would get a room already! They're always fighting, but I wonder when it's ever going to escalate into snogging. And hope that I won't be there to see it. I don't want my memory scarred forever, thank you very much. _

_They were fighting again tonight after Hermione purposed the idea of the DA. I mean, really, me teach Defense? I had help all those times I faced off Voldemort! _

Neville's eyes widened. This was Harry's journal. Harry did say that their journals looked similar… he gasped. If he had Harry's journal, then Harry had Neville's! He colored, and looked down at the book. He shouldn't read it. He really shouldn't.

Harry read the rest of the book over the next two days. He was given his food through the cat flap again, and had nothing better to do. He had never realized how much Neville had looked up to him. Not only Neville, but a lot of the younger students too. Neville talked to a lot of the younger years, kids that Harry didn't know, but somehow they all knew about him, and looked up to him.

Neville was very observant, more than people realized. His observations told Harry that Hermione would never be with Ron, no matter how much Ron wanted her. They just wouldn't work. He saw how cruel people could be.

Harry had seen how it was in the muggle world, but he had a protection in the magical world, mainly his name, to keep people from teasing him like they did Neville.

And Ron. Harry was going to talk to him as soon as possible. What Ron said to Neville sometimes was inexcusable.

He blushed over the bits about himself, but couldn't help but admire Neville's loyalty to him. Neville never mentioned anyone else that way. He felt sad that he hadn't spent more time with him.

He idly wondered if Neville had found his own journal yet. He sort of regretted giving the boy his own journal, because some of the things he'd written in there he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione. He just hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them.

The last page had Harry reading it twice.

_Harry's Godfather is dead. I don't know what to say to him. I know he doesn't want pity or fake condolences. He probably doesn't want to even be talked to. The past few days he's hidden off somewhere. I wish I could help. I want to invite him over for the summer. Gran said it would be okay, but I couldn't really explain the circumstances with the muggles without telling her about the rumors I heard. So I didn't tell her._

_I don't want him to be alone. I don't want to be alone. Even if he'd just let me be his friend…I'd be happy. Merlin, I think I'm in love with him._

Harry closed the book, and looked at Hedwig, who was perched on the window sill. "I should return this book, shouldn't I?"

Hedwig looked at him solemnly.

"You're right. I should tell him the truth too."

Harry got some paper, and started to write.

_Neville,_

_When I got home, I realized I had your journal. I'd be lying if I told you that I hadn't read it. I'm curious, what can I say? I know you have mine, and since I read yours, you're welcome to read mine. Some of the things I've written there I've told no one else. _

_I was surprised to find how you felt about me…but I'm not completely against it. I consider you my friend, Neville, and I have for a while. Maybe we should talk. _

_If you're upset with me, I understand. But I don't regret it. I've learned so much about you, and some of the things you wrote about I would have never noticed. I was in a bit of funk last year, so I was a bit oblivious to a lot of things. _

_Hopefully still your friend, _

_Harry_

Neville stared at the letter in his hands. He was at the breakfast table with Gran. Hedwig, Harry's owl, was nibbling on some bacon. "Who wrote you, Neville?"

Neville blushed. "Um, Harry. I was kind of surprised. He'd gotten our books mixed up when we were packing."

He folded the letter, putting it on top of his wrapped journal. "May I be excused?"

His Gran looked at him with a slight narrowing of her eyes. "After you finish your juice. I do hope you'll write promptly back to him."

"Yes ma'am." Neville gulped down the rest of his juice, ignoring the admonishment of his Gran, picked up his book, and left the room. Hedwig squawked, and followed him through the house.

He ran up the stairs, ignoring the whispers and giggles of the house elves, and shut himself up in his room. He sat at his desk and opened the package. His journal. He sighed, quickly thumbing through the pages. Looked the same as ever.

He glanced to Harry's journal. With trying to get the greenhouse back into shape, he hadn't read all of it yet. He got some paper, and began to write.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for returning my journal. I suppose if I had been in your position, I would have done the same thing. We Gryffindors are too curious for our own good. I…I'm glad you say you're my friend. That makes me very happy. I'm still not finished with your journal, I admit, I had already started reading it. _

_The change of perspective is…different. I feel like I know you better now, if that was possible. I hope you don't think I'm a stalker or anything, because I…Merlin, this is embarrassing. I hope you don't mind my crush on you…I know you're straight and everything, and I'm just happy we can be friends. _

_Is it okay if I finish reading your journal before I return it? _

_Your friend, _

_Neville_

Neville folded the letter carefully, and handed it to Hedwig, who was perched on his desk. "Feel up to delivering a letter to Harry?" She gave him a hoot, and flew out of the room before he could change his mind.

Harry smiled as he read Neville's letter. It was nearly time for dinner, and Aunt Petunia had forgotten to give him lunch. But the letter made him feel a bit better. Hedwig settled onto the windowsill, watching him expectantly.

"I'll write in the morning. Give you a bit of a rest." She gave him an affronted look. Harry raised a brow. "You've been flying out all day! Where does he live anyways?"

Hedwig gave him a soft hoot, settling into her cage, turning her back on him.

"Fine then." He groused.

He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the situation. Neville was an alright bloke. Harry would never have pegged him as gay. He didn't look like any of the blokes on telly that Uncle Vernon called names at. Neville was just happy as being friends, and so would Harry, but…his curiosity got the best of him. Couldn't he at least try it? I mean, what was so different about kissing a bloke than a girl? It was bound to better than Cho's kisses. He made a face, remembering.

And he could tell that Neville liked him because of Harry just being Harry. Not once did he mention about him being famous (unless it was to commiserate with Harry). Neville seemed to like…just Harry. And he didn't mind that at all.

_Dear Neville, _

_I suppose it's only fair you get to read my journal, since I read yours. I don't have a problem with you reading it. I'm glad I read it, I did get to know you a lot better. I don't mind you having a crush on me, actually. It's sort of flattering. I don't see what you could possibly like about me, but I'm glad you like me, and not the Boy Who Lived. _

_Have you liked any other boys, or am I the only one? I didn't see any mention of you liking anyone else. I'm sorry if that was a bit personal, but the question has been bugging me for a while now. _

_Anyways, I hope your summer is going well. _

_Your friend, _

_Harry_

"That's the second day in a row he's written you." Gran said, buttering her toast. "Did you return his book?"

Neville shook his head. "He read mine, so he said it was okay to read his." He smiled.

Gran looked at him for a long moment. "Are they defense books? Perhaps he'd like to read another one, since you're still reading his." She looked a bit thoughtful. "If he'd like to visit, the offer is still open, you know. I never seem to meet him properly. Ask him if he'd like to come to lunch one day."

Neville blinked. "Um…well, he lives with muggles. I'm not sure if he can get away right now."

Gran raised her brow. "You can obviously send letters to him. Ask him. If he says yes, we can send a portkey."

"Oh…okay."

Neville grabbed a defense book from the library, and went to his room. He put a lightening charm on the book, and started to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_You're probably wondering why I sent a Defense book. Gran was curious as to why we were writing each other, and what the books were. I told her we were exchanging Defense books. Anyways, she wants you to come over for lunch. I know you can't get away from the muggles, but she had the idea of sending a portkey. How about it? _

_The book is pretty good, it used to be my Dad's. We have a lot of defense books in our library. I put a lightening charm on it so Hedwig wouldn't have trouble carrying the book. _

_So far this summer I've been trying to get the greenhouse shaped up. The house elves try to take care of while I'm gone during the school year, but there are a few plants they refuse to go near. They don't fancy being eaten. Other than that, everything's been okay. _

_Hope things with the muggles are alright,_

_Neville_

Harry smiled at the book. He set it on his desk with a sigh, setting the letter on top of it. Of course Neville wouldn't answer his question. It was a bit personal, after all. He was seriously considering of taking up their offer on lunch. He'd fallen asleep last night, and found that his Aunt hadn't given him dinner or breakfast this morning. He sent Hedwig off with a quick 'I'm fine' note to the Order, and sat on his bed, deep in thought.

Did he even have to tell the Order that he was leaving? Would the wards prohibit Portkeys? Would anyone notice if he was gone? Maybe he could slip out while Mudungus was on duty. He wasn't sure.

Hedwig came back with a reply from Remus not too much later.

_Harry, _

_You're going to have to do better than that. Telling us you're fine, and nothing else, doesn't make us believe you. I'm going to visit you tonight. _

_Remus_

Harry scowled at the note, crumpling it up.

That night, Harry heard the Dursleys leave the house, presumably to go out to the movies. Harry suspected it was the work of the Order, because the Dursleys hadn't gone to the movies together since Dudley was small. Usually he liked to go with his friends, not his parents.

He heard the door open downstairs, and Harry knew it was Remus. He had his wand in hand, just in case, and waited by the door. He heard Remus walk up the stairs and down the hall.

"Harry? What are all these locks for?"

Harry said nothing, and heard the man unspell the locks. Harry kept his wand trained on Remus as he opened the door.

Remus stared at him, eyes a glowing amber in the darkness. "How long have you been locked up here!"

"What is my patronus?" He murmured, keeping his wand up.

"A stag." Remus said distractedly, coming in, looking around the room. "Answer me, Harry."

Harry put his wand away. "Since I've returned to Privet Drive."

Remus looked at the door, eyes falling to the catflap. "They feed you through that." He said with a frown.

"Yeah."

Harry sat on his bed, while Remus paced the room, agitatedly. "This is not 'fine' Harry!"

Harry blinked at him. "I don't have to see them. I can tell you this is a sight better than what usually goes on."

Remus growled. "Do they hurt you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just make me do a lot of chores. It's not a big deal."

Remus sat down, shaking his head. "Have you told Dumbledore?"

Harry looked down. "Yes. A few times, actually. But I have no choice, because of the wards, you see."

Remus frowned. "I want to talk to him. This is terrible!"

Harry shook his head. "It won't help much. He'll do his twinkling thing and try to guilt trip you into making me stay. Don't bother." He sighed.

Remus looked around the room. His eyes fell on the book Neville had given him. "What's this? Where did you get this Harry?"

"Neville. We've been writing. Lot better than doing nothing all day." Harry said.

Remus flipped through the book. "Good book. James had one of these." He said.

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

Remus set the book aside. "So you've been writing Neville? The Order noticed Hedwig was a bit active."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. We got a couple of our books mixed up when we were packing at the end of the semester." He paused. "His Gran invited me for lunch."

Remus rose a brow. "She did, did she?"

"I want to go." Harry said quietly.

Remus nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Even if Dumbledore doesn't want you going, I don't care." He glanced around the room again. "I'll escort you myself if I have to. I'll write Dowager Longbottom."

"Dowager?"

Remus leant back in the chair, looking thoughtful. "No one's ever told you about how the old families work?"

Harry frowned. "Well, sort of. I mean, Sirius said he was technically Head of his House, since he was the last male Black, but I'm sure about what else that could mean."

Remus shook his head. "He probably assumed Dumbledore told you, like the rest of us." He sighed. "Sirius was Head of his House. And when you turn seventeen, you will be Head of your House. Neville will also be his Head of House when he is seventeen, since his father is incapacitated. Dowager Longbottom is in control of the House until that time."

Harry gaped. "So…what does that mean?"

Remus sighed. "People are trained from childhood about this sort of thing. Dowager Longbottom trained Neville, obviously, as Sirius' parents trained him. They stopped once he refused to take the mantle, and they started training his brother instead. However, when his brother died, they were going to force him-"

"And he ran away." Harry said with a slight nod. "I guess Sirius didn't want all that."

Remus nodded. "That's right. It's a lot of work." He frowned. "Perhaps when I write Dowager Longbottom, I can talk about this. She and Neville would probably be willing to help, since you and Neville are friends."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Can I ask you something?"

Remus nodded. "Ask away, Harry."

Harry looked at his lap. "Neville…likes me. I mean he Likes me, likes me. How are the wizarding world's views on…"

Remus blinked in surprise. "Oh. Well, um….wasn't expecting that."

Harry colored. "Sorry. I just wanted to know. I have do idea what to think about it. I know it's not very accepted around here" at this, he motioned around the house. "But I just wanted to know how _our_ people felt about it."

Remus looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well…it's not really discussed. Only in the past century or so has it become acceptable for young witches and wizards to date before marriage. There are potions, of course, for men to be able to conceive, to carry their lines, but it's really rather private." He looked at Harry searchingly.

"Do you…feel the same about him?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. That's part of the reason why I wanted to go over there. I wanted to talk to him about it. Neville…said he's happy just being my friend, but I just…want to make sure, you know?"

Remus nodded. "Okay. I will write her first thing in the morning. I know Moody is a friend of hers, so I might be able to have him tag along as an escort." He stood.

Harry stood as well. "You won't tell anyone? About Neville, I mean. He's teased enough at school as it is."

Remus gave him a small smile. "I'll keep it to myself Harry." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry about what others will say. Do what feels right."

Harry nodded, thinking about the advice.

Remus ruffled his hair. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Neville stared at his Gran in surprise. Harry worked fast.

"Really?"

Gran nodded, looking at him over the glasses that were perched on the end of her nose. "Yes, a formal request. Seems like your Professor Lupin knows tradition." She suddenly smiled. "He would be a fine escort, along with Alastor. You can never be too careful, you know."

Neville could only gape at her. Harry was coming for lunch!

His Gran continued to speak. "He also says here that Mr. Potter has been uneducated as his role of Head of House. Did you know of this, Neville?" His Gran asked sternly.

Neville shook his head, eyes wide. "I thought Dumbledore would have told him."

Gran nodded. "I think others have assumed so as well. He is asking if we will be able to help him in helping Mr. Potter."

"Of course I will!" Neville said. "I can't believe he didn't know. I just assumed he kept quiet about it because he didn't want Ron to be jealous."

His Gran looked over the letter. "So I will arrange a luncheon for Saturday." She stood from her seat. "You are dismissed, Neville, we have much to prepare."

Harry saw Remus that morning, while Aunt Petunia was doing her errands for the day. "Thanks Remus."

"Hey, no problem." He handed Harry a tin. Harry ate the biscuits in there ravenously. Remus watched Harry eat. "They're feeding you properly, aren't they?"

Harry paused in his eating. "Well, Aunt Petunia forgets sometimes." He shoved another biscuit into his mouth.

Remus' eyes widened. It took his best control to keep from getting up from his chair and thrashing some muggles.

"So Moody and I will escort you early Saturday morning to Diagon Alley. Very early, as soon as the shops open. You'll be needing robes, and it wouldn't be proper for you to wear your school robes."

"Could wear my dress robes. Still fit." Harry mumbled around his biscuits.

Remus took the tin from him. "Stop before you make yourself sick." He sighed, putting it on the desk next to him. "You still fit in your dress robes from fourth year?"

Harry shrugged, still chewing his food. Yeah, it kind of sucked, being the shortest boy in his year, but it wasn't exactly his fault.

Remus frowned. "Did they…forget to feed you when you were a kid too?"

Harry dropped his eyes. "Sometimes. But that was a long time ago. So, we have to go shopping on Saturday?" He made a face.

Remus let Harry change the conversation, but he knew he wouldn't let the teen get away with it for long. "Yes." He glanced at Harry's clothes. "Might as well pick up a few other things while we're at it too."

"How did you get Dumbledore's permission?"

Remus grinned roguishly. "Didn't. We arranged it so that Moody and I would be the ones Guarding you tomorrow anyways. If I had asked him, he would have said no and probably added a couple more people on Guard for good measure."

Harry grinned.

_Neville,_

_I can't believe I'll get to see you tomorrow! Remus and Moody are taking me shopping before we go to your house. Remus said that I needed to be outfitted properly. I hate shopping, but I am excited about going to Diagon Alley. I haven't been since before my third year, did you know?_

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

_Harry_

Neville's face went warm as he read the short letter. Harry couldn't wait to see him. He looked up to see his Gran watching him carefully. Neville cleared his throat, folding the letter.

"May I be excused?"

She nodded, and watched him leave the breakfast table. Neville hurried to his room, rereading the letter as soon as he closed the door, leaning up against it. He held the letter to his chest with a smile. Harry couldn't wait to see him!

He put it with the others in his desk drawer with a happy sigh. His smile faded. Harry might be excited to see him, but maybe not for the reason Neville was looking forward to seeing him. He sat in his desk chair with a sigh.

Harry was woken at the crack of dawn by Moody. In an instant, his wand was up. Moody shook his head. "Too late, boy. Could have gotten you while you were asleep."

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting up in his bed. "I'm usually a light sleeper."

"Get lighter, then." Moody growled. "Get dressed. Lupin is leaving a note for the muggles." His lip curled as he said this. "I managed to get your key from Mrs. Weasley." He handed over the golden key brusquely. "Don't do that again."

Harry frowned, slipping on his jeans and tshirt. "Do what?"

"Give your key to someone else." Moody said, looking out the blinds. He shook his head at the bars on the window. "How is your owl able to slip out?"

Harry showed him how one of the bars were able to come loose.

Remus came in. "Ready?" Harry nodded, slipping the key into his pocket, pulling on his jacket. He slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"How are we getting there? My broom is still at Hogwarts."

Moody spoke up. "Side along. You hold onto me."

Harry did not like apparition. It felt like being squeezed through a straw. He stumbled slightly as they reappeared in Diagon Alley, not too far from the bank. Remus joined them a moment later with a soft pop.

They got some money from the bank, and by the time they got out, some of the stores were opening. Since it was still the first week of summer holidays, it would still be slow. Moody went invisible, since he was rather more noticeable than Remus. They went clothes shopping.

In addition to some new school robes, Harry got a number of every day robes, mostly in greens and blues, and one in dark red. He also got undergarments, a few pairs of shoes, and a wand holster (recommended by Moody)

By the time they were finished, it was time to go. Moody was a regular visitor at Longbottom Manor, but the other two were unused to the sight of the stately manor.

Harry gaped at the house. It was a three story sprawling mansion, and acres of land. Bloody hell, Neville was loaded. How did he not know this?

Moody knocked on the front door. A house elf answered. "Flopsy is showing guests to drawing room. Follow me please." The tiny elf intoned. Harry stared at it. She wore a red tunic with a crest on it, and she looked quite healthy, and obviously well taken care of.

They were shown to the drawing room. It looked quite comfy there, reminding Harry a bit of Mrs. Figg's place. Lots of doilies and squashy furniture.

Dowager Longbottom was waiting for them. Moody approached her first. "Augusta." He kissed her cheek. Harry and Remus exchanged a glance.

"Alastor, nice to see you again."

Remus went forward, kissing her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Dowager Longbottom gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Nice to meet you as well. Neville told me you're his favorite defense professor." Remus smiled at this.

Harry glanced around. Where was Neville?

Augusta looked at Harry, studying him. A bit on the small side, and his hair and those glasses were frightful, but he looked very nice in his new robes. Neville skidded in the hallway, and walked into the room, slightly out of breath.

Augusta looked at her Grandson, watching his reaction carefully as he saw the Potter boy. A long glance up and down, and a wide smile. Color on his face. This boy wasn't just a friend. Just as she suspected.

Harry hadn't seen Neville come in. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He kissed her hand clumsily, trying to copy Remus.

Augusta smiled at him. "Nice to meet you properly Mr. Potter." She looked at Neville. Harry followed her gaze. Harry beamed at Neville.

"Hi Neville."

Neville couldn't stop staring at his friend. What a difference proper robes made. Harry was wearing grey blue robes, clearly new, and they looked…amazing on him.

"Hi Harry." Neville glanced at his Gran. "Um…" He cleared his throat, extending his hand. "Welcome to Longbottom Manor."

Harry shook his hand with a smile. "Thanks."

Augusta sighed audibly. The Potter boy had much to learn. "When you are greeted as such, the proper reply is 'Thank you for allowing me to visit, Lord Longbottom."

Harry blinked. "Um…I thought you wouldn't be Lord until…"

Neville spoke up with a smile. "Not until I'm seventeen. But for now, just call me Neville. You have to be permitted to call your host by a familiar name. It's a fatal social faux pas. But I'm giving you permission, so could we try that again?"

Harry nodded, shaking Neville's hand again. "Thank you for allowing me to visit, Neville."

Neville smiled, their hands still shaking. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Augusta cleared her throat, and the boys dropped their hands, blushing.

"Alastor, Professor Lupin, allow me to show you the grounds while the boys visit." Augusta said, leading the men out of the room. Remus glanced over his shoulder as he left.

Harry looked at Neville nervously. "Um…I have so much to learn." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Neville smiled. "Yeah…but I'd be happy to help. Gran's a bit tough, but she'll definitely get you in line." He looked down at his feet. "Would you like to see the greenhouse?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

The boys made their way through the house, and outside. "I had no idea you lived in a place like this. Why didn't you ever say something?"

Neville laughed. "Hermione would have gotten onto me about our house elves, and Ron would have been jealous about our Manor." He said as they approached the greenhouse. He opened the door for Harry.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, seeing the plants. Many of them looked quite exotic, some of them were at Hogwarts, but the majority was not. "This is great!"

Neville smiled. "Thanks. I know you really aren't into herbology or anything…" He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Harry shook his head. "I may not know a lot, but this still looks fantastic. Tell me about some of the plants."

Neville led him around the greenhouse, telling him about some of the plants they passed, how he got them, grew them from seedlings, how they were taken care of. Harry watched him carefully. Neville looked so…happy. His eyes were bright, and he seemed perfectly content in this rather large greenhouse.

Harry was happy for him. He had never seen Neville this happy or excited except for the DA. "You look happy." Harry said, interrupting Neville's story about how one of his plants nearly ate a house elf.

Neville's eyes softened. "I am. I…love Hogwarts, but nothing can really compare to this." He motioned around the greenhouse.

Harry smiled. "You sometimes looked like that during the DA meetings."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah. But I think it was because I was finally getting spells right."

Harry shook his head. "You are talented Neville. You are." Neville's eyes dropped.

Harry stepped forward, looking up at the boy. He slid his hands into Neville's. "Don't listen to what everyone says. You'd be happier if you didn't." He said softly.

Neville stared down at their hands. "What is this Harry?"

Harry looked down at their hands. "I don't know. I don't know what to feel, Neville. I just…I'm happy that you like me. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I know you don't like me because I'm famous or anything, you just…like me for me."

Their eyes met.

"Harry…I think I've liked you for a long time. If you want to just be friends, that's okay with me. But…if you…"

Harry leant a bit closer. "Can we just try? I don't see how it could hurt."

Neville frowned slightly. "I'm not just some experiment, Harry, please don't do this if you aren't serious…" Their faces were inches from each other.

"I don't know. But I do know I don't want to hurt you." Harry whispered. "Please?"

Neville squeezed Harry's hands. "I've never liked anyone else but you." He murmured. "Please don't play with me."

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't. I'm not like that."

Neville leant forward, slowly. Harry's heart quickened, and he tilted his head slightly. The green house door opened, and both boys sprang apart from each other, blushing.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. Neville had almost kissed him! He glanced over at Neville, who was watching his Grandmother come around the corner.

"There you are! I knew you two would be in here! It's time for lunch."

As they followed her out of the greenhouse, the boys glanced at each other. Harry's eyes darted away as they met Neville's, cheeks flushing. It had been so close!

Lunch was a rather tense affair. Harry and Neville hadn't gotten over their awkwardness just yet, and were rather quiet. Augusta and Remus had realized something had happened, but weren't sure what.

Moody finally spoke up. "So, Potter, are you thinking about continuing with that DA of yours next year?"

Harry blinked at him, putting his spoon down. "Well, it depends on if we get a proper defense professor."

Neville spoke up. "I learned more with you than most of our Defense professors! No offense, Professor Lupin." Neville added.

Remus shook his head. "None taken. Call me Remus, I'm no longer your professor, after all."

"Remus." Neville said with a smile.

Augusta spoke up. "The Board has unanimously agreed upon sacking Ms. Umbridge, and are assisting Dumbledore in his search for a defense professor. It seems like he is unable to get a satisfactory one on his own."

Moody nodded slightly. "From what I gather, nobody wants to volunteer for the job. Curse and all."

Remus spoke up. "I'd teach, if I was allowed."

Augusta frowned. "Why can you not teach?"

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. Apparently Neville had not told his Grandmother that Remus was a werewolf.

Remus gave the woman a small, sad smile. "I'm a werewolf, ma'am."

Augusta stared at him for a moment. "Oh." She frowned slightly. "That Umbridge put forth those laws." She humphed. "I'll talk to the Board. We need a competent Defense professor, now more than ever."

Harry then was reminded of the Prophecy, not that it was ever far from his mind. He looked at Neville. Neville should know. He gave a pointed look to Neville, signaling that he wanted to talk.

Neville got the message. "May we be excused Gran? I still haven't gotten to show Harry the rest of the house."

Gran nodded distractedly, talking with the men about the Defense Position. The boys left the room. Harry followed Neville to his room.

Harry looked around for a moment, and then looked at Neville. The taller boy looked a bit nervous.

Harry bit his lip, looking down. "I wanted to talk to you."

"O…okay." Neville sat down on the cushions by the bay window. Harry joined him, looking over the grounds.

"This is nice." He said with a slight smile. Neville stared at him.

"I'm sorry…about earlier Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not." Their eyes met.

Harry slid his hand into one of Neville's. "But let's not talk about that right now. I…I need to tell you something. It's a huge secret, and I can't tell…anyone. I haven't even told Ron or Hermione. And I think you should know." He said quietly.

Neville squeezed his hand comfortingly. "What is it?"

Harry told him the prophecy quietly. They sat there for the longest time in silence. Harry could hear the others downstairs.

Neville finally spoke up. "So it could be you or me."

Harry nodded. "I knew I had to tell you. I'm pretty sure it's me, but I thought you should know."

Neville stared down at their joined hands. "Yeah. When did you find out?"

Harry sighed. "Right after I returned from the Ministry. Dumbledore…" He felt tears come to his eyes. "The fucking bastard told me right after Sirius died. I destroyed his office."

Neville gasped. He moved forward, hugging Harry. Harry began to cry. His anger slowly disapating, easing into grief. Grief about Sirius, regret that he hadn't tried better in occulemency, or had tried to talk his friends out of going there…they'd all been hurt, and it was his fault. His silent cries turned into sobs, and he finally let go.

His anger, grief, and sadness, let go from a lonely childhood, all the dangers he'd been through, and what dangers he would have to go through in the future. Harry cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

Soft assurances in his ear, and a warm body holding him tight kept him grounded. Harry sniffled, anger and grief had faded, and now he could concentrate on…everything that was happening now.

He sighed, leaning into Neville. Hands went up and down his back. Harry's arms were trapped between them, his head resting on Neville's shoulder. He turned his head slightly, and Neville's arms loosened. Harry pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Neville said.

Harry realized he must look rather awful at the moment. He cleaned his glasses, eyes lowered.

"So…what are we going to do about this?"

"We?" Harry echoed, putting his glasses back on.

Neville grinned. "Of course, We! Even if it doesn't concern me officially, I still want to help. You never know."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Neville."

Neville took Harry's hand. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure Gran's wondering what's taking us so long."

Harry colored. "They could think we were snogging!"

Neville choked slightly, and stood. "Um…come on, let's go."

When they went downstairs, the three adults had come up with a plan. A couple times a week, the boys would get together here at the Manor, and train in Defense with Moody and Remus, while Harry would start learning the ins and outs of being a Head of House.

The house elves had gathered some books for Harry to read while he was at the Dursleys. It was soon getting late, and Harry had to get back. Everyone said their goodbyes, and they apparated out of the Manor.

That night, Harry was alone in bed. He had started reading some of the books he'd borrowed from the Longbottom library, but all he could think about was the almost kiss in the greenhouses, and what had happened after Harry had told Neville the prophecy. He sighed, putting the book on his table, and turned out the light.

He laid down, staring up at the ceiling. He had never liked any guys before, so why would he suddenly start liking them now?

He shook his head. No, he didn't think that was right. He liked how it felt when Neville had hugged him. He felt safe. Protected. Warm. He had gotten excited, and more than a bit nervous when they had almost kissed. It certainly felt better than when he'd kissed Cho.

His face went warm. He wouldn't mind trying to kiss Neville again. Was he gay? No…he thought some girls were quite pretty. But he thought he might like Neville too.

He sighed, frustrated, and turned over in his bed. This stuff was confusing.

Neville was dreaming. He was in the greenhouses with Harry, and this time, they really did kiss. It was wonderful. Everything he'd always wanted. They were happy, hiding in their little greenhouse, kissing amongst the exotic plants, when the glass suddenly shattered, and high pitched laughter rang out.

Harry and he were injured by the shattered glass, but managed to get their wands out. "Neville, please stay safe! I'll go get help!"

"No, I'm coming with you!" Neville cried out, running after Harry. A green light shot at them. Harry yanked Neville down, but he was caught with the spell. Harry laid dead, staring up with vacant eyes.

Voldemort, in dark cloak, cackled gleefully. "You thought you could protect him, ickle baby Longbottom!" Neville had Harry in his arms now, crying.

"You stupid squib, how could you protect your little boyfriend if you can barely protect yourself!" Voldemort raised his wand. "Aveda Kedavra!"

Neville bolted up from his bed, out of breath. It was just a dream. He looked out the window. Just before dawn. He should go back to sleep…but he really couldn't. He set his jaw, getting up from bed. He had things to do.

Harry was reading, again. All he'd done since he'd gotten he books was pretty much read. He smiled as he saw Hedwig with a letter, but it faded as he saw Ron's handwriting. He opened it with a sigh.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, just thought I ought to write to see how things were going! I finally got out of St. Mungo's. I figured you were busy with chores and things, and haven't had much time to write. I'm looking forward to getting on the pitch again, but Mum's following Doctor's Orders and having me stay in bed for a few more days. _

_Maybe I can kip out a bit early. I asked Mum, and she said that you might be able to come to the Burrow by your birthday. Still about month from now, maybe I can get her to have you come early._

_Ginny's gone batty over Dean Thomas, they're writing each other every other day, it seems. Merlin, and Mum's talking about having him come for a visit! Hermione's with her parents still, and she said she probably will be with them for a while. Girls. Whatever. Write me soon, mate._

_Ron_

Harry guessed he would have to write a letter back. He thought it was fine that Ginny had finally gotten over him, and that Hermione was spending time with her parents. He did feel a bit guilty for not writing Ron, but at the same time, he remembered what Neville had written about Ron in his journal. Well, there were two sides to every story.

_Ron,_

_I'm glad you're better. I have been busy, actually. I thought it might be a good idea to read over my Defense books. You know, just in case we have a crappy Defense professor again. At risk of sounding like Hermione, maybe you should too. We don't have any homework this summer, so I'm taking the chance. _

_Don't have much else to do anyways, since I'm locked up here. Sucks about not being able to visit until after my birthday, but I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons. Seems like Ginny and Dean like each other a lot. Just don't give Dean the third degree when he comes over, we do have to share a dorm with him next year. _

_Harry_

Harry sighed, sending the letter off with Hedwig. He opened another book. Too many rules for his taste. He could see why Sirius had run off from it. If his Dad had been alive, he would have learnt this stuff when he was a kid, and not trying to cram it into his head all at once.

His next visit to Longbottom manor was that Monday, thankfully, so he didn't have to wait too long. Remus visited him on Sunday afternoon, quizzing him on what he knew.

After they finished, Remus dropped the book on the desk. "Well, it's alright. Could be better, but it could have been worse. Not like you're going to be at a society party anytime soon." He grinned at Harry.

Harry made a face at him.

Remus leant in his chair. "So, as you know from your books, presentation is important." He studied Harry's posture. Harry was slouching, legs apart. At Remus' pointed look, Harry straightened up, closing his legs.

"Better."

Remus dug out a couple things from his pockets. "I went to Diagon to get you a couple of things. Not many people wear glasses nowadays, and they're a hindrance to dueling." He handed Harry a tiny vial of crystal blue liquid. "Put a drop of each onto your eyes. It will last a year." Harry did so, blinking back tears, gasping as his head and eyes throbbed momentarily.

He took off his glasses, blinking around the room. "Woah."

Remus smiled. "Nice, hmm?"

He held up the other vial. "This is a hair potion."

Harry made a face at it. "It's pink."

Remus laughed. "Well, I'm sorry, but I know from James that not many potions work on that hair of yours, and this one does. Now sit over here."

Remus got up, and Harry sat in the desk chair. Remus uncapped the potion, and rubbed it into his scalp. It started to grow. Remus frowned as it grew past his shoulders, down his back.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?"

"Since primary school. Aunt Petunia was tired of cutting my hair all the time. It just never changed, so I never cut it."

Remus raised a brow as it extended to his hips. "Well, I'm afraid wizard's hair has a tendency has a mind of it's own. This potion is to help relax the hair into its natural state, and on Potter hair, it has a tendency to make it lie flat…well, I'm afraid you're stuck with this."

Harry frowned, going to the cracked mirror on the wall, gaping at his hair. It definitely laid flat, but he looked like a bloody girl!

"Dumbledore has long hair. So does Bill." Remus said helpfully.

Harry stared at his hair. "But…"

Remus chuckled. "I'll figure something out. In an hour, take a shower and rinse that off. Your hair will stay like it is, until I can find something else, okay?"

That same evening, Remus came back with the solution. Tonks was with him. She was excited, oohing and ahhing over Harry's hair. "It's so soft and fine, it's gorgeous!"

Harry scowled at her. "I need to have this fixed by tomorrow!"

Remus laughed, thinking that Harry wouldn't want Neville to see him like this. "Tonks has some scissors that might help. They're special scissors."

Tonks took out a pair of scissors from her bag. Harry looked warily at her. "Just…don't make me look silly, okay?"

Tonks pushed him into the chair, chuckling as she started to snip at his hair.

She conjured a mirror when she was done. Harry stared at his reflection. "You gave me bangs. And cut an inch off the bottom." He said flatly.

Tonks shrugged sheepishly. "Your hair is temperamental, like most wizard's hair. I couldn't do too much to it. Anyways, it looks good. If you want it out of the way when you're dueling, you could keep it in a braid and tuck it under your robes or something."

Harry then mumbled something.

"What?" Tonks asked. Remus was unsuccessfully trying to hide his grin, as he had heard what Harry had said.

"Can you teach me how to braid?"

Harry arrived bright and early with Remus and Moody the following morning, fidgeting with his bangs. Neville stumbled over himself as he saw Harry. Moody and Remus trained with Neville for an hour while Harry was interrogated/quizzed by Augusta.

He was quite out of it when he went to Neville and the others. Neville was taking a break, already exhausted. Remus drew his wand out.

"Ready?"

Harry laughed, wand already in hand. "Ready!"

For twenty minutes straight, the two of them dueled. Moody and Neville watched from the sidelines, murmuring about tactical defenses, and speculating about where the duelists were going to go next.

Harry finally fell to Remus' petrificus totalis. Neville then switched off, dueling with Moody. After Neville fell, everyone took break.

Neville took Harry by the hand, leading him the greenhouses. "I wanted to show you something! I got a new plant in yesterday!" Harry smiled, allowing the other boy to lead him. He didn't pay much attention to the plant itself as Neville waxed and waned over it, but more to Neville.

Harry quieted him with a touch on his arm. "Care to try again?" He asked quietly, eyes bright.

Neville swallowed. "You changed your hair."

Harry colored. "Yeah. Remus' idea. Thought it would look more proper." He rolled his eyes, good mood lost. Neville seemed to sense it, and reached for Harry's hair.

"How long is it?"

Harry smiled, taking the braid out of his robes. Neville's eyes widened. "This is how long it's supposed to be. Dunno how that works out, but…"

Neville gingerly touched the braid. "It's even longer when it's unbraided." He said, hushed.

Harry nodded.

Neville's eyes met Harry's. "Harry…I've thought about what…almost happened last week. A lot."

"Me too." Harry murmured.

"Um…so…"

Harry moved slightly closer. "I really don't mind Neville…actually, I want you to."

"You want me to…" Neville trailed off, eyes wide. He licked his lips, eyes darting towards Harry's mouth.

"Please?" Harry whispered.

Neville swallowed, and with trembling hands, he put one Harry's cheek, the other on his shoulder. Both boys leant forward. Harry tilted his head up, closing his eyes as lips pressed against his. They were soft. Gentle. Definitely better than Cho. He tilted his head, trying to get a better angle. Neville was taller than him, it was a bit hard.

The hand on his shoulder slid down his arm, and the arm wrapped around his waist. The hand on his cheek slid over his ear and onto his hair, pushing on the back of his head. Harry went up on the balls of his feet, wrapping his arms around Neville's neck with a groan.

Merlin, this felt good. This felt right. He felt…dizzy. He pulled away, breathing heavy, resting his forehead on Neville's shoulder, lowering himself. He slid his hand down Neville's arms slowly, trying to recollect himself.

The arm around his waist held him tight, and the one on the back of his head had slid to the back of his neck. Harry sighed. He looked up at Neville. Neville smiled down at him, eyes bright.

Harry couldn't help it. He kissed him again.

As he pulled away from the second kiss that had sent him spiraling just like the first one, he knew it wasn't a fluke. "Wow."

Neville chuckled. "Wow is right."

Harry sighed, finally pulling away. "We should get going."

Neville caught his hand as he turned to go away.

"One more?"

Harry grinned. "One more."

They met together this time, a small chaste kiss, full of longing and hope.

"Where do you want this to go?" Harry breathed, pulling away.

"Wherever you want it to." Neville murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry's brow. He tilted Harry's face up for another kiss. "Merlin, you're beautiful." Neville whispered reverently. He kissed Harry's lips, running thumbs over cheekbones, fingers over a soft jaw.

Harry's breathing hitched. "Nev…Merlin, we're….never going to get out of here…we should go before someone comes looking for us." He groaned softly as another kiss pressed against his lips, a fire coursing through him. He opened his lips slightly, pulling Neville down by the front of his robes as a tongue slipped through his lips.

The arm around his waist pulled him closer. He arched into the warm body against him, his own hands winding through Neville's hair as their tongues slid against each other.

"Ahem."

Both boys sprang apart, all ruffled looking, to see Augusta, Moody, and Remus staring at them. Augusta and Remus were looking distinctly amused, while Moody looked irritated. Harry wiped his mouth while Neville attempted to flatten his hair.

"Um…" Harry started.

Augusta spoke first. "Neville, I think we should have a talk."

Neville fidgeted slightly, glancing to Harry. "Yes Gran." Neville glanced over his shoulder at Harry, following his Grandmother. Harry looked at Remus and Moody when they left.

"If we had been deatheaters, you two would have been dead." Moody finally said. "Even if you're shagging, you should always have your wands handy."

Harry colored.

Remus chuckled, hiding a grin. "I don't think they're at that point, Mad Eye." He looked at Harry, shaking his head. "Come on, loverboy."

Neville was quite nervous as he watched his Gran pace in the study. "I don't know what to think, Neville. How long has this been going on?"

"Not long at all…the first time we kissed was just…"

Gran waved it off. "Fine. But I do not want it going any further until you are clear on his intentions." She narrowed his eyes at Neville. "What are your intentions?"

Neville swallowed. "I think I'm in love with him." Gran's eyebrows raised.

"You're sixteen. Much too young to be thinking like that."

Neville stood from his chair. "Mum and Dad married when they were barely out of Hogwarts. I've felt like this about Harry for a while now."

Gran shook her head. "You're too young-"

Neville shook his head. "No, I'm not." He set his jaw. "Last year, I went to the Ministry to help him, and if he ever needs my help again, I will do it." He said seriously. "I faced off deatheaters for him, Gran. I'll face off Voldemort himself if I have to."

Augusta stared at her Grandson for the longest time. She was startled at this statement, but not terribly surprised. After all, she'd been hearing about this Potter boy for years from Neville's letters. There was a look she recognized in his eyes. He had finally grown up. Well, his mind was clearly made up.

"Then all I can do is support you, in whatever decision you make." She sighed. "How does he feel about children?"

Neville colored. "I don't know!"

Harry stared up at the ceiling, goofy grin on his face. He kissed Neville. Neville kissed him. Not only kissed him, but a full blown snog! He turned over in his bed, stifling his exuberant laughter into the pillow.

As his laughter faded, he remembered Ron and the other guys teasing Neville's shyness around girls, saying he probably didn't know how to kiss if his life depended on it. Well, he certainly knew how to kiss! Not that he had many to compare to, but Merlin, it felt good.

He turned back over with smile, heated.

Merlin, what would he give for another kiss right now.

Meanwhile, in a hidden location, Voldemort was rather disturbed. He had been feeling rather strange all day today. He'd had a headache this afternoon, and it still hadn't gone away. Now he was feeling terribly horny, for apparently no reason, and the only one who was in his quarters was Pettigrew. Well…when one was his age, and in the shape he was…well, there wasn't a lot to choose from.

"Pettigrew!"

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet when his Aunt Petunia slid the cat flap door open, dumping a can of cold soup in there. He made a face, disgusted. Luckily, Remus had given him a care package, a 'la Mrs. Weasley. He set his newspaper aside, and went under the floorboards grabbing a muffin.

It was chocolatey goodness, and he ate it right up. He picked up the can of cold soup, and sighed. He could save it for later. Who knew when she'd drop food off again.

He went back to his paper, reading about the elections.

Harry dodged the spell from Moody, only to duck as Remus' spell passed right over his head. He heard Neville behind him, trying his best to cover Harry's back. Their second afternoon of training had gone a bit better than their first. Both boys had studied their books during the week, and compared each other's spell repertoire after they were finished dueling. Sometimes they ended up trading books.

Remus and Moody also added to the spell repertoire, showing them unique spells they'd picked up over the years. Augusta was careful to not leave the boys alone, and watched over them like a hawk when they weren't training with Remus and Moody.

The two boys were in the library, looking over defense books one such afternoon.

Neville slid his hand over to Harry's casually. Harry glanced at him with a smile. Neville met his eyes bravely. Augusta casually strolled into the library, grabbing a book from a shelf, but not before glancing their way. Neville held fast though, no matter how much Harry fidgeted.

Harry leant over after she was gone from their sight. "What was that about?"

Neville colored. "She…doesn't want us going any further than kissing until I know your intentions."

Harry blushed. "Intentions?"

Neville looked at his book, pulling his hand away, pretending to read as he answered Harry softly. "She wants to make sure this isn't a fling or something. We're both from important families, Harry. It's a big deal if we get together."

Harry went over the words in his head. _If_ they got together. "Neville…are we boyfriends?" He asked a strange look on his face.

"If you want to be." Neville said, glancing his way.

Harry fidgeted. "Well…I do…but the term sounds odd."

Neville cleared his throat. "Well…if a male couple is married, they're usually called partners. If unmarried…lovers." He whispered the last. "I read about it in a book. You don't hear about it much."

"What book? I want to read it."

Neville shook his head, his blush renewed. "No…I…"

Harry nudged him with a smile. "Oh come on, please? Is it a dirty book?"

Neville glanced around. "Gran doesn't know I have it. It's not exactly…proper to have it."

Harry grinned. "Come on, let's get it! Can I borrow it, please?"

Neville fidgeted. "Okay, but you have to move quickly." He took a deep breath, eyes trained on the page before him. "It's on the back wall, bottom shelf, in the far left corner, in the fiction section, hiding between Hinkypunk Graveyard and Ghoul from Halliwell Road. Hurry, before she comes back. Slip it under your cloak."

Harry slipped out of his chair, casually, and went to the back of the room. He came back a few minutes later from the other direction, a defense book in hand. He sat down, and whispered. "I got it. I stopped by the defense section in case she was watching. She might think it odd I get up to get a book but come back empty handed." He whispered.

Neville grinned. "You're good at sneaking."

Harry smirked back. "Of course I am."

That night, Harry took the book out, after he'd read a bit from his defense book. He got into bed, under the covers. He started to read. The story was about a wizard from an affluent family that fell in love with a muggleborn shopkeeper. It was clearly an older book, the publishing date read 1879, and written by anonymous. He quickly got caught up in the story. He glanced at the clock at a stopping point. Well after midnight, but he had to keep reading.

He bit his lip, and set the book down, and undressed. He slid back into bed, naked, rereading the latest passage.

_Jonathan couldn't help but admire Frederick's hands as they cast fluidly over the woodworking, taking shape of an oak bed with white pillows and down mattress. Frederick set his wand aside, and took Jonathan by the hand. _

_"Please be my lover, Jonathan, I wish to be yours." Frederick kissed him softly, slowly unbuttoning his shirt-_

Harry turned the page, eyes widening. There was a picture here. And it was moving. His face heated. He glanced at his bedroom door. He knew everyone else was asleep, he could tell by the snores. He looked back at the picture. Jonathan, dark haired pureblood, fair skinned and deep eyes, was giving into Frederick, the fair haired muggleborn. They kissed each other deeply, undressing each other. Harry's eyes widened as the drawings fell into the bed.

They kissed lazily on the bed, slowly moving against each other. Harry felt himself harden, he slid a hand down to his cock. He bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. He watched as Jonathan got on top of Frederick, preparing him slowly.

Harry watched the hand closely, wondering why they would do that…but it looked like that Frederick fellow was enjoying himself, with the way he was carrying on. He groaned as Jonathan lubed himself up with oil, and penetrated Frederick.

He gasped.

He rubbed his cock, leaning back on his pillow, holding up the book with one hand, the other on his cock. He watched Frederick legs go up and around Jonathan's waist, Jonathan kissing Frederick's neck, wrapping his hand around Frederick's cock, going up and down like Harry was doing to his own.

Harry set the book on the bed, spreading his legs, using both hands to masturbate, eyes never leaving the page. Merlin, that felt good. One hand slid down to fondle his balls. He sighed, toes curling as he daringly slid a finger further down.

Could he do it?

He looked at the page again, as he had closed his eyes. They had finished, and were resting. He closed the book, turning out the light, but not tired at all. He laid back on the pillows, inclining his legs. He didn't have any lotion or anything, so he used what he usually used. He licked his palm with practiced ease, then slid his hand over his cock. He sighed, spreading his legs. He licked his fingers a bit, making sure they got nice and wet. He didn't want to hurt himself.

He slid his hand down, the other still playing with himself. He slowly explored his crevice, searching for…he trembled as he found his entrance. He slowly worked a finger in. Odd. He stopped the hand on his cock, wanting to concentrate on this slow burn as he slid his finger into himself.

He felt oddly full, a little strange. He slid more of the finger in. He shifted his hips, hissing as he went in a bit too far too quickly. He exhaled shakily, and went back in. He palmed his erection with a sigh, and started to move his finger slowly. He shifted his hips again, getting used to the fullness.

Something suddenly threw sparks inside him, sending tingles all the way down to his toes. He gasped, arching up. "Fuck, what was that?" He panted. Whatever it was, he wanted it again.

He tried it again, groping himself. He keened in the back of his throat as he felt it again. He turned over on his stomach, muffling himself with the pillow, moving so that his arm was behind him. His hips snapped up, and he arched his back, groaning into the pillow. Fuck, this was better than he'd ever felt wanking before!

He slowly added another finger, closing his eyes, imagining it was a cock instead. "Please…" He panted, begging to his invisible lover. "Please fuck me…" He whispered, imagining a man sliding into him. He trembled, his other hand almost a blur as he played with himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He chanted, bouncing on his fingers. The word was deliriously dirty, and used sparingly, only for occasions such as this. It was special.

He started to imagine a body to go with that cock, a face. Tanned, large hands, a warm smile, and bright eyes. "Please make me yours." He whispered into to the pillow, imagining those electrifying kisses on his skin, not just on his lips.

With one last spark, he came, and fell apart, limp and limbs akimbo. He smiled, turning his head, panting into the warm air. He could only imagine what it would be like for real. He sighed happily.

Harry handed over the book when they saw each other next. Neville saw the look in Harry's eyes as they glanced at him. Something was different. Something had changed. An innocent curiosity had transformed into something that…excited him.

"You like the book?" He whispered.

Harry smirked. "Hell yes." He glanced at the drawing room door. "On the last page, I left you a note. Read it tonight." He shut up as Augusta led the boys outside to deal with Moody and Remus.

Neville hid the book in his robes pocket. He shed his outer robes, as did Harry. Remus had as well, but Moody was stubbornly dressed properly in the sweltering weather. The boys drew their wands. Harry lost almost immediately, and without Harry to back him up, Neville lost not too much longer after that.

That night, Neville was lying in bed, and opened the book. He flipped to the last page, and took out the note. He started to read, face heating up.

_Thank you for lending me this book. It was…a learning experience. Which position do you prefer? I don't want to be too forward, but I had never read a book like that before. I would really like to know. _

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Neville stared at the note. Forward? Certainly putting it mildly. He had expected Harry to avoid conversation about the book like the plague, maybe be embarrassed, or…but to ask what…position Neville liked?

Neville stared at the note, finger running over Harry's name. _Yours,_ it said. Was Harry his? It sounded so possessive. He swallowed. Perhaps he was. Just a bit. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. He stared at the word again. Harry had written it for a reason. He could have just written his name, or _your friend_, like he had done before…but they weren't just friends anymore.

_Yours. _He shivered. He tried to picture Harry taking him. Although a salivating sight, he couldn't quite picture it. He tried it the other way, imagining himself taking Harry. Merlin, that was appetizing. Who knew if they'd ever reach that point, but he wouldn't mind daydreaming about it.

Harry was tired of the cleaning charms Remus had to use when he came over. Harry felt disgusting, and so did his room. His room smelt like old book leather, sweat, and sex. He opened his window, wanting to let the room air out. He knew the Dursleys would be gone all day today, so he could test out something new he'd learned. He knelt by the door, looking at all the locks. He hovered his hand over one of them.

"Alohomora" He whispered, brow furrowed in concentration. With a slow click, the lock turned outside. He beamed. One down, seven to go. By the time he'd gotten them all, twenty minutes had passed, and he felt quite winded. He opened the door slowly, not believing his luck. He grabbed his sheets from the bed and dumped them in the washer, along with as much clothes as he could fit.

He took a shower, a nice long shower. It felt good to be under water again. While the clothes and sheets were going in the washer, he cleaned out his room. This place was a mess. After making himself lunch, which he gleefully thought would be blamed on Dudley, he put his things in the dryer, and went to his room.

According to Remus, Dumbledore himself would be picking him up the night of his birthday. Augusta was arranging a birthday party for Neville, and Harry had been invited. He had five days to get ready. Harry had Remus get a present for Neville, a book, from him, but Harry was also making something.

The clothes finished while Harry was rearranging his books in his trunk. He brought them up to his room. He had just dumped all of it on his bed when he heard the car pull into the driveway. Shit! He went to the door, locked all the locks from the outside, and shut it.

He sat on his desk chair, hearing his Aunt walk down the hallway. She paused by his door, but then continued to walk. He breathed out in relief. He started to fold his clothes, and put the clean sheets on his bed. And he finally felt blissfully clean.

He took the lock of his hair, braiding a tiny braid into it as he checked his work in his cracked mirror. He cocked his head, letting it go. He added a few more, partially hidden by his long hair. He went to the pile of junk he'd collected from Dudley's broken toys and things, and selected a tiny golden bell that had been part of Dudley's fire truck, the one he'd always wanted to play with when he was a kid. He braided it into his hair, enjoying the tiny tinkling sound it made.

He was completely bored. Obviously. It was the day before Neville's birthday. He had nothing better to do than play with his hair. He had finished his reading, finished Neville's present, written his friends, and his things were packed.

He admired the bell for a moment, adding a few more baubles, hidden here and there into his hair. Hedwig hooted dolefully, as if to say she thought her Master was being silly.

"I'm not silly, I'm bored." Harry said.

Hedwig preened her feathers, and shed a tiny white tail feather. She held it in her beak, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry laughed. "Oh, you want me to carry your feather?"

She hooted, most likely saying 'of course, you silly human.'

Harry had a bit of a time with the feather, but managed to fit it in there. If he had beads or something, it could make it a bit more colorful…he went through his trunk, holding up one of his Quidditch ribbons, from his third year.

"Sorry." He said with a smile, and took his potions knife to it, making incisions. He ripped it into several thin tinier ribbons, the gold lettering on it obscured by size. He added a few more braids, winding the ribbons in. He admired himself in the mirror.

It actually looked kind of interesting. Something like Luna would wear. She was a bit batty, but she definitely had some unique style. He played with his bangs a bit, blowing them out with a huff. Not much to do with that. He flicked his hair over his shoulder, staring at himself. Maybe he could leave his hair down for the party tomorrow. That would be kind of fun.

He sighed, still bored, looking around the room. Several sets of robes were out, and he still hadn't decided on what to wear. Green? Blue? Maybe that dark red no one had seen him in yet. He shook his head. No…the green. Neville liked the green on him, he could tell. He sighed, sitting on his bed, and started to undo the braid with Hedwig's feather in it. He frowned. It wouldn't come out.

"Hedwig, your feather is being stubborn!"

Hedwig twittered, hiding behind her wing. Harry glared at her.

"Why won't it come out?"

Her amber eyes peeked over her wing.

Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean it's a part of me now?"

He paused for a moment. "That's silly." He went to undo another braid, the one with the bell on it. He yanked and pulled, but it wouldn't come out. "What the hell!" Hedwig twittered again.

He glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Hedwig hooted, and flew to his shoulder, and picked at the feather in his hair.

Harry frowned slightly. "What are you talking about…" He blinked, trailing of as he realized something.

"I can understand you."

The owl nodded, hooting happily.

Harry gaped at his owl. "How?"

She picked at the feather in his hair.

Harry blinked at her. "So…if I put another owl's feather in my hair, I'd understand them too?"

Hedwig looked very offended at that.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized. "Not that I would. But…what if I had a…unicorn hair woven in, do you think I would be able to understand them?"

Hedwig gave to an Owl equivalent to a shrug.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, I've certainly never heard about something like this before."

Hedwig twittered again, flying back to her windowsill.

Harry made a face at her. "Don't make fun of me."

His hands went to his hair, to one of the braids that were plain. He started to undo it. And it came undone. Harry bit his lip, looking thoughtful. "So…it's not all of the braids, just the ones with things on them. Hmm." He went back to the mirror, looking at his reflection. "I hope I don't look silly."

The following morning, Moody came to pick him up. Remus would be joining them later that afternoon. Moody glanced at Harry's hair, mumbled something about teenagers and fads, and moved on. "Ready to go, Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

Moody eyed Harry, looking approving at the wand poking out from his sleeve, barely noticeable. "See you're using the wand holster. Good."

They side apparated to Longbottom Manor. Harry greeted Augusta cheerfully, and she did a double take at his hair. "What did you do to your hair, child?"

Harry grinned. "I was bored yesterday. Like it?"

Neville spoke up from the doorway. "I like it. Is that one of Hedwig's feathers?"

"Hi Neville." Harry wound his arm into Neville's. "Yes, it is, actually. I have a rather funny story about all this."

Augusta spoke up. "All the other guests are in the parlor. Why don't you boys go on, Alastor and I have some things to talk about."

Harry squeezed Neville's arm as they went down the hallway. "How are you?"

Neville rested his hand on top of Harry's. "Great, now that you're here." He slowed to a stop. "I really do like your hair. It suits you."

Harry colored. "Thanks." He dropped his eyes. "It's kind of funny, actually…none of the braids can come out. Hedwig told me that now that her feather and these other things are in my hair, they're part of me. I still don't get it…" He shrugged.

Neville looked thoughtful. "Don't know. I'll look into it."

Neville kissed Harry's cheek. "The Weasleys are here. So are Luna, Susan, and Hannah. Susan's Auntie, Madam Bones is here, along with Hannah's parents. Mrs. Weasley is here too."

Harry groaned. "Are you serious?" He sighed, looking at their joined arms. "Do you want all of them to know…about us?"

Neville sighed. "I don't think so. Not yet."

Harry leant forward. "Then you better give me my kisses now."

Neville chuckled, glancing around the hall. "Coast is clear." He whispered playfully.

They both leant in, but pulled away instantly as Augusta and Moody came into the hallway. Augusta gave them a Look, while Moody was chuckling. "Into the parlor, boys."

They went into the parlor. Everyone greeted Neville. A few people looked confused at who Harry might be, until they heard Mrs. Weasley's screech.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"

Harry backed up slightly, hiding behind Neville. "Hi Mrs. Weasley."

She instantly was upon him, trying to fix his hair, but nothing would fix it.

Ron was watching him. "You do look rather silly, mate."

Luna spoke up. "I think he looks nice!"

"Thank you Luna." Harry said with a smile. He pulled away from Mrs. Weasley and her wand. "So, how has your summer been so far?"

Ron spoke up. "Pretty boring, so far, at the Burrow, you know. Dumbledore said you would be coming tomorrow, but he said nothing about you being here today, mate."

"That's because Dumbledore doesn't know I'm here." Harry said with a wink. Ginny gasped in surprise, and the twins high fived each other.

"Harry! You know he's only trying to keep you safe!" Mrs. Weasley admonished.

Madam Bones cut in, joining the conversation. "I don't see how the Headmaster has any say over the boy's social calendar, Mrs. Weasley." She said coolly. She turned to Harry. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook her hand. "Nice to meet you as well, under better circumstances, this time."

Madam Bones' grey eyes twinkled as she called over her niece. "You know Susan, of course. All she's talked about this summer was how much she learned with the DA."

Susan blushed. "Auntie!"

Mrs. Weasley cut in. "I still don't think it was a good idea for the children to be involved, they're much too young to be fighting-"

Harry frowned. "It's not like I go looking for a fight! Voldemort's going to come after me no matter what I do."

Things went quiet for a moment after that. Finally, someone coughed, bringing everyone out of their awkwardness. Hannah's mother handed Neville a package. "Happy birthday Neville."

Neville grinned. "Thank you Mrs. Abbot." He put the package on the table, with the others.

Remus came in, and another round of introductions went about. Augusta spoke up. "Now that everyone is here, we can go to lunch. Follow me."

After lunch, the presents were opened. Harry sat next to Neville, with Augusta on his other side. Neville received a whole bunch of herbology books (it seemed like that was all everyone could think of to get him), with the exception of the cookies Ginny had made him and the chocolate frogs that Ron had gotten him.

Harry had two gifts for Neville, although the birthday boy didn't know it. He gave Neville the book Remus had helped him get, and he would give the other present later when they were alone. The adults went into the parlor for tea, and the teens went outside.

Neville was talking to Luna far up ahead, with Susan and Hannah tagging along, while Harry was cornered by his friends. "Harry, can you believe this guy's place?" Ron said, motioning to the manor and the grounds.

"I think it's nice." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron made a face. "Bit too stuffy for me." He looked up ahead at Neville surrounded by the girls. "Seems like the girls are fawning all over him as soon as they found out he's loaded."

Harry frowned at Ron. "Neville's known Hannah and Susan since they were little. And Luna isn't interested in him like that." He rolled his eyes.

"And those house elves! Imagine what Hermione would say about that!" Ron said with a grin.

Harry sighed, watching Ron run up ahead, and saying something to Neville. Ginny took him by the arm. "Ron is a prat sometimes." She looked at Harry. "It seems like you've been having a good summer."

"Better than usual."

She glanced at his hair. "How did you do your hair?"

Harry shrugged. "Just bored, I guess. It's sort of stuck like this, actually." Ginny giggled at this.

He looked up ahead to see Neville scowling at Ron, and giving him a good talking to. All the girls were blushing, except for Luna, who looked unperturbed as usual.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, and strode forward, catching the end of Neville's comment.

"Please don't say those things Ron, that's not very nice. These girls are my friends."

Ron laughed. "They just want your money! You never go out with girls during the school year, and suddenly you're surrounded!"

Harry scowled, grabbing Ron's arm in warning. "Ron! That was uncalled for!"

He looked at Neville, who looked quite upset. He set his jaw, frowning, and stood a bit straighter. "I will not stand to be insulted in my own home. If you make a comment like that again, I will ask you to leave, Ron."

Ron gaped at the normally shy boy. Luna took Neville by the arm. "Show us the greenhouses, Neville."

The group of teens followed them down to the greenhouses. As they wandered about, Harry managed to catch Neville. "Hey…I'm sorry about Ron."

Neville ran a hand through his hair, clearly still upset. "Don't…don't apologize for him. Okay? You did nothing wrong." He added softly. Their eyes met.

Harry moved a bit closer. "I know Ron's a bit of a prat sometimes." He sighed. "We're just…growing up a bit faster, you know?"

Neville dropped his eyes to his feet. "It still wasn't right for him to say such things. He should be apologizing to those girls. If their parents, or his Mother knew what he'd said, there would be Problems."

Harry reached for Neville's arm gently. Their eyes met. "Hey…let it go, hmm?"

Neville nodded slightly.

Harry smiled. "I have another present for you. I'll give it to you later, after the others have gone."

Neville's eyes brightened. "What is it?"

Harry laughed. "I can't tell you! It's supposed to be a surprise."

Luna came around the corner, holding a butterfly in her palm. "The others want to play a game until the grown ups are finished chatting."

Harry pulled away from Neville. Luna blinked at them.

Neville cleared his throat. "Um…what game do they want to play?"

She shrugged. "Don't know." She stared at them some more.

Harry colored, dropping his eyes, and both boys passed her, in search of the rest of the guests.

They settled in the game room. "We've got gobstones, chess, checkers, cards…"

Susan spoke up. "I say we play truth or dare."

Hannah giggled. "Second!"

Ginny grinned. "Third." She smirked at the boys "Unless you want to play Seven minutes in the Broom Closet."

Ron shook his head, while Neville and Harry paled. The girls giggled.

Thought not." Ginny said with a laugh. She looked speculatively at everyone. "Luna."

The blonde girl looked at her dreamily. "Truth or Dare?"

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. "Truth."

"Do you really believe in Crumple Horned Snorcacks?"

Luna nodded. "Of course." She said, with conviction. She looked at Neville, but then shook her head. "Ronald. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ron was slowly going red.

Luna cocked her head. "Do you like Hermione Granger?"

Ron gaped while the rest of them giggled like mad. Harry was hiding his grin behind his hand.

Ron shook his head slowly. "No, of course not!"

"Liar." Ginny grumbled good naturedly.

Ron coughed, and turned to Harry. "Harry, Truth or Dare?"

Harry fidgeted. "Um…truth."

Ron grinned. "How far did you get with Cho Chang?"

All the girls gasped, leaning forward. Neville tried his best to not look interested.

Harry colored. "We just kissed. Twice. It was rather awful."

All the girls giggled, while Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry turned to Neville. "Neville, Truth or Dare?"

Neville and Harry seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes for a moment.

"Dare."

Harry grinned, while the rest of them cheered Neville on. Ron was throwing ideas forward. Harry held his hand up for quiet.

"Neville, I dare you to…on the first night of term, streak around the common room in just the Gryffindor flag. At the welcome back party."

Ron laughed, falling over, while the rest of the girls laughed and whispered. Neville shook his head, going red. "Traitor. But I'll do it." He gave a commiserating sigh.

Harry grinned. Neville spoke up. "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry gaped. "Cheater, the others haven't their turn yet-"

Susan shook her head. "He gets to choose whoever he wants! Truth or dare, Harry?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. Now he knew he'd have to take a dare, or he'd get teased about taking the safe route. If he took truth, he knew Neville would ask something really embarrassing.

"Fine. Dare." He crossed his arms across his chest.

Neville grinned at him, eyes glinting. "I dare you to join me in this…streaking business the night we go back to term. If you don't do it, I won't do it."

Harry gaped, while the rest of them laughed even harder. "NO fair!"

Augusta opened the door to the game room, looking at the laughing teens. "Children, it's time to go home." They all sat up from their places on the floor, and followed her back into the sitting room.

The Weasleys went first, and Harry knew he'd be getting a talking to the following day. Susan and her Aunt went through, for Susan to only be thrown back out into the fireplace.

She landed on the carpet, and they all gaped at the fireplace. The flames went out immediately. "What happened?" Augusta asked, helping the girl up.

Susan was pale, her eyes wide. "Someone was there! Waiting for us in the sitting room!"

She shook. "I didn't get a clear look at him, but Auntie pushed me right back into the fireplace before the connection was lost!"

Moody was already checking the fireplace at this point. He lit it, and called the Bones' London flat. "Seems like they've got anti-floo wards up." He straightened, a look of concentration on his face. "And Anti-apparition. Remus, come with me."

Mr. Abbot spoke up. "I'll come as well."

Hannah's mother settled Susan on the couch. "I'm sure she's okay, sweetie." The men apparated out.

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. Hannah sat next to her friend on the couch, trying to console her. Augusta gave Susan a calming potion. They waited for what seemed hours, but it was really only twenty minutes when the men came back, with an unconscious Madam Bones.

The women gathered around her instantly, trying to patch her up. Moody took the boys aside. "I've got to go to the Ministry, and talk to some people."

Remus spoke up. "And I've got to alert the Order, to make sure there aren't any other attacks."

Moody put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're going to have to stay here tonight, you can't be traveling right now. We'll let Albus know you're here. I'm going to talk to Augusta."

Moody went to her, and took her aside. Mr. Abbot was healing Madam Bones with a few potions now.

Remus sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry. It…it was Voldemort." He looked pretty grim. "And Pettigrew was with him." He growled.

Harry gasped. "Why would they go after her?"

Neville spoke up. "She's one of the people running for Minister. She's always been known to be fair, and rather light sided. She wouldn't be bought like Fudge. If she was out of the way, one of the other candidates might have won."

Harry shook his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

Remus shook his head. "Just sit tight, kiddo. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he apparated.

The Abbots stayed the night, and along with Augusta, they took turns looking over Madam Bones. Susan was put to bed rather early, and Hannah stayed with her.

Harry was put up in another guest room, down the hall from Neville. Augusta, however, had put up charms on their doors to keep them from 'visiting.' So they met up in the study that night, unable to sleep.

They sat next to each other on the couch, in front of the fire. "It seems like nothing good ever happens around my birthday." Harry sighed.

Neville frowned, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders casually. Harry glanced at him, giving him a tiny smile. "Okay…maybe I can think of one good thing." Harry said softly, bringing his legs up, curling them underneath him.

Neville's frown turned into a smile. "So…what's this present you got me?"

Harry took the small package out of his robes pocket. "Don't make fun of it. I made it."

Neville unwrapped it with a smile. It was a small drawn picture of themselves, with smiles on their faces.

"It's nice. Thank you. I didn't know you drew, Harry."

Harry smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me." He looked thoughtful. "I have other journals, you know. I…maybe I can show them to you."

Neville hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you Harry." He put the picture in his pocket.

The Grandfather clock slowly chimed midnight.

Neville grinned. "Happy birthday."

Harry leant forward. "Thanks…you know…I usually stay up until midnight on my birthdays to wish myself a happy birthday…I'm glad you're here with me."

Neville kissed Harry softly. "Me too." He whispered, pulling away.

Harry sighed, winding an arm around Neville's waist, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. They were quiet for a few moments. Neville's hand went up and down Harry's arm lazily.

"We won't get to have our lessons. Because I'm going to be at the Burrow."

Neville sighed. "I know."

Harry squeezed. "I'll write."

"You better." Neville murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Harry smiled, tilting his face up. "Kiss me again?"

Neville leant forward, kissing him again. Harry sighed into the kiss, winding his free arm around Neville's neck. He tilted his head slightly, groaning as he felt the lips move against his own.

Neville's hand was on his cheek, and sliding down his neck, and to the back of it, pulling Harry forward. Harry gasped, and he felt a tongue dart in between his lips. Harry's hand slid from Neville's waist up to his chest, fisting the front of the other boy's dressing robe.

Neville pulled away, breathing heavily, planting soft kisses on his cheek and over his jaw. Harry leant back into the cushions, tilting his neck back, weaving his hand into Neville's hair, feeling the lips go down his neck.

Arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. Harry gasped, feeling so warm. Merlin, he wanted to…he pulled up Neville so their mouths would latch onto each other's. Harry groaned again, leaning forward.

He felt like he was on fire, all the way down to his toes, and all just from kissing, and by Merlin, he never wanted to stop!

Neville finally pulled away, eyes glazed over. "Harry…" He panted. "I…" Harry darted forward, kissing him again. Neville let out a soft sound of surprise, and a hand slid into Harry's hair. Harry groaned, lips sliding from Neville's, onto a stubbled rough cheek, and onto a neck.

He felt the arms around him tighten, hands sliding up and down his sides. Harry arched into the touch, sliding his hands up and down Neville's arms and chest. He pulled away, their eyes meeting as they caught their breath.

"We have to stop." Neville finally said, looking as though he didn't want to stop.

"I…I know." Harry whispered.

Neville stood slowly. Harry sighed, and stood as well. "I…" He went forward, hugging Neville around the waist, putting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you this is the best summer I've ever had."

Neville wrapped his arms around Harry slowly. "Me too. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

The next morning, Harry learned that Madam Bones was awake, but wasn't quite healthy enough to come down for breakfast. The Abbots were a bit tired from staying up half the night, and the girls seemed a bit tired as well. Only Augusta seemed unaffected.

Harry poked at his breakfast, not really wanting to leave. Remus arrived, looking tired himself. "I have to take you to the Weasleys. Dumbledore's there, waiting for you." Harry grimaced, taking another bite of his food.

"Do I have to go?"

Remus ruffled Harry's bangs. "Sorry kiddo." Remus looked to Neville. "Mrs. Weasley invited you over today, they're doing something for Harry's birthday."

Neville brightened at this. He looked at his Gran. "Alright, but you'll be back at 8, at the very latest. And Mr. Lupin will have to escort you back."

Neville grinned. "Thanks Gran!" He looked at Remus. "Thanks!" He grinned at Harry. Harry smiled back. Harry looked to Remus. "Is it just the Weasleys and Neville today?"

"Miss Granger is already at the Burrow, she's been there for a couple of days now. I think Miss Lovegood has been invited as well."

Harry brightened at this. "Well…could be worse."

Harry was hugged tightly by Mrs. Weasley, even though she had just seen him the day before. Dumbledore was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes twinkling. Harry looked pointedly away, and was greeted by Hermione with a tight hug and smack to the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

Hermione crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to Neville's yesterday?"

Neville cleared his throat. "None of us were really planning on it; it was sort of a last minute thing."

Remus spoke up. "And he was safe, Moody and I were there, along with Augusta."

"Harry, I would like to talk to you please." Dumbledore said, standing from the table. Harry swallowed nervously, and walked out to the garden with the Headmaster. He could hear the Weasleys get very quiet, probably trying to listen in.

Harry kept his eyes on his feet. "I see Remus got you some new things."

Harry nodded. "I couldn't go over to the party without something proper to wear."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, you were in Diagon Alley three weeks ago, but buying an entire new wardrobe. Just for the party?"

Harry sighed. He should have known that Dumbledore would have been told. Nothing was private, here in the wizarding world. "I didn't like being stuck at the Durselys all the time."

"I put you there for your safety Harry. You were lucky that there were no Deatheaters there when you were shopping. Very lucky."

Harry frowned, but said nothing. Dumbledore hadn't said anything about him being at Neville's yet. Maybe he didn't know.

Dumbledore went on. "This year, you will not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the very same reason."

Harry gaped at the Headmaster angrily. "What?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at him. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to go, Harry." Harry scowled at the ground. "And I will also have to confiscate your invisibility cloak."

Harry gasped, clenching his fists, doing his best not to stare the man in the eye. He really needed to learn occulemency. "You can't do that. You have no right." Harry finally grit out. "That was my Father's cloak!"

Dumbledore sighed, but his eyes were still twinkling. "Very well then." He paused for a moment. "I will not confiscate it." He smiled slightly. "I'm sure you missed your friends while you were away, why don't you go join them while I talk to Mrs. Weasley."

Harry nodded sullenly, and they went back inside. The Headmaster and Mrs. Weasley talked privately while the kids went upstairs. As they went up, they bumped into Bill and Fluer, who were looking rather ruffled. Harry grinned, noticing the signs of a good snog.

Bill grinned at everyone. "What's up guys?"

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Harry's finally here!"

Fluer came upon him, kissing both of his cheeks. " 'arry, I am so glad to see you again!" She gushed, hugging him. Harry went pink, pulling away.

"Nice to see you too, Fluer. Heard you were working at Gringott's."

Fluer nodded, silver eyes happy. "That's right!" She glanced to Bill, taking his arm. "And Bill and I are engaged."

"Congratulations."

Bill looked at Neville. "And Whose this?"

Harry grabbed Neville by the arm, pulling him forward. "This is Neville Longbottom."

Neville held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Bill shook it, rolled his eyes, and then gave Neville a hug. "We hug in this house. Better get used to it."

Neville coughed, pulling away.

Harry spoke up. "So when is Luna coming over?"

Ron raised a brow. "Later this afternoon for your birthday thing…you weren't supposed to know about that."

Harry smirked. "I have my ways."

Neville rolled his eyes. The kids went further up the stairs, to Ron's room. Harry's cot was already set up. The girls sat on Harry's bed, while Harry and Neville took the floor, and Ron took his own bed.

"So, does anyone know when OWL scores are coming?" Neville finally asked.

Ron groaned, and Hermione spoke up. "Dumbledore said it would most likely be tomorrow."

Ron sighed. "Mum's going to kill me, I just know it." He groaned again.

The twins popped into the room, making everyone jump. They appeared on either side of Ron.

"Poor Ronnikins, what would you like your grave?"

"Ronnikins, may he rest in pieces?"

"Quite morbid though, I like 'Ronnikins, Weasley Quidditch King'"

"Oh no, I quite like 'Ronnikins, Mr. Scared -of – Spiders!"

Ron tackled George at this. "Shut up!"

The boys started to wrestle. The girls giggled and rolled their eyes.

Harry was trying his best to keep from laughing.

Fred turned to Harry, after leaving George to mercilessly tease their brother. "So, Harry, heard you went AWOL for a bit."

Harry shook his head. "How does everyone know that?"

Fred made a face. "Auror Guards at Diagon. About time they put them up too. But it's bad for business, and bad for people who want to sneak in when they're not supposed to be there."

Harry groaned.

"Yeah, you didn't stop by our shop! I'm hurt, Harrykins!" George pouted, swatting Ron away.

"Sorry, I just had a lot to do that day." Harry said in a small voice, holding up his hands. He did not fancy being pranked on his birthday.

"No worries, mate!" Fred said with a grin. "Just come by when you've got the chance. We have loads of new things!"

Hermione put in "And I bet they're already on Filch's list."

Fred grinned. "I hope so. That was our shopping list at Hogwarts, it was. Makes kids want to buy it more!"

The teens laughed. Bill came in, looking about suspiciously. "Mum says to come downstairs."

Harry spoke up. "Is Dumbledore gone?"

Bill looked at him a bit oddly. "Yeah…why?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up. "I don't really fancy talking to him right now."

"What did he do?" Neville asked quietly.

The kids made their way down the stairs. "He wanted to confiscate my cloak! I can't believe him! That's my Dad's cloak, I'm not ever going to give it to him." Harry said with finality.

Hermione shook her head. "He must have had a reason for it."

Harry shook his head. "And what's more, I've been banned from going to Hogsmeade!"

All the kids stared at him, aghast. Bill frowned. "No one can do that with the exception of your guardian."

Harry scowled. "My Aunt refused to sign the form, and Sirius signed it after I found out about him." His scowl faded to a frown. "Who is my Guardian now that Sirius is gone? Is it just my Aunt now?"

Bill stared at him in surprise. "You know what…I'm not exactly sure. Usually a person in your situation has a muggle guardian and a wizarding guardian…Sirius' Will would have handled that."

Harry paled. "His Will?"

Bill nodded, looking thoughtful. "It's has to be read, but I'm not sure when it's supposed to be."

Hermione spoke up. "In the muggle world, it's usually rather soon after the Death."

Bill shook his head. "Here, there's lots of things to be done before a Will can be read, usually Audits, Liquidations…I don't know all the details since I was a cursebreaker before, and now I just help make wards around the houses here. Only the goblins are trusted with the accounts."

Everyone came into the kitchen to see Tonks there, along with Moody, and Shacklebolt. "Hiya kids!" Tonks greeted, her hair turning from a mousy brown to a sunny yellow.

She did a double take at Harry's hair. "Wicked!" She immeadiately got her hands on it, looking through the assortment of stuff that was in his hair. Harry blushed, pulling out of her reach.

* * *

><p>Good, bad, just plain 'eh?'. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Just A Nobody HarryDean

This is one of my more developed stories, but it's been sitting on my computer for over two years. I absolutely love this one, and I keep going back to it, but I'm at a loss to how to continue it. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Nobody<strong>

**What if everyone thought Dumbledore had defeated Voldemort instead of Harry? Artsy!Harry**

**- Harry/Dean slash**

Chapter One:

"Albus, you surely can't leave the boy with these people." Minerva said quietly. It was Halloween night, and the street was dark and silent. She, and the man who stood beside her, were the only ones out.

They were dressed a bit oddly. She wore an old fashioned dress and cloak, in red and gold tartan, while he wore bright blue robes. She had her hair in a severe bun, while he had a white long beard to match his hair. They looked quite out of place in this normal looking suburb.

The man, Albus, sighed. "Harry will be safe here. He will return to Hogwarts for his first year. It is safer that way."

"I can't believe James and Lily are dead." She sniffled. "However did it happen?"

Dumbledore shook his head, slowly taking a bundle out of his cloak, it was moving. They walked towards a white house with a neatly trimmed yard, Number Four.

"I didn't make it in time to save James. Voldemort had just thrown Sirius down the stairs…I checked his pulse, but he was already gone…"

"Sirius Black?" She choked. "I did not hear about him…"

Albus nodded sadly, patting the bundle. "I started to duel Voldemort while he was in the nursery. Lily attempted to help me, trying to save Harry. He killed her before I was able to…"

"Oh, it's okay Albus…" She sniffled. She looked at the bundle with sad eyes. "You managed to save young Harry."

The old man nodded. "He will be safe here with the muggles."

Harry Potter was used to being ignored. He was in his kindergarten class. The stuff they were learning was easy! He had been doing this stuff for ages. While the teacher was teaching the kids their ABC's, he had been doodling and writing addition problems on his papers. He liked big numbers, the little ones seemed so silly, who wanted to know how many apples someone would have if they took one away from four?

The teacher came by to check on him. "Harry, you didn't write your…" She trailed off as she saw what he was doing.

The dark haired boy looked up at her. She looked away from his face quickly, and looked at his paper. "Harry, what is 74 plus 18?"

"92." He whispered. He wasn't used to people talking to him.

She glanced around, making sure the kids were working as they ought to. She kneeled beside him. "And what is 16 plus 312?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "328."

She blinked, and stood back up. "Okay, would you mind staying in during recess? I've got some more questions for you." Harry nodded with a slight smile. He didn't like recess much anyways. "Oh, and we're writing are ABC's now, not doing math problems, do you think you could work on that sweetie?"

Harry nodded, his smile fading. "Yes ma'am."

During lunch, she went to the second grade teacher. "Lisa, I was wondering if I could borrow a few of your worksheets."

Lisa put her sandwich aside, and went through her file. "What do you need?"

"Some math problems, addition and subtraction…maybe some easy multiplication and division."

She rose a brow. "Whatever for?"

Wendy shook her head. "This kid, I saw him doing some math problems in my class…well, I just wanted to see what he could do."

Lisa looked at her coworker thoughtfully, going back to her lunch. "Alright."

During recess, Harry started filling out the math problems. They seemed a bit harder than the ones they'd had in class, but so far, they seemed easy. He cocked his head when he looked at something new, though.

"What's this?"

The teacher went to his side, and saw him pointing his tiny finger towards the division sign. He'd finished the addition and subtraction already, and had filled in some of the multiplication, but she could tell a few were wrong. But to know what it was in the first place…

"That is the division sign." She pulled up a chair next to him as she started to explain.

Dudley ran into the house, little feet stomping on the floor. "Mummy! Mummy! Harry got in trouble!"

Harry came in after him, scowling at his cousin. He wasn't in trouble. He silently handed over the note that Miss Wendy had given him. His Aunt took it from him gingerly, taking care not to touch his hand. Like it was infected.

She began to read. She rose a brow. "Dudley, go to the kitchen sweetums, there's a snack waiting for you." Her son went into the kitchen.

Harry fidgeted nervously, toying with the mended strap on his book bag. It had been Dudley's first, but his cousin had ripped it. He hadn't wanted it because it was blue, and Dudley had wanted a red one. But Harry liked blue, and had needed a bag, so he got it instead.

Harry got more and more nervous as his Aunt read the note. She mumbled something under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Must be a new teacher." She crumpled the letter up, throwing it at Harry. Harry caught it easily in his palm.

"You'll not be doing any more of this….nonsense. Don't attract any attention, you're just going to make trouble." She hissed. "Go start dinner. Vernon wants pork tonight."

Harry nodded, putting his book bag in his cupboard, along with the crumpled up note.

That night, Harry used the flashlight to look at the note. It was in the loopy writing. He couldn't read it very well. He sighed, crumpling it back up, planning on throwing it away. Oh well.

The next day, he moved to the back of the class, and stuck to doodling pictures.

Harry was a regular at the library during the lunch and recess hours. He wasn't supposed to be there during then, only the bigger kids, but he was very good at hiding. His aunt grew tired of getting notes from teachers about her son's poor grades, and forced Harry to do Dudley's homework for him, on top of his own. It was easy enough to do, but he still hated it.

He would hide away in the school's library, reading, hiding from his Cousin and his bully friends. He didn't fancy getting beat up every day at school. He got it enough at home.

Harry drew a bit more, tilting his head as he looked out the window. He was in the library again, but his books had been discarded, and he was drawing the kids playing in the play ground. He got startled as someone spoke at him from behind.

"You're pretty good, Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped in fright, looking over his shoulder. Miss Johnson, the librarian, was looking at his picture. Harry folded his notebook closed over it, hiding it from view. He looked down.

"Have you looked at any of the books in the art section?" She asked with a small smile.

Harry shook his head.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Harry walked home from the public library late one Saturday afternoon. Now that he was ten, he was allowed to have a library card at the public library. His Aunt and Uncle didn't mind him being gone, as long as he did his chores. He never brought any books back to the house, as he was scared Dudley would rip one.

Instead, he hid them away in places no one would be able to find them. In a certain locker at school, in a cubby in his classroom, even on the school roof.

That was rather strange actually, how he got up there in the first place. His Cousin and his friends had been chasing him, and he'd suddenly appeared on the roof. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. He'd spent recess trying to figure out how to get down, but he did.

He just wished really hard for it.

Other things had happened too. His hair couldn't be cut properly, his Aunt was always nagging at him about it, but neither of them could do a thing. Harry pulled it back, despite Dudley and Uncle Vernon telling him he looked like a girl when he did it.

He turned his teacher's hair blue, once, when she'd been scolding him about his poor grades. He just figured that there was some sort of mix up with her hair dye, but it still was a bit odd.

Anyways, he still went onto the roof sometimes, but not very often. He almost got caught up there a few times, he didn't want to risk it.

Harry looked over at the table next to him. That man was there again. Staring. This had been the third Saturday in a row that he'd been there. Harry frowned slightly, and pretended to read his book. He could feel the man staring at him still.

He looked back up, and their eyes met. He smiled, and stood, going to Harry's table. "May I sit?"

Harry shrugged. The man sat next to him. "You're here a lot."

"So are you." Harry returned.

The man smiled. He had dark blonde hair, and he dressed rather well, in a polo shirt, khakis and a jacket. He had a book on fairy tales in his hands. "What are you reading?"

Harry picked up his book so the man could read the title. _Caravaggio_ The man's smile widened.

"You like art?"

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Do you draw?"

Harry nodded again.

"I draw too. Would you like to see?"

Harry shifted, a bit uncomfortable, but nodded again.

The man laughed. "Quiet one, aren't you?"

Harry looked down at his book with a blush. He wasn't used to people talking to him so nicely. The man dug through his jacket pocket, and pulled out a paper. It was folded neatly into squares, but as he unfolded it, Harry could see a drawing of a woman, in pen. She was looking out a window, as if she was dreaming about something, a small smile on her face. It was a very nice picture. Harry said so to the man.

"Thank you. I'm Randall. Just call me Randy."

"Harry." Harry said quietly.

"I've got a few more drawings, perhaps you would like to see?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, following the man out of the library.

It became summer. Harry hadn't been to the library again, so he was stuck at the Durselys, since he didn't want to go out alone. Since he was stuck at the house, he did some extra chores. Number four never looked better. He was looking forward to the end of the summer, because he would finally be starting school without Dudley. Dudley would be going to a fancy private school.

That meant Harry would get to do whatever he wanted in class, without worrying about Dudley tattling on him. His Aunt, though, had been acting a bit odd. She kept looking at the mail. Harry usually got it, but all this summer, she had been getting it every morning. How strange.

Harry took out the trash one morning to find it full of letters with his name on it! He was about to fish one out when his Aunt saw him. "Don't dawdle about, boy! Go take the trash out!"

Harry jumped, closing the bag and taking it out to the curb, mind going a mile a minute about the letters with his name on it. The following day was his birthday. Perhaps he'd ask his aunt for the letter, for a present. They'd never given him anything before, but it was just a letter, right?

The next morning, he was woken by a knocking on the door. It was very early. He knew the others were still asleep. He frowned, grabbing his robe, and pulled it on over his night shirt. He went to the door quietly, reflecting that the sun wasn't even up fully yet.

He opened the door a crack. A man stood there. He had dark hair and dark eyes, with a black outfit on. Harry studied him. "Can I help you?" He asked in a small voice, keeping the door cracked.

The man looked down at him, raising a brow. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Why have you not replied to our letters?"

"I found them in the trash yesterday. I think my Aunt threw them in there." He opened the door a bit wider to have a better look at the man's outfit. It was odd looking.

The man frowned. "I see." He took a letter out, handing it to Harry. "May I speak with your Aunt?"

Harry fidgeted. "Everyone else is asleep…um…I can wake them up, though."

"Very well then." He let the man in, and looked at the envelope as he went up the stairs. He went into his Aunt's room (his aunt and uncle had separate rooms). She was asleep, of course. He nudged her gently.

"What?" She grunted.

"There's a man here." She gasped, sitting up. She looked at the letter in Harry's hands. She grabbed it from him, and pulled her dressing gown on over her pajamas, and strode down the stairs. She stopped short as she saw the man standing in the sitting room.

"YOU!" She hissed. She looked back up the stairs, then back at him. "Get out, this instant! I swore I-"

"No Petunia. He's to be going to Hogwarts. Do you want him to cause problems when _accidents_ start happening more often?"

Harry looked between his Aunt and the man. "Aunt Petunia…what's going on?" He asked hesitantly.

His Aunt frowned. "This….man works at a school." She sighed, handing Harry the envelope. "Your Mother went there. So did your Father. I never told you because I didn't want you going."

Harry opened the seal. "Why?"

His Aunt crossed her skinny arms across her chest, and ignored his question. She looked at the man. "Will he have to come back for the holidays?"

"That's what usually happens." He said flippantly.

"Fine, then. Harry, you're allowed to go. I assume you'll be taking him to get his things."

The man nodded. Petunia looked at Harry. "I'll allow you to go, but you cannot say anything to Dudley or Vernon. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. Petunia and the man went into the kitchen while Harry dressed for the day, and read his letter. A school for magic, of all things. Hmm. Well, it was a boarding school, and he wouldn't have to live with the Durselys…why not?

He came back out, dressed in his school pants and his best sweater. The man was waiting for him in the hallway, but said nothing as he opened the door. "Come, there is much to do."

Diagon Alley was interesting. In the way that there was too much possibly to look at all in one day. And the Goblins! The man, who introduced himself as Professor Snape, was a rather rough character that spent most of the time in the apothecary while Harry got his things by himself. Harry didn't mind, really. He got a few extra books besides the ones on the reading list, and gotten some more clothes besides the uniforms for school.

He certainly had enough money for it all. When he had seen his vault, he had come up with a plan. He met up with Professor Snape in the apothecary. The man handed him the first years' set of tools and supplies he would need, along with a book. As they walked out of the store together, Snape looked at the store across the way, and looked down at Harry.

"Have you gotten your familiar yet?"

Harry shook his head. It said on the list that he needed one. They went in the store. "You should get an owl, that way you'll have a way to send mail."

Harry nodded, and looked at the owls while the Professor went to buy some rats, probably to test potions on them, he supposed.

Harry looked at the owls carefully. Their hooting slowed as he neared, and some of their chests poofed out, while others were preening. His eyes were drawn to the white one at the end. The others didn't go around her. He approached her silently.

"Hello there." She greeted him softly, studying him with beautiful amber eyes.

"Little boy, I don't think you want that one, she's a bit temperamental." The clerk said, walking towards Harry.

Harry ignored his warning, and reached up towards the bird with a small smile. The owl butted her head against his hand, her eyes closing slowly with a soft hoot.

"Well, I'll be. Five sickles, lad. I'll even throw in her cage."

Harry grinned, taking them out. Soon enough he had his new owl with him. While Professor Snape had to make one last stop, he was told to wait in the Leaky cauldron and order lunch.

He ordered lunch from the man at the bar, looking at the stairs curiously. "You rent out rooms?"

Tom, the barman, nodded. "That's right."

"Can I rent one?"

The man looked him over. "A bit young for that…"

Harry handed over a handful of galleons.

"What room would you like?"

"Any is fine with me. I'd like to have it for the summer, if I may."

Tom handed a key over. Harry grinned. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid." He looked over Harry's rather worn attire, and his new school things. "First year at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded.

"Muggleborn?"

Harry looked a bit confused at the term, so the man nodded slightly. "Your family has no magic, then."

"Um…well My mum and dad did, but they're dead."

"Oh, sorry about that…oh, your lunch is ready."

"Wait…um, how can I get back here? From the muggle world?"

Harry went back to Privet drive with the Professor. The man dropped him off without a second glance, mumbling about annoying children. Harry left his things in the hallway. His Aunt was in the sitting room, and he noticed his cousin and Uncle were gone.

"Dudley and Vernon went to the zoo. Put your things up in the attic-"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not staying."

His Aunt stared at him. "You aren't?"

Harry shook his head. "You don't really want me to, anyways." He pulled out some coins. "That's pure gold. If you trade that in, that will more than pay for any expenses I had." She stared at the coins in her hand.

"What do I tell your Uncle and Cousin?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't care. You're good at lying." He said coldly. He grabbed his things and walked out the door. He walked a bit, making sure no one could see him, and raised his wand.

Harry spent the summer in Diagon Alley. His habit of hiding was a good habit to have. There was some rough folk that hung about at night, but Harry managed to keep out of sight, and away from crowds. He read as much as he could, trying to prepare himself for this new school. They didn't teach math, but they taught arithmomancy. No chemistry or biology, but they taught potions and herbology. No art or music, but dueling instead.

How strange.

He did want to keep up with his art, though, especially now that he had some new subjects to draw. Maybe he'd figure out a way to keep up with his normal stuff too.

Harry flooed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. With his robes and a bit of knowledge, he somehow managed to blend in with the others on the platform, which is what he wanted. He kept his head down as he headed towards the train.

He ignored the yelling and laughing children as he made his way down the train, and finally got to a quiet section. He opened the compartment door. It was empty. He smiled, and sat, putting his trunk in the carriage, and took out a book. He opened Hedwig's cage, allowing her to sit on his shoulder as he read.

His quiet was short lived, though. After the train started to move, a black boy walked into the compartment. He was wearing muggle clothes, and looked a bit upset. Harry looked up from his book, but said nothing. "Mind if I sit here?" The boy said reluctantly.

"Go ahead." Harry murmured, still reading his book.

The boy sat, staring out the window. "Name's Dean Thomas."

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Their eyes met. Harry was startled to see that the boy's eyes were hazel instead of brown, like he'd expected. They were rather nice looking. He looked away, down at his book.

He read for a bit, and saw the boy take out a notebook. Harry thought he might have been drawing, but he couldn't see.

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked reluctantly, lowering his book.

The boy stiffened slightly, but didn't stop drawing. "Yeah. That's right."

"Oh. Okay." Harry closed his book. "I thought you might have been because you're using a pencil and notebook."

The boy glanced at his pencil and notebook. "Oh…you're okay with it?"

Harry set Hedwig onto the seat, and he set his book to the side. "Yeah. I was raised by muggles. My parents died when I was little. They were witch and wizard."

The boys eyes were wide. "Oh…sorry."

Harry shrugged. "That's okay. I didn't know them really." He glanced at the boy's notebook. Dean's notebook.

"What are you drawing?"

"Your owl. She's very pretty."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I think so too. Her name is Hedwig."

Dean gave him a small smile.

"Can I see?" Harry motioned to the notebook.

Dean nodded, and handed it over. Harry smiled, seeing the sketch of his familiar. He went to his trunk, and grabbed his sketchbook. "I like to draw too. Want to see?"

Dean looked at his sketchbook, while Harry looked at Dean's. It was quiet, and peaceful. For the moment, anyways.

The door slammed open, making both boys jump. A red head and a blonde stood there with a brown haired boy. "Hey, have either of you seen a toad, Neville's lost one." The red head said, motioning towards the brown haired boy.

Harry shook his head, as did Dean.

The red head smiled widely. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. These are my mates Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom."

Harry smiled hesitantly at them, and Dean looked back to Harry's notebook.

"Well, we'll be on our way, then." The red head announced, slamming the door again as they left.

"Do they have to be so loud?" Harry chuckled. He glanced at Dean, who still seemed a bit sad. "Um…I don't mean to pry, but….are you okay?"

Dean shrugged. "It's…I don't know. I'm not very used to things yet."

Harry nodded. "I'm still adjusting too. I even spent the summer at Diagon Alley, so I could learn a bit more, but I'm still trying to figure things out."

"They don't like muggleborns." Dean said quietly.

Harry nodded, giving the boy a sad smile. "I know. Awful, isn't it?"

"They especially don't like black muggleborns." Dean went on.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "I ran into some blokes on the way here. Real arses."

Harry frowned, playing with the corner of notebook as he closed it. "Well…I'm not like that. You think we could stick together? Maybe they won't mess with us as bad if we're not alone." Harry said in a small voice.

Dean nodded. "Good idea." He looked at Harry's robes. "Could you help me blend in a bit? I mean, there's no covering up this-" he pointed to his face "but if I managed to look decent in robes, maybe I could pass for a halfblood or something. They aren't treated as bad."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I…let me tell you what I've learned so far."

They arrived at the school, and followed their classmates into the boats. Harry and Dean shared a boat with the loud redhead, Weasley, and Finnegan, while a bushy haired girl shared with the Longbottom fellow.

They got to the school soon enough, an old castle that lit up the night sky. It was huge. Harry just itched to draw it. A stern looking woman greeted them at the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. In each house, you will be given and taken points, according to your performance. Your housemates are your family for the next seven years, and Hogwarts; your home. Wait here please, and straighten yourselves up. You do want to make a good impression."

Harry absently straightened his collar while Dean patted his hair nervously. The others did the same around them. After being scared by the ghosts, they were ushered into the Great Hall.

Harry fought to look up at the ceiling like the rest of his year mates were doing, he would look a bit silly. He'd look later.

The sorting began, after a song from a talking hat. How strange. Each student was sorted into their prospective houses, one by one. Harry got a bit nervous. What if he wasn't sorted? What if this was like the time they were choosing teams for dodgeball, and no one ever picked him?

His named was called after the Patil twins. He sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

_Well, hello there._

_H-hi._

_It is quite alright boy, don't be nervous. I've never met a person I couldn't sort! Now…let's see. You crave knowledge like a Ravenclaw would, but only for survival, to blend in. Hmm, that sounds like Slytherin…on the other hand, I see a hint of bravery hidden in there…yes, and loyalty! Much loyalty…but only to those who could prove themselves. _

_Sadly, you have not found anyone to give your loyalty to, just yet. Hmm…interesting. I shall sort you into Godric's house. It will be best to hide in the shadows while others are distracted by the blinding light. Yes, you shall be in _GRYFFINDOR!

Harry was a bit confused about what the hat had said, but he went to sit at Gryffindor table anyways. There were a lot of red heads there, and they were quite loud as they cheered all their new students in. Harry smiled as Dean was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He smiled widely, and sat right next to Harry.

Dinner began after a few strange words from the headmaster. The tables filled with food. Harry stared at it all with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly eat all this… he looked across from him to see the red head gorging himself. He grimaced at the sight, and looked down at his lap.

Dean nudged him, making him flinch away. He didn't like people touching him very much. He looked at Dean apologetically. Dean gave him a small smile, a bowl of mashed potatoes in his hands. "Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He took the bowl from him.

Harry yawned as they headed up the stairs to their dorm. He was exhausted. He didn't exactly know what a dorm was. Was it like a bedroom? Was it bigger than his cupboard? Ron was at the front of their group as he opened the door labeled _First Year Gryffindors_. Harry looked around to see five beds in a circular room, arranged about. He saw a door that was opened, it lead to the bathroom.

After a bit of arguing, everyone finally settled on where they wanted to go. Harry and Dean were by the bathroom on one side, while Seamus and Neville were on the other, and Ron was in the middle between Neville and Dean.

Harry got lucky, he had the window above his bed. The others hadn't wanted it, because it would wake them up in the mornings, but Harry was looking forward to the light. It would certainly be better than the cupboard.

Everyone started to undress into their pajamas. Harry felt very scared all of a sudden. He grabbed his nightshirt and went to the bathroom to change. He was dismayed to discover that the showers were communal. Thankfully the toilets were not. He changed in a stall. He came back out, clutching his robes. Dean was brushing his teeth at the sink, wearing pale blue pajamas with soccer balls on them.

Harry waved at him slightly as he passed, and went back to the room. Ron and Seamus were talking, while Neville was searching through his trunk. Harry went to his bed, putting his clothes away, and getting a new set out for the next day. He frowned, wondering what to do with his dirty clothes.

"Um…Ron, what do we do with our laundry?"

The red head looked over at him. Dean shut off the light in the bathroom, and sat on his own bed.

"The house elves will get that stuff. Just leave it out."

Harry blinked. He hadn't heard of house elves in any of his books. "What are house elves?"

"Servants." Seamus added helpfully.

Harry and Dean exchanged a look, and Harry spoke up. "I haven't seen any, and how are they supposed to get in here?"

"Oh, they're around. They can pop up anywhere. You don't really see them unless you call for one. Fred and George told me they hang about the kitchens, mostly."

Harry bit his lip. They sounded like himself at the Durselys. "Oh."

He folded his dirty clothes, putting it on his dresser. He took out his sketchbook, and started to draw.

Harry woke early the next morning, intent on getting to the showers before the others even woke. He turned the shower on low, making sure he would be able to hear the door if it opened, and started to wash himself. He was used to showering quickly, but he wasn't used to the hot water. He wasn't allowed, but it had come out that way.

Harry sighed. It felt quite nice, actually. He was washing his hair when the door opened. He started to rinse it quickly, hoping no one would come in and look…he turned off the shower as soon as he could, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and over his body. He walked out, seeing Dean trying to fix his hair, half awake.

"Oh…hey Harry. You wake up early too?"

Harry nodded. "Thought I'd get my shower over with before the others take them over…um…I'm not used to communal showers."

"Me either. See you in a bit."

Harry was dressed and ready, anxious to get to class. He liked his uniform. Everyone wore exactly the same thing. No one would be able to tell how rich or poor you were, looking at their clothes. At least in theory, anyways.

He could tell Ron's robes were a bit big on him, and singed on the bottom hem. Most people probably wouldn't even notice, but he was quite observant. But Ron wore them well, and had a lot of confidence.

Neville's robes were clearly brand new, never been worn, as were Seamus'. Although Neville's tie was crooked, and Seamus wore sneakers rather than the regulation school shoes.

Harry was braiding his hair as he glanced at Dean, who was putting his things in his book bag. His robes were new, and everything looked neat and tidy. Their eyes met, and Harry stood. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ron yelled, leading the boys down the stairs.

Classes were interesting. It became clear to Harry who was raised in the wizarding world, and who was not. The bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, was a muggleborn, and told everyone straight up front. She was very blunt, and liked to show off.

Ron disliked her, for being a know it all.

Neville was respectful of the teachers, for the most part, while Seamus liked to stir up trouble with Ron.

Harry and Dean liked to hide in the back row, trading papers to make collaborative doodles. They were actually good students, they did fairly well with the work, they just needed to do something to pass the while they were listening to lectures.

Within the first week, it became clear how things would turn up. Neville and Hermione became inseparable, as the girl was always helping him sort his lost things out, and he helped her find her way about. Ron and Seamus were always bothering the twins in the common room, talking about Quidditch and playing chess.

Dean and Harry usually were together, drawing, or were in the library together.

Harry hated potions class. He had been looking forward to it, thinking that it might be like cooking. It certainly wasn't. If anything, Snape had been downright friendly when he'd escorted him to Diagon Alley. Snape yelled and scared the students, he even made Parvati Patil cry.

Harry was frightened of him, although he tried not to show it. He didn't like it when people yelled. As soon as the bell rang, he ran out of the class with the other students. They eventually stopped, but he kept running.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder, slowing his pace down. Dean was chasing him. He slowed to a stop. The black boy approached him. "Do you want to get us in trouble?" Dean panted with a slight grin.

Harry shook his head. "No…I…just don't like that man."

Dean made a face. "Yeah, he's not very nice, is he?"

They looked around. Harry frowned. "Um…where are we?"

"I don't know."

Harry pulled out his copy of Hogwarts: A History, flipping through some pages.

"Well…we're still in the dungeons, but we ran quite a bit…" He looked around, and saw a landscape painting. It was huge, from floor to ceiling. It looked life size. He glanced around. "Well…this book says there used to be some classrooms around here."

"But there aren't any classrooms down here besides potions." Dean said with a frown.

"I think they stopped using them." Harry said quietly, approaching the painting. The frame was gilded with gold, with a sinuous pattern on it… "Oh…here!" He found a circular indentation in the grooves, the only one. He pressed his finger to it.

The portrait came forward, opening. Harry and Dean grinned at each other. "Wicked!"

The two boys went through the portrait, closing it behind him. Harry stared at the floor to ceiling windows. "We're in the dungeons…how are they're windows?"

"Must be charmed like the ceiling in the great hall. Cool bit of mag…" Dean trailed off as he pulled off one of the white sheets that had been covering the furniture. It was a potter's wheel.

Harry stared at it. He dropped his bag to the floor, dropping his book on top of it. Both boys uncovered all the furniture, the dust making them cough. The floor to ceiling windows covered an entire wall. Against one wall was a large work table, with different jars and bottles, carving tools, and woodworking tools.

The Potter's wheel was beside it, by the window. There were a few easels in varying sizes propped up against the wall. Against the same wall was a few bits of furniture and props, probably used for still lifes, as well as a platform.

"No one's been in this room for ages…" Harry murmured, grazing a finger over the bottles and jars that had been on a work table.

"This looks like it was an art class room." Dean whispered, eyes bright.

"Why did they stop the class?"

"Dunno."

"This is so wicked! I can't wait to try this out…" Dean said, pushing a chair by the Potter's wheel. Harry stared at it curiously, looking for a lever or something.

"How does it work?"

Dean frowned, moving his hand over the circular plate. It started to move, slowly. He grinned. "It's motion sensitive." He looked at it closely. "I guess it's charmed to move when the hands are there, when you pull them away, it stops."

Harry looked at the windows. "Well, tomorrow is Saturday, and we don't have any homework assigned…want to clean this place up?"

"Of course. I want to get started first thing!"

They woke early in the morning, and sped through breakfast, anxious to get to the room. They snuck about in Slytherin territory to get there, but managed. Harry closed the door behind them. He and Dean started ripping the drop cloths. The ones that were in good shape could be used for canvases, and the others could be used to clean with.

Harry cleaned the windows while Dean went through the bottles of stuff on the supply table, seeing what could be thrown out, and what could be kept.

The room grew brighter as the windows were slowly cleaned, illuminating the whole room. Dean found a whole drawer full of ancient looking blank papers that had been hiding under the work table. They were yellowed and curled with age.

He found a bit of charcoal, and grabbed one of the papers. He smiled as he spotted Harry cleaning the window, across the room. He started to draw. It didn't take long. He posted it on the blank wall, christening the room.

"There. That's better." Harry turned to look at it, and laughed.

"No fair!"

"You can draw one too."

Harry smiled at the taller boy, abandoning cleaning the windows for the moment, and took another paper, and drew Dean, watching him draw. Their styles were quite different from each other's, and as he put it on the wall next to Dean's, it was fairly obvious. Both boys tilted their heads slightly, studying the sketches.

"Proportion's a bit wrong, but we'll just practice a bit more." Dean said absently.

Harry's smile widened.

Harry and Dean were on the bank of the lake, collecting mud to make clay. It was very early on that Sunday after they had cleaned the 'studio' as they called it. Harry was digging up the mud while Dean wrapped it in drop cloths.

"You know, I think it would be a good idea to get some things from the muggle world." Dean said suddenly. "We could wrap these in plastic and they'll keep better."

Harry didn't know much about working with clay, just nodded. "I want to look up natural dyes and things that could be used for paints. It would be cheaper than having to order and stock up all the time."

Dean nodded. "Good idea. We should look up some spells later to see if we can work this clay into shape. I've never actually worked with natural clay before…I don't know what to do to make it hold."

After they got back to the studio, Dean put the wrapped mud underneath the supply table. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and get to the library."

Harry laughed. "After breakfast!"

They walked down the corridor and started to go up the stairs, and were startled to see Snape there. He frowned at them, and Harry realized that Dean's hands were covered in mud, and he had gotten a bit on his robes as well.

"What were you doing?"

"N-nothing." Harry stuttered.

Dean gulped. "Nothing sir."

Snape looked at them suspiciously. "If I catch any pranking going on down here, I will be looking for you two." Both boys nodded, walking quickly past the professor.

They ducked into a bathroom close to the Great Hall. Dean was scrubbing his hands while Harry tried to get the mud off his robes. "That was close." Harry murmured.

Dean chuckled, holding up his muddied hands. "Guess what they say is true…I am a Mudblood."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "That's awful."

After a short breakfast, they went to the library. It was practically empty, since it was the first week of school yet, although there were a couple of Ravenclaws about, and Hermione Granger. The two boys avoided her and split up to get their books, and they would meet in the table in the back corner.

Harry grabbed some herbology books and some potions books, while Dean grabbed transfiguration, charms, and a couple of household spell books. The boys scoured the pages, making notes now and then.

"I found a purifying draught, I think it would be good for the ingredients that would be mixed for painting, but I don't think it would work for making clay." Harry said after a while, writing the instructions down for the draught.

Dean nodded. "I can't find anything. There has to be something."

"Try looking in the transfiguration book. Maybe a spell to take out foreign particles from an object."

The next day, they had classes. Harry was making a list of ingredients he would need to make paints, while they were in charms.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry kept writing, head bent.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry's head popped up, the rest of his classmates giggled. Flitwick was looking at him expectantly. "Mr. Potter, could you perhaps perform the levitation charm for us?"

Harry nodded, and with a swish and flick, the feather rose as he whispered the charm. Flitwick beamed. "Well done! I do hope you'll be paying attention next time, won't you?"

Harry nodded again, and Flitwick went back to his lecture. Before long, Harry's hand went to the list again.

Harry was working on his list during herbology when Professor Sprout saw it. She grabbed it from him. "Mr. Potter, we're supposed to be repotting, not writing…" She looked at the list. There was a number of harmless, and not so harmless plants on this list, with colors beside them. How odd.

"Are you planning on starting a garden, Mr. Potter?"

Harry bit his lip. "Um…no…it's a supply list, for a project. I was just going to order that stuff…"

Professor Sprout looked to the list, and gave it back to Harry, and went on her way.

The bi-weekly staff meeting began. It had to be on Saturdays, while the students were asleep. Madam Pomfrey conversed with McGonagall in the corner, while Snape glowered in the darkest corner at anyone who tried to approach him.

Quirrel and Flitwick were talking with Hooch and Sinastra. Dumbledore walked in, and everyone went quiet, settling into their seats. Hagrid took up a whole bench.

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore said brightly, conjuring a tea set with a flick of his wand. "Now, how is our newest crop of first years doing?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Weasley is just like his brothers, a troublemaker. He is outspoken, a good leader, though. His grades could be better. Finnegan isn't much better."

"Longbottom is doing well in herbology, as expected." Sprout said with a smile. The boy had won several awards while he was a child for his herbology skills.

"Potter and that Thomas boy are drifters." Flitwick said thoughtfully. "They sit in the back of the class, trading notes and doodling. Their grades are satisfactory so far, and Potter managed the levitation spell on the first try, but…"

"They're very quiet." Sinastra said. "They don't talk much with the others, even the Gryffindors."

Hooch shook her head. "I tried to get Potter up on a broom, but he looked terrified, poor thing, looked as though he'd never seen one before!"

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. "Well, he _was_ raised by muggles." He looked to Snape. "What do think about the Gryffindors?"

Snape crossed his arms. "Weasley is just as big of an idiot as his brothers are. Thankfully he's not a suck up like the eldest here, Finnegan fools around too much to be safe, and Longbottom is an inept mess. He's melted his cauldron twice already." He frowned. "Potter and Thomas do just what they need to on the written work and are always whispering to each other while working on their potions. They never speak with anyone else."

"What of the girls, I heard Miss Granger is doing quite well." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Flitwick and McGonagall nodded. Hagrid looked out the window, and did a double take.

"What are students doing by the lake so early?"

"What is it Hagrid?" Sprout said, looking out the window. They could see two small figures on the bank of the lake, digging.

"Hagrid, would you please check on our wayward students? The rest of us can continue the meeting."

Hagrid nodded, and walked out of Dumbledore's office. He frowned as he walked through the corridors. He never made much of a contribution to the discussions, as he didn't teach any classes. Filch didn't even show to the meetings any more, after it was made clear that the others were tired of his complaints.

Hagrid walked towards the lake, and smiled as he saw two little firsties digging in the mud.

"Well, hello!"

Harry looked up, frightened. Dean jumped, and looked at the man. They had heard of Hagrid, only gotten this close to him that first night.

"H-hello." Dean finally said.

Harry said nothing.

"I'm Hagrid. What are two little firsties like you doing out here? You should be sleepin' in the dorms!"

Dean motioned to the wrapped pieces of mud. "Making clay."

Hagrid looked surprised. "Clay? For what?"

Dean shrugged. "Anything we want, I suppose."

Hagrid looked at Harry. "Well, I'll be. Harry Potter. I knew your parents. Fine people they were. Lily and James were Head boy and girl in their day."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said quietly. "You knew my parents?"

"Yep. Lily was one of the smartest witches I knew. Your Dad was a bit of a trouble maker, but quite smart too. He'd have to be to pull off the pranks he did." Hagrid laughed.

Harry frowned. "Oh."

Dean wrapped the bit of earth together, and both boys stood. "Um, well, it was nice talking to you Hagrid, but we've got to go."

Hagrid gave them a smile. "Alright then. If you ever want to talk, Harry, you can always come by have some tea. You're invited too, Mr…

"Thomas. Dean Thomas."

"Mr. Thomas. Nice to meet ya."

The boys scampered off from the giant man and into the castle.

Snape was patrolling, like he usually did in the dungeons before he went to the rest of the school. He didn't trust his prefects to rat out their classmates, so he sent them to other parts of the school while he patrolled Slytherin territory.

He stopped as he heard soft spoken voices, and a tinkle of music. He turned the corner, and saw a portrait cracked open. He frowned. He hadn't known there was anything there. He walked towards it silently, and peeked in.

Potter and that Thomas boy were in the room. Potter was using a mortar and pestle to mix something, jars full of colored liquids were arranged about him. He had some plants on the table as well, and a large canister of…oil, it looked like. How strange.

He looked at the Thomas boy. He was casting spells at a clump of mud. Severus looked around the room they were in. There was a phonograph playing, although the record was in bad shape. He recognized the easels. Art? What a waste. But if it kept Potter occupied…He frowned, and closed the door. Seemed like they were staying out of trouble. Good. If he found out they were using this room other than it was clearly made for, then he would kick them out.

He cast a few spells at the portrait, so it would alert him to when they came and go, and a silencing spell. Trust Gryffindors to forget that.

Dean smiled as Harry's owl returned with a package. He had a cat, so he couldn't send mail, but Harry never got any mail, so they shared Hedwig. Harry smiled at him, and they left the breakfast table. They had already finished their breakfast, and they were looking forward to seeing what was in the package!

They went to their 'studio' and opened it. Harry crowed at the paintbrushes and palette knives, while Dean whistled appreciatively at the carving tools. There were also several books. His mum had sent a letter along with the package.

_Dear Dean,_

_I am glad things are going so well for you at Hogwarts, and I am especially glad you are still working on art. I was a bit worried when I found out it wasn't in the school's curriculum, but I knew you'd figure it out. _

_With the supplies you requested, I also sent a few texts, to help you keep up with your classmates. I know you wouldn't want to get behind. Harry sounds like a nice boy, tell him thank you from me for letting us use his owl. The museum is fine. Ms. Baker is throwing a fit about the next show opening, but what is new? Things are well, for the most part. _

_I love you, _

_Mum_

Dean smiled at his mum's letter. "Mum says thanks."

"No problem. I would have gotten a cat too, blends in with the muggle world better, but I fell in love with Hedwig, so the choice was made for me." Harry said, petting his owl. She hooted appreciatively.

"She sent math and science texts."

Dean nodded. "She's a teacher. She also is a docent at an art museum. I was set to go to Eaton in the fall, on scholarship, but…"

Harry looked at him, surprised. "And you came here?"

Dean shrugged. "Magic. It's pretty wicked, and I thought Eaton would be more conservative than here."

Harry chuckled, running a hand over the paintbrushes. "I imagine, in some respects, it is. Come on, let's get started!" Harry said, excited.

Harry was in detention, again, with Snape. This was the third time so far this semester. Ron had gotten in more, but he had told the guys he just had to clean a lot. Harry wouldn't have minded that, but he was stuck preparing ingredients.

His arms smarted from crushing the beetle's eyes into a fine powder. Snape glanced over his shoulder. "That is satisfactory. Start on dicing the slugs now." Harry frowned.

Harry and Dean were coming up from their 'studio' on Halloween night when they smelt something awful. "What is that?" Dean whispered, holding a hand over his nose.

Harry shook his head, covering his nose as well. "Dunno…"

They went to go up the stairs, but their path was blocked by a twelve foot troll. Harry screamed, and Dean grabbed him by the arm. "Run! Run!" The boys ran, the troll was chasing them down the corridor. They soon met a dead end, and Harry cast a cutting spell at the Troll's eyes, while Dean sent a trip jinx at it. The trip jinx bounced right off of him, but the troll clutched his eyes as he stumbled around.

"Now what?" Dean asked breathlessly.

Harry shrugged. "Try to catch his face, seems like their skin is impervious to spells!" They both started casting hexes at the troll's face, dodging his club that went every which way. They finally got him on the ground, unconscious.

Dean was slightly out of breath, so he sat on the troll's back, trying to catch his breath. Harry was cleaning the troll's blood from his hands when the teachers ran down the corridor, wands raised. They looked in shock at the first years.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Thomas! Explain what happened here?"

Both boys glanced towards each other.

Harry scowled as Dumbledore looked around their 'studio' carefully, looking at all the tools and equipment. He went to the Potter's wheel and his brows rose as it began to move when he passed his hand over it.

"Interesting. There are some runes inscribed on the edge of this, making it activate when you pass your hands over it…" He said thoughtfully to himself. Dean and Harry exchanged a look. They had to tell the teachers about their 'studio' after the troll incident, since they all wanted to know what they were doing in the dungeons.

In exchange, Harry had said not to tell the other students that they had killed the troll. He hadn't wanted to bring attention to themselves. A couple of teachers looked surprised at that comment, but said nothing.

Sprout was looking at the worktable, and at the plants that were being prepared for paints. "Oh, I see!" She exclaimed, looking at the plants. "That is what you were making the list for…"

Harry nodded, and he saw Snape go over there, frowning at the mortar and pestle. "That's not a Hogwarts standard."

Harry shook his head. "I thought the wooden one would be better than the metal ones we use for potions. I know we don't use wooden ones for potions because of magical interference, but I don't have to worry about that if I'm just mixing paints."

Several of the teachers exchanged looks at this. Magical interference was a bit advanced for a first year, the concept usually wasn't taught until fourth. "Harry, my boy, what sort of interference are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked benignly.

Harry frowned. "Well…wands are made with wood. They channel magic, like metal would for electricity." He looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head. "Anyways, when you're mixing potions, their magical properties mix together to get the results of the potion. However, if you are using a wood mortar and pestle, the magical combinations would change, since wood has magical properties as well."

"That's correct!" Dumbledore smiled brightly at Harry. He looked at Dean.

"And Mr. Thomas, why do we use stone mortar and pestles?"

"Most stone, like granite, is magically neutral, unless it's transfigured or charmed, or it is a gemstone." Dean said, exchanging a look with Harry. What was with the third degree?

"Why not use a stone mortar and pestle to mix your painting ingredients, then?" McGonagall asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "Wood is a bit softer. Some of these ingredients needed to be crushed finely, and…" He went over and picked up the mortar. "See, it's quite smooth, the wood grain has been worn away. With stone, you can get scratches, ingredients can get in the cracks, and the colors could be altered." He went to a drawer, pulling out some vials.

"Those are purifying draughts. Where did you get those?" Snape barked, recognizing the potions.

Harry jumped. "I made them sir. I use purifying draughts on the materials before I mix the oil in, that way the colors will be even stronger in the end, and whatever magical components of these plants will be neutralized when mixed together. I let them sit for a day, to dry out again, and then I mix it with oils."

Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other, a bit surprised. Students didn't learn how to make purifying draughts until fifth year. Snape looked speculatively at the many jars that were on the table, of different colors.

"Well, it seems to me like we've seen enough. We will allow you both to come here." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Dean and Harry grinned at each other.

"However," Dumbledore began "You will follow curfew." He glanced at McGonagall. "And I do suggest that you make a schedule with Minerva so that she may know where you are. We don't want you here if your grades are poor."

Harry and Dean nodded immediately, their smiles still on their faces.

Sprout picked up one of Harry's paintbrushes. It was a muggle paint brush, with a metal piece wrapped around the bristles. "What is this?"

"A paintbrush, ma'am."

She looked at it oddly. "I've never seen one like this before."

Harry smiled, and looked at Dean. "My mum sent us a few things, from the muggle world." Dean said with a grin.

The professors looked at the things they got from the muggle world curiously.

"Is there anything else you need? There is a budget, and if you were interested in involving other students, we could buy a few things." Dumbledore said.

Harry and Dean exchanged a look.

Harry shook his head. "None of the other students seemed interested, Sir. I would like to ask a few things, though…um…can you conjure plastic? Or transfigure it?"

McGonagall spoke up. "Since plastic is a synthetic material, it is quite hard to transfigure. There is a theory that…" She trailed off. "I'll give you a list of reading material, Mr. Potter, if you would like."

Dean spoke up. "Well, I actually need the plastic. But…um, we can share the books."

Sprout spoke up. "How does this paint look when it's finished?"

Harry smiled nervously, and dug out a board he'd painted on. It was just to test the colors, though, but brilliant streaks of color went across the wood.

While Harry and Sprout went over which plants he had used to make which colors, Dean and McGonagall discussed synthetic materials, and what could be done to replicate them. Dumbledore contributed in the discussion, while Snape looked at the windows thoughtfully, wondering if he could figure out how to get windows in his quarters.

Harry dumped a stack of books on the work table. There were actually a lot of books lying about now. It had been a month since the professors had visited, and they had been more than helpful in assisting Harry and Dean.

It was a change to see, students experimenting with spell work. Dumbledore had searched for portrait painters, to see what they knew, and perhaps be interested in teaching, but he saw what they did was quite different than what the boys did…

Dumbledore smiled at Miss Henrietta. She was rather ancient looking, and her little workspace was filled with canvases and strange equipment. "Headmaster Dumbledore! Come for your portrait finally?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No dear, I'm fit as a fiddle." He looked about, not seeing any materials like the boys had. "I've always wondered, how are wizarding portraits made?"

She smiled. "Well, I can't tell you all my secrets, but…" She pointed to a blank canvas. "There's a spell. It allows me to take a picture, and transfer it to the canvas. Now, it depends on what kind of effect you would like, but there are many more spells that come after that."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "So you don't actually paint?"

The woman laughed. "No! I suppose you do, but it's like…painting with your mind."

"Oh…well thank you, I must be getting back to the school. It was just bothering me terribly, not knowing." They said their goodbyes, and Dumbledore left. He sat in his office, looking thoughtful.

"How strange." He murmured. "This…painting by hand is a lost art to the wizarding world. I wonder what happened."

Harry cast some warming charms around the studio. It looked quite different than it did when they first got here. McGonagall had helped them conjure bookshelves that lined the wall by the door, to hold all of the books. There was another worktable, for Dean, and they had both been put up against the wall, with shelves added above them for storage.

The tables looked quite different. Dean's had clay and wire pieces all about it, dusty hand prints were on the wooden table, clay worked into the grooves. On the shelves above the table held giant spools of wire and thread, blocks of unused clay and stone, and unfinished sculptures.

Harry's table looked quite different. Jars and jars of brightly colored paints lined the bottom two shelves neatly, rolls of cloth, and stacks of parchment were on the other shelves. Drying herbs and plants were hanging from the ceiling. On the table itself sat the mortar and pestle, and a few jars. Everything was spotless, except for a cloth that was draped over the edge.

Dean mostly worked on the wheel, and sometimes joined Harry in drawing. He wanted to make some mixed media pieces, but he wouldn't have the materials until he went home for the holidays. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do for Christmas.

Harry smiled at Dean, who was currently at the wheel. Dean had his back to him. They had learnt early on to not do work in their school robes. Dean usually stuck to wearing his muggle jeans and t shirts, while Harry wore a tunic over some loose pants he'd gotten in Diagon Alley. They were much more comfortable than any muggle clothes he'd been in.

Harry looked over Dean's shoulder to see Dean making a vase…again. He squished it between his hands, frustrated. "How's it going?"

Dean jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder. "Um…fine. I don't know what to get my mum for Christmas."

Harry chuckled. "Well, what does she like to do for fun?"

Dean shrugged. "Go see a movie, sometimes."

"Has she ever been to a play?"

Dean shook his head. "That's a good idea."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon used to go, thinking they'd meet all the rich, posh people." Harry rolled his eyes. "But it might be interesting."

Dean shrugged, pulling away from the wheel. "I've just…been trying to figure out what to do for her, I wanted to make her something, but I dunno…."

Harry smiled. "What about a portrait of you? I'm sure she misses you a lot, and if she had a portrait of you, she would get to look at it whenever she wanted."

Dean smiled. "Good idea!"

"Maybe I can do it, so it'll be from both of us. I wanted to thank her anyways for the supplies."

Harry sat Dean down by the window. It was snowing out, a bit dark, so there wasn't a lot of light. Harry frowned, and cast a lighting charm at a nearby jar, filling it with soft light. Dean raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. He'd never seen that done before, but his friend Harry had a habit of doing things that he hadn't seen anywhere else.

Harry picked up the jar carefully, putting a sticking charm on it so that it would stay in place where he attached it to the easel. He pulled the easel over, adjusting the light, creating some shadows across Dean's face.

"That's better. It was too dark, before. Hmm. I like it. Lots more contrast."

Harry started to make a few sketches, changing positions every so often. They drew each other often, or their familiars, but this would be the first time Harry would paint Dean.

Harry got his things together, and started to sketch out his friend on a canvas he already had prepared. "You want to be wearing that shirt in the picture?" He asked from behind his canvas.

"Yeah, that's fine. This isn't supposed to be formal." Dean said with a slight smile. "Mum doesn't like me in dress shirts anyways. Says I look weird, she's used to seeing me in stuff like this."

Harry laughed, and started to mix his colors. "I never really went anywhere where I had to be formal, thankfully."

Harry hardly spoke of his relatives, but when he did, it was to make fun of them or say things that would catch Dean off guard. Like now.

"You never had to go to a fancy restaurant?"

"No, never. They took Dudley all the time, though. They all looked quite ridiculous all dressed up." Harry said absently, starting to paint.

"You don't like them very much, do you?" Dean murmured.

Harry poked his head from behind his canvas. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you're always saying things…they don't sound very nice."

Harry's face shuttered. He went back to his painting, hiding his face from Dean.

"No. They weren't."

Dean frowned. "What did they do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, with a bit of bite in his tone.

Dean blinked. "Okay. I won't ask, then." He didn't want to lose his only friend, after all. It wasn't his business. If Harry ever wanted to talk, though, he'd be fine with it.

Harry was alone. Dean went home for the holidays, and Harry had stayed at Hogwarts. The only people in Gryffindor that had stayed behind were the Weasleys, so he stayed very, very far away from them. You could only handle the twins so much, and Ron was terribly annoying. If he asked Harry to play chess again, he was going to scream!

He was working in the studio when he heard the door opened. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry."

"Headmaster." Harry wiped his hands. He saw Dumbledore looking at the landscape he had been painting, it was the grounds covered in snow.

"It's Christmas Eve, did you know?"

Harry shook his head. "No…I got a bit carried away."

"We have dinner ready, you missed breakfast and lunch. I'll walk you to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded, pulling his outer robes on over his painting clothes, and followed the Headmaster into the hall. "I see you've been working very hard."

Harry smiled. "Yes Sir. I'm nearly finished with the landscape."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's good. I was reviewing over the grades for this term, and I noticed you did quite well."

Harry grinned. "Thanks!" They walked up the stairs.

"I was thinking of introducing an art course next year into the curriculum." Harry gasped, excited.

"Really?"

Dumbledore nodded, but sighed. "But I cannot find anyone who may be interested in teaching. In fact…the artists we do have paint portraits quite differently than you do."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore motioned to the portraits they passed as they headed to the Great Hall. "These were not actually painted. These portraits are a combination of spells that had been translated onto canvas…I have never seen a wizarding artist, at least this day and age, paint physically, using actual paint."

Harry gaped at the headmaster. The man went on. "And although we had have wood workers and metal smiths, we haven't had a good wizard sculptor since Michelangelo, and of course, he was an Italian. I'm not sure when the last Briton magical artist existed."

Harry blinked at him. "Michelangelo was a wizard?"

Dumbledore nodded, with a slight smile as he opened the door to the Great Hall. Harry sat down next to the headmaster, ignoring the stares from the other students and teachers, he wanted to continue the conversation.

"Wait, but the class room is there. At some point, wizards did paint that way."

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree. I have been looking through many history books, many on Hogwarts as well, to see what had caused the classroom to be forgotten about. The only thing I can think of was during the dark ages, wizards and muggle alike were discouraged from using pictorial representations in art. Perhaps it was just forgotten."

Harry looked thoughtful, remembering what he'd read in that muggle library so long ago. "You might be right." He murmured. "So…that classroom has been left untouched for centuries." He breathed.

"Probably since the school opened. You must remember, Hogwarts opened in 1012, so it quite possible that they had made the classroom, hoping they could change the rules, but abandoned it when it didn't take."

Harry shook his head. "I just…can't believe it." He whispered.

Ron spoke up, startling him. "Hey Potter, where have you been hiding?"

Harry jumped, and blinked at him, his thoughts scattering. "What?"

Ron laughed. "Didn't you hear me? Where have been hiding? Haven't hardly seen you."

Harry shrugged. "Library…I've been around." He said vaguely.

The twins exchanged a look. Ron went on. "You wanna join us in a snowball fight tomorrow after breakfast? Justin and Ernie are going to play too."

Harry looked at the Hufflepuffs. They both were looking at him speculatively. "Um…no, that's okay." Harry said with a small voice. "I'm not very good at that sort of thing."

"Your loss." Ron said, and went back to talking to his brothers.

Harry smiled as he saw the pile of packages at the end of his bed. He had presents! He'd never gotten presents before! He opened a card first. It was from Dean and his Mum.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Holidays! Mum loved the play, even though she dragged me along. We had to get dressed up. Anyways, she liked the portrait, and she is going to put it right above her desk at work. Mum said to invite you to visit for the summer holidays, and I hope you can come! We'll have loads of fun, I promise!_

_Anyways, I hope you like your prezzie, and I'll see you when I get back._

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

Harry opened the package. In it was a book on metal working, and another book was on watercolor painting. He saw a paper sticking out of the metal working book. He opened the page, looking at the note.

_Harry- brilliant idea, mate. Gold is a conductor of electricity, right? What if you surrounded it by wood, so that it conduct magic as well? Just a thought._

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the page. It was showing how to solder wires together.

At that moment, the twins came in to wake their brother. Harry grinned as he watched them tackle him, and the resulting tousle. Ron went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. George waved at Harry slightly.

"Hey, ickle firstie. Opening your presents?"

Harry nodded. "Yep." He motioned to the books. "These are from Dean."

Fred glanced at them, and poked his twin George.

"George, the ickle firstie knows about electickicity."

George grinned. "Our Dad loves muggle things. He's always wanted to know how an airplane flies."

Harry laughed. "Aerodynamics!"

The twins gave him a vacant look. Harry grabbed his sketchbook from the beside table and flipped it open. He started to draw a plane. "See, air goes over the wings, and under. Wings can be shaped differently, and they can be opened and closed so they can slow down and stuff…have you ever flown a kite?"

"Yeah, when we were little, Dad made one for us." George said, sitting at the end of Harry's bed.

"Well, a kite can stay up because air pushes against it, and pushes it down, making it move, see?" He drew out a little diagram. "When there's no wind, it won't stay up."

"So…this plane crashes if there's no air?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they've got engines to push it along. I'm not exactly sure how that works though."

Fred ruffled his bangs. "Thanks firstie! We'll write Dad. I don't think he knows about that stuff…could we borrow those drawings?"

Harry shrugged and ripped them out. "Fine."

George looked at the note that Dean had made on the book. "What's this?"

Harry shrugged. "Just an idea. Got to look into it, still." He grabbed the book from him as Ron came in the room.

"Let's get to breakfast, I'm starving!"

"Coming Harry?" Fred asked, giving a noogie to his younger brother.

"I'll be down later. I've got to open the rest of my presents."

"Got a haul, eh? See you later kid."

Harry watched them leave, and he opened his other presents. A book on trees from Sprout, a magazine subscription for Transfiguration Today from McGonagall, and some rock cakes from Hagrid.

Having tried Hagrid's rock cakes before, Harry set them aside, not wanting to chip his tooth. He opened the last envelope. It was from Dumbledore.

_Harry, please come see me after breakfast. Albus_

Harry raised a brow at the man's familiarity, but put his things away, and got cleaned up. He ate breakfast, his head buried in his Transfiguration Today magazine after he quietly thanked the professors for their presents.

Dumbledore waited for Harry at the door, and they walked out of the Great Hall together. They went up the stairs. Harry looked around the man's office in awe. It was filled with all sorts of gadgets and books… his eyes fell on a gorgeous looking bird.

"That's fawkes. He's a phoenix."

Harry gasped. "He's beautiful." The bird twittered happily in response.

"Please sit. Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you sir."

Dumbledore sat in his seat behind his desk. "You are doing quite well, Harry. I am quite proud of you."

Harry blushed, looking down. "I'm doing okay, I guess. I could do better."

Dumbledore smiled at that. "You're doing just fine." He sighed. "I knew your parents. I'm sure Hagrid has told you he knew them….many of the older professors here knew them."

"Really?"

Dumbledore nodded. " That's the thing about the wizarding world. All the magical people in the UK, for the most part, come to school here. I've been here long enough for four generations of families to pass through."

"Wow…that's amazing sir."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose it is." He stood from his chair, and started to walk about slowly. "I have been around a long time. I have met some pretty interesting people. Your parents were some of them. Your father, like your Grandfather, and Great Grandfather, were all Gryffindors, like yourself."

Harry smiled at this.

Dumbledore looked a bit sad. "Your father and Grandfather died early in their lives, fighting Voldemort. Do you know who he was?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Yes, he was killed when I was a baby, though. You defeated him, sir."

Dumbledore started to take one of Harry's hands, but Harry shied away. Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully, and sat behind his desk again.

"I did. What is not known is that the night he died, he was at your parent's home."

Harry's eyes widened. "No…I didn't know."

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile. "Your parents were in hiding. Like I said, they were quite talented. I worked with them, fighting Voldemort's death eaters, so they needed to be protected. After all, they just had you."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "I was…too late to save them, but I managed to defeat Voldemort before he attacked you, thankfully."

Harry gasped in shock. "Why…why would he try to kill me? I was…just a baby at the time."

Dumbledore dropped his eyes, looking quite serious. "Who knows what those sort of people think, Harry." He let that sink in for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Your father gave me one of his prized possessions before he died, for safe keeping. He said to give it to you your first year here." Dumbledore handed over a squashy looking package. Harry opened it, tears blurring his vision.

He looked at the cloth. "It's a cloak."

"Try it on."

Harry pulled it on, and gasped. "An invisibility cloak!"

"That's right." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I do hope you'll use it responsibly, Harry."

Harry nodded, which looked quite odd, since the rest of him was invisible.

"Now, that was from your father, and I have something for you."

"For me, sir?"

Dumbledore winked at Harry, pulling a package out, and handed it to Harry. "I went to the muggle world to get it. I've been there a lot lately. Please don't tell the other students, we don't want them thinking we're playing favorites!"

Harry chuckled, unwrapping the package. He laughed, seeing a paint by numbers box of a Van Gogh reproduction. "T-thank you sir."

Dumbledore took out one that he had done. It was hot pinks and purples, with orange. "I tried it myself, it was quite fun!"

Harry's laughter rang through the office.

Harry waved to Dean wildly as he saw his friend get out of the carriage. His friend beamed at him, and walked towards him quickly, dragging his trunk behind him. Dean hugged Harry tightly, which surprised Harry. Harry pulled away quickly, never having been hugged before. It scared him, a little.

Dean cleared his throat, glancing around at the other students that were walking into the castle. "Sorry. Um…come on, let's go!" They followed the rest of the students into the castle. Harry helped Dean lug his trunk up the stairs to the dorm.

As soon as they got it by Dean's bed, the black boy opened it and took out a few things. Harry raised a brow. "You stole instruction manuals from your mum?"

Dean laughed. "I have ideas, lots of ideas Harry! I can't wait to show you some!" Then Ron came into the room with Seamus and Neville.

"Hey Dean, how were the hols?" Ron asked, sitting on his own bed.

"Good. My Mum and I did some stuff together, went to see a show, it was fun."

Harry sat beside Dean on Dean's bed, leafing through the instruction manuals. It was for a VCR player. He smiled, remembering he was the only one at the Dursley house who could set the clock correctly on the damned thing, and wondered how they were faring…just for a moment.

Dean had written all over it though, with notes about possible materials that could be used instead of plastic. Dean quite hadn't gotten the hang of transfiguring plastic yet. It was interesting, and he wondered where Dean was going with this.

Dean started pulling things out of his duffle bag. He had cleared a space in the studio. "I have an idea." He said with a bright smile. "Now, do you know if gold has magical properties?"

Harry sat on his stool, thinking about it for a moment. "Well, most metals don't. I was reading over the holiday that Goblins forge things from metal…maybe theirs is different? I couldn't find anything else about it."

Dean nodded. "I thought of that too." He held up a galleon. "This is pure gold, right?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

Dean walked closer to Harry, showing him the engravings on the coin. "These runes here protect the coin from being transfigured and stuff."

"So they cast magic on the gold?"

"Their sort of magic, I suppose. We don't know any runes or goblin magic to check, but they apparently know something that we don't."

"So we look up the runes?"

"Yep. And…" Dean went to his bag, and pulled out a box of light bulbs. Harry stared at them.

"Now, I know a light charm works just as well, but we can test to see if electricity can run through the galleon."

He put the galleon on his work table, laid a piece of wood over it, and took light bulb out of the box. He put the metal piece of the light bulb on top of the block of wood. Harry gasped, ducking for cover as Dean was thrown back at the shock, purple light flashed in the air for half a second.

Harry went to his side, checking him over. Harry grabbed his hands, they were slightly burnt from the shock. "Are you okay?"

Dean stared at the ceiling with a grin. "It worked." He started to laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"But it worked!" Dean sat up, excited. Harry pushed him down to keep him sitting.

"Dean, it's dangerous. Next time, we'll take some precautions, okay? What if you died? Your mum would kill me!"

Dean laughed again, hugging Harry around the waist. "Never change Harry."

Harry gently pried the boy's arms away from him, blushing. "This means we need to figure out a way to insulate it, to control it." He shook his head. "Don't do that again, silly boy!"

Harry and Dean were walking to the studio when they were suddenly cornered by the twins. They had come up so quickly that Harry yelled in surprise. George clapped a hand over Harry's mouth. "Do you want us to get caught by the Slytherins?"

Harry shook his head fearfully. Dean glared at George. "Let him go."

George let him go slowly. "We were following you. You two come down here all the time, and we want to know why."

Harry and Dean exchanged a look. "Go away." Dean finally said, heading towards the portrait.

"Or what?" Fred asked with a grin.

"We'll tell on you." Harry said with a small voice, still a little scared. Fred and George were bigger than them.

"Oh come on, we're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to know what…" Dean sighed, and opened the portrait. "Wicked!" Fred said.

Harry and Dean exchanged a look, following the red heads into the studio. Harry noticed that they didn't touch anything, which was good. Fred stared at Dean's sculptures while George looked at Harry's painting, and then they met up together at the…well, Harry and Dean weren't exactly sure what they were doing.

Drawings were scattered about the room, and they were testing different materials. The lightbulbs were cracked and broken from their experiments. Dean and Harry had both been shocked a few times each.

"What's this?"

"We're trying to figure out a way to generate electricity so it won't have any magical interference. It keeps blowing up on us though." Dean explained.

"Woah, wicked." Fred looked at the layers of wood between the galleon and the light bulb.

"Have you got it to work yet?"

Both Harry and Dean shook their heads. Fred and George exchanged a look. "We like to experiment too, mostly on prank stuff, combining charms and potions. But this sounds like a really good idea…mind if we work on it?"

Harry, who was a bit nervous about getting shocked again, nodded. Dean didn't look as sure. "Well, we don't really have the space…"

"We have our own workshop, in a hidden corridor. We can work on it there." George said, picking up the bulb gently.

"There's runes on the galleon, but neither of us really know any runes. We were trying to look it up, but…"

Fred looked at the galleon. "Well, you are just ickle firsties. Luckily, I'm taking runes. Course, I'm not fantastic at it, but if it come in handy, might as well…"

"Yeah, Dad's told us all sorts of things that run on eleckticity." George added.

"Electricity." Harry corrected gently. "If you two figure it out, you'll tell us, right? We can help, but we have our own projects already."

"Yeah, that's fine mate." Fred said, looking at the drawings. "Did you guys draw these?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. If you do figure out how to make it work, I can work on the materials and stuff, I'm trying to learn how to transfigure plastic."

"What's plastic?" George said, looking curiously.

Dean bit his lip, and went through the duffle bag of muggle items. He pulled out a plastic bag. "See? It's transparent. Muggles use this all the time for packaging, electronic stuff-"

"It's even in cars, some types of glass, planes, that sort of thing." Harry finished.

"I was trying to make it so I can make sculptures out of it. That, and rubber. But until I figure it out, I have to buy it from the muggle world. I don't have the equipment they do, so I was trying to figure out if I could use magic on it, but nothing…works…" Dean trailed off.

Harry could tell something had just occurred to him.

"What?"

Dean took out his wand, and pointed it at the block of rubber that he had on his work table. He cast a slicing hex on it. Nothing happened.

"Rubber is magically neutral!" Harry gasped in realization.

The boys crowded around it, checking for any marks or anything. "Dean, do the spell again."

"Back up a bit."

They did so, and watched carefully as he cast again. The spell seemed to sink right into the rubber, but nothing happened.

Dean put his wand aside, and used a knife to cut the rubber. He put the piece of rubber on his arm. "Cast a jinx at me…nothing dangerous please."

Harry blinked, and cast the tickling jinx, careful to cast at the rubber. Nothing happened, except for the spell sinking into the rubber.

Harry sat on his stool in surprise. Dean jumped up and down. "This is amazing! Harry, you remember that troll, how those spells just soaked right into him?"

"Dragon Hide does that too-" George began, looking thoughtful.

"Nasty buggers, our brother Charlie works with them." Fred ended, taking the rubber from Dean and studying it.

"Aurors have Dragon Hide vests they wear under their uniforms, protects them from spell damage. They're terribly expensive." George said, staring at the rubber.

"You think you could make vests out of rubber?" Harry said, biting his lip.

All four boys stared at each other. Dean spoke up slowly. "I…I think I need to sit down." He sat down at his chair, looking thoughtful.

Harry spoke up quietly. "We'll need to get more rubber, and test it some more, see what spells it can take."

"Compare it with other things. Dragon Hide and troll skin aren't the only things that can take spell damage."

Harry and Dean smiled at each other after George's comment. Dean held his hand out to the twins. "Let's make a deal, guys."

Dean and Harry were walking back to the dorm later on. "It's like something out of batman or something. They have those rubber suits, you know, that can stop bullets."

"Well, these won't be stopping bullets, but spells instead." Harry said with a smile. Dean grinned back at him.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be batman, you'll be robin."

Harry laughed. "No fair! I want to be batman!"

They got to the common room. Dean shook his head, opening the portrait door. "Nope, I'm taller, I get to be batman."

Harry made a face at him. "Just don't make me wear tights, okay?"

Harry was doing homework in the common room when night when Granger sat right next to him. "I see you're working on the potions essay."

Harry glanced at her giving her a look that said 'duh'.

She got her things out. "I've nearly finished mine already. Perhaps when I'm finished I can look over yours?"

Harry frowned, trying to concentrate on his work. "I…its okay Granger, I'm fine. I can do it on my own."

The girl frowned slightly. "Well, I do have the highest grade out of the Gryffindors. I suppose if you don't need me…" She trailed off, leaving Harry to ask her for help. Harry didn't. He just bent closer to his paper, intent on ignoring her. "Well! Don't come crying to me when you get a lower grade than me." He also thought to himself _'how do you know you've got the highest grade out of the Gryffindors?'_

Harry looked up from his work, and glanced at her essay, which was twice as long as his. He just shook his head. Just because something was longer didn't mean it would get a better grade. "Granger, he told us it was supposed to be thirteen inches."

"I know, but I wrote down some extra things that I thought were important to the topic."

Harry frowned. "You can if you want to, but I don't think he'd fancy reading all that extra stuff when he has everyone else's papers to read."

She frowned, and picked up her things, walking off, mumbling about lazy boys under her breath. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Harry went down to breakfast after their final exams. Term was almost over. It went by so quickly. He noticed a lot of the professors were missing from breakfast this morning. He spotted Dean reading one of his transfiguration magazines. He sat down next to his friend.

"Wonder where all the professors are."

"Dunno. I haven't seen them either." Dean mumbled.

Dumbledore came in through the teacher's entrance from behind the Head table, along with the other professors. They all looked rather grave. Harry watched them carefully, and Dumbledore stood in front of his chair, getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement." Everyone went quiet, hushed whispers slowed to a stop.

"Professor Quirrel passed away last night unexpectedly. His family has been notified, and now we will hold a moment of silence for Professor Quirrel."

He bowed his head, and all of the students did as well. Harry peeked over at Dean. "Dean, how can someone unexpectedly pass away here in the wizarding world?"

"Dunno." He whispered back. Everyone finished their moment of silence. Harry looked around the students. They didn't even look that bothered. Quirrel wasn't the greatest teacher, but…he leant forward towards Fred and George, who were sitting across from them.

"Why does no one look upset that Quirrel is dead?"

Fred spoke up. "The Defense position is cursed. No one lasts more than a year. It's been like that since before Mum and Dad even went here." Harry's brows rose.

George nodded. "Not all of them die, you know. Sometimes they quit, or they decide not to come back over the summer, but yeah, every year, we get a new DADA teacher."

Harry frowned. "That kind of sucks…how are we supposed to learn anything?"

George unwrapped a muffin. "Usually people pick up stuff on their own. Sometimes a really good teacher will come along. The people that become aurors and stuff usually have family in the department that can teach them that sort of thing, and when they get in, there's another training course."

"Oh." Harry said with a slight frown.

Dean leant forward. "So, how are the rubbers coming along?" He asked with a snicker. Harry snickered too, but it was lost to the twins.

"Well, we figured out a way to change their color, since color changing charms aren't working, we took a page out of your book, Harry." Fred said.

"Me?"

"Yep. We used those plants you like to use for your paints, and we made dye. Mum used to dye yarn, but she just charms the colors now. Anyways, we have different colors now, we just have to figure out how to put it together."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Madam Malkin might know. Give me a few samples and I can ask her over the holidays."

"I thought you lived in the muggle world?" Dean asked.

Harry looked down. "Um…yeah. I do. My Aunt could take me to Diagon Alley, though."

Harry was looking out the window from the studio. It was their last day of term, and they'd be going back the following day. Dean walked in with a bag. "Got the samples." He dumped them on his chair. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You've been out of sorts lately."

Harry sighed. "I want to stay here. I asked McGonagall, and she said that none of the students can stay here during the summer hols."

Dean frowned. "I know you don't like your family and everything…but don't you miss them?"

Harry looked down at his lap. "I haven't seen them since the day I got my letter from Hogwarts." He said quietly.

Dean gasped. "What? You ran away?"

Harry shook his head. "I stayed the last month of the summer in Diagon Alley…I suppose I can just go back there."

Dean shook his head. "You can stay with me and Mum. I'll write her."

Harry frowned. "You don't need to do that…"

Dean crossed his arms. "No, Harry. I can't let you go out by yourself like that. I mean, there's some creepy people in Diagon Alley, especially that Knockturne Alley place."

Harry cringed, remembering. "I know."

"So you'll stay with us. Mum already said you could visit, I'll just write and ask if you can stay the whole summer. I don't think she'd mind. She usually has to work anyways, and this way I won't be alone!"

Harry sighed. "Okay. But I want to help write the letter."

_Dear Mum,_

_Harry and I were talking, and we were wondering if it would be okay if it would be okay if Harry stayed the summer. I know it's a little short notice, but…_

**_Hi Ms. Thomas, it's Harry. I'm terribly sorry about this. Dean rather insists, and he keeps saying it's okay, but I just want to make sure. My family isn't…the nicest, and they don't like magic. I have money, that's not a problem, and last summer I stayed in Diagon Alley. Dean says that it's dangerous, and he said it would be better if I stayed with you guys. I don't mean to intrude or anything, but I can pay for any expenses I have._**

_Mum, Harry's a good guy. He's a really good friend of mine, and it would be good if he came over, that way I wouldn't be stuck in the flat all summer by myself. I promise we'll be good, and Harry won't give you any trouble. _

_I'll see you tomorrow,_

_Dean _

**_Harry_**

Ms. Moira Thomas stood on the platform, waiting for her son and this Harry fellow. All she heard this past year was about Harry, and now she was getting to meet him. And last night, she'd gotten a letter from that gorgeous owl, asking if Harry could stay with them.

She sighed. She and her son lived together in their flat in London. It wasn't the nicest of places, but it was home. It would be a bit cramped with three people, and her son and Harry would have to share his room, but she couldn't say no to her son.

She put a smile on her face as she saw her son walk out that wall, and another boy followed him. She studied him. He was white, and a full head shorter than her son. He had long dark hair, and was rather small. He looked a bit nervous.

She smiled at him, and he gave her a tiny smile back.

"Harry, this is my mum, Mum, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I've heard so much about you." Moira said.

Harry ducked his head slightly. "Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

She looked at her son, who looked a bit hopefully at her. She smiled.

"Now, I got the letter this morning. I would at least like to call these relatives of yours, to let them know you're staying with us. Is that all right?"

Harry fidgeted, but nodded reluctantly. The boys followed her to a pay phone. Harry recited the number for her, and she dialed. Moira cleared her throat as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said on the other line.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Thomas. My son is a friend of your nephew's and we'd like to have him stay for the summer, if that is alright?"

The woman paused for a long moment. "I don't have a nephew named Harry. You must have the wrong number." And she hung up.

Moira stared at the phone for a moment. She hadn't said Harry's name, but the woman knew who she'd been talking about. She glanced at the boy at her son's side. He was looking at his feet, shoulders slumped. They had heard what she said.

Dean shook his head angrily as she hung up the phone. "I can't believe she did that!" He looked to his friend. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shrugged. "m'fine."

Moira picked up Harry's trunk, while Dean took his own. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, and they walked out of the station.

They arrived at the flat later that afternoon. The kitchen and the living room were in one room, the walls painted a cheerful yellow. Off the main room was the bathroom, Moira's room, and Dean's room. Harry liked it.

Dean set his trunk down, taking his cat out of his carrier. The white cat slinked to a bright spot on the windowsill and settled down. There was a computer on the desk shoved in the corner, lots of posters and drawings up on the blue walls, and there was a blue shag carpet. The bed was full size, taking up much of the floor space.

"Hope you don't mind sharing. We just have the armchair in the living room, we don't even have cable. Don't watch TV that much anyways."

"That's alright." Harry said softly, sitting on the bed. "I never really watched it either." He watched Dean start to unpack his things, settling in. Moira made dinner in the kitchen.

"So…where's your Dad?" Harry asked quietly. Dean had never mentioned a dad before, but he was a bit curious-"

"Oh, he went off before Mum even knew about me…you're probably wondering why she was white, right?"

Harry shrugged. "You just never mentioned him, that's all."

When he had heard about Dean's mum, he had always pictured her as a black lady with Dean's eyes and smile, maybe wearing something floral like his Aunt would wear. However, Dean's mum did have Dean's eyes and smile, but she was white, and she wore pants, something his Aunt hardly ever wore.

Dean sat next to Harry. "I'm sorry about your Aunt. I still can't believe she did that."

Harry shrugged. "I don't." He wrapped his arms around his knees.

Dean looked at Harry for a long moment, but didn't say anything. He looked at the door, and smiled. "I smell chicken. Hogwart's food is good and everything, but nothing compares to Mum's chicken."

The boys went out and sat at the counter. Harry watched Dean's mum cook. She was pretty good. It was strange watching someone else cook, though. She smiled as she saw them. "Dean, set the plates hon."

Dean nodded, and went to the cabinet, grabbing plates and things.

"Um…can I do anything?" Harry asked nervously.

"You could get the glasses sweetie, they're in the cabinet at the left, at the top." Harry nodded, and went to get them. Soon enough, the three of them were sitting at the counter, eating dinner.

It was pretty good. "So, Harry, Dean tells me you like to paint."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I love to paint. Before Hogwarts, I really just drew, because I didn't have the supplies, but I always wanted to learn how to make my own."

Moira nodded. "Yes, Dean told me. I suppose you read that from books about art history?" At Harry's nod, she smiled. "That's how they painted in the renaissance, using natural pigments and things. People still do it now, it's just not as prevalent."

"Mum works at a museum, did I tell you?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, about half a dozen times."

"I also teach anatomy at the high school down the block." Moira said, filling up their glasses with lemonade.

"How does working at an art museum and anatomy work?"

Moira laughed. "Well, I had always wanted to go into art when I was younger, and I started to learn about anatomy in figure drawing. It was easier to get a job as a teacher, so I went to school for that. I liked science anyways, and for fun, I am a docent at the museum."

"So you take people on tours."

"That's right."

Dean grinned. "Can we go with you one day? So I can show Harry around?"

"Of course. I'll let everyone know to expect you. I'm sure they miss you Dean, and would like to meet Harry too."

"Great!"

After playing a game of scrabble, Moira went to bed, while the boys went to Dean's room. Dean sprawled out on his bed, grabbing his sketchbook. Harry sat on it, watching Dean draw him. He was used to it by now. They were always drawing each other.

"Don't you ever get tired of drawing me?"

Dean chuckled. "No, should I?"

Harry shrugged, and grabbed his sketchbook. "I mean, we always look the same." He started to draw."

"No we don't. Your hair is longer than it was when we started school, and your jaw is a bit softer. You look healthier. And you smile more."

Harry blinked at him in surprise. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Dean opened his sketchbook to the first page, and he motioned for Harry to do the same. They started to flip through the pages together, until they reached to the stopping point.

"You're right. You've changed a bit too. Your dreads are a bit longer."

"I'm growing them out too. It'll look cool."

"Your mum will let you do that?"

Dean shrugged. "As long as I don't come home with purple hair, I don't think she cares."

Harry laughed.

It was getting late. Harry was nearly falling asleep over his notebook. Dean suddenly yawned. "Mum would kill us if she found us up this late. Time for bed."

He got up from the bed, pulling off his t shirt. Harry sat up, looking down. "So where am I sleeping?"

"Guess here, you don't want to be on the floor." Dean said, his voice muffled by the tshirt.

Harry frowned. "Um…well I have nightmares, I don't want to wake you."

Dean blinked at him, his tshirt dropped to the floor. "You have nightmares? I never knew."

"Silencing spells." Harry said quietly.

Dean went to the drawers. "It's no problem mate. I used to have nightmares when I was little."

Harry went to his trunk, getting his nightshirt out. "Well…if you're sure." He slipped out of the bedroom, and changed in the bathroom. When he came back, Dean was looking at him oddly, but drew the covers back.

"Hope you don't mind the snores."

Harry laughed. "I'm used to them by now."

Dean got in, lying by the wall. Harry laid down, making sure to lie as far away as he could. He turned on his side, away from his friend. "Good night." He said quietly.

"Night Harry." Dean said. "Oh, turn the light off, would you?"

Harry turned the light out. It was a while before he went to sleep that night.

Dean woke with the sunlight in his face. He yawned. He stayed up far too late the night before. He rubbed his eyes, and looked over. Harry was burrowed under the covers, his black hair was peeking over the top of the blankets. He chuckled softly, and reached for the side of his friend. He wiggled his fingers a bit.

Harry yelped, falling off the bed, but not after whacking Dean in the face.

Dean sat up, rubbing his jaw. "Bloody hell Harry."

Harry sat on the floor, looking quite rumpled, eyes wide. He put his glasses on. "I'm so sorry Dean! Are you okay?"

Moira opened the door, poking her head in. "Alright boys?" They both looked up at her.

Dean nodded. "Sorry, Harry fell off the bed." Harry nodded in agreement. Moira gave them a long look, but smiled.

"I have to get to work, but I'll come back right after classes are over, and I'll bring you to the museum. There's some cereal for you in the cabinet."

After breakfast, the boys played video games on Dean's computer for a while. Dean made sandwiches for lunch, and they drew for a bit. Moira came in, looking around. She smiled as she saw the boys drawing.

"Okay you two, grab those sketchbooks! We're going to the museum!" Dean grinned, grabbing Harry by the arm, and they were soon on their way.

Harry had never been to a museum before. It was big. The ceilings were very high, and the floors echoed. Moira had to work, but Dean led him around the place like an old pro, greeting all the security guards as they passed.

Harry loved the artwork. There was a bit of everything there, Renaissance, Modern, Victorian… French, African, Russian…it was much better than seeing things in the books. Harry got a lot of ideas, and took lots of notes.

The following day, the boys got their supplies out. Of course, Dean didn't have his wheel, so he stuck to making mixed media stuff, and trying to figure out to put the rubber pieces together. Harry used his watercolors quite a bit, since he didn't have access to all of his oil paints.

Moira sighed as she saw the mess in the living room. "Now I know my son is home. Hello boys."

"Hello Mum!" Dean replied cheekily.

"Hello Ms. Thomas." Harry said with a smile, his head bent over his paintings that were scattered over the counter.

"Ms. Thomas makes me sound old, or I'm at work. Call me Moira."

"Moira." Harry tried out.

"So, would you guys like Pizza?"

Moira stayed up that night after the boys went to bed, absently picking things up. She looked at Dean's sketches with a practiced eye. He'd gotten much better this year. Seemed he was leaning towards sculpture, if the notes were anything to go by. Too bad they didn't have more space.

She moved to the counter, looking at Harry's watercolors. She raised a brow. They were quite good, many of her high school students weren't this good. She saw some of the notes made on a scrap piece of paper, outlining a concept. She nodded slightly to herself, trying to picture the work

Harry woke up slowly, warm and comfortable. He sighed, opening his eyes as something moved against him. He was curled up against Dean! He pulled away suddenly, face red. Dean woke up with a yawn. "Morning already?"

Harry got up from the bed, sitting at the desk. "Um, yeah. It's a bit early though…you can go back to sleep." Dean had already turned over, and drew the covers over his head sleepily. Harry fidgeted in his chair a moment, and went to the bathroom.

Moira went to the bathroom to start getting ready for work when she found the door locked. She tilted her head, and she heard crying. She tried the knob. "Harry?"

The crying stopped to a sniffle. "Just a minute." Harry said shakily.

He opened the door a moment later, his face a bit flushed, and eyes a bit red. His bathrobe was pulled tight over his nightshirt. "Sorry…I'll get out of your way." He dropped his eyes.

Moira frowned. "Are you okay?" She touched his shoulder, but Harry flinched away. He stepped aside, out of arms reach.

"I'm fine. Really."

Moira watched him walk back to the bedroom quickly. She went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Mum?"

Moira was in the grocery store with her son and Harry. Harry was in another isle, supposed to be choosing cereal that he liked. She and Dean were in the produce.

"This morning…Harry was crying in the bathroom. Did something happen?"

Dean frowned, staring at the apples, and picked one up. "I'm not sure. He's really quiet. Been like that since I met him. Um…he doesn't like to be touched. I've hugged him a couple times, you know how I am, and he…"

"Flinches." Moira said quietly. "Did Harry ever tell you if the Durselys ever hit him or anything?"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at his mum. "Oh mum, do you think…"

"He never said?"

Dean shook his head. "He always said they never got on, but…"

Moira sighed, giving her son a hug with one arm. "Let's hope that's not the case."

"Maybe I can talk to him? I want to help him…"

Moira shook her head fiercely. "No…not yet. I don't want you talking with him, he might get upset with you. I'll talk with him later, after he's used to being around me a bit more."

"…okay. If you think so." Dean murmured, putting some apples in the bag.

Harry returned a short while later, putting a couple of boxes in the cart. "I hope these are okay."

"That's fine sweetie. Go with Dean and pick out some fruit while I grab the rest of these veggies."

That night, Dean was watching Harry carefully. Now that his mum had said that, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to ask Harry, but… he felt Harry slip into the bed beside him. "Night Dean."

Dean stared up at the ceiling. "Harry, have you ever watched those cop shows on TV?"

"…no. My Cousin did though. He liked the chases."

"Oh." Dean bit his lip in the dark, trying to think about what to say. "I did, sometimes. When I was little, I stayed at the neighbor's apartment after school while Mum was at work. She was always watching those shows."

"Any good?"

"Not really. Lots of yelling." Dean said reluctantly. "I always felt bad for the kids, though."

"They arrested the kids?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

Dean laughed. "No, silly. Their parents, or cousins, or whatever. They'd be sitting around, watching the cops arrest somebody."

"They do that in front of the kids?"

"Sometimes." Dean sighed. "Sometimes they were hurt. That's why the parents were arrested."

Dean could feel Harry tense up. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Usually they'd be sent away, and the kids would feel better again, cause they weren't getting hurt anymore."

"My Uncle has some friends that are cops. I don't think they'd ever arrest him. They're always going out and drinking together." Harry said softly.

Dean turned his head slightly towards his friend. "Has he ever done anything that he should have gotten arrested for?"

A long moment passed between them.

"No. Sometimes he drove while he was drunk, but his cop friends let him off."

Dean shook his head. "He doesn't sound very nice. People can get hurt doing that."

He felt Harry turn on his side, facing Dean. "Sometimes I'd wish he did. He crashed his car a few times, but he always got a new one. Never got a scratch on him, though."

"Does your aunt drink?"

Harry chuckled. "No, she said it wasn't proper for a lady. Sometimes she'd sneak in a glass of sherry when no one was looking, but that was about it."

Dean frowned. "Oh."

Harry sighed. "I'm tired Dean…you said you wanted to get up early tomorrow, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah…um, goodnight Harry."

"Night Dean."

The summer flew by. Harry and Dean had a lot of fun together, and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, but at the same time, never wanted the summer to end. Before they knew it, Harry's birthday had arrived.

He was woken up by toy horns. Harry bolted up, gasping in surprise.

"Harry birthday Harry!" Dean and Moira said with wide smiles.

Harry grinned. "Thanks guys!"

Moira smiled at him. "Now get ready, we've got a big day a head of us."

Dean nodded. "We're going to the aquarium! They've got these huge whales-"

Moira interrupted. "Don't forget your swimsuits, I don't want you walking about in soaked jeans all day, you'll catch a cold…" And with that, she left the room, presumably to get ready. Dean rummaged in his drawers, and Harry sat frozen on the bed.

"Um, I don't have a swimsuit."

"Borrow one of mine then." Dean said, throwing one on the bed towards Harry. It was a pair of shorts, with blue stripes on it. Harry took them, and grabbed one of his older tshirts, one of the hand me down Dudley ones, and went to the bathroom to change.

Dean dressed, excited about the aquarium. It wasn't just an aquarium, but they had fun rides and all sorts of stuff. And the weather was perfect! He looked out the window again, nice and sunny.

Harry came back, his t shirt hanging about his elbows, the bottom hem down at his thighs. Dean pulled on his own t shirt, and his sandals.

"Oh, I don't have sandals, just regular shoes."

Dean smiled. "I've got another pair around here somewhere, I've probably grown out of them, so they should fit you."

Harry made a face at him, pulling them on. "Thanks. And thanks for reminding me I'm smaller than you."

"Anytime!" Dean said with a smile.

The boys had loads of fun at the park. Harry enjoyed the shows quite a bit. By the time they got back to the flat, all three of them were rather exhausted. Dean went to his room, and collapsed on the bed.

"You've got a sunburn Harry, and so do I. I've got some sunburn lotion." Moira said with a smile, grabbing a bottle from the bathroom. She put some in Harry's hands.

"Make sure you get your nose and cheeks, you've got it pretty bad there."

She put some on her own face. Harry finished rather quickly, as he turned, she saw that his neck was bright red. "Oh, you've got some on your neck too. I'll put it on your back."

"Oh, no, that's okay." Harry said quickly. He grabbed the bottle from her, put a bit in his hand, and swiped the back of his neck. "I'm tired. See you in the morning Moira."

Moira frowned, watching him go.

The next morning, she called off from work. She sent Dean to the corner store to grab a few things, while she and Harry fixed breakfast together.

"You're pretty good at the stove Harry. Your Aunt teach you that?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Yep."

"How long have you been cooking?"

Harry shrugged, flipping an egg. "Since I could reach the stove with the stool. About four, I guess. They always liked my cooking."

He said it so casually that she almost hadn't noticed it. She bit her lip. "Dean's rather terrible at it. I tried to teach him how to make pancakes once, and he got one stuck up on the ceiling." They both laughed.

"Breakfast is a bit easier to make. I always thought dinner, especially dessert, was the hardest."

"Oh, you liked to make dinner too?"

Harry shrugged. "Eh, I was good at it." She set the plates and glasses out.

"Did your Aunt teach your cousin how to cook too?"

Harry laughed. "No. I don't think he even knows how to turn the stove on."

Moira shook her head. "Well, Dean's pretty good at the laundry, and dusts once in a while, but I don't get him away from his drawing much."

Harry smiled slightly, putting food on the plates carefully. He gasped as a sausage rolled off one, landing on the floor. He put the pan on the stove, and picked it up with a napkin. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make another one…"

Moira calmed him down, putting a hand on his shoulder. She ignored the flinch that accompanied it. "It's okay sweetie. I think we can do without that one sausage." She threw it aside. "No big deal, hmm?"

Harry looked at her oddly. "You're not mad at me?"

Moira frowned. "No dear…should I be?"

Harry fidgeted. "Well…I dropped the…I just um…"

Moira gently pushed Harry to his seat. "It's okay. I promise. I'm not mad or anything. It was an accident." She picked up the pan from the stove, and she noticed Harry shift uneasily.

"I'm guessing your Aunt was very particular."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said quietly, his eyes lowered.

Moira didn't like how his shoulders were tensed up. She dropped the empty skillet in the sink with a loud bang. The boy almost toppled off his stool in fright.

"Why are you scared of me Harry?" She asked quietly.

Harry looked up, eyes wide. "I…I'm not."

"You look scared."

Harry looked back down at his lap. Moira sat next to him with a sigh. "Did…did they hurt you?"

Harry tensed a bit more, but said nothing.

She took his silence for a yes. "It's okay, you know. I won't tell anyone."

Harry fidgeted. "It wasn't them. They wouldn't touch me. They thought I was infected or something…like some alien. They went out of their way not to touch me." He nearly whispered.

Moira blinked at him. How could people treat a child like that? "Because of your magic?"

Harry nodded slightly. "But…I didn't know at the time that it was my magic. I thought something was wrong with me."

"Oh honey, there's nothing wrong with you." Moira murmured.

"Yes there is." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Moira shook her head. "You're a sweet boy, you're talented, you're smart…"

Harry got up from his head. "No. I'm a freak." He whispered, and ran to Dean's room. Moira followed him, and tried to open the door. It was locked. She went back to the kitchen, and sat at her stool. Dean came in.

"Hey mum…where's Harry?"

Moira took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "In your room. He's a bit upset. Just eat your breakfast, okay?"

Dean nodded, glancing to his bedroom door as he handed his mother a bag.

Harry heard Dean come in. He didn't want to talk to Dean. Not now. He rocked himself slightly, fingers digging into the covers of the bed. She couldn't know. Not her. Not Dean. No one. He felt tears slip down his cheeks. He sniffled.

No, he couldn't cry! He went to his sketchbook on the table, grabbing the cutting knife he'd been using to cut into one of the pages. He sat at the desk chair and stared at his bare arm for a moment. He took a deep breath, and cut.

He gasped in pain. He was a freak. He deserved this. He was bad. He put the knife down shakily on the desk, covering the tiny cut with his finger. He pressed down, making the pain linger. Yes. He was bad. He was a freak. He deserved it.

A little while later, he had calmed down. His breathing had evened out, and he felt a bit better. He looked at his arm in fascination. The cut was tiny, on the inside of his arm, just about his elbow. No one would notice.

He came out a bit later. Dean was at the counter, drawing. "Hey."

"Hi." Harry said quietly, sitting beside him.

"Mum's gone. Said she had to do some errands, since she had the day off."

Harry watched Dean pick up another pencil, and handed it to him. Harry took it with a slight smile. Everything would be alright.

A couple days later, Moira took them to Diagon Alley. She dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron, not very comfortable around the wizards. "I'll see you later boys. I'll come back at four. Make sure you get everything you need." She gave Dean some money. "Make sure you get a receipt from them."

Dean nodded, and the boys went into the pub. Everyone mostly ignored them, except for Tom, who waved to Harry. Harry waved back. "Hey Tom."

"Harry, how's it been?"

"Good. My first year was good. I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Good lad. Whose your friend?"

Harry motioned to Dean. "Dean Thomas. He's one of my roommates, and my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Dean! I'd be quick about getting your books, the store's going to be swamped today!"

Harry nodded, and they went out into Diagon Alley. Harry looked at his lists, one from the school, and one for himself. "Let's get the books out of the way first. Tom said it might be a bit busy today."

They went inside. It was packed, there was barely room to walk. Harry held onto Dean's wrist as they shoved their way through the crowds, trying to get their books. "This is awful!" Harry gasped as they finally reached the transfiguration section. "I wonder what's going on?"

Dean pointed to the sign next to them. "This Lockhart fellow is having a book signing."

Harry frowned at his picture. "I don't like him. He looks stupid."

Dean laughed softly. "Come on, let's get our books and get out of here."

They got all of them but their DADA books. Harry saw that they were all by Lockhart, and they decided to get their own DADA books. They went to the register, and Harry spotted the man.

He frowned as the man glanced his way and did a double take. "You, young man come take a picture with me!" Harry was shoved towards him through the crowd. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Dean, who was gaping. Harry clutched his books tightly.

The man put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Hello young man. Looks like you're getting your books for school!"

Harry nodded, trying to inch away from the blonde. A camera went off.

"This year, I'll be teaching at Hogwarts, and for taking the picture with me, I'd like to give my books to you, free of charge!" He smiled charmingly as all the witches around them burst into applause. Harry had more books dumped into his arms.

"Um…thanks sir."

"You don't have to thank me dear, now run along!" The man pushed him away after one last squeeze to his shoulder. Harry practically ran back to Dean, more than a little scared. They paid for their things quickly, and got out of there.

Harry was still a bit shaken as they left the store.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. I can't believe that idiot will be teaching us."

They went from store to store, getting their supplies for school, and then some. When they arrived at Madam Malkin's, Dean rummaged through his bag as Harry was fitted for his robes.

"Madam Malkin, I have a question for you." Dean asked.

"Ask away dear." The older woman said, cutting the hem of Harry's robes with a flick of her wand.

"Have you ever worked with rubber before?"

She glanced at the piece of rubber in Dean's hands. "No dear, what is it?"

Dean shifted. "Well, it's a muggle material. I was wondering if you could sew into it."

She paused with Harry's robes, and took the material into her hands. She tested it a bit, stretching it out, seeing how it would shape.

"Hmm…"

She cast a spell.

"I've never seen anything like it. The spell didn't take."

Harry nodded. "It's a neutral material. We've been testing it. It blocks pretty good, like troll skin or dragon hide."

She looked at it a bit more interestedly. "Really? Hmm…dragon hide is expensive, now that they're an endangered species…and trolls are quite rare to find nowadays." She murmured to herself. She stretched it a bit more.

"I've never seen anything like it. Do you know where I could get some more? And how much does it cost?"

Harry and Dean exchanged a look.

Dean woke in the middle of the night. He could hear Harry whimpering in his sleep, and he was kicking his side. He winced in pain, and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. "Shh Harry, it's okay…I'm here." He whispered. Harry's whimpers quieted, and the kicking eventually slowed.

Dean woke as Harry was trying to pull out of his arms the next morning. Dean tightened his hold. Harry fidgeted, thinking he was asleep. Dean opened his eyes slowly, and saw Harry staring at him nervously, almost scared.

"You okay? You had a nightmare last night."

The boy looked away. "I'm fine. Please let me go Dean." Dean let him loose, and he watched Harry sit up.

Dean sat up as well. "What was your nightmare about? Maybe I can help."

Harry sighed, turning around to face him. "Um…it's nothing really…"

"It's not nothing if it's bothering you. Tell me." Dean said quietly.

Harry put his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He put his head on his knees. "It's a dream I've had…for a while now. There's a man." He looked so sad and pale in the dim morning light, his eyes were focused on the blankets, looking a bit lost.

Dean nodded, letting his friend talk.

"And he meets a boy. The man seems pretty nice, he has a lot in common with the boy. The boy thought he made a friend. They talk a bit, and the man takes him to his house. It's a nice house, with lots of art on the walls. The man shows the boy some art and…he…he hurts the boy. The boy is really scared, and doesn't know what to do. He tries to fight back, but the man is too big."

Dean swallowed, mind racing. This wasn't a dream. He wants to ask what the man did, but he's too afraid to ask.

"And…after the man is finished, he locks the boy in a room, and leaves the house. The boy is able to unlock the door, from the inside, and he escapes. He walks all the way home, frightened the man will find him again."

Dean reached out to Harry, hands shaking. He ignored the flinch, and he scooted closer to his friend, wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug.

"This boy has a friend." He whispered. "And the friend is a good listener. He wants to help the boy. Will the boy let him?"

Their eyes met. Dean was startled to see tears in Harry's eyes.

"The boy was bad. He shouldn't be helped."

Dean shook his head. "The boy wasn't bad. And his friend will help him anyways."

Harry began to cry, and he leant into Dean's shoulder. Dean held onto him with a sigh. They sat there for the longest time, not moving, Dean letting Harry cry all over him.

Harry finally pulled away, wiping his face. "Please…please don't tell anyone about…about my dream."

Dean gave him a sad smile. "I won't. I swear." He looked down. "So…how did the door unlock from the inside?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "Magic."

It was quiet that day. Both boys were preoccupied with their thoughts, and didn't talk much. When she came home, Moira knew something happened, but she knew not to bring it up. "Hi boys. I thought we all could fix something together, how about it?"

Dean was drawing in bed when Harry came back from dressing in the bathroom. "Why do you do that?" Dean asked, setting his pencil and sketchbook on the table.

"Do what?" Harry asked, putting his clothes on top of his trunk.

"Dress in the bathroom."

Harry blushed, sitting on the bed. "Embarrassed I guess. I'm really skinny."

Dean didn't believe him for a minute, and Harry knew it. But Dean didn't say anything, he just laid down, turning off the light. Harry laid next to him, and the boys were quiet for a while.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I lied."

"About being embarrassed because you're skinny?"

"…yeah."

"I figured. Wanna tell me the truth?"

"Um…no."

"That's okay." Dean turned over, his back to Harry.

Harry fidgeted. "No…it's not. I'm sorry. That I lied to you."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Harry sighed, turning to face Dean's back. "But I do." He said quietly.

Dean turned over to face him. He could barely make out Harry's face in the dark. "Okay."

"There's scars. From where He hurt me. No one knows. They're ugly."

Dean sighed. "No they're not."

"How do you know? You've never seen them."

"Can I see them then?"

Harry fidgeted. "Now?"

"If you want."

Harry sat up, biting his lip. He unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his nightshirt, and turned on the light. He pulled the shirt down over his shoulders, so his back was facing Dean.

Dean stared at his back in silence. There were a few pale marks that streaked across his back, one starting between his shoulder blades, another that went horizontal just below his shoulder blades. They weren't that bad. They'd fade, eventually. But he noticed that the rest of his skin looked just fine, and the slope of his neck actually looked…

"They're not ugly. They'll go away someday."

Harry buttoned his shirt with shaking hands. "If you say so." He whispered, turning the light off again. He laid back down, heart still thumping wildly in his chest. He couldn't believe he did that. After all that time of being so careful…

"I know so. We're artists Harry. We know pretty when we see it."

Harry colored in the darkness, glad that Dean couldn't see him.

Two days before they went back to school, Moira sat them down. "Harry, are you interested in coming here for the Christmas holidays?"

Harry beamed. "I'd love to Moira…if that's okay?"

Moira nodded, hazel eyes warm. "It is Harry. You're a nice boy, and you keep Dean out of trouble. Most of the time." She winked at her son.

"Can he stay next summer too?" Dean asked, trying to push his luck.

Moira hid a smile at Harry's look.

"I don't see why not."

Harry stared at her, shocked. "Really? Are you sure? You don't have to…"

Moira shook her head, and hugged Harry gently. "It's okay. We would be happy to have you."

Both Harry and Dean were given stacks of muggle texts to bring along with them to Hogwarts. Moira had been happy that they were able to keep up with their muggle classes while at Hogwarts the year before, so she gave them some more books for the upcoming year. She'd also gotten Harry a book on figure drawing, and a book for Dean on woodworking, as back to school presents.

Each of them were reading these books on the train. Harry was studying his book carefully, absently touching his jaw and neck, trying to physically place the muscles in his neck.

The door opened, revealing Ron, Seamus and Neville. "Hey guys." Ron flopped into the seat next to Harry, while Seamus sat next to Dean and Neville.

Ron glanced at Harry's book. "Hey, what's this?" He grabbed the book from Harry, flipping through the pages. "Woah!"

He flipped the book to the side, looking at a particular picture with a grin. Neville and Seamus looked at it too, laughing and snickering. "Where did you get the dirty book, Harry?"

Harry scowled at Ron, snatching the book back. "It's an anatomy book, for figure drawing."

Ron rolled his eyes, grinning at his friends. "Yeah, sure."

Harry looked at Dean pleadingly, and Dean spoke up. "It's true. I have some at home. Mum gave it to him."

Ron looked at them oddly, with a slight frown. "It has naked people in it! That's a rather funny gift to be getting from your Mum."

Dean's jaw tightened, and Harry closed his book.

Ron went on. "Anyways, what's your Mum doing giving him a book? Don't your own parents give you books, Harry?"

Harry looked down at his lap. "My parents are dead, Ron."

All the boys went silent.

"Oh…I didn't know. Um….it happened over the summer?"

Harry realized he'd never talked much with Ron and everything, but even Tom knew that his parents were dead.

"No, they died when I was a baby." He finally grit out, trying to figure out how someone could be so idiotic.

"Wait, so who were you raised by?"

Harry fidgeted. "My Aunt and Uncle." He stood. "Excuse me." He walked out of the compartment, and took a deep breath.

He stood in the hall for a moment, calming himself down, when he saw the twins.

"Hello Harry!" George chirped.

"Harry, mate, we got your letter." Fred added.

Harry smiled. "Hi guys."

Dean walked out of the compartment, and saw the twins. "Your brother's a real wanker sometimes."

The twins exchanged a look. "What's he done now?" Fred asked with a commiserating sigh.

"Nothing, just being silly. You got our letter?"

"Yep, and we went straight to Madam Malkin with our Dad. She's managed to figure out how to piece it all together. After we told her to dye it instead of trying to charm the colors, she said she'd give us vests half off, and you two too!"

Harry and Dean exchanged a grin. "How much is it going to be?"

"Five galleons. Usually the dragon hide ones are about 50 galleons, but the stuff is apparently so cheap, most of the price is the work putting it together."

"So how did she figure it out?" Harry asked.

Fred grinned. "Asked the same thing. She said it was a secret, or else she'd never sell any."

The boys laughed. "So are you going to get some?"

George shrugged. "The offer's still good, as long as we need it, so whenever we want it. If we can grub up enough money, maybe next summer. We've got OWLS next year, spells could be a bit dangerous."

Harry looked thoughtful. "If she could tell me how she did it, I would pay her. I would like to know, so we can use it for other projects."

"Good idea. So, how was the rest of your summer, mates?"

Dean grinned. "It was great. Harry stayed over, we had loads of fun."

"Drawing and reading I bet. You two are wasting your talents." Fred groused.

George nodded. "If you could put those talents to pranking, then we'd be in business."

Harry shook his head. "That's quite all right. Think you two are all the pranksters Hogwarts needs."

Fred pointed down the corridor. "Hey, there's ickle Gin Gin."

Harry saw a little red haired girl that was staring at them from around the corner. The twins made faces at her, and she scampered off.

"Strange one, that. She's been taking to doing that lately. Normally we can't get her to shut up!" George said, shaking his head.

"Well, she's a first year. Maybe she's nervous."

"Don't know why." Fred grabbed George by the arm. "We've got to see a man about a spider. See you later mates."

Harry and Dean waved them off. Dean leant against the wall next to Harry. "Okay?"

Harry nodded, looking down at his feet. "I wish we were back at the flat."

"And when we were at the flat, you always wished we were at Hogwarts."

Harry cracked a smile. "Hey, the only good thing about Hogwarts is the studio and that we get to do magic."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. "We should try and figure a way around that underage magic thing."

Harry nudged him slightly with his shoulder. "If anyone can figure it out, we can."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Add that to our list of projects for this year."

Harry smiled as he entered the Great Hall with his classmates. He was looking forward to his classes. He sat at the Gryffindor table next to Dean, and looked up at the Professors. Most of them were watching the students, some of them were talking to each other.

Sitting between Lockhart and Sprout was a dark haired woman with extremely pale skin. She looked quite small and frail looking, her curly hair was piled atop her head. Something about her drew him to her…he looked down as she looked his way, as if she could read his thoughts.

The sorting was good. They got six new Gryffindors. Harry did notice a pale blonde girl, who he thought looked quite odd, but pretty. She had her wand stuck behind her ear and radishes for earrings.

He noticed that when she was sorted into Ravenclaw, quite a large number people were surprised. He couldn't quite remember her name though.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I want to give a few reminders to all of you before you trot off to bed. The forbidden forest will remain forbidden, and that Filch has added a number of things to his banned items list."

His eyes twinkled. "And this year, we welcome two new teachers. Professor Lockhart will be teaching Defense…" The blonde man smiled arrogantly, waving his hand, making many of the girls sigh. Even Granger, to Harry's disgust.

And Dumbledore motioned to the dark haired woman. "And Miss Wright, who will be teaching an optional arts program this year." Whispers filled the hall. "It will be available to all years, and they will meet Mondays and Thursdays in the Charms corridor, directly after dinner in room 211."

They were dismissed. Harry and Dean looked at each other excitedly. They were going to have an art class! Harry saw Dumbledore motion for them to wait, so they waited by the doors, watching the others pass them.

Dumbledore and Miss Wright approached them, the other professors had already left.

"Miss Wright, this is Mr. Thomas and Mr. Potter. These are the boys I told you about."

Harry blushed, and Dean straightened his shoulders. The Headmaster had been talking about them!

The woman wore a pale blue dress that looked a bit old fashioned, but her sleeves were rolled up, exposing well worn hands. She had a kind look about her face, but her amber eyes looked sad.

"Nice to meet you both." She said softly. "Albus showed me your studio space, I hope you don't mind."

Both boys shook their heads.

"This summer, we built several Potter's wheels replicating the specifics from the one in the studio." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have a feeling both of you will learn quite a bit in this class."

Harry grinned. "Looking forward to it sir."

Dean spoke up. "What will you be teaching?"

Miss Wright smiled. "Painting, photography, printmaking, and sculpture. I've been living in the muggle world for some years, so I am well aware of the tools and techniques they have developed recently."

Harry and Dean beamed. They couldn't wait.

"Supplies will be provided, but you may use your supplies if that is what you are used to."

Harry grinned. "Great. Are you planning on teaching any art history?"

The woman gave him her small smile that he was quickly getting used to. "I suppose I could, if people were interested."

"We won't keep you up boys, I shall see you in the Great Hall tomorrow." Dumbledore said, sending them off to Gryffindor tower.

After their first day of classes, Harry and Dean went to the studio before dinner, to grab their supplies for the painting class. Everything was left like it was. Harry grabbed the jar he used for lighting, taking it with him. It only worked when he was in the room to cast the charm, it wouldn't stay on.

They stowed everything away in their bags, and went to dinner. Harry sat down, Dean across from him. The twins sat next to them. "Are you two going to the art class?" Fred asked.

"That Wright woman is hot!" George ended, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, of course we're going. Are you?" Dean said with a smirk, cutting his chicken.

"It would help, but it would cut into quidditch and pranking time." Fred said with a sad sigh, looking oh so upset.

The boys chuckled.

Harry and Dean walked through the corridor, surprised that they were the first ones to arrive. The classroom was set up strangely. There was a platform in the center of the room, with several chairs gathered around it; a number of easels lined one of the walls, with small tables.

A printing press was against another wall, with three potter's wheels set up in the corner, with shelves above them. There was a doorway to a small room that went off of the classroom. It looked to be a dark room and photography equipment.

Harry sat in one of the chairs by the platform, as did Dean, waiting for other people to arrive. Miss Wright walked in, wearing a smock over a rather plain looking cotton dress. She was wiping her hands on her smock.

"Hello boys. You're a bit early. We'll be talking today, getting a feel of what everyone would be interested in doing, and then we'll start with some figure drawing. So you don't need to set anything up just yet." She looked over at the door just as it opened.

The blonde girl from the sorting seemed to wander in, a dreamy smile on her face. "Hello, this is the art room?"

She nodded. "Please sit while we wait for the others." The girl sat on Harry's other side.

Harry spoke up timidly, staring at the girl. "I'm Harry. This is Dean."

"Luna. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Don't you just love painting?"

Harry rose a brow. "Yeah…how did you know I like to paint?"

She motioned to his hands slightly. "You've got a bit of color staining your nails, and you've got smudges of paint on your shoes." Harry looked down at his shoes. Oh, he hadn't noticed that.

Dean spoke up. "And what do I do?"

"You like to work with clay." She said, grey eyes sharpening. "You've got ceramic dust on the bottom of your shoes."

Dean rose a brow. "You're pretty observant."

Luna laughed, a light tinkling laugh. "Well, of course. I'm a Ravenclaw."

Hermione walked in alone a moment later, staring at the three of them for a moment before addressing Miss Wright. "Hello Professor, I'm Hermione Granger. I'd like to learn how to draw."

"You're in the right place Miss Granger. Please have a seat."

Hermione sat by Dean, looking at the two of them curiously. "I would have never thought you two would go to an extra class voluntarily."

Dean frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively. Harry scowled at her.

Hermione's lips thinned. "You two are always hiding out in the back of the classroom, and I never see you answer any of the teacher's questions-"

"We don't have to prove that we're smart, Granger." Harry interrupted her, clenching his fists. "We actually do pretty well in class."

Dean nodded in agreement.

Granger clearly didn't believe them, and she was saved by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini entering the room. Harry, of course, knew who they were. Malfoy and his friends were always picking on Ron, and sometimes he secretly thought Ron deserved it.

Malfoy looked down his nose at them before he addressed Miss Wright. "Professor, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is my friend Blaise Zabini. We are here for art lessons."

Miss Wright motioned to the chairs. "Have a seat boys, we'll be starting soon."

The boys sat down opposite from Dean and Harry. Malfoy looked at them. "I didn't think Gryffindors were cultured enough to be interested in art." He sniffed.

Oh yeah, Malfoy was a huge snob. That's why Harry never talked to him.

Hermione looked like she was about to start in on him, but Miss Wright closed the door with a slam, glancing at her watch. "A nice, small class. Quite nice. Too bad none of the upper years showed." She tsked, and approached the small group.

"Now, I'd like for all of you to introduce yourselves, tell us a little about yourself, and why you are interested in this class. Mr. Malfoy, why don't you begin?"

Malfoy gave her a charming smile, and stood, smoothing back his blonde hair.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a second year slytherin. As a child, I was tutored in many things, one of which included art appreciation. Mother, when she heard that we were going to have the class this year, thought it a good idea that I attend."

"Very nice Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Zabini?"

Zabini stood. He was black, like Dean, but he clearly held himself like a pureblood. "I am Blaise Zabini. I am also a second year Slytherin-"

The door opened, revealing a sandy haired boy, a firstie. "Sorry I'm late!"

A camera clunked against his chest, he was panting, probably from running.

"Please sit." Miss Wright motioned to the chair. The small boy plopped into his seat next to Luna, who was looking quite curiously at him.

Zabini cleared his throat, glaring slightly at the boy who was late. "Like I said, I am a second year Slytherin, and I also had tutoring in art appreciation growing up. My Mother is quite fond of the arts, and she asked me to attend this course."

Luna stood, not having to be pushed by Miss Wright. "I'm Luna Lovegood. First year Ravenclaw. I love to paint and draw, usually on the ceiling and walls at home. Daddy thinks it brightens up the place." She said with a smile.

Hermione stood, glancing at the blonde, wondering what kind of father would let his daughter paint on the walls at home. "Hermione Granger, second year Gryffindor. I took art classes back in primary school, along with music and theatre. I thought it would be interesting to see the wizarding world's take on this sort of thing, I've been researching…"

Harry and Dean exchanged a look. Dean stood, interrupting her. "She'll talk for ages, Miss Wright." The other kids giggled.

"Miss Granger, you may sit. We can talk more later about your research. We're only doing introductions at the moment."

Hermione frowned, and sat down. Dean spoke up. "I'm Dean Thomas, second year Gryffindor. My mum works in an art museum, so I've been into art for as long as I can remember. I'm favoring sculpture at the moment, but who knows where I'll go next."

He motioned to Harry, who stood. Harry looked at his feet, uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. "Um, I'm Harry. I've been drawing and stuff as long as I can remember. I started painting in oils last year, and I like it terribly. I love art history too. Dean and I have been working together on projects since last year."

The boys exchanged a look, and the last student stood. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm a first year Gryffindor, and I'm very excited to be here!" He certainly looked it. Harry had to hide his smile. Colin held up his clunky camera. "My Granddad owns a camera shop, so I brought one along, and one of the older kids told me there's a potion you can mix in the developer to make the pictures move!" He exclaimed with a squeak.

Miss Wright nodded. "That's right. I'll teach you how to brew that, if you like." She smiled at all the students. "Now, today we're going to start with figure drawing. I'd like a volunteer, please."

Hermione's hand shot up, as well as Colin's, but Miss Wright ignored her and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter? Come up on the platform please."

Harry stood, getting up on the platform.

"Now, drawing pads are over there by the easels. You can use charcoal, pencil, pen, whatever you like."

Harry spoke up. "Dean, get that jar from my bag." Dean did so, and lit it. He threw it to Harry, who caught it easily.

Miss Wright looked at it curiously. "I saw that, but I thought it was just an empty jar…"

Harry grinned. "Light source. Thought it would be easier to use than a candle around flammable paint."

Miss Wright nodded. "Quite right." She took the jar from Harry, transfiguring it slowly. The students watched in awe as she stretched it into a softly glowing disk shape. She transfigured the metal lid into a stand for it, and adjusted it so that it shone on Harry.

Harry and Dean exchanged a grin. "Wicked!" Colin gasped.

Miss Wright conjured a straight backed wooden chair for Harry to sit in. "Mr. Potter, why don't you take off the outer robes."

Harry nodded, taking them off, draping them over the chair. He wore his school pants and shirt, and his Gryffindor tie. "Now, sit however you would feel comfortable sitting for twenty minutes. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded, and sat, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his shirt sleeves. He slipped one of his legs crossed underneath him, and rested one of his hands on the crossed leg, while the other was on his foot.

"Now, can anyone tell me why Mr. Potter rolled up his shirt sleeves?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Because it's harder to draw?"

"Mr. Thomas?"

"To help create texture. If he'd left them the way they were, all we'd see is white sleeves. That way with them rolled up, it creates texture, light and dark shadows." Dean said.

The others stared at him, while Luna happily hummed under her breath, beginning to draw.

Dean began to draw, and so did the others. While they drew, Miss Wright asked questions. "And why did we set up a light?"

Colin spoke up. "Well, in order for there to be shadows, there has to be a light source. It's like that in photography too."

Miss Wright nodded. "That's correct. Many art forms transfer the basic theories and elements with each of them. Composition, color, contrast…ah, Miss Granger, don't forget the nose!" She chastised.

Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing, concentrating on getting the perspective in Harry's arms right.

Miss Wright looked over his shoulder suddenly, making him jump.

"Mr. Thomas. Very good. Next time, maybe work out a composition before you start drawing, instead of putting him in the middle of the page, yes?"

Dean nodded, agreeing with her, and internally chastising himself.

"Aren't figure drawings supposed to be nude?" Zabini asked as she approached him. All the students twittered, and Harry went red.

"Considering that this is a class for children, we will not be drawing nudes, Mr. Zabini." Miss Wright said with a smile.

"But we can do it in our free time?" Malfoy asked, looking up from his drawing, charcoal smudges on his face.

"If you can get someone to pose for you. I do suggest you get your parent's permission, first."

Malfoy smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course Malfoys' mother would give him permission to perv on girls.

"I think that's sexist." Hermione hissed. "Just using figure drawing as an excuse to look at girls."

Malfoy rose a brow at her. "What else is art for?"

Everyone laughed at that.

Miss Wright spoke up. "As amusing as those sentiments are, Mr. Malfoy, it is not correct. Art is for…telling a story. Expressing how one feels. Perhaps a gift for another. To record history. It is not just for perving." She added with a chuckle.

Dean smiled at her explanation. Soon enough, time was up. Harry stood, and promptly fell over, foot asleep. He tipped off the platform, but Dean caught him. Harry blushed as their faces were inches from each other, and he felt Dean's arms wrapped around him.

"You okay?" Dean breathed. His stomach felt a little odd.

Harry nodded, pulling away, limping to a seat. He rubbed his foot. "My foot's asleep."

Miss Wright laughed. "Next time, try for an easier position. Now, who would like to pose next?"

Harry laid in bed that night, drawing. He was thinking about earlier, about how Dean had caught him. He'd felt a bit funny when their faces were so close, he'd almost thought-

"Harry, you awake?" Dean whispered.

Harry drew back the curtain from his bed, poking his head out. His friend was sitting in bed, drawing as well. "Yeah."

Dean stood, coming over and sat on Harry's bed. "I can't sleep. I thought we could draw together until I got tired."

Harry smiled. "Same with me." He scoot over so Dean could sit beside him, and he put the curtain back, so the light wouldn't wake their roommates.

"That was nifty, what Miss Wright did."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see if I can do that for some sculptural work. I'll have to ask her what kind of spell she used." Dean said, tilting his head as he looked at a drawing.

Harry sighed, tracing his own collarbone, trying to get a good angle. "Yeah, that was pretty cool. She looked like she was stretching the glass."

They were quiet for a bit, and Harry got frustrated with his drawing. "I'm never going to get this right." He crumpled up the page in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged.

Dean gave a look to him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Harry sighed. "I keep getting the neck wrong. I've been trying to copy the picture from the book, but it never looks right."

Dean laughed. "You can't just copy from a book." He smiled slightly. "Just draw from me, okay?" He unbuttoned his night shirt.

Harry's eyes went round, and his face started to get warm. "Um…Dean…"

"It's okay." Dean said, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the end of the bed. Harry fiddled with his sketchbook, eyes dropping to the blank page.

"Um…okay. If you're okay with it." He glanced up, and began to draw.

After a while, he sighed. "It's still not right."

"Because you're not looking at me." Dean said. "You should know better…what's wrong?"

Harry colored, shutting his sketchbook. "Nothing." Dean frowned slightly, and settled next to Harry, and started to draw again.

"Aren't you going to put your shirt back on?" Harry asked timidly.

Dean glanced at him. "Should I? I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Harry frowned. "I am."

Dean chuckled. "Doesn't sound like it. Don't be so serious Harry!" He said playfully, ticking Harry's side.

Harry squeaked and fidgeted. "Dean, stop!" He began to laugh as his friend attacked his sides.

He tried to move away, but Dean caught him again, tickling his neck and shoulders. Harry gasped, face flaming, legs flailing.

Dean didn't know what came over him. He quite liked Harry this way, and wanted to keep him like this. He looked happy, not so serious. It was fun, and he got a bit of a rush. He pushed Harry to the bed, tickling him some more. When he felt his friend squirm under him, he felt an unexpected reaction.

He pulled away immediately, eyes wide. Harry lay panting on the bed, still laughing weakly, oblivious to Dean's pressing problem. Dean grabbed his sketchbook, holding it over his lap.

"Um…we should be getting to bed, it's late."

Harry nodded, waving him off.

Harry laid in bed, dousing the lights. He sighed, closing his eyes with a smile. That had been unexpectedly fun.

Dean, on the other hand, stared up at the ceiling, worried. What was wrong with him? He remembered Harry squirming under him, and if anything his…he got harder. He sat up in bed with a sigh, staring down at his lap. It was clear to see, and he wanted to…he closed his eyes as he touched himself, seeing Harry under him.

He snatched his hand away again, Merlin, what was he thinking!

The next morning, he saw Harry brushing his teeth. They greeted each other sleepily. Dean tried his best to forget the night before. Never had he been so thankful that he had dark skin…everyone would see him blushing all the time.

The next few days passed. Dean was acting a bit odd. He usually joked around with Harry a bit more, nudged him, touching his shoulders and things, but now he didn't do any of that.

It made Harry nervous. Did he do something wrong? Was it because he'd asked Dean to put his shirt back on? Dean was avoiding touching him now, he was almost acting like the Dursleys.

_Dean,_

_I got your letter. Oh honey, what you're feeling is a part of growing up. Times like this, I wish your Dad was still around. It's a perfectly normal reaction sweetie, don't worry. All boys go through this, please don't be embarrassed. I've sent along a book, I do hope you haven't opened it at the table. _

_If he wants, Harry can look at it too, he's going to need it as well. Now, as far as you…feeling like that with Harry, you've always been a bit physical with him, and as far as I can see, he's gotten used to it, and probably accepts it. You two are very close. Just try to continue to be his friend, and it may pass. _

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Dean stare at the letter, slipping the book into his bag before Harry had a chance to open the package.

"Is that a letter from your mum?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

Dean nodded. "Um…I just had to ask her something."

"Oh…what's the book about?"

Dean looked down. "Um…it's nothing. I've got to finish some homework. I'll see you later, Harry."

Harry watched him go with a frown on his face.

Dean walked away quickly, feeling quite bad. He knew it seemed like he was blowing his best friend off, but he had to know!

Harry had detention with Lockhart Halloween night. He didn't like Lockhart very much. In fact, the man made him a bit nervous. He recognized the look in the man's eyes all too well. Before his detention, he talked to Dean quietly.

"Dean, I've got detention tonight…would you mind staying outside the door for me?"

Dean looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

Harry colored. "I don't feel comfortable being with him alone. Just…please?"

Dean nodded slowly. They walked towards the man's office in silence. As they neared the door, Dean put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped slightly, and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I know you're missing the Feast right now, you don't have to be here."

Dean frowned. "Harry, I'll be fine. I'll stay out here. If there's any trouble, do you want a signal or something?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I'm just over reacting."

Dean looked at his best friend for a long moment. "Okay. I'll stay out here for a while, then."

Harry glanced at the clock. Three hours had passed already, and he was still signing stupid autographs. Dean surely left by now. He sighed roughly. Lockhart glanced up from his fanmail, smiling.

"Ah, yes, fame is hard work! Imagine how much time it usually takes me to get through all this!"

Harry made a face.

Lockhart stood. "Would you like a drink, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No Sir." He looked pointedly at the clock. "It's getting a bit late."

Lockhart looked at the clock. "So it is! Well, off you trot then!"

Harry started to pack his things up when he heard a voice. A voice that made him stand still… _RIP, TEAR, KILL…_

"Did you hear that Sir?" Harry asked, looking around.

Lockhart looked up from a letter. "No, what are you on about?"

"N-nothing Sir. I'll see you in class." Harry stammered, walking out of the classroom. Dean was sitting on the ground. Harry stumbled over his friend.

"Er, sorry!" Harry squeaked. He helped Dean stand up. "Did you hear that voice?"

"No…that detention was awfully long, what did he have you do?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sign autographs. Come on, let's try and go-"

He stopped in the middle of the corridor, hearing the voice again _BLOOD, KILL…_

He grabbed Dean's arm. "I think it's moving!" He dragged his confused friend down the corridor, following the sounds.

They stopped at the entrance hall. Harry's eyes widened, and Dean gaped. Filches cat was hanging from a sconce, looking as though she was dead. There was water on the floor.

Students came out of the Great Hall, presumably from the feast, and they all stared at the scene. Filch screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT, YOU BRAT!"

Harry flinched as the man grabbed him by the front of his robes. "I don't know what-"

"Argus, the cat is petrified." Albus cut in, sending the students away.

Harry was let go, and they all looked at the wall.

"The boy petrified my cat, he did!"

"I swear, I didn't!" Harry squeaked.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? How could it be better? What would need to be changed for it to work better? I put a lot of time into this, and I would hate to see it go to waste. So, it is up to you, faithful readers... please review.<p> 


	3. A Bit of Research HPHG

Finally, a Het fic. Bet you guys all thought it was going to be slash too, didn't you. Haha, fooled you! Harry's still submissive in this one, which is rather unusual for a het fic. If you want to see another story where he's submissive to a girl, check out my Harry/Luna story**, An Unstoppable Force**. (Shameless plugging, I know.)

Like the other stories in this collection, it is raw and unedited. ;P

* * *

><p><strong>A Bit of Research:<strong>

**Or: What Hermione Considers A Good Read**

**Warning: BDSM, HP/HG- grey, independent**

**Sub Harry/ Domme Hermoine**

Hermione was writing her reading list for the summer. It seemed to go on and on. Harry was watching her dazedly, eyes growing wide. Apparently she wanted him to read all these books too.

"Hermione…I can't possibly read all those books."

She fixed him with a Look. Harry cringed immediately.

"Harry James Potter, you asked for my help with the war, and you will get it. Now, since Dumbledore isn't going to allow you to leave the Dursley's, you'll just have to study there. I'll send you four books a week. That shouldn't be too much, what with you reviewing your old texts."

Ron hid a smile behind his hand, and Hermione whipped to him, narrowing her eyes. "And you, you said you wanted to help, don't you?"

Ron swallowed visibly. "Yeah, but…"

"But what, Ronald? Don't you want to survive this war? Since I have lower standards for you than I do Harry, I will only give you two books a week to read. It's not like we have summer homework this year." She looked at him knowingly.

Harry and Ron gawked at her. Ron didn't know whether to be happy or mad that she thought so little of him. Harry was a bit flattered, but not really, because _everyone_ was smarter than Ron.

Harry took the list from Hermione, raising a brow. She pursed her lips. "I also took the liberty of scheduling which school books you should cover each week, and what other activities you should try doing, if you have the time."

_Week One: Stretches and jogging. Three times a week, for 30 minutes each. _

_Find a hobby- Drawing, writing, ect- something that doesn't involve the war. _

_Year One Texts_

_Universal Solvents and Mixtures_

_Numerology: The Power in Numbers_

_Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_

_The Healer's Helpmate_

_Week Two: Stretches, running, crunches. Four times a week, for 25 minutes each._

_Try a new hobby. Something different than the week before. _

_Year Two Texts_

_Achievements in Charming: A Compendium of Twentieth Century Charms_

_Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed_

_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_

_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_

_Week Three: Stretches, running, crunches. Five times a week, for 25 minutes each. _

_Try learning how to cook. _

_Year Three Texts_

_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_

_Common Medical Ailments and Afflictions_

_Reactions and Explosions: How to Tell if you Potion is Going Well_

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_

_Week Four: Stretches, running, crunches: Five times a week, for 30 Minutes each_

_Learn something new, like knitting!_

_Year Four Texts_

_Where There's a Wand, There's a Way_

_A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_

_Quintessence: A Quest (Experimental Charms)_

_Genealogy Spells and Potions: Finding Family_

Harry stared at the list. "Um…Hermione, I know how to cook."

Hermione looked surprised. "No you don't."

"Uh…Yeah…I do. I spent years cooking for the Dursleys." Harry said, sounding a bit upset. He certainly knew how to cook- who was she to tell him he couldn't?

Hermione stared at him. "You….never told me that."

Ron grinned, clapping him on the back. "You'll make a good wife for somebody someday!"

Harry smacked his arm, and looked at the paper some more. "Well…I suppose I could try it out. I mean, I was already thinking about exercising some. And I know some of these books aren't that big. It's not like I've got anything else to do, anyways." He said quietly.

Hermione gave him a small smile, clasping his hand.

Harry looked at the list a bit more. "Well, I guess I could start drawing again. I did it all the time before Hogwarts…but I sort of stopped after my first year."

Hermione blinked. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "And I don't know how to knit, but Mrs. Figg did try to teach me how to sort out her yarn when I was little." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione giggled at this, and Ron was trying his best not to laugh aloud.

"I'll send the books along every week, Harry. I'll send them through the muggle post so Hedwig won't have to carry all of them."

Harry stared at the list. It didn't seem so scary anymore, now that it was sorted out. His first year school books had been easy to go through. His DADA text was trashed straight off. He'd picked up a few things in Charms and Transfiguration that he'd forgotten, and had started to take notes in an old notebook that had been stashed into his prison-like room.

The _Universal Solvents and Mixtures_ book seemed to help Harry immensely with his potions book- a lot of things made more sense. He could see why Hermione had put that book on the list for the first week. He ran each morning, with his Order guard-whoever it was, huffing behind him. He'd always been a fast runner.

He practiced drawing, too. At first, it looked awful, but he got into the swing of things, it was like riding a bike. It didn't take him too long to remember how things went. Between drawing, reading, and reviewing, he got to be too busy to think about the war and Sirius, and everything else- he was just putting all his effort into learning.

He barely noticed that he was only fed once a day, and that he didn't feel hungry.

The second week, he continued on the schedule. Hermione had been pleased that he had gotten everything done, and had sent him an extra book- a muggle science fiction book called _Fahrenheight 451_ by Ray Bradbury. He really liked it, actually, and said so, in his next letter to her.

He continued to run, and it felt a bit easier this time, as he got used to stretching and running. When he ran, he zoned out, taking in everything around him, and shutting all of his worries out. He ignored the invisible guard behind him.

Harry found a pack of stubby colored pencils that Dudley had thrown into the room, and used them in his drawings. It was odd, reading about himself and his Family in _Rise and Fall Against the Dark Arts_. He should have read it a long time beforehand, considering how many things they'd gotten wrong. Perhaps he could write the publisher?

The following week, she sent him _1984_, by George Orwell, as well as a book on basic techniques in drawing. Harry could understand why she liked the Orwell book so much. He would have never thought Hermione to be a science-fiction nerd. She always seemed too practical to be reading such things. But I guess those were the sorts of books she read for fun. Besides school books, of course.

Harry could understand why she sent him a book on healing- who knew if they would ever need it? He quite liked the book, and had gone through it quickly. He found that he was anxious to read more about it. Perhaps when he returned to school. The other books she had sent were good as well- the basic runes book was interesting, and it sort of made him wish he'd rather taken that than Divination.

He thought about the book a bit more, and thought that since anything about him would sell so well, perhaps it would be a good idea to make an autobiography. After the war, when the information couldn't be used against him.

The week after, she'd sent him a kit of watercolors, pencils, and pens, along with a pad of watercolor paper and newsprint. She'd also sent him the book called _Come Hither. _Itlooked like it had been read quite often, with it's worn cover and cracked binding. It was quite funny, and Harry liked it. He didn't think Ron would go for it though, or many other wizards, because most wizards were definitely behind the times with Feminism and things. He thought it weird that Hermione had sent him that book, as it was full of…kinky stuff. He thought it could have been a mistake- but if it hadn't, why had she sent it?

It was interesting, and it sort of explained a few things to Harry- Hermione was definitely a Type A personality, which he'd always thought, but now adding this to the mix…well, it made him think a bit. Of course he thought she was pretty- he had since their third year, but she was also his best friend- and he knew that Ron really liked her.

He'd written her, and told her that he liked the book quite a bit, but was a bit vague, in case she had sent the wrong book accidentally. He also sent her a drawing of Hedwig and Crookshanks that he'd made, using the supplies she'd given him. The letter she'd written back (that came along with the books) had said that she'd arranged to go shopping just before his birthday, and that she and her Mum could come by his house to pick him up. She made no mention of the book she had sent him.

Of course, he wouldn't say no.

Harry smiled, standing from his place on the front stoop. It was quite early in the morning, just after the Dursleys had left for the day. He was wearing his best Weasley sweater and school pants- he didn't have much else to wear. He'd written Gringott's and had some money sent, along with some converted Pounds. He hefted the box of books onto his hip, and smiled as he saw Hermione get out of the car.

"Harry!"

Harry laughed as she hugged him, and pulled away, introducing him to her Mother. They looked a bit similar, and Harry noted that both of them wore jeans and t-shirts. Her Mum's hair was a bit straighter, and cut short, but they had the same mouth and eyes for certain.

"Let's put those book in the trunk." Hermione's mum (Jane) stated, and they did just that. Hermione looked about the neighborhood.

"It looks so…normal."

Harry made a face. "I hate it."

Hermione hid a smile, sitting up in front with her Mother. "Now, we're going to go pick up some school clothes, and maybe get some lunch. Does that sound good?"

Harry grinned, suddenly feeling hungry. "That sounds pretty good to me."

He wandered after the two women, from store to store. Harry noted, with amusement, that they weren't like most girls and their Mums, fawning over every little thing- they were rather quick and practical, aiming to spend more time at lunch, and at the bookstore afterwards. Hermione did insist that he get a few things, though- she chose a few shirts for him, and a couple of pairs of jeans, and a new pair of shoes.

While they were at lunch, Jane went to the restroom, and something came over Hermione. She looked a bit nervous about something.

"Harry…you know that book?"

Harry nodded slowly, flashes of the book going through his mind. He shifted in his seat, face warming up. "Um…yeah. At…first I wasn't sure if you meant to send it to me or not. But you didn't say anything in your letter when I returned it, so…"

Hermione bit her lip, her brown eyes worried. "You're okay with it?"

Harry blinked, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah. I just…wasn't expecting it. I mean, I can see why you would be interested, but I don't think Ron would understand."

"Ron's an idiot." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She sighed, smiling a bit. "So you're not going to freak out on me?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it. You're my best friend- what you're into doesn't change a thing."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks Harry."

"Does your Mum know?"

Hermione nodded. "I told her last summer. She already knew. Dad too. We're very open about things. They helped me get books- they didn't want me diving into this without information."

Harry blinked. "Oh." Wow.

Hermione fiddled with her napkin. "I…thought about how I didn't know that you knew how to cook. And draw. And I figured since you told me that, that I could tell you something about me. I mean…we've been through so much together, but there's so much that we don't know about each other."

Their eyes met. "Well…what do you want to know?" Harry asked, feeling a bit nervous now. .

Hermione glanced at his soda. "You don't look like you're used to drinking soda."

Harry made a face. "Yeah. Growing up, I usually just had water, and milk, but that was rare."

Hermione frowned slightly at this, sipping her tea. Jane came back, and sat down. She glanced at Hermione, and then at Harry. Hermione gave a small smile to her Mother. "I told him, Mum."

Jane smiled, and turned to Harry. "So Harry, do you know if …your world is okay with her being that way?"

Harry blinked. "Um, actually, I have no idea. I haven't heard of any people like that at Hogwarts, so…"

Hermione giggled. "I bet Snape is."

Harry grimaced. "Ugh, I do not want to think about that, Hermione." He fiddled with his straw a bit. "I really liked those other books you sent me. Those science fiction books."

Hermione grinned widely. "Good. I'll bring some with me when we go to Hogwarts. So, what did you think about the textbooks?"

"They were actually really good. Do you have any more on Healing?"

Hermione shook her head, looking surprised. "You really liked those, didn't you?" She said with a small smile- it was a different sort of smile he was used to seeing on her.

Harry nodded, looking down at his plate. That smile made him feel a bit funny. "I did. I can see why they would be so useful." He shrugged. "I wish I'd known some of those spells earlier, y'know? I'll practice them once we get to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, and looked thoughtful. "Have you gotten your OWL scores yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. I'm sure we will soon."

"The Headmaster asked me to come to the Burrow next week. Are you going to too?"

Harry shrugged. "He doesn't really tell me anything. The Order just shows up and picks me up."

Jane frowned at this. "But, you don't get to say goodbye to your friends, and what about your relatives?"

Hermione got a dark look in her eyes, and Harry felt a little uncomfortable. "I haven't really any friends outside of Hogwarts. And my relatives don't like me much. I think they'd much rather me not be there at all."

Jane looked to her daughter, then back at Harry. "I see. Well, would you like to come to our home for dinner? I'm sure Michael would love to meet you."

"Um…" He looked to Hermione. "Are you alright with that?"

Hermione smiled, eyes lighting up, looking much happier. "Of course Harry. I'm sure Dad would love to meet you."

"She's only been writing about you and that Ron fellow since her first year." Jane said with a grin, and Harry laughed while Hermione blushed furiously. "Mum!"

They drove into a very nice neighborhood not too far away from London- full of bricked two and three story homes, with lush looking yards and private fences. They pulled up to a brown bricked house that had a yard full of wildflowers, and a BMW in the front drive.

"Dad's home!" Hermione cried as they pulled up, and got out of the car. They took their bags inside, and they were greeted by a man that looked a bit familiar. He had Hermione's brown unruly hair, and he wore glasses. Hermione gave him a slight hug, and grabbed Harry by the wrist.

"Dad, this is Harry. Harry, Michael."

Harry gave him a small, nervous smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Granger."

"Call me Michael." He turned to the women. "So, did we run out of money from your shopping spree?" He asked playfully.

Hermione laughed. "No Dad." She grabbed Harry by the arm again. "I'm going to show Harry around the house."

Jane spoke up. "Leave the doors open, okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum!" She dragged Harry up the stairs. Harry reflected that Hermione was a bit more outgoing with her parents- and much more relaxed. He kind of liked this Hermione. She showed him the sitting room and the library, and they popped their heads into her Parent's study. She showed him the kitchen, and the backyard, where there was a pool, and then they went up the stairs.

"We've got two guest rooms, but they're boring, and I'm not allowed in my parent's room, but here is my room!" She opened the door, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

The walls were painted a pale yellow, with white trim, and oak bookcases filled one of the walls. It was full of all sorts of books, as well as a few odds and ends. He picked up a small trophy. "You took dance classes?"

Hermione blushed. "In primary school. Ballet. I wasn't very good, they gave those to everyone. Mum thought I could use an extracurricular."

Harry smiled, putting it back, trailing a finger over some of the books as he passed. Hermione's desk was the only disorganized part of the room- it was filled with papers and books. Hermione saw him looking, and blushed. "I was just…revising."

Harry just gave her a grin, and trailed a hand over the end of her bed- it was a full size, with a yellow and white bedspread. He glanced out the window, and saw the window had a view of the front yard and the driveway. "You have a nice room."

"Thanks."

She bit her lip. "Harry…can I ask you something?"

Harry shrugged, and sat down in her desk chair, testing out it's twirly-ness. Hermione stood by her bed, crossing her arms.

"So…when you read that book? What did you feel? Did…did you identify with any of it?"

Harry stopped twirling, and stared up at her. "Um…" He looked down at his knees. "Well, I wasn't really reading with me in mind. I was…thinking about you, actually. Trying to figure out why you would be interested in a book like that. You're…a top, right?"

Hermione gave him a tight nod. "Yeah. You don't think it's weird? That…boys should only be tops?"

Harry laughed. "No. Anyways, I think you'd be good at it."

"What about you?"

Harry blushed. "Er…me? Being a Top? I don't think I'd know the first thing-"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "That's what reading is for, silly. But Boys can be Bottoms too, you know."

"Er…I know. It said that in the book." He shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh." Hermione turned away. "You know….I liked Ron once. Back in Fourth year. That was…why I was so mad when he was so mean to me at the Yule Ball."

Harry stood from the chair, placing a hand on her arm tentatively. "I know. I…figured you liked him. He likes you too, you know."

Hermione sighed, turning to face him. She didn't meet his eyes. "I know. He's never really been all that subtle."

Harry's eyes widened. "If you know, then why haven't you…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said I_ liked_ him, meaning past tense. I don't like him anymore. Merlin, I was such an idiot. It would have never worked out anyways."

"Oh." Harry said, feeling a bit confused.

Hermione bit her lip. "The thing is…I like you Harry. I have for a long time- even while I liked Ron."

Harry stared at her. "Oh." Wow. "But…you're so pretty. And smart. Why would you want me?"

Hermione suddenly choked, tears in her eyes. "Harry…you don't mean that, do you?"

"Well, yeah? You are definitely smart, and I've thought you were pretty for ages." Harry said quietly, squeezing her arm. "You're my best friend. I didn't want things to…change. And…Ron." His voice cracked at his friend's name.

Something occurred to him suddenly. "That's why you gave me that book! You wanted to know if I was…if I was interested in it too. Or if I could be."

Hermione looked away. "I know. It's silly. It…it couldn't possibly come at a worse time, with the war and everything, neither of us can afford any distractions."

"And Ron." Harry added.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "It's always about_ Ron_. Making _Ron_ happy, making sure not to say the wrong thing around him- I know you do it too, Harry, don't deny it!"

"I wasn't." Harry said quietly.

"Friends don't do that. Friends are supposed to be comfortable around each other. We can talk about anything, right?"

Harry nodded, taking her hand. "You're right. Hermione…I…there's something I need to tell you." He pushed her gently towards the bed, and sat down next to her, their backs to the door, facing the window and her desk.

"Dumbledore told me the Prophecy." Harry blurted. "I guess…that was why I was so willing to read all this stuff this summer. I…need all the help I can get."

"What did it say?" She asked quietly. She sounded as though she wasn't surprised that Harry knew the prophecy already.

"It's me or him. When it comes down to it. God, how am I suppose to do this? I'm not even sixteen, and I know that I have to murder a man before I get killed myself!"

Hermione pulled her hand into his, taking her other hand and reaching for his face so that he faced her. Their eyes met, their faces inches away from each other. "Harry…you will beat him." Harry felt her hand squeeze his, and her fingertips brushed against his cheek. "You _will _beat him, and you will live. You will go on to do whatever else you were destined to do with your life- and I will be there, right with you. We will do whatever it takes."

Harry nodded slowly. He didn't realize he was crying until she brushed a tear away with her thumb. "You and I can do anything we put our minds to. We always have, right?" She gave him a small smile. "We'll work together in this, alright?"

Harry returned her smile, thinking about all the times they'd been through things together, and how they'd always come out alright in the end- He was going to say 'yes' but it came out as "I love you." He whispered. Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched, and Harry realized what he'd said. He turned his head away, staring at his hands. "I've gone and mucked things up, haven't I?"

There was a clearing of a throat behind them, and both teens jumped, and stood from the bed. Jane and Michael stood in the doorway, looking a bit odd. Jane was clutching Michael's arm.

"Uhm…we wanted to know if you two wanted pizza. For dinner."

"That's fine Mum." Hermione said quietly. Harry gave a mute nod.

She left, leaving Michael in the doorway. He gave a Look to them. "What's going on?"

"We…we were talking about the war, Dad." Hermione said quietly.

Michael's lips thinned, looking to Harry. "I see." He turned around, and started to walk down the hallway.

"He hates me." Harry blurted.

"He doesn't. Really. He just…they don't like this whole war business. But…we don't have much of a choice to get involved." Hermione shrugged.

Harry frowned. "You could move away."

"Right. Everyone knows we're friends. And I'm a muggleborn. Voldemort and his Deatheaters will be after me wherever I go. Anyways, Mum and Dad are going to be going on an…extended holiday soon, right after we leave for Hogwarts."

"What?"

Hermione looked down. "We just thought it safer. They'll be visiting some family in France."

Dinner was a bit awkward. And quiet. Harry had never had pizza before, and the Grangers had looked at him a bit oddly when he'd said that. Before he'd left, Hermione had given him a couple of paperback science fiction books, as well as another book on Transfiguration. They would be seeing each other in less than a week

The Burrow was just the same as ever, except even more crowded. Fleur Delacour was engaged to Bill Weasley, and was staying at the Burrow along with Ron, Ginny, and Bill. Fred and George had a flat above their place, and it felt strange for them to not be there during the day.

Ron and Hermione weren't talking. Things were extremely awkward between them for some reason, and Harry didn't know what it was. Harry had thought Hermione would be a bit awkward around him after what he'd said, but she treated him the same as ever.

The Order was often at the Burrow, since HQ had been moved there. Harry was glad to not have to go back to Grimmauld Place again. He just…couldn't do it. Not yet. Not with Sirius not there. Ginny talked to him more. Apparently she had gotten over her crush on him completely- she was always sending letters to Dean. Harry was inwardly glad. She was hanging out with them more- even though Ron clearly didn't like her being there.

Harry's OWL scores were surprisingly good. He'd gotten an O in DADA, Charms, and COMC; and E's in Transfiguration and Potions. Unfortunately, he did not pass HOM or Divination, and he barely squeaked by with Astronomy. He knew now, though, that he could do much better in his main courses, and happily signed up for those. Hermione had gotten straight O's, except for DADA, much to her dismay. Ron, on the other hand, had only passed two classes- DADA, and COMC. His Mother was terribly angry, especially when Hermione accidentally pointed out that the only reason he got a passing score in DADA was because of Harry and the Defense Association.

So, three days before term was starting, Ron was pouting up in his room, while Harry and Hermione were reading in the back garden. Harry was reading one of Hermione's books, while Hermione was reading a book she'd borrowed from Bill on runes. Ginny was reading her new Defense textbook, and pointed out that it was quite interesting.

They all wondered who the new Defense Professor was going to be, but no one was telling them anything. Harry glanced above the top of his book, watching Hermione read. She had a little frown on her face, her brows drawn together in concentration. Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling- she looked like that when she was reading something particularly tricky.

He glanced over in Ginny's direction, and saw the red head reading her own book. He looked back to Hermione, and smiled as she tucked one of her wild curls behind her ears, noting she didn't have pierced ears. She was wearing a sweater, and jeans, her usual fare of clothing- his eyes cast over her body, wondering how much she was covering up.

She looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes, and Harry blushed, looking back to his book.

Harry was doodling in his sketchbook in Ron's room, laying on his little cot that he usually slept in. He was drawing Hermione, as if she was waving at him, a grin on her face. She was wearing her school robes.

"Oh, who you drawing?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder. Harry closed his sketchbook, blushing.

"Nothing."

Ron grinned, snatching it from him, and opened it to the page, because Harry had left his pencil in there. His eyes widened at the picture. "Wow…you're really good."

"Um…thanks."

"Can I keep it?"

Harry frowned. "Um…no. I don't want to rip out out a page of my book-"

Ron grinned, going to the door. "I gotta show Hermione and Ginny-"

"Ron! No!" Harry chased after him, hoping this wasn't going to blow up in his face.

Ron was holding out the book to them as he came into the girl's room, stopping short in the doorway.

Hermione was smiling, looking very pleased, while Ginny was gaping at it. "Wow, that's really good!"

Harry blushed, and snatched it from Ron. "Ron, why did you show them?"

"It's good, mate. You're not embarrassed, are you?" Harry blushed, and Ginny gasped, looking between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione nudged the red head, shaking her head slightly, and Ron stared at Harry. "Ron, you don't…you don't like _her_, do you?"

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Well, she…she isn't even that pretty! Why would you ever like her?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, and Ginny pushed her brother out of the room. "Get out of my room, you prat!" She yelled. Harry looked to Hermione, who was looking down at her lap, frowning.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Don't listen to him Hermione. Harry, you think she's pretty, don't you?"

"Um…yeah. Of course." Harry said feebly, clutching his sketchbook to his chest. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered.

Harry glanced at Hermione. " Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

Ginny pushed Harry out of the room before he could say anything else.

Harry sat in his compartment, with Neville and Luna. Already, many members of the DA had been by, thanking him for their OWL scores. Harry always protested that he hadn't done much, but no one would hear of it.

Neville seemed a lot more confident now, now that he'd gotten a new wand, and Luna had had a 'perfectly wonderful holiday' as she put it. Harry was nervous about what would happen once Ron, Ginny, and Hermione returned. Since the Sketchbook Incident, Ron and Hermione had been fighting nonstop, and Ron was slightly cold to Harry. Sometimes he would pretend that nothing was wrong, which was a bit weird.

Ginny was always around Hermione now, probably acting as a buffer between Ron and the other girl. But that also meant that Harry could never talk to her alone, which made him really frustrated.

Because he really did want to talk to her alone.

They returned, and Hermione immediately took a book out of her bag while Ginny and Ron talked about their holidays with Neville and Luna. Harry frowned, nudging the girl slightly. Hermione glanced up at him, shaking her head, and Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

She barely talked for the majority of the train ride. He could tell by her tense posture something was going on. He ended up reading a book himself. For the first time ever, Malfoy hadn't stopped by, which was a bit weird.

They arrived to the school, and Hermione grabbed onto his hand, getting lost in the crowd, separating from their friends. She pulled him into a carriage, and flicked her wand, making the carriage doors and window glow a soft blue.

"What's going on? And what was that spell?"

"Something for privacy." Hermione said quietly. "Harry, there's something going on here. Ginny doesn't want me talking with you alone. She's not saying anything aloud, but I think she still likes you."

"But…what about Dean?"

Hermione sighed roughly. "I don't know. Maybe they are going out. But she still likes you- what other reason would she have for us not talking?"

They felt their carriage move.

"I guess so." Harry admitted quietly.

"Are you attracted to her?"

"…no." Harry frowned.

"Well, she is very pretty, and you don't need to lie-"

Harry took her by the shoulders. "Hermione, I don't like her. Not like that. I never have. I only like you like that." He said. "You know I love you. I'm not about to change my mind." He cracked a smile. "I'm just as stubborn as you are."

Hermione bit her lip, slowly pulling out of his grip. "Harry, we can't-"

"I know. I'll wait." Harry whispered, leaning forward, resting his forehead to hers. "I'll wait as long as you want me to."

Hermione's breath hitched, and pulled away. "Harry, you're making this very hard. We…we have more important things…we need to focus."

"I know." Harry wouldn't apologize, though. "But it's the truth." He looked out the window, watching the trees pass by. "They're going to be upset we didn't save a carriage for them."

"That's alright. These things only seat four anyways."

Their eyes met. "I was thinking about making another schedule. Soon. To include training and research and things."

Harry gave her a mute nod. "Alright." He gave her a small smile. "Let's hope our DADA Professor is good. That might save us a bit of time."

Hermione let out a choked laugh, and their hands clasped on the seat, both of them looking out of the windows on either side of the carriage.

They made their excuses when they saw their friends, and sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. All of the boys gawked at their new Defense Professor. She had pale blonde hair pulled back in a bun and sharp blue eyes, and wore a black muggle suit, and looked at all of them imperiously with a smirk that wouldn't be out of place on a Malfoy.

Apparently her name was Alyssa Rhodes, from South Africa, and she used to be an Auror. For some reason, though, Harry got the feeling he'd seen her before somewhere.

Hermione leant over. "It's Tonks." She whispered in his ear.

Harry's eyes widened, and he took a look at the woman again. Yes…same height. Dumbledore's eyes, only just a bit darker. Sirius's cheekbones and jawline. Ginny's nose. He couldn't quite place the mouth, however. Then he saw the boots she wore, half hidden under the table- doc martins that looked completely out of place with the muggle suit- shoes he'd seen her wear a million times. He cracked a smile.

Harry hid the smile with his hand, and started to serve himself as food appeared on the table. He automatically passed an apple to Hermione, their fingers brushing as she took it from him with a small smile. Harry blinked, seeing that smile again, noticing for the first time what he'd done. He'd known that Hermione always had at least one apple or some other fruit during dinner, usually an apple, though, and she would always cut it into- he grinned as she cut it into fourths.

Their eyes met, and he gave her a small smile in return, looking away as Seamus called his name, asking about his holidays.

That night, Harry was about to go on up to bed when he noticed that Hermione remained behind in the Common room. Harry casually held back, glancing at the boys that were walking up the stairs to the boy's dorms, laughing and carrying on.

"Hey."

"Go on up. Wait until the others are asleep and come back down." Hermione said quietly. "I'll do the same."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Um…alright."

He went up to the dorms, seeing Seamus and Dean stuffing their drawers with their clothes, while Ron collapsed into his bed. Neville was yawning as he put his neatly folded clothes into his drawers. Everyone was rather quiet tonight, compared to last year, or the year before. He pulled on the oversized t-shirt he usually wore to sleep in, and baggy sweatpants. He climbed into bed. Seamus turned off the lights, and Harry listened as the others settled into their beds.

Before long, he could hear the others slowly fall asleep, and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Hermione would want to talk to him about. He waited until he could hear Ron's loud snores, and climbed out of bed quietly. He crept down the stairs, glancing about the common room. Hermione was coming down the stairs from the girl's dorm, wearing a grey sweatshirt, striped boxershorts, and blue slippers. She was clutching a big book in her arms, frowning slightly. She smiled as she saw him, waiting for her.

He smiled as they headed towards the couch, and sat next to each other. She passed the book over to Harry.

"A Latin Dictionary?"

"I have one too. I thought it would be a good idea to translate some of our spells. Did you know that the last spell to be invented was over 70 years ago? The 'new ones' that come out in all the fashion magazines are always recycled."

Harry's eyes went round.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Believe it or not, Lavender told me that last bit. It's true, sadly. I thought if we translated some of our spells, that we could somehow make new incantations- but I also read about silent spells, and…well, what if it's all about intent? What if someone just says…'Abracadabra', and out comes a stunner spell?"

Harry gaped at her. "Well…we don't know silent magic."

Hermione tucked a lock of curls behind her ear. "Well, we're going to be learning this year. Anyways, I think it might be a good idea to get a head start. This would be extremely good for dueling."

Harry nodded, setting the book aside. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione looked down at her lap, and Harry followed her gaze, swallowing as he saw her legs. Those shorts of hers were much shorter than anything else he'd seen her wear. She tugged on them slightly, and he looked away.

"Um, well, I wanted to talk about Defense. Perhaps we can ask Tonks for some extra training? After all, she's an Auror."

Harry nodded slightly. "Good idea. But only if she has time. She might be here for a reason- after all, Dumbledore didn't give us her real name, so she might be on a mission or something."

"Here at the school?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

Harry shrugged. "It's possible. We can ask her sometime this week. So, are Lavender and Parvati asleep?"

Hermione grimaced. "Ugh. No. They're giggling about Lavender losing her virginity over the summer."

Harry blanched. He did not want to know that.

"I do hope you won't tell anyone." Hermione gave him a Look.

"Of course."

"Good. Well…I guess we should be getting asleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Hermione yawned.

Harry gave her a small smile, and watched her go on up to bed.

The following day, Harry was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table along with his friends as McGonagall passed the schedules around. Harry grinned, seeing that he had Fridays off entirely, but only because all of his courses were doubles during the rest of the week. But still, he was quite looking forward to having that free day-

Hermione leant forward. "On Fridays we can concentrate on training and research." She whispered. "That way we'll have our weekends free."

Harry sighed, and she went on. "Just because we have a bit of extra time outside of class doesn't mean a thing- we're taking NEWT courses, and that means our essays and things will be expected to be more thorough."

Ron made a face across the table. "Ugh, it's the first day Hermione. Anyways, we haven't got NEWTS until next year."

"Well, fine, if you want to wait until the last minute to start studying, go ahead Ron, but I'm not going to help you when the time comes." She said sharply, eyes flashing. Ron cringed, but didn't say a word.

Harry spoke up. "We need to study all we can. 'Cos of the war and everything."

"Blimey Harry, you'll turn into a bookworm if you aren't careful." Seamus joked.

"I think he's right." Neville interjected. "Harry, are we going to continue the DA this year?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. "Maybe. But we'll see how our DADA professor is."

"I really liked the DA. Even if she is good, maybe we could just meet once a week? To revise or something? I don't want to get rusty." Neville said a bit more confidently.

Harry grinned, and Hermione spoke up. "An excellent idea. Why don't we see how our DADA professor is, and then we can start talking about this next week."

Neville beamed.

So classes began. Harry was glad he'd read all those books this past summer, because he didn't seem as nearly as lost in his classes as he was before. Hermione had been right about them needing the extra time- each of the Professors assigned an essay, and focused on lecturing throughout the class. From what Harry had seen, a lot of work would have to be done on their own time.

Harry was thankful that he wasn't in Potions, because he'd heard from Hermione that she was the only Gryffindor who'd managed to make it into the class- it was full of Slytherins, and only a few Ravenclaws. She also had to take Ancient Runes without him.

Ron was only taking Defense and COMC, and in his free time, he mostly played chess and was making strategies for Quidditch. Somehow, Ron had been made team captain. Harry thought it odd, since he and Angelina both had seniority, but he figured since he'd been banned the year before, he couldn't play anyways, and Angelina wanted to concentrate on her NEWTS this year.

While Hermione was in Potions, Harry worked on his essays and assignments, and did his best to keep up with their reading. He'd found that the Healing section of the library wasn't that large, but it did contain some books that seemed pretty interesting, so he began to read those.

As he read his DADA textbook, he noticed a pattern between that and the Healing books and wondered if Hermione had noticed it. After she returned from Potions that morning, Harry held up the book. She dropped her bookbag onto the couch beside her.

"What is it?"

Harry smirked. "You have your Defense text with you?"

Hermione dug into her bag. "Yes, we have class this afternoon. Why?"

Harry watched her open the book, and he reached over, thumbing through a few pages. "Read that there, and then read this."

Hermione read through the passage in the Defense text, and then read the passage in Harry's healing book. She furrowed her brow. "Wait…"

"Yeah. I know." Harry bit his lip. "Almost the same spell. Except the Healing one is more localized. Can you imagine what would happen if you used that Healing spell in the middle of a duel?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, no one would expect it. They'd be caught off guard."

"I know when I saw Dumbledore dueling last year, he used a ton of transfiguration spells against Voldemort. But that's what he specializes in, right?"

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the page before her. "Interesting. I would imagine McGonagall to do the same, and Flitwick as well. I wonder how Professor Snape duels. Can you incorporate potions into dueling?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well…you could. Like a boil solution- you could just throw it at somebody. And there wouldn't be any countercurse for that- only a potion to cure it. And who would carry a boil-cure solution with them?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh."

Harry grinned. "I think it's a good idea. So…Hermione, what do you think your strongest subject is?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure, actually. I like so many of them."

"Then combine them. Use your strengths."

Hermione laughed. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"So what's your strength?"

"Defense."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "And what else?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I like Charms and Transfiguration, but…" He trailed off, looking at the spells in front of him. "I kind of like healing. I mean, I know we haven't a class on it, but…I've certainly had enough experience with it."

Hermione chuckled, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Come on, let's get to lunch." Neither of them noticed Ron glaring at them from his place at the chess table.

Harry was terribly excited- he was in Defense class. Funnily enough, every single member of the DA in their year was in the room, and only four Slytherins. The classroom was arranged differently than any other year they'd been there. Desks were pushed against the walls, around the perimeter of the room, and in the middle, there was large mats on the floor.

Harry could see that the walls were plain, with not a lot of decoration, looking rather stark for a classroom for Tonks. He'd been actually expecting something more colorful.

The office door opened, and all the kids watched Professor Rhodes stride into the classroom. She was wearing another black suit, but this time she was wearing pants, and flats.

"Welcome to Defense. I am well aware that your previous Defense Courses have been lacking, so today, I would like for all of you to show me what you can do. Take off your shoes and outer robes, and pair up."

Everyone was a bit curious about this, but did so. Harry was surprised to see that some of the girls were much curvier than he'd imagined under their robes.

"In our next class, I want all of you girls to wear pants instead of your school skirts."

"Pants?" Parkinson hissed in surprised. "No proper girl wears pants unless she's a mudbloo-"

"Miss Parkinson, I suggest you don't finish that sentence." The woman said, narrowing her eyes. "If you do not wear pants you will sit out for the day, and get a zero. Now, are all of you paired up?" Those who hadn't paired up did so.

Harry ended up with Neville, because no one else wanted to pair up with him. Harry and Neville flashed smiles at each other.

"We shall go in alphabetical order. You have one minute. Three strikes, and you lose." She motioned to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. "You two."

Harry watched the girls carefully as they dueled, seeing several weak points, and what they could do to improve. While they were dueling, Tonks-er, Professor Rhodes was making notes. "Very good girls. Next!"

As all of the students went along, Harry noted each of their strengths and weaknesses, and he could definitely tell that the DA would be needed, if the Professor didn't talk about these in class.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter!"

The boys got onto the mats, and they both drew their wands. "Begin."

Harry ducked instantly as Neville sent a spell his way. He grinned, rolling over as Neville sent another spell. Neville looked as though he was concentrating very hard. Harry sent a spell his way from his position on the floor, surprising the other boy as he was knocked off his feet.

Harry cast two more spells quickly in succession, but Neville moved out of the way, casting another spell. Harry blocked it, and approached the other boy, using one of the healing spells he'd just learnt.

Neville looked confused for a moment, and cried out in surprise as his hand trembled, and he dropped his wand. Harry plucked it from the ground. Neville clutched his shaking hand, and Harry ended the spell, feeling a bit bad now.

"Time." Rhodes called, looking thoughtful. Harry gave an apologetic smile to Neville, handing over the boy's wand. The two of them went to the sidelines as the next group was called.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly.

"What spell was that?" Neville whispered back.

"A healing spell. It makes all of your muscles loosen- it's usually used for muscle cramps. I've never used it before, did it hurt too much?"

"I…it didn't really hurt, I think I was more surprised than anything." Neville said, flexing his fingers, looking down at his hand. "But it's a good idea."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

Neville bit his lip. "A healing spell, huh?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought it sounded interesting."

The two of them watched Malfoy and Nott duel, Harry taking in everything. Malfoy was definitely the better dueler- even though Nott was pretty good too. They didn't hold back, and Harry noted that they were sticking to strictly neutral spells- nothing borderline, although Harry knew from his duels with Malfoy in the past that the boy knew them.

He noted that they weren't' very physical with their dueling, that they emphasized more on blocking with their defensive spells- but Harry knew that they would be tired if those blocks were up for too long.

The Patil sisters were next, and you could only tell the differences between them because of their tie color, since they weren't wearing their robes. Harry could tell that the boys were hoping for at least one of them to slip and 'accidentally' show something or other. He didn't care. He frowned, seeing right away that they hadn't practiced- both of them were rusty. Their dueling styles were very different, however – he learnt that last year. Padma focused more on Defense, while Parvati focused more on Offense, and Parvati moved about a bit more while Padma implemented the use of blocks more.

Ron and Hermione were the last to go- Hermione trounced Ron in eight seconds- long enough to say her spell, and he was out like a light. Ron was very angry when he was woken, and refused her help to help him up.

The halfway point of the class arrived, and the Professor handed out a sheet to each of the pairs. Harry and Neville read over their sheet together.

_Neville Longbottom:_

_When Dueling, be aware of spells coming from all angles, even from the ground. If you do not recognize a spell, move out of the way. If you are caught with it, do not be confused or surprised- act quickly if you are able, and counterattack. Your movements need to be quicker- tighter to your body. _

_Harry Potter:_

_Your blocks can be stronger. Dodging is good, but you should practice more- they're a bit sloppy. Your words need to be spoken clearer- spells are easier if you say them correctly. You have surprisingly quick reflexes, but you do not utilize them properly. Every move can be used to your advantage. Please see me after class. _

Harry frowned, and Neville glanced at him. "Wonder what she wants to talk to you about. Maybe it was about that healing spell." He murmured.

"Maybe." Harry said quietly. He hoped he didn't get in trouble for it.

Harry waved his friends on as the class was dismissed, watching the Professor sort through some papers on her desk. She smiled at Harry. "That was some duel there. What spell did you use?"

"A healing spell- it relaxes the muscles." Harry said.

The woman grinned, and Harry recognized it as Tonk's grin. "Nice. I don't think I've ever seen anyone use healing spells in a duel before."

"But you're an Auror-" Harry blurted, covering his mouth. The woman raised a brow. "Er…I know who you are. Your boots last night were a giveaway."

She sighed, and Tonk's usual visage and purple hair appeared. "Well, that didn't take long."

"Sorry. I think only me and Hermione noticed. I don't think anyone else would recognize you."

"Good. You better not tell anyone either. I'm on a mission for Dumbledore." She frowned. "If I'm an ass to you in class, you won't take it too hard, will you?"

Harry shrugged. "It's alright. Is there a reason for it?"

Tonks gave him a slight grin. "Yeah. You're pretty good Harry, but I think you can do better. I want to push you and see where this goes, alright?"

Harry gave her a slight nod. "Do you think I should continue with the DA? Everyone's asking about it."

"The DA? That's that little group you did last year, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Um…almost our entire class this year was in it last year."

Tonk's eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry gave her another nod. "Yeah. So do you think I could do it again?"

Tonks nodded. "Of course. Go ahead. Tell you what, I can give you my lesson plans, and you can schedule things accordingly. I mean, don't teach what I'm going to- but things that would work with it. Are they all in sixth year?"

Harry shook his head. "A whole bunch of fifth and seventh years too. No Slytherins, though."

Tonks frowned. "Was that done on purpose?"

"No. Just…none of them wanted to join. Anyways, it's kind of hard to practice dueling people you don't trust."

Tonks let out a bark of laughter. Somewhat like Sirius'. "Those are the best sort of people to duel! You don't hold back. Merlin Harry, you should know that." She gave him a wink, and her face changed back to Professor Rhodes.

"So, I noticed you were watching everyone today. Got a handle on their strengths and weaknesses?"

Harry nodded. "Some of them were rusty. It's to be expected, since none of us are allowed to practice magic over the holidays."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Do you really think some of those pureblood kids are reported to the Ministry? Half the time, the wards on their homes prevent their spells from being Monitored."

Harry cursed under his breath.

"Ah, ah Harry, I could take points for that. Be a good little boy and do your homework. Oh, and get those lesson plans to me by next week. We can trade then."

Harry gave her a mute nod, and left the classroom. He stopped just outside as he saw Hermione, Ron, and Neville waiting for him, pretending as though they hadn't been trying to listen in.

"The DA is on. I'll need to give her lesson plans by next week."

Ron groaned, and Hermione looked excited.

On Harry's first free Friday, he was looking forward to getting some of his essays done, as well as starting to work on the lesson plans for the DA. But then his plans came crashing to a halt when McGonagall approached him during breakfast, looking upset.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like for you to come with me." She had some papers in her hands. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. McGonagall glanced at the girl. "You as well, Miss Granger."

The two Gryffindors followed the Professor to her office, getting the feeling that they were in trouble for some reason.

"Mr. Potter, I was revising the homework that you turned in, and I…well, Miss Granger, did you help Mr. Potter with his summer homework?"

Hermione and Harry gaped. "I only revised it for spelling and grammar mistakes, but he did everything else on his own…I didn't even help him research- are you accusing us of cheating?" Hermione said, aghast.

McGonagall raised her hand. "I'm just saying that Mr. Potter's work is on a completely different standard from his previous work."

Harry frowned. "That's because I was actually able to study during the summer."

The woman gave him an inquiring look. Harry explained. "Usually, the Dursleys lock up my books and things during the summer. I don't have access to any of it. By the time I get to the Weasleys, I'm rushing to get my school supplies, or…I get distracted…but I was able to revise all of my books before I went to the Burrow this year. And during the school year, I'm usually distracted what with everything going on."

"I see." McGonagall said quietly. She held up a few papers. "I suppose this applies to your other classes as well?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I…I want to do my best this year. It's…been rather hard to keep from getting distracted, with what everything else going on, but I find that since I was able to review my books, that things are much easier now."

"Well then. I expect this level of work from you for now on." And she looked to Hermione. "And Miss Granger, I think Mr. Potter does not need your help with spelling and grammar any longer- how is he to learn if you always help him?"

Hermione looked guilty. "I understand, Professor."

She gave them a slight nod. "I will let the other Professors know." She frowned. "Mr. Potter…why would the Dursleys lock up your things during the holidays?"

Harry looked down at his lap. "They…don't like magic much. I had to hide my wand and things just so I could keep them close. That would have just been asking for trouble. We've never really…seen eye to eye, if you know what I mean."

McGonagall's lips thinned. "I think I do." She paused. "Miss Granger, I believe you have class soon. You're dismissed."

Both Gryffindors nodded, and left her office quickly. As they walked down the corridor, Hermione sighed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You were only trying to help." Harry said quietly.

Hermione shook her head, frowning. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, and turned to him. "It only makes you dependent on me for checking your grammar and spelling." She looked to the floor, putting her hands on her hips, lost in thought. She looked as though she'd gotten an idea, and gave a Look to Harry.

"Harry, before lunch, I want you to pick up two books from the library. One is titled _Sceptrum of Grammatica: New English Edition. _That should help you with your Grammar. I would also like for you to pick up a healing book of your choice. This afternoon, after lunch, you can work on your lesson plans, and write a small essay for me, twelve inches, on the use of Healing spells for dueling- and there better not be any grammar mistakes."

Harry grinned. "Anything else, your highness?"

The girl arched her brow. "It's Miss. And no. If you get those things done early, you might get a reward. And don't you dare rush it."

Harry started laughing at this, but Hermione didn't. Harry stared at her. "Are you serious?"

She just gave him a wink, shouldering her bag. "I'll see you after class Harry."

Harry stared after her.

**NOTES:**

Lavender lost virginity over summer to a muggle boy.

Lavender finds out she's pregnant around October (two months along)

Ginny wasn't sending letters to Dean, but to Dumbledore.

Harry's summer homework is awesome. B/c of Hermione and her awesomeness.

Harry goes to Hermione's for Christmas holidays.

* * *

><p>So...what did you think? Was it alright? Did you absolutely hate it? Please review- let me know if it's going in a good direction. I wrote this a while back, and I'm terribly stuck on it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Sleeping HPSS VERY SMEXY

This story is very, very smut-tastic. Just a warning, you know. Harry's a bit of a slut in this one as well. I've been working on and off on this since January, and I can't seem to continue it. While it has the potential to be awesome, my headspace keeps diverting from it.

Like the other stories in this collection, it is unedited.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping<strong>

**HPSS- BDSM themes, extremely graphic.  
><strong>

**Harry likes to sleep around. But is that a good thing?**

Harry arched his back up against the bathroom stall, coming as the cock inside him shoved in and out. He kept his eyes tightly shut, only listening to his breathing, his partner's breathing, the loud music outside, and everyone's voices in the bar.

He was being fucked up against the wall in a seedy little bar, and it wasn't the first time he'd done it. Yeah, he always used protection, always had since the beginning. He had no idea how muggle STD's could affect a wizard, and he didn't aim to find out.

He heard the guy grunt after a particularly brutal thrust. Harry's head lolled back, and he opened his eyes slowly, feeling the cock inside him deflate. His vision cleared, and all he could see was the graffiti, dirt, and grime in the loo, and as he looked down slowly, the man that was panting against him, his eyes closed, his face drawn.

Harry realized that the man was probably in his late thirties, the fluorescent lights showing off details he'd missed before. Well, that was different. He'd looked younger in the club, with all those dim lights.

Harry pulled up his cut off jean shorts, and pulled down his black t-shirt, gently pushing the man away. As he felt the pain settling in, he realized he was going to have some bruises pretty soon- curse his pale skin.

"You okay?" The man breathed. Tim, he thought the man's name was.

"I'm okay. You?"

Tim smiled. "I'm good. That was bloody good." He pulled the rubber off, and threw it into the trash can. "You want to come back to my flat? I have some beer there if you want it."

Harry pecked his cheek. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have a curfew to keep." With that, he zipped up his hoodie, particularly enjoying the man's expression.

"You're underage?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't look older than my age. You had to know. Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. You were fantastic, luv." He left the stall, and washed his hands. The man left the stall, zipping up his pants and looking a bit winded still. Harry gave him a slight smile, and the man left.

Harry took the back roads to Privet Drive, looking forward to a good night's rest before he had to get up in the morning. He knew he probably only had a few days to go before the Order picked him up, and he was trying to make the most of it.

You see, Harry thought of himself as someone quite different while he was in the magical world. There, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, someone that kids could look up to, reporters hanging onto his every word, and be the shy, yet friendly and brave friend to his classmates. To them, Harry Potter had only been kissed once, by Cho Chang, in his Fifth year, and had gone on one disastrous date with her.

In reality, Harry had been kissed a large number of times, by more men than he cared to admit. His first kiss had been when he was eight, by a boy in the park. He'd still been the 'freak' then, and the neighbor boy thought Harry had to be freaky enough to be liked to be kissed by other boys. Well…he was.

Harry found that he liked it quite a bit, and it didn't take long to find ways of earning kisses from other boys, hidden in the back of the public library, or perhaps the playground or the park. Just before he'd gone to Hogwarts, he'd snogged a sixteen year old that certainly knew what he was doing. He wanted more. He felt as though this was the only way to be loved, in a sort of distant way. It was clear that the Dursleys didn't love him- so he aimed to find it himself.

He felt stifled at school, but what with Voldemort and all, he was sufficiently distracted. But…the gap grew wider still. It had occurred to him to pursue a relationship while at school, but he didn't think it was a good idea, what with all the adventures he already had while at school.

When he was thirteen, he'd lost his virginity in the loo of the public library. It was by a fifteen year old boy named Cary. He'd always had a thing for older boys, particularly rough ones. He was alright with it, as long as they didn't leave marks where people could see. He hated that.

By the time he was fourteen, he'd seen Cedric die, and had been shaken by death. He'd gone through a string of boys and young men, doing his best to forget. He'd done it the following summer as well, trying to forget about Sirius' death. He knew it was a better option than turning to drinking or drugs- after all, he did all he could to stay safe. He got tested every summer for free at the local blood bank, and always used protection.

Last summer had been fun. He'd had a sort of relationship with an older college boy- a particularly kinky one at that. He'd learnt a lot, and had loads of fun. It was certainly one of his more interesting summers, even if he had to return a bit earlier than usual.

Now, he was turning seventeen in two days. There was no doubt that the Order would be picking him up soon, and that he would be confined to his 'goody-two-shoes' status for at least another year. There was no coming back to Privet Drive after this round.

He sighed, heading up his street, keeping to the shadows. He knew that an Order guard was posted somewhere outside the house, and he knew for certain that it wasn't Moody. He'd kept track of when the man's shifts were.

He climbed the fence quietly, and headed for the back door. He heard a soft pop, and stiffened. Another pop. He glanced at his watch. Ah, the shift change. Perfect. He went inside, closing the door with a soft click and tip-toed through the kitchen.

He gasped, stopping short as he saw Remus, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Dumbledore sitting there, looking quite grave. Tonks came in through the door behind him, holding an invisibility cloak in her hands. She stared at Harry, and Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Er…hello."

"Where have you been all night?" Remus finally said, standing up.

Harry bit his lip, glancing down.

"He was in a club." Tonks supplied. "He's got a stamp on his hand."

Remus sniffed the air, eyes widening. "You weren't drinking, were you?"

Moody crossed his arms. "He hasn't been drinking. I can see that."

Tonks rolled her eyes, dropping the cloak on the kitchen table. "He went to the club, geez. He made it back in one piece. Harry, let's get your things." She grabbed his arm tightly, yanking him out of the kitchen behind her.

Harry twisted his arm out of her grip as they went up the stairs.

"What were you thinking Harry? Did you even know his name?" Tonks asked quietly as she pushed open his bedroom door.

Harry started to pick up his things, but winced slightly at the dull stabbing pain in his bum. "Yes. I did. What did you see?"

Tonks made a face. "I didn't go in the loo, but it was easy to figure it out. Harry, you were safe, weren't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, dropping a book in there. "I'm not dumb, Tonks."

"Have you done it before?"

Harry pulled off his hoodie, dropping it into his trunk. She gasped, seeing the bruises on his upper arms.

"He hurt you?"

"I'm okay. It's not a big deal. And yes, I've done it before." Harry said, closing his trunk. He opened Hedwig's cage. "Where are we going?"

"HQ. We were here a couple hours ago. Everyone's probably freaking out by now."

"Tonks…will you tell anyone?"

Tonks sighed, glancing to the door. "I won't say anything. Remus will know, though, because he could probably…smell it on you. I suggest you take a shower when we get to HQ. Molly Weasley has a knack for smelling things she shouldn't."

Harry cringed. "I don't want to know how you found that out."

After Harry changed into a Weasley sweater and some faded jeans, they were ready to go. He looked like the same old Harry Potter, but everyone who had picked him up knew that something was going on with him.

Harry played nice for the next few days with his friends, pretending nothing was wrong. Remus was avoiding him for the moment, as though he was trying to figure out how to deal with Harry. Tonks seemed to be a bit more comfortable around him, and didn't treat him as much of a kid anymore, not like she treated, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Harry's birthday was a festive occasion, despite being stuck indoors. Harry plastered a smile on his face at Hermione's planner, and for Ron's candy. They always gave him the same things, as if they didn't know what to get him.

It seemed as though no one really knew him anymore. As everyone parted for cake, Harry took his slice and went upstairs to the library. He didn't feel like dealing with everyone at the moment. He stopped short in the doorway as he saw Professor Snape at the desk there, with three books open in front of him, taking notes. Their eyes met, and Harry looked away. Determined to ignore the man, he sat on the sofa, and began to eat his cake.

He was halfway through when he felt the man looking at him. Harry glanced towards him, and the man looked as though he was reading, but his eyes were frozen on the page. Harry furrowed his brow, and went back to eating his cake. Not too much later, he felt as though he was being stared at again.

Harry's stomach tightened in anticipation. It felt as though he was in the club again, and that a man had scoped him out for some good snogging, at the very least. It was strange, since he wasn't wearing his makeshift club clothes, but only his normal attire of a plain sweater and jeans, and was eating birthday cake in the middle of HQ's library.

He glanced towards the man once more, and caught Snape staring. Neither of them looked away, their eyes frozen on each other. Harry lowered his fork slowly from his lips. What was wrong with him? This was his professor. This was a bad idea, a bad idea. But Merlin, did he look so hot, and even though he'd been fucked recently, he was feeling really- Snape looked back down to his notes.

"You should really practice your occulemency Potter."

Harry felt himself blush as the man's eyes darted up to look at him once more. He looked down at his lap, feeling a little ashamed. What a slut! He chastised himself internally.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said quietly, and left the room, excusing himself.

Despite turning of age, Harry was still not allowed to join the Order. He also wasn't allowed to go to Diagon Alley to do his school shopping either. He'd bribed Tonks with a new leather jacket if she could get him some good clothes from the muggle world. She had accepted the bribe with a wink and smile, and told him to expect the goods by the following week, and a charge to his Gringott's account.

Hermione held up one of Harry's shirts between her fingertips gingerly. "Really Tonks, Harry would never wear this!" In fact, Harry quite liked the shirt, and took it from her.

"I like it. I like all of it. Thanks Tonks."

She'd gotten him a whole bunch of band t-shirts, a few pairs of jeans, some dress shirts and pants, a pair of all black converse, and some dress shoes. She'd also gotten him some unmentionables that Harry did his best to stash away before his friends saw them.

Tonks gave him a slight smile, watching the girls go through his clothes. Ron, the traitor, had abandoned him long ago so he could eat a bit while Mrs. Weasley prepared lunch.

She herded the girls out of the room, and sat him down.

"Harry…how many men have you slept with?"

Harry blushed immediately, not expecting this question. "Why do you want to know?"

Tonks looked at him expectantly.

Harry looked down. "Well, technically, about ten or so."

She raised a brow, motioning for him to go on.

"Um, as far as…other stuff goes, um…what do you want me to count?"

Tonks rubbed the back of her neck. "Everything. Crickey Harry, how many guys have you been with?"

Harry looked down. "Well, I only ever had an actual relationship with one of them, and I never slept with him. Um, I'm not sure exactly how many guys I've kissed. Er…about twenty, " he winced at this "for…oral…and ten for…you know."

"Harry, I think you can say it properly." Tonks said flatly, crossing her arms.

"Fine. They fucked me, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Tonks looked unperturbed by Harry's profanity. "Any of them magical?"

"No."

"Harry…you've just turned seventeen. How could you have possibly managed to…do all that? Even I haven't had that many boyfriends."

Harry blushed. "They weren't boyfriends. And I started rather young…I lost my virginity when I was thirteen." He admitted quietly. "Only during the summers, though. None of my friends know. They…expect me to be…"

"Not as slutty?" Harry swatted her arm half-heartedly. "What about that one guy you had a relationship with? Why didn't you sleep with him if you slept with all those other guys?"

Harry sighed, looking down. "It wasn't about that with him. I actually had a lot of fun with him. We did stuff besides sex. He actually talked to me." He glanced up at her. "None of those guys knew me like he did. I mean, he didn't know anything about my magic, but he sure knew a lot more about me than…other people do."

He bit his lip. "Those other guys just wanted to get into my pants. I didn't stop them or anything. I wanted it. If I hadn't, I would have stopped them."

Tonks sighed. "Harry…why can't you find some nice wizard to settle down with?"

Harry made a face. "I can't. Not with the war. I can't risk it. I can't have the press going after him either. If I ever did get into a relationship with a wizard, he'd have to be willing to put up with all that."

"I understand." Tonks said quietly. "You go after muggles because none of them know you, and they wouldn't be at risk for Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "Right. I just…need to feel that…feeling I get when…" He blushed. "I won't go into it. But I know if I actually got into a relationship with a wizard that I could…trust, and know that we would both be safe and happy- I could settle down just fine."

Harry shrugged. "Until then, I'll go stir crazy here in the wizarding world, and go to the muggle one to get my kicks."

Neither of them noticed a dark haired man watching through a crack in the doorway. He'd only been there for part of the conversation, but he heard all he wanted to- Potter had been sleeping around since the age of thirteen, and he'd successfully hidden it for all these years. Until now.

About a week later, Harry slipped out of HQ after everyone had gone to bed. He took a cab to the nearest club district. He was wearing a new t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, with his converse, his wand in his hoodie pocket, next to his condoms.

He just wanted one more lay before term started- he wanted to make it last for a while. Who knew if he'd ever be able to go to the muggle world again.

He flashed a smile at the bouncer, showing him his fake ID. The man gave him a cursory glance, and let him in. Harry glanced about. Trust the London clubs to have the best music and the hottest looking guys.

He approached the bar, scoping everything out, pretending as though he was waiting to order his drink. It didn't take long for a girl to come up. She had red wavy hair, and she looked sort of familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. She was wearing a blue mini-dress.

"Hi. Can I get you a drink or something?" She asked sweetly, eyes roving over his face.

Harry chuckled, winking at her. "Sorry, but no thanks. Not my type, hon."

The girl blushed. "Oh. Well, sorry." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She motioned to several other girls, and a boy that was with them. "I'm here with my friends. Do you want to dance with us?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

That guy looked sort of cute anyways.

Harry followed the girl to her friends, who were already dancing. Her friends stared at him for a moment, but otherwise didn't say anything. They all began to dance, and Harry scoped their friend out. He was dancing with one of the girls, and by the way he was dancing, he was definitely straight.

He glanced around, taking note of the people around him. He saw a man at the bar, alone, sipping a drink. He waved to the others casually, and approached the man, not noticing the others look after him as he went.

"Hello." Harry said, leaning on the bar next to him. The man glanced his way. He was probably in his early twenties-sandy hair, dressed in a suit jacket and pants, and a white shirt. His tie was loose around his neck. Either an intern or an entry-level business man, from what he could tell.

"Rough day at work?" Harry said sweetly.

The man glanced at him, up and down. "You could say that."

"I'm Evan. What's your name?"

"Greg. You want to dance?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

They began to dance, and Harry saw the others he'd been dancing with looking his way. He turned his back on them, keeping his focus on the man. He held Harry tightly, looking as though he was rather down.

"Are you okay?" Harry said, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders.

"I'm fine…" The man stroked down Harry's back. "I just lost a client today. I'm feeling a bit down."

"I'm sorry." Harry hid a smile in the crook of the man's neck as he felt his dancing partner's hands ghosting over his hips, pulling them forward gently.

"Can I cheer you up?" Harry whispered into his ear. He pulled away, biting his lip, and by the man's expression, Harry knew he was going to get fucked tonight. The hands on his hips gripped him tighter.

"Do you think you can?"

Harry smiled, kissing the man's cheek. "I'll try my hardest." He said playfully. He nodded his head towards the loo door. The man got it, and followed him in.

He didn't even make it to one of the stalls before Harry was shoved up against the tiled wall. This was something a bit new- anyone could walk in and see them. Harry was picked up, and he wrapped his legs around the man's waist. He could feel the man's cock in his pants, and his breath quickened in anticipation.

They could get caught. They could be seen. Everyone would see him getting fucked. Harry tilted his head back as the man unzipped his hoodie, sliding his hands over Harry's chest. He pressed harsh kisses against his throat, fumbling with Harry's pants.

Harry helped him out, and undid the man's slacks. He groped the angry looking cock, kissing the other man roughly. "You want to fuck me?" He breathed against the man's panting mouth.

"Gods, yes." The man groaned. Harry took a condom packet from his hoodie pocket, ripping it open quickly. "I see you came prepared." The man's voice darkened.

"Safety first, you know." Harry said, chuckling as he put it on quickly. The man started to prepare him, and Harry kissed him soundly, gyrating against him. "Go ahead."

"…I could hurt you." The man whispered.

"It's okay." Harry said, his eyes darkening with need at the thought. He could feel the man lining up with him now, and slowly, almost too slowly, Harry felt the man entering him.

Harry's fingers clenched around the man's jacket, toes curling up in his sneakers. He saw over the man's shoulder that the loo door opened, and someone caught a glimpse of them, and left right afterwards. Harry thrust himself onto the cock fully, making the other man stumble under his weight.

"Go ahead. Fuck me." Harry panted, yanking on the man's tie, pulling him forward into a kiss. Soon enough, he could feel a slight burning sensation as the man's thrusts quickened, and the man, what ever his name was, started to fuck him.

Kisses were pressed against his temple and brow, making his glasses tilt. Harry clutched at the man, meeting his thrusts, twisting his eyes shut. He only saw blackness, and could only feel the man against him, in him, and the cold tile wall at his back. He threw his head back as the man grabbed his cock, and it didn't take long for him to come. A few more thrusts later, the man was coming as well, and the loo door opened once more.

It was that boy, who'd been dancing with those girls before. He was staring at them…at him with wide eyes. Harry looked away, burying his face in the man's neck, suddenly feeling ashamed.

Harry came back into Grimmauld place after 3AM, limping slightly. He'd been buggered thoroughly, a bit too hard, he thought. He sighed as he lowered his hood, unzipping his jacket. He just took it off, intent on taking a shower when he saw Snape standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

He stopped.

"Um…"

The Professor only narrowed his eyes. "It's late. Where have you been?"

"Out." Harry said shortly, and then started up the stairs, wincing all the way, trying to hide his limp. He could feel the man staring at him, and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. His shame came back once more, with a vengeance.

He felt the man take a few steps behind him, and grab him by the arm. "Potter, don't you walk away from me." He growled.

Harry was turned, and he stared wide eyed at the Professor. The man looked pissed. He grabbed Harry's other arm.

"You will tell me where you've been, or I will make something up for the Order. And trust me; you won't like what I say."

Harry swallowed tightly, fully aware of the man's hands gripping his wrists.

"Sir, I…I just went out, okay? I went to a club. I didn't go to Diagon Alley or anything."

Snape's grip went a bit tighter. "And the limping?"

"I…I twisted my ankle."

Snape's dark eyes narrowed, and he walked up the last couple of steps separating them on the stairs. Harry swallowed visibly, backing up into the wall, trying to pull his arms out of the man's grip.

The man bent forward, looking him right in the eyes, inches from his face. "If you think you can pretend that limp is from a twisted ankle, you're a dreadful liar. Tell me."

Harry fidgeted, looking down. "I…I was with someone." He whispered quietly.

He could tell that the man wanted more than that. "I…I only just met him tonight. It…it didn't mean anything. I just wanted to…forget a little while…"

Snape made a noise of frustration. "Please tell me you used protection."

Harry glared at him. "I'm not stupid! Of course I did!" He hissed, glancing up at the top of the stairs. He was trying to keep his voice down.

"How long has this been going on? How often do you go?"

Harry tried to pull away from the other man, but he only moved forward, pressing Harry up against the wall. Harry fidgeted, turning his head away. "I…lost my…I started when I was thirteen. As far as how often….it depends on…how stressed I am."

"What do you do during the school year? Do you seduce the student population as well?" He said with a tone that Harry couldn't quite recognize.

Harry's face twisted. "No!" He hissed. "I focus on the war. School. My classes. I put more emphasis on dueling and flying. I've never slept with any of the students, and I'm not about to now." He took a deep breath. "They all know me as some…some hero, and I don't want to give them…any other impression. At least not until after the war is over."

"Why?"

Harry looked up at him. "Those kids look up to me. How am I supposed to do things when the papers are reporting all sorts of shit about my life that they really don't need to know?" He looked down, feeling his shame return. "With the muggles, I'm just….a piece of ass. I'm not the Boy Who Lived. I don't have to worry about them going to the papers, or telling someone I don't want told."

Snape sighed. "You'd be surprised how many wizards with similar…situations to yours turn to the muggle world to relieve themselves of their…frustrations."

Harry blinked up at him with wide eyes.

"Not that I'm condoning it. It could be quite dangerous. I'm surprised you haven't been taken advantage of, yet."

Harry sighed. "You can't take advantage of the willing." He whispered, and felt his face heat. He looked down, hoping the Professor wouldn't see that as an invitation. A part of him did, though, feeling the man's body only inches away from his.

"You were thirteen, Potter. How could you have been willing?"

Harry fidgeted, looking away. The man's grip on his arms eased. "You won't be doing that again. If you…feel the inclination to do so, come to me and we'll duel."

Harry blinked. "Duel, sir?"

Snape rose a brow. "Yes. Duel. You need the practice, and to get your frustrations out. You won't be able to hold back, because I won't be either. Potter, we're in a war. Just because someone is in a muggle club doesn't mean that they're muggle. You don't want to fool around with the wrong person. What if this war lasts for a number of years? The last one lasted for ten years."

A chill went down Harry's spine. Ten years? Could he go without…_that_ for ten years? He could barely go a week without something to distract him!

Snape sighed. "Seeing the look on your face, I suppose you haven't thought of that. You could…enter a relationship."

Harry shook his head. "Not during the war. What if they got hurt?" He looked down at his wrists. "Could you let go of me? I'm not going to run away." Harry said quietly.

Snape let go, and Harry rubbed his wrists, glancing up at him. Snape was staring at him with an odd look.

"You could always be with someone who knows how to protect themselves."

"And subject whoever it is to all the drama that involves me and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione refuse to leave my side, despite my protests. I don't want to risk anyone else getting killed, especially someone that I could lo-ove." Harry's breath hitched at this. "I just…I can't. I can't lose anyone else." Harry said, and pushed the man away slightly, and headed up the stairs.

He glanced over his shoulder as he reached the top, seeing Snape still standing where he left him. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was staring up at Harry.

Harry's heart clenched, and he turned away.

No one yelled at him the following morning, so Harry figured that Snape hadn't told anyone. He had been a bit surprised, and considered himself lucky. Then again, Snape could be just waiting for the right time to tell everyone. So he stayed alert.

He knew Remus knew already. Remus just didn't know to what extent Harry had done things. Harry considered Remus to be like an uncle- he didn't want the man to know the truth. He felt a bit ashamed. He felt…bad, for doing the things he did. Was it possible that he could stop?

But he had been doing it for so long. What was his alternative? Dueling? Flying? He could do those things, but how long would it last? How long would it take before he turned to his classmates?

He felt lecherous, as though he would be taking advantage of them. He couldn't…subject any of them to what he did. They wouldn't understand. They were just kids. What didn't occur to Harry was that he, in age at least, was practically a kid as well.

Harry stood off to the side as Mrs. Weasley hugged her two youngest children goodbye. Hermione was already shepherding the younger kids onto the train- she was Head Girl this year.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry, sniffling, while Mr. Weasley shook his hand. The whistle sounded, and the kids got onto the train. Harry was abandoned by Ron and Ginny, they had to go sit with the prefects. Harry found Neville and Luna sitting together in their normal compartment. He sat down, putting his things away.

"Hi guys. How were your holidays?"

Luna smiled. "I went to India with my Father. I saw the most interesting things…" Harry tuned her out slowly as she babbled about various magical creatures, looking at Neville. Something about him was different….aha! He'd lost his virginity!

The boy stood with a bit more confidence, and didn't look so nervous anymore. Their eyes met, and Harry smiled. "So, Neville, how was your summer?"

Neville shrugged. "It was alright. You?"

"Same old, same old. Stuck with the muggles."

The three of them sat together for a while, talking about Luna's trip some more.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione returned, all three looking a bit out of sorts.

"Malfoy is Head Boy, mate." Ron said, scowling as he sat down.

Harry blinked, surprised. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Please don't make any more trouble for him if you have to- I have to work with him."

"I still can't believe you're going to be stuck with him. If he tries any funny business I'll rip his balls off." Ron said brusquely.

Hermione frowned. "Ron, he's not going to-"

The compartment door slammed open, and there was the topic of their conversation. Malfoy was looking coolly at the group, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, and Pansy Parkinson hanging off of his arm.

"Pot-Head and the gang. You think you're moving up in the world, Granger, but all of us know you're no more magical than mud." The boy sneered.

Ron clenched his fists, glaring at Malfoy. "Fuck off Malfoy, leave us alone."

Malfoy smirked, looking at Harry. "Have a good holiday Pot-Head?"

Harry didn't answer him.

"I hope you did, because it'll probably be your last."

Harry stood, but Neville grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. "Fuck off Malfoy, go back to your snakesss." He hissed.

Parkison visibly took a step back, paling a bit. Malfoy's eyes widened just slightly, and then he lifted his chin, narrowing them once more. "I told you Potter, that you were hanging with the wrong sort. You're just too blind to see it." He turned to his friends. "Let's go."

They left, and Harry stared at the empty space they had left behind. The compartment was quiet and tense.

"I hate that stupid fucking ponce." Ron groused.

Harry tensed. It had just occurred to him that his friends might not welcome the fact that he was gay. He'd been so preoccupied with everything else…

"Ron, don't say things like that. Malfoy isn't gay, he's got Parkinson." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"But just look at his clothes! You know he is."

Harry spoke before he could help it. "There are lots of gay guys that dress like everyone else."

Everyone stared at him. Harry colored, lowering his eyes.

"How would you know?" Ron asked harshly, still feeling a bit mad about Malfoy. Harry took it the wrong way, though.

"I'm gay."

Silence filled the compartment.

"What?" Ron finally asked, visibly shocked.

Harry looked away. "I've known for a while now, but I wasn't sure how any of you would react."

"But…but what about Cho?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

Harry shrugged, keeping his eyes out the window. "I just wanted to see if…if I liked it. I didn't."

"But…you only kissed her! Maybe if you did something-"

Hermione smacked Ron's arm. "Don't encourage him." She hissed, and looked at Harry worriedly.

Luna spoke up. "Harry, I think it's lovely. Everyone should fall in love at least once."

Harry's hands clenched, and Ron spoke. "When have you ever been in love, Loony?"

This time, Hermione smacked him hard. "Ronald, how could you ever say such a thing?"

Luna spoke up, looking unaffected. "Well, I love my Father. And I loved my Mother, when she was alive. I expect that when I find the right person, I will love them as well."

Neville spoke up. "She's right. Just 'cos Harry likes blokes doesn't mean a thing. He's still Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Neville and Luna. "Thanks." He said quietly. He saw Ginny, who looked pale and shaken. He was well aware of her crush on him, but he wasn't sure if he should apologize…or something.

Hermione sighed. "Well, it's going to take some getting used to. But I'm alright with it Harry." She hugged him, a small smile on her face. Everyone looked to Ron expectantly.

Ron crossed his arms. "Just…give me some time." He said reluctantly, not meeting any of their eyes.

Harry felt a bit better about things- he hadn't told them everything, but at least they knew a bit more about him. As he sat in the Great Hall, he noticed Neville looking over at the Hufflepuff table quite a bit.

He noticed Susan Bones was looking right back, and by the expressions on their faces, Harry knew that she was the girl that Neville had gone with. He leant over to Neville.

"I see you've got your eye on Susan. Something happen over the summer?"

Neville blushed. "Erm…"

Harry chuckled. "It's alright. I won't tell anybody. She's a nice girl."

"Yeah. She is." Neville whispered back, grinning widely.

That night, Harry noticed that Ron was changing in the loo, instead of out in the open with the rest of the guys. He figured that Ron would be uncomfortable with all this, and decided not to call him out on it. It would just make things worse.

Classes were interesting. Since they were to take their NEWTS that year, Harry knew classes would be tough. He'd worked really hard last year to keep up with his studies, and managed to do pretty well, actually. He'd missed all his exams at the end of the year, though, when he'd been stuck in the hospital wing after Voldemort had attacked Hogsmeade. He'd managed to distract Voldemort long enough to get the rest of the students to safety, but he'd ended up in the hospital wing for over a week as a result.

The good thing about magic was, in any other circumstance, he would have been dead.

During the holidays, at least, during the daytime, he devoted much of his time to studying and research, knowing that he would be busy this year. He also knew that it was his last summer at the Dursleys, and that it would be his last summer away from the wizarding world. At least, for a while. He hated the place, but he had to admit that it was nice, no one knowing him as a hero.

Now he was going to be at Hogwarts. He just hoped he would be sufficiently distracted enough with classes and quidditch, and not have to take the Professor up on his offer.

A week later, Harry was in detention. Malfoy had egged him on earlier that afternoon, and the two boys had gotten into a fist fight in the middle of the corridor. Harry walked to Snape's office, frowning all the way. Malfoy didn't get a detention- he got off with a warning. At least he had that. Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knocked on the man's office door.

"Enter."

Harry came in, and immediately had to dodge a spell. Harry gawked at the Professor, drawing his wand instantly, dodging another spell.

"What the-" He ducked, and he could hear some vials break behind him.

"If you wanted to fight so much Potter, I told you to come to me!" He growled, and with a flick of his wand, the door shut behind Harry.

Harry put up a Block while the man sent a hex his way.

"But-"

"But what! I found you and Malfoy brawling in the corridor, when I clearly told you to come to me!" The man advanced, flicking his wand, sending Harry flying against the wall.

Harry cried out, falling to the floor, holding his shoulder. Snape stepped in front of him. Harry blinked, panting from what had just happened. He stared at the man's shoes. Snape hadn't been kidding, when he'd said he wasn't going to hold back. He knew he'd have some bruises later.

He noticed the man's black shoes were scuffed and worn, so unlike his pristine black robes. How odd.

"Up, Potter. Or do you quit already?"

Harry looked up at the Professor, swallowing in air. Snape looked as calm as ever, as though he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Harry got up slowly, supporting himself on the wall. He held out his wand. Snape flew into action, and Harry reacted.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he ended up on the floor once more, with Snape's wand at his head.

"You could do better. You did better than this at Hogsmeade, last year."

Harry's head lolled onto the cool stone, pressing against his warm cheek. His glasses creaked slightly at the pressure. "But I wasn't dueling _you_." He said quietly.

"Get up, Potter."

Harry sighed. "No. Give me a minute."

"The Dark Lord will not allow you breaks."

Harry got up slowly, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "Well, he talks a lot more."

Snape smirked, keeping his wand trained on Harry. "That's how you always get away. If I were him, I'd kill you straight off, and give you no chance of escaping."

Harry trembled slightly at this, his hand tightened around his wand.

"Duel me, Potter."

It was nearly curfew before Snape finally let up. Harry knew he had some bruises forming on his back, shoulder, and arms; and had scrapes on his hands, and a tear in the sleeve of his robes. Snape didn't fool around, that was for sure.

Harry sank into a chair, feeling exhausted, burying his head into his arms. He stiffened slightly as he felt a hand on the back of his neck, pressing down gently. He realized, after a few moments, that there was a cool substance on the hand. He closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders slowly.

"This will help with the soreness. I have something else for the bruising, if you like."

"No…it's okay." Harry said softly, turning his head slightly. "As long as nobody can see them. I don't want people asking questions." He murmured.

Snape's hand stilled for a moment, and then he pulled it away. Harry sat up slowly, looking up at him.

"Potter…those men…did they hurt you? When they…"

Harry couldn't help but smile fondly. "Sometimes. I didn't mind."

Snape turned the cap on a jar, frowning slightly. "I see. Do you even want this, then?" He held up the jar.

Harry glanced at it, and then back to the Professor. "Well…if I'm in pain…and it's obvious sir, people will find out. Despite what I may want, I will…need something to alleviate some of it."

"You like pain."

Harry started to shrug, but winced, holding his hand to his shoulder. "I'm used to it. I suppose I do like it." He stood slowly, taking the jar from the Professor. "I'll have it back to you as soon as I can."

"Keep it. You'll need it." Snape said quietly, going to his desk. Harry stood, there, frozen. That sounded like a promise, almost. He shifted on his feet.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly, watching the man's reaction. Snape stopped organizing his papers, for just a moment. Harry bit his lip, approaching the man from behind.

"What do you want from me…Sir?" Harry whispered quietly.

"You cannot seduce me like those muggles, Potter." Snape said quietly, almost so quiet that barely could hear him. Harry stared at him. Was that what he was doing? It didn't feel like it.

"I'm…it's different." Harry said, feeling a bit fuzzy around the edges.

"You don't know what you're doing."

Harry frowned. "I certainly do."

Snape turned so suddenly that Harry made a step back in surprise. Snape fixed him with a dark look. "No you don't."

"Teach me, then." Harry said, feeling a bit angry. He'd been with Andrew the year before, he knew a little, at least.

"And use your paltry skills on someone else? No."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd never been flat-out refused before.

"This detention is finished. Put the salve on tonight, let it sit for ten minutes. Only use a sickle sized amount. That jar should last you for several months."

Harry's grip tightened on the jar. "So…you plan on doing this again Sir?"

Snape's mouth thinned. "Yes. But I will decide when, Potter. I'll know if you start getting in trouble on purpose."

Harry furrowed his brow. Why would he do that?

Snape motioned to the door. "Get out."

The next morning, Harry woke slowly. It was a Saturday, so everyone was sleeping in-himself included. Harry sighed, rolling onto his stomach. He frowned as he felt something papery under his pillow. He pulled it out. It was a cream colored envelope, with an unadorned black wax seal. He frowned, opening the letter, putting on his glasses.

_Brat,_

_Since today is Saturday, I want you to finish all your homework this morning. If you are not able to finish it all this morning, finish the rest tomorrow morning. I will be able to tell if you wait to the last minute._

_This afternoon, I want you to send a letter of apology to Mr. Malfoy. Look up the formal way of doing so, in the library. There is a book, called Forms, Letters, and Contracts. Just because you're a Gryffindor doesn't mean you have an excuse to act like an idiot. Read the book thoroughly this afternoon, and send the letter to Mr. Malfoy. _

_If Mr. Malfoy is smart, he will send a letter in kind. I will not have you brawling in the halls and disturbing the peace just because you're bored. _

_I will be watching today, to see if you do as I asked. _

_S._

Harry stared at the letter. Ron shifted in his bed, and Harry clutched the letter to his chest, heart pounding. Ron let out a loud snore, mouth gaping. Harry glanced back down at the letter. Snape had sent him a letter. Had sent him…instructions. Harry bit his lip, folding it carefully, and putting it back in the envelope. He crept out of bed, and slipped the letter into his trunk-underneath his clothes.

He got ready for the day quickly, thoughts going over in his head. Snape had sent him instructions. Why? I mean, it wasn't like the guy was his…Harry stared at himself in the mirror, in the middle of brushing his teeth.

Snape had said that Harry was trying to seduce him last night. He said it wouldn't work. That he wouldn't teach Harry. What was he playing at then? He spat out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth. What right did he have to give Harry instructions? Was this a test or something?

Harry frowned, straightening up, wiping his mouth. He leant against the sink. Should he follow the instructions on the off chance that Snape could change his mind? Or not do them, and risk getting Snape mad? Harry frowned, feeling a bit confused. Snape was not his Master. But at the same time, he felt…like he wanted the man to be. Maybe.

He ran his hands through his hair quickly, and stepped out of the loo. Dean was just now waking up. Harry waved to him in greeting, gathering his homework and things together, and put them in his bookbag.

Hermione was already in the common room, reading, when he came through. She looked surprised to see Harry already up and about. "Good morning Harry."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I'm going to head to the library, I've got some homework to do. I'm not really hungry this morning. I'll see you later, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll let Ron know when he comes down. I'll join you there later. I'll see if Ron will come with."

Harry nodded absently, and left the common room. He told himself that he wasn't following the man's instructions- he needed to do his homework anyways. That's all.

As lunchtime rolled around, Harry leant back in his seat with a sigh. He'd been working all morning, without a break- and surprisingly, he only had one more essay to do. He smiled, seeing how much he'd gotten done. Normally, it would have taken him much longer to do his homework.

His stomach grumbled, and Harry glanced at the clock. Time for lunch. He started to pack his things, and Hermione came by. "Hi Harry. You must be hungry- you want to come with us for lunch?'

Harry grinned. "Just what I was thinking. Let me pack up my things." He paused. "Oh, I have to check out a book first, before we go."

Hermione gave him an odd look as he approached Madam Pince. "Could you tell me where the book titled _Forms, Letters, and Contracts _is?"

The woman blinked. "Actually, yes. It's at the desk." The two students followed her, and Hermione leant over.

"What's the book for?"

Harry hurried to come up with an answer. "I wanted to look into contracts. For possible jobs. People _have_ been sending me a lot of stuff, you know."

Hermione was well aware of all the letters Harry was getting from possible employers- especially Quidditch teams.

"Good idea. Do you think I could borrow it after you're finished?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

Hermione grinned, and Madam Pince handed the book over to Harry. The two Gryffindors went to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry glanced at Snape, who was eating lunch. Harry went to the Gryffindor table, and began to put food onto his plate. He was famished.

That afternoon, he read the book. There were lots of little tidbits in there about the magical community's culture that Harry had no idea about. Harry couldn't help but be impressed. It did make him realize that Snape was right in telling him to write Malfoy. Grudgingly, he did so.

He went to the owelry to send off the letter. He started to head back to the castle, and was surprised to find Snape on the main steps. Harry faltered in his footsteps, his face coloring.

"You weren't at breakfast."

"I…I was doing homework. In the library."

"I know." Snape said quietly. "How far along are you in the book?"

Harry fidgeted. Snape was really watching him? "I have a few more chapters to go. Hermione wants to borrow it after I'm finished."

Snape frowned slightly at this. "Did you tell her why you checked it out?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No. She…I told her that I was reading it for some people that sent me employment contracts."

Snape gave him a considering look. "Well, it is a good reason to read the book. You didn't _exactly_ lie to her."

Harry swallowed. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you send me those instructions? I don't understand-"

"You followed them, didn't you?"

Harry cut himself off, looking at his feet. "Yeah."

Snape crossed his arms, looking a bit irritated, but at the same time, smug. "Get back to the castle. I don't want to dock points for you being out of bounds."

Harry gave him a slight glare as he passed, and walked to the school.

The following morning, Harry woke quite suddenly, searching under his pillow. Nothing. He sighed, flopping back down onto his pillow. Why did he feel so hopeful, for just a moment?

Harry fidgeted, biting his lip as students filed out of the classroom. He lingered behind, earning curious looks from his friends. "Go on. I need to talk to the Professor about something." He whispered, and Hermione gave him a slight nod, ushering Ron out.

Snape was cleaning the board now, his back to Harry. Harry's eyes went down the man's form. Snape's robes didn't really give Harry any idea about what the man's body looked like. He had a good set of shoulders, he could tell, but he wasn't really-

"What is it Potter?"

Harry jumped. "Um…" He glanced to the door, and the Professor turned around, looking at him expectantly. It had been a week since he had written Malfoy, a week since he'd gotten those instructions from the Professor.

"Tonight." He suddenly said, feeling his face warm up. "Could we…talk?"

Snape frowned slightly. "Not tonight. I have a detention to attend to." He looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Thursday will have to do." He frowned. "We will not be dueling that evening, Potter."

"Why not?" Harry blurted. He quickly covered his traitorous mouth.

"Because I said we were not." Snape said testily. "Now, get out. Oh, and Detention, Potter, for doing so poorly in class today. Thursday night, after dinner."

Harry blinked, and he realized that Snape was giving him an out. He gave the man a slight nod, and left the class room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside-he fixed a scowl on his face.

Harry sighed, glancing at the clock once more. It was Thursday afternoon. He only had ten more minutes of charms class, and he'd be finished for the day. He had dinner, and then his 'detention' afterwards.

He sighed once more. He really liked Flitwick's class normally, but he just wanted to get on with it.

"Mr. Potter, is there a problem?"

Harry jumped, and the classroom twittered. Harry glanced over to see Hermione looking at him disapprovingly. Harry blushed, and looked to the front.

Flitwick and Malfoy were standing at the front, obviously going to show a spell or something.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and circled his wand, and spoke in a rush. "ostendo sum connubialis usus."

Flitwick choked, and every single person in the room, including himself and Malfoy started to glow a myriad of colors.

"Mr. Malfoy, that was the wrong spell!"

Malfoy blinked in confusion. "What's all these colors for?"

Flitwick cleared his throat, looking a bit shiftily. Harry glanced at himself. He was glowing black. He looked across the room quickly, and saw that the majority of his classmates glowed red, blues, and purples. Hermione and Ron, however, were orange, while Neville was Brown. Malfoy was brown as well, as well as a couple of other Slytherin boys, but Pansy Parkinson was as black as Harry was.

Harry looked to Hermione, wondering if she knew what the spell meant. He could see the cogs turning in her head, and her eyes widening in realization. "Professor Flitwick, doesn't that translate to 'Reveal Sexual Experience'"

There was a lot of murmuring at this, and everyone looked around to see what colors everyone got.

Flitwick sighed, rubbing his temples. "This spell is classified as grey, as it tampers with people's privacy. Mr. Malfoy was _supposed_ to say 'ostendo sum gauisus usus' which translates to 'reveal happy experience'."

He motioned vaguely around the classroom. "The colors that you are currently glowing signify how much…experience you have."

Harry blanched immediately. He could see a number of people giggling now, exchanging whispers.

Flitwick sighed. "Because this does classify as a 'grey' spell, we do not have information written about it in our library. However, I believe I may remember what the colors signify."

He went to the board, and started to write. Harry shrank in on himself.

Black- Grey- Brown- Purple- Blue- Red- Orange- Yellow- White.

"These are the range of colors represented. Now, Black is being the most experienced, and white is the least experienced."

Harry could see everyone looking around quickly, and he silently pleaded with Flitwick to cancel the spell before someone said something-

"Harry…why are you glowing black?" Ron blurted, and a number of people looked their way.

Harry buried his head in his arms, wishing to disappear.

"Pansy! Why on Earth are you glowing black?" Draco yelled, making everyone's heads whip over to the girl and the Head Boy.

The girl started to cry, and ran out of the classroom. As she did so, Flitwick said the countercharm quickly. "Class dismissed." He said flatly.

By the time Harry got to dinner, he could see people whispering about him. Harry refused to answer his friends questions. Glancing at the Slytherin table, he could tell that Parkinson and Malfoy were no where to be seen. Why was she glowing black while Malfoy only glowed brown? Had she cheated on him? If she had, that was very stupid of her.

Harry ignored people's stares, putting some green beans and mashed potatoes on his plate. Hermione leant over. "Harry, we have to talk about this."

"Not now."

"Later, then."

"I have detention tonight." Harry grit out.

"Harry-"

Harry turned to his friends with flashing eyes. "Can't my private life stay private? I haven't even asked you guys why you glow orange, so can you just but out of my business?"

They stared at him. Harry stabbed his mashed potatoes, scowling. After he ate for a bit, he glanced up at the Professor's table, as a habit.

The Professors were all whispering amongst themselves, some of them glancing at him and the Slytherin table. Harry noted that Snape was absent. Harry ate as quickly as he could, wanting to get out of the Great Hall.

As he walked through the dungeons, and headed towards Snape's office, he heard yelling. He knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Enter." Snape said brusquely, the yelling stopping.

Harry came in, seeing Malfoy and Parkinson glaring at each other, Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Parkinson standing with their children. They all stared at Harry.

Harry colored, looking to the Professor. "My detention sir…"

Snape grimaced. "Tomorrow night, Potter-"

Malfoy turned to Harry, glaring at him. "So Potter, it wasn't enough that you had half the girls after you, that you had to take mine too!"

Harry blinked in surprise. "What?" He looked to Parkinson.

"Draco, he didn't-"

"No, he was the only other student that glowed black! Unless you've been fooling around with someone else-"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, I've never-"

Malfoy turned to look at him again. "I hate you! That stupid letter you sent me was all proper and nice, but you had to fucking take my fucking fiancée! Didn't you!"

Harry stepped back, heart pounding. "No! Never!" He shook his head quickly, looking to their Mothers, to Parkinson. "I…I barely know Parkinson…I didn't even know you guys were engaged-"

"Fuck Potter, everyone knows we were fucking engaged-"

"Draco, calm down." His mother hissed. "Potter says he didn't do it."

Parkinson put her face in her hands, and started to cry. Malfoy glared at her. "What, you fucking bitch? I called it off. All that crying won't help you now. You cheated on me!" He growled.

Pansy sobbed. "No…never…"She sniffled. "I love you Draco, I would never-"

Draco grabbed her by the arms, hard. Harry narrowed his eyes, drawing his wand as Malfoy backed the girl up against the wall. "Lie. To. Me. Again." He growled.

"Malfoy, get your hands off of her." Harry said quietly.

Snape sighed. "Draco. Let the girl explain."

Malfoy looked to Parkinson, still holding her tight. Tears were streaming down the girl's face as she squirmed against him.

"I…I was hurt. A lot. When I was younger. I…I never told anyone…because I knew that…that there was a possibility that…we wouldn't have our contract."

Harry's jaw dropped, and Mrs. Parkinson made a strangled noise in her throat. "Pansy…"

Malfoy let her go, looking at her in shock. "What?"

"I was raped. Okay?" She whispered, looking down. "I…I had to swear to never tell anyone. I…never thought I would have to. Please…please…Draco, I love you. Please don't cancel our engagement over something I had no control over." She pleaded.

Draco stared at her. "Who was it?"

Pansy shook her head quickly. "I can't."

"So help me…who was the fucking bastard?"

"I can't. Please don't make me tell."

Pansy's Mother gathered the girl in her arms. She looked to the Malfoys. "I see that this was all a big mistake. I'm going to take Pansy home for a few days. Narcissa…Draco, we'll talk soon."

The woman turned to the floo, and threw some floo powder in. She and her daughter went through the floo.

Malfoy was still very angry. "Mother, if I ever find out who that fucking bastard was, I'm going to kill him." He growled.

Mrs. Malfoy reached for her son, but Malfoy snapped back. "No Mother. I'm going to go to dinner. I have to clean up this mess." He muttered, and headed for the door. He looked to Harry.

"What, were you raped too, Potter?" He asked snidely, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. Mrs. Malfoy stood there, frozen, for a moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr. Potter."

"It's alright." Harry said quietly, bringing his arms around to hug himself.

She looked reluctant to say something. "Mr. Potter…"

"Narcissa, perhaps you should go home. It's been a tiring day for everyone."

Mrs. Malfoy looked to the Professor, and sighed. "You're right, of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Check in on my son tonight." And with that, she left.

Harry stood, frozen, by the door.

"Potter, I suggest you go." Snape said quietly.

Harry bit his lip. "No. Please. Don't make me go."

Snape glared at him. "Potter-"

"Please. As soon as I get back, my friends are going to interrogate me about…about…what happened. Please don't make me go back." He whispered.

Snape's glare softened, if only just slightly. He opened a drawer, bringing out Dumbledore's pensieve. Harry tensed, seeing it.

"We're…we're not going to have occulemency lessons again, are we?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No. thank goodness. I think we established that you will always be terrible at it. Come here."

Harry approached him, looking at the pensieve timidly. It was empty.

"I'd like for you to give me two memories. Your first kiss, and your first…experience. Can you do that for me?"

Harry looked at him oddly, but focused his thoughts on those two things. He felt the man press his wand to Harry's temple, drawing the memories out. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the two memories swimming in the pensieve.

"Why are we doing this?"

"In order to help you, Potter, I want to know you. Why you felt the need to do what you did at such a young age. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, and the two men dove in.

Harry looked around. It was the surrey play park. He saw himself- he was eight years old, sitting underneath the shady area by the jungle gym. Harry looked over to see Snape staring at him.

"How old are you here?"

"Eight." Harry said quietly, moving forward.

Little Harry was running his hands over the grass on the ground next to him. He could see a bit of bruising on his neck, and a purple tinge around his eye. He had a few scrapes on his bare knees, and his clothes were in rather horrible condition. He looked…so small in his oversized shirt and shorts.

Little Harry looked up suddenly, seeing a boy of about twelve or thirteen walking towards the play park. He had brown hair and a ruddy complexion, and wore a bright red polo shirt and jeans. The boy looked a bit nervous, as though something was on his mind.

"Freak."

Little Harry looked up at the greeting, and Harry tensed.

"Yes?" Little Harry chirped.

The older boy kneeled in front of him. "I'm going to try something, alright?"

Little Harry tilted his head. "You're not going to beat me up again, are you? 'Cos-"

"Shut up." The boy said, making a face. "I just want to figure something out. Close your eyes."

Little Harry did just that.

The older boy leant forward, pecking his lips. Little Harry opened his eyes in surprise.

"Did you just kiss me!"

The older boy frowned. "Yeah. Hold still." He yanked Little Harry forward by the front of his shirt, and pulled him into another kiss. This one was a bit longer. Little Harry's face colored, and he tilted his head, closing his eyes, allowing the boy to kiss him properly. The boy pulled away, looking thoughtful. He pushed Harry back to the ground, looking about.

"Don't tell anyone Freak, or I'll tell everyone you're a Fag. You kissed me back, you know."

Little Harry didn't seem to pay attention to this last comment, as he was pressing his little fingers up against his pinked lips. The boy rolled his eyes, walking away quickly. Little Harry smacked his lips a little bit.

"That was kind of nice, actually." Little Harry murmured to himself, looking quite happy. He wrapped his arms around his thin legs.

The memory faded away, and the two of them found themselves in the Surrey Public Library.

Harry glanced over at Snape. Snape was frowning slightly, looking about the bookshelves.

"Where are you?"

Harry looked about, and smiled, pointing up to the row further ahead. "There I am."

Little Harry was holding a few books in his arms, putting them away. Harry and Snape followed him as he did so. Harry noted that he was small, for a thirteen year old. His hair looked all stuck up over the place, and he was wearing a Weasley sweater, and some baggy jeans.

Little Harry turned the corner, carrying the last book when he bumped into an older boy. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Little Harry said, picking up the books. The older boy, Cary, Harry remembered, was fifteen- younger than Harry was now. He had sandy hair and rather nice smile.

"It's alright." He took the books from Little Harry. "You're Harry, right?"

Little Harry's eyes widened. "Yes…how did you know?"

Cary smiled. "You know Joey Hammond, right?"

Little Harry blushed. Harry vaguely remembered the Joey Hammond was one of the many boys he'd snogged over the years. He'd also been taught how to give a blow job by Joey.

"Um…yeah. He lives down the street from me." A little coy tone could be heard in Little Harry's voice. By this time, Little Harry was starting to flirt. Harry saw that Cary's smile widened, and the look in his eyes turned into a leer.

Cary casually led Harry out of the isle. "Well, he said what you did was pretty cool. I was just wondering if…you did anything else."

Little Harry blushed. "You mean sex?" He squeaked, looking about quickly.

Cary nodded, running his hand through his hair. "What do you say?"

Little Harry looked down. "Well…I don't know…"

"It'll be fine. It won't hurt that much. It'll feel real good."

Little Harry bit his lip. "O-okay."

Cary grabbed Harry by the hand, practically dragging him to the closest loo. Harry trailed behind the Professor, not sure if he really wanted to see this all over again.

When he got there, he could hear Cary and Harry snogging in the stall of the loo. Snape had his back against the stall, a dark look on his face. His arms were crossed. He looked up as Harry entered the loo.

"You lost your virginity in a public library." Snape said, sounding a bit scandalized.

Harry sighed. "I know." He looked over to the stall as he heard unzipping and Little Harry giggling and groaning.

"Why did you do such a thing?"

Harry shrugged. "I…wasn't treated very well by my relatives. I thought…that…I could sort of feel what love felt like. If I did these things."

"This…isn't love." Snape said, motioning to the bathroom stall, where they could now hear panting, and a condom wrapper rustling.

Harry winced, knowing what was coming next. "I know! Don't you think I know that now!"

"You know, but you still continue. Why?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I…still…want to feel that way…if not for Love, but that physical…gods-" He held his hands to his ears as he started to hear Little Harry start to cry from the pain.

Snape was in front of him in a flash, pulling his hands down from his ears. Harry looked up at him, trying to pull his hands out of Snape's grasp. He didn't want to listen, but the man was making him do so.

"You were taken advantage of, Potter. You didn't know any better."

Harry stared up at him. He looked over as he heard Cary grunting, and Little Harry's sighs- he'd gotten over the pain by now, and was riding through the pleasure. His stare grew distant as he heard them come. Snape loosened his grip on Harry's hands, releasing them.

The memory slowly faded away, and they reappeared in the Potions classroom. Harry felt very drained and tired. He sank into a seat, resting his head on his hands.

Snape went to his desk. "I trust we don't need to review any more pensieve memories."

"No." Harry croaked.

"Good."

Harry looked up. "When I got older, though…I was fully aware of what I was doing."

Snape nodded. "I know. But you never took advantage of anyone, did you?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "They were…they were always older."

"Why?"

Harry blinked. "What do you mean, why? That's the sort of guy I like."

"Just…older?"

Harry sighed roughly. "No. I just…wanted to be with someone who knew what they were doing." He glanced up at the clock. "I need to leave soon. The others will wonder where I am."

Snape looked at him thoughtfully. "Potter, what will you tell them?"

Harry looked down. "I…I guess…I'll tell them the truth. That…I was taken advantage of. It's not exactly correct, but it isn't completely a lie either. And it supports Parkinson's theory."

"Finally thinking like a Slytherin, for once." Snape muttered, looking somewhat pleased. He motioned to the door vaguely, letting Harry go.

Harry walked back to the common room, trying to figure out what he would say to Ron and Hermione. He walked into the common room, and everyone went completely silent.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione. He nodded to the stairs, and started walking. His two friends followed him up, with a wake of flurried whispers and murmurs.

Harry sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes. Hermione sat next to him, while Ron remained standing.

Harry looked to Hermione, silently pleading that he would be able to…talk about this.

"I was…taken advantage of. When I was a kid." Harry said quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened, and Ron gaped, sitting on his bed. "What?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down at his knees. "It started when I was eight. I didn't…tell anyone because I was ashamed." He said. It was sort of true, in a way.

"Who…who was it? Was it that stupid Uncle of yours?" Ron growled.

Harry shook his head quickly, shuddering at the thought. Despite his Uncle being an Ass, he would have never done such a thing. It was rather disgusting just thinking about it.

"No. It was…a number of boys. Around the neighborhood." Harry sighed. "I developed quite the reputation." He said bitterly. That part _was_ true.

"Why…why didn't you fight back? With your magic?" Hermione asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And get expelled? I already had a hearing, Hermione. Anyways, I didn't want anyone knowing. They would have definitely known- the papers would have been all over it."

Harry faltered. "Now…now everyone's going to know." He whispered in realization.

"No! No, they won't, because they don't know what that spell means-"

Harry shook his head quickly. "They can look it up."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "What about Parkinson? Was that why she glowed black too?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. That's the only thing I can think of. I mean, Parkinson doesn't seem the type to cheat on Malfoy, even if he is a prat."

Hermione looked sad. "How awful."

Harry looked down. "Well…Snape knows everything, now. He practically interrogated me during my detention. I'm sure he'll tell the Order soon enough. I'm…I'm really tired. I'm going to turn in early tonight. Could you…not tell anyone yet? I'm sure the papers will get a hold of it, but I…I don't want people asking me all sorts of questions."

Hermione nodded quickly. Ron sighed, ruffling his hair. "Alright. We'll leave you alone."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. You guys go. I'll see you in the morning."

They left, and Harry laid down, staring up at the ceiling. He…he wasn't lying, right?

The next morning, people were staring and whispering at Harry when he came into the Great Hall. His friends were on either side of him, pretending that nothing was wrong. He could see that Parkinson had returned, with Malfoy at her side. They were at the Slytherin table, talking to each other quietly. They glanced over at Harry, and then went back to talking.

Harry sat next to his housemates, and grabbed some food. He didn't want to see the stares, the speculative looks.

**NOTES:**

Harry thinks of his classmates as kids- he feels so much older than them. No attraction.

Harry gets love notes under his pillow each night- short ones, but nice.

People start approaching Harry once they find out that he's 'experienced'. CHART:

Black- A Freak in bed, lots of sexual activity

Grey- Sexy-ness.

Brown- Virginity lost

Purple- Oral

Blue- Hand to genital contact. Partially clothed

Red- Groping.

Orange- Snogging.

Yellow- kisses and pecks. Hand-holding.

White- Virgin, not even a kiss. Purely innocent thoughts.

Harry follows instructions:

HIGH PROTOCOL D/s

rights on how and what to wear

restroom rights

how to wear one's hair

visual inspection

what and how to eat

such as where one has to stand when walking together

speech and eye contact restrictions

DO NOT have an orgasm without His permission

_CONTRACT FOR FUTURE REFERENCE _(actually taken from a real D/s contract and edited)_  
><em>

_Of my own free will, I _Harry Potter_, herein known as the Brat, hereby grant you, _Severus Snape_, herein known as my Sir, full ownership, care and use of both the slave's body and mind as of  
>the _ day of _, 200_, at _:_ am  pm _,_

_The slave at any time can dissolve all contracts in the Enslavement Documents by uttering the word _Aconite?_, herein known as the termination word. The termination word, is the only safe word that exists during the enslavement , since all limits of the Brat are described in the Boundaries Contract and rules of Sir. after the termination word is uttered the Brat will be given one full day to make preparations and leave._

_The Sir will command the Brat at all times and will expect the Brat to seek Sir's comfort, pleasure and well-being, above all other considerations that the Brat may have.  
>The Brat will obey the master at all times and will wholeheartedly seek the Sir's comfort, pleasure and well-being, above all other considerations the Brat may have.<em>

_The Brat agrees to accept any punishment Sir decides to inflict, whether earned or not. Brat agrees that severe punishment may be assessed for any infraction, and will accept the correction gratefully. The form and extent of the punishment shall be at the Sir's discretion. He may punish Brat without reason to please Himself. Brat enjoys the right to cry, scream, or beg, but accepts the fact that these heartfelt expressions will not necessarily affect Brat's treatment. Further, Brat accepts that if Sir tires of Brat's noise, He may gag Brat or take other actions to silence him._

_The Brat agrees to submit completely to the Sir in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the Brat may not willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Sir without risking punishment- with the exception of life threatening circumstances. The Brat agrees to please the Sir to the best of their ability.  
>The Brat wishes to be corrected with corporal punishment and agrees to accept any punishment the Sir decides to inflict to any degree, whether earned or not.<em>

_The Brat may not seek any other Sir or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. _

_Brat may not have sex in any way shape or form with themselves unless so directed or permitted by Sir. I understand that this relationship may include sexual acts of an oral and anal nature. _

_Brat agrees to only wear what Sir allows Brat to wear, except what is required for work or class, but Brat will wear anything under work attire Sir desires; and not remove anything under any circumstances unless previous permission is granted._

_Brat will strive diligently to remold Brat's body, appearance, habits, and attitudes in accordance with Sir's desires. Brat agrees to change the Brat's actions, speech, and dress to express the ownership by Sir as he requests. Brat will always speak of and to Sir in terms of love and respect, and address Him appropriately. _

_Brat agrees to confess all of Brat's desires and fetishes for the Sir's consideration._

_Brat will answer truthfully and completely, to the best of the Brat's knowledge, any and all questions Sir may ask of Brat. Brat will volunteer any information Sir should know about their physical or emotional condition._

_Brat shall be responsible for maintaining the cleanliness and availability of all toys. None shall be used without the express permission of Sir._

_This contract may not be altered, except by Sir. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed_

_This contract may be terminated at any time by the Sir, but never by the Brat, except under special conditions explained within this contract. _

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my Sir and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a Brat, and I promise to be true, conduct no illegal activity out side of the home and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Sir to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated in this contract.  
>Signature: _<span>Harry Potter_<span>_

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this Brat as my property, body and possessions, and to care for them to the best of my ability. I shall provide for their security and well being and command them, train them, and punish them as a Brat. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement. I further understand that I can withdraw, transfer or sell this contract at any time.  
>Signature: _<span>_Severus Snape_<span>_

* * *

><p>So yeah, what did you think? The notes at the end were for future references. If you guys want to adopt or continue this, these are only guidelines, but not required. The contract at the end is a very good example of a real Ds slave contract that is often used in real life contracts.

If you guys have any questions about real life D/s stuff, feel free to PM me or send me with a review with your questions. I've been in the D/s scene since 2007, so I know a bit about it. I don't pretend to be an expert, but I know enough to point you in the right direction, whether it be for real D/s stuff, or just writing it.

If any of you want to adopt any of these stories, or collaborate with me on them, just send me a message, or leave a review! I was actually thinking about having several different writers working on each story, ending it the way that they would like. It would be an interesting exercise- a contrast between different author's writing styles. It would be a learning experience for everyone, and these stories would finally get finished.

Of course, everyone would get credit, and I would post updates on who would be adopting/continuing whatever story they wished to write.

It's just a thought- let me know if anyone's interested.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Revelations HPSS

Another HPSS. Sigh, I really do like that pairing, don't I? Anyways, I wrote this not too long after the seventh book came out. I remember waiting in line to get the book in the middle of the night. They had a trivia contest, which I won! After all, who else knows what kind of animal hair is used in making invisibility cloaks? Apparently not anyone else there in the store I was in that night. Hehe.

I stayed up the rest of the night to read the seventh book, in the Denny's close by. I just want to say this: when Snape died, I yelled really LOUDLY, startling several people that were also in the Denny's I was reading in. Many of them had also gone to the event, and hadn't gotten as far as I had. I had to try, really, really hard not to yell out any spoilers.

I was very, very upset. It started with Hedwig, and only got worse from there. Why, JK, did you break my heart?

I didn't watch the sixth movie, or watch either of the seventh movies because of this. I boycotted them. I'm serious! It didn't hurt that I didn't like those books nearly as well as I did the first five. Seriously- Harry and Ginny? Do I even need to mention Ron and Hermione?

Anyways...back to my story. I wrote this, pretending in my own little way, that Snape did not die, so he and Harry could have lots of man sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Revelations<strong>

**Post 7th book.**

**SSHP**

Harry sat nervously in the office of Healer Reddy, in his St. Mungo's issue hospital robe. Reddy was taking quite a while to get there, and his nervousness went up a notch. This was the last step he had to take before getting his Auror badge.

He was supposed to have done this first, but in the aftermath of the war, they needed capable people to round up the last of the Deatheaters. Hermione had stayed on at Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, while Harry and Ron dove right into the Auror program.

The program, for them, was a piece of cake, and he was supposed to be starting Officially next week. And this was the last bit, if Healer Reddy would ever get there. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall.

The office door opened. Healer Reddy was an old man with wispy white hair, stooped over in old age. "Hello young man!" The Healer sat in his chair, clipboard in hand.

"Before we get to the examination, I'd like to ask a few questions."

Harry nodded.

"Now, this is all regulation, but I will ask you each question, and you will hold this stone." Harry took a smooth stone from the man, holding it in his palm.

"What will it do?"

"Change color. Don't worry about that, son. Now, what is your name?"

Harry looked up from the stone. "Harry Potter."

Healer Reddy looked up from his clipboard in surprise. "Oh, didn't recognize ya!"

Harry smiled sheepishly. Over the past year, his scar had faded, and he'd gotten rid of his glasses while he'd been in training, his trademarks, as one would say.

The Healer continued his questions.

"Date of Birth?"

"July 31st, 1980."

The healer nodded, still writing on his clipboard.

"Parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"Now, tell me about your childhood."

Harry blinked in surprise. What kind of examination was this? He expected something rather different, like Madam Pomfrey would- "What kind of Healer are you?" He blurted.

"Mind healer, lad. Regulations for all auror trainees to visit. Thought you knew."

Harry shifted, a bit uneasy. "Oh."

"So, tell me how you grew up." The man repeated.

Harry looked down at his lap, playing with the stone in his hand. "Well, after my parents died, I was taken to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They were muggles."

He glanced up, seeing the man was still writing. He took that as a sign to go on.

"I went to a muggle primary school, then went to Hogwarts." He finished.

He sat there for a few moments, wondering what else he was supposed to say.

Healer Reddy looked up at him. "Did your Aunt and Uncle have any children?"

Harry nodded. "My cousin, Dudley."

"Any pets?"

"No."

"Did you have a lot of friends in muggle school?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Why do you think that?"

Harry looked down again at the stone in his hand, wondering if it was going to change color like Healer Reddy said.

"My Cousin was a bully. A lot of the kids were scared by him. They stayed away from me by association."

"Hmm, I see. Did he ever bully you?"

Harry shrugged. "Course. Doesn't any kid get bullied?"

The Healer nodded slightly, looking thoughtful. "Did your Aunt and Uncle ever try to stop it?"

Harry shook his head. "Sometimes, but not all the time." The stone flashed red momentarily. He looked down in alarm. "What's that mean?"

The Healer gave him a small smile. "There's nothing to lie, about, Mr. Potter. I'd like for you to answer truthfully."

Harry swallowed nervously and blurted "You aren't going to ask questions about the war. I won't answer them."

Healer Reddy shook his head. "Please do not worry. You are not being forced to answer these questions, but it does help me with my evaluation."

Harry swallowed, calming down a bit. "O-okay." He stared at the stone in his hands. "Well, I guess they…My Aunt and Uncle, I mean, spoiled my cousin."

"I see. So they let him get away with hurting you. Did they hurt you?"

Harry flinched. "No." The stone turned red.

The Healer glanced at it. "I must tell you, Mr. Potter, that you have my every confidence that none of this information will escape the room. I have been a Healer for 83 years now, and I am not planning on being sacked anytime soon. Please, tell me." He said gently.

Harry fidgeted. "They…punished me when they thought I did something bad. Accidental magic, burning the food… not cleaning something correctly, that sort of thing."

"They had you do chores."

Harry nodded.

"So you were mistreated by your family, and did not have many friends. Did you like school?"

"My cousin was in the class. He made it quite hard to like it."

"I see. Did you like any of the teachers?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I didn't."

"Did you get good grades?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Dudley had a habit of ruining my homework, and I thought what was the point of doing it if it only got ruined? Anyways, my Aunt and Uncle would be terribly cross with me if I did better than him."

"I see. Now, how did they react to your accidental magic as a child? You said they punished you."

"Um…well, I turned a teacher's hair blue once, and I was given no dinner for a week. Then there was the time that I got stuck on the school roof, they had to call the firemen and everything…that was awful." Harry shivered.

"How did you get on the roof?"

"Oh, it just happened. I was running from my cousin and his friends, and I popped up there. I must have been ten."

Healer Reddy looked a bit surprised. "Accidental Apparition? That's quite unheard of." He jotted something down. "And how did they punish you?"

"They locked me in my cupboard the whole weekend." Harry said quietly, clenching the stone in his hand.

Healer Reddy looked startled. "Your…cupboard. Were you fed? Let out to use the loo?"

Harry shook his head, face flaming.

"Were you often locked there?" The man asked quietly.

Harry fidgeted. "It was my room. I didn't have a bedroom. That was my room until I got my Hogwarts letter. It even said it on the address. My Aunt put me in my Cousin's second bedroom after that, thinking we were being watched."

Healer Reddy's jaw set, and he wrote a bit more. "Now, tell me about their reaction to Hogwarts. I assume, since your Mother was a witch, all of you knew about it?"

Harry glanced at the stone again. "Um…my Aunt and Uncle did, but they did their best to keep me in the dark about magic. Told me my parents died in an accident." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, they did? And what happened when you got your letter?"

"They destroyed them. The letters kept coming, though, until Hagrid was sent for me."

"The groundskeeper. I see. I assume he told you about the magical world, helped you get your supplies and things, yes?"

"Yes Sir."

"And your years at Hogwarts, tell me about them."

Harry frowned. "Well, everybody knows…"

Healer Reddy gave him a look. "I'd like to know. From your perspective. I've heard the rumors and things, and I'm sure some of it has been exaggerated upon."

Harry nodded. "Well, first year, I became friends with Ron and Hermione. Ron and I saved Hermione from a troll. We heard about the Philosopher's stone, and figured someone wanted to take it. At the end of the year, we found out it was Quirrel, who was possessed by Voldemort. I stopped him before he was able to get the stone. Dumbledore destroyed the stone."

Healer Reddy had no comment, he made a few notes in his clipboard. Although he had been a bit startled when Harry spoke about Voldemort.

Harry went on. "In my second year, people were being petrified by a basilisk. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir, since I can speak parseltongue-" At this, he was interrupted.

"You can?"

Harry nodded. "Still do."

"Continue."

Harry nodded again. "Hermione was petrified, and Ginny was taken. Um…Ron and I managed to find her, and a shade of Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort, and I was able to kill the Basilisk with the Gryffindor sword, and destroy the shade with a basilisk tooth."

"I…see. And your third year?" The man asked lightly.

Harry nodded. "Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. My godfather, you see, although I didn't know it at the time. He came to Hogwarts, intent on killing the traitor that killed my Parents, Peter Pettigrew."

Healer Reddy opened his mouth, but wisely shut it, letting Harry speak.

"Anyways, at the end of the year Pettigrew escapes, and Sirius goes into hiding. It was a rather uneventful year, in comparison to the first two, with the exception of driving off those dementors…Hermione was there at the time, and she still swears it was over 200, but I think she's exaggerating." Harry shrugged, not realising how the healer's quill had stopped writing in shock.

"Anyways, four year is the triwizard tournament, and I'm chosen as the fourth champion. It was a trick played by a deatheater that was polyjuicing as Moody, and it was a scheme to get Voldemort resurrected. I was able to escape, barely, and unfortunately, Cedric didn't."

"Cedric Diggory, the other champion?" The man finally asked, bringing him out of his shock. He was having a hard time catching up.

Harry nodded. "It all happened so fast. Right there in front of me. Had nightmares for weeks."

Healer Reddy nodded, looking thoughtful, writing a bit more. "Did you ever talk to someone about it?"

Harry frowned. "How was I supposed to? The Durselys never wanted to hear about any of that stuff."

"You mean you went back to your Aunt and Uncle's every summer?"

Harry nodded. "I asked Dumbledore if I could stay at the school, but he said no, they had to renew their wards."

Healer Reddy frowned. "I see." He made a few more notes. Harry did his best to ignore that, and continued to speak.

"Then in fifth year, I start the Defense Association, helping my classmates out with Defense, since we weren't really learning anything with Umbridge. At the end of the year, I face off Voldemort at the ministry, and My Godfather died." Harry ended sadly, shoulders turning in slightly.

"Did you see it happen?"

Harry nodded.

"Sixth year?" Healer Reddy asked.

Harry sighed. "Well, I can't say too much, but Dumbledore and I talked a lot that year. I started dating a girl, and things were…pretty normal. For a while. Dumbledore died when the Deatheaters took over Hogwarts. I spent the following year on the run with Ron and Hermione."

Healer Reddy smiled at Harry. "And you won the war." He said softly. "Remarkable. All before you turned eighteen. I've read about your engagement with Miss Weasley, of course, congratulations."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Healer Reddy made a few more notes in his clipboard. "I also heard you have a Godson."

Harry nodded. "His mother and father died in the final battle. His Grandmother takes care of him, until I get settled in as an Auror. After Ginny and I get married, we'll take care of him." Harry said happily.

"Sounds nice. I'm sure Miss Weasley is looking forward to the wedding."

"Yes sir. Has been pestering me about it for ages." Harry chuckled. "Is there anything else Sir?"

The Healer nodded. "The questions are finished for now, but I'd like for you to lie down while I do a few scans."

Harry nodded, and lay down. He had been a bit nervous at the beginning of all this, but Healer Reddy was quite nice, and had just let him talk.

He saw the man wave his wand about. He looked up at the ceiling. His head suddenly hurt, and the ceiling swam out of focus for a moment. He gasped in pain. "Mr. Potter?" Healer Reddy asked, concerned. "Are you quite alright? That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What…what happened?" Harry asked weakly.

"It seems like there's a few spells here. Compulsion charms, obliviations. I'm not surprised, with the war and everything. A lot of people have been popping up with these things."

Harry swallowed. "Can…can you fix it?"

"Easily. Now, I won't view these memories, you'll be seeing it yourself. Don't try to stop it, you could seriously damage your memory lobe."

Harry nodded just slightly, head still hurting.

A few whispered spells later, and the office melted away.

Harry was in Grimmauld place, and he saw himself walking to the study. Harry looked around, noting how everything was, and how this Harry looked a bit younger than he, maybe this was…he followed himself to the study, stopping in the doorway as he saw his Godfather.

"Siri…" He whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

He stepped forward, just behind his Godfather as the man talked to him about the various names on the family tree in front of them. Taking his attention away from the man, he heard his Godfather say

"Even though Narcissa is a Black in blood, she's not getting a penny of the estate."

"How's that?" Memory Harry asked.

"Well, you're my Godson. Since I was never put through a trial, I've never actually been incarcerated. Some silly loophole. Anyways, that means that if anything ever happens to me, everything will be yours."

Memory Harry looked around at the house in disgust. "Don't want it."

Sirius laughed. "There's a lot more to the Black estate to this old house. I don't want it either, but…gotta live somewhere. Anyways, that also means you can reinstate Andy and Tonks into the family, and boot Narcissa out."

Memory Harry grinned widely, as did the real Harry.

Dumbledore came into the room, smiling. "Hello, and how are you two doing this afternoon?"

Memory Harry smiled. "Just fine. Just learned I can kick Malfoy out of the family someday!" Both Memory Harry and Sirius laughed at this, and Harry was startled to see Dumbledore's wand snap into his hand, and he waved it in front of Sirius' and Memory Harry's faces.

"You will forget this conversation. You both were talking about the Black family history, nothing more. I just came in, and I was about to ask you a question." The wand went away, and eventually so did the dazed looks on Harry's and Sirus' faces.

The memory melted away. Harry was horrified at what he'd just saw. What had happened?

He was standing at Hogwarts, in Snape's office. It looked to be during his fifth year. Snape and Dumbledore were talking, a silencing charm around them. Memory Harry was looking a bit anxious, sitting in the chair next to the desk

Harry stared at Dumbledore, scowl on his face. What the hell was going to happen now?

They broke the silencing charm, and both men approached Harry. Snape sat at his desk, while Dumbledore gave Memory Harry a small smile. "Harry, I understand you and the professor are having problems with your lessons."

Memory Harry nodded, a bit unsure. "It's weird. During the lessons, I keep seeing things I don't remember."

"Perhaps you were a bit too young to remember them, and people do forget things, myself included." Dumbledore said gently, taking his wand into his hand.

"I know I just-"

Harry flinched as Dumbledore cast the spell. "You will forget my being here, and you will forget about what you saw. None of that was real. You never saw me." He noticed Snape looking away, a slight frown tugging at his lips. Dumbledore left, leaving memory Harry looking a bit dazed.

Other memories blurred by, mostly silly things like him catching Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory together, the twins going at it, Lavender and Ron going at it…

There were even a few of himself as a kid. Sometimes he'd been injured or sick, and Dumbledore stopped by and healed him, obliviating his memory afterwards. There were a few stray memories of when Harry was in his fourth year, and Ron said some awful things…Dumbledore had obliviated him so the boys could make up…

Harry appeared again, but this time he was in a forest. Oh, sixth year. He saw Dumbledore and Snape talking quietly. This must have been when he overheard them. He listened carefully, to see if there was a change in their conversation.

"Severus, you must!"

"No, I can't, I refuse-"

"I will revoke-"

"I am not going to do that, he already hates me as it is-"

Memory Harry stepped forward, and both men looked at him. Memory Harry stumbled back slightly as Dumbledore came forward, looking quite grave. He grabbed memory Harry by the arm, shoving him towards Snape.

"Do it. Now. Or I will. We cannot allow Voldemort use this against him, it will ruin us, and he will never die."

"But…"

"You must, Severus."

Dumbledore strode away.

Harry watched, trembling, his legs shaking. Memory Harry was still in the clutches of Snape, and the man looked quite resigned. Memory Harry pulled away. "What was he talking about?"

"The Dark Lord. He has a plan…I'm afraid I cannot allow him to do that to you, Harry."

"I don't understand? What does Dumbledore want you to do?"

Snape grabbed memory Harry by the arm, tugging him roughly into the woods. Harry ran behind him, wanting to keep up. Finally, they reached a clearing. Snape shoved memory Harry against a tree.

Memory Harry looked quite frightened. "What…what are…" He screamed as Snape pinned him against the tree, taking his pants down. He fought against him, hitting his fists against the man's shoulders. "Please, don't! Stop!" Memory Harry pleaded.

Harry forgot he was in the memory for a moment, and made to punch Snape in the head, but his hand passed right through.

"I am so…sorry, Harry. If I had a choice…I wouldn't…it's best that you not remember this." The man whispered brokenly as he penetrated Memory Harry.

Harry turned away, blocking his ears, not wanting to hear or see the rape of himself…he couldn't be angry at Snape. Snape was being forced into this as much as he was. He heard them stop, and he slowly turned. The memory wasn't over yet.

Snape laid memory Harry on the ground, the forest was silent. He covered memory Harry with his cloak, and sat next to him, healing him carefully.

"I will tell you why I did this, even for just a moment you will know…I know you cannot forgive me, and I do not expect you to." He sighed.

"The Dark Lord was planning on capturing you and using you for a ritual. Dumbledore clearly knows that you are…were…a virgin, and thus be able to be used in this ritual. If the Dark Lord had done this, he would have been unstoppable, and it would be quite possible that he would kill you at your weakest. I can now tell him that I have information that you are not a virgin. He will surely check anyways, so I had to…"

He reached forward, smoothing out memory Harry's bangs. Harry stared at the gesture. Snape was…quite different than everyone thought he was.

"I cannot allow Dumbledore to….not only do I not trust him to try the ritual on you, I…could not allow you to be touched by…" The man's shoulders shook. "I am sorry. So sorry…you are angry, frightened…you probably aren't even hearing the words that I am saying. No child should ever have to go through this, and that is why I am letting you forget. I'm sorry, My Harry."

Harry watched this time as Snape cast the spell, tears falling from his eyes.

The memory melted away, and this time he was in the Gryffindor dorms. He was with Ron and Ginny. Ginny was on Ron's bed, reading a magazine, and Ron was playing chess with memory Harry. This must have been sixth year as well. By the weather outside, it looked like early spring.

"So, I suppose you and Cho are completely over, huh?" Ron asked, a lazy smile on his face.

Harry watched himself nod, pausing over the chessboard. "She's not my type anyways. That's been over." Memory Harry murmured.

"Oh? Who is your type?" Ginny piped up from Ron's bed, flipping a page in her magazine.

Memory Harry shrugged. "Don't know. It's weird." He fidgeted. Ron and Ginny glanced at each other as Harry continued to talk. "How does the magical world feel about gay people?"

"Gay?" Ron croaked. Ginny looked devastated. Harry stared at his memory self in shock. He remembered those thoughts, remembering himself admiring some of the more fanciable boys in his year, but it had stopped…oh no.

"Well, I don't think I am. I'm not sure…they don't have a problem with it, do they?" Memory Harry whispered, looking worried.

Ron looked at Ginny, and she raised her wand at Harry's head. "Sorry about this, Harry."

She cast two spells, and began to speak. "Harry, you'll think those feelings were just a faze, you'll gradually stop, and you will begin to notice me. I love you very, very much, and I just want the best for you, and you feel the same way."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You just want the money."

Ginny winked at her brother. "That helps too." She ended the spell.

The memory melted away again, and Harry found himself staring at the ceiling of the office.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry sat up slowly, feeling as he'd aged a hundred years. Fuck.

"Are you alright, son?"

Harry looked down. "Not really. I think I'm going to be sick, actually."

Reddy pushed a basket in front of him as he threw up his breakfast.

The healer vanished the mess, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry flinched.

"Mr. Potter? What happened?"

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes. "I…just…need to process this." He sighed.

Reddy sat down, waiting for Harry.

Harry finally opened his eyes after a few moments. "I'm not going to be an auror, am I?"

The healer looked apologetically at Harry. "I'm afraid not."

Harry nodded slowly. "That's okay." He whispered.

Healer Reddy sighed. "I would like to continue this conversation another time."

Harry nodded, gathering his things. "I just…need to think about everything. I just…oh Merlin, I'm going to have to cancel the wedding…" He slumped back into his seat.

Healer Reddy looked at him seriously. "I must ask…did Miss Weasley cast one of the spells?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his forehead, a headache was starting. "Both a compulsion and an obliviation…her brother…my best friend…fuck. He's in on it too." He choked out.

Healer Reddy sighed. "I am so sorry…"

Harry shook his head. "That's not even the worst of it. I need to go to Hogwarts." He growled, pulling his pants on under his gown.

"Harry, if you are upset, I cannot allow you to leave-"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, here-" He thrust his wand into the healer's hands. "Keep this, if you want to. I'll come back for it." He yanked the gown off, pulling on his shirt. He glanced at the man's clip board. "I do hope you hide that properly. Don't even tell anyone you had an appointment with me."

Healer Reddy nodded, eyes serious. "I will do that." He looked at the wand in his hands. "Do you know the amount of trust you are putting with me?"

Harry gave him a weak smile. "You have no idea." He murmured. He pulled his jacket on, slipped into his shoes, and he walked out of the office. He barely saw the other healers and patients, none of them really noticed him either, as they were all quite busy.

As soon as he was able to, he apparated.

He reappeared at Hogwart's gates with a loud, angry crack. He walked through the grounds, looking at Hogwarts. The castle had been repaired over the past year, and looked the same as ever. It was May, still a month before the end of term. He readied himself as he neared the front steps.

Students were still in the castle. Hermione, Neville. Some of the others who had decided to repeat the year. Ginny. He trembled as he opened the doors, trying his best not to be angry.

He didn't want Ginny to be in Azkaban. After being trained as an auror, he knew very well Ginny could be arrested for what she did, Ron too, for being a conspirator. He did not want them to get in trouble until he had answers.

Thankfully the halls were empty, they were most likely in class at the moment. He walked towards the Headmistresses office. The gargoyle practically jumped out of the way, magic crackling around Harry.

Harry knocked on the door, forcing himself to be gentle. "Come in." McGonagall called out.

Harry stepped into her office. The woman smiled at him brightly. "Harry! So nice to see you!" Harry gave her a weak smile. She studied him for a moment. "What's the matter dear?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore's portrait. The man appeared to be sleeping. He walked towards it. "I know you're awake. Stop pretending." He growled, fists clenched.

Dumbledore opened his eyes, straightening up. "Hello Harry."

Harry's face twisted. "Don't 'hello Harry' me." McGonagall gasped behind him.

"Harry, don't talk like that-" Harry ignored her, eyes on Dumbledore.

"Tell me, do you feel guilty? For any of it?"

"I don't know what you mean, Harry." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry took a deep breath, using all of his patience to keep himself from screaming.

"I know what you did. I went to a mind healer. Standard for anyone trying to be an auror, you know?"

The man paled in his portrait.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Harry sneered, lip curling. "Caught, aren't you?"

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable for a moment. A touch at Harry's elbow made him flinch. It was the headmistress.

"Harry…what happened?" She asked softly.

Harry sighed. "Dumbledore obliviated me."

She gasped. "Albus…why would you do that?"

"Only to help him Minerva, I thought-"

"That was wrong! We both took vows to protect our students, not to Obliviate them!" She yelled. "Who else have you done it to?"

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that.

Dumbledore said nothing.

McGonagall looked horrified, and went to her seat, looking quite pale.

Harry glared at Dumbledore, and sat in the chair across from her. "I'm afraid I'm going to cause a few problems today." Harry said gently.

McGonagall sighed. "Quite understandable." She murmured.

"May I have Ginny come up here? I need to speak to her, and we need…"

The professor frowned. "She… was obliviated as well?"

Harry had a tight look on his face. "I'm afraid not. If you would like, you can stay."

The Headmistress sent for Ginny, and Harry and McGonagall had tea while they waited.

"Harry, I am so sorry for what…he did. If I may ask, what was in the memory?" Harry glanced to Dumbledore's portrait. It was empty.

"There were several." Harry finally said. "Sirius was telling me I was going to inherit everything. Then something during my occulemency lessons…and he was the cause of another one."

McGonagall set her teacup on her desk, looking quite upset. "I thought it had been odd that Sirius had given everything to the Order, to Albus. His will must have been tampered with as well." She said quietly. "I do not hope you do not blame the rest of us for his mistakes. I know I had no part in it."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I know you didn't Professor. I can tell."

"Call me Minerva. I'm no longer your professor."

Harry looked down at his lap. "I….I know you've been careful at not…telling anyone, but I need you to tell me where Professor Snape is hiding?"

After the final battle, Snape had been found, badly wounded, but was taken to the hospital wing. After several weeks of being in Isolation (while Harry explained things to the Ministry), Snape went into hiding. Harry knew Minerva was his secret keeper, as did some of the others in the Order.

Minerva frowned. "Did he obliviate you?"

Harry nodded. "But to protect me. I just want to talk to him…maybe thank him, if he'll let me."

She sighed. "I will tell you, but only with his permission."

"I understand." Harry said quietly. There was a knock at the door. Harry and she glanced at each other.

"Come in." Minerva called out.

Ginny came in, smiling brightly at Harry. "Harry! You've come to visit!"

Harry did not return her smile. Ginny's smile dropped slightly, and she sat next to him. She looked at McGonnagall. She looked upset.

"Hi Professor…is there something wrong?"

Minerva looked at Harry.

Harry leant back in his seat, trying to keep calm. He was so angry. He wanted to yank that red hair out of her… "I went to St. Mungo's today." He said finally.

Ginny frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." Harry said, running a hand across the armrest. "I went for the physical, for just a check up, you know?"

Harry watched her carefully, and could see panic…and maybe a bit of hope? What was she hoping for, some sort of fatal disease?

"What did they say?"

Harry looked down. "They found a few curses on me. Nothing they couldn't reverse." He said finally.

"Oh." Ginny sounded relieved. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Do you know what kind of curses they were?" Harry asked rhetorically, not pausing for an answer. "Obliviates and compulsions."

Ginny blanched immediately. She fidgeted in her seat. She glanced at the Headmistress. She knew she was caught.

"You're lucky I care about your family. I have no…need for you or Ron anymore." Harry said softly, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm breaking off the wedding. If you try it again, or you even look at me in the wrong way…I'll tell the authorities."

He stood.

"I should do more, but like I said…I don't care. Not anymore. It'd be different if that love for you was real…but it never was." He watched tears fall from her eyes. "I will be telling your parents. They at least deserve an explanation. Goodbye."

Harry turned, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Ginny begged, grabbing his hand.

Harry looked at her coldly, yanking his hand away. "Never…ever touch me. Nothing you could ever say would help me change my mind-"

"Like I would ever want you! You're a fucking fag, and it was so easy to see! Even with the compulsion, you didn't even try to sleep with me!"

Harry's eyes grew bright. "I suggest you never talk to me again." He slammed the door shut behind him, and Ginny turned to look at the professor.

Harry walked down the corridor, seeing students in the halls. Everyone looked at him curiously. It was not a rare sight for him to be here, since he visited Ginny and his friends often.

He spotted Hermione up the corridor. She spotted him easily, as he was the only one not in Hogwarts regulation robes. Neville was at her side. The boy waved to him as they approached.

Hermione hugged him tightly, not noticing Harry get tense.

"Harry, how are you? Ginny was called out of charms…where is she?"

Harry sighed sadly. "I called off the wedding." Both Hermione and Neville gasped. Harry put up his hand to Hermione's mouth to stave off the questions. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Just give me a bit of time. Ginny probably won't tell you why, and if she does, it's probably a lie."

He looked at Hermione thoughtfully. She deserved to know what Ron had done. "Hermione…Ron…was involved. After today, I am no longer talking to him or Ginny. I know you two are together, and I don't want to…"

"Harry…what happened?" Hermione asked tearfully.

Harry glanced at Neville. He trusted Neville. "Come on, let's talk privately."

After they sequestered themselves under a barrage of privacy spells in a empty classroom, Harry told them what had happened, with the exception of the memory about his…rape.

Hermione was crying, Neville looked a bit upset as well. He was holding Hermione, as Harry had flinched when she had tried to hug him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, you must believe I had no idea…"

"It's okay. I just…thought you deserved to know."

"You can press charges." Neville said quietly.

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm not going to, though. Molly and Arthur don't deserve that, nor does Bill, Charlie, or the twins. I could care less about Percy." Hermione let out a sob that almost sounded like a laugh at the last bit.

"I'm going to break up with Ron. I can't believe he did that." She whispered, wiping her tears.

Harry left the school, and went back to St. Mungo's. He had to grab his wand. He made his way back to Healer Reddy's office. The man was with another patient at the moment, so he waited outside his office. He only had to wait a bit before a woman came out.

Healer Reddy blinked as he saw Harry. "Back again?"

Harry smiled. "Just set a few things straight. I'd like to have my wand back, please."

Reddy handed it to him. "I do hope you didn't get into too much trouble."

Harry slipped his wand into his holster. "I've been in worse. No one died, or got hurt. I just told a few people the truth."

"That's good."

Harry shifted slightly. "I'd like to make an appointment with you."

Healer Reddy smiled. "I would be glad to do so, young man. How does Monday sound?"

Harry went back to the Burrow. It was empty, save for Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, looking quite sad when he walked in. Their eyes met, and she started to cry. She pulled out a handkerchief out of her pocket, sniffling.

Harry sat next to her, letting her cry it out.

"Minerva just fire called me…told me what happened." Molly finally said.

Harry sighed. "Did you talk to Ginny?"

She shook her head. "I will tonight. We'll be having a family meeting." She said softly.

Harry looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know why you're apologizing dear." She hiccupped, blowing her nose. "It was hers and…Ronnie's mistake, not yours." She sighed. "I don't know what happened…how could they do such a thing?" She whispered.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know." He hugged her gently, and she started to cry again. "I will never blame you, Molly. Or any of the others." He said quietly. "All of you will always be like family to me."

They pulled away from each other. Molly nodded. "That's why I want you to be here tonight. I don't expect you to say anything, Arthur and I will do the talking."

Harry nodded.

"And I wouldn't blame you in the least if you wanted…wanted to leave." She said quietly. Harry had been living with them for the past year. Ginny had been pressing for him to get their own place once she graduated, but he was glad he hadn't. He did want to leave, though.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "I was worried you would be upset that I wanted to leave…I just…can't be here if they are here."

"Where will you go?"

Harry looked down. "I don't know. Andy made it clear she was only taking care of Teddy until the wedding, as she hasn't the energy for him since… I need to do this quickly, though, before the reporters get wind of this and follow me wherever I go. I have a lot to do today."

Mrs. Weasley folded her handkerchief, her eyes red, but quite dry. "I can help, if you like."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Harry spent the rest of the day at Gringott's. While he was there, he discovered Ginny had been using his money by signing off his name. Harry had given her permission for a few purchases, but a large number of them he hadn't known about it. Luckily, he only had access to his trust vault until he was twenty, so she hadn't gotten a hold of the rest of his money.

He explained the situation with Sirius' will, and he and the Goblins examined the man's will, and found it faulty. Automatically, because of this, everything would revert to him. He wouldn't have access to that until the Goblins finished auditing everything, making sure everything was as it should be.

He found out that he owned Number four, his Aunt and Uncle were supposed to pay rent to him (of course they hadn't), as his Mum had inherited the house from her parents. That ticked him off, but he let it slide. He didn't want to deal with the Dursleys at the moment.

He owned Grimmauld place, of course, but he wouldn't have access to the Black properties until the Goblins were finished auditing. There were also a number of Potter homes, but most of them were quite large and opulent. He didn't want a place like that. He frowned, looking through the deeds of the homes he owned, and smiled as he finally found one.

There was a picture of it, like all of the other deeds. In the picture, the house cycled through the weather, like the others. He smiled, picturing that he and Teddy could live there quite comfortably. It was in Scotland, in a tiny village not too far off from Hogsmeade, called Mishnish.

It was an odd name, but most of the towns around there had odd names. The cottage itself was made of slate and stone, worn with age, with a narrow front door. The windows were small, seeming to sink into the stone, and the roof curved slightly inwards, made of peat, wood and thatch.

He looked at the details. A full cellar, three bedrooms, a bathroom, a spacious kitchen and sitting room. There was a small pond on the property, there was just less than an acre. Most of the children there attended the primary school in Hogsmeade, as the majority of the villagers were magical.

Sounded like a nice place. He saw that the house was built in 92 AD. It was quite old…his family was that old? Interesting.

"When was the last time this place was inhabited?"

"By your Great-great grandparents just after they married, in 1910. They left after the war broke out, and moved to one of the bigger homes, as Julia became pregnant with triplets after having a son already."

Harry's eyes widened. "Triplets…wow."

"So you would like to see the home?"

Harry nodded. "Yes please."

Both he and the goblin touched the gold seal on the parchment, and they were portkeyed to the land. Harry stared around in awe. It was so quiet. He smiled, seeing the rest of the village scattered around him. He looked at the house, and walked towards it.

The goblin hurried to keep up with him, the deed still in his long fingered hands. "Built in 92 AD, by your ancestor Thadius Potter. The Potters assisted the Founders in helping to build the school, along with a large number of the villagers that had settled in their same village. The Founders established Hogsmeade, to keep their workers close, but the Potters wanted to keep their independence and remained here, on their own land."

Harry smiled at this, opening the door. The Goblin continued as they walked in. "This was last settled by James and Julia Potter, in 1910. As you can see, the home is still decorated from that time period."

Harry's smile widened as he took in the pot bellied stove in the kitchen, the handsome wooden table, the handmade lace curtains and rugs.

"I like it."

The Goblin made a slight face, ignoring Harry's comments, and continued to read. "The cellar is full of elf made wine and meads, and a workshop."

"A workshop?"

"A pottery." The goblin said, looking at Harry like he was rather dumb.

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

"There is a bath here, which was built on with the last tenants, and the bedrooms. One is empty, while the other is a nursery, and the Master Bedroom. Shall we?"

They took a look at the rooms. Harry quite liked the nursery, with the old fashioned toys and such. He wondered if Teddy would like it. All the floors were made of wood that creaked beneath their feet, and the walls were made of the same stone that built the house. The sitting room held a fireplace that nearly covered one of the walls, while the other walls were covered with bookshelves that sat empty.

"If you would like, we can transfer some of the books from your vault here."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, that would be great."

The goblin made a note of it, and continued. "The floo will be hooked up when we renew the wards, now, would you like it to be public, or private?"

"Private, please." Harry said quietly, running a hand over the mantle.

"Very well then, we will ward it accordingly, for an extra fee, of course."

"Of course." Harry said absently, finger tracing the dust that had settled on the mantle.

"So, are you going to settle here?"

Harry nodded. "I will. How long will it take to ward the house and property?"

"For an extra fee, we can have it finished by tomorrow."

Harry smiled. "That would be great."

Harry returned that evening in time for dinner at the burrow. Knowing Mrs. Weasley, she would have the 'family meeting' afterwards. To his surprise, Hermione and Neville were there as well. Neville had been taken in by the Weasleys in the past year, by association with Harry and the others. He was happy to be included, since all that was really left of his own family was his Gran and his Uncle Algie.

Arthur sat at one end, Molly at the other. Bill and Fleur sat on one side, Victore in Fleur's lap as she fed the toddler mashed potatoes. Harry sat between the twins, blushing as he saw them, remembering what they obliviated him for.

He couldn't blame them.

Charlie sat at the end of the table, at his mother's side. He had moved back after the war was over, after Fred had nearly died in the final battle. It had been close, giving the Weasley family a scare. Charlie was now working at the ministry with the department of Magical Beasts. On the other side of the table, Hermione sat across from Charlie, Neville from George, and Ron and Ginny filled in the rest.

Ginny studiously ignored Harry, and Ron seemed the same as ever, so he probably had no idea what was going on.

Mrs. Weasley set her napkin down with a sigh. "That was a good dinner mum." Charlie said with a grin. Molly returned the smile wanly. "I am sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting tonight."

Even Arthur looked curious, so she hadn't even told him.

"Harry went to St. Mungo's today to do his final check up before he got his badge." Mrs. Weasley started. Ginny stared down at her plate, trying her best not to look at Harry.

Molly looked at Harry, who spoke up. "They found that a number of obliviations and compulsion spells were on me. They were able to reverse it though." Ron blanched, while the twins gasped in surprise.

Harry smiled slightly at Fred. "I understand why you two did it, I don't blame you. I'm not upset with you guys."

Molly cleared her throat. "I was not aware the twins obliviated you, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "It's not important. They had a good reason to." Harry looked at Ron and Ginny. "On the other hand, Ron and Ginny, what you did was inexcusable."

Ginny flinched, and Ron's eyes went round. "I…don't know what you mean, mate." He said feebly.

Harry's eyes hardened. "I've already talked to Ginny, so I will tell you the same thing. I am not your friend anymore, and nothing you say will change my mind."

He saw Bill and Fleur exchange a look. "What happened Harry?" Fleur asked.

"I'm not going to go into details, but it was enough that I am breaking off the wedding with Ginny."

Ginny stood, starting to cry, and tried to leave the room, but Charlie blocked her path, holding her by the arms. "You sit right back down and listen!" He yelled, pushing her back towards the table.

Ginny sat back down, and everyone stared at her. "I put a compulsion spell on Harry….so that he would like me. Love potions can be detected, you know, and…"

"Ginny, you can get arrested for this." Arthur said, his friendly demeanor completely gone. "And Harry's been a part of our family for years…he saved your life…this is how you repaid him?"

Ginny frowned. "But I was in love with him! He was too busy staring after blokes to even notice me!"

Harry colored as everyone looked at him for confirmation. Harry spoke after a few long moments. "Even so, you shouldn't have done it." He said softly. "I also went to the bank today to find that you signed off on my name for a large number of purchases."

Molly gasped. "Ginny, you didn't!"

Ginny scowled at her mother. "I'm tired of wearing second hand robes! I was going to be Lady Potter, I needed robes that would suit my station-"

George slapped a silencing spell on his sister. The brothers looked at Ron. "Ron, how are you involved on this?"

Ron fidgeted. "I…knew what she did. I was there when it happened."

"Why didn't you stop her? Or tell any of us?" Bill asked.

Harry crossed his arms, knowing what the answer would be.

Ron looked down, not meeting any of their eyes. "I wanted Harry with Ginny, I'm his best mate, I just thought he'd be happier-"

"Ginny was giving you money." Harry said. "You're wearing new robes. You said it was because you won a bet, but she gave that money to you, didn't she?"

Ron's face was almost green after he saw the murderous looks his brothers gave him. "I…"

Arthur stood. "Ron, you will be leaving this house, now. You have a job, since you passed all of your exams, and will be starting as an Auror next week. You will not be getting any help from us."

Ron slumped into his seat, looking devastated.

Arthur looked at Ginny. "And you, young lady, will no longer be given an allowance. After you graduate from Hogwarts, you will be given the summer to find a job and move out. Am I clear?"

The girl nodded tearfully.

"And if I hear that either of you do something like this ever again, I will report it."

Molly stood, going to her husband's side, winding an arm through his. "I agree completely with Arthur. Ron, go pack your things. Ginny, you will go back to Hogwarts now." She flicked her wand, releasing her daughter from the silencing spell.

Both Ron and Ginny left the table silently. They knew not to fight now, not with everyone here.

The rest of them sat in silence for a while. "What are you going to do Harry? I thought you and Ron were going to be partners." Bill asked.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't pass the Mind Healer's exam."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Was it because of what they did?" Arthur asked, voice strangled. Everyone knew Harry wanted to be an auror.

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't just that. There was a lot of things, the Dursleys, mostly." He sighed. "I don't blame anyone. I'm…not terribly upset about it. Since I won't be an auror, I'll have more free time to take care of Teddy…it was a bit dangerous anyways."

He stood. "I found a place today, to move into." He gave them a small smile. "All of you are welcome to visit, after I key you into the wards. I need to see Teddy."

He got many hugs goodbye before he left.

Harry popped into the muggle neighborhood that Teddy and Andromeda lived. Harry knocked on the door. Andromeda smiled at Harry as she opened the door.

"Hi sweetie, I was just about to put Teddy to bed. I'm sure he'll want to see you!"

Harry smiled, and he really meant it this time.

After they had settled his godson into bed, Harry and Andy had some tea while Harry explained his day.

Andromeda shook her head. "That's just…terrible."

Harry shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it really. So the property will be warded soon, and I'd like to have Teddy with me."

Andromeda gave him a small smile. "Okay, but I'll give you a bit of time to get settled in, first. Then I can start planning that trip with Cissa that I always wanted to do."

"Cissa? Narcissa?" Harry blinked.

Andromeda sighed. "You've been so busy with training lately, I didn't want to bother you about it. Narcissa has been stopping by once in a while. We've….made amends. We talked a lot about the war…and why some things happened. Anyways, she completely dotes on Teddy, and is always talking about her son and hoping that she'll get to be a Grandmother soon."

Harry made a face, thinking of Malfoy. Malfoy had escaped with a pardon, with help from himself, but he didn't want to think about Malfoy procreating.

Andromeda chuckled. "Cissa and I keep talking about taking a trip, and since her son is taking over the household now that he's married and Lucius is in prison, she's rather free to do so."

Harry smiled. "Okay."

"So how long will you need to settle in?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Two weeks, three weeks? I need to get furniture and things, and figure out what I'm going to do for a job now."

Andromeda laughed. "You'll need more than two or three weeks to do that, dear."

Harry smiled. "It would be better if Teddy were around. He's a great kid."

"Alright then. Tell you what, I'll try and organize the trip for later in the summer, perhaps in August, that way I'll be around if you need help with Teddy."

Harry smiled again, thankfully. "Thanks Andy."

Andromeda made a face at her nickname.

Harry was at the burrow very early the next morning, packing. It was odd to see Ron's things gone, blank spaces on the wall where his quidditch posters used to be. Part of him still couldn't believe that Ron and Ginny had done this to him.

He had no idea how he had so much stuffed crammed into his half of the room. It was nearly lunch before he was finished. He shrank everything down, putting it into his pockets. Molly was in the kitchen, as usual, but she had Victore with her. Fleur had to work that day.

"Hi Molly. Victore." He ruffeled the girl's strawberry blonde curls.

"Ha-wy!" She giggled. Molly smiled slightly.

"I do hope you'll be coming around."

Harry gave her a smile. "Of course I will." He sighed, looking around the kitchen. The burrow had felt like home, after Hogwarts, of course. And now he had a new home.

"Well, I'll key you into the new wards as soon as I can. Maybe all of us can get together this weekend so I can do it all at once."

"Good idea Harry." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose you can't tell me why the twins obliviated you?"

Harry colored. "That's rather private, ma'am."

Molly cocked her head slightly. "Honey, I know everything that goes on in this house. I'm well aware of their relationship."

Harry blinked. "You are?"

She nodded. "I don't exactly approve of it, but I could see it coming. George was so devastated when Freddie was in the hospital last year…I couldn't bear to separate them." She gave Harry a small smile. "And I would never turn you away just because you would fall in love with a man. You're like a son to me."

Harry bit his lip, looking down. "Thanks." He sighed. "I suppose…you're the closest thing I've got to a mum…would you mind if I called you…"

Molly's smile widened. "I would be honored, Harry."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mum." Then he turned around, and popped away, leaving a beaming Mum Weasley in the kitchen.

Harry reappeared at his property. He could feel the subtle hum of his brand new wards. He smiled, striding towards his new place. He stopped in the doorway, looking around in surprise.

Apparently the Goblins liked him a lot. More than books had been transferred over. Perhaps it was an apology about them allowing Ginny to use his name to access his accounts. They had been quite lucky that he hadn't demanded retribution from them.

Harry smiled, taking in everything as he walked through the house. Cast iron pots and pans hung above the stove, Cast iron candle holders sat on the table.

The Potter shield hung over the mantle in the sitting room, and books of all sorts filled the shelves. He beamed, going to the bedrooms. Newer toys had been added to the nursery, some looking well loved, and he wondered if his Father or Grandfather had played with any of those toys. He smiled softly as he picked up a stuffed bear, it was soft and grey, knitted with button eyes. He hugged it to his chest, walking down the hall to the master bedroom.

He stared in surprise at the bedroom set. It hadn't been there before. He knocked on the wood of the dressing table. Solid oak. There was a set of drawers and a large four poster bed. The down mattress was bare, though, waiting for him to put bedclothes on it.

He went to the bathroom. It looked the same as before. He admired the clawed bathtub yet again, and went down to the cellar. He hadn't visited it the day before.

It was dark in there, so he took out his wand, casting the lumos charm. He stared around in surprise as he went down the stairs. The walls next to the stairs were covered with racks of wine. He took one out, wiping the dust off of one. Elf made wine, circa 1721. His eyes widened, and put the bottle back gently.

He went further down the stairs, blinking as he felt even more wards down here. Interesting. There was a door at the foot of the stairs. He went in and looked around in awe. He was deep underground now, the room seemed to be dug out of rock. Three walls were covered in shelves, with a large number of ceramic pieces sitting atop them. Some had been carefully preserved, others looked well used. Some were vases, tea cups, flower pots…there were even a few busts.

There was a brick enclosure that was dark from soot and ashes, on one of the walls with the shelves. Harry assumed that's were they fired the clay. He saw several wheels and work tables, all clean and prepared for work. Tools surrounded the brick enclosure, hanging on the wall. He looked underneath one of the tables, spotting slabs of clay under preservation spells, waiting to be used.

One wall caught his attention, though. Starting from the top, it was a family tree. It was huge, branching out over the entire wall. He could see a lot of familiar names on here, Prewett's, Bones, Longbottoms, Macmillans…he smiled as he saw his own name there.

His smile faded as he looked at the dates along the end of the lines, and he realized that he was…the last one left. The last Potter.

He sat at one of the stools, just staring at his own name. All those names, all that family history…all ended with him. He felt something hard settle into his chest. He was gay. He would not have a child of his own, unless you counted Teddy. He frowned. Teddy carried his father's name, and Harry didn't want to take that from him…there was no one to carry on the Potter name besides himself.

He walked to the wall, putting his hand on it sadly, tracing a finger down the lines.

After he unpacked his things, he started to make a list. He thought Hermione would be quite proud of him. He needed bedcovers, towels, dishes, utensils that were preferably not silver because of Teddy, a couch, decorative things, food for the house…he sighed. He needed to go to Diagon Alley. He needed robes. He had been wearing a lot of hand me down muggle clothes, or his auror training robes, but now…

He popped with a crack, apparating into Diagon Alley. Not many wizards could do this, because of the wards, but he was one of the few his age that held that ability. That was why so many people went through the Leaky Cauldron.

He looked at his list, and went to the antique store that was at the end of Diagon, just before it met Knockturne. The bell rang as he walked into the store.

The store was a bit dusty, and old furniture crowded up the place. An old woman approached him. "What can I do for ye?"

"I'm moving into a new house. I have a number of things I'd like to get, but…" He trailed off as the woman saw his list and snatched it from him in her gnarled hands.

"Hmm, come with me. Doesn't look like you need furniture, the rest of that lot is farther back." She gave him a long look, and he followed her further into the store. Harry looked at the sets of untensils. Some were fancy, some were plain, some were just ugly, but they were all silver.

"Do you have anything in iron, or perhaps copper or gold?"

The old woman looked at him carefully with a frown. "You don't look like a werewolf."

Harry frowned. "I'm not. My godson has an allergy to silver. It makes him get a rash."

"Oh, well then." She went through several boxes, and pulled out two cases. One was white, aged yellow around the edges, and the other was a dark velvet in blue.

Harry opened the white one first, eyes wide. "What are these made of?"

She shook her head. "Ivory. From Africa. Made in 1622, cost a pretty penny these do. We don't carry copper or gold. Goblins stopped making gold ones ages ago, so they're extremely rare, except if you're the Malfoys. Copper tarnishes, even under preservation spells, so those are quite rare as well."

Harry traced a finger over a soup spoon. The set needed a bit of cleaning, but he imagined they could be quite beautiful. "And the other set?"

The old woman opened the case carefully. Harry tensed, feeling a hum of magic from this set. They were also white, not as ornamental as the other set. They made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up. "Made of bone." She murmured. "They're quite unique. They always stay clean." She looked at Harry carefully.

"What kind of bone are they?" Harry asked quietly, still staring.

"House elf. That's why they stay clean."

Harry cringed. "I'm afraid I cannot take that set." He took the set with the white case. "Is…is it a common practice for sets to be made like that?" The woman shook her head. Harry breathed in relief, and continued to look around the store. After hearing that she carried utensils made of house elf bones, he was very wary of some of the items around him. Hermione would have kittens if she ever found out.

He didn't find much else, paid for the utensils, and went to another store for the other things. He found one that had relatively cheap items. He was ecstatic to find a clock that was similar to Mrs. Weasley's. He also found a squashy couch and chairs for the sitting room in emerald green, and blankets and bed covers in pale green, and a heavy white quilt.

He looked at tons of cups and plates sets, but he couldn't find anything just…perfect. Then he smacked himself in the head and realized that he had a ton of that stuff in the workshop at home.

He went grocery shopping afterwards, stocking up on the basics, and odds and ends for cooking. He knew exactly what to get, after all, he'd been cooking for years.

He decided to stop by the twin's shop before he went home. George was manning the counter when Harry came in. George whistled. "Freddie!"

Fred came out from the back, face covered in soot; goggles perched on top of his head. He smiled nervously at Harry. "Hey Harry."

Harry returned the smile, but much more confidently. "Hello you two. Just wanted to talk for a bit."

George nodded, had their salesgirl man the counter while the boys went into the back. Harry looked interestedly at the stuff the twins were experimenting with for a bit, until he turned to look at the twins. "Are you going to pull your backing?" George asked finally. "We've been reinvesting your third back into the business, but we can pay you back in full-"

Harry held up his hand. "I have no interest in pulling my backing from your store." He smiled. "I just wanted to let you know there is no hard feelings about what you did."

The twins exchanged a look. "You…don't have a problem with it?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

"So Ginny was telling the truth." George said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Please don't spread it around just yet. I'm still trying to sort through everything else, okay?"

Fred nodded. "Wood always thought you were cute, maybe I can fix you two up-"

Harry shook his head. "No, that's okay." He smiled slightly. "You do realize that your mum knows, right?"

The twins exchanged a startled look. "What?" George croaked.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows how mums know anything. But she's okay with it. Maybe you can talk to her about it."

"Are you serious?" Fred whispered. "I thought for sure she would be terribly upset…"

Harry gave them a small smile. "So, since you're reinvesting my part into the business, I wanted to help out a bit more, since you guys are doing such a great job." He dug out a bag of galleons from his pockets. He handed it to them with a wink.

"Just keep Ginny and Ron on their toes, okay?"

The twins exchanged a malicious look. "We can do that. Oh, and free merchandise?"

"Sure, why not?"

He went home not too long after that. He still hadn't gone clothes shopping, but he had managed to get lots of other things on his list. He still needed more decorative things too, things looked a bit bare. Maybe he'd ask some of his friends for help.

He spent the evening sorting through the ceramic pieces in the workshop. The work had been organized by when it had been made, the top shelves held the oldest pieces, and farthest down, the newer ones.

He realized as he went through them, that he was going through the history of his family. He found pieces that were made by five year olds, some that were made just before the witch and wizard were on their death bed…each piece carried a style and heritage that carried on through the ages.

He spent the following day looking through the work as well. He realized that this stuff should be shared…it had been hidden away all these years, and no one had seen it. He decided to take out a set of paper thin porcelain tea set that was white, with delicate green flowers painted on it. He added a large number of preservation spells and unbreakable charms to the set, and brought it up to the kitchen.

He also brought up a set of matching white plates and saucers with green trim. He stowed them all away in the cupboards, ready to use when he had company. He then took some of the best pieces and put them up on the mantle and bookshelves to display them. They weren't the oldest, but he certainly liked them.

He fiddled with the shelves for a bit, and was able to figure out how to attach a lumos charm to buttons, making them glow, showing off the ceramic pieces in a dim light.

He lit the fire, and sat on his new couch with a sigh. He looked around the room. He needed a tea table, and something to go in that corner there…maybe a desk. Hmm. It was nearing dusk when he received a letter from McGonagall by a school owl.

_Harry, _

_I contacted Severus. Imagine my surprise when he agreed to meet with you! Severus Snape is located at Number 7, Spinner's End, Little Whinging, Surrey. I do hope you two won't fight. I told him a little of the circumstances, I hope you don't mind. He wouldn't give me permission unless I told him a bit. He doesn't know the details. Molly told me about what happened, and I hope you settle into your home properly so you can take care of little Teddy._

_Good luck,_

_Minerva_

Harry stared at the address in shock. That was just outside the neighborhood he grew up in. Snape lived so close to the Dursleys! He looked out the window. It was just sunset, it wasn't too late to visit, and Snape was probably waiting for him.

He glanced down at himself. He was just wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. There were no stains or anything, so he thought it would be okay. He took a deep breath, and turned, popping out of his home.

He reappeared in his old neighborhood, in the alley where he and Dudley had been attacked by Dementors. He became drenched immediately. Shit, it was raining. He glanced around, conjuring himself a jacket, and started to walk.

He walked through the rain, towards the outskirts of his neighborhood, passing his primary school. The tidy houses of his neighborhood gave way to unkempt lawns, houses, and fences, the neighborhood getting poorer as he went on.

He stopped short as he walked towards the river, looking at the addresses. He was on Spinner's end now, walking towards the end of the road, he spotted a lonely house that sat slightly up on a hill. It was tall and narrow. He held the jacket tighter around him as he approached it slowly, and saw the number 7 scrawled on the mailbox.

He knocked on the front door, nervous. Merlin, what was he doing? Did he have a death wish? He turned right back around, stopping short as he heard the door open.

"Potter." A soft voice called out. Not the smooth baritone it once was, but a bit more gravely, dark. Probably from the damage to his neck from Nagini.

Harry turned around slowly, his heart beating fast. Snape stood in the doorway. The man was dressed in dark robes, his long hair had a bit of silver in it…he looked the same as ever, though.

Harry held the jacket tighter around himself, rain dripping into his face as he stared at the man. His heart slowed. He knew he should be scared, angry, or…something…but he didn't. He felt quite calm, in fact.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly.

Snape frowned slightly, but left the doorway, leaving it open for him. Harry stepped in, glancing around the house. It looked a bit dreary. It was house he'd seen in his occulemency lessons.

"Minerva told me you recovered your obliviates." Snape finally said.

Harry nodded, still looking around the room.

"You're dripping on my floor."

Harry took off his jacket, and realized the rest of him was still wet. He dried himself and his jacket with a charm. "Sorry about that."

"You should be scared of me. Of what I did." Harry turned to look at Snape. Snape stood just out of his reach, looking at him carefully.

"I should be…but I'm not." Harry looked down.

"I was about to have dinner. If you don't have anything else to say, you can leave."

Harry felt something clench at his stomach. He narrowed his eyes. "I've got more to say." He bit out.

"Very well then, join me for dinner. I promise it's not poisoned." The man snarled, leading the way into a dingy looking kitchen.

Harry sat at the table as Snape poured out some stew for the two of them. They began to tuck into it quietly. Harry wasn't very hungry, so he only had a few bites before he set his spoon down. He stared at Snape.

The man seemed different, but not. It was strange. "I'm not mad at you or anything." Harry finally said.

Snape glanced at him, putting his spoon down. "You should be."

Harry looked down, not meeting his eyes. "Well, I'm not. Is that odd?"

"You were always an odd one." Snape returned smoothly.

Harry fought from rolling his eyes. He always ended up being so childish around this man. He was an adult, he should act like one, he told himself.

"I was more upset about what Dumbledore, Ginny, and Ron did than…what you did." Harry finally said, fiddling with his spoon. "They acted of their own free will. It was…clear that you were forced…as much as I was." He said quietly.

Snape got up suddenly from his chair, taking their bowls and dumping them in the sink with a clatter. "Is that all, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at the man's back. "I'm sorry. For what happened." He murmured. "I don't blame you."

Snape turned around, anger on his face. "But you should! You stupid child, you're supposed to! I took your virginity! Everything else has been taken from you, but that precious gift…one thing that should have never been taken…I stole it from you!"

Harry just stared at him. He blames himself, he thought. He feels guilty. Why?

"It's already happened. Nothing can reverse it. What's the point of being upset?" Harry finally said, standing. "I am glad I know, though."

Snape stared at him for the longest time. Harry shifted, slightly uncomfortable as the man looked him up and down, for just a moment. "Why?" He murmured.

Harry looked at his feet, not wanting to see those eyes looking at him anymore. "I don't know. I just know that I don't feel as upset as I should be. You…protected me from being used by Voldemort or Dumbledore…I just…wanted to thank you, I suppose."

"Get out." Snape finally said.

Harry looked back up. "Why?"

Snape moved away from the sink slowly, towards Harry. "You shouldn't be thanking me for what I did. It was vile and disgusting, and horrible. No one should ever have to go through that…you shouldn't even be able to look at me."

"But I am." Harry said, cocking his head. "I know that it was bad, what happened, but it wasn't your fault." He saw the man's eyes widen. Harry stepped towards him slowly. "I'd like to be your friend, if you'd let me."

Snape said nothing, just watching Harry approach him. Harry touched his arm. "Sir, please don't…blame yourself…"

Snape pulled his arm out of Harry's reach. "I…don't need any friends. Get out."

Harry backed off slightly. "I'm a stubborn Gryffindor. I can come back."

"Get out."

"Fine. I'll be back, though. And don't think about blocking me, I can rip through wards like that." He snapped. "I do wish to not destroy your wards, so…"

"Fine, just…go."

Harry met Snape's dark eyes. "I'm going, I'm going." Harry said with a smile, his eyes playful. "Bye." With a turn, he popped out of the man's house.

Harry smiled as he reappeared in his kitchen. Snape was stubborn, but not as much as he was. He realized while he'd been there that Snape's guilt was eating away at him. He wondered how worse it was for the man than for him. At least Harry couldn't remember properly…and Snape did.

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, undressing. He had left his jacket at Snape's house. He turned down the covers and went to bed.

The following day, he spent it with Teddy, getting himself and the toddler some clothes in Diagon Alley, as well as some new things for the nursery. While he was out, he saw a familiar face following him.

"Skeeter."

"Harry, and how is little Teddy doing today?"

Everyone knew about Teddy. Shortly after the war ended, Harry had been out with his godson, spurring rumors that it was a lovechild of his that he'd hidden away. He had come out immediately with an article about Remus and Tonks, and their son Teddy.

"Teddy is fine. Why are you following me?"

Rita sighed. "Very well then. I've been hearing rumors. Many reporters are looking into it, but if you provide me an exclusive, I'll be able to get the correct story out rather than all that hogwash that seems to be escaping the rumor mills."

Harry smirked. "Thinking like a Slytherin, Rita? Alright, I'll do it. No trick quills, okay?"

Rita grinned brightly, taking out a regular quill. Harry tested it, just to make sure. "I want to read it before you send it off, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll send you a copy tonight before I send it to the editor."

Harry and she took a table at Florean's. Harry settled Teddy down with a chocolate ice cream, and a butterbeer for himself.

Rita looked at him expectantly as he took a drink of his butterbeer. Harry set the bottle down, swallowing. "Tell me, what are the rumors?"

Rita looked through her notebook. "You and Miss Weasley have broken off your engagement. Some say you have found another woman, others say she found another man." She paused. "I also heard you did not pass all the required tests so that you could become an auror."

Harry sighed. If he told her that he didn't pass the test with the mind healer, the wizarding world would think him crazy. He couldn't tell her the truth about the spell work. He also couldn't tell her that he didn't pass one of his other tests, as that was easy to check, if you paid off the right person.

"All aurors are required to be examined by a Mind healer. I didn't pass." He said reluctantly, knowing he was damning himself.

Rita gasped. "Really? Is that why you broke off the engagement with Miss Weasley? That you found out you wouldn't be able to provide for her? Why didn't you just-" Harry held up a hand.

"It has nothing to do with my breaking off the engagement with Ginny. We had a few differences to sort through. I am not with anyone else, nor do I plan to. I plan on taking care of my Godson."

"Anything else? Are you going to look into finding another career?"

Harry shrugged. "I've got time. I want to focus on Teddy right now."

"So why did you fail the exam with the Mind Healer?"

Harry looked down. "I went through a war, one where I faced Voldemort multiple times. You know all the details, Miss Skeeter." Harry finally said.

"You don't deny it?" She asked, hushed.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got problems like the rest of the world. I just recognize them, and I know I need to work through them." He ruffled Teddy's bright orange hair.

"Anyways, I'm going to be raising Teddy. He needs someone there for him, not someone who's out on dangerous missions all the time."

Rita smiled at this. "How sweet. Are you planning on adopting him?"

Harry shrugged. "I will ask him when he gets older. I want him to be able to make the choice. I don't mind if he keeps the name Lupin. Remus was a good friend of mine, and I want to honor that."

Skeeter nodded. "So how are the relations with the rest of the Weasley family now that you have broken off with the engagement?"

Harry smiled. "It's fine. I've already talked to all of them. I'm still unofficially part of the family, like I have been since I was a kid. What happened between Ginny and I did not affect my relationship with the rest of them."

"Anything else you would like to say, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Now, Rita, I think I told you quite enough!"

Rita sighed. "Oh, all right…what about a picture?"

"Why not?" Harry said, as Rita motioned to the photographer that was hiding in the bushes. Harry rolled his eyes, cleaning up Teddy's face. He held the toddler in his lap, ruffling up Teddy's now green hair, and smiled, for once, at the camera.

Minerva smiled at the picture of Harry and Teddy on the front page. She looked at Severus, who sat across from her, looking upset.

"Why hasn't he told anyone? He could have told the whole world what I did to him, yet he hasn't!" Snape questioned, looking quite distressed.

Minerva sighed. "There are many reasons, Severus. For one, he's protecting himself from the media. Two, he's protecting the Weasleys. Three, he's protecting you."

"But…why? Shouldn't he want revenge? Doesn't he want to see me in Azaban? Merlin, he even said he wanted to be my friend…I really do think he's a bit crazy…"

Minerva hid a smile behind her teacup. "Severus, everyone's a bit crazy sometimes. I don't see why you can't be friends…"

Severus shook his head. "I can't. You know why."

Minerva set her tea down, looking at her friend seriously. "Severus…he's grown up. Perhaps he would return your affections?"

Severus colored at this. "You know he wouldn't."

Minerva smiled slightly. "Oh, I don't know…Molly told me that Harry admitted to fancying men. That was why Miss Weasley put the compulsion charm on him, other than to get his money."

Severus stared at her with wide eyes. "But…but he could never…after with what I did to him…"

Minerva shook her head. "Harry understands. He doesn't blame you."

"He should." Severus murmured.

Minerva's eyes flashed. "Severus Snape, you get that thought out of your head right now!"

"We can't be friends…he always brings out the worst in me…I could hurt him again." Severus murmured. "He just knows how to push my buttons so…"

Minerva chuckled. "You're the same for him, dear. Please, just give him a chance. He might be a bit clueless, but if you make a bit of an effort…" She motioned to him.

"What do you mean?" Severus glanced down at himself.

"You always wear the same thing. You are no longer a professor, you can wear other clothes, you know. And…please eat something, for Merlin's sake, you're practically skin and bones-"

Severus held up his hands, heading her off. "Okay…I get it. Anything else?"

Minerva smiled slightly. "Just…be yourself. Don't be too nice to him, or he'll be suspicious. He's just as paranoid as you are. But don't be too brusque, or he'll eventually turn away, thinking he's made no progress."

" Be myself?" Severus repeated.

Sunday morning arrived, and Harry was busy getting the house ready. Everyone was supposed to be coming today so he could show them the house and key them to the wards. He was quite excited about that.

He had lunch started, and conjured some extra chairs. He put out some lemonade, opening the door to let the breeze in. Everyone would be at the front gate soon enough, and-

Two pops sounded out. Harry looked through the window to see Arthur and Molly. He was walking up the drive when they were joined by Charlie, Bill, and Fleur, who was holding Victore.

Harry was impressed, not many could apparate with a child. He greeted them, and they were joined by the twins. McGonagall arrived a moment later, with Hermione and Neville at her heels.

"Everyone here?"

"Unless you invited Ron and Ginny." Charlie said with a frown.

"Of course not." Harry said, keying them into the wards and leading them into the house. After showing them the kitchen and the sitting room, they all had lunch.

Charlie leant back in his chair

Harry and Healer Reddy on Monday (after meeting with Kingsley).

Meeting with Kingsley about failing test.

Harry was dropping off Teddy from another outing when he arrived to see Narcissa in the sitting room. She looked so odd against the muggle interior that he just stared. The blonde woman only had eyes for Teddy, though, as he squirmed out of Harry's arms, and toddled towards her. "Cici!" Teddy cried.

The woman hugged the boy tightly, smiling. Andromeda gave a small smile to the shocked Harry, leading him to a seat. "Harry, Narcissa. Narcissa, Harry."

Harry gave her a slight nod.

Andromeda spoke up. "How was Teddy, was he good for you?"

Harry nodded. "We picked out colors for the nursery together. I'll be working on that this afternoon."

"What did you choose?"

Harry gave a small smile to his Godson. "I chose dark blue, while Teddy chose Lime green. He saw it on Fred's jacket. After that, I amended the dark blue to a light blue."

Both women giggled. They soon fell into a conversation about children and nurseries for a bit, until Harry realized that he was having a civil conversation with Narcissa Malfoy.

"So, it seems you're pretty settled with Teddy." Andromeda finally said.

Harry nodded, watching Teddy in Narcissa's lap, which he hadn't left the entire time.

"It's only been two weeks. I've got to get a few more things for the house, mostly decorations, but I'm still not sure what to do. Hermione said to put up pictures of everybody, but…"

"Ron and Ginny are in most of them." Andromeda finished.

Harry looked down with a sigh. "I put up some of the pottery I found in the workshop-"

"Wait…you have Potter Pottery?" Narcissa interrupted.

Harry looked at her, confused. "Yeah, loads of it."

Narcissa's eyes went wide, and Andromeda grabbed Teddy from her lap. It was time to get some lunch for him. She went off to the kitchen, leaving the two of them in the sitting room.

Narcissa leant forward slightly. "Do you realize how much some of that is worth?"

Harry shrugged. "It's family history. I could care less about how much it's worth." He must have said something right, for Narcissa beamed at him.

"I have a Potter piece, at home. Perhaps you can take a look at it for me? I haven't been able to figure out when it was made, and I'd really love to know."

Harry fidgeted. He would like to see it. But that would mean working with Narcissa Malfoy, of all people. But it was a piece of his family history. He would be able to figure out who did it, and… "How long has it been in the Malfoy family?"

Narcissa smiled. "It was bought from the Potters in 1422. I don't know if it was made just before that, or if it had been made earlier."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Is it very ornate, or very simple?"

"Quite ornate, a vase. Silver and blue, quite thin, and has L. Potter inscribed on the bottom."

Harry worried his lip. "Sounds like it was made by Loralie Potter. She lived during that time period. She did a lot of pieces in those colors, very ornate…lots of diamond shapes?" Narcissa nodded with wide eyes. Harry went on. "If I can compare it to the others from that time period, I can make sure it was her, or her children. Her daughter copied her mother for a bit until she grew a bit older."

Narcissa blinked. "How do you know this?"

Harry smiled. "The workshop. It holds tons of work, all organized by when it was made. I can trace down my family history by their work. It's quite interesting."

Narcissa looked thoughtful. "I would be willing to sell it to you."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You would? But it's been in your family for generations…"

Narcissa smiled. "But it was made by yours." Something sparked in her eyes. "I have other friends who have some work done by the Potters. Much more recent work, but still…"

Harry looked down, deep in thought. This was…quite interesting.

"And the Potter work is so exquisite. That's why so many people bought it, when they were still producing. We like to show it off, you know? And you, Mr. Potter, probably have the largest surviving collection of their work."

"You should see it, it's marvelous!" Harry said with a smile. "I can hardly believe my ancestors made that. I don't have anything past 1913, though."

Narcissa sighed. "The war happened. That's when the Potters became more politically involved."

Harry looked down. "That's also when they started dying off." He shook his head. "I'm the last Potter. Thirty one of them have died in the past century, and looking at the rest of my family tree, there's usually an average of maybe four or five dying a century."

"Most families have been decimated by the wars." Andromeda said from the doorway, holding a sleeping Teddy. She sat next to her sister.

Narcissa sighed, and changed the topic from the war. "So, would you be interested in looking at the piece?"

"What's this?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa explained. "Mr. Potter here might have an idea who made the Malfoy Potter piece. He's got quite a collection, and might be able to compare it to some of the others."

Andromeda's eyes widened. "That's great. There's a lot of people who have some of their work, but it's been in their families for so long, nobody knows how old they are."

Harry smiled. "Guess I'd be happy to find out." He looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure if I want to buy the piece from you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Why not? Isn't it a piece of your family history?"

Harry gave her a look. "But it's yours as well."

Andromeda spoke up. "The muggles have a place called a museum. It's a public place, where things are exhibited."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, put my family's work into a muggle museum? They'd never get the full history about it, since we can't say anything about magic."

Andromeda shook her head. "No, it was just an idea. I'm not suggesting you put it in a muggle museum, but perhaps you should exhibit some of the work somewhere. I'm sure some of that hasn't been seen in centuries, and I know for a fact that some of these are quite priceless, with the history behind them."

Harry looked at her curiously.

Andromeda smiled. "In 1084, the Blacks were given a Potter piece from the Malfoy family, to celebrate the wedding of Horatio Black to Portia Malfoy. It stayed in the Black family for many years, until it was given to Nathaniel Bones, who became Minister of Magic, as a congratulatory gift. You see, Harry, it connects families, it connects our history."

"If history of magic had been this interesting, I would have never fallen asleep in it." Harry said with a grin. The women giggled.

Narcissa spoke up. "Tell me, how far does the Potter family reach? People have been trying to figure it out for ages."

Harrys smiled. "The copy of the family tree I have access to reaches up to 92 AD, when the house was built by Thadius Potter. But the family looks like it goes farther back than that, but I haven't checked into it."

Narcissa was silent for a moment, taking that in. "You must, realize, Mr. Potter, that some of the oldest families settled in the UK around that time, like the Blacks. They originated from the continent. Gringott's would have a copy of your family tree, but it would probably only date to the English settlement. You could check some of the Branches on the mainland, though."

Harry's face fell. "So…I can't access the rest of my family tree…" He said, disappointed.

Andromeda shook her head. "Most families don't even have a quarter of the history yours has!"

Narcissa nodded slightly. "Perhaps you will be able to find a way to track your family back farther. It is an interesting concept."

Andromeda smiled. "Now that the war is over, you can rebuild the Potters, and maybe even re-introduce the Potter talent?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know how to make any of that stuff. Maybe I can just focus on recording my family history." He didn't mention carrying the line on, he was quite well aware of what prevented that.

Notes:

Going to Gringott's to check family tree, and to other branches.

Dealing with Dursleys

More with Healer Reddy

* * *

><p>So...what do you think? Good? Interesting? Would you want to read more? Or perhaps continue it yourself?<p>

Reviews are good- let me know what you think!


	6. The Chosen HPSS

This is something a bit different. I started writing this way before I even started writing Forbidden (I also wrote the Harry/Dean story before Forbidden as well). In the spirit of trying to challenge myself, I came up with this. While this is another HPSS story, it is distinctly different than the others.

Thanks for reading, and please review. If there is some way you can continue this, please do so. This has been sitting on my computer for some time now, and I'd like to see it finished.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chosen<strong>

**HPSS**

**Hp knows his role in the wizarding world, Petunia helps. Rather intelligent, in advanced program in school. Dudley not so bad. Vernon had died a few years ago.**

**Metamorph!Harry. Accidental Hermaphrodite!Harry**

Harry frowned as he scrolled down the page on his labtop. It was almost midnight, on a school night. He was working on a science paper. It was due the next day. Not that Harry was a procrastinator, it was just so easy…he had better things to do with his time.

A soft knock at his door. Harry glared at it halfheartedly. "Come in."

Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway. "It's way after your bedtime, young man."

"I have a paper due tomorrow."

She raised a thin eyebrow. "And you waited until tonight to do it? I thought you were smarter than that."

Harry smirked, his eyes returning to the screen. "I am, I just had better things to do."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't stay up too late."

Harry was special…no, not special…just very unique. He had lived with his Aunt's family as far as he could remember, since he was a baby. His parents had died. When he was rather small, his Aunt had told him they had been hurt by a bad man. After Harry's Uncle died, she was more forthcoming with the answers. They were witch and wizard, and so was he. The man that had killed them was a wizard too, and Harry was called the Boy Who Lived.

His Aunt was a muggle, and when she was younger, had been very jealous of her sister. But upon learning of the dangers that accompanied magic, she wasn't so jealous anymore. She still refused to go to the Wizarding world, but the only reason she still spoke of it was for Harry's benefit.

Harry had known he could do strange things, ever since he was small. Levitating, changing colors, he could even talk to snakes! He was learning as he went, trying to do magic consciously. Sometimes, it worked, but he got a huge headache afterwards.

He did not have contact with the wizarding world either, not until his tenth birthday, which was in less than a month. Harry couldn't wait. He'd get to go to Diagon Alley finally, and see how magic really was!

Harry had a cousin, Dudley, that showed no signs of magic, which he was fine with. He wanted to be a boxer, and as far as they knew, there were no wizard boxers.

The two cousins looked quite different from one another. Dudley was tall, blonde, and rather well built for a child. He looked older than he really was. Petunia often said that he would have the girls chasing after him when he was older. Harry, on the other hand, was very small for his age, with messy shoulder length black hair, with glasses. Petunia had told him that if there was a magical solution to fixing his eyes, go ahead-it would save her money on his ever changing prescription. Haircuts were a bother too. Harry's hair would grow exponentially; it would grow at least five inches in a week if it was not cut. The same with his nails and such as well.

Harry just figured it was something to do with this magic business. He would find answers once he got to Diagon Alley, since Petunia was in the dark as much as he was about most things.

Harry was in the advanced program in school. Although he was in his fifth year at Surrey Primary, he was well into secondary school level work. He was rather smart, but he would never brag about it or anything like some of the others in his class. Dudley was not jealous about Harry being in the 'smart' class, especially once he saw their homework.

Harry smiled as he walked out of the school. It was his last day of the school year. He was trudging along with his book bag. He walked to the public library while the rest of his classmates celebrated with friends. He didn't have many friends. Most of his classmates were very competitive, and for someone who had some of the highest grades in the class, he wasn't the most popular boy-especially since he deigned that his own studies were more important than helping the others sometimes cheat with their work.

Harry knew not to really make friends here…what would he say to them once he got into Hogwarts?

Summer went on as most summers do, slowly, for Harry. While his cousin was busy taking classes at the Y, Harry spent the majority of his time on his computer, clacking away at it. His Aunt had given up long ago trying to get him involved in sports. Although Harry was rather good at running and such, he just wasn't interested in it.

Dudley's birthday came and went. Since Vernon had died, there wasn't as much money to go around, so there weren't huge mountains of presents every year. Harry hadn't gotten any while the man was alive, so he was alright with it, but it took Dudley a bit of time to adjust. They each got 2 presents. One big one, one small. Last year, Harry had gotten his computer, and some clothes. Dudley had gotten a set of weights, and a fitness magazine subscription. This year, Dudley had gotten workout clothes and a promise of lessons in karate.

Harry wondered what he was going to get this year. He already knew that the trip to Diagon Alley would not count as his present.

He knew his Aunt partly hoped that Harry would stay in the muggle world for his education, since he was doing so well, but they both knew that he had to return to the magical world. Not only for the Boy Who Lived business, but for his Father's finances.

That was a whole other wormhole. The Potters were a well to do pureblood family, with a vast fortune. Harry couldn't touch it until he 'returned' to the wizarding world. If he did not, he would not get it. He had a trust fund set up for his years at Hogwarts, and for some extra expenditures. The only reason they knew of this was a mention that his mother made to Petunia after she'd gotten married.

They both thought it odd that nothing had been sent about the accounts. Petunia had started working at a bank, as she was rather good with numbers. She was a good business woman, but her hours did not let her be at home as often as she liked.

That was why she dropped off Dudley and Harry at the Leaky Cauldron in London on Harry's birthday. She had to go to work, and the wizarding world had always scared her a bit. The two boys looked at the old building warily.

"It looks kind of dodgy to me." Dudley said with a frown.

"Doesn't mean a thing. It could look rather nice inside." Harry grabbed his cousin's hand, dragging him into the pub.

"Er…nevermind." Harry muttered, sending both boys into giggles. The place did not look so savory after all. Harry could see some women smoking pipes in the corner, a barkeep was reading a strange looking newspaper. The pictures were moving!

The two boys got out of the way when a group of loud wizards in red robes came into the pub behind them, making a beeline to the back of the pub. "I've got to get some ink, that stupid deliverly owl spilt the last of mine this morning…." one muttered.

Harry and Dudley glanced to each other, and walked behind the group.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw one of the men take out a wand, tapping it to the brick wall enclosure. He stared at the pattern that was made, commiting it to memory. The bricks moved out of the way. Harry heard Dudley gasp beside him as the Alley was revealed.

"Low key, remember Dudley? Act like you've seen all this before."

"Right." Dudley whispered. The two boys hid their awe as they made their way to a gleaming white building. It was the tallest, and it looked to have strange creatures guarding it, so Harry thought it could be the bank.

"See the sign Harry? It says Gringott's bank, this must be the right place."

Harry nodded, give a slight nod to the creatures as he walked in. The lobby was vast looking, with marbled floors and golden things everywhere. Harry got in a line, keeping his cousin close. They listened to the conversations flowing over them.

"Angie, make sure you don't spend all of your money on chocolate frogs, no matter how much you want Agrippa-" "Devon, put that down this instant, who knows where that's been with these Goblins about-" "No, I'm not giving you any more than 5 galleons, that should be quite enough for-"

"Next!"

Harry swallowed nervously, bringing his cousin with him. Harry stood up on his toes, looking at the Goblin that was peering at him.

"Erm…Hi.."

"Key please?"

Harry blinked. "I've got no key."

The Goblin's lips thinned. "Go to the line over there. Ragnock should be able to help you."

Harry followed the snarl, and waited in line over there. The people in this line were dressed normally for the most part, so Harry thought it might be the muggleborns and their parents, as they spoke about much more normal things, like dentist appointments and going to the mechanic for their car.

"Next!"

Harry stepped up. His Cousin was at his back, looking around nervously.

"Hello, I've got no key, they told me to come over here."

The Goblin merely raised an eyebrow. "Name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said quietly.

"Speak up boy."

Harry leant forward, leaning against the podium. He moved his bangs to the side. The Goblins' eyes widened. "I'm Harry Potter. I don't want a mob about me, so…"

"Right then." The Goblin looked decidedly stern at him. "You've lost your key? That will be a 50 Galleon replacement fee…"

Harry gaped. "But I've never had a key…"

The Goblin frowned. "Did you or your guardians ever receive a key from Albus Dumbledore?"

"Who is he?"

The Goblin muttered something under his breath, twisting his wrist. A golden key sat in his hand. "You have it now, it's been recalled. Griphook!"

A short, stout Goblin, almost the size of Dudley, and taller than Harry, walked over.

"Griphook, take Mr. Potter to his vault. His Accounts will have to be looked over, and redistributed, with the exception of this last withdrawal. Mr. Dumbledore's accounts will be frozen, in the meantime."

A feral grin spread on the Goblin's face, baring sharp fangs. "Yes Ragnock, it will be done. Follow me, wizards."

The two boys followed the Goblin into a cart. "I'm not a wizard." Dudley put out there.

Griphook looked at Dudley, yellow eyes studying him. "Ah, a squib, then. Hold on."

The cart careened into a network of caverns, making both boys whoop in delight. They stopped abruptly in front of a vault, making both of them lurch forward.

"Key please."

Harry handed over his key, watching the Goblin unlock it. Harry and Dudley both gasped as they looked inside. The vault was filled with gold pieces, silver and bronze too.

Harry couldn't help it, he jumped in, dragging his cousin in with him. Both boys were laughing as they rolled in the gold. Griphook stood at the entrance, looking a little amused. "Not the first time I've seen that, I assure you."

Harry held up a golden coin. "So, what is this exactly?"

"A golden galleon. It is equal to approximately five pounds, currently."

Harry gaped. Dudley's eyes widened. "Can it be converted?"

"Yes, in small amounts." Griphook said.

"And these silver and bronze things?"

"One galleon is equal to 17 silver sickles, 493 bronze knuts."

Harry's eyes widened. "So…how much do I have in here?"

The goblin smirked. "Quite a bit. It should say in your annual reports…"

Harry frowned. "I've never gotten one."

Griphook made a mental note. "Very well. You will, starting this upcoming month. But currently, you have 500,742 galleons, 10,923 silver sickles, and 350 bronze knuts. Of course, this is just your trust fund for school, you have exponentially more in your other vaults. Once you start Hogwarts, there will an annual withdrawal of 3,000 galleons from your trust account."

"But…I will still have plenty left over." Harry said in awe.

"And you can always choose to make money as well, when you are older, whatever money you make in small jobs and such will be deposited in this vault until you are of age."

Harry looked at the galleon in his hand. "However, if I want to remain unnoticed, it wouldn't be a good idea for me to use these…especially at my age. People would think it was stolen."

"Use the sickle and knuts, then." Dudley said, pulling out his book bag.

"Good idea Dudley." Both boys grabbed a few handfuls of the coins, and looked to Griphook.

"Will you tell anyone that I've been here?"

"No, we do not tell our client's secrets."

After they left the bank, the boys made a beeline for the bookstore. Dudley rolled his eyes at Harry's enthusiasm. They had decided that they would each get a few books, they could always order more later. Yes, Dudley was getting books as well. Just because he couldn't do magic doesn't mean he didn't want to know about the magical world. Harry got a book on potions, a book on magical theory, and a book called Hogwarts: A History. Dudley got a book on Defense, and one on Squibs.

At the register, Harry got a few order forms. He had to pay a sickle apiece, but it was worth it. Next, they went to a potions supply store. Harry got the basic kit, along with a cauldron and tools. After some questioning, Harry learnt that one could do potions underage, and not get in trouble with the ministry, as long as they were not fed to muggles.

After that, Harry and Dudley went for lunch at Florean's ice cream shop. The man gave him a lingering look, but shook his head in dismissal as he served up their ice cream. The two boys spent lunch looking over their new books, talking excitedly about what could be done with magic.

"Are you going to get a wand?"

"Can't, not until I'm eleven and accepted to Hogwarts. It's not legal, apparently."

"Damn, I wanted to see you do some magic."

Harry grinned. "I can do it, it's just really hard."

Dudley looked around the shop. "But all these people use their wands, why couldn't they just do it like you and not even bother with a wand?"

Harry shrugged. "Like I said, it's really hard. Maybe with a wand it's easier. And saying an incantation and such would help, I assume."

Dudley frowned. "But…say if you were in a fight or something…wouldn't you be at more of an advantage if you were silent? If you were saying the incantation aloud, waving about that wand thing, then he'd know what was coming…and he could defend himself…"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. I'm sure people do that around here, come on, I want to check out the pet store."

The two boys walked in. Petunia had told Harry that his mother had gotten an owl when she started at Hogwarts. Harry would be allowed one as well, as long as it was only let out at night, when it was unnoticeable.

Harry's eyes gravitated towards a snowy white owl. She looked irritated for some reason. Smaller birds were squawking about her. Harry approached, and the birds quieted, puffing out their chests.

The snowy white one just stared at him with her silver eyes. Harry didn't know how he knew it was a girl. "Hello there girl…" He smiled, reaching out.

"Little boy, best be careful with that one, she has a right temper!" The shopkeeper said, hurrying over.

Harry looked at the owl, which was leaning forward. She nipped his finger gently, closing her eyes. Harry smiled.

"I like her. How much?"

"Um…5 sickles."

"Deal." Harry held out his hand to her, handing over the money, she forwent the hand, hopping on his shoulder. She butted his head slightly. Harry blinked, eyes crossing.

_"Hello."_

Harry gasped. He quickly paid for a bird stand, food, and treats.

_"Don't be scared, child. Let's get out of this dump!"_

Harry nodded slightly, leading himself and his cousin out of the store. Dudley looked at him curiously as they settled on a nearby bench. Harry stared into the owls eyes.

_"Are you really talking to me?"_

"_Figured it out, have you? Yes, figuratively. Mindspeak."_

_"Oh."_

_"I am your familiar. No, this is not a usual thing, but I am a rather special owl, and you are lucky enough to have me."_

_"Yes I am. You are quite beautiful."_

_"You are quite right."_

"Harry, what's going on?"

"My Owl, she's…speaking to me. She's rather vain, but funny."

_"Your nest mate looks confused. He has no magic? And I am not vain."_

_"No. He's my cousin. Wait, can you understand me in English?"_

_"Yes."_

Harry turned to his Cousin. "Dudley, this is so weird, but…I can talk to her."

"But her beak wasn't moving…this isn't like the snake thing, is it?"

"No…it's in our minds."

"Weird."

Harry put the owl back on his shoulder and they got up and started walking.

_"What is your name?"_

_"I have none, right now. I have been called many names, but you are to name me."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Very old, in human years anyways. In my years, I am quite young. I won't bother telling you the details, it would go quite over your head…" _She said loftily. Harry could imagine her being an old stately lady with her nose in the air. He snickered to himself. Dudley looked at him oddly, but said nothing as they walked into a general supply store. Harry got a telescope, and a set of scales for potions.

"So, I was thinking about getting my eyes fixed, where would I go for that?" Harry asked the clerk. The clerk looked at him strangely.

", but I know of a place that would give you a bit extra…." The clerk winked.

Harry looked around the shop warily. He and his cousin were in Knockturne Alley now, it looked like it was a dangerous place…Harry stared at all the jars and vials lining the walls of Humphrey's eyewear.

"May I be of assistance?"

Harry nodded, slightly frightened at the man that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Dudley stood slightly behind him. Even Hedwig's feathers were ruffled.

Harry tapped to his glasses. "I'd like to get my eyes fixed…my glasses keep falling off, breaking, you know?"

The clerk nodded, taking out his wand. "Come along…"

After a few scans of the wand, the clerk stared at him. "You are a tricky customer! Fluctuation business here…" He flicked his wand a few more times. "I see, I see, it's not just the eyes…" He smirked. "I can't help you, but you can help yourself."

"What's that mean?"

"Ever heard of metamorphangi?"

Harry shook his head, eyes wide. "What are those?"

"Shape shifters. Quite useful they are too! With enough concentration, you should be able to change anything about yourself, even heal yourself too!"

Harry gaped, looking at his cousin.

"Of course, the drawback is, you've got to be registered with the ministry, if you want to be changin' your hair all sorts of colors and such, publically. If you do it out of public's eye, you could always say it was a potion or some other mishap."

Harry blinked. "Are there books on it?"

"Not particularly. It's a rather rare gift, I think there's only one other in the UK today, and she's just a kid like yourself. She's registered, though."

Harry frowned. "Thanks…I guess I'll get going."

"Let me help you with the eyes." He handed Harry a mirror, taking the boy's glasses off.

"Stare into your eyes, and study them. Look at the pupil, and the apex." Harry studied it closely, his nose touching the mirror. "Now, concentrate on fixing your vision, the blurry bits slowly receding…"

"It's working!"

"Keep goin' lad. Now, everything is sharpening up. Can you see the bird over there?"

Harry took his eyes away from the mirror and gasped. "Holy shit, I can see! That bird is attacking a weird looking worm of sorts, and over there through the window, that man looks quite strange…does he have fangs?"

The man laughed. "Probably. This is knockturne, after all."

Harry was clutching his throat, as was Dudley.

The two boys were excited about Harry's newfound ability, and set about practicing at once in the loo. The boys were laughing about Harry's new conker of a nose, when someone entered. A man walked in, looking at them suspiciously, and went into one of the stalls. Harry exchanged a look with his cousin, ducking out after changing his nose.

That evening, they returned to Privet Drive with Aunt Petunia. Dudley watched Harry unpack his new things, and petting Harry's new owl absentmindedly.

"So, what are you going to name your owl?"

"Dunno, I need a rather sophisticated name for such a prissy bird." Harry muttered, grinning at the hoot of indignation from his owl.

Dudley grabbed a nearby book, flipping through pages quickly, pointing randomly.

"Looks like I've got one. Hedwig. She's a healer or something, see, here's a picture."

Harry looked at the picture of a rather snooty looking woman.

"Is Hedwig alright?" Harry asked his owl.

Hedwig sniffed, feather's ruffling. "_About time you name me. Hedwig is a perfectly suitable name. I am going hunting."_ With that, she flew out the window, in search of dinner.

Harry made a face, setting his book on his bed, and sitting down. "Well, now that I've got those order forms, I can get as many books as I want…." He grinned.

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that. Tell me if you learn any neat tricks."

Harry was in the middle of setting up his cauldron and such when his Aunt knocked on the door. She stopped and stared at it as she came in.

"I see you're getting right to work." Her voice sounded odd.

Harry shrugged. "Not allowed to do wand magic, but I'm allowed to do potions, I asked. Better prepared, than not, right?"

She nodded reluctantly. "You won't be doing this in the middle of the night. Only when I'm here in the house and when I'm awake. It's too dangerous, don't want you blowing up yourself."

Harry grinned. "Okay. Promise."

She gave a him a look.

"Really!" Harry promised.

Harry did his best to stay with that promise. However, his Aunt was only at home during the weekends for extended amounts of time, so Harry spent most of his time reading about potions and the theory. He also started reading his Herbology text. It was quite interesting, as he often helped his aunt in the garden on the weekends, and could see the physical similarities and differences between muggle and magical plants that were described in his books.

Harry concocted a fertilizer for the garden that would continue to make them grow, despite the annual drought they seemed to have each summer. Neighbors became admirers of the brightly colored flora, and asked what the secret was. Harry refused to tell, with a wink, saying it was a family secret.

By the end of the summer, Harry had read all of his books he'd gotten in Diagon Alley. He'd gotten his bank statements now, and the Goblins certainly weren't lying about his family's wealth. This Albus Dumbledore character seemed to have taken a bit of Harry's money, but it was all settled, and the man had paid a fine or some such to Harry…it was a bit over Harry's head. It seemed that it had gone unnoticed in the wizarding world, even by this Albus Dumbledore, as the Goblins had returned the money with fake gold. But the man's relations with the goblins would never be the same again, and he would never figure out why.

Harry liked that, especially since the man was his Headmaster, and would have to deal with him for the next seven years.

He made no mention of this to his aunt, as the woman was having a bit of a hard time at work. A new boss was making the rounds, and she was a little nervous about it. He hoped that she wouldn't get fired. He told her about his family's money, but she refused his help.

Harry had read about the magical interference of electronic devices in Hogwarts and such, but had heard of a reference of the Wizarding wireless, so he set about finding out how it worked. He ordered more books from Flourish and Blott's.

After an extensive search, he found mention of a spell that could be cast for the radio, however, doing the same spell on the computer would be much more complicated, and powerful. There was also the issue of Harry not being able to do the spell himself, as he had no wand, and that he was underage.

He made a note of it, and would try it out at a later date, once he got to Hogwarts.

For his birthday, he received a microscope from his Aunt, as he had a particular fascination with scientific study. With it, came a slide set of basic plants and animal fibers.

School started before he knew it, and it was back to the daily grind. In the advanced program, most of the year was dedicated to preparing for testing for the secondary schools. Harry knew he would be going to Hogwarts, even if no one else knew, but it would be suspicious if he didn't even try.

He spent recess as usual, reading under a tree, in the shade. He was munching on an apple, reading a bit of history on the French Revolution, when he heard his name called.

He looked up, seeing his teacher, with the principal coming up behind him. Dudley was also with them, a dodgeball in his hand. He looked worried. He threw the ball aside, upon seeing Harry.

"Mr. Potter, could you please come with us?"

Harry nodded, getting up, saving his page. The two boys followed the adults worriedly. "What do you think is going on?"

"Dunno, no idea."

The two boys followed the adults into the principal's office.

"Please sit."

Harry and Dudley looked at each other worriedly. "What's going on? Are we in trouble for something?" Dudley asked, frowning.

The principal looked slightly sad. "No…I'm afraid there's some bad news." He sighed. "The bank….that your mother worked at, Mr. Dursely, was held up."

Both boys gasped. Dudley grabbed Harry's hand. Harry tightened his hold on his cousin's hand.

"Is mum alright?" Dudley whispered.

"I'm afraid not. She's at the hospital now, in critical condition."

"I want to see her!" Dudley cried. Harry swallowed shakily.

The principal nodded. "Miss Jones has volunteered to take the two of you to the hospital, alright?"

The two boys rushed with the young teacher to her beat up car, and rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. They ignored the nurses' warnings as they ran through the corridors to the emergency room.

"Petunia Dursley, is she here?" Dudley practically screamed at the nurse at the desk.

The woman looked unfazed, then she looked to the teacher who had accompanied them. "These boys are her son and nephew."

The nurse sighed. "She's being operated on, right now, you'll have to wait a bit."

The boys sat. They waited for two hours. Miss Jones had went off to get them drinks from the vending machine, and Harry turned to his cousin. "What will happen if she…you know?"

Dudley closed his eyes in pain. "We have to stay together Harry, mum said that protection thingy doesn't work if we're not together."

"But child services…"

"I know! But we don't want that evil guy to come after you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "And we can't tell people about magic, or that I'll be going to Hogwarts…they'll send me to an asylum."

Dudley clutched Harry's hand. "We could go to the wizarding world. Both of us. They'd never find us over there."

"And what, live on our own?"

Dudley was quiet for a long time after that. Both boys stared unseeingly at the linoleum floor in front of them. Quiet steps made them both look up.

A doctor stood. "Hello. Are you Dudley Dursely and Harry Potter?"

The two boys nodded. "I'm Dudley, he's Harry." Dudley said softly, not liking the look on the man's face.

The doctor kneeled before the sitting boys. "Your Aunt was a very brave woman. When the bank was held up, she saved countless people…the bullet…hit her in a bad spot…I'm afraid…"

Dudley sobbed, clutching Harry tightly. Harry felt tears prick his eyes.

"Have you got any other family?" The doctor asked quietly.

Harry looked down. "No. My Mum and Dad were killed in a car crash when I was a baby, My Uncle died a fews years ago from a heart attack. We haven't got anyone else."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright. I've got to make a few calls, I'll be right back."

The man walked off quickly. Harry turned to his cousin. "Dudley." His Cousin was still crying. Harry squeezed the boy's shoulders. "Dudley, we need to get out of here before the Doctor or Miss Jones comes back. Come on…"

The two boys walked through the corridors calmly, walking out the doors.

"Now what?" Dudley sniffled.

Harry bit his lip, thinking. "I haven't got a wand, so I can't call the Knight Bus, and we need to get back to Privet Drive, to get our things."

"But how?"

"Hitch a ride?"

"No, that'd be dangerous…"

"No other choice, though…"

They found a vegetable truck that they hopped on, the driver didn't even notice. The driver went through Surrey, when they were near Privet Drive, the two boys hopped off, and walked quickly to Number Four, through the back streets.

"They're probably still searching the hospital for us." Harry whispered as he picked the lock on the back door. "They will come here later, looking for us, so we've got to hurry."

The two boys sprinted to their rooms, packing their bags. Harry had his labtop, a couple changes of clothes, his galleons, magic books, bank key, and microscope. Dudley got his karate tapes and such, clothes, and the family photo album from the sitting room.

"We've got everything?"

"Far as we know. We can take the commuter train to London, come on."

The two boys wore hoodies over their heads as it started to rain. They were soaked to the bone when they finally got on the train. The other passengers looked at them suspiciously, tightening their grips on their bags and suitcases.

Harry rolled his eyes, setting his laptop case in his lap, zipping it open. He started it up as his Cousin sat down.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Find a place in the…our world to hide out. I have money, we don't have to worry about that."

"I can't take your money, Harry-"

"You're family. We've got no other options at the moment. Now…" He started typing rather quickly, jotting notes down.

"Our first stop is Gringott's. No doubt, since I am who I am, this Dumbledore fellow has feelers out for me, and will be looking for me sooner or later. I can't be seen."

Harry looked thoughtfully at the screen. "I can use my abilities to hide, but I've got to be careful, I don't want to register."

"Right. So they won't think it's dodgy for a couple of kids to rent a place to themselves."

Harry frowned. "Knocture Alley is a pretty dodgy place."

Dudley clutched his throat. "But…but you know whats are there!"

Harry set his jaw. "We'll just have to figure out how to defend ourselves then."

Dudley looked frightened. "I haven't gotten any magic, though."

"There has to be some non magical way to defend yourself…they've got squibs, there has to be a way."

Dudley looked down at his lap. "I want Mum."

Harry sighed. "I know. Me too."

It was dark by the time they got to Diagon Alley. Most of the more reputable shops along the main street had closed. The two boys kept their hoods raised as they walked to Gringott's quickly. "We've got to get those robe things." Dudley hissed to Harry as they passed yet another black robed wizard as they entered the bank.

The bank seemed as though it was open 24/7, but there were less goblins on duty as there was during the day. Harry went right to Ragnock, recognizing him.

"Ragnock, I need a bit of help." He whispered, bearing his scar.

The goblin's eyes widened. "Mr. Potter…what has happened?"

"I need to withdraw money…will my secrets be kept? I do not want the wizarding world to know I've returned."

Ragnock nodded, taking the boy's key. "Yes, yes…" He looked to Dudley. "It is rather dangerous for you boys to be out so late…"

"My Aunt…passed away. We can't go back to the muggle world, they'll be looking for us, who knows where we'd be sent, and we'd be separated. That can't happen." Harry whispered fervently. "We just need a place to stay."

Ragnock nodded, motioning the boys to follow him. They did so, through a winding route of corridors. "The Potter estates are extensive, you have many to choose from…"

Harry shook his head. "Can't chance it, if Dumbledore finds out I'm missing, he might look into checking them out."

"Right then." The Goblin flipped through a rather large tome. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Knockturne. It's close, and unexpected."

"And dangerous. Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

Ragnock nodded in agreement. "Well then, I will get a small flat set for you, we'll put some of our strongest wards up, for a small fee of course."

"Of course." Harry looked to his Cousin, who still looked a bit shaken.

They were cloaked by the night as they made their way through Knockturne, Ragnock leading the way. "You will also be under Fidelis, the Director himself is the secret keeper, he would kill himself before revealing a secret." The Goblin whispered, handing the boys a slip, not looking at it himself.

The two boys looked at it. "The flat of Harry Potter and Dudley Dursely is located at 146 B Doolittle Apartments, Knockturne Alley." Out of nowhere, the exterior of the building gained an extra two windows, squishing between the others.

Harry looked to Ragnock. "Thank you." He handed the slip to the Goblin, who made to burn it, but Harry shook his head. "Please look, so you know where to find us in an emergency."

Ragnock looked at Harry in surprise, but looked at it, learning the secret. He then burned the slip. "Very well. Please contact us at the bank within a few days, to let us know if everything is settled."

"Yes Sir. Thank you." Harry whispered.

The boys went into the building. It was dark and dank looking. They went up the creaky steps to their room. It was on the top floor. They passed doors on their way down the hall, the hall itself had dingy wallpaper, peeling at the edges.

"146, here we are." Harry walked in, looking around. The place was practically empty, except for a kitchenette, a beat up looking sofa, and a full size bed. There was a tiny bathroom as well, they were lucky enough not have to share with their hallmates. They dumped their bags on the sofa. Dudley yawned blearily.

"Sleep…" He groaned.

Harry nodded. "We'll try to fix up this place, I'll figure out something in the morning. Alright, we can just share the bed tonight…okay?"

Dudley nodded hesitantly, and the boys crawled in, without undressing. They fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The next morning, Harry woke to Hedwig tapping at the window. He'd forgotten about her! She'd been out when they were packing the night before. She hooted indignantly at him.

_What is going on! I've been flying all night searching for you, you just run off without me, a warning would be nice…_

_My aunt died, we had to run away. _

_Oh Harry, I'm sorry._

_It's alright…we'll be okay._

Dudley was still fast asleep, clutching a dirty pillow. Harry went to the bathroom, washing his face after setting the owl on the windowsill, promising her owl treats later. "Alright, now…"

He scrunched up his face, deep in thought. "I need to look older. And…a man normally doesn't shop for householdy things." He took a deep breath, trying to picture himself female. It wasn't hard, since girls his age didn't look much different than him. All he had to change was the parts down below. He then imagined himself taller. He felt his clothes stretching on him, imagining boobs. He made a face at the things on his chest, poking them. Ouch, that hurt.

"Harry?"

Harry turned, looking at his cousin, who was staring at him in awe.

"I've got to do some shopping, you stay here, alright? I don't want you to get hurt until we figure out how to keep you safe without magic." The boy nodded, glad not to be out and about this dodgy looking place.

"Here, put my sweatshirt on, it's bigger so it'll fit over that rack of yours." Harry flushed, rolling his eyes as Dudley threw his hoodie over. Harry pulled it on, knowing he would have to go shopping. Since his hair and nails were already a bit long, as he hadn't gotten them cut in a while, he didn't have to do much to look female, he mused.

"I'll be back before lunch. I'll bring some food." He grabbed his money pouch, putting it in his front pocket, raising his hood as he walked out.

Knockturne was quiet in the early morning, it seemed everyone was sleeping in. He walked into Diagon, it seemed a bit busier. First order of business, robes. At Madam Malkins, he got every day robes to fit his alias, a Miss Wendy Darling, and her two young siblings, a Mr. John and Michael Darling. He got shoes, underthings, the whole bit.

Harry then went to get household things, to spruce up the new place. Really, it was just a sofa cover, some cleaning supplies, and new bedclothes. He also got two trunks, one for him, and one for Dudley. He also got a folding table, which could be used for a kitchen table, along with some folding chairs, a partition to go around the bed, more books, lots of candles, and a large rug. The last bit he got was groceries, before he went back to the flat.

Dudley helped Harry get everything unpacked and settled, while Harry told his cousin about their cover story. The boy nodded, agreeing it was for the best. For lunch, they had sandwiches as Harry read over his new cookbook. He knew how to cook the basics, but cooking with magic items was quite different!

After lunch, Harry looked back to the mirror. "Alright, let's see if I can get back."

Dudley squawked. "You did that without knowing if you could turn back?"

Harry sighed. "I could with the other things."

"But that was just changing your hair color, and your nose…surely…"

Harry scrunched up his face, and watched himself shrink, going back to his normal size. "See? Not bad at all!"

Harry scrunched up his face, imagining the rest of himself righted, not wanting to stay female, thank you very much, but…he ran into a snag. "Ow…" He clutched at his groin.

"Harry? Are you alright?" His cousin asked worriedly from the bathroom door.

Harry swallowed hard, feeling around a bit. "Uh…yeah. It's…it's there, but it's weird…er…I'm fine Dudley." He closed the door in his cousin's face, ignoring the squeak of indignation. He sat down on the toilet, pulling down his jeans.

Well…thank goodness his prick was still there! He frowned, making sure everything was as it should be, but his fingers came in contact with something that he normally didn't have. He blushed, snapping back. He knew from his health classes in school that girls, not boys, had…that. He scrunched his face, trying to get it to turn back, but the pain came back. He whimpered in pain, and stopped immediately.

He sat on the toilet, putting his face in his hands. "Shit." Summed it up quite nicely. Seemed like gender was one of the few restrictions on this ability…he did it temporarily, but he'd never be the same now. He sighed. It wasn't as though anybody else would be seeing his bits, so no one would ever know. He pulled his pants on, buttoning them up.

He couldn't afford to go to St. Mungos. They'd be found out, and separated, since his cousin was a muggle. Harry shook his head. He wouldn't even tell his cousin, he decided. He walked out of the bathroom, seeing his cousin placing the dark green sofa cover on the sofa.

"Looks better already." Harry said, smiling.

Dudley nodded. "Best clean this place up, yeah?"

They spent the afternoon, cleaning and organizing. The rug covered up the suspicious looking stain on the wood floor, and it was decided they would draw pictures, hanging them up over the peeling wallpaper bits. Harry set up his labtop on top of a makeshift table, made out of his books, by the couch. He found that it would not work, too much magical interference, just as he thought. He would have to find someone who could cast the spell for him, eventually.

Dudley spent the afternoon reading about the Ministry of Magic from one of Harry's books, while Harry read his cookbook.

Time passed slowly. Wendy Darling became a regular customer in Diagon Alley, and made friends with the patrons and customers rather quickly. She was polite, sweet, and naive, but it was very obvious she cared very much for her siblings. It came out that she was caring for them on her own, and would do small jobs here and there in the shops, cleaning and such. She was a squib, she told everyone, and couldn't do magic.

Dudley sometimes accompanied 'Wendy' to pick out books from Flourish and Blott's. He grew very interested in the potions and herbology texts, as much as Harry did, and their afternoons were often spent together bent over a cauldron. Dudley started to teach Harry boxing, and Harry learned to like it. Although he was no match for his cousin's bulk, he had quick reflexes.

They had a small garden set up in their windowsills. They didn't get much light, which limited the variety of plants, but it livened the place up a bit.

Christmas was…sad. And lonely. The boys missed Petunia, and spent the evening looking over the family photo album.

Spring came slowly, it seemed, and Wendy seemed to be hit on quite a bit by the fellows. She always dissuaded them, but there was one time that one fellow didn't take no for an answer. He was the owner of an apothecary, in Knockturne. Wendy was haggling with him over the prices of ingredients when he slapped her.

Harry was frightened at the look the man gave him as he fell to the floor, standing over him.

"I could give you some ingredients, squib, if you like. For a price." He leered, licking his lips. He made to grab her, but a soft spoken whisper and a red light struck him in the back.

Harry turned in surprise to the door, seeing a man in black robes and black hair. He looked murderous, going to Harry's side.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

He helped Harry up. Harry swallowed hard, his stomach felt all fluttery. The man looked tired, like he did a lot of hard work. His eyes fell to their still joined hands, and noticed stains on the man's long fingers. His hand was warm…it felt nice. The man let go. Harry looked at him.

"I'm…I'm alright. Thank you…for that." He nodded towards the unconscious man.

"You shouldn't be about here by yourself, it's rather dangerous…" He looked around on the floor. "Where is your wand?"

Harry swallowed. "Don't have one, I'm a squib."

"Doubly so, not safe by yourself." Harry sighed, picking up his ingredients from the counter, leaving a galleon there in it's place. He would pay for it, despite what the man did. He did not steal.

"Thank you." He murmured again, thanking the man. The man looked his face over, frowning slightly.

"You look a little familiar."

Harry blinked. "I do?" His heart sped up. "I'm sure I would have recognized you…" He shook his head. "I've got to go, Mr…"

"Professor. Professor Severus Snape."

Harry blinked. This man would be teaching him potions at Hogwarts in less than a year. He had to get out of here, and fast. "Well…Professor Snape, it was nice meeting you. And Thank you again!" He practically ran out. Harry was careful to make a few more stops at other places first, just to make sure the man wasn't following him, and then went to the flat.

Dudley was doing pushups on the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Harry put his packages down on the table with trembling hands. "Met Professor Snape."

"The potions guy? What was he like?"

Harry blushed. "Alright, I suppose." He said quietly. "We didn't really talk."

Dudley shrugged, going back to his pushups.

Harry brushed out his hair one night as the boys prepared for bed.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Dudley was spread out on the floor, looking at books. "What's going to happen once you go to Hogwarts? I'll be here by myself, won't I?"

Harry stopped brushing his hair. "Oh…well, I'll come back for each of the holidays."

His cousin nodded reluctantly, flipping through a few of the pages. "Maybe I can learn stuff here…get a job? I can still learn potions and things…"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "It's…not fair for you to be stuck here in the magical world…you've…"

Dudley shook his head. "It's alright. It's safer here, I suppose. If…I go back out there, I'll be in foster care…we have to stay together, remember Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I remember."

Dudley flipped a few more pages. "Anyways, I can learn loads of stuff here. Maybe a language, even!"

Harry raised a brow. "The only language you could ever learn is troll."

Dudley laughed, throwing a nearby pillow at his cousin.

Harry got his letter that summer, just like he thought he would. It was while he was shopping, out in the middle of the street. He was still in his getup as Wendy, but it was still delivered to him. Apparently owls could not be fooled by metamorphangi. That was a note to make.

Harry grinned, looking at the address.

_Harry Potter_

_Middle of the road,_

_Diagon Alley,_

_London_

He opened it right there, ecstatic. He went back to the flat immediately, showing the letter to his cousin. The boys celebrated by having Ice cream at Florean's.

The next day, on his eleventh birthday, Harry prepared to go out as himself. No one knew of him as John Darling, as he'd never had to use that guise before, just spoken of by 'Wendy' and 'Michael' to the other shopkeepers. He hadn't cut his hair since his Aunt had died, since she was the only one that had ever cut it, so it now reached past his hips. He pulled it back loosely in a bun, making sure his bangs covered his scar, like usual.

He wore his dark green everyday robes, and went to Madam Malkin's first, to get that out of the way. There, he met a light haired boy who seemed as though he couldn't stop staring at Harry.

"Hello there dear, Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, and he could hear her murmur about them getting smaller and smaller every year. "This one's almost finished. Just step up on that platform."

Harry did so, coming level to the fair haired boy. "Hello."

"First year?"

Harry nodded.

The blonde smiled. "Me too. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand. Harry had heard of the Malfoys and their reputation, but still shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely. "I'm Harry."

The boy blinked in surprise. "Harry? Harry Potter? Merlin, I thought you were a girl!" Harry blushed. Just a few hours before, he had been a girl.

"Well, I'm obviously not."

Both boys chuckled. "So what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked.

"Not sure. They all sound interesting to me." It was the truth. Harry thought everything about Hogwarts was interesting at this point.

"I'm hoping for Slytherin myself. My Dad was one. Mum wouldn't mind me being a Ravenclaw, that's what she was." Harry nodded, and the boy went on. "Of course, I'd just die if I was sorted into Hufflepuff myself…"

Harry blinked his surprise, and glimpsed Madam Malkin glaring at the boy slightly.

"Well…I don't see what's so wrong with Hufflepuff. Loyalty and Hard work are hard to come by, nowadays."

Malfoy snorted. "Right. Anyways, Father's looking at books, Mum's looking at wands…say, are you here alone?"

Harry was glad to see that Madam Malkin had finished with the boy before he could answer. He breathed in relief when the boy left. Madam Malkin winked at him. "That Malfoy boy is a handful, isn't he?"

"I'd say."

Harry didn't spend much time in the bookstore, he'd had most of the books on the booklist for ages. He went to replenish his potions stores, then went to Ollivanders for his wand. He walked into the tiny shop, looking around. It was dim, like most stores, and silent. No one was about. He spotted the bell on the counter, jumping when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you." Harry whirled around to see a tiny old man. He set his tape measure on Harry soon enough. "Left or right handed?"

"Mostly right handed. Can use my left in a pinch. Been practicing." Harry said shortly, alarmed by the tape measure measuring his nostrils.

They tried wand after wand, to no avail, and Harry feared that he would be refused a wand, told to go back to the muggle world.

"I have just one more…" Ollivander muttered, going to get the wand. Harry hoped that this was it, he really did.

The wand lit itself in Harry's hand, warming up nicely, and it connected to his magic in a very intimate way that left Harry breathless.

"That's the one, I'd say." Ollivander said softly. "Holly, a short 9 inches, good for detailed work and healing, supple and whippy, with a phoenix feather core…" He trailed off, silvery eyes widening.

"Which, I'm afraid, matches the feather found in the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry's heart sped up. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had a brother wand to Voldemort. Yet another…connection to the thing that killed his parents.

"You are destined for great things, the brother of you wand did great things…terrible, but great."

Harry swallowed hard, still adjusting to the smooth wood in his hand when the shopkeeper held out a hand. "7 galleons please."

That evening, Harry spent his time concocting a highly illegal potion to get rid of his trace. That way, he'd be able to perform magic underage and no one would be able to detect a thing. Dudley helped him brew the complicated potion, it was way above their age level, but they managed together.

Just before midnight, Harry dipped his wand thoroughly in the shimmering blue concoction, coating it evenly. He waited for three and a half minutes, washing the residue away carefully, then flicked his wand for his first spell.

"Lumos."

He became enraptured by the soft glow at the tip of his wand. Dudley gasped.

"You did it!"

"Don't know that yet. We've got to wait for the ministry owl…"

"Will it be able to find us?"

Harry nodded in realization, and ducked outside. He waited by the front steps of the apartment for twenty minutes, but nothing came for him. He went back up.

"Nothing."

His cousin breathed a sigh of relief. "So you can start practicing magic now."

Harry grinned. "That's right." He fiddled with his wand, looking about the room. "What should I do first?" He glanced at his labtop, which had been unused since they had moved in.

"Oh no, no, no, you'll do that in the morning. I know you, you'll get no sleep and be on it for ages." His cousin groused. "Try some of those cooking spells you read about. I'm hungry."

That night, Harry was a very happy boy, curled up in bed, wand under his pillow. He fell asleep holding it.

September first came all too soon. The boys decided to say their good byes that morning in the apartment. If other wizards made the connection to Dudley and Harry, Dudley would be in danger. It was best for the boy to just be known as John Darling for now.

So, with a heavy heart, Harry went to the platform by himself. He'd arrived early, sitting on a bench, watching the families come in. There were posh looking families, with fancy cloaks and things, poorer looking families, families that wore an odd mixture of muggle and wizarding clothing, and families that wore completely muggle dress.

They all held a palpable dislike for each other, Harry could tell. Hedwig nipped his ear.

_Harry, we've got to get on the train, it will be leaving soon._

_You're right Hedwig, come on._

He stood, the bird balanced on his shoulder. He'd never gotten her another cage after he left it in Privet Drive. He never really had a use for it. He grabbed his trunk, laptop case, and book bag, and went on his way. He blended, but at the same time, did not blend, with the crowds.

He wore dark blue robes, his hair pulled back in a customary bun. Harry had given up on keeping his hair cut, but people would think it strange about his hair growth, so he decided to keep it up, so people would not figure out exactly how long it was.

He deftly made his way through the crowds, keeping his head down, he did not want to be mobbed, thank you very much. That had happened once, at the ice cream shoppe, and Harry found that he hated the attention.

He got on the train, searching for a compartment. They were filling up fast, couples staking their claim, looking to be alone. He had been thrown out of yet another compartment when he came upon an empty one. He quickly buried his head in a book, putting on his Ipod, which he had spelled, along with his laptop, and microscope. He was reading through his potions book, yet again, when the compartment door opened.

A gangly red headed boy stood there. Harry barely noticed him, not looking away from his book. He said something, but Harry took no notice, still reading his book. The boy said something again, but Harry had not noticed him.

The boy scowled. "Hey!"

Harry's eyes darted up, pulling out his ear plugs. "Er…hello. Sorry about that."

"You deaf or something? Have you seen Harry Potter about?"

Harry didn't like the tone the boy took with him. "What does he look like?"

The red head rolled his eyes. "Like his father, of course. Glasses, short messy hair. That's what I heard, anyways."

Harry raised a brow. "Why do you want to meet him so bad?"

The boy grinned. "He knows me. We've met. I'm sure he's looking for me…"

Harry shrugged, watching the boy leave and put his music back on, listening to Black Sabbath. He smiled faintly as the music filled his senses, and his eyes fell to his page once more, lost.

After the sweet lady came by, a girl came by with a round faced boy, looking for a toad. Harry was sorting out his Bertie Bott's beans when they came in, his Ipod was playing aloud.

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at his Ipod. "How did you do that? The magical interference wouldn't…"

"There's a spell, the one they use on the wizarding wireless sets. I had to tweak it a little, but it works." Harry smiled slightly.

"I'm Hermoine Granger, this is Neville Longbottom, we're looking for a toad, have you seen one?"

Harry shook his head. "Afraid not. Have you looked in the loos yet? Frogs like dark, damp places."

The girl smiled, yanking the boy behind her with a tug on his arm. "Thanks!"

A short while later, they returned. The boy was holding the toad in his hands.

"Thank you for that…we didn't catch your name earlier." The girl spoke.

"That's because I didn't tell it to you." Harry smirked. "Harry Potter."

Both of their eyes widened.

"You're in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Who's Who in the Wizarding World…"

"Among other fantastic texts that I've never interviewed for. It's all boloney. I've never done an interview in my life, I'm not about to start to now."

The girl glanced at his Ipod. "So it's true, you were raised with muggles."

Harry shrugged. He looked to Longbottom, who had yet to say a word. The boy flushed as Harry looked at him.

"I thought you'd look different."

"Most people do." Harry smiled at him easily. "They think I look like a girl."

Granger chuckled. "A spell would fix that easily, just a haircut…"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's terribly messy when it's short. It's better this way."

The girl looked at his hair curiously. "How long is it?"

Harry smirked. "How long do you think it is?"

The girl opened her mouth, but Neville spoke up. "Maybe you shouldn't pry. People 've got to keep some things private, you know."

Harry was sprawled out on his stomach, reading a history of magic book when Malfoy, and two larger boys stepped in.

"Hello Harry." Harry glanced at the boy, not liking the familiarity of his tone. The boy clapped his hands to his ears, wincing as another song started, Queen, this time.

"What is this?"

"Queen. They're amazing. Did you know their lead singer was a wizard?"

The boy lowered his hands slowly, allowing himself to listen. "Really?"

Harry stood. "Who's your friends?"

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle." Harry shook hands with both of them.

"So, what is that thing?" Draco pointed to the Ipod, where the music was coming from.

"An Ipod. It plays music, obviously. No records or anything, and small, so I can carry it around with me in my pocket." He put on the headphones, and slipped it into his pocket. "See?"

The boy grinned as Harry pulled out the plugs once more. "So you could listen to it while you're walking about?"

"That's right. And I'm not restricted to wizarding music, either. Hate that Celestina Warbeck."

The boys chuckled, grinning at him.

It was a long ride to Hogwarts, but it went quickly for Harry. After Draco and his friends left, he was soon bothered by the Twins and Lee, and several giggling girls stopped to goggle at him for a few minutes as well.

He dressed in his school robes quickly, tidying up his hair, and walked off the train. A bellowing man could be heard, calling the first years. "First years, first years!"

Harry followed the bellows, with the other first years, and got into a boat with two girls, one with a mousy brown plait down her back, and another with wavy blonde hair. They rode across the lake.

"I'm Susan Bones, this is my friend Hannah Abbot."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Harry." Since he knew he was the only Harry in their year, both girl's eyes widened instantly.

"Nice to meet you." Hannah whispered, coloring.

Harry looked in awe at the school. It was beautiful at night, lit up extravagantly, magical even. That was the point, he supposed. He followed the first years into a corridor, where a stern looking woman stopped them in the antechamber.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts." She gave them a well rehearsed speech about the houses, and left them to tidy up a bit.

"So you're Harry Potter."

Harry turned, and recognized the red headed boy. "That's right."

The boy frowned. "Why didn't you say it was you when I asked you?"

Harry shrugged. "I was reading."

The boy held out his hand. "Ron Weasley."

Harry shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Weasel, back off, can't you tell Potter's too good for the likes of you?" Malfoy said with a smirk, walking to Harry's side.

Harry looked at the blonde boy warily. He then looked to Ron warily, as the reddening of his face was a tale tell sign of a imminent blow up.

"Malfoy-"

Harry didn't have much time to tell the boy off, as the professor came back, telling them to follow her.

Harry did not bother to hide his awe of the place, it was magnificent! Floating candles were everywhere, a seemingly roofless ceiling, obviously done by a charm, and all the tables were filled with older students. Harry looked down as soon as the students started craning their heads, looking for Harry Potter.

Names started to be called. Both Hermoine Granger and Neville Longbottom were sorted into Gryffindor, Malfoy into Slytherin. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones into Hufflepuffs. A set of twins, the Patil sisters were separated, into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, respectively.

After them, was Harry. McGonnagall called out his name. Harry swallowed hard, stepping forward. Whispers started to fill the hall, and stares went his way. So much for low key, right?

He sat on the stool.

He jumped as he felt something feel about in his mind, as the hat was set upon his head.

_Don't be frightened boy. Just looking…very interesting._

_Hey! Those thoughts are private!_

_I won't tell a soul, Mr. Potter. Very, very interesting…hm…what a unique mind. And strong loyalty to your cousin. Brave, no doubt, and resourceful. Cunning. You would do great in Slytherin. _

_I figured. _

_Not shy about saying it, are you?_

_Not really. But I would like to stay a bit low key…I don't think that house would do it for me…_

_Understandable, understandable…laying low is a trick to survival…sometimes people forget that in search of power. Very astute. You will do excellent in…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The bronze and blue table burst into cheers, louder than the rest, a tiny man that sat at the Head table toppled off his seat in shock.

Harry sat down with his new housemates, a few claps on the shoulders and back, along with many handshakes later, he looked to his fellow first years. Quick introductions were in order. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were muggleborns, and very excited about learning magic. Michael Corner was a halfblood, raised in the muggle world. Stephen Cornfoot, along with Morag McDougal and Padma Patil were purebloods. Kevin Entwhistle, along with Anthony Goldstein and Lisa Turpin were also muggleborns. Su Li was another halfblood, raised in the magical world.

"So, were you raised with muggles Harry?" Kevin asked, once dinner started.

Harry nodded. "Yep. My Cousin and Aunt. I had an uncle, but he died a few years back, from a heart attack."

"That sucks." Michael said, tearing into his chicken with vigor.

After a warning of staying away from the third floor corridor, the students were sent off to bed. The Ravenclaw dorms were located on the fifth floor, down the corridor from the Come and Go room. A prefect answered the question, explaining the system patiently to the curious first years. "That's the only way you'll get in, you have to answer a question. Keeps us on our toes." He winked, leading them into the common room.

Harry's eyes widened at the room. The walls were covered in bookshelves, with the exception of one wall, that was floor to ceiling windows, and two staircases that led to the dorms. "The boys are to the left, the girls on the right. If you don't know already, the staircases are spelled so that the opposite gender cannot go up."

Harry gulped nervously, hoping what he had down there qualified as male.

He followed the boys up the staircase. Nothing happened, so he guess he counted. Each landing was separated by year. There were two dorms for the first years, three boys to a room, a bathroom sat between the rooms, to be shared.

Their names were already on the doors, so that settled who would be rooming with who. Harry was paired with Anthony Goldstein and Kevin Entwhistle. The boys walked into their dorm. Kevin took the bed on the farthest wall, Anthony in the middle, and Harry by the door. Each of them had a bedside table, bookshelves were built into the headboards and the foot of the bed, drawers were underneath. Curtains could be drawn about the beds for privacy. Each of them had a desk, with more bookshelves stationed above them.

There was a tapping at the window. Harry grinned, recognizing Hedwig in the window.

"There's a place for them, you know."

Harry shrugged, petting his bird.

_Not too shabby Harry, you didn't too bad. Ravenclaw, eh?_

_Check out where the owls are?_

_Yes, didn't like it much. I'd rather stay here and be spoiled by you._

Harry rolled his eyes, setting her on his bed as he went to his trunk, digging out the collapsible bird stand he'd gotten her. He set it up by the window. "There, happy now?"

The owl sniffed, fluttering to her stand, hooting imperiously.

"What's her name?"

"Hedwig. She's rather snobby, she bites."

Kevin, who'd been about to pet her, snapped his hand back. "Right. Well, I'm going to unpack."

The other boys did the same. Harry realized that the other two boys had just as many books as he did…most of them looked a bit newer, but Harry realized he'd had his longer than they had, they were muggleborns, after all.

After Harry unpacked his things, he wrote a letter to Dudley, telling him about his placement in Ravenclaw, and about Hogwarts. He then undressed, pulling on his long night shirt, then dropping his shorts. It wouldn't do for his roommates to see that…

He took down his hair, and started brushing it.

"Blimey, look at your hair!" Kevin whistled. "How long did it take to get it that long?"

Harry smiled. "Never had it cut. I like it long."

Anthony shook his head. "I bet it's heavy, don't you get headaches?"

"No, not really." Harry smiled, still brushing his hair. "So, got any brothers or sisters?"

Anthony shook his head. "I'm adopted. My fathers only have me, they said I'm more than enough." He grinned, eyes full of mischief.

"Fathers? As in plural?" Kevin exclaimed.

Anthony glared at the boy, crossing his arms defensively. "So, what's it to you?"

"No-nothing, so…they're…you know…together?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Yes, been together for about fifteen years now. They're practically married."

Kevin looked down for a moment. "Well…I've got a mum and a dad. I have a little sister, but she's only four. She's a bit annoying."

Harry smiled. "I've got a cousin. He's our age. I grew up with him."

The two boys looked at him in surprise. "A cousin? He must not have magic, if he's not here."

Harry shook his head. "He's a muggle. Doesn't mind, though. He likes magic and everything. That letter I sent off earlier was to him."

The boys settled into bed, they had a big day ahead of them.

Classes started. Harry loved charms, right off the bat. Flitwick was the Ravenclaw head of house, an excitable man. He was diminutive, and looked rather old, Harry couldn't tell if there was a magical creature in his bloodline, but if he had to guess, it would be goblin. He had toppled off of his stack of books as he called out Harry's name.

Harry enjoyed herbology, since he knew a bit of the basics already. Sprout was fair, the Hufflepuff head, she seemed very nice.

Defense against the Dark Arts was a joke. Quirrel was annoying, and Harry spent most of class absorbed in the textbook.

Wednesday, the fourth, was Harry's first astronomy class. Harry was glad to have looked up constellations and such, he probably would have been lost in the class if he hadn't. Many of the other ravenclaws seemed to know quite a bit about the stars already, which spurned Harry on in his studies.

On Thursday was Harry's first transfiguration class. He'd barely made it in time, he'd gotten a bit turned around on the moving staircases. A cat was sitting atop the professor's desk. He already knew it was the Professor herself, she was in the registry, after all. Harry sat down, and waited patiently.

A few minutes later, Ron and Neville straggled in, thankful to not see the Professor. They were saying as such when she transformed, shocking the class, with a few exceptions.

Transfiguration was easy. He applied the same frame of thought to his own transformation to the object, visualizing it slowly, and watched it transform before his eyes with the whispered incantation. He was the first to get it, but unnoticed, as Hermoine Granger exclaimed that she had gotten it, earning Gryffindor points.

That night, he spent the evening tweaking his laptop, the magical interference was higher than it was in Diagon Alley. He had no internet here, but he would figure it out sooner or later. Kevin and Anthony stared at him in shock as the screen of his laptop lit up.

"Blimey, I didn't know you could bring electronics to Hogwarts! They told me magical interference would mess it up!"

Harry grinned. "It's not powered on electricity, but on a spell, that converts magic energy into electricity. They use it on the wizarding wireless radios. I just have to figure out the frequencies and such, and I'll figure out how to get online."

Both boys beamed. "I'm writing my dad!" Kevin cried out, rummaging through his bag for a paper and quill.

"Me too." Anthony grinned. "So…does it work on everything electronic?"

Harry took his Ipod out of his bag. "So far it does. I've got an electric microscope working too. If you've got any ideas, feel free!"

Anthony started writing a letter to his Fathers.

Friday morning arrived, with packages for all three boys. Harry got a letter back from Dudley, with a small package. He fed Hedwig some bacon while he opened it.

_Dear Wendy girl,_

_Things are alright here, I found some nifty looking things in a nearby shop, I've got a matching set. I expect things like this aren't allowed at the school, so I wouldn't open it in front of everyone, if I were you. Curious, aren't you?_

_Anyways, I found a fellow that will teach me a few things, I'll pass info along as I get it. Our old friends helped set it up. The book I got you might help. Anyways, things are going by slowly around here without you to distract me. I miss Mum, but I know she'd be alright with the way things are going. I wish I'd paid more attention when you cooked, I'm a bit hopeless with the stove. _

_Congratulations on making Ravenclaw. Thought for certain you'd go for Slytherin, but what do I know? Write me soon!_

_John Darling_

Harry folded the letter carefully, slipping it into his robes. He put the package he'd gotten in his bag, looking to Kevin and Anthony as they unearthed a CD player and a laptop, respectively. Anthony hugged his Mac notebook to himself. "I missed you, Kiki." He whispered fervently.

Harry hid a giggle behind his hand. "Like your computer much?"

Anthony made a face at him, putting his laptop back in the bag it had been delivered in, a black bag with a cute little chibi fox on it. Kevin was flipping through his CD's when a couple of older ravenclaws stopped by. "Hey, you can't use those here, hasn't anyone told you about magical interfenrence?"

Kevin pointed to Harry. "He got his laptop to work last night. He used the spell used on the wizarding wireless radio, apparently."

The ravenclaws whispered up and down the table, debating whether such spell use could be used, and if it was legal with the ministry. Harry slipped out of the ruckus when classes were to start. The Ravenclaws had double potions with the Slytherins this morning. Harry was looking forward to seeing that Snape fellow again.

He got to the classroom early, choosing a seat in the farthest back corner, where he could look over the classroom, and be a bit farther away from volatile blow ups.

The class filled slowly, the Slytherins getting there before the Ravenclaws did. Draco glanced his way, and smirked, but said nothing as he sat next to Crabbe and Goyle near the front.

Anthony slid into the seat next to Harry. "Where'd you run off to? I turned around and you weren't there…" He trailed off as he took in Harry's preparedness, a quill and paper out, the cauldron and tools set up in the perfect textbook example.

The doors slammed open, sending a hush over the classroom. Harry swallowed, that funny feeling in his stomach coming back. His hands were slightly clammy. Snape went through his speech, and dove into the roll call.

"Potter! What do I get with an infusion of wormwood and asphodel?"

"D-draught of living death, Sir."

"Lucky. What's the difference between aconite and wolfsbane?'

"Er…there are none, Sir. They are the same plant." Harry only knew this because he read the second year book…this was not in the first year book. What was the man playing at? The man's dark eyes narrowed.

"It seems there is more to you than fame, Potter." He turned away, calling out the rest of the roll call, making Harry breath out in relief.

"Alright Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Just a bit dizzy."

Anthony nodded. "That man is a bit intimidating."

The boil cure solution went without a hitch, for the most part. It seemed that the Ravenclaws and Slytherins together didn't have much trouble, and the class went unbothered.

As the class ended, Harry packed up, and noticed the approach of Draco.

"Congratulations on making it in Ravenclaw, Potter."

"Thank you. And you in Slytherin. How is it there?"

"Very nice." He motioned to several Slytherins that had gathered around him. "These are my friends Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Of course, you've already met Crabbe and Goyle." Harry smiled slightly, nodding his head towards them in remembrance.

"Nice to meet you all. It's time for lunch, shall we?"

The Slytherins headed out with Harry and Anthony. Anthony was slowly hedged out by the Slytherins, but Harry made a point to pull him along so he wasn't left behind. They parted ways once they got into the great hall.

"What was all that about? Those Slytherin chaps seem kind of dodgy to me."

"I want to give them a chance. If they're bigots like their parents, I'll take it with a grain of salt…but…you have to realize most wizarding children are taught by their parents, and do not go to primary school. They haven't seen other points of view of the war, and I'm sure what they read is restricted as well. They are taught what their parents know."

Anthony's eyes widened. "Are you serious? So what if their parents suck at math or something?"

Harry cringed. "Now you know why British Magical education is seriously lacking. In other countries, most of the children are required to go to a public primary school, whether it be magical or muggle, for at least two years, sometimes more, depending on the country."

"You think they could have that law here in the future?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno…the British Ministry of Magic seems a bit backward to me."

That Saturday morning, Harry spent time in the Library. He was already in love with the place. It was empty, save for him and Madam Pince. It was the first week of school, after all, and very early. He canvassed the bookshelves, memorizing what was where, jotting down some interesting titles in his notebook. He was so focused on that, that he did not notice walking into someone until he had tripped on their cloak, sending him sprawling over the floor.

"Ouch." He hissed, rubbing his side, sitting up slowly.

"Watch where you're goin-" Snape cut himself off, staring at Harry in confused recognition.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry's suddenly nervous face.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever been to Knockturne Alley?"

Harry blanched, standing up quickly. "No! I mean, no Sir. Where is that?"

Harry knew that Snape had recognized him in some twisted way. Damnit, he should have made Wendy's hair a different color! Shit!

"You have some explaining to do." Snape said.

NOTES: (Looked up in HPLexicon for canon stuff, but those whose bloodlines are not mentioned in books or lexicon, I just made up.

Terry Boot- muggleborn

Mandy Brocklehurst- muggleborn

Michael Corner-halfblood

Stephen Cornfoot-pureblood

Kevin Entwhistle- muggleborn

Anthony Goldstein- muggleborn

Su Li- half blood

Morag McDougal- pureblood

Padma Patil- pureblood

Lisa Turpin- muggleborn

Professor recognizes Harry, when Harry is in similar position when the man had saved him.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Interesting? Different? Please review. I'd like to know what could be improved upon or changed so that this story may continue. Everyone will get full credit for their input. :D<p>

Thanks for reading.


	7. Hope HPLL Smuttastic

So this little gem is a Harry/Luna smut-tacular story. The plot is weak, and it's basically two seperate one shots. But the smut is good. XP

I actually started writing this just a couple of days before I started writing Self Made Man, so I consider this as a sort of precursor/influence to that story. I have no idea how to continue this, or if it could be continued. But I thought I would share, since so many of my readers are perverts. XD

* * *

><p><strong>HarryLuna**

**EXTREMELY Graphic sex/ BDSM themes  
><strong>

Harry darted across the street, trying to run away from well wishers and the like. People mobbed around him, calling out his name, trying to touch him. He turned the corner, and ran into an alleyway. Too bad it was a dead end.

"Harry!" He heard a hiss. He looked over to see Luna Lovegood pop her head out of a window above him. "Come on, hurry!"

Harry went up the fire escape, and climbed in through the window, Luna helping him inside. He glanced around, seeing a rather messy looking office. Luna was smiling at him. "You alright?"

He glanced at the window, hearing the crowd below. "Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way."

Luna shrugged. "Can I get you some tea or something?"

"No, that's alright." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"Oh, the Quibbler Offices. Well, it used to the Quibbler offices." Luna said.

Harry sat down on a squashy looking couch, and noted the books stacked about on the floor next to him. Luna sat next to him with a bounce. "I've been staying here. It's rather nice, actually."

Harry frowned, taking in the place. Luna was sleeping in her Father's old offices? Well, there wasn't any where else she could stay, he supposed. Not with her House being destroyed and all.

"So, you're staying with the Weasleys?" Luna asked, curling her legs under her. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Have been since the Battle. So, are you going back to Hogwarts in the fall?"

Luna shook her head. "No. You?"

Harry made a face. "I don't think so. I mean, today, I was just wanting to get some quills and things, and I get mobbed. I can't imagine what it would be like at the school. Hermione's upset, of course."

"Of course." Luna said, threading her fingers together on her lap. "And Ron?"

"Oh, he's going. He doesn't want to face his Mother's wrath."

Luna giggled at this. "So you're going to stay at the Burrow after Ron and Hermione go to the school?"

Harry blinked. "I…er, don't know really." He sat on the couch next to her, frowning. He hadn't given much thought to the future- most of his focus had been avoiding the legions of fans, and going to funerals, this summer. And Teddy.

"I have a Godson." Harry said suddenly. "His Grandmother is taking care of him."

"Oh, that's nice." Luna said, curling a lock of hair around her fingertip. "Why is that?"

"He was Remus Lupin's son. His Mother is dead as well."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The girl said quietly. She got up from the couch, and looked out the window. "It looks like things have settled down a bit. Perhaps you'd like to head back?"

Harry ignored her question, as his eyes fell on the blanket that was folded neatly at the end of the couch. Luna slept here at night. In this dusty old office. Since the building was boarded up and everything…was she homeless? He looked to his friend, and noted that she had turned to him, looking at him expectantly.

"I really don't want to go back. To the Burrow." He blurted. "Ginny's there. And everyone else. I…just want some time to myself, you know?"

Luna tilted her head. "Do you want me to leave?"

He shook his head, running a hand over the knitted blanket next to him. "Luna…you sleep here, don't you?"

"Didn't I say that earlier?" Luna chirped, and picked up several books from the floor, stacking them neatly atop each other.

"Don't….don't you want a proper place to stay in?"

"Don't you?" Luna returned, thumbing through an old Quibbler magazine. Their eyes met, and Harry stood.

"Do you have a job?"

"No."

"So…what are you going to do, if you're not going to Hogwarts in the fall? Sooner or later, you're not going to be able to stay here- they're going to use this building for some business or another."

Luna looked sad, for a moment. "I can't go back to that school. You must know what memories are tied to it for me."

Harry knew exactly what she meant. He sat down again, next to her, and sighed. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure. I might go on an expedition."

Harry stared at her, and frowned. "But…you haven't the money, have you?"

"No." Luna said, flipping a page in her magazine. Harry frowned, and took it from her, and dropped it to the floor as he grabbed her, making her look at him.

"Luna, you can't just…go off, without a plan, without a way to support yourself…what if you got hurt? What if-" He remembered his own time on the run, hungry all the time, with no place to stay-

Luna gave him a wan smile. "I think I would be fine, Harry."

Harry stared down at the girl, and noted how calm she was, despite the bruising grip he had on her upper arms. He could see she was getting goosebumps up and down her arms, and he was so close he could swear he saw her eyes get darker.

He leant forward, throwing all caution away, sliding his hands up to her shoulders, one of them slipped into her hair, tugging on it slightly to pull her head closer. He was kissing her before he realized what he was doing. She was silent, reciprocating his kiss, but he wanted to hear…something-

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she breathed in sharply as he tugged on her hair a bit more. His fingers played with the thin strap on her dress, and the hand in her hair left, sliding down her back, pulling her closer to him.

She finally groaned, tilting her head slightly as his kisses left her lips, and trailed down her neck. His mouth met the strap of her dress, and he pulled on it, snapping it easily. She gasped as he groped her through her dress, pushing her down to lie on the couch.

He nipped her neck as he settled in between her legs, lust surging through him. Her eyes were screwed tight as he pinned her arms back, and ran his hands up and down against her body. She was panting, her chest heaving in excitement.

"Stay with me. We'll find some place. I don't care where it is. I can't have you just…leaving." He breathed. "You're my friend, and I don't want another friend leaving me."

She could only nod, and he ran a hand up her thigh, spreading her legs further. She whined in the back of her throat as his fingers stroked her through her knickers. Soon, she was shifting her hips back and forth against them, and he could feel how she was soaking her knickers. He hooked his fingers around the knickers, and he shoved two fingers inside her sopping wet core at once.

She cried out, and he felt himself get even harder. "I want you. God, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want…you're so beautiful. How could I have not seen that before…" He whispered, pulling down her knickers, and dropping them to the floor. She stared up at him with wide eyes, and he undid the front of his pants quickly.

"Touch yourself." He ordered, and she did just that, watching him draw his wand, and cast a contraception spell on her. She smiled, knowing what was coming next- hoping what was coming next-

He yanked her hand away from her pussy, and took his cock into his hand. He met her eyes as he slid the crown against her labia. Up. Down. Up. Down. He finally nudged the tip inside her folds, pressing into her shallowly. She trembled with want as he slowly worked the head of his cock in and out of her, groaning.

"Harry…please…" She finally begged.

He eased into her, and stilled, waiting for her to adjust. It hurt like hell, but it hurt in a good way. She felt tingly all over, anticipating having him inside her fully. She gave him a mute nod, and he began to move. She clutched at his arms, watching him in awe as he fucked her body. She reached down, and began to touch herself, feeling more alive than she had in a long time. She was coming in no time, and as she arched up into his body, she could feel his cock spurting inside her, filling her with his cum.

They rested for a moment, and Luna gave him a smile. "Again?"

He laughed, and pulled her into his lap. Their hips ground into each other, and they became aroused once more. His hips jerked against hers, his cock bouncing between their bodies as she slid her cum-wet pussy against his cock, teasing him as she let it slide into her shallowly. She lifted her hips every time he tried to thrust up into her, and finally, he grabbed her by the hips, pushing her down onto his cock fully. It made funny noises as the cum from their previous fucking dribbled out of her- providing lubrication. They soon were going faster, harder- Harry was sure there were to be bruises on the girl's hips from where he was holding onto her.

He was soon coming into her again, and she jerked up and down on his cock, milking it, her walls tightening as she orgasmed. "Fuck!" She cried, fingers tightening on his shoulders. He stared at her in surprise, and his cock twitched inside her.

He looked down, noting his reaction, and he slowly moved her up and down some more. He leant forward, and whispered to her. "Luna, I didn't know you cursed."

Luna smiled. "Only when the occasion calls for it."

"Well, I'm calling for it. I want to hear that again." Harry said, nipping her ear. All too soon, they were coming down from their third orgasm, and it was getting dark out.

He cleaned them up, and repaired her dress. "I have to be going. I'm late for dinner…I…I'll something sorted out soon. For the both of us."

She stared at him, smiling. "Harry…you really don't need to do that."

"But I want to." He kissed her cheek. "Are you going to be okay here? Should I stay?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow."

He didn't come the following day. Or the day after.

Luna was staring out the window when he finally arrived, and she whirled to him, looking worried. He smiled sheepishly at her, holding a file in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I found a place for us!" He said brightly. "I know I said I'd come the other day, but it took so long to get a place, and then…other stuff happened…"

He frowned, opening the file. "The cottage is in Ireland, on the coast. I thought you might like that. It's near a small village, rather out of the way." He showed her a picture. "It has been in my family for some time- I didn't know about it. In fact…er, I didn't know about a lot of things. So…will you come with me?"

"When?" She asked, eyes scanning the information on the cottage.

"I was…kind of hoping for…now."

She looked at him in surprise. "Why the rush?"

"Er…Ginny is mad at me. So is Ron. And Hermoine. For various reasons. So?"

Luna looked at him thoughtfully. "Why are they mad?"

Harry sighed roughly. "Ginny thinks I should stay here in London, if I don't go back to Hogwarts, and work for the ministry or something. Ron thinks I should try out for a quidditch team, and lap up all this fame I have. Hermoine thinks I should go back to Hogwarts. I don't want to do any of that."

Luna gave him a small smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently. "You should be able to do whatever you like."

He gave her a lusty look. "Anything?"

Her smiled widened. "Why not?"

He dropped the file to the floor, and pushed her to the couch, face down, and he pulled up her skirt. He drew his wand quickly, and cast the contraception spell on her, and settled behind her. He pulled her panties down her thighs.

She looked over her shoulder at him, watching him pull down his pants, freeing his cock.

She grinned. "You going to fuck me again?"

He groaned. "Yes. Every night, if you'll let me."

She laughed, and her laughter turned into groans as he began to touch her.

BREAKxxxxBREAK

Harry and Luna were snogging heavily, leaning against a tree. They were in a muggle park, on one of their walks. It had started with just a kiss, but it had soon progressed with something more.

Luna's head tipped back as Harry kissed and nipped her neck, hands groping her chest through her dress. His hips shifted against hers, and she glanced about. It was getting to be dusk, and there was no one around… her hand slid down his chest, and down to the front of his pants.

He groaned, bucking into her hand. He nipped her ear. "Naughty girl. We're in public."

"No one's here." She whispered back.

He kissed her harder, using his body to block any possible people who could see them as he undid the front of his pants. Luna began to stroke him, and hid her head in his shoulder as his hand went up her skirt.

His fingers rubbed at her through her knickers.

"Such a dirty girl…I wonder..." His hand left her knickers, and he used both of his hands to hike her skirt up. If anyone passed by, they would be able to see her.

"Harry!" She hissed, and he pressed up against her- she could feel his cock lining up against her pussy, a thin layer of cotton between them. His hands slid to grope her bum, pulling her closer.

She rolled her hips, wrapping her arms around his neck. They thrust against each other, getting hot and heavy. Her panties were getting sticky from all their juices- the head of his cock slid against the inside of her thigh, and he pressed up, into her. Her hands tightened as the head found her hole, through her knickers- he shoved it in shallowly, their only protection was the cotton- he hadn't used a contraceptive spell, and for some reason, it made it all the more thrilling.

He reached down, and pulled her knickers to the side, baring her swollen labia to the chilly night air. She squirmed as he guided the head of his cock into her wet folds, sliding it up and down her pussy. He used it to tease her clit, pressing into her shallowly.

"Fuck…fuck me Harry." She whispered wantonly, shifting her hips against his. She worked her hips over the length of his cock, her clit getting swollen as it rubbed against the crown. She rolled her hips, the head of his cock teasingly grazed her hole.

She clutched at his arms as he slowly shifted against her, shallowly butting the head of his cock against her. Their hips jerked, faster and faster, and his cock began to slide in, slick and easy- he pulled out, meeting her eyes. He slid back in- all the way, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. She needed to tell him to cast the contraceptive spell, but her mouth didn't seem to be working. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was mad with lust- he didn't seem to care.

It felt so different without the spell…she could feel…everything. She clutched against him as he began to fuck her. She leant her head against his shoulder, feeling his raw cock inside her was…amazing. Her attention came back to him as he pulled out of her, and shoved her to the ground.

She laid on the dirt, feeling exposed as he shoved her legs apart, and his cock slid her into her waiting pussy. She arched her back, biting back a cry, trembling as he pinned her arms down to the ground.

"Yes…yes…yes…" She panted, feeling delirious, eyes fluttering closed. She felt so dirty, so used, just waiting for him to fuck her- He bent down, kissing her hard as he thrust into her sharply. She pulled back with a gasp, throwing her head back as she felt him get bigger- he was going to come- he was going to fill her up soon-

His hands left her arms, and they gripped her hips, she could hear his skin slapping against hers. His fingers dug into her skin, and she felt warm all over, knowing that he was close, knowing she was close- He thrust into her faster, and faster, and her legs shook as she came, her cum making them even slicker. Her clit felt as though it was on fire, it was so sensitive-

He pistoned into her so hard that her hips were starting to lift up off the ground with each thrust. She just held on for the ride, throwing her head back.

Then he began to talk. "Look at you, you're such a slutty thing. Anyone could see you right now, couldn't they?"

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"There's a man in the trees over there. Of course, you can't see him." He pulled out of her, and flipped her onto her stomach, so she could see the man directly in front of them, half hidden behind a tree.

She couldn't tell what he looked, like, but she wasn't looking at his face- his hand was on his cock, and he was touching himself. She groaned as Harry slid into her again.

"You're such a dirty girl. I bet you like this, don't you?"

Luna nodded, and Harry pulled up on her hips so that she was balanced on her hands and knees.

"Pull your dress off." He ordered.

She didn't even question it- she yanked her dress off over her head, leaving her just in her socks and shoes- her knickers were on the ground along with her dress. She was practically naked, in front of a stranger, in a semi-public place. And boy, was she turned on.

The man moved closer, watching them openly. Harry smacked her bum playfully as he thrust into her a bit hard. "Want to fuck her mouth?" He called out, and Luna's mouth dropped open.

Before she knew it, the man was walking over, and grabbed her by the hair, and fucking her mouth with his cock, while Harry fucked her from behind. She could only hang on- barely holding herself up as she debased herself for Harry's pleasure. It didn't take long for the man to come in her mouth- she didn't like his taste much.

She pulled away, spitting it out, breathing hard, catching her breath. Her breasts bounced as Harry pounded into her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum." He hissed- and not a moment later, he came inside her. She jolted as she felt his semen spray her insides, filling her up just like she'd wanted. The man staggered slightly away, staring at them as Harry continued to fuck her slowly, trying to make it last.

She let out a low groan, lowering her head to the ground. His cum felt so good inside her. It was dribbling down her thighs as Harry finally pulled out. She finally collapsed, legs and arms twitching. She sighed, sated and happy. She stared at the trees above her, feeling the cool ground beneath her. This was…perfect. Harry's face came into view, and he was breathing a bit heavy, still catching his breath. He looked a little worried.

"I…should have given you more warning…I didn't pull out in time-"

"Harry…" She said quietly. "It's okay. I wanted you to cum inside me." She said with a small smile.

"Is she gonna be pregnant?" The stranger asked suddenly, making Luna look to him in surprise. He was still around?

Harry looked at her consideringly. "Luna?"

"I…I don't think it's the right time of the month. But…but I'm finding I don't care at the moment. Let me worry later." She sighed, and curled into Harry's chest. "That felt really good sir." The footsteps behind them let Luna know that the man had left. She hadn't even known his name.

* * *

><p>Hehe. Feeling all hot and bothered now? I'm sure some of you will probably be like 'that would never actually happen' or 'what the hell?' but there is a reason why I haven't continued this into a story. Anyways, if any of you can come up with any ideas to include these in a story, by all means, go ahead. Just let me know, okay?<p> 


	8. Immortal HPSS

Hey, here's another HPSS story! I know, shocker right? This is another one they're vampires, but this story is rather different than the other one. Definitely some underage creepiness in here, but it's still pretty good. It has a lot of potential, but I can't seem to finish it. So help me out, will ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Immortal<strong>

**HPSS Vamp!**

A boy sat in a bar, nursing a butterbeer, looking hopelessly lost. He was quite frail looking, with long black hair, black robes, black button up boots. The bar was crowded, there were people talking loudly all around, and smoke filled the air. He leant on an elbow, watching a man approach him.

"Hello. May I sit?"

The boy nodded. The man looked much older than him.

"What is a boy your age doing out so late?"

The boy sighed. "I ran away from home. I was thinking about going back, but I've gotten lost."

"Well, it's rather late. I have a place you could stay, and maybe we can firecall your parents in the morning."

The boy beamed at him. "Thanks!" The man helped him hop off his stool, and they left the bar.

They walked slowly down Knockturne Alley, the man casually putting his arm on the boy's shoulder, guiding him down an alley. "This is a shortcut to my place." The boy glanced over his shoulder, frowning slightly as he thought he saw something.

The man stopped walking, but they were still in the alley. "Do you have any money, kid?"

The boy frowned. "No…I haven't…" The man slowly pushed him against the wall. The boy's eyes were wide, and frightened.

"Well, I can't let you stay for free…perhaps we can come to an arrangement." The man began to reach for him, and the boy grabbed him by the neck, he was deceptively strong. He pulled down, and breathed into the man's ear, eyes no longer frightened and scared.

"This is what you get for perving on little boys." He hissed, and bit into his neck. The man groaned helplessly as his life was drained away from him. He finally slumped, dead. The little boy pushed the body away from him in disgust, kicking it slightly as he walked back out of the alleyway, wiping the blood from his lips.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind. He gasped, wrenching from the man's grasp, and stared at the man who had grabbed him. Both of their eyes glowed unnaturally in the night, and he knew this man was like him. He also knew he recognized him.

"Snape." He growled.

"Potter."

"You've ditched your relatives again. You are in big trouble."

The boy's lip curled, revealing his bloody fang. "I can take care of myself."

"Clearly."

Suddenly, the boy shimmered away, into the shadow. The man followed him. They jumped from shadow to shadow through the street, almost like a game of tag.

The boy laughed, making a face at the man. "Catch me if you can!" He said playfully, shimmering out of sight. The man scowled, and followed him.

He appeared in a dark, dank room. Potter had him pinned against the wall immediately. He easily pried the boy off, flinging him on the bed. They stared at each other for a long moment, taking in their changes.

Harry Potter, soon to be sixth year Gryffindor, was supposed to be turning sixteen in two days, yet he only looked to be twelve or thirteen. As a matter of fact, he had looked to be his proper age just a few days ago when he had left his guardian's home.

Adding to the obvious fact that Potter was a vampire, the boy was hiding an awful lot. Severus noted the boy staring back at him.

Harry stared at the teacher. Of course, he'd heard the rumors. He just hadn't believed them. After all, if he could use glamours and potions to disguise himself, so could others. His teacher looked quite differently than normal. Still dangerous looking, yes, but his hair seemed finer, his skin paler, his eyes darker…an overall pleasing affect that made Harry shiver.

A slow smile crept across Harry's face. "You caught me." He said softly, not moving from his position. He knew if he did, the man would probably attack him. He had an advantage over mortal men, but certainly not over a full grown vampire. And he never would.

"I did." The man walked slowly towards him, bringing up a chair to sit next to the bed. "You left your Guardian's care. Care to explain why?"

Harry slowly moved to a sitting position, now that he knew he wasn't going to be immediately taken to HQ.

"I had to get some supplies. For my potions. And my Aunt and Uncle were just asking for me to rip their throats out." He said coldly. "I slipped out when Mudungus was on duty again. You really should get better people on guard."

"You wouldn't need a guard if you didn't attract so much trouble." Severus took in Harry's form. Harry smiled again, seeing his eyes do this. "And how did…this come to be?"

Harry folded his hands in his lap. They were the only thing that was left uncovered other than his face, Severus noticed. "If you can recall, I ran away from the Dursleys the summer after my second year. I got lost, and was preyed on by a vampire. He left me for dead, and I woke, turned, left to fend for myself."

"Did you ever find out who it was?"

Harry smiled. "No. I do not know who it was, but…it does have advantages."

"You call going into dark alleys with drunk men an advantage?" Severus rebuked, raising a brow.

Harry giggled gleefully. "No, a privilege. I know exactly what I'm doing, and I'm ridding the world of lecherous old men one at a time. Sometimes two, if I plan it right."

Severus resented that. Normally, he wasn't a lecherous old man, but right now he felt like he was, the way he was eyeing Potter up.

Harry spoke up. "I think you're okay though. You know how old I am. You just have a penchant for young faces, and you haven't tried anything…yet." Harry batted his eyelashes at him.

Severus scowled. "Shut it, you brat!"

Harry giggled again. "Going to call me names? I can do that too! Who is childish now, _Professor_?" He taunted playfully.

Snape suddenly grabbed him by the throat, scowling. "You've interrupted my supper, and my schedule for the past few days, _Brat_, so don't mess with me!"

Harry's small hands attempted to pry Severus' hand off of his neck. Severus dropped him suddenly to the floor, leaving the boy coughing.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, sir. I've actually still a bit peakish myself. Mind if I join you?" He said, standing up, rubbing his neck a bit.

Snape frowned at him. He hadn't shared a dinner in quite some time- "No. You'll make trouble."

The boy pouted. "No I won't. I'll be good, I swear. If I'm not, you can punish me."

Severus' eyes widened, and he shimmered out of the room. Harry followed him, and they were soon walking down the street.

He attached himself to Snape's hand. "Where are we going?" He whispered, green eyes bright with excitement.

Snape yanked his hand out of the boy's grasp. "I am going to a tavern. You can wait outside."

Harry scowled at him, and remained outside as Snape went in. He settled at the bar. He didn't have to wait very long for someone to buy him a drink. Wizards were such idiots sometimes…couldn't they tell what a vampire looked like?

Harry watched through the window, tired of watching the drunk man flirt with the Professor. He stomped in, pretending to look around the room. He made a big show of finding Severus.

"Daddy! There you are! I've been so worried!"

Snape scowled at him, and the drunk man smiled at Harry. "This your boy?"

"Yes." Snape grit out.

"Such a fine boy. Care for a pint, laddie?"

Harry beamed. Kids could apparently get away with anything in Knockturne, still. "Sure, thanks sir!"

He settled in between them with a grin as the man started to chat him up. Eventually, things progressed from there, and he was practically drooling over them both. "What will it take to buy the boy for the night? He is a pretty one." He sighed, running a hand over Harry's soft cheek.

Harry fought to cringe away from the man. "You are not getting him without me." Snape finally said.

"Alright, you're hot too. We'll make a party out of it."

They walked out of the bar, and Harry was making faces as the man groped his bottom and such, and finally he tired of it.

"Daddy, here's the shortcut. Come on!" He waved them on, running a bit ahead.

The drunk man laughed as he followed Harry. "Don't run away from me, you little-"

Harry came out of the shadows, grabbing him by the neck. Snape sighed, rolling his eyes. "You could be a bit smoother with your delivery."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're critiquing me?"

The drunk man was trying to fight out of Harry's grip, but to no avail, he watched them argue about who was going to get him first.

"Fine, at the same time then."

"You're too tall, I won't reach!" Harry pouted as Snape pulled the man to stand, ripping his buttons to expose his collar. Snape frowned.

"Take his wrist then, I don't care."

"Who knows where his hands have been!"

Snape grabbed Harry, steadying him on his hip as both men latched onto the man's neck, on either side. He slumped in just a few moments, drained by the two vampires. He fell down to the wet cobblestones, dead.

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. "That was good Daddy. Want dessert now?"

Severus rolled his eyes, color to his cheeks. It could have been contributed to being fed, but neither of them were sure about that. "Please don't call me that."

Harry grinned impishly as he was put down. "How about one of those tarts that hang about the corner?"

"No, we will skip dessert tonight. We must go." Snape grabbed him by the hand, and they shimmered back to Harry's room.

Harry sighed, wiping the blood on his face on his sleeve.

Snape shook his head. "You'll get caught, doing that. At least use a handkerchief if you're too lazy to use a spell."

Harry crossed his arms petulantly. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"I would have to explain how I found you, then. As I don't want him knowing about me, no."

Harry's eyes widened. "He doesn't know?"

"No. Now…what to do…" Snape began to pace, putting his hands behind his back.

"An exchange. I won't tell if you won't tell." Harry piped up, bouncing on the bed.

"Isn't it past your bedtime!" Snape growled at the boy irritably.

Harry grinned. "I'll only go to bed if you join me."

"Stop making propositions like that. It's unbecoming and lewd. And very inappropriate for one of your…state."

Harry rose his brow. "Snape, I'm stuck in the body of a twelve year old. I think about sex and food constantly. Sometimes even together."

Snape cleared his throat. "But still…is the council aware of you?"

Harry smirked. "Of course they are. They haven't gotten a hold of me yet, though. They'd lock me up if they did."

Snape rose his brow. "What did you do?"

Harry made a face at him. "It wasn't my fault! They lock up all the ones that are turned when they're too young. They say we're too greedy."

Harry gave him a puppy dog face. "You don't think I'm greedy, do you Professor?"

Snape didn't deign to answer that.

"But…I won't get locked up if I have a Protector…" Harry trailed off with a smile. "Since I'm so frail and can't take care of myself…could you Protect me?"

Snape scowled at him. "No."

Harry slowly started to unbutton his boots, sitting on the bed. "Well then, I suppose the war will have to end itself when I get locked up by the council…oh darn, I so wanted to kill that Voldemort fellow."

He dropped a boot on the floor, and started on the other.

"I mean, I did all that work, gathering intelligence, feeding off a few recruits here and there…all for nothing. Such a waste of time." Harry shook his head, taking off his other boot.

Snape watched him start unbuttoning his robes, unable to look away.

"After all, the wizarding world wouldn't miss me much, would they? Maybe Dumbledore, but he only needed me to kill off old Voldie…" Harry sighed, glancing coyly at the man who was staring at him.

He opened his robes, dropping them to the floor, revealing a long white undergarment that had slits up the sides.

"And to think, all of this caused by somebody who didn't want to protect little old me…who wouldn't want to take advantage of this situation? I mean, after all, my protector would have control about…certain things, he could even take advantage of me, and I couldn't say a word…."

He started to unlace the undergarment, loosening the neckline. He pulled his hair up, revealing a bite mark in the crook of his neck. He traced his collarbone with a tip of his finger. "Now…who would want to take advantage of poor little me?"

All the warning he got was a growl.

Hands pinned him against the bed, and one hand pulled at his hair, bearing his neck. A mouth panted at his neck. Harry arched into the heavy weight atop of him. He was about to speak again when the hand that had pulled at his hair went to his mouth.

"Shut up. If I agree to being your…Protector, you will give yourself to me. I will do with you as I wish. I will not share. You will only go hunting with me. Is that understood?"

Harry's eyes were bright as he nodded. Snape smirked, sliding a hand down Harry's pale neck. "Mine…all mine…hmm, at least things won't be boring."

Harry gasped, closing his eyes as Snape cut one of his wrists. Snape did the same, and pushed their wrists together. Snape yanked his shirt collar down his shoulder, and bit into his neck.

Severus sighed in pleasure; tasting rich, powerful, pure, sweet, blood. A bit too sweet, but expected for someone who was turned so young. He could feel the boy's blood and magic mixing in his…it was exquisite.

Harry groaned as he felt their blood mixing, blood being drank by his Protector. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting the man's blood. Snape pulled away, laving at the mark, making sure it healed.

"Go ahead, finish it." Severus growled into his ear. Harry didn't wait for another moment, and bit into the man's neck, wishing he could feel skin, and not just the fabric of the man's robes.

He squirmed as he tasted it. A heady, musky taste, dark and tangy, making him tingle all the way down to his toes…just perfect. He might have to taste this again, if he was allowed.

He felt a hand running up and down his chest, and he slowly pulled away with a satisfied sigh, closing the wound.

"We are bound, through blood, through death, through eternity." Severus intoned, and the cut on their wrists slowly healed. They both knew the council would be notified of their partnership.

Harry felt himself gently lifted as Severus turned down the covers. He watched with lidded eyes as Severus undressed himself in the dark room. Only a few hours more until dawn…and they were going to make the most of it, hopefully.

He smiled as he looked at Severus' broad chest, lithe frame, and pale, unmarred skin. Just gorgeous. Harry let Severus gently take his sleep shirt off of him, barely aware of hands running over his skin.

He hummed in sated pleasure, waiting for whatever came next. Severus laid next to him, pulling him to his chest. Skin on skin felt quite good. Harry sighed, burrowing into him.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

"Don't make me regret it."

Harry's giggles were partially buried into the man's chest. Hands stroked down his back. "You need to write the Order. They're terribly worried about you."

"Last time I did that, Hedwig had a tracking charm on her."

"Use one of the owls in Eyelops'."

"Then they'll know I'm close to Diagon Alley."

"They've already been looking here and in Diagon."

"Shit." The boy grunted into the man's chest. "I figured, but…I don't want to go back to the muggles just yet."

"We could go to the council. They'd give sanctuary until you went back to school. They'll know in the morning about us anyways." Severus murmured.

Harry sighed. "Do I have to?" He whined.

Severus stared at the ceiling, feeling the hum of his magic and Harry's mixed together. "Yes. Sooner or later, Voldemort will know as well, and we need to have the backing of the council. They are neutral."

Harry rubbed his lips against Severus' neck, tightening his hold on the man. "They won't take you away from me, will they? I'd miss your snarky comments." He whispered softly, his eyes flicking up to meet Severus'.

"And I would miss seeing that ass. No, I don't think they will. Rest, brat, we will see them tomorrow." Snape said with a smirk, a playful glint in his eye.

Harry woke to Severus pulling away from him. It was dusk. Although potions and such helped with their allergies to sunlight, it still did not correct their sleeping habits, which is why Harry relished his summer holidays so much. He could get away with sleeping during the day, and being out at night. He couldn't get away with that during the school year, and he knew Severus was probably in the same boat.

He sat up with a yawn, watching the man get dressed in the darkening room. "I suppose we'll be going to the council now?"

"Yes. Get dressed, in your best robes."

"The ones I wore last night are my best robes."

Severus grimaced at the black robes. "Does nothing for you. We will amend that soon enough."

Harry started to get dressed as well. "Will we grab something to eat first?"

"Later."

Harry held onto the man's hand as they shimmered out of the room, both dressed and ready to go. They reappeared in front of a ramshackle Victorian home, pale blue and white paint peeling off the wood, the front steps curved in from wear and tear.

They went up the steps, Severus keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder, their hoods raised. Severus knocked.

A young woman, in an old fashioned maid's outfit answered the door. She had dark curly hair and dark eyes. She glanced at the two of them, and gave them a slight smile. "Mr. Severus Snape, and Mr. Harry Potter, I expect?"

"Yes. May we please come in?"

She led them in, taking their cloaks. "I am Lisette. The council members are downstairs." Harry made to go with him, but the girl put her hand on his shoulder. "The little one will remain here with the others."

Harry pulled his shoulder out of her reach, looking at her warily. Harry looked at Severus. Severus was frowning, but he nodded reluctantly.

Harry didn't like it, but he remained behind as Severus went downstairs. He was guided upstairs to what looked like a play room. There were five people there who looked like children, but Harry knew they were not. They all stared at him. The oldest looked to be fourteen. She came forward, taking Harry's hand.

She had white blonde hair, and a pale blue dress in an Edwardian style. "I am Thosmonia Hardgrave. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Miss Hardgrave."

He looked to the others. There was boy, perhaps the same age as he when he was bitten. He had dark hair that raked into his eyes, and he wore a grey tunic and blue pants. "Jules Black."

Harry's eyes widened.

Jules smirked. "Yes, I'm one of _those_ Blacks."

Harry gaped. "Um…my Godfather was a Black."

"I know. We're cousins of a sort. Very distant, of course."

Harry grinned.

He turned to the other children. There was a small red head with ringlets, probably no more than six, and the other two children were twins, both with brown hair and pale green eyes. "I'm Warren, this is my brother Liam." One of the twins spoke. "The little one there is Betsy, as we call her. She doesn't talk."

Harry smiled at the little girl. "Nice to meet you, Miss Betsy. Liam, Warren."

The children sat in a circle, staring at Harry quietly. "Um…so they keep you guys locked up here?"

Thosmonia spoke up. "Yes, we are. There are others, of course, but they have Protectors."

"Why don't you guys have protectors?" Harry asked.

Jules sighed. "Momo here had one, but he was killed. I'm a bit of a trouble maker, so I got stuck here, the twins didn't want to abandon each other, and Betsy is too little for her to be safe…out there." He motioned to the boarded up window.

Harry nodded. "I see." He looked down. "I have a protector."

"Yes, we know." Thosmonia, or Momo, as Jules called her, said. "The thing about protectors is, is that you need to protect them as well. You have just made a lifetime commitment, and for a vampire, that is an extremely big deal."

Harry shifted nervously. "I know."

Momo arched a brow. "Do you?"

Jules tilted his head. "You were bitten, what, maybe three years ago?"

Harry nodded.

"Still a youngling. And your Severus isn't much better. Both of you have much learning to do." Thosmonia said primly.

Harry frowned. "Well, how old are you then, since you seem to know everything?"

Jules smirked as Thosmonia who sighed.

"I am 927 years old…I think. I do know I was fourteen, and that Hogwarts was still in the early stages of being built. I was alone for 20 years before my Master, Lars, found me."

"Master?" Harry squeaked.

The girl looked at him. "When you meet the others, you will see that those are under a Protector are often treated like servants or whores. I was lucky. We're not supposed to be treated that way, but things have changed the past few centuries." She sighed.

Harry shifted nervously. "Um…how are we supposed to be treated?"

Thosmonia smiled. "Like any other of our race, even better, because we are protected, cherished, we enlighten our race with our light demeanor and wits…otherwise all they'd care about is where their next meal is coming from, and they'd be a bunch of old corpses, out of touch with the world. We keep them 'young' so to speak."

Harry stared at her. "Oh."

"It's rather ridiculous that we're locked up, but I'm afraid I am a bit of a trouble maker." Jules smirked. "Last time I was out and about, the muggles thought it was the plague."

Harry's eyes widened. He glanced at Betsy. "Why doesn't she talk?"

Liam sighed. "When she was turned, her whole family had been killed by the vampire who had turned her, and he forced her to make him her Protector…well, for a while there, she was a bit unstable. After she killed her Protector, they locked her up here."

"That's terrible." Harry breathed. Betsy crawled over to him, and sat in his lap. The other children stared, giving the impression she didn't do this much. She snuggled into his chest with a sigh. His pain at someone hurting this little girl hurt very much, but it eased slowly as he started to pet the red head's hair.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"She must like you. She never touches anybody, except for us."

Harry shrugged. The door to the play room opened, sending Betsy scampering off his lap. Lisette, the maid, stood there.

While Harry was getting acquainted with his kind, Severus was meeting with the council. The room was rather lush looking, the vampires looking decadent perched upon pillows and chaises.

"Severus, please, sit." A man with silvery hair spoke.

Severus sat, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Congratulations on finding the youngling. He has been evading us for quite some time. I suppose it helped that you were familiar with him."

"Yes sir." Severus admitted reluctantly, not liking the woman closest to him was eyeing him up. His tastes didn't go that route.

"And the Boy Who Lived is quite a catch…now, we must ask, will you both continue on at Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded. "I have my duties as a professor, and Mr. Potter has his duties as a student."

"And the war?"

Severus straightened his shoulders. "Mr. Potter will continue what he has been doing with the war effort, and I will do my part as well." He said stiffly.

"I assume one, or both of you, will fake your death at the end of the war, after that Atrocity is gone?"

"Most likely." Severus finally said.

"And you both have been hiding, quite well, I might add, your identities as vampires, for Mr. Potter, for three years, and you, for ten."

Severus nodded.

"Quite an accomplishment for the both of you, especially in a school with…many children about. High heartbeats and hormones are a bit detrimental to vampires in hiding. Not only that, but the youngling is constantly hounded by the media, the Ministry, and the Dark Lord, and he somehow still managed to keep his secret. Will you need assistance?"

"I don't think so." Severus said. "We only entered this agreement for companionship after the war. Things would have gotten boring, alone."

"Quite correct. An occupied vampire is a happy one." The woman said, sipping a goblet. "Now, is he off limits to the others?" She asked

"Yes." Severus growled. "That was part of our agreement. We will keep to it."

The third man held up his hand. He clearly had seniority over the other two, but he had not spoken yet. "We take vows very seriously, Severus. We will not come between you if you do not wish it. We can provide training for the boy, if you like."

Severus looked at him warily. "What kind of training?"

"To make him able to assist you better."

"I think he will assist me just fine, thank you."

No one said anything. It was clear that the man was not often turned down.

"Very well then. We shall make arrangements. Have him ready for the presentation by sundown, two nights from now."

"Very well then. Am I dismissed?" Severus asked curtly.

Harry looked at the maid. "Are they finished?"

The maid nodded slightly. They are. Your Master is waiting for you in the foyer." Harry frowned at the term, but said his goodbyes to the others.

He was led down the stairs, smiling as he saw Severus looking relatively unharmed. He latched onto the man's hand with a grin, ignoring the girl's speculative look. "What now?"

"Shopping."

Harry pouted as they shimmered out of sight.

The following day, Severus insisted that Harry write a letter to the Order, while Severus was in the shops. They were in the hide out with the other vampires, since they were given sanctuary. Harry was shut up in their room since Severus didn't trust the other vampires just yet.

_Dear Everybody,_

_Miss you all, I've been quite busy. I know I ran away, and it was for a good reason. Dumbledore, no matter what you say, I'm not going back there. I'm not going to beg you again to stay elsewhere, so I took it into my own hands. _

_I'm fine, and healthy, for once. I've been eating properly, I promise, Mrs. Weasley, and I've already finished my homework, Hermione. _

_I will be on the train September first, I promise. _

_Love Harry_

_P.S _

_Please don't put tracking charms on Hedwig again, that wasn't very nice._

Harry sent off the letter just as Severus returned from shopping. Harry stared at the bags dumped by the door. "I have a question."

Snape grunted, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the bed. "What is it, brat?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and sat on the end of the bed. "The maid, the other day, called you my Master."

Severus turned his head slightly towards Harry. "And you want to know if I want you to call me that."

Harry nodded. "It reminds me too much of Voldemort."

Snape sighed. "I agree with you. I do not like the term either."

Harry fidgeted. "So…what do I call you, then?"

"Professor."

Harry giggled. "How naughty! Do you want me to call you that in bed?"

Snape glared at him slightly. "Severus will suffice, in private."

Harry stuck his tongue at him, crawling closer to the man. "And what about after we fake our deaths? Will you still be 'Professor' then?"

"Yes. I worked too hard to get that title, and I'm not getting rid of it anytime soon." The man said tiredly, staring up at the ceiling. "Your new clothes are in the bags. The blue bag has your robes for your presentation. I'm not supposed to see you in them until tomorrow night."

Harry went to the bags, looking through some of them. He grinned, holding a few of the shirts up. "I could never wear some of this at school! You're naughty, Professor."

Severus sat up slightly, grimacing at the boy's laviscious tone. "Mr. Potter-"

"Harry, or Brat, is just fine." Harry said with a grin, taking off his shirt and trying on the new one. He knew Severus was watching him, so he took his time dressing.

"So, when are you going to fuck me?" He said, buttoning his new shirt.

Severus coughed, sitting up on the bed. "You're too young for me."

Harry laughed, and bounced on the bed. "Then you shouldn't have gotten with me, then!" He straddled the man, playing with his shirt collar. Severus was staring at him lustily.

"You look good in that color."

Harry looked down at the shirt. Slytherin green, and cut very tightly. "Of course I do." He unbuttoned the top button. "I look even better out of it."

Severus stopped his hands. "No."

Their eyes met. Harry swallowed nervously, looking at the man's eyes. "What?" He breathed.

"How many have you had?" Severus finally asked.

Harry looked down. "Not any, actually. I usually killed them before they could even kiss me. I've only been kissed once, and it was that awful Cho Chang." He made a face.

Severus groaned, pulling Harry forward, their lips inches from each other. "All that talk is just a show, then…" He breathed onto Harry's cheek. Harry licked his lips. Severus' hand slid down his back, grabbing his bum. "Why do you let me do this?"

Harry's eyes darted up playfully. "I don't have to let you…I can play hard to get, if you want me to." He whispered, cocking his head.

"But why do you…." Severus murmured, cupping Harry's face with his other hand.

Harry looked down. "I want you. Is that so hard to believe?" He moved a bit closer, so that Severus could feel his hardness. Severus let go of Harry, and pushed him away gently. He stood from the bed.

"We will go out for dinner in an hour. Be ready."

* * *

><p>Yay, more slash! I really do like this story, and it has a lot of potential- I just can't continue it. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could help me out.<p> 


	9. Reincarnation

So...here's another one. Another good idea- something a bit different. I haven't really seen this done before, so...yeah. If someone wants to take the idea and run with it, go ahead, as long as you give me credit. :D

At this point in the story, there is no pairing, although it would probably be slash.

**Reincarnation**

* * *

><p>What if Harry Potter's unknown powers were actually dreams from previous reincarnations? It starts in his early childhood. He researches into his dreams, and finds that they could be quite real.<p>

Past Lives NOTES:

A muggle soldier that dies in battle. French militia, at the Battle of Waterloo.

An African American muggle slave, who finds simple happiness in the sun, and the hope that she will one day be free. Lives to be old, with loads of family.

A Veela who seduces men to her bed, but finds no pleasure in it. A prisoner in her own home. French, 1500's. Will he know foreign languages b/c of dreams?

A pureblood wizard who commits suicide. 1700's. Look up costuming, ect. For visual details.

* * *

><p>Harry hummed to himself as he colored. He was sitting in class, coloring a picture alongside his classmates. The teacher smiled indulgently at the students as she checked in on them.<p>

"Wonderful, wonderful. We have so many good artists here!" She smiled at Dudley's scribbling. "Very nice, Dudley, is that a dog?"

Dudley grinned broadly. "Yeah, My Aunt Marge's Dog!"

Harry frowned slightly at the mention of the dog. His leg still hurt from where it had bitten him. The teacher turned to Harry.

"A lovely picture, Harry, is that your Mum?"

Harry blushed as Dudley snickered. "No."

"Well, she's very pretty! Who is she?"

"A lady. I dreamt about her."

On the blue constuction paper was a lady with pale skin and a curvy body- all the crayons he had used were all arranged neatly beside his work area. Her skin was colored with Salmon and Apricot, while her hair was colored with Canary Yellow and White. She had Ruby lips stretched into a smile, and Aquamarine eyes. She wore Cotton Candy pink gown with her shoulders bared, and her gloves hands were out as if they were beckoning someone. there was a curly line around her, in the shape of a rectangle. It was supposed to be a mirror.

"What's her name?"

"I...think it's Veela." At least that's what the men called her. The ones that looked at her strangely and hugged her _that way_ all the time.

The teacher bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling at the strange name. "That's a very nice name. Why don't you try writing it out next to her?"

Harry nodded quickly, grabbed a stubby Black crayon, and began to write.

* * *

><p>"Mum! I'm home!" Dudley yelled as the two boys came into the house. Petunia smiled, taking off her son's coat and grabbing the bookbag he'd dropped on the floor.<p>

"Your snack is on the table Diddikins. I've made your favorites, I hope you like them." She said with an indulgent tone. Dudley toddled off, and she turned to Harry, her smile gone.

"You, go put your things away and start the laundry."

Harry nodded, and went to his cupboard. He took off his jacket, far too thin and worn for winter weather, and put his bookbag on his cot. It wasn't until long after dinner that he came back to his little cupboard, exhausted.

He smiled, taking his newest drawing out of his bag. The pretty lady had been in his dreams more than once. She was very, very nice and lived in a very fancy house. She even had servants! Harry took out an old book, and opened it. Hidden within the pages were other drawings and doodles he'd saved. He folded the picture so it would fit, and put it away. He hoped he would dream about the lady again, so he could pretend that that was his house, and those servants.

* * *

><p>He didn't dream of the lady that night. He had the bad dream again, with the green lights and the screaming. He woke suddenly, his scar itchy. He sat up, curling his arms around his legs. He was okay. No more green light, no more screams. He was safe, in his cupboard. No one could get him here.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry sat in class, diligently writing notes, unlike his Cousin, who wasn't even bothering. The teacher at the front of the class room pointed with his stick. "The Battle of Waterloo was in 1815. The French were headed by Napoleon, while the English were led by the Duke of Wellington- Mr. Dursley, are you paying attention?"<p>

Dudley looked innocently at the teacher. "Yes sir, I am."

The man sighed, and turned to the board. "Turn to the following page, children." The class did just that, and Harry stared at the picture in front of him. It was a painting, with men on a battlefield, on horses and on foot. Harry's heart started to beat very fast as he recognized the uniforms, and the weapons they used.

"The picture you see there was painted by Robert Hillingford, depicting the Duke of Wellington and his troops. During the infamous battle, the English received reinforcements from the Prussians, and drove away the French. This battle eventually led to Napoleon's defeat and exile to St. Helena- Mr. Potter, you have a question?"

Harry swallowed. "Um...those guns aren't normal guns. They're called...um, Baker Rifles?" He asked meekly.

The Professor stared at Harry in shock, and the other students looked at him curiously. Harry scrunched down in his seat, feeling his face flush.

"...yes, that's right Mr. Potter."

"Okay. I just...um, like history, that's all." He said, his voice even quieter.

* * *

><p>Harry shut himself up in his cupboard that night, staring at the picture he'd drawn. He'd dreamt about it, a number of times. He had been a man, a soldier. People were fighting everywhere, there were yells and screams, and blood- it had been a bad dream. He'd had other dreams, with the same man, where he'd been standing in line with other men dressed like him, or in a strange looking city, marching through the streets. But that violent dream had always stuck with him.<p>

It was real. Those men, those soldiers, those people were real. They had existed. Why had he been dreaming about it? He didn't understand, he'd never heard about this battle before today, yet he knew what weapons they used, what clothes they wore, and who their enemies had been. He rubbed his hand against his arm. The man had been hurt in the arm, blood had flooded his sleeve, all the way down to his fingertips- had that really happened?

He looked at all the drawings in his little book- the Veela lady, a dark skinned woman that was hiding in a row of trees, and a man in a funny cloak that looked very sad. Had these people been real too? He shivered.

* * *

><p>Harry had always been a fan of the library, reading his old favorites of <em>Swiss Family Robinson<em>, _Peter Pan, King Arthur and his Knights_, and some of Charles Dicken's work, particularly_ A Christmas Carol._ Of course, he'd never brought any of the books back to Privet Drive, for fear that Dudley would destroy the books and he would have to pay a fine. So he stayed in the library. Luckily, Dudley avoided the library like a plague, and Harry was left blessedly alone.

One particular Sunday, he went to the library with a particular idea in mind. He approached the clerk, who looked at him suspiciously. Even at the age of nine, he was called a punk and a hooligan by the locals, only encouraged by the Dursleys. Nevermind that this woman had seen him a number of times within the library and that he'd never made any trouble- she still was suspicious of him.

"Hello ma'am." Harry said politely. "Could you please help me find a book?"

The woman rose a brow. "I think I can do that."

Harry smiled. "Do you have anything on dreams?"

The woman gave a slight nod, and led him through the library. "Some of it may be a bit too advanced for you, young man. I'm afraid they won't have a lot of pictures..."

"That's okay." Harry said. He'd moved on to the chapter books quite some time ago, and wasn't afraid of reading grown up books. She showed him to an isle, motioning to some shelves."All of these books here are on dreams and the like. It's not very practical, however." She said, and muttered under her breath. "You should be reading in the Religion section, and teach you good manners..."

Harry tuned her hateful words out, having heard much worse from his own relatives. He scanned the books, and the woman walked away. He looked at the titles. Dream Psychology, Lucid Dreaming, Precognitive Dreaming, Dream Divination, The Interpretation of Dreams...

He sighed, and grabbed a book randomly.

* * *

><p>At ten, Harry gave up on figuring out if his dreams were real or not, and just accepted them as real. All the stuff he'd read about dreams pointed to his subconscious or whatever wanting to pass a message or something on to him. He just accepted that his dreams were real, that they happened in the past. Over time, they had become more detailed, and he took attention to write down any new details that he found. He found out that the Veela lady wasn't actually all that human, but had wings, like an angel. Unlike an angel, however, she had claws, and screeched and threw fire balls, when mad.<p>

He now understood what those men were doing to her. That nice house she lived in was a prison, and she was watched constantly by those servants of hers. Those men did things to her, and she couldn't stop them. Not even with those wings and claws- when she turned like that, they trapped her in this special cage, and called her names.

But sometimes he had good dreams about her. There was a man that she did like, and when he touched her, she didn't feel so bad anymore. It was strange, Harry realized, dreaming it from her perspective- but he knew more about sex than he ever wanted to.

Then there was the soldier. Harry never knew his first name, since he was always addressed by his surname- Brinkley. He was loud and crude, but a good fighter. He was a brave man, and did his best to fight for his country. But as the soldier grew older, he grew bitter and unhappy. He never did anything but fight- Harry never saw him with a family, or laugh with the other soldiers. He didn't have many friends, for fear of losing them on the battlefield.

Then there was the wizard. Harry, at first, could not believe that there were such a thing as wizards, but he couldn't help but believe it. The wizard's name was Adamo, and he was Italian. He was a pureblood, whatever that meant, and he lived in a very fancy house. He had lots of friends, and lots of family. He had a best friend, a man named Jacopo. They spent lots of time together, riding broomsticks and flying horses. Harry was confused sometimes when they hugged for a bit too long, or looked at each other_ that way_.

The man, for the most part, grew very, very unhappy. His family wanted him to get married to this woman- his Cousin. Harry didn't like the idea either, thinking it strange. Adamo tried to run away, but his Father forced him to come back home, using magic. They fought, with lots of flashing lights and things being destroyed- Adamo killed his Father, and then killed himself when he could not convince his friend to run away with him. His friend had been scared, and didn't want to leave his own family.

It was very sad. Harry couldn't imagine why someone would want to do that to themselves. Then again, he'd never had any friends of his own, so how would he know how it felt?

There was another woman he dreamt of, who had a happy ending. She was a dark skinned woman who lived in the Americas, a free woman, she called herself. She worked as a maid, having escaped a bad farm with her older brother. She grew to be very, very old, with a large family, and got to travel and do all sorts of things. Although she'd been born a slave, she had ended up being the happiest and free-est out of all the people in his dreams. She loved to sing and dance, and sometimes Harry would hum one of her songs to help him fall asleep.

Harry wanted to be like her- free. But he was scared. He was just a kid, and had no place to go. He didn't have any money, or any friends to run to like Adamo had. He knew he needed to be free, but how?

* * *

><p>Harry was drawing in his little book on the front steps of the library. He was humming one of his songs to himself, trying to kill time. The library had closed for the day, but he didn't want to go back to Privet Drive, yet.<p>

"Hello."

He looked up quickly, seeing a man standing there. He had several books in his hands. "Are you waiting for your Mum to pick you up?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to go home yet."

The man glanced at the book. "That's some drawings you have there...may I see?"

Harry handed over the book reluctantly, as he'd never shown the book to anyone else. The man thumbed through some of the pages, furrowing his brow. "You're very good." He sat down next to Harry on the steps. "I'm Will."

"Harry."

Will handed the book over to Harry. "So, you live around here?"

Harry nodded, hesitantly. He thought everyone had heard about him, the hooligan.

"I just moved here." Ah, that explained it. "I'm going to the University nearby. So...you like to draw?"

Harry nodded.

"Shy, are you?"

Harry blushed. "Um...I don't really talk to people that much."

"Don't you talk to your friends?"

Harry looked down, blushing. He couldn't meet the man's eyes for some reason. They made him nervous. "I don't have any."

"I'll be your friend."

Harry looked at the man in surprise. Will grinned. "I'll see you around then, alright?" Harry watched him stand, and Harry stood quickly as well, heart beating really fast.

"Wait...um...when will you be here?"

Will shrugged. "I'll probably be here next Sunday. I've got a paper to write. I'll see you around, kid." He walked to the parking lot, and got into a car. Harry watched him drive off.

* * *

><p>Harry met Will again the following Sunday, just as he'd hoped. The young man was surrounded by stacks of books and was in the middle of writing. Harry clutched his own books to his chest.<p>

"...mind if I join you?" He asked quietly.

Will looked up, and grinned. "Go ahead." He moved some of his books aside so that Harry had some space. The two of them read quietly for a while, until Harry's eyes swept over to Will's books. There were lots of pictures in them, of fancy paintings.

Will saw him looking, and smiled. "I'm an Art History major. I guess that's why your drawings caught my eye. You're pretty good."

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

"Ever think about being an artist?"

Harry blinked, and shook his head. Uncle Vernon had always talked about those 'creative types' always being broke and ended up being junkies and beggars. Harry didn't want to end up like that.

"I love art. 'Course, I'm horrible at drawing, so I thought I'd go for Art History."

"Um...that's neat." Harry said quietly. "So...what are you writing?"

"Oh, a paper. It's on Baroque Art."

"Baroque?" Harry echoed.

Will grinned, pointing to some of the paintings in the book. "See, it was mostly in France and Italy, after the Renaissance. It's very dramatic, with lots of contrast-" He flipped through a few pages, and Harry moved closer, staring at the pictures. They were beautiful.

"I like this one." Harry said, hushed. He reached forward hesitantly to touch the book, and glanced at Will, who was smiling. The boy moved it closer to Harry.

"That's a Caravaggio. He's pretty wicked. On top of being a fantastic artist, he was a total bad-ass too."

Harry grinned, feeling a bit more confident. "So...you get to look at this stuff all day?"

Will shrugged. "I have to take regular classes too- math, science, and all that. It's boring, but you have to do it."

"So...um, what sorts of jobs can you do? With that degree?"

Will sighed. "Dad says it's really impractical, that I'll end up having to go back to school or switch my major, but I'm hoping to work for a museum one day. I don't really bother paying attention to my Dad anymore." He ended with a mumble and glanced at Harry. "So...where are your parents? Most kids your age wouldn't be here all day without them."

Harry let go of Will's book, and opened his own book. "My parents died when I was a baby. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They...don't like me very much."

Both of them were quiet for a while after that. Will continued to write, while Harry read.

Will spoke up quietly as a person passed by them. "So, you're what, eight, nine?"

"I'm ten." Harry said, long used to people thinking he was younger.

The boy blinked. "Oh. Sorry, you just look...younger."Harry shrugged it off.

Will handed him half of a sandwich under the table a little while later. "Eat it quick." He whispered. "Don't want to get caught."

Harry grinned.

* * *

><p>Harry and Will met every Sunday afternoon in the library, excepting the weekends that the library was closed, and when Harry was locked in his cupboard. Will always brought food with him, which Harry gladly ate. They sometimes talked about what Harry did at school, and Will's assignments, but usually there was nothing more than that.<p>

Harry was walking to the library one day, and it was snowing. He was huddled up in his jacket, shivering like mad. A car honked, and he jumped in surprise, turning around. The car slowed, and the window opened. It was Will. He was looking at Harry worriedly.

"Hey, the library's closed today, on account of the snow. Hop in."

Harry hopped into the car, glancing around at the messiness. Will smiled. "I thought I might see you." His smile dropped a little as he saw how cold Harry was. "Where's your coat?"

"I...lost it." Dudley had stolen it two days before hand, actually.

Will frowned, and leant over. He grabbed a sweater from the back seat. "Uh...this is a friend of mine's. I'm sure they won't mind if you borrow it for a bit." Harry made a face at the thick sea green colored cardigan, but put it on anyways. It was nice and warm, and Harry thanked Will.

"No problem. So, you want me to drop you off at your place?"

Harry shook his head quickly at the thought of Will meeting the Dursleys. "Uh...okay. Well...wanna see my school?"

Harry grinned, nodding quickly. The two of them drove to the University, and Harry looked at the large snowy buildings with starry eyes. "This is so cool. I want to come here one day."

Will laughed. "It's not that big of a deal." The turned into a parking lot. "Lemme show you the dorms, you might want to change your mind." The two of them hurried in, and Will smiled at the boy at the door.

"My kid brother, he won't be here for long."

The boy waved them on in, and Harry smiled secretively at being called Will's brother. That was kind of neat. They went up lots and lots of stairs, where they met lots of boys Will's age. Will let them into his room, and covered Harry's eyes instantly as soon as they came in.

"Will! I told you to knock! And who's that?" Harry pried the hand off of his eyes, and saw two boys in a twin bed on one side of the room. Harry gawked at them, and looked up at Will questioningly.

"Uh, Harry, this is my roommate Dylan, and his boyfriend Chris..." He shoved Harry outside the room again, allowing the two boys to get dressed. Harry frowned.

"Those boys were fags, weren't they?" Harry asked quietly, and Will frowned at him.

"Where did you hear a word like that?"

"My Uncle."

Will sighed. "They're gay, yes. Don't say a word like that, Harry, it's not very nice."

Harry nodded quickly. He was remembering his dreams of Adamo and Jacobo, and wondering how it would be different nowadays. He was also thinking about how mad his Uncle would be if he'd been caught with people like that.

The door opened behind them, and Dylan popped his head out. "You guys can come in now." He looked curiously at Harry. "Who's this?'

"Harry." The two of them went in. "He's the kid at the library."

"Oh, the one with the drawings!" Chris said with a smile, waving him over. "You're a cute one, aren't you?"

Harry blushed, sticking by Will's side. "Uh...thanks."

"Have you got those drawings of yours?" Harry glanced at Will, who smiled at him. Harry unzipped his bookbag, and took out his book. Chris and Dylan flipped through it together.

"They're both art majors." Will explained to Harry quietly. Harry nodded, glancing about the room. He noticed some of the drawings on the walls and things.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Dylan said. "This woman, with the wings, is she supposed to be an Angel or Demon or something?"

Harry looked down. "Um...not exactly." He sat down in the chair that Will offered to him. "She's a Veela."

"A Veela?" Chris asked.

Harry nodded. "She's a very pretty woman, but she's not entirely human. She's got these wings, and claws. When she gets mad or upset, they come out. Sometimes she can light things on fire."

"Sounds like one of your DnD games, Will." Dylan muttered. Harry continued, a bit confused by the comment.

"Anyways, lots of men...hurt her, 'cos she's so pretty and got these powers. She lives in a fancy house, but she's forced to live there, and she can't ever leave."

"Why doesn't she use her powers to break out?" Will asked, exchanging a glance with the older boys.

"Well...she's scared." Harry said. "I guess. I dunno." He looked down at his knees.

"Harry, right?" Chris asked. Harry looked at the boy, and nodded.

"Well, Harry, sometimes people have to take a chance, and break free if they want a better life. If you're unhappy, what's the point of living?"

"But...what if they don't have anywhere to go?" Harry asked in a small voice, now thinking of himself.

"Didn't she have family?"

Harry shook his head. "No. They were dead. And she didn't have any friends."

Will started to look very worried. "Harry...do your Aunt and Uncle hurt you?"

Harry stiffened, and looked at Will in shock. "No!"

Will didn't look as though he believed Harry. "Harry, tell me the truth."

"They...they don't. I mean...I know they're not the nicest, but..." Harry stammered. "They've never actually hurt me."

"But you don't like it there?" Chris asked gently.

Harry frowned, and stood. "I want to go." He looked at Will, who looked a little sad. "Please take me home."

"Harry-"

"Take me home. Don't ask me any more questions...or...or...I won't be your friend anymore!" He said, and suddenly, all of the pictures on the wall fell to the floor. All of the boys jumped in surprise, and Harry got scared. With a sudden pop, like he was being squeezed through a straw, he reappeared in a very familiar dark space.

He clutched his bookbag with wide eyes, looking around. He...he'd reappeared out of thin air. Just like those wizards in his dreams had! He was in his cupboard! He laid back on his cot, staring up at the ceiling.

He was a wizard. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he wiped them away. Will would never want to be friends with a freak like him.

The next time he saw Will at the library, the boy smiled at him nervously, but didn't wave him over. Harry looked at him sadly, and then walked away. Will was scared of him- he could tell. He swore to himself he would never tell anybody what had happened. They would never believe him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the summer holidays that he got confirmation that he truly was a wizard.<p>

He stared at the letter in his hands with wide eyes, and a smile growing on his face. He glanced to the kitchen, to the oblivious Dursleys. They could never know- they would never let him go. He stuffed the letter into his shirt quickly, and headed back into the kitchen, handing the rest of the post to his Uncle.

While the Dursleys blathered on about stupid bills, all Harry could think about was the letter hidden in his shirt.

It wasn't until that night that he got to read it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey_

Was written on the outside of the evelope, unmistakeably for him. It was written in emerald ink on strange parchment paper. He'd seen it before- used by the Veela and by the wizards. He shivered at the reminder, and opened it. A small pamphlet fell out, with moving images. Harry stared at it for a moment, and set it aside to read the letter first.

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send your letter of confirmation by August 1st through Owl post. _

Owl Post?

He went to the pamplet, and saw the heading. "Welcome to the Wizarding World!" There was a wizard and witch on the cover, grinning madly. He opened it, and began to read. From what he understood, this was a pamphlet for muggleborns, for those who have magic, but their familes do not. It showed him where to go for shopping, at a place called Diagon Alley in London. It showed him a chart for conversion rates, and which shops to go to for school supplies. It also reccommended a small booklist for muggleborn students to read before attending Hogwarts.

Harry stared at the pamphlet. How was he to get to London? And how was he going to pay for all this? Perhaps there was a scholarship. He grabbed some paper and a pen, and began to write.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, _

_I received your letter yesterday, and though I would like to attend Hogwarts, I'm afraid I don't have the money to do so. If there is a scholarship available, or I could work in exchange to attend the school, perhaps we could come to an arrangement. I am a very hard worker, and a very good student. I'm sure if you contacted my primary school, you would be able to find out my grades. I am not questioning whether I am a wizard or not- I know I am- too many strange things have happened to me for it not to be true. But I do not think my relatives will be so...accommodating to send me to wizarding school. _

_If we could come to an arrangement, I would be most grateful,_

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

Minerva McGonagall stared at the letter in her hands. Normally, she would just write down a check mark beside the student's name and be done with it, but as soon as she saw Harry Potter's letter, she stopped, and read. She picked up the envelope it had been contained in- the same one it had been delivered in. Her heart stopped short as she saw the address.

"Albus, you old fool." She growled.

* * *

><p>Severus and Minerva walked up the sidewalk together to Number Four Privet drive. Severus had been practically accosted by the woman to get him to come along. She even made him bring his kit, just in case. He thought that she might be overreacting, but when it came to an abused child...well, let's just say they were a sore spot with Severus.<p>

"What is the child's name?" Severus asked quietly just before Minerva knocked on the door. Minerva gave him a glance.

"Harry Potter." She said softly.

"What!" Severus hissed, and the door opened. It was answered by a fat child, with blonde hair and blue eyes. This wasn't Potter.

"Hello dear. Is your Mum home?"

The boy shook his head. "She's shoppin'. What do you want?"

How rude, Severus thought.

Minerva's smile did not falter- she was used to dealing with Gryffindors. "Is Harry Potter here?"

"The freak? Yeah, what do you want with him?"

Severus' hand tightened on the handle of his kit. It looked like a black medical bag to the muggles, but it held quite a bit more than it looked. He dearly hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

"We need to talk to him."

"Ooh, is he in trouble?" The boy said with a relish, eyes lighting up. "Are you gonna take him away?"

Minerva frowned. "Could you get your cousin please?"

The boy nodded quickly, and closed the door in their faces. The two of them stood there for a few moments, listening to talking and cruel laughter inside. They could hear something breaking, and someone fumbling with the door. It opened again, and another boy stood there, looking at them guardedly. He had shoulder length messy hair, and taped glasses. He wore a sweater much too large for him, and jeans that were baggy on his thin frame. His trainers looked as though they were too small, and were quite worn looking.

"Hullo." The boy glanced inside, and then came out onto the stoop, closing the door behind himself. "Are...are you from the...school? I gave the letter to the owl, but...I..." The boy bit his lip.

"Yes. I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, and this is my colleague Professor Snape."

"Nice to meet you both." The boy said quietly, glancing back to the house. "So...um, do you think we could come to an arrangement? I'll work to cover my tuition and expenses, I'm really good at cleaning and cookin-"

"Oh...no, no, no, you won't need to do that." Minerva cut in. "Your parents actually have already paid your tuition- your name has been down since you were born."

"My...my parents? They were magical too?" The boy's eyes were round, and Severus _had_ to cut in.

"You don't know?"

"Well...they died when I was a baby. My...my Aunt and Uncle told me it was a car crash-"

Minerva looked angry. "As if a car crash could kill James and Lily..." She shook her head. "I'm going to have a talk with these relatives of yours. Is your Uncle home?"

Harry shook his head. "He's at work. And Aunt Petunia is shopping. They won't be back until this afternoon."

Minerva frowned. "Are...are you treated well? With them?"

The boy looked away, not meeting their eyes. "It's alright."

Severus checked over the boy discreetly. No visible bruises, and he didn't hold himself stiffly as if he was in pain...but he looked rather thin and pale.

"May we come in?" Severus asked.

The boy glanced around the neighborhood. "Might as well- the neighbors are nosy." He said quietly, letting them in. Both Minerva and Severus looked around the house as the boy led them into the sitting room.

"Where is your cousin?"

"Upstairs, playing on his computer, probably." The boy murmured. "Would you like some tea?" He offered, and both adults shook their heads, and sat down. Severus noted that the place was impeccably clean, while Minerva noted that there were no pictures of Harry on the walls.

"So, Harry, what is your favorite subject in school?" Minerva asked, and the boy smiled, sitting down.

"Well, I love to read."

Thank goodness, Severus and Minerva thought.

"I really like to draw, but I like to learn about history as well."

He looked at them curiously. "You don't look like I'd imagined." He was true, neither of them were wearing their usual robes and cloaks.

"Well, we're in the muggle world. It's best to blend in, you see." Minerva explained. "The muggles don't know about us."

The boy nodded, looking as though he was thinking it over. "I suppose that would make sense. So...you guys have wands and things?" They both nodded, and the boy grinned.

"I always knew magic was real- Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always told me it wasn't, but I didn't ever believe them. I_ knew_ it." His eyes brightened. "So...what sort of things will I learn? I looked over the booklist, but I'm afraid I've never taken any classes in...um...charms and things."

"Oh, you'll learn all sorts of things. I teach transfiguration, where you can change objects into other objects, and Severus teaches potions that can heal people-"

"They can heal people?" The boy perked up, looking at Severus in interest. "Do you make poisons too, like in all the stories?"

Severus raised a brow. "Yes, but our curriculum focuses on poison _antidotes_."

The boy blushed. "Of course. You wouldn't teach anything dangerous. Um...do you fly brooms? Cos I saw on the list that first years weren't allowed brooms..."

"Quite right. It's very dangerous, until you learn how to fly." Minerva said with a smile, thinking of the boy's father. Potter bit his lip, looking hesitant about something.

"Are...are there magical creatures too?"

"Yes, there are many. In your third year, you can take a course called Care of Magical Creatures."

"Um...do magical people sometimes get wings and stuff?"

Severus and Minerva exchanged a look. They were asked many questions, but they'd never gotten that one before.

"Actually, there is a branch of transfiguration called an Animagus form, that allows witches and wizards to turn into animals-"

"Oh...that sounds neat. When do we learn that?"

Minerva laughed. "It's very advanced, you won't learn it for a long time yet."

Severus cleared his throat. "Minerva, if you don't need me, I'm going to go back to the school."

Minerva glanced at him, and then at Harry. Harry hunched down a bit, seeing her scrutinization. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I won't keep you from your lab, Severus. You can go on- I'll take Mr. Potter to do his shopping."

Severus gave a slight nod, and looked to the boy. "I'll see you on September first, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded quickly, and his eyes went round as the man suddenly popped away with a crack. He jumped, and his jaw dropped.

"That's just one thing you can do when you become a fully trained wizard- apparition." Minerva said with a smirk, it fell as soon as the boy spoke up.

"I've done that before. The first time was last year, it's like being sucked through a straw. Does it always feel like that?" The boy asked, wondering why the Professor looked so surprised.

Minerva recovered quickly, however. "Let's write a note for your relatives, in case we are late in returning."

* * *

><p>This was influenced by...me, actually. I believe in reincarnation-sounds crazy, right? But let's just say I have a scarily accurate visualization of how a FrenchAmerican battlefield looks like in the early eighteenth century. I"ve never ridden on a horse before, but I know how it feels like, and what it looks like riding on top of a horse. And how it feels like being shot off a horse. Scary, huh?

That whole bit with Harry in the classroom, finding out that dream of Waterloo was real? That happened to me (it was a different war, not Waterloo).

Don't mind me, I'm just weird. So did you like the story? Like the others in this collection, it has some potential, but I'm sort of stuck on it.


	10. Silence HPRWHG

So...yeah, for shits and giggles, and a bit of a challenge, I decided to write a Harry/Hermione/Ron story. I know, I know, I'm absolutely mad, right? But I can't bring myself to continue this...it's just...wrong. However, the rapid muses wouldn't let go of me until I wrote at least a bit of it. Like the title says- it's just better left unsaid.

**Silence: Or Things Better Left Unsaid**

* * *

><p>This is about questions that should have been asked, and things left unsaid for the sake of friendship. This explores the Golden Trio's pasts more as individuals, and about how three great friends really don't know that much about each other at all. When everything is out in the open...will things ever be the same?<p>

Independent Trio. Dumbledore bashing. Post OOTP.

Sharing magic. Dark/neutral magic. Compatibility. Relationships. The Press. Growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital Wing<strong>

The silence was suffocating. It was almost 8 am, and Harry Potter had been in the hospital wing for a good hour. He'd come straight from Dumbledore's office, unable to sleep. The others were all in their beds, under the influence of dreamless sleep potions. Poppy, knowing Harry's aversion to the potion, did not give him any. Frankly, she didn't say much to him, as she was rather busy. After all, she had to deal with six injured students- two of them seriously injured. His best friends.

He sat right in between Ron and Hermione's beds. On one side, laid Ron, whose arms and neck were covered in bandages, and he slept with a troubled look on his face. Harry had no idea what those brain things did to him- hopefully the damage was just external. That jinx had really done a number, and bolluxed things up- just like the Deatheaters had been planning. But still...Harry knew that next time, for there would be undoubtedly a next time, they would be shooting killing curses.

It frightened him a great deal, and he was so mad at himself- Ron and Hermione could have died- he didn't know what he would have done if they had...it was bad enough that Sirius was dead.

Hermione, in the other bed, was breathing harshly, and there were many vials and jars on the table next to her bed. While he couldn't see her bandages underneath her hospital gown, she had been terribly injured. She'd nearly died- probably would have, if he and Neville hadn't messed Dolohov up. She was pale- even her hair didn't seem as lively and bushy anymore.

It unnerved him. This was the first time that both Ron and Hermione had been so griveously injured, and he'd only come out with a few scrapes. Usually, it was just him, or all three of them. Well...except for that Petrification bit with Hermione back in their second year. However, Hermione had explained that it just felt like she'd been asleep for a really long time.

Guilt filling him further, Harry buried his face in his hands. Why had they insisted they follow him? He didn't understand. And this hadn't been the worst part of the whole night.

Sirius was dead. His Godfather was dead. Any hope of ever leaving the Dursleys now was dead. And that was what made him cry.

It was kind of funny, in a sad sort of way. If anyone had been awake and in the hospital wing, Harry would have never allowed himself to do this. He wasn't one for crying much- it only made him feel congested and groggy- but he couldn't feel much worse than he already did now. He cried for his friends, for Sirius, and for his freedom.

He now knew for certain that his life was not his anymore. That bloody prophecy hung over his head- there was no way he was getting out of this alive. Voldemort was so much stronger, so much more powerful. He knew loads more spells, and hurt Harry where it hurt most. Despair filled him at the thought of being stuck at the Dursleys for another summer- no news, no friends, and definitely no magic.

The hospital wing door suddenly opened, and Harry hastily tried to stop crying, and wiped his face. Dumbledore was levitating Umbridge into the hospital wing. She looked rather...awful, actually. There were dirt and leaves all over her clothes, with hoofprints all over as well. She was unconscious. He looked away quickly, shoulders tensing, hoping that the Headmaster hadn't seen him.

"I thought you would be asleep, Harry."

"I can't."

"I'm sure Poppy would give you a Dreamless Sleep potion if you requested-"

"No. I...I'm sure she told you it doesn't really affect me all that much anymore."

"Hmm. Well, do try to get some rest."

"Is Umbridge alright?" He asked, finally turning in his seat slightly to look at the injured woman. Yeah, he hated her, but she looked to be in bad shape. He was worried that she would try to arrest Hermione and himself for leading her to the centaurs- maybe she wouldn't remember?

"Oh...she will be. Just a bit of a scare, that's all. I must speak with Poppy." The Headmaster flicked his wand, making Umbridge and the bed she was in glow a pale pink. He left for Poppy's office, and stayed there.

Harry turned back to face Ron and Hermione. Neither of them had moved, other than their breathing.

"You guys better be okay. I don't know what I would do without you." He said seriously, and stood. He glanced down at himself, and sighed. He really needed to get cleaned up. But he didn't want to go back to the dorms just yet either. However, he knew from his many stays in the hospital wing that there was a rather large loo at the end of the corridor, and that would be sufficient for now. As he cleaned up, he wondered about the Order, and about the Deatheaters that had been captured that night.

The mirror had creaked ominously as he thought of that bitch, Lestrange. He still couldn't believe he'd cast the cruciatus. Not that it really did anything. The spell was his one way ticket to Azkaban, if anyone found out. He seriously hoped no one would. He desperately needed to talk to his friends- there were so many questions running around in his head, and he needed to talk to someone about it. Hermione, with her logical thinking, would be able to think objectively, while Ron would be able to give them insight to cultural things.

Harry felt as though he was...behind. He remembered, saying to Ron on the Hogwarts express, before their first year, that he felt as though he would be behind everyone. Now, in some aspects of magic, like Defense, he had no trouble with. But he felt as though he was behind in everything else. There were many things about the magical world that he didn't know, that others knew from growing up in the wizarding world. Harry was...frustrated. He didn't have enough information.

The mirror creaked again as he thought of Dumbledore. Dumbledore should have told him the truth. He would have never gone to the Department of Mysteries if the man had warned him about it. He would have tried better in his classes, spent more time training. His grip tightened on the sink, knuckles going white. The man's excuse was flimsy. Harry certainly did not have a 'normal' childhood. And Dumbledore knew it too.

And what was this power Voldemort didn't know about? Love? Harry clenched his fist, glaring at his reflection. The Durselys never loved him. He'd only ever been on one date with a girl, and that had been a disaster. There were the Weasleys, but...he wasn't really family. He cared about Ron and Hermione a great deal, but he didn't know if he...loved them.

He glanced back to the hospital wing, thinking of his friends, thinking of all the things they had been through together. They had risked their lives for him, and he had done the same for them. They depended on each other. He knew if his friends hadn't been around, he probably would have died back in his first year. They stuck by him through all of his crap and drama, even though they should have ditched him. He tried not to think of the time when Ron had snubbed him at the start of their fourth year.

He knew that they would not have been friends without him.

All three of them needed and depended on each other for different reasons, and if one of them fell, the other two would fall as well. Hermione and Ron had their strengths, but they also had their share of weaknesses.

He remembered how he had frozen when Hermione had fallen.

His friendships were a weakness.

But they were also his strength. He knew Voldemort didn't have friends- only allies. Was this the Power? Harry didn't know. But if it was, he desperately needed to tell his friends the prophecy. While he cared for his other friends a great deal, he felt something stronger for Ron and Hermione- stronger than friendship, stronger than family. He just didn't know how to describe it, exactly.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up with something warm on his hand. He woke up slowly, and saw the hospital wing ceiling. Oh. Department of Mysteries. Last night. His memories of the battle were a bit foggy. His arms and throat felt as though they were burning and constricted. The warmth on his hand was something else, however. He looked down, and saw his friend Harry, sitting by his bed, asleep. He was sitting in a chair, head buried in his arms, leaning on the bed. One of his hands was holding Ron's. Ron stared at their joined hands, feeling...rather conflicted.<p>

He had honestly expected Harry to be at Hermione's side. While Hermione had been petrified, Harry went to visit her often, and just sat there, holding her hand just like this. And now he was doing it for Ron. Harry's hand was so much paler than his- Ron was surprised to find that Harry's hand was smaller too. Sometimes, he imagined Harry to be taller and more imposing than he really was, and other times...he looked so small. Frail. He blinked at the sleeping boy, letting a small smile spread on his face.

While Ron wasn't exactly a Poof, he couldn't help but feel pleased that Harry had done this. He glanced over at the bed next to him, to see Hermione still sleeping. He looked around at the other beds, and saw that they were all empty. The others must have been dismissed. From what Ron could tell, it was late in the afternoon. How long had he been asleep?

He squeezed Harry's hand, and Harry shifted, squeezing back automatically. After a moment, Harry bolted upright, his glasses and hair disheveled. "Ron! You're awake!" He whispered loudly.

"Yeah." Ron croaked. His throat hurt like hell. What had happened? "I...don't really remember everything that happened. I...uh...got hit with something..."

"The conjectivus." Harry cut in, frowning. "How are you feeling?"

"Um...what's with the bandages? Did I do something stupid while I was under the curse?"

Harry looked away, and started to pull his hand away, but Ron held on. It wasn't that often that Harry reached out for him and Hermione- damn those Dursleys. Harry sighed, looking...tired. Something happened. Something bad. Did someone die? Why couldn't he remember?

"Yeah. Sirius is dead."

Ron breathed in sharply. What had happened? Had Harry seen it? Who'd- "What happened?"

"That bitch, Lestrange." Harry said, scowling. His eyes glittered and turned a spectacular shade of green. Ron had seen that look before- not often, but he had. Harry would kill her if he had the chance. While that should have frightened Ron, it didn't. He would do the same thing, if Bellatrix killed someone in his family. Or Harry. Or Hermione.

"Is...everyone else okay? I...don't really remember anything after I was hit."

Harry looked over at Hermione, and Ron followed his gaze. "Dolohov hit her with something nasty. Thankfully, it wasn't a full shot. He had been just a couple of inches away from ki-killing her."

Ron felt a bit sick.

"Is...is everyone else okay?" He finally asked after several tense moments.

"Yeah. Poppy sent them off earlier. Must have been while I was asleep."

Ron knew Harry was the only student in this school that could get away with calling Madam Pomfrey 'Poppy'. He'd been here often enough to be on first name terms with the healer. Harry looked rather pale and shaky, and he was definitely wearing the same robes he'd been wearing the day before. It was then that he realized that something else must have happened. What could have been worse than Sirius dying?

"What else happened?" He moved over slowly, and Harry moved to sit beside Ron on the bed.

"I fought Voldemort." Harry whispered, bowing his head. He fiddled with the hem on the hospital blanket, plucking at a thread.

"Oh." Ron didn't know what to say to that. Harry had the worst luck ever, sometimes.

"He and Dumbledore ended up dueling each other. Voldemort and Lestrange escaped, but not before Fudge and his people saw them."

"At least everyone will know the truth now." Ron said, trying to be a bit positive.

Harry shrugged, and Ron took one of Harry's hands into his. "Will um...you be okay?" Is this okay? He asked silently, squeezing Harry's hands. Harry was always skittish around people, especcially if they got too close, but he and Hermione were the exception to this rule.

Harry looked down at their joined hands. "When Hermione fell, I thought she had died. For just a moment. It seemed like everything had frozen- I..." His voice cracked. "I had no idea how much she really meant to me until then."

Ron didn't know what to think about that. He had been attracted to Hermione for a couple of years now, and...he thought that it could have been possible that Harry liked her as well. There was no way that Ron would ever get her, if she had to choose between them. He was only Ron Weasley- stupid sidekick. "Sh-She means a lot to me too." Ron confessed quietly. What would Harry think about that?

The two boys shared a look, and Ron knew that Harry understood.

"You mean a lot to me too. I don't know what I would do if you had..." Harry mumbled, obviously embarrassed. "I know it's a poncey thing to say, but-"

"It's okay." Ron said, wanting to hear more. A secret part of him had always thought that Harry would never be as close to him after the year before, but hearing this now- "You mean a lot to me too. You and Hermione both are my best friends. I couldn't imagine what everything would be like without you."

The two boys sat there awkwardly, confessions out on the table. This was really mushy- neither of them were good at this sort of thing.

"I have to talk to you and Hermione. Privately. Dumbledore sent me straight to his office after the b-battle. But we can't talk here about it."

Ron glanced to Hermione. "How long will it be before she wakes up?"

"Dunno. Poppy said it would probably be later today."

Ron drew back the blankets, and Harry flashed him a smile, understanding. "Lemme help." Harry helped him out of the bed, and over to Hermione's bed. The two of them got on either side of her, and held her hands. Hermione shifted slightly, but did not wake.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the hospital wing, with Ginny following on her heels. Mrs. Weasley hugged both of the boys, while Ginny stared at them with an odd look on her face.<p>

"I'm so glad you're alright." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Where's Dad?" Ron asked.

"At the Ministry. It's a mess- he'll be terribly busy for a while, until things get settled down." Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and glared at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, get back into bed!"

"I'm fine, I'm only sitting, it's not like I'm playing quidditch-"

"Ron? Harry?" Hermione breathed, and both boys' gazes went to her as she woke. Neither made to leave her side.

"We're here, Hermione." Harry said, squeezing her hand. Ron nodded, leaning forward attentively.

"I'm so glad you're both okay." She wheezed, opening her eyes slowly.

"So are we." Ron said, squeezing her hand as well.

"Up, up, get out of the way boys, I need to attend to Miss Granger!" Harry helped Ron out of the bed, and back to his own.

"So, is the Minister sacked yet?" Ron asked, and Ginny chuckled.

"Not yet, but it's gonna happen soon. Harry, everyone's saying you fought Voldemort. Is it true?"

Harry nodded, and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"You followed Lestrange out of the chamber, you fought her too?" Ginny asked, and Harry nodded again, and approached Hermione's bed once more.

Ron's brows raised. Harry had dueled both Voldemort and Lestrange, and came out with barely a scratch? That must have been some duel. Then again, Harry was a pretty terrific dueler. He'd definitely gotten better over the past year, what with the DA, but he knew Harry had gotten even more amazing than he already was. Not many grown wizards could say that they dueled both Lestrange and Voldemort, and lived. Time and time again, he had seen his best friend do the impossible. But that was just...Harry.

While his Mum fussed over his bandages, and practically interrogated Madam Pomfrey about his injuries, he listened in on Hermione and Harry's conversation. They were holding hands, speaking quietly. He glanced at Ginny, to see his sister glaring in their direction. Uh oh.

"So are you going to write your parents?"

"The Headmaster probably wrote them." Hermione said quietly, a dark look on her face appearing. "They...won't be happy."

Harry tensed. "What would they do?"

Hermione looked away, accepting a potion from Madam Pomfrey. "Don't know."

Harry exchanged a look with Ron.

"What happened with Madam Umbridge?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making Ron pay attention to her.

Hermione and Harry looked rather sheepish, while Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at them.

"Uh...she insulted the Centaurs. They obviously didn't like it." Harry finally said.

Of course, that was not the whole story, but they weren't going to tell Mrs. Weasley that.

"So, what is everyone saying?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh, everyone's terribly frightened about You-Know-Who coming back. Classes are cancelled, of course, and I've even heard that the Patils are going to be pulled out of Hogwarts."

The Patils had been DA members- they actually weren't that bad.

"But...what about their schooling?" Hermione asked, eyes widening. She sat up a bit, but cried out, holding her side. Madam Pomfrey pushed her back down, and looked at her sternly.

"They already finished their OWLS. I'm sure they'll be back next term." Harry said, but not sounding very sure of himself. Ron wondered who else would be pulled out before term was over.

"Anyways, so they're all talking about how we snuck into the Ministry, and dueled a bunch of deatheaters- of course, it's all blown out of proportion, like we fought off a whole army-" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You corrected them of course, right?" Harry said, frowning.

"Of course I did! So did Neville. But they're not really listening to us. No one believed us when we said Luna was there too."

* * *

><p>That evening, the three friends were still in the hospital wing, having dinner together. Harry refused to leave their sides, only having Dobby bring him a change of clothes so he could change in the loo. They had just finished dinner when a monocled woman strode in, with Dumbledore and McGonagall on her heels. Harry stood quickly, while Ron and Hermione sat up straighter. The woman looked as though she knew what she was doing. Several aurors, dressed in red, stood by the doorway.<p>

Harry's nervousness went up a notch. Did they knew about the cruciatus? Were they going to be sent to Azkaban for breaking into the Ministry?

"Hello Madam Bones." Harry said, and the woman gave him a curt nod, looking the three of them over.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger. I see that the three of you are recooperating." She said sharply. "I need a statement from the three of you. I have my aurors getting statements from Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood as we speak. We will need to seperate you during the interrogation."

"Do...we need to go to the Ministry?" Harry asked nervously. Was the interrogation going to be like the ones he heard on the telly?

"Oh, no, we can do it here. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, you can conduct your interviews here, we'll just put up privacy spells. Madam Pomfrey, may I speak to Mr. Potter in your office?"

"Of course." Madam Pomfrey said, glancing to her charges.

Harry followed Madam Bones into Poppy's office. He hadn't been in there before, surprisingly. There were potions brewing off on a table, and charts and tables covered the walls. There were several bookcases full of medical books. He and Madam Bones sat down, and she shut the door.

She conjured a hardback chair that was not unlike McGonagall's, and sat down. Harry shifted nervously in his seat, watching her pull out a notepad.

"Please tell me your name."

"Harry James Potter."

"Now, please tell me what happened on the 23rd of June. Everything from the time that you woke up, to when you went to sleep."

"I didn't get to sleep until late this morning." Harry said quietly, but began anyways.

He began to tell her everything. It became a rather complicated story, and Madam Bones' quill was speeding across her notepad rapidly all the while. She was expressionless for most of his story, until he mentioned Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black?" She leant forward. "Have you met Sirius Black?"

Harry looked down at his knees. "He's innocent, you know. He...well, he _was_ innocent."

The quill paused for a moment, and the woman glanced at the clock. "How long have you known?"

"Since the end of my third year."

"I...see. Were you aware of his wherabouts since then?"

Harry glanced away. "Not the entire time, no. He went travelling."

"I see." She frowned, and the quill moved rapidly again.

"Tell me more about Sirius Black, and why you with held information from the Ministry."

"He's innocent!" Harry yelled, standing. "They never even gave him a trial! Not even with veritaserum! I saw Peter Pettigrew with my own eyes- twice! Peter Pettigrew was my parent's betrayer- he is the one you should be searching for!"

To her credit, the woman only looked at him calmly. "I see. Please sit down Mr. Potter. We will get to the bottom of this. As you are a minor, I can not retrieve pensive information from you, nor can I have you use veritaserum. Perhaps if Mr. Black could-"

"He died." Harry said hollowly. "Last night. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, because he was trying to save me."

The woman's eyes softened for a moment. "Please, Mr. Potter, tell me what happened last night. We will come back to talk about your Godfather's innocence. If he is, in fact, innocent, we will clear his name, and I promise he will get the recognition he deserves."

Harry just stared at her.

"Please, Mr. Potter, continue with the events of last night."

* * *

><p>He was in that office for over four hours with her. He was exhausted when he finally got out, and collapsed into the hospital bed next to Ron. His friends were already asleep, their interrogations finished. Madam Bones quietly informed the Headmaster and McGonagall that she would need to interview the three of them again soon. The Headmaster inquired to what she was interviewing them for, and the woman only shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Albus."<p>

Harry woke early the next morning, from a nightmare. The hospital wing was dark, and the room was quiet, except for his and his friends' breathing. Harry tried to calm himself down, trying to stay quiet. He glanced over at Ron, who was deep asleep. He was okay. Hermione was okay. They were fine. Well, they would be. Not for the first time, he cursed not being able to use Dreamless sleep.

He noticed, this past year, that the potion wasn't working as well as it should have. Also, he would get trapped in a vision if he took it. Not a good idea. So he didn't take it. And he had his nightmares. He wasn't surprised that he had another one. He slowly crept out of his bed, and walked towards Ron's bed. He bit his lip, seeing the outline of the sleeping boy. He glanced at Hermione. He knew she was a lighter sleeper, and if he jostled her... Last summer, when he'd been staying at Grimmauld Place, Ron had slept with him a couple of times after pretty bad nightmares. They never spoke of it, too embarrassed to say anything, but Harry knew it would be...okay, right?

Ron wouldn't have a problem with it, right? He sat down slowly on the edge of Ron's bed, watching the boy carefully. There was just the smallest sliver- Ron tended to sprawl about. Harry sucked in a breath, to keep from breathing too loudly. He was such a baby. But he needed to sleep. And all he could think about was that nightmare- the ministry. Ron and Hermione. He laid down quietly, slowly lifting his feet from the floor, curling up on his side. He laid there for several moments, tense. He heard Ron shifting behind him, and an arm wrapped around his middle. Harry's eyes went round, and he stiffened. Usually Ron kept strictly to his side, and Harry to his. This was...different.

"You 'kay?' Ron grumbled.

"Nightmare." Harry breathed quietly, feeling the redhead shift again, moving closer. Harry relaxed minutely, feeling his warmth.

" 'Kay. Sleep." Ron tugged him a bit closer, and Harry closed his eyes. This felt nicer than he thought it would.

* * *

><p>Hermione had always been an early riser. She was always the first to get up in the girl's dorms. What was the point of sleeping in if there was so much to do? She woke quite suddenly, feeling a piercing pain down her side. She grimaced, sitting up. Her potion must have been wearing off. She noted the time, and reached over to grab a potion. She paused as she spotted Ron in the bed next to her. What made her pause was that Harry was curled up against him, with Ron's arms wrapped around him.<p>

Hermione's eyes widened, and she sat up, ignoring the pain. She stared at her two friends, thoughts whirling. They were deep asleep, and fully dressed, but it looked so...intimate. She'd never thought in a hundred years that they could ever...she swallowed. To be honest, she cared a great deal for both Harry and Ron. And that was the problem. While Ron clearly made his intentions obvious after last year, Harry had always been much harder to read. Of course, neither of them would ever _really_ be attracted to her, so she thought she would never have to choose between them. However...she had never thought that they could be interested in each other.

Unnoticed to her, her hand accidentally knocked off one of the jars, making it fall to the floor. Harry bolted upright, dislodging Ron, who sat up slower. Harry had his wand in his hand in an instant.

"...Hermione?" He finally asked.

"Sorry I woke you. I was just taking my next dose, and dropped it."

"Oh. Lemme get it." Harry said quietly, and grabbed it for her.

Ron looked at Hermione rather unfocusedly. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said woodenly, only thinking of how they had looked together, sleeping.

Harry paused as he turned to Ron, and he glanced back at Hermione, looking a bit nervous for some reason.

"I had a nightmare earlier. I figured you wouldn't appreciate me kipping with you, what with your injuries and all."

Then Ron nonchalantly drew back the covers for Harry, who crept into his bed. For a moment, Hermione wanted to be there too. She looked at them longingly, and then shook herself off. "Oh. Well...goodnight then. If you need anything...I'll be here."

Ron snorted. " 'Course you will. Goodnight Hermione."

" 'Night Hermione." Harry murmured, and turned his back to Ron, and laid down. Ron turned to face her, and Hermione just continued to stare.

"You okay over there?" Ron finally asked.

"I...I'm fine." Hermione's breath hitched. She felt like crying, for some reason. "I'm just tired, and I hurt."

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked, sitting up again.

"No." Hermione laid down. "We all need our sleep. Harry, you'll probably be kicked out of here tomorrow. I heard McGonagall saying something to the Headmaster about you making an appearance in front of the other students."

"Don't wanna." Harry mumbled. Ron ruffled Harry's hair, and Hermione smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<br>**

It was the last full day of term, and Hermione had finally been allowed to leave the hospital wing. There was still some more potions to take over the holidays, and she and McGonagall had already written her parents. They had sent a letter back, sounding rather ominous. They needed to talk. A lot. Hermione suspected that they were not happy that she risked her life again.

They understood that the wizarding world was at war, and because she was a muggleborn, she was at risk. However, as Harry Potter's best friend, she was at even bigger risk. Not for the first time, they begged her to distance herself. But she refused. She could not leave Harry. She would have never been able to live with herself if she did. He had been her first proper friend. He and Ron both. She couldn't leave them. She was to be interviewed again by Madam Bones, once everyone came home for the holidays. She would be doing this for Harry and Ron as well.

Harry had been quiet. Very quiet since Sirius' death. Whatever he wanted to talk to them about privately had not been brought up. They were never left alone, it seemed, always surrounded by Ginny, Neville, and other hangers-on. Harry understandably just wanted to be left alone, and would often walk around the grounds by himself. Hermione had no such repreive, as she had only been let out of the hospital wing on the last day of term.

She spent most of it confined to the library, researching. It had been something she had been looking into on and off for several years now. Normally, a project wouldn't take so long to accomplish for her, but it seemed as though she kept getting distracted by various adventures that they kept getting into. Still, she was making progress. Slow progress, but progress. She was actually looking forward to her interview with Madam Bones- hopefully, she would go to Hermione first, before Harry.

Hermione was looking for a way someone could become emancipated in the magical world. Especcially now, with Sirius gone, Harry had no way of getting away from the Durselys. She had never really met them properly- only seeing them from a distance on the platform. But they didn't look that friendly. She suspected Ron knew a bit more, but she couldn't get much information out of Harry about his time with the Durselys.

What was blocking her progress was information. She could find laws involving wizarding children fairly easy. It was pretty much straight forward- if a child was found to be abused, they would be taken to their other relatives. For those who lived in the wizarding world, that was no problem. After all, purebloods married into each other's families all the time, so there were plenty of distant relatives to choose from. Also, because the wizarding community was so tight, a child could always live with a friend- much like what happened with Sirius and Harry's father. Of course, they were also distant cousins.

Children were disowned rarely. It was rare to find a child abused in the wizarding world, unless they were a squib. That, of course, didn't matter to the elite purebloods with their discriminatory ways. Most wizarding children were cherished and rare- witches often had a harder time of having children in more recent years. There were special cases of course, like Mrs. Weasley.

In Harry's case, he had no wizarding family with close blood ties, except for the Blacks- with them imprisoned or dead, or certified Deatheaters, that was no option. She tried looking for his lineage, but could not find any books that went back further than Harry's Grandparent's lines. Other books on wizarding families went back much further. There were records at the Ministry, of course, but you had to have special permission to have access to those records. However, most wizarding children grew up knowing quite a bit about their family history. So...there wasn't enough information to be found, unless you grew up in a wizarding household.

For Harry's situation, if they found his living situation to be less than desirable, the Ministry could take him away from the Durselys. However, there was the risk that he could be sent to live with his closest relatives- the Malfoys. That would not work. He needed to be emancipated.

That was even rarer than disownment. But if anyone could do it, it would be Harry. She had found out her appointment with Madam Bones was on the first Friday following the holidays. Ron was on Saturday, and Harry was on Sunday. If she and Ron could drop hints about Harry's mistreatment, perhaps Madam Bones would take note of the Dursely home.

Part of Hermione wanted to visit Privet Drive herself. It wasn't that far away from her own home- perhaps twenty minutes by car, less by Knight Bus. But her parents would never let her out of their sight. She could leave while they were at work, of course, and come back before they returned, but...she was hesitant to do so. She was going to be in enough trouble with them.

"Hermione, it's the last day of term. What are you doing?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder. She jumped, and automatically covered her notes.

"Oh. It's you." She glanced around as Ron sat down next to her.

"What's all this?" He motioned to the books and stacks of parchment. "Don't tell me you're already reviewing for NEWTS..."

Hermione shook her head quickly, and spoke quietly. "I'm trying to figure how I can get Harry emancipated."

Ron stared at her. "That's...brilliant!"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, glancing around. The two of them moved closer to each other, bending their heads.

"So, how are we gonna do it?"

Hermione fiddled with her notes. "Madam Bones is interviewing the three of us once term is over. If we...drop hints to his home life, without being obvious, she will take those hints, as well as...whatever happens when she's at the Dursely's. You know them-"

"Yeah, they're arses. You really think we could help him get emancipated?"

"Yes. Harry will need to be able to prove that he could support himself- which he can. He would also need to prove that he's mature enough to handle being on his own. Which he is. Then, he could stay with you guys for-"

Ron shook his head quickly, scowling. "Dumbledore will never go for it. Harry told me that there's special wards or something- Harry has to be there to stay safe."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Special wards? What sort of wards?"

He shrugged. "No idea. But Harry asked the headmaster if he could stay at the school, or even be Hagrid's assistant, and the Headmaster told him no-"

Hermione's eyebrows rose. Was the Headmaster aware of Harry's treatment at the Durselys? Ron must have read her mind.

"Yeah, I thought it weird too. Maybe I could ask Bill what sort of wards could do such a thing. Anyways, Harry asks the Headmaster every year about the Durselys, but he always tells him the same thing."

"So...the Headmaster is aware of how Harry is treated." Hermione said, her voice dropping. "How could he do such a thing? I don't understand."

"Me either." Ron ran a hand over his forearm. The scars on his arms had been healed, but would never quite fade away. Hermione thought that the twisting scars looked rather...attractive, actually. Even if it he had gotten them for a horrible reason. At least he didn't have...other damage.

"Did your Mum tell you where you guys are going to be for the hols?"

Ron frowned. "Burrow. Everyone left you-know-where as soon as they could. Security was breached, after all. And who knows who will inherit the place. It'll probably go to Malfoy, or that Lestrange bitch, considering they're related to the Blacks the closest."

Hermione frowned at Ron's language, but did not correct him. He was right. Then, a thought occured to her.

"Is there any way that Harry would be able to inherit the house?"

Ron blinked. "Hmm...it's possible. Harry's related to the Blacks too, through his Grandmum. Dunno. I don't think he'll even want to go there, if that's the case."

Hermione nodded, and leant back in her chair. "First, let's concentrate on getting Harry free."

* * *

><p>The train ride home was quiet. Harry stared out of the window for most of the ride, his hand never too far away from his wand. Hermione was reading an Ancient Runes book, while Ron was trying to keep Ginny from pestering Harry, by playing Gobstones with her. Luna was reading the latest issue of the Quibbler. Neville had been visiting some of the hufflepuffs in the next compartment over, and had just returned.<p>

"So, what are you doing this summer, Harry?" Neville asked, and Harry just gave a slight shrug. He never had good summers. And he could no longer threaten his relatives with Sirius. He wished he could just stay at the Burrow or something- he didn't want to be alone.

"Well, I'm going to be home. Mum and Dad cancelled their trip for this summer, and I'm hoping to catch up on my reading." Hermione said, turning a page.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do, Neville?"

Neville looked down. "Well, I know Gran and I will have to go to Ollivander's soon. Um, I'll probably be at the Greenhouses for most of the holidays."

"I wonder-" Ginny began, but there was a knocking on the compartment door.

"Come in." Hermione said, looking up.

It was Susan Bones, with Hannah Abbott. She looked rather conflicted. "Um...hi. We just wanted to talk to you about something." The girl closed the door behind them, entering the two hufflepuffs stood there awkwardly for a moment, until Ron finally asked.

"Well?"

The two girls exchanged a look. "We know it was dangerous and everything, but...why didn't you ask us to come along?" Susan finally asked.

Harry's face darkened, and Hermione spoke up, to prevent him from saying something he shouldn't.

"Harry didn't even want us coming. It was a spur of the moment thing- we didn't have time to gather up the whole DA."

Susan nodded to herself. "That's what we thought you'd say."

"You've got those nifty protean charms, so why didn't you activate the coins?"

"Look, it was dangerous enough for _us_ to be there- I'm not about to bring a ton of kids into this-" Harry started, standing up.

Susan put her hands on her hips, scowling at him openly. "Look here, you're not the only one whose family died in the last war! My Mum and Dad and Uncle all died because of You-Know-Who and his followers! I want to fight! You don't think I could handle it or something?"

Everyone stared at Susan.

Harry bit his lip. "It's dangerous. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. As it was, Ron and Hermione got seriously hurt, and my Godfather d-died." He choked.

Hermione put a hand on his arm, and looked to the girls. "Tell you what- tell everyone to keep a hold of their protean coins. If there's trouble, write down where you are and activate it three times. We'll let someone know, and we'll get there as quickly as we can."

Hannah nodded slowly. "That's a good idea. Especcially if the floos are blocked and they have anti-apparition wards up. They did that alot in the last war as well."

Hermione frowned. "What about anti-porkey wards?"

"Those are a bit trickier, as the Deatheaters tended to use those to get in and out of a location." Susan said, looking thoughtful.

Harry hadn't known that- apparently it was common knowledge, but it hadn't been written in any of the books he'd read about the last war.

"Turn the coins into portkeys." He suddenly said. "Have everyone be sent to Hogwarts, say, the infirmarary."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, thoughts racing. "Portkey creation is controlled by the Ministry. Of course, I have been looking up on how to make a portkey, but what you're talking about is terribly tricky to do-"

"Not really." Luna suddenly said, never lowering her copy of the Quibbler. "You just need coordinates for the hospital wing, and then turn the coins into level one portkeys. To get past the delayed reaction, have everyone wrap their coins up in fabric, so they would only have to take the fabric off in order to activate it. It's easy enough to spell the portkeys to only react to the student's magical signature, so no deatheater could get a hold of it."

Everyone stared at Luna. She continued to speak, her voice still dreamy.

"I do happen to know the coordinates for St. Mungo's emergency room. Since we have approximately five hours left on this train, we could probably get it done before we arrive in London."

"But...it's illegal-"

"It's also illegal to break into the Ministry. It's also illegal for us to duel outside of school. But we did it anyways. Our safety depended on it. I think, as a precautionary measure, it is our best bet. Especially for those muggleborn students whose parents cannot perform magic."

Hermione looked to Susan, who looked lost in thought. "C'mon Susan. Let's go get the others."

The next five hours were full of action- every DA member's coins were turned into portkeys, and wrapped up in a pouch that could be hung around their necks, or stuffed in a pocket. They managed to spell each of the coins so that they only activated to their signature- however, they would be able to bring their families with them, if needed. They would be portkeyed to the emergency room in St. Mungo's.

It wasn't until they were pulling into the station that Hermione asked Luna why she had the coordinates to the emergency room at St. Mungo's.

"My Father taught me how to apparate there." Luna said. "Not long after my Mum died. However, I don't think I would be able to do a side-apparition, which is why the portkeys are a good idea." She slipped her own coin around her neck.

"Well, it's a bloody good idea. If there's any problems, we'll just go there." Ron said.

"Let's just hope Deatheaters don't get to them first-"

"Harry, don't say that!" The train slowed to a stop, and the students quickly gathered their things together. Harry hung back, taking his time. He was not looking forward to seeing the Durselys again.

* * *

><p>Hermione was shut up in her room, sitting on her bed. There had been a huge row as soon as she had gotten home. Her Mum and Dad demanded to know everything. Two hours later, after much yelling and crying, Hermione had shut herself up in her room, feeling drained.<p>

She looked around her room, sighing. It looked almost exactly the same as it had when she had left for Hogwarts before her first year. There were the bookcases, mostly filled with muggle books and the awards she'd gotten in primary school. Then there was her desk- the only thing that had changed about it was that it held quills and parchment in addition to her notebooks and pens. On her desk, there was a photo of herself, Harry, and Ron, standing in front of the Hogwarts lake. It was a still photo- she'd gotten Colin to take it. Looking at her room, you'd never know that she was a witch.

That was the point.

While her parents were proud of her abilities when she had been younger, once they saw how dangerous the wizarding world was, they wanted her to leave. While they were her parents, in the wizarding world, muggles had even less rights than muggleborn. If Hermione wanted, she could leave her parents now, and they couldn't do a thing. Not that she wanted to.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p>The following day, Hermione was waiting for Madam Bones to arrive. Her Mum and Dad, thankfully, were going to be at work. It was a nice day out, so she prepared the back garden so that they could talk. She was preparing the tea when the woman arrived- five minutes early.<p>

Hermione looked through the window, and saw Madam Bones there, with two burly looking aurors. Hermione opened the door, and gave them a small smile. "Madam Bones."

"Miss Granger. This is Auror Nelson, and Auror White."

"Please come in- I was preparing some tea for us in the back garden." She said, letting them inside.

The woman glanced around the house, looking at the electronic equipment and things. One of the aurors nudged one of the photographs on the wall.

"I'm a muggleborn." Hermione said, smiling at them. She was rather used to wizards who didn't know about muggle technology.

"Why don't the photos move?" Nelson asked.

Madam Bones sighed. "Nelson, muggle technology is much different than ours. They have moving pictures, but it's on that tellyvision over there." The woman pointed to the rather large telly that they passed. Hermione was a bit impressed. Even the muggle studies class didn't cover television, from what she heard.

"Television." Hermione corrected with a slight smile. "But some people do call it a Telly." She led them outside, carrying the tea tray. Their eyes widened at the large inground pool, while Hermione sat the tray down on the table, and started to pour out the tea.

"I know you all must have a busy schedule, so perhaps we could-"

"Of course. Now, I did give interview you about the events of June 23rd, however, I have reason to believe that you have more information about Sirius Black."

"Actually.." Hermione began, handing over a cup of tea to Auror White. "There is quite a bit of information that I know that...has never quite come out to the public. I believe that information is being suppressed, and it needs to be told. Shall I start from the beginning?"

Best be straightforward. Hermione could tell this woman would see straight through vague hints and lies. And it would save time, this way.

Hermione handed a teacup to Nelson. "Now, I met Harry and Ron in our first year. We didn't get on at first- Ron teased me quite a bit. I was used to people teasing me for my intelligence growing up, so I tried to not let it bother me. However, compounded with the stress of being at a new school, as well as being new to the wizarding world, and the discrimination I often recieved as a muggleborn, I...broke down. Unfortunately, I chose to do this the same night a troll escaped into Hogwarts."

Madam Bones and the Aurors stared at her. Hermione stirred some sugar into her tea, continuing to speak as though they hadn't reacted. "Since there was no news of this in the Daily Prophet, nor were there meetings and such, I have reason to believe that the staff did not tell anyone of the news. I'm sure students wrote their parents, but their parents probably wrote it off as a wild rumor." She sighed. "Now, everyone was at the Halloween feast, and I was in the loo. I did not feel very...festive. Unfortunately, the troll found me. Ron and Harry came out of nowhere, and saved my life."

Madam Bones took out her quill and began to write quickly on her notepad.

"After that, Harry nearly fell to his death at his very first quidditch match, because Quirrel was cursing his broom-"

"What! Quirrel was a staff member!"

Hermione just gave the woman a slight shrug. "Not quite. Now, I managed to save his life by setting a small fire in the stands, distracting him." She wisely decided not to mention their suspicions that Snape had been the culprit. "We later found out in the term that Quirrel was after the Philosopher's Stone, which had been hidden away at Hogwarts-"

"But...the stone is just a fairytale-"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it was quite real. At the end of the year, we heard that Quirrel was going to make his move to the stone, while the Headmaster was away at the Ministry for some function or another. None of the staff believed us when we told them of the danger, so we went to go save it ourselves." The woman's quill moved faster at this. Hermione hastened to explain. "Of course they wouldn't believe us- who would believe three first years that weren't even supposed to know about the stone in the first place?"

She sipped her tea, allowing the woman to continue writing her notes.

"So what happened?"

"There were a number of obstacles protecting the stone. Quirrel got through, as did we. We were rather lucky that the obstacles contained some of our strengths- otherwise, I'm sure we would have not been able to pass. Unfortunately, Ron was injured, and the last obstacle before the stone only allowed one more person to pass through. I chose to go back to Ron, and let the Headmaster know what was happening, while Harry went on alone."

She frowned at this. "I know if it had been reversed, I probably would have died. Harry told me that he faced off quirrel and rescued the stone-" She took a deep breath. "Quirrel had been possesed by Voldemort."

Auror White choked on his tea, while Madam Bones breathed in sharply, quill frozen. "What?"

"Voldemort had been possessing Quirrel all term, and no one knew. I don't know how he managed to keep that a secret. Harry managed to save the Stone, and Voldemort fled, disposing of Quirrel's body. The most curious thing about this, however, was the Headmaster's reaction when I told him what happened." A bit of anger entered her voice. "He said 'He's gone after it, hasn't he?"

They were all silent, going over the words in their heads.

"He knew?"

"Yes. I believe so."

Madam Bones made some more notes, her quill ripping the paper on the last sentence. Her brow was furrowed, her monocle digging into her skin.

Hermione then continued. "Now, from what I understand, the Headmaster and Flamel decided to destroy the stone, as it was so dangerous. Rumors abounded, of course, but no one quite heard the truth. No one would have believed us anyways. Now, on to our second year."

"There's more?" Nelson blurted.

"Yes. Now, the summer of our second year, we did not recieve letters from Harry all summer. Ron and I were understandably worried. Harry...well, his relatives have never liked him much. Ron and the Twins actually rescued him later on that summer, and took him to the Burrow. We later found out a House Elf was blocking Harry's mail. Now, second term began, and for a while, everything was fine. Were you aware of the whole 'Slytherin's Heir' business that year?"

Madam Bones frowned. "Yes. The school almost closed. We tried to keep it out of the papers, though."

Hermione nodded. "What they probably didn't tell you was that many people suspected Harry of being the heir. After all, he's a rather powerful wizard, and he's a parseltongue-"

"He's a WHAT?" Nelson yelped.

"A parseltongue." Hermione said primly. "To him, it sounds like he's speaking English. He had no idea what it was, until I told him. Unfortunately, all the students found out, and assumed he was the Heir. Thankfully, no students died, but some were petrified- including myself." Hermione set her tea down, leaning back into her seat. "Before I became petrified, I did manage to find out what Slytherin's monster was- a Basilisk-"

Madam Bones stood at once. " White, Nelson, we must-"

"It's dead. Harry killed it." Hermione said calmly. The woman sat down once more, looking rather shocked. Hermione looked up at the sky. "I learnt from Harry that he found the note I had been carrying in my hand when I had been petrified. When Ginny, Ron's sister, had been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ron went to rescue her. Lockhart, the idiot, went with them. The man tried to obliviate Harry and Ron, but it backfired on him. Which is why Lockhart is in the long term ward at St. Mungo's."

Madam Bones continued to write, while her Aurors just stared at Hermione.

"From what I understand, Ron was stuck with Lockhart, as they had been in a cave-in. Harry went on by himself." Hermione frowned. "There, he met a shade of Voldemort. Tom Riddle."

"Tom...Riddle..."

"That is is real name. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a rearrangement of 'I am Lord Voldemort'. He was using Ginny's body to come back to life. He set the Basilisk on Harry." Hermione bit her lip. "What happens after this is rather unbelievable, but quite true." She took a deep breath, looking down. "Dumbledore's phoenix came with the sorting hat. The phoenix tears out the Basilisk's eyes, and the Gryffindor sword comes out of the hat-"

"What?"

She ignored White's exclamation. "Harry killed the Basilisk, but he was gravely injured. He nearly died, but Fawkes saved him. He manages to destroy the diary that Voldemort used to possess Ginny with. The Phoenix healed Ginny, and then took them out of the Chamber."

Hermione frowned. "What I want to know is why Fawkes appeared without the Headmaster."

"I would like to know that too. So...you're telling me the remains of a Basilisk is still down in the chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione nodded."No one else can get down there- you have to be a parseltongue to get in."

"Hmm. Continue." Bones said in a curt tone. She began a new notebook.

Hermione looked out over the pool. "Sirius Black escaped that summer. Coincidentally, that was also the summer that Harry ran away from the Dursleys. He did some accidental magic, I'm sure it's in your records. Anyways, he hid out in Diagon Alley that summer. He was unaware of Sirius Black being after him, and he was also unaware that Sirius Black was his Godfather. He did not find this out until the middle of the school year."

She looked thoughtful. "That year, he learned the Patronus spell from Professor Lupin. I always thought it curious that he has so much trouble with regular spellwork like Charms and transfiguration, but has no trouble learning advanced spells like that."

"Yes. Quite curious. Why did he learn the Patronus?"

Hermione hesitated to answer, but did. "Dementors affect him stronger than most. Seeing his history, you would understand why."

The woman nodded. "I see."

"Anyways, we..." She paused. "We find out the truth. Peter Pettigrew was an animagus, and was posing as Ron's pet rat. Probably to get information. It was a very good place for him to be- a family of wizards who are close to the Headmaster, who fought on the light side in the last war..."

* * *

><p>"It matches up with what Longbottom told us. Lovegood didn't give us as much information, but she wasn't in the 'group' until they started this DA. The Granger girl gave us quite a bit of information. I suspect there is more to what she is telling us, but without the use of veritaserum or penseive memories, that is as good as we can get." Madam Bones said quietly, writing down some more notes in her pensive. "She has noticed that things don't quite add up, and I agree with her. We are missing more information. Tomorrow, I will go to the Weasley household, and interview Ron and Ginny Weasley." She paused, frowning. "I will also ask them about Mr. Potter's home life. The Granger girl has never been to Mr. Potter's home, which is...rather unusual for such a good friend. What is even more unusual is that Potter and his friends have evidence that You-Know-Who, aka Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle has been at large for some years now. In turn, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has also known this information. Question the Weasleys more about the book that possessed Ginny Weasley, and Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail aka Scabbers." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, and submitted her memories to the small pensieve that was in her cabinet.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day, Ron was sitting nervously in the kitchen. Ginny had been interviewed all morning by Madam Bones, and had come out crying three hours later. His Mum was understandably stressed, and she wasn't allowed in the kitchen while they talked.<p>

"Mr. Weasley." Madam Bones shook his hand. He sat across from them. Nelson and White were munching on his Mother's cookies.

"Er...so, you wanna talk about what happened at the Ministry?"

The woman pursed her lips. "Eventually. First, I would like to talk about some of the things that have happened over your time at Hogwarts. Officially, this is only an investigation about the events that happened at the Ministry, but I think this will file into 'circumstantial evidence.'"

"Uh...okay."

"Now, how long did Scabbers, aka Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew live with your family?"

Ron's jaw clenched. Right to the point, was she? "For a while. We never thought anything about it. We um...it was Charlie's pet first, then Percy's, then mine. He slept a lot, and ate a lot. I didn't find out until my third year that he was really an animagus."

"Were there times that you couldn't find him? Here or at the school?"

Ron frowned. "Yeah. Here. But I usually ended up finding him out in the garden or something. At school, he usually stuck right by us until third year, when he went missing. I thought Crookshanks, Hermione's half kneazle, had eaten him."

"Do you believe that Sirius Black is innocent?"

Ron frowned. "Of course I do! I saw Pettigrew with my own eyes, didn't I? The rat admitted to what he did when we found him- Sirius and Professor Lupin were all ready to get him until Harry stopped them. He wanted to turn Pettigrew in so that Sirius could go free."

"Hmm. Almost anyone else would have let it happen, when faced with the reason why their parents had died."

"Well, Harry isn't like most blokes. He wanted Sirius free, so they could live together." He chuckled. "Sirius asked him not half an hour after they met if Harry could live with him. I think Harry was so happy to get away from the muggles, that he said yes immeadiately. Yeah, Sirius was a little crazy, but he was a good guy."

"Hmm. Is it true, after your first year at Hogwarts, that you rescued Mr. Potter from his relative's home?"

Ron looked away, shoulders tensing. "Yeah."

"Why did you do such a thing? Did he send a letter, or let you know that he was having problems?"

"No. No letters. That was what made me worried. Harry...doesn't really like to talk about the muggles all that much." Ron bit his lip, glancing towards the kitchen door. He leant forward, and spoke quietly. "Look, anybody with eyes could see that he was skinnier at the start of every term. Look, my family doesn't have alot of money, but we've always eaten well. We might not have the best clothes, but we never dress horribly- not like those clothes that the muggles put him in. He's not a touchy feely sort of guy- he tenses up when people other than me or Hermione get close to him. He probably doesn't even realise he's doing it."

Madam Bones frowned, and Ron continued to talk.

"I've only met the muggles a couple of times. His Cousin is a bully, and his Aunt and Uncle aren't much better. The twins told me that his trunk was locked up in the cupboard under their stairs, with all of his magic stuff locked in there. Harry's room..." He paused. "His room had bars on the windows, and his door was locked when we came to get him."

Madam Bones exchanged a look with her men. Tonks, in her interview the previous night, had said something similar about Potter's room.

"He sends his Owl here to stay, if there's too much trouble." Ron paused, and his voice dropped. "She arrived last night. Usually he waits a little bit longer, so it must be pretty bad there. When you go see him- arrive unannounced. You'll see." Ron swallowed. "As far as what happened at the Ministry...I went with Harry because he's my best friend. I doubted him in our fourth year, and that's not gonna ever happen again. When he says there's trouble I believe him." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You risked your life for him."

"He's done the same for me. I'd do it again." He glanced towards the door. "Look, my Mum isn't too happy about it, but I'd still do it again. He's my best mate, and...we've been through alot together. If there is any way you can help him, do it."

"Do you believe that Mr. Potter is in danger? We could go to him now, if that is the case." Madam Bones said seriously.

Ron shifted in his seat. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this." He leant forward again, and whispered. "His house is being watched. For security reasons. You and your guys might have to deal with the Headmaster and his lot if you go now." He swallowed thickly. "But, if you go tonight, you um...won't have any trouble if you go right at 9:05. You gotta move quickly, though."

"Why is that?"

"Er... since last summer, I've been making notes of when they changed the guards over at his place. If you go at 9:05, you'll have another three hours before they change the guard again. Tonight, um...a couple of your people are playing guard duty. Uh...please don't get them in trouble. Harry needs to be safe, and they're some of the best lot to do it."

"If those muggles are as dangerous as you say they are, he's not very safe, is he?"

" 'm sorry." Ron said feebly. "I guess 'cos I'm not a member of the O-"

"I know about the organization. Yes, I am aware that the members cannot speak of details about what goes on during the meetings. Thank you. Now, let's move on to the events of June 23rd."

* * *

><p>Madam Bones decided to go by herself to the Dursely home. It was extremely unorthodox to go by herself to anywhere outside her own home without her guards, but she believed the muggles would be a bit more accomodating if she came alone. Her men had been watching Privet Drive all afternoon, and took note of who was on guard duty.<p>

Right now, the guard was a young woman on a walkman, with a leather jacket and jeans. She had bubblegum pink hair- straight away, Bones knew it was Auror Tonks. When she had spoken to Tonks the previous evening, she had given the woman a paid leave of absence for a month. To the rest of the department, it was so that she could recuperate from her injuries in the battle. Really, it was so the woman could spend more time watching over Potter, and helping her with this mess of an investigation. Not that she knew it yet.

Bones was wearing a muggle business suit, and her monocle had been replaced by a pair of regular glasses. She held a briefcase in her hand, and she blended rather well into the muggle neighborhood. Tonks stood up straighter as Madam Bones approached Number four. The Auror went slightly pale.

"Er...hullo."

"Auror Tonks." The woman said curtly. "I am only here to interview Harry Potter. Please stand your ground."

The woman fingered her wand, still on alert. "When is your niece's birthday?"

"Feburary 21st. And who was your first boyfriend?"

Tonks blushed. "Charlie Weasley, back in sixth year. Why did you have to mention_ that_?"

"Has it been quiet?" Bones finally asked, when Tonks passed the test.

Tonks frowned. "There was some yelling earlier. But that's not uncommon." She nodded up towards a window on the second floor. "His light's out. He's probably in bed."

"This early?"

The woman shrugged. "The rest of the lights are on, so he could still be up, but from what I've seen, he spends most of his time in his room."

"Who's on after you?"

"Uh..."

"Nevermind. If I have a problem with the muggles, I'm going to need backup. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll give you the signal. Otherwise, I'll leave within two hours."

"Yes ma'am."

Madam Bones approached Number Four, taking in the neatly trimmed garden, and pristine looking house. The cars in the driveway looked rather fancy. It had been...not what she had expected. Many people believed that Potter lived in a castle, or at the very least, a fancy manor. The Potters _were_ rather well off. Still, no use dilly dallying. She knocked on the door briskly, and plastered a polite smile on her face.

A woman answered the door. She took one look at Bones. "We're not buying."

"Good thing I'm not selling anything." The woman quipped. "I and Madam Bones, and I work with the Ministry. May I come in?"

The woman blinked, looking rather surprised. "The Ministry? Oh...of course, come in!" The woman let her inside. Madam Bones quickly glanced around, taking note of the pristine looking house. She glanced towards the broom cupboard that they passed, and took note of the locks on the door. She looked back to the woman.

"I'm Mrs. Dursley. It is a bit late for a visit..."

"I'm here on an investigation. Is Mr. Dursley around?"

"Oh...well, yes..." She was led to a tidy looking kitchen. It was all very normal and muggle looking.

"And could I please talk to Mr. Potter as well?" Mrs. Dursely breathed in sharply, and looked at her closer.

"Why would you want to talk to _him_?"

"He is part of my investiation."

The woman's face transformed into a scowl. "What's he done now? He's only been back a couple of days from that school of his... Vernon!" She yelled.

A whale of a man entered the kitchen, and looked her over with beady eyes. "What's going on?"

"The boy's gotten into trouble again. This woman from the Ministry is here to speak with him."

"Oh, comin' to arrest him, are you?"

Madam Bones frowned. "No. Actually, Mr. Potter helped capture a number of Deatheaters on the 23rd of June. I just need to-"

The woman gasped. "You're one of_ them_!"

Mr. Dursley reached to grab her arm. "Get out of my house, woman, or I'll call the police-"

"I _am_ the police! Unhand me at once, Mr. Dursely!" Madam Bones roared, pointing her wand into his face. It sparked red. Both of the muggles paled dramatically. Suddenly the kitchen door slammed open, and the Potter boy stumbled in, wand at the ready.

"What-" He gasped, lowering his wand. "Madam Bones, what are you doing here?"

"Get her out of this house boy-"

"I can't do that-"

Madam Bones quickly took note of the bruises on the boy's cheek, wrists, and arms. She then noticed the careful way he held himself.

She flicked her wand, making both of the muggles fly out of the kitchen. She locked the door behind her, and raised a privacy ward.

"What's going on, why are you here-" The boy kept his wand on her. Good boy.

"We met not too long ago in a short interview about the events at the Ministry. This is a follow up interview. I was going to wait to do this until tomorrow, during the day, but I had reason to believe that it would be better to come tonight. Now, where did those bruises come from?"

The boy tensed, his wand still on her. "Susan told me just the other day that her Mum, Dad, and Uncle died in a deatheater attack in the last war." He said suddenly, and Madam Bones suddenly reared back- she had not been expecting him to say that. He suddenly lowered his wand, and gave her a sad smile.

"Only someone who had been close to them would have reacted the way you did. I just had to check. I'm sorry. Someone coming to my house at 9 'o clock at night is...um, kind of suspicious." He drew the curtains, and made sure the kitchen door was locked.

He finally looked at the woman, slipping his wand into his pocket. "The bruises are from my cousin. We were just fooling around the other day. He's training to be a boxer, and he's rather bigger than me." That was a partial lie. She saw right through it.

"Sit down." She said, and set her briefcase down on the kitchen table. She opened it, revealing a stack of paperwork, along with a compartment full of potions. She handed one to Harry. She noted that he knew right away what it was.

"Thanks." he said quietly, his bruises slowly fading.

"I have already spoken to the others. With the evidence I already have, your Godfather's name will surely be cleared, and those Deatheaters will certainly be convicted."

"So...why are you here?"

"I like to be thorough." She sat down, and took out her notepad. She flipped through it quickly.

"I have learnt quite a bit about you and your friends the past few days. However..." She paused. "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to. I am asking these questions for...circumstantial evidence. Alright?" The boy looked warily at her. "All of these files are unaccessible to anyone else- no one at the Ministry is aware that I am questioning you and your friends about anything more than the events of the 23rd. I usually don't deviate from investigations, however, with your situation, things are complicated and...suspicious."

The boy looked rather worried. "There are some things I cannot talk about. But I will try my best to answer your questions."

"That is all that I ask. Now, is it true that you faced a shade of Voldemort back in your first year?"

Potter looked rather surprised. "Uh...yeah, actually. He possessed Quirell."

"May I ask how you defended yourself? It's rather curious that a first year managed to defeat Voldemort."

Potter looked away. "Quirrel's hands burned when he grabbed me. I asked the Headmaster- he said something about my Mother's protection. Something happened the night that she died. I don't know- the Headmaster never quite explained it to me when I asked. Surely, loads of Mothers protected their children, but none of them turned up like me." He frowned. "Still, he couldn't touch me. His hands started to burn. Voldemort did not have a body of his own, so he fled while he could."

"I see. Please explain the events of what happened at the end of your second year."

The boy did so. He calmly explained about killing Voldemort and the Basilisk. He did not boast, and the seriousness in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth.

"Ginny won't get in trouble, will she?"

"No." The woman shook her head. "I have already talked to Miss Weasley about this. She will not get in trouble- stronger witches and wizards have been fooled by Voldemort."

Potter nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "Good. It wasn't her fault. It was Lucius Malfoy's fault- I bet he knew what that Diary would do." He said heatedly.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy will be punished for this crime, and his other crimes." Bones murmured, making several notes. "Now, tell me about Sirius Black."

He didn't start speaking right away. "My friends and I...we won't get into trouble for this?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing<strong>

"Auntie Amelia...are you okay?" Susan asked, seeing her Aunt staring at her paperwork. It was all blank to Susan's eyes, of course, as it was spelled so only her Aunt could read it. Her Aunt often brought work home, and while Susan was used to seeing her Aunt working at all hours during an investigation, Susan knew that this one was different.

"What do you know about Harry Potter?"

"Harry?" Susan blinked. Why was her Aunt asking about him? She wasn't investigating_ him_, was she? "Well, he's a really nice boy. Until this year, he really just kept to himself and his closest friends. But I only really started talking to him this year, when he started..."

"The Defense group. Yes, I am aware of it. Just tell me what you know, Su."

Susan closed the study door behind her, and pulled up the armchair. "Well...he's shy. He actually hates attention. He hates having his picture taken, and he hates reporters. I heard the only reason he and Hermione put up with Rita Skeeter this past term was because..." She blushed. "Apparently they have something on her."

Her aunt raised an eyebrow. Susan kept talking. "He's really good at Defense. It's kind of funny, because in class, he usually has so much trouble. But when it came to teaching us Defense things, he had no problems. It's weird. Oh, and his patronus is gorgeous!"

"You saw his patronus?"

Susan nodded quickly. "He was teaching all of us how to cast the Patronus charm at our last meeting. I had managed to get a fuzzy outline of something before we all had to leave-"

Her Aunt was visibly surprised. "How many people managed to get the spell?"

"Well, let me think. Hermione and Ron had both gotten it, as well as Neville and Ginny, and Lovegood. All corporeal. Oh, Cho had made hers corporeal as well. Everyone else had a mist, at least, even Dennis Creevey, who was the youngest there-"

"Wait, isn't Chang a year above you?"

Susan nodded. "Some of the members were sixth and seventh years, the youngest, Dennis, is two years younger than us. That's how talented Harry is. He's really patient, and he just...knows what to do." She felt her face grow warm. "Even after we stopped having the meetings, I still practiced. I know Hannah and some of the others did too. We didn't want to get rusty. We still looked at our coins to check if we-"

"Coins?"

Susan bit her lip. "Well..." She pulled out her pouch that had been hanging around her neck, underneath her pajamas. "Hermione, to let us know when all the meetings were, cast a protean charm on a whole bunch of galleons-" Susan carefully unwrapped her coin, holding it with the cloth. Her Aunt made to grab it, but Susan snatched it away.

"A protean charm? That's above NEWT level-"

"Hermione's smart. She's the smartest in our year, even smarter than the Ravenclaws!"

Bones had heard this from several sources, actually. But to hear that the girl cast the protean charm on galleons that were supposed to be unaffected by magic, well...

"Why can't I touch it?"

Susan slipped the coin into the pouch, biting her lip. "Please don't get them into trouble."

"Susan, tell me."

"Its a um... a level one portkey. They all are." Level one portkeys activated by touch, and could only be used once. There were several different levels of portkeys, and this was the easiest and most common type.

The woman stared at her neice. "We didn't do this until the train ride home. They're all supposed to send us to the emergency room in St. Mungo's. Obviously, it's only supposed to be used in case of an emergency."

"So...you're telling me not only do these coins have a highly advanced protean charm on them, they also are portkeys? Did Granger do them?"

"Well, Harry and Lovegood helped. Lovegood provided the coordinates, and Harry got the spells only after two times watching them. They managed to spell all thirty coins in five hours."

"And they didn't pass out?"

Susan looked thoughtful. "Well, Hermione and Lovegood looked a bit tired, but Harry was fine. Now that you mention it, that much magic should have made them-"

"This year, you were supposed to do your gauging test, right?"

Susan gasped. "Oh, you're right! I totally forgot! Well, we didn't do it this year. It was kind of hectic at the school, what with Umbridge and all. I think everyone just forgot to do it."

"But...how are students supposed to know if they're powerful enough magically to handle the jobs that they chose in their career placement interviews?"

Susan frowned. "Hmm. That's kind of weird."

"I'll get you tested at the Ministry as soon as possible. I will have to speak to Pomona about this, I can't believe they forgot..." The woman frowned.

* * *

><p>Ron was staring out his window when he saw Hermione walking up the dirt road. He blinked, thinking he was hallucinating. What the...why was Hermione here? Wasn't she supposed to be at home?<p>

He threw his bedroom door open and sprinted down the stairs. He passed his Mum in the kitchen. "Ronald Weasley, you're supposed to be grounded-"

Ron ignored her, and ran outside. Hermione saw him, and waved to him. He ran to her.

"Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to see you." Hermione said, looking him over. Ron blushed, and looked down. He was only wearing a pair of jeans- in his haste, he'd forgotten to put a shirt on.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I haven't got long, my parents will be back this afternoon. I snuck out of the house." They walked back towards the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley was standing by the door, looking.

"Hermione, is everything alright dear?"

"I wanted to talk to Ron. About the interview that Madam Bones gave us."

"Oh. Well, Ron is grounded. He's actually not supposed to be out of his room." She gave him a pointed look, and Ron looked a bit sheepish. "But, since you're here anyway, would you like some lunch?"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that would be lovely."

After lunch, Hermione and Ron went to Ron's room to talk. Hermione sighed at the mess that was already there. She noted that Harry's camp bed was already set up, just in case. She sat on the camp bed, pushing aside a pile of laundry.

"So."

Ron sat on his bed, looking rather awkward. "Um...so, everything with your parents okay?"

"I'm grounded. But they have to work, so they don't know that I'm gone. I would get into terrible trouble if they found out, but I had to talk to you. Have you heard anything from Harry?"

"Nothing. He sent a letter to the Order. Two words. 'I'm Fine.' Harry's never been that good at lying to us."

Hermione sighed. "You did tell Madam Bones about the Durselys, didn't you?"

"Course I did. She was supposed to go over to his place the other night. Never heard anything about that, though. He's obviously still there, so I guess she couldn't find anything that was wrong..."

"But...that's impossible!"

"Or maybe she's waiting to get more evidence before she gets him out of there. Anyways, where would he go?" Ron asked.

"Well...here?"

Ron shrugged. "Guess so. Bill and the Headmaster are planning to put up some wards around here. Bill just arrived last night. Mum's over the moon that he's decided to come home for good." He made a face at this. "Still, Bill is pretty cool."

"Do you think you could ask Bill about those wards?"

"Yeah. I will, if he ever gets away from Fleur long enough."

"Fleur?"

"Yeah, they're going out. Have been for a while now. Apparently she works with him at Gringott's." Ron waggled his brows. "Apparently she's one of the reasons why he came back home."

Hermione smiled slightly at this. "That's kind of sweet, actually." She fiddled with the hem on her t-shirt. "So...do you know when the Headmaster is planning on getting Harry away from the muggles?"

"No. Hasn't said. Not that I haven't asked. Mum's already asked too." He made a face. "Ginny's even asked. If I didn't know any better, she's still got that crush on him."

Hermione suddenly remembered how she had seen Ron and Harry in bed together in the hospital wing.

"Is it so bad that Ginny would like him?" She asked hesitantly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry doesn't like her like that. He told me himself that he only thinks of her as a little sister. You know how he is about fangirls."

Hermione frowned. "Well, she isn't like that anymore."

"I don't think they'd be good for each other, that's all." Ron said, and she noticed how his shoulders tensed.

"So...who do you think would be good for Harry?" She asked quietly.

Ron stood from his bed, and looked out the window. "Someone he can trust. Somebody that has always stuck by him. Someone that he could talk to, and not have to worry about them only liking_ the_ Harry Potter. Y'know, somebody that he has stuff in common with."

Their eyes met, and Hermione stiffened. What did that look mean?

Ron was talking about Hermione, while Hermione thought Ron was talking about himself. Funny, how assumptions are.

"Yes...I think the same way." Hermione began, and Ron quickly looked away, swallowing thickly. Hermione furrowed her brow, and stood. She touched Ron's arm. Her eyes couldn't help but trace the marks that went all the way up to his shoulders- "Ron...are you okay?"

"Just..got something in my eye." He said quietly, rubbing his eye.

Hermione's hand slid up to his shoulder. "Ron...it's okay, you know. You don't have to lie to me."

Ron looked at her, confused. "What?"

Hermione swallowed, taking a step back. They were standing rather close together. "Uh..."

"What would I lie to you about?"

"I thought..." Hermione furrowed a brow. "I thought you were talking about_ you_."

"Huh?"

Hermione's face flamed, and she looked away. "I'm so stupid."

"I don't understand, what were you talking about?"

"What were you talking about?" Ron gripped her by her upper arms, so that she faced him properly.

"I...I thought _you_ liked Harry."

Ron's eyes widened. "I thought _you_ liked him."

They stood there, frozen for a moment. Ron's eyes finally left her gaze, and he sputtered as he realised what she was implying. "I'm not gay!"

"I didn't think you were." Hermione said quietly. "I didn't say that. Someone can like both girls and guys, you know."

"I don't like any other guys-"

Hermione's eyes widened. "So you _do_ like Harry?"

"No, of course not!" Ron's grip tightened on her arms, his eyes stormy. "Yeah, he's my best friend, and I love the little bugger, but I'm..."

"You're?"

Ron's eyes dropped to her lips. "Nothing." He shoved her away roughly. Hermione blinked back tears, turning away from him quickly. They had been so close to... did he really like her? Or was he just confused?

Ron stared at Hermione's trembling form, wanting to just yank her back to him, and snog her. No, not snog. Kiss. He wanted to kiss her, and properly too. But...she thought he was gay! Where the hell had that come from? He wasn't a fruit- he really wasn't. He liked girls! He clenched his fists, and unclenched them, staring at Hermione. He really liked her. Gay guys don't like girls.

So...is that why she liked Harry? Because she thought he was gay? He frowned.

"I'm not gay."

"I...know." Hermione said quietly. "As I said before- people can like both men and women." Her voice hitched.

Ron frowned. "What, are you trying to tell me you think I'm gay?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "NO, not at all! I know you like girls, you stare after them enough at school. I'm not saying that you stare after guys either...it's just...the way you look at Harry sometimes."

"I'm not allowed to look at my best mate?" Ron scowled at her. He didn't look at Harry like that did he? She must be barmy or something-

"No, it's just...the way you look at him." Hermione said hesitantly. "I...I don't think anyone else would notice it, but me. Because I'm around you so often. It's just...I understand. Harry's always been the sort of...exception to the rules. You might not like other guys, but maybe...just maybe, a small part of you is attracted to him."

"I like_ girls_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Forget it! I'm going back home."

"Fine!" Ron yelled, and she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hermione stopped short as she entered her sitting room, seeing both of her parents looking at her expectantly.<p>

"Where have you been?" Her Father asked sharply.

"I called you twice here at the house, and when you didn't answer, I called up your Father, and we came here. Where were you?" Her Mother asked.

Dan and Emma Granger were pissed at their daughter.

Hermione winced, and looked away. "I had to go see Ron."

"You went off to see that boy?" Dan stood, anger on his face. "What's gotten into you?"

"Our daughter would have never acted this way- visiting boys when she's supposed to be grounded-" Her Mum started.

Hermione turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't understand. I _had_ to talk to him. It was important!"

"Some silly summer romance is not that important! We grounded you for a reason, and-"

"ITS NOT SOME SILLY SUMMER ROMANCE!" Hermione yelled, rounding on her Mother. "I talked to Ron about the investigation Madam Bones is conducting!"

"Investigation?"

"Who is Madam Bones?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "She's Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. She's investigating about what happened the night at the Ministry-"

Her parents looked to each other. Hermione went on. "She just wanted the details about the Deatheaters we captured, that's all. She just wants to make sure they're put away."

"She talked to you already? Without us there? Without our lawyers?" Her Mum asked, eyes wide.

Hermione looked down. "Our lawyers don't mean anything in their world. Unfortunately, as a muggleborn, to them, my parents don't need to be...they don't need to be involved in this, because they're only muggles."

"Only muggles!" Her Father yelled. "Well, well! I'm sick and tired of being _only_ a muggle! We've got rights! You're our daughter! We're pulling you out of that damned school!"

"Dan-" Her Mum began, and Hermione yelled.

"No! You can't! Please-" She began to cry.

"I've had about enough with you gallivanting off with those boys, getting into who knows what kind of trouble. We should have pulled you out after you had been put into a coma by that...creature!"

"It wasn't a coma, I was Petrified- you can't pull me out of Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled back. She hated to do this, but she had to. "We're at war! I need to be a fully trained witch-"

"No, the wizarding world is at war, not the rest of us." Her Mother corrected.

"No, Voldemort kills muggles just as much as he does witches and wizards. Believe me, this world is in danger as well!" Hermione corrected back. "Look, Harry, Ron, and I are all involved in this, whether you like it or not. My life is in danger, there is no changing that. Even if I wasn't friends with them, I'd still be in danger for being a muggleborn! I have to be fully trained! I would be defenseless without my magic!"

"Well, you're still our daughter. We can still pull you out of that school, and we'll go...we'll go to Australia! That's right!"

Hermione swallowed thickly. "No. You can't."

"Yes we can. I'm going to write that McGonagall woman right now-"

"No, I mean, you can't. Hogwarts charter says that Any witch or wizard who wants to learn magic is welcome at the school. Legally, all witches and wizards in the UK are enrolled at Hogwarts. They may be pulled out by their parents, if there is a problem, but..." She paused. "There is a special clause for muggleborns. For muggleborns whose parents no longer want them attending Hogwarts, the student has a choice whether they want to stay or not."

Her parents stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I'm staying. I can't just...leave. I would never be able to live with myself. Harry needs me-"

"Who are the ones that pay your tuition? Who were the people to clothe and feed you since you were a baby? Hmm? Who were the people who gave you the best education available? We've spent thousands and thousands of dollars on you- clothes, books, your braces-"

"And you were wonderful for giving me all those things." Hermione sniffled. "But...I heard a saying once- sometimes have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy. It might be easier to just...leave the wizarding world and forget about all that. Have a fresh start in...Australia or whatever. But it's not right. People depend on me. A lot of the other muggleborns look up to me at the school, and then there's Harry and Ron-"

"So...you're choosing_ them_ over your own parents?" Her Mum said tearfully. Her Father wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, glowering at his daughter.

"I don't want to choose. But if you make me..." Hermione's voice hitched. "Please don't make me."

"Get OUT!" Her Father yelled. "GET OUT of our house!"

Hermione flinched, but did not move. Her Mum began to cry openly now.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Hermione bolted up the stairs when her Father approached her. Her heart was beating fast as she dumped her things into her trunk. It didn't take long- she hadn't really unpacked the last couple of days. She put Crookshanks in his carrier, and grabbed her picture of Harry and Ron, as well as her photo album. She put them on top of her other things in the trunk. She could hear her parents yelling downstairs. She was getting out of here. She'd never thought she would hear her Mum and Dad say those things- it hurt so much.

She slammed the trunk closed forcefully. She was leaving.

* * *

><p>Harry was staring out the window, watching a few pidgeons walking about on the yard. He was bored. After Madam Bones had come to visit, he'd been locked up in his room. It was now late in the afternoon, and he hadn't been given any food yet, or let out to go to the loo. He would have to bang on the door pretty soon.<p>

He blinked as he saw a purplish blur streaking up the street, and come to an abrupt halt in front of his house. He kept his hand on his wand, ducking just out of sight. He blinked in surprise as he saw Hermione walk off the Knight Bus. The bus went off, and Harry noted a few things rather quickly.

Hermione was visibly upset, but not injured- as far as he could tell. It looked as though she'd been crying. She was carrying her trunk, and her cat, and was walking up to the house. She paused at the gate, and spoke to an invisible someone- whoever was his guard for today.

She scowled, and pushed whoever it was out of the way, and walked into the house. Harry glanced towards his bedroom door. His Aunt was_ definitely_ not going to let her in- she would probably try to slam the door in her face. But his Aunt had never seen Hermione angry. In just a few moments, he heard the doorbell ring, and sure enough, he heard yelling not too long afterwards.

Harry went to the door, and scowled at the locks. "Please...do this. I don't want Hermione to get hurt, and I really don't want her to get into trouble with the Ministry..." He mentally begged the locks to open- and to his surprise, they all clicked. He opened the door with wide eyes, and quickly went down the stairs, wand drawn.

"You're a hypocritical jealous bitch with a chip on your shoulder the size of a Quaffle-" Harry choked at this, and quickened his steps.

"Well, if you're the boy's little girlfriend, you're probably just a trollop that will spread her legs for anyone-"

Harry jumped down the last couple of steps, and stepped in between his Aunt and his friend. Hermione's wand was sparking visibly.

"Boy! Tell her to leave!"

Harry turned to Hermione, who was still glaring at his Aunt. "Hermione, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"No." Hermione said flatly. "My parents kicked me out."

"Hah, I knew it! If you got her into trouble, boy-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at his aunt. The woman looked positively shocked, as did Hermione.

"Tell me." Harry said gentler to Hermione, ignoring his Aunt. His Aunt went to the kitchen, probably to call up his Uncle.

"They wanted to pull me out of Hogwarts. I told them no. I asked them not to force me into choosing..." Her breath hitched. "Merlin, I can't believe this is happening."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll figure this out." He glanced towards the kitchen. "My Aunt's probably calling my Uncle. I wish you could stay here, but...I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione then looked Harry over. "Are_ you_ okay?"

"Well...uh-"

"That's it! I've had it!" Hermione said, glaring at the kitchen. "I had my suspicions about these Dursleys, but when I can clearly see the evidence-"

"But...Madam Bones healed-"

"You can't heal everything with a potion." Hermione said, shaking her head. Now, she was doubly sure of exactly what happened in the Dursley household. "Go get your things, we're leaving. You don't have to put up with this any longer."

"What? But...I just can't..."

"Why not? The wards? They don't protect you from the muggles. Anyways, how are you supposed to study in this place? No, you're coming with me."

Harry glanced back at the kitchen. His Uncle would probably be there within twenty minutes. So...his Uncle's fists, or running off with Hermione... he didn't need to be asked again. Hermione followed him up the stairs and packed his things.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking a Runner<strong>

Ron gaped alongside his sister, staring at the Headmaster.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Miss Granger and Mr. Potter were heading, do you?"

Ron shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Hermione and Harry had run away!

"No. I had no idea." He said, his voice sounding hollow. What had happened? Why would Hermione do something like that?

"I am going to go visit the Grangers. Please let me know if you find out anything. If they come here, I would like for Mr. Potter to go back to the Durselys straight away." The Headmaster said, and left the Burrow. His Mum was frowning.

"I"m going to go write Luna and Neville. See if they have heard anything." Ginny suddenly said, looking pale. "Maybe there was a problem with the muggles?"

"But Harry would have written us." Ron said quietly. "Why would he write Hermione?"

His Mum went into the kitchen, still frowning, and Ginny went up the stairs, sniffling. Ron went up the stairs as well, a quiet anger filling him.

Hermione and Harry had run off together. He saw how it was now. Hermione thought Ron liked blokes for some weird reason, and that was why she ran off with Harry- he stopped short as he saw Hedwig perched on an empty space on his bed, his window open.

"Harry?" He whispered, closing the door behind him quickly.

"We're here." Hermione's voice came out. "What did the Headmaster say?"

"He was looking for you guys. He wants Harry to go back."

"Figured." Harry said, and sighed.

"So...what happened?"

"My parents kicked me out. I went to Harry's. I was so...angry."

"So...what are you gonna do? You can't stay here, Mum will take the two of you straight to Dumbledore-"

"We want you to come with us." Harry's disembodied voice said.

Ron was suddenly elated. They hadn't forgotten about him! It wasn't some sort of romatic getaway after all!

"I'll pack now-"

"No!" Hermione hissed. "Is there an Order meeting tonight?"

"There probably will be."

"Damn. We'll have to leave early in the morning."

Ron glanced at the clock. It was nearly six now. Mum was cooking dinner, and the Order members were already coming in.

"You don't think Moody would-"

"Moody's not gonna be here. He's at the Ministry." Ron said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. We can just hide here tonight, and leave early in the morning. Is that okay?"

" 'Course it is." Ron glanced at his door. "Are we gonna tell Ginny?"

"No. Less people know, the better." Harry said.

"We need to make a plan. We can't go to Diagon Alley, people will be expecting us to go there."

"Grimmauld Place is out, since they have no idea if security's been breached." Ron said, running a hand through his hair. His and Hermione's earlier fight was forgotten, for now- they needed to get things done.

"We could go to the muggle world." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea, but we would have to go to Gringott's to exchange some of my money. You...um, don't have any muggle money, do you Hermione?"

There was a pause. Hermione sniffled. "I have about four galleons, and 20 Pounds. I...didn't think my running away very thoroughly."

"It's okay. I've got money."

"Gringott's will be watched." Ron said, frowning.

"Damn."

Ron paced his room, furrowing his brow. "But they might not be watching the employee entrance. Bill told me it's on the side of the building. Of course, you can't go in there with that cloak, the whole place will go on lockdown."

"Hmm."

"So we need to disguise ourselves."

"Black robes. Nothing gets more anonymous than that. We can keep the hoods up." Harry said.

"Guess that will have to work, on short notice. I can't start packing now, if Mum or Ginny walk in-" He groaned. "Mum's going to kill me."

"Sorry." Harry said quietly. "You don't have to come-"

"No." Ron said, a bit too sharply. "I'm coming too."

* * *

><p>Since none of them could practice magic, they tried to soundproof Ron's room the best they could- towels blocking the door, a sock covering the keyhole. It was the best they could do, for now. The Order meeting seemed to drag on forever- Ginny had knocked on Ron's door several times, but Ron always yelled at her to go away. He, Harry and Hermione sat on his bedroom floor, making plans.<p>

Ron was going to fly out the window using his broom, while Hermione and Harry were going to sneak out through the invisibility cloak. They would reconvene at the public library in the muggle village nearby, and then take take the muggle bus to another village, and take the Knight Bus from there. While in the muggle village, they would have to be sufficiently disguised so that they wouldn't be recognized the instant they got on the bus.

As it got to be later, Ron's Mum came to the door. Thankfully, they'd put all the socks and towels and things away, so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Ron?"

Hermione and Harry hid underneath Harry's camp bed, while Ron stashed their notes and papers underneath his own bed.

"Yeah?"

She answered the door, giving him a sad smile. "It's time for bed, dear." She glanced at Hedwig, who was perched on his dresser. "Why don't you try writing Harry? Perhaps you can convince him to come here. I'm sure the muggles are worried about him..."

"The muggles hate him, Mum." Ron said quietly.

She sighed. "Your brothers and Father have told me as much, but they're still his family. It's just a thought, dear. Try to get some rest."

Ron nodded, and his Mother started to close the door, but she opened it again. "Do...you think Harry and Hermione are...interested in one another?"

Ron stiffened.

"It's okay dear, I was just asking. I mean, the two of them together...alone, well...I was just wondering. You would know better than anyone, after all."

"Hermione's not...Harry's...they're not together." Ron said, swallowing thickly.

His Mum gave him a sad smile. "Okay. Good night Ron."

" 'Night Mum."

He listened to her walking down the hallway, and going down the stairs. Finally, Harry poked his head out, looking a bit awkward. "Hey. Is it okay to come out?"

"Yeah." Ron said. The two of them crawled out from underneath the bed. Hermione dusted herself off, and held out a girly magazine.

"Is this the sort of trash you read when I'm not around?" She teased, and Ron snatched it, face flaming.

Harry started to chuckle quietly. The three of them looked around.

"Well...we should get some sleep. We have to get up pretty early." Ron threw the magazine underneath his own bed.

"Um...how are we going to do this?" Hermione asked as the boys put their notes away, and started to pack Ron's things. Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "I mean, there's only two beds, and three of us-"

"You can have my bed, Hermione." Both Ron and Harry said at the same time, and they looked at each other again.

Hermione blushed. "No...I can sleep on the floor, that's-"

"Fine, I'll sleep with Ron, and you can take my bed. It's not like we haven't shared before, right?" Harry asked, elbowing Ron. Ron looked rather uncomfortable for a moment, catching Hermione's knowing look.

"Uh...er... 'bout that. Don't you think us sharing a bed is kind of...poncy?"

Harry frowned, and looked away. "Forget it."

Hermione sighed roughly. "It's not a big deal! It's not like you're going to start snogging each other, are you?"

Ron and Harry gaped at her, and she blushed, and avoided their gazes. She opened her trunk, and pulled out a nightshirt. She looked at them pointedly, and they turned around.

Ron yanked off his shirt over his head, while Harry went through his trunk for his own pajamas. Hermione got into Harry's camp bed, and Ron turned off the lamp. Harry pulled on his pajamas, and Ron got into bed, after pulling on his pajama pants. He got into bed, scooting as close to the wall as he could. After a few moments, he could feel Harry get in next to him.

This was...so awkward. Hermione was in the next bed over, undoubtedly listening in for any...shenanigans. He turned over so that his back was to his friend.

" 'Night Ron."

" 'Night." Ron murmured back. Harry sounded far too close to him. Was he getting claustropohobic now?

"Good night boys." Hermione said quietly.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke first, when the alarm went off. She quickly turned it off, and sat up. She lit the lamp to it's lowest setting, letting her eyes adjust to the dim room. She started to get dressed, pausing as she pulled her shirt over her head. Ron was spooning Harry in the little twin bed- his arms were around Harry's middle, his chin tucked into the crook of the dark haired boy's neck. They were both deep asleep. She had never seen Harry so...relaxed before.<p>

She hated to wake them, but... she reached down, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. He yawned and shifted, making Harry roll over, burrowing into the other boy's chest. Hermione held back, watching them. Was it so bad that she wanted to be right there with them?

"Boys, it's time to get up. We have to leave soon." She whispered.

Harry sat up abruptly, dislodging Ron. " 'm up."

Ron sat up as well, rubbing his face.

"We have to get going." She repeated, and checked their notes. "We don't have long. Hurry up."

The boys glanced at each other, and made Hermione turn around so that they could get dressed.

* * *

><p>Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Apparently, there were Order members guarding the Burrow as well. Ron had to fly like a madman to dodge their stunners, and it was only when his Mum realised it was him that they stopped. Luckily, Harry and Hermione had been able to escape in all the commotion, and they met up in the village. They decided to change their plans, and took the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade instead. There, they hid out in the secret passageway underneath the Shrieking shack.<p>

"I'm hungry." Ron complained, his stomach gurgling once more. It was only 9AM, but they had been awake since 4AM.

"Merlin, you only think with your stomach!" Hermione hissed.

"Shh, guys, we're supposed to be quiet." Harry said, going through their notes. "I wonder if they're searching for us at Diagon Alley."

"They can't be too obvious about it- if anyone found out that we ran off, the press and everyone would find out." Hermione said.

"Well, we can't just- did you hear that?" Harry whispered. The three of them stiffened, listening to the shuffling above them. Someone had entered the house.

The rotting wood creaked above them, and they held themselves stiffly, trying to be as quiet as they could.

"Harry?"

It was Remus.

"Are you here?"

Harry looked to his friends.

"Look, I know you don't want to be at the Durselys. I understand. I...just want you to know that I won't make you go back to them. Everyone's worried about you- I hope you're okay..."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, biting his lip. The girl gave him a quick nod.

Harry opened the cellar door a bit, poking his head out. He could see Remus' worn shoes and the tattered hem on his robes.

"Harry?"

"What's the shape of my patronus?"

"A stag. Prongs." Remus said quietly, crouching in front of the cellar door. Harry looked around. No one else was in the room, but he had to ask, and make sure.

"You're alone?"

"Tonks is outside."

Harry frowned. "I don't want to go back."

"We won't make you. Are Ron and Hermione with you?"

Ron and Hermione poked their heads out. Remus sighed, looking relieved. "Your parents are very worried for you."

"I'm not going back." Hermione said stiffly. "My parents kicked me out."

Remus helped them out of the cellar, helping them with their things. Dragging around trunks and pets all morning had been a bit much. They were exhausted.

"The Headmaster talked to them. They want you to come home. They're not going to pull you out of Hogwarts."

Ron looked at Hermione in surprise. "Is that what happened?"

"Look, I'm not going back. Neither is Harry or Ron. We've got things we need to do. We can't just sit around all summer, when Voldemort is back."

Harry nodded. "Now that he's returned, there's no need for him to lay low anymore. He's going to start attacking people. We need to be ready."

Remus looked conflicted. "Harry...it's not your job to fight him. The Headmaster-"

"What the hell did you think that Prophecy was about?"

Silence filled the dusty room. Hermione gasped, and Ron paled. Remus stared at Harry. "...No." He shook his head.

"Yeah. The Headmaster told me right after I came back from the Ministry. When it comes down to it, it's me or him."

"But...I thought the prophecy sphere broke?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down. "Dumbledore knew the Prophecy. He's known since I was born. That's partly why I'm so upset with hi-"

"WHAT? HE knew ALL this time, and-" Hermione yelled, and Ron clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Remus turned away, looking grim. "I understand now. As a member of the Order, I have to follow Dumbledore's orders." He glanced back at the trio. "However, since... Harry is the last of my pack, that takes precedent." He rummaged through his pockets. "I have a portkey here, to my place. It's not much, but it's safe. Unplottable, and under some pretty heavy wards. No one will be able to find you there."

He took out a small medallion. "Only Tonks and I know the location- okay? So sit tight- have some breakfast, and get some sleep. I won't be able to get there until later, alright?"

The three of them nodded, and accepted the medallion.

* * *

><p><strong>Roughing It<strong>

They landed on the floor hard, their things went flying. Harry rubbed the back of his head, sitting up slowly. Hermione looked about. They were in a small cellar, it looked like. There was a heavy bolted cage, and a table that had an empty cauldron, and some neatly sorted ingredients on it. They dragged their things up the stairs. The small cottage was really run-down, but clean. There was the kitchen, where Ron started to make himself a sandwhich straight away. There was also the loo, and a bedroom. There wasn't even a sitting room. The bedroom contained all of Remus' books and things, and a desk filled with papers. Looking out the window, they were in the middle of the woods. No one would ever find them here.

They ate a late breakfast, and talked about this latest development.

"If Professor Lupin is going to help us, we might be able to actually do this. We've got a place to stay now, and we wouldn't want for books to read-"

Ron snorted at this. Of course Hermione would say that.

"Well, what about Tonks? You don't think she'll tell the Headmaster, do you?"

"No, I don't think so." Hermione said, smiling slightly. "Think about it. Why would Tonks know the location to Remus' place?"

The boys looked at her blankly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're together, you idiots!"

"Oh." Harry said feebly."Huh. They're so different."

'_So are we_.' Hermione thought silently. "So, with the two of them, they might be able to teach us a bit. After all, Tonks is an Auror, and Professor Lupin taught us-"

"Good idea! Of course, we won't be able to cast any magic-" Harry cut himself off. "Oh, I bloody forgot!" He looked heavenward. "I did magic without my wand yesterday."

"What?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"Well, when you came to see me the Privet Drive. I knew there was going to be trouble, so I had to get to you. My Aunt had locked my bedroom door, so...um...I unlocked it."

Hermione stared at her friend, and Ron spoke up. "Mate...wandless magic is...um, pretty rare. You'd have to be really powerful to do something like that."

Harry buried his face in his hands, and Hermione touched his arm. "Harry...maybe this is something that will help you beat Voldemort. Maybe Professor Lupin and Tonks can help you use that ability, hmm?"

Harry snorted. "The Headmaster thinks my 'Power' is love." He rolled his eyes. At their confused looks, he explained. "Part of the prophecy says that I have a 'Power' that Voldemort doesn't know about. The thing is, I don't know what it is either."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Why would the headmaster speculate such a thing? Is there a reason behind his thinking?"

The three of them were silent for a bit.

"Well...think about it, when we go on some adventure or another- how does it happen? We're rescuing somebody, or helping someone- or finding out information in order to do those things." Ron pointed out. "Also, Harry has a thing for helping people."

Harry's eyes turned dark. "Don't call it my 'saving people thing'-"

"It's true, mate. Anytime anyone's in trouble, you're there. We were there for Hermione, for Ginny, and all those other times. You even make sure the younger kids aren't bullied and stuff, right?"

Harry averted his eyes, remembering when he'd given a talking-to to a couple of upper year Gryffindors over teasing Dennis Creevey last year. "So? What?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. Hermione spoke hesitantly. "I think what Ron's trying to say is that you have a good heart. That you help people. Maybe that is your power. Your friends, and the people you help. Vol-Voldemort only has allies and people who fear him. They might respect him, sure, but they don't...care about him. Not like people do about you."

Harry looked at Hermione for the longest time, then Ron. "So...if what you're saying is true, my Power is...other people?"

Ron gave a slight shrug. "You can't fight a war alone."

Harry was a bit startled at his friend's insight. Ron was...right. He certainly could not fight this war alone. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"And that's why we'll be right there with you." Hermione said, and started to gather their dishes. "We need to make a plan. Sitting on our bums and speculating all day won't get us anywhere."

"You said bum!" Ron said, shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bum, ass, fuck, whatever Ron. I can curse just like you guys do, I just choose not to. Grow up. And help me with these dishes."

Ron and Harry sat, frozen, staring up at Hermione. Harry was the first to blush, and a smile spread on Ron's face, his ears red. "Do it again!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, and took a couple of plates to the sink. Harry stood quickly, and started to help her. He was chuckling while they washed the dishes- they shared a look, and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>They were in the sitting room, looking over various books from Remus' collection when the floo flared. Remus and Tonks both came out of the floo, and Tonks looked relieved.<p>

"Thank goodness you're still here." She swatted both Ron and Harry on the back of their heads. "That's for making us worry!"

Hermione laughed softly, and gave a worried smile to Remus. "So, the Order?"

"Are still looking for you." Remus said quietly. "Ron, your mum was frantic. I nearly told her when she started to cry-"

Ron looked rather upset at this. "She cried?"

Harry bit his lip. "Maybe we can send them a letter. Using an owl from Diagon Alley. That way they can't track us."

"Good idea." Hermione said, nodding. "We can let everyone know we're safe."

"How long are you going to hide out?" Remus asked carefully. "Have you thought this through? You're going back to Hogwarts, right?"

"Of course we are!" Hermione said, while Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Both boys saw the merits in not going back to Hogwarts, but they would need all the help they could get- what better way to get everyone together than at the school?

"So...what now? You going to hang out here all summer?" Tonks asked, crossing her arms.

Harry looked sheepishly at Remus. "I'm sorry Remus, for intruding..."

"It's not intruding. You're Pack, Harry. It's alright. This is a safe place, and I can keep an eye on you. Now, I don't have much room here, but I think we can set something up for you three. Mind sleeping in the sitting room? I could transfigure something-"

"But that would wear off. Nah, I got an Auror-issue tent that I use for stake outs. Since I've got the next month off, I won't be using it. You lot can use it."

Harry blinked. A tent? A magical tent? That would come in handy... "So...we would stay..."

"In the garden. The wards cover about an acre of land...so...er, Moody can run out and about if he needs to. But I would prefer if you stuck close to the house."

Tonks grinned. "I'll go get the tent now. You guys look pretty knackered."

* * *

><p><strong>Roughing It?<strong>

The Auror-issue tent wasn't as fabulous as Harry had hoped. It looked like an army tent on the outside. It wasn't all that fancy, but it was workable. It was mainly one room. They had rather comfy charmed sleeping bags, and a curtained off area that looked like a rather spartan loo.

Hermione, when she saw the loo, wished she had her old bathtub from back home, or better yet, the prefect's bath, but she wouldn't complain. Ron looked rather happy with the sleeping bags- they were an ugly shade of orange that he liked quite a bit. There was a cooler to hold cold drinks and food that would need to keep cold. That was Harry's favorite part, besides the fact that the tent could be charmed to be invisible, along with all of its contents.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally ran out of steam, and decided to get some rest. It started to rain, and Tonks and Remus headed back to the house so that the teens could get some sleep.

Harry rolled out his sleeping bag, and Ron already had his set up. Harry and Ron exchanged a small smile as Harry set up his sleeping bag next to Ron's. Hermione saw this, and paused in her unpacking. She grabbed her own sleeping bag, and rolled it out quickly. She didn't look either boy in the face as she pushed her bag in between Ron's and Harry's. Harry didn't say a word as he moved his slightly over, to give her a bit more space.

"There." She said, and stood, and went back to unpacking. Ron and Harry exchanged a look, and started to talk about the letter they were going to send to the Order and to their families.

_Dear Mum, and everyone else:_

_We're alright. We're safe, uninjured, and we're eating alright. Sorry about leaving the way I did. Harry and Hermione are my best friends, and I have to help them. We've been through so much together. I couldn't just sit in my room all summer- that's not a very Gryffindor thing to do. I hope all of you are alright. Love, Ron_

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**I'm so sorry about leaving like I did. I hated it. I love you both very much. I hope that one day, you'll understand why I'm doing what I do. I'm helping to keep everyone safe here in the wizarding world, and in our world. Please, Mum, Dad, do what you can to stay safe. Even if that means following your plan. When it's safe, I'll see you again. I swear. Harry and Ron are my best friends. Growing up, you both encouraged me to have friends, and be more friendly. Please, understand, I did not choose between you and them. I chose between the muggle world and the magical world. **_

_**While the Muggle world has some amazing technology, and has made strides that the wizarding world has yet to see, I'm a Witch. There is no changing that. I'm magical, and I feel most at home around magical things. I felt like a fish out of water in the muggle world, and it showed. You know it's true. I would be terribly unhappy if I stayed in the muggle world, even if I did have you. The Magical world is my home now. I hope, one day, you'll be able to see it as I do. **_

_**Love, your daughter, Hermione**_

Dumbledore:

I'm not going back to the Dursleys. You can say all you want, but I'm not dealing with their shit anymore. Don't look for us anymore- you won't find us. We're alright, and we'll be back when we're ready. Don't interrogate anyone about where we are- no one knows. This was a spur of the moment, Gryffindorish thing to do, we didn't even tell anybody before we left. We need to train, we need to prepare. You know as well as I do that it needs to be done.

You should have told me the Prophecy earlier. You and I both know I didn't have a 'normal' childhood. That was a shit lie, and you know it. Tell the others I'm alright, and to stop looking for us. It's a waste of time.

Harry

* * *

><p>Hermione came from the loo, wearing her nightshirt, her clothes hooked over her arm. The boys were already dressed in their pajamas, and were getting ready to sleep. Neither of them were looking in her direction, and both were blushing. At their odd behavior, she glanced back at the loo. It was really just a curtained off area- she'd made sure to close the curtain tight...what was the problem, then?<p>

She set her clothes on the top of her trunk. "We should get up early tomorrow. There's a lot to do." She crawled into her sleeping bag. Ron and Harry did the same, both of them turning their backs to her. She was rather...disconcerted.

"Well, goodnight boys."

" 'night." Ron said quietly.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry said, and yawned. " 'night, Ron."

Hermione woke rather suddenly, and then forced herself not to sit up. Arms held her from behind, and she could hear someone breathing on her neck. It felt nice, to be held like this. Whoever was in front of her, slipped his arm underneath her neck, and she was using it as a pillow. Her head had been resting on his shoulder. She squirmed a bit, opening her eyes slowly. She blinked sleepily at Harry, whose shoulder she'd been sleeping on. She turned her head, and saw Ron holding her. They were both fast asleep. Harry made a slight noise in the back of his throat, and Ron moved forward a bit, pushing Hermione towards Harry some more. She blushed as she realised that all of their legs were tangled up in each other.

This was...nice. It felt better than she'd imagined. Of course, she'd always dreamt it would be one or the other, but not both. Until recently. This was soo much better. She sighed happily, settling against Harry's chest. She closed her eyes again. Maybe she could just sleep in, just this once.

* * *

><p>Ron woke when he realised something was off. He was wrapped up in someone again, but it didn't feel like Harry. He opened his eyes, blushing furiously as he realised he was practically groping Hermione. However, she was also all curled up against Harry as well. It seemed as though the three of them had converged to the middle of their sleeping bags the previous night, and now were just a pile of gangly legs and arms.<p>

Ron swallowed thickly, slowly pulling his hand away from Hermione's chest, but she grabbed his hand, and he stilled. "Ron?" She murmured, turning to face him slightly.

"I...I didn't mean to..." Ron stammered. He glanced at Harry, whose face was buried in Hermione's neck, and he was holding her loosely around her waist, his arms underneath Ron's.

"It's okay." Hermione said, giving him a sleepy smile. "Go back to sleep, Ron. It's not even light out, yet." She tugged on his hand, pulling him closer.

"You...don't mind?"

Hermione sighed, snuggling up against him. "No." Ron felt his heart beat faster, and he smiled into her hair, squeezing her around her waist. He glanced down at Harry, who had yet to move. He was kind of a bit jealous- his face was inches away from her boobs. He loosened one of his arms from its hold, and ran a hand through Hermione's hair, pulling it away from his own face. Hermione sighed.

"That feels nice."

Ron bit his lip as he let his hand come to a rest on her shoulder. He already knew she wasn't wearing a bra underneath this nightshirt of hers- he'd been able to feel that earlier. He wanted to touch her again, but he didn't think she would let him. He slid his hand up and down her arm, and he heard her breathing deepen gradually. His hand went to her waist, and rubbed back and forth there, lightly. His hand paused as it connected with Harry's arm. He glanced at the sleeping boy, who had wedged his leg in between Hermione's. The girl let the back of her head come to a rest on Ron's shoulder, and unnoticed to him, she opened her eyes just slightly.

He ran a light touch down Harry's arm, wondering why Harry always wore heavy sweatshirts and long sleeved shirts to sleep in. His hand met Harry's, both of their hands resting on Hermione's hip. Ron slid his fingers in between Harry's, testing to see how it felt. He smiled, and glanced down at Hermione, who had shifted slightly. Harry's fingers squeezed his, and his smile widened.

When he realised what he was doing, he snatched his hand away, and scooted away from Harry and Hermione- but Hermione grabbed him by the front of his shirt. All too quickly, she pulled him back into place, giving him a knowing look. "He sleeps better than I've ever seen him, when he sleeps with you." She whispered. "It's okay. It...doesn't make you any less of a man. He's your best friend. You're supposed to take care of each other. That's what best friends are for, right?"

Ron breathed in. "And you?"

"And me. I told you it's okay, Ron." She whispered, tilting her head back so that their eyes could meet. She wrapped his arm around her slowly, still smiling at him reassuredly. "It's okay."

"I'd think you'd slap me silly if I tried to grope you again."

"Maybe. Maybe not." She chuckled quietly, and Ron's ears went red.

" 'mione?" Harry murmured. "You 'wake?" He opened his eyes, and moved away, but Hermione pulled him back to her. She glanced at Ron, who grabbed Harry's arm. Harry paused for a moment, and then moved back. " Hey."

"It's early. Go back to sleep Harry. We all should." Hermione whispered.

"This is nice." Harry sighed, and dozed off promptly.

The three of them woke later in the morning, feel well rested. None of them spoke about how they'd woken up, and dived right into breakfast and helped to pick out some books. Tonks came by to tell them the reaction the Order and their parents had to their letters.

Dumbledore hadn't let anyone read the one Harry had written to him, he just summarized it. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears over Ron's letter, while Hermione's parents were stoic. Tonks had delivered the letter to them herself. According to Tonks, they were planning on moving to Australia, the sooner the better.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made plans that day for the rest of the holidays. They would spend each morning studying from Remus' books, and while Harry was going to devote some time to making lesson plans for the DA, Hermione was going to find a way to go to Diagon Alley safely, without getting caught. After Remus found out that they didn't have their gauging test that year, he began to test Ron in the cellar. Remus said he'd heard that the Ministry was going to conduct a gauging test this summer, for the students who didn't do it last year. Harry hadn't even known that it was a required. So Remus was helping them out by doing a test before hand. It was possible to strengthen their magic, if one used a series of spells to practice with, but you could only figure what spells to use by taking a gauging test.

Apparently the cellar was warded so that no magic could be detected whatsoever. Harry and Hermione could hear bangs and noises, and wondered what they were doing down there. Hermione had no idea what her strengths were going to be- she was good at charms and transfiguration, but it sounded like this was a different kind of magic that they were doing down there.

When Ron and Remus came up for lunch, Ron looked a bit winded and singed, but ecstatic. "That was amazing!"

Remus gave Ron a small smile. "I had a feeling you would be good at offensive magic. Those fire spells of yours are rather amazing- you have a very good control over them. Hermione, I want you to go next, after lunch. Are you in the middle of something that can't wait?"

Hermione glanced at the book she was reading, while she had been eating lunch. "Well, I suppose it can wait for a little while. During lunch, she practically interrogated Remus about the process, and he answered all of her questions with an amused smile. Harry was curious as well, but he was quieter about it. He listened attentively to Ron while Ron went off about the spells they used and things.

While Hermione was in the cellar with Remus, Harry and Ron went over books for more offensive and heat-based spells for Ron. They found the fire whip that Dumbledore had used against Voldemort, but apparently it was very hard to control. The house shook with Hermione's spells downstairs, and the boys had to hold some things to keep from breaking or falling. Hermione came up, beaming, her hair all over the place. Remus squeezed her shoulder. "Hermione, you did fantastic. I've never seen someone your age produce a corporeal shield like that before- you've definitely got an eye for defensive spells." He chuckled, and looked to Ron. "If you and Hermione combined your magic, you would be unstoppable, with your defensive and offensive skills."

"Combined our magic?" Hermione asked immediately. "Is that possible? I'd heard some things, in Ancient Runes, but-"

"Yes, it is possible." Remus frowned. "But don't take it too lightly- it's a very serious thing. People have died from it if they didn't know what they were doing. Also, since your magic is tied to each other, there is also a level of dependecy as well..." He shook his head. "While it might sound like a good idea, there's a reason why people don't do it that often."

"Oh." Hermione said, sounding dissapointed.

"So, I'm going after dinner?" Harry asked.

Remus gave Harry a tired smile. "I suppose, if you want to. I think I might do something a little different with you. I already know you're pretty good at defensive and offensive spellwork, so I want to do something else."

"What? Charms, transfiguration?"

Remus just gave him a mysterious smile. "Let's have dinner first. I'm famished."

* * *

><p>Harry went to the cellar with Remus, feeling rather nervous about things, but excited too. What were they going to do? He drew his wand, smiling.<p>

"I know your DADA spells are top-notch, Harry, but I want to know how you fare in your other spellwork."

"Huh?" Harry's smile dropped.

"Do you know any healing charms? Or cooking charms? Transfiguration spells that could be used to sheild from spells?"

Harry could see where Remus was going with this, remembering Dumbledore's and Voldemort's battle. "Well, I'm not all that great at charms and stuff, and I've never really tried any healing charms..."

Remus shook his head. "Well then, we have our work cut out for us. You see, Harry, teams of Aurors are often in groups of twos and threes. Each of the Aurors have their own strengths, and play off of each other. While Hermione is strong with her defensive spells, she doesn't react quick enough. She has a vast knowledge of spells in her head, but that won't matter if she panicks and can't remember them. Ron, on the other hand, is quick, but relies too much on basic spells that could easily be countered. While they are both immensely talented, they could still improve-"

"But what about what you said about Ron's fire spells, or Hermione's shields-"

"Like I said, they were very good. However, what happens if the three of you are in the middle of a fight, and someone gets injured? Do you leave them behind?"

Harry cringed, remembering times in the past that they had to do that. Remus nodded, knowingly. "If you knew some healing spells, you would be much better prepared." He took out his wand. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Wait- what do cooking charms have to do with anything?" Harry blurted.

Remus gave him a ghostly smile. "Do you know what happens to a man's blood when it's at 400 degrees? Instantaneous, perfectly legal, and un-counterable- that's what it is."

Harry gaped at his former professor.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Madam Bones demanded. Tonks looked contrite.<p>

"What do you mean?" The auror asked meekly.

"My men have been saying that Dumbledore's Order has been swarming around Miss Granger's home, as well as Mr. Potter's- neither have them been seen. Where are they? Why didn't you tell me that they'd run off? Are they in hiding? Does Dumbledore know-"

Tonks shook her head quickly, her hair turning a muted purple. "They're okay. Safe, but okay. Dumbledore doesn't know where they are." She bit her lip. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron left because Hermione's parents didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts, and Harry was sick of staying at the Dursleys. And from I've seen about the three of them, where Hermione and Harry go, Ron goes too."

Madam Bones frowned at this. The two witches were in a muggle pub, off in a corner. It was one of the few places where they could exchange information without being overheard by Deatheaters, or other Aurors. Madam Bones didn't know what to make of one of her best Aurors being on a first name basis with the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends.

"You have no idea where they are?"

Tonks glanced away, looking a bit sheepish. "I'm afraid I can't say. However, if you need to pass a message on to them, I could arrange it."

Bones sighed, looking thoughtful. "Tell them that Black's name has been cleared. It will be in the papers tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Uh...so yeah. Don't hate me. I'm sure some of you are mentally scarred for life. Thanks for reading, and I hope you still keep reading. Don't worry, this is the only Ron story I have where he's not a psycho andor an idiot.


	11. Switch HPBZ

So here's another Slash- a HPBZ story. I love Blaise- he's such a cutie. I know he's really not mentioned all that much in canon, but in fanon, he's just one of those hot Slytherins you always read about. Yum. I started writing this last year, and it has some good potential, but I need some feedback on this thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Switch (working title)<strong>

**HPBZ- 6th year**

**Dark/Grey!Harry, subtle D/s themes  
><strong>

Blaise Zabini was the sort of fellow that tended to hide in the background, unnoticed by most. In his years at Hogwarts, he'd been careful not to be noticed by…certain people. He flew under the radar, choosing to remain uninvolved in the infamous fights between Malfoy and the Golden Trio. He and his best friends had dubbed the Gryffindors to be loud, brash, crude, and annoying- at best. Yes, even Granger. Yeah, Potter had that cute sort of scruffiness that people always talked about, but he'd put that aside so he could focus on more important things.

However, his interest was captured as soon as he walked past Harry Potter's compartment at the start of their sixth year. He had been on his way to the loo nearby when something told him to go this way. He was alone for once, which was extremely rare. He looked through the window, and couldn't believe his eyes. Potter was curled up in the corner of his seat, holding his arm to his chest gingerly, looking a little worse for wear.

His owl was sitting next to him on the seat, freed from her cage, hooting at him with doleful eyes. He was wearing rather…horrible clothing. Worse than usual. He looked…dirty. His unkempt hair was hanging limply past his shoulders. And the worse thing was, the boy's face was completely blank, eyes vacant. Something…had happened.

He opened the door slowly, so as not to frighten the boy. He motioned to the seat across from the boy. "This taken?"

Potter only blinked at him, and looked out the window. Blaise considered that a yes. He started to move towards the seat, and Potter looked back, narrowing his eyes. "Zabini, right?" He whispered. He sounded…defeated.

Blaise sat down, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. We have had five years of classes together, Potter. One would think you would know by now."

Potter looked back out the window. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I saw you here, and I wanted to sit with you." Blaise said, glancing at the bruises and scrapes on the boy's knees, as well as the bruises on his wrists-

"Are you okay?"

Potter stiffened, scowling at the window. He didn't answer.

"I know a fair share of healing spells. Is it all right if I help you out?"

Potter held himself tighter, looking down at his ratty trainers. His voice came out in a low growl, something he hadn't been expecting, considering the boy's vulnerable condition.

"Fuck you. I don't need your help or your pity-"

Blaise felt angry. "Fine. Then I suppose you don't need my help." He stood, and Potter stood as well, swaying in place. Blaise rushed forward as the boy tipped face forward. Blaise held the top half of the boy in his arms, frowning at feeling how light he was. The boy in his arms reached just to his shoulders- small, for a boy.

His face tilted up, and Blaise could see the darkness about his eyes that belied little sleep- but those eyes, so bright and green- his breath caught. Bowed lips, pale, but he knew if kissed them at that moment, perhaps he could bring a little color- and that magic! It buzzed along his hands, all the way up to the ends of his hair- Potter's magic was strong and heady. Then he seemed to realize the position they were in- almost embracing like lovers.

Potter backed off, as did Blaise. Potter raised his uninjured arm, leaning against the wall, looking quite pained.

"Do you want me to get your friends?" Blaise asked quietly.

Potter shook his head. "No. They…they can't know." What was Potter hiding? Didn't he tell his little friends everything?

"Let me help. They'll know something's wrong as soon as they see you." Blaise drew his wand, and Potter's eyes followed it carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you, Potter." Blaise said quietly.

\\\

Harry stared at the wand, and then up at the boy. Well, Zabini wasn't exactly a boy anymore. Harry could tell. While Ron had had his growth spurt, in his head, he was still quite young. Zabini, however, was a _man_. Tall, with broad shoulders, and good looks, Harry didn't know whether to be frightened or attracted. He had dark chocolate colored skin, with curly black hair, with dark brown eyes. There were very few black kids at Hogwarts, and Harry felt like he should have noticed Zabini more. He could certainly be intimidating, but at the same time, Harry didn't feel intimidated, not with that…look in his eyes.

He nodded slowly, extending his broken arm slowly. "It's broken. In the forearm-" He hissed quietly as Zabini grabbed it gently, and slowly lifted his sleeve. Harry looked away, not wanting to see those bruises again. Zabini sighed, but said nothing. He murmured several spells, and Harry could feel the pain lessen.

"I'd be careful with it for the next couple of days. Don't overdo it."

Harry nodded. He didn't want to, but considering how Hermoine was likely to squeeze him in one of her hugs as soon as she saw him, he knew it was a moot point.

"I don't have anything on me to help with the bruises, but I have a salve in my trunk. I can come right back, okay?"

Harry frowned. Zabini could tell someone else what he'd seen. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Zabini gave him a considering look. "Okay. If you do something for me."

"What?"

"You have to tell me what happened."

Harry frowned, scowling at the floor. "Fine. Swear on your magic you won't tell."

Zabini raised a brow. "I, Blaise Ambrosius Zabini, swear on my magic that I will never disclose any of Harry Potter's secrets to anyone, living or dead, in any form." He glowed a soft gold color, for just a moment, and Harry stared at him. Zabini gave him a slight nod. "I shall be back in a moment."

"Er…"

Zabini walked out, and left Harry alone. He stared out of the window, trying to process everything. Zabini had basically sworn on his magic that he would never tell any of Harry's secrets- it was certainly more than his friends had ever done.

He felt much better, he realized- still a bit tender, but much better. He didn't think it was _just_ because of the healing spells. He sighed, leaning his head against the window. He started slightly as Zabini came back to the compartment, closing the door behind him. He flicked his wand at the compartment door.

"There. No one will be able to see us through the window." Zabini sat next to him, and pulled out his bookbag. "One of my Stepfathers was a Healer, I've got a stash of potions….hey, don't fall asleep on me."

Harry blinked, trying to keep himself awake, and Zabini touched his arm gently. He reached for Harry's shirt. "Come on, let's get you patched up-"

Harry pulled away from him, glaring. "Don't-" He hissed.

Zabini held his hands up, away from the smaller boy. "I won't hurt you." He dug through his bag a bit, and handed over a small jar. "You can put that on yourself, if you like. Do you need any other potions?"

Harry unscrewed the jar, and recognized it as a bruise paste- and started to slather it onto his arms. "No, I'm good."

Zabini watched him silently, a slight frown on his face. "So…what happened?"

Harry looked at the other boy consideringly. He did help him, after all…he _had_ sworn on his magic…

"My relatives don't like me much."

Zabini's only response was a thinning of his lips.

Harry couldn't meet his eyes as he continued to talk. "They…don't beat me or anything…it's just my Cousin is a bit of a bully. He and his friends got me a couple of days ago."

Zabini frowned. "I see. Well…you will be okay, then? Who is your Cousin?"

Harry shook his head. "He's a muggle. So are my Aunt and Uncle. He doesn't go to Hogwarts or anything."

Zabini stared at him. "You were raised by muggles? We always thought you were raised by a wizarding family in the muggle world."

Harry shook his head, looking surprised. "Er, no. I didn't even know about magic until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Well…there are a lot of people thinking you were raised knowing about the magical world…wait, you never got any fanmail or anything?"

"Er…no?"

Zabini burst out laughing, and Harry glared at him. The boy tried to breathe properly, and when he caught Harry's expression, he started laughing again.

"What's so funny?"

"Just…letters….Merlin…you….never read!"

"What?"

Zabini leant forward conspiratorially, still chuckling. "There are certain students at our school who would kill me if I told you this, but when they were just kids, they sent you fanmail- things saying how they hoped to be your best friend, or to marry you one day, or…well, all sorts of things really." He sobered slightly. "I never wrote one, but I did help draw a picture for you that was to be sent in a letter by Pansy Parkinson. We were six."

Harry gaped at him.

Zabini shrugged. "We all figured that you lived in the muggle world, and that the wizards watching over you were watching your mail- that was probably why you never replied."

Harry frowned. "As a matter of fact…there were a few people watching over me. I had no idea, until last year, though."

"So…why are you still living with those muggles…if they treat you like that?" Zabini asked.

It stung. Harry knew that the Slytherin was correct- he'd asked that same question to himself many times. The thing was, sometimes he felt what he received from his relatives was…carthartic in an odd sort of way. All the shit he caused, all the guilt, went away…for just a little while, when he was focused on his pain.

Strangely, he knew he would miss it in a few weeks or so. Unless something at the school distracted him- like another wild plan of Voldemort's.

Harry's eyes met Zabini's, and he realized he hadn't answered the boy. Well, he could say he didn't have anywhere else to go, but that wasn't the truth. He was always welcome at the Burrow. And Grimmauld Place. After all, he owned Grimmauld Place now.

But for some reason…he stayed with his relatives.

"They're my relatives." He said quietly.

"Your relatives…only in blood, though, am I right?" Zabini said softly, leaning forward. His dark eyes bore into Harry's and Harry found himself nodding, and then words spilled out. Words he'd never actually said to anyone.

"I hate them. I've hated them for a long time. I think since I understood what they felt about me- that all the things I did for them was never going to be enough….they just took me for granted." He breathed. "They hate me just as much- they would rather I died right along with my parents- God-" He touched his temple, feeling a headache coming on.

Zabini moved to sit beside him, and before he could stop the man, Zabini had his hands on Harry's shoulders, easing them down.

"Do you always get this tense?" He asked quietly.

Harry looked down at his knees.

"It isn't good for you."

"Well, too fucking bad." Harry snapped at him, pulling away. At the boy's expression, he grimaced. "Sorry. I don't mean to be a bitch, I just…"

"Don't like people helping you?" Zabini said with an odd look.

Harry sighed roughly. "I just…I'm used to doing it all on my own."

Zabini leant back in his seat. "Well…if you ever want help…or just someone to talk to…I'll be 'round."

Harry frowned. "Other than you making that vow, why should I trust you?"

Zabini's brow rose. "Well, I suppose you can't." He looked thoughtful. "Since you have shared so much with me, I can return the favor."

He glanced at the compartment door. "Yes, I am a Slytherin, but we're not all like Malfoy. He's just the most vocal, so he gives us all a bad reputation."

Harry's mouth thinned. Zabini continued.

"I, nor my Mother, or my various Step-Fathers, have ever been a follower of the Dark Lord. I am not planning to, either. I find the pureblood propaganda pretty ridiculous- especially since one of my Step Fathers was a muggle. At the same time, though, My Mother is a Dark Witch."

At Harry's inhalation, Zabini looked him in the eye. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors. They're just that, though. It was just a series of…unfortunate circumstances. As my Mother is a Dark Witch, she taught me to be Dark as well."

Harry paled.

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Being Dark doesn't automatically mean I'm evil. I just follow a different set of rules and guidelines that other Witches and Wizards do."

"Forgive me for saying this, but all the Dark Witches and Wizards I've ever met have always been out to kill me." Harry said, wand hand twitching towards his pocket. He didn't draw his wand, though.

Zabini glanced down at his hand, and met Harry's eyes once more. "Potter, there are a lot more Dark witches and wizards out there than anyone realizes. A very, very small majority of them are the Dark Lord's followers. How many followers can you estimate that he has?"

"36." Harry said confidently, because of his visions. "And that's not an estimate."

Zabini looked slightly surprised. "Ah. I was under the impression it was 31, but no matter…there are approximately 15,000 witches and wizards in the UK, with only 302 students registered at Hogwarts."

Harry gaped at him.

"Wizards live very long lives. There would be more, but with wars raging in our community since the end of the 19th century, and inbreeding, we have less now than we've ever had before, with the exception being the Inquisition Period."

Harry thought about that for a moment.

Zabini went on. "Consider this…you don't truly think every single witch and wizard in our community, who isn't with the Dark Lord, is automatically Light?"

Harry stared at his lap, furrowing his brow.

Zabini stood. "Well, my friends will be expecting me."

Harry looked up. "Wait…I have questions…I didn't know…"

Zabini tilted his head slightly at him, giving him the smallest of smiles. "I suspect that there's a lot you don't know. Tell you what, why don't you think about things for a while. Give yourself a week. Then come see me."

"When? And Where?"

Zabini thought it was interesting that Potter didn't just go ahead and decide the time or place. That Potter would let him decide. "How about…the Charms corridor. The Empty classroom at the very end, that's used for storage. We can meet…at 9, Sunday night?"

Harry gave him a guarded expression. "It'll be just you and me. Give me your word."

A smile curled on Zabin's lips before he could help it. "You trust the word of a Dark Wizard?"

"You gave your oath." Harry said honestly. "It's more than my friends have ever done."

* * *

><p>That week found Harry settling into life at Hogwarts. Classes resumed, gossips continued, and it felt as though he'd never left. Neither Hermoine or Ron mentioned his lack of letters, or that they hadn't seen each other all summer- apparently Hermoine had gone on holiday with her parents, and Ron had been busy helping the twins with their new shop.<p>

He was thankful to get cleaned up properly- nice warm showers, where he could be as long as he liked- comfortable beds, heaps of food, light through the windows in the morning- the place was practically a palace considering his surroundings at Number Four. No one even commented about how he grew his hair out, or that he looked a bit thinner than usual…they seemed oblivious. Like always.

Harry found himself quietly studying Zabini from afar in the Great Hall, or in the corridors, or in class. He almost always sat with a group of three others- two girls, and a boy. He never really remembered them speaking up in class much, or joining Malfoy in his jibes.

He couldn't help but admire Zabini's finesse in casting spells- it seemed he was just as good as Hermoine…nobody just seemed to notice or comment. He certainly didn't look like a Dark wizard. He talked, smiled, and laughed, just like any other student.

He'd thought a lot about what the boy had said. About how there were more Dark witches and wizards, and how they were not all followers of the Dark Lord…he had many questions, and he really wanted them answered.

Harry found himself lingering in the doorway to the common room on Sunday night. He'd been in the dorm for the last hour, mentally preparing himself for that night. He didn't know what to expect. He'd left a note on his pillow for Ron, letting him know that he went for a walk. He'd done this several times over the past week, so they wouldn't think it was unusual for him to do this.

Ron was playing chess against Seamus, while Hermoine and Ginny were studying in front of the fire with Neville. There were other people in the common room, too. Harry knew that if he left so close to curfew, that he would be noticed, most likely, by his friends.

His eyes darted to the door. No one was looking. He casually strolled to the door, slipping through the portrait without saying a word to anyone. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through the corridors.

Curfew was at 9:30. He had no idea how long his conversation would last with Zabini, but he'd brought his invisibility cloak, just in case. His steps quickened as he entered the Charms corridor, eager not to be late.

He poked his head into the classroom, and saw Zabini sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window. Harry came in, closing the door behind him. Zabini glanced over his shoulder, and Harry moved to stand next to him, looking out over the moonlit grounds.

Zabini began to speak after a few moments.

"Being Dark is not necessarily evil. It's not just a specific brand of magic, but a…way of life. You feel magic differently, it changes you. It's really all about how you use it, that makes you evil or not. There are, of course, Curses that are, and can be only used to kill or maim people, but there are many other 'Light' spells that can be used as well, that have other purposes."

His eyes flicked to Harry. "Have you ever cast the levitation charm?"

"Of course I have." Harry said.

"Then you know that a levitation charm could be dangerous in the right circumstances. Any spell can be like that."

Harry remembered the Quidditch World Cup, and he shivered. Zabini's eyes flicked to his. "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh…yes. I am. I was…just remembering."

Zabini looked back on to the grounds. "Sometimes being Dark can be mistaken as being violent. However, violence is not always bad."

Harry stared at him, sitting next to him on the sill. "How could it not be bad?' He asked quietly.

Zabini looked at him, tilting his head. "Well, violence is an emotion like any other. It can go hand in hand with pride, or excitement, or even passion."

Harry blushed at the last word. The way Zabini had said it…

"I don't understand."

Zabini gave him a small smile. "You've experienced it. I know you have. When you duel Malfoy, what do you feel?"

Harry frowned. "I feel…hate. I hate him because he's a…bigot."

"What else do you feel?"

Harry looked down, shrugging. "I don't know. What else am I supposed to feel?"

Zabini stood fluidly from the sill, and extended his hand to Harry, to help him up as well. Harry took his hand, noting how warm it was, and how much larger it was than his own hand- Harry stood, and Zabini drew his wand.

"Duel me."

Harry's eyes went round. "Wha-"

"Duel me. Nothing fatal, of course, as this is only an exercise."

"But-" Zabini raised his wand at Harry, and Harry grabbed his wand as well. In a flash, they were dueling.

The room was silent, save for their soft incantations, increased breathing, and their light steps. They danced around each other, and Harry knew why Malfoy never seemed to challenge Zabini all that much.

Zabini…was a bloody fantastic dueler, and it made it all the more fun. Harry couldn't help but grin as he anticipated the next volley of curses, dodging just in time. He blocked another spell, narrowly missing Zabini by a hair.

Zabini drew near, eyes hooded, chest rising up and down as he blocked Harry's bludgeoning curse. Harry couldn't help but feel a little odd, seeing the man's expression, but he didn't have much time to think on it. Harry was cornered before he could help it, and the boy had pressed him up against the wall, his wand at Harry's throat.

Harry gulped, eyes only for the other man.

"What did you feel?' Zabini asked throatily.

Harry stared up at him. "I…. it was fun. And exciting. I…felt anticipation. Eagerness. I wanted to know what happened next. I…was…in awe of your dueling style…you're bloody amazing, you know that?" He breathed.

Zabini only smirked, wand digging into Harry's neck further, reminding Harry of his precarious position.

"And now? What do you feel?"

Harry bit his lip. "A little scared. But still…I dunno." He said quietly.

Zabini pulled away, fully, putting his wand away. "Dueling is considered a violent act, is it not?"

Harry frowned. "That wasn't truly violent. I mean, yeah, we were dueling, but I don't hate you like I do Malfoy, and…and, I didn't think you would really hurt me-"

"I see." Was all Zabini said.

They made plans to meet the following week, at the same time and place. Harry knew better to tell his friends. Ron would blow a gasket about him meeting up with a Slytherin, and Hermoine would want Harry to tell Dumbledore that Zabini was a Dark Wizard.

That night, Harry sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was finally filling out a bit more, and the color was returning to his face. Hogwarts food and a bit of time on the Quidditch pitch did that to a person. He ran a hand over his robes, and took them off, leaving him in just his school pants, tie, and shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, glad that his hair had finally recovered from not being washed for half the summer. No longer lanky and greasy, it fell down in soft waves about his shoulders that he kind of liked.

He gave himself a slight nod, and left the loo. He stopped short as he saw Ron in the dorm room, rummaging through the pile of stuff beside his bed.

"Hey Harry. Seen my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_?"

"Um…no. I'm just gonna go for a walk, alright?"

"Okay. Don't let Hermoine catch you out." Ron mumbled, still rummaging.

Harry ventured into the Charms corridor, walking quietly. He'd sworn he heard Filch's cat, but it had been a false alarm. He was nearly late- he quickened his steps. As soon as he opened the door, a pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him inside.

He was tossed into the room, onto the floor, and he could hear the door locking behind him. He looked over to see a wizard in dark robes, his face covered-

He instantly had his wand in his hand, and they were trading curses immediately. His heart hammered in his chest, looking for a way out- God, why was he so stupid-

He hissed as a spell grazed his thigh, and he blasted a curse back at his attacker. The attacker advanced, grabbing his wrists, turning one of them back so that he would drop his wand.

Harry gasped in pain as his wand clattered to the ground, and his attacker shoved Harry to the wall, bringing his hands and arms behind his body, pinning them in between his attacker's body and his back. They hurt…but he didn't think anything was broken.

His glasses creaked dangerously as he was pinned against the wall, his attacker's body pressed up against his from behind. The grip on his wrists tightened, and the attacker leant in to murmur in Harry's ear.

"How do you feel now, Harry?"

Harry, at once, felt rage, and immediately after, relief. He instantly relaxed, his struggling stopped. He turned his head, resting his forehead on the wall with a sigh.

"While we were dueling…it was…scary. I felt angry, and…and scared."

"And now?"

"…."

The grip tightened on his wrists, and Harry could feel the other boy's body pressing into his more. His eyes shut, and he tried to calm his breathing. He started to shake.

"Harry?" Zabini asked softly, letting go of Harry's wrists, and turning the boy around.

Harry broke into a sob, burying his face in the other boy's robes. Zabini pulled the hood of his robes down, and held the other boy.

"I…I don't know. W-why do I feel like this?"

Zabini helped him to sit on the ground, and sat next to him, running his hand up and down Harry's back. Harry slowly calmed down, although neither said anything for a while.

"Were you…upset? That I tricked you?"

Harry scrunched up his nose. "I…guess. I don't know. I mean…dueling some attacker was…the easy part. You attacked, I fought back."

Zabini's brows rose. Harry went on.

"When I found out it was you, I felt…relieved in a way. At first, I was angry. I suppose it was because you tricked me. Prat." Harry glared at him halfheartedly.

"And the crying?"

Harry looked away, blushing. He felt like a big baby, now. He didn't answer.

"I think there are many reasons why a person cries. It might not necessarily mean that they are sad….sometimes it means that they are feeling something, and they don't know how to express it. Or perhaps they cry instead of screaming and yelling, or fighting. You didn't fight me back when you knew it was me. Why?"

Harry's eyes flicked to his. His thoughts were hazy and he couldn't quite think properly. He eventually said "I…realized you were trying to teach me a lesson. Weren't you?"

Zabini nodded, his hand coming up to squeeze Harry's shoulder. Harry looked away, fidgeting.

"What does this have to do with being a Dark Wizard?" He asked quietly.

Zabini pulled his hand away. "Certain types of Dark Magic are solely dependent on emotions. You have to be able to recognize these emotions to do certain types of magic. Sometimes it can help you in other says. If you recognize that you are feeling upset or frustrated about something, it can help you pinpoint why you are feeling that way, and what you can do to change it."

Harry nodded in understanding. He could see how that would be useful.

"So…did you still feel excited? Anticipatory? When you were dueling an unknown attacker?"

Harry thought about it. "…A little, but not as much. The fear overrode that. It started instantly as you grabbed me and locked me in…" He trailed off, eyes flicking to the door.

Zabini's eyes followed, and he tilted his head. "It can be unlocked with a simple alohomora, if that's what you're wondering. You were so…out of it, you didn't think of just…leaving."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Oh."

Zabini sighed. "If you can control your fear, perhaps next time you can think more logically and rationally." His hand continued to stroke up and down Harry's back. Harry felt…good, actually, when he did that.

He sighed. Zabini had made some pretty good points.

"Did your Mother teach you all of this?"

Zabini's lips quirked. "Not all of it, no." His hand grazed the back of Harry's neck- his hand was cool to the touch.

"You feel warm. How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Harry blinked at him in surprise. He'd nearly been about to lean against the boy's shoulder, or tip into his lap. That hand on the back of his neck felt surprisingly good.

"I'm okay." He mumbled.

Zabini eyed him carefully. "Dorry."

A House elf appeared, wearing a dark purple tea towel, with a silver crest on it. "How's mays Dorry helps Master Blaise?"

"Dorry, please get me a glass of water for Harry, here."

Dorry popped away, and moments later, came back with a cool glass of water. Harry accepted it with slightly trembling hands, and gulped it down.

"Slow, slow, you don't want to choke, do you?' Zabini murmured.

Harry sipped slowly this time, barely noting how Dorry was watching them from nearby. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she was quite still, unlike most House Elves he'd met.

He lowered his glass, and handed it back to the House elf. "Thank you Dorry."

The house elf gave him a slight bow of her head. She looked to Zabini. "Master Blaise, is you be needing anything else?"

Blaise's hand crept up into Harry's hair, and Harry's eyes flicked to his. Blaise gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Dorry, please transport Harry to his bed in the Gryffindor tower. He's going to need his rest."

Harry blinked at him, and Blaise leant in, and whispered. "I suggest you prepare for another duel. You know it will be me, but when, where? Only I will know. All I ask, is that you trust me."

A finger wrapped around one of his locks, and Harry hadn't the heart to pull away. All he could think about were those dark eyes staring into his.

"Okay." He said quietly.

The hand left his hair, and Blaise pulled away. Dorry moved forward, touching Harry's arm. In just a moment, they reaapeared in Harry's bed, with Harry atop the covers.

The little house elf peered down at him in the darkened room. "Youse be sleeping, Mr. Harry."

Harry didn't know whether he fell asleep instantly or not. All he knew when he woke in the morning was that he hadn't had one nightmare about Voldemort or any of the other crap he'd been through.

In the following month, Harry had been cornered at least six times by Zabini, dueling each other in a somewhat private setting. Each time, Harry noticed that the duels were becoming more and more violent, probably because Harry grew more comfortable dueling him. It was a strange truth- trusting someone to be violent to you.

Harry was on edge when he came into the abandoned charms classroom, wand in hand- but Blaise was sitting there, at the windowsill. Harry relaxed minutely, and approached the other boy.

"You've done well, this past month. Are you starting to understand?"

Harry sat beside him. "I think I am learning to control my fear. I…I've been taking mental notes, on how I feel when we duel. I…I even started to do that when I'm just in class, or hanging out with my friends. I can see how sorting your thoughts and feelings out and identifying them can be quite…eye-opening."

Blaise gave him one of those smiles. When had Blaise become Blaise?

"And what is your conclusion?"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "My friends annoy and frustrate me more than they ought to. But I still care for them anyways. I still hate Malfoy, but another part of me sort of…pities him. He really doesn't know how Voldemort is. He's just a kid…spouting off things he doesn't know."

Blaise gave him a slight nod, and Harry continued.

"When we duel, I'm…looking forward to it, in a strange way. For that little while, I forgot all of the other things that were bothering me….does that make sense?"

Blaise nodded once more. "Now, I would like to move to the next step. Have you ever felt your magic before?"

Harry raised a brow. "No. How do you do that? I mean, I've felt Dumbledore's, and Voldemort's, when they're dueling, but…"

Blaise turned to face him fully, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'll teach you. Being in touch with your magic is…wonderful. After this, you'll wonder how you were ever able to live without it. Now…close your eyes."

Harry did just that.

"Now, breathe in, slowly, and then breath out. Match our breathing."

Harry did that, slowly relaxing. They were silent for a few moments.

"Now, I'm going to bring my magic out. Don't be scared. Take note of how it feels."

Harry sat there for a moment, only feeling Blaise's hands on his shoulders, but nothing else. Slowly, all too slowly, he felt a tickle of something, like a buzzing, slowly welling up.

"Feel it?" Blaise asked softly.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah."

The hands squeezed on his shoulders.

"How does it feel?"

"It…tickles. There's a….buzzing."

"Hmm. Where?"

"E-everywhere."

He got the impression that Blaise was a bit amused.

"I see. Anything else?"

Harry tilted his head. "It's getting stronger. I can feel-"

The hands pulled away from him quickly, and Harry opened his eyes in surprise. "Why did you stop?" He whispered throatily, leaning forward. Blaise was looking at him with those dark glittering eyes of his. He felt warm all over, and there was a tugging deep in his stomach-

"Bring out your magic. Use that feeling inside of you- push it out." Blaise murmured, reaching down to rest his hand on Harry's stomach. Harry jolted for a moment, but then covered Blaise's hand with his own.

Breathing in shakily, he concentrated on the feeling inside of him, and the warm hands under his. He felt it. He slowly pushed whatever it was out, spreading from his stomach to his extremities- everything felt so sensitive. His head bowed forward, his breathing began to get heavy. It felt so…good.

Blaise's other hand ran up and down his back, calming him down. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing." He breathed.

"Imagine feeling it all the time, flowing and ebbing inside of you. Imagine feeling it when you're dueling, using it to strike down your enemies…" The hand tightened in the back of his shirt, bunching it up slightly as the boy's voice lowered. "Imagine when you're with someone, intimately-"

Harry whined in the back of his throat, leaning forward more, resting his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"However, You can't always focus on it, or else you'd never get anything done. Now…I want you to pull it back. Control it. Harness this feeling, pushing it back to the pit of your stomach, where it was before."

Harry's brow furrowed in concentration, trying to do just that, but all he could feel was Blaise's touch, and his magic flowing out of him, onto the boy's hands-

"Harry, control it." Blaise's voice grew steely- "You're not ready to-"

Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's middle, infecting the boy with his magic. "Let me feel yours again." Harry whispered, wanting to see how it felt against his own magic, how it measured up. "Please…"

Blaise shoved him back forcefully, and Harry hit his head on the back of the window, eyes flying open in surprise. Blaise looked deadly serious, hands gripping his arms tightly.

"Control yourself." He growled. "Pull that magic in. It's getting to dangerously high levels, I won't be able to push it-"

Harry sucked in a breath as he felt a shove- inside. His magic was pushed back into his center, almost painfully.

"Don't make me do that again." Blaise said, breath labored. "It's dangerous."

Harry gave him the slightest nod, feeling a little vulnerable now, now that his magic was safely inside, while Blaise's was fully out. It was heavy, and almost unbearable- it didn't tickle now, but it jabbed at his skin. Blaise was…angry with him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I should have listened to you."

"Next time, you'll know."

They sat for the longest time in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, exactly. Harry could feel Blaise's magic ebbing away gradually.

"I only want you to do that while you're with me. It's dangerous to do it on your own, if you don't know what you're doing. Now…I think we are due for a talk."

"We are?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Blaise nodded slightly, and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Talk to me about your relatives."

Harry stiffened. "Now?"

Blaise's face was stony and unrelenting. Harry fidgeted, looking down at his lap. "They hate me. Sometimes I think they're even worse than Voldemort." His voice dropped to a whisper.

Blaise pulled him close, and Harry scooted over, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "Some of my first memories are of my Aunt yelling at me. My Uncle too. I was forced to do chores daily- things that a little kid shouldn't be doing…they had me cooking before I could even reach the knobs. I got more than one burn because of that."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling tired, not only from the magically draining experience from earlier, but his confessions.

"I was locked often into the cupboard under the stairs. It was my bedroom for the first eleven years of my life. I didn't even know my name until I started primary school."

The hand around his shoulders tightened. "Do you feel uncomfortable in small spaces?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No. I actually feel pretty safe. I mean, the cupboard was the only space that none of them could fit into, besides me. I only hated it when they refused to let me out, or they took the bulb out."

"Bulb?" Blaise asked curiously. It occurred to Harry that Blaise might not know about lightbulbs.

"A lightbulb hung from the ceiling of the cupboard. It was the only source of light there. It wasn't so bad for a little while, but if they kept me locked up, I wasn't able to tell how much time I'd spent in there. It got a little scary."

"Did your Aunt and Uncle hurt you? I already know your Cousin did…"

Harry sighed. "I got smacked around, a bit, but they usually avoided touching me…like I was infected with something."

"Why did they treat you this way?"

Harry sighed, turning his head slightly so he could meet Blaise's eyes. "They knew I had magic. They called me a F-freak. I had no idea, of course, so I thought something else was wrong with me."

The hand around his shoulders came up to the back of his head, into his hair.

"There's nothing wrong with your magic. You know that, right?"

Harry knew that now, especially after what he'd felt.

"Yeah."

He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the hand stroking his hair. "I used to hate being touched by people. I got my first hug back in first year. I didn't know what to do." He admitted quietly. Blaise made to pull away slightly, but Harry leant into him further.

"I don't mind it. Don't stop." He whispered. He opened his eyes, blushing, realizing what he'd just said. The hand continued to stroke his hair. They were quiet for a little while longer. Then Blaise spoke up.

"You only got a taste of what your magic feels like. Sometimes, it changes, depending on what you're doing, or how you're feeling."

Harry nodded. "Earlier, when you shoved my magic…I could feel the change in yours. Before, it tickled…after, it felt like a dull stabbing…" Harry shivered. His eyes met Blaise's. "I _am_ sorry, about that. I'll listen to you next time."

Blaise gave him a minute nod. "I know you will." He gave Harry the smallest of smiles. "Now, I'd like to ask you something."

Harry pulled up and away from the boy, giving him his full attention. Blaise laced his fingers together in his lap.

"Now, have you thought about why you never got any of your fanmail?"

Harry blinked at the abrupt change of topic. "Er…yes. I actually talked to the Headmaster about it. He'd said that there were wards that redirected my mail, keeping the unsafe or letters from strangers away."

Blaise frowned deeply at this. "He did, did he?"

"What?"

Blaise looked away, down to the floor. "There's only one way a spell like that can be used on a person, and that's if a person signs for it themselves. Otherwise, it's illegal. Considering you were just a baby when you left the wizarding world, it would have been impossible for you to sign."

Harry's eyes went round. "So…the Headmaster did something illegal?" He trailed off, thinking about it. He knew for the fact that the Headmaster did things sometimes that were not quite legal…he always found loopholes and got away with things… yes, he could see the Headmaster doing this, to keep Harry safe. However, if Harry had had access to this mail, he would have known about the magical world, much, much sooner.

His lips thinned.

"The Headmaster is human. He makes decisions, and not so good decisions, just like anyone else." Blaise said quietly. "He may have just been trying to keep you safe." He frowned. "However, you would have been infinitely safer with a wizarding family."

Harry sighed, glancing out the window. The moon was quite high in the cloudless sky- it was very late.

"I should be going back to the dorms."

Blaise nodded, albeit reluctantly. He stood, and smiled down at Harry. "Would you mind if you met with some of my friends next time? We won't duel or anything. I want to teach you how to recognize different people's magicks."

"Who?"

"Daphne, Tracy, and Theo. They're all like me. I mean, in the way that they're against Malfoy and the Dark Lord."

"Are they Dark too?"

Blaise extended his hand to Harry, and Harry took it, and stood. Blaise tilted his head slightly, squeezing his hand. "Does it matter?"

Harry stared at their joined hands. "No. I suppose it doesn't. Blaise…what is this?"

Blaise raised a brow in question. Harry raised their joined hands. "_This_. What is this? Why do I feel so…safe with you?"

"Because I gave you the opportunity to be safe with me, something that no one else has done." Blaise said steadily. Harry drew nearer, looking up at him.

"Why?"

Blaise studied his face. "To say…I don't know would be a lie. Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Always." Harry said steadfastedly.

"Then…I think you have the makings of a good Dark wizard."

Harry's eyes went round, and he snatched his hand away from Blaise's. Blaise looked unsurprised at his reaction.

"I'm not!" He hissed. Thoughts and memories came back of him hissing parseltongue, and all-too-real dreams and visions-

"I didn't say that. I just said that you have the makings of a_ good_ Dark Wizard. Being Dark is more than dueling, more than what you've seen the Dark Lord do. I've felt your magic. There's….something there, that's making mine respond to yours. It's not necessarily about violence, but passion-"

Harry blushed, and Blaise went on.

"A passion for life, for living, a drive and a will to go on, despite whatever you face. A Dark wizard has to learn in the face of adversity, to go on to become stronger. A _good_ Dark Wizard, a _great _one, overcomes all that, and receives intimate knowledge of one's magic, and other's-"

"I don't want to be a Dark wizard." Harry said feebly.

Blaise looked down at him. "If you fight what you are…you'll only feel worse. Let me teach you. Please. If you fight your magic, it will only hurt you."

As he said this, he grabbed Harry by his upper arms. "I don't want to see you like that. You could become strong…great. I just want to help you."

"I don't want to be strong! I don't want to be great! That's why I didn't want to go into Slytherin to begin with!" Harry yelled, trying to shove the boy away. Harry's fists landed into Blaise's chest with dull thuds.

Blaise didn't even wince.

"You were to be in Slytherin." Blaise stated quietly.

Harry twisted and turned, trying to get out of the boy's grip. "Let me go."

"The Hat told you you were meant to be Great. Yet you fought it…why?" He whispered, pulling Harry closer.

"I don't want to be Great! I just want to be normal! I just want to be like everyone else!"

Blaise's face turned stony. "It's not going to happen. Your magic won't let it. You will _never_ be like anyone else-"

"Let me go!" Harry begged, pounding his fists into the boy's shoulders.

"You will never be inane, or boring, or…or…stop FIGHTING me!" Blaise snapped, with a growl, his fingers tightening in Harry's arms.

Harry went still immediately, staring up at him with wide eyes. Blaise stared down at him.

"There's nothing wrong with being special." Blaise's voice went deadly soft. "There's nothing wrong with you, or your magic, because you are special. You're scared, aren't you?"

Harry turned his head away, unable to look the boy in the eye. Yes, he was scared. He didn't want to be special, because he didn't think he was-

"You are special. Not because of something you did as a baby, or all the crap you've gone through, but just…because you are. You. It's just who you are."

Harry bowed his head, and Blaise slowly pulled him closer. Harry buried his head into Blaise's shoulder. Blaise's hands eased away from his upper arms, wrapping loosely around his back.

"Don't be scared. I'll be here. Please…don't push this away. Don't fight it."

Harry looked up at him slowly. "Are you talking about…my magic, or something else?" He whispered.

Blaise's eyes flicked to his lips, and then back up to his eyes. "Your magic." But Harry knew he was lying. He could see something else in those eyes, something…deeper.

Harry sighed, and pulled away. His arms hurt like mad- he was likely to get bruises in the morning. It was late. He needed to go. Now. Before he did something he regretted.

"Okay. I…won't flake out on you."

Blaise gave him a small relieved smile. "Good. So…I'll be seeing you then?"

Harry gave him a slight nod. "Yeah." He headed for the door.

"By the lake. Tomorrow after dinner?"

Harry paused, glancing over his shoulder. This would be a very public meeting, then. There was bound to be other people there. What was Blaise playing at?

"And your friends will be there…right?"

Blaise gave him a slight nod.

"Okay."

That night, Harry crept into the dorm room. It was completely dark- by the snoring in the beds, he could tell all of his roommates had long been asleep. He slinked to his bed, shedding his shirt and pants along the way, and climbed into his bed.

He closed his curtains, and raised a silencing spell and a light blocking spell. He lit his wand, and looked at the bruises on his arms. He touched them gingerly, thinking about what had happened that night. He decided not to heal them.

* * *

><p>The following night, at dinner, Harry was quiet. He was trying to figure out a way that his friends wouldn't harp on him for hanging out with a few Slytherins by the lake. If conversation stuck to classwork and things, perhaps Hermione would be just fine.<p>

If there was anything mentioned about 'Dark', that would be another story. He didn't think the Slytherins would be that dumb to talk about something like that in _public_, though.

Ron would yell at him. A lot. Even if he did go with him, he would be muttering under his breath about 'dirty Slytherins' all the time.

Harry set his fork down, noting that Blaise left the Slytherin table with his friends. They didn't even glance Harry's way. Maybe they thought he might not show. He glanced at Hermione, who was finishing her own dinner.

"Well, I'm going to get going." He announced, and grabbed his bag. She glanced up at him, fork paused in mid air.

"Where are you goin'?" Ron asked, stuffing his face.

"For a walk. I'll see you guys later."

Hermione gave him a slight nod, and Ron waved him off, continuing to eat. They were used to Harry going on walks by himself, but he knew that they worried.

He left the Great Hall before either of them could call after him, and he walked out of the castle. He waved slightly to Susan and Hannah as he passed- the two girls were heading into dinner.

He made his way to the lake, trying to look as though he wasn't heading there purposefully. Within fifteen minutes, he was there, seeing Blaise and his friends sitting under a tree by the shore of the lake.

Blaise was leaning against the tree trunk, while the two girls were talking quietly to each other. The other boy, Nott, was throwing stones into the lake. None of them, except for Blaise, looked up as he approached.

Harry gave the boy the smallest of smiles, watching Blaise approach him. "Harry. Glad you could come." He said warmly.

Davis, a pretty girl with freckles and brunette hair, giggled slightly, whispering into Greengrasses' ear. The blonde glanced Harry's way, giving him an intense look.

Nott threw one last stone into the lake, and turned to face them. "So, what's going on, Blaise? What's Potter doing here?"

Blaise hadn't told his friends? Harry glanced to the man.

"Merlin, Theo, can't you feel it?" Greengrass rolled her eyes, and Blaise motioned for Harry to sit down with them. The group arranged themselves in a circle, sitting across from each other.

Nott looked at Harry suspiciously, then to Blaise. "Blaise, what did you do?" He hissed.

Blaise smiled. "Potter is…interested. In learning about our ways."

"You're lying!" Nott hissed. "He couldn't possibly-"

"You could just ask me." Harry stated evenly. He hated being talked about like he wasn't even there.

"Why should we trust you?" Greengrass asked, her voice icy cold.

Blaise put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's alright. If it makes you feel any better, he could take a vow."

Harry spoke up. "Yeah- that would only be right- Blaise took a vow with me, I…I should return the gesture."

The other Slytherins exchanged a look, and Blaise squeezed his shoulder. Harry glanced at him, and the boy let his hand slide down from Harry's shoulder, to the middle of his back. The touch felt comforting, and Harry relaxed just slightly.

Davis glanced towards the castle, seeming to come to a decision. "Okay. If we do this, we need to decide the terms. You keep our secrets. I mean it. Everything. Nothing of what we do or say goes outside the circle. Not even to your little friends."

Harry raised a brow. "My friends aren't even aware that I've been meeting Blaise- do you think they'll believe me if I told them that I was meeting with a group of Slytherins?"

The hand on his back slid up into his hair, putting pressure on the back of his neck. He could tell by their faces that that had not been the right thing to say.

"What, you're embarrassed to be seen talking to us, or what?" Nott growled.

"No." Harry said, trying not to fidget under their gazes. "I'm not embarrassed. I just know that my friends, and a number of other people will take it the wrong way. They wouldn't understand."

Davis nodded slowly, and drew her wand. "The vow, then."

After the vow was taken, Harry got to know them a bit better. Davis was actually a halfblood, and took great pains to hide it. Greengrass' family was strictly neutral, politically, but were Dark witches and wizards for the most part. They had been that way for over a thousand years. Nott was the most tight-lipped around Harry. He obviously didn't trust him not to blab.

"Harry, I want them to feel a bit of your magic- not all of it, just…a bit. I don't want to draw attention to us." Blaise said, moving to the boy a bit closer. "Can you do that?"

Harry bit his lip, looking down. "Could you help me?"

"Of course."

The others were silent as they watched Blaise keep his hand on the back of Harry's neck, and move his other hand to the boy's abdomen. Harry closed his eyes, and covered Blaise's hand with both of his own, lacing their fingers together.

He took a deep, slow breath, and his magic slowly trickled out.

At first, nothing happened. But then, Davis, Greengrass, and Nott all sat up straighter, blinking as they felt it. His magic was gentle, flowing like honey, heady and strong.

"Wow…" Davis murmured. Neither Harry or Blaise noticed. Harry leant slightly into Blaise, and the other wizard held onto him tighter. Nott's hands started to tremble, and Davis scooted forward a bit, watching them keenly.

Greengrass leant forward, eyes narrowing. She could feel a rumble of Blaise's magic coming out now…he had the best control out of all of them, yet it seemed as though it floated freely out of him

"Blaise, control yourself." She said sharply, and Blaise snapped out of it, taking his face away from Harry's hair, where he'd buried it. He looked down at the other boy, whose head was still bowed. He reigned his own magic back in.

"Harry…pull it back in. You can do it." Harry's fingers tightened in his, and the boy took another deep breath. Slowly, all too slowly, his magic ebbed, and buried itself back into his gut.

Exhausted, Harry sighed, and leant back against Blaise. Blaise grinned, and held him tighter. "Good job."

Harry glanced at him, smiling shyly. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I think you've proved your point." Nott cut in. "Stop with the flirting already. I suppose you'll continue teaching Potter, then?"

Blaise nodded, trying to ignore Theo's comment. Harry's face was flaming red. "Yes. Eventually, he'll need to recognize other's magic, so…"

"Of course, we'll be happy to help." Davis said, smiling brightly. She grinned at Harry. "Your magic is pretty strong, but we'll help you control it. It'll take a lot of hard work, but it will be worth it. Right, Daph?"

"Hmm? Oh yes." The blonde nodded. She glanced towards the castle. "Potter, I think your friends are heading this way."

Harry stiffened, and looked at Blaise. The boy let him go, and Harry stood, albeit a bit unsteadily. Blaise stood as well, and murmured into his ear. "Meet me later. I cannot let you go like this- you're still a bit unstable."

Harry nodded quickly. "Ten?"

"Ten."

* * *

><p>"Harry, why were you even talking to those slytherins anyways? I don't get it!" Ron yelled once they were safely back inside the dorm room.<p>

Harry, still feeling a bit weak and unstable, held onto his bedpost to keep steady. Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed, watching him carefully.

"I was...talking to them. The hat's always saying that we need to unite the houses, right?" Harry asked feebly, searching for an answer.

Hermione nodded at this. "That's what I thought. I...thought, maybe, you were trying to recruit them for the DA or something."

"But we're not even doing the DA this year." Ron said with a scowl. Harry sighed. Both Ron and Hermione did not like that he didn't restart the DA this year.

"No, we're not. I...just...look, have you ever seen any of them making fun of us or anybody else like Malfoy and his lot? No. They pretty much keep to themselves."

"Nott's Dad is a Deatheater. Did he tell you that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am well aware that Nott's Dad is a Deatheater." He tapped his scar. "But I don't think Nott shares his Dad's opinions. Now, I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to turn in early." He grabbed his nightshirt, and his robe. He looked pointedly at Hermione and Ron.

Hermione sighed, and stood from Ron's bed. She gave him a gentle hug. "Just be safe, okay? We don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Ron didn't say a word to him as they left the dorm room, leaving him alone. Harry pulled on his nightshirt and dressing robe, just in case they came back. He had no intention of going to bed yet- he had to meet Blaise in two hours. He climbed into bed, tucking his invisibility cloak under his pillow. He sat in bed, with one of his Defense books, waiting for the others to come up to bed. Neville came in first, then Seamus and Dean.

"Ron and Hermione are arguing about you in the common room." Neville said quietly as he pulled on his own nightshirt. "I put up a silencing spell around them, so no one could hear them."

"Oh. Thanks." Harry said quietly.

"So...why are you talking to the Slytherins?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "Look, I just wanted to get to know them, that's all. They're not like Malfoy and his lot."

Neville gave him a slight nod. "I guess you're right. Well, goodnight Harry. Hopefully everything will be alright tomorrow." And with that, he went to bed. The lights were turned off, and Harry glanced at the clock. He had half an hour. Ten minutes later, the other boys were asleep, and Ron had yet to come up the stairs. Harry wrapped himself up in his invisibility cloak, and crept out of the room.

He crept down the stairs, seeing Hermione and Ron still arguing, the common room empty of anyone else. He quietly made his way to the portrait door, and waited a couple of moments to make sure neither of them would be facing the door as he opened it. He left the Gryffindor common room, and went down the stairs.

Instead of meeting up in the charms corridor, Blaise met him just down the hall, dragging him into an unused ante-room. Harry watched the boy glance out the door, then locked it.

"Why are we meeting here?" Harry whispered, taking off his cloak. "And how did you see me?"

Blaise just gave him a small smile, turning to him. "Thought you might have trouble getting away tonight. I guess it's not easy, having overprotective friends."

Harry gave him a half-shrug, glancing around the room. There was a dusty looking sofa, and a few empty bookcases. "What is this room?"

"Probably an old office." Blaise looked around, and then sat on the sofa. Harry sat next to him, hooking the cloak over the arm rest.

"So...are you okay?" Blaise asked. "You look a little pale."

Harry sighed. "Ron and Hermione interrogated me about you guys and your intentions. I told them to leave, and then they started to argue about me in the common room. They were still arguing when I left."

"Oh."

"Thankfully, Neville had thought of putting up a silencing spell around them so that everything wouldn't get out."

Blaise glanced Harry over, arching a brow. "Nice pajamas."

Harry blushed, looking away. His nightshirt was really just an oversized faded t-shirt that went to his knees, and his dressing robe was a ratty bathrobe that had seen better days. And one of his socks had a hole in them. He tugged at the nightshirt, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I know. I dress like crap."

"No, you look good."

"Don't bullshit me, Blaise. I look like shit." Harry groused. "I hate these clothes."

"Why don't you get new ones?" Blaise asked, plucking at the bathrobe. Harry batted his hand away.

"Ugh, I hate shopping. Can't be bothered."

NOTE:

This could lead into a smexy scene.

Harry and Blaise mix their magic. They kiss for the first time/realise their attraction is mutual.

BDSM themes

Blaise's friends?

Hermione- what are her thoughts?

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Good? Bad? Eh? I still go back to this one every once in a while, but I'm sort of stuck. I would really appreciate some feedback.<p> 


	12. Hmm HPSS

HPSS/ Post fourth year. Slash, obviously, and some underage stuff.

Hmmm

* * *

><p>Harry sat up abruptly, chest heaving from his latest nightmare. He buried his face in his hands, trembling. All he could think of was green lights and Cedric's eyes staring up at the sky lifelessly.<p>

He sat in the hospital wing, after his latest ordeal. The sack of galleons on his bedside table gleamed in the moonlight, and the room was silent. He'd only gone to sleep a few hours before hand- watching Dumbledore talk to Sirius and Remus, and Professor Snape-

His thoughts halted abruptly there, figuring out what Dumbledore wanted the man to do. He shivered. Snape had to return to Voldemort. Harry frowned. "Oh no!" He breathed, and scrambled out of the bed.

He hastily threw on his ratty dressing robe over his hospital issue nightgown, and ran down the corridor. He grimaced at the tightness in his arm- it was bandaged up around the elbow. The bottoms of his feet scraped against the cold stone floor as he ran, but he didn't care.

He had to stop Snape.

He ran down the stairs, all the way down to the dungeons. He ran down the corridor, and banged on the man's office door, tears in his eyes. If he could save one life, at least it could be Snape's. The door opened suddenly, and Harry stumbled, catching himself in the door frame. Snape looked as though he hadn't even gone to bed yet, and was glaring at him.

"Potter! You're supposed to be in the hospital wing!" He yanked the boy inside by his arm, and shut the door behind him.

"Don't go!" Harry cried, grabbing the man's sleeve. "Voldemort knows you're not loyal, please don't go-"

Snape gave him an unreadable look, and shoved him away. He walked towards the fireplace. "I'm going to firecall Madam Pomfrey, and-"

"Please." Harry begged, and started to cry. "I don't want anyone else to die. I know you hate me sir, but…I don't care. Please, if I could just keep you from-"

"I know full well that the Dark Lord does not trust me. It is up to me to regain his trust. You have no idea what you're doing, boy-"

Harry flinched at the title, and sank into a chair, burying his face in his hands. "Cedric already died because of me…I don't want anyone else to die."

Something he said made Snape pause. He crossed his arms over his chest, and stood in front of Harry.

"Potter, did you cast the killing curse?"

Harry looked up at the man, confused.

"…No."

"And did you force Diggory to grab the portkey?"

"I…I…told him we could grab it at the same time. Make it a Hogwarts win. I…I didn't know-"

Snape looked down at his feet, and he spoke quietly. "Potter, I'm only going to say this once. You've been mollycoddled too much by the Headmaster- it's time someone told you. People die."

Harry flinched as if he'd been struck.

"People die, and there is nothing you can do about it. It is impossible to bring them back. Unless you knowingly put someone in danger, you do not carry the blame for their death."

His voice grew softer. "The Dark Lord has returned, and soon, war will be here. People will die- probably people you know. Hogwarts was in the thick of it in the last war, and it will be the same with this one."

Harry's tears faded, and he stared at the man with round eyes. His voice was flat, and his eyes were burning with fury.

"This is not your war."

"Yes it is!" Harry yelled back, and stood from his chair. "My parents died! Cedric died! I'm not about to just sit around and do nothing! Voldemort is going to keep coming after me, and he won't stop until I'm dead! Who's going to be next? Hermione? Ron? Sirius?"

A spark entered the man's eyes. Harry didn't see it, though.

"So what are you going to do about it? Yelling and crying about it certainly doesn't help." He said quietly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the floor. "Dumbledore won't help me. He'll just tell me to go off to the muggles again, and smile that smile at me- Merlin, I…" He trailed off, eyes widening as he thought of something.

"When did I lose my trust in the Headmaster?" He whispered to himself. He looked to Snape, expecting a rebuttal or chastisement, but nothing came. He just stood there.

"The Headmaster is not…a perfect man. No one is. You can only depend on yourself."

Harry stared at him, and realized that Snape felt…the same. Harry remembered, once upon a time, deciding the same thing when he was quite small…when had he gotten so dependent on the Headmaster?

When had he and Snape ever had something in common before?

Snape didn't look him in the eye as he threw some floor powder into the fireplace.

"Go."

"But, it's dangerous!"

"I know. Go." Snape nudged him gently towards the fire.

Harry went, and turned to look over his shoulder at the man. Harry was suddenly struck by how different the man looked in the firelight- why did he look so…sad?

"When he calls...come back." Harry said quietly. "Please."

Snape stared at him intensely, as if he was seeing Harry for the first time. That was the last thing Harry saw before he walked into the flames.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his bed, reading his Defense book. Hermione sat at the end of his bed, reading a book of her own. She had been quite pleased when Harry had asked for his textbooks. She had agreed that they needed to continue learning, like they had for the Tournament- she seemed to understand his fervor at wanting to be better at dueling.<p>

Ron, however, was in the Great Hall, stuffing his face at lunch. He'd stuck around for a while, and had gotten bored. He'd tried to convince Harry to play chess, to no avail.

Harry glanced up as he saw Snape come into the hospital wing. Snape didn't even glance in his direction as he headed directly towards Madam Pomfrey's office. He wasn't even there for a few minutes before he left again. Harry's eyes followed him all the way. Watching for any sign of injury. He didn't see anything- had the man not been called yet? What was happening? He wanted to know!

"Harry?"

Harry looked over to see Hermione looking at him. Harry's face felt hot as he looked away from her worried brown eyes- he felt a bit queasy too.

He stared at the words on the page in front of him, but all he could think of was Snape.

The following day, he woke to find a textbook underneath his pillow in the Gryffindor dorms. He tensed, and slid the book out.

It was an old tattered book, it's lettering long worn off from the cover. Harry knew that didn't mean a thing- some of the best spells in his arsenal were from old books like this. He had to wonder where it came from, however.

He opened the book, and a note fluttered out.

_With how much trouble you get into, you'll need this. Use your summer holidays wisely. _

There was no signature, but Harry knew who'd written it- Snape's writing was very recognizable, although he was used to seeing it in red ink all over his papers. Harry's heart beat fast in his chest as he snuggled under the blankets a bit further, and began to read.

Snape had gotten him a book on healing. Which was…surprising. But he could see how it would come in handy. There were lots of spells that could be used on the battlefield, temporary ones that could heal someone until they could get properly healed. There were also a few potions that would be very valuable to have too. Harry noticed that there were corrections written in the margins all through the book- all in Snape's handwriting.

Harry's eyes grew round, seeing the man's writing on page after page.

* * *

><p>The following day, the last day of term, he found another book underneath his pillow, with another note. This time, the book was on Defensive spells- equally old and worn looking as the healing book.<p>

Harry read the man's narrow spiky handwriting, eager to read more- he'd spent a good amount of time reading the healing book in between his classes, and he couldn't wait to learn more.

_Return my books to me at the start of term. In addition to your summer homework, I want you to write an 25 inch essay on how and why healing spells could be used in the midst of battle. I want another essay on the Ministry of Magic, and what would you change about it._

Huh? Had he read that right?

_I'm serious, Potter. _

_Power is dangerous. Many would die for it, and have. Consider this a warning. Write me if you must- using muggle post. Your owl is distinctive. _

_11 Spinners End, Surrey, Little Whinging_

Harry stared at the address in front of him.

Snape lived just a few miles away from the Dursleys. Just across town.

He had so many questions, he didn't know where to begin. What was Snape warning him about? He didn't understand. He sighed, and tucked the note back into the book.

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the door as he heard his Aunt locking it up- one by one, he could hear the seven locks click. At least he got to keep his trunk, this time.<p>

He sat on the bed, crossing his arms, staring at the door. They'd installed a cat flap on the door…probably to feed him or something. He shuddered. How long were they planning on locking him up?

Harry looked to his owl with a sad smile. "Looks like we'll be stuck here again." The owl hooted softly in her cage in agreement. He glanced towards the bars on the window. "Let's see if they fixed that loose bar, shall we?"

It was two days before he was let out to go to the loo and given something to eat. He'd tried to keep his mind off things by reading some of his textbooks. Luckily, Hedwig could get out through the loosened bar on the window, and could go hunt. She'd already brought him back a dead mouse, and he returned to her, laughing.

"I'm not that far gone, yet." He said with a smile, putting the mouse in her cage. "Now you'll have a snack for later."

He hadn't told his friends about what had happened with Snape. He wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't…but he felt as though he'd done the right thing. Still, the extra essays the man had given him were something that Hermione would probably love to do- as it was, he was having trouble with it.

He realized he didn't know hardly anything about the Ministry of Magic. He knew that there was a Minister, of course, and that Mr. Weasley was a Department Head for something to do with the muggles…but…what other departments were there?

He knew that there were Aurors- sort of like Policemen. He only knew about them because a couple of people asked him if he was thinking about doing that when he graduated.

To be honest, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He'd be happy just being alive.

Still, it was something to think about. The Professor had posed a very interesting question for both of the essays.

Why would he ask about what Harry would change? Harry was just a teenager, they wouldn't listen to him, right?

He thought about it all, long and hard, staring up his bedroom ceiling. He was doing that a lot lately. And reading, hunched over his desk.

Of course, being a teenage boy, his libido had finally kicked in at the worse possible time, in his opinion. Before this summer, he'd never…you know. He just thought something was wrong with him. He was well aware of his roommates antics, and Seamus was always talking about all the girls he'd snogged (and more).

While Cho had been pretty, he realized, he hadn't wanted to do any more than just kiss her. The other boys would have probably imagined a lot more. Was there something wrong with him?

Yeah, he could understand being too busy to think about that stuff during the school year- but now, now that he had more time to think about things…well…

Harry lazily fisted his cock, lying in bed. He hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself, it seemed, and now he was going at it like a pro this summer.

He arched up slightly as he came, toes curling. He muffled his voice with a pillow, knowing if Dudley heard that there'd be some major teasing going on. Harry slowly relaxed, lying limply in the bed.

He pulled the pillow away, and sighed. He could see why people liked it so much- he felt so relaxed. He smiled goofily as he wiped himself off with a towel.

* * *

><p>Harry was reading the Defense book that Snape had lent him, taking down notes. It really was a brilliant book. Even though it was brilliant, what made it even better were all the notes and corrections through it.<p>

Just like the healing book, it was covered with the man's narrow handwriting. For a moment, he wished that Snape could teach him to duel.

No, that was just stupid and dangerous. If he got the man pissed off, who knew what he would do? Harry just smiled, and continued to read and write.

Harry was finally let out of his room so he could do chores again. He didn't complain. He could go to the loo freely now, and he got to do something other than wank and study.

He was working in the garden when he heard his name being called.

He turned and saw Mrs. Figg, with a too-big cat in her arms. She was wearing her usual muumuu, and her slippers.

"Hello Harry, how are your summer holidays going along?"

While the lady was crazy, she treated him alright. Better than the other 'good citizens' of Surrey.

"Alright. Just weeding the Hydrangeas right now."

She gave him a small smile. "You're growing up to be so tall! I remember when you were just a wee little thing not so long ago."

Harry blushed, cutting her off from what would probably be a very embarrassing ramble. "Uh, thanks."

"I'll let you get back to your work, dear. Make sure you eat a proper lunch, all that work is sure to make you have a healthy appetite." And then she toddled away.

Harry stared after the woman, and continued to work. Figg was always the strange one. It was fitting that she was his babysitter, he supposed. He had a knack of attracting the oddest people (and creatures) to him. He had no idea how true that was.

* * *

><p>Harry managed to steal a muggle postage stamp from Aunt Petunia, and decided to write the Professor.<p>

_Dear Professor,_

_I've been working really hard on the essays you assigned. Well, I've been working really hard on all of my summer homework, actually. The Dursleys actually let me keep my trunk this summer, so I have access to all of my books._

_The books you lent me are brilliant, sir- I can't wait to start practicing some of the spells. Did you write all those notes in them? I recognized your handwriting. I'm going to do my best to practice all those spells and things once we come back from the holidays. _

_As it is, I'm using a pencil to practice the wand movements. I must be going barmy though, because I could have sworn that I made a slash in my bedframe with a diffindo…not that anyone would notice, because the wood's so messed up anyways. I guess I'm going mad, right? There's no way I could have done it without my wand. _

_Anyways, I attached the drafts of my essays- would you mind looking them over? I know you'll probably find a million mistakes with them, but I don't mind. I'll rewrite them, corrected, and turn them in to you at the start of term. _

_I'm really liking the healing spells- I've found more than a few that would have come in handy over the past few years. Still, no regrets, right? I'll learn them the best way I can now, so I'll be prepared. I did recognize more than a few of the potions from all my time being stuck in the hospital wing. Maybe I should stock up at the beginning of the year so I don't have to bother Madam Pomfrey so much. She's actually mentioned that she would 'give' me a bed, with a plaque and everything. _

_I've been checking the papers for any news, but I haven't found a thing- in either the muggle or magical news. It's making me really worried. Is he just biding his time or something? I've written Ron and Hermione, but they won't tell me a thing, and it's bloody frustrating. I know something is going on with them, but I don't know what._

_I know we haven't always gotten along in the past- and you hate me. But you've helped me more than anybody else has, so…_

_Thanks,_

_H.P_

The reply came three days later. His essays were heavily corrected, almost covered in red ink. Harry grinned at this, expecting it. He read the short, but informative, note.

_Your essays have been corrected. I expect all of your work to be just as thorough in the coming term. The Dark Lord is trying to gather followers, and lay low. It's fairly easy, as the Ministry of Magic does not believe he has returned. They are clearly not going to help- but it was expected. Fudge is a fool, and if people listened to him, they'd get their selves killed. _

_Continue with your studying, even with the pencil. One just has to make do when living in a muggle infested neighborhood. I suggest trying to cast the spell non verbally. It's not on the curriculum until your sixth year, but it would give you a great advantage. Also, it may prevent any mishaps, like destroyed furniture._

_Information is being kept from you, yes, but it has been ordered by Dumbledore to do so. For your safety, of course. Your…friends are fine and making nuisances of themselves, as usual. _

_S._

Harry stared at the note. What?

The Ministry of Magic didn't believe him. What the fuck? But he'd told them all! And all the evidence pointed to...he sighed roughly, rereading the note.

Voldemort was obviously busy, but with the Ministry pretending he wasn't around, they were just making things easier on him. Harry frowned at the bit about his friends.

Had Snape seen them? He felt angry about that for some reason.

He folded the letter up, and slid it into the side pocket of his trunk, along with the other letters. He kept all the notes, because he knew Snape had a tendency to hint to things, and he would never catch anything the first couple of times through. He didn't want to admit it, but he kept the notes for another reason. Ron and Hermione's notes had been vague and bland all summer, and he'd thrown them out, annoyed.

But Snape had given him information, when they had not. And somehow, it made Harry appreciate the letter all the more.

* * *

><p>Harry's legs shook in the darkness as he wanked himself raw. He was at it again, for the third time that night. One hand was fisting his cock, while the other was rubbing and squeezing his balls.<p>

His toes curled as a finger brushed up against his perineum. He squirmed, and rolled over onto his side, burying his face in his pillow. His breath hitched as he did it again. He opened his legs wider, reaching behind him, and touched himself there on purpose this time. His head lolled back, and he breathed harshly, trembling as his finger circled his hole.

It felt…really, really good. He slowly worked his finger inside, crying out into his pillow. Wow, this felt good- so exciting…he got a flash of hands, someone else's hands, doing just his to him.

His hands quickened their pace, the single digit inside of him felt really strange, but he couldn't….just….stop! A groan ripped from his throat as he came hard, back arching at an impossible angle.

After breathing hard for a few moments, he withdrew his hands, and rolled onto his back. He grinned goofily. He'd heard all sorts of stuff from his roommates over the years, but certainly none of them had told him that little trick! And it felt so good… he held up his hand that was covered in his cum. He made a face at it. If only it wasn't so messy.

* * *

><p>The following day, Harry had gone for a walk in the park. He needed to clear his head about things. It was colder than usual that day, and he was wearing a sweater over his t-shirt and jeans.<p>

His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his head bent down. He had been thinking all morning about Snape's mention of non-verbal magic. It was a good idea. It would give him an advantage- why hadn't Voldemort done it then?

He realized that Voldemort had been playing with him in the graveyard- that he'd underestimated Harry. Harry knew that that wouldn't happen again. He sat on a swing, digging his worn trainer into the wet dirt. It must have rained earlier. The air felt heavy with precipitation, as if the clouds would burst soon.

He glanced up to the darkening sky, and the wind began to pick up. He heard laughter behind him, and turned his head slightly to see Dudley and his gang rounding the corner.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw the boys talking. He turned back around, and stayed very still, hoping they wouldn't notice him.

So, of course, they saw him.

"Hey freak." Dudley called out, and they approached him. Harry stood from the swing, shoulders tense as he turned to them.

"Dudley." He greeted coldly. He glanced to the other boys, who were all grinning and smirking at him.

"So, I was just telling Piers and the boys about somethin' funny."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Your room's turned into a right wank fest, huh? Couldn't get a girlfriend?" Piers said, laughing.

Harry's hands clenched.

"No, he's got a boyfriend!" Dudley said, grinning maliciously. "Oh, Cedric, Cedric!"

Harry saw red. Dudley had heard his nightmares.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled.

"Cedric, please…" Dudley said in a falsetto voice. "Fucking fag." He spat. "I always knew you were a freak."

Harry flinched- he hated that word- freak.

"Yeah, freak, watcha gonna do?" Piers said, as the boys closed in on him.

Harry drew his wand, and Dudley paled, but the others laughed. "Lookit, he's gotta stick!" One of them pointed.

"Uh…guys, maybe um…" Dudley began. "We should be headin' back, yeah?"

The other boys looked at Dudley funny, and Piers shrugged. "Gotta go anyways- have a date tonight." He waggled his brows, and the other boys followed him down the street.

Dudley stood, frozen, looking terrified of the wand.

"You're not allowed to use magic." He said quietly.

"I'm allowed to defend myself." Harry said, just quietly. "Go away Dudley. I don't want to deal with you."

Dudley began to saunter away. "I'll just tell Mum and Dad that you took out your stick." He sing songed.

A gust of wind blew, and Harry shivered. He frowned as felt suddenly cold all over. Dudley turned quickly, eyes panicking.

"What sort of spell is this?"

Harry could feel it now. "…Dementors." He breathed. He grabbed Dudley by the arm, and started to run. "Dudley, we have to get out of here!"

"Freak, what are you doing to me?" The boy cried, and punched Harry right in the gut. Harry doubled over, dropping his wand to the ground.

"No…" He wheezed, as Dudley landed a sickening punch to his ribs. Pain bloomed in his side, his glasses falling to the ground. "Dudley…don't…"

He saw the Dementors approaching with great speed. Harry looked around frantically for his wand. His vision was fuzzy, and it grew darker-

"Lumos!" He cried, hands searching. Just a foot away, his wand lit up. He held out his hand, and the wand landed in his palm easily.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried, and silvery mist poured out, blocking the dementors' way. The robed figures passed right through it.

Thinking of what he had to do, of what he must do- he couldn't die, not like this, not when he had so much to do- Snape's sad face flashed in his mind.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried once more, and his stag came out banishing the dementors away.

Harry felt as though his ribs were on fire, and it hurt to breathe. Merlin, Dudley could pack a punch.

"I'm going to kill Mudungus Fletcher!" A woman's voice cried.

Harry's head whipped around, and he saw Mrs. Figg standing there.

"Mrs. Figg?"

* * *

><p>As Harry stumbled into the house, with Dudley in tow, he realized that his ribs were broken. Half-carrying a boy twice your size only made it feel worse. His Uncle had given him a good thrashing for endangering his son, and for letters that kept being delivered to the house.<p>

One minute, he was going to be expelled, another minute, Mr. Weasley told him to stay put. And then he found out he had to go for a probationary hearing at the Ministry. He didn't know what the hell was going on, all he knew was that he hurt, and he was stuck in the house.

Harry sat in his room, curled up on his bed, feeling like hell. Not only was there the possibility that he was going to be expelled, there was the possibility that his ribs were broken.

He wheezed, holding his side, feeling tears stream from his eyes. Hedwig fluttered her wings in her cage, and hopped out.

He nodded weakly. "Go get help. Go get Snape."

The owl hooted softly, and flew out the window. He didn't know when he passed out, but he didn't realize it until he felt someone undressing him.

"No…" He squirmed, pushing hands away weakly.

"I'm here to help, Potter-"

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Snape kneeling by his bed in the dark room. He looked so odd.

"You came." He wheezed. He coughed, holding his side. The man helped him sit up.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Ribs. I think they're broken." He glanced at the door, and saw it was still locked and closed. How had the man gotten in? Snape helped him get his sweater off.

Harry gaped at the colorful bruises covering his side.

"Dementors don't do this." Snape said quietly, going through a black bag.

Harry couldn't meet him the eye. He felt ashamed. He'd been able to drive away dementors, but not his cousin or uncle.

Still, Snape handed him several potions- pain relievers, he realized.

"How'd you get in?" His voice slurred slightly.

"Window. Your owl was…very insistent I get to you."

Harry glanced towards the window, and saw Hedwig standing on the windowsill. The window was open, the bars on the floor. The threadbare curtain blew in from the breeze. He shivered.

"Your ribs are broken." Snape said quietly. He put his hand on Harry's ribs, and the boy flinched. His eyes met Snape's. He barely registered the murmured spell, and the pain easing slowly from his side. All he could see were Snape's eyes.

"What happened?" Snape asked quietly. The Professor handed him another potion- which he promptly made a face at as he drank. He handed the vial back to the man, and grabbed his sweater. He struggled to put it back on, but he did, eventually.

He laid back down, exhausted.

"My Cousin punched me in the ribs when I was saving him from the dementors." He said flatly. "He couldn't see them, so he thought I was doing something _Freaky_."

He sighed. "My Uncle just assumed it was my fault for what happened, and thrashed me." He covered his eyes with his arm. "I couldn't ask them for help. Last time I broke my arm, they refused to take me to the hospital. Said it cost too much money. Somehow, it healed alright."

Snape was quiet for a long time. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed, looking around the room.

"They lock you up. Longer for just a few hours, if that catflap is any indication."

"Yeah." Harry said quietly. "At least it gave me time to study." His voice dropped. "Thank you for coming. My friends…the others…they don't know. How bad it is."

Snape got off the bed, and took several more vials out of his bag.

"You were lucky I was at my house. I had just returned from a meeting…" He cut himself off. "You'll be leaving here tomorrow."

Harry sat up, wincing. He held his side. "I am?"

Snape nodded, closing the bag, and setting the vials on his bedside table. "I've included a dreamless sleep potion. Take the pain reliever in the morning- no earlier than 9 am."

Harry nodded.

"No one is aware that I've visited- I suggest you keep it that way."

Harry nodded quickly, and the man went towards the window. He glanced over his shoulder, and Harry spoke softly.

"Thanks. You could have just waited until tomorrow when they picked me up…but you came tonight."

Snape gave him a curt nod, and gave one more look around the room. He had a strange expression on his face that Harry couldn't quite place. His eyes met Harry's one last time. And then he climbed out the window with such grace, Harry could only stare.

Harry leant forward, and watched the man fly away on a broom, his outline getting smaller and smaller in the moonlight. Where the hell had the broom come from? Harry knew the only reason he hadn't been hallucinating was because the pain had gone away.

He laid back down, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>He was awake long enough the next day to take the pain reliever that Snape had left him, and promptly fell asleep again. It wasn't until he was woken again later that afternoon by a pounding on his door that he actually got out of bed.<p>

He opened it, and looked blearily at his Aunt. She sniffed. "You've been sleeping! In the middle of the day, no less! You layabout! We're going to be gone this evening, and if I find you've mussed up the house, or been in the kitchen, I will be very displeased." She said sharply.

Gone? Oh...someone was coming to pick him up. It probably had been arranged. His Aunt walked off, and Harry closed his door quietly, feeling a little bit fuzzy.

Snape had come last night and had healed him. He rubbed his side carefully. It felt okay, just a bit tender. He looked around his room, and made a face. He could see why Snape had looked at it funny. It was a bit messy. There were books stacked up on his desk, and beside his bed, and parchments littered with doodles and notes had spilled from his desk and on to the floor. Old Daily Prophets and muggle papers were on the floor as well.

Harry sighed, and started to clean up a bit. Might as well- he was leaving this hell hole tonight.

* * *

><p>He sat on his bed, waiting expectantly for...someone to come. He thought it might be Mr. Weasley again, or maybe it would be the Headmaster or Hagrid. However, it grew dark, and no one showed up. Had he imagined that last night?<p>

He glanced out the window, frowning. Hedwig hooted in her clean cage, ruffling her feathers. He smiled.

"We'll be out of here in no time, Hed. Just sit tight."

He stood, and opened his bedroom door. He had just walked down the hallway when he heard glass breaking downstairs. His wand snapped to his hand, and he crept down the stairs silently, on alert. He heard whispering, and something else break. He frowned. Was it a burglar or something?

His hand searched for the lightswitch, wand pointed toward the talk. He switched it on, and saw Moody, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and a few other people he didn't recognize.

All of them stilled, and stared at him.

"Wotcher." A woman with purple hair said, grinning. He noticed a big black man with a bald head and a gold earring grin as well.

Harry didn't lower his wand. He looked at Remus. "What's my Patronus?"

"A stag- your Father's animagus form."

"I like this kid." Moody muttered to one of the others.

Harry's wand snapped to him. "Professor, who polyjuiced as you last year?"

"That brat, Barty Crouch Jr. And I never got around to bein' a Professor- just call me Moody."

Harry looked to the others. "And who are you lot?"

They introduced themselves quickly, and only then did Harry lower his wand. "Why are you guys here?"

"We're here to take you to HQ." Mr. Weasley said.

"HQ?" Harry asked, coming down the stairs.

"It's for the Order of the Phoenix-" Tonks said, and Moody shushed her.

"Not here. We're to get the boy out, and go- no talking!" He barked.

The woman rolled her eyes, and she started up the stairs. "Lemme help ya pack."

He led her up the stairs, and she looked around his room. "This is much better- a bit messy, but the rest of the house was so..." She scrunched up her nose.

Harry slid some of his books into his trunk. He knew that it had to look as though he hadn't been expecting them, so he'd left a few things out when he'd packed earlier that day. She helped him pack some of his clothes with a quick spell.

"Not so good at it, but it gets the job done." She said brightly. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Aye, I look a bit off, don't you think?"

She scrunched up her nose, and her hair turned pink. Harry gaped at her.

"Ain't ya ever seen metamorph before?"

He shook his head, stuffing a couple more books in. "Can you learn to be one?" He asked hopefully. That would come in handy.

She shook her head. "Nah, you're born with it. I betcha wish you could cover up that scar, eh?"

Harry grabbed his broom, and she whistled appreciatively. "Nice broom."

"Thanks."

"Wish I had me one of those, but all I have is a cleansweep. Oh well, c'mon, Moody's knickers are probably twisted by now, don't dilly dally."

He followed the strange woman down the stairs, his trunk levitating behind him at her murmured spell. He carried Hedwgi's cage in one hand, his broom in another.

"Can you fly that broom, kid?" Moody asked gruffly as the group walked out of the house.

"Can he fly?" Remus chuckled. "He's the youngest seeker in a century."

"That's all well and good, but we're gonna be flyin' to London, and I don't want anybody to be dragged along." He shot up sparks into the air.

"Okay, everybody, let's-"

Harry grinned, and let Hedwig out of her cage. "Hedwig, wanna race?"

The bird hopped out of her cage, hooting the affirmative.

He slid his wand into his back pocket, while Mr. Weasley and Remus carried his things.

"Back pocket's a bad place for a wand- you'll blow your buttocks off!" Moody barked.

He could hear the others snickering around him. They all raised up in the air, higher and higher.

Harry grinned, glad to be flying- he hadn't flown nearly enough last year. He had missed it. Hedwig circled around him, hooting at him imperiously.

"Hold on to your tail feathers, Hedwig, we'll race soon enough." He called out, laughing.

The group began to fly, although Moody kept changing their directions, trying to 'shake them off' he said.

Harry flew to Tonks. "Are we really being followed?" He asked her.

The woman laughed. "Nah, Moody's just paranoid." She called out to Moody. "Moody, I'm freezin' my buns off here, let's get a move on!"

Harry and Hedwig lead the group, racing each other to London. He was having the time of his life.

* * *

><p>Harry was looking around the house, wondering why on earth they were here. This place looked a bit dark and kind of scary- it would make more sense for Voldemort and his lot to be in a place like this. He shivered as he saw a shrunken head on a dilapidated bookcase. He drug his trunk behind him up the stairs. He was angry that Ron and Hermione had been here all summer, while he had been stuck at the Dursleys.<p>

Next thing you know, they were gonna tell him that the Order members had been training them or something. He heard his friend's voices, and headed into the room across the hall instead. It was empty. He dumped his stuff there, and went across the hall. He opened the door, and he'd barely said hi before he got a faceful of frizzy brown hair in his face.

He winced at the girl's grip- his ribs were still tender. She pulled away.

"Harry, when they told us what happened, I was so worried!"

"Hey mate." Ron said, giving him a half smile. Harry then noticed that Ginny was in the room too, sitting on the floor. Fred and George popped into the room, their grins fading as they took a good look at Harry. They sat on either side of Ron, mushing him.

"Hi. So...mind tell me what's going on?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Well..." Hermione started. "We've been staying here for a while now. I really wanted to tell you, but the Headmaster said it wasn't safe-"

"I figured. So...what's this Order? Some vigilante group or something?" He tried to joke. At their expressions, his smile fell. He sat in a ugly looking chair. "Oh."

"We've been stuck here, trying to find out what's going on, but they won't tell us anything." Ginny said.

"We were able to-"

"Hear a bit, but not alot." The twins cut in.

"All we know is that there's all sorts of people coming and going, and they've been um...watching after you." Ron said.

Harry's eyes widened. "They've been watching me?" His voice got a bit higher, cracking slightly.

"Well, patrolling, outside the house." Hermione amended. "Mudungus Fletcher was supposed to be watching you the night the Dementors attacked, but..." She made a face. "Mrs. Weasley was terribly mad at him."

"Why...why didn't they tell me?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair. Had they heard the yelling? Had they seen Snape? Did they see him thrashed? What did they know?

"You'll have to ask the Headmaster that, mate. He's keepin' his cards close." Ron said. Harry thought about Mrs. Figg. Yeah, he was.

"So...there's a lot of people in the Order?" Harry asked, changing the subject, trying not to think about that right now.

Hermione nodded quickly, latching onto the topic. "Oh yes, I saw Professor McGongall, and we even saw Flitwick!"

"And Snape too, the greasy bat." Ron said, and Harry felt a ball of anger in the pit of his stomach. The man had helped him. He could let anyone talk about him like that. Even though he'd called the man the same thing just a few months ago. However, knowing what he knew now...

"Snape?" He asked evenly, trying not to sound like he'd already known that the man was somehow involved. And trying not to yell at his friend.

"Yeah. He doesn't come by much, but we think he's a spy." Ginny said, her voice dropping to a loud whisper.

"I don't trust him." Ron said. "The Greasy git's probably telling You Know Who all sorts of stuff-"

"Ron! If the Headmaster trusts Professor Snape, we should too." Hermione said primly, putting her hands on her hips. The twins mimicked her mockingly, putting their hands on her hips with a flourish. The girl glared at them.

Harry could only think of the man's soft voice, quietly saying _"You can only depend on yourself"_. He shook himself out of the memory, and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on."

"Harry, we're not allowed-" Hermione began, and Harry ignored her, and walked down the stairs.

He could hear people talking in the kitchen as he approached. He silently steeled himself, straightening his shoulders. He, more than anybody, had a right to know what was going on. He opened the door, and walked in, ignoring the stares from unfamiliar and familiar faces.

Dumbledore stood at the head of a table, parchments in his hands. His eyes twinkled in his direction. "Harry, my boy! It's so good to see you."

"Headmaster." Harry said evenly. He spotted Sirius, who was grinning at him widely, and waved. He smiled back, just slightly, and looked to the Headmaster once more. "I'd like to know what's going on."

Mrs. Weasley stood. "Honey, you're much too young to be involved in all this. It's late, you should get some rest. Why don't you go back upstairs-" She gently nudged him towards the door, but he held fast.

"No. I've risked my life over and over for this, and I want to know what going on." Harry said, his voice deepening, leaning forward on his hands on the table. "My Cousin and I nearly _died_, and I have a right to know why. Did Voldemort send those dementors? Does he have control of them?"

The Headmaster blinked at him, and everyone was dead silent. No one even breathed loudly. It was then that he noticed Snape, lurking in the back corner, giving him an unreadable look. Harry looked away from him, not wanting anyone to notice. He pulled away from the table, crossing his arms over his chest. He realized that he might have come on a bit too strongly. Some of the other people in the room were looking at him skeptically. Others looked at him like he was just a kid- like he wasn't supposed to be there.

"We're looking into it." The Headmaster said quietly. "Harry, I believe you should listen to Mrs. Weasley." Harry was about to protest, but he noticed a glint in the man's eye that was unfamiliar.

Harry gave him a tight nod, and left. He was going to find out what was going on- whether the Headmaster wanted him to know or not.

* * *

><p>The following day, Harry woke early and went down to breakfast. Ron had been a bit upset that Harry hadn't wanted to share a room, but Harry needed his space. Sirius had backed him up, and was happy to let Harry have his own room. He saw Mrs. Weasley cooking at the stove, while Sirius and Remus sat at the table, nursing cups of coffee. Sirius gave him a grin as Harry sat next to him.<p>

"Hey pup."

"Hey."

"Others still asleep?" Remus asked, sipping his coffee.

"I heard the girls moving around. Ron's still snoring away, of course. So, what's going on today?"

Mrs. Weasley spoke up from her place at the stove. "Well, today we're going to be cleaning the drawing room. We've been going through the house, but it never seems to be done."

"So...you guys have been cleaning." Harry said, his voice flat. "No research, no studying? No-"

Sirius cut in, eyes solemn. "The Headmaster doesn't want any student in the group. It's dangerous, Harry. I'm all for letting you guys know what's going on, but..." He glanced at Mrs. Weasley, who sniffed at him.

Mr. Weasley came in, with Hermione and Ginny on his heels. Hermione sat down on the other side of Harry, while Ginny sat across from him. The girls started to help themselves to the platter of eggs that the woman had just put on the table.

"Morning everyone." Ginny said cheerfully, while Hermione glanced at Harry guardedly. Mr. Weasley kissed his wife on the cheek, and Harry smiled, seeing it. Mr. Weasley sat down, and tucked into his breakfast.

Ron came down while everyone ate. Harry didn't have much of a appetite, however. He shoved his food about on his plate. "So...what's going to happen with the hearing?" He finally asked.

Mr. Weasley spoke. "I'm going to take you to the Ministry, on my way to work. We'll be a bit early, but it's better than being late. The Headmaster made arrangements last night."

"So...what's going to happen? Um, will there be an interview or something?"

Mr. Weasley gave him a small smile. "It's nothing to be nervous about, Harry. You were clearly defending yourself- I believe underage restrictions allow that much. Amelia Bones will interview you. She's rather fair, and she'll hear you out."

Harry breathed a bit easier, feeling a little better. "Good. Thank you."

"Harry, would you like some more? You haven't hardly eaten a thing."

Harry shook his head. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'm not feeling very hungry."

"Mind?" Ron motioned to Harry's plate. Harry waved him on, and stood.

"I'm going to go finish my essays." Harry said, and excused himself. He walked out of the room, and up the stairs. Sirius tagged along.

"You really going to work on homework?" The man made a slight face.

Harry chuckled. "No. Already finished. Don't tell anybody, yeah? Ron would think I was turning bookish."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry smiled, leaning into the man. He'd missed Sirius more than he'd ever admit. He stopped and stared at the shrunken house elf heads they passed.

"You've got the wierdest house, Padfoot."

"Yeah, well, if it was up to me, we wouldn't even be here. I hate this place. I never thought I'd ever come back." The man groused. Harry glanced at him, and noted the man's expression.

"I guess I'd feel the same way if I had to go back to Privet Drive." Harry said quietly. Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"So, what are you really gonna do?"

"This place have a library?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. We were gonna start clearing it out, pretty soon."

"Mind if I take a look at it before you throw anything out?"

Sirius' face got serious- no pun intended. "Harry, some of the stuff there is pretty dark."

Harry looked down. "I know. But Voldemort and his lot have no problem using that stuff- I need to know the counter curses and things for them."

Sirius' grey eyes brightened. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Maybe we can convince Remus to help- he's good at picking out books. Of course, we can't let Mrs. Weasley know. I'll do a bit of distracting later on today, while you and Remus check out the library, alright?"

Harry grinned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

* * *

><p>He spent the following week cleaning the house with the others, trying to talk to Sirius and Remus about what was going on, and reading. He'd managed to grab more than a few books from the library and stashed them under his bed. Remus had understood his need to know more, and had lent him a few books as well. Harry's hand grew sore from all the writing he did, eager to write down notes on what he learnt. He often read and did this when the others went to bed, since Ron and the others tended to follow him wherever he went.<p>

Well, except the twins. The twins were always shut up in their room, experimenting with stuff. Harry was actually kind of impressed with what they came up with, and offered to buy some of their merchandise. They turned him down, giving him the stuff for free- after all, he was their silent partner. One day, Harry just happened to mention that Remus and Sirius were a part of the famous mauraders, and the twins were now dogging their every step, stars in their eyes.

Sirius was flattered, of course, while Remus was a bit embarrassed at the attention. Sirius even offered to help them with their pranking merchandise.

Harry also tried to learn what he could about what would happen at the Ministry. He wanted to be prepared- he didn't want to come off as some kid that didn't know a thing. Remus and Mr. Weasley told him what his rights were. He was allowed to have someone with him to represent him, and he asked Remus to do so. However, Remus said that the Headmaster would be there at the hearing, and that because he was a werewolf, it was unlikely that they would listen to a word that he said.

Harry was not happy, but he understood.

Something else happened that he was a bit embarrassed about. Sirius had a habit of walking into rooms without knocking, so he came to get Harry for breakfast one morning, and caught him wanking.

An uncomfortable conversation followed.

Sirius and Harry couldn't look each other in the face as they sat across from each other in Harry's room.

"So...you were given the talk?"

Harry cringed. Uncle Vernon never really mentioned it, besides the fact that if he got a girl in trouble, they were not helping out in any way. Who else would he have talked to about it?

"Er...not really. I mean, I've heard enough talk around the dorms, though."

"So you've never...er...I mean..."

"No. I haven't even kissed anybody yet."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, even Moony had kissed a girl by the time he'd been fourteen..." He trailed off. "Uh...you aren't gay, are you?"

Harry's face went red. "Why would you ask that?"

Sirius buried his face in his hands, sighing. "Er...what you were doin'...back there. Er, it's how guys do it."

Harry's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "I...had no idea." He shook his head. "Honestly, I really don't know. I mean...I had a crush on a girl last year, but I've just been so busy, I really haven't thought about it."

Sirius looked a bit relieved. "Alright. Well..." He leant forward, dropping his voice to a murmur. "Whoever you shag, you gotta be safe about it, you know? You don't want to get a girl knocked up, and you don't um...wanna get knocked up yourself-"

Harry choked. "Wizards can get pregnant!"

Sirius looked away. "Yeah. So...no sex until you're married. Or until you've got all the protection spells down pat. Make sure she's always on the potion too- got it?"

Harry's head whirled. He was still stuck on wizards being able to get pregnant- how the hell did that happen? How come he'd never heard of it before?

"How come I've never heard of it before? I've never heard anything about it!" Harry yelped.

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You didn't uh, shag a guy did you? And not tell me?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "It's just...I've lived in the wizarding world for a few years now, and I never heard a thing-"

"That's because homosexuality isn't really...common." The man's voice grew gentle. "Harry, most wizards end up marrying a woman anyways, because it's just what's expected of them. If they're homosexual, it's tended to be hidden." He watched Harry's face closely.

"Harry...you can tell me the truth."

Harry shook his head quickly, and pulled away, pushing the man's hands away. "I'm not...I'm not like that, Siri." He wrapped his arms around himself, turning his back to his Godfather. Was he? Yeah, he'd never really paid attention to girls all that much, but he couldn't really be... "I'm not." He felt his eyes begin to water, and his breath hitched. He thought about how he always stared after Oliver during Quidditch Practice, or how he thought about how cool Bill and Charlie were last summer...

He began to cry. "I'm not. I'm not."

"Shh...pup..." Sirius hugged him tightly. "It's okay. Let it out."

After Harry had calmed down a bit, he and his Godfather sat together. "You know, it's a modern day and age- I'm sure people are much more relaxed about it then they used to be."

"How did you know? I didn't even know."

Sirius' eyes grew distant. "You remind me of someone I used to know, that's all. Harry...just be careful, alright? If you and some guy get in a relationship...just keep in mind to be safe. Even if neither of you get pregnant, there's STD's and stuff."

"Wizards have that too?"

Sirius nodded, and gave him a half grin. "_Ooh_ yeah. Just keep your nose clean, alright? I...can't believe I'm saying this- focus on school, and what's going on with Voldemort. Okay? You can shag anybody you want after that bastard's gone- it'll be a regular orgy."

"Sirius!"

"What, it's true! Why do you think there are so many students at your school after your year? Tons of people got hitched and had kids- not necessarily in that order. So, just survive this war, and pop out a couple of sprogs, alright? Make me a Great-Dogfather, but not too soon, alright?"

Harry just gave him a watery smile. "Okay." It was just better to agree. He was going to have to think about this some more.

* * *

><p>The day before the hearing, it was Harry's birthday. He didn't really feel like talking much, so he basically hung out in the corner and watched everyone mill around. He'd nearly forgotten his birthday in all of the excitement going around. Their Hogwarts letters had been delivered- Ron and Hermione had been made Prefects. Harry knew Hermione would get it, of course, but he'd been surprised about Ron.<p>

Mrs. Weasley had been so happy about it that he couldn't say anything. He just congratulated his friend. All in all, his party turned how to be a congratulations party for them as well. He ended up leaving a bit early, sneaking up to see Buckbeak in the attic. He was curled up with the hippogriff, petting the animal's feathers when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Harry said quietly.

Snape poked his head in. "Thought I might find you here. I'll be leaving early, but...here." He shoved a book into his face. Harry took it, confused.

"Thanks? Uh, wait." The man had been turning, about to leave, when Harry had stood. "I have your books in my room. I finished them ages ago, and I wrote down all the notes I needed..." He led the man out of the room, and down the stairs to the next floor.

"You have your hearing tomorrow." Snape said as they went down the stairs together.

Harry grimaced. "Ugh, I don't want to think about it." He led them to his room, and grabbed the two books from his desk. He saw Snape looking at the book covered desk with a detached interest. Harry just grinned.

"I've been reading loads- I went over all of my old course books, and on top of what you lent me, Remus and Sirius lent me a few too." He handed the books over. "The notes in the margins were brilliant sir- how did you come up with all of that?"

"Research." The man said tersely. "I shall see you at the start of term, then."

"Wait." Harry said, stepping closer. He looked down, unable to find the words. "Could...you teach me? How to duel?"

"You've never seen me duel. How do you know I could teach you?" Snape asked, raising a brow.

Harry just gave him a small smile. "Will you?"

Snape frowned, and looked away. "I'll think about it. I certainly won't do it if you're not doing well in class- so you better do your damned best."

Harry's smile grew. He'd never heard Snape curse before, and he found it...fitting. Like the man wasn't so proper all the time."I will."

The man turned away, and walked down the hall. Harry closed the door, and leant against the wall, still grinning. Snape would teach him. Maybe not right when term started, but...eventually. His smile faded, and he sat down at his desk. He opened the book the Professor had given him, and began to read. It was his potions book for the upcoming school year, and in it, was the man's familiar writing in the margins. He flipped through the book quickly, and raised a brow at the nickname scribbled in the back.

Property of the Half-Blood Prince.

Harry chuckled at the nickname- what was up with people and making nicknames for themselves? Well, he had plenty, but he'd never made any of them. Maybe he should think about doing that this year. With a wry smile, he turned to the first chapter.

* * *

><p>He'd gotten off. His friends were jumping around him with glee, looking more excited than he'd been about the whole ordeal. The whole day had been a mess. The Ministry had changed the time of his hearing at the last minute, so he had arrived late. Then, it was a full wizengamot hearing, and he'd been practically interrogated. Fortunately, Dumbledore had come to his rescue at the last minute...but it bothered him that the man couldn't look him in the eye.<p>

What was going on with that man?

He excused himself from the table, but not before Mrs. Weasley hugged him. "So, I'll go pick up your supplies from Diagon Alley tomorrow, now that we know for sure that you're going to the school."

Harry had wanted to go to Diagon Alley himself- he hadn't gotten to go last year either. But he knew that it wouldn't be as safe- if they went, they'd have to have a full escort and everything. He fished his key out of his pocket, and handed it over to the woman, giving her an understanding smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She gave him a cheerful grin.

"Of course, we'll need to get all of you some more dress robes- I expect all of you have grown out of yours."

"Dress robes?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see it on the supply list?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Dress robes undoubtedly meant that there was probably going to be another ball this year. He shook his head. "I'll get my robes in Hogsmeade, Mrs. Weasley- I'll pick them out this time."

"If you're sure, dear." The woman said uncertainly.

Harry was almost a fully trained wizard- he wanted to pick out his own clothes, for once.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, everyone had packed their things and was ready to go to Hogwarts. For Harry, it was time to return home.<p>

He sat on the train, smiling as he saw Remus on the platform, with Padfoot by his side. Sirius had insisted he come with- Harry couldn't say no. The dog was visibly excited, wagging it's tail, barking up a storm. His smile faded as he saw a tearful Mrs. Weasley hugging her children goodbye. Hermoine walked into the compartment, prefect badge gleaming on her burgundy sweater.

"You alright Harry?"

Harry turned to look at her. "Yeah."

She gave him an uncertain smile. "Ron and I will have to go to the Prefect's meeting- I'm sure Ginny will keep you company."

Harry grimaced, and spotted Neville passing by. "Hey Neville!" The boy looked surprised that Harry spoke to him.

"Er, hi Harry."

"Wanna sit with me?"

Neville smiled, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Neville drug his stuff in behind him, and put his trunk up. He sat across from Harry, and looked at Hermoine- he spotted her badge. "I knew you'd get prefect."

The girl blushed at the flattery. "Thank you Neville."

Neville looked towards Harry automatically, eyes looking down to his chest, and Harry shook his head, knowing what he was looking for. "Ron got it."

"_Ron_?" Neville asked, brows climbing up.

"Hey guys." Ron said, dragging his stuff in. "Got a meeting to go to. See you lot later." He said with a relish. "Come on Hermoine." The girl followed the red head, looking a bit uncertain. She glanced over her shoulder, and Harry waved her on, smiling. As soon as they left, his smile dropped.

"I thought it'd be you." Neville said quietly. "No offense."

"None taken. I've got enough stuff goin' on." Harry said quietly, looking out the window. The train began to move. He saw Remus and the others waving goodbye, and he waved back, happy that someone was there for _just_ him, for once.

Neville was about to ask Harry something when Ginny came into the compartment, with a blonde girl following her with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hi Ginny." Neville greeted shyly, glancing at the blonde questioningly.

"Oh, this is Luna Lovegood- she's in my year. Ravenclaw."

The girl smiled at them both, plopping down to sit next to Neville. Harry stared at her radish earrings, and bright green socks, with hot pink high tops...a bit odd, but Harry just got a good vibe from her for some reason.

"Luna, this is Neville Longbottom, and this is Harry-"

"I know you who you are." Her silvery eyes looked into his. She tilted her head. "Harry Potter."

Harry stared at the girl, watching her go through a large bag that was sitting at her side. She dug and dug through it. Ginny coughed. "Uh, well, Luna's only just over the hill from us- we practically grew up together."

"Oh, you live close to the Burrow?" Harry asked interestedly.

The girl nodded. "Yes, we do. Well Daddy does, when he's not traveling, and I do, when I'm not at the school." She held out some carrots in her hand. "Carrots, anyone?"

"Um, no thanks." Ginny said quietly. "Maybe later."

"Okay." The girl replied, and looked questioningly towards the boys.

Neville accepted one, blushing, while Harry took one as well. The three of them nibbled on their carrots.

Luna Lovegood was a very, very strange girl, but Harry had found over the years that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"So, what's your favorite subject, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, I like Care of Magical Creatures, even though I'm not actually in the class. I quite like Runes, but I'm not in that one either."

"What classes_ are_ you taking, then?" Neville asked, voicing what Harry was wondering himself.

"Divination and Arithmicancy." The girl said cheerfully.

Harry and Neville exchanged a look, while Ginny hid a grin.

Luna went on. "I don't like Trelawny much, but I _do_ like her classroom. It's got the best view, so I always sit by the window. And Arithmicancy is fun!"

"Hermione always says it's wicked hard."

Luna pursed her lips, as though she was thinking it through. "Only if you think linearly. If you think about it side ways, it's very fun." With that, she grabbed a magazine out of her bag, and began to read.

* * *

><p>A number of people stopped by their compartment by the time Hermione and Ron returned from their meeting. Colin Creevey just had to take a picture of all of them, Hannah Abbot dropped by to say hi to Neville, and Cho and her giggling friends stopped by to gawk at Harry a bit.<p>

Harry was reading a book when Ron and Hermione came into the compartment.

"You'll never guess who's the Slytherin prefect." Ron said, first thing. "Shove over." Neville moved over so that Ron could sit across from Harry. Harry looked up from his book as Hermione sat next to Luna.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Malfoy! That prat, that's who! And Parkinson too, the pug."

"Her animagus form is a pug? How cute!" Luna enthused. "However did you find out?"

Ron stared at Luna. "Loony, what are you doing here?"

"Ron, I asked her to sit with us." Ginny said testily.

Ron made a face, but said nothing. Hermione turned to the girl. "Parkinson doesn't have an animagus form, you just misunderstood. Ron was referring to Parkinson as a pug because she, well..."

"Has an ugly nose." Ginny cut in helpfully.

"Oh. Okay." The blonde returned to her magazine.

"Isn't that _The Quibbler_? How could you read that trash? It's not very accurate, is it?" Hermione asked the girl, while Ginny winced.

Luna looked at Hermione coldly. "My Daddy is the Editor."

"Oh. Sorry." Hermione looked a bit out of her element.

Luna began to hum, and turn her magazine upside down. Harry smiled behind his own book. It seemed like nothing ever bothered the girl. He kind of admired that. Ginny continued to read her copy of_ Witch Weekly_, while Ron left to go see Dean and Seamus. Hermione took out a book of her own, and the compartment grew quiet.

Harry glanced at Luna over his book, and saw the girl looking at him. She wasn't looking at him in an adoring fan girl sort of way, but in a...different sort of way. He couldn't quite explain it. His eyes fell down her form, noting her strange clothes and accessories- she was a bit small for a fourth year. She looked young, but her eyes were not. On cue, her eyes met his, and the girl tilted her head.

He smiled. He liked her. It was sort of that same feeling he had for Hermoine- she was someone that would never leave his side if she could help it. She was kind of a naggy older sister, but he loved her all the same. Ginny was alright, but he would only ever see her as Ron's little sister. Maybe if they got to know each other better, they'd become friends...but...

As he looked at Luna, he found a kindred spirit, strange to say. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did.

Malfoy came to visit, of course. Harry had expected it. As expected, Ron bristled and got all defensive, and threatened to curse the boy. However, Malfoy's eyes were on him all the while, and Harry knew that the blonde knew something. He'd figured out that Padfoot was Sirius. But how?

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Umbridge in horror. The toad woman had come to Hogwarts. He clenched his hands underneath the table, and had almost missed Dumbledore's last announcement.<p>

"Last but not least, we will hold a Halloween Ball on October 29th, as Halloween is during the week this year. _All_ students are invited to attend- costumes are optional, clothes are required."

Laughter rang through the hall, and Harry had a feeling that this ball would be lots of fun, if nothing dangerous happened, that is. Since all of the younger students were going to be going, and this seemed like it wasn't a formal event, he felt a bit more relaxed about things. He saw a number of girls glancing his way, and he resolutely stared down at the table in front of him.

"And now, for the school song!"

* * *

><p>Harry heard the murmurs and whispers that seemed to follow him. Sometimes, it was groups of girls, pining after him, talking oh-so-loudly about the ball, wondering if <em>anyone<em> would go with them. That was easy enough to ignore. What wasn't easy was that all the people saying that he was mad. That Voldemort hadn't returned. That he'd made the whole thing up. There were even a few whispers that _he'd_ killed Cedric.

Harry avoided the whispers by staying in the library. At least Madam Pince would shut them up if they got to be too loud. Since his first day in the castle, he started trying out his non-verbal skills. In each class, he would cast the incantation aloud- once he got the spell, he would then cast it silently. Or try to. He was better at casting regular spells, but he was having a heck of a time with non-verbal ones.

Still, he would continue to practice. It seemed as though magic came to him easier, now that he knew what he was doing. All that studying had paid off- even writing assignments were easier. He could see why Hermione studied so much. He was very surprised to find that his potion had turned out perfect in his first potions class- as he'd used Professor Snape's corrections.

The man had said nothing, not even a 'good job'. Still...that was better than what he usually received. He helped Neville and Ron with their potions, as they'd had a hard time of it.

Then...there was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry was so mad by the time he left, he had to go blow up some things in an abandoned classroom. Hermoine, Neville, and Ron watched him with wide eyes from the sidelines, gaping at him.

"Mate, I never want to be on the business end of your wand." Ron finally said, looking at the destruction in the classroom. Harry leant against the wall, trying to calm himself down.

"Where on earth did you learn those spells? Some of those were really advanced." Hermione said quietly, looking at Harry with worried eyes.

Harry gave her a tight smile. "What do you think I've been reading all summer? Sirius and Remus gave me a few books and things- pretty wicked, right?"

"Can you teach me?" Neville asked suddenly.

All three Gryffindors stared at him, and the boy blushed. "It's just...I've never been good at that sort of thing...and Umbridge doesn't look like she'll be teaching us much."

Harry sighed. "Well, what with having detention with her every night this week, I'm not sure I'll have the time." Neville's hopeful face fell. "But...I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>In Harry's second potions class, he was asked to stay behind. Harry had turned in his corrected essays, along with his summer homework, and he hoped the man had graded them. Snape stood at the front of his classroom, clearing the notes from the board.<p>

"Sir?"

The man turned, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got Detention with me tonight."

Harry's lips thinned. What had he done wrong? "I haven't...I have detention with Umbridge tonight."

Snape arched a brow. "It's the first week, Potter...what did you do?"

Harry looked to the floor. "She won't let us cast any spells in class. And she said that Cedric's death was an _accident_- I couldn't just sit there and let her talk like that." He said in a growl. He clenched his hands, hiding one behind him casually. The one that she'd used the blood quill on.

"I see. I will arrange it so that if you have any detentions with that beastly woman, you will have them with me." He said in a clipped tone. He turned to his desk, shuffling through some papers.

Had Harry heard right?

"Why?" He blurted.

Snape gave him a smirk, and it wasn't a nice one. "You'll wish you had detention with that woman by the time I'm through with you. You better not be late."

Harry nodded quickly, and left the classroom. Hermione and Ron were waiting out in the corridor with him.

"What did he want? You didn't have any trouble today, did you?"

"He gave me detention."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "But you already have detention with Umbridge!"

"I know." Harry shrugged. "He said he'd talk to her. Apparently he needs his classroom cleaned, and I'm the best at it."

Ron laughed. "Sorry mate, I can't decide who's worse, you know?"

"Umbridge. Definitely Umbridge." Harry said quietly, as the three of them walked away.

* * *

><p>He received a note at lunchtime, saying that his detention had been switched to Professor Snape. He glanced up at the staff table, and saw Umbridge glaring at him. He looked away quickly, trying, his best not to smile. For some strange reason, he was actually looking forward to this detention.<p>

He shouldn't have been so excited.

As soon as he walked in that evening, he had to duck out of the way as a spell crashed into the wall behind him. His heart beat fast, and he saw Snape cast another spell. "We haven't got all night, Potter!" The man yelled, and Harry rolled out of the way as another spell hit the floor where he'd fallen.

Harry grinned, and drew his wand. He and Snape traded spells back and forth- while a few hit Harry, Harry's spells didn't come close to hitting Snape.

Harry gasped, collapsing into a chair when Snape finally let up.

"That was pitiful." Snape said, making Harry look at him. Harry scowled at the man. Snape didn't even look out of breath. That just made him madder. He stood.

"Let's go again."

Snape smirked.

The two of them traded spells again, and he landed on his back pretty quickly, disarmed.

"I thought you'd be better, Potter. Maybe I'm wasting my time."

Harry grit his teeth. The man went to his desk, and tossed two scrolls towards Harry. "Your essays were...passable. Don't get a big head."

Harry unfurled the scrolls quickly. There were still corrections, but not nearly as much as he'd had during the summer. He grinned, and glanced up at the man. "Thanks."

Snape looked at him oddly. "For what, for trouncing you so thoroughly at dueling?"

Harry laughed, and stood, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "Oh, I expected that." He rubbed his shoulder a bit. "But this is the only way I can learn. Ron wouldn't be able to keep up with me, and Hermione's afraid she'd hurt me- and I don't want to hurt her. At least with you, I know you won't hold back."

"Oh, I am." Snape said. "You would definitely know when I wasn't holding back."

Harry frowned.

"Don't be like that, Potter. If I outright dueled you, you'd be dead right now." The man said this casually, as though killing someone was just an everyday occurrence for him.

Harry's eyes widened, and he stood. He knew that the Professor wouldn't actually do that, but... "One day...I'll be good enough for us to duel properly." He said quietly. What was he saying? Did he have a death wish?

Snape smirked, but this time it wasn't as malicious. "I eagerly await the day." He said sarcastically. "Help me repair this furniture." He ordered.

* * *

><p>Harry stood under the water, shoulders tense, his body achy. He hated his detentions with Umbridge. The Bitch had gone too far. He <em>had<em> to do something about it. He leant forward on the cool tiles, using his arms crossed over his head as leverage. He bit his lip as the hot water hit his injured hand. He moved it out of the way, shifting slightly on his feet. He stretched up a bit, trying to get the kink out of his back.

He was supposed to have had his lesson with Snape tonight, but he was so tired- that woman was really wearing him out, and he had so much homework to do. Snape was going to be pissed. He'd probably be extra hard on him when they dueled. He couldn't help but smile, however. No matter how tough the duel was, he always had fun.

He rubbed his shoulders, trying to get some of the knots out. The water beat against his back in a slow rhythm. He smiled as he managed to get the water hitting right on one of his sore muscles. He sighed, relaxing. That was the thing, about Hogwarts showers- he'd never get tired of them. Blessed warm water, as long as you liked, never having to worry about your relatives beating down the door.

Steam filled the small cubicle, and Harry tilted his head back, soaking his hair. He ran his hands through it slowly, and one of them dropped, sliding down his chest. He smiled, looking down at his groin. He wasn't hard, exactly, but he thought it might be a good time to wank- better now, than in bed. He grabbed his cock, and began to stroke gently. His other hand slid down his chest, and he leant so that he could prop himself up with one leg on the opposite wall. He made sure his fingers were good and wet before he slid them inside himself.

His toes curled against the wet tiles, and he tilted his head back, biting his lip. He slid the single digit in and out, working his hips slowly back and forth. He wondered if he could fit another finger in. He slowly added it, and gasped, feeling fuller than before. He slid them back and forth, just getting into his stride, when- the loo door opened. "Harry? You in there?"

Ron. He scowled, and his fingers slid out. "What?"

"Snape's at the portrait door! You were supposed to serve a detention with him tonight, and he's pissed!"

Harry's eyes went round, and he turned off the water. He reached out of the cubicle, hand searching for the towel he'd hung outside. Ron handed it to him.

"Hurry mate, he's scaring the first years. I feel sorry for you- detention with Umbridge _and_ Snape in the same night!"

Harry wrapped his towel around himself, and followed his friend to the dorm room. "I'll go tell him you're on your way." Ron said, looking a bit nervous.

Harry nodded, and dried himself off quickly, and dressed. He was still hard, and he'd been interrupted mid-wank. This was not a good night. At least Snape had come up with a good excuse. No one would be surprised to see him coming in late, now.

His hair was still wet, hanging about his face as he sprinted down the stairs. It wasn't until he arrived to the common room that he'd forgotten his robe. Oh well. He made sure he had his wand, and walked out. Snape glared at him hotly.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Potter?"

"Sorry sir, I had detention with Umbridge this afternoon. I forgot." He cringed at how bad that sounded. He waved his friends off, following the man down the walked quickly, and Harry felt uncomfortable. He was still as hard as hell, and all this walking was a bit hard on him. Literally.

Harry followed him down the stairs quietly- there was anger in Snape's every step. He opened the door roughly, and shoved Harry inside. Harry stumbled on the flagstones, and caught himself on one of the desks so he wouldn't hit the floor. The desk was shoved aside slightly. He glared at Snape over his shoulder- the man looked unapologetic.

"I WILL NOT be made a FOOL of, Mr. Potter!" Snape yelled, drawing his wand. Harry drew his wand as well, seeing Snape's wand spark gold and emerald. "I take time out of my extremely busy schedule, and what do you do?"

"I'm sorry-"

"That's not enough!" Snape yelled. "Do you want the Dark Lord to be dead or not? Are you serious about taking control of your own life or not? Do you-"

"Yes! I want Voldemort to be dead! Yes, I want control of my life!" Harry yelled back, approaching the man. "But it's fucking hard when that _bitch_ Umbridge is trying her damned best to ruin my life! I have detention with her every fucking night this week, and she does it on purpose! I barely have time to finish my assignments, or study defense on my own- I'm sorry, I really am, but...but I'm just so...tired."

Harry felt his face warm, his eyes becoming itchy- he felt horrified- was he going to _cry_ in front of Snape? He looked away resolutely, trying his best not to do just that. He clenched his hands, his nails digging into his palms. Umbridge's marks hurt like a bitch, but...it distracted him. If he just focused on that-

"So you're giving up?" Snape asked, his voice low and dangerously soft.

Harry tensed. He was used to people yelling at him, but when Snape spoke like that, he knew he was in really big trouble. He'd said the wrong thing.

"No. I'll never give up." Harry said quietly, still not meeting the man's eyes. "Despite how...tired I am...I'll never give up. I'd rather die."

Harry realized...this was true. He'd rather die trying, than to give up altogether. It was a sobering thought.

"And there's that Gryffindor spirit." The man snorted. "Where's your self preservation?"

Harry rolled his eyes, finally looking at the Professor. "Seriously sir, do you honestly think I'll live after Voldemort is gone?" He shrugged, looking down at his feet. "Yeah, I might survive, but I won't _really_ live. Do you honestly think I'll come out unscathed? Do you honestly think that the Ministry, or my friends, will ever truly let me be who I'd like to be?"

Harry sighed roughly.

"Poor Potter." Snape said mockingly. "You can't have everything. At this rate, you won't survive to kill the Dark Lord. Let's get started."

Harry glared at him hatefully.

* * *

><p>Harry hurt like hell as he hobbled back to his dorm, but he was still grinning broadly. He'd managed not to go down straight away, like in his other 'lessons'. He was getting better, and that made all that hard work worth it. He winced at the pain in his legs and arms- there were muscles he'd used that he didn't even know that he had!<p>

The Fat Lady gave him a lofty look as he approached- it was far after curfew.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, out again?"

Harry blushed as she saw her eyes look him up and down. He knew he looked a little disheveled, and she probably thought he was up to no good, being out this late. She let him in after he said the password. He crept up the stairs slowly, wanting a shower and a good sleep. And a good wank- he was as horny as hell. Who knew dueling could get you so riled up?

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Wandless magic

Non verbal magic

Harry realizes he's suited for teaching and for healing.

Snape makes an 'offhand' comment about how 'loyal' his friends are. Harry's 'followers'.

Harry becomes Luna's 'big brother'. Adorable-ness ensues. He goes with her to the ball- people take it the wrong way.


	13. Wonder HPLL Dark Harry

**Wonder**

Harry/ multi (this part emphasis on Harry/Luna)

Set the summer after first year. Abuse warnings. Potentially Dark!Harry, ect.

* * *

><p>Harry missed Hogwarts. It seemed like it had been all a dream, almost. The summer had been rather tough on the boy, as his relatives were extremely wary and uncomfortable with him now that he knew a bit of magic.<p>

He never told them he wasn't allowed to use magic, and he suspected that was the only thing keeping him from getting beat up. Hedwig, his owl, was the strongest reminder of the school- normally, she would carry post, but she hadn't given one single letter to Harry.

Harry, for the first time in his life, had made friends while he'd been at school. He'd thought that Ron and Hermione were very good friends- after all, they'd been through a number of adventures together. They had said that they would write, but they hadn't.

Now, here it was, the morning of his birthday, and nothing had been sent to him. He looked through the bars on his bedroom window, looking out hopefully. He had a proper room, at least, even if there were locks on the door and bars on the window.

He felt trapped. He'd been stuck inside the house all summer, mostly in his room when he wasn't doing chores- at least he'd gotten to read his textbooks. He'd forgotten a lot of bits and pieces of information- things that would have helped him in his classes the first time around. With all of his adventures and things, he knew that he hadn't really concentrated very well with his classwork.

In primary school, he had actually done rather well in his classes. It had caused him more than a little trouble over the years, but he refused to act dumb because Dudley made worse grades than he did.

At least he had time to read his books this summer. His Uncle had been ready to lock up his things, but after telling them that he could get kicked out of the school and stuck at home, if his grades were too bad, they decided to let him keep his books.

Thank goodness. He hadn't much else to do, anyways. His cramped bedroom was littered with parchment with half-completed essays and doodles, along with books that sat about. Harry sighed, staring up at the sky. He wanted to get out of this place. Badly. He felt as though he hadn't been fed properly since the Leaving Feast, which had been over a month ago. He was sick of cold soup and stale bread. He was sick of being stuck in this room when he had an entire magical world to explore.

He made a decision. It was rather early in the morning- not even the Dursleys were up yet. He started to pack his things into his trunk as quietly as he could.

He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron after lunchtime. He'd managed to hitchhike to London, which wasn't really that bad. He'd driven up with this nice old lady, after telling her that he was going to stay with his Grandmother- a surprise visit.

She made sure that he was alright before they stopped in front of an apartment building not far from the Leaky Cauldron. He had to do some fast talking, but he managed to get to the pub in one piece.

Harry looked about the pub, straightening his bangs casually. No one gave him a second look as he went to Tom, at the bar. He got a room for the remainder of the summer. Harry was under the impression that it was actually quite commonplace for kids to stay at the pub during the holidays. He thought it a bit odd, but didn't comment.

The room was small and cramped. But for 1 galleon a night, it was a pretty good deal, he thought. It was certainly better than staying at the Dursleys. He found that he was sharing a hall with two seventh year Slytherins (who were sharing a room), a couple of younger Slytherins, and three upper year Ravenclaws. Everyone really kept to themselves, as though they pretended the others weren't there. Harry didn't mind really, as he didn't want anyone asking him questions about why he was there and not with his relatives.

He spent the first few days getting school supplies, taking the time to look at other things that weren't on his list. He also checked out some of the other shops, and was delighted to find some of the items on his supply list, at much cheaper prices.

He'd also bought some new robes, seeing as though he stuck out like a sore thumb in his muggle hand-me-downs. They were really casual ones, and he wanted to change some of his money over and get some new muggle clothes.

He had found out that Lockhart was doing a book signing, so Flourish and Blott's was going to be packed- he avoided the shop that day. He was eating some ice cream at Florean's when he spotted the Weasleys outside the shop. He scrunched down in his seat a bit, looking at them out of the window.

The whole brood seemed to be there. The twins were making fun of Ron, while Percy was walking beside his Mother. The girl, Ginny, who would be starting Hogwarts this year, was trudging along behind the boys, carrying a cauldron full of books in her arms. She looked a bit upset.

Mr. Weasley left the store, looking a bit ruffled up, and jogged slightly to catch up with his family. Behind them, the Grangers were following, each of them carrying a stack of books. Hermione looked a bit upset, though.

"Your ice cream is melting."

Harry jumped, looking at a girl who was standing beside his table. She had pale blonde, almost white hair, and grey eyes. With her fair coloring, she could have been a Malfoy, but the similarities stopped there. Her hair was long- longer than any other girl's he'd seen- past her hips. It looked a bit straggly, though. Her grey eyes were large and wide, and she had a heart shaped face and bowed lips.

She also was wearing a purple sundress with an oversized apple green sweater, and she had the strangest assortment of accessories. She was wearing faded pink striped socks and orange sneakers that had a hole in the toe- it was patched up with animated starry fabric that wouldn't be out of place on Dumbledore's robes. She was holding an ice cream cone in her hand. She looked so strange and pretty at the same time, that he _knew_ he'd never seen her before.

"Er…hi." Harry picked up his spoon. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you around before."

She shook her head. "I'll be starting this year."

She stood there, and Harry remembered his manners. "Would you like to sit?"

The girl slid into the seat across from him, and started to eat her ice cream.

"I'm Harry."

"Luna. What house are you in?"

"Uhm….Gryffindor. You?" Harry stared as she ate the ice cream in a most peculiar way. She licked her lips, and he found himself blushing.

"Well, since I'm starting my first year, I haven't a House, but I will most likely be in Ravenclaw. That was my Mum's house, and Father says I…well..." She tilted her head.

Harry began to eat his own ice cream, keeping his eyes studiously on his own food.

"So are you shopping for school supplies?"

Luna shook her head. "I've already finished. Father's working right now, and I thought I'd treat myself to some ice cream while we were out. I just love strawberry ice cream, don't you?"

Harry nodded, watching her lick her ice cream. It started to get all over her hands. "Uhm…you're getting it on your hands."

"Oh." She said, but didn't make any move to clean her hands. Harry noticed that she had a slight bruise forming on her wrist, and he frowned. He had only caught a glimpse of it, because of her sweater…he knew from experience that that was one of the easier ways to cover bruises, even if it was a hot day outside.

"So you live with your Father?"

The girl nodded.

"Your Mother too?"

She shook her head, her eyes becoming a bit unfocused. "She died. Last year."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

"It's quite alright."

They sat in silence for a bit- Harry abandoned his ice cream in favor of watching Luna eat hers. He noticed that her strangely shaped earrings were in fact radishes, and that her wand was tucked behind her ear.

"What's your favorite subject?" She suddenly asked, after eating the last bit of her cone.

"Um….I'm not sure."

"Oh. Well, I like lots of things. I wish I didn't have to wait until third year to take Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry watched her wipe off her hands. "Well, if you're in Ravenclaw, your Head of House will be Flitwick. He's rather nice."

Luna nodded. "He is. Mummy had him as teacher when she was a student."

"Oh."

Luna smiled, looking out the window thoughtfully. "So, where are your parents?"

"Dead."

Luna looked back at him, furrowing her brow. "Oh. You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry blushed, looking around. No one seemed to have noticed her saying his name.

"Yes. I am."

Luna only seemed to nod at this slightly. "Well, that fits. Your sorting was in the papers last year, did you know?"

Harry blinked. "Er…no."

Luna nodded. "It wasn't headline news or anything, but they'd managed to put that into the Daily Prophet." She made a face. "I don't really like _that_ paper much."

"Me either." Harry said, hiding a smile. This girl hadn't asked to see his scar, nor did she ask him about his parents or Voldemort…it was kind of refreshing, actually.

"Well, I must be going. Father will be wanting dinner to be ready." She stood, and Harry stood as well.

"Um…maybe if you have the time, perhaps we could meet up again?" Harry asked nervously. He was actually rather shy when it came to talking to new people, but something told him to ask her.

The girl tilted her head. "Alright. I'm afraid I'll be busy for the rest of the week, but perhaps…Monday?"

Harry smiled. "Lunch. My treat."

A small smile spread on the girl's face. "Lovely. Thank you. I'll be seeing you, then."

And with that, she skipped out of the shop. The door on the bell tinkled as it closed behind her, and Harry could only think about how strange that girl was- nice, but strange.

* * *

><p>Harry had taken a table at Florean's, and was reading a book, waiting for Luna to arrive. She was to arrive for lunch, but she was running late. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, and looked back to his transfiguration book. He sighed roughly.<p>

He glanced outside, and saw Luna walking towards the shop. She was wearing her apple green sweater again, and a dark blue dress, with bright purple galoshes that were all muddied. She was hugging herself around the middle, looking a bit worried.

She came in, and looked about. Her face instantly brightened as she saw him, and approached the table. "Hello."

Harry stood. "Hi. You alright?"

Luna just gave him a slight smile, and they sat down. Florean came over, and they ordered some lunch. The girl picked at her food, and Harry noticed that something was a bit…off.

"What's wrong?"

Luna sighed. "Nothing. So, you're reading your transfiguration book? What do you think about Slinkhard's theory on space displacement?"

Harry stumbled about with his words a bit, and spoke. "Well…" He blinked. The girl was trying to distract him from his question. He frowned. "What's wrong? You didn't answer my question."

The girl leant back in her seat, wrapping her arms around her middle. She glanced out the window, and he could see her shoulders tense. He spotted a bruise, peeking out from the collar of her sweater.

Harry frowned, and dropped a few galleons on the table, more than paying for their bill. "Come on."

"Harry…where are we…" He took her by the hand, and they went down the street, to the potions shop.

He grabbed a couple of potions, and paid for them, the girl looking on curiously. He led Luna to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, are you ill? What did you need those potions for?"

Harry led her into his room. "Take off your sweater." He said quietly, closing the door behind him. The girl blanched, and stepped back.

"Why?" She whispered, her silvery eyes worried, and clutched the front of her sweater.

"You're not the only one who uses a sweater to hide marks. I did it all the time, before I started Hogwarts….please let me help you." Harry pleaded quietly.

"Who…who?" She looked absolutely shocked.

Harry sighed, putting the vials of potion on the bed, along with the small jar of bruise salve. "My Uncle. And my Cousin. I ran away, though. That's why I'm here. Luna…who hurt you?"

Luna looked down at her feet, slowly unbuttoning her sweater. She didn't say a word as she took it off. Harry sighed, seeing the bruises on her wrists and upper arms. He had her take a couple of potions.

Luna did just that, and he noticed that some of the bruises went under her dress, too.

"Luna…would you be okay if you took off your dress?" At the panicked look in her eyes, Harry shook his head. "Never mind. I…here." He handed over the salve. "Get what you can."

The girl clutched the jar in her fingers, and Harry left the room. He stood outside his door, frowning. Luna opened the door, poking her head out a little while later.

"Harry?" She whispered. "Um…could you help me put some on my back?"

Harry nodded, and went back in, staring as he saw the girl. Her dress was off, and she was naked, her back to him. She was bruised on her thighs and hips, and-

"What happened?" He blurted, taking the salve and smearing some across her back. She trembled, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"It…it's been happening for a while. Especially after Mu-Mum died. But…he's my Father. I love him. What can I do?"

"Tell him to stop it. Report him to someone." He knew that would be hard- he'd never told anyone about the Dursleys. Still, he felt much angrier at this girl's father than he ever did his Uncle.

Harry walked around, having finished her back, and started on the finger shaped bruises on her hips. He tried not to look at her…parts, but he did notice that she was rather skinny, like he was.

"I…I did. Tell him to stop it, I mean. But…he doesn't know any better. He…thinks I'm…not me." She whispered. "He doesn't know it's me. His daughter. I couldn't….I…I wouldn't…"

Harry straightened up, turning the girl so that they could look each other in the eye. "Luna, stay here with me. We've only got a week until term starts anyways. If…if he makes you come back, we can tell a teacher once school starts."

The girl stared at him. "But…I haven't any money."

"Good thing I do, then." Harry said, shaking his head as she was about to protest. "Please. Let me help."

She went to the loo to wash off the salve after it finished healing her bruises. She was in there a long time- in fact, Harry was a bit worried about her. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the shower turn off. Luna came out, looking squeaky clean, no bruises, and as though she felt a lot better.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry gave her a small smile, sitting at the end of his bed. "Why don't you rest for a bit, okay? I'm going to run a few errands, and I'll be back by dinnertime."

"You…won't tell anyone, will you?" Luna asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No."

He left the room, and went shopping for a bit. He grabbed a bit of food from the market, and a few toiletries and things that he thought Luna might like. He came back, and found the girl asleep in his bed. He sighed, seeing that her hair was soaking the blankets, with a blanket wrapped around her middle.

He put the food down. "Luna…I have some dinner. Wake up, please?"

Luna woke up slowly, blinking up at him. "Hi."

Harry smiled, sitting next to her. "Here." He handed over a bit of bread, and some grapes. Luna started to munch on the food with glee, and Harry took out a couple of things.

"I got you a pajama shirt to sleep in, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush. We can go to your house tomorrow while your Dad is at work and get your things."

Luna nodded still munching on her food. Harry sighed, making a face at her tangled hair. "Let me see if I can sort this out." He sat behind her, and started to brush her hair. She hummed and sighed as he brushed her hair.

"No one's ever done this for me since my mum." Luna said quietly. "Thank you."

Harry gave her a small smile. "You're welcome."

The following morning, they took the Knight Bus to Luna's house. Harry stared at the Rook-shaped house, and followed his new friend in. As soon as they entered, though, a man had grabbed Luna by the arms, a wild look in his eyes.

His eyes were grey, and he had blonde, thinning hair, and he looked very…scary. He was shaking Luna, her feet were kicking in the air as he picked her up.

"WHERE were you? You were gone all night!" He screamed, and the girl tried to push him away, crying.

Harry's wand was in his hand before he knew it. He flicked his wand to the nearby books and trinkets on the bookshelf. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He yelled, making the man turn to face him, but instead of just a few books flying from the shelves, the entire bookshelf went forward, toppling on top of the man.

Harry stood there, horrified, as one of the trinkets on the shelf impaled on his head. He dropped his wand in shock, watching blood seep out onto the floor. The man groaned in pain, under the bookshelf, but neither child rushed to help him. They only stared.

His arms and hands moved slightly, and Harry moved forward, watching the man's eyes blink in pain, and the breathing quicken. Harry looked to the trinket that was plunged in the man's head, and leant forward. He suddenly had the urge to push the trinket in further, but did not do so. They watched the man realize that neither of them were going to save him. His movement slowed, and his breathing stopped, and the light slowly left his eyes. It felt…strange. Wonderful. Awful. Incredible. Harry felt as though Mr. Lovegood had gotten what he'd deserved. Was that horrible?

Luna got up from her place on the floor, looking pale. "He's dead." She whispered. "Merlin, he's dead." She cried.

"I killed him. I just watched and stared as he died." Harry whispered back, horror filling him..

Luna picked up Harry's wand quickly before it had a chance to touch her Father's blood. "We…we need to call St. Mungo's. Tell them that Daddy had an accident."

"Uh…yeah." Harry whispered, wide eyed.

"We-we can't tell them anything else, Harry." She whispered fervently. Harry nodded quickly. He stood there, still in shock, as Luna went to the floo, calling up the hospital. Before he knew it, two men in pale green robes were taking the man's body away, and another man in a green robe guided them through the fireplace.

The two children clutched at each other as they sat in the hospital waiting room. They only waited for fifteen minutes until one of the Healers approached them.

"Miss Lovegood." She greeted, kneeling in front of the little girl. "Your Father is dead. I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do for him."

Luna trembled in Harry's arms, and the woman looked to Harry. "And you are?"

"Harry. I'm Luna's friend."

She gave him a slight nod. "Do you think you could call your parents honey? We need to figure out where we are going to place Miss Lovegood, and she will need a place to stay in the meantime."

Harry stared at her. "My parents are dead. I'm Harry Potter."

She blinked in surprise, eyes flicking to his forehead. "Oh. I see. I shall return momentarily." She left them. Luna looked up at Harry.

"Harry, they're going to make me live with some stranger…who knows who they'll put me with!" She whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Wherever you go, I'm going with you, okay? I won't leave you alone."

They waited for an hour, and the healer returned, with the Headmaster, and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ron and his little sister Ginny.

Luna stiffened as the girl hugged her, but said nothing. The Headmaster put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I did not know you knew Miss Lovegood."

Harry didn't reply to his comment, watching Mrs. Weasley hug Luna. The girl cringed, and Harry frowned. "Luna, you're going to stay with us, is that okay?"

Harry glanced up at the Headmaster, and then to Luna. Luna's eyes flicked to his.

The Headmaster spoke. "Harry, you shouldn't have run away. As it is, the two of you can stay at the Weasleys for the duration of the summer."

Harry breathed in relief, and Luna attached herself to his hand once more. Ginny's eyes narrowed. Harry nodded. "Thank you sir. My things are at the Leaky Cauldron. Could I go pick them up?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "I shall do that, Mr. Potter. I think it's best that you and Miss Lovegood go to the Burrow right away."

Harry followed the Weasleys through the floo, which spit them out into a crowded kitchen. Luna stepped slightly behind Harry, seeing all the boys there. Mrs. Weasley shepherded them up the stairs.

"Poor dears. I'll give you a dreamless sleep, if you like?"

Luna shook her head. "No thank you Mrs. Weasley." She said quietly. Mrs. Weasley sighed, and looked to Harry imploringly. He shook his head.

"All right then. If you change your mind, just come get me." She opened a door on the first landing. The bedroom was pink and girly.

"This is Ginny's room. You can share it with her."

Luna nodded, and her silver eyes watched Harry and Mrs. Weasley attempted to get him up the stairs.

"I'm not leaving Luna. I promised her." Harry said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, putting her hands on her hips. She glanced at the girl, and then the boy. "Okay. But leave the door open."

Harry and Luna went into Ginny's room, and waited until Mrs. Weasley left to get on the bed. They could hear the Weasley brood downstairs. Harry did leave the door open- just a bit. Luna began to cry quietly, putting her head into her hands.

Harry took off her shoes gently, and took off her sweater, and set it aside. They curled up together on top of the blankets, with Luna crying in his arms. Harry held her tightly, and as he closed his eyes, all he could see was grey eyes staring at him in shock, and the light in them dying out as Mr. Lovegood died.

He shivered, and held onto Luna tighter. That man couldn't hurt her anymore. He didn't feel sad, or angry, or mad- just…thankful. He buried his face into her hair, listening to her sobs subside, and her breathing even out.

"Have you ever seen someone die before?" Luna whispered quietly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Last year. At the end of term. Professor Quirrel."

"What happened?"

So he told her. All about the Philosopher's Stone, and how he'd, along with Ron and Hermione, had saved it. She didn't look shocked or in awe of the story- she just listened.

"It didn't occur to me for a while that I had watched him die, but I had. I realized it when I was stuck with the muggles."

"You killed him." Luna whispered to him quietly.

Harry nodded, feeling no regret. Luna wiped the remnants of her tears from her face. "You had a good reason to. You killed…my Father, but it was an accident."

They stared at each other for a long moment. "I don't regret it." Harry whispered, eyes going dark. "He hurt you." He reached forward, smoothing her hair back gently. "He can't hurt you again."

Luna stared at him with wide eyes, and a smile spread on her face. "You're right." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. Harry blushed at this, and they snuggled down together again, and fell asleep.

They woke to a creak in the floorboards, and Harry sat up quickly, wand in hand. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood there, and Mrs. Weasley brought her hand up to her chest in surprise at his quick reaction.

"Oh! Hello dear. Dinner is nearly ready- you've been asleep for half the day. Are you up to eating?"

Luna sat up slowly, and nodded. Harry nodded as well.

Mrs. Weasley led them to the kitchen, where the others were waiting. Harry was introduced to Mr. Weasley, and the dinner was rather quiet and somber.

"Dumbledore came by earlier. He brought your things, Harry. I put them in Ron's room. I set up a camp bed for you there."

Harry nodded, and gave a slight smile to Ron, who was stuffing his face.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Luna. "Luna dear, the Headmaster and I started to make arrangements; we're going to have the funeral on Sunday, if that's alright?"

Luna nodded, pushing her food around her plate.

Mrs. Weasley looked pointedly at Mr. Weasley, and he cleared his throat, speaking up. "Luna, you are always welcome to stay here. I know you haven't any other family, and we would be happy to have you."

Luna looked at the man in surprise. "Really?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Of course honey. I know you and Ginny are such good friends, and I was close to Selene, Merlin rest her soul…"

Harry took Luna's hand under the table, to hide its trembling.

"Thank you for the offer." Luna said quietly, squeezing Harry's hand.

The rest of the meal was quiet, and Percy and Ron went to play some chess, while the twins went to their room. Ginny helped her Mother with the dishes, while Mr. Weasley pulled Luna and Harry aside.

He gave a slight smile to the girl. "If you ever need anything while you are at Hogwarts, feel free to write Molly and I." He looked to Harry. "Harry, you too."

Harry blinked in surprise.

Mr. Weasley gave them a sad smile. "Molly is going to take you to Gringott's in the morning. Do either of you need to get any more supplies?"

Harry nodded. "Both of us need some clothes, actually, in the muggle world. But we've got everything else."

Luna glanced at him, but didn't comment. "Well, I would like to get some things from my house…um, what's going to happen with that anyways?"

Mr. Weasely sighed. "That will all be dealt with tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure what will happen."

That night, Harry was getting ready for bed when Ron walked in. "So…how do you know Loony anyways?"

"Loony?" Harry questioned.

Ron pulled off his shoes, sitting on his own bed. He blushed. "Some people call her that. Her family's always been a bit weird."

Harry frowned. "Well, they're dead now. Please don't call her that."

Ron frowned. "You don't _like_ her, do you?"

Harry glared. "She's my friend, Ron. Anyways, why haven't you written me all summer?"

"Well, how come you ran away from the muggles?" Ron shot back. Harry frowned, and said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Ron hissed, and pulled his pajamas on. "You never wrote me either, by the way."

Harry yanked the covers up on his little camp bed, and turned to face the wall. Ron doused the lights, and they brooded in the darkness. Harry was nearly asleep when Luna snuck into his bed, curling up against him. In his half-awaken state, he just held her tight to him.

She was gone in the morning. In fact, the bed was still warm where she was sleeping- the only reason Harry was convinced it hadn't been a dream. He and Ron dressed quickly, and headed downstairs. Everyone was getting ready for their outing to Gringott's, and the muggle world.

The Weasleys had hardly ventured out to the muggle world, and they were all quite excited. Well, except for Ginny. She had been quiet all morning, glaring at Luna when she thought no one was looking.

Harry dressed in the only muggle clothes he had left- his hand me down Dursley clothes. Harry watched the others jump through the floo, and saw Luna had missed a button on her threadbare sweater.

"Luna, you missed a button on your sweater."

"Oh, thank you Harry. That would have been embarrassing, meeting the goblins with my sweater buttoned up improperly." She said smoothly, unbuttoning the sweater quickly.

Harry held onto her hand, and they jumped through the floo together. They stumbled out of the floo, landing onto the worn wooden floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry helped her up, and Mrs. Weasley led the way to the bank.

They held hands all the way through the crowded district- many people seemed to be out and about, shopping for school supplies. They headed into the bank, and watched Mrs. Weasley talk to one of the Goblins. The Goblin peered at Luna, and then his beady eyes went to Harry. He beckoned them forward.

The two of them came forward, and the Goblin spoke. "Miss Lovegood, I can only ask that one person accompany you to our meeting."

Luna's hand tightened on Harry's, and she looked at him pleadingly. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was about to speak. "Can Harry accompany me, please?"

The Goblin nodded, and hopped off of his stool, and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was going to protest. "Honey, you're going to need help trying to figure all of this out…"

The Goblin spoke up. "I will inform Miss Lovegood of everything that needs to be done. We are quite prepared for this."

Harry and Luna left the Weasleys behind in the lobby, and turned into a office filled with paperwork. The Goblin took out a ledger.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your Family has acquired a number of debts."

"Oh." Luna said quietly, sitting down in the straight-backed chair. Harry sat next to her.

"As we speak, we are putting up your house for sale. Your personal belongings are in the Lovegood vault."

"My-my Dowry?" Luna asked quietly. Harry raised a brow. People still had dowries nowadays?

"Unfortunately, your Father used that money to fund the Quibbler for this past year. It is gone."

Luna trembled. "What about school? Is there enough money to pay for that?" She whispered.

The Goblin shook his head, grave. "I'm afraid not, Miss Lovegood. Now, there is a scholarship fund for students, but unfortunately, the funds have run out because of the unexpected number of students that are entering Hogwarts this year."

Luna paled further.

Harry spoke up suddenly. "I have money. Could you just pay for it out of my vault?"

The Goblin looked at Harry in surprise. "Mr. Potter…"

Luna shook her head. "Harry, you don't need to do that!" She whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Where else are you supposed to learn magic?" Luna sighed, and looked to her lap. There weren't any other magical schools in the UK. She didn't have much of a choice.

"Thank you Harry."

The Goblin gave a long look to the boy. "Very well. Shall I open another trust vault for the girl?"

Harry was confused. "Huh?"

The Goblin pursed his lips. "The Potters currently have one trust vault- for you. They could easily open twenty more with the gold they have. Would you like to open one more?"

"Uh…yes."

"Very well." The Goblin made a notation, and then looked to Luna. "Is this a loan, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes." "No." The kids said at the same time.

Harry gave a look to Luna. "Luna, I promised-"

"But Harry!" Luna protested.

Harry arched his brow. "If you insist on paying me back, you can do it when we're grown ups and you have a job. I don't want you worrying about it now, okay?"

Luna nodded hesitantly.

The Goblin spoke up. "Now, what would you like to set her allowance to?"

"Er…" Harry looked to Luna questioningly. Luna blushed.

"Three Galleons a week will do, while I'm at school."

Harry frowned. "I'd like to withdraw 50 Galleons, and convert it into muggle money."

The Goblin nodded, and motioned to a drawer with his claw, and handed over 125 Pounds. Harry's eyes boggled at the amount. He'd never seen so much muggle money in his life.

"Er, thank you." He put it in his pocket.

"The vault shall be set up for Miss Lovegood within the week, as well as the allowance. Anything else, Mr. Potter? Miss Lovegood?"

Luna nodded. "I'd like to pick up my trunk."

"I shall have Griphook escort you down. Follow me." The two of them followed the Goblin back out to the lobby, where they met the Weasleys again. Harry nor Luna told them what had happened, and they went down to Luna's vault, along with Mrs. Weasley, while Percy watched over the others.

Harry and Griphook stayed in the cart while Luna went into the vault with Mrs. Weasley. Harry spoke to the goblin. "You took me to my vault last year." He said suddenly.

Griphook looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything.

Harry continued to talk. "Um…so do you always take people down to their vaults?"

Griphook gave him a Look, and then nodded.

"Don't talk much, do you?" Harry said with a grin. Griphook raised a brow.

"I only speak when it's worth it. You are an inquisitive wizard, Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged, and looked over as Luna and Mrs. Weasley returned, with Mrs. Weasley shrinking down the girl's trunk.

Luna had been to the muggle world more than a few times, so she wasn't exactly wide eyed at all of the cars and other muggle technology around them. It was a little embarrassing when the twins and Ron pointed and yelled at everything, making the muggles stare at them.

They went into a department store, and agreed to meet at the front in two hours. Harry quickly took Luna to the girl's section. Luna had never gotten proper muggle clothes before, and was staring at all of the choices.

"Harry…I couldn't possibly decide."

Harry shrugged, and grabbed a few dresses randomly. "Here. Try them on over there." He motioned to a changing booth. She did just that, and soon, they were having fun, and Luna purchased a couple of dresses, two sweaters, socks, underwear, and shoes.

They basically rushed to get Harry some jeans, sweaters, a pair of shoes, underwear, socks, and a couple of t-shirts. They cut it close, running towards the front with all of their new purchases in bags.

Each of the Weasleys had one bag each in their hands, while Mrs. Weasley had two. She raised a brow at all of the bags they were holding.

"How much did you buy, dear?" She asked them.

Luna blushed, and Harry answered. "Well, I've never gotten anything new before, besides my robes. And Luna needed new clothes too."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, and ushered them out of the store. "We need to be getting some lunch soon. Harry, do you know of a place where we could go?"

They did a bit of searching, and found a McDonald's. Harry had never gone, and had always wanted to go. All the kids looked at the odd plastic toys in their happy meals, while Percy made a face at his burger.

Ron wolfed his food down, and ate Harry's fries. Needless to say, they liked lunch.

That afternoon, they returned to the Burrow in relatively one piece. Ron was still a bit mad at Harry for not writing, so he ignored Harry while he and the twins got on their brooms and started to fly.

Harry and Luna sat together in Ron's room, reading his Mad Muggle comics. They were giggling over the crudely drawn muggles, and how witches and wizards thought of muggles to be like those in the comics.

As Harry watched Luna laugh, he quickly sobered. "Luna…look at us. Your…your Father just died, and we're laughing!"

Luna's smile faded and she set her comic down. "Harry…forget about my Father. Don't think about him. I certainly don't want to."

Harry frowned. He certainly didn't want to think about the Dursleys, but he still did anyways. He said so to Luna.

Luna sidled up to him, and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Let's not talk about them anymore. Let's forget it. Let's talk about why you didn't know you had more money than your trust vault."

Harry stared at her. "Well, nobody told me that I had more."

Luna nodded. "Right. Well, I think you need to know more about your family. Maybe we'll find something at Hogwarts. I know the Potters are a really old family, so they're bound to have something there."

Harry nodded, running a hand up and down Luna's arm. "So…you like your new clothes?"

Luna smiled. "Of course." Her smile faded. "I hope I'm not sorted into Ravenclaw. I want to be in Gryffindor, with you."

Harry didn't voice it, but that's what he wanted too.

One morning, everyone was sitting down to breakfast when Harry and Luna both received letters from Gringott's. Harry untied the letters from Hedwig's leg, while Luna fed her a bit of bacon.

"What's Gringott's sending you letters for?" Ron said, his mouth full of food.

Harry handed a letter to Luna, and opened the one addressed to him. "Account stuff, I suppose."

Luna opened her own letter, and three galleons fell out with a soft 'clink'. She quickly pocketed the money, blushing. The Weasleys looked questioningly at her, but she said nothing. Harry read his own letter, with a thoughtful frown.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for opening a new account with us at Gringott's. Miss Lovegood will start receiving her allowance as of today, and her Hogwarts tuition was paid for as of this morning. _

_A summary of your vaults:_

_Harry James Potter's Trust Vault:_

_499,790 Galleons- active since July 1991. Has withdrawn a total of 210 Galleons. _

_Luna Selene Lovegood's Trust Vault:_

_499,997 Galleons- active since July 1992. Has an allowance of 3 Galleons a week. _

_Potter Heirloom Vault:_

_A number of artifacts, ect. Complete listing is available, if requested. _

_Will be active, July 1993._

_Potter Gold Vault:_

_10,400,000 Galleons. Annual withdrawal of 300 Galleons for Hogwarts Tuition. _

_Will be active, July 1994._

_Since Miss Lovegood is your Dependent, you may supply her with a Dowry, make contracts for her, as well as having access to the Lovegood Vaults, if you so wish. Also, you may petition for emancipation with the Ministry of Magic for yourself, as you are Head of the Potter family, with a Dependent. _

_Sincerely, _

_Griphook, Keeper of the Potter Vaults, _

_Gringott's London Branch_

Harry's eyes bugged out, and he tipped out of his chair in a dead faint.

When he came to, he was in his camp bed, in Ron's room. Luna was holding his hand, and reading a book. Harry glanced out the window, and figured it was sometime in the afternoon.

"Hello."

Luna set her book aside, and handed him his glasses. "Hello Harry." She said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Harry sat up, rubbing his head. "I fainted?"

Luna nodded, a small smile gracing her face. "You did." She motioned outside. "The others went flying. I'm afraid Ron got to your letter before I could."

Harry groaned, knowing what Ron felt about money. "What did he say?"

Luna's grey eyes flicked to the window. "Not much. He turned a bit red and purple, though. Then he stomped out of the room. The others didn't look at the letter, they were trying to get you up."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, wincing. "I can't believe it. I mean…I must have over a million Pounds in muggle money!"

Luna giggled. "Try 55." Her smile faded, and she turned sober. "Are you going to file for emancipation?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Anything to get away from those Dursleys."

Luna hugged him tightly, her smile returning. "We'll need to figure out how to do that. Maybe Mr. Weasley will know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'll ask him when he comes back from work." He gave her a considering look. "Luna…do you want me to set up a Dowry for you?"

Luna's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "You don't need to do that, Harry." She said quietly. The two of them left Ron's room, and went downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly. "Are you feeling better, Harry?" Harry pulled away from the woman, unused to her hugs. For some reason, the only person he felt comfortable enough touching him was Luna. Maybe Hermione.

"I'm fine. Are the others outside?"

The woman nodded. "The boys are outside, flying. Ginny and Percy are in their rooms. I don't want you flying just yet. Maybe tomorrow, okay? Just rest today."

Harry nodded, and the kids went outside, watching the Weasleys fly on their broomsticks. They sat on the grass together, watching for a bit. Eventually, they came back to the ground. Ron's smile faded as he saw them. He stomped right past them, into the house.

Fred and George sat on the ground next to them.

"Ronnikins looks a bit jealous." Fred said, making a face.

"Yeah, now that you've got a girlfriend and all, he feels _so_ inadequate." George snickered.

"Luna's not my girlfriend." "He's not my boyfriend." They both said instantly, but they didn't stop holding hands.

"Right."

"Just tell yourselves that."

The twins walked off with smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Harry was knocked back by a powerful hug by Hermione. The bushy haired girl was always a bit excitable. They had greeted her and her parents outside the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Harry pried her off gently, seeing her parents watching them oddly.<p>

Hermione coughed, and motioned to her parents. "Harry, this is my Mum and Dad, Jane and Dan Granger."

Harry grinned at them, shaking their hands politely. "Nice to meet you both." Jane looked a lot like Hermione, except more grown up, of course, where her Father clearly had the same eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you! Hermione's letters were always 'Harry this, and Harry that!'" Jane said with a grin.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing.

Harry blushed as well, and no one really noticed Ron going ahead through the barrier without them.

The Weasleys and the Grangers had met already, and soon both sets of families were saying their goodbyes.

Jane, while she was hugging her daughter, glanced to Luna and Harry. She took in the girl's odd earrings, butterbeer cap necklace, and the wand behind her ear."Hermione, who is that blonde girl?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not sure. I've never seen her before."

"Where are her parents?"

Hermione glanced at the girl, and noted how she was watching Mrs. Weasley berate the twins with a wistful look on her face, matching Harry's expression.

"I'm not sure. I'll write soon Mum. I'll miss you." Hermione hugged her Mum tight, thinking about the expression on that girl's face.

The kids went through the barrier, and started to look for Ron. "Where could he be? He couldn't have gone far." Hermione said, frowning as she searched several compartments.

Harry shrugged. "Well, let's put our stuff up. I'm sure he'll find us if he wants to sit with us."

As they put their stuff up, Hermione finally asked Luna. "I don't think I've seen you around before." She sat down next to Ginny, opposite Harry and Luna.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm actually starting Hogwarts this year." Luna curled up her feet under her.

"She stayed with us for part of the summer. She lives in the same village as us." Ginny said, blushing sightly as Harry looked her way.

Hermione looked questioningly at Luna, and Luna sighed. "My Father died this summer. My Mum died when I was nine. Um…I met Harry over the summer, and the Weasleys took us both in."

Hermione knew that there was more to the story, but didn't say anything else about that. She looked to Ginny. "So, what House are you hoping to get into, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged, looking down at her lap. "Gryffindor, I guess. That's where all my brothers went, right?"

"It doesn't always go in Families." Luna pointed out. "My Mum was a Ravenclaw, but her Father was a Slytherin, and her Mum was a Hufflepuff. My Dad was a Gryffindor. I'll probably be a Ravenclaw, though."

"Not Gryffindor?" Ginny asked, hope flaring in her eyes.

Luna shrugged. "I'm not going to fight the hat."

Hermione and Harry both exchanged a look at this. They both had done just that. "Well, the hat wanted me in Ravenclaw, but I wanted to be a Gryffindor." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry gave them all a sheepish grin. "And the hat told me I'd be Great in Slytherin." Ginny stared at him in surprise. He just shrugged. "I'd already met Malfoy, and I didn't want to be stuck in a dorm with him for seven years."

All the girls giggled at this.

"Hey, did you hear that Lockhart is supposed to be our Defense teacher this year?" Hermione said with a wide grin.

Harry raised a brow, looking at her flushed face. "You don't have a crush on him, do you?"

Hermione glared at him halfheartedly. "He's written all those books! He's quite knowledgeable!"

Ginny grimaced. "I was there at his book signing. He didn't seem too smart to me. Mum loves him, though."

Luna shook her head. "I didn't even bother buying the books. I looked through them, and I thought it was a waste of money and paper."

They all looked at her in surprise. "Luna, you're going to need those books for class." Harry chastised gently.

Luna just looked out the window with a slight frown. Harry bought some candy for everyone when the trolley lady came by, and they were all sharing it when Malfoy and his cronies came in.

"Well, well! I thought it was just a rumor, but it's true! Got a girlfriend, Potty?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all glanced at each other, wondering which girl Malfoy was talking about.

Harry glared at the boy, taking out his wand. "Go away Malfoy."

Malfoy's lip curled, and he glared at Luna. "I heard your Father died Lovegood. Seems like your family gets into a lot of 'accidents', don't they?"

Luna's wand snapped into her hand, and she pointed it at Draco. "You know I know how to use this, Malfoy." She hissed, her grey eyes going dark. The wand shot off angry red sparks. Harry blinked at her in surprise. Did she? She was only a first year- she couldn't know any spells, right?

Malfoy only raised a brow. "Oh, you know a couple of little spells? Something to bash one's head in?"

Luna and Harry both paled, and Hermione finally had enough of it. She pointed her wand at Malfoy and poked him right in the chest. "Get out Malfoy." She growled.

Hermione's spellwork was something to be feared, and Malfoy knew it. He backed off. He still gave them a parting shot.

"You won't always have your little girlfriends around to save you, Potter!" Malfoy snarled, and left.

Everyone put their wands away, and Harry took Luna's wand away from her when she refused to do so. The girl seemed to wilt, and Harry wrapped his arms around her middle. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to calm her breathing.

"What was Malfoy talking about?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was frowning. "His Father works with the Ministry. He must have heard some of the details about what happened to Luna's Dad."

Harry held onto Luna tighter. "It happened right in front of us. It was an accident." He said flatly. It was...sort of the truth.

Both girls gasped.

Harry watched the first years being sorted along with his Housemates at the Gryffindor table. He was being a bit nostalgic about his own sorting. Finally, Luna was up to be sorted. She sat on the stool. And sat. and sat.

"_Well, well, Miss Lovegood, what an interesting mind you have. Occulemncy, at such a young age! I suppose it's required though, for the things you've gone through. Don't worry, I won't tell your secrets." _

"_Mr. Hat, I know you wouldn't do that."_

"_I see you are undoubtedly loyal to Mr. Potter. I also see that you wish to be sorted into Gryffindor, with him. However, many of the children this year wish for the same- after all, many people view him as a Hero. _

_You've learnt over the years to be dependent on yourself, which is a good trait to have. I fear that if you were sorted in Gryffindor, you may be tempted to depend solely on Mr. Potter."_

"_I suppose you're right."_

"_You have a wonderful mind. You would be quite suited for Ravenclaw. However, you are certainly cunning enough to be a Slytherin. Not enough ambition, though. Hmm…where to put you? _

_I daresay that you will become quite Great in Ravenclaw. Will you take my advice or will you fight it, like Mr. Potter?"_

"_I shall take your advice. But if Harry needs my help, I'm going to give it. I am indebted to him."_

"_As are others. Miss Lovegood, I am happy to send you to _RAVENCLAW_!" _

The Ravenclaw table clapped for their new first year, as well as Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

As the sorting continued, Hermione leant over to Harry, who was watching Luna sit down next to her new housemates.

"Did you want her to be sorted into Gryffindor?" She whispered.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But if Ravenclaw is good for her, I don't mind. We'll still see her around."

Hermione nodded, and they continued to watch the sorting. Ginny was the last to go. After a little while of her sitting, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was accepted into the House after lots of clapping and hollering by her fellow Gryffindors. She couldn't help but shoot a smug smile towards Luna, who was watching from the Ravenclaw table wistfully.

That night, sleep didn't come for Harry. Luna had snuck into his bed nearly every night while they'd been at the Burrow. He turned, hand spreading out over the space beside him in the bed.

"Luna." He whispered into the quiet dark air. His fingers curled into a fist, bunching up his blankets. He needed her here.

There was a small creak, and Harry was on edge. It was loud, not as loud as the snoring from his roommates, but loud enough for him to notice. He slowly poked his head out of the curtains, and he saw a blurry Luna by the door way, trying to tiptoe into the room.

He'd told her the common room password after the Feast had finished, but he hadn't expected her to be here tonight-

She looked around the room, frowning slightly. She didn't know which bed was his. Harry drew his curtain back slightly, and she looked over at him at the motion.

She gave him a slight smile, and tip toed across the room, and into his bed He pulled the curtains closed as she got under the blankets with him, and curled up against his side. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I didn't think you were coming."

She just gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night Harry."

* * *

><p>NOTES:<p>

Harry and Luna research Harry's family. Peverell, ect. Luna recognizes the names from the Deathly Hollows fable. Benefits?

Heir of Slytherin business. Will Horcuxes be included?

They find out that Lockhart is a pedo-creep. They come up with a plan to get back at the man.

Snape finds out. Wants to help secretly (they don't know this). They kill Lockhart. Snape wasn't planning for it to go that far, and is startled to see the kids so calm about it.

Harry, Luna, Hermoine, and Ginny all become dark in their own ways (Harry and Luna are already on their path). Snape is mentor?

Luna, while the youngest, is the most twisted besides Harry. The others often underestimate her. Puts herself emotionally distant when hurting others, so as not to hurt herself. Harry keeps her grounded.

Ginny is a spitfire- good, very emotional, and gets carried away sometimes. Sneaky and witty.

Hermoine is protective of the others, and does her best to teach them. With her logical reasoning, she doesn't consider magic dark.

While all three girls are more than capable of handling danger, Harry is very protective of all of them.

Multi- stuff: all will be involved with each other.

None of the girls are exactly girly:

Ginny is a tomboy, while Hermione is bookish. Luna dresses girly, but gets her hands dirty quite a bit. None of them ever bother with make up, even when older. They don't need it anyways. XD

* * *

><p>Anyways, here's another one. I started this around the same time I started writing my HarryLuna story- Self Made Man


	14. Isolation HPSS Squib Harry

**Isolation**

**HPSS**

**Squib!Harry**

Harry, brother to the Boy Who Lived, happens to be a squib. His 'ailment' makes him become isolated in the Potter household, raised by his Father and Sirius. Remus is abroad, teaching. He tutored Harry as a child, since James and Sirius were busy with Jamie. He encouraged Harry's love of gardening.

Xoxxoxxoxxoxoxxoxxoxxox

The sun was shining brightly on the back of a robed figure. The boy was wearing a coffee colored robe, wrist deep in dirt and fertilizer. The robe was dirty, and rather worn looking. His hair was pulled back loosely into a braid that fell all the way down his back, his bangs hiding part of his face.

"Hey, watch it!" Harry jumped back in fright as a quaffle landed into the rose bush. He fell back on his bum, looking up at the sky. There was his brother, and his brother's friends, flying above him on their brooms.

His brother rolled his eyes, and flew down, and landed next to the destroyed rose bush. "What are you doing here?" He sneered, grabbing the quaffle. "Playing with your flowers again, squib?"

While Harry was fair skinned, with his Mother's green eyes, and his Father's inky black hair, his Brother had his Mother's red hair, but it was wild looking- the Potter curse. It was partly the reason why Harry had grown his own hair out. Harry wore glasses, while Jamie did not. Jamie's eyes were hazel, like their Father's, and he was rather tall and broad like him as well. Harry was just a bit shorter than him, and rather slender. They really didn't look or act like twins at all.

Harry's face closed up. He didn't say a word as his brother mounted on his broom, and flew back up into the sky. The boys above laughed at something that his brother had said- probably something about him. Harry sighed, and looked at his rosebush.

He grabbed his basket, shaking his head. "I'll get you fixed in no time." He whispered.

Such was the life at Potter Manor. They had lived here since Lily, the boys' mother had died. They lived in Wiltshire, not far from the other well to do pureblood families. James, their Father, raised the twins with the help of his best friend Sirius, Jamie's Godfather.

Harry's Godfather, Remus, was abroad, teaching. He only came to visit on the holidays, unable to get off of work any other time. Harry missed Remus quite a bit- the man cared for Harry a great deal. Sometimes more than James did.

Harry sometimes wondered what life would have been like, if his Mother had lived. Jamie was clearly their Father's favorite. After all, he was the Boy Who Lived, he had the magic.

Harry was just a squib. Not even allowed to go off the grounds. He'd heard story after story of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley, but he'd never been allowed to go. Jamie would be starting his seventh year at Hogwarts soon, and Harry was glad for it. Term time was something he always cherished. Jamie was at the school, and their Father was usually busy working at the Ministry.

Harry, when he was at the house, usually tended to the garden and read in the library. There wasn't much for him to do. He couldn't fly. He wasn't allowed to enter the dueling room, or his Father's study. The house elves only allowed him to help them in the kitchen so much.

His brother teased him for reading the magic books in their library. Said it would be useless, for someone like him. His Father and Sirius thought the same. What they didn't realize was that Harry was rather knowledgeable in wizarding history and herbology.

He knew he could try his hand at potions- that didn't require a wand. However, he was scared that if something went wrong, he wouldn't be able to magic himself out of it. So he just read about it, like the other branches of magic he read about.

His Father, whenever he was drunk, and not talking about Lily, said that Harry was a waste of space and money- a drain on their finances. Sometimes he would hurt Harry as well. He never remembered that he said and did these things, after he became sober, and Harry never told him. It was just easier that way.

Harry carried the basket of roses into the house, stopping short as he saw his Father talking with Albus Dumbledore in the hallway.

"I am so happy that we've come to an agreement. You and your boys' safety is very important."

His Father nodded. "Maybe it will straighten Jamie up a bit, having me around. Even though I slacked off in class, I always made good grades. I wish he'd do the same. His OWL scores weren't that great."

"I know. But he now knows the importance of his path- I'm sure he will try harder this coming year."

"Right."

Their conversation was cut short as Harry made himself known, casually walking into the corridor with the basket. "Hullo Father. Headmaster." He said politely, his voice soft.

The Headmaster gave him a small smile. "Harry- look at you, you've gotten bigger since I saw you last. You've grown into a handsome young man."

Harry blushed, looking away. "Thank you Headmaster."

"Are you excited about getting to see Hogwarts at last?"

Harry looked back at the man in shock. "What?"

James spoke up. "I've accepted the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will be coming with me to Hogwarts this year- I didn't want to leave you here at the Manor alone. It's not safe, especially since you can't defend yourself."

Harry's hands tightened on the basket. His eyes dropped to the red flowers that sat there haphazardly. "Oh. Yes…I've always wanted to see Hogwarts."

"Well, the three of you will be expected at the school within a week's time. I suppose we should tell Jamie the good news?" The Headmaster asked cheerily. The two men headed outside, leaving Harry alone in the hallway.

With a sigh, Harry went up the stairs to his room.

Xoxoxxoxxoxxoxoxox

Harry stared up at the school in rapture, barely listening to his Father and Brother talking about Quidditch. They were taking a carriage up to the school, their trunks and things all piled on the top. Harry was excited at seeing the castle- it was beautiful.

His brother sprinted out of the carriage, followed by his Father, greeting the staff merrily. Harry hesitated before getting out of the carriage. He was wearing his best robes- a olive green colored set that only had a few stains about the hem. He was aware of the curious stares sent his way.

"Who's that?" The large man, Hagrid, Harry thought his name was, asked loudly.

"Oh, that's just Harry." Jamie said, waving him off. The group began to go inside. Harry turned to the carriage to get his things, and was rather surprised to see it all gone already.

"Where are my things?" He asked himself, looking around.

"House elves got them." An old man sneered. He was a bit greasy looking, with a balding head, and beady eyes. "Why haven't you gone to Hogwarts like that Brother of yours?"

Harry looked away, sighing. "I'm a squib."

"Oh." The man's tone changed. "I'm Argus Filch. I'm the caretaker here."

Harry smiled hesitantly at the man. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Filch."

The man only nodded, and motioned to the castle. "Yer brother is a trouble maker, that one. You better not be like all the others here- squib or not."

"I…I won't make any trouble." Harry said, blinking.

"Right, a Potter not making trouble? That'll be the day." A man said dryly from the left, carrying two small baskets- one of herbs and bark, and another one full of insects. Harry stared at him openly. The dark hair and black robes, and the general dislike of Potters-

"You must be Snape." He blurted, and blushed, covering his mouth. "Sorry. My Father and brother tend to talk about you at the dinner table."

"I'm sure." The man said, eyes boring into his. And with that, he went inside the castle.

Sssssssss

Severus mentally shook himself off. He saw right away that that boy was different from that bastard and his brat son. When he'd heard that Potter Sr. was going to teach at the school, he thought of resigning- even more so when he'd heard that Potter was going to be dragging his other son with him to Hogwarts.

Not many knew about the other Potter boy. Albus thought he was nice, but the old man thought everyone was nice.

Still, he wasn't what Severus had expected. Nothing like he'd expected. He looked nothing like his twin, thank goodness- pale skin and wide eyes, and long black hair- and that blush had been rather attractive- he cut those thoughts off right there.

xoxoxoxxoxxo

"Best go inside, boy, you don't want to get lost." Filch said, and Harry hurried inside. He followed Snape, whose robes billowed behind him. The man glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you following me, Potter?"

"I…um, don't know where to go. I've never been here before." Harry admitted feebly.

Snape sighed. "It's lunchtime, they're probably in the Great Hall." He motioned for Harry to follow him. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of his robes just outside the large doors.

"I found_ this_ wandering around the corridors. Potter, I suggest you keep a better eye on your brat." He shoved Harry forward a bit, making him stumble.

James glared at Snape. "Don't touch him again, Sniv-"

"Gentlemen, I do believe we can all sit down and have a nice lunch, can't we?"

Harry watched the two of them trade glares all through out the meal. He himself sat at the end, feeling rather awkward and left out. Like that wasn't normal.

"I'm gonna go flying. Hey, Headmaster, can some of my friends come here?" Jamie asked.

"I'm afraid not, Jamie."

"You could go to the Burrow and visit the Weasleys, though." James said, ruffling up his son's hair. "I'm sure you'd be alright for a couple of hours. They've just put new wards up."

"Alright!" Jamie cheered, and ran from the table, not excusing himself.

"So Harry, are you excited to be here?" McGonagall asked primly.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said quietly, playing with his napkin in his lap. "I've heard a lot of things about the school. I wouldn't mind taking a look at the library."

"We do have a good selection of fictional stories that you might be interested in. I do believe we even have some collections of plays as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Harry just gave him a strained smile. Clearly the adults didn't know what to talk to him about. Not magic, certainly.

"I bet you're looking forward to seeing your Brother playing quidditch?" Sprout asked. "He's a good flyer, just like your Father was."

Harry gave a half shrug. "I'm not really into quidditch."

"Oh, why not?" Sprout asked.

"Pomona, he can't fly. He's a squib." Dumbledore said gently, making the woman gasp at her flub. Unnoticed by them, Snape nearly choked on his drink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter-"

Harry just gave her a strained smile. "It's alright. Just give me a good book to read, and I'm happy." He threw his napkin onto the table, sick of the awkward conversation. "May I be excused Father?"

"Yeah. Fine."

Harry stood. "Could someone point me in the direction of our rooms? I'd like to unpack."

Xoxoxoxxoxxo

It turned out that Harry's room was separate from his Father's. His Father's room was a Professor's room, with no room for Harry. His own room had been placed close to Gryffindor tower, hidden underneath a tapestry.

It was a nice room, with a double bed, a desk, and some shelves. His luggage was placed at the end of his bed. He set about to unpacking, trying to gather his thoughts. This year was going to be interesting. He'd heard quite a bit about Hogwarts, and some of the people at the school from his brother and his friends.

Maybe he'd have a chance to make friends of his own.

Cheered by this thought, Harry hummed to himself while he unpacked.

Xoxoxoxxoxxoxoxox

The next week was a confusing one. He was constantly getting lost, but thankfully the portraits were happy to help him around. He'd managed to find the library in his third day in the castle, and was often there, exploring the shelves.

He was reading up on different species of carnivorous plants when he saw Snape enter the library. The man paused, and slowed upon seeing him.

"Potter." He said neutrally.

"Professor Snape."

The man glanced at the book he was reading. "Why aren't you with your insufferable brother visiting the Weasley hovel?"

Harry just gave him a wan smile. "They are my brother's friends, not mine."

"Well, why aren't you off with _your_ friends, then?"

Harry's smile stayed in place. "Haven't any. I suppose neither my Brother or Father have told you that I've been confined to the grounds since we moved there. The only people I've ever met are the ones here, and the ones that visited the house."

The man's eyebrow raised slowly. "Why?"

"I suppose it was for my safety." He looked down.

"Could it be that your Father was…_ashamed _of you?" The man said derisively.

Harry's eyes flicked to his. "I've never asked." He looked back to his book. "Not that I ever had to."

"Hmph. There have been many squibs with plenty to offer to the wizarding world. That's just stupid. I'm not surprised." He muttered to himself as he walked off.

Harry shook his head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry went into Hogsmeade with his brother, Father, his brother's friends, and a couple of the Order members to do some shopping. After getting a couple of books, some parchment and quills, and lunch, Harry went to search for new robes.

He didn't have many good robes, not after stomping around in the garden in so many of them. He chose a dark green set, a handsome dark blue set, and picked up a new pair of shoes. He wasn't used to doing so much walking around.

The shopkeep was ringing everything up, and Harry winced as he realized that he'd gone over his budget. This was his first time shopping- he hadn't thought to look at the tags. His Father only allowed him a small allowance for this trip. With some trepidation, he put his things back, only getting the shoes. He'd have to wait on the robes.

He was standing next to his brother, waiting for the others to meet them in the square when someone with a camera suddenly got in their faces.

"Hey, Mr. Potter, smile for the camera!"

Jamie laughed. "Hello."

"Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course I am-"

"It's such an honor to meet you-" The man shook his hand thoroughly. "And who's this with you?"

"Oh, this is Harry, my brother."

"Your brother! I didn't know you had a brother, Mr. Potter!"

"Yeah."

Harry averted his eyes from the camera, turning away slightly.

"How come you haven't gone to Hogwarts before, er…Mr. Potter?"

"He's a squib." Jamie answered for him, making the camera man shut up.

"Oh. Well…it was nice meeting you Mr. Potter." The man shook his brother's hand enthusiastically again, and walked off.

"Great going, Harry, you cost me an interview." Jamie muttered.

Harry only frowned.

Xoxoxoxxoxxo

The next day, there was a picture of the two of them on the front cover. Harry was sort of in the background, half cut off by the photograph, while Jamie was smiling at the camera, front and center.

Harry stared at his picture with a frown, while the others talked about the article giddily.

"What is it Potter?" Came from next to him, making him jump. He looked over to see Snape settling in next to him.

"I'm…worried." He murmured.

"About what?" Snape poured himself some tea, and started to serve himself some breakfast.

"The students. They're arriving tomorrow…and they'll know that I'm a squib." He finished quietly.

"All the brats are so egocentric, they won't even think twice about troubling you. Forget it, Potter."

Harry sighed, and set the paper aside. He reached for a biscuit at the same time as Snape did- their hands brushed, and Harry's hand snapped away in surprise, his face hot. "Sorry." He murmured. "Go ahead."

Snape gave him this Look he wasn't sure how to interpret, and picked up the biscuit. After a moment, he offered it to Harry. Harry glanced at it, and then at him. He accepted it with a slight smile and a soft thanks. Neither of them noticed the curious look from the Headmaster, who'd been watching them interact.

Xoxxoxxoxoxoxxoxo

Harry paced along the length of his room, fretting about what to wear for the Welcoming Feast tonight. He knew he should make a good impression, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that with his robes being in the condition they were in.

There was a soft knock on his door. Puzzled, Harry opened it to see the Headmaster, who was smiling at him.

"Hullo. Mind if I come in?"

Harry allowed him inside, and the Headmaster looked about the room. Harry had tried to make it his own, using his own comforter on the bed, and posting his pictures up on the walls.

"Very nice." The man nodded to himself. He then held out a rather large box to Harry. "This is for you. I thought you might want something to wear for tonight- after all, it's your very first Feast at Hogwarts. I know your Brother and your Father were busy preparing, and well…" The man just smiled. "here."

Harry opened the box, and raised his hand to his mouth in surprise. "Thank you sir. They're beautiful."

"I thought you might like them. Ah, and I thought you might want to sit beside your Father at dinner tonight- to show a bit of solidarity."

Harry nodded quickly. "Of course." He ran a hand over the nice looking robes. "How could I ever repay you for these? I… I couldn't just…"

"They're a gift. I insist."

Harry gave a grateful smile to the man. "Thank you sir. I really appreciate it. I…I had been a bit worried about what I was going to wear tonight. I tend to ruin my robes when I'm working in the garden, and well…"

"Oh? You have an interest in herbology?" Something sparked in the man's eyes.

Harry smiled. "Yes. I did take a look at Sprout's Greenhouses- just a peek, since they were locked. But I'm not…an expert or anything." He ended lamely. "I just like working in the garden, that's all."

"I'm sure Pomona wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands around the greenhouse. And I'm sure _Severus_ wouldn't mind having someone collect supplies for his potions."

Harry blushed as the Headmaster mentioned the man. "I suppose they wouldn't. I…perhaps once we get settled in, I'll ask them? Do you think they would accept?" He asked hesitantly. "I won't be in the way?"

"Harry- you are welcome here, just like anyone else. Don't worry, my boy. Now, the students will be here soon, please be at the Great Hall by six."

"Yes sir."

The man left, leaving Harry to get dressed. The robes were made of a rich fabric, soft to the touch. They were a stormy blue-grey, made of raw silk. They fit him snugly, even the outer robe fit him snugly about the chest and shoulders, buttoning in the front, and falling open over his ribs. The sleeves were a bit long, as was the hem of the outer robe, so that it trailed behind him.

As Harry stared at himself in the mirror, he started to undo the braid he usually wore in his hair. He ran a hand through it, smiling. With his hair free, it fell about his hips in gentle waves. He turned slightly in the mirror. He looked good.

Confidence renewed, he walked to the Great Hall. The staff members were already there, including his Father. His brother was down at the station with Hagrid, waiting for the students to arrive. Several of the staff members did a double take as Harry approached, including, to his pleasure, Snape. The man stared at him openly as he took his seat in between the man and Potter sr.

"Harry, you look nice. Did you do something different to your hair?" His father asked. Harry beamed at the man- it wasn't often that his Father noticed anything he did.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." He glanced to Snape, who went back to his notes with a frown. He sighed, fiddling with the table wear.

"Are those robes new?" His Father sounded puzzled.

"Yes Father. The Headmaster gave them to me. I thought it was nice of him- all of my other robes were ruined from the garden."

"Oh. You…shouldn't have done that. We're Potters, we don't accept charity- we give it. Give them back after the Feast tonight. If you wanted new robes, all you had to do was ask."

Harry's eyes fell to his lap. "Yes Father. I'm sorry."

"Next time, you'll know. Don't do it again."

"Yes Father." Harry murmured, hands starting to twist his napkin in his lap. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you. I…it's just, you gave me the small allowance in Hogsmeade, and…"

"It should have been enough to get you some new robes." His Father said a bit too sharply. "What did you do, spend it on sweets?"

"No. Books. Only two-"

"Books? You have plenty of books here at the school- you don't need any more books. Oh Harry, you've got to spend your money a bit wisely…"

"Like you do?" Harry blurted, and covered his mouth. He never, ever mentioned his Father's little drinking habit- he shouldn't have done that. He was going to be in such trouble!

"What?" His Father growled, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his voice quieter. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"We'll talk later." Harry cringed at his tone.

"Yes Father."

He wrung the napkin tightly in his hands, nervousness growing. Snape turned a page in his notes, glancing at him. His eyes were unreadable. Harry looked down from them, feeling so small.

Students began to enter the Great Hall. Harry had never seen so many people before in one place. His eyes grew as more and more entered, filling the long tables before them. He saw his Brother down there with them, talking and laughing with his friends, the ones that wore the gold and red.

He stared longingly at the table, wishing he could have friends like that, people to laugh with. People that would talk _with_ him, rather than _at_ him. The sorting began, and Harry remembered the day when Jamie had gotten his Hogwarts letter, and he hadn't.

It wasn't a very good day.

The Feast began, and Harry only picked at his food, not feeling very hungry. Snape nudged him from the side, making him look over.

"Eat. The students will notice you're not eating."

"I…I can't. I'm too nervous."

The man's dark eyes softened. "At least pretend to eat, then."

"Stop talking to my son, Snape." James said sharply from Harry's other side. "He doesn't want to talk to you anyways."

Harry and Snape shared a silent, but understanding look. Harry looked away first, and began to eat. Slowly. His lips slid over an empty fork a little while later, and he glanced over to Snape again. The man wasn't watching him, but the students.

Harry's gaze went to the students. His brother's table, the Gryffindors, were the loudest of the lot, looking as though they didn't have a care in the world. His eyes paused as he noticed a brown haired girl, sitting a bit further from the rest of her year mates, face buried in a book. Her lips were pulled down into a permanent frown, a crease marred her forehead. She didn't speak to anyone- she was alone. After noticing this anomaly at the Gryffindor table, he spoke up quietly. "Who is the brown haired girl reading at the Gryffindor table?"

His Father answered. "That must be Granger. Hermione Granger. Jamie tells me the girl is terribly smart, but a little show off, and rather bossy. I think Albus made her Head Girl this year, since her grades have been at the top of her class every year…maybe I should have her tutor Jamie."

"Hmm."

"That's an excellent suggestion." Minerva cut in. "I'm sure the girl won't mind helping Jamie, perhaps for some extra credit. I will speak to her about it tomorrow."

Harry's eyes went over the other tables- it wasn't hard to find another 'outcast' at the Ravenclaw table- they were much more open about isolating this girl. All the seats around her were empty. She was blonde, with straggly blonde hair and large silvery eyes. She was wearing a strange assortment of jewelry, and a very strange pair of glasses. To top it all off, she was reading the Quibbler. Harry read it, from time to time, just for laughs.

He couldn't imagine why the Ravenclaws would avoid her so thoroughly- he thought about the reasons why the 'intelligent' house would ostracize the girl. Was she a bit dimwitted? Or was it just her way of dressing?

Hufflepuff didn't have any loners at their table it seemed- everyone had their little circle of friends, and they talked and laughed, albeit at a softer tone than the gregarious Gryffindors.

The Slytherins were the most quiet, pockets of conversation here and there, but most of the students did not speak. Some were studying the other students, others were fully concentrating on their food. Some had books, but only took them out after they finished eating. He noticed a fair amount of glaring between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, particularly between his Brother and a blonde boy that held court at the Slytherin table.

That must be Malfoy. He'd heard mention of him, apparently he was a snobby, spoiled brat, and treated muggleborns and halfbloods like crap. Harry stared at the boy's face- he was rather nice looking, just like his parents. Harry had met Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy a couple of times over the years, at society parties, but had never spoken to them. He wasn't surprised by the boy's handsome looks.

Unbidden, he glanced to the man at his side. Snape, on the other hand, wasn't very handsome, but…Harry's heart beat just a bit faster every time their eyes met. Perhaps it was the eyes, or that mouth, or that voice- he really didn't know. He glanced back towards the Slytherin table, and noticed that the group of Slytherins he'd been staring at a few moments ago were all staring at him now.

Harry blushed, but tried his best not to look away. He gave them a hesitant smile, and the lot of them looked visibly confused.

The Headmaster finally stood to make announcements, making the hall quiet. Harry didn't really pay attention, only tuning in to the speech when his Father's name was mentioned.

"-and Mr. James Potter has joined us this year as our new Defense Professor!" Applause rang through the hall, centered around the Gryffindor table.

"And joining him is Harry Potter, his son. We welcome both of them to this school. Now, for the school song!"

Harry didn't sing along, and he noticed that Snape did not either. His Father, on the other hand, sung loudly and badly. It looked as though the wine he'd been drinking finally went to his head. Harry shuddered. He hated it when his Father got drunk.

Xoxoxxoxxoxx

The next day, Harry sat carefully at the Head table, wincing as he leant back into his seat. It usually hurt more when his Father was drunk- he wouldn't go to Madam Pomfrey for the bruises. They would heal soon enough. He watched the students start to come in, pouring himself some tea.

Snape billowed into the Great Hall- Harry noticed that many of the students couldn't meet his gaze. Unlike the other Professors, he didn't have the schedules with him- he probably handed them out the previous night, after dinner. It looked as though…some of the students were frightened of him. That was strange.

Their eyes met, and Harry gave him the smallest of smiles. The man sat down next to him, pouring himself some tea. Harry watched him squeeze in a bit of lemon, and a couple drops of a potion from a vial.

"What's that?" He asked, before he could help himself.

"Calming potion." Snape said, taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes flicked over to Harry. "Just a few drops with breakfast on the first day- always a good idea. Wouldn't want to go to Azkaban for endangering the students."

Harry glanced over to see his Father talking with Hagrid. He wasn't paying attention to them. He subconsciously moved a bit closer to the potions professor. "Sir, I was thinking…if you needed any help gathering ingredients, I would be happy to help. I'm not that bad at herbology, and well…I need something to do. I can't spend all of my time at the library."

The man looked thoughtful. "Why don't you help your Father?"

"The only useful thing I could do for him is be target practice." Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Snape nodded to himself. "There are things you can get on the grounds- I have several locations outside the Forest that are easily reachable. You know how to harvest Class 1 ingredients?"

"Yes sir." Those were the basic of the basic non magical ingredents. They were mostly used in salves and poultices, rather than potions.

"Good. I'll go with you on your first time, to show you the spots. Give it a couple of days, though- I'll be busy marking summer papers."

Harry nodded quickly.

The man paused. "What do you know about potions?"

"Well…I've never actually made a potion, but I've read quite a bit about them. Herbology too." He said quietly.

"Tonight, come to my office. You can grade the second year's summer homework, at least?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I would be happy to."

Xoxxoxox

That day, Harry did his best to avoid the students, watching them from afar. He was a bit nervous around all these magic users. He was afraid, frankly, of his brother and his friends. They didn't make it a secret that they looked down on him, and he wondered when they were going to hex him- after all, there were no underage restrictions here.

He did notice a few people whispering about him, and a few girls (and boys) staring at him, but usually their friends would say something to them, and they would stop staring.

That evening, after dinner, Harry went to the dungeons to look for Snape's office. He'd gotten a bit turned around, however. He frowned, looking about the corridor.

"Hey." He whirled around, noticing Malfoy and a black haired girl coming around the corridor. "What are you doing here?" They both had their wands out. It was then that he noticed that they wore prefect badges.

"I..got a bit lost. You wouldn't happen to know which direction Professor Snape's office is?"

"Why do you want to know?" The girl asked brusquely. "You're not going to prank him, are you?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No. Could you please…"

"We'll escort you." Malfoy said, sliding his wand back into his pocket. They began to walk. "You're Potter's brother."

"I suppose I am." Harry hedged, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"So where have been all these years?" The girl asked, visibly curious.

Harry sighed. "At the manor."

"Mother and Father told me that Potter had a brother, but I never quite believed them- after all, he never came to Hogwarts. Imagine, the Boy Who Lived's brother a lowly squib."

Harry frowned, but continued to walk.

"Can you do even a bit of magic?" The girl asked, making Harry quicken his steps.

Harry remembered trying to steal his Father's wand one day, when he'd been small. He'd gotten in big trouble for that.

"No."

"Here it is." The girl announced gaily as they approached a door. Harry facepalmed. It was just further down the corridor from his own room!

"Thanks." He muttered.

Malfoy knocked briskly on the door. "He should be in. We just want to make sure you're not pranking him."

"Why would I prank him?" Harry asked confusedly, just as Snape opened the door.

"Because, if you're anything like your Father and brother, you would try your best to do just that." Snape replied. He looked to the Slytherins. "Found him, did you?"

"Yes sir." Malfoy and the girl said in unison.

"Thank you. You may continue your patrols." He dismissed them, and allowed Harry inside. Harry looked around the room. It was a rather nice office- a large desk, a work table, lots of shelves full of books and potions ingredients, and a fireplace. He noticed that there was a open door leading to a classroom, and on the other side, a stairs going down. There was no fireplace, making the room rather cold.

"Sit there." The man motioned to an empty chair next to the desk. Snape sat in his own chair, and Harry sat down.

He handed Harry a stack of papers. "Second year papers. If you have any questions, ask. Grade for content, grammar, spelling, and punctuation."

Harry nodded, and grabbed a quill. The two of them worked in silence for a full hour before Harry spoke.

"I…don't think this is correct…" The man snatched the paper from Harry's hands and rolled his eyes.

"No." He began to write in the margin of the paper, his quill scratching roughly. "This is very wrong, ah this is Robbin's paper. I should have known. When you get to Barnes' paper, it will have the same passage, I'm sure. Mark that wrong as well."

"Yes sir."

Another hour passed, and Harry was finished. He smiled proudly at the papers he'd just graded. He glanced at Snape, who was still marking papers. "Sir?"

"Hmm."

"Would you like for me to do anything else for you?" Harry asked.

Snape looked his way, eyes meeting his. "Here." He handed over the third year papers. Harry started to grade them, feeling rather antsy. He wasn't sure if should speak or not, but…

"Do you enjoy teaching potions?"

"I enjoy _making_ potions."

"Oh." Harry smiled. "I suppose having students like my brother would turn you off from teaching."

"Hmm. You don't like your brother, do you?" The man asked, quill still scratching.

Harry played with the feather on his own quill, dropping his eyes to his lap. He gave a slight shrug. "Not really. He's a prat."

"You're not the only one who thinks that." Snape muttered.

"He says the same about you." Harry blurted, and blushed, raising his hand to his mouth. "Sorry sir."

Snape leant back in his chair, raising a brow.

"I…I don't think that way, not at all, it's just…I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Well…Father and Jamie both say you're so mean, and that you pick on people, and….other things. I…I guess I just don't see that."

Snape frowned. "Sometimes I am…mean, as you say, in the classroom to protect the students. Potions are dangerous, and I'd rather have them be scared of me and be less likely to have an accident."

"Oh." Harry murmured.

"I also have a role to play. I suppose you're aware of the Order?"

"Yes sir." Harry murmured. "I've heard Father and Jamie speak of it. They usually try not to talk about it when I'm around, but…" He looked away. "It's not like I could do anything to help anyways."

"Hmph."

Harry's eyes flicked back to the Professor. "So…you're in the Order?" He looked admiringly at the man.

The man just gave him the slightest of nods. "You understand why we have to keep this quiet?" He murmured, leaning forward. Harry leant forward as well, divulging a little.

"Yes sir. I haven't anyone to tell secrets to anyways." He whispered, eyes tracing over the man's face. "So…you're good at dueling?"

"More than good."

Harry's eyes traced over the man's throat, his hair, his shoulders. Their eyes met, and Harry found himself feeling rather warm and ansty again, his heart hammering in his chest. "Sir…since you're…not _my_ professor…may I call you by your first name?"

The man's breath hitched. "If you allow me to call you by your first name." He murmured, just as quietly.

Harry extended his hand. "Harry."

"Severus." Severus' hand was bigger than his own, his fingers long, and stained with ink about the fingertips. Their hands held for just a moment too long. Harry pulled away first, looking down at the desk.

Something made Severus shake his head, and he cleared his throat, snapping out of…whatever. "You should go- it's getting pretty late."

"I can come by tomorrow and finish them?" Harry asked, standing, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Severus gave him the smallest of nods. Harry sent him a smile, and left for his rooms.

As soon as he closed his bedroom door behind himself, he leant against it, looking heavenward. "Merlin…" He murmured, closing his eyes. "What am I feeling?" He started to take off his clothes, still feeling entirely too warm. He went to the loo to take a long bath, and gather his thoughts.

Xoxoxoxxo

Harry was in the library, naturally, when he first met Hermione Granger. He'd been sitting in an alcove when he noticed the girl heading in his direction with a stack of books in her arms. Since it was the second week of term, the library was still pretty empty.

"Hullo."

The girl jumped, whirling around to face him. "Oh. It's you."

Harry blinked, and slid his finger into the book to save his page. The girl dumped her books onto the nearest table.

"You're Potter's brother, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I'm Harry."

They shook hands. "Hermione Granger. Pleasure." She said shortly, and began to sort her books out.

Harry glanced at some of the titles. "May I ask what you're working on?"

"Oh…just a project. Your brother…he isn't around, is he?"

Harry chuckled before he could stop himself. "Jamie? In a library? No, I don't think so."

The girl gave him the smallest of smiles. "You're rather different than him."

"It's okay. You can say it. He's a prat."

The girl blushed, looking away. "Am I that obvious?"

"No. Not really. But I've been subject to Jamie's and his friends teasing for as long as I can remember. I know how it feels."

The girl gave him a pitying look. "It must be hard. For him to have all that magic, and you with nothing."

Harry just looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. Well, I'll leave you to your books."

Xoxoxoxox

September turned into October, Harry's least favorite month. He did his best to stay away from his Father, at least, make sure he was never alone with him. Halloween was never a good time for the Potters.

Harry busied himself with his work at the Greenhouses, and quietly wormed his way into grading Severus' paperwork a couple times a week. His feelings only intensified for the man, and thankfully, no one else had noticed.

Well, almost no one.

Harry still felt rather nervous and twitchy around Severus, although he was a bit better at hiding it now. He was still a bit confused, and he didn't know who to talk to about it.

He decided to talk to the Headmaster. He wouldn't mention names, but the man had to know- he was the smartest guy he knew.

"Headmaster?"

"Hullo Harry! It's good to see you. How are you liking everything here so far?"

Harry smiled. "I love it here. I'm glad I came." He looked around the richly decorated office.

"So, how can I help you today?" The Headmaster sat down at his desk, weaving his hands together.

"Well…I just had a couple of questions."

"Ask away. I'll try my best to help."

Harry nodded, looking down to his knees. "Well…I'm not sure how to say this…" He bit his lip. "There's this…person. And…when he's around this other person, he feels…confused."

The Headmaster smiled. "Go on."

"This person feels…funny around this other person. It almost feels like nervousness, like their heart is beating too fast, and their hands are clammy, and every time their eyes meet-" He cut himself off, blushing.

The Headmaster just continued to smile. "It sounds like this person is attracted to this other person."

"A-attracted?" Harry squeaked. "But…I…this person, they're of the same gender-"

"It doesn't matter. Love is a very powerful force- whether it's a man or a woman, it's still a wonderful, exciting feeling."

"L-love? I…don't know if I l-love…."

"Do you think it's mutual?" The man asked softly. "Does he say things, perhaps look at you in a certain way?"

"I…don't know." Harry whispered, burying his face in his hands. This felt so embarrassing. How did the Headmaster know it was a man?

"You're young, Harry. You're still at the beginning of your life. I suppose you met this man…not too long ago?"

Harry gave him a hesitant nod. His Father would be so upset with him if he knew…

"Get to know him first. Become friends with him. Give it some time. If you feel the same way you do now, say…by spring, take a chance."

"Really?" Harry murmured. "But…Father…and Jamie…they wouldn't be happy…"

"Do what makes you happy." The Headmaster handed him a lemon drop. "Oh, and here's another for your paramour. Make friends."

Harry nodded quickly, accepting the candies. "Thank you sir." He stood, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Harry?"

He turned slightly. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled at him. "Severus is a lonely man- he needs all the friends he can get. I'm sure he would accept your friendship."

Harry opened his mouth, and then shut it. He gave the man a quick nod, and left the Headmaster's office.

"Meddler." One of the portraits coughed. The Headmaster just hummed, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"I think it's good. With everything going on with this war, everyone should find some sort of happiness in their lives." The man said quietly in the empty office.

Xoxoxxoxo

Harry held out the lemon drop to Severus as soon as the man opened the door. The man blinked at it, then at him.

"Are you turning into the Headmaster, Potter?"

Harry blushed. "I just came from his office. I…uh, he said to give you one." The man let him inside.

"The meddling old fool." Snape murmured, but accepted the lemon drop anyways. He handed Harry a stack of papers. "Here."

Harry gave him a tremulous smile, and sat at the desk. "Second year again?"

"Yes. And work quickly, I want to gather some mugwart tonight."

"Yes sir-Severus."

They worked for a while, and then Severus spoke. "Your Father wouldn't be happy to know that you've been spending time with me."

"So?" Harry corrected a misspelled word. "He probably won't even notice. He's too busy."

"Hmph. Well, if he blows up at dinner one night, don't say I didn't warn you." They shared a small smile.

"Halloween is next week." Harry said after a while of silence. Severus' quill paused in his grading.

"I know."

"The school has their Feast, don't they?"

"That's right."

"I…I'm not sure if I want to go. Is there any way I could skip it?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"You'd have to ask the Headmaster. I do suggest, however, that you do not leave the school. The…Dark Lord always stirs up trouble on Halloween- it's best to stay close."

Harry nodded slightly. The man threw his quill down with a deep sigh. "Alright, let's go gather some mugwart. I can't concentrate now." He stood.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said, standing as well.

Severus just gave him a Look. "Have you a cloak? It's a bit chilly tonight."

"Oh…no, I didn't bring one with me."

Snape just frowned, and flicked his wand. A black cloak flew up the stairs, and into the office. He handed it to Harry. "Here, you may use this for tonight. Don't ruin it."

"I won't sir."

Harry followed the man out onto the grounds, carrying the baskets for their ingredients. As they started to collect the plants and insects, Severus spoke of their various properties and what potions they were used for.

They were gathering some moss that grew underneath the bridge, by the lake. It was dark and quiet out- the stars and the moon were glowing above them. Harry smiled as he glanced at the man, working with him side by side. This was…nice. Was this what friendship felt like?

He wasn't sure.

"I would like for you to start brewing for me. Basic healing potions, to begin with."

Harry's eyes went round. "Sir, are you sure? I've never…I could make something blow up!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be right there- I'll keep that from happening. I just want to see if you're suited for it. If you're anything like your Father and brother, we'll forget it. However, your knowledge about ingredients may help you."

"…Yes sir."

The man glanced his way. He was about to say something when he suddenly grasped his arm, visibly in pain.

"Severus?"

The man held his arm to his chest, grimacing. "I must go. Go back to my office, sort these things out and set them up to dry. Put the others in vials."

"Yes sir." Harry took the other basket from the man. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Are you alright?"

Severus frowned. "The…Dark Lord…he is calling me." He said gently, searching Harry's eyes, looking for something. "I must go."

Harry watched him stride away. Harry followed him quickly, feeling…scared? "You'll…be okay, won't you?"

Severus glanced over his shoulder, and nodded tightly.

Harry gave him a worried smile. "…okay. I…I'll see you at breakfast then. I'll save you some tea."

Xoxoxxoxox

Severus arrived for breakfast late the following morning, looking rather haggard. Dumbledore was rather quiet as well, looking lost in thought. Just before Severus reached the table, Harry poured him a cup of tea, with lemon, and set it by his plate.

The man paused as he noticed the tea waiting for him, and gave Harry a grateful look. Harry only smiled, feeling a little concerned. Severus was…injured, somehow. You wouldn't know it, if you weren't looking for it. His shoulders were tense, and he moved a bit more carefully than usual.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Harry murmured, leaning close to him to reach for a biscuit.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The man said brusquely, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Something's wrong. Isn't it?"

Severus couldn't meet his eyes. "Albus will make an announcement soon."

And soon enough, the Headmaster stood. There had been an attack the night before, on a muggle village. It was rather gruesome- many people had died. The students sat in silence for a few moments, honoring the dead. Harry peeked over at Severus, who was staring morosely at his tea.

He glanced at his Father, who was frowning, head bowed.

Biting his lip, Harry reached over, and slid his hand into Severus', squeezing it slightly. The man jerked back, looking at him in surprise.

Harry just gave him a sad smile, and bowed his head, honoring the dead.

Xoxoxxoxxoxxo

"I don't understand him, Albus. He knows that I'm a Death Eater- he has to know now. Why…why does he act like this? He…he should be frightened, he shouldn't want to speak with me-"

"And yet he does." Albus said serenely, watching Severus pace the length of Albus' office. It was far past curfew, and the two men had been rather preoccupied all day.

"With all the blood I've spilt with these hands, he still wants to-" Severus shook his head. "I just don't understand him."

"He just sees the same thing I see." Albus said, chin in his hand. "He sees a brave, intelligent man that is doing what he must to stay alive, and save other's lives."

"But…"

"He wants to be your friend, Severus, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" The man collapsed into a chair, burying his face in his hands. Albus hadn't seen the man so distressed since that fateful Halloween so many years ago.

"Severus…why don't you give him a chance? He might surprise you."

"He does. Every day." The man murmured, still hiding his face. "His Father doesn't want me around him. I don't blame him."

"Severus, you musn't think of yourself this way. Harry must see something redeeming about you, yes?"

Severus sighed, finally lowering his hands. "Sometimes…I wonder, how a Potter could be so…"

"So…?" Albus asked, smiling, eyes starting to twinkle.

Severus looked away, frowning. "Nevermind."

"Perhaps you shouldn't think of Harry as a Potter. Just think of him as…Just Harry. A lonely young man who needs a friend. You might have things in common with him."

"The students avoid him as they do me. That's something we have in common." Severus said derisively.

Albus sighed. "I had wished that Harry would be able to connect to the students as much as his brother had- alas, I believe it will not work. Harry is cut from a different cloth than his brother- I'm sure you're finding that out."

Severus didn't reply.

"I'm so glad that you're working with him. He's quite happy to have something to do. Pomona tells me that her flowers are flourishing, although the boy is a bit frightened of some of the more…wild plants. He is doing a satisfactory job with you?"

Severus nodded. "He's started brewing basic healing potions. Very basic. And he goes out with me to gather ingredients."

"Good, very good. I'm glad he's doing so well. I've always told the Board that it _is_ possible for Squibs to get an education here, but they've never listened to me. Perhaps Mr. Potter can convince them."

"Perhaps." Severus murmured.

Xoxoxoxoxxox

Harry was outside for most of the day on Halloween. He didn't want to be around his Father at all today. He was sitting at the base of a willow tree that sat near the edge of Black Lake.

"Harry?"

Harry slid his finger into his book to save his place, and looked up as he saw Severus walking around the tree. The curtain of leaves and branches swayed slightly with his movement.

"Where have you been all day? The Feast is going to start soon."

Harry lowered his eyes. "Do I have to go?"

Severus frowned. "Your Father and Brother have been looking for you. They were very worried."

Harry stood, hugging his book to his chest. "Only for a little while. I'm going to go back to my rooms later on- I just want to be alone for a while."

Severus pulled the branches aside, allowing Harry to come out from under the tree. "They- we thought that you could have been captured." He murmured, making Harry stare at him in surprise.

"It…the Dark Lord has done worse things. Don't be so surprised. There is a reason why you came to the school as well."

Harry nodded, following the man to the school. "Is Father drunk yet?"

Severus furrowed his brow, holding the door open for Harry. "Drunk?"

"He gets drunk on Halloween. Every year. Terribly drunk." Harry murmured, and the two of them entered the Great Hall. The feast was already underway. Jamie looked a bit relieved, surprisingly, when he saw Harry, while James was staring into his glass of firewhiskey up at the Head table.

Harry hesitated before sitting next to the man. "I'm sorry Father, for keeping you waiting. I just wanted to be alone. You…understand that, right?"

"Yeah son. I do. Could we talk later?" He looked rather tearful.

Harry nodded quickly. "Of course, Father." Sometimes, when his Father was in this mood, he talked about Lily, and cried himself to sleep. Maybe there would be no yelling, or hits this time.

Maybe.

Xoxoxoxxo

Harry woke on the floor of his room the following morning, his room a mess. His desk toppled over, papers scattered all over the floor. His vase of flowers, broken, the flowers wilting on the floor.

Harry groaned as he sat up slowly, feeling a sharp pain in his ribs first, and dull pain spreading from his shoulders and arms. His face felt…funny. He got up slowly, leaning against the wall for support, swaying in place. Harry hobbled towards a mirror, and stared at his reflection.

He began to cry, and he went to his bed, and hid under the covers.

He didn't know how long he'd been in bed, half asleep, in terrible pain, when there was a brisk knock on his door. Another brisk knock.

"Go away." He said, voice muffled by his swollen lips. "Leave me alone."

"Harry…let me in." Severus murmured quietly through the door. "I could just let myself in, and break these wards, but I'm not like that."

""What do you want?"

"Your Father was found on the Quidditch pitch this morning, terribly hung over and drunk. He asked for you when he woke up."

"I don't want to see him."

"Harry…I know you don't get along with your Father- will you just please let me in?"

Harry didn't move from his place under the blankets. He kept a tight grip around them. "No."

"What do you have against him? It…it was the anniversary of your Mother's death. Of…course he would be upset."

"It would be different if he only got drunk once a year." Harry replied. "Please….just leave me be. I'll see him later. Just leave me alone!"

He heard the door bang open, and a gasp. Severus was obviously looking at the messy room. Harry tightened the covers around himself, feeling as though he was about to cry again.

"What...happened?" Severus finally asked. Harry could hear him coming closer.

"Nothing. I told you to go away." Harry cried.

He flinched as the covers were tugged off of him. Harry curled into himself tighter, pain blossoming in his side once more. Severus made a low sound in the back of his throat, and touched Harry's shoulder. It set the boy off. Harry pulled him into a tight hug, crying into the man's robes.

"Shh...it's okay, I'm right here." Severus murmured. "I'll get you patched up." He tapped his wand to Harry's head, making him invisible. Harry shivered at the sensation. Severus picked him up gently, and held the boy to his chest. "I suppose you won't want to go to the hospital wing- I'll take you to my Quarters instead." He held the boy close, trying to arrange his hands so he didn't hurt the boy, but didn't look odd at the same time.

After what seemed a painfully long walk, they managed to make it down to the dungeons, to Severus' Quarters. Harry groaned in pain as Harry was accidentally banged into the doorway.

"Sorry." Severus murmured, adjusting his grip so that the boy could get through. He set the boy on the sofa carefully, and summoned his medi-kit. Harry was still in his clothes from the night before, and they were terribly rumpled looking- and there were several bloodstains from where his skin had been broken.

Severus hesitated, only for a moment, but started to undress the boy. Their eyes met, and Severus' finger fumbled on a button. Harry stared up at the man, heart quickening. He set his hand on top of Severus' lightly.

"Have you told anyone?" Severus murmured.

"No. Never. No...no one would believe me anyways."

Severus frowned, and played with the button under his fingertips. Their eyes met once more, and Harry gave him the slightest of nods, leting him know it was alright. Harry knew he was capable of undressing himself, but when Severus did it...

Severus' eyes were dark as the man took in the bruises on Harry's slender body. He helped Harry out of the shirt, and started to treat his wounds.

Harry did his best to remain still, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Severus had offered to give him a sleep potion, but Harry wanted to stay awake. He wasn't going to miss a second of Severus touching him, even if he _was_ injured. Harry's breath hitched as the man's hands brushed over his hips at some point- he didn't really have bruises there.

Their eyes met, and Harry noticed how close Severus was to him. He was kneeling beside the couch, sleeves rolled up. At some point he'd taken off his outer robe.

Harry's hands came to rest over Severus', and he smiled. The man's thumbs slid over the hem of his pants, as though he was silently asking something. Perhaps he was. Harry answered him by lifting his hips slightly. Severus quickly yanked at the pants, and started to pull them off.

The sight of Severus dropping his pants haphazardly over his shoulder made Harry's heart jump, and he leant up, his hand reaching out for the man. Severus leant forward, Harry's hand connected with his shoulder. The hand slid up his shoulder, into his hair, and they drew nearer to each other.

Lips contacted for the first time, and thin arms wrapped around Severus' neck, pulling him close. Severus wound his arms around the boy on his sofa, kissing him with abandon. It seemed as though a damn had broken, and all those unsaid words, thoughts, and feelings were flooding out unchecked.

Severus drew back as Harry let out a pained sound. Ah, his injuries. He backed off a bit more, and tried to calm himself down. What had he done? He'd practically attacked the boy while he was already injured!

Harry shook his head, weaving his fingers into Severus'. "Don't. I wanted you to. I kissed you back, didn't I?"

Their eyes met, and Severus gave him the slightest of nods. "You did."

"Then there is no problem." Harry murmured. He touched the bruise on his thigh tentatively. "Once I get patched up...you can kiss me all you like, and I won't stop you."

"You better not." Severus said with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Yay<p> 


	15. ANOTHER HPSS Nonmagic

So yeah, this huge thing is a story I started writing last year. It's another HPSS (surprise, surprise), but this time it's a non-magic story. Also, Harry is trangendered in this one. I started writing this story around the same time I started writing Forbidden. Unfortunately, no matter how many times I go back to this, I can't seem to finish it. I haven't worked on this in quite some time. Will you guys help me out? I've got all the notes and things, I just...can't seem to figure out how to end any of you would like to adopt this story, or any of the other ones, feel free to PM me.

Thanks for reading, and I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed too...

* * *

><p><strong>Non-magic Harry<strong>

**Transgender**

**HPSS**

**(Working Title is H.P, for lack of a good idea)  
><strong>

Harry stared at the application in front of him on the screen, keys poised above the keyboard. Emblazoned at the top was _Hogwarts School of Fashion and Design_ in dark, bold letters. He bit his lip, and began to type in his name, and information, his fingers hesitating over the phone number and address.

He exhaled slowly, fingers flying as he finished the information, and attached the essay. Why he wanted to go to Hogwarts. Why he wanted to go into Fashion. Goddess, how much harder could a question be? There simply wasn't enough room or time to answer it!

Harry stared at the button, saying 'submit'. He couldn't chicken out now. He'd stolen his Aunt's credit card for the application fee. He bit his lip once more, and clicked.

You see, Harry was what one would call a 'non-traditional' student. He hadn't been to a day of school since he'd been thirteen. He'd taken the required tests, and gotten his papers, but he had never gone to High school. He'd spent his High School years hiding at Number Four, Privet Drive.

Well, not hiding. Forced. He'd been housekeeper, cook, and lawn boy for the Dursley family since he was five years old, apparently they wanted him to do all of that full time when he got to be a bit older. He also mended and sewed clothes for his Aunt's small mending business. She made quite a profit on it, not that he ever saw any of the money.

He'd been sewing and mending since he was even younger- at primary school, he'd made little things for his classmates, trying to make some pocket money- it sold well, but Dudley ended up always stealing the money. That was when Aunt Petunia realized what talent he had. She put him to work as soon as she could.

But now he had a plan. He'd heard of the school on the Telly, and got online as soon as his relatives were gone. He visited the site, checked it out, and the next time he was alone, he applied.

Now he just had to wait. There was to be an interview, and a portfolio review. If he got in, hope of all hopes, he'd be able to get a scholarship. He spent the year getting some work together, knowing that the interviews would start in March.

And the letter came, on the second Monday of March. Harry's eyes widened at the packet, slipping it quickly into his apron pocket, folding it in half to hide it. He handed the other mail off to Aunt Petunia, and quickly set about preparing the rest of breakfast.

Dudley, who had only gone to Smelting's for two glorious years before he was expelled, was shoveling his face full of food. He was staring at the TV screen, and as soon as his program ended, he grabbed his keys, and headed out. Probably _not_ to class.

Uncle Vernon left for work, while Aunt Petunia went out to do some errands, leaving Harry with the dishes. As soon as they left the house, and Harry could hear their cars leave, he ripped into the letter, hands shaking.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for considering our school. Hogwarts School of Fashion and Design is reputed to be one of the best Design schools in country. Founded in 1930, by award-winning Designers, we continue to strive for excellence in our school. Many of our alumni are celebrated artists and designers in their trade, and every year, we accept __only__ 15 incoming freshmen into Fashion Design program, of which you expressed interest in. _

_We are conducting interviews from March 12__th __ to May 8__th__. Please call our Admissions Office so that we may schedule a time for you. You are expected to bring your portfolio and transcripts to the interview. Guidelines for the portfolio are posted on our website __.edu__, if you have any inquires. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Head of Admissions Department,_

_Hogwarts School of Fashion and Design_

Harry's smile grew, and hope rose in his chest. Yeah, his chances were slim, but this was the closest he got to getting out of the Dursley house.

The morning of the interview, he stole enough money for bus fare from Dudley's wallet, and Uncle Vernon's old briefcase from the attic to hold his portfolio. He dressed in his best outfit- it wasn't much. Jeans, a t-shirt, and his ratty trainers. He hoped that his work would be able to speak for itself. It was cold out, but he didn't have a jacket. Well, technically he did, but that was in his portfolio.

He clutched his briefcase to his chest, riding on the bus. He was terribly nervous. What if he didn't get in? What if they just laughed at him? What if they hated his work? How would he ever get out of the Dursley house?

He almost didn't get off the bus at his stop. But he did. It was cold, and goosebumps raised on his arms as he walked quickly up the street. He'd never been to London before- even though it was only a half-hour away from where he'd lived most of his life.

He stared up at the building the school was housed in. He bit his lip, and went inside. People were running about, and a girl sat at the front desk, on the phone. She glanced at Harry, and thumbed to the left.

_Interviews will be held on the 3__rd__ floor. Please wait out in the hall. _

_Accessories Design Department: Room 304_

_Jewelry Design Department: Room 305_

_Graphic Design Department: Room 306_

_History Department: Room 307_

_Fashion Department: Room 308_

_Make Up Department: Room 310_

_Tech Design Department: Room 311_

"Oh. Er, thankyou." The girl rolled her eyes as he went up the stairs next to the sign. As he got to the third floor, and into the corridor, he stared at the people sitting and standing there. Many, many teenagers, and what he assumed were there parents were standing there, waiting in line.

The grip on his briefcase tightened as he took in the other people, quietly standing at the end of the line. They…looked so much more put together than he did. He turned right back around, and was startled when a brown haired girl and her Mother stepped up behind him, looking at him curiously.

"Er, leaving are you?" The girl asked, looking him up and down.

"Um…no." Harry said quietly.

The girl smiled, and extended her hand. He shook it. She was wearing a neatly pressed skirt and jacket, with a blouse. Her Mother was wearing something similar.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my Mother, Jane Granger. And you are?" She asked crisply.

"Harry Potter." Harry said shyly, looking down at his feet. Her mother was looking at him oddly.

"So, what are you auditioning for, Mr. Potter?" The woman asked.

Harry's eyes flicked to the line ahead. It was slow going.

"Fashion Design."

He didn't have to look to know that the Grangers were looking at him incredulously. He sighed, and started to turn away.

"Dear, aren't your parents here?" Jane asked.

Harry fidgeted. "They're dead."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry."

Harry shrugged, turning his back to them, staring at the backs of a kid and his overbearing mother. Everyone was dressed rather nicely here- he felt so under dressed. It wasn't like he could wear any of the things he made, right?

It was over four hours until he got to the table, where a girl was sorting out people's assignations. She glanced at him consideringly. ", you'll be at room 308 in just a few moments."

Harry fidgeted, running a hand through his hair. It slid back into place, hanging in front of his face. He looked down at his feet.

"Mr. Potter, you may go in now." The girl said, and Harry went in, pulling at his shirt. He closed the door behind him, seeing that he was in a plain looking classroom, the desks pushed together on one side of the room so that three people could sit at them. There was one woman, and two men.

The woman was round faced, with a pleasant look about her. She seemed rather down to earth, and wore loose clothing. One man seemed extremely old, while the other was younger. The older man had a long white beard and hair, and a brightly colored suit. The other man had dark hair, and wore a black sweater and pants.

Harry smiled nervously at them, avoiding their eyes, and the adults looked at him consideringly. "Er, hello. I'm Harry."

"Please, sit." The oldest man said, motioning to the chair. Harry did just that. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, and I am Head of the Fashion Design Department. My colleagues here are Pomona Sprout, and Severus Snape, also of the Fashion Design Department."

The man gave him a smile, and looked to several papers in front of him. "I see from your application essay that you are enthusiastic about your work. Tell me, what in particular interested you in this department?"

Harry slowly set his briefcase down by his feet. "Well, I've been sewing for most of my life. Before I could read and write, I was sewing. It…it's peaceful, for me. I feel like it's one of my strongest talents, one that I could make a career out of."

Harry paused. "Honestly, I don't know anything about any other fashion schools."

Sprout spoke up. "What other schools are you applying to? If I may ask?"

Harry shifted in his chair. "Um, no others, ma'am."

Dumbledore looked through the papers. "Your transcripts say that you took a placement test instead of going to secondary school. That you were needed at home."

Harry nodded quickly. "I was. I was working too."

The three adults looked him over, and Harry swallowed. He looked down at his knees, face going red. Why did he feel so embarrassed?

"We have scholarships available for those who need it, as well as a work study program. Of course, you have to maintain certain grades to be eligible."

Harry nodded, hoping that he would be qualified for one of those scholarships.

The dark haired man finally spoke, his voice soft and low. He motioned to Harry's briefcase. "You aren't much to look at- let's see if your work is any better."

Harry flinched, as if he was stung. He was used to the Dursleys telling him he was ugly, freakish, but for a complete stranger to say that, well, it hadn't been expected. He handed the briefcase over with a shaking hand, and the three of them sorted through it all. Photos, a makeshift sketchbook, small samples, and two finished pieces. A knit sweater and a dress.

Harry watched the woman eye the sweater carefully. It was actually a hoodie, and it zipped up the front, with deep pockets. It was made of thick, black wool, and Harry knew from wearing it that it was quite warm. However, it was clearly made for girls, due to the cut of the sweater.

Dumbledore was going through the photos and his sketchbook, while Snape was looking at the dress thoroughly. It was a dress exactly prescribed by what was required. A shift dress, with a yoked neckline, and it was up the maker how long it would be, and what the sleeves were to be. Harry made it out of a simple cotton jersey in green, with white jersey lining. The sleeves were just sheathed sleeves- nothing fancy.

But it had taken quite a bit of work. Harry knew that it wasn't meant to be fancy- they wanted to see his stitch work.

He could tell that this Snape character was looking for any flaws. Searching, searching.

"How long did it take you to make this?"

Harry blinked. "Well, I made it three different times. The first time, it took about two hours. The second, three and half. This last one took about five hours. I wanted it to be perfect." He'd lost a lot of sleep over that dress, but it'd been worth it.

Snape's lips thinned. "You cannot take that much time to make a single garment, especially as one as simple as this. When you are working on an assignment, you will have a limited amount of time to work on it. You should learn- do it once, and do it correctly the first time. Something like this should take no longer than two hours, from start to finish, at your level of work."

Harry nodded quickly. Dumbledore looked at him carefully, and then took the dress from Snape. Sprout passed the sweater onto Snape. The man pawed at it again.

Harry watched them, nervousness rising. He agreed completely with Snape- he was well aware of time constraints. He'd normally never done anything like that, but he wanted it to be so perfect-

"This is formless! Put this on child, I can hardly tell what I'm looking at." The man snapped, thrusting the sweater towards him.

Harry stood quickly, taking it from the man. Sprout sighed, and looked as though she was going to say something, but she closed her mouth as Harry pulled the sweater on, zipping it up the front.

The three of them stared at him. Then he raised the hood.

"Oh! How cute!" The woman cried.

Harry blushed, sticking his hands into the pockets, looking down at his feet. The hood was slightly pointed in two places, making it look as though he had cat ears underneath the hood. He glanced nervously at Dumbledore, who was smiling, with a twinkle in his eye, and Sprout, who was grinning widely. Snape was staring at him, but Harry couldn't read his expression.

He lowered his eyes.

"Take off the jacket, let's see it." Dumbledore said, and Harry handed it back over. They looked at it carefully.

"What sort of wool is this?"

Harry shrugged. "Something my Aunt uses. It doesn't bleed in the wash."

Sprout tutted. "Well, that's something we definitely cover in Fiber class. You would be learning about all sorts of wools and materials that one would use. How long have you been knitting?"

Harry shrugged. "Since I was eight. I taught myself."

"How long did it take you to do this?" Dumbledore asked, taking in the cable knitting across the front panels.

"Um, about fourteen hours. On and off. The cable knitting took the longest, of course."

None of them said anything. Harry knew that they couldn't expect him to have gotten any faster than that-

"With a machine?"

Harry looked at Snape confusedly. "No. By hand. I do everything by hand. I don't have a sewing machine."

The three adults stared at him, and Snape grabbed the dress again, looking at it closely. "You did this by hand?"

All three of them were staring at the materials with renewed interest in their hands. Harry shifted uneasily. Was something wrong? Was he supposed to have knowledge of how to use the machines?

"I'm a quick learner. I'm sure if I practiced with the machines a bit, I could figure out how to use them."

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes flicked to his. "So, Mr. Potter, how does your family feel about you coming to this school? Would your Aunt still need you to work at home?"

Harry's hands clasped in his lap. "They…don't know that I'm here. That I'm applying here." He said quietly, looking down. "I don't think they'd want me to leave."

"Well, you could commute. After all, Surrey is just a short ways away."

Harry stared at his lap. He knew that he couldn't possibly do that. But he only shrugged. "Perhaps. I just don't think they'd allow me. They don't have the money, and we couldn't take out the loans."

Dumbledore handed him several papers. "Fill these out, and give them to the Financial Aid office on your way out." Harry slipped the papers inside his briefcase, giving the man a slight nod.

He watched the adults put everything back together. Snape folded the dress neatly into the briefcase, and handed over the sweater. Harry hooked it over his arm, fidgeting.

Dumbledore extended his hand to Harry, with a smile. "Thank you very much, Mr. Potter. You shall receive a letter from us within the month."

Harry shook his hand, staring at him, biting his lip. "Do…do I even have a chance?" He glanced to the others. "I know I don't dress as flashy and stuff as the others, but…just tell me no, so I don't get my hopes up." He begged.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. "Child, you did quite well! But we need to evaluate your work, along with the other 127 candidates. We only accept 15. Even with your talent, there are other considerations to take in as well. You have not been in an actual classroom setting in over three years- how are we to know that you will do well?"

Harry sighed, and looked down at his feet. "You don't. I just…I'm a hard worker. And I know that this is my chance." He shrugged. "I'm glad you told me the truth, though." He murmured, and turned on his heel. As he left the room, he passed the other people still waiting in line.

He filled out his paperwork quickly, and gave it to one of the harassed-looking people in Financial Aid. Just in case if he was accepted…maybe.

He walked out of the building, and looked around with a sigh. It was freezing out. He pulled the sweater on- he didn't care if it was a girl's jacket or not- he was cold. He trudged along the street, and slowly ambled to the bus stop.

He stood, waiting for the bus, eyes glazing over, lost in thought. What a joke. He certainly did not belong in that school. What had he been thinking? He sighed, leaning against the post. His stomach rumbled, and he wrapped an arm around his middle. His gaze caught the bus schedule, and he cursed. The last bus to come through had been a half hour ago. What the hell, what was he going to do now?

He checked his pockets quickly. He had enough for the bus. But there was no bus. He glanced to the pay phones down the street. He could call, but it was unlikely that the Dursleys would bother themselves with picking him up. And then he would no longer have enough money for the bus.

He sat down on the bench, panicking. He basically had no money. He was in London. Alone. With just his portfolio. What the hell was he supposed to do? He wrapped his arms around his middle, bowing his head. He began to cry. What a fucking cock-up this was.

He heard footfalls coming near him, and he wiped away his tears quickly. His makeshift sketchbook was thrust in his face. He blinked up at it, and he looked up. It was Snape. He was staring at Harry oddly.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry took the sketchbook from him, and held it to his chest. "Thank you."

Snape tilted his head slightly, and then glanced around. "Are you waiting for the bus?"

Harry motioned to the Schedule. "The last bus home was half an hour ago." He murmured. He bowed his head again. "I can't call my family…they don't know I'm here."

Snape sat next to him on the bench, and took out his cell phone. "Here."

Harry stared at the black shiny phone, and numbly dialed the numbers.

His Uncle answered.

"Dursley residence."

"Um…hi Uncle Vernon." Harry said quietly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Harry jumped, holding the phone away from his ear.

"I…I'm sorry! I had an interview today. I know I should have told you-"

"An Interview? You've finally got a proper job, you lazy fag?"

Harry flinched again. He hated that word. He glanced at Snape, and knew that his Uncle was speaking loud enough for the man to hear every word. He turned away from the man, and spoke quietly.

"No. It was for a school. I…I missed the bus to get home. I'm in London. Could you…come and get me?"

"Hahaha! No!"

He hung up.

"No….nononono…" Harry murmured, clutching the phone to his chest, more tears spilling out. The phone was taken from his hands gently.

"Mr. Potter…is everything alright?"

Harry hid his face in his hands. "No."

Snape sighed. "Come back into the school. We have interviews for another half hour. If you can wait, I'll get someone to give a ride to you."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "You'd do that? For me?"

Snape stood from the bench, and rolled his eyes. "I'm not about to leave a teenager alone in London- who knows what you'd get up to." He started to walk back to the school. Harry stared at him for a moment, and then hastened to follow.

He sat in a lounge fore 45 minutes, waiting for the man to come back. He was curled up in a chair, watching the telly, when Snape returned, pulling on a leather jacket. He had a set of keys in his hand. "Come along Mr. Potter."

Harry got up, and grabbed his briefcase. He glanced at the man, walking beside him. "Um…so who's taking me back to Surrey?"

"I am." He sighed. "Assistant skipped out early today." He grumbled, and led Harry to a motorbike that was parked behind the building.

Harry gaped at it. "A motorbike? I…I've never been on one before."

Snape handed him a helmet. "Well, there's always a first time." He got on, and revved the engine. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry couldn't quite read his expression again- that arched brow, and the tilt of his head. He'd never seen anyone look at him like that before. "You can put your portfolio in the pocket there. Make sure you strap that helmet on tight."

Harry nodded quickly, and did just that, and got on the bike. He felt a little queasy- his Uncle was always saying about how unsafe motorbikes were. He yelped as the man started to drive, and grabbed onto his jacket tightly. As they drove onto the street properly, he was shaking, holding onto the man's waist tightly.

For most of the drive, he buried his face in between Snape's shoulder blades, into his leather jacket. It was darkening as they entered Little Whinging. As they stopped at a red light, Snape spoke up.

"Maybe you'll be back in time for dinner."

Harry only frowned, and held on tighter. The man's warmth was only comforting- he had no idea what was going to happen once they arrived to number four. As they rumbled up the street, Harry could see several faces poking out of curtains to look. Nosy neighbors.

Snape slowed to a stop in front of the house. He turned off the bike, and took off his helmet. Harry took off his helmet with shaky hands, and stared up at the lit house. The Dursleys were undoubtedly home. He got off the bike, and promptly felt weak in the knees from the bike- he stumbled slightly.

Snape chuckled, steadying him. Their eyes met. "Alright there?"

Harry nodded, and let go of him. He took out his briefcase, and glanced at the house. "Thanks for…for driving me home."

Snape gave him a slight nod. He glanced at the house. "Perhaps I can talk to them. To verify your story."

"I don't think it will help much." Harry mumbled, but Snape had gone ahead. Before he even knocked on the door, Aunt Petunia had opened it.

"I could hear that bike from two streets away!" She hissed, looking at Harry with narrow eyes, then at Snape.

"You lied to Vernon! You told him you were at some interview- I hardly believe that." She sneered. "You disgusting boy, you let him-"

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry cried, going red. "This is Severus Snape, he is a Professor at Hogwarts School of Fashion and Design, the school I was interviewing at."

She glared at him. "Oh, and how were you to go to this school? We're certainly not paying for it!"

She thrust a bag at him, which had been waiting for him apparently by the door. "We've kept you for far too long! We should have gotten rid of you right away! Now, go away." She hissed, and slammed the door in their faces.

Harry clutched at the plastic bag in his arms. From feeling it, it was probably a change of clothes. Not much else. Not even his sewing supplies.

Harry stared at the pristine white door. They'd kicked him out. They'd actually kicked him out.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry clutched the plastic bag reflexively. He looked to Snape, who was peering at him.

"Are you okay?"

Harry looked to the neighbors, who were all peering through their windows, staring at them. An idea popped into his head.

"Sorry about this." He said, and grabbed the man by the front of his jacket, and kissed him. Hard. Snape's thin lips were warm, and unyielding, and even though he wasn't reciprocating….

Not too bad for his first kiss.

Snape pulled away with wide eyes, breathing hard. "Mr. Potter-"

"Sorry." He apologized again. "The neighbors will be talking about that for _ages_. Aunt Petunia won't be able to stand the gossip." He said, his voice wavering just slightly. That had been a _really_ good kiss. His face went warm, and he walked to the motorbike, pretending as though that just hadn't happened.

Snape looked lost in thought, and handed him a helmet. Harry took it.

They stopped at a really horrible dive on the way back to London. Harry went to the loo, and looked through the plastic bag that he'd been gifted with. His rattiest shirt and jeans. Not even a pair of socks. He sighed in disgust, tying the bag up. He washed his face and looked in the mirror. He was still wearing his sweater, which covered up the horrible-ness of his t-shirt, and distracted from his jeans.

He ran a hand through his hair, and it slid back in front of his face. It fell about his shoulders messily- he needed a shower. He looked so pale in this dreadful light.

He sighed, and grabbed his things, and went back out to the table. Snape was sipping some coffee- the menus were gone, and there was orange juice at his place setting. He'd never had orange juice before.

"I ordered the orange juice for you. And a burger with fries."

Harry's eyes widened. "You…you didn't need to do that. I…I haven't any money to pay you back." He said quietly.

Snape shook his head. "You probably haven't eaten since this morning- nor have I. Now, what are you planning on doing? Have any friends or family you can stay with?"

Harry held the glass of orange juice between his hands, figuring if he should try it or not. "I don't have any more family. My parents are dead, and there's nobody else. I haven't any friends."

Snape hummed, and sipped his coffee some more. Harry took a sip of his orange juice tentatively. His eyes widened. It was sweet, but tangy- it was good! He lowered the glass, licking his lips.

"Wow, that's good."

Snape raised a brow, and lowered his coffee cup. "So, you haven't a place to stay. No money, I suppose?"

Harry shook his head. "My Aunt took all the money I made, for my expenses."

Snape sighed, frowning at his coffee cup. The waitress came by, coffee pot in hand. She winked at Harry. "What a cute little jacket!"

Harry blushed. "Er, thank you."

"I bet my daughter would love it- she's a bit younger than you- how old are you honey?"

Harry avoided Snape's gaze. He was actually fifteen, but he'd lied on his application. He would have never been allowed to the school without guardian consent without changing his age. "Er, sixteen."

This happened often. When strangers saw him. Even when he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He looked down to the table, his hair hiding his face. They thought he was a girl. Sometimes it embarrassed him, because he knew he didn't look pretty enough to be a girl. And, usually, Uncle Vernon and Dudley would tease him relentlessly about it.

"Oh, I…well, my daughter's just turned thirteen. Already boy-crazy. They grow up so fast, don't they?" The waitress asked, topping off Severus' coffee.

Severus gave her a slight nod in thanks, and she walked off with a smile on her face. Harry fiddled with his fork.

"People do that a lot." He blurted. "I don't know whether to find it annoying or not. They think I'm a girl." His voice dropped at the last couple of words, and he stared fixedly at the fork he was fiddling with.

Snape leant back in his seat. "I think I could find you some work."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. A friend of mine, she's in need of an assistant in her studio. You'll be cleaning it, among other things. She's always looking for a new assistant. Usually, she uses students, but none of them seem to last very long- they don't like her disposition."

"Oh." That didn't sound good at all. What did he mean by that?

"Let me call her now." Snape was already dialing her, and Harry's eyes widened.

Snape sighed. "Hello Narcissa. How are things?"

She spoke for a bit, obviously complaining.

"I see. Well, I think I found another assistant for you. This one's different."

He frowned slightly. "Well, he just recently moved into town. Yes, a he. Well, I think so. Well, yes, you can meet him. Tomorrow? Lunch. Right. I'll bring him then."

And with that, he hung up. Harry stared at him in surprise.

"What was that?"

Snape slid the phone into his pocket. "Narcissa Malfoy. She designs gowns, one of a kind for the socialite sort."

"Oh."

"It pays well. Can you do anything else?"

"Um…I can cook. I'm really good at cooking. And I have some experience in the garden." Harry said feebly, looking up as the Waitress handed them their food.

Snape began to pick at his fries. "Well, she's rather picky about her assistants. To be frank, having a man around her while she's working is distracting. However, I think you will be fine."

"Because I'm gay?" Harry asked darkly. A lot of people assumed that, when they met him, if they didn't think he was a girl. He hated it, if only because he hadn't had the chance to make up his mind.

Snape raised a brow. "I didn't say that." He continued to eat his own sandwich, while Harry ate his. After they finished, they paid the bill, and left. They rode the rest of the way back to London, and arrived at a narrow apartment building not too far away from the school.

They went up the stairs, and on the top floor, they arrived to Snape's flat. Harry looked around from the doorway, feeling a bit nervous. It was rather nice, with skylights and a large windows. The furniture was dark, made out of leather. The floors were wood, and Harry spotted a bright white kitchen in the room beyond.

"Um…"

"You can stay here, until you've got enough money for a flat. With how much 'Cissa pays, it shan't take long."

Harry blinked. "Hey…just 'cos I kissed you doesn't mean I'm going to…you know."

Snape rolled his eyes, motioned to a door, next to the kitchen. "Guest bedroom."

Harry blushed profusely. "Oh. Erm…sorry."

Snape waved it off, and motioned to another door. "My room. Off limits. The door next to it is the loo. Don't use up all the hot water. Alright?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Thanks."

Snape gave him a slight nod. "Linens are in the bedroom closet. Knock on my door if you need anything else."

The following morning, Harry was quite proud to have cooked a rather good breakfast for the two of them, before Snape had even woken up. Snape looked blearily at it, and sat at the table, nursing his coffee.

Harry sat next to him, looking at him expectantly. Snape began to eat the food, and said nothing. Harry bit his lip, expecting some sort of reaction, but there was nothing. He began to eat, slowly. As the meal wore on, he began to worry that he'd done something wrong. Perhaps he shouldn't have cooked breakfast? Maybe Snape didn't eat breakfast that much?

He shifted uneasily in his chair, and twisted his napkin in his lap. He raised his eyes to Snape, who was watching him thoughtfully over the brim of his coffee cup.

He lowered it slightly. "Thank you for breakfast. It is quite good."

Harry couldn't help but beam at this. He felt instantly better. "You're welcome." He chirped, and stood, ready to start clearing the dishes, but Snape motioned for him to sit down once more.

"Now, I leave for work every day at eight am. Sometimes I come back for lunch, but most days I do not. I usually get back at about six or seven. I am usually out on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings at various engagements I have to attend to. Those nights, I do not eat here, and will not be back until late. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I grade assignments, and I require quiet."

He looked thoughtfully at Harry. "You'll need something to wear for our meeting with Narcissa. She expects those around her to be impeccably dressed. If it isn't designer, it should be something you've had made for you, or you've made yourself."

He stood from the table, and Harry's stomach felt like it was falling out. He didn't have clothes like that! He motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry did just that, and they went into the study. There was a large desk, with a light table that was scattered with slides. Papers were stacked on the desk, and the walls were filled with books. By the window, there was a large dresser. Snape opened it, and Harry's eyes widened at the various colors of the clothes that filled it.

"What's all this?" Hary asked, looking into the dresser.

Snape thumbed through the racks. "Things I've collected over the years. That have been given to me. I never wear it- that's why it's in here. You will have to take it in, of course."

He handed Harry several shirts, pants, and jackets in various colors. "I expect for you to take in a shirt and pants, at the least, by lunch."

He glanced at Harry's bare feet. "A five, correct?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

Snape only rolled his eyes. "I'll get a pair of shoes for you while I'm doing some errands." He closed the dresser, and went to a shelf, grabbing a small box. "Something to start you off with. Now, go, we both have work to do today."

Harry went to the guestroom, and put the clothes on the bed, and opened the box. It was a sewing kit.

He quickly tried everything on, and started making measurements, and tried to figure out how much he would need to take in. Snape was much thinner than Uncle Vernon and Dudely, but taller too. Harry was going to have to get pretty creative to make this fit for him in such a small amount of time.

Harry worked all morning, as quick as he could, stitching up the pale cream colored shirt. Snape was broader than him in the shoulders- he had to completely re-stitch the sleeves, after darting the shirt to make it fit more. The pants were hemmed and taken in, and the jacket was turned into a fitted vest- the silk lining was used to make the back, while the lapels and a bit of the fabric that had the faux pockets were used in front.

The pants and jacket were made out a blue twill that had a tight, smooth weave, with a darker blue silk.

He was ironing the vest as he heard Snape return not too long before lunch.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry poked his head out of the guest room. "I just finished. Just let me get dressed." He dressed quickly, praying that nothing would come undone while he was meeting Ms. Malfoy.

He had just pulled on the pants when Snape came in, dropping a bag on the bed. He gave Harry a look over, and a slight nod. "Socks and shoes are in there. And pull your hair back."

Harry watched him leave once more, and looked at the bag. Prada? He was wearing Prada shoes? He opened the bag quickly, and got four pairs of socks- two black, one dark blue, one a light cream. All were silky smooth to the touch- very different to the cotton, holed socks he was used to wearing.

He pulled on the blue ones quickly, and opened the shoe box. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful leather shoes.

"Hurry up." Snape said outside his door.

Harry sighed, and pulled them on, vowing to admire them properly later. They felt sooo comfortable. He grabbed a bit of the left over silk from the lining, and ripped into the fabric from where a notch was cut. He pulled back his hair with the strip of fabric, and then walked out.

Snape stood there, and gave him a curt nod, looking him over. "Good enough. We're lucky we're only meeting for lunch." Harry noted that the man had changed as well. He was wearing a slate colored pants and jacket, with a white shirt. His own hair was pulled back, and it was a startling change. Harry stared at him, and Snape gave him an inquiring look. "Did you get the jacket finished?"

Harry shook his head. "No…"

"Well, it's freezing out there." He sighed roughly. "Grab that sweater of yours. You'll just have to take it off before we see her. It doesn't go at all."

Harry ran to go get it, and when he came back out, Snape was already out the door. Harry hurried to catch up with him. As they hurried down the stairs quickly, Snape spoke up. "Narcissa hates waiting."

A taxi was waiting for them when they got outside, and Harry was practically shoved in. They flew across town, and then skidded to a stop in front of a swank looking shop. Harry gaped at it, until he remembered himself, following Snape in quickly.

They only had to wait a few moments before a waiter led them to a table. From the way he was swooning at Snape, Harry thought the man could have been a regular. He didn't think this posh place really fit the man, but it certainly fit Ms. Malfoy. She got up from her little table fluidly, and kissed Severus on each cheek.

She had bright blue eyes and white blonde hair- Harry could tell it wasn't fake. She had a flawless smile, and she was dressed nicely- not too fancy, but not too casual either. She was wearing a peach colored dress that suited her body perfectly. She gave Harry an assessing look.

"Narcissa, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Narcissa Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." Harry shook her hand timidly.

She raised a brow, and looked to Severus. "This one is even younger- how old are you, child?"

Harry blushed, and lied once more. "Sixteen."

She shook her head, sitting down, beckoning for them to do the same. "Darling, I need an assistant, I don't want to be babysitting after a teenager. Trust me, I get enough of that at home. I have a son about your age."

Harry frowned. "Ma'am, I'm a very hard worker, and-"

"I'm sure you are, dear. Severus, where did you meet Mr. Potter?"

"At the school. He's applying there for next fall. Fashion."

"Ah." She extended her hand to his. Harry held it out to her, wondering why- he watched her turn it over, and trace a finger over his palm and fingers.

"Yes, you certainly sew. You've got small hands, but strong. Hmm…" She turned them over again, looking at his nails. "You clean?"

Harry nodded, wondering how she could tell all this stuff.

She released his hand, and tapped her finger to her chin. "Straight?"

Harry blushed at the question. The woman smiled slightly. "Not that it matters. But…straight men have a habit of distracting me, you see. Can't afford that." She laughed softly, then sipped her tea.

Harry glanced at Snape, who was studying the menu keenly.

"I'll give you a week. If I like what you do, then you're hired. If I don't, you'll be given the boot. Now, tell me dear, did you make that outfit yourself?"

Harry looked down at his own clothes. "Well, not entirely. I took in some things, and-"

"Love the colors. Hmm, I bet you would look striking in green, with those eyes of yours-" She trailed off, motioning to his glasses. "Take those dreadful things off."

Harry frowned, and did just that, blinking at all the blurs around him.

"Such pretty eyes, don't you think Severus?" Harry blushed, looking down to his lap.

"Narcissa, we have a limited amount of time for lunch." Severus reminded her gently.

"Oh, of course!" Harry quickly pulled his glasses back on. They ordered their lunch, and Snape and Narcissa began to talk about Narcissa's work, ect.

Harry couldn't help but watch Narcissa. She was a rather pretty woman. She had a son his age? She surely couldn't be that old. He figured out that Snape and Narcissa were rather close- he had the impression that they had known each other for a long time.

Lunch was amazing, of course. And so ridiculously priced that Narcissa wouldn't let Severus or Harry see the bill. Narcissa gave Harry all of her contact information, and told him to come to the studio tomorrow, at eight.

Harry looked around the studio in absolute shock. It was…huge. Larger than he'd imagined. And it was…so messy and disorganized, except for a little corner that Narcissa was obviously working in.

"It's hard to have clients come up to the studio, when it looks like this. It seems as though all my assistants go about organizing different ways, and they just ended up making it worse!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes. I can see how that would be a problem." Harry said, taking off his sweater.

Narcissa gasped. "Oh dear, put that back on. You'll go shopping soon, won't you?"

Harry blushed. He'd worn his old shirt and jeans today, expecting to clean. "Um…I've only been in town a couple of days. I thought that since I was just cleaning…."

She sighed, waving it off. "I'll be in my little corner over there. If you have a question, go ahead and ask."

Harry nodded, and she departed to her space. Harry made some mental notes. There were a number of clothing racks, but they were all over the place. They were clearly separated by types of clothing, but you'd have to travel all across the room to get to particular things. He decided to clear a space by the back wall. There were twelve racks. Four rows, three deep. He nodded to himself, pushing the racks over there, moving things out of the way. He moved two of her worktables over by the windows, so that she would have more natural light to work with.

He decided to keep the books where they were- it was entirely too much to move. The best he could hope for was to organize them alphabetically, or by type of book. He moved several large mirrors to the wall, in the corner opposite from where she was working now.

They were all different sizes, and one was a floor mirror, so he moved it so that it was at an angle. He hung the other mirrors on the walls beside it. He put books away haphazardly, planning on organizing them later. He put all the magazines into a bin, planning on sorting those as well. He began to move all the sewing supplies the work tables, intending on sorting it out once he figured out what else to do with the space.

Now, there was the empty corner with all the mirrors- nothing was on the floor. He cleaned the floor in that corner thoroughly, and then put down a huge rug in the space. He pulled over some of the armchairs, and set it up over there, as well as a couple of end tables and lamps. To divide the space up, he put a coffee table between the space and the rest of the studio.

Narcissa had stopped working long ago, and watching his progress with keen eyes. As Harry wondered what to do with the mini-fridge, and music things, she stopped him.

"The mini-fridge can go in that corner over there. The CD player and things can go over here. All the small bins of threads and sequins you've got over there on those worktables can come over here. All the bigger stuff can go over there."

Harry nodded, and did just that, happy to get some feedback. At about lunchtime, she declared a break for them both. They both sat in the armchairs with a soda, looking about.

"I like this little space here. Maybe I can add a few more mirrors- have some coming at different angles. I'm glad I didn't get rid of this rug."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

She eyed him. "I wish I could get my son to do his work as quick as you do." Harry blushed, looking down at his knees. She continued to talk. "He's just turned seventeen. He'll be going to Hogwarts this year as well. For Fashion, of course."

"Oh." Harry sipped his soda, not sure what else to say.

"So, where are you staying now?"

"Mr. Snape's guest room."

She raised a brow. Harry sighed. "My family kicked me out. They didn't even want to give me a ride home after my interview. Mr. Snape took me there, and they…kicked me out. Anyways, I haven't any other family, and…well, I'm glad he let me stay."

Narcissa gave him a small smile. "I see." She looked thoughtful. "Severus is…an interesting man. Many times, people think him mean. But I know better."

"Well, as soon as I get enough money, I'll get my own place. I don't want to intrude on him or anything."

"Of course." She smiled. "Well, I think you're definitely hired. I'll show you how I like things set up- I like what you've done with the racks, but I think I might need to get a couple more. Oh, the rest of the floor and the windows will need to be cleaned. And we need to figure out how to make the room more presentable to clients."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Harry was alone. It was Friday night, and Snape was out. Harry had the flat to himself for the first time since moving in. He was sewing. His first paycheck had been received that day- 300P for 25 hours of work. Half of it was put into his brand new banking account, the other half was put into buying toiletries, sewing and knitting supplies, a pair of gently-used sneakers, and a pair of jeans from the thrift store.

He was sewing one of the dress shirts he received from Severus into something that would suit him more. It was a pale blue cotton, soft, with long sleeves and buttons all the way down the middle. The sleeves were shortened, and the waistline was fitted and hemmed. He sighed, trying to adjust the collar. He ended up taking it off entirely, and replacing it with a peter pan collar, from the scraps of fabric.

He smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. It looked good on him. He turned every which way. He was glad that he was now able to make proper clothes for himself now. He was tired of having to mend clothes for Vernon and Dudley.

He ran a hand down his front, fingering the collar of the shirt with a small smile. Then the smile faded slowly. He was well aware that boys did not wear shirts like this. He kept making them, though. He unbuttoned it once more with a sigh, and set it on the ironing board to iron it out.

At 2AM, he heard the door open, and soft laughter, and some rustling. He stilled- his sewing needle poised in the air as he heard some panting and a soft groan. He blushed, hearing footsteps, and Snape's bedroom door slam.

He did his best to tune out the things he heard that night.

March eased into April, and Harry had saved nearly 2000P. He earned about 360 a week, working 30 hours a week. He took a waiter job at a nearby diner, where he earned another 250 a week in tips. He split the food bills with Severus now, and the Water and Electric Bill. Besides that, they lived a fairly separate life. Harry would fix breakfast for them before Severus would wake. Harry would be gone as Severus shuffled into kitchen for breakfast. Some nights, Harry would be working at the diner, other nights, Severus would have his social engagements.

On the nights that he wasn't out, they would have dinner together. Severus would grade assignments, while Harry worked on his own projects in his room. He had been reading some of Severus' books, as well as Narcissa's.

At the end of April, Harry was cooking dinner for the two of them one evening when Severus came through the door. Harry was wearing an apron to cover up his nice shirt and pants- he'd only just come back from work himself.

Severus put a packet on the counter next to the stove. "That's for you." Harry looked to see the Hogwarts name on it. He gasped, and grabbed the letter. Severus took over the cooking, expecting this, while Harry sat down at the table, and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Congratulations, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Fashion and Design! You have been selected for admission in the Department of Fashion Design for the Fall Semester of 2010. If you wish to register for your classes, as well as work-study, and Housing, please contact one of our admissions counselors. _

_You have also received an Arts Scholarship totaling the sum of your tuition. Books, lab fees, and meal plan will not be covered by this scholarship. Since you qualify for Work-study, you may be able to waive __some__ of these fees in exchange. Housing is not covered by the scholarship, nor are the summer Arts Programs. _

_Requirements of the Arts Scholarship include- a 3.5 average in all Arts and Academic classes, and a Departmental review of your portfolio once every semester. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Head of Admissions, _

_Hogwarts School of Fashion and Design _

Severus spoke, stirring the spaghetti. "Only two people per Department receive this scholarship. It is not only based on need, but on talent. Don't let it go to your head."

Harry nodded quickly, not being able to believe all of this.

"They do not know that you are living here with me. I told them nothing about your home life."

Harry nodded, re-reading the letter again.

"You're going to need to find your own place. You need to do it before the fall term starts."

Harry sighed. "I know. I'd like to have a bit more money saved up- I know some of those books and things are expensive. The Work Study won't be able to cover all of it, will it?"

"No. Usually not. Work Study usually is anywhere for 8-12 hours a week, paying minimum wage. I'd take the Work Study, even though you could probably earn more elsewhere- since you'll learn quite a bit with it."

Harry nodded. "I've been looking for flats- this building is a bit expensive, but they've got one down the road that has cheaper student rates."

Severus nodded. "I know the one you're talking about. Many of the students live there."

May ebbed into June, and classes let out. Severus was often in his study, working, while Harry was putting more hours into Narcissa's studio, and at the diner. At the diner, he'd been moved to the early morning shift, when it was busiest. He was earning more money now, which was needed, as he was going to need to pay for supplies and rent before term started.

Narcissa was working on a wedding dress- the bride kept changing her mind about a couple of the details, and it was getting close to the wedding.

She and Harry were working late into the evenings usually on this dress, and on one such evening, Harry spoke up.

"Narcissa, I'm going to be starting school soon, and I'd like to save up a bit of extra money for books and things. You…um, wouldn't happen to know any one that could use some help, could you?"

Narcissa raised a brow, pinning the hem back. "Dear, you're working here quite a bit as it is, and at that diner."

"I know, it's just…I'm going to need my own place too. Severus has rather insisted that I get my own place once term starts."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right. That would be a bit odd."

She gave him a considering look. The boy had cleaned up quite a bit since he had left the Dursley home. He wasn't looking so gaunt anymore- and he'd replaced those glasses with contacts. He was dressing a bit better, if a bit oddly.

Her eye caught on the ribbon on his shirt, half hidden under his jacket. He had to be sweltering- why was he wearing that jacket?

"Aren't you warm?"

"Huh?"

"You're wearing that jacket."

"Oh….um, I'm alright."

Narcissa sighed. "Honey, I don't care what you wear. If you're trying to hide something from me, It's not working very well."

Harry shed his jacket, not meeting her eyes as he took it off. It was a blouse, in a dark red, with short, ruffled, sleeves. Clearly feminine, but it suited him. It was made out of a heavy cotton, like one would use with men's shirts- which was rather unusual for the cut of the shirt. However, it was trimmed with thin white piping made out of white satin on the collar and the sleeves.

"Um….you don't think it's weird?"

Narcissa went back to work, thinking things over. "No. Everyone's allowed a bit of experimentation."

Harry fumbled with his pins a bit. "Really?"

"Of course dear. Now, let's get back to work, shall we?"

The two of them continued to work, and Narcissa slowly glanced Harry's way, studying him quietly when the boy wasn't looking.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Why do you like to dress like that? Any particular reason?"

Harry glanced at her, startled at her question. "Um…I guess I like it. I…feel good. I just feel so awkward in jeans and stuff. I have for a while now." He chuckled. "You guys have spoiled me with your silks and things."

Narcissa looked at him thoughtfully, watching him tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. If she didn't know any better…

"So, you haven't tried make up or anything?"

Harry stared at her. "Um….no. Why would I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" She replied with a smile. She went to her bag, and dug out her icy pink lipstick, and sat across from him. "Just humor me, okay?"

Harry stared at the lipstick with some trepidation. "Um….okay."

The woman swiped her finger on the lipstick, and applied it to Harry's lips with the finger. She asked him to smack his lips a little, and then she stared at him for a bit.

"What?"

She tilted her head. "It just…suits you, I suppose. With your darker coloring, though, you may want to go with a warmer color." She rummaged through her bag some more.

She handed over a compact, and he stared at his reflection for the longest time. He closed it, looking sad, and handed it back to her silently. She looked at him, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Harry wiped the lipstick off with his hand, not meeting her eye. "Just…forget it, okay?" He murmured.

Narcissa looked at him worriedly. "Harry-"

"I know I'm weird and everything, alright? Just...forget it."

She twisted the compact in her fingers for a moment. "I don't think you're weird. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged, and picked up her needle and thread. "I dunno. I mean…for ages, when I was out in public…people sometimes mistook me for a girl. I mean…sometimes, I didn't mind, or correct them, but…my Uncle and Cousin teased me for it."

He jabbed his finger slightly, frowning. "I like dressing…in nice things, that's all. But…makeup? I just…I guess it's sort of taking…a step beyond just…cloth and thread, you know?"

She leant forward, brushing his bangs off of his forehead. His eyes met hers, visibly wet.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He whispered.

She hugged him before he could pull away. "Honey, you need it."

Harry found a flat on the top floor of a eleven story apartment building. It housed mostly students from the school, who were living off campus. The rent was actually cheaper than having to pay room and board for the school- for a good reason.

Harry looked at his cramped flat, taking in the white-washed brick walls, the tiny window, and the dirty floors. Still, it had a loo. No kitchen or bedroom, though. He gladly handed the money over- rent for the next two months.

He arrived back from work at the diner in time to move in. It was the middle of the day, and he wasn't expecting Severus to be at his flat. He walked in, and stared at the man at the kitchen table.

"Er…hello."

"You're moving out today, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Uhm…yeah. I just got back from work. My things were already packed, I was just going to…" He jerked a thumb towards his door.

Severus glanced towards it, and got up from his chair. "Very well then. I wish you the best of luck." And with that, he left.

Harry stared at the empty chair the man had just vacated, feeling odd. He shook himself, and then went to his room. He stopped short in the doorway, eyes widening.

Severus had given him the sewing box, and what looked to be loads of clothes from that dresser of his. There was a brand new sheet set, in white, still in its plastic. And…he drew nearer, eyeing the leather case that was open. It was brand-new looking. It held a number of weathered, well-used books, and two new sketchbooks. There was also a new planner, in bright red, pens, and paper. Atop of it all was a list of names, and numbers, and occupations.

Jobs, he realized. He made sure to stow all of these things carefully, knowing that they would be invaluable.

He finished moving his things that afternoon. The only thing he'd bothered to buy for the flat was a twin mattress for 50P he'd found online, cleaning supplies, and several cans of brightly colored paint. He'd manage to find the other things when he had the time, and money.

That night, he had take-out Chinese, sitting on the floor of his flat, surrounded by his cleaning supplies, under a dingy lightbulb that hung from the center of the room. He had told the diner he was taking off the following day to move in, and had spent the time wisely. He spent it cleaning, and then painting.

If he ever moved out, he'd have to whitewash the place again, but he didn't care. The walls were painted a light lavender, with white trim, and after cleaning the floors, he realized that they were a bit lighter than he'd originally thought. It certainly brightened the place up a bit when he'd cleaned the window and the skylight too.

While the paint was drying, he went out to get some groceries that didn't need to be refrigerated, and things he knew he would need.

He'd already been searching for a worktable, and found one that was set out on the corner, about to be binned. It was outside a hardware store, and it had paint splatters all over the legs and things- but it had drawers, and it was in relatively good condition.

Over the next few days, he bought some brightly colored Christmas lights, as well as a brand new desk lamp. From the thrift store, he got a squat bookcase, and a wooden desk chair. After working with Narcissa, he'd returned with a metal clothes rack, and a dress form.

He spent the night painting his new desk, chair, and bookcase white. He went to work at the diner the following morning with hardly any sleep, but in good spirits.

As June turned into July, he realized that he would not be able to keep his hours with Narcissa once school started. They agreed that he would come in on Saturday and Sunday mornings, to assist her with her sewing, cleaning, and organizing. She would have to make her own appointments.

He, in turn, got double shifts at the diner, as they knew he would be cutting his hours back once term started. They intended to get good use out of him before he started school. He came home exhausted every night, but managed to sew and knit a couple of pieces of clothing, pillows, and attempted to decorate.

July turned into August, and some of the students from the school returned. He watched from his doorway curiously as a girl with bushy brown hair and her nervous-looking parents moved in across the hall. He vaguely recognized them, but he didn't know from where…perhaps when he'd had his interview?

As it looked like they were slowing down, Harry spoke up, addressing the girl.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I suppose I'm your neighbor!" He said brightly.

The girl gave him a smile, and her parents studied him. "I've got some tea, and I think I could rummage up a few snacks…would you like a little break?"

The girl glanced at her parents pleadingly, and the three of them entered Harry's flat. The girl gasped. "This is so much better than my place!"

Harry chuckled, putting his canary yellow teapot onto the portable heater. "It's just a bit of paint. They don't mind, as long as you paint it white when you leave." He set out some fruit and veggies on a plate.

The girl's mother glanced around his flat, while the Father spoke up. "I am Dan Granger, and this is my wife, Jane, and our daughter, Hermoine."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at Hermoine. "So, are you going to Hogwarts?"

She nodded quickly, interest in her eyes. "Are you?"

He nodded as well. "The Fashion Design Program. You?"

"I'm doubling up- Tech Design and History. Wow, the Fashion Design Program is pretty competitive...is it your first year at the school?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I've been living here for a couple of months now."

"You seem a bit young to be starting Uni." The mother commented.

Harry blushed. "I, er, graduated school early."

Hermoine grinned. "So did I!" She glared halfheartedly at her Father. "Mum and Dad thought it wasn't proper of someone with my brains to go into Fashion, but I told them there were lots of smart people in the industry!"

Harry blushed. He'd never been considered smart before. The Grangers began to eat their fruit and veggies. "Well…anyways, people have been moving in non-stop for the last week. Seems like this place is pretty much abandoned during the summer, and rented up fully during term. Mostly students from Hogwarts, but we've got a couple of other schools too."

Hermoine nodded, swallowing a grape. "So, how long have you been interested in fashion?"

Harry laughed. "When haven't I?" He shrugged, and sat on his desk chair, hugging the bright green knitted pillow that had been resting on it.

Hermoine looked at it curiously. "Did you make that?"

Harry glanced down at the pillow. "Yeah. I got the good wool for it- I intend on making it last…er, why?"

She shrugged. "Just looks good. I love to knit."

"Me too. Maybe we can do it together sometime."

The girl grinned, and her Father cleared his throat. "Hermoine, we need to finish moving in your things."

"Oh, of course!" She shook Harry's hand as he stood. "It was so nice to meet you Harry."

He gave her a slight nod, and smiled at her parents. "And it was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Her parents gave him terse nods, guiding the girl away. As they closed the door behind him, his smile dropped slightly. Her parents had looked uncomfortable…what had that been about?

The following day, he returned from his shift at the diner to find Hermoine lugging paint cans up the stairs, out of breath. "Want help with that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks…"

He helped her with the cans, noting she had gotten quite a bit. "I, er don't think you'll need this much."

Hermoine twisted the keys in her door, and bumped it open. He followed her in, and his eyes widened, feeling like he'd been jipped. She actually had a proper kitchen, and the main room was twice the size of his. Cardboard boxes were stacked up in the middle of the room, except for the twin oak bed that rested a bit of the ways from the wall.

"What the hell! It's so much bigger than mine!"

The girl blushed, glancing at his work uniform. "and my parents probably pay double the rent."

Harry set the cans on the floor, shaking his head. "You're so lucky you've got a kitchen…I've been dying to cook…I was thinking about getting a mini-fridge and a microwave when I got money saved…"

Hermoine blushed. "I'm not much of a cook."

Harry grinned. "I'll cook for you, if you let me use your kitchen."

"Deal." The girl agreed, and got set to opening the paint cans. "I couldn't decide on a color. I've got pale yellow, aquamarine, and a dark green."

Harry made a face. "The dark green will make the room look smaller. Honestly, I'd use the pale yellow. It will certainly brighten up the place. Maybe you can use the aquamarine as a trim around the windows and things, or in the loo?"

He left her to it, wanting to get cleaned up. Working at that diner was icky and smelly. He left his loo, and heard some banging and cursing in the hall. The walls, despite being brick, echoed like mad. The banging and cursing traveled next door to him, and he pulled on his dressing robe, growing a bit curious.

He poked his head out, and noticed several red headed boys lugging a squashy looking sofa. They all stared at him, and he reddened. Perhaps coming out in a purple dressing robe wasn't the smartest thing to do. He clutched the front of it as one of the boys eyed him up.

"Er…hi…I was just wondering what all the commotion was for. Having a bit of trouble?"

"Yeah. We're a bit stuck." One of the boys said.

Harry nodded. "The hallways are narrow. I'll be right back, I might be able to help."

He ducked back into his flat, and pulled on his work trainers, old jeans, and a t-shirt. He pulled back his hair, and left his flat. The boys continued to stare at him.

"You're a guy!" One of them exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you want my help or not?" He stood beside one of the boys, pulling alongside them, managing to turn it 'round the corner. They somehow twisted it so that they could fit it in the doorway…sort of.

At this point, Hermoine came to the door, half covered in pale yellow paint, watching them curiously.

Harry grinned at her. "Hiya Hermoine! Decided on that yellow, have you?"

She smiled, and the boys straightened up, looking at her. "Er…yes. Having a bit of trouble?"

Harry glanced at the couch. "Yeah."

"Try pushing it up at a higher angle, and twisting it around the arm of the sofa. Three of you guys behind it should manage to leverage it up."

They did just that, and one of the boy asked her. "How'd you know?"

"Physics." She reasoned, shrugging. "So, you guys go to Hogwarts?"

"Phft. Hell no." One of the younger boys said.

One of the older brothers smacked his arm. "Ron!"

Hermoine frowned. "What, you don't like our school?"

The boys glanced at Harry. "You go there too?"

Harry frowned as well, putting his hands on his hips. "Yeah? So?"

The younger boy snickered. "No wonder you were wearing that purple silk thing earlier…you're a fag!"

Harry glared at him hotly. "Please don't tell me you're my neighbor."

The twins grinned. "That would be us. Little Ronnikins is much too little to be leaving Mummy just yet."

The other boys snickered, while Ronnikins-Ron, glowered.

The twins bowed in unison. "We are Fred and George Weasley, Miss Hermoine, and Mr. Harry. Do deign us with your full names?"

"Potter."

"Granger. Pleasure."

Harry and Hermoine exchanged a glance.

The oldest boy looked a bit amused. "I'm Bill, and these are my brothers, Ron, Fred, and George. There are others, but they're working right now."

"There's more of them?" Hermoine whispered playfully to Harry. Harry hid a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you, Fred and George. You go to any of the schools around here?"

The twins nodded their heads in unison. "We go to the community college, for business."

"Do you always speak collectively between the two of you?" Hermoine asked George, bemused.

Fred smirked. "We do other things too."

The other brothers rolled their eyes, and Hermoine blushed. Harry blinked in surprise. "Er, well, I've got to get to work. I hope you don't mind me staying up…I'm a bit of a workaholic, you see."

"So are we, chap, good to know there's another night owl amongst us- and you, lady Hermoine?"

Hermoine crossed her arms. "I stay up as long as it takes to get my work done, but I do like to wake early…so, keep it down, please."

George looked like he was going to say something else, but Bill shoved him into his flat. They could hear the thud when he landed.

"Sorry for bothering you two." He said, flashing a smile their way, and ushering Ron and Fred into the flat as well.

Hermoine and Harry glanced at each other, and burst out laughing. As their laughter died, she finally spoke up. "So…er, what were they talking about earlier? That purple thing?"

Harry blushed. "My dressing robe. I had just gotten out of the shower. I…um…it's nothing."

She arched a brow, and shrugged. "So, I'm famished. I could really go for some dinner, and I need to let the paint dry…my treat? For help with choosing the paint?"

Harry knocked on Hermoine's door a few days later, with a bag of groceries in his hands. She opened it after a few moments. "Oh, Groceries? For me? You shouldn't have…"

"We'll split it. I'll make lunch when I come back, but I've got an interview this morning."

She glanced in the paper bags, breathing in the fresh parsley with a smile, taking out a couple of tomatoes. "What are you making?"

"Homemade sauce. Secret recipe." He winked at her. "How do I look?"

She looked him over, and smiled. He was wearing pressed black pants, with a pale pink shirt, black vest, and a black silk tie. And his Prada shoes, of course. His hair was pulled back loosely, and he had a black blazer hanging from his arm.

"Very formal."

"Has to be. I'm interviewing for a shopclerk job at an upscale place. Wish me luck!" He blew her a kiss as he breezed out the door. She blinked in surprise, and that was the last thing he saw before he left.

He returned, two hours later, looking frustrated and angry. Hermoine knocked at his door shortly after he returned, looking hopeful. "Well, did you get it?"

He shook his head, yanking his tie off. "Fucking arses. Wanted someone with more experience. I saw the guy that they wanted to hire…tall, Good looking…agh! They said I was too…small to suit their store!"

"Small?"

He pulled off his vest, and put it onto the hanger, frowning. "It's a nice way of saying that I'm not…manly, or rugged looking enough."

"But…you're not...not really…I mean, you're hardly any taller than I am. And I'm short." Hermoine blathered, feeling embarrassed that she was emasculating her neighbor.

"I know that!" He thumbed through his shirts, and Hermoine sidled up to him, peering at his clothing. She spotted a cute red top with white trim, and a gauzy peach colored shirt, and then a pale green long sleeved shirt that seemed so out of place next to the other prettier things…

"So…you didn't get it. I'm sure you can find another place."

Harry sighed. "I just…don't want to be stuck working at the diner while I'm in school. I want to work in a shop, where I can use what I'm learning, you know?"

She looked thoughtfully at several of the tops he thumbed through. "So…can I ask you something?"

He glanced at her.

"Are you gay?"

He sighed, and turned back to his clothes. "Honestly, I don't know. I…kissed a guy once. But I've had my mind on other things."

"So…you've never kissed a girl?"

He shook his head. "Never really came up."

Hermoine hid a smile. "Mum and Dad thought you were flirting, when you offered to knit with me." He gave her an incredulous look. She shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Um…what sort of guys do they know that think Knitting is flirting?"

She laughed, and watched him thumb through his tops once more. "I like the pink one you have on…what's wrong with wearing that?"

Harry raised a brow. "I'm not about to make spaghetti sauce in what used to be an Amani shirt."

She gaped at his shirt.

He shrugged. "I got some old clothes, and resized them, or completely changed them. A lot of them were tailor-made, or Designer. Free, and good quality fabric. I just had to take them in and things."

"Wow…I couldn't even tell."

Harry flashed her a smile. "Thanks. I try my best. You wouldn't believe what I started out with." He fished out his blue top, with the peter pan neckline, and changed his shirt.

She watched him do so, studying him. "You look cute."

"Thanks. You like it?" He turned, showing her another view.

She bit her lip, smiling as he put his hands on his hips, glancing over his shoulder at her. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that Harry was a girl. "Yeah. So, um, how about that sauce?"

"Let me change my pants and shoes first. These shoes are Prada."

A smell wafted through the corridor of the eleventh floor, making several heads pop out of their doors. Three boys stopped short as they were led to Hermoine Granger's flat, and they looked at each other.

"Er…hi, I'm Nev."

"Fred, George. You smell what we smell?"

Neville sniffed at the door, mouth watering. "God, I've been living on ramen and pizza for the past couple of weeks."

The door opened, and a girl looked at them expectantly. "We could hear you, you know."

Neville blushed and stammered, while the red heads grinned. "Hermoine, lovely lady, you wouldn't happen to spare whatever it is you're cooking in there for poor college students, would you?"

She raised a brow, and turned her head. "Harry, Fred and George are here!" She turned back to Neville. "And you are?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom." The boy said quietly.

A voice came from inside. "What do they want besides our food?"

She looked at them expectantly.

"We have money!" Fred and George said, holding out a few bills.

Hermoine glanced at the money, and looked expectantly at Neville. "Er…will three dollars do? That's all I've got right now."

The girl's eyes softened. "Come on in."

The five of them settled around her small kitchen, standing as they ate their pasta. Well, inhaling it was more like it. Harry was looking pleased to have gotten a bit of money to cover some of the groceries.

"God, I hope you can cook like this all the time!" Neville said, getting some seconds.

Harry blushed as the twins nodded in agreement. Hermoine stopped after her first serving, looking amused. "I suppose you wouldn't say no to more, then?"

The boys grinned.

Harry laughed. "Okay. As long as you pay for a bit of the groceries….Hermione doesn't, since I'm using her kitchen." The girl protested, but Harry shook his head.

The boys agreed, and that was that.

August turned into September, and the area was bursting with life. Everyone had come back for school, and the "Eleventh floor Meals" were getting pretty regular. The boys managed to scrounge up a bit of money for some home cooking when they wanted it, and Harry cooked it, when he was able to. He and Hermione restricted it to dinner, knowing that their time would be pressed once term started, and they didn't want hungry college kids lining up at the door for breakfast and lunch as well.

Some of them, like Neville, who were perpetually broke, offered to do things in exchange for paying. Both Harry and Hermoine took him up on his offer. He was a fellow Hogwarts student, for Fashion History, actually. He had a library full of books his Grandmother had given him in her will, and he allowed them free use of it.

He also was pretty good at knowing where to shop for their school supplies for cheap, as he was a second year student. He lent his old course books to Harry, for the general courses, which saved him a hefty amount of money.

Neville was handy to have around, even if he was broke.

Harry and Hermoine stood in line, along with a number of other freshmen, in registration. Harry was clicking his pen nervously, eyes trained on the notebook and papers clutched at his chest.

Hermoine nudged him, and he looked up, seeing Neville passing them in the hall. He gave them a slightly nervous smile. "Hi Harry. Hermoine."

Harry returned the smile, while Hermoine grinned wholeheartedly. "I'm so excited!" She squealed. A few older students snickered, glancing her way as they passed.

Harry stared down at his notebook and papers again. "So…um…what classes do you have, Neville?"

"Mostly general studies, still, and but I've got a couple of good ones too. I'm glad I got into them. Well, good luck, I've got to go- see you later."

The two of them waved at him, and one of the other freshmen next to them spoke up. She was a very pretty girl, with blue eyes and blonde hair- taller than both of them, and built rather well.

"Isn't he an upper year?"

"He lives in our building." Hermoine supplied, glancing at the girl. She pursed her lips at the girl's low cut top and high hemlines.

"Ooh, you live off campus! Well, I'm Lavender Brown. So, what are you two here for?" She giggled.

Hermoine rose a brow. "I'm Doubling in Tech Design and History. And my name is Hermoine."

"Of course you are, I mean, it's rather obvious by your clothes and your…er, lack of makeup."

Harry spoke up, noticing that Hermoine was getting upset. "I'm in the Fashion Department."

The girl grinned widely. "Really!" She motioned to another girl that stood beside her- a pretty red head. "Susan here is in the Fashion Department too! I heard that Department is competitive, aren't there only, like, ten of you?"

"Fifteen." Susan and Harry corrected the girl automatically, studying each other.

Susan was a pale green tank top that went well with her complexion, and a navy pair of sweat pants paired with flip flops. Harry was wearing his 'good luck, bad luck' sweater, he called it, the one he'd used in his interview. He was wearing it with his pale pink shirt, and some jeans, with his trainers.

Still, one could never know by first impressions. For some reason, Harry liked her right away. He extended his hand. "Harry Potter."

Her smile widened. "Susan Bones." She shook it.

Lavender finally butted in. "So, you two are in Fashion, and Hermoine is in Tech and History. I'm in Makeup! I can't wait to work with Professor Patil, I hear his daughters are going to school here this year! Oh, oh, and did you know his wife got a contract with Gucci! I'm so jealous!" She pouted, and Harry stared at her shiny lipgloss as she did so.

She noticed his stare, and flashed a smile at him. "Like what you see, hon?"

"Er…what color lipstick is that?" He blurted.

She fished out several tubes of lipgloss from her bag, searching for the right one. "Well…let's see…I think….this one…yes, I made this one just last week! Apple-berry Lava!" She said with glee.

Harry and Hermoine exchanged a look, and Susan hid a smile behind her hand.

"Apple-berry Lava?" Susan questioned as they finally moved a bit forward in line.

The girl nodded, holding it up to the light a bit. "Yep. Apples and Rasberries, to be exact, and you look hot when you're wearing it! You wanna try it on?"

The girl shook her head, and Lavender didn't even bother offering Hermoine, who was looking distastefully at it, but noticed Harry, who was looking keenly at the tube.

"You want to try it?"

"Er…"

She got into his space before he could stop her, and was dabbing it on his lips with the softest of touches. A smile spread on her face as she did so, and she winked. "You look good. It's a good color on you."

Hermoine giggled, and Susan blinked at him with wide eyes. He pressed his lips together, unused to the stickiness- he'd only felt that once before, when Narcissa had insisted that she put her lipstick on him-

He blushed, looking down at his feet. What was it with girls and putting makeup on him?

"Oh, you look so cute!"

Harry gave her a halfhearted glare, and pulled his hood up, and turned his back on her. She was still giggling as he continued to wait in line. As his name was called, he approached the registration table, where a couple of older students were handing out a series of forms with a bored look on their faces.

As they caught sight of Harry, they perked up slightly, and smiled.

"Hullo, and your name is?" The girl asked.

"Uhm, Harry. Harry Potter."

The girl blinked, and handed over his forms silently. The boy suddenly spoke up. "You're a boy?"

Harry stared at him for a long moment, and felt something…strange pass through him. His eyes fell to his feet, and he turned away sharply on his heel, walking away. He didn't even notice he was crying as he found the nearest loo. He was scrubbing his lips free of the lip gloss when Hermoine came in the loo, paperwork in hand.

"Harry! What's going on? Did they say something to you?"

Harry sniffled. "They….they thought I was a girl. And…and I think…for a second there…I wished I was….God…" He buried his face in his hands. "I can't be dealing with this right now."

Hermoine leant against the sink next to him, looking thoughtful. "What did they say?"

Harry sighed, wiping his face. "I told them my name, and they looked surprised. The boy said he'd thought I was a girl. That's all they said."

He realized something. "Hermoine…this is the boy's bathroom."

She shrugged. "So? It's not like anyone else is in here. So…have you felt this way before?"

Harry shrugged. He'd avoiding talking about the Dursleys and being kicked out thus far…he didn't want her to know all that. "A little."

"Why?"

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. "I…dunno. I guess…I mean, I grew up cleaning and cooking, and doing all the householdy things that my Aunt, and the other housewives did. I sew. I…I like wearing nice things." He blushed, looking down slightly at his sweater.

"So…because you like to do girly things you think you should be girly? Harry…being a girl doesn't necessarily mean you follow the stereotype…I mean, I hardly ever wear dresses, and I don't wear a lot of makeup. I'm not exactly butch, but hey…"

Harry sniffled, smiling slightly. "It's just…I get it a lot from people. And I mean, _a lot_. I have for as long as I can remember. Sometimes…I don't mind. Other times, it drives me crazy. I…I don't know why."

"So what? It's just girl's clothing. You're a fashion major, you could make it work for you, right?"

Harry sighed roughly, rolling his eyes. "Right, and have half the people in this neighborhood call me names and jump me?"

"It's not that bad around here. Like you said, you're often mistaken for a girl. I don't think they'd know." Hermoine said, looking at him keenly.

"So…what am I exactly? A boy that likes wearing pretty things? Or a boy who wants to be a girl who wears pretty things?"

Hermoine smiled gently at him, looking thoughtful. "There's lots of terms…I get them all mixed up though, I might need to look it up. I think there's Transgendered, and Transvestite, and Transexual, Crossdresser, and um, Drag Queen…er, I don't think you're that last one, though."

Harry laughed. "I don't think I'm a Drag Queen either."

They were still giggling as they walked out of the loo, and Susan stood there expectantly. "Everything alright?"

"Er…yeah. I just…got a bit upset. I'm better now." Harry said quietly.

Hermoine hooked her arm through his. "Shall we get lost on campus? Susan, care to join us?"

Susan smiled. "Sure, why not?"

As they wandered the Fashion Department corridor, Harry stared at the illustration boards on the wall, starry eyed. "Wow…whose work is that?"

"Draco Malfoy's. He's going to be an incoming Freshman this year, but he's attended several of the summer courses already, and with his Mother being who she is, he's rather considered a prodigy."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh! Narcissa's son!"

The girls looked at him in surprise.

Harry blushed, and looked to Hermoine. "Er, you know that lady whose Studio I work in on the weekends and things? That's her, Narcissa Malfoy…she, er had mentioned that her son was coming here, but…wow! Look at his work!"

"I'm glad to think someone thinks so highly of me." A drawl came from behind them, making Harry jump, and all three of them turned.

Harry recognized Narcissa's white blonde hair instantly, along with her pale coloring, but that was all that she and her son had in common. He had steely grey eyes, and the face of his shape was just a bit sharper than his Mother's.

"You must be the Assistant. One of the many charity cases Mother takes on." Malfoy drawled, extending his hand to Harry. "Nice to meet you. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook his hand wordlessly, not knowing what to say. Draco Malfoy was not like his Mother at all.

Susan spoke up. "You work is good, but your attitude could be better. Just like your Father, aren't you, Malfoy?"

The blonde's lip curled, and he stalked away. Harry looked to Susan, and she sighed. "Malfoy's father owns an importing business, mostly luxury items. He's such a brat. Don't pay attention to him Harry. So…you worked with Narcissa Malfoy? What is she like?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Brilliant. I only cleaned her office, mostly, and helped do a bit here and there when I could…but still, it was bloody fantastic to see her at work."

All three of them looked to the illustration boards, and Susan sighed. "Looks like you and I have got our work cut out for us, Harry."

Harry sighed morosely. "Yeah."

Harry was at the local library, the following day, and did a search. He typed in 'transgender' on the search engine, and within the hour, he had a lot more questions than he'd started with. He felt like it hadn't helped any. He gave up, and went back to his flat. Hermoine had gone off with her parents for the afternoon, to have a bit of time together before term started in the next few days.

He dropped his bag by the door, and studied his room quietly. He'd added a couple of rugs to the décor, and other various things around the room. His eyes fell to the basket of clothes on his bed that had been washed earlier that morning, and sighed.

Taking in the lavender walls, and the flowers that sat on his desk, and the various splashes of color, materials, and work about…if no one knew that this was his place, they would swear it was a girl's. He sat on his bed, hanging his head.

He stuck his hands inside his sweater pockets, and blinked in surprise as his hand touched something papery. He pulled out a note, with a scrawled note on it.

_Just in case. 215-555-3318._

He'd recognized the narrow spiky writing enough from grocery lists and marked essays-

He went into the hall, dialed the number from the communal phone, and waited for it to ring. Several rings later, Severus answered his phone. "Hello, Severus here."

"Severus? Hi…it's…it's Harry."

"Oh…hello."

Harry was silent for a few moments, feeling awkward. "I…I never really thanked you for everything. So…thank you. I…I just wanted to let you know that I've settled in. And, um, I did my registration a couple of days ago."

"Good."

Harry fidgeted, twirling the old plastic cord around his fingertips. "Uhm…I didn't know who to talk to. About this. I mean…do you remember the day we met?"

"It would be hard to forget." The man's voice was wry.

Harry looked down at his feet, blushing. Yes, there were a lot of unforgettable moments from that day. "Well, you know how that waitress thought I looked like a girl?"

"Hmm-hmm?"

"Well…it happened again. I mean…it's happened a few times recently. I mean…first, Narcissa thought I'd look good made up, and now this girl wanted to…is that silly?" He asked softly into the phone, turning towards the wall.

"No. It's not. Not if you don't think it is." The man said quietly.

Harry's fingers tightened on the phone. "You…you don't think I'd look silly or something?"

"Not if you don't overdo it."

They were quiet for a moment. Harry didn't know what else to say. He felt a lot better now, for some reason…he couldn't quite name it.

"I met Narcissa's son. Draco, when I was at the school."

"Hmm, and what did you think of him?"

"Right off, he called me a charity case. I wanted to slap him silly. But he's got her hair, and his work is good. I saw his illustrations."

"Hmm."

Harry frowned at the non-committal sound. His finger tightened around the cord some more. "So…work is good?"

"As always. I'm actually running a bit late to a meeting now, so…."

"Oh! I'm sorry…well…thanks for talking to me. I…I really appreciate it." Harry said quietly into the receiver.

The man was quiet, and for a moment, Harry had thought he'd already hung up.

"You're welcome."

Harry watched Lavender play with Hermoine's curls, sipping his tea. He and Hermoine had invited Lavender and Susan over- classes were to begin tomorrow, the girls had been stuck on campus. They both lived in the dorm, down the hall from each other. Lavender had gotten bored quickly, and was now trying to make Hermoine look more presentable.

Harry turned to Susan, who was flipping through a book absently. "So, what do you think of Hermoine's little flat?"

Susan shrugged, smiling. "It's cute."

"Mine's right across the hall. That's how we met- when she was moving in with her parents."

Hermoine spoke up from her position in front of the mirror. "Actually, we met…sort of, when we interviewed!"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

The girl nodded, dislodging Lavender's hands from Hermoine's wild curls. "Yes, My Mum and I were standing behind you in line. You…um…looked very different then."

Harry made a face. "I'd had a…very bad day."

"Oh, besides the interview? Do tell!" Lavender said, sipping her cranberry juice and vodka.

"Well…" Harry looked down at his socks. "The thing is, the day I interviewed at the school, I was kicked out of the house by my relatives."

"Oh my god! What happened?" Lavender gasped. The other girls leant forward.

Harry shifted uneasily, setting his teacup down on the table. "It was a number of things, really. My relatives never liked me all that much…" He made a face. "My parents died when I was small, so my Aunt always thought I was a…burden, of sorts, to them." He said quietly. "Anyways, I snuck out of the house to interview here, because I knew they'd never want me to go to the School."

"So…you were caught?" Susan asked, looking sad.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I…just stayed here in London. I managed to find a place to stay until I could get enough money, and then started renting the flat here in this building this summer."

"So…you haven't any other family?" Lavender asked sadly.

Harry shrugged. "No. Not really. It's not a big deal. What family I've got, I don't care for." He took his teacup back into his hands with a sigh.

Lavender looked at him thoughtfully, and a smile spread on her face. "Don't look so down! I've got just the thing to make you feel better!"

She brushed his hair and played with it while the girls talked about their classes the following day. As Harry sat there, mostly listening, he realized that he did feel better. Lavender brushing his hair felt nice, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"So…I was thinking about shortening my name, you know, to be more memorable." Lavender said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like…Lav. Just Lav. What do you think?"

Hermoine made a slight face, and Susan shrugged. "Your name is fine the way it is. I've never been much for nicknames."

"Me too." Hermoine said. "People always insisting on shortening my name, I suppose because they can't pronounce it properly!"

Harry cracked a grin at this. "Too bad I can't shorten Harry."

The girls giggled, and Lavender spoke up. "Well, to be honest, I don't think it suits you. I mean, if you had any other name, what would you choose?"

Harry blinked, thinking about it a bit. She moved in front of him, playing with his bangs a bit.

"Well…my middle name is James. But that doesn't suit me either."

"Jamie is a cute name." Lavender said with a grin. "How about that?"

Hermoine nodded quickly after that, and Susan looked thoughtful. Lavender pushed the hand mirror in front of him, and Harry blinked at his reflection.

Lavender hadn't done anything dramatic to his hair- she'd just brushed it a certain way, and arranged his bangs a certain way- the ends of his hair flipped under just slightly…he looked so different!

"Jamie?" He asked/whispered, staring at his reflection.

"I like it, don't you?"

He kept staring at his reflection, reaching up to touching his hair slightly. His reflection moved as well- it was real. "Jamie…" He whispered again. "I…like it."

"Um…you want us to call you that from now on?" Hermoine asked, studying him. Harry didn't answer her, turning his head slightly at different angles in the mirror, and slowly twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

"I think so."

"Are you okay Har-Jamie?" Susan asked.

Harry-now, Jamie looked up from his reflection with wide eyes. "I look so different. I mean…it's not like you dyed or cut it or anything, but it just…wow."

Lavender looked smug. "I'm good, aren't I?"

Jamie looked back at his reflection. "It…looks good. How did you do that curl, at the bottom?"

She showed him how to do it with a pleased smile, and showed him how to arrange the rest of his hair. She showed him a few other things she thought would suit him as well.

As Susan and Lavender walked out the door, Lavender called after her. "Jamie, I think you should wear that adorable sweater of yours. Your Good-Luck Bad Luck sweater…hey, why do you call it that anyways?"

Jamie grinned. "I wore it the day of my interview at Hogwarts. I'll wear it, just for you. Promise."

Lavender and Susan laughed, and walked out, saying their goodbyes. As they closed the door behind them, Jamie looked thoughtfully at Hermoine. "Do you think…the name change is okay?"

Hermoine gave him a slight smile, and squeezed his arm. "Yeah. It's not like a lot of people will have to adjust to it- you can just let all the teachers know to call you that tomorrow. They usually ask for nicknames and things anyway."

Jamie nodded, and hugged his best friend. "Well, I'm going to turn in. Do you need me to clean up anything?"

She shook her head, hugging him right back. "No, I think you've cleaned up enough in here. Go on. I'll see you in the morning."

The following morning, Jamie tried his best to recreate the hairstyle that Lavender had showed him. He thought he had gotten it down, and looked at himself in the mirror. True to his promise, he'd worn his trusty sweater, with a pale purple t-shirt he'd borrowed from Hermoine, black slacks, and his black work trainers.

As he zipped up the hoodie, he turned slightly, running a hand over his hair, and on a whim, flipped it over his shoulder. A smile escaped his lips, and he readjusted his hair. He left the loo, and shouldered his bag- the black leather bag that Severus had given him when he'd moved to his flat, making sure everything he needed was in there.

After doing that, he locked up his flat, and knocked on Hermoine's door. Right away, she was there, and they were leaving the building.

Jamie's very first class at Hogwarts was English. After a bit of searching, Jamie had found the classroom. Unfortunately, he and Hermoine had entirely different class schedules this semester, and she wouldn't have English until the following day.

He wandered in the classroom, smiling at the teacher who stood at his desk. He was cute in a sort of scruffy way- an ill-fitting suit, and slight graying at the temples.

"Name?" The teacher asked. Harry went forward, glancing down at the roster.

"I'm on there as Harry J. Potter. Just call me Jamie." He said quietly, feeling nervous.

The man smiled brightly, easing his worry. "Nice to meet you Jamie. Have a seat, please."

Jamie settled into his seat, and watched a couple more students come in. Susan sat next to him, and flashed him a grin. The Professor waited a while longer, and checked his watch. "Alright then, it looks like everyone is here. Now, this is your first class of a new year, and all of you here are Freshmen! Now, I'd like for all of you to introduce yourselves, and then share a small tidbit with us. Most of you will get to know each other well in the next few years, so I always love to make a good start."

He went down the roster in alphabetical order. Susan, being nearly at the top, had gone before Jamie.

"I'm Susan, and I'm a Fashion Design Major. I really like all organic materials, and I want to learn how to use recycled materials in my work. I like to play soccer, and I really like Chinese food. Yum." The class twittered, and they moved on.

When it was Jamie's turn, he stammered. "I'm Jamie. I'm a Fashion Design Major. And, um, I like clothes! Oh, and those of you who live in my building know I'm a pretty good cook, too."

There were several nods of agreement at this, and Jamie couldn't help but smile as he sat down. Introductions only took ten more minutes after that- it was a short class. The Professor finally introduced himself.

"I am Professor Remus Lupin. Yes, I teach English, and only English. No, I don't know a thing about fashion, and yes, I quite enjoy my suits. I like reading, and playing Frisbee with my dog. Now, like all general studies courses, this Class is mandatory. Your attendance, is mandatory. Your grade is as just important here as are any of your arts courses. Understand, yes? Good, now, let's get started!"

Jamie wandered into his first Fashion course that afternoon, after lunch time. He was a bit early, having been looking forward to it. As he walked in, he froze, seeing Severus talking to Professor Dumbledore.

The two men glanced his way, and Dumbledore smiled. "Come in, come in!"

Jamie started forward, and the old man glanced at his roster. "Early, I see."

Jamie blushed, and then glanced at Severus. The man gave him a slight nod in greeting. "Now…you are?"

"Harry J. Potter. But…um, could you please call me Jamie?" Jamie asked nervously. He had done this for his anatomy Professor, who had just waved it off. However, Severus was standing there, and for some reason, this made Jamie feel even more nervous than usual.

"Of course Jamie."

Severus spoke up. "I shall call you Jamie as well, then, once we start class."

Jamie shot him a nervous smile. "Thank you sir."

Severus tilted his head slightly, and Jamie went to sit down at a desk. Severus talked with Dumbledore for a little while longer, and then left. The old man's classroom was very bright and colorful, and there were long tables lining the room. There were five sewing machine stations set up in the room as well, at each of the tables, and each of them had three stools.

Jamie had chosen the nearest station to the window, with the best light. Not too much later, the other students came in. Jamie sat alone, watching the other students sit with each other, wondering where Susan was. She must have been running late.

Malfoy swaggered into the room, and paused, seeing that the only seats open were at Jamie's station. He sighed visibly, and sat next to Jamie, leaving the stool in between them open. Jamie fidgeted on his stool, hoping that this Professor would allow them to switch their seats and things…ah, and there was Susan.

She smiled as she saw Jamie, and glanced curiously at Malfoy, but said nothing as she sat between them. "Hullo Jamie, Malfoy."

"Hi Susan." Jamie greeted, and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore shut the classroom door and he grinned widely. "Welcome to your first Fashion class! Now, I know all of you have varying degrees of sewing abilities, so you're probably asking why you're in a Sewing 101 class! Well, yes, some of you may know how to sew, but do you know how to sew properly? Or sew well?"

The class was quiet at this.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Some say that you can never be too good of a sewer, that you're constantly learning. It's true. In this class, you'll learn the basics- hand stitching, and sewing by machine. You'll also learn how to do other things, like how to press your materials, piecing them together. Also, you will learn the Foundation of Fashion. Does anyone know what that is?"

Malfoy raised his hand, almost lazily.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Foundation of Fashion is that Fashion is functional, yet beautiful, just like all people." He drawled, as though this had been drilled into him. Jamie thought it was quite an interesting sentiment.

"Correct!" The man said brightly. "Which means you will learn the basics of which cuts and patterns will go best with different body types and sizes- including your own!"

He motioned to the stations. "Each of you are sitting at a station. Those you are sitting with will be your partners for the rest of this semester."

Susan and Jamie exchanged a small grin.

"All of you will be given tasks for each assignment, and you will be expected to complete them. Those of you who have not done their work will not get their grade. This week, you will all work individually. I want each of you to complete a 10x10 square full of stitches that I will show you how to do. They will all be done by hand."

As the students filed out of the classroom, Jamie was starry eyed, while Susan was snickering. "You are just so excited about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I mean, I really taught myself all this…I used books to learn a lot of things, so having someone show it to me is just so…completely different! I can't wait to learn something else!"

"Too bad your skills aren't up to par with your enthusiasm, honey." Malfoy drawled from behind them.

Jamie glared at him, both of them turning around. Susan spoke up. "I think Jamie is pretty good! You're just jealous." She spat.

Malfoy huffed. "Me, jealous? As if! Excuse me, I have better things to do." He said, pushing past them.

Jamie bit his lip as he worked on his square painstakingly. He wanted it to be done perfectly. He'd already finished his assignment for Illustration 101 class- a color wheel, and the definitions of the Elements and Principles of Design. He had done his square twice over, but he was unused to the machine. It was late, since he'd had to work that afternoon.

He groaned in frustration as the needle caught at the fabric once more.

"Having trouble?"

He jumped, looking up to see an older boy standing in front of him. He was rather tall, and good looking. He had a few folders in his hand, and keys dangled from his other hand.

"Er…a little. I've never used a machine before." Jamie confessed.

The boy's eyes widened slightly, and he set his things down, and pulled up a chair next to Jamie at the Station. "I'm Cedric. And you are?"

"Jamie."

Cedric smiled. "Nice to meet you. Now, let's see what the problem is, shall we?"

After a few tries, Cedric corrected a few things, and let him loose. It turned out that Cedric was a TA for Dumbledore, and also a Senior at the school. Jamie felt relieved for the help.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it…I'm so used to doing everything manually. I can see that it would go faster, once you get used to the machine."

Cedric flashed his grin at Jamie. "Yeah. Well, I was actually here to lock up for the night, so…"

"Oh! Let me clean up, and I'll be on my way…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up."

"It's not a big deal. Usually it's just at midterms and finals that we have to kick students out. I was just a bit surprised, that's all." Cedric said, helping Jamie pack his things back up. As they walked out, Cedric locked the doors behind them.

Jamie gave him a slight smile. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

As Jamie walked out of the building, he saw Professor Snape leave another building across the courtyard. They both stopped in surprise as their eyes met.

"Oh…hello." Jamie greeted.

"Hello. Working late?"

Jamie nodded, and they both walked towards the gates slowly. "Yes. I had to work at the diner this afternoon, and I came back to work on Dumbledore's assignment tonight."

Severus glanced at him with a frown. "Why are you still working at that diner?"

Jamie stopped in his tracks, and Severus turned around, after walking a short distance away, realizing that Jamie wasn't following. Severus turned around. "Well? Was all that help I gave you a complete waste?"

Hurt, Jamie blurted out "I applied to some of those places on the list, and I'd even gotten an interview for a couple! But one place didn't hire me because I wasn't…what they had in mind for a clerk!"

Severus' frown deepened, and he stepped forward. "What do you mean? You could assist in a shop just fine."

Jamie stared down at his feet, clutching his bag in his hands in front of him.

"The man that they hired instead was…tall. And handsome. And…apparently more…what they wanted. They said I was too…softspoken. I think they were really trying to say I wasn't…suited for their shop."

"What shop was this?" Severus sounded livid.

Jamie looked up with wide eyes. "Severus, don't, it's not a big deal. Anyways, I'm quitting the diner soon. I know I won't be able to handle the hours there, along with school and work-study coming up. It's fine, okay? I'll just try someplace else."

Severus stared at him. It made Jamie feel a bit nervous, so he looked back down again.

"Are you hungry?"

Jamie glanced up in surprise. "What?"

"Are you hungry? Do you want something for dinner?"

Jamie shrugged slightly. "A bit, but-"

Severus turned around, and motioned for Jamie to follow. He followed the man to his bike, and got on behind him. Severus revved the engine, and Jamie buttoned his sweater, and then held on tight to his bag.

They went to a small out of the way place where Jamie had some soup, and Severus had the fruit plate. Jamie eventually shed his sweater, and Severus paused in eating his food.

"New shirt?"

Jamie glanced down at the red blouse with white piping. "I've had it for about a month or so now. Like it?"

Severus made a noncommittal noise, and took a bite of his food. Jamie sighed, pushing his bowl away.

"Why are we here?"

Severus set his fork down. "To eat. Aren't you hungry?"

Jamie looked down at the half-eaten soup. "Not really. Severus-"

"I think it's time that you call me Mr. Snape, Professor, or Sir." He interrupted curtly. Jamie was taken aback by this. He'd lived in the man's flat for several months, surely…

"But…but I listened to you having sex!" He blurted. Several of the other restaurant patrons glanced their way, scandalized.

Severus stared at him, and Jamie blushed. "What I meant was; that we're past formalities."

"However, you should address me with respect, as I am your Professor. It is…inappropriate." The man bit out, pushing away his own plate as well.

Jamie frowned. Severus was strange. Taking him out to dinner wasn't inappropriate, then? The man taking in a teenager that was to be his student wasn't inappropriate either? Yeah, he was grateful, but he just wished Severus would make up his mind already.

"Yes Sir." Jamie said softly, not meeting his eye. He took out enough money to cover his half of the bill, and stood. "Well, I need to get back to my flat. Good night."

He walked out of the restaurant, and was planning on hailing a cab, since he had no clue how close he was to the school or anything. He began to button up his sweater, frowning, and a hand closed around his upper arm, turning him around.

Severus looked…mad. "Don't you dare leave me in the middle of a restaurant! I thought you were a bit more mature for fits of drama!"

"I'm sixteen! How the hell do you expect me to act?" Jamie blurted, and Severus pulled his hand away instantly.

"What?" He whispered. "I thought your birthday was in July."

Jamie internally chastised himself. "I…I lied. On my application. They required parental consent on the application if you were younger than sixteen."

"Jamie…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go!" Jamie yelled back. "My fucking parents are dead, and I would rather be dead along with them than go back to my other relatives- what other choice did I have?"

Severus was quiet, staring at Jamie in his odd way that always made him nervous. Jamie turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have my own place now. I'm taking care of myself. I'm doing just fine. Thank you for your help in the past. It's…clear you want to put it behind you."

"Yes."

Jamie sighed. "Very well then. I'm going to call a cab, and I'm going to go home."

Severus stood there for a few more moments, and then walked away.

Jamie threw his bag on his bed, crying. "Why the hell did I do that?" He yelled at himself. "I was so mean to him! Why did I say those things! I'm so stupid!" He sobbed, hugging himself. "Why can't I just…" He hiccupped, curling up in his bed.

There was a knock on his door. "Jamie?"

It was Hermoine.

"Go away."

She came in anyways. She sighed, and saw him. "Jamie, honey, what's the matter?"

Jamie curled up tighter in his bed. "Go away. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Come on." She dragged him off his bed, and into her own flat. It was warm and cozy, and as she helped him undress, and dressed him into some of her pajamas, and they curled up the blankets, he didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Why are you so nice to me Hermoine?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Something was bothering you. I didn't want to leave you alone." Hermoine whispered back, holding his hand. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Jamie debated whether to tell Hermoine, but thought better of it. After all, Severus taught at their school. He didn't want people knowing about…everything.

"I was just…upset. I'm okay, now."

She sighed, and hugged him tight. "It's late. We should try to sleep."

After a few moments, Jamie spoke up. "Your bed is a lot more comfortable than mine is."

"It should be. I didn't pick mine up from the street corner." She said dryly.

"Online. And it was fifty dollars."

"Not far off from the truth, then. You just paid too much."

Jamie breezed into the diner for his Saturday afternoon shift. He'd just come from Narcissa's studio, feeling a little upbeat, since they'd gotten a good amount of work done that morning.

They'd had lunch together at a cute little place, and Narcissa had gifted him with a present for school- to celebrate the new term. A large canvas bag bursting with fabrics that she had no use for. It was quite the special gift, considering where she had gotten some of the materials, and Jamie couldn't wait to use them for some of his projects.

His boss and a few of his coworkers greeted him as he came in, and went behind the counter. He put his bag down, and grabbed his paycheck.

"Nice duds, Harry." His boss greeted. Jamie was only ever called Harry at work, since that was what he'd been going by when he'd gotten the job.

Jamie blushed. He hadn't had time to change before he'd come into work that day. Several of the waitresses snickered, and the busboy gave him a disgusted look.

"That looks like a girl's shirt." He said under his breath, and Jamie tensed.

"I know you're at that Hogwarts school and all, but you have to admit that a bloke wearing a girl's top is a bit weird." His boss said conspiratorially. Jamie's hand tightened on his check. It wasn't a girl's top- it _originally _had been a man's!

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Jamie said softly, and picked up his bag. "I'm quitting."

He turned to walk from behind the counter, and his boss grabbed his arm. "What did you just say?"

The customers at the counter were looking at them now.

"I'm quitting. I've put up with your rude comments and attitude for long enough. I like working here because I like the customers and everything, but I'm afraid I don't enjoy what you say about me when you think I can't hear you." He pulled his arm away roughly from the man. "And no one has the right to touch me, do you understand me sir?" His voice grew stronger.

"Uh…crystal."

Jamie shouldered his bag, and stepped out from behind the counter. "Send my last week's check to my flat. If I don't get it, I'll pick it up here." At this, he smirked. "And I'll be sure to dress my best." He flipped his hair over his shoulder, and walked out, knowing his boss would fill in the blanks with whatever horrors he envisioned.

He burst out into full laughter as he left the shop, and in a moment, a man followed him out.

"Could I speak to you a moment?"

He turned around, and looked at the middle aged man, who was smiling. "I say, what a good show to your boss back there. That took some guts." He extended his hand to Jamie.

"My name is Ben."

"Er, hello Ben."

The man tilted his head, and leant forward. "Tell me, when you see me, do you think I was born male?"

Jamie's eyes widened. "What?"

Ben just smiled. "Yeah. Most people don't believe it. You're trans, aren't you?"

Jamie's hand tightened on his bag. "I…I'm not sure, actually."

Ben just gave him an understanding smile. "Well, there's a group of us that meets on every other Sunday, in the afternoons. You're welcome to join us if you like. We have a meeting tomorrow."

Jamie started in surprise. Us? "Like a support group or something?"

Ben shrugged. "Just friends, really. But yeah, we do talk about our problems sometimes." He fished his wallet out, and pulled a card, handing it over to Jamie.

"The website is on there, you can check it out. Directions are on there too, along with a phone number. You a student?"

Jamie nodded. "At Hogwarts."

Ben whistled. "Good school. Well, I hope to see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jamie gave him a nervous smile, and Ben walked back into the restaurant. Jamie looked down at the card.

"Wait…why do you want me to come with you?" Hermoine asked.

Jamie sighed. "I just…don't want to go alone. Please come with me Hermoine. I swear, I'll do anything!"

Hermoine pretended to be thinking really heavily. "So…you think you could make me some cookies soon?"

Jamie nodded quickly. "Yeah, those biscotti ones that you really like."

"Deal. Oh, and don't forget the chocolate drizzle."

So the two of them headed up to a community center that was further up north from the school- they had to take the subway to get there. Jamie was clutching at Hermoine's shirtsleeve as they entered the center, and as they approached the front desk.

Hermoine spoke up, glancing at Jamie. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the TransNation Group is meeting?"

The boy didn't glance up. "Right down the hall on the left, in the library."

"Thanks." Jamie said quietly, and the two of them went to the room. They arrived, and there was a small circle of people sitting there in what looked to be a small library, looking comfy in a variety of mish-mashed chairs.

All of them looked up as Jamie and Hermoine came to the door. A woman smiled, and stood. "Hi. Can we help you?"

Jamie glanced at Ben, who smiled and waved them in.

"Uh, yes. I met Ben yesterday, who told me about your group." Jamie said quietly. The woman smiled, and motioned to a couple of bean bags that weren't being used.

"Welcome! Introductions, please."

As they sat down, Jamie spoke up. "Well, I'm Jamie, and this is my friend Hermoine. We're both students at Hogwarts. Um…" Jamie glanced at Ben. "I met Ben yesterday at a diner, where I used to work. In fact, I had just quit when he talked to me."

"And I'm Hermoine. I'm not…Trans or anything, I'm just a friend."

"That's quite alright Hermoine. Everyone is welcome here. In fact, we've got a few friends and family members of Trans people here."

"Oh." Hermoine said quietly, not feeling so nervous anymore.

So they sat and listened, mostly, to the others talk. Ben was actually a businessman, while Lisa, who was President of the group, was a Counselor. The others had a variety of occupations, ages, and families.

Listening to their stories, Jamie could identify with more than one of them, and finally felt compelled to speak up. "To be honest, I'm not sure whether I'm transgendered or not. I mean…I understand some of what you're saying- but other things, I'm not sure that if it's…me, or not."

Lisa spoke up. "Well Jamie, everyone has different needs. Others feel the need for surgery to feel like their proper gender, while others only require certain mannerisms or dress. There is a wide spectrum of genders- you may find that you are not necessarily male or female."

Jamie looked down at his knees. Hermoine spoke up. "Well, Jamie doesn't…have the problem some of the others do…passing, I mean. He does… pass, even if he doesn't mean to."

"If only we were all so lucky!" A girl cried, grinning.

Jamie's smile hitched, and his eyes kept trained on his lap. "It's just…it's made my life a little tricky. People sometimes assume that I'm female, only to find out I'm not later. And others who know I'm male tease me for acting so…feminine."

"What about your family? What do they think about all of this?" Another man spoke up.

Jamie tensed, and Hermoine squeezed his hand. Hermoine gave an encouraging nod to her friend, and Jamie let out a breath. "Well…I don't talk to them. I…was kicked out. My parents died when I was a baby, and I was sent to live my Aunt and Uncle. The day that I signed up for Hogwarts, they kicked me out of the house."

"So…what are you doing now? Besides going to school, of course." Lisa asked.

"Well, I'm a studio assistant to a rather well known designer. During the summer, I worked for her full time, but I had to cut down my hours once term started. I _was _working at the diner, but I quit. I'm to start work-study at the school next week."

"And both of you are living on campus?"

Hermoine shook her head. "Off campus. It's cheaper. We live across the hall from each other."

Lisa smiled at Hermoine. "Well, I'm glad that Jamie has such a good friend in you, Hermoine. So, what are you two majoring in at school?"

"Fashion History and Tech." Hermoine supplied, while Jamie mumbled "Fashion."

One of the women spoke up, looking at Jamie's clothes. "Did you make what you're wearing?"

Jamie nodded, and opened his jacket. "Yeah. Like it?"

"Very cute, hon." Another woman said.

Hermoine hid a smile. "I give him my stuff all the time. My Mum keeps sending me all this stuff I'll never wear, and I just give it to him!"

As they returned that night, Jamie hugged Hermoine in the hallway. "Thanks for coming with me."

Hermoine hugged him right back. "Don't worry about it. Just let me know when you want to go again, and I'll put it on the calendar, okay?"

Jamie just smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, well, our two little Hoggy students are getting cozy, are we?" Fred asked from his doorway, wearing a towel.

Both Jamie and Hermoine blushed, staring at his state of nakedness.

"No!" They both protested.

Fred winked at them. "Uh huh, sure. All smoochy, smoochy over there. Don't pretend I didn't see you sneaking from Hermoine's place this morning, Jamie-boy."

Jamie blushed. "It's not like that! Her bed is comfortable!"

Fred laughed, and went back into his room. Hermoine was beet red. "Um…I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us Jamie…maybe you should get a better bed."

Jamie chuckled softly.

Jamie held the Voile up to his chest, hugging it. His new fabric from Narcissa was just amazingly soft- she'd given him marabout, chiffon, éolienne, crinoline, messaline; and lots of gingham, muslin, and seersucker. It was mostly from her spring and summer work that wasn't needed anymore- the materials were light and thin. Jamie could only imagine the pretty dresses and gowns that she'd made with it. The last three were undyed, and he knew that Narcissa had set these aside specifically for him for some reason.

He set them reverently next to the other materials he'd gotten over time.

Sprout was nodding, passing each of her students as they knitted, pausing slightly as she passed Jamie, giving him a slight smile. They were to knit a project- anything they liked, using the materials she had given them. Only a few of the Fashion students had knitted before, and were unfamiliar with handling the needles. After the teacher corrected their handling, and guided them back on their way, she moved on without much to say.

It was a quiet class, except for the soft clacking of needles. Jamie found it relaxing, curling up in his chair, and was oblivious to the incredulous stares he was getting to the piece he was slowly forming. He hadn't knitted properly in a while, and it was good to be doing it again.

Malfoy, he realized with a relish, was not suited for knitting. He had been growling and grumbling the entire time, stabbing his work with his needles quite viciously.

Jamie was the work study person for the Pattern Shop. He was to assist students in laying out their patterns for their clothes. Since Freshmen didn't usually use the Shop until the end of their first year, it was mostly older students that were in the room.

They were typically dismissive of the Freshman, and did not want him working with them. There were a few that didn't mind his help, though. Tonks, a Junior, was reportedly hapless with her measurements, as she was horrible at math, and clumsy to boot.

She had a wild taste, and thought Jamie was 'adorable'. They got on quite well when they worked together, and Jamie learnt to enjoy his job in the Shop because of her. When she was around, things were never boring, at least.

Several classes later, Sprout did the rounds once more, smiling at the feeble blankets and pillows, and at some of the more accomplished student's tank tops and shirts. As she reached Harry's project, she smiled in delighted surprise.

She held it up, studying it carefully, turning it over. "Lovely, lovely!" She shook her head, marveling at it. It was a thick winter jacket, that would fall just to the knees, with a hood. "A lovely piece of work." She nodded to herself. "Have you thought about dying it?"

While the others had dyed theirs to make their pieces look a bit better, Jamie had not, since he'd not had the time.

"Well…I just finished it this morning. I haven't even attached the buttons yet."

"Perhaps you should do just that, after dying it. I'll give you extra credit points if you make a lining for this as well, and turn it in next week."

Jamie blinked in surprise, and a smile spread on his face. "Er…okay. I'll do that then."

The Professor patted the jacket gently. "Be careful about the color you choose dear- it can certainly affect how you'll be able to wear it."

Jamie nodded, and looked at his jacket lovingly. It had started out as a sweater, but…he wanted something heavier for the winter. It certainly was. It was dense, and thick, but also soft. It would need to be dyed multiple times, whatever color it would be. It was nice, with the natural color of the yarn, but he knew it wouldn't' be suitable for winter. He needed to decide on a color before he chose a lining.

He made a few notes to himself before the class was dismissed. Susan leant over, smiling. "Yours is quite good. I'm almost jealous. And I thought my knitting wasn't half bad. Who taught you again?"

"I taught myself. From books and things."

She stared at him. "Oh. Well, it's really good."

"Thanks. So is yours. So, what color do you think I should dye it?"

Susan looked at thoughtfully. "Well…I think, since it's for winter, it should be a relatively dark color. But you don't want to loose all that detail, though either. Maybe…blue? A dark grey blue?"

Jamie made a slight face. "Maybe. But I feel like it doesn't pop enough."

Susan looked thoughtful, and leant her elbow on her desk. Jamie's eyes went to her hair, and grinned. "I'll dye it red."

Her eyes went round. "Ooh…that would look nice."

"Yeah. But not a dark red. Like…a candy apple colored red." Jamie practically bounced in his seat with excitement. "I can't wait to start!"

"You have to get through History first, don't you?"

Jamie groaned. "You had to remind me, didn't you?"

Jamie tugged the soaked knitted coat out of the color bath, and hung it above the water, so that it would dry. Hermoine and Susan were sitting in his loo along with him, staring at the scene.

"All that red in the tub is a little scary looking." Susan said quietly.

"I'm just wondering if it will clean off the tub." Hermione commented.

Jamie winced. "I hope so. I'm sure it will. I think I'll need to put it through a couple more times. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's red enough. It looks a little on the pink side, still."

Hermoine nodded in agreement. "Although pink is cute, I think the red would suit you better."

"So…what will you wear with it?" Susan asked, adjusting her ponytail while she looked at herself in the mirror.

Jamie shrugged, sitting on the stool, holding up the fabric he was planning on using to line the jacket. With a relish, he dipped it into the bath, watching the color darken slowly.

"I love it." He whispered to himself. "It's going to look great, I just know it."

Jamie began making his Christmas presents near the end of October. For Hermoine, he'd made her a chocolate colored button-down shirt that would go well with her coloring. For Susan, he'd made a green scarf that he thought would suit her. For Lavender, he'd made her a knitted hat and gloves in purple.

He was invited to a Halloween party by Narcissa, who insisted that he go. They were to wear costumes, and it was a masque party. The two of them sat together, talking about what sort of costumes they could wear.

"Well, I think I'm going to be fairly simple. Some sort of Grecian or Roman goddess or nymphet so that I'll be able to move around easily." Narcissa said with a wink, pinning back a hem.

Jamie sighed, fiddling with the sleeve of the dress they were working on. "I don't know what to wear. I haven't any costumes."

"Well, you could always make one. You have a week yet- I'm sure you could put something together with the things you've got."

Narcissa glanced at him. "Anyways, your face will be covered…no one will know it's you…and it is Halloween after all…"

"What are you saying?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"You should go as a girl." Narcissa said with a devious smile.

Jamie stared at his reflection with wide eyes. "God, Hermoine, please tell me I'm not doing this."

"Well, you are."

"I don't look silly?"

Hermoine put her hands on her hips. "No. Go up to Fred and George's door, and see what they say."

"No thanks!" Jamie said, smiling slightly. He turned slightly in the mirror, touching his hair. "You really don't think anyone will notice?"

"No. I really don't. You look cute, Jamie. Don't worry about it."

Jamie sighed, turning once more. He was wearing a navy circle skirt dress, cinched tightly in the bodice, made out of Challis. It fell to just below his knees. It buttoned all the way down the front in small, shiny dark blue buttons. The bodice was darted, creating the illusion of slight curves, the full skirt helping the illusion along. The jewel neckline was high, and modest, covering up Jamie's lack of boobs. The sleeves were short, and what really made the dress was the thin white lace trim around the neckline, hemline, and sleeves; and the white petticoat underneath. They'd paired it with thick white stockings, and black mary-janes.

His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and he held his mask in his hand. It was the stick and handle variety, so that it wouldn't actually be on his face the entire time. He wore a bit of makeup for the evening- done by Hermoine. It was light- but enough to make him look different.

Honestly, Jamie had spent a lot more money on this outfit than he'd spent in a while, but Hermoine had convinced him. Narcissa too, cheeky wench.

"No one there will know you anyways. You'll have fun! How many people can say that they've been to one of the Malfoy's parties before?"

Jamie sighed, and pulled on his prized winter jacket. It had been too good of an opportunity not to wear it. It suited the dress perfectly. He slid Hermoine's cell phone into his dress pocket, and then pulled on his white gloves.

Hermoine smiled at him hopefully in her sweats and messy ponytail as he walked out of the door. "I hope you have fun. You better tell me all about it when you get back!"

Jamie blew her a kiss, and left. Several whistles rang out as he went down the stairs and through the building, and down to the street. He hailed a cab, and almost instantly, one was there.

"Where to, honey?" The cabbie said, eyeing him up. Jamie was taken aback slightly. It usually took him longer to get a cab. And the cabbies never looked at him like this! "Er… 185 Wiltshire Road."

The Cabby only blinked and started to drive. He made small talk the entire way. Jamie was glad to be rid of him as they drove up to an impressive looking townhouse. A valet opened the door for him, and he stepped out, holding the mask to his face.

"Good evening miss, the other guests are already inside- it seems you are running fashionably late."

"Thank you." Jamie said, and went inside. It was a mad house. There were people everywhere in masks and costumes, drinking, laughing, gossiping. Jamie smiled as he recognized Narcissa approaching.

"Hello Darling, aren't you a cute little one!" The woman greeted, air-kissing each of his cheeks. Surprised, Jamie lowered his mask a little, and the woman's fake smile dropped slightly in surprise.

"Jamie…" She gave a look over to his outfit. "Jamie, you just have to tell me…is this the coat you made?"

Jamie nodded, grinning.

"It's fantastic. Have Rolf take your coat, I'd like to take a look at the rest of your- oh, so pretty!" She cried as she took off her coat. The woman clapped her hands together, delighted at his outfit.

A man walked over with white blonde hair, dressed in a similar outfit to Narcissa's.

"Narcissa?"

"Oh, this is my little studio assistant Jamie, you've heard about her, haven't you Lucius?"

Narcissa's husband, Lucius. Jamie was surprised to hear Narcissa refer to himself as a girl, but…well, he _was _dressed like this. A let a small smile form on his face as Lucius took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"Jamie- what a lovely girl you've been hiding from me, Narcissa."

The woman giggled. "Now, now Lucius, I'm sure Bella is pining for you already in the parlor. Jamie and I must make the rounds."

As she led Jamie away, the woman's hand tightened around her arm. "I suggest you don't stick too long around Lucius. He…gets a little odd when he's tipsy. Understand?"

Jamie blinked at the woman in surprise, and she gave him a tight lipped smile. "You look lovely dear. Oh look, there's Severus! Severus!" She greeted, snagging the man away from his corner.

He glared at the woman halfheartedly- he was wearing a black suit, and a black mask dangled from his fingers. He looked bored. "What is it, 'Cissa?"

Cissa's words were cut off as Jamie stepped on her toes. "Oh, well, I'm just introducing this young lady around, I'm afraid she doesn't know many people here."

"Ah." He glanced at Jamie, eyeing his costume. Narcissa abandoned them with an evil look in her eye, probably because Jamie had stamped on her toes. Jamie fidgeted nervously, fingers tightening on his mask.

Severus was bumped slightly by a partygoer, and he was moved closer to Jamie. Automatically, his hand went around Jamie's waist- hand resting on the small of his back, so as to shield the teenager from the swelling crowd. Their eyes met, and Severus' eyes darkened in recognition.

He leant forward. "Jamie, why are you here?" He murmured into her ear, lips brushing it. Jamie turned slightly, and spoke into his ear, stretching up on her tip toes, leaning into him.

"Honestly? I was hoping to see you." She spoke quietly, feeling his heart quicken under her hands. It was then, that she realized that Jamie truly became Jamie. That He became She- right there, at the Malfoy's party, in Severus' arms.

He turned his head slightly, her lips brushing his cheek as he did so. He stopped before their lips met, and looked at her challengingly. "Girl, you don't know what you're doing."

Jamie's hands went to his arms to steady herself at the tone of his voice, and what he'd said had suddenly made her feel…

He grabbed her wrist roughly, and pulled her through the crowd of people in the house, and out onto the front steps. The butler, nonplussed, had her coat ready in just a few moments. He motioned for a cab, and fixed her with a look. "Go home, and go to bed. This place is not appropriate for you, and it's certainly past your bedtime."

"But sir!" She protested as he practically shoved her and her coat into the car. As the cab drove away, she watched him through the window sadly. He stood on the front steps, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the car- at her.

Why couldn't she bring herself up to hate him? He'd practically kicked her out, and sent her to bed, like a child…but…shouldn't that bother her?

She paid the cabby sadly, and trudged up to her building. A boy whistled as she passed, and she clutched her jacket tighter, going up the stairs.

She didn't bother getting Hermoine- she went straight to her room, and began to undress. She stared at the pretty dress hanging on the rack next to the white petticoat. Jamie looked down, hugging himself, and began to cry.

Jamie stared out the window, looking thoughtful.

"Jamie?"

Jamie jumped in surprise, looking guiltily at Professor Lupin. He was looking at him expectantly, holding a book in his hands. The rest of the class twittered as Jamie hurried to find his place in the book they'd been reading.

He was called to stay after class. Jamie watched the Professor look at him worriedly.

"Jamie, I'm a bit concerned. This isn't the first time that you've been distracted in my class. Is something the matter?"

Jamie looked down, frowning.

"You can tell me, if there was anything bothering you. Perhaps it is a project you are working on? You usually do so well in my class, but if you're struggling-"

"No. That's not it." Jamie said quietly. "In fact, I'm not having trouble in any of my classes. I'm doing just…fine. I just…" He sighed, glancing out the window, watching the snow fall.

"On your roster, it says my name is actually Harry."

The Professor looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, that's right."

Jamie tugged at his shirt. "Don't you ever wonder why I dress like this? Why I act the way I do? Most of the people in my classes think I'm a girl- doesn't it bother you?"

The man blinked in surprise. "No. Should it?"

"Yes! No! I mean…God, it's just…that's why I'm so…distracted!" Jamie sighed roughly. "I…I don't know who I am anymore. I just…want to be me. But I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

Jamie shrugged, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't know. Everything."

"Well, you can't be afraid of _everything._ Jamie, people like you. They like you because you're nice, smart, and talented. You are also a hard worker, and you help the others when you can. I don't think they would hate you just because of what your body looks like."

He tilted his head. "If it bothers them, they really shouldn't be your friends anyway."

Jamie was spinning yarn diligently in Sprout's class, thinking about Remus' comments. No one seemed to even notice that Jamie was a bit girly- yeah, there were a couple of gay guys in the class, but still, no one said much about anything. He thought that perhaps if he went to another school, that people would say things.

He figured he was lucky, he supposed. He smiled slightly, watching the yarn form- a light robin's egg blue color. It was soft, and it would be perfect for another sweater. It was a slightly smaller gage than he was used to using, so it would take longer, and it would make for a tighter knit, but he was looking forward to using the material.

Dumbledore's class was going along swimmingly. Susan and Jamie had no problems working together, and they didn't have a problem with Malfoy- he barely spoke with them. In fact, he hardly spoke with anyone. Their team was one of the better ones in the class.

Jamie had signed up for his classes for the spring semester- more general studies courses, mostly, but he was to take a Pattern 101 class, and his second Fashion History course. They would also be participating in the Spring Critique, something that all the Freshmen and Sophomores did. While the Juniors and Seniors had their individual shows, the Freshmen and Sophomores had their Spring Critique. Each student would have to have a collection of 3-5 pieces of work they had completed over the year, and present it to their classmates.

This Critique was mandatory for all Fashion students, and at this point, only a few Freshmen had already been completing work for this specific purpose. Jamie was one of them- as was Susan and Malfoy.

Jamie planned on using his winter holidays wisely- he wouldn't have classes for a month, so he would spend as much time as he could working on his projects. He had begun sketching them out already. He had taken to carrying his sketchbook around with him, filling it with loose papers of doodles and ideas.

Jamie closed his eyes, feeling Lavender pat his face with a warm cloth. She needed a guinea pig for her latest assignment, and he'd been 'volunteered.' In exchange, she was giving him some of her homemade makeup. He felt her tissues tickle his face, and his nose twitched.

"Don't you dare sneeze on me." The girl said, her tone teasing. "I can make you look really horrible, you know."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, I can't have you moving." She held him in place as she began to tweeze his eyebrows. "I know you're for the all natural-look, but your eyebrows are ridiculous!"

He hissed and flinched, clutching at the arms of her chair. They were in the middle of her dorm room, while Susan and Hermoine studied for their chemistry class on the girl's floor.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! It's all over! That looks so much better!" The girl said with a small laugh. "Now, let's get some moisturizer on you, and we'll start."

She began to work her magic, and it seemed like ages before Lavender had deemed Jamie ready to look. She placed a mirror in front of Jamie's face, and Jamie stared at his reflection in surprise.

"Wow!"

"Looks good, huh?"

"It…it's so dark! It doesn't look anything like me!"

"I know. Honestly, it is a bit dark for your personality and everything, but that's what the assignment called for."

She moved him in front of the wall by her window- a space had been cleared. She turned on her lamp, and took out the camera that had been borrowed for this occasion.

Hermoine got up from her place on the bed, and adjusted the light. "It will look better his way."

"And Jamie, I'd like for you to turn slightly…" Lavender said, adjusting the focal lens.

"Hey, wait-" Susan started, and got up as well. She motioned to his shirt. "Take off the shirt, and Lav, you should photograph from the shoulders up."

"Ooh! Good idea."

Jamie stared at his picture on the wall bulletin board. Apparently Lavender had gotten an 'A' for her project, and some praise from her Professor- and her work on display in the hallways. All he could do was stare at his photo on the wall. Other students were gathered around it as well, studying it, whispering and pointing. They liked it. They didn't even know that it was a boy, not a girl. They said that the girl in the picture was beautiful, almost like a model.

Jamie felt like that person in the photo was someone else that just happened to have his face. He didn't know what to think of it.

He heard their comments, and saw their stares, and turned away. As he walked away, he walked right into Malfoy, of all people, sending his papers flying.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jamie cried, and hastened to pick up his papers before people stepped on them. Malfoy picked up a few himself, handing some of them over. "Now really, you should be more careful Potter, you're such a ditz!"

Jamie glared at him, stuffing his sketchbook into his bag. He stalked off, not noticing the blonde boy taking out a paper he'd been hiding in his hand. The boy straightened the crumpled page out, and stared at the drawing there with an interested look.

Jamie stared at the new sewing machine with starry eyes, doing a little happy dance in his head at the thought of buying it and using it whenever he liked. He and Cedric were both tired of Jamie being kicked out every night at closing time.

Jamie looked at the price tag, and frowned. His money had slowly been dwindling over the semester. His work for Narcissa on the weekends was enough for rent, and work study was enough to cover for supplies and things, but…he sighed. Not enough to buy a new sewing machine. Perhaps during the summer.

He patted the top of it lovingly, and moved further down the isle, he stopped short as he saw a two girls, one much older than the other, looking at Beginner's knitting books, and a wide range of yarn in their shopping basket. It was a bit much, and with what they'd gotten, he had no idea what they would make with all that yarn. And going by the confused looks on their faces, he didn't think they knew either.

The little girl glanced his way, and he smiled.

"Hullo."

The older girl looked over, and gave him a hesitant smile. She glanced at the three rolls of undyed white yarn in his basket, and he noticed her studying his red jacket.

"Do you knit?" He asked kindly.

"Well…I've always wanted to learn. And my little sister, I would like to teach her as well."

Jamie had a sudden idea. "Well, I've been knitting since I was small…I would be happy to teach you."

The woman looked relieved. "Thank you! I-" She laughed, and held out her hand. "I'm Fleur, and this is Gabrielle."

Jamie extended his hand. "Jamie. Nice to meet you both." He shook Gabrielle's hand with a smile as well. He glanced at his watch. "I actually need to be going somewhere, but perhaps we can exchange information? We could meet at a coffee shop, and perhaps we could have the lessons there."

"Oh yes!"

They exchanged information, and then Fleur asked him something. "Did you make that jacket?" She asked, eyeing it enviously.

Jamie nodded, a smile on his face. "Yes. I'm a student at Hogwarts. I make all of my own clothing."

"Wow! It's so beautiful." She marveled.

"Thank you. Well, I must be going. We can meet on Thursday, yes?"

So lessons began. Once a week, Jamie was given fifty dollars for knitting lessons. When someone saw the three of them working together in the shop, they too joined the lessons, and made it a hundred. Two weeks after that, two other women joined, and Jamie was earning 250P from knitting lessons alone. He even picked up a bit of extra money selling some of his more advanced pieces as gifts.

As a Christmas present to himself, he got the sewing machine. Hermione and many of the others in his building had left to go with their families for the holidays. Hermione had offered to have him come with her, but he turned her down.

On Christmas eve, Jamie had gone to the school to retrieve some supplies he'd left in Sprout's classroom. He'd just left the building, and raised his hood to prevent snow falling onto his face when he saw Severus across the courtyard, looking out the window.

He looked pensive. His eyes fell down to Jamie, who stood out brightly in the snow in his red coat. Jamie waved, and then turned away. As he reached the gates, he heard someone walking behind him, and turned to see Severus walking quickly towards him.

"Jamie." He greeted, rubbing up and down his arms. He wasn't wearing a coat.

"Sir…where is your coat?"

The man didn't answer his question, and moved forward. "What are you doing here?"

Jamie held up his bag. "I forgot some things in Sprout's classroom. I was working on some projects, and I'd realized I needed them."

"You're working? On Christmas eve?"

"So are you." Jamie countered.

Severus turned away, frowning. "Thank you for the gift. I…received it yesterday in the mail."

Jamie grinned. "You're welcome! Does it fit?"

"Yes. It's very warm." He glanced at Jamie. "Why did you get me a Christmas gift?"

Jamie's smile dimmed slightly, and he looked down at his feet. "Because I wanted to?"

Silence met this statement. Jamie sighed. "Have a good holiday sir." He turned, and started to walk away.

"Perhaps work…can wait just a while?"

Jamie turned around in surprise. Severus motioned for Jamie to follow him. "It's much too cold out here. Come along."

They went back inside, and Jamie followed Severus up to his office. It was much like the man's apartment- tidy, very modern looking. There was papers on the desk, and a light-table was lit up, with many slides on them.

Severus started the tea, and Jamie shed his coat. Severus, who'd just gotten out two cups, stopped in surprise, seeing him.

"You're wearing a dress."

Jamie nodded, feeling a little self conscious. "Yes. I just finished it yesterday. I wanted to wear it today to see how it…felt. I think I might adjust a few things on it, though."

Severus put the cups down, and studied the dress. "Turn."

Jamie did that, slowly, keeping his eyes to the floor. The dress was a pale yellow, with white collar and trim. It was a shirtwaist dress, that fell halfway down his calves.

"Yes, the zipper on the side needs to be adjusted, and it looks like the hems on the sleeves need to be redone. What fabric is that?"

"Dommet. I intended it to be for warmer weather of course- I wasn't planning on staying that long. The coat was warm enough."

Jamie glanced down at his snowy boots. It was puddling on the floor.

"You can take off those boots, and put them on the rug by the door." Severus motioned, seeming to come out of his trance. Jamie did just that, and sat on the squashy couch, curling his feet under himself, hiding his pink socks. Severus handed over the tea, and sat down next to him.

They were silent while they sipped their tea, and Jamie glanced over at the man. He looked…tired.

"So…how has the semester been going?"

"Fine. And yours?"

"Fine." Jamie said quietly.

They sat for a while longer, and Severus spoke up. "I am sorry for kicking you out of the party. I…overreacted. I had no right to do so."

"Narcissa told me how she'd yelled at you." Jamie said softly, smiling at him. "Honestly…I didn't know anyone there besides you and Narcissa. I probably wasn't going to stick around long anyways."

Jamie bit his lip, tugging at his skirt slightly. "Anyways, you were just looking out for me."

Their eyes met. Severus leant forward slightly, extending his arm on the back of the couch. Jamie gravitated towards him slowly, and cautiously hugged him around his middle, tucking his head under the man's chin. The man tensed slightly, but then slowly relaxed, wrapping his arm around Jamie's shoulders.

Jamie sighed, content, and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. The room was warm, and so was Severus. It felt so nice, to be held like this…

Suddenly, she was being woken, and pulled up into a sitting position. Half awake, she'd realized that she'd fallen asleep in the Professor's lap, practially.

"Jamie, you need to go, it's getting late." He said urgently, getting up and getting her coat. She got up slowly, and he helped her into the coat, and watched as he buttoned her up.

"Sir-"

"I don't want you walking out in the dark, especially since it's snowing out. I'll call for a cab-"

"I'm just down the street-"

"Just listen to me!" The man said, heated. "I am going. To. Call. A cab." He grabbed her by her arms, and forced her to look at him. She stared up at him, her toes barely touching the floor. She barely registered that he was holding her arms tightly.

"Sir…" She breathed, feeling a whole rush of feelings all at once. Something in him snapped, and he pushed her up against the wall. She cried out as he pressed against her, eyes dark.

"Girl, I am going to call a cab. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm not having you sleeping in my office, practically in my lap- it's…it's…not right!" He bit out.

She squirmed in his hold, now realizing that her arms were beginning to hurt. "Sir…you're…hurting me…" She breathed, burying her face into his chest, tears welling up. She wanted to tell him to let go, but for some reason, she couldn't. He didn't let go, even though he'd heard her. If anything, his grip tightened, and her breathing hitched.

She twisted and pulled halfheartedly, but he held fast, and their eyes met for the briefest of moments. He was…amused, she realized, in shock. It made her fight against him even more, and soon, his body was pressed up against hers, pinning her completely to the wall.

She forgot her struggling, and fell limply against him, head resting on his shoulder.

"Feels better, doesn't it?" He whispered into her ear, running a hand up and down her back.

"Yes." She said softly, feeling…calm. Why did she feel better?

"Good girl. Now…will you do as I say?"

She nodded slowly. He pulled away from her gently, and looked her right in the eye. "I'm going to call a cab. They'll be here soon to pick you up. When you get to your flat, I want you to relax. Take the night off."

She stared up at him. "Will you do too?"

He tilted his head. "Do you wish me to?"

She nodded, just slightly. "You look tired. You should rest more."

He gave her the briefest of smiles. "And so I shall." He raised her hood on her jacket, and guided her towards the door. With a pat on her head, and a gentle swat on her bum, she was pushed out of his office.

Jamie stared at her reflection, fingertips brushing her slightly bruised wrists, and up her arms. She touched her neck, just slightly, and swallowed.

"Gods…why do I feel this way?" She whispered, touching her wrists once more. "He could have hurt me…why…why am I not scared, though?"

Jamie sat on her bed, thinking about what had happened. He'd had her pinned to the wall, helpless, immobile. He could have…hurt her. He could have attacked her. Why had it felt so good to just…give in? She closed her eyes, thinking about how he'd run his hands up and down her back.

She laid back on her pillows, thinking about what would have happened if she had stayed- if he'd allowed her to stay.

Jamie was up late the following day, having slept in. She was happy to get cards in the mail from Hermoine, Neville, and Susan. She decided to sew some undergarments for herself- she had been thinking about that the night before- it wouldn't do to wear y-fronts anymore under pretty dresses.

Surprisingly, she hadn't been bothered too much, wearing a dress outside of her flat- perhaps it was because there hadn't been many people around. While she took a break around dusk, she took a look at her clothes rack, eating Ramen.

She had the one white petticoat- she'd bought that from an upper year student- she wouldn't learn how to make one herself until sophomore year, most likely. She had the navy circle dress, the yellow dress (which she'd adjusted that day), and her red winter coat. There was also her good luck-bad luck sweater, along with three t-shirts, and her four blouses that had been made from Severus' old things. She also had three pairs of black work pants. One pair of black leather prada shoes, her mary-janes, work trainers, and snow boots were all lined up neatly by the door.

Other than socks and things, that was all she owned. She knew other Hogwarts students had much, much more variety in their closets. What could she do to fix that?

The rest of the holidays were not so eventful. Mostly, Jamie worked in her little flat, only venturing out for meager groceries, Assisting Narcissa on the weekends, and the knitting class once a week.

Someone in her class had the idea of posting a sign up, advertising the class, and to move it to the community center. Jamie thought it a good idea, but kept it confined to the coffee shop. If it was at the community center, Jamie would have had to pay the Center fees and things, and the people attending the class would have had to pay extra to cover those. She didn't want to do that.

Jamie was finishing up a black gabardine dress on New Year's eve. She was startled as she heard fireworks going off, and cheering down in the street. She paused in her sewing in surprise, reflecting on the past year. This time last year, Jamie had been Harry, confined to a cell of a room, sewing for nothing, and living off of table scraps.

Jamie's mouth thinned at the thought. Never again, she promised herself. She was worth more than that. She got back to work.

Jamie blinked at the pale blue makeup case that was thrust in front of her face.

"Happy Christmas! I'm terribly sorry that your present was late!" Lavender said, hugging her tightly. "I just didn't think it was a good idea to send it through the post."

Jamie pulled out several small containers that held lip gloss, some nice makeup brushes, blush, foundation, mascara, and everything she would need for makeup- things.

"Wow…thank you." Jamie said quietly.

"You're welcome! I know you're not into the wild colored things, so I stuck to more natural tones. I expect you to use that moisturizer, and those tweezers, hon-"

Jamie blushed, zipping the bag up. "-Thank you Lavender. It's a great gift."

Hermoine and Susan were giggling. Jamie stowed the makeup bag into her bookbag. "So, Susan, are you looking forward to our Pattern 101 class?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous too…I mean, Severus Snape is teaching it! I heard some of the upper year students say he's really hard."

"I'm not surprised." Jamie said quietly as they separated from the others, walking to their class. She had been nervous about that- her first class with Severus. Would he treat her okay? Would it be hard, being in a classroom with him?

Since she had been working in the Pattern shop, she had figured that she had a leg up on her classmates in this class. She just hoped she would do alright.

They entered the classroom, and Jamie and Susan sat next to each other, waiting for the others to arrive. Severus wasn't in the classroom yet. There were six large tables, and two light tables that sat off to the side. Malfoy swaggered in last, not long before the Professor came in.

Jamie watched the man stand in front of the classroom, looking at them expectantly.

"Those of you who completed your first semester at Hogwarts must be pretty pleased with yourselves. You think you're actual designers now, now that you can sit behind a machine and operate it."

Jamie's smile fell, as did some of the other students.

Severus continued on, his voice cold, and body tense. "In this class, you will be learning how to make and read patterns. Not only will you do this, you will do it correctly. I am sure you've heard that my class is hard- that is an understatement. I fully expect at least a few of you to fail my class."

At their open disbelief, he raised a brow. "I'm not lying. And if you fail this class, you will need to take it all. Over. again. And trust me, it would not be a good idea to do that- you would rather leave the school than take this class more than once." He said icily.

"There are very few who have the talent, perseverance, and determination to survive my class with a good grade. We shall see if that comes to pass."

He waved a hand lazily at one of the tables. There sat large sheets of thin pattern paper, and next to it, decaying old patterns. "I would like all of you to grab three sheets each of this paper, and a pattern. You will be expected to copy your pattern mark for mark. Each mark that you miss, you will lose points. Begin."

Everyone hurried to the table, and tried to get to work, eager to prove that they were going to pass this class.

Severus slammed his hand down next to Jamie's work. Jamie jumped in fright, pencil skidding across the paper.

"Again!" He barked.

Jamie's hands shook slightly as she got up, and retrieved another sheet of paper. This was the third time she'd started over, in the same class. Malfoy and a couple of the others were snickering.

As she set the pencil down to the paper, she slowly inched it up the page, feeling tears come to her eyes. God, this was a nightmare. She could feel him watching her every move, watching for any mistake. She was still working as the class was dismissed. She was only halfway through.

Severus went to her side, and she flinched, looking up at him. He stared at her, frowning. "Finish it by our next class."

She nodded, and hastened to pick her things up. She dropped her pencils, and crouched to the floor, picking them up with shaking hands. She didn't even register him kneeling in front of her, and placing his hands on hers.

She froze, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry." She breathed. "That I'm not good enough." She looked down, trying to keep from crying. She felt like she had disappointed him, somehow.

His hands tightened on hers. "I expect more out of you. I know you can do better than what you are doing."

"But…but I could fail. I don't want to fail…I could lose my scholarship!" She whispered.

He pulled away, and stood, looking down at her. "Then you better not fail, then."

Time passed. Several students approached Jamie, asking her to model their work for them for class- either in exchange for goods, help in class, or money. She continued the knitting classes, which now included several of Gabrielle's friends- and she was making 400P a class now, with eight people. Working at Narcissa's studio was hectic in preparation for spring- that was her busiest season.

During all this, work at the Pattern shop was going well, and Jamie applied whatever knowledge she was learning in class to work. The class itself was not going well- Severus was pushing her more than any other student. His comments hurt, and her grades were low, and if she'd paid attention more, she would have noticed that her work was better than nearly everyone else's in class.

And she continued to work on projects for the Spring Critique. Knowing that she would be judged by her classmates and teachers, she had to do her best. She saw some her classmates spending an inordinate amount of money at the supply stores- buying rich fabrics and dyes, hoping that it would improve the quality of their work- but she knew better.

Jamie stared at the grade in front of her with wide eyes. She'd gotten a D. Again. Susan glanced her way.

"How'd you do?" She whispered.

Jamie folded the paper over, feeling a little sick. She had worked so hard on that project too. "Not good. You?"

"C. Not too bad, although there's definite room for improvement. At least I passed." She squeezed Holly's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You're acing all your other classes, right?"

Jamie gave a vague shrug, putting the paper away. In fact, she wasn't doing too hot in Algebra at the moment- she was barely passing. She knew she was in danger of losing her scholarship if she kept things up at this rate. Hopefully, she would do well on her finals.

Jamie was sewing on the collar to her latest blouse, and she glanced up, seeing Malfoy come into the work room. A garment bag hung from his finger tips, and he seemed to be waiting for someone. He spotted Jamie.

"Potter, have you seen Dumbledore?"

Jamie shook her head. "No. Not lately. It's after hours, Malfoy. He's probably gone home."

Malfoy sighed, and moved next to her, watching her work. He stood there for a few moments, and Jamie glanced his way. "Yes?"

His eyes were on the blouse she was working on. "How long have you been working on that?"

"Off and on for a few weeks now. I've been working on other things too."

"Oh. Are…you going to submit it to the Critique?"

Jamie blinked, and looked down to the blouse. "I'm not sure. I've made so many things this year, I will have to choose between this and a few other things."

"Hmm. So…what's it made out of?"

Jamie rose a brow. "Grenadine. I'm going to dye it, though."

"Grenadine! Wouldn't it be better if it was made of a sturdier fabric? It won't be suitable at all." The boy said, setting his garment bag down. "The blouse is very structured, you couldn't possibly-"

Jamie held up the shirt, and smiled. "Well, I managed. I had to adjust my original design, but I think I've got a good form."

"Oh." The boy stared at the shirt thoughtfully, and then looked to Jamie. "You are…very talented."

She stared at him with wide eyes. What? What had he just said? He turned, and picked up his garment bag.

"Er…thank you." She said feebly.

He gave her a slight nod and a smile. "I've noticed that Severus has been giving you a hard time. You're doing…alright in the class?"

Jamie couldn't help but think he sounded hopeful for some reason. And what was up with his familiarity with the Professor? "I'm doing fine."

"Good. I wouldn't want my biggest competition to flunk Hogwarts, now would I?"

Jamie was limiting herself to seven pieces of work. After talking with Susan and a few others, that was more than anyone else was showing. The thing was, she'd made fifteen articles of clothing in the past semester, outside of class assignments. She knew for a fact that the majority of their classmates were showing assignments- and not much more.

Susan had showed Jamie her work the day before- it was very nice. She had a knit sweater, a dress, a shirt, and a pair of pants. They were all made naturally dyed pigments and materials- mostly bought, except for the yarn. Jamie thought Susan's work was a good show of what the girl's strengths were- and thought she would do well during her critique.

Jamie, the night before the critique, was staring at four dresses that laid on her bed. She could only choose two. There was the navy dress- the one she'd worn to the Malfoy's party. It was clearly formal, and the satin of the dress would be a good contrast to her other pieces she'd already chosen. Then there was the yellow dress, with its white collar and rather casual length and cut.

She put it up, and looked at the black organdy dress, and her newest- the red dress. She shook her head, and hung the black dress up, next to the yellow. The red dress would do just fine.

Now…what to wear?

Jamie held all of her work carefully in the garment bag she'd bought, watching Malfoy present his work. There were clearly influences from his Mother's work, with her streamlined designs, and ornate fabrics- he was good.

Then he took out his last piece. It was a pale grey dress- her eyes widened. The design had been hers- exactly, all the way down to the trim. The only difference was the color of the dress. When she'd pictured it, she'd imagined it pink, or a light purple, but in his cool grey, it was just as striking.

As the teachers and students fawned over the dress, her thoughts were swirling. It was possible that Malfoy had come up with the design on his own- after all, she never showed anyone her sketchbooks. And it was a pretty good design. She was just very glad that she had never used it. Too bad, considering the reactions of their peers.

She set her own work aside, and approached Malfoy and the dress that was in his hands. He gave her a slight smile. "Would you like to see, Potter?"

Jamie didn't smile back. "Certainly, Malfoy. May I?"

Jamie looked at the dress closely, taking in the button holes, the lining. It was so similar. She glanced up, and Malfoy just smiled charmingly. "It's made of a Prunella-cotton blend. The lining is made of cotton, and the buttons are pure silver."

She did not comment. She didn't have anything nearly as fancy as pure silver buttons. She rubbed the top of the button with a sigh, seeing how smooth and shiny it was. She handed the dress over, and then paused as she saw the zipper. It was in the back.

"The zipper is in the back." She blurted.

Malfoy nodded, furrowing his brow. Dumbledore looked thoughtful at this.

"You have all these wonderfully lovely buttons, but you put a zipper in the back." Jamie stated, and Malfoy glanced at the staff members. Jamie noticed their looks, and walked away, knowing that Malfoy had made a mistake. Why put buttons all the way down the front and then add a zipper in the back, of all places? It wasn't needed, and it detracted from the overall design. It wasn't as though the buttons were just for show…

She watched Malfoy talk with the staff members a bit, and settled into her seat once more. A few more students went up, and then it was Jamie's turn. She stood on the platform nervously, after setting out each of her pieces.

"I notice you didn't put out that lovely red coat of yours." Sprout stated straight off. Jamie smiled, having expecting this. "All of you here have probably seen me wear that coat for most of the winter. You know what it looks like. I just thought you would like to see what other pieces I've been doing this semester."

The staff approached, and the students looked on keenly at the clothing- Malfoy, in particular, was looking at the navy satin dress. Susan had seen all of this before, and was giving Jamie a thumbs up with a grin.

Sprout looked particularly pleased with the grenadine blouse, which she had dyed a rosy color. Dumbledore looked delighted with the playful colors, while Severus was carefully studying the red dress.

It was a semi-casual shirtwaist circle dress, made out of cotton- the yoke was white, with a slight ruffle- matching ruffles were on the sleeves. Red plastic buttons went down the bodice, where there was a thick sash matching the red cotton that tied in the back. The skirt was full, and Jamie's petticoat looked good under it, but since she did not make it, it wasn't included.

"Old fashioned. Tame. Looks like something out of a story-book. Are you a child, Miss Potter?" Severus asked coldly, motioning to all of the clothing, and Jamie tensed.

"Now, now Severus, I love the playful colors and forms of…Miss Potter's work." Dumbledore said, putting a weathered hand on her shoulder. "My dear, perhaps you can experiment more with fabrics and dressings- you've got a good eye for color and form, but I think you can…evolve into something that is more…you."

Jamie blinked at the old professor, and Sprout nodded. "I do love the clothing dear, I was rather hoping you'd make more knits. You are so talented at knitting…"

To be truthful, Jamie had a whole drawer full of scarves, hats, and mittens she'd knitted over the winter when she'd been teaching her knitting courses. "I do have a lot of knitted work, but you've seen that. I wanted to show you something different." She told Sprout.

The professor only motioned to Dumbledore and Severus. "But they haven't seen all of it, have they? The purpose of the critique is to see a wide range of your work- and what I see here is mostly sewed work- nothing that includes your knits."

Jamie sighed.

The following day, she brought up her bag to Sprout's desk, and dumped it out. The woman went wide eyed at all of the scarves, mittens, hats, and gloves that tumbled out.

"I did that this past winter. I've been teaching knitting classes at a local coffee shop to pay for my expenses. As you can see, I certainly have been knitting. I just chose not to include them in my critique because I knew we had a limited amount of time to look at each student's work."

Her classmates were staring at the pile of work on their Professor's desk, and Sprout slowly stood, picking up one of the scarves. She studied it intently, testing it for flexibility, softeness, and other things.

She tried on several pairs of mittens, sniffed at a few of them, and felt the hats out. She was quiet for a long time, folding the scarves carefully.

"Well?" Jamie asked anxiously.

Sprout looked thoughtful. "Well, I suggest that you either sell this work, or you give it to charity. You're going to need the room."

"Huh?"

The professor smiled brightly. "You're going to need the room, dear." She spoke to the class at large. "For your final grade, I was planning on assigning you a set number of items to knit by our last class. I was thinking of four…does anyone else have any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads quickly.

Sprout turned to Jamie, still smiling. The teacher started to write something down. "I'd like for you to use a different yarn weight, Jamie. I've noticed that you tend to use light to medium weight, so I'd like for you to use Fine yarn. And I will be assigning you _six_ projects."

Jamie knew that using Fine yarn meant that the work would have to be more delicate, and it would take longer to make. At least she wasn't asking for her to use Super Fine- that would have taken ages.

"Also, if you use Super Fine on at least one project, I might give you extra credit." Sprout winked at the flabbergasted girl, and walked away to assist one of her classmates.

Jamie's hands were feeling pretty raw as she was hunched over her work in Narcissa's studio. The woman was working in her own space, giving Jamie time to work on her final projects. The last two weeks of school seemed like it was constantly busy- when she wasn't studying for algebra, she was knitting, when she wasn't making the perfect pattern for Severus' class, she was knitting, and when she was trying to cook some ramen, she was knitting-

The door opened to the studio with a bang, making Jamie jump, and drop a stitch. "Shit!" She cursed.

"Now, now Jamie, you shouldn't curse."

Jamie glared at Malfoy, and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing Severus standing beside him.

"Er…hi."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Malfoy drawled, and went to his mother, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hullo Mother."

Narcissa accepted the kiss absently, attaching a sleeve to a gown. "Draco dear, Jamie works for me. I thought you knew that."

"I…didn't know she was still working for you…it looks like she's working on her knitting." The boy made a face. "I finished mine last week- did you wait until the last minute?"

Jamie glared at him, knitting needles clacking with frustration. "No."

Severus spoke up. "Am I to take Draco to the show tonight? Or will you be taking him?" He asked Narcissa. He glanced at Jamie, who was wearing her pale yellow dress, her feet bare in the warm studio. Her hair stuck stickily to her neck, shoulders, and forehead. It was sweltering out, and Narcissa's air conditioner was broken.

"I'm perfectly able to call a cab, you know." The boy sniffed.

"I will actually be going home to clean up. Draco, you can accompany me. It seems like you never have time for your dear old mother, these days." She stood, and stretched.

She looked over at Jamie. "Jamie honey, you can go. You'll let me know how things turn out, won't you?"

Jamie nodded, packing her things quickly. "Yes, Narcissa."

Malfoy made a face. "I doubt you'll pass that knitting final, even if you are Spout's favorite- what was she thinking, assigning a Super Fine weight?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, and shouldered her bag. "She was pushing me. She just wants to see what I can do. I know that- that's why I'm trying so hard. I want to see what I can do too- see what my limits are." She didn't notice Severus' expression turn thoughtful.

She yawned, heading for the door. "Have a good time at the show, 'Cissa-"

"Are you going to the show, Potter?" Malfoy cut in.

Jamie scowled at the door. Of course, she'd been invited, but she obviously didn't have the time to go to a fashion show. Even if it was _the_ show of the season.

"No."

She opened the door, and headed down the stairs, frowning all the way. She cooled off a bit as a breeze whipped up on the sidewalk, as she opened the door. The door slammed into her, and she dropped her bag. She bent to pick it up, and then stood, and backed into somebody with a soft 'oof'.

She turned, and looked at the Professor in surprise. He was looking at her carefully. "How much more do you have to do?"

Jamie frowned. "A couple of hours' worth. It's due the day after tomorrow."

"I think you need a break."

Jamie's eyes went round. "Sir, I have _your_ final tomorrow! I've finished the project, but I as planning on going over it some more-"

"Don't." Severus said shortly. "Come to the show."

"But…but…I haven't anything to wear. And…and I have so much work…" She protested feebly.

"The show is in three hours. Be ready in two, and be at the front gates." He turned, and walked back inside the building.

She stared at his retreating back, her protests dying on her lips. How was she to say no when he said it _that_ way? She hopped onto her bike, and practically zoomed over to her flat.

Hermoine looked up at her in surprise, carrying her laundry up the stairs as Jamie passed her. "You got off work early?"

"Yeah. No time, though, I'm going to the show."

"But…your finals-"

Jamie ignored that, and unlocked her little flat. The normally tidy place was a mess, considering all the work and things strewn about. She took a quick shower, and toweled her hair dry, looking at the clothes she could choose from. There wasn't much.

The only really Designer thing she had were the Prada shoes, and those were unsuitable for just about everything except for the pair of black pants and vest she had. She hesitated to put them on- it just…didn't seem right, anymore. Her fingers skimmed the other garments, and she finally chose the black.

It had a ballet neckline, with cap sleeves, and it was made of camlet. It was a dense, slightly silky cotton, unadorned, except for the black patent leather belt she'd gotten in exchange for some modeling work from an upper year student. It was thick, and shaped with the belt, to give her more of a waistline. People would just think she had a small bust. The skirt fell halfway down the calves, flaring out slightly.

She didn't have any shoes to go with it besides the maryjanes, or black stockings-

She went to Hermoine's, and the girl looked at her appreciately. "Hermoine, do you have any flats or any other black shoes I could wear? And some stockings?"

The girl just smiled, and sorted through her pile of shoes at the bottom of her closet. "No stockings, but I've got flats, kitten heels, pumps, patent leather-"

"I'll go with the flats. Thanks." Jamie yanked them on, wincing at the slight tightness- her feet were a bit bigger than Hermoine's.

Hermoine helped with her hair, pulling it up and back off of her neck. The girl let her borrow a bracelet, and Jamie went back to her flat to do her makeup. Hermoine watched from the doorway.

"So…you're going to finish your knitting tonight after you get back?"

"I'm going to have to. Or tomorrow, after class is over."

Hermoine sighed. "Why are you going? I thought you said you weren't going to go?"

Jamie pressed her lips together, watching her lightly glossed lips shine. "I…don't know. I guess it was just…I need a break."

"Oh."

Jamie quickly brushed some blush on, and then spread her arms to Hermione. "What do you think?"

"You look good. Hmmm…oh, hold on." Hermoine went back to her flat, and came back with a simple black banded choker. "I think this will look good with it. I was going to wear it for Halloween, but I didn't dress up."

"For Halloween?" Jamie asked as the girl put it on her. Hermoine grinned, brown eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. For Halloween. Check yourself out!" Jamie looked at herself in the mirror, and turned slightly.

"Wow…that looks good."

Jamie stood by the gates, and waited anxiously for Severus. She paced back and forth, wondering how the evening would play out. Draco Malfoy would be annoying, for sure, and Severus would be distracting, as always, and Narcissa would be talking business the whole time- her thoughts stopped as a silver rolls Royce pulled up to the curb, and the driver stepped out of the car.

"Miss Potter." He greeted, and opened the door for her. She slipped into the car, eyes widening as she noticed she was sitting with Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius.

"Er…hello." She greeted.

Narcissa winked at her. "You look lovely! Doesn't she, Draco?"

Her son could only stare at her. Jamie grew uncomfortable under the boy's stare, and his Father's stare. "Mr. Malfoy. Draco." She greeted politely as the car began to move once more.

"It is lovely to see you again, Jamie. Draco tells me you are in his classes."

"Yes…that's right." Jamie kept her hands on her knees, trying to keep from fidgeting. "So…where is Se-Professor Snape?" No one seemed to notice her slip, thankfully.

"He'll be arriving on his bike, of course, being rambunctious as always. Late as well." Narcissa said, waving it off.

Draco snickered. "He wouldn't be Uncle Severus without that bike of his."

"Uncle Severus?" Jamie asked with wide eyes.

Lucius spoke up. "No relation- but he's been a friend of the family long enough to be considered family. In fact, he's Draco's Godfather."

"Oh." Jamie said, surprised.

Things were awkward the whole evening- before and after the show- during, of course, Jamie only had eyes for the catwalk. Narcissa was fan-girling right next to her, jotting down notes with a crazed grin on her face. Jamie wished she had thought to bring her own notebook. Next time, she promised herself.

Severus had arrived late, just like Narcissa had said, and was hiding near the drink table when they found him after the show. The Malfoys started to imbibe, even Draco, who was definitely underage- he had just turned nineteen. Jamie and Severus stood there awkwardly for a bit, and then Severus spoke up. "Well, it's getting late…much to do tomorrow." He turned to Jamie. "Miss Potter, are you turning in as well?"

"Yes…I have things I need to work on still." He smiled at Narcissa. "Thank you for inviting me, I had a lovely time Narcissa."

"You're welcome darling, anytime! I'm so glad you loved the show!" The woman said, waving her champagne glass around. Draco smirked at Jamie.

Jamie ignored him, and followed Severus through the crowd. As they went outside, he put his hand on the small of her back. "You'll be alright to ride, won't you?" He motioned to his bike.

Jamie nodded idly, trying to figure out how she would adjust her skirt. She took out her hair pin, letting her hair fall down, and ran a hand through it. She got on, hiking up her skirt, and put his helmet on.

He revved up the engine, and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He glanced over his shoulder, putting his hand on her knee. "Alright back there?"

Her hold tightened. "Yeah. I'm good." Her voice was muffled because of the helmet.

They started to drive off. They were stopped at a red light when Jamie felt his hand settle on her knee again. He glanced over his shoulder. "You hungry?"

"I…er….not really." He gave her a slight nod, and they began to drive again. All too soon, it felt like they were slowing to a stop in front of her building. He got off the bike first, and helped her off- her knees were feeling a little shaky still. Their eyes met, and Jamie dropped them, letting go of Severus' hand. "Thank you. For the ride."

"I didn't think you would want to stick around the Malfoys when they were drinking."

"You thought correctly." Jamie gave the man a slight smile. "Well, goodnight sir." She said, and turned to walk towards the doors. He stopped her with a touch of his hand on hers.

Their eyes met once more, and his finger hooked into hers, and tugged her hand closer. She was pulled along with it, his fingers wrapped up in hers.

"You'll do well tomorrow, if you stay calm, and collected. Get some sleep." He said softly, eyes tracing over her face. A errant lock of hair whipped in front of her face, and he reached forward, tucking it behind her ear. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I will." She said quietly.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, but he made no move to leave. She stayed put- his hand holding hers was still there, and she wasn't about to pull away. His other hand traced the choker around her neck- he looked lost in thought.

She looked down at their clasped hands.

"What are your plans for this summer?" He asked softly.

"Narcissa said she's upping my hours at the studio. When I'm not working there, I'm planning on doing my own work, and continuing my knitting class."

"Knitting class?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm earning about 500P a week from a weekly knitting class I teach."

His eyes went round, and he snatched his hand away from her choker in surprise. "A week! What are you teaching them?"

She giggled. "Basic stuff, really. They _really _wanted to learn, apparently. It just started out with two girls, but I've got about a group of ten, now."

He only shook his head. "A week…" He mumbled. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since Christmas. What doesn't go to rent, I've been saving up."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "For a rainy day, I suppose. Books, supplies. Who knows?"

He gave her a gentle smile, and she blinked at him in surprise. It had been quite some time since he'd smiled at her- he looked so different from the demanding teacher she usually saw in class.

"Keep up the good work." He said, and patted her on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and left.

As Jamie went up the stairs, she couldn't help but grin to herself. She only went up a few steps before she met Hermoine. She had a bag of Chinese hanging from her hand, and she was looking at Jamie expectantly.

"Spill. What was that with Professor Snape?"

Jamie's eyes widened.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you've got a huge crush on this guy, and you're pretty sure he likes you too, and you guys lived together for part of the year last year, and somehow…you guys never…did _anything_?"

Jamie shook her head quickly. "Never! Sometimes he treats me like a little kid. Other times..I think he wants to do something, but something always stops him."

"He doesn't want to get arrested, that's why." Hermoine rolled her eyes, pouring some soy sauce on her rice. "He's your teacher, Jamie….I mean, he knows you're really a guy, right?"

"Er…yeah."

"So it doesn't bother him? Is he straight?"

Jamie stared at her. Part of her knew that it didn't bother Severus. But…she had no idea if he was straight or not. When Severus had lovers over at his flat, Jamie never saw them- she was always holed up in her room, trying to shut them out.

"I….have no idea. I mean, he knows, but I don't know if he's straight."

"Maybe you should flirt with him."

"Hermoine! Didn't you just remind me that he's my teacher, and-"

"Oh, sorry! I've been hanging out with Lavender too much lately!" The girl said with a sheepish grin.

Jamie sighed roughly. "He's…handsome, in his own way. And that voice of his…when he is giving you a lecture…" She shivered. "Wow."

Hermoine stifled her laughter behind her hand.

Jamie stared at her grade report with wide eyes. Her grades in several classes had been dependent on how well she had done on her finals. She'd gotten an A+ for knitting- that hadn't been a big surprise, after she had seen Sprout go gaga over the knitted socks and scarf she'd made in Superfine yarn. In Pattern Making, she'd gotten an A- on her final, which bumped her grade up to a B-. Thank goodness- she had needed it, since she'd gotten a C in algebra.

With the year done, most of her general studies courses were completed. She only had to take Psychology in the fall, and start her language courses. She had asked around, and most people said that French or Italian would be best, and Italian fit with her schedule better, so she chose that. Besides Italian, she'd signed up for Knitting 204, Fashion History 208, Fashion Illustration 201, and Pattern Making 225. It would be a tough semester, with a lot of work, but Jamie knew it would be worth it. She wanted to take the lace making class, which required you to take at least 2 knitting courses- hopefully, if she did well, she would get to take that in the spring.

The building had vacated for the summer, and Jamie knew that she would spend most of her time outside Narcissa's studio alone. She resigned herself to work and study.

Jamie walked into Narcissa's studio, holding a box of things from the bakery, blinking in surprise as she saw Draco working beside his mother. Both Malfoys looked up, and Narcissa smiled.

"Hello dear! Oh, you've brought breakfast! Thank you honey, you could just put that over there."

Jamie did that, shedding her coat and jacket, and finally spoke up. "Er…hello Draco."

"…Jamie."

Narcissa spoke up, taking a dress off of the dress form. "Draco is going to be helping me in the studio this summer. I've got a heavy workload this season, so I need all the help I can get!" She said brightly, handing the dress gently to Jamie. "Jamie darling, could you press this for me? I need to work on the decotallage."

"Oh…of course."

Jamie was quiet as she worked, studying how Narcissa and Draco worked together. They were quiet, mostly, and Jamie could see that many of Draco's mannerisms while he worked had been adopted from his Mother.

"So, what are you doing for the summer, Jamie?" Draco asked, trying to make conversation.

"Working, mostly."

"You're not going to see your family?"

Jamie frowned, ignoring how Narcissa swatted her son's arm. "No."

However, Draco didn't pay any mind to his Mother's warning. "Are they busy working?"

Jamie threw some scraps of fabric into the bin, after sorting them out. "My parents are dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Draco said quietly.

"Don't be. I don't remember them." Jamie said shortly, and started to sweep the floors. "It looks like you've been busy, Narcissa."

"Of course, dear. I want to get my work finished before we go on our holiday to France next month."

Jamie sighed. Narcissa had forgotten to mention a holiday. "How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks. Darling, could you get me some water? It's terribly hot."

Jamie unwound the safety chain from around her bike, and kicked up the kickstand. She got on, fastening her bag to the basket in the front. Draco stepped out of the building, clearly looking for her. Their eyes met, and he gave her a tentative smile.

"Jamie…I just…wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such a prat this past year."

She stared at him in surprise. He went on.

"I just…recognized you as competition, that's all. I was thinking today….maybe we could be friends? I know you and Susan are friends, and you work together well enough. I just…don't have many friends at the school." He finished lamely.

Jamie gave him a small smile. "I suppose we could try it." She put one of her feet on the foot pedal, adjusting her skirt so that it fell between her legs. "I'll see you around then."

As she started to ride off, he spoke up behind her. "I could give you a ride to Mother's studio…tomorrow?"

Jamie flashed him a grin over her shoulder. "Alright. I live at the Humphrey Complex. I'll meet you on the front steps."

Hey, it was a free ride.

Jamie wasn't surprised that Draco Malfoy had a fancy BMW. It was black and shiny and clearly brand new. Draco smiled as she got in. "Like the ride? Got it for my birthday."

"It's nice." Jamie said awkwardly.

They talked about classes for a bit, on the way to Narcissa's studio.

"So…how long have you been sewing?" Jamie asked as he parked.

"Since I was old enough to hold a sewing needle." Draco said with a wistful smile. "I think I could sew before I could read or write. I suppose it's the Black genes."

At her blank look, he explained. "The Blacks have been going to Hogwarts ever since it was Founded. It's a tradition, of sorts."

"Oh."

They started up the stairs. "Actually, my Aunt Bella works at a label. She was talking about me getting a job there, perhaps next summer."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Wow."

Draco shrugged casually. "We'll see. I might want to go Mum's route and make my own business, though. Or go into my Father's business."

"What does he do?"

Draco opened the door for her, looking at her oddly. "He has an importing business. It's actually pretty well known…I thought you knew."

Jamie shrugged. "I just make clothes."

Jamie smiled as she got into Draco's car. This summer, so far, had been going well. She was putting aside a good amount of money in her savings account, due to all the work she was doing in the studio. She was wearing a new dress she'd made- a pale blue gingham dress with eyelets along the hem. She was very happy with it.

"Nice dress."

"Thank you! I just finished it last night. I suppose it's sort of a birthday present to myself."

Draco's eyes went round. "It's your birthday?"

Jamie grinned, nodding. "Yep."

"Well…you shouldn't work on your birthday! We should go out!" They started to drive, and Jamie protested.

"I can't! We have so much to do."

"Well, you have to at least go out tomorrow night- I'm sure we could come up with something. I bet you haven't told Mother yet, she's going to throw a fit-"

As they got into the studio, Draco told his Mother right away. "It's Jamie's birthday today!"

Narcissa put her hands on her hips. "Jamie, why didn't you tell me? I could have given you the day off."

Jamie shook her head. "No, it's alright-"

Draco spoke up. "I was thinking that I could take Jamie out- there's that new gallery opening tomorrow night."

"What a wonderful idea!" Narcissa said, with a glint in her eye.

Jamie waited on the front steps of her building, waiting for Draco to arrive. The twins whistled at her. "Look at you, all fancied up. Where are you going?"

"Gallery opening." Jamie said, blushing. She was wearing her red dress, with her coat, stockings, and mary-janes.

"Ooh, is it a date?"

"Go away!" Jamie hissed as Draco's car pulled up. The twins snickered, going into the building. Jamie hopped into the car.

"Friends of yours?" Draco asked casually.

"Neighbors." Jamie made a face.

"You look nice."

Jamie gave him a slight smile, and raised a brow, seeing he was wearing something that one definitely wouldn't wear to a gallery opening.

"Uhm…where are we going again?"

Draco chuckled, driving off. "Not to a gallery opening. Those things are dead boring. I thought you'd maybe want to go out. I know this place that gives you booze-"

"I don't drink." Jamie said in a small voice. "Draco, do you mean you're taking me to a club?"

"Well…yeah."

Jamie frowned. The thing was, she would definitely be carded, and on her ID, it said Harry Potter, and that he had only just turned seventeen.

"I'm seventeen. They won't let me in."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "I thought you had just turned nineteen, like me."

Jamie shook her head, silently pleading that this would be enough to sway him.

"Wait…you're two years younger than me? I…wait, so you're even younger than Granger!" Everyone knew that Hermoine had graduated early from her high school, so she was a year younger than everyone else, making her eighteen.

Jamie blushed, looking away. "No one knows. I didn't want anyone to treat me differently." That was a lie. Professor Snape knew.

"Holy shit, I can't believe it!" He muttered under his breath, fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "All of us just thought you were just…small."

Jamie blushed, looking away.

Draco flashed her a smile. "Okay, so birthday girl, we could try to sneak you into the club, if you like, or we could go somewhere else?"

"Dinner? Maybe window shopping?" She asked hopefully.

Draco gave her a slight nod. "Alright. I'm paying."

"But-"

"I'm taking you out, aren't I?"

"Is this a…date?" She asked quietly. Part of her didn't want this to be a date, but another part said she didn't mind too much. He was kind of cute,even if he was a prat.

Draco looked at her oddly. "I…um…it's up to you. I…mean…you're a bit young-"

"It's okay." Jamie interrupted him. "That's good. I…just wanted to know. I'm not…interested in dating anyone at the moment."

Dinner was nice, and window shopping was alright. As things slowed down for the evening, Draco wound her arm in his. They walked together for a bit, and Draco spoke. "You know…I just wanted to tell you that I think you're talented. A part of me still can't believe that you're younger than me…where did you learn it all?"

Jamie sighed.

"It was a necessity. I never had a lot of money, growing up, and I needed to support myself."

Draco saw that she didn't want to talk about it, and changed the conversation. As they headed back to the car, they spotted Severus and a woman walking out of a restaurant.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's his new girlfriend, I think. He's always got a new one, like every other week."

Jamie's eyes went round, and Draco tugged on her sleeve. Severus seemed to sense that someone was looking at him, and he looked across the street, seeing Jamie and Draco together.

Draco waved, giving Severus a smirk, and pulled Jamie after him, approaching his Godfather.

"Hi Sev."

The woman looked questioningly at Draco, and then at Severus. Draco spoke up. "Severus is our teacher, at the school."

Jamie noticed that Severus was looking at their joined hands, and she pulled her hand away from Draco's, blushing.

"Oh, Severus, you didn't tell me you were a teacher!" the woman simpered. Severus grimaced.

"Jane, this is Draco, and Jamie. They're to be sophomores at Hogwarts."

"Ooh, did you make that coat, honey?" The woman asked Jamie. She had short dark hair, and was rather pretty. She was wearing a green mini-dress that showed off her generous curves.

Jamie nodded, and Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He flashed a grin at Severus. "Have a good time, Sev."

As soon as they were out of sight of the Professor, Jamie pulled away from Draco, frowning. The blonde was oblivious to the thoughts that were running through her head.

"Draco, can I go home now?"

"Yeah…can you believe Sev would go out with a woman like that?"

He took her back to her building, and Jamie spoke up tentatively. "It's still early…you want to come up for a bit? I can show you some of what I'm working on."

Draco grinned, and she knew that had been the right thing to say.

Jamie took off her coat as they walked in, and she saw Draco looking around the place. "I know it's kind of small…"

"You don't have a kitchen. Or a bedroom."

Jamie just flashed him a smile, putting tea on the hotplate. "It suits me fine. It gives me a place to work. Anyways, during the school year, I use Hermoine's kitchen. She's a terrible cook, and I'm pretty good at it, so I cook for her in exchange of use of her kitchen."

Jamie slipped out of her shoes. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm afraid I haven't a lot of-"

Draco sat at the end of her bed, eyeing the shirt she was in the middle of making. He kicked off his loafers, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. She handed him a cup of tea, and she sat next to him.

They were silent for a while, while he studied her work, and she sipped her tea.

"that's the dress you had at the critique. The one that Sev said was old fashioned and stuff."

"Thanks for reminding me." Jamie said dryly.

"No, I mean, it is old fashioned, but it looks good on you." Draco said sheepishly. His eyes fell to the clothes rack, and he motioned to it. "Mind if I look?"

"Go ahead."

She settled back onto her bed, leaning against the wall. She watched Draco thumbing through the clothes, noting which pieces he seemed more interested in. He finally sat next to her, and slid back further on the bed, leaning on the wall as well. They were sitting so close that their sides were touching. Jamie tugged at her skirt a little, biting her lip.

Draco motioned to her skirt. "You've got a loose thread there."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Let me get it."

He sat up properly, and held up the hem just a bit, seeming to get the loose thread. Their eyes met as he placed his hands just above her knees. He leant forward, and kissed her.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her middle. He pulled away slightly, and started to kiss down her neck, and was he getting on top of her before she could stop him. She saw a flash of Severus, doing this, and she groaned, kissing him harder. His hand went up her thigh, under her skirt, and she jerked away, pushing him off of her roughly.

He stared at her, wild eyed, as though he couldn't believe what he'd just done. "I…er…hadn't been planning on kissing you." He said quietly, panting.

"Me either." Jamie sat up quickly, curling up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Draco…I can't. It's…not that you're not nice or anything, but-"

"It's okay." He said, and got up from the bed. "I'm sorry. We…we can just be friends."

Jamie gave him a jerky nod. She didn't want Draco knowing she wasn't a girl. She didn't want Draco kissing her, but Severus, who had a habit of taking out tarts that looked strangely like her.

He gave her a gentle hug. "I'll go. I'll…see you on Monday."

"Okay."

Jamie was walking back to her flat with her groceries when she saw Severus waiting for her on the front steps. He didn't look happy. She took her keys out, and went to the door.

"You went out with Draco last night."

"And you went out with that…woman. She your girlfriend?" Jamie asked, opening the door. He followed her in.

"No."

She turned and faced him before going up the stairs. "What? Why are you here?"

"Are you and Draco in a relationship?" He asked, his tone odd.

Jamie frowned. "No. We're just friends."

"You brought him up last night."

Her eyes widened. "You were watching us?"

His face looked deceptively blank. "Did he fuck you?" He growled, putting his hand on her arm.

"No! Not that it's any of your business!" She yelled, and started running up the stairs. He followed her, and caught up to her on the fourth floor stairwell.

"Go away." She said quietly, feeling tears come to her eyes. "You…you don't have any say over who I see."

"I don't?" He asked softly.

She turned to start walking up the stairs, but he stopped her. "Does he know? That you were born male?"

"No. And I don't plan on telling him. Please…just…it was nothing!"

"You don't act like it was nothing."

She continued to walk up the stairs, and unlocked her door with a shaking hand. As she opened her door, she turned to Severus. "He kissed me. The entire time he was kissing me, I could…only think of you. You've made it clear you don't want me. Go away."

He could only stand there as she closed the door in his face. She put her groceries down, and he knocked at the door.

"Let me in."

"No."

"Let me in, Godammit, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" She yelled at the closed door. He opened it, and she realized that she hadn't locked it. Seeing the look in his eyes, she stepped back slightly. He took a step into her flat, and closed the door behind him with a soft click. She was frozen.

"Don't you dare yell at me." He said quietly, and advanced. He grabbed her wrists as she raised her arms, blocking her face, fearing that he would hit her- she was pulled to the bed, and bent over his lap.

She didn't realize what was happening until the first smack landed on her bum. She gasped in surprise, and looked over her shoulder at him. He pushed down on her back, so that she had a face full of blankets. She clutched at them as he landed three more blows. They hurt like hell. But…she didn't feel angry or upset anymore by the tenth smack.

She turned her head slightly, sighing as he rubbed his hand over her skirt, soothing the pain. "You're not to have that boy in this flat again. It's inappropriate."

She nodded, eyes closing. "Yes Sir." She whispered. She was so out of it that she didn't question why it was inappropriate for her to have Draco come up, but it was okay to have Severus in her flat. He pulled her up gently, and wrapped his arms around her. She leant into his chest, eyes still closed. She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips.

She looked up, and he gave her a gentle smile. "Better. Now, you know not to yell at me. If you have a disagreement with something I say or do, speak to me about it calmly. Not fighting or yelling. Understand?"

She nodded. He looked around her flat. "This is nice. You painted the walls?"

Jamie smiled, burying her face into his shoulder.

Jamie stared at her bank statement. It was two weeks before term started, and she was checking to see how much was in her accounts before she went to get her supplies. To be honest, she was only spending about 30P a week on food, and not very much else. The rest of it had been split 70/30 to savings and her checking account. She had been earning 800P a week from the knitting class, since she had opened it to two nights a week for the summer, and from Narcissa, she was earning 300P a week. She had over 8,000P in her accounts, combined. It would certainly be enough for rent that year, and for her books. She breathed a bit easier that fall when she was buying her supplies.

Neville had given her his old Psychology and Italian textbooks, so she only had to buy her books for her Fashion classes. Hermoine had come back from her trip to Spain with her parents, and Lavender and Susan were busy telling them about their respective holidays when they met up with Draco in the hallway.

Draco flashed a slight smile at Jamie as he passed them, and went into a classroom. "What was up with that?" Lavender whispered to Jamie.

Jamie sighed. "Draco worked with his Mother this summer at her studio. Since I'm her assistant, we spent a lot of time together."

"Oh?' Lavender giggled. "How much time?"

Jamie swatted her friend's arm. "Not like that. We're just…friends."

Susan spoke up. "That didn't seem like a 'just friends' smile to me, Jamie."

Jamie made a face, and hurried on to her first class of the day.

Jamie had gone back to the knitting class once a week, and to assisting Narcissa on the weekends. She was able to assist better in the pattern shop, now that she had taken the class, especially now that she was expected to do her own work there as well. She loved Italian, and hated psychology.

Especially when they were discussing gender and sexuality. Even though the teacher and classmates were more enlightened than most of the public, they still said things that had her blood boiling. She kept her comments to herself though, as she wasn't exactly 'out'.

One day, she was sitting in her fashion illustration class, and her teacher, Mr. Flitwick, sighed as he saw her work.

"Miss Potter, I always see your lovely drawings, and they're quite good, but shouldn't you depart from those gathers and ruffles, and make something more streamlined? Take Mr. Malfoy's work, for instance."

The short teacher motioned to Draco, whose chest swelled up with pride.

Jamie bit her lip. "Well, I like to make what I can wear. And I don't look good in…clothes like that."

He gave her a Look. "You don't know unless you try."

Jamie glared at the pretty, slinky dress that was on her dress form.

"Wow, that looks pretty good." Draco said, looking up from his own work at his station next to hers.

"Thanks." She grumbled.

"You going to try it out?"

"No. It's not for me. It's for Lavender."

"Well…it _would_ look good on her, but…didn't Flitwick say he wanted you to experiment with _your_ style?"

"I…don't look good in those clothes." She said finally.

Susan spoke up quietly. "Malfoy, stop pestering her. Dumbledore's coming back."

All three got to work.

Jamie was invited to the Malfoy's Halloween party, both by Narcissa and Draco. It wasn't a masque this time, but a smaller cocktail party. Narcissa had even gotten her a dress for the party this time.

Jamie was looking at the dress , turning slightly to look at her reflection. It was a warm rosy color, bringing out the color in her lips and cheeks. It had a ballet neckline, sleeveless, with a narrow waistline, and an A-line hem that fell just below her knees. She frowned, sliding a hand over her side. It was a lovely dress, but…it was tighter than she was used to. And it did not hide her lack of curves whatsoever. She turned a bit more, straightening her shoulders, and raising her head.

She sighed. "I can't wear this." She hugged herself around the middle, thinking about her non-exsistent boobs, and narrow hips. She couldn't do anything to the dress- she didn't want to upset Narcissa. What could she do to make herself fill out a bit- her eyes widened as an idea popped into her head. She checked the clock quickly, noting that she had four hours until the party started. She shimmied out of her dress quickly, and pulled on a sweater and skirt, and slipped into her flats. She grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

Jamie arrived to the party that night with a confident smile, greeting a surprised looking Narcissa warmly. The woman leant forward, whispering in her ear. "You look lovely, dear…however did you get those curves?"

Jamie giggled, and whispered back. "Bustier. I had to splurge today."

"I didn't realize that you would have trouble, I just thought the color would look good-"

"It's okay…I look fine, right?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

Narcissa squeezed her arm. "Of course you do. Now, the others are in the parlor." Jamie followed Narcissa into the parlor, noting that there were a lot less people at this party. She greeted Mr. Malfoy and Draco, and Narcissa introduced her to Bella, her sister.

Bella didn't look anything like her sister- she had wildly curly black hair, and was short and curvy, while her sister was tall and lean, with straight blonde hair. Their only similarities were in the nose and jawline- but that was it. While Narcissa favored a cooler, airier palate, her sister clearly enjoyed darker tones to her clothing.

"Well, aren't you the cutie? I can see why Draco is so taken with you!"

Draco blushed profusely, and Jamie looked down at her feet, while the others chuckled. There were several other introductions to some business associates of Mr. Malfoy's, and then to several staff members of Hogwarts.

The front door slammed, and Narcissa sighed, looking towards it. "Must be Severus. He never knocks." Jamie jolted at his name, following her gaze expectantly. True to the hostesses' word, the man walked in the doorway. He was dressed as he always was- in a black sweater and pants. He clearly had just come from work, as Jamie noticed he had a few pins pinned into his sleeve.

He greeted Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy, and his eyes fell to Jamie. "Miss Potter."

"Sir." She greeted, and motioned to his sleeve. "You've got pins in your sleeve."

"Have you been working again? Severus, I bet you nearly forgot about our little soiree!" Bella exclaimed, laughing annoying. "Let's get some drinks, shall we?"

The others were served their drinks, and Jamie hesitantly took a flute of champagne, just to be polite. She had never drank before- it wouldn't hurt to try it…just once? By dinner, she was on her second, laughing along with the others as stories were told. By ten, she had drank her fourth glass, and had gone to explore the house while others played a game in the sitting room.

She was stumbling through the study, running her hands over the spine of the Malfoy's books when a throat clearing behind her made her jump. She turned in surprise, and smiled lopsidedly at Severus.

"Hello."

The man frowned, and approached her, eyeing her carefully. "How much have you had tonight?"

She blinked. "Um…three. Or four. I think. Why?"

He sighed. "Please don't tell me you do this often."

"Do what often?" She asked, leaning against the shelves.

"Drink."

She shook her head, making a face. "No way. This is first time." She frowned, scowling at her feet. "Stupid shoes. My feet hurt." She flopped onto the settee, and kicked off her shoes. Severus crossed his arms over his chest, frowning down at her.

"I don't think champagne is strong- I think scotch…or Bourbon is strong. That's what Uncle Vernon drank. He…he was scary when he drank." She dropped off with a whisper. She leant back with a sigh, and Severus took her shoes, and then pulled her up to stand before she could close her eyes.

She leant into him with a smile, grabbing the front of his sweater. "Nice soft sweater…cashmere? No…wool blend…" She rubbed her cheek against it as he helped her to the door. "No…cashmere…the real stuff. Feels nice." He helped her down the stairs, and they saw Draco staring at them oddly.

"I'm taking Miss Potter home. She…is not used to drinking."

"Oh. Do you want me to take you? I know the way…"

Severus shook his head. "We'll take a cab. I was going to head home soon anyways. I have to work tomorrow. Give your Mother my best."

The boy gave them a mute nod, looking at Jamie worriedly. "Jamie, you okay?"

Jamie gave him a slight grin. "I'm faaabulous. So are you, and your Mother. You know what? I think your Mum is the coolest…ever." She giggled. Severus and Draco exchanged a look.

Jamie slumped against Severus in the backseat of the cab, still holding onto him tightly. The cab slowed, and she looked out the window. "Hey…this isn't…" He helped her out of the car, paying the cabbie, and they approached his building.

"You can sleep it off at my place. I have my spare room. You'll be fine." He murmured. "And I'm going to give you a talking-to in the morning."

She gave him a slight smile. "What, are you going to spank me again?"

The man smirked at her, and they entered the building. "I'll think you'll be in enough pain in the morning." She stumbled as they arrived to his apartment. He kept her upright, and finally picked her up fully off of the floor.

"Whee!" She laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not letting you get drunk again, no matter how cute you get." He mumbled, and carried her to the spare bedroom. She was dropped onto the bed with a bounce, and she laughed.

He knelt down, taking off her shoes. She flopped down onto the bed, closing her eyes with a smile. "This is nice. I'm glad…I'm back here. Even if it's just for the night. Hey…want me to make breakfast in the morning? I make a mean-" She cut herself off as he pulled up her skirt slightly, and started to undo her stockings.

She sat up slightly on her elbows, looking down at him. He was fiddling with her garter belt, knelt between her legs. She felt warm all of a sudden, and his fingers were cold against her thigh. Their eyes met, and she swallowed, biting her lip.

He pulled down her stocking, and then began on the other one. Once that had been taken off, he pulled her up into a sitting position, and he started to unbutton her dress. Her head bowed forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She scooted slightly closer to the edge of the bed- to him, and his fingers paused in their unbuttoning.

She looked up, and gave him a small smile.

"Arms up."

She raised her arms a bit, and he pulled the dress up over her head, making a few of the pins in her hair fall out. She made a face, pulling the others out, while he dropped the dress to the floor. She ran a hand through her now messy hair, shaking it loose. He put his hands on her waist, and Jamie looked down.

She was just in her brand new cream-colored slip, which barely covered her other undergarments. Her legs were practically wrapped around him, and she could feel how warm he was… she leant forward, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle. He returned her embrace, holding her tight against his chest.

"You must sleep, little one." He whispered.

"Not tired. Anyways…you have to get me out of the rest of these clothes…I can't sleep in this bustier- it cost me entirely too much, and I'm not about to ruin it." She said softly, nuzzling his shoulder slightly.

He pushed her onto her back, and she looked up at him with wide eyes as he got onto the bed as well. He slid a hand up the back of her slip, managing the undo the buttons on her bustier, and slid it out from under the slip before she even knew what he was doing.

"How did you…"

"Practice." He said with a smirk, and pulled the blankets up around her, getting off of the bed. He set the undergarment on the bare desk in the room, and looked at her expectantly. "You're to get some sleep- I'm not having you sleep in, I am going to talk to you in the morning."

"Sir?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want me to cook breakfast?"

"I don't imagine you'll be in any sort of mood to cook in the morning. Good night." He said, and shut the door behind him.

The following morning, Jamie groaned as the blinds covering the window were suddenly drawn open. She groaned, hiding her face under the pillow.

"Get up." Severus ordered.

"My head hurts." Jamie whined. He snatched the pillow from her.

"That's what you get for drinking. Are you going to do that again?"

"…no."

"No, what?"

She sighed. "No sir." She sat up slowly, clutching her head. She looked up at him blearily.

"You are to have some of the tea I left for you on the counter, and mark the papers that are on my desk. I'll be back later on today." He motioned for her to get up, and she did, hugging herself around her middle.

She blushed, looking down as she realized that she was only wearing her slip and knickers in front of the man. The rest of her clothes were all on the floor haphazardly. She raised her arms slightly, to cover up her lack of a chest.

"I'd like for you to pick up this mess as well, and start something for dinner tonight. If you have time, pick up things around the flat. I shall be back at six."

"Yes sir." She said with a frown.

He walked out of the bedroom, and she shuffled behind him. She spotted a steaming cup of tea on the counter, next to a packet of aspirin. She took it thankfully, and he handed her a dark green terry cloth dressing robe. She pulled it on, and realized it was his- it was much too large for her. And it smelled like him.

He grabbed his bag by the door, and she went to him. "Thanks…for getting me out of there last night. I…could have made a fool of myself." She kissed his cheek, and he gave her a slight nod.

"Get your tasks finished." And with that, he left.

The papers were easy to correct, and it didn't take long to do so, and she began to pick up around the flat, figuring out what to do for dinner. She had peeked at the fridge, and had seen that there hadn't been much there- but there was plenty in the cupboards.

She picked up several books, and placed them where they were supposed to be. She went into his room reluctantly, and made Severus' bed. She had never been in his room before. She looked around, taking in the bookshelves, and the dresser, and the nice closet. She was straightening some of the books on his shelf when she noticed some of the titles.

Her eyes went round, and she took one of the books out. She opened it and began to read. She couldn't put it down- she read while she was starting to cook dinner- she read while she continued to pick up around the flat- she read while she set the table- she read while she stirred the sauce for the pasta-

She smiled, reading a particular passage, stirring the pasta with a wooden spoon in one hand, the book in the other.

"Is it interesting?"

She jumped, and she turned, seeing Severus in the doorway. She blushed. "S-sir! I was just…I was straightening up in your room when I saw the book…it looked interesting, so I began to read it…"

"You look nearly finished." He observed, and she noted that she _was_ nearly finished- just a couple more chapters to go. He took the spoon from her gently, and smiled.

"Why don't you finish the book? The flat looks nice, and I noted you completed your other tasks. I can finish up here."

"But…but you wanted me to cook dinner…"

"Which is nearly finished, thanks to you. It looks good. Now, sit."

She sat at the table, and glanced at Severus. He was at the stove now, with a slight smile on his face. Her eyes left him, and went to the passage she'd just left. Before she knew it, the bowl was being set down in front of her, and he was pouring some tea for her. Their eyes met.

"Thank you." She said quietly, setting the book aside. He sat down in his seat, and they began to eat. Jamie picked at her food, going over things in her head.

"So…you're into…that sort of thing?"

Severus looked a bit amused. "BDSM? I suppose you could say that. Do you think it strange?"

She fiddled with her spoon, staring into her bowl. "…no. I can understand why it's appealing."

"Does it…appeal to _you_?" He asked quietly, taking a sip of his tea.

Her eyes flicked to his. "I…I'm not sure."

He gave her a slight nod. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She sighed, and bit her lip. She nudged her noodles with her spoon aimlessly. "Well…growing up as I did…I know pain. Not just physical pain, but emotional, mental…it just seemed so…normal, for the longest time. Then I found out that it was wrong, that normal families didn't hurt each other. Not like that."

Her voice grew quieter. "I could understand how it could be…a release, of sorts. That physical pain could distract someone from mental or emotional pain. I don't think I could ever dominate….that's just not me. But I don't know if I could take getting hurt-"

"Being a submissive doesn't necessarily mean physical violence." Severus cut in gently, He leant back in his chair. "A submissive can be many things. They could assist their dominant, do things to please them. Likewise, not all dominants want to hurt their submissives. It's a very…beneficial relationship for both. It doesn't necessarily have to be sexual- in fact some relationships are purely platonic, physically."

"How…are you involved in…that?" Jamie asked, abandoning her food.

He gave her a smile- a real smile. Jamie shifted in her seat in surprise.

"I think you already know that answer."

She lowered her eyes to her lap.

"And…I think you should think about this some more." He stood, and retrieved their bowls from the table. She got up as well, and got the rest of the things. They worked together to clear the table in silence, and Jamie quietly spoke as she put the salt and pepper shakers away.

"Sir…are you…interested in me, that way? Just a strictly…platonic D/s relationship?" She stumbled over the unfamiliar term. "Is that why you ask me to do things, and-"

He gave her a Look. "And you do them. Why?"

"You…told me to." She whispered, realizing what they'd been dancing around all this time. She turned her back to him, resting her hands on the counter to steady herself.

"Yes. And how did you feel, doing them?" He murmured, moving behind her.

She clenched her hands on the counter, hearing that he was so close to her. "It…it felt…well, sometimes I was mad at you, but I knew that you were just looking after me." She'd liked it, but she was so scared. Why did she like it? She'd always thought she'd be happy never being bossed around again, but…they way he described it was different. It felt different too. It wasn't…just bossing around. Why would he want to look after her?

He touched the small of her back, and she turned her head slightly, facing him.

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I? You're talented. You work extremely hard for all that you have accomplished. I want to help you continue to achieve your goals. This is the best way I know how."

She stared at him, turning to face him properly. She said the first thing that came into her head, remembering his demand of not having Draco at her flat- if he was just interested in her for her talents, then why-

"Then why were you so possessive?" She whispered what she'd been thinking. His eyes flashed, and she knew it had been the wrong thing to say. She looked down. "I'm sorry. I…shouldn't have asked that."

He put his other hand on her shoulder, making her look back up. He shook his head. "Even if we do not have a physical relationship, I must tell you that being in a relationship as this will…feel intimate. We will need to know each other's psyche, and be able to trust each other. Understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, I want you to think about this some more. Go get dressed, and I'll call a cab for you."

Jamie was quiet as she shuffled into her hallway, trying to sort things out. She jumped as Hermoine came out of her room, looking livid.

"Where have you been? You left last night for that party, and you've been gone all day!"

"I…I got a bit tipsy at the party. I stayed over in someone's guest room to sleep it off. I'm fine Hermoine. I really am."

Hermoine sighed, and followed Jamie into her flat. She watched the girl set her bag and shoes on the bed. "_Someone's_ guest room?"

"Alright, it was Severus'."

At the girl's look, she hastened to explain. "He was leaving anyways! And…it wasn't like I hadn't slept in the guest room before!"

Hermoine put her hands on her hips. "Did you guys do anything?"

Jamie sighed. "No."

"Don't look so disappointed! You're underage, Jamie."

"I know. I just…we talked. He knows I'm attracted to him. He…he wants to keep things…platonic."

Hermoine raised a brow.

Jamie couldn't meet her eyes. "I hate it, but I understand at the same time. Can we not talk about him anymore?"

Hermoine looked at her thoughtfully. "You look good, despite being hung-over. You've got boobs, now."

"Just an effect of my new bustier. Goddess, this thing cost a lot of money. Good thing I'd saved up some." Jamie said, setting it out, glad for the change of conversation.

Hermoine made a face. "I don't think I would ever wear something like that…wasn't it uncomfortable?"

"Not really…I mean, I wouldn't sleep in it, but after wearing it for a while, I got used to it."

Jamie held up the bag that it had come in, and took out a few bras. "I got some bras too. Just a few."

Hermoine snickered, looking at them. "A-cups. Think you'll ever have surgery?"

Jamie scowled at her playfully, snatching them back, and putting them in her drawer. "I don't know. Go back to your flat, Hermoine, I'm going to take a long bath, and then go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Hermoine made Jamie get a cell phone after that incident. Her friend stated that it just was too dangerous going around the city, alone, without a way to contact anyone in case of an emergency. So Jamie got a cell phone. It wasn't particularly high tech- she just needed to use it in case of emergencies.

She thought about what she and Severus had spoken about. A lot. She was attracted to him, she knew, but she wondered what would happen if they did begin a relationship. She was under the impression that Severus was seeking a platonic relationship, but at the same time, she got the feeling that he was attracted to her.

She wanted to research, but many of the websites were 18+, and she didn't feel comfortable learning that way. She wanted to learn from Severus.

On top of that, she was sure that Severus was straight, after meeting that date of his. How could they ever get physical, if her being…born male made him uncomfortable? He'd never said that, but Jamie thought it was possible.

So she thought about transitioning. Again. It was one of the many reasons why she thought it might be a good idea- she knew that if she got another job outside of school, a proper job, she would need to give her real name- and dress male.

She didn't want to do that anymore. And there was a limited amount of jobs where she could dress how she liked. So, she kept to her studies, and the knitting classes, and assisting Narcissa, wondering what all this studying was for if she wouldn't be able to get a proper job.

Jamie watched Severus stalk around the classroom, correcting people's work as he passed. Her eyes flicked down to her own work as he walked towards her table. Susan shifted in her seat next to her.

"Miss Potter, I do suggest you clean up some of those marks." He barked. "It's a mess. How are you to follow the pattern if it's indecipherable? If that's not corrected by the end of class, I will make you start over entirely."

He stalked on to the next desk, and Jamie gripped her pencil hard, scowling as she heard the snickers around her. Severus was impossible to have, as a teacher. She knew he was pushing her, but it still hurt.

It was suddenly Christmas. Jamie was making a big dinner for all the students on her floor, before everyone left for the holidays. Hermoine and Susan were setting the table, while Jamie was at the stove, cooking. Lavender had only arrived a short while ago, and was dusting snow off of her hot pink coat.

"Merry Christmas!" The girl said, handing Jamie a package. Jamie gave her a small smile, and set it aside. Lavender looked at her expectantly. "Open it!"

Jamie rolled her eyes, and opened the package. Inside was yards of different kinds of fabrics. Tamis, Foulard, Pellicule, Satin, and some cotton- all undyed.

Jamie hugged Lavender tightly, and the blonde smiled at Jamie. "I expect to get one pretty dress out of that- I want to wear it when we come back next semester."

"Of course!" Jamie laughed.

As they all sat down to dinner that evening, crowded around Hermoine's table, Jamie was surprised to get a number of gifts from the students she regularly cooked for. One was a cookbook, another was a sketchbook and some drawing supplies; another person had given her some yarn and cloth, and she received no less than three cooking aprons.

It was a good Christmas. That night, after everyone had left, Hermoine hugged Jamie tight. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me and stay with us for the holidays?"

Jamie shook her head. "No, it's okay." Hermoine gave her a small smile. "I'll wear the shirt you made for me on Christmas Eve. Oh, and here's your gift."

She handed Jamie a small envelope, and the girl opened it. Inside was several gift cards to the sewing supply shop, the book store, and a yearly subscription to a website that sold vintage patterns. Hermoine gave her a slight smile at her friend's flabbergasted expression, and laughed as she was hugged tightly.

Jamie frowned as she looked at her monthly statement on her checking account. It seemed the last check that someone had given to her for the knitting class hadn't gone through yet, despite it being given to the bank over two weeks beforehand. She would have to go to the bank. Jamie hated going inside the bank. It was so easy to drop off her deposits and go to the ATM- it was when she had to go inside and talk to the tellers that upset her the most.

She pulled on the only boy's shirt and pants she still had, along with some socks and her snow boots. She pulled back her hair at the nape of her neck, and scowled at her reflection.

Jamie went to the bank, and waited in line, holding her checkbook, her bag hanging from her arm. The teller called for the next customer, and she went up. The teller smiled at her. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Jamie gave the woman a tight smile, and handed over her statement. "There was a check given to me over two weeks ago, and it still hasn't been turned over, could you check it for me?"

The woman nodded, and started to type away at the computer, taking her information. Within a few minutes, she got her answer. "The check was made out to a Miss Jamie Potter, for a knitting class. Are you her brother? Because Miss Potter will need to be here to verify that the check was for her."

Jamie grimaced, and bent her head towards the teller, and spoke quietly. "I go by Jamie, as you can see by my information, my middle name is James."

The woman's eyes went round, and Jamie put her bag up on the counter, and started to dig through her purse. She pulled out a small photo of herself with Hermoine, and tapped it with her finger. The woman sputtered as she looked at the picture, and then back at Jamie.

"I…see."

"I normally don't receive checks from my students, which is why this hasn't come up before. Now, will you process the check or not?"

"L-let me call my manager."

Jamie sighed, and leant against the counter, listening in to the girl's whispered conversation on the phone with her boss.

"Yes, I think they- well, I'm pretty sure he's- uh huh…okay…okay. I'll tell him."

The girl hung up and gave a slight smile to Jamie. "Mr. Potter, thank you for waiting. Your check will be processed, and you will have the deposit in your account within the week."

"Thank you." Jamie felt relieved.

The girl studied her openly, and Jamie picked up her bag, sliding the picture back into it. "Um, I'll make a note on your account, to er…alert the tellers that you go by a nickname. In the future, please have your students make their checks out to…Potter, if you must."

"Thank you."

Jamie helped one of her students fix the stitch she'd dropped, idly listening to the girl's chattering in the background.

"Mummy was so pleased with the sweater I'd made for her!"

"Oh yes, Papa wanted to know where I'd learnt to knit, and I told him about you, Miss Jamie!"

Jamie couldn't help but smile, and went back to her own work. "Well, I'm glad your parents liked your gifts so much."

Gabrielle spoke up timidly. "Miss Jamie, did you make your Mum a present too?"

Jamie's smile fell. "No. My Mother is dead."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Fleur said. Gabrielle looked crestfallen.

"It's okay."

"Did she teach you how to knit?" Gabrielle asked.

Jamie shook her head. "I really taught myself. From books and things. But now I'm at Hogwarts."

"I want to try for Hogwarts too, when I get older!" A girl announced. Jamie's smile returned at this.

"So, is your Father still alive?" Gabrielle pressed.

Jamie shook her head. "My parents died when I was quite small. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, and now I live alone."

"So…you're going to your Aunt and Uncle's for Christmas?" One of the other girls asked.

Jamie shook her head. "They don't like me much."

"How could they not like you?" Gabrielle gasped.

Jamie stood at her window, watching people honking and cheering as it turned to midnight. Her hands were hurting slightly from working for the past several hours. It was New Year's Eve. Her eyes flicked up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle up above.

She smiled slightly. "Happy New Year." She murmured, and picked up her tea from the windowsill. She leant against the wall, sipping it, listening to the people on the streets below. It was her second New Year's Eve without the Dursley's. She had money saved up, she was doing relatively well in her classes, and she had friends that would be looking forward to seeing her when they came back for term. Things could only get better, right?

She set her tea aside, and sat at her desk, picking up the half-finished garment. "You shall be the highlight of the Spring Critique. They won't know what hit them." She chuckled to herself.

The following morning, her loo was steamy as she gingerly dipped swaths of fabric into the bucket of dyed water. She let it sit for a while, and then hung it on the line above the tub, next to the other fabrics and yarns in pretty dyed colors.

Lavender gasped as she opened the pink bag that Jamie had given her. "Omigod! Jamie, you made this?" She cried as she took out the dress that had been in the bag. Susan and Hermoine's eyes widened. Jamie smiled proudly. That satin had been well used.

She'd dyed it hot pink- Lavender's favorite color. It was a mini-dress, with square neckline that would show off the girl's generous chest, and with horizontal pleating that emphasized her curves. Dress was backless, and it was certainly something Jamie would never make for herself.

"I have to go try this on!" Lavender cried, and went to Hermoine's loo.

Susan laughed. "God, Jamie, that is some dress. It's gorgeous, but I don't think I'd ever wear it."

"Me either." Hermoine and Jamie said at the same time.

"You have to have a certain body type to pull that off, and Lavender fits the bill…" Hermoine trailed off as Lavender came back, sashaying her hips, turning slightly to show off the dress.

"Well, what do you think?"

"…"

"Oh, come on, it's fantastic!" The girl cried. She slipped back into her black heels, and stood in front of Hermoine's mirror. "I think I could totally wear this out to a club or something. What do you think?"

"…"

Susan spoke up tentatively. "Lavender…if I was a guy, I would totally do you."

This caused Hermoine and Jamie to crack up, and Lavender blinked at her friend.

"Thank you Susan. I think." She turned back to the mirror, playing with her hair a bit. "I think we should all go out. I've just got to show off this dress!"

"But I've got work-" "I have so much to do-" Hermoine and Jamie both protested at once, but Lavender was having none of that.

"No way, you guys aren't getting away with it this time. Susan, help Hermoine pick something out." Lavender grabbed Jamie by the arm, dragging the girl up to stand. "Jamie, you're coming with me."

As Lavender searched through Jamie's clothes, she sighed. "All this stuff is really nice, but it's all so…tame! You haven't got any club clothes."

"That's because I normally don't go to clubs. Anyways, I can't go, I'm underage-"

"Don't worry about that. Those bouncers let me in all the time- in this dress, they'll let the lot of us in." Lavender said, with a wink. She pulled out a man's button down shirt, looking confused.

"Er…Jamie…what's this?"

Jamie pushed it back onto the rack. "It's for when I go to the bank and things. When I have to use my legal name."

"Oh yeah." The blonde said, as though she'd forgotten that Jamie was actually a boy.

Lavender searched the rack once more, frowning. She pulled out Jamie's black pants- the ones that she used to work in. Jamie scowled. She hardly ever wore pants- for a good reason.

"I'm not wearing pants."

"Fine, fine!" Lavender said, shoving them back on the rack. "Well, you pick something!"

Jamie went to her drawers, and started searching through them. Lavender spotted something shiny and red.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Jamie pulled it out. It was a dark ruby red dress, made out of chiffon. It was a halter, and the bodice was tight and darted. It had a narrow a-line skirt, and it was all lined in black chiffon. There was a bit of black lace trim right in front, to show off the cups of the chest.

"Why on earth were you hiding that?" Lavender went to the girl's side, and gasped as she looked in the drawers. "Jamie! What is all that!"

Jamie shoved the drawer closed. "My spring critique work. Possibly. I'm not sure. I have more time."

Lavender looked at the red dress, partly envious at how much attention Jamie would get in it. "And when were you going to tell me that you had this?"

"er…never? I didn't really make it for me, it's just a dress…" She trailed off at Lavender's flabbergasted look.

"Put it on."

"But…I haven't shoes-"

"I'll find some. Bloody hell, girl." Lavender groused, stomping back to Hermoine's flat. Jamie looked to the dress in her hands, and set it on her bed. She stripped and pulled on her stockings, and knickers, and pulled on the dress. She stared at her reflection. This was….not her at all.

She turned, looking at the mirror, and she heard Lavender come back in. "Jamie, I've got shoes, come on out…" She trailed off as Jamie came out of the loo. Lavender got a wicked grin on her face.

"You're so going to get laid!"

Jamie blushed furiously. "Lavender! If you must remember, I can't! Everyone will think I'm a girl there!"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "We'll go to a gay bar. It'll be fun. I'm sure it's bound to have other trannys too-"

Jamie grimaced in distaste. "I'm not a 'tranny'! I can't do this. This dress is not me at all! I wasn't even on planning wearing it, I was just going to show the others at the critique-"

"Jamie-"

"No! I'm not wearing this." She unzipped the dress, and pulled it off. "I'm _not_ wearing this. If you like it so much, you can wear it." Jamie said with a scowl, dropping it to the bed.

Lavender stared at her friend's body. Jamie felt self conscious, and she quickly pulled on her pale blue gingham dress, and sat down on her bed to pull off her stockings from under her dress. She pulled on some socks. "I'm not built like you, Lavender."

"Jamie-"

"I can't…wear things like that. I don't feel comfortable wearing things like that. Please don't make me. I'll wear this tonight, okay?" Jamie pulled out her mary-janes from under her bed, and strapped them on.

Lavender nodded. "I'm sorry. I just…wanted you to try something new. I mean, you look so pretty in your old-fashioned dresses and things, I just thought…"

"It's okay." Jamie said quietly. "You can play with my hair, if you like."

Lavender grinned at this.

The students took a cab to the club district. Lavender was looking very spiffy in her hot pink dress, barely covered by her black overcoat- it was just March, after all, so she had to wear something- a cold is not attractive.

Hermoine was wearing a nice dark green dress with some black flats.

Jamie was squirming uncomfortably in the seat, wearing her good-luck, bad-luck sweater, plucking at a loose thread. Her hair was curled under slightly, around the ends, and she had barrette in her hair.

Susan was wearing the pair of cargos she'd been wearing that afternoon, much to Lavender's consternation, with her chucks, and a button down shirt she'd borrowed from Hermoine.

Lavender led the way in the line to the club, everyone was bundled up, waiting outside. There was a large variety of people there- some of them they recognized from school. Lavender was chatting some boys up while Hermoine and Susan were whispering about something or other, leaving Jamie's mind to wander. Her eye caught on a pretty girl, and the man that was on her arm. She ducked instinctively out of sight.

"Jamie…what are you doing?" Hermoine asked, wondering why her friend was using her body to hide behind.

"He's here!" She hissed.

Hermione turned to look, but Jamie stopped her. "Don't look!"

Susan watched them curiously. "What's going on?"

Hermoine sighed. "Jamie's got a crush on this guy. She's always like this when she spots him outside of class."

Susan couldn't help but look, and she turned right back around. "Snape?" She hissed at Jamie, looking slightly green.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone. I've had a crush on him for ages."

"But…he treats you terribly in class." Susan said, confused.

Hermoine giggled. "I've got a theory that Jamie is a masochist."

Jamie swatted the girl's arm, glaring at her. "Shut up. He might hear us." She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back on her friends. As they headed to the front of the line, the Bouncers glanced at Lavender, who'd hooked her arm through Jamie's.

Jamie was clearly underage, but they were let in after being scrutinized a bit. Jamie followed her friends through the club, starry eyed at all the flashing lights and dancing people. They Checked their coats, and lots of people started complimenting Lavender on her dress.

Lavender was greeted by lots of people that apparently knew her, and she went right off to dance with one. It didn't take long for Susan to be approached by a girl, and Susan, surprisingly, went with her. Hermione and Jamie stood at the bar, sipping on their sodas watching everyone.

Hermoine sighed. "I'm going to the loo."

Jamie gave her a glum nod, and she was abandoned by her best friend. She stirred the ice around with her straw, leaning on her elbow glumly. Only she would feel lonely in a busy, crowded place like this.

She sipped some of the soda through the straw, and glanced up. She'd nearly choked, seeing Severus and his tart-of-the-week directly on the other side of the bar. The woman was giggling with the barman, and Severus was looking…at Jamie.

Her eyes widened, and she straightened up in surprise. He glanced at her drink and raised a brow, and she shook her head, letting him know it wasn't alcoholic. He gave her a slight nod, and she looked down at her drink. Jamie glanced at the man's date. She was dark haired, like the other woman he'd been with. She was rather short, and small, and was wearing a low cut dress that didn't do anything for her.

Yet Severus was not staring at the woman's chest, but at her. At her face. She blushed, sipping her soda some more. She finished it, and the barman came a few moments later. "Another?"

She nodded. "yes please."

"Right away, luv."

He handed her another soda, and she took her time with it this time, watching as Severus' date went to go off with some girl friend of hers. Severus was still watching her. Feeling nervous, Jamie stood from the bar, and found Hermoine chatting with a boy from their school. Not wanting to interrupt, she went to the lounge, and sat there.

Some women were watching a football game there, and pretty much ignored her. She idly watched some guys snogging with detached interest. Severus walked into the lounge, and she slid on the other side of the curved booth quickly, so that he couldn't see her.

He saw her anyways. He slid into the seat next to her, and looked at her expectantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with some friends. They're all…dancing, or something. What are you doing here? Where's your date?"

"Oh. Her." Severus made a slight face. "She smokes. And she drinks. Not my type. I hate blind dates."

Jamie giggled. "A blind date? Draco told me you had a new girlfriend every week- he made you out to be some sort of Casanova!"

Severus looked amused, for a moment. "Not exactly, no. It seems as though many of my colleagues think I need to…get out. I go on these blind dates to appease them. I wouldn't want to be rude."

"Oh. And here I thought you had a 'type'."

"Type?"

Jamie blushed, looking down at her drink. "Both of the girls I've seen you with have dark hair."

"I see." Severus looked at her thoughtfully. "How is your term coming along?"

"Brilliant. I'm very excited with how things are going."

"Good. I assume you're working on some pieces for the spring critique?"

Jamie nodded. "A friend of mine wanted me to wear one of the dresses tonight…but I told her no." She scrunched up her nose. "It's not…me. I made that dress in mind for someone more…daring."

Severus looked at her thoughtfully, leaning in close. "I think you are daring, when the situation calls for it."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him, and he set his hand on her thigh. She glanced down, and he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Sorry."

"No. I…" She bit her lip. "I have been thinking about…what we talked about. I…am still interested. I would like to learn what you could teach me…if the offer still stands?" She asked hopefully.

A small smile spread on his face. He looked very pleased. He reached forward, tucking several strands of hair behind her ear, as though he couldn't help himself. She relished in the contact, and tilted her head into his hand.

His thumb brushed over her cheek, and his eyes softened.

"You'll report to my flat on Sunday afternoon, after you get off work from Narcissa's. You'll need the afternoon, if that is alright?"

She gave him the slightest of nods, feeling…happy.

"We're going to talk about limits. About what to expect. Rules, boundaries, and guidelines. And negotiations."

"Negotiations?"

He gave her a slight nod. "There may be some things you would want to do, but I do not, and visa versa. Despite what D/s stands for, this is an_ equal_ relationship, like many others."

She was confused. "Equal?"

He shook his head, pulling his hand away from her cheek, and slipping it into her hand. "Yes, equal. You will have some say in what you want, and don't want. There are…many, many other things that will need to be discussed as well."

His hand squeezed hers. "I would like to ask you something."

She nodded slightly.

"Are you planning on having surgery? A full transition?"

She sobered quickly. "I…don't know. I've thought about it, a lot. I know I'd like to change my name, but I can't do that legally until I turn eighteen, since I refuse to contact the Dursleys. Surgery is the same way, and the hormones, but I'm…afraid."

"Of what?"

Jamie shrugged, looking down at their clasped hands. "What if I don't like it? What if…what if it doesn't turn out like I thought it would? I mean, I've read how those hormones could really change you…I'm not sure if I want to do that."

He gave her a slight nod. "Well, I think it may be a good idea to see a counselor. It's standard for a SRS, but I think it might be a good idea anyways, so that you can…talk about things."

She sighed. "I guess." She glanced up, meeting his eyes, wondering how he would know about an SRS and what it stood for. He ran a hand through her hair.

"You look nice tonight."

She smiled.

Jamie stood awkwardly in Severus' doorway, hand poised to knock. Could she really do this? Could she really go through with this? She had no idea what she was getting herself into, and that made her terribly nervous. She finally knocked with bated breath, and moments later, he was at the door.

He gave her a glance over, and let her inside. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa, and she did, setting her bag to the side. The tea kettle went off in the kitchen, and Jamie craned her head over to see the man setting up their tea. She itched to get up and help him, but stayed put.

She looked down, smoothing her dress. She was wearing a dark rose colored circle dress, with a sweater on over it. It had been cold outside that day, and rainy. She glanced down at her shoes, which were puddling on the floor. She took them off quickly, and moved them over by the door.

He came with the tea, and the two of them sat down.

"Now, I'd like to start, if I may?" Severus began, handing her her teacup. She gave him a jerky nod.

"Now, during this conversation, I would like your honest opinions, and I would like you to be as truthful as you can. If you lie, it would only hurt yourself later. Now, I for expectations." He paused at this.

"I know both you and I have busy schedules, and we could not possibly meet more than once a week, yes?"

Jamie thought about it, and nodded. "When?"

"Saturday evenings may be good. You'll still have your Friday evenings, and you'll have your Sundays to recuperate." Jamie stared. Recuperate?

"Is that good?"

"Yes. Yes, sir."

Severus sighed. "During this conversation, please just call me Severus. I'll tell you to call me otherwise when the time is ready." She gave him the slightest of nods.

"Now, I know you have many talents, and you like to be useful. How could you be useful to me?"

Jamie shifted. "I…uhm, can cook. And clean."

"That's right. Would you be comfortable doing that for me once a week?"

Jamie smiled tentatively. That seemed easy enough. "Yes, I would be happy to."

He gave her a slight nod, and reached forward on the tea table, grabbing the pen and paper. He handed it over to her. "Write it down."

She did, a bit curiously.

"Now, sometimes we may go out. We may go to a club, or perhaps out to dinner, or elsewhere. Is that fine?"

She nodded, and wrote that down as well. It almost sounded like a date, in an odd way.

"At the school, of course, talking together, or being seen together is strictly forbidden. If we must talk, we will only talk about our work, agreed?"

Jamie nodded, and wrote that down.

"Good. Now…" He set his tea down, looking thoughtful. "If you are interested in dating someone romantically, you would tell me, correct?"

She stared at him, pen twitching in her hand. "Yes…it's just…I'm not interested in anyone else."

"That might change. But still, please let me know if you change your mind. Also, if you're interested in subbing to anyone else, you _must_ tell me."

"Yes, of course-"

"Write it down."

She quickly wrote. He went on.

"If I find that your grades are slipping, we will not meet again until they are raised where they ought to be. Agreed?"

"Yes." She said.

"Do you have anything to ask of me?"

She looked down at the notebook, writing this last sentence. "Well…will you still be going on those blind dates?"

"I may. I've expressed many times that I do not want any blind dates, but I've been saddled with them anyways." Jamie stifled a smile. She supposed that was alright.

"So…what will we exactly do?" She finally asked, and blushed promptly.

"Ah, now we get to the crux of things." The man gave her the slightest of smiles. "I will do nothing more than use my hands. I may introduce other implements in time, but we will talk about each of them before we use them."

Implements? Her head swam.

"No kissing. And do not touch me unless I specifically ask you to." She nodded quickly, writing these down. No kissing? She ached to kiss him, just once, but…

"Would you be comfortable undressed in front of me?"

Jamie's grip tightened on her pen. "Would you be undressed as well?" She countered quickly. There was an odd look on the man's face.

"Would you like for me to be?"

Jamie looked down. "Maybe…not at the start of things?"

"Alright then. We will be undoubtedly testing your limits at the start of all this. Would you consent to being tied up, blindfolded, or gagged?"

He was so…matter of fact about it all that it made her feel a bit dizzy. "I…don't know."

"Okay. Put those down as soft limits for now. We can test them out, in time. Now, would you consent to being locked up-"

"No!" She hissed, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

He looked at her worriedly. "Jamie? Could you tell me why you wouldn't like to be locked up?"

Jamie's hands shook, and she lowered them from her mouth. She looked down, ashamed. "My relatives. They…did that to punish me. They would lock me up."

"How long?" His voice was gentle, unwavering.

"It depended. Most of the time it was just a couple of days, before they gave up and got me back to working in the rest of the house again. There were a few times, though, that I'd been locked up for a week, or more."

"You weren't allowed out at all?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "No. Not to go to the loo, not to eat, nothing. Sometimes…_she_ stuck food in when I was asleep, I guess so I wouldn't starve…" Her voice shook. "Sometimes they took the bulb out so I couldn't see a thing. I wouldn't be able to tell how much time had passed. I think I hated that the most."

"Hard limit. I will never lock you in a room. Write that down."

She did just that, thankful that he understood. Just talking about it made her tremble.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head quickly.

"Okay. Would you like to ask me anything more?"

She shook her head again.

"Now, we need to make a safe word." At her puzzled look, he explained further. "A safe word is something that you can say when it's all…too much for you. To signify to me that we need to stop. This will prove especially useful when we first start out, before I know what your limits are. Now, do you have any preferences?"

Jamie shifted. "What sort of word can I use?"

"Anything. I normally use Red. Yellow, to slow down."

"Oh, like traffic lights. I suppose it's fairly simple. And you're used to using those words. We could use that."

"Alright then. Now, I'm going to make a copy of this list. We can always go back and amend things, and add other things. But before I do that, I want you to add one last thing to the page."

She nodded.

"I would like your consent to be my submissive, if only for our delegated time."

"…okay."

He spoke, and Jamie copied. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, do promise to uphold this contract made with Harry James Potter, also known as Jamie Potter. I will keep Jamie Potter, the submissive, safe, in all aspects, while she is learning about BDSM and whatever other topics we discuss. This is not a permanent contract, as it is subject to change and amendments, with the agreement of both Severus Snape and Jamie Potter."

Jamie handed over the paper at his motion, and he signed his name. He handed the paper back to Jamie, and Jamie stared at it. It seemed so…real, all of a sudden.

"Jamie, you need to write your part as well."

Jamie looked a little lost, and Severus took her by the hand, the one that didn't hold the pen. "Write whatever feels right. It doesn't have to be something official."

Jamie began to write.

_I, Harry James Potter, also known as Jamie Potter, consent to submission to Severus…Tobias Snape. I promise to be truthful and honest, and obey him to the best of my abilities. I wish to learn all that I can from him in order to serve him the best way that I can. _

_Harry James Potter- Jamie_

"Finished?"

She handed the paper over, and he didn't even glance at it as he went to his office. She sat, feeling nervous once more. Goddess, what had she gotten herself into? Severus came back, with three copies.

"One's for you, one's for me, and one's an extra, just in case." Jamie accepted her copy, and stared down at it.

"So, how about some dinner?"

Jamie was being secretive with her work for the Spring Critique. She kept it hidden in her drawers at her flat, and never worked on it at the school. She didn't want what she suspected happened at the last one- she was so sure that Draco had stolen one of her ideas, even if she couldn't prove it.

Susan's fling with the girl from the club was quite…enlightening. She was still on the bridge, so to say, and now casually dated both boys and girls until she figured out which she liked better. A photo of Lavender was put into a local fashion magazine, with a snippet about a 'buxom Hogwarts student stepping out in a one-of-a-kind dress'. Jamie saved the clipping.

Jamie loved her classes that semester- thankfully, she was finished with her dreaded Pattern classes, and her Psychology class. She was now in her second illustration class, and she was taking two Fashion History courses. She was also in an Upper year Knitting course, usually reserved for Juniors and Seniors, and in a class she'd been looking forward to taking- lace making. There were only five other people in the class with her- and Draco was the only one from her major. The others were all from the accessories department.

She was working like a dog for Narcissa that spring- there were five big weddings that the woman had been hired to make wedding dresses for. The extra hours helped put some money away, but she had little time to socialize that semester.

She and Severus had met that first week, and she'd made dinner for him at his flat, and they'd watched a movie together. It seemed normal, by most standards, but he'd taught her how to set the table how he liked it, and how to serve the food properly. And the film was called _Secretary_, and Jamie got lots of ideas while she was watching it.

They talked about it afterwards, and Jamie looked forward to the following week- they would Play, for the first time, then.

Lace making was just as fun as she thought it would be, even if it was fiddly work. She learnt a lot, and couldn't wait to apply it to her own work. There were lots of different types of lace, many of them and their patterns invented back in the 1500's. Luckily, they had much more advanced machines to help them with their work, so it went much faster. But Jamie couldn't help but trying it by hand.

Jamie went to Severus' that night, looking forward to Playing, for the first time. Her hand hesitated on the door when she heard laughter inside. That wasn't Severus. She made to turn around, but the door opened behind her.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

It was Narcissa. She turned slightly, blushing, and Narcissa stood in the doorway, jacket draped over her arm. She put her hand on her hip, looking at the girl expectantly. She yelled back into the flat.

"Severus, Jamie is here."

Severus came to the door straight away, wiping his hands on a hand towel.

"…Jamie, you're early."

Narcissa glanced between them, and then blinked in surprise. "Oh, so _she's _the reason why I'm being kicked out so quickly!" She chuckled, and winked at Jamie, pulling on her jacket.

"It's good to see you again, dear."

Jamie stood, frozen in the hallway until Narcissa walked past, and down the stairs. Jamie's eyes met Severus', and he ushered her in. She reluctantly went inside.

"Narcissa was here to talk about work. She's got a big show coming up- I'm sure you know."

Jamie nodded, taking off her jacket. She glanced to the kitchen, and saw that the table was set, and food was cooking.

"What are you making?"

"Pasta. You're going to need the energy."

Her heart thumped in her chest at that. "We're still Playing?"

"Yes. I said we would, didn't I?" He said with a slight smile, and went into the kitchen. She helped him a bit, and they talked about her lace making class while they finished dinner.

"You look very pretty tonight." Severus said as they sat down.

Jamie gave him a slight smile. "Thank you." She was wearing her red dress, even though Severus had called it old fashioned the spring before hand. It was her favorite.

"Will…Narcissa say anything to anyone?" She asked quietly as they ate their dinner.

"No. She will undoubtedly want to talk to us about it, separately. She's probably figured it out, anyways."

"Wait…what?"

"She knows I'm in the Scene. She's been teasing me for ages about you. I suppose she's happy, now."

Jamie blushed.

"Of course, she'll probably want to make sure that you're okay with all this, so expect a thorough investigation on her part when you go to work with her this weekend."

She stared at Severus with round eyes. After dinner, she cleaned up, while Severus went to get everything ready. Apparently they were going to Play in the living room, not in his bedroom. Jamie stepped out of the kitchen, and paused, seeing that there were several lengths of rope coiled on the table, along with cutting shears, several strips of cloth, and a towel, all lined up on the tea table. Severus was pushing up his sleeves as she entered the room.

"Get some water, and put it here on the table."

Jamie did just that, hurrying back to him. When she came back, he was uncoiling one of the shorter bits of rope, making the ends meet. "Sit on the sofa."

Jamie did just that, wondering what was going to happen.

"This rope is made out of nylon- it's very soft. I'm just going to tie your wrists together." He said, quickly capturing her wrists in a loop, and in mere moments, they were tied. She gaped at the sight- that had happened way too fast.

"Tight enough?" He asked, tugging slightly on the ends.

She shook her head immediately, dropping her eyes. There was a pause, and she knew he was smirking. He adjusted the ropes, and raised her head with the touch of his finger on her cheek. "Good?"

She gave him the slightest of nods.

"Good." He grabbed another length of robe. "Now your ankles. Lie on your stomach, and lift your legs up."

Jamie maneuvered herself just that way, which was a bit hard, considering her hands were tied together. She felt him tie her ankles together, and she squirmed as he tightened them.

"Good?"

She glanced over her shoulder, and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He tugged on the rope a bit to test it, and then pulled her up around her waist to sit up. He put her right on his knee, and she glanced his way.

"How do you feel?"

She sighed. This was…nice. Surprisingly. The tightness around her wrists and ankles almost felt comforting.

"I'll teach you some knots, eventually. It will come in handy." He pulled her closer to him, so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Call me Sir."

"Sir." She repeated.

"Do you want a name? A specific one?"

At her confused look, he explained. "Sometimes, people take on names, on an identity, when they are Playing. It could be as simple as Pet, or Girl, or, well, anything really-"

"Girl's fine." She whispered, a smile growing on her face, remembering what he'd called her before.

He ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. Now, you've been a very good girl lately, haven't you?"

A smile spread on her face. "Have I?"

He nodded. "You've been doing well in your other classes, I hear. And Narcissa was just telling me how hard you've been working lately. And I think that should be rewarded."

She gave him the smallest of smiles. "How will you reward me Sir?" She asked eagerly. He answered her with tickling at her sides. She laughed and squirmed, until she could hardly breathe. His eyes were shining as she caught her breath, burying her head in the crook of his neck. That had been fun.

His hands ran up and down her sides soothingly, and she squeaked as he pinched her just above her hip. He watched her reactions carefully as he continued to pinch and poke her, interdispersed with tickling every now and then. He shifted her so that she laid across his lap, face down, and continued his ministrations.

She could feel herself getting hard as his hands slid over her bum teasingly. She moved up into the touch, closing her eyes, as she was pet.

"Hmm…such a good girl. Such a pretty, good girl. Aren't you?"

She nodded, her breathing hitched as his hand slid to the back of her thigh, grazing bare skin as his fingers delved underneath the hem of her skirt.

His other hand pinched her bum, and she giggled and squirmed away from it. His other hand held her in place, however.

"Little one, stay in place. Unless you'd like for me to tie you up even further?"

For just a moment, she'd considered saying yes to that idea, but sighed, and stilled. No sense pushing it too much, just yet.

"Now, do you remember when I spanked you before?"

She tensed at the memory.

"Don't worry, you're not being punished. Now, spanking can be enjoyable too. May I?"

She was curious, so she nodded, just slightly. He tapped her bum with his hand gently, almost like a pat. "See, not so bad, right?" His slaps began to get a bit harder.

"It will feel much different, without your skirts and things, but I think it might be a good idea to keep it on for now. I do want you to be able to sit tomorrow."

She giggled, and there was a playful slap on her bum. It stung a bit that time, and her breath caught in her throat. He slapped again, just as the throb from the other one had been fading. She bit her lip, clutching her hands together. Another slap, right where the previous one had been.

She whined in the back of her throat, her back arching just slightly.

"Now that's what I'd like to see. Good girl." His voice had dropped to a whisper. He slapped it again, but instead of letting go immediately, he let it land with a thud, and stayed there. The sensation was different, and it seemed to reverberate through her entire body.

She gasped, shifting her hips slightly into his touch.

"You liked that, did you?" He chuckled. He slapped her again. And again. And again. Her hands were trembling, and her breathing was harsh. It felt so good, so right, so…perfect, to be doing this, here with him. Everything seemed to make so much more sense now.

She shifted forward at a particularly hard slap to her bum, and he squeezed. She groaned, burying her head in her arms, melting under his touch. He let go, and it felt just as good. He traced his fingers lightly up and down her back, and down the back of her thighs.

"Sir…" She keened, legs twitching. His fingers slid up her thighs, under her skirt.

"Hmm?"

"It…it feels good. Don't stop. Please" She whispered, fingers tightening in her grip on his pants leg. His fingers grazed her knickers under her skirt, and he stroked her warmed skin. He pulled up the back of her skirt.

"Cute." He announced, and Jamie couldn't help but smile. He rubbed his hand over the back of her knickers. "You made these?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, pressing her lips to his pants leg.

"Nice work. I didn't know you made your knickers too."

"I…I make everything I wear, pretty much…oh!" She squeaked as he pinched her bottom.

"Your bottom is so pink and pretty." She thought the word sounded strangely amusing coming from his mouth, but blushed all the same.

"I'm going to untie your ankles."

"But…why?"

He didn't answer her, and continued to untie the rope. She felt a little sad as he moved her so she could sit up. She offered her wrists to him to untie them, but he only tugged at the rope, tugging her off of the couch.

She followed him to the mirror on the wall with shaky legs. He turned her around, so that her back faced the mirror, and held onto her. With one hand, he lifted her skirt. Her eyes went round, seeing it pink and red all over her bum. Her white knickers seemed to make the red stand out all the more.

"See?" He grabbed her bottom. "Very nice."

"Uh huh." He dropped the back of her skirt, and turned her back around. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her dress was rather rumpled looking, and her face was flushed, her hair in a disarray…but her face…

"Very pretty. Yes?"

She gave him the slightest of nods. He put his hands on her waist, and she leant back against him. She sighed, relaxing as he wound his arms around her.

She walked dreamily up the stairs that night, her bum warm and probably bruised. Goddess, she felt so…relaxed. More relaxed than she had ever felt. She grinned goofily, rummaging through her bag for her keys.

"Hey."

She turned slightly to see Hermione in the doorway of her flat. Susan and Lavender joined her. They looked at her expectantly.

"You look like you've been shagged."

A goofy grin spread on Jamie's face. "Nope."

"Drunk?" Susan whispered to Lavender.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Where have you been?"

Jamie unlocked the door to her flat. "Out…I'm going to take a nap now." She said dreamily.

She barely had the door closed when it opened again. Jamie sighed roughly, pulling her ponytail out of her hair.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Hermione."

"You've got to spill, Jamie, was it Draco? I bet it was Draco!" Lavender gushed.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "No. And I didn't shag anyone." She winced as she sat on her bed, and took off her shoes.

"Then what _did _you do?" Susan asked.

"Hmm….it was wonderful." She unbuttoned her blouse. She glanced at Hermione. "It's just…kind of private, that's all. Can I keep it to myself, for a little while?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "What did you do? It was Severus, wasn't it?"

"What? No!"

"Yes it was!" Susan crowed. "You're such a horrible liar, Jamie."

"We didn't do anything!" Jamie protested.

"Yeah right. I bet he shagged you silly." Lavender giggled.

"No, I told you, we didn't shag." Jamie said with a frown. "Please, I'm tired, just…let me take a nap, alright?"

"If you didn't shag, you did something….ooh, did you give him a blowjob?"

"Ugh, Lavender!" Hermione and Susan both grimaced in unison.

Jamie blushed at the thought. "No. Now go away."

"No way!" Lavender grinned. "C'mon Jamie, I tell you guys all the sordid details, can't you just tell me a little bit?"

Jamie sighed, and glanced at her friends. "Well…we had dinner. And we talked."

"And?"

"And…um…he tied me up and spanked me. Good night guys!" She shoved them out the door. She locked it, hearing the hushed whispers and giggles outside his door.

"You're such a liar, Jamie." Susan's voice came through the door. Jamie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Good night, you lot."

As the students settled down into their seats for Dumbledore's class, he got their attention with a simple clap of his hands. They were all to start a new assignment today. The old man had a penchant for coming up with odd assignments, such as making uniforms, or costumes. They were all wondering what he would do now.

Dumbledore twinkled at all of them. "I'm going to pair all of you up, now that your ranks have thinned."

Indeed, from the fifteen students that had started their freshman year, they were down to eight. And by the way the semester was going, a few of these students would not return for their junior year.

Dumbledore started to pair people up, and Jamie noticed that he did it accordingly by that student's style. She sucked in a breath as she realized that she and Malfoy were the only ones unpaired at this point- "And, last but not least, Draco and Jamie."

Draco flashed her a smirk, and Jamie looked down at her lap.

"Now, I want all of you to pair up with your partners, and separate each of your groups amongst the work tables."

Jamie grabbed her bag and her sketchbook, and moved to sit down next to Draco. She kept her sketchbook in her arms, realizing it was a bad idea to keep her spring critique sketches in there where just anyone could see.

"I would like for you to create an outfit for your partner. You have one week. Begin."

No one moved. Susan raised her hand tentatively. "Um, sir, are there any constraints on what we're to do?"

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "You are only restricted by your imaginations. However, if you would like, each team gets extra credit if they can make their outfits a set."

Jamie twirled her pencil in her hand, feeling nervous now. Draco would have to take her measurements, probably, and they'd be working in close contact…this was going to be trouble, she just knew it.

Draco began to sketch ideas, and she looked over. "Um…so, what would you like to do?" She asked.

He gave her a smile. "Well, there are a number of things we could do, but I think some of them would be inappropriate for the classroom."

Jamie blushed instantly, and looked down. "Well…I…um…I think I'd like to make you some pants, a vest, and a shirt. Perhaps we can use the color from those fabrics to make me a dress?"

"That's boring." Draco muttered. "Everyone will be doing something like that."

Jamie arched a brow. "Alright then, what would you like to do?"

Draco looked at her thoughtfully, still sketching as his eyes trailed down her body. She felt a bit exposed as he took in the sight of her.

"Something a bit…fun. You can be a maid."

Jamie sputtered. "What!"

"And I'll be a stable boy."

Jamie rubbed her temple. "This is sounding like a bad romance story. Please….just stop."

"No, people will get a kick out of it. Anyways, neither of us do casual clothing that often, so it might be a good idea to do so-"

"I make casual clothing-" Jamie protested, and Draco motioned to her dress.

"_That_ is not casual. I have yet to see you in a pair of jeans."

"I don't wear jeans."

"Not even when you were a kid?" Draco asked snidely.

Jamie blushed, and nodded. "I did."

"I thought so. Now, if you don't want to be a maid, maybe you could be…I don't know, a Gardener."

Jamie brightened at this. "I could wear a dress and be a gardener."

"Yeah, if you were a housewife." Draco said, chuckling. "I doubt you've done a day of gardening in your life."

Jamie scowled. "Have so! And look who's talking-"

"Children, how's it coming along?" Dumbledore came out of nowhere, and Jamie realized she hadn't drawn a thing yet.

"We were discussing what we'd like to make." Draco said, showing some of his sketches with a flourish.

Dumbledore glanced at Jamie, who couldn't meet his eye. "I see. Well then. Carry on."

As soon as Dumbledore walked away, Draco turned to her with a grin.

"I think we should dress as teachers."

Jamie sighed. "And what would you have me wear, Draco?"

Draco leant forward. "Pumps, a fitted a-line skirt, with a blouse, maybe a pair of fake glasses-"

Jamie frowned. "I have glasses."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I wear contacts most of the time. But…no. I will not look…ridiculous because you have some sort of…Teacher fetish."

Draco began to laugh, and Jamie blushed. If anyone had the teacher fetish, it would be her. She couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"Fine, fine. How about…a dress." He shoved over his sketchbook. She stared intently at the drawing, taking in that it was sleeveless, fitted about the chest, and falling loose for the rest of the body. It was surprisingly…sedate for him, except for it being sleeveless. She knew he was trying.

"It's a possibility. It looks rather neoclassical."

"I was thinking it would be white. Like a bride."

She stared at him, hard. He just gave her an innocent look. Well…she didn't think anyone else in their class would have the balls to do this project. Why the hell not? Considering how often Narcissa had to make wedding dresses, why couldn't they try it themselves?

"Alright."

"Really?"

Jamie nodded, and began to draw. "Of course, to match, you'll have to be the groom. Unless you want to wear a dress too, and we could just be a homosexual couple." She added with a teasing smile.

Draco took his sketchbook back from her, looking at her oddly. "Um…I'll be the groom. So, what color schemes would you like, my bride?"

God, what had she gotten herself into?

Narcissa fixed Jamie with a Look as soon as she entered the studio that weekend.

"I…um, can explain." She said instantly, as she came through the door.

"Explain what?" Draco said, moving from behind a dress rack. He had several pieces of fabric in his arms.

Jamie shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

"We'll talk later, dear." Narcissa said with a sugary smile. Jamie put her bag down, and glanced towards Draco.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Can't a guy help his mum out? Geez."

As they worked, Draco had the bright idea of bringing up their project with his Mother.

"What a lovely idea. I have plenty of scrap fabric for you to use, if you need it. What are your designs?" She asked her son.

Draco handed over his sketches to his Mother, and she looked them over with a practiced eye.

"While that design may be good for a woman that has a good amount of curves, perhaps you should do something a bit more structured for Jamie here." She recommended. Jamie breathed in a bit at that- it would be harder to hide her bustier under his design and with the flimsy fabric he'd planned to use.

"But mum-"

"Don't you want Jamie to look good? Jamie, what do you think?"

"I agree with you." Jamie said quickly, seeing an in. "Draco, you wouldn't want me to make something unflattering for you, would you?"

"No." The boy groused. "Fine."

"Well, since you're here, perhaps you can choose some fabric, while I measure Jamie." Jamie felt a bit relieved at that- it had been making her nervous, possibly getting measured by Draco. The boy sullenly sorted through bolts of fabric while Narcissa started to measure her with a practiced hand.

While Draco was sorting out materials, Narcissa spoke up.

"There's a project that I'm going to be working on during the holidays, but it's in Sweden. Jamie, how do you feel about accompanying us?"

Draco looked to his mother in surprise, and Jamie stammered.

"I insist! I'll pay you extra for all the extra work you will be undoubtedly doing while we are there. Draco, I'll pay you too, for being my other assistant."

"Of…of course Mother. May I ask what the project is?"

She smiled, sitting down in her 'spot', and picking up her sewing from where she'd left it off.

"Oh, some of my work is going to be in a show there. Exciting, isn't it?" She giggled. "I'm going to ask Severus to accompany us as well, and hopefully…he will come." Her eyes flicked to Jamie, who wasn't meeting her eyes. "The change of setting will do him some good."

Draco held up some fabric. "This would be perfect!"

Jamie tried not to react as Draco was fitting her. She'd staunchly refused to undress in front of him, and the boy was having a hard time fitting her. They were at his parent's house, in his room.

It was a very nice room, with lots of space to work in, but Jamie still felt stifled and uncomfortable.

"Jamie, I know this sounds bad, but I really need you to undress. You could just get down to your smalls, okay? Just…"

Jamie looked at him and sighed. "Fine."

He looked a bit relieved as he unpinned her quickly, and she started to unbutton her dress. Thankfully, she was still wearing her bustier and slip underneath, and she hoped he wouldn't ask her to take off more.

She turned her back to him as she unbuttoned her dress, shoulders tense. Would he be able to tell? Would he figure it out? Would he freak out? She finished unbuttoning, and pulled the dress over her head. She could hear the softest of gasps behind her, and she could feel Draco staring.

Part of her felt good, being looked at this way- sexy, in a way, but another part of her felt uncomfortable, and unsure of herself. It was very…confusing. She crossed her arms over her chest, and turned to face him.

He was looking at her up and down, drinking her in as though she was a glass of water.

"You're so small. And gorgeous. Why do you hide it?" He murmured, stepping forward slightly.

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Please. Don't be silly, Draco."

"I'm not. I'm serious." She looked up at him, and saw that he was completely serious.

"Jamie…I know we're friends and everything…but you're making this really hard on me." He murmured, moving a bit closer. He touched her hips, tugged her just a bit closer to him. His hands felt really good on her- maybe that was why she wasn't pulling away.

"Draco…" She started, thinking of Severus. "We can't."

"Why not? I'm not with anybody, and you're not either. There's no rules against it, is there?"

He tilted her face up, and she jerked out of his grasp. "Draco…I can't. You don't understand…you don't know…I…"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Jamie turned away, and he grabbed her from behind, a bit roughly. She gasped, her body reacting instantly, as though it was Severus. She stilled, and relaxed just a bit. "Tell me." He whispered into her ear. "Tell me why we can't be together."

She shook her head, reminded that this wasn't Severus- this was Draco. Draco couldn't understand…

"Tell me." His grip on her arms tightened.

"I…" She turned her head slightly, to meet his eyes. "I'm…I'm not who you think I am." She murmured. "You don't really know me."

His grip on her relaxed, and his eyes softened. "Tell me then. I want to get to know you." Hands stroked down her side, and he dipped forward, lips pressing against her neck. She bit her lip, eyes closing. He felt entirely too good- no!

"Draco…stop." She protested feebly. "I…I'm not a girl!"

He froze.

"What?" He said, disbelieving.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. Not many people know. I…I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry." She pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

Draco looked so shocked. He had to sit down in his chair, and then he buried his face in his hands.

"Anything else to tell me?" He muttered. "God, I only thought you weren't interested in me-"

Jamie gaped, and his eyes met hers. "I…well…I am interested in you-"

His brows raised.

"But I…um, thought being with anyone would just be a bad idea. Draco…I'm sorry, I really am. I just…"

He looked at her speculatively. "Well…since it seems like you've got the entire school fooled, we might as well just move on. We've got work to do." He stood.

"Are…are you okay with this?" Jamie asked quietly as she watched him gather the materials and things again.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He started to pin in her in. "I guess I understand now, why you were so self conscious about your looks." He mumbled. "Even if you are a boy, you could still pull it off. You shouldn't worry about_ that_."

Jamie stared at him in awe. "You still think…"

"It's the Black genes. I know what looks good, and what doesn't. Trust me, you look good. I can't believe I didn't figure it out." The boy muttered again, adjusting the pins for the hem.

They worked in silence, but Jamie's mind was going a mile a minute. Draco hadn't kicked her out, or run away. Yeah, he was a bit upset, but it looked as though their project took precedent.

He was working on some pins on her shoulder from behind when she turned her head slightly to look at him. His eyes met hers. "I…I'm sorry I um…kissed you earlier, even when you told me no."

Jamie blushed.

"If I hadn't wanted you to kiss me at all, I would have reacted differently." She murmured. "I would have pushed you away."

Several heartbeats later, he leant in a bit closer. "So…have you ever kissed another boy? Besides me?"

She shook her head, and he looked a bit pleased at that for some reason. He looked down at the pins on her shoulder. "Well, it seems like this will do just fine. Let's get you out of this thing."

After they did so, Draco touched her hips again. "So…I'm curious."

She reached over, and grabbed her dress from his bed. "About?"

"Do you stuff your bra or something?"

Jamie blushed. "Bustier."

"Ah. You wear it all the time? It must be uncomfortable."

"Not all the time, no."

He set his hands on her shoulders, and she shivered, fingers bunching up in her dress.

"You know…even though you told me…I'm still thinking of you as a girl. I'm…finding that I don't really mind." He murmured. He leant forward, lips brushing against her ear. "I still find that you look really good. Is that strange?"

She didn't reply. What was she supposed to say? He squeezed a shoulder, and pulled away.

* * *

><p>NOTES:<p>

Modeling work for Draco.

Spring Critique. Lacework incorporated, more fitted styles for Lavender.

She still wears her 'old fashioned things'.

Includes knits this time too.

Harry and Sev get into motorcycle accident, the summer after he graduates. Everyone finds out that Harry is Harry, and they speculate on why Harry and Sev were together in the first place. Harry and Sev are alright, for the most part, physically. Harry got a few scratches, and a bit of a fright, because he landed in the grass, but Sev got all scraped up and needed some stitches. He also broke his arm.

Males transitioning to females (MTF) experience the following effects of estrogen: Breast development (full development takes several years), Loss of ejaculation, Loss of erection ,Shrinkage of testicles, Sterility (USE SAME RESEARCH NOTES FOR HOLLY STORY-SEPERATE FILE)

_Accessories Design Department: _

_Jewelry Design Department: _

_Graphic Design Department: _

_History Department: _

_Fashion Department: _

_Make Up Department: _

_Tech Design Department: _

Hermoine is a Tech Design and History. She switches to Accessories with Fiber concentration, much to her parent's dismay.

Draco Malfoy- Fashion. Terrible flirt, and a bastard.

Blaise Zabini- Upper year. Fashion and Accessories, concentrating on Shoes. Big black man that HP has crush on from a distance.

Pansy Parkinson- Upper year. Fashion. Vindictive Bitch.

Cho Chang- Make up.

Su Li- Accessories.

Lavender Brown- Make up.

Patil girls- one is in make up, the other is in Tech Design. Their Mother is a designer, their Father is a make up Professor.

Luna Lovegood- Jewelry Design, starts in the winter semester. Harry suspects she is the only student his age. The rest are all older than him, but he doesn't say that.

The School was Founded in the 1940's, by the Founders. Albus Dumbledore has been at the school for thirty-seven years now. The Black 'Dynasty' has been at the school from the beginning.

Snape works in the Technical sewing, patterns, fittings. Precise and analytical, but innovative. His work is dark, stylized, for nightlife. Dramatic. He used to work for Riddle Inc- but he left for some reason, and started at Hogwarts.

Sprout- Fashion Dept- Fibers, Knits, and Materials classes. Lace making, weaving, looms, ect. Embroidery, crochet.

Sirius Black- Wild man, flirts with anything that moves, including his students. However, he's off limits. Prodigal son of the Black family, teaches photography.

Remus Lupin- English professor, general studies. Dresses horribly, much to the changrin of his students. Cute, in a scruffy way.

Nymphadora Tonks- TA

Cedric Diggory- Upper year,

Tom Riddle- Riddle, Inc. Bought Black Clothing Co. in the 1970's, when it wasn't doing so well. He revamped it entirely. The entire Black family is in the industry. Dirty business man. He hires Draco and Jamie, as summer interns, during their sophomore year. Jamie ends up quitting when she realizes how bad the Riddle company is, and what Riddle wants from her. Draco quits in his Junior year.

Bellatrix Black- Designer, Co-Chairperson of Riddle, Inc. Right hand woman. Rumored to be his lover. Beautiful and dark, and just a bit evil.

Narcissa Malfoy- more kindhearted than her sister. A bit of a snob, sometimes, but her heart is in the right place. Her marriage to Lucius was more about money and business.

Lucius Malfoy- Runs Importing business. Cold-hearted.

* * *

><p>Have you ever noticed that I like my Harry old fashioned, with a touch of innovation? I guess I'm just wierd like that. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this.<p>

Just a reminder- if any of you want to adopt this, or any of my other stories, send me a PM. I'd be happy to work with you, just give me partial credit when you're finished.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Hope, Harmony, and Honor HPHG

**Okay pe****ople, after my short (okay, long) hiatus, I've had a collection of stories building up in my Document Manager. Rather than have them collect dust, I decided to post them. They're not really finished, but if any of you guys want to adopt them, you're welcome to!**

**Hope, Harmony, and Honor**

These three words move and shape the life of one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

x-x

Hermione Granger was an intelligent girl. She had an editic memory and a high IQ that her parents loved to brag about. She was practical and realistic, and as a small child, she wanted to become a Doctor or a Vet, so that she could help people. When she grew to be older and read the newspapers, she thought of becoming a politician, to solve the world's problems.

Her parents encouraged her to dream big, but to follow through with those dreams. They gave her books and lessons, whatever she needed, she had. She wasn't spoiled, per se, but didn't want for anything. She dreamt of a life where everyone could have a friend, where everyone was treated equally and kindly.

And she grew older still, and tried not to be hurt by petty comments and hurtful words. People teased her for her utopian ideals and lofty language. Even her parents wanted her to have friends. She refused to give up hope- there had to be someone that would listen out there.

Then she learnt about magic. Not the sort of magic that was written about in the wicca section of the public library, or even the esoteric miracles that she'd heard of in the Bible. No, real magic, in a world separate from the one she'd been living in.

When McGonagall showed up on her front doorstep, she allowed herself to hope that this magical world was much better than the muggle one. That perhaps, they didn't have bigotry and hatred and wars. That everyone was happy, helping each other with their powers.

It didn't take long for her to realise that the magical world wasn't as perfect as she'd hoped. What was more, as a muggleborn, she was the lowest of the low, except perhaps Squibs and 'half breeds'. Her parents had their reservations about her entering a place where it was clear she wasn't welcome, but headstrong Hermione decided she wanted to change all that.

She would prove to those wizards that she belonged in their world, just like anyone else.

She began her schooling, and became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in her first year. Well, she really only put up with Ron because of Harry. Ron seemed to always be around Harry wherever he went- so she couldn't be friends with one, without the other, no matter how much of a prat the red head was.

Harry was terribly sweet. Quiet and shy, he had black hair with a wildness that seemed to only match her own. He had striking green eyes that made Hermione weak in the knees, and a wiry frame that was stronger than it looked. What was more, his magic seemed to surround him like a warm blanket, making Hermione want to be near him all the time.

She felt stronger, just being near him. It helped that he understood her. He grew up in the muggle world too, with his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. It didn't take long for Hermione to learn that Harry wouldn't answer her questions about them. Harry kept to himself for the most part, and shied away from most public situations when he could.

Harry was famous, and her friend hated it. She could see that clearly, even if no one else could.

As time passed, they grew closer and closer, going through a great deal together. Facing possessed teachers, Basilisks terrorizing the school, werewolves and escaped convicts, a polyjuiced professor, and the return of the very man that killed Harry's parents. This last year, though, brought Harry and Hermione even closer together.

Harry was changing. After Sirius had died in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione could see that he was growing up. Something in his eyes had changed, and she knew she was changing too. She was no longer the girl blind to the prejudices of the world- she was well aware of it. She still wanted to change it, improve it.

And she knew she could do it. After all, the greatest changes occur during great calamity, during times of war. Revolutions and War went hand in hand, and what had been waged at Hogwarts this past year had only been the beginning.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, touching Harry's arm gently. Her friend had been staring off into space, face closed. The two of them had been sitting in silence for nearly ten minutes now, in an empty classroom. They were to be leaving Hogwarts the very next morning, just after breakfast. Neither of them had been able to sleep, and had met up in the common room.

Harry turned to her, and pulled her into his arms. Her eyes widened at the contact, but didn't pull away. It was extremely rare that Harry initiated hugs or anything. She thought something must be terribly wrong for him to do such a thing.

She felt his shoulders shaking, and a wetness in the crook of her neck. Hermione's hold on him tightened, and his arms around her middle pulled her closer. He was crying. Out of all the things they had been through...not once had Harry cried.

"Harry?" She whispered. "Talk to me."

"Neither lives while the other survives." Harry whispered into her neck, shaking. Hermione felt a tightness in her chest. "Dumbledore knew the Prophecy." He murmured, lifting his head away from her neck, revealing his tear streaked face.

"Oh Harry." Hermione whispered, her heart breaking. She raised her hand, cupping his cheek. She used her thumb to wipe a tear away. She felt her own tears begin, and her breath hitch. "Now you're making me cry."

Harry gave her a sad smile, putting his hand on her hair, and pulling her close. He kissed her brow. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He breathed.

"Don't be silly, Harry." Hermione said quietly. "We...I should have known. Voldemort's always had a facination for you hasn't he?"

Harry sighed. "I know. It's just...I think I always knew. Hearing it...makes it more real, I think." He rested his head on top of hers.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry's smile widened. "Thank you Hermione."

"For what?"

"Just for...being there for me."

"Always." Hermione hugged him tightly.

Harry looked thoughtful. "We don't have much time before we have to go." He bit his lip. "Hermione...I don't know if it's safe for you to go back to the muggle world. Hell, I don't even want to go back, but I have to. Did...did you know Sirius wrote a will?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked up at his face. "No."

"He told me last summer. He said my parents wrote one too, but for some reason, it was never read. Dumbledore and Sirius were both witnesses."

Hermione frowned. She didn't like where this was leading. "Harry...what are you..."

"Did you know that my Dad had a title? And a Seat on the Wizengamot? And Sirius would have one too, if he hadn't been shipped off to Azkaban?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "...no." Strangely enough, with all the information out there about the Potters, that tidbit wasn't available in the library. There was something going on here.

"I got mad at Dumbledore...after he told me the Prophecy. I told him to stop keeping things from me. He said he wouldn't anymore, but he still is! Why?" Harry gripped her arms. "Does he think I can't handle it? Does he think I'm too young for something like that? After all the shit I've been through, I feel like an old man-"

Hermione shuddered as Harry's magic rippled outward. She swallowed thickly, her own magic reacting spontaneously. "Harry..." She whispered quietly, placing her hands on his heaving chest. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Please...just calm down."

"No, I will not calm down-"

Hermione leant forward, feeling dizzy and breathless as his power spiked all around them. She halfheartedly tried to pull her arms out of his grip, but it only tightened. She closed her eyes, hearing his heart beat. She saw flashes of their history together, of all the times they'd fought back to back. All the breakfasts they'd shared. All the late nights studying and researching.

"Harry..." She whispered. "Your magic..."

"I'm sick and tired of everyone getting killed around me! Who's going to be next? Ron? Ginny? You?" She felt him hold her tightly, and she tilted her head back. His eyes were bright and furious, and she felt as though she was drowning. " I'm sick and tired of Dumbledore and everyone else deciding what to do for me- I'm sick and tired of risking the lives of everyone I care about-"

Hermione's lips parted, and Harry drew nearer, face inches away from hers.

"I'm sick and tired of not doing what I want." He breathed.

"Then do it." She whispered back, heart pounding in her chest.

And it was true. It had always been true.

As she uttered the last word, Harry pulled her close, and kissed her. Hard. Hermione's brain turned off for the first time in her life. She felt his magic holding her close, surrounding the two of them. Harry pulled back suddenly, breathing hard, pushing her away. Hermione stumbled slightly, steadying herself on the wall. She felt her own magic bubbling under her skin, reacting to Harry's. It cautiously came out, recognizing Harry's magic as superior. She had never felt so weak and strong at the same time before. Powerful, but powerless to Harry's will. Her legs felt weak, her heart beat erratically.

Their eyes met, and Hermione's brain caught up with what just happened. Harry's eyes were wide, and he was shocked. He was probably thinking the same thing she was. What had just happened? Her lips burned, and something inside her ached. That had felt so right. Kissing Victor had been nothing in comparison. Her body, her magic was singing with want. She wanted that connect once more, physically and magically.

"Hermione...I..."

Hermione shook her head, and stalked towards him, finding some unknown strength inside her. She pounced, grabbing him by the front of his robes, and yanking him into a kiss. Just a moment later, he reacted, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back. He quickly took control of the kiss, hands shaking as he held her head. Their magic touched, and changed instantly. There was an explosion of power in the small abandoned room- unknown to them, the windows were shaking, and the furniture moved slightly away from them.

Hermione pulled her lips away from his, whispering. "Harry, you're my best friend. Always have been, always will be. I will always be at your side, in whatever you do- you'll never be alone."

Harry's hands went into her hair, kissing her once more. She let him kiss her as he liked, yeilding to his every move subconsiously. His eyes were dark, and he murmured. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I...I...was worried that you would get sick of the danger and leave me."

"Never." Hermione breathed against his lips. "I will never leave you." She placed her hand over his heart, and he placed his hand over hers. Hermione looked at their hands, and she smiled. She lifted her gaze, and Harry bent down to give her a chaste kiss. She rose up on her toes to meet him halfway. Their kiss was sweet and intoxicating, and just as bewitching as the others. Their magic was thoroughly mixed now, surrounding them. They of course, did not notice this, as their eyes and focus were only on each other.

His smile faded, and he said one word that halted Hermione's thoughts. "Ron."

Hermione looked down, and sighed. "Harry...if he...saw us..."

"I know." Harry said, squeezing her shoulder.

They pulled away from each other, feeling reality settle in. They were teenagers, not even out of school yet, and were soon going to be facing off the most powerful and formidable witches and wizards in the Country.

Hermione raked her hands over her hair, feeling frustrated. "I wish..."

"What?" Harry said despondently, leaning against the wall, frowning.

"I don't want to be seperate from you for the holidays. You shouldn't be alone."

Harry looked away. "I'm going to be stuck at Durzakban. I don't really have a choice."

Hermione frowned. "Didn't you just say that you wanted to do what you wanted to do?"

Their eyes met, and Harry's fire returned. "You're right."

Throwing all caution out the window, Hermione grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the classroom. "We've got to move quickly." She whispered breathlessly, coming up with an idea. It was her forte, after all. "We must hurry, no one can see us."

They ran quickly down the hall, and Harry asked her where they were going. Hermione shook her head, glancing to the sleeping portraits. "Not here. You'll find out soon enough."

Harry found himself grinning as they ran down the corridor hand in hand, making their way through the school. As they came up to the seventh floor, Harry knew where they were going. He began to walk quicker, tugging Hermione towards the Room of Requirement, and they began to pace.

"We need a place that we can stay in for indefinite amount of time." Harry murmured quietly.

"Where we can train and prepare for the war." Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Where no one else can get to us, but we can still communicate with the outside world." They turned making the third pace.

"We need to completely hidden. No one can feel our magic, or use tracking spells to find us."

And the door appeared, and they went inside. Just after the door closed once more, it faded completely into the wall.

The two friends found themselves in a place that looked like the Gryffindor common room, but with a lot more books. The room was circular, with a large fireplace, and a window. Books and trinkets decorated the walls, with a few work tables and comfortable chairs. A sofa was in front of the fireplace. They exchanged a look, and began to open the doors that led from the common room.

A loo that looked much like the prefect's bath, but it also had showers as well. Then there was a room that had a dueling platform, with all sorts of weaponry lining the walls. Then there was a bedroom that had two beds that looked like the beds in the Gryffindor tower. They glanced around, and Harry spoke quietly.

"While...this is a great idea, we didn't bring any of our things with us...and what about the others? They'll notice we're missing."

Hermione led the way back to the common room, motioning towards the fireplace. "I think we'll be able to floo from place to place. The advantage we have here is that we're not connected to the floo network, so they won't be able to follow us. We'll still be able to communicate with people." She paused. "I will go to my parent's now. They should be awake. I'll...tell them the situation and I'll get some of my things."

Hermione looked rather hesitant to do this, grabbing some floo powder from the fireplace.

Harry looked at her worriedly. "Hermione...you don't have to leave your parents for...this. As it is, you didn't get to spend enough time with them last summer."

Hermione frowned. "I know. There was a reason for that, you know." She paused. "We had a huge row when I left for Grimmauld Place so early last year. While we wrote this year, they were even more upset when I spent the holidays with you lot." She bit her lip. "I'll be back soon." She threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, and stepped through.

Harry stared at the flames, worried. What if she decided not to come back? He glanced around. Well, nothing was stopping him from staying here. But how could he get his- oh!

"Dobby?"

A house elf popped in a moment later, grinning beatifically up at Harry. "Yes Harry Potter sir?"

Harry knelt down. "Look, I'm going to be hiding out this summer. I don't want anyone to find me- even Dumbledore. Do you think you could get my belongings? And not tell anyone where I am?"

Dobby's eyes widened. "Yes Harry Potter sir, I wills protect your secrets!" He exclaimed, and popped away. Not too much later, the elf came back with Harry's trunk, as well as the Firebolt- shackles and all. Strangely, the elf also had the Gryffindor sword slung over his shoulder. It looked rather funny, as the sword was probably heavier and definitely much bigger than the diminutive elf.

Harry took the sword from Dobby, giving him a questioning look. Dobby just smiled.

"Gryffie sword is youse belonging too!"

"Oh." Harry said, feeling rather...shocked.

He set the sword down on top of his trunk, next to his firebolt. He stood there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Dobby stood there, looking at him expectantly.

Harry turned to him, and he was about to say something when the floo flared green, and Hermione came out, looking horribly upset. She had two huge duffle bags, and a bookbag on her back, and she looked as though she'd been crying.

"Hermione?"

She just gave him a wooden shake of her head, and she went to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and Harry looked to the elf once more. Dobby looked a bit more timid now.

Harry took a deep, calming breath. "Dobby, do you think you could help me?"

Dobby's eyes brightened. "Of course Harry Potter sir?"

"I will pay you, of course. We might need to get some items in the wizarding world, since we're going to be sticking around here for a while. Um...how do you feel about listening and watching what goes on here in the castle? Would you get in trouble for that with Dumbledore?"

Dobby grinned. "Dumbledore sir actually has the portraits watching the castle lots and lots- he never really asks us to do that. But if Harry Potter sir asks me to watch and listens, I will do that." The elf looked delighted. "I is not even needing paying!"

"No, Dobby, I'll pay you. Use it on...presents for Winky or something. Do you think Winky would like to help too?"

Dobby nodded shyly, and Harry smiled. "Good." He set aside his broomstick and sword, and opened his trunk. He pulled out his money pouch. "I'd like for you to get a catalog for all of the bookstores and shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." He paused. "Are House Elves allowed in Gringott's?"

Dobby shifted nervously. "They is...but those Goblins is being mean. We elveses is not going to the banksies very often. You is wanting me to go to Gringotts?"

"Do...you think you could find a way for me to go to Gringott's undetected by other wizards? I would imagine the security is tight there, portkeys and such aren't allowed, are they?"

"I is not knowing Harry Potter sir." Dobby said quietly, looking crestfallen at the thought of letting Harry down. He looked back up at Harry. "I is finding out very soon! Is there anything else you is needing?"

Harry shook his head. "Thank you Dobby. You're a great help. You don't need to go now, the shops are probably closed. Go in the morning. Talk to Winky about what I asked you about, alright?"

Dobby nodded, and popped away with a crack, still holding the moneybag in his thin arms. Harry looked worriedly to the room Hermione had entered. He closed his trunk, and grabbed his things, levitating them behind him. He held the sword and broom in his arms. He stopped short as he entered the room, seeing Hermione unpacking. She was crying.

He set his things down by the other bed, and hugged her from behind. The girl froze, and her sobs grew louder. Harry held her, letting her cry it out. She turned in his arms, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh...it's okay." He whispered, holding her close.

"Th-they kicked me out!" She cried, wiping her tears and pulling away from him. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I can't believe they would ever do such a thing, but..." She sniffled. "They said that you were dangerous to be around, and a bad influence, and-and that I was going to be p-pulled out of Hogwarts..." She began to cry again, and Harry held her once more.

He stared at the top of her head, feeling rather...odd. He was dangerous to be around. People had the bad habit of dying around him. Hermione knew this, but she still stuck around anyways. And he was certainly a bad influence, but at least Hermione didn't have a stick up her arse any longer. As crude as that sounded. Still, imagining Hogwarts without Hermione...that was daunting. The place wouldn't be the same without her.

"We'll get through this." Harry murmured, running a hand through her frazzled hair. She tilted her face up. Her skin was all blotchy, and her eyes were red, but she was still quite pretty. Only Hermione would look pretty when she was crying.

"I'll help you unpack." Harry murmured gently, and pulled away.

x-x-x

While they were unpacking, Harry told her about Dobby. He had half expected her to be up in arms about his use of a house elf, but she was oddly quiet. Then they talked about what would happen in the morning when people found out that they were missing.

"We really should leave a note." Hermione said worriedly.

Harry nodded slowly. "I guess so." He sat on his bed, grabbing some paper and a quill. He began to write.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Hermione and I are taking a holiday. We haven't been kidnapped, we just need the break. Well, it's not really a holiday, we're going to be training and preparing for the war. I can't do that at the Dursleys, and Hermione can't do that with her parents either. Please don't worry about us, we'll be extremely safe. _

_Ron, I'm sorry we didn't bring you along. Your Mother would have had kittens if you had disappeared. __Neville, you're a good guy, and you did great at the Ministry. I'm glad I was able to have you at my back. Hope that new wand works good for you. __Ginny, thanks for being there for us. You are a great friend, and a wicked dueler. I wouldn't want to be at the business end of your wand, especially with that Bat-Bogey hex. __Luna- thanks. I really appreciate your insight, and hope that we can still talk next term. I'm glad that we became friends with you. _

_I want the four of you to talk to the DA before term ends. Stay in touch with each other, and stay safe. We'll see you at the start of term. Prepare for a bigger and better DA next year. Have everyone read at least one defense book over the summer- one that isn't on the textbook list. Practice with sticks, if you're too young to do magic outside of school. Try to come up with a safety net for all of our members. We'll work on that this summer too. _

_Remus- I'm sorry. Please don't worry about us. Think of this as the Greatest Prank in Marauder history. You'll see. _

_Dumbledore and everyone else, please don't look for us. You won't find us. Concentrate on finding Voldemort and getting rid of his forces by any means necessary. _

_With all of our love,_

_Harry and Hermione_

x-x-x

Ron stared at the letter, feeling shaken. "Fuck."

"Ron? What is it?"

Ron handed over the letter listlessly to Neville, sinking down to sit on Harry's still made bed. It had been terrifying to wake up to see that his best friend's bed was empty, with a note on his pillow, and his trunk gone. He put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. Neville gasped as he read the letter, and ran out of the room.

Seamus and Dean were asking him questions now, but Ron couldn't hear a word. He did hear the high pitched scream, however. Ginny. He heard her run up the stairs, and slam the door open, eyes wild. She wore a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and some jeans, her hair pulled back tightly. She had probably been in the common room. Neville was probably telling McGonagall and Dumbeldore now.

"Oh no..." Ginny croaked. She sank down next to Ron on the bed, and Ron sighed.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked tremulously.

Ron lowered his hands, feeling rather numb. He should have known. He'd seen it coming all year. Hermione and Harry had been intense in the DA, in their lessons. They had been performing spells at a whole other level, the two of them working together to come up with lesson plans. Leaving Ron behind. He'd seen it a long time ago, he really should have been expecting it.

Yeah, he might be the comic relief and all, but he wasn't stupid.

Ginny spoke again. "I...had half expected Harry to pull something like this, but not Hermione. I never thought she would do this."

Ron chuckled, shaking his head. "Where Harry goes, Hermione follows. It's been that way since the beginning. Yeah, she might nag and threaten to tell the teachers, but she always ends up following." He smiled. "We corrupted her."

Ginny bit her lip, looking at Ron worriedly. "Are you alright? With the two of them together? Alone? I thought you had a thing for Hermione..."

Ron blushed, looking away. "I used to. But...I kind of realised this year that we would never really work well. I don't fancy being with someone that nags me to do my homework all the time."

Ginny cracked a smile at this, and Ron felt a little better. "Guess we got a DA to get together."

x-x-x

Ron met up with Neville and Luna in the classroom, near the Great Hall. Every single DA member had showed up, and all of them were talking quietly to each other. They went silent, looking at Ron expectantly as he and Ginny approached. It was strange. Usually only people did such things with Harry around, but now they were looking to him.

He flushed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Hey everyone." He murmured. He glanced to Neville, who was smiling at him.

"Is it true?" Hannah asked, biting her lip. "Did they really just...leave?" She whispered.

Ron gave the slightest of nods. "Yeah." At their panicked looks, he hastened to explain. "In their letter, they said they were coming back next term. They aren't running away. They...they're training." He wished he could be absolutely certain of that. No- Harry would never run away. Neither would Hermione.

Neville came to stand on Ron's other side, opposite Ginny. "Ron's right. Harry and Hermione would never leave Hogwarts behind. They'll come back next term. So, while everyone's searching for them, we've got to keep our heads level. They wanted us to get together today to figure out our plans for the summer."

"What?" Zacharias asked, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Safety precautions, you dimwit." Ginny growled. "Do you honestly think that Riddle is going to lay low now that he's been Outed? Hell no, he's going to be attacking. He's spent all year gathering supporters and making plans. He's going to attack, and attack often. And we need to be ready for him." Ginny's hands clenched at her sides, and Ron looked to his sister in surprise. She had always been rather fierce, but for her to say it that way...

He looked to the others, who looked pale and terrified.

Luna spoke serenely, stepping out of the crowd. "What we need is a way of communication." She smiled wanly, holding up her Quibbler. "And this is how we'll do it."

"Huh?" More than one student murmured. "But anyone can read that." Someone else called out.

Ron's eyes gleamed, and he grinned. "You're brilliant, Luna." He took the magazine from her. "Code. We'll use a code."

Luna just pulled on her spectrespects. "I've got something even better." She murmured, taking the magazine back, and held it upside down. The others glanced at each other dubiously. Luna handed Ron another pair, and he pulled them on, not caring how ridiculous he looked. He looked over her shoulder, and gasped. All the words and stories transformed into something else entirely.

"What the..."

Luna closed the magazine. "Daddy and I will start working on it right away. I'll hope we have time with our trip to Sweden." She said, tucking the magazine back into her bag. "Then again, this might be just a bit more important."

"We need safety measures. Some of us don't have wards and stuff on our Houses." Justin said worriedly.

"There are wards that block portkeys, apparition, and the floo can be shut down." Susan said, thinking of the last war. "You-Know-Who and his followers used all of that in the last war, and I bet they'll do it again." She shuddered. Her own parents had been killed that way, as well as her Uncle Edgar. Then she thought of the precautions her Aunt took. "Auntie checks in with people a few times a day, setting up a pass code. She never stopped since the last war, and I know a lot of Aurors do the same. Maybe if we set up a system that's similar..."

"And us muggleborns can use the phone, if we don't have access to the floo and such." Justin pointed out.

Colin and Dennis exchanged look. "Maybe we could all get together?" Dennis asked hopefully. "Sometime during the holidays?"

"Not Diagon or Hogsmeade." Ginny said immeadiately, looking thoughtful.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think we should meet somewhere private, where we can't have people spying on us-"

Cho suddenly spoke, looking uncomfortable. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to go to war." She said with a shaky voice. "I...I don't want to get involved in this. This...this is too much."

The group stiffened, and Ron and Neville exchanged a look. Neville spoke up. "Who feels the same way?"

Zacharias held up his hand, and then Michael Corner. Then Parvati.

Zacharias spoke hesitantly. "Look, I support this and all, but I'm the heir of my family. If something happens to me, we're done for. I can't do that to my family." Susan glared at the boy, and looked like she was going to say something to him. Hannah stopped her with a hesitant touch to her arm, shaking her head.

Neville's lips thinned. "I'm the Heir of my family as well. So is Harry. So is Susan."

"But your lines- I'm the Heir of fucking Hufflepuff, okay?" Zacharias yelled, looking terrified for once. The normally composed and pompous boy looked completely different. "If I die, the Hufflepuff line dies with me!"

The others looked shocked. No one had known such a thing. There may have been rumors, but there were always rumors. No one had really believed them- for the boy to say such a thing...

Neville frowned. "Then it should mean more to you. Hufflepuff is part of Hogwarts. If Voldemort wins, do you honestly think he won't try to take over the school? Do you want your ancestor's legacy to be destroyed?"

Zacharias swayed, and sat down at one of the empty desks. He buried his head in his arms, sighing. "Fuck. I was never supposed to tell..." He looked up to the others, with tears in his eyes. "Did you know how my Great Gran Hezipiah died?" He whispered. "Back in the fifties...a man named Tom Riddle came to visit. Within a few days, she was poisoned. Everyone thought her elf did it, it was quite the scandal."

He sat up, running a hand through his normally neat hair. "When I saw that article that the Quibbler published about Tom Riddle...I knew that he'd killed her. I knew it. My family doesn't speak his name...we thought he'd been long gone."

"Why did he kill her?" Ron asked. There had to be a reason. Yeah, Voldemort was mad, but poisoning? There had to be a reason.

"He stole something. Something important." Zacharias murmured, looking away. "I...I was never supposed to tell anyone about this- hell, I wasn't even supposed to know. Please...swear on your magic you won't tell a soul."

The group stilled. Swearing on one's magic was serious indeed.

Ginny spoke softly. "I think...there's quite a bit information that is bound to pass our way. I think it might be best to swear that we keep all of our information a secret."

Parvati and Padma began to whisper quietly.

Cho spoke. "I...I still don't want to be involved. I'll swear not to tell anyone what I already know, but I can't...I can't fight. I just can't." She looked as though she was about to cry. "The only reason I joined the DA was to support Ce-Cedric and Harry...and...I can't. I can't do this anymore."

"Snap out of it!" Ginny snarled. "Just stop your crying. We get it, alright! We won't force you or anyone else to fight if they don't want to." She narrowed her eyes. "Cho, swear now, and then leave before we talk any more."

Cho sniffled, and raised her wand. "I, Cho Chang, swear on my magic that I will not speak of anything that I learned today with any one else. I will not speak of the DA, aka Dumbledore's Army, aka the Defense Association. I will not speak of the membership of said organization. If I come across information that will help this organization, I will do my best to help. So Mote It Be."

Her wand glowed as the last words left her mouth, and a swirl of magic surrounded her. She sighed, gave them a watery smile, and left.

Ginny looked to the others, putting her hands on her hips. "Anyone else want to leave?"

Ron watched her idly, wondering about the dynamics of their group. Michael Corner quietly made his oath, nearly word for word with Cho's. He left as well. People looked anxiously to Parvati and Padma, who were still talking quietly in Hindi.

Parvati sighed. "I'll stay." She murmured, sliding her hand into her sister's.

Now that that was over with, Ron looked over the group. There were eighteen people gathered in the room. There were two sixth years- Alicia and Angelina, twelve fifth years, and three fourth years, and a lone third year. Dennis. Ron thought about how different everything was just wasn't some study group. This was something else.

"Alright, we're going to make a new oath." Ron said quietly, breaking their silence. Neville took out his wand first, and everyone else followed, gathering in a circle, wands crossing.

"We swear on our magic." Ron murmured, and everyone else repeated him. "To fight against V-Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Several others stuttered on Voldemort's name, while Ginny chose to use Tom Riddle instead. Her magic accepted this, as he was the same monster in her eyes. "We swear to fight to the best of our abilities, and to train hard for the upcoming war. We swear to protect our friends and family. We swear to..." Ron gulped at this. "Follow Harry wherever he may go." No one hesitated at this. Neville spoke up. "We fight for honor, justice, and equality." Luna spoke up. "We fight for our friends and family." Ginny grinned fiercely. "We fight for Hogwarts!"

Something seized in Ron's chest then. "For Hogwarts! So Mote It Be!" He cried, and the others followed. They all staggered back at the force of their spell being cast. All of them were panting with exertion, but still grinning madly from adrenaline.

"We should try to create our safety net." Ron said, after he began to recover. "We need teams of some sort, so that way they can get together over the summer and not have it as noticeable as all of us getting together.

It didn't take long. Angelina and Alicia were paired up, since it wasn't unusual for them to get together anyways. In the same vein, Hannah and Susan were as well. All four girls were assigned to a team together. The Creevey brothers were assigned with Justin, Dean and Seamus. All the muggleborns were together, and they would be able to communicate through the phones and other muggle means. Seamus would be their connection to the wizarding world, if they needed it.

Ron and Ginny, of course, were together, and were paired with Luna, since she lived nearby. Neville would be assigned to Zacharias and the Patil twins, since their families tended to get together over the holidays.

Ron checked the clock, and saw that breakfast would be soon. He'd never been so productive so early in the morning before. He found himself smiling, and looked to the others. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" The others laughed.

Luna spoke up as they began to pack up to leave- apparently people had begun to make plans and notes already for what they were going to do during the holidays. "The next issue of the Quibbler will be out in two weeks."

x-x-x

Ginny stared out the window, watching the countryside go by. She knew it was a stupid idea to sit in a compartment alone, but she had to get away from the others for a while. Ron and Neville were making plans, while Luna had spent at least an hour writing something. While Ginny normally would be in the thick of things, she just had to think for a while.

She did her best planning when alone.

Unfortunately for her, a certain someone saw this. Her compartment door opened, and she turned, glaring at Malfoy as she recognized him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Her wand was already in her hand. She then noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were not with him.

Malfoy looked as though he was going to say something, but thought better of it. He shifted on his feet, and closed the door behind him. "You know, you should really think about warding rooms before you enter them. Almost anyone could just listen in."

Before she knew it, Ginny was to her feet, shoving Malfoy against the door, with her wand to his neck. And just as quickly, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled it back, pinning it behind her. Their wands were at each other's necks, and they stared each other down.

Ginny leant forward and bit Malfoy on the ear, making it bleed and the boy gasp and shove her away. "What the hell, Weasley!" Malfoy yelled, eyes narrowed. With a flick of his wand, the wound disappeared, and Ginny kept her wand aimed at his chest. He rolled his eyes, and flicked his wand to the door, making it glow slightly.

"Nobody will hear us now." He said, and put his wand away, holding his hands up to show he was defenseless. He pointedly looked down at the wand that was still aimed at him. Ginny lifted it slightly, and took a step back. She motioned to the seat with it, and Malfoy sat down with a smirk, crossing his legs, and spreading his arms across the back of the seat.

Ginny sat down, keeping her wand on him. "What do you know?"

Malfoy raised a brow. "Just that you and your buddies declared their undying love for Hogwarts, and are making plans this summer to meet." His lip curled. "Your little study group has gotten quite productive, hasn't it?"

Ginny scowled at him. Malfoy continued.

"Look, I'm not going to tattle. In fact, I want to help."

"Yeah fucking right. Pull the other one." Ginny muttered.

Malfoy laughed. Laughed! "Alright, I might just be a bit curious. After all, Potter and Granger run off together, and leave you lot behind. I was sort of expecting you lot to be bawling your eyes out at their abandonment, but yet I find that you're stronger and tighter than ever." At her suspicious look, Malfoy tilted his head. "I watched your little meetings. Potter isn't the only one who can be invisible."

Ginny sucked in her breath.

Malfoy brought one of his hands up, studying his nails. "In fact, I think those little lessons helped save my DADA OWL. Of course, I couldn't leave my friends to flounder while I flourished, so I taught them what I learnt."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"We want in." Malfoy said simply. Her eyes widened, and she leant back.

"Why?"

Malfoy sighed, holding out his hand in front of him casually. "Well...it's rather complicated."

"Malfoy..."

The boy's grey eyes flicked to hers, and Ginny swallowed. His casual look was completely gone.

"My Father is in prison, along with men that I've known for years. Intelligent, cunning men. For you lot to be able to capture them, with all the odds against you...it takes...some skill. The Dark Lord will undoubtedly come calling for our families soon, as punishment for our Fathers. I did some research into this..Tom Riddle that the Quibbler spoke of- yes, don't look at me like that. Everything that was written was true. This mad man is a hypocrite and off his rocker. His insanity is his weakness. I do not follow weak people."

Ginny frowned. "You're admitting Harry is strong?" What a Slytherin way of going about things. Still, it made sense. In an odd way.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I suppose. He's strong, but untrained. I'm assuming he's training this summer. Perhaps this whole 'running away' business was set up to do just that. Dumbledore clearly isn't involved, so maybe Potter is finally growing a back bone."

Ginny gave a slight shrug of her shoulder, not wanting to say yes or no.

"My friends and I want to join your group. We will gather intelligence this summer, and use it as a bargaining tool for when we speak to Potter and his vigilantes in the fall."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Malfoy smirked. "You're listening, aren't you? Longbottom wouldn't dare be alone right now, and Weasley would hex first and ask questions later. Lovegood might listen, but she wouldn't give me answers. The others don't have the means to communicate with the Golden Boy like you do."

"Fine. Care to tell me anything else?"

"You love Potter. Or at least, you used to. I think that makes you one of his most loyal followers."

Ginny's hands eased, and she buried her face in her hands. "Just...go away Malfoy. Leave me alone." She whispered. It sounded so bad when he said it like that. Why did Malfoy have to say that?

Malfoy lingered by the doorway, cancelling his silencing spells and straightening himself up. "You know Weasley, Potter would be lucky to have a girl like you." And with that, he left.

x-x-x

Ron sat next to his sister at the kitchen table, along with all of their brothers. Even Charlie had taken a portkey back from Romania. Their Dad was looking oddly serious, while their Mum was cooking up a storm. She cooked even more when she was nervous. Funny enough, Ron wasn't hungry for once. Order members had all gathered at the Burrow that night, and the place was packed. For the first time, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were allowed to sit with the Order members.

The Headmaster stood at the head of the table, looking grave. "We must find Harry and Miss Granger. It is imperative for their safety. I went to the Granger's Household and found that Miss Granger had flooed there last night." Ginny and Ron exchanged a look. A floo? So they were definitely in a magical place. "Obviously, she wasn't there when I visited. From what I understand, the Grangers had an argument, and the girl packed up her belongings and left."

"Hermione ran away?" Ginny gasped.

"She was kicked out." The Headmaster stated quietly. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger explained to me that they believed their daughter was in danger from our...kind. That hanging out with Mr. Potter would lead to her death. They tried telling this to Miss Granger, who wouldn't hear of it. She flooed back. I tried to see the history of their floo connection, but could not find a lead."

Moody scowled. "Went by the old HQ. Completely empty. That damned house elf was dead. No magical signatures or nothin', and the floo hasn't been used since we left. They didn't go there either."

"And they're too young to use Apparition...and they wouldn't know how to make a portkey or have access to one..."

"Miss Granger is a formidable witch." Dumbledore mused. "It wouldn't surprise me if the girl knew the theory of Apparition already. With Harry's force of power, they may have successfully apparated. Creating a portkey is illegal, of course, but we know Miss Granger and Mr. Potter don't shy away from things like that, if their safety is compromised."

Ginny bit her lip at the man's tone. What was he implying?

"I think it's great that they managed to get away." Fred said with a grin, and George continued. "Sneaking out from under everyone's noses like that."

Dumbledore looked heavenward, stroking his beard. "Strangely enough, the tracking charms that I've placed on both Miss Granger and Mr. Potter have disappeared completely. They never left the wards of Hogwarts last night, at least with the tracking charms on."

Several people looked alarmed at this. "You...put tracking charms on them?" Bill asked, frowning. Fleur's eyes narrowed, and she held herself stiffly.

"Isn't that illegal?" Tonks asked in a small voice.

Dumbledore waved it off, and Moody spoke up. "Constant vigilance! Of course that boy needed a tracking spell, the runt gets into all sorts of trouble."

"...I wonder how long that tracking charm has been on." Ginny said in a low voice. No one except for Ron and the twins heard her. And Remus, on account of his sensitive hearing, looked up from his coffee mug at this with a frown.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. They're a teenage boy and girl, they're probably just looking for a roll in the sack- I'd be more worried about Granger getting knocked up." Charlie said, taking a swig of her firewhiskey. Several people around the table choked at this, and Molly dropped a pan to the floor.

Dumbledore frowned at this. "I do not think either of them would be so irresponsible. At the same time, I must urge all of you to up your search. Bill, could you please make some inquiries at the bank, to see if Mr. Potter visited?"

Bill nodded grudingly. He knew that the Headmaster would probably want to go a bit more in depth, but Bill wasn't about to risk his job for a kid that just wanted a shag.

Ron and Ginny were told to go upstairs after a while, while the rest of the meeting continued. To their surprise, the twins followed.

"I thought you guys would be members." Ron commented as they headed up the stairs.

"Nope." George began. "Dumbledore offered-" "But we turned him down." "On account of us being busy with business." "Of course, we didn't tell him that we-" "Were for Harry-" "All the way."

Ginny hugged the twins tightly, grinning. "I knew I could count on you two." She gave a Look to Ron, and they all met up in Ron's room. Ron and Ginny sat on Ron's bed, while the twins sat on Harry's cot.

Ginny flicked her wand, casting silencing and imperturbable spells. "Ginny!" Ron gasped.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Ron. I've cast magic tons of times here, and the ministry hasn't come calling yet."

"...but...you're under age..."

Fred laughed. "How were we able to prank you so much? Come on Ron, don't be silly."

"Bloody hell, I didn't know we could use magic here. I thought I'd get arrested or expelled or something." Ron groused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's the wards here." Ginny said, shaking her head. "They can't tell if it's Mum or Dad casting the spell. Anyways..." She looked to the twins. "We made an Oath. So do you."

The twins had their wands out in a flash.

x-x-x

Harry stared at the letter in front of him with a growing smile. Hermione was sitting next to him, eating her cereal. They were both in their pajamas, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Dobby had delivered said letter to him with breakfast this morning. It had been three days since their self-imposed exile to the Room of Requirement. They had spent most of their time exploring the room and pouring over the catalogs Dobby had gotten them. Dobby was apparently allowed to make withdrawals for Harry, as long as he had Harry's written approval with his blood and magical signature on the letter.

_Harry, _

_Dobby just showed up out of the blue this morning. Good thing Moody isn't here. He obviously knows where you are, but he won't tell me a thing.  
><em>

_I guess I've forgiven you, you know for leaving me behind like the Git you are. __Anyways, we've been busy since you've been gone. The DA got together, and well, we're making plans. We divided up into teams, and we'll all be in contact with each other over the summer. Get your Quibbler subscription soon- read with those wierd glasses, upside down. Luna's come up with something for us to communicate._

_The muggleborns are all using their tellyphones to talk, and the teams will come up with a password system to check in with each other. With the Quibbler and the system, people will be able to meet up and train over the holidays. _

_Hope you and Hermone are alright. The Order's gone mad looking for you. Well, most of them are, anyways. Remus kind of has this sad smile on anytime you're mentioned, and I think he knows you're alright. Write him, will you? Oh, and Ginny wants to write something now. _

_**Hey you guys. Please, please be careful this summer. You better come back. I mean it. Malfoy talked to me on the train. Ron's looking crazy now- I er...hadn't told him yet. Look, Malfoy all but said that he knows who Tom Riddle is, and he doesn't want to follow a weak hypocrite that would threaten their families as punishment for their Father's failures. He and his friends are gathering information this summer and will use it to negotiate...er..terms with us once we come back. So...come back, will you? All of this is kind of surreal. I'm not liking how Dumbledore is handling all of this..he's kind of implying you two are doing illegal stuff. Not that I care...but are you?  
><strong>_

_**Mum's blown her nut, and she's frantically worried about the two of you. **_

_**The twins have agreed to do a bit of spying on their own, since they've got their store in Diagon. They actually go into Knockturne pretty readily for supplies, so they might find some info here and there. Oh, and they've made some plans to make goodies for us. **_

_Stay safe,_

_Ron and **Ginny**_

_P.S: By the way, the DA swore on our Magic to follow you. No pressure, eh?  
><em>

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look over the letter, and Hermione set her bowl on the tea table, looking thoughtful.

"Well...this changes some of our plans quite a bit." She finally said. They'd been half expecting Ron and Ginny to throw a fit at being excluded from their 'holiday'.

x-x-x

Over the course of the summer, the Daily Prophet had a splash of pictures and stories about Harry and Hermione.

_ROMANTIC HOLIDAY FOR BOY WHO LIVED! _

Was the headline.

Funny, how the room of requirement could change into an Italian bistro with just a thought. Or a sunlit beach. The images on the newspapers were slightly blurry, but it was clearly Harry and Hermione. According to the newspaper, the two of them were travelling around the world. Italy, the south of France, Spain- quite the trip. Still, it was sending the Aurors, Order members, and Voldemort's followers all over in their search for them.

The Quibbler, of course, came out with their own stories, with pictures as well. Seamus and the muggleborn boys practicing their dodging with paintball guns and water balloon fights. The girls taking lessons in self-defense with Angelina's muggle cop Father. Or a chart on Morse Code and Sign Language, of all things. Intelligence about werewolf clan movements, and inquiries about dissappearances and supplies. What people looked forward to the most were Harry and Hermione's updates. Sometimes it would be just a list of pertinent books. Or Harry's latest vision. Or some diagrams and formations that would work in dueling situations. Maybe it would be stories about their childhoods- which were far from sometimes, it was just a sentence or two to boost morale.

That summer was tough. A bridge was destroyed, and Giants were attacking the countryside. Zacharias' family went into hiding, and the Patil's father forbid them to go out into the wizarding world alone.

Still, they managed to keep their communication growing, and they made plans for recruitment.

Harry was to be at Gringott's on July 27th, for Sirius' Will reading. Dumbledore was completely unaware that Harry would be able to recieve this letter, and would not be expecting him.

The night before, Harry was staring at the summons, unable to sleep. Hermione crept out of the bedroom, yawning. "Still up?"

Harry gave her a slight nod, and she settled next to him on the sofa, curling into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed. "I'll come to bed soon."

"No you won't." Hermione said sleepily.

"I'm worried. What if they try to bring us back to HQ?"

Harry shook his head. "The Goblins won't allow magic inside their bank. You know that. Dumbledore might be desperate enough to catch us outside, though."

"I know."

"We'll just have to sneak in somehow. We'll need to watch out for deatheaters too."

x-x-x

The next morning, a group of students gathered inside Fred and George's shop, in the cellar. Above them, the shop was bustling with business, children stocking up on pranks and candies for the upcoming school year. The only people not present at the meeting were Ron and Ginny, who were with their parents, and Fred, who was upstairs.

Neville and Luna stood at the front of the group in the crowded cellar. It had been the first time that all of the students had been able to get together- coincidentally, it was the same day as Sirius Black's will reading.

"Harry and Hermione will be here in Diagon Alley in two hours for the Will Reading." Neville said, holding his hands behind his back. "The Order already knows this, as well as the Ministry of Magic. If the Ministry knows, so will the Deatheaters. Unfortunately, wizards aren't allowed to portkey directly into the bank, so Harry and Hermione will have to enter the bank just like anyone else."

He gestured to George, who held up a hand drawn map. It was rather detailed- all the stores were labeled. They were also color coded. George spoke. "This is a map of Diagon that we've been putting together for the past couple of years, inspired by the Maurader's Map. We can't tell where everyone's at, and we haven't found all the hidden spaces in the shops just yet, but we know all the back alleys and weak spots. The areas marked in red are where the Aurors usually patrol. There's double out there today, and they'll be adding more by the time Harry and Hermione come around. The red shops are where the Aurors tend to hang out. Blues are neutral, and yellow is where suspected dark activity happens."

He gestured to the bank. "Gringott's actually has two entrances. One in Diagon, and one in Knockturne. Goblins guard both entrances to the hilt. Everyone will be expecting Harry and Hermione to enter through the Diagon entrance, but they've told us that they will be going through Knockturne."

Neville pointed to several spots. "We need people here, here, and here. We also need some people at the entrances too, making it look like they're customers. We want people inside the bank by the time Harry and Hermione inside. As it is, the Weasleys and the Order will be inside during the will reading."

Luna spoke dreamily. "We estimate the reading will last anywhere from 1-2 hours, but it may be longer for Harry to leave, since he will be designated as Sirius Black's heir."

A ripple of surprise shifted through the group. "He's not only going to be the Potter heir, but the Black heir too?"

Luna just smiled. "He won't just be the heir."

"My Lord..." someone murmured, and Luna's smile widened.

Neville cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Aurors will undoubtedly be stationed by the Diagon Entrance, so if the Deatheaters come, they'll be distracted. If there's fighting on Goblin property, the Goblins will get involved. We don't want that. If we can somehow prevent dueling from occuring on Gringott's property, that will be all the better."

Luna spoke. "I will be stationed at the back entrance with Angelina and the Creevey brothers. Ron wants Justin, Dean, and Seamus to be in Diagon, hanging out on the corner of Florean's. He also wants the Patil girls along with Susan and Hannah to be by Flourish and Blott's. Alicia and Neville will be in the bank lobby before the will reading even starts."

Everyone nodded, looking over plans. "It's likely that the Deatheaters will want to keep people from apparating away, using portkeys, or using the floo. We have to make sure to herd everyone into the shops, away from the fighting. If people want to join the fight, let them. We'll need all the help we can get." Neville said grimly.

George rolled up the map, and held out a basket. It was full of black armbands with the Hogwarts crest. "Put these on everyone. They will remain invisible during the fight. Make sure to put them on underneath your sleeves. Skin contact, please. When they warm up, like your DA coins did, that's the signal to pull back and get out. It'll be pretty easy to spot who's a friendly, and who's not. The Aurors wear their red uniforms, and the Deatheaters will be wearing black and masks. The Order might be a bit harder to spot, but they'll be there."

Everyone slid their armbands on, looking scared, but determined. "Keep the spells quick and easy. Only escalate if you have to. Most of you guys are still underage, so the Ministry will most likely be looking for any unsavory spell work. Make sure to keep in sight with your team mates. Remember your signals, and don't panic."

He held out another basket. "Calming draughts. Take them now."

x-x-x

Harry buttoned his shirt with shaking hands, feeling nervous about the outcome of the day. He was well aware that he and Hermione were basically walking into danger. He just hoped everyone else was ready. He was wearing his school shirt and trousers, along with his school robe. His Gryffindor crest had been transfigured by Hermione into the Hogwarts crest. The gold and red colors on his tie and vest had been replaced with black.

Hermione was dressing with her back to him, pulling on her school clothes as well.

"I'm nervous." Harry murmured.

"I know. Me too." Hermione said quietly. "But we're ready, right?"

They turned slightly, exchanging a look. They smiled, and their nervousness eased. As soon as they were finished dressing, Dobby appeared. He looked giddy for some reason. "Is Harry Potter sir and Harry's Grangy ready?"

Hermione blushed at the title, but the two students nodded. They took Dobby's hands, and reappeared with a pop in an alley way close to Gringott's. They visibly startled Justin, Dean, and Seamus, who were walking at the end of the alley way.

"You're early! And I thought you were going through Knockturne?" Dean hissed at them as they approached.

Harry gave a slight shrug, and the three students looked at the two of them. "You look...ripped, Harry." Seamus said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "And Hermione here is looking pretty hot too."

Hermione swatted the boy's arm. "Go to your station. We'll meet up with all of you later."

"Yes ma'am!" Seamus said, saluting with a grin. The three boys walked off to their station, leaving Hermione and Harry behind. It was a sunny day in Diagon, with not a cloud in the sky. Dobby had done some reconnaissance work that morning, and they found out that the Deatheaters were crawling all over Knockturne that morning. Not a good idea to go that way. As Harry and Hermione began to walk towards Gringott's, they noticed all the Aurors and such looking their way. Their steps quickened, and they managed to get onto the steps as the Aurors and Order members were closing in.

Lucky for them, the Goblin Guards halted the intruders and sent them on their way. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, going up the stairs. They didn't let go of each other as they entered the lobby. The Goblins had a lot more guards out than normal today. Harry caught the eye of Neville, who was waiting in line to make a withdrawal, and Angelina, who was hovering by the door, looking over some paperwork.

His face turned into stone as he faced Dumbledore, who was approaching the two of them. Moody was at his side, and the two wizards were clearly anxious.

"Harry, you cannot be here." Dumbledore said worriedly. "The Aurors are on High Alert today- it's not safe for you."

Harry ignored him, approaching the others. The Weasleys stood there, along with Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. To his suprise, Malfoy and his Mum were there as well. He greeted Ron with a grin and a hand shake, while Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Harry, where on earth have you been?" Mrs. Weasley hissed in his ear as Harry hugged her.

Harry pulled away. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?" He looked to the Goblin that stood beside them, who was waiting for them expectantly. He held a thick ledger in his hands, and he looked rather pissed off.

"Are you finished?" The Goblin sneered, and turned sharply on his heel. The group followed him. Unbeknownst to him, several guards followed as well.

x-x-x

A little over an hour later, everyone came spilling out of the meeting room. Harry was angry, but only Hermione and his friends seemed to realize it. Dumbledore looked rather pale, and the group was quiet.

Then they heard a loud bang. In an instant, the Goblins and wizards alike were on high alert. Neville waded his way through the crowded lobby, as did Angelina, coming to Harry and Hermione's side. Ginny, Ron, and the twins followed them, separating from their parents. They managed to get out of the building, gasping at the sight that greeted them.

Aurors and Deatheaters were having a stand off right in front of the bank, and a wall of Goblin Guards stood on the steps, spears and swords ready to defend their property. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand once, and they let go for the first time since entering Diagon that morning. Humans and Goblins alike came running up and down the stairs, creating a jumbled, panicked mess. Well, the humans were the ones that were panicked. The Goblins wouldn't do something so low as to panic in the face of danger.

Harry and Hermione climbed up on the balustrade, on opposite sides of the crowd. It was a great big mess. Store fronts were blown out, and pockets of dueling were happening in front of the book store, Florean's, and Ollivander's.

Harry and Hermione began to shoot curses at the deatheaters from their vantage points, and the others followed. The twins shot off firecrackers, dung bombs, and a portable swamp into the crowd, making an even bigger mess. The two teams managed to climb down from the balustrades, around the Goblins, and dueled through the crowd, meeting up once more in the center, in front of the Goblins.

Harry was running on pure adrenaline that morning- dodge, shove, duck, one curse after another. Hermione was the same, blocking every spell that strayed to her path. Ron was shielding them, while Ginny and Neville were blocking and casting spells into the crowds. With the teen's help, the crowd backed off, creating a bit more space between them and the Goblins.

The Order jumped into the fray, and the other teams attacked from the other side, cutting down the Death Eater's forces effectively.

While Harry didn't like Dumbledore all that much at the moment, the old man was formidable in a duel.

The Deatheaters, or what was left of them, finally retreated. One had been killed, and four more had been captured. Four Aurors were injured critically, while the others only had minor scrapes and bruises. Only one Order member had been injured, and none of the students had been hurt.

The Aurors took the captured Deatheaters away, and took the body of the dead deatheater as well. Moody and Kingsley went off with them. Tonks hesitated as she looked over at Harry, her gaze sliding to the other teenagers that seemed to just be around. She gave him the smallest of smiles, and left with the other Aurors.

Remus hugged Harry tightly, visibly shaken. Harry hugged the man back. "You alright?" Harry asked first. Remus just gave him a wan smile.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one that killed that Deatheater, weren't you?"

Harry's expression told him more than words could. Remus hugged him again, and murmured in his ear. "Whatever you and your friends are cooking up, I want in."

Harry only murmured one word. "Tonight."

Harry and Hermione dissappeared before Dumbledore could start in on them again- Dobby had popped them away. It had be so quick that no one had even seen the elf.

"Did...did they just Apparate?" Someone asked in suprise.

Remus glanced over at the other students, who were being questioned by the other Aurors now. They were all handing over their wands, to see what spells they'd cast. He watched intently. Hexes and curses of the neutral variety- a few stunners mix here and there- but all spells were used to incompacitate. His brow raised as he saw a vicious cutting hex rise out of Ginny's wand.

The Aurors looked at her suspiciously, and Ginny burst into terribly loud tears, hiding her face in her hands. Remus had been fooled for a moment, but only for a moment. Her parents were at her side instantly, practically shoving the Auror away from interrogating her upset daughter even further.

x-x-x

It was one in the morning when they met again in Fred and George's cellar. This time, Harry and Hermione were there. Remus was there as well, lingering in the corner. The mood was exuberant and hopeful.

"Thank you all for all the hard work you've done this summer. You guys did great today." Harry began. "We're halfway through the holidays, and the next time we will be able to meet is on the train." He gestured to George and Fred. "I want to thank Fred and George for making the map of Diagon and Knockturne for us. Guys, I'd like for you to work with Moony on improving it. I also want a map of Hogsmeade."

"Moony? The...Moony?" They whispered in unison. Remus blushed, glancing away from their awed expressions.

Harry looked to Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. "Guys, you're doing a great job with making the teams. We're going into recruitment overdrive soon, so the teams might be changed. Ginny, as you saw at the Will reading, Malfoy looks like he's got some info. Since he's already talked to you, I want you to be his contact."

"Me?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

Ron scowled. "I don't want her hanging around that Slytherin git."

"Grow up, Ronald." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Malfoy can't be seen with Harry, and you have a tendency to hex him whenever he's nearby. It would be suspicious for me or Neville to be around him, and Luna..."

Luna spoke up. "Ginny is the best choice." She said simply, smiling at the red head.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "If you want me to talk to him, I will."

Hermione pulled out a sheath of papers from her bag. "I'd like for everyone to look into the notes I've written on healing and muggle first aid. When we make up our teams this term, I want at least one person on each team to be familiar with what to do in case of an emergency. I would also like a team of researchers."

Ron spoke up. "We need people to gather information. We have Luna and the Quibbler, but she can't do it alone. And we need people that can recruit for us."

Dennis spoke up hesitantly. "I'd like to help with that. Recruiting, I mean. Research isn't one of my strong points." He said softly.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "Actually, Dennis, since you're the youngest, I think it might be a good idea. I want you to focus on the younger students. It wouldn't be strange if you were seen talking to them. Just start by saying hi to all the first years on the train. Prefects, I want you to do the same. Since you'll be patrolling the train anyways, just be friendly and keep an open mind."

"...Where have you guys been anyways?" Ginny finally asked the question that they all had been wondering.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "We can't tell you. Not yet. It's better to not know, in case you're interrogated." Harry said quietly.

The others conceded to this, and Remus spoke up. "I was keeping an eye on all of you today, since I got stuck on the stairs behind the Goblins. You did a great job dueling those Deatheaters. None of you were hurt, were you?"

Everyone shook their heads. Remus nodded. "Good. You all were very good, but you had the element of surprise. Those Deatheaters weren't expecting to face off with students- the reason why there were more injuries with the Aurors and the Order was because they were focused on them. Next time, they won't."

Everyone's smiles faded, and they grew grim.

Neville spoke quietly. "Those Deatheaters won't be so easy next time. We'll keep our heads low. We'll come up with some new tactics."

Harry smiled, looking at the twins. "Did you guys really have to use the portable swamp?"

x-x-x

Notes:

Neville is a BAMF and everyone knows it (except for him)

DM/GW

Luna is Lovin' Good with everyone. :3

**Yeah, I started writing this while I was in Chicago. I can't seem to complete it now. :( Adopt it if you like, just pm me please. **


	17. Goodfriends HPLL friendship

**Goodfriends**

* * *

><p>HPLL friendship

Writer!Harry

Harry is an orphan with not a penny to his name- no clothes, no items, nothing that is completely his own- as far as he knows. Yet, he is rich in experiences, thoughts, and ideas. He wants to make something of himself, to be successful. After all, the only way to go is up.

mending clothes, bartering and trading. The arts. He writes, because it takes the least amount of money in supplies.

The Potters donated all of their money to the war, only leaving the ancestral manor. Harry's trust vault was spent on the protections for their safe house- James was intending to sell the house once they came out of hiding.

Neville is the Boy Who Lived.

Harry is The Creator.

x-x-x

Unlike the other children, Harry Potter did not stare up at the twinkling sky above them in the Great Hall. No, he looked to the people. His future classmates. Teenagers of all ages stared at the group of children walking down the center of the Great Hall. Harry ignored the stares, inquisitive green eyes taking in the extravagant place settings, fancy cutlery, the well cared for children.

He had known on the train that many of the children who attended this school were all rather wealthy. As far as he knew, there were few exceptions, such as Ron Weasley. But still, the boy came from a Pureblood family, and was rich in family and in experiences in the magical world.

Harry had none of that. While he knew quite a bit about the 'muggle' world, he knew almost nothing about this one. He hoped to change that soon. His textbooks didn't do much except for spells and theories- while interesting, that was not the knowlege he really wanted.

As each child was Sorted into their House, Harry wondered about the system. Sure, dividing them up could make them competitive, but at the same time, it would divide them. He watched a set of twins, girls, become seperated by their Houses, and wondered if it was common to have friends outside your House. If wizards were anything like muggles, probably not.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry steeled himself silently, trying to keep calm. It wouldn't do to be nervous. The tattered hat was laid on his head, and it was only there for a moment before it began to murmur.

_"Interesting. A sense of fair play- a very good work ethic. That's very good. Brave when you need to be; studious, when required. However, these traits are all driven by your ambition. What is more important, Harry Potter- happiness or success?"_

_"...You're asking me?"_

_"Of course, who else am I asking, little one?"_

_"...Uh, well, can't you have both?"_

_"Hahaha- I suppose so, if one works enough at it. You've got a long journey ahead of you, Mr. Potter. Having the right friends could take you places, make you learn things you've only ever dreamed before. Tell me, would you rather have a friend that you could relate and tell all of your secrets and desires to, or would you rather have a friend that could help you achieve your goals?"_

_"Er...why can't I have both?"_

_"...You're making this rather hard on me, Mr. Potter. I will say this- I don't believe I've had such a hard time choosing a House for a child since nearly 20 years ago- with your own Mother. Must run in the family. Well, looking at your background, I do believe you will benefit the most, and become Great in "_SLYTHERIN!"

x-x-x

Harry hovered next to his Housemates, who had settled on the sofas, only leaving him room to either sit on the floor like Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode, or stand, like Zabini and Davis. Harry's choice was made for him as their Head of House entered the common room, making all the students fall silent and go still. Every Slytherin from the smallest first year (Harry) to their burliest Quidditch player (Flint) looked to their Head of House respectfully.

Harry stared at the man, feeling a little nervous and scared. This man would be his teacher for the next seven years, this man would be the one he would report to if there were any problems with his academics and such. Harry had a feeling this man didn't like him- judging by the look on his face as he glanced Harry's way.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. For our first years, welcome to your home for the next seven years. I know all of you have been anticipating this day ever since you were aware of this school. Nothing can compare to the stories and tales that your parents and siblings may have told you. The experiences you have here will be carried with you for the rest of your lives."

The man spoke softly and smoothly, and Harry felt a tinge of jealousy at the man's elegance and commanding nature. No one spoke a word- the man had captured their attention with just a Look. That was_ respect_. Harry wanted that.

Harry pulled slightly at his sleeve, feeling a bit self conscious.

"Slytherin is a great House, and we follow the traditions that our predecessors set before us. We strive to be great, and become future leaders. Prefects, please come forth."

Six teenagers came to the front of the room- a boy and girl from fifth, sixth, and seventh years.

"Fifth years will be responsible for first years. Sixth years will be responsible for second years. Seventh years will be responsible for third years. Go to them if you have any questions or concerns. They will be arranging tutoring sessions, if needed, and will be posted on the bulletin board here in the room. The East Parlor is for studying and quiet activities. The main room is for conversing, debates, and discussion. Prefects, please lead the others out. First years, remain behind."

The other students began to leave the common room. Snape flicked his wrist, and a sheath of papers appeared in his hands. Some of the other children murmured appreciatively at the show of magic. Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

The man handed them over to Greengrass, who was closest to him at the time. "Your schedules. A map is included, showing the shortest routes to each of your classes. The red marks are spots to avoid- they are either banned from students entering, or Gryffindor territory. I would...suggest that none of you face the Gryffindors alone. Not until you have a few more spells in your repertoire."

Harry didn't really like the sound of that. He stared at his map, feeling a bit forlorn. A smile appeared on his face slightly as he saw the library.

"What are you smiling at, Potter?" Snape hissed, making Harry jump.

"Uh...nothing, sir. I was just...noting the library wasn't too far away."

Snape frowned, looking at him suspiciously.

"...Right. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. Stay behind."

The others were escorted out of the room by a silent fifth year that was standing by the door. She led them into a hallway. Harry and Malfoy exchanged a look. The blonde gave him a dismissive look, as though Harry wasn't even worth acknowledging. Harry was used to that look.

"Potter, I am aware of your status as a scholarship student." The man's voice dripped with disdain, and Harry could feel the amusement coming from Malfoy. "You will have to work twice as hard as anyone in this house. If any of your grades slip below Acceptable, you will be put on Probation. If your grades do not rise within the semester, you will be suspended. Understand?"

"...Yes sir." Harry said in a small voice. He certainly couldn't go back to the Dursleys, that was for sure.

"Also, you will have to attend to Mr. Malfoy. It is because of Lord Malfoy's generosity that you are allowed to come to Hogwarts at all."

Harry grit his teeth at the gloating look the blonde gave him.

"Yes sir."

"And you will be required to attend all tutoring sessions for the next month...because of your...upbringing. I suggest you take advantage of the time and knowledge that the Prefects will make available to you. After this grace period, you will be held accountable for your marks. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Snape frowned. "That will be all. Mr. Malfoy, follow me."

Harry turned away, and headed towards the remaining fifth year, who was watching him in silence. The boy turned, and headed down the hallway, making Harry follow him.

"You will be in the room next to Malfoy." The stoic fifth year said. "Normally, you would share a room, but Malfoy requested and purchased a private room for the duration of his schooling." They came to a stop in front of a narrow door. Harry stared at the small plaque on it.

_Harry James Potter, 1st Year_

"This will be your room. Curfew is at eight for first years, and lights out is at nine. You are expected to be dressed and ready to go to the Great Hall by seven a.m. Punishment for being in the halls before six a.m or after curfew is harsh. So don't get caught." The boy added sharply. Harry thought it was an odd thing to say. Don't get caught? Why not not do it at all? Oh well.

The boy left, and Harry went into his room. He stared at it, and found himself smiling. He closed the door behind him. It was even better than the bedroom at Privet Drive! The room was rather long and narrow, with a built in bed at the very end. Harry spent his time exploring the room. Drawers pulled out from underneath the bed, and there were shelves built into the wall above it.

There was a desk as well, next to a dresser. An empty bookcase sat in the corner, looking rather forlorn. The room was rather dark, with bare stone walls and floor. The furniture was made of dark wood. Harry couldn't believe he was getting his own room- he thought he would have to share in a dorm.

His trunk sat on the floor, and Harry set about unpacking. It didn't take him long. He didn't have much. All of his books were used, as were the rest of his supplies. The only things that were new was his cauldron and potions kit- it was definitely frowned upon to get a used cauldron, especially for first year. Oh, and his wand was new too- that had to be new. No choice about that.

Harry had a small budget, but managed to make it stretch. His robes were used, and he still wore his worn trainers. He still had a few galleons left, and he was planning on making it last. He would get a bit of money at the end of the semester, if his grades were good- but he was hoping to save it up for a room at the Leaky Cauldron the following summer. That is, if he made the grades.

No sense in counting on that- he would have to find another way to make some money.

He still couldn't believe he was here- part of him felt as though this was a dream, and tomorrow, he would be attending the public school in Surrey. He put his books on the book case, put his clothes away, taking care to set out a fresh set of robes for the next morning. He took out his wand, and smiled, wondering what he would be learning the next day.

x-x-x

Term began. It didn't take long for Harry to realise that wizards weren't that much different than muggles when it came to bullying. Those who showed any weakness were teased and taunted- those who were well off and charismatic were looked up to. It became rather clear that Malfoy expected to treat Harry like a servant, even attending to the blonde's friends. At least he had experience in this, and ignored their jibes and teasing.

Classes were interesting- he quite liked astronomy and charms. Transfiguration was a bit more tricky, and he absolutely loved Herbology. He was largely ignored in Potions, shoved to the back of the class, where Snape taunted the Gryffindors mostly. Harry didn't mind- as long as he wasn't being picked on so he could do his work.

Whenever he could get away from the others, he tried learning more about his family history. The Potters had been extremely well off, lasting for centuries and centuries. They were one of those 'Ancient and Noble' houses. After writing to Gringott's, he learnt that the majority of their treasures, properties, and money had been spent in the last century, helping to fund the Order of the Phoenix during Grindenwald's reign, and again, when Voldemort came about.

Harry found that there were no other Potters in the line, although he was distantly related to some of his classmates. All he got from the legacy was a title that he couldn't use until he was fifteen, a family grimore, a family tree chart, and an invisibility cloak that was being held by Dumbledore, according to the Goblins.

Harry didn't know what to think of the Headmaster. If his research proved to be true, said Headmaster was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Thousands and thousands of galleons had been given to the man and his followers during the wars, and now Harry was left with nothing. But still, he had grown up with nothing, and he was simply happy to be away from the Dursleys.

It was also that first week of term that Harry met the Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom. Longbottom was rather shy and quiet, and kept mostly to himself. He was rather friendly with Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, the Weasleys, and Susan Bones. Longbottom's parents had died just the day before his had, oddly enough. And their birthdays were also within a day of each other's. Putting that aside, they were rather different from each other. Neville was obviously well cared for, with new robes and proper shoes, and had yet to lose all of his baby fat.

Harry was scrawny, and dressed poorly, which was pointed out quite a bit by his housemates. In the next few weeks of term, Harry found a book on household spells, and studied them like mad so that he could mend his second-hand robes and supplies to make them look new. While intelligent, he kept to himself and didn't volunteer to answer questions in class. He found that the less attention he put on himself, the less likely he would get in trouble for anything.

Harry missed his first flying lessons. Malfoy and his cronies had locked him in a storage closet, and it wasn't until dinnertime that he was let out by a prefect. He found out at dinner that Malfoy managed to get a try out for the quidditch team, even though he was a first year. He would be bragging for ages about it.

As the term wore on, he spent more and more time in the library, reading in his usual alcove, where he was almost always left alone. Once in a while, he'd see Granger dragging Weasley and Longbottom about. It seemed as though trouble followed the trio wherever they went. First, there was the troll on Halloween, then something to do with a dragon, if Malfoy's rants in the Common room were to be believed.

Whenever Harry wasn't in the library, he was usually to be found in the kitchens, or by the lake. In the kitchens, he took to watching the elves prepare meals, writing down the stories and such that they told him from time to time. He found the little elves to be quite fun, and thought it odd that there were no books on them in the Hogwarts library.

So he decided to write one instead. A rather ambitious project, but he liked to write, and it gave him something to do. He wasn't in any organizations, since he couldn't afford the club dues, nor did he have any friends to hang out with- and while he studied ahead, he wasn't a brown-noser like Granger. Anyways, he liked to know information that you couldn't find in books- he felt as though he was peeking inside the House elf's lives.

He found that House Elves were dependent on witches and wizard's ambient magics for their own magic to work. The elves that worked at the school had been brought by Helga Hufflepuff, and were the largest contingent of elves in the world. There were over 600 elves working around the school and the grounds. Their magic allowed them to be invisible to humans when needed, and they did magic without a wand and such.

They lived anywhere from 150 years to 300 years, depending on well cared for they were. Only the most mistreated elves lived to be less than a hundred. They were also able to communicate telepathically- it made for easier communication while they were working. They worked in groups, for the most part, and were very social. It was not good to have a House elf alone for too long, without wizards to care for, or other elves for company. There were more male than female elves for some reason, and there was no family unit. Female elves generally lived longer than males. Everything was communal, and there was no hierarchy. The elves rotated shifts and tasks equally. He never asked about reproduction, and even if he had, they wouldn't have told him anyways.

Harry even decided to write some of the recipes and cleaning techniques that they used- they were happy to share. They were also notorious gossips, and loved to eavesdrop on conversations- he knew all sorts of stuff about the staff and students that most people would never find out otherwise.

As the Christmas holidays approached, Harry buckled down further, anxious about getting enough money from his stipend. With Granger's grades, he wouldn't be at the top, but he would at least be in the top five.

Harry met with his Head of House the week before the Christmas holidays began. He sat in the chair, feeling a little anxious. Snape was frowning, going through some paperwork.

"So, Potter, you're staying here for the holidays?"

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly. He wasn't about to go to the Dursleys. That would just be stupid.

The man glanced his way, and Harry tried not to flinch. While Snape was a tough teacher, he'd never really paid that much attention to Harry before. Thank goodness. He wasn't sure if he could stand it if the man yelled at him.

"I've been reading the notes the staff have left with me. You're doing rather fair in their classes- all O's and E's in every single one. Even History of Magic." The man's brow raised as he looked at a paper. "And you're making an E in my class as well. Rather satisfactory. Your papers have always been turned in on time- always at the correct length."

Harry fidgeted in his seat.

"The Prefects have told me that you keep to yourself for the most part, and they've never seen you out past curfew."

Harry blushed at this. He was out past curfew quite a bit, but the elves always popped him in and out of his room so he wouldn't get caught.

"While you are in the top five academically in your year, you don't volunteer for answers much."

Harry's eyes dropped to his lap. "I...uh...get nervous when I speak in front of others, sir." He said quietly. It was a lie, but the man didn't need to know that. He wasn't shy, he just didn't want to get attention. The less, the better. Less trouble that way.

"I see."

The man picked up a quill and wrote some. "Madam Pince tells me you are often in the library, reading non curriculum books. May I ask what you've been researching?"

Harry blushed. "Well...at the beginning of the term, I was researching about my family. I didn't know much about them. And um...later on this term, I've been researching house elves."

Snape raised that brow of his. "House elves. Right." The man looked down, looking as though he could care less. "Well, I see no reason for you not to receive your stipend. You've attended the tutoring sessions, so you're up to speed on our traditions, correct?"

Harry nodded. He knew all about the pureblooded bigotry and its glorious and bloodied history. He hated it, but in Slytherin House, it was required knowledge.

"Good. 25 Galleons will be deposited in your vault for the upcoming term. If you continue on this path, you will get another 25 at the end of the term." The man paused. "If you need to go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to get your Christmas shopping done, or if you need to make a withdrawal at Gringott's, let me know. I'll need to accompany you."

Harry's eyes brightened at this. Over the term, he'd kept his leftover 5 Galleons, and was looking forward to buying something, and talking to the Goblins in person. "Well, I actually have a bit of leftover money from last term, but I would like to talk to Griphook about something."

The man looked at him oddly. "Very well then. I will be going to Diagon Alley on the first day of the holidays. I will be leaving at 8am, and I don't plan on wasting the whole day there. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry grinned.

Snape looked down at the paperwork. "Have you thought about being part of an extracurricular activity? It's never too early to think about what electives you'll want to choose for third year."

Harry bit his lip. "I want to be in Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes."

Snape made a note of it. Rather odd combination there- usually those who took Runes also took Arithmicancy. "May I ask why?"

Harry just smiled shyly. "No reason. They seemed the most interesting to me, I guess."

Snape wrote a bit more. "Just keep in mind that after you start these courses, you can drop them, but you can't add any others after your third year. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

x-x-x

Harry squirmed in his seat, trying not to be nervous. Griphook sat down in his seat, looking at him expectantly.

"Thank you for meeting me. I know time is money, so I'll make this as quick as possible." Harry said, and pulled out a file from his bookbag. Griphook adjusted his glasses, and flipped open the file quickly.

Harry watched him read for a moment, nervousness mounting. "I'd like to ask you about my family's investments. In the past, they had a share in the Daily Profit. I know you told me earlier on this term that the Potters liquidated all of their assets during the war, so they no longer have the investments they once had."

Harry bit his lip. "I'd like for my family's fortunes to turn around. It will take a lot of hard work, but I've never shirked away from that." He paused. "What I've written there are several stories that I want to submit to whoever would be willing to publish them."

Griphook's beady eyes raced across the pages. "These are about House Elves."

"Yes sir. I interviewed some of them at Hogwarts. I'm sure with Gringott's being as important as it is, you surely know of all the magazines and newspapers around. I only know of the Daily Prophet, but..." Harry made a face.

Griphook seemed to understand his expression. He handed the file back, with an odd look on his face. "I believe I know of someone that would publish your work. There is a man named Xenophilius Lovegood, and he Owner and the Editor of the Quibbler." the goblin picked up a quill and began to write something down. "I will contact him. As you do not have a Magical Guardian, you will have to make a contract through us for your payments. The standard is 1 Galleon, minimum, per story, but as the Quibbler is a small magazine, I do believe you will only get 50 sickles per article."

Harry frowned slightly at this, but thought it over. He had quite a bit written already, and he needed a way to make money- this was all he could do for now. By writing for this magazine, at least he would get to make money, get his name out there, and possibly gain connections for him to publish elsewhere.

"Alright. I'll send him a letter too, with an example of my work. Do...you think he'll hear me out, even if I'm so young?"

The Goblin smirked. "Actually, Xeno's daughter helps him from time to time. I don't think he would mind. I do suggest that you use a penname."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

Griphook leaned forward, steepling his fingers. "Topics such as House Elves- especially written in such a manner- make the purebloods...nervous."

"Oh." Harry said in a small voice. He understood now.

x-x-x

Harry walked out of the Bank, hurrying after Professor Snape. The man glanced at his pocket watch, and the two of them headed towards an Apothecary just inside Knockturne Alley. "Don't look anyone in the eye, and keep your head down." Snape muttered to him as they entered the shop.

Harry sighed, watching the man go to the counter. He turned, looking at a barrel of black beetles. He made a slight face, and glanced over at the Professor once more. There was a crate of potions on the counter, and it looked like the two men were negotiating prices. Harry's brow raised as he watched them.

"These are much better quality than what the ruffians around here provide, surely you can give me more than that." Snape said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told ya, boy, no more than 40 sickles a vial."

"Hector, you gave me 50 last time."

"Yeah, and you nearly broke me bank. Not this time, Snape. 40, no more."

"Fine. I'll take 30, if you give me 10 of your best newts, 5 pouches of snails, and a scoop of your good nettles."

"...fine." The man groused, and opened his till. As the man counted the money out, Harry wondered what was going on. Snape was trading in potions for money and supplies? Hmm, interesting. It had merit. Harry thought if he could do something similar at school- trading goods or supplies for money. The greenhouses and the grounds had a cache of goods, but he wasn't sure about the school's policies on that sort of thing. Perhaps he could trade services instead, like looking over people's essays, or something.

As the two of them left the apothecary, Harry asked. "Are we allowed to harvest ingredients from the greenhouses and sell them?"

Snape looked at him sharply. "No. Students are not allowed to do that."

"But Professors are."

"Yes, if the money is spent towards goods for the school."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "What about ingredients you can find on the grounds?"

Snape raised a brow, and they continued to walk down the alley. "That is fair game, but those items aren't in as big of demand."

Harry sighed. "Oh."

They turned into a used book shop. Snape didn't need to tell him to be quiet as they entered. Harry glanced through some of the books idly, but bought nothing. As they left the store, Snape glanced at him.

"You haven't bought anything- surely you have...gifts to get for your friends?"

Harry made a face. "I don't have any friends. Malfoy hinted I should get him something, but I'm not getting that prat a thing."

Snape's brows raised, but he said nothing. Harry glanced up at him, blushing, realising what he'd just said. "Uh...you won't tell him I said that, will you?"

"I could care less." Snape waved it off. "I have one more stop to make-"

Harry stopped short as he saw something in the window that they passed. Snape sighed, and went to his side. The boy was staring at a pair of nice leather boots- black, with buttons going up the sides. Harry glanced at his own worn trainers. He feet were freezing in the wintery weather- the sole was nearly worn through. He peered at the price tag, and turned away. Snape gave him a lingering look, and the two of them continued on their way.

x-x-x

_Dear Mr. Goodfriend,_

_Thank you for your submission to our magazine! My daughter and I quite enjoyed your story, and we would love to publish it in our next issue of the Quibbler. I have your 47 sickles enclosed, with the 3 sickles for Griphook, our mutual friend. Our next issue will be coming out on January the 3rd. If you have any other things you'd like to send, feel free to do so! _

_Merry Christmas and Happy Yule!_

_Editor and Owner,_

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Assistant Editor,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry's lips quirked at the letter, quickly pocketing his sickles. He had made sure to open his letter away from the table. Malfoy had a tendency to steal things, and he didn't fancy all of his hard work going to waste. He sat down on his bed, looking about the room. It was Christmas morning, and the elves had decorated his room for the season.

Fairy lights were strung around the low ceiling, and a wreath hung on the back of his door. Tinsel decorated his makeshift bulletin board, and a miniture christmas tree sat on his dresser. He'd woken up to his room like this, and it had meant more to Harry than any pile of presents. With a light heart, Harry dressed for the day, humming a muggle christmas carol. He was making plans to visit the elves later on that day, to give them the recipe for his scones. They would like that sort of thing, and it wouldn't cost him a thing.

He was still humming as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The school was fairly empty for the Christmas holidays- he was the only Slytherin to have stayed behind. There were a few older Ravenclaws, and a couple of Hufflepuffs, but only the Weasley boys had stayed behind from Gryffindor.

The boys were rowdy as they entered the Great Hall, all in knitted sweaters. Percy, the oldest, was not wearing his, and the twins were pestering him to wear it. Harry hid a smile behind his tea cup, watching the boys argue. Everyone was in a festive mood, and in happy spirits.

"Looks like you got quite a haul." One of the Ravenclaws said, giggling at Percy. Percy blushed, and the twins pulled the sweater on over his head, trapping the prefect's arms.

"Our Mum knitted these. Labeled them with F and G"

"- she still can't tell us apart." The twins sing songed.

"Oh, that was sweet of her." The same Ravenclaw said.

"And she sent some mince pies too!" Ron cried, licking his lips. "I already ate mine."

The others laughed, and Harry set down his tea, looking down at his plate. He picked up his fork, pushing his food about. He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

"So, Harry, what did you get for Christmas? Get a good haul this year?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry wondered why the man used his first name with such familiarity.

Harry blushed, looking away. "I...uh..." He coughed.

"Don't be shy Potter, it couldn't be any more embarassing than these dreadful things." Ron joked, eyes playful.

Harry frowned, setting down his fork. "Well...my relatives were busy. They...um, went on a trip. Their package is probably just running late or something." The excuse was lame, and he knew it. Everyone else went kind of quiet, and Harry couldn't meet any of their gazes. He stood, excusing himself quietly.

"Hey, don't be like that- you haven't opened your cracker yet!" One of the twins yelled after him. Harry pretended not to hear, and he hurried back to the dorms. He threw himself on his bed, and cried and cried.

x-x-x

He woke up sometime after lunch, sitting up abruptly. A package fell to the floor, and an elf squeaked. "Hey-" The elf popped away, and Harry bent down to pick the package up. It was soft and squashy. Harry tore open the paper, and his eyes widened.

It was the invisibility cloak. No note. But he knew it was from the Headmaster. He held it out, and went to look in the mirror. He wrapped it around himself, staring at the empty space where his reflection should have been.

"Wicked." He murmured.

And he knew just how to use this too.

That afternoon was spent in the library, in the Restricted section. He figured the best time to go was during the day. Only someone stupid would go at night, when the wards were raised, and even Elves couldn't enter the section without permission from the Headmaster or the other staff members. As it was, Harry managed to convince one of the elves to pop him into the Restricted section. Madam Pince was off for the day, and the library was completely empty.

Harry took complete advantage of this, and used his cloak to hide- just in case. He quickly found spells that would come in handy- harvesting spells and information on the more dangerous, more valuable creatures. He also took the opportunity to look to see if there were any books on House Elves. There were none, not that he could see. Then he saw a small book, looking quite out of place. Its' cover was new looking, almost pristine. Strange, considering almost all of the others in this section were dirty and old with age.

Harry pulled out the book, and began to read. His eyes widened, and he closed the book quickly, only just after reading the first paragraph. He tucked it into his bag, and spoke quietly. "Whispy."

A dainty elf with a long nose appeared. "Yes Master Harry?" She whispered back, glancing around. She couldn't see him.

"Could you take me back to my room please?"

"Yes Master Harry." The two of them popped away, and reappeared in Harry's room. Harry pulled off his cloak, and Whispy looked at him with wide eyes.

He hugged the elf tightly, grinning. "Thank you Whispy. I'll be by the kitchens later tonight, and tell you all of more stories about the muggle world." The elf hopped up and down slightly in excitement, and popped away.

Harry pulled out his contraband books, and leafed through the new looking one first. The title page read - _The Magic of Muggles_

It was actually a history book. Funnily enough, it was written by Charity Burbage, their Muggle Studies Professor. It was published only a few years before hand. It was a small book, but it illustrated some key points of convergence throughout the ages between the muggle world and magical world. Burbage thought that muggles held a magic all of their own- science. Harry quite liked her theories and such, but he wasn't suprised that the book had been banned to the Restricted Section. The purebloods would have thrown a hissy fit about this book. And it wasn't even all that up to date- it hadn't said a thing about computers or televisions.

That night, Harry went to the kitchens and told the elves stories about the muggle world. None of them really had any experiences with muggles, and were quite curious about them. The elves laughed and giggled at some of the funny things muggles did, and Harry's spirits lifted.

x-x-x

Harry waited anxiously, looking up towards the owls for his magazine. He grinned as an owl landed in front of him. The owl dropped the magazine from its talons. Several of the other students glanced his way curiously, eating their breakfasts. Harry gave the owl a bit of bacon, and looked at the magazine cover.

"I'm suprised you're reading the Quibbler, Potter, it's full of rubbish." One of the Ravenclaws murmured, waving about his fork.

Harry ignored the comment, and opened the magazine, looking for his article. He stopped short, staring at an article about Blibbering Humdingers. Before he knew it, he was sucked in, unable to take his eyes away, distracted from what he was originally looking in the magazine for. It wasn't until the other students began to leave the table that he found his article, and a grin formed on his face.

"What'cha readin' there Harry?" Hagrid asked, making Harry look up at the man in suprise. They had never really spoken before, but that familiarity...

"Well, I'm actually reading an article on House Elves." Harry said, his smile toning down a bit. He wasn't going to say that he wrote it, however. After all, he had a penname for a reason.

"House Elves? Well, I'll be, I always said they were a useful lot. Can I see?"

Harry handed over the magazine, and Flitwick leant over, clearly interested as well. Harry squirmed in his seat as the two of them read the article aloud, unable to keep his blush off of his face. He glanced at Snape, who was looking at him suspiciously over his tea cup.

"Xeno's always been an odd fellow, but he knows his stuff! I might pick up a copy of the Quibbler now, I didn't know they'd expanded to creatures." Hagrid said, passing the magazine on to Flitwick.

The tiny charms professor continued to read the magazine. "And very funny too- I quite like it! I wonder who this Goodfriend is."

The magazine was handed back to him, and Harry stood, excusing himself from the table.

x-x-x

Term began, and Harry found himself thrown back into his studies. He watched from afar as the intrepid trio worked themselves into a frenzy over research in the library, idly wondering what they were working on. While Harry was not friendly with Malfoy and his cronies, he seemed to be group with them because he was a Slytherin and in their year. Most people looked at him distantly, and ignored him.

Harry was fine with that. He'd never had friends before, and he wasn't expecting any now. He continued to write for the Quibbler, publishing more articles about the House Elves. The elves in the kitchens seemed to hold the magazine and the articles in high regard- if a certain elf was mentioned, they would cheer and celebrate.

Curiously, Professor Snape started giving Harry essays to mark- it started with the Gryffindor first year's work. He also had Harry go out on the grounds and start collecting ingredients for him. The man had said he hadn't the time to do such, and that he would pay Harry 10 sickles a week. By spring, Harry had explored the majority of the grounds, and was finding more and more spots to find herbs and other ingredients.

It was on one of these searches that Hagrid found him.

" 'arry, what cha doin' here?"

Harry swept his bangs back with his arm, grinning at the giant of the man. He had a basket at his side, filled with various containers and ingredients. "I'm collecting ingredients for Professor Snape."

Hagrid glanced at the Forbidden Forest, which wasn't too far away. "Well, as long as you don't go into the forest alone."

Harry's curiosity was peaked. "What sort of creatures are in there anyways?"

"Oh, all sorts. We've got a unicorn herd, some acromantula- I've even got the threstrals- I trained them, ya see, to pull the carriages."

Harry's jaw dropped. What?

"Can I go into the forest? With you?" Harry asked, standing up quickly.

Hagrid looked thoughtful, tugging on his bushy beard. "I dunno, the forest isn't really safe right now. Someone's attackin' the Unicorns. It's best to just stay away." Hagrid suddenly smiled. "Would ya like some tea?"

Harry nodded quickly, following the man to his hut, eager to ask questions. "You see, I've been collecting ingredients for the Professor, in exchange for a bit of money."

"Oh, that's right, you're on scholarship." Hagrid said, opening the door. Harry jerked back as a dog pounced on him. "Off, fang, Off! Great bloody mutt..." A somewhat disheveled Harry sat down on a wooden stool, setting his basket down on the table. The hut was small, but cozy. Hagrid set about making the tea, and Harry looked around.

"Hagrid...is that unicorn hair?"

"Yeah. Collects on the branches. I've got heaps of it."

Harry blinked in surprise, and Hagrid went on. "Dumbledore comes by every so often- uses it to get supplies for the school. Every little bit helps, ya know."

Harry bit his lip. "Do...you need any help collecting this stuff? I...I'd be happy to help..."

Hagrid shrugged. "To tell ya the truth, it does end up just sitting here for a while. Takes up space." The kettle went off, and Hagrid poured the hot water into the large chipped mugs. "I'll ask Dumbledore about it."

Harry nodded, and began to sip his tea. It was strong and hot, just perfect.

"So, you likin' your first year so far?" Hagrid asked, opening a tin. "Want a biscuit?"

Harry took a biscuit, thanking the man quietly. They looked like the same kind that McGonagall had in her office. She probably gave them to him. "Yes, I've had a good year. I've been rather busy."

"That's good, that's good. Keep outta trouble, and do your homework." Hagrid grinned. " 'course, I was never really good at that."

Harry bit his lip. "You were a student here?"

"Yep. Dumbledore let me- real good guy, Dumbledore. Me Dad died when I was just a tyke like yerself. No place else to go, so he let me stay here. Even when I was expelled, he let me stay."

Harry's brows rose. It didn't take much to guess that Hagrid was a half-giant. Strange, that Hagrid was expelled. "What were you expelled for, if I may ask?"

Hagrid frowned, looking away. "Not really my place to say."

"Sorry." Harry murmured.

"No trouble."

Harry glanced at his cheap muggle watch. "Well, I have to get to class soon. Thank you for the tea, Hagrid...do you mind if I visit you again sometime?"

"No problem, Harry." Hagrid ruffled his hair, much to Harry's consternation. "Got lots of stories 'bout yer parents, ya know? I even knew ya as a baby."

Harry blinked. Huh. He hadn't thought of that. "I'd love to hear some of those stories sometime. Thanks."

x-x-x

Harry was in the library, looking at a book on Goblin history when he found something that piqued his interest. A wizard that wanted to negotiate with the Goblins for one of the many treaties they'd had over the years managed to take a potion that allowed him to speak their language.

Harry approached Madam Pince, the woman was sorting out books at her desk, frowning.

"Madam?"

"Yes?" The woman hissed, glaring at him.

Harry stepped back slightly, but still pressed on. "I heard mention of a translation potion in this book here...do you have any books on languages, or how to brew such a potion?"

The woman sighed, and in a bored tone, said. "Yes, check in the potion section, last row of books, to the left." She paused. "It's a rather advanced potion- it's NEWT level."

"Oh." Harry paused. That wouldn't stop him from at least trying it. He had wondered how so many wizards managed to learn hundreds of languages.

"Or you could just buy one of the potions from Professor Snape- it's one of the ones that he makes available to the public."

Harry's brows raised at this. "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

It wasn't until a few days later that he approached the man after class. "Sir?"

Snape gave him a Look, but didn't reply. Harry pressed on, glancing at the door. They were alone now, but only for a short while.

"I heard that you brew translation potions. As it's a NEWT level potion, I'm...not sure if I could brew it just yet. How much would one cost?" Harry asked nervously, playing with the strap on his bag. Snape gave him a long look, setting down his papers.

"What language?"

"Um...why? Does it cost differently?"

"Yes. The ingredients vary, and it also depends on demand."

Harry coughed. "Well...I was thinking that I could start with Latin, and then with um...Gobbledegook?"

Snape's brow rose. "Latin is the cheapest- that will cost you 5 Galleons. Gobbledegook, on the other hand, will cost you 40 Galleons."

Harry choked at this. "Oh." He quickly tried doing the math. He had already looked for books on Gobbledegook, but couldn't find any. But there was plenty of Latin translation books for students to use in the library. Guess he would have to learn that one the long way. "What other ones are cheaper?" Harry asked quietly.

"Italian, French, Spanish, Gaelic, Swedish and German are all 6 Galleons apiece. For 12 Galleons, I can give you three of those." The man looked at the clock, and Harry glanced up as well. "Languages such as Mermish and Gobbledegook are exponentially higher because of the nature of their languages, and the complications of the potions. When you take Runes, you get the potions for the Elder and Younger Futhark at the beginning of your class."

"Oh." Harry murmured, looking down.

"However, if you are truly interested in learning a language, perhaps we can come up with a deal."

Harry's hope rose, and he looked back up at the Professor. Snape pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you can prove to me that you can brew three potions by the end of this term, I will allow you to help me brew potions this summer. By helping me this summer, I will pay you 2 Galleons a week. It will be hard work, and long hours. You will also need permission from your Guardians to be here. You'll need to stay here at the school during the week, but I could allow you to go home on the weekends."

Harry's jaw dropped open. "...okay."

"You'll need to show me that you can brew Burn Salves, Bruise Pastes, and Scrape Solutions. Those are some of the more minor potions that are always in high demand at the Hospital wing. You will need to brew them here in the lab, with me supervising, so that I may see you work."

"Yes sir." Harry was ecstatic. He had been planning to stay at the Leaky Cauldron or something during the holidays. If he stayed at the school during the week, his room and food expenses would be cut drastically. He would only have to pay for the weekends!

x-x-x

At the end of the term, Professor Quirrel...disappeared. Alot of students were saying that he actually died, and somehow the Golden trio were involved. Harry had never really liked Quirrel- the man had always annoyed him and made him uncomfortable. He was always staring at Harry or Neville, with this odd look on his face. Longbottom probably hadn't noticed it, but Harry had. Harry was kind of glad he was gone.

Still, Harry was more focused on brewing those potions that Professor Snape had asked him to do. In between practicing for that (and failing spectacularly several times), Harry was studying keenly for his exams. He was determined to stay in the top three of his year. Number one, was Granger, of course, and number two was Malfoy. It would have been a lot easier to taunt the Malfoy heir with his grades if the prat didn't do so well himself.

He had no idea how the blonde managed it, as Harry never saw him in the library like Granger and himself. But Harry managed to brew the potions under Snape's watchful eye, and gained permission to stay on at the school for the holidays as Snape's assistant. He forged a letter from his aunt, and had it been anyone else, they would have accepted the letter without question. Snape had looked at him suspiciously, but hadn't said a word.

Harry had a horrible feeling the man knew exactly what he'd gone through at Privet Drive.

Harry rode the train along with all the other students, as he had a weekend ahead of him before he would get to work in the lab. He was looking forward to exploring Diagon Alley a bit more. He stayed in an empty compartment by himself, not wanting to hear yet another rant from Malfoy about the Gryffindors. He was reading a book on healing potions that Snape had lent to him for most of the ride, taking a break to eat the yummy lunch that the House elves had made for him. Funny, how the house elves had no problem helping him, even though school was out for the holidays.

x-x-x

Harry had taken the floo from Platform 9 and 3/4 to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry didn't linger, as many students and their families were celebrating the end of the year there. Harry left the pub and ventured into Diagon Alley, with just his bookbag. He left the majority of his things in his dorm, as he would be staying there more this summer. It was a common sight, as all the students were going home- many families lived above the shops on the ground level.

Harry turned into Gringott's, which was fairly empty at the time. He found Griphook easily, and approached the Goblin. The Goblin looked rather amused as Harry plopped a small money bag onto the counter, along with his key. "Hello Griphook. Is there a cheap, safe place to stay that you can recommend around here?"

Griphook took his key, checked his money bag. "Yes. I will assume you want this deposited. There is a place just off the corner of Knockturne. An Inn called Steward's. They won't ask questions, and no one will think of you being there. The owner is a good customer of mine."

Harry smiled. "Alright. Well, I'm going to be at Hogwarts during the week, but I'll be in the Alley on the weekends." He pocketed his key, and Griphook blinked in surprise at the information. Harry noticed his look and explained. "I'm assisting Professor Snape in brewing some potions for the school."

Griphook looked thoughtful. "I see."

"Thank you Griphook- I won't take anymore of your time. Time is money!" He turned away, and turned right back around. "Hey, do you guys have any books or anything that could help me learn Gobbledegook? I can't make the Translation Potion yet, and Professor Snape charges an arm and a leg for one."

Griphook's brows rose even further, and he cleared his throat. "We do not have any books on the subject, but we...do offer the potion at a reduced price...in exchange for some work." The way that he said it, though, made Harry hesitant to ask-

"What sort of work?"

"Warding, trading, bartering- among other things. We're not often seen out in public for a reason. We usually hire wizards to do our business for us."

Harry frowned. It was unlikely that he would be able to do that- who would want to work with a kid?

"Oh."

"However, if you start writing articles about us, we may be able to work out an agreement."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?" He asked, remembering himself. He shut his mouth, blushing.

"You empathize with the elves. You give the wizards a new perspective on their kind. While many of them have not yet respected the elves, I believe if you somehow managed to get your word out there in a broader sense, they may pay attention. If you could do that for us Goblins, I believe we could come to an agreement. A year, minimum, of writing our stories and about our culture, and I will give you the potion."

A year? Harry looked thoughtful. "A year is an awful long time. And I'm still planning on writing about the elves..." He glanced up at Griphook, seeing a slight amusement in his eyes. While Goblins were greedy, they liked to barter and negotiate even more. "How many articles will you expect in this year?"

"Twenty."

"Ten. I do have school, you know." Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fifteen." Griphook said, looking at him challengingly.

"Twelve, one for each month. And I want the potion before hand. It would make sense to get the full grasp of the story if I knew your native language."

Griphook paused at this, and then conceded. "Very well then. We will meet tonight. You will be interviewing with me, since I am not sure that the others will want to talk to you, wizard."

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he walked out of the bank. It wasn't that hard to find the Inn that Griphook spoke of, and he found a small room with no questions asked. He didn't have much with him- just a set of school robes besides the ones he wore. He would need to get a cloak without his House logo, or he would stick out like a sore thumb. He also had a couple of books- just the ones he was currently reading.

He settled into his room quickly, and ventured out into the street once more, intending to find a shop that sold used cloaks. He went into Knockturne this time, figuring it would be a bit safer during the day. It was fairly deserted, but he found a shop that sold used robes and cloaks. Their prices were much better here, he found to his pleasant suprise. He bought a plain black cloak that was a bit large on him, as well as a linen night shirt, and he finally replaced his trainers. He was a Galleon poorer, as the shoes cost the most, but at least his shoes fit and didn't have a hole at the bottom. They were black, and rather plain looking, but comfortable.

Harry learnt a lot from his interview with Griphook. The potion he had taken was damned awful, but as Griphook told his story, Harry found that he understood the goblin's lapse into Gobbledegook every so often. Harry found that the Gringott the Goblin had opened their bank not too long after the Romans came, bringing their customs and traditions to the UK. It was also around the same time the Ollivander's opened as well.

Harry found that the Goblins were not appreciated by wizards, that wizards thought them inferior- when that wasn't the case at all. Griphook explained that Goblins had been around much longer than humans, living underground for years and years. Such as the case now- they hardly venture out into the open, because they are persecuted.

Griphook explained that the UK's Ministry of Magic was one of the furthest behind the times, as far as equality went. He explained to Harry that the other bank branch employees weren't treated nearly as awful as they were here. Which is why there were so many wars here between Goblins and Humans in the UK. Harry learnt that in other countries, many Goblins were warders, cursebreakers, gaining access to rich old tombs and sacred grounds.

Harry thought it was all very exciting indeed. If the Goblins were allowed to treasure hunt, they would be satisfied with the thrill of the hunt, the danger, and all the gold. In the UK, apparently, there were very strict policies in place for non humans and their gold. In recent years, it had only gotten tighter.

Griphook told him how it wasn't that uncommon for a newly bitten werewolf to lose his vault to the Ministry, for reparations. Goblins were allowed to handle money, but they could only use 10% of whatever they made on themselves. A large percentage would be given to the Ministry of magic (40%), and the other 50% would be given to Gringott's. Since the Goblins were not allowed to have official jobs besides working at the bank, they were rather stuck. Well, unless you were a more dubious sort and wanted to risk your life by betting money with a Goblin.

Most Goblins took to trading and bartering goods, if they couldn't spend money themselves. They often employed 'undesirables' to work for them. Harry had heard this term before, but wasn't sure what they meant- so he asked.

Undesirables were those that were half breeds, non human, muggleborn, and the poor. Harry's quill went non stop as Griphook explained how it worked in the wizarding world. If you wanted to work in the Ministry of Magic, or anything else all the way down to being a shop clerk in Diagon Alley, you had to do three things. Show them your OWL and NEWT test scores. As Werewolves and many other magical beings weren't allowed to go to school, and as Squibs were unable to practice magic, they would find themselves out the door.

Even if you did horrible on your exams, you still had an advantage over all these others. Magical 'Creatures' weren't allowed to carry wands, and had to be registered. Squibs had to be registered as well. If you were found out to have forged papers, or lying about your magical history, you were sent to Azkaban.

After showing your scores, you would mostly likely have a background check. Muggleborn were very rarely hired, although there were very, very few exceptions- the exception being if they were married to a pureblood family, or under the patronage of a pureblood family. Halfbloods were welcome, if your wizarding side was in good standing. Only two wizarding establishments hired muggleborn openly- St. Mungo's and the Department of Mysteries. While Hogwarts had an extremely diverse staff, none of the staff members were currently muggleborn. Harry was suprised to find this out.

He very quietly inquired about Professor Flitwick, but Griphook only shook his head and avoided the question. Harry knew not to ask. He had wondered more than once if Flitwick was a Goblin, but according to law, Flitwick wouldn't have even been able to wield a wand.

Goblins didn't need to wield wands, as they did quite a bit of magic that didn't require them. They worked quite a bit with runes and wards, and blood magic. Harry was a bit curious about blood magic, but Griphook wouldn't go into detail about it.

The Goblins lived in Clans. Each Clan ran a branch of the bank. Each Clan had a Chief, or a Director (in more modern times). Humans never saw the Director, unless in war. Each Clan was divided up into groups. There were those who guarded and protected the bank and those who were the tellers and dealt with the wizards. Then there were the speciality groups. There were healers and warding teams, as well as Dragon ranglers. They also had their teams abroad, getting treasure from various places to fund their bank.

Females were never seen by humans. Griphook was reluctant to talk about them, but he eventually did. Females worked as the males did, but never with humans. If they were of a certain age, they were to have their young. The young were trained from an early age to follow in their family's footsteps. There were many traditions and ceremonies. Honor was very important to the Goblins, as was Honesty. Honesty to each other, anyways.

Goblins were quick to anger, but to keep them from turning on one another, they sated their bloodlust with a foray into Dragon Rangling or traveling abroad. Sometimes they would hold competitions against each other, in dueling, selling, and making the most money each quarter. With a grin, Griphook explained that all Goblins were extremely competitive.

Harry had plenty to work with for his articles, and told Griphook he would try to get the first one published in the next issue of the Quibbler. As he left the bank, he found himself reading things that he'd been unable to read before, hearing the Goblins murmur things he hadn't been able to understand before.

He knew Gobbledegook!

x-x-x

Harry's summer continued, and he learnt quite a bit. During the week, while he was at the school, he spent the majority of his time in Snape's lab, making potions. Whenever he wasn't in the lab, he was making use of the library, helping out Hagrid, or visiting with the elves. The Quibbler was delighted to publish Harry's article about the Goblins, and wanted him to keep writing more.

He learnt quite a bit with Hagrid, learning how to care for creatures, and getting a bit of hands on experience with harvesting ingredients from them without hurting the animals. On the weekends, he would sell the bits and bobs he collected in various apothecaries, pocketing 40% and giving the other 60% to Hagrid and the school.

His vault continued to grow with the bit of money he recieved from Snape. Harry had moved on from the basic three potions to others. He and Snape worked in relative silence, only broken by Snape's sarcastic barbs and orders. Harry didn't mind it much- he was actually kind of enjoying it.

Term would be arriving all too soon.

One morning, Harry was on his way to the library when an owl dropped off a letter from him. It wasn't the Quibbler's usual Great Horned OWL, but a handsome eagle owl that Harry recognized as Malfoy's.

He opened the letter with a frown, wondering why Malfoy would be writing him.

_Harry James Potter,_

_You are invited to Draco Lucius Malfoy's 12th birthday party. _

_It will be on Friday, July 19th, at 6PM. _

_Dress will be casual. Please RSVP in a timely manner. _

Harry stared at the invitation before him, eyes traveling over the golden script on the attractive paper. A birthday party? For Malfoy? What the... he frowned, shaking his head.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape barked, approaching him from behind. Harry turned slightly, confusion still on his face. The man raised a brow as he saw the invitation.

"Uh...I just got this letter. Did...did everyone in my year get an invitation?"

Snape pursed his lips. "Yes. Nearly everyone in Slytherin did. It would be rude if you did not go."

Harry grimaced. "I've never been to a birthday party before."

Snape looked at him oddly. "Well, you'll need to be dressed appropriately and give the appropriate gift. It's only a week from today."

"Doesn't give me much time to think of anything." Harry groused, glowering at the letter.

"The majority of those in attendance have been friends of Mr. Malfoy's, and were already expecting the letters. I'm sure this is Narcissa's doing- not excluding you."

"Narcissa...Malfoy's Mum?"

Snape gave him a curt nod. "Follow me."

Harry followed the man down to the dungeons, his plans for going to the library forgotten. What on earth would he wear to a fancy party like this? He couldn't wear his school robes, and he certainly couldn't wear anything used...

Harry stopped short as they entered an unfamiliar room, not too far away from the Potions classroom. It looked like a sitting room.

"Wait here." Snape said. "And don't touch anything." And he left. Harry looked around with wide eyes. The room was dimly lit from the fireplace. The walls were covered in old books. There was a brown leather sofa, with a wing backed chair, and a tea table. There was a small dish on it, filled with...lemondrops?

He jolted as Snape came back into the room, pulling on a cloak. "I will take you to Hogsmeade so that you may get a gift and some robes. Sometime today, you will need to reply to the invitation. I will help you with that as well, as I'm sure you would bungle it up."

Harry scowled, but said nothing as he followed the man. As they walked out of the school, Harry asked. "What could I possibly get Malfoy? He probably has everything he'd ever need."

Snape smirked. "I know the boy well. There are some things he can never get enough of." They walked towards the sweet shop, and Harry shook his head.

"NO, I'm not getting him sweets. The prat will get mounds and mounds of sweets from the others."

Snape looked down at him coolly, arms crossing over his chest. "Sweets are an appropriate gift, and they don't cost as much as other gifts would."

Harry hesitated. "I suppose a book would be out of the question. I'm sure their library is fully stocked." He sighed, and went into the shop. They exited a while later, and Harry had a dark look on his face.

"I can't believe I spent that much money on sweets. I don't even care for sweets, and I'm not going to eat any of this crap myself."

Unmoved, Snape led him to a robe shop. Harry bit his lip at the posh looking robes around them, trying to avoid looking at the price tags.

"We could get you a ready-made set of robes, and then you can tailor them with a few spells." Snape murmured, holding out a set of dark green robes. "These might suit you."

Harry just stared at the robes, feeling so...small. "They're expensive." He said quietly.

"You can sell them back with little cost in the end. You would just have to make sure they stay in good condition. And I will lend you the money."

Harry looked suspiciously at the man. "No."

"Yes. You will continue your work with me during the term."

Harry looked at the robes, then looked at the Professor. "How much time?"

"Saturdays. I will withhold three weeks of pay."

Harry conceded quietly, giving a slight nod. He held up the robes. "Well, I suppose I should at least find something that I like." He put the robes back. They ended up going with a midnight blue set made of rather nice material. Unfortunately, Harry would not be able to sell the robes back if they were tailored, so they would be a bit big on him.

The day of the party arrived, and Harry found himself pacing nervously in the common room, waiting for Professor Snape to fetch him. The man would be escorting him to the party, since he would be going too.

Harry stopped his pacing as Snape entered the room, eyes widening. Snape still wore black, but the robes were of much better quality. He looked...different, somehow. Harry felt rather stupid in his robes- the sleeves were a bit too long for his taste, and the hem trailed after him. He nearly tripped as he followed Snape to the fireplace.

"We'll be flooing directly to Malfoy Manor. Have you used the floo before?"

Harry nodded, and took a bit of floo powder into his hands. Snape went before him. "Malfoy Manor!" And he walked into the green flames, carrying his and Harry's gifts.

Harry did the same, feeling nervous. He was spat out of the fireplace, landing on something. Or someone. He heard laughter, and Harry stood quickly, brushing himself off. Snape glared at him, shoving Harry's package in front of his face.

Harry looked over to see the Malfoy heir laughing, with who only could be his Mother and Father. His Father was looking at him strangely, and his Mother was nudging her son to be quiet.

Malfoy finally stopped laughing, and approached Professor Snape first. "Thank you for coming, Godfather."

"Thank you for the invitation." Snape said quietly, and handed the package to the boy's Mother. "Good to see you Lucius, Narcissa."

Harry watched all of this, thinking that it was unfair that Malfoy not only had a Mother and Father, but Professor Snape as a Godfather. Snape probably taught him all sorts of things before coming to Hogwarts. That was probably how he got those good marks without spending hours in the library like he and Granger did last term.

Snape stood aside, and Harry approached his classmate. "Thank you for inviting me Mal-Draco." Harry said quietly.

Malfoy's lip curled into a smirk, and his eyes were gleaming meanly. "Thank you for coming, Potter. Potter, this is my Father and Mother, Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry gave them a slight nod in greeting, giving them a hesitant smile. Malfoy Sr. just continued to stare at him, and Lady Malfoy seemed to take pity on him.

"Let me take your package dear." She said, putting the box on the table beside them. It was piled high with presents, and Harry found himself remembering Dudley's birthday last year.

Draco went to his Godfather's side, tugging him by the arm to the drawing room. Malfoy Sr. followed them keenly, leaving Harry and Narcissa behind. Harry dropped his gaze, unable to look the beautiful woman in the eye.

She put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the drawing room. "The others are already here. We will have a bit of tea first."

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, glancing around cautiously.

"Thank you dear."

As they entered the drawing room, Harry found it full of students from the lower years- mostly Slytherins, but there were a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mixed in as well. All of the students clearly knew each other. Some parents gossiped off to the side. The girls and boys were fairly divided- each talking in clumps of 3's and 4's.

Harry knew most of them by face, but had never really spoken to any of these people before. He looked cautiously over to Snape, who was standing with some men, listening to Lucius Malfoy talking.

He glanced up at Lady Malfoy, who squeezed his shoulder. Her son sighed as he caught sight of them, and came over. "Come on Potter. I'll do the introductions."

Harry felt himself dragged towards their yearmates. He could see on their faces, in their body language, that he clearly didn't belong. Some of the older girls made fun of his robes, while others made fun of his hair and glasses. Harry grew angrier and angrier with every word and slur, about his family history, about his being poor, about his Mother being a mudblood-

"Alright everyone, it's time for some games! Let's go to the garden, where we have Exploding Snap, Gobstones, Chess, and Wizard Wands." Narcissa called out, and everyone started to leave the room. Harry was shoved into by some of the older boys, and he sat down on one of the fancy sofas.

He buried his face in his hands once the last person was out the door. There was a quiet pop, and Harry looked up to see an Elf peeking at him from behind a chair.

Harry wiped a traitorous tear away, and looked at the elf. "I won't hurt you, elf."

The elf came forward cautiously, looking at Harry with keen eyes. He was dressed in a tatty pillowcase, and his fingers and ears were bandaged. Harry frowned at his scrawny form.

"What's your name?"

The elf burst into loud tears, and Harry knelt before the elf, shushing it quietly. He was used to dealing with tearful elves, so he got the creature settled quite quickly.

"D-Dobby. I is never having a wizard having me ask my name before!" The elf sobbed.

Harry took the elf's hands into his, frowning. "Dobby, did your Masters hurt you?"

Dobby shook his head wildly, and Harry sighed. Harry knew that some elves were in the habit of punishing themselves if they did something wrong. Sometimes their Masters encouraged it.

"I'm Harry."

"I is knowing who you are." The elf breathed. "We is calling you Goodfriend too, sir."

Harry glanced around, seeing that they are alone. "How did you know?"

"All us elveses know." The elf tapped his head, and Harry sighed. Right. Telepathy. If the elves could speak that way at Hogwarts, they could surely communicate with the other elves outside of Hogwarts. Dobby looked uncomfortable.

"Goodfriend, I is..." His voice dropped even lower. "I is a bad elf. I is not helping Master. I is needing punishment. I is needing clothes." The elf implored, and Harry's jaw dropped. An elf wanting clothes? Unheard of, as far as he knew. "Cans you helps me?"

Harry looked rather unsure. "I'll...try. Your Masters aren't very fond of me, Dobby."

"They isn't very fond of me either." Dobby whispered back. He flinched, and jerked his knobbly hands out of Harry's, and went over to bang himself in the head on the wall. Harry grabbed him by the back of his pillowcase, and turned him around.

"Dobby, please don't hurt yourself."

Dobby began to cry again, and Harry sighed. "Look, Dobby, I will try my best to free you, okay?" The tears grew louder. "But I don't want anyone suspicious, okay? I have to go join the others or they will wonder where I am. Now, will you pop me over to the gardens? You don't have to say a word."

Dobby nodded quickly, and a moment later, they reappeared in the gardens. Harry was taken aback by how vast they were. A group of students weren't too far away, and they all stared at Harry and the elf. Harry let go of the elf's hand, seeing Lady Malfoy approaching him.

"Harry, there you are." Her gaze dropped to the elf at his side curiously.

"I'm sorry- I got a bit lost. I figured you would have an elf, so I called for one. I hope you don't mind?"

Narcissa shook her head, and led Harry to the party, ignoring the elf completely. Harry glanced over his shoulder and gave a slight smile to the hopeful looking elf. Dobby popped away, and Harry looked forward, nervousness mounting.

The rest of the party was pretty boring. Not wanting to hear any crap from the other students, Harry stayed away from them, lingering close to the adults, listening to their conversations. None of them paid any attention to him, which was fine. He sipped his punch, listening in on a conversation about a bit of legislation that the wizengamot was going to vote on very soon.

At first, the conversation seemed a bit boring, but as Harry continued to listen and glean more details, he found himself taking mental notes, itching to write down everything that was said. The legislation was on an increase of taxes on certain potions ingredients. They argued that the ingredients were rather hard to find and grow locally.

Then Snape jumped into the conversation, and Harry found himself in awe of how the man took command of the topic and pointed out several flaws in said legislation. Harry found himself admiring how he stated everything, laying out the facts, and the men listened to him. They respected the Professor, obviously. Snape was pointing out an increase of potions supplies would increase the cost of the Potions class and the costs of the hospital wing, in turn, increasing tuition at Hogwarts.

Harry drew nearer, so as to hear the man a bit better, when he accidentally bumped into someone. The man turned.

"Oho! What do we have here?" All the men looked to him, and Harry blushed. Snape rose a brow.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in. I was just thinking that the Professor was making some valid points." He said quietly.

The men glanced to said Professor, and Snape spoke. "This is Mr. Potter. He's one of my Slytherins, about to enter his second year."

"So, Mr. Potter, as a student of Hogwarts, what do you think of this legislation?" They were clearly humoring him.

Harry bit his lip. "I think if we kept the prices low and increase the availability to the public, more students would be encouraged to practice potions. I've found that most people don't even make potions after they've left Hogwarts, so they are dependent on St. Mungo's and ready-made potions in the Apothecaries."

"Exactly, my boy!" An older man patted Harry's shoulder. "St. Mungo's and the Apothecaries make quite a bit of money on ready-made potions. A slight price increase on ingredients would push the prices up for these places, making more money for everyone."

Harry didn't like that. Not at all, but he didn't say that. He only said. "Oh."

"Do you like Potions, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned, glancing at the Professor. "Considering my Potions Professor is right here, I think I'll say yes." The men chuckled, and Harry found himself blushing. The men part slightly, allowing Harry to move a bit closer. "No, but really, I do enjoy potions. I think the only course I enjoy more is History of Magic."

"History of Magic? Surely you're joking. Old Binns is dreadful- he taught there when I was there." An old man said.

Harry gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, wondering just how long Binns had been teaching at Hogwarts. "I study independently. Can I ask- does Professor Binns ever talk about anything else besides the Goblin wars?"

The men laughed. "No, not really, but we all grew up with the stories and the histories. The mudbloods don't know any better."

Harry flinched, and Snape's lips thinned.

"Shouldn't we teach the muggleborns our history and culture so that they may integrate with our society better?" Harry asked curiously, trying to keep his anger at bay. Several of the men stepped back, while a couple left the cluster entirely.

"_Progressive Muggle-Lover_." He heard a hiss, and Harry looked down at his feet. A hand came down on his shoulder, and he flinched. He looked up to see Lord Malfoy looking down at him.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you go play with the other children?"

Harry's eyes sparked, and the man withdrew his hand, frowning. Harry gave a slight nod, and turned away sharply.

x-x-x

Snape grabbed Harry's arm tightly, practically shoving him forward as they exited the floo.

"Never have I seen such impudence! Mr. Potter, you were a guest of the Malfoy's, you shouldn't be questioning their politics at their son's birthday party!"

Harry yanked his arm back, scowling at the man. "I can't just let them say such things and get away with it!"

"Then get back at them later! Are you a Slytherin or not?" The man yelled, and Harry took a step back, frightened.

"But...you didn't hear what the others were saying...what they were calling me and my Mother...why did I have to go to that stupid party anyways?" He cried, taking off his outer robes, and throwing them to the ground. "And now my robes are ruined because of that...that...prat Malfoy!"

Malfoy had thought it funny to prank Harry. Now Harry's brand new robes were ruined with expensive ink that would never come out- not even with cleaning spells.

Harry sank to his knees, crying. He didn't care what the Professor thought of him. At the party today, he realized something. He was one of those 'undesireables' that Griphook spoke of. No matter what he did, he had no place in wizarding society.

"I'm...I'm an undesirable. Why don't they just come out and say it to my face? They showed me I wasn't welcome, that's for certain-"

"Where did you hear that term?" Snape asked, looking deadly serious."Did one of the children actually say that to you?"

"...No. Why?"

"Where did you hear that term?"

Harry looked away. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. Did someone call you that term?" Snape was deadly serious. He knelt in front of Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No. I...I heard it from Griphook. He was telling me about...um, people who weren't hired for jobs normally."

"A Goblin? Why were you talking to a Goblin about such a thing? And when?"

Harry looked away. "I suppose you don't read the Quibbler at all, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Read the next issue." He said quietly, and stood. Snape stood as well, frowning at him.

"Potter, if you were actually called...that, do you understand what could happen? Your job prospects, everything...you would have nothing once you left Hogwarts, even if you were at the top of your year."

"I know." Harry said simply. "Excuse me Professor." He murmured, and picked up his robes, and left.

x-x-x

The following day, Harry was in Diagon Alley, scowling at his shopping list. He was not going to buy Lockhart's books for anything. First of all, none of those books were sold in the used stores. Second of all, they were horribly expensive. And the man looked like an idiot. Glancing into said books in Flourish and Blott's only confirmed it.

He planned to stay very far away when the man had his book signing the following week. Harry had already gotten most of his books and supplies- after having a long conversation with Madam Malkin about mending spells, she gave Harry a tattered book that she was going to get rid of anyways.

Harry was reading said book at Florean's, sitting at an empty table, watching everyone go by.

"Well, hello there young man, what would you like this fine afternoon?"

Harry glanced up at Florean shyly, and held up his book. "I'm just reading...it's quieter here than it is at the Leaky. You don't mind, do you?"

Florean tilted his head slightly, quill twitching over his notepad. "No, it's quite alright." The man said quietly, blue eyes roving over Harry's form. "We have a back to school special today- caramel and fudge ice cream, topped with fudge syrup- and it's only half price!"

Harry blushed, shaking his head. "I'm not really fond of sweets. Could I just have a tea?"

Florean looked scandalized. "Very well sir." He turned away, muttering about children always loving their sweets. Harry returned to his book, reading about how to attach buttons. He mouthed the words of the spell, concentrating.

"Here we are." Florean returned with the tea, setting it in front of the boy. He hesitated as Harry glanced up at him. "Where are your parents?"

Harry looked down at his book once more. "Dead."

"...oh." He studied Harry a bit closer. "You wouldn't happen to be James' son?"

Harry looked back up at the man. "You knew my Father?"

Florean gave him a sad smile. "Mind if I sit?"

Harry shook his head, reaching over to pull his book bag off the seat. Florean sat across from him, looking thoughtful. "Your parents, they were very good people." Florean murmured, looking Harry over. "I was actually friends with your Grandfather, James' Father. James often came by to visit during his school shopping. I didn't meet Lily until after they got together."

He paused, and Harry set his book down.

"I actually worked with them, in the war." At Harry's widening eyes, he smiled ruefully. "I know, it's hard to believe an old ice cream man like me would be a part of a war." He looked out the window. "It was hard, _not_ to be involved. Those were dark times, they were. After your Grandfather died, James put all of his effort into the war. He trained as an Auror, despite the dangers."

"And my Mum?"

Florean just smiled. "Brilliant woman. As a muggleborn, it was hard for her to get a job, especially during those times. She graduated at the top of her class. I believe she would have made a fine Charms Mistress or a Potions Mistress. She did quite well in both subjects. The two of them together were unbeatable."

"I...read about them." Harry said quietly. "A bit. I can't seem to find too much about them."

Harry took his tea, and began to sip. It was a bit too sweet, but it was nice and warm.

"Your Father's family was one of the Old ones. Title and everything. I believe if your Father had lived, he might have been able to do something with that Title of his. As it was, everyone was in great danger. Everyone knew that James was supporting the Light Side, just as his Father did during Grindenwald's reign. Funnily enough, Lily was a more unknown factor, as she had...well, she wasn't Dark, per se, but she was more willing to do whatever she could to survive."

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know that!

"I'm sure you know of Neville Longbottom, don't you? He should be in your year, correct?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"His parents and yours were very good friends. Funnily enough, your birthdays happen to fall within a day of each other. When Lily and Alice found out that they were pregnant, they threw themselves into the war effort, trying their best to end this war before their children were born." Florean snuffled a bit. "After Lily nearly died a few months into her pregnancy, she and James went into hiding. Alice and Frank did the same."

Captivated, Harry leant forward. "Then what happened?" Harry whispered.

"They were betrayed. Lily and James died, yet somehow you survived. I believe Albus told me that you were found sleeping in a cupboard that night- Lily...must have put you there before...You Know Who killed her."

Harry gasped. "Was it really Vol-You Know Who?"

"Oh yes. From what I heard, the man was incensed and attacked the Longbottoms that very night. As everyone knows, the man killed Alice and Frank, and tried to kill poor Neville, but somehow the boy stopped him."

Harry was shaken. He and Longbottom had never been exactly friendly before, but hearing that history now...

"So...Longbottom lives with his Gran now, right?"

Florean nodded, looking at him thoughtfully. "That's right. Augusta is a firm woman, and I believe she raised Neville to be a fine young man. He's a bit quiet, but a good boy. So...may I ask, where have you been all these years?"

Harry glanced away, setting his tea down. "I grew up in the muggle world."

Florean's eyebrows raised.

"My Mother's sister and her family." Harry couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, seeing the man's expression.

They stopped that line of talk fairly quickly, and they went on to talk about Professor Binns and History of Magic. Florean was fairly knowledgable in the subject, and Harry was ecstatic to finally find someone who was interested in history as much as he was. Florean was fairly impressed with Harry's knowledge, especially when Harry began to talk about Goblins and House Elves.

x-x-x

Harry stared unbelievingly at the garish looking man on the front page of the Daily Prophet, with a sheepish looking Neville Longbottom at his side. They were surrounded by vapid looking witches and reporters. He made a face, sympathizing with the Boy Who Lived. He folded the newspaper down, catching a glimpse of Flitwick, who was reading the Quibbler out loud to Hagrid, who was stuffing his face. He quite liked having breakfast with the staff in the mornings. They were rather different during the summer holidays. While some, like Sinastra, Hooch, Burbage, and Vector all went abroad or spent time with their families, the rest of the staff stayed behind for the holidays.

Hagrid took care of the Grounds, of course, while Filch maintained the school. McGonagall was terribly busy getting the letters and booklists organized, while Sprout, Snape, and Flitwick concentrated on their own projects. Dumbledore, of course, was out and about at various conferences around the world and such, but never strayed away from the school for too long. It made for some interesting mealtime conversations. These witches and wizards were some of the most knowledgable in the country in their fields. Other witches and wizards visited from time to time- such as the ancient Griselda Marchbanks, or Tofty. Harry tended to watch from afar, content to just listen to their found himself wanting to speak up on more than one occasion, but kept his words to himself.

Harry had not forgotten his promise to Dobby, and was quietly figuring out a way to free the elf. The elves in the kitchens agreed to pass messages along to the elf, only to become disturbed by his thoughts. Apparently they thought Dobby was a bit mad, for wanting to be free. It was extremely unusual. Still, they agreed to help him as a favor to Harry. Dobby sent back messages through them, and Harry found that Malfoy Manor was rather hectic at the moment, hiding a great deal of dark objects in the cellar underneath the drawing room, what couldn't be sold to Borgin and Burke's.

Harry, wanting to get back at Lucius Malfoy, sent in an anonymous tip to the Auror Department about the cache of Dark Objects. He was pleased to find out that the very next day, the man was scrambling to cover his arse, and Borgin and Burke's had also been shut down. Malfoy wasn't arrested, but he was apparently furious. Harry was rather horrified to find out that he cursed Dobby and the other elves in a fit of anger.

Before he knew it, term began. Harry found himself settling into an empty compartment, having to take the train along with all the other students. He already wore his school robes, and was writing in a notebook that was inside that year's charms textbook. He glanced up as the compartment door opened. Several first years had been by already, but had turned away at the Slytherin Crest on his robes. However, the girl that stood there was just staring at him dreamily, a rucksack on her shoulder. She was dressed...differently. She had long blonde hair that fell to the backs of her knees, and wore a rich purple sundress embroidered with yellow suns and stars. She wore a green sweater, and too-big brown boots that were rather muddy looking. Her rucksack looked dusty and worn as well. She had pale skin, like milk, with wide silvery eyes, and she had her wand over her ear.

"Hullo. May I sit here?"

Harry could only nod, rather speechless. She moved into the compartment and closed the door behind her, plopping down onto the seat across from him. Her legs were sprawled rather unceremoniously, and Harry noted her bottlecap necklace and her...plumb earrings? "Do you read the Quibbler?" Harry suddenly asked. The girl blinked, and he pressed on. "Because they say that if you wear plumbs on your person, you'll be less likely to be infested with nargles. Is that true?"

The girl's smile widened. "Yes, I read the Quibbler. I knew I chose the right compartment." She held out her hand. "Luna Lovegood."

Harry was taken aback. This was Xeno's daughter? His Editor's Daughter? She was the Assistant Editor? No wonder Griphook had said Xeno would be okay with his age. He held out his hand, and shook hers firmly. "Harry. Harry Potter." He paused. "I also go by Renee Goodfriend."

Luna's smile spread even further, making her look a little...off. She pulled him into a hug, making him yelp. "So nice to meet you!" She squealed. He got up, pushing her away gently. A blush was spread across his face. He glanced about, making sure no one had seen them through the compartment door window. He sat down once more, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Luna was practically bouncing in her seat from happiness. "I told Daddy that you were a boy! And you're nearly my age too- what year are you in?"

"I'll be going into second." He bit his lip. "So...what House do you think you'll be Sorted into?"

Luna tilted her head. "Well, Ravenclaw would probably suit me quite well..." Her eyes fell on his Crest. "But Slytherin would be much more useful."

"Useful?"

"Yes, of course! Now that we've met, we can work together on our stories!" Luna said with a grin, clapping her hands together.

Why did Harry feel that Luna was going to make his life very interesting?

x-x-x

Notes:

Renee Goodfriend

Follows the plotlines of the books, Harry assisting the others distantly. Not involved in first yr.

Harry is actually the Heir of Slytherin, through the Peverells. Both he and Neville are parseltongues, but Neville is because of the AK.

Gobbledegook, Mermish, French, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Elder and Younger Futhark, Greek, Sumerian,

**If you guys want to adopt this, you are more than welcome to! Just remember to give me credit for my bits and message me. **


	18. Choke HPSS

**Choke**

**HPSS**

**Warning: BDSM, self harm. You were warned. Not really edited and such. This was pretty much written all at once, and has spent months collecting dust on my hard drive.  
><strong>

"I have nothing to lose and everything to gain... I will take this chance." Harry murmured to himself, trying to build up his courage for the task ahead of him. He took a deep breath, staring at his reflection in the loo mirror. He was still as scrawny as ever, still the shortest boy in his year. His school robes still swallowed him up, making him look even younger than he really was. It didn't help that he still didn't have the stubble on his face that his friends like to show off in the mornings.

He only looked young until you looked into those eyes of his- Harry had been through quite a bit in his young life, making him feel ancient at times. Sirius had been the tipping point, and Harry had changed because of it. He could no longer hold up his carefree Gryffindor persona any longer- it was just too hard nowadays. His friends worried about him, and they had a good reason to.

Harry bit his lip, turning out of the loo swiftly, and started to walk down the corridor. The dungeons were rather cold- winter seemed to be coming early this year. He went over his speech in his head, trying to calm himself down- it wouldn't do to look like an idiot.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, taking a deep breath. He knocked. There was a pause.

"Enter."

Harry let himself into the classroom, eyes immeadiately going to Professor Snape at his desk. He was marking papers. Snape frowned as he saw Harry. "Potter. I don't believe I assigned you a detention tonight."

"You didn't, sir." Harry said quietly, closing the door behind him. He was scared, and he held his hands behind his back, so that the Professor couldn't see that they were shaking.

"I...wanted to talk to you."

"...alright. Talk." Snape said grudgingly. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have been kicked out of the man's office by now, but Potter had been acting rather odd this term, and Severus was...curious.

"Well...I just wanted to ask if you would still be willing to teach me Occulemency-"

"NO."

"But sir, please-"

"It's a bit too late now, isn't it Potter?" Snape hissed, feeling angry at the memories of their previous lessons.

Harry clenched his hands. "Sir, please believe me when I say I'm sorry for intruding on your privacy before, I just-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Snape growled, and Harry took a step back, biting his lip. Snape stood now, dark eyes narrowed upon the boy. Harry swallowed thickly with fear.

"If...if I gave you a collection of my worst, my most humiliating memories, would you be willing to help me?" Harry asked. Snape had to take this offer- the man was a Slytherin and a Slytherin wouldn't pass up on prime blackmail material!

Harry pushed on, noting the man's thoughtful expression.

"Sir, I never told anyone else except for Sirius and Remus about what I saw-" He paused, seeing the angry look on the man's face. "And even then, I fought with them about it! They had no excuse to treat you that way!"

Snape looked as though he didn't believe Harry.

"Please, I know I was stupid and I didn't even try to learn Occulemency last time, but now I know the stakes, and now I know I can't afford to lose anyone else." Harry was on the verge of tears now, not that Snape cared. His face was carefully blank, he looked unmoved.

"Very well." The man crossed his arms over his chest. "A collection of memories. And make sure they count. I will know if you give me pitiful ones. Even then, if you do not work with me and don't practice the art like I tell you to, I will...accidentally reveal each of those memories to certain students. Understand?"

"...yes sir." Harry said shakily. No backing out now.

Harry ended up choosing six memories, looking so innocent in those vials on the man's desk. Harry was terrified, but at the same time, he knew Snape would stick to his word. Harry left without a word, hurrying so as not to turn right around and snatch those memories away before he thought better of it.

x-x-x

Severus sat in his quarters later on that night, staring into the flames. He'd reviewed five of the six memories already. To be honest, each of those memories had been very... illuminating. He didn't know if the boy had chosen them for that very purpose, of if they truly were his most humiliating.

During their lessons their previous year, Severus had noted that the relationship between Potter and his relatives were strained, at best. Now he knew for sure that Potter was neglected as a child. Potter had truly believed his name to be 'Boy' or 'Freak' until he started primary school. The boy was often locked up in the cupboard, left to wallow in poor conditions. Embarrassment for wetting the bed, begging for scraps from the table. Being bullied on the playground, with no teacher coming to his rescue.

And these were the first three memories, memories that had occurred before Potter had ever come to Hogwarts. There was the time that Potter was given the 'Talk' from Mr. Weasley- embarrassing for any teenager going through puberty. It didn't help that your best friend was sitting right next to you, and said best friend was much more developed than you. Severus now knew that Potter was embarrassed about his lack of...development, his growth was stunted by those dreadful muggles.

Then there was Potter's first kiss with Chang. Perhaps the girl didn't see Potter cringe, but Severus did. It wasn't a surprise really. After the childhood that Potter had, the boy probably wasn't used to any shows of affection. It also didn't help that Chang was blubbering about that Diggory boy just before hand.

Severus stared at the last memory, wondering what it could be. He jumped in, looking about. He was standing in a dark room, moonlight filtering through a window. His vision adjusted, and he saw a dorm room. His lip curled as he saw Weasley snoring away, maw gaping. He heard a noise behind him, and he turned to see another four poster bed.

He listened for a bit- the Gryffindors were all asleep, except for one, obviously. The boy in the bed before him was making a bit of noise- very quietly. Severus leant closer to the curtains, head sliding through the fabric. This was a memory, after all, and he could pass through everything.

His eyes widened, and he straightened back up abruptly, taking a step back from the curtains. What the...

He leant forward again, thinking that he must have been imagining things. No. He wasn't. Potter was touching himself. Not just touching himself, no, it was a lot more than that. One of the boy's hands were about his neck, holding down tightly, cutting off his airway. The boy's breathing was short and raspy, and tears were coming from his eyes.

Potter wasn't just fondling himself, he was fucking himself with his fingers... Severus had to turn away. He could hear the rustling of sheets and soft cries-

"Fuck...no..." A groan. "Don't...no..."

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod- Severus chanted in his head. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He would never forget this- the only way would be an Obliviate-

"Fuck!" He heard sobbing. Frustration. Breathing quickened, more rustling. He heard a rasp, and then everything suddenly stopped. Severus peeked in once more, jaw dropping as he saw the boy was unconsious.

"Potter!" He made to grab the boy, but his hand passed right through the brat's shoulder. "Potter!"

The memory suddenly changed, and it was morning, and the boy's roommates were gathered around his bed, laughing.

"You wet the bed! You're such a baby!" Dean laughed.

"Yeah mate, what are you, three?"

Potter was sitting in his bed, looking humiliated and scared. Longbottom wasn't laughing, but he looked worried. The other boys didn't look as though they would stop laughing soon.

The memory ended, and Severus found himself staring at the fireplace once more, head buried in his hands.

x-x-x

Potter came into his office the next night, looking rather skittish. He'd been that way all day. Severus had watched him in the Great Hall and in the corridors- clearly the boy believed that Severus would reveal those memories.

No. He wouldn't.

Severus couldn't help but remember what he had seen the night before, just as Potter's eyes met his. Severus frowned, trying to keep himself from looking away. Potter looked away first, to the floor.

"So..." Potter murmured quietly.

Severus drew his wand. "Let's get started."

Less than an hour later, the two of them were exhausted, and Severus was already at his wit's end. The boy clearly hadn't learned anything from their lessons last year- all the snippets of memories were maddening, and his head was pounding. He glared at Potter, who was holding his head. At least he was in pain as well.

Severus watched him carefully, noting the slightest tremble in the boy's shoulders.

There had to be another way.

"Potter, when you hurt yourself, what do you feel?"

Shocked green eyes looked up. "What?" The boy whispered.

Severus bravely pushed forward, going for shock value. "What do you feel when you hurt yourself? When you choke yourself?"

The boy's face turned pink, and he looked down. He mumbled something, but Severus could barely make it out.

"Speak up, Potter." Severus ordered, stepping a bit closer, wand still drawn. Potter's arms wrapped around his middle, and the boy's shoulders rose with tension.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your memory. You were choking yourself. To the point where you passed out. Why?"

"I...I don't know if...we should talk about this." Potter whispered.

Severus' lips thinned. It was true...there was a line here that shouldn't be crossed, but unfortunately, they were already far past that line.

"Tell me." Severus ordered.

Potter bit his lip, eyes closing. His shoulders trembled a bit. Severus knew he would obey with that simple movement.

"I feel..better." The boy confessed. "I...I know it doesn't make sense. I must sound mad..."

"You want control. If you can control your pain, you feel as though you may control everything else." Severus finished for him, his voice just as quiet. "I understand."

"No you don't." Potter murmured to the floor.

Severus reached over and yanked Potter's face up so that they were looking at each other properly. Severus' hand was gripping the boy's chin tightly, and those green eyes were wide with fear.

"Do you hurt yourself in other ways?"

Potter's eyes flickered, and he looked off to the side.

"Look at me, Potter. Answer me."

The green eyes returned to his. "No. I don't." The boy whispered, eyes getting suspiciously bright. "But...I want to."

"Why?"

"...it feels good."

"Why?"

Potter looked confused. "I don't know, it just does-" Potter made to pull away, but Severus held on, making the boy pull on his arms. Severus slid his wand into his pocket, and swiftly grabbed the boy's hair. Potter froze, and as Severus tugged, Potter's head fell back with the movement easily. Eyes closed slowly, and lips parted. Subconsciously, Severus moved closer, his own eyes dilating.

Severus knew what he had to do. The hand on the boy's jaw slowly went down, holding a slender neck firmly. Potter exhaled shakily, and his whole body seemed to be poised for...something.

Severus watched the boy's face closely, moving just a bit closer. "Legilimens." Severus murmured, and sank easily into the boy's mind.

It was blessedly blank. A vast plain, with no boundaries. An endless space, full of light, full of magic. It was breathtaking.

He was right. He had seen different versions of subspace before, but this was definitely one.

He withdrew slowly, and Potter whimpered, pushing up against his hand. Severus tightened his hands reflexively, and the boy's breath shuttered. He could feel the boy's pulse racing, matching his own.

"This feeling you feel right now... this will help you learn Occulemncy. This peace. I will help you find a way to achieve this peace without...hurting yourself. It is dangerous, especcially when you are alone. You passed out in that memory you gave me. Have you passed out before?"

The boy slowly shook his head. "That...was the only time." He whispered, opening his eyes. Their faces were inches from each other, and Severus' thumb stroked soft skin. The boy swallowed, and Severus could feel the movement beneath his hand.

"Good. Don't do it again. We will find another way. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Potter breathed.

Severus eased his grip. "Good." Potter's eyes closed, and Severus let go of the boy's hair. Potter's head fell forward slowly, as though he was in a trance. In a way, he was. He would explain this to the boy, but not right now.

"You're not in any shape for conversation at the moment. So I will explain what you are feeling at another time. Right now..." Severus kept his voice low and calm, careful not to make any sudden movements. He slowly helped the boy to a chair, keeping his hand around the boy's neck.

"Good boy." Severus murmured. He slowly eased the grip a bit more, putting his other hand on top of the boy's head. "Breathe, in and out. Slowly." He watched the boy's chest rise and fall. "Count to three- exhale on three. Inhale...good. Hold it for three. Keep on doing that. Good boy."

Severus watched Potter do what he was told, for once, keeping his breathing measured and steady. Good. Perhaps Potter was teachable after all. By repeating his words, perhaps he could get concepts into the boy's thick scull. In this state, Potter was mallable, teacheable- what else could he teach the boy?

"Tonight, when you go back to the dorm, breathe just like this. Count...1...2...2...exhale...good...1...2...3 inhale...good. Good boy. Whenever you're angry or upset- do this too. When preparing for your lessons...good...it will help you clear your thoughts. Good boy."

Severus slowly eased his hand away from the boy's neck, watching Potter sit in the chair limply, head bowed. He ran a hand through the boy's messy black hair. The boy's hair was even more wild looking that normal, but soft. Severus couldn't help but keep his hand there, relishing in the sensation. "Open your eyes now, and look up. Keep breathing as I told you. Watch me." Severus talked the boy through some more breathing exercises, until the boy was completely calm.

Potter was staring up at him, and a slow smile spread on his face.

"That...that was brilliant, sir."

Severus smirked, finally letting his hand pull away from the boy's hair. "It just shows...perhaps you are teachable, after all."

Potter blushed, looking down.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to think of how demure the boy looked. "Remember what I said. Practice those exercises. If...there are any problems, let me know."

"Yes sir." Potter murmured.

Severus nodded to himself. "Go on to the dorms now. Come back on Friday."

Potter stood, albeit a bit wobbly. "I will."

The boy paused. "Thank you." He looked a bit confused. "Is it strange that I'm thanking you for...what happened?"

"No." Severus said evenly.

Potter looked at him oddly, and left the classroom.

x-x-x

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, trying to figure out what had just happened a little while ago. Ron and Hermione had noticed him coming into the common room, walking a bit unsteadily, looking strangely calm. They looked as though they wanted to ask questions, but they didn't. Earlier in the term, Harry had started to ignore them when they started asking questions that he didn't want to answer.

They knew better now that if he wanted to talk to them, he would approach them first.

Harry knew he couldn't talk to them about this. They would never understand.

Harry sighed, looking down at his knees. He felt calmer, more at peace with himself than he had been in ages. He felt exhausted, like he'd been through a long quidditch game, and vulnerable, like all of his secrets had been announced on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

What had happened? Everything was going...sort of normally in the lesson until Snape had brought up that damn memory- Harry hadn't thought the man would _actually_ ask him about it! Especcially that question. And then, what happened afterward...it felt like a dream, almost.

Harry slowly raised his hand to his neck, remembering the weight of the man's hand around his throat. So much bigger than his own, tighter than he'd ever been able to grip... he exhaled shakily.

"Harry?"

Harry whipped around to the door, seeing Neville standing there, looking at him curiously.

"Hey...what's up?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Neville frowned. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Harry pasted a smile on. "I'm alright. Just had detention with Snape. You know how he is."

Neville made a face. "Yeah." Funnily, when Neville always got detention from Snape, he was always sent to Filch. Maybe Snape just didn't want him around him more than was required.

Harry sighed. "I'm beat. I think I'll go to sleep early. You too?"

"No, I was just getting my things for charms- Hermione said she would help me on that essay."

"Oh...okay." Harry stood, and gathered his things so he could take a shower. Neville got his own things and left, and Harry went to the loo. He started up the shower and began to undress. Steam filled the room, and Harry stepped in the shower, sighing as the hot water hit his skin.

He stood there for a while, reflecting on what had happened. Snape was right. He liked...feeling that way. He felt calm, calmer than he had in ages. Subconsiously, he began to breathe, just as Snape had told him to. Breathe in...1...2...3...breathe out...1...2...3...breathe in...1...

Harry had a smile on his face as he came back into the dorm room a little while later, and fell into his bed. He was asleep before his head even landed on the pillow.

x-x-x

Severus stared at his hands, wondering if he would be called to Albus' office in the next couple of days for abusing a student. The more he thought about it, the more unlikely it became.

Potter wouldn't report him.

Severus thought about what he was getting himself into. Taking this on was...a great responsibility, especcially for someone as powerful as Potter. Yes, he could admit it. Especcially after he'd seen Potter's subspace.

Potter was powerful, more than any one had realised.

Funnily enough, Potter wouldn't care a bit about that. He didn't want power.

Severus thought about what was going to happen. It was too late to back out now. Doing what he did tonight changed things greatly. Now there was just a couple of choices he could make.

1. He could break the boy's habits and steer him away from his submissive personality, effectively drawing his anger out with petty comments and ridicule. That wouldn't work. It hadn't worked in the past, and it wouldn't now. Making the boy hide that part of himself would just make him more reckless and depressed. And unstable.

2. He could train the boy, and quietly look for a professional or a partner that the boy could go to. Of course, there was the risk that the news would get out, and Potter could get taken advantage of.

or... 3. He could train the boy and keep him all for himself.

While that last option appealed to Severus the most, he had to be realistic. Potter was underage. Potter was the Boy Who Lived. Potter was much younger than he. And there was a war hanging over their heads.

However, cultivating this power, this relationship, could be beneficial to them both. If Potter understood and accepted all facets of his personality, and accessed his subspace, he could possibly succeed in winning the war, and become a great wizard.

Training the boy would be difficult, but worth it. But first, he would have to talk to Potter.

x-x-x

Potter was smiling as he entered the office that night. Smiling. Severus had never seen the boy smiling in such a way before.

"Potter." He said curtly. He motioned to a chair.

"Sir." Potter sat down, eyes dropping to his lap. Severus sat, watching the boy sit in silence for a bit.

"I'd like to talk to you about something. Last night, when I legilimized you, what did you see?"

Potter smiled. "This...place...it was pure light. It wasn't too bright though- just right." He said shyly.

Good. That might make this easier.

"That was your subspace." Severus murmured. "Most wizards have it, but most never gain access to it. It can be different for each person, and different names. I'm sure you could feel your magic too."

Potter's eyes widened, and he looked at Severus. "That was me? I thought all that magic was you...it was so..."

"Powerful?" Severus said with a small smirk, leaning back in his chair. "No. That was you."

"Oh." Potter said, looking rather shocked.

"I'm sure you felt exhausted last night. You probably went straight to sleep, am I correct?"

Potter nodded.

"Accessing that part of your magic can be taxing- not only physically, but emotionally and magically. It leaves you vulnerable."

The boy shivered slightly at this last word, eyes dropping. Severus liked Potter's reaction. He had liked saying it as well. "Sir...how does this relate to Occulemency?"

Severus nodded. "It's a mind art. As is accesssing your subspace. I'm going to teach you a different way to learn Occulemency. I had thought...incorrectly, that you would be able to learn as I did, with force and practice. Unfortunately, that is not the case."

"You'll still be able to teach me, right?"

"Yes."

Potter sighed, lacing his fingers together. He slumped slightly in his seat. "Last night...I know what happened...was...strange, but...I won't tell anyone." He murmured. "Not if you're trying to help me."

Severus knew this already. Still, hearing it was another story. This boy was showing him quite a bit of trust. "What do you think about all that power you have?"

Potter made a face. "Honestly sir, I couldn't possibly be that powerful. That...that's just stupid. If I was so powerful, I'd already have beaten Voldemort a long time ago..."

"Nonsense. The Dark Lord is much older and much more learned than you ever will be. However, he's also very close minded and refuses to learn...certain branches of magic because they are beneath him." Severus smirked. "But I will teach them to you."

Potter's eyes widened. "Really?"

Severus nodded, and stood. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Potter whispered, eyes bright. "I must be mad, but yes."

Severus looked down at his student. "Why?"

"...I don't know. I just...feels..." Potter trailed off. "I know you're on my side. You've...saved my life. More than once. And the other night, when you...had your hand..." Potter touched his throat. "I knew you would hurt me, but not..._hurt_ me. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. It does. Follow me." Severus murmured, and made his way to the back door of his office, thoughts racing. He led Potter down the circling stairs, to his lab. Potter had been there the previous year, during their lessons, but they were to have different lessons now.

The lab was dark as they entered. Potter stopped short, seeing it. Severus grabbed Potter's arm, pulling him across the room. They entered another room- it was also dark. It was bare, with no furniture or anything, with only one tapestry on the wall.

Severus flicked his wand, and the sconces on either side of the tapestry lit dimly, and he pushed Potter ahead of him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. Potter tensed slightly, but did not speak.

"Close your eyes." Severus murmured into the boy's ear. "Breathe in...hold it...3...and out...good boy. In...out...in...good...and out...keep going." Severus spoke quietly, reaching forward and pulling the tapestry aside, revealing a narrow door. He walked the boy forward, keeping the boy's eyes closed.

The sitting room they walked to was dark, unlit. Severus kept their steps even and measured with their breathing- as his own breathing was now matching the boy's. When they reached the carpet, Severus slowly turned the boy around.

The sconces lit, allowing him to see the boy's face. Completely calm, measured breaths. His eyes were closed, lips parted.

Severus reached forward, undoing the pendant on the boy's cloak. The boy kept breathing regularly, and as the cloak fell to the floor, Severus watched him carefully. No reaction.

"Relax...we are going to take big deep breaths now...breathe in...hold for six...and out...and in...good boy..." Severus murmured, untucking the boy's shirt. The exhale was a bit shaky on that one, just as Severus' fingertips brushed against bare skin.

"In...out...in...good. Hold it." The boy kept his breath held, and Severus undid the boy's shirt cuffs slowly, then took off his own cloak. He set it aside, undoing his own shirt cuffs and unbuttoning the collar. He raised his hands to the boy's temples, and pressed lightly.

"Legilimens."

Instead of the white space that he had seen before, he saw a pure white sky and a snowy plain, for as far as the eye could see. Sitting in the snow, was Potter, staring up at the sky. He was wearing his shirt and trousers, his tie loose about his neck.

He craned his neck back to see the Professor.

"Where are we?" Potter asked, looking about quickly.

Snape smirked, drawing his robes about himself. "Your subspace. With each visit, and the more time you spend here, the more developed it becomes, the stronger it becomes. I see you've been practicing your breathing. Good."

The boy smiled, looking ridiculously pleased with the praise. "Thank you."

Severus sat next to the boy in the snow, his robes spread about him like an inky black stain on a pristine white world. "This is all in your head. Anything you wish for, may happen."

"So...like a purple sky?"

A purple sky appeared above them, with hues of pink and blue, and twinkling stars. Like a sunset.

Severus stared up at the stars, not recognizing the constellations. "I suppose. This is your head. This is where you will build your defenses. This is where you will visualize things, so in case there are those who are intruding, they will see your visualization, not your true memories."

"Oh. Wow."

"It's hard work. There are many ways to learn this art, as everyone's mind is quite different from one another's."

"I suppose you're right." Potter murmured. He suddenly grinned. "So...if this is all in my head..." The boy suddenly grew in height and put on some muscle. His scar dissappeared, as did his glasses. The hair straightened a bit, and grew longer. Severus couldn't help but admire the change.

Then Potter spoke, ruining the pleasant image. "So I could look awesome in my head, right? Be the hero that everyone wants me to be?"

Severus shot him down. "You could, but I would advise against it. If you can't be yourself in your mind, what does that tell you?"

Potter looked crestfallen, and reverted back to his original form with a pop. "Oh."

"Stop trying to fufill everyone's expectations." Severus muttered. "You'll never be happy that way."

Potter gave him a Look, but Severus ignored it. "I suggest making this place somewhere where you could be comfortable in. Somewhere private. But not revealing- the point is to keep your secrets. Be creative."

The boy frowned slightly at this. When had Potter ever really had the chance to be creative? Those muggles certainly hadn't encouraged it. Severus looked up at the twinkling sky. "Of course, there are the dangers of being in subspace for too long. I'm sure you're feeling good now, but what is going on with your body?"

The boy furrowed his brow, and in an instant, they were out of Potter's head. Potter opened his eyes and Severus' breath hitched at the sight. They were standing far too close, and with Potter looking at him like that...

"Sir?"

Severus withdrew his hands, and took a step back. Potter was glancing about now, now able to see where they were. His brows raised as he saw their cloaks on the floor. Potter glanced back up at him nervously.

"This is my sitting room." Severus murmured. Potter was looking at him up and down- the boy, nor any other student, had ever seen him without his outer robes on.

"Sit." Severus murmured, and instead of sitting on the nearby sofa, the boy sat right where he stood, on the carpet. Severus stared down at him, but did not comment. He sat in the armchair, crossing one leg over another, lacing his fingers together in his lap. Potter turned to face him, but did not get up.

How...strange. Severus just continued to watch him, studying the boy's body language. Had the boy always been this way? No...he surely would have noticed it before now.

"Do you know what submissive means, Potter?"

"Submissive? You mean, like a submissive personality?"

"I suppose." Severus drawled, watching the boy think. Potter tilted his head slightly, biting his bottom lip. "Are you aware that your body language, your words, your eyes- all show me that you are submissive?"

Potter suddenly tensed, looking at him warily now. "I'm not...not that! I've taught others, I've lead others in battle-"

"That's not what I mean." Severus cut in. "I mean, right now, with just you and I here. Forget everything else for the moment."

Potter was silent, clearly unsure of what to say. Severus continued. "Someone who is submissive can also be quite capable of leading others. Someone who is submissive isn't necessarily that way in all aspects of their life. Tell me, why are you acting this way around me? Just last year, you were acting stubborn and headstrong in my presence. What changed?"

Potter looked down, shifting so that he sat up on his knees rather than the floor. His head bowed, and the boy's hands slid down his thighs, in a fit of nerves. Severus heart quickened at the sight.

"I...grew up, I guess. I...realized...a lot of things over the summer."

"And this summer- that's when you began to experiment sexually?"

The boy looked at him, shocked, but didn't deny anything. He shifted slightly on his knees. "Uhm..."

"Tell me, do you even realize that when I asked you to sit, you could have sat on the sofa, and not on the floor? After all, that was what I was implying, yet you chose- sit down!" Potter had started to stand, but at Severus' order, he gasped, and knelt down once more. It was then that Potter realised what he was doing.

"I...I didn't even realize." The boy murmured, looking shocked at himself.

"I know." Severus stated. "Do your friends know?"

"...No. I could never tell them."

"You're ashamed. It's not that unusual." Severus said. He leant forward, holding out his hand. Potter glanced at it, unsure. Severus crooked his finger at him, beckoning the boy closer. "Come here." He murmured, his voice deeper.

Potter only hesitated for a moment, but inched forward slowly, on his knees.

"You're a submissive Potter. One show of proof is that you accessed your subspace. Not many wizards can do that, and what's more, is how you did it. Come _here_, Potter."

The boy was only inches away from him now, hesitant to get any closer.

"Didn't you say earlier that I would not hurt you?"

Potter swallowed visibly, and nodded. He inched closer, their eyes leaving one another's. "If I'm going to teach you, you must be able to trust me. You must be able to be honest with me. You must obey me. Understand?"

The boy only stared.

"Understand?" Severus repeated, and reached down, gripping the boy by the chin. Potter's breathing hitched, and his eyes closed.

"Yes sir." Potter said breathily, hands clenching at his sides.

"Good boy." Severus' grip eased, and the boy sank slightly, head lying on Severus' knee. Potter's eyes kept shut, hair fanning out over Severus' thigh. Severus' hand hovered over the boy's head, staring on in awe.

He leant back in his chair, reveling in this feeling. Oh yes, he was going to keep Potter all to himself. He sighed in contentment as thin arms wound their way around his calf, hugging it.

x-x-x

Harry felt so...grounded. He had never felt so calm before. At the same time, he felt as though he was dreaming. The Professor's knee and thigh felt so warm- the fabric smelled so good. It felt so right, to be at the man's feet. Before he knew it, his breath hitched, and he began to cry.

x-x-x

Severus sat back up, staring down at the boy at his feet. Yes, the boy was crying- quietly, yes, but crying. It wasn't unexpected. He reached down and put his hand atop the boy's head, not saying a word. Potter seemed to understand, and let himself go. Severus felt as though it was another sign of trust from the boy. In all of his years knowing Potter, he had never seen or heard of the boy crying. Rather rare, considering how hormonal and temperamental most teenagers were.

After a while, Potter leant away, sniffling, but looking at him warily once more.

"I...I'm sorry sir. For..."

"Don't apologize for crying. Never." Severus stated. He ran his finger's through the boy's hair, and Potter leant into the touch.

x-x-x

A few days later, they sat in Severus' sitting room once more. This time, however, they both sat on the floor, across from each other. "A Dominant and submissive relationship isn't necessarily sexual." Severus said quietly. They had been talking about the history of such relationships, and like most newbies, the boy thought all D/s relationships were physical. "Some submissives thrive on just assisting their Dominants in every day tasks, such as cleaning or organizing, and a number of other things. Sometimes they never become a physical relationship."

Harry looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I..should have known."

Severus' brow raised. "Known what?"

Harry played with the hem of his sleeve. "Well, I mean, you are my Professor. And...and I'm underage. And...I'm younger than you. And you're...uh, do you have any other um...submissives?"

Severus tilted his head, looking at the boy closely. "Not at this time. Believe me, I know you are younger than me. You also must consider that if we were ever in a physical relationship, not only would I be fired, you would also be expelled."

Harry blanched at this. "Oh."

"But I can still help you. You are still continuing to do your breathing exercises, and you are exploring and expanding your subspace. For now, concentrate on that." Severus paused.

* * *

><p><strong>A good beginning, yes?<strong> **For some strange reason, it's been in my documents folder for some time. If you guys want to adopt it, feel free to message me. **


	19. Philanthropia Fem HPSS

Philanthopia

Fem!HP/SS, LM/NM, ect. BDSM

phi·lan·thro·py _n._ _pl._ **phi·lan·thro·pies** ** 1.**The effort or inclination to increase the well-being of humankind, as by charitable aid or donations. **2. **Love of humankind in general. **3. **Something, such as an activity or institution, intended to promote human welfare.

It's been AGES since I've posted anything, this is one of many stories collecting on my hard drive. I've been working like crazy lately, and been on a long hiatus. This is NOT complete, but I hope it inspires other stories. :)

x-x-x

"It is said that Prometheus gave humankind two gifts, one being the gift of Fire, and the other being Hope. He gave these gifts to humankind so that Zeus would not destroy them. From fire, came the gift of light, advancement, technology. From Hope, came optimism, love, and seeking a better life for ourselves. These things are what make us human- curiosity, passion, and drive.

Rationalism and Empiricism influenced philosophers toward the progressive view of history inaugurated by Classical philanthropy. Essentially, the 'love of what it is to be human'.

This theory was popular in the Scottish Enlightenment, several of whose leading philosophers proposed philanthropy as the essential key to human happiness, conceived as a kind of 'fitness'. By living in harmony with Nature and one's own circumstances, doing good deeds toward others, was the surest way to live a pleasing, fulfilling, and satisfying life, as well as to help build a commonwealth community.

Nowadays, Philanthropists are often associated with the richest of folk who can 'afford' such things, people who use these philanthropic deeds for political agendas, ectera- they are missing the point entirely. While no doubt they are helping their communities, they are ultimately helping themselves.

I say that someone can be a philanthropist, no matter who they are, or what their background is. There is always someone that needs help- it doesn't matter if it's money, knowledge, or just a little bit of kindness."

Holly finished reading the except from her paper, and looked across the classroom. All of her classmates were half asleep, playing with their phones, or doodling in their notebooks. She frowned a little, glancing to the teacher, who was smiling at her. "Good show, Holly, very lovely speech. Very...ah, optimistic of you."

Holly sighed, heading towards her seat- the bell rang, announcing the end of class. She grabbed her messenger bag, pushing up her glasses on her nose. Her classmates quickly got out of their seats, gathering their things. You would think that University classes would be a bit more complex, but Holly was...bored.

She had thought jumping all these grades would keep the boredom at bay, but it really wasn't happening. Perhaps she could start her studies on another major? She wasn't really welcome in the campus organizations- she stuck out like a sore thumb. At sixteen, she was easily the youngest out of all the students there. She was currently getting her Master's in University, in Psychiatry- her focus was on Youth and Adolescents. She already had Bachelor's in Sociology, and in Psychology. Getting a Masters was challenging, but she liked a challenge.

Always had.

She was currently attending on a full scholarship at King's College, in London. She had left Petunia and Vernon Dursley's home when she was ten years old, to study at University. They called her a 'child prodigy', but she thought that rather silly. She wasn't nearly as smart as some of the other people she'd met over the years.

Funny, the main reason she'd gone to Uni was to get away from her Aunt and Uncle. Despite everything she'd done to try to make them like her, it was never enough. She got sick and tired of getting hurt and neglected, and left. She got offered a scholarship to a good school, and her relatives couldn't say no to her leaving the house.

She had been living in various dorms and student flats for the past six years, and was looking forward to finishing her Mastery. Her time here was nearly over- just a few more weeks, and she would be graduating.

She handed over her final paper to the teacher. The woman always seemed to...humor her, like many of the other adults she knew. None of them took her seriously. Their eyes met, and Holly gave the woman a small smile, before leaving the classroom.

She tried to tell herself that she was like other sixteen year olds, but that was a lie. She didn't go on dates, and didn't really have any friends. She was very awkward, socially, and then there was that...thing. The thing she tried to ignore, but it simply wouldn't...go away.

She wasn't really all that fashionable either, though she tried. She usually wore oversized jumpers over long-ish skirts. Most of the jumpers were bought in second-hand shops, and the skirts were usually made by herself. She usually wore stockings and her flats, though the flats were in badly need of repair.

If anyone ever bothered to look at her twice, they might have thought her somewhat pretty. She had black long hair, very long, but it was pulled back into a messy plait and wound up into a bun. She had thick-rimmed black glasses that covered up the majority of her face, but when you looked past them, you could spot startling green eyes, a slightly upturned nose, high cheekbones, and a thin mouth that was usually rather solemn. Holly didn't smile much.

Holly walked out of the building, and across the courtyard. She had applied to the Doctorate program at the university, but they had told her to take a couple of years off, to go traveling for a bit first, and then come back for her Doctorate. They even gave her information on certain programs that she thought she would be interested in- volunteering abroad, and other efforts.

Holly was all about Philanthropy- she helped people when she could. When she wasn't in class, she worked as a tutor at several local primary and secondary schools. She would often attend fundraisers at these schools, doing what she could. While she got grants and things for spending money, she didn't have much to give- financially- but she gave her time, and that seemed to be enough for the kids. She also spent some time in nursing homes, and clinics, though she really liked working with kids.

With her paper now turned in, all she had to do now was pack up her things and figure out where she was going to go next. She had no clue, really. She'd lived in dorms for so long, she wasn't sure what to do now. And...she'd have to get a job. She hadn't found one yet, unlike her classmates. Her age just...posed all sorts of challenges for her, she knew. That was why she was looking forward to getting the Doctorate- that would, at least, give her a few more years of schooling. And by the time she left, she would be nineteen, twenty...still a bit young for employers, but at least she would be old enough to vote and do other things.

Little did Holly know...everything was about to change for her.

Holly approached her bike, frowning a little as she heard a...noise. She turned her head, eyes narrowing as she heard a loud cracking sound, like a car was backfiring nearby. She tensed a little, but got on her bike. She began to pedal towards her dorm apartment, bangs flying back a bit as she zoomed her way down the street. Her heart began to beat, unexplicably. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening as she saw lights flashing- but no cops were around- no, the lights were coming from-

"Ahh!" She screamed, nearly crashing into someone- she barely managed to turn out of the way, tires screeching, and she tumbled off her bike and onto the sidewalk. She laid there, face down, feeling everything throb a little. Her head hurt.

She coughed, rolling over onto her side, clenching her hands and toes, making sure she could feel everything. She opened her eyes slowly to see someone approaching her.

"Hullo there, darling." A voice, like a hiss, came.

Holly' eyes widened, seeing the snake-like face before her. Was she seeing things? Was she having a nightmare? She felt him grab the front of her sweater, yanking her up- she twisted onto her knees, the gravel from the sidewalk biting into them, tearing her stockings. No...this was real.

She blinked at the...battle before her, wondering...was this the terrorists that the people were talking about in the news? The ones they could never seem to get pictures of?

"Who are you?" She whispered, coughing.

"I am Lord Voldemort." The man-thing held up a stick. He had red eyes, a slitted nose, and thin lips- what was up with that? "And you, muggle, will be the first to die today."

"No!" Holly yelled, pushing at him, her hands landing on his hands, trying to get him to let go of her jumper.

The thing flinched, his skin hissing, like it was burning. He gasped, hunching over, letting go of her.

"What is thisssss?" He cried. Holly scrambled away from him, grabbing her bookbag, and hitting him over the head with it. Her laptop, which was inside, hit him hard, making him fall onto the ground. She saw the others approaching now, with their sticks, and she saw that his stick was still in his hand- she bent down quickly, grabbing his stick, hitting him with her bag again- right in the face.

He groaned in pain, especcially as she pinned his arm down with her knee- the tear in her stockings revealed her knee, and when applied to his bare, pale arm, it began to hiss and burn painfully.

The stick in her hand began to feel...strange. She pushed her bookbag off the man's head, looking him in the face. It was all bloody and ghastly looking now, his red eyes full of pain.

She hated causing others pain. She was only defending herself, she told herself.

His skin began to crumble and crack, like it was burning- turning to dust- she jumped back, stick still in her hand as the man...vanished, just a pile of dust in those strange black clothes he wore.

She looked around at the people who were staring at her, who looked positively shocked. The people who had come with the man suddenly began to vanish, looking a little frightened. Small cracking sounds surrounded her, and Holly flinched at the noise.

Mimicking the others that she'd seen earlier, she pointed the stick at those who remained. "Who are all of you? Who was that man? And...how did you do those light things with these sticks?" She cried, heart hammering in her chest- feeling a little quesy now. Had she killed that man?

A tall man with a shock of red hair spoke. "I am Bill Weasley, and these are some of my...collegues. We were hunting down the terrorist that calls himself Lord Voldemort. What is your name?" He asked gently, handing over the stick to the pretty blonde woman at his side, and holding out his hands to her to show that he was unarmed. He approached Holly slowly.

Holly lowered the stick, heart still pounding in her chest, feeling so lost and overwhelmed. "I'm Holly. Holly Potter. I'm a University student- right over there." She motioned vaguely to the building she'd just left- right down the street." She did not miss the way that they looked at her, when she said her name. What was going on here? "What is this?" She asked again, holding up the stick.

"That is a wand, Miss Potter." The man said, staring at her with wide, hopeful eyes, but still sounding cautious. "Do you know nothing about the magical world, then? About your parents?"

"...What?" Holly asked, eyes widening. Everything started to get a little fuzzier, her breathing changed...her hands began to tingle...she was going to have another panic attack, she realised, now that everything was settling in.

"...Your Mother and Father were magical, Miss Potter. And so are you. You're a witch."

And with that, Holly fell to the ground in a dead faint.

X-x-x

Holly awoke in a bed, in a very light colored room...clinical, almost, like a hospital. But it was much larger than that, with large windows. She sat up abruptly, blankets falling down to her waist. A woman, who was making notes on a notepad with a...quill, of all things, jumped in fright.

"Miss Potter!" She gasped, hand going to her chest.

Holly pinched her hand, making sure she wasn't dreaming. No...she wasn't dreaming. "Where am I? And...I'm not dreaming, right?"

"No dear, you are not dreaming." The woman sighed. "Mr. Weasley and his friends brought you in. You, Miss Potter, need to eat better! You're much too thin to be healthy."

"I forget." Holly mumbled, looking around the room. "Where am I? It's too quiet to be London."

"Ah, you are at Hogwarts, dear." At Holly's expression, the woman added. "In Scotland."

Holly's jaw dropped. "Scotland? I'm in a whole bloody other country! What day is this?"

"It's the same day, actually you just fainted a couple of hours ago. Oh, here's your bag. I'm afraid that electronic doo-dad in there won't work in the castle. And I think it might be broken."

Holly blinked. "I'm in a castle?"

The woman sighed. "I am Poppy Pomfrey, School Mediwitch here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Mr. Weasley explained that you didn't know anything about us...right?"

Holly nodded at this. This had to be a dream. Had to be.

"Alright, then. I'm going to go get the Headmaster, he can explain it better than I can. You just sit tight, and don't move, alright?" And the woman left- she was wearing all white, with long white skirts that trailed after her, with an apron and a little cap. Very old fashioned looking. Strange.

Holly nodded at this, fidgeting in the bed. She spotted her messenger bag, which was now ripped- it was hooked over the end of her bed. She buried her face in her hands, sighing roughly. What mess had she gotten herself into now?

She thought about that...man, wrapping her arms around her middle, swallowing thickly. Had she really killed him?

She wanted to get out of the bed- she couldn't just sit there. She eased out of the bed slowly, feeling a little wobbly- her stockinged feet were cold against the flagstones. She looked around for her flats, and found them tucked just underneath the bed. She was sitting in the chair beside her bed, pulling them on when the doors opened once more, revealing a very, very old man, with an older woman, and a dark haired man- along with that...healer.

They were all dressed quite strangely, and the oldest looking man looked quite like a fairytale wizard. Interesting. Her eyes went to the others- they looked a bit strict- she did a double take at the dark-haired man. She blushed a little as his dark eyes bore into hers, and she looked away.

"Miss Potter, didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"I've never been one for lying about." Holly mumbled, dodging the woman who tried to help her into bed. "So, what's going on here? That Voldemort guy, is he really dead? Did I really kill him, or is this some sort of nightmare?"

The oldest man looked a bit sad at this. "I'm sorry to hear you think that, Miss Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. We have been looking for you for quite some time."

Holly said nothing. She had to get out of here.

Dumbledore spoke further. "Miss Potter, you were told nothing about your heritage from your Aunt and Uncle?"

Holly's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Oh, not much, really- just that your Uncle is a businessman, and your Aunt is a housewife- and I believe you have a Cousin, correct? I saw them once, when we came asking for you, shortly before you were to turn eleven. They said you'd gone away to school. But they didn't know which one."

Holly nodded at this. "Yes, I was in London. I'd left for Uni when I was ten."

"University? No wonder we couldn't find you." The strict-looking woman asked, eyes widening.

Holly frowned, looking down at her knees. "So...this Voldemort guy? Is he dead or not?"

"He's dead." The dark haired man said. His voice was soft, but was the sort that kind of demanded attention. The others didn't look like they approved of his bluntness.

"I apologize, Miss Potter- this is Minerva McGonagall, my Deputy Headmistress, and Severus Snape, our Potions Master."

"Nice to meet you. So...all of you are magical then? That red-headed guy said I was too?" Holly asked, feeling a little...overwhelmed.

"Miss Potter, haven't you ever done something that couldn't be explained? Something that seemed...impossible?"

Holly dropped her gaze. Other than what had happened in the past couple of hours? "Yes. It's gotten better in recent years- when I'm upset, I've noticed it's worse, so I've...dealt with different ways of keeping calm. Like mediation and things." She said quietly. "I guess that's magic, then?"

"Yes. Your parents were magical as well. They died when you were just a baby- in fact, they were killed by Voldemort."

"...Strange coincidence, there." Holly said quietly.

"You'll find the wizarding world full of strange coincidences." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. He used his stick- his wand, to make a chair appear out of thin air. McGonagall did the same. The healer left, presumably to her office. Snape just stood there, crossing his arms over his chest. She understood why he would want to stand. She felt...cornered, like this.

"How did I get from London to Scotland?"

"Magic." Dumbledore said mysteriously. At the girl's glare, he explained a bit further. "Specifically, a magical transport called a Portkey. Quite safe. We brought you here to look you over. I must say...we never expected your return to the wizarding world to be quite so...spectacular."

Holly stared at him. "Return to the...look, I'm not sticking around, okay? I've got school, I've got a life- I want to get my Doctorate, I can't just...play wizards with you lot-"

"Miss Potter, you cannot deny your magical heritage. Your magic is strong, and you need to be trained. It can be dangerous, if it is not controlled. You have been...lucky, so far."

Holly stood from her seat, eyes stormy. "Lucky?" She grit her teeth. "I don't believe in luck, sir, and I don't believe in Coincidences, or Fate- I believe in hard work, and I believe in facts. Show me the research to back your claim, and I might be swayed. Now...take me home. I'm graduating school in two weeks, and I have a lot I need to do."

"...And you're just sixteen- you must be terribly smart." The man murmured, standing up. His eyes twinkled as his chair vanished. "Do you have friends? Roommates? Coworkers? Any boyfriends?"

Holly sputtered. "I-I haven't time for that! And I don't have to answer anything. Look, just take me home, okay?"

The man nodded slowly. "Very well. Severus, please escort Miss Potter back to her home."

The dark haired man gave a silent nod, and motioned for her to follow him. Holly grabbed her messenger bag, and followed him out the door. She hurried to keep up with his long strides, wanting to stop and stare at the _moving_ paintings on the walls, but she didn't want to get lost.

He stopped and waited for her at the top of a staircase. She grabbed a hold of the handrail, looking down- her eyes widened. "The staircases move!" She gasped, too nervous to actually get on the stairs now.

"I can assure you that they are quite safe." The man said curtly.

Holly shook her head, taking a step back. "I..." She looked around, seeing the portraits pointing and whispering at her- what was up with that? "..I..." She raised her hand to her head, closing her eyes, feeling a little panicky now. Oh...not now... she tried to take a calming breath, but it wasn't really...

"Miss Potter?" The man asked, sounding concerned now. Holly flinched as he drew near. She turned away quickly, holding herself tightly around the middle, back tense, trying to calm herself down, but failing.

"P-panick attack. I-I-I'll be alright soon." She gasped, shaking now. "Just let me-" She took a deep breath. "Try to calm down for a bit. This is just...s-so overwhelming."

"Here." The man said, his voice gentle, as he walked around her, taking out a small vial from his pocket. "This is a Calming Draught."

Her eyes stared at the vial. "Medication?"

"Sort of. While it may be comprised of the same herbs and medicines a muggle medication would have, the way that it is prepared as well as the person's innate magic react to it differently."

"S-so...if someone who was magical...tried to take regular medication..."

"They may have adverse affects." The man concluded, bending down a little, looking into her eyes. "...Are you feeling a little better now?"

"...Yeah." Holly murmured, feeling her breathing deepen. Wow...crisis averted. All it took was a bit of academic talk with this guy- the Potions Master, was it?

Her eyes fell to the vial. "May I?"

He handed it to her, and she took a close look at it. "...Interesting. Are all the portions the same? And do you carry calming potions with you all the time?"

"I carry a number of potions with me. As I am a teacher...and we _were_ in the middle of a war, such a potion is sometimes needed. And no, not all the portions are the same. But that amount is just right for an older adolescent/young adult to take. It's standard size for Hogwarts age students."

Holly stared at it. "I've...tried taking medication before. To help with...things. But they never really worked. Meditation works, but I can't exactly do that in the middle of class, can I?"

"I suppose not. I am actually somewhat familiar with the concept of Meditation- it is a little familar with the practice of Occulemncy."

Holly began to hand the vial back to him, but he pushed it back into her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as his hands touched hers- boy, she really needed to get out more. "Keep it. Do you think you can make it down the stairs now?"

"Yes sir." She said quietly, and followed him down the stairs carefully, hand tight on the handrail.

"The castle is over a thousand years old- these staircases are well-warded to keep any students from falling off of them. While they may get stuck on a step, or misdirected, they've never fallen off."

Holly was silent, taking everything in. "Why are all the portraits staring at me?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm, a number of reasons." The man said, glancing down at her. "You're someone new- and you're actually well known in our world."

Holly rolled her eyes at this. "Me? Because I...you know? They find out that quickly?"

"...It's a bit more complicated than that. I...could lend you a book...about the war, should you wish to read it."

Holly gave him a Look. "Trying to convince me to stay?"

Snape didn't reply to her question straight away. Holly glanced towards him, feeling her face grow a bit warm as she slipped the vial into her pocket. "So...you guys were at war, then? Is that what I saw? A battle of some sort?"

Snape nodded at this. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that. The magical world is largely seperate from the muggle- mundane- one, and for a good reason. And for you to just...happen to be there on the street during that fight, well..."

"I don't believe in coincidences. Did your people somehow manage to track me down or something?'

"...I don't know. If they did, they certainly wouldn't have told me." Snape replied. They continued going down the stairs.

"...How far up are we?"

"We've got two more floors until we can head out of the castle. The hospital wing was on the seventh floor."

"...You aren't going to stop me from leaving?"

"No." Snape said quietly.

X-x-x

They walked towards the gates- it was true, they were certainly not in London anymore. Holly stared at the Scottish countryside that surrounded them, feeling very...out of place. "Wow...I can't believe it. I've been in the city for so long..." She raised her hand, touching a tree. "We're really not in London anymore. Are we taking one of those portkey things back?"

"No. We will be doing Apparition, another way of transport. We should arrive close to your school."

The reached the gates, and Holly turned, looking up at the castle. She still couldn't believe it was real. She turned to Snape. "What sort of things does this school study?"

Snape rose a brow. "I thought you didn't want to stick around?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm just...curious, is all."

"We teach a great many branches of magic. Potions, Herbology, Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Divination- and much more."

"...Anything that's comparable to Psychiatry?" At the man's odd expression, she explained it. "That's what I'm going- well, I went to school for. In two weeks, I'll have my Master's in it, actually."

"...Hmm. No, the magical world is...woefully ignorant of Psychiatric care." The man murmured, frowning a little. "To be honest, I believe that we may need something like that. If you haven't noticed, the wizarding world is...rather old-fashioned."

"I'll say." Holly murmured, and they walked out of the gates. She shivered as some sort of...sensation passed over them. Snape noticed.

"You felt the wards?"

"I guess that's what I felt, then?" Holly murmured, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Interesting. Not many can be so attuned to wards. Alright-" He held out his arms to her, and she looked at him dubiously. "Miss Potter, I promise I will not...do anything untoward. Side-Apparition requires contact for it to work. Think about where you last were, and I will do the other part of it. And make sure you hold on to me."

"...Okay."

Holly stepped forward, gently grasping the man's upper arms. He was...so much taller than her. And he smelled really good...she tilted her face up, and he visibly swallowed, his dark eyes looking a little...

"Miss Potter, are you thinking about where you left, earlier?"

"Oh!" She closed her eyes quickly, trying to concentrate- she was on the street, just outside her school, on the sidewalk with her bike, just around the corner from that alleyway...suddenly, there was a squeezing sensation surrounding them, and just as quickly, it was gone.

Holly would have fallen if it wasn't for Snape holding her tightly against him. She opened her eyes, mouth dropping open. "I-I've done that before!" She gasped. "...That's called apparition, then?'

The man looked visibly suprised. "Yes. Usually, one has to be trained to do such a thing." He helped her stand a bit better. Holly stepped away, playing with the strap on her bookbag.

"Well...the first time happened when I was eight. I was still in S-Surrey then, and I was running away from some bullies. The second time happened a couple of years ago. Some guys were...bothering me. But I managed to get away- I never figured out how I did it, but I guess I..." She laughed a little, holding her head. "Wow."

"So...are we close to your school?" The man asked, poking his head out of the alleyway. Holly nodded at this.

"Yes. My bike should be right around the corner, unless they moved it...oh, there it is." Holly went for it- it was leaning against a stone wall, looking as though it had never been damaged. She grabbed a hold of the handlebars, and looked to the man who was watching her.

She stared at him, feeling...something she couldn't quite place. She didn't want him to leave. Not yet. "...Walk me to my flat? I can make us some tea. I-I have more questions...unless you're busy?"

The man nodded, glancing around, flicking his wand to transform those dark robes of his into a black casual suit. Holly's eyes widened at the sight- wow, those robes hid a lot.

She blushed, looking down as he approached her. She began to walk her bike up the hill, and he walked by her side. "I live closeby." She murmured. She nodded her head to the school. "That's the school. Huh...nobody noticed that fight earlier?" She asked, watching some of the students walk around like it was any other day.

"The Obliviation Squads must have already been around- they make people forget things." Snape explained. Holly's brows rose at this. That sounded like a scary, but useful skill.

"So...um, how long have you been at Hogwarts?"

Snape stuck his hands inside his pockets, his longish hair slightly hiding his face as he bent over a little. "I've taught at the school for nearly seventeen years now, and I attended the school for seven. There was just a couple of years in between."

He was older than she thought he was. But that didn't bother her a bit. "...So...you teach Potions, then?"

"Yes. So...you're getting your Masters in Psychiatry? What's your specialty?"

"Children and Adolescents." Holly said quietly. "Does...um, your sort have specialties too?"

"...Not officially, no. Oh, and don't expect many wizards to know much about the muggle world or its academia. I'm sort...of one of the rare exceptions that likes to keep up with both."

Holly came to a stop in front of her building. "This is me. I'm up on the third floor...I'm sure you don't mind the stairs, do you?" She said with a little laugh. He shook his head, and the two went inside.

They finally arrived to Holly's flat- Holly set her bike down by the door. She glanced at Snape, studying his expression. She hadn't had anyone into her flat in...well, quite some time. Perhaps since she moved in. "Make yourself comfortable. You take anything with your tea?" Holly asked, shucking off her flats, and heading for the kitchenette.

Snape made his way towards her bookcases, though she wasn't really suprised at this. Best way to get to know someone, in her opinion, was to look at what they were reading. And because she never had anyone over, she'd never made any attempt to hide some of her...more interesting books.

"No- I take mine plain." Snape said, never turning away from her books. "You have an interesting collection, here."

"Thanks, I suppose. I'm going to take a guess and say you've got quite the collection too?" Snape glanced her way, and she smiled a little at him, knowing she was right.

Once the kettle was boiling, she poured the two of them some tea in her mis-matched mugs. She hadn't ever really had company before, so she hoped that she was...proper about things.

She approached him from behind, studying him. He was tall- he had to be around 6'1" or so, much taller than herself, who was only 5'2". He had broad shoulders, which the suit showed off perfectly. His dark hair fell to his shoulders, curling just slightly at the ends.

She handed him his mug, coming to stand beside him. She looked at his face, watching him look at her books- his dark eyes hesitated over certain titles in particular. He had pale skin, and looked a bit thin- looking as though he spent a good amount of time indoors, working. Much like herself.

He had a sort of...striking look about him. He wasn't classically handsome, but he was still rather pleasing to look at. He reached upwards, long fingertips brushing against a certain book in particular- she couldn't help but hold her breath a little.

"You can tell a lot by a person by the books they read." Snape said quite suddenly, lowering his hand.

Holly smiled at this. "You know, I was thinking the same thing, just a minute ago." Their eyes met, and Holly dropped her gaze first, feeling suddenly shy. "So...can you tell me about this war? Why...he looked like that? And how I was able to kill him with just..."

Snape took a long sip of his tea, and the two of them moved to her futon. Her flat was a one-room sort of thing, so it happened to be the same place where she slept. While still folded upright, it was kind of obvious, what with the pillow and sheets tucked underneath it. They sat down, and Snape spoke quietly.

"The war began...quite some time ago. Officially, it was during the seventies. Unofficially, it started long before that. We were losing the war, and in 1981, the Dark Lord was...temporarily defeated. By you, actually."

"...By me?"

"Yes. No one quite understood how, but it did. Unfortunately, he killed your parents that same night. The Headmaster took you to your Aunt and Uncle's that very night." He paused. "You were to get your Hogwarts letter, when you turned eleven. You never replied, and so the Headmaster sent someone to fetch you."

"And the Dursleys told all of you I was away for school."

"Yes. The Headmaster started a search, quietly, checking out all of the primary and secondary schools in the UK. The Dursleys had no idea what school you had gone off to-" He gave her a heavy glance at this, and she knew what he was thinking. "So it made our search a bit tougher."

"I went straight to University. And they wouldn't have wanted you guys to find me anyways. Anything...abnormal to them wasn't...tolerated." She said, looking down into her tea.

"Well...anyways, the Dark Lord returned in 1991, but he laid low for a few years afterwards, gathering his forces. Since then, we've been trying our best to defeat him and his men...and it looked like were were losing again, until you stepped in."

Holly could not reply to this.

"It's a bit unusual for someone to go to University so young." Snape said, changing the subject.

"They called me a prodigy. Honestly, it's a silly term. I'm just a hard worker, and I like to learn, and I want to help people. Lots of people want the same, it's just a matter of applying themselves." Holly said quietly, hands gripping her mug tighter...trying not to think of what that Voldemort guy had looked like when she had killed him.

"Quite true." The man said softly, taking another sip of his tea. Their eyes met, and Holly got the impression he was looking right through her. Her old advisor, back when she was getting her Bachelor's, was like that. Knowing. "You know, you're...different than I thought you would be. You'll be...seventeen at the end of July, correct?"

She nodded at this.

"Hmm. Well, there are a few other things you should know. First of all, your Father came from a very, very old wizarding family- he had a Lordship and everything." Her eyes widened at this. "And I know that they must have left you a sizable inheritance in our bank. Should you want to look it over, you'll need to contact the Headmaster for the particulars."

"...Okay." Holly blinked, trying to figure this out. She had an inheritance! Money had never really been a big thing for her, but now that she was finished with school for a little while, and there would be no more grants coming in...it_ could_ come in handy.

"I know that there are a fair few others who have given you an inheritance as well...you are...famous in our world...and you have come to symbolize something to many." He paused. "For a while, they called you the 'Girl-Who-Lived', and after you went missing, they called you the 'Girl-Who-Was-Lost'."

"...I can't believe I'm famous- how could I be famous? I mean...that's just ridiculous."

Snape just took another sip of his tea.

Holly looked down again, and sighed. "So...this war...it's over now? Because of me?"

"...Well, there will be arrests and things, but yes, most of his people will have scattered by now."

"...Did you ever...kill anyone? Like I did today?" Holly asked. "Because I still feel kind of sick about it."

Snape was silent for a long time- so long, Holly thought he wouldn't answer her. He put his tea down on the table before them- lacing his fingers together, leaning forward, elbows to knees, bowing his head. She knew then that he had certainly killed, and far more than just one man.

"I have. You just...have to...move on, sometimes. I know it's hard to forget. But you have to concentrate on what would have happened if you hadn't killed them. Voldemort would have killed many more, if you hadn't stopped him."

Holly inched a bit closer to him, putting her hand on his arm lightly. He flinched a little, turning his head to look into her eyes. "...Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly. Now that she could look at his face up close, she could see faint lines around his eyes, and a sort of...sadness and...sympathy there. Understanding.

"Do you?"

She smiled a little at this, hand tightening on his arm. "You know...you're making it very hard to just...walk away from all of this. I suppose the Headmaster knew what he was doing, sending you to escort me."

The man looked away, frowning a little. "...He's like that, sometimes."

"So...um, what do witches and wizards do for fun?" Holly asked, wanting to change the subject, but sounding completely awkward.

"...There's a few sports and games that they play...not that I bother with them much. I don't have much time, outside my work." The man stated, not looking at her.

"I'm like that too. It's kind of funny...as I was riding down that street with my bike, I was trying to figure out what I was going to do next." She paused, seeing him glance her way. "You see, my term is over at the school, I'll be graduating with my Masters. And after that, normally, I could go for my Doctorate. That is...if I wasn't sixteen." She added with a smile. "My advisors told me to take a few years off...explore the world a little bit before getting my Doctorate and diving headfirst into some job."

"...I doubt they meant you going to the magical world, though."

"Hmm..still, it might be a good idea. I-I could find out more about my parents, about this war...maybe even learn a little bit of magic while I'm at it. Does Hogwarts teach older students?"

"It goes from eleven to seventeen/eighteen. If you were to start in the fall, you would be the same age as our seventh years." He paused. "But you would have quite a bit of catching up to do."

"...So...would you be one of my teachers, then?' Holly asked carefully, biting her lip.

"...I would." The man said, tilting his head a little, peering at her.

"...And um..." Holly fidgeted, feeling a little daring. Maybe she'd hit her head harder earlier than she thought. "Are the laws similar?" She asked, wondering if he would understand.

"No, actually. While there might be a few simularities, there are some glaring differences. Like, for instance- in the muggle world, one attains majority when they are eighteen. In the magical world, it is seventeen."

"...Hmm. And...um, what about Hogwart's policies? Are they anything similar to a muggle school's?"

"I could lend you a student handbook." The man said reluctantly.

Holly smiled at this. This meant he would be coming back. "I'd like that." Their eyes met once more, and there was a heavy...pause. The both inched forward a little, but quickly turned away.

"I-I should get going. I'll...return with a few books, so you can...ah, make an informed decision about...things." He stood quickly, tugging on his jacket. Holly stood quickly too, leading him to the door. She opened the door for him, and their eyes met as he turned-

"...I'll be seeing you, Miss Potter."

She smiled at this. "And I'll be seeing you, sir. And...please, call me Holly."

"...Holly." He gave her a little bow of his head. "...And you may call me Severus. In private." He added quickly.

"Of course- Severus." Holly felt a little giddy now, watching him walk away.

x-x-x

In the next two weeks, Holly concentrated on wrapping things up with the school, saying her goodbyes, and cleaning out the apartment. Even without Severus coming back with those books, she knew she wanted to know more about this wizarding world. She'd tried to look them up online, to see if there was any information- but there was nothing- just vague comments on a 'muggleborn' blog. They really did keep everything seperate.

She hoped that Severus would return- it was a bit crazy. She'd never met anyone in her life that she felt like she could identify so strongly with...and she had the feeling that they had a lot more in common still to be revealed.

She made vague statements to staff and classmates who asked about her plans- she told them that she would be going to school abroad. It wasn't a lie, but at least they wouldn't go try to look for her. Last thing she wanted was a search for her. Not that most people wouldn't notice she was gone.

The day after her final day at the school, Holly was walking back to her flat, wondering if anyone from the magical world would ever come back for her.

And of course...there he was. Waiting for her, looking like he'd never left.

Severus Snape was standing outside her apartment, wearing that black suit again, leaning against the wall. He carried several books in his hands. He turned his head as he saw her approach- Holly was smiling now, walking towards him quickly.

"You came back!" She said, and promptly blushed. Wow...that wasn't obvious, there.

"...Yes. I did. Things have been...rather hectic at the school. We were just finishing up our term as well, and Albus was trying to...deal with the newspapers and arrests."

Holly went to unlock her door. "He's kind of...involved, isn't he? Just for a Headmaster?'

"...He's on a number of committees and things- He's Head of the Wizengamot, our ruling party."

"...Hmm." Holly led him up the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder slyly to see him looking at her skirt- she blushed a little, reaching back to smooth it down a bit. They arrived to her flat, and she unlocked it.

"Well, I'm glad that you're back. I was starting to think that you weren't going to come. I had my Graduation yesterday."

The man looked around the flat. "...You're packing?"

Holly smiled a little. "Well, these _are_ student apartments. I have to leave here by the end of the week. So...I suppose it's up to you whether you convince me to go with you or not. Tea?"

"...Yes. Thank you." The man murmured, looking at her empty bookshelves. He sat down on the futon- it was still in the same condition she'd left it that morning- unfolded and the blankets were still on.

Holly busied herself with the kettle, trying to keep herself from smiling too much. He'd come back!

"I think you've already made your decision, haven't you?" Snape asked as she came with the tea. She just smiled, sitting down next to him as she handed him his mug.

"Have I?"

"Yes. You're coming to the wizarding world. With me." He added this last bit a little quieter.

Holly found herself smiling again, looking down into her tea. "...Alright. I must admit, I'm terribly curious about...everything, really. And...these past couple of weeks gave me some time to think about things. And...I think a couple of years in the wizarding world might do me some good. And once I'm finished there, I can go back and get my Doctorate."

"Doctor Holly." The man said, his lips quirking.

Holly stuck her tongue out him- quite maturely- and spoke as she watched him sipping his tea. "So, um, if I were to go back to the wizarding world, what would I need to do?"

"...Well, you would need to go to Gringott's, our bank. I know Albus would probably be ecstatic if you stayed at the castle. You would need tutoring, and for that, you would need to get supplies. You will undoubtedly be in the newspapers after your arrival, so it would be up to you whether you make a statement or not. Term starts up on September first, so you'll at least want to know the basics before you begin."

"Would I...this may just be hypothetical, mind you, would I be able to open my own Psychiatric practice there? In the wizarding world?" She had given it some serious thought. From the conversation she'd had with Severus before, she had learned tht the wizarding world did not know much about Psychiatry. She could help a lot of people there.

The man held up a book. "This is about St. Mungo's, our hospital. The pages I've marked here-" He motioned to a few markers. "Are about the Long-term Wards. I suggest you read them." He held up another book. "This is the Hogwarts Staff and Student Handbook. It covers all of the rules and expectations one would have at Hogwarts." He held up the third book. "This is about the Ministry of Magic, and all of her departments within." And he held up the last book. "And this is titled 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'. It will give an overview of the last few wars, as well as some cultural tidbits that you would need to know."

"Oh. Thank you." Holly said, watching him put the books on the table in front of them. "I'll make sure to read them."

"At Hogwarts, we've got one of the largest collection of magical texts in Europe, so...should you choose to go, you'll have acess to any information you need."

Holly smiled a little, shaking her head. "You're really making it hard for me to say no, aren't you?"

"You've already made your decision." The man pointed out, smirking a bit.

Holly looked down. "So...um, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do, besides reading and making potions?"

Severus frowned a little. "...Well, considering my work takes so much of my time...I'm lucky if I can finish my own reading or my own research."

"How many students do you teach?"

"Two hundred and eighty, approximately. On top of that, I brew potions for the hospital wing, and I'm Head of Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

"There's four Houses at Hogwarts. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. A student is Sorted into their House in their first year, and then they earn merit points, or have them taken away when they are not doing as they should. There's...a bit of healthy competition between the four Houses."

"...I'll say." Holly said with a murmur, knowing it must be a little mad. "So...as Head of House, you have a lot of responsibility, then?"

"Yes. I look after the students. My Slytherins are...quieter, thankfully, than say the Gryffindors. Still, while I do quite a bit, I'm not as stretched thin as say, Minerva McGonagall."

"Oh?"

"Well, she's Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and she's also the Transfiguration Professor. And because of the Headmaster's various duties, she often picks up the slack for him at the school."

"...I see." Holly said, setting her tea down. "So there are 280 students at the school, and how many staff members?"

"There are fifteen, sixteen, if you count the Defense Professor that we're constantly having to replace-" At the girl's expression, he explained- "The position was cursed by the Dark Lord, years ago. Because it has been cursed so long, no one who isn't desperate doesn't take the job."

"Oh."

"The latest Instructor, however, made it until the end of the year, so we're all hoping that the curse is now broken. That's Bill Weasley, by the way- the man you met during the battle."

"Oh." Holly repeated.

"...Are you alright?"

"It's just a lot of information." Holly said quietly. "I'm just...thinking things over. You don't like Weasley much, do you?"

"No, not really. He and his brothers have always been a bit of an annoyance to me. He's...a bit better than the others, though. The blonde you undoubtedly saw with him is Fleur, his wife."

"So...you never really answered my question. What do you do for fun?"

"...Read, mostly. Research or brew my own projects."

Holly hummed a little, and stood. "Come on, I'm going to take you for lunch. You have any plans for today?"

"...No." Severus stood. "This...is quite unusual, for me."

Holly grinned a little, taking his hand. She blushed a little as he didn't pull away- that was a good sign. "It'll be fun. And like my Professors were always telling me, everyone deserves a little fun now and then. And it's just lunch."

He nodded at this, and Holly grabbed her bag, never letting go of the man's hand. The two of them left her flat, and went down the stairs. They walked close together, and Holly tugged him onto the street.

"I know a little place- you like Chinese?"

"It's been some time since I had some."

"Then we will have Chinese."

x-x-x

They ended up staying out for longer than originally planned- it was getting dark as the two walked back to Holly's apartment. Holly was holding onto the crook of Severus' arm, smiling a little, taking two steps for his every one, trying to keep up with him.

"So...I guess you'll be leaving, then?" Holly asked, as they neared her building.

"...I really should. I've been gone far too long already." The man said quietly, turning towards her. "So...have you really made your decision?"

"Yes." Holly said, looking into those dark eyes. "I'll go with you."

"...Good. I-someone will come to pick you up in the morning." His voice was quiet- it was clear that he did not want to leave, but he knew he had to.

He made to step away from her, but she grabbed the front of his jacket daringly. He raised his hands to push her hands away from him- gently. But when their hands contacted, he grabbed them, and pulled her close.

They stood there like that, both of them too nervous to make the next move, faces inches away from one another. Holly slowly tucked her head under his chin, leaning against his chest. She could feel him give a great big...sigh, and slowly wrap his arms around her. Her arms were trapped between them, and she was surrounded by the smell of herbs- God, he smelled good.

She smiled, closing her eyes. A hug...a simple hug...and it was amazing. She'd never gotten a proper hug before, and it was...perfect.

X-x-x

The next morning, Holly was prepared for the knocking on her door- she opened it, and felt somewhat dissapointed to see a familiar looking blonde there, along with a young woman with bright purple hair. The two ladies were quite different from one another. The blonde wore a light blue dress and jacket, and wore her hair in a twist. She was very tall and lithe looking, with tan skinned, and blue eyes. She looked like a model you would see in a fashion magazine.

The woman next to her had bright purple spiky hair, with a cheerful grin and orange eyes. She wore a band t-shirt, ripped denims, boots, and a leather jacket. She wouldn't look out of place at a rock concert or something. She was pretty too, but in a very different way.

"Wotcher! I'm Tonks, and this is Fleur. We're here to pick you up."

"...Oh...yes, come in." Holly said, stepping aside. She looked to the blonde, watching the two of them look around the small flat. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

"Oh yes, I was there that day, when you faced ze Dark Lord." She said, her accent thick. She sounded...French. "Bill es my Husband. You packed already?"

Holly nodded at this. "Yes. Sev- I mean, Potions Master Snape told me you would be coming." She did not miss the exchanged look at this.

"It's a cute little place- about the size of my own." Tonks said, looking around.

"So...how are we transporting everything?" Holly asked, curious as to how they were going to transport all of her boxes without a moving truck and things.

Fleur held out a bag. "With this. We can fit as much as we like in here."

Holly's brows raised. She watched the two women get their wands out, and begin to shrink all of her boxes, and making them zoom into the bag! She could only stand there, shocked. She'd expected this to be a sort of all-day thing, but it was just taking a couple of minutes.

Soon enough, her flat was completely empty, except for the Futon, which Tonks was valiantly trying to get into there.

"No, no, that stays here. It came with the flat." Holly said, shaking head. "Wow...magic is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Ain't it? Alright, let's get this show on the road. Holly, you grab hold of me, and Fluer will take your things to the school."

"Oh, I'm going to the school, then?"

"Yep. We all thought you might like the quiet, and the space. Anywhere else, you're bound to be mobbed."

"Oh?"

x-x-x

Holly was settling rather nicely in her new room. It was about the size of her old flat- a one room sort of deal with a kitchenette and loo. According to the Headmaster, who'd escorted her there, it was a staff member's quarters. He assured her that she would be able to keep the room while she was a student, to give her her privacy- she would apparently need it.

The Headmaster told her that there would be a dinner in the Great Hall, and that she would meet some of the 'others' there. She looked forward to meeting them all, but she knew she looked forward to seeing Severus again the most.

Her new room was rather nice- it was on the ground floor, in a rather central location. She had a huge fireplace, a full sized bed that looked way more comfortable than her futon, lots of bookshelves, a sofa, and a few other odds and ends. The loo was gorgeous- there was a tub/shower combination in there that could easily fit three people. Everything was done up in tasteful shades of blue and green. This place was so much nicer than her old one- even the kitchen was fully stocked! While she couldn't have access to other amenities, like internet, cable, and such, she was okay with that. She had a feeling she would be busy enough as it was.

She took a bath in the new loo, loving the shampoos and soaps they offered- they all smelled quite good. Her favorite was the honey and clover shampoo. She took her time getting cleaned up, wanting to make a good impression that night. As she searched through her clothes, he realised that she didn't have much that was...nice. Everything was all rather practical and plain looking.

As she dressed, she looked in the mirror, staring at her reflection. She looked so...young, but at the same time, kind of dowdy. Her hand went to her hair, wishing she could cut it- it wasn't the first time she wished for such a thing. Ever since she was small, her Aunt had tried to cut her hair, time and again, but the scissors would always break.

Her hair, when it was let down, fell far past her hips- to the backs of her thighs. Seeing what she'd seen of the wizarding world so far, it was rather normal for older witches to wear their hair long. But it looked like magical people around her age had adopted more modern styles.

She tugged a little at her jumper- it was one of her favorites. It was an ultra-soft black wool, and she wore it over a white blouse- it had a peter pan collar with a little bit of lace about the hem. That was about as fancy as she got. She paired it with a black skirt, and her black stockings and flats.

Tugging once more at her jumper, she left the room when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door, smiling as she saw Severus standing there. She noticed how his eyes looked her over- he looked...pleased, somehow. "Good evening, Miss Potter. Dinner is about to be served. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." Holly said, taking his arm, closing the door behind her. She gave him a little smile, leaning into his side. "So...back to 'Miss Potter', are we?"

The man tilted his head towards the portraits, who were whispering and staring at them. Oh. She blinked. It was like the ultimate security system- instead of cameras, there were portraits, and they all undoubtedly reported to the Headmaster, who had numerous portraits in his office.

He was right. They were no longer in private. And it would look a little bad, if they were calling each other by their first names...especcially if he was to be her Professor. She poured over the handbook to see if there were any rules about...fraternization, but she could find none. But that did not mean it wouldn't be frowned upon. Legally, she would be of age in less than a month, and would be able to pursue...anything with him, should he want to. She knew_ she_ certainly did.

Still, she did not want to let go of him, so she didn't. She gave him an understanding smile. "So, you spend all of your summers here? Ever go on holiday?"

Severus shook his head. "Not in quite some time. Maybe I will, now that the war is over...next summer. I'll have to plan for it in advance."

"Well, you still have a month and a half before term starts, correct?"

"Yes, but I find myself not wanting to leave the school, for once." He gave her a Look, and she blushed, hoping it was because she was there now.

"And here we are- the Great Hall. Your room is rather close to it, lucky girl." She grinned a little at this. Before she could open the door, though, he held her back. "I should warn you that you might...be a little overwhelmed. Should you ever want to leave, just signal me, and I'll get you out of there."

"...Thank you sir." Holly said with a little smile. She let go of his arm, and he straightened his cloak a little. He opened the door for her, and the two entered the Great Hall together. Holly couldn't help but step back a little at all the people there- she glanced to Snape, who gave her a little nod.

These people all wanted to meet her?

She approached them, blinking as photographer's flashes went off, people beginning to shake her hand- people were talking all around her- no wonder Severus thought she'd be overwhelmed!

She gave him a Look, and he sheilded her from the crowd, glaring a little at them. They aptly stepped back, allowing her some space. He led her to her chair, which was right next to the Headmaster's, with McGonagall sitting on his other side.

The Headmaster himself was standing now, smiling merrily. "Now now everyone, let's settle down. We don't want to overwhelm the poor girl. Let's have dinner first- questions can come later."

Holly began to eat- the food was delicious, though all a little too rich for her stomach. Severus sat at her other side, eating in silence, his gaze sweeping across the other people in the Great Hall.

The man spoke quietly, motioning to a man in a pinstripe set of robes. "That's the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He's an idiot, and is corrupt as they come. He'll do anything for a bit of money. The woman he's talking to is Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE."

Holly nodded at this, remembering what she'd read about the Ministry.

Severus and the Headmaster took turns telling her who everyone was- she recognized some names from her books. She felt a little nervous about reporters being there...and this was quiet? She couldn't imagine what it would be like, somewhere else.

Finally, everyone finished eating, and the Headmaster stood- the reporters got up from their seats, eager to start asking questions.

"Now, Miss Potter will answer a few questions. Miss Potter?"

Holly stood nervously, tugging at her jumper a little. A woman spoke up first- she had blonde curly hair and wore a lime green satin skirt-suit. "Miss Potter, is it true you've been in the muggle world this whole time? What were you doing all these years?"

Holly fidgeted a little. She was used to speaking in front of groups, for class, but never like this. "I was a student. I recently graduated with my Masters from King's College, in Psychiatry." At all of their puzzled looks, Holly explained. "Sort of like a Healer, but for the mind." She tapped her head at this. "I didn't know anything about the magical world, or that people were even looking for me."

"How did you defeat You-Know-Who?" Another reporter asked.

Holly frowned a little. "I'm not quite sure actually. I remember hitting him with my laptop bag, knocking him over...breaking my laptop in the process...and he sort of...burned when I touched him." It was clear none of them knew what a laptop was.

The Headmaster spoke up. "We believe that it was residual magic from the night Holly defeated You-Know-Who as a child- her Mother's protection spell activated, causing Voldemort to die."

Holly saw everyone flinch at the man's name- hmm.

"Miss Potter, what are your plans now? Have you returned to the wizarding world for good?"

"For now, I plan on being at Hogwarts. I know I have a lot to catch up on. I hope to learn more about my heritage, and about magic. I don't know if I'm going to be around forever, but I'm thinking for a few years, at least."

There were some murmurs and exclamations at this- Holly could tell they didn't like that she didn't want to stick around permanently. The blonde spoke once more.

"Miss Potter, you'll be turning seventeen in just a few short weeks- are you aware that you will have at least one Seat on the Wizengamot?"

"I was not aware of that." Holly said stiffly.

Another reporter pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Miss Potter, Miss Potter, do you have a boyfriend?" There was some laughter at this, and Holly's brows rose.

"Well, considering I've been concentrating on my schooling these past few years, as well as spending the majority of my free time volunteering at various primary and secondary schools, I've never had much time for socializing. However, that may change in time." She wanted to glance to Severus at this, but just barely managed to keep from doing so.

"Miss Potter, may I ask about your...unique style?" The same woman asked. Holly studied her for a moment- heavy makeup, perfect hair, stylish clothes...she had to be from some girl's magazine.

"I'm afraid it's nothing special. My jumper is second-hand, and I made my skirt. I don't really care for frivolous spending. I believe a person's actions are far more important than what they look like."

"Miss Potter, are you going to attend the Ministry Ball that is being held in your honor?" "Miss Potter, are you going to go to St. Mungo's and become a Healer there?" "Miss Potter, are you-" "Miss Potter, will you miss your muggle friends terribly?" "Miss Potter, what sort of volunteer work did you do-"

Holly tensed at this. She flinched a little as Dumbledore put her hand on her shoulder, and spoke up- raising his hand to silence the babble.

"I think that's enough for now, everyone. Let's give the young lady some space." Holly gave the man a thankful look.

X-x-x

Just a couple of hours later, Holly was escaping the Great Hall with Severus in tow. She couldn't stand talking to the Minister for just one more minute, and if one more person's sweaty hands got on her, she was going to scream! Severus seemed to realise this, and had come to her rescue.

She followed him out of the Great Hall, and he took her arm. "I'll take you on a bit of a tour- someplace quiet."

"Your classroom?" Holly asked hopefully. She really wanted to see his classroom.

"As you wish." Her hand slid from his arm, taking his hand. He led the way down the stairs. "Slytherin territory is in the dungeons. The Hufflepuffs are on the other side, opposite the kitchens, while we are Lake-side. My classroom is down here, as well as my office, and my Quarters. Should...you ever wish to escape the madness that is Hogwarts, you are welcome to visit."

He motioned to the mostly bare walls- there were a few tapestries, instead. "If you notice, there are no portraits down here. There are a few tapestries, but they all report to me, instead of the Headmaster. Slytherins, as a rule, tend to be a bit more...secretive, and long ago transported all of the paintings upstairs so they could have their privacy."

"Understandable." Holly murmured, looking around. The corridors here were narrower and darker, but peacefully quiet. She walked just a little bit closer to the Professor, shivering a little. The dungeons were certainly colder.

"By the end of their first year, most of the Slytherins learn warming charms. Would you like me to..."

Holly shook her head, burrowing into the man's side with a little smile. He just gave a small smirk, shaking his head a bit. He motioned to a rather large portrait door. It was currently empty. "That's the Slytherin Common room. Typically, you would have to say a password to enter. During the summer, it's unlocked."

They walked a bit further down the corridor, just around the corner. "My office." And he motioned to the next door down. "And my classroom. Would you like to see the classroom first?"

She nodded at this, and he led the way. He opened the door for her, allowing her inside. She looked about the room- taking in the long worktables, the numerous charts on the walls- the dusty blackboard up front. She approached what could only be his desk- it was completely devoid of anything atop it.

"I usually only use it during class periods, marking papers. My desk in the office is much more cluttered." The man said, walking behind her. Holly approached the side of the desk, fingertips skimming the wood- it looked worn and well-used. She felt the Professor step a bit closer to her, coming to her side. She turned her head a little, giving him a little smile.

"I'm going to take a guess...and say you give out lots of detentions."

Severus' lips quirked a little at this. "Oh? And why do you say that?"

She made a show of looking about the room, turning around a bit. "Well...the room isn't very personal- it's rather...depressing, actually. I think you do that on purpose, so people won't fool around in your class. From what I can gather, Potions is a rather dangerous art- I'm sure there are accidents, hmm?"

"Yes." The man crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you'll want to keep people from socializing during class, to keep the accidents at a minimum." She looked him over playfully. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you come off as a rather strict, demanding Professor."

"Are you guessing, or are you _hoping_?" He asked, his voice deepening a little.

Holly flushed a little, dropping her eyes. He had seen her books, after all, and he had come to the correct conclusions. And she had certainly...hoped... "So...if I _misbehaved_ in your class, would you give me a detention, sir?" She asked softly, not looking him in the eye, leaning backwards against the desk, her bum hitting the edge, her arms going back to steady herself on the desktop.

"I don't give special treatment to anyone." The man replied quickly. "But I would _hope_ that you wouldn't misbehave." He said, inching towards her. "I would _hope_ that you wouldn't be as much of a trouble-maker like my other students."

"Hmm...well, has it ever occured to you that some of your students may act out on purpose, to make you angry?" She mumured, still not looking him in the eye, but knowing he was coming closer...

"...I've yet to meet a student who actually _wanted_ me to get angry." Severus murmured, leaning on the edge of his desk now with one of his hands. He bent down a little, so that their faces drew close- they were inches away from each other now- she could practically feel the heat from his body.

Holly was still smiling, but she had yet to look him in the eye again, her gaze lowered to his chest. "Well...they might think it could be fun. Everyone deserves a little fun...sometimes. But..." She turned on her heel, loving the fact that he was close enough to her that she'd brushed against his shoulder as she passed. "Maybe in not such a dangerous class-time. We wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt, after all." She said teasingly- God, this felt good. She'd never felt like this before, and she really didn't want it to stop.

"I do my best to keep things safe." The man stated, pausing before he went to a cupboard. "All of the student-ingredient cupboards are warded and organized to keep things in tip-top shape."

"It's more like a closet. Is it a good idea, to keep them stored like this?"

"There are preservation charms, to keep them from degrading. The more volitile ingredients are stored in my office and in my private lab." She entered the cupboard with him, hyper aware of how close he was standing to her. She turned away from him, looking at all the tiny labels on various vials.

"Unicorn hair? Wow."

"We have a herd of unicorns in the Forbidden Forest. The school is quite lucky to have such a fresh supply." Holly closed her eyes as she felt him slowly press up against her from behind, her back to his chest. He reached for a vial- the Unicorn hair. "Hagrid has a very large amount of this in his hut- he routinely sells some off to cover our supply costs."

Holly turned her head a little, shivering a bit as she could feel the man breathing on the back of her neck. He pressed against her daringly, making her front contact the shelves. She closed her eyes, feeling a little shaky- oh, this was so bad. No one was around, and would be unlikely to find them in this big old castle. He could do anything he wanted to her, and no one would be able to stop him...

She licked her lips at the thought, reaching up to clutch the edge of a shelf, to steady herself. The cupboard smelled a lot like Severus- it was a little overwhelming, but in a good way.

"My office?" Severus murmured, his breath tickling the back of her neck and ear. She turned her head a bit more, leaning into him.

Holly smiled. "I'd love to see it, sir." She whispered, her eyes still closed. She still did not move, though. He had not moved away from her, yet, and she certainly wasn't going to push him away.

This was so...wrong. She'd played by the rules her entire life, and she suddenly wanted to start breaking them all. God, what was she thinking? Was she mad? This man was going to be her Professor, over twenty years older than her- she'd seen various classmates have flings with Professors before, and it had never ended well. And she did not want a fling. But she had a feeling that he wasn't the sort to do such things.

His hand went to her waist, holding her there- his hand felt so warm through her jumper. She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. She could barely make him out in the dark cupboard, but she certainly knew he was there. She gave him a challenging look, their silence saying more than any word that they could say. He wanted her. She wanted him.

He pushed her against the shelves- just a little bit more, and she could feel his groin come into contact with her bum. She squirmed a little feeling herself get even wetter- he was hard, she could feel him!

Neither said a word as he ground against her bottom- just a few subtle movements, but it was clear what he wanted- what she wanted. Their eyes never left one another. Holly had never felt this strongly about someone before, and she could guess, by the way that the Professor was acting, that he'd never felt like this either.

He swallowed heavily, his breathing deepening, licking his lips as he looked at her mouth. She felt her face flame, and she turned her head away a little, feeling his gaze upon her neck once more.

He pulled away completely, and was leaving the cupboard, motioning for her to follow him. She did, on wobbly legs, silently cursing him about teasing her in such a way. Bastard.

They went to into his office- it was small and cramped, filled with vials and jars and stacks of paperwork and notes- she hardly had time to look around much before he was leading her through a narrow passageway, grabbing her by her wrist.

His grip was tight, and he did not look back once as he led her down the narrow, circling stairs- her heart thundered in her chest. "W-where are we going?" She whispered.

"My private lab. And then my quarters." He said, his voice deceptively soft. They were soon entering a long, narrow room, filled with worktables- the tables had cauldrons lined up on them, in various stages of preparation. Many of them were glowing a blue color, while some were red.

"The blue ones are under stasis spells, while the red are under preservation spells."

She looked it over, nodding a little- his grip never loosened on her wrist. She spotted the various cabinets full of well-organized ingredients- the room was well lit, and she spotted a sofa that looked somewhat dishevled- a blanket was there, as well as a stack of books. She wouldn't be surprised to find out that he slept here, sometimes.

He tugged on her wrist, and she stood firm- he gave her a heated look. "My quarters." He said, motioning to a narrow door. His tone told her not to argue with him. A little thrill passed through her as she nodded silently, and followed him through the door.

She shivered a little as she felt those...ward things again. He glanced her way. "You felt the wards?"

She nodded silently at this. "My rooms are one of the best protected places in the castle." The room that they entered was dark, and cold. "...My fire must have gone out." He closed the door behind them, making the room fall into complete darkness.

She couldn't see a thing, but she could certainly hear- and touch- he was getting closer to her, tugging her in the darkness...somewhere. She was scared, but excited- he turned her around, and she felt his hands grab her shoulders, one of them sliding up to her neck, the other sliding downwards, over her back, trapping her arm with his own arm. He was pressing his chest against hers, and he was having her walk backwards.

She could feel him breathing against her mouth- he was close, but not quite kissing her. The back of her legs impacted something soft, and she was being pushed down- oh...a bed. Her breathing turned erratic as she felt him pin her arms back, and gathered her wrists with one hand- he spread her legs with his knee, standing between them, using his other hand to tug at her skirt.

Holly licked her lips, head falling back, lying quite still- she did not fight him as he pulled her skirt upwards, his hand sliding over her stockings. When his hand went to her groin, she squirmed, and his grip on her wrists tightened. She felt him bend down, pressing his body atop hers, feeling his arousal through his trousers- up against her stockings and knickers.

He was pinning her arms back behind her back now, pushing her onto the bed fully- getting on top of her. He undulated against her groin, burying her face in her neck- his heavy breathing exciting her.

He made no move to kiss her, or touch her with his hands anywhere else besides her wrists. Her arms were trapped underneath her, and neither said a word as his thrusts quickened against her groin. She could feel him twitching in his trousers- she desperately wanted to touch herself, especcially when she could feel the head of his cock rub purposefully against her clothed pussy.

She slowly started to work her hips against his, wanting more, turning her head a little to bury her face into his hair. His hands slowly slid from her wrists, to her arms, still keeping them trapped. Her breath shuttered as she felt lips press against her neck gently, but not enough for a proper kiss.

His weight atop her felt so good- he was so warm, and his breathing excited her in such a strange way. He had complete control over her body, and she felt vulnerable, helpless, but so...liberated at the same time. She felt like she was flying, floating into space, and she never wanted it to end. She could feel him thrusting against her harder now, and as he came, he bit into her collarbone- it hurt so much, but she found herself crying out, arching up against him- legs stiffening and straightening out- trembling with the force of her own orgasm. Her toes curled inside her flats- and she felt so warm, sated, and so...completely exhausted in a way that she had never felt before.

She could feel the results of Severus' orgasm seeping through the front of his trousers, and against her stockings. She squirmed at the sensation, nuzzling her head against his- he had made no move to get off her just yet, clearly catching his breath.

He finally sat up, pulling away from her fully, sitting between her legs. She laid there, not moving, not sure if she could move. She barely registered him flicking his wrist, lighting the fireplace.

A room not unlike her own slowly appeared, but all she really paid attention to was the man that was on the bed with her. The bed was unmade, and smelled...so much like him. Holly never wanted to leave. She did not make any move to tug her skirt back down, when she saw him looking at her.

She didn't even move to pull her arms out from behind her. She just watched him with a happy...sated smile, stockings and knickers damp from their...activities.

He slowly lifted her foot up, taking off her flat, looking into her eyes, as if asking permission. She gave him a small nod, and set the shoe aside on the floor. He set her leg down gently, and did the same with her other shoe. His hands slowly went up her shins, knees, calves- sliding over her black opaque stockings- his fingers stretched out wide, as to cover every inch. He had a feverish look in his eyes, and she decided that she quite liked it.

She shifted her hips a little as his hands slid over her hips, thumbs grazing her stomach, hands grabbing hold of her slender waist. She closed her eyes, her breathing deep. Those hands...were amazing. Long fingered- and so big, she felt as though he could just hold her forever in those hands.

He slowly began to slide them up, over her chest, over her jumper and blouse, over her chest. She began to watch him through her hooded eyes. He had a sort of reverent look in his eyes, biting his lips. His hands began to tug at her jumper, and she arched up a bit, allowing him to pull it off over her head. Her glasses followed with it, dislodging off her face. She sighed, feeling him grope her chest again, but this time it was just through her blouse. She'd never had much up top to begin with, so she just wore a chemise instead of a bra. It was obvious- his fingers lingered on her nipples, pinching them gently, fingers and nails prodding at her small breasts.

With trembling hands, the man undid her blouse, letting out a soft whooshing sound as he saw her chemise. His hand slid up the plain white cotton, bunching up in his fingers, baring her stomach to him.

She miled as he shoved it up about her shoulders, baring her breasts to him for the first time. She felt a little nervous- she knew her breasts weren't that big, and she knew guys liked that sort of thing.

Still, the man bent down, lying between her legs, touching her chest oh-so-carefully, like she would break. She wanted more- she wanted it rougher, but it was clear that he was enjoying himself. She would not stop him, not when it felt so good like this too.

She bit her lip as he bent down, kissing her stomach, her ribs. She let out a breathless laugh- it tickled. She slid her arms out from underneath herself, holding him close as he continue to gently kiss and caress her chest- lips closing over a nipple, sucking and nibbling on it.

Her hands played with his hair, fingers weaving through his scalp as he sucked and bit harder, probably leaving marks. His arms wound around her thighs, his talented mouth switching to her other breast, giving it the same attention as he had the other. Holly was a panting mess by the time he was sliding up her body- her hands were on his shoulders now- his clothed chest was pressing up against her bare one as he kissed and nibbled at her bare shoulder.

She still had his hair in her hands, trying to get him to turn his head, so that he would kiss her- but he did not. He kissed all over her neck and shoulder, hands sliding up and down her front- it was clear that he was in charge here. She would just have to wait to get her kisses.

He pulled away a little, hips slowly grinding into hers again, asking something silently. Holly gave him a small smile, averting her gaze, but shifting her hips upwards in invitation.

He sat up once more, and Holly followed, hands going to the collar of his robes. He had all sorts of fiddly buttons there- she concentrated on that while she tugged her chemise and blouse off completely, leaving her bare from the waist up.

She'd only gotten his robes half-undone when he began to tug her skirt down- he was getting impatient. She groaned in frustration, getting up on her knees- he tugged her skirt off, letting it fall about her knees- his hands went to her hips, then to her bum, squeezing it, pulling her against him.

She groaned as he pressed a kiss against her collarbone. She tugged impatiently at his robes, and he took pity on her, unbuttoning them the rest of the way, revealing a white shirt underneath. With buttons.

"Seriously?" She breathed, squirming as he bit into her collarbone, pushing her to lie back down. He shoved her legs apart, sitting between them once more as he began to unbutton his shirt, looking down at her with a hungry look in his eye. She began to tug down her stockings, but he shoved her hands away, shaking his head.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt, but did not take it off completely, and began to undo his trousers. He bent over her, kissing her neck, going up to kiss and nibble at her ear. She groaned as his bare chest contacted hers- so warm! She wrapped her arms about his shoulders, and she could feel his length pressing against her groin now- his trousers were undone, quickly being kicked off off the man's legs, to his ankles- he still had his boots on.

She didn't care, though- he was soon shoving her stockings down, her knickers going with them, and she tried to kick them off her legs too, only to get trapped at her ankles as well- they undulated together, their hips rolling, bare groins pressing against one another teasingly- so warm!

She shoved his shirt off his shoulders, bending upwards to press a kiss there, feeling a little breathless at the sight of all of his bare skin. His hand went down, resting on her stomach. He whispered something a little funny, making her stomach and groin light up momentarily. She didn't have time to ask what it was, because not a moment later, he was sliding the head of his dick purposefully against her wet slit- he wasn't even going to prepare her, was he?

They were both impatient- Holly held on tightly as the head of his cock slid into her painfully. She groaned, burying her face in his neck. He slowly slid the rest of his length in- God, he felt so big! She felt tears slipping from her eyes- it hurt, it burned, it was painful, but in such a good way...

They laid like that for a moment- he was allowing her to adjust. She squeezed his shoulder a little, and he began to move slowly, his dick sliding in and out of her channel. Everything felt so warm, and all she wanted was more- faster-harder. She didn't care if it hurt.

Her hands slid down his back, resting on his hips, to his bum, making his muscles clench a little. It was obvious what she wanted, though- he began to thrust into her a bit more forcefully, making the bed beneath them shake. Sweat began to form on their bodies, and Holly wanted to wrap her legs around him, but her ankles were trapped by her stockings and knickers.

She arched up as he struck something particularly deep inside her, making her gasp a little, her hips shifting. That angle change was making her see stars- she began to groan, loudly, reminding her of a porn she'd seen once-

She made to cover her mouth, embarassed, but he tugged her hand away quickly. He continued to thrust inside her, kissing and biting at her neck, hands sliding up into her hair, holding her head, fingers digging into her braids.

She made a little noise as he pulled away from her, but he was still inside her. His continued to thrust into her, him sitting up, she still lying down- another angle change that made her cry out.

She held onto his arms, head lolling back. She gasped, feeling him orgasm inside her- his grip on her hips tightened painfully as she felt him cumming, his semen spurting into her channel, and into her deepest spot...oh...god, that felt good. Her legs shook as he pulled out of her, semen spurting onto her groin, stomach and thighs. He was breathing heavier now, his arms and hands shaking-

He was on top of her again, rubbing their groins together, grabbing her head with both hands and bringing her into a rough kiss.

Their lips met for the first time, and it was...amazing. Holly clung to him, deepening the kiss instantly, though he quickly took control. He held her close, the two undulating together, their orgasms shaking their bodies. He pulled away from her mouth, breathing heavily, his eyes dark.

She reached up to cup his cheek, thumb sliding over his lips, a small smile on her face. He kissed her again, gentler this time. Holly sighed into the kiss, holding him close, but not so desperately.

He pulled away, and rolled off of her. The two laid side-by side on the bed, catching their breaths.

Holly stared at the cieling, feeling a little fuzzy, happy, and sated, not wanting to think about...the consequences just yet. She turned her head slowly, just as Severus turned his, their gazes meeting.

She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't said a word during the whole thing, while she had just said one- but they hadn't needed to say a thing. It had felt...perfect. Holly turned her head, looking to the ceiling once more, registering the cum slowly spilling out of her cunt, dribbling onto the linens below her.

She was no longer a virgin. She had sex with a man twenty years older than her. Her Professor.

She squirmed a little, mentally chastising herself for not taking the proper precautions...she glanced nervously to Severus.

"I...I'm not safe. I mean...I'm not on the pill..." She said, sounding a bit more scared than she would like to be.

"I cast a contraception spell earlier." Severus murmured, rolling onto his side, towards her. "You'll be okay." He tugged her close, and Holly tucked her head under his chin.

"...I..." Holly began, but she was unsure of what to say.

"It's okay." Severus said gently, his tone...strange. "I understand that this is a one-time thing-"

"No!" Holly cried, shaking her head. She looked up, and kissed him hard. She pulled away breathlessly, seeing the open shock on his face. "No." She added, quieter. "I-I like you. I really do. I-I really don't want this to be just a one night stand...do you?"

"...No."

"Good." Holly smiled. "Then we're in agreement, then." She kissed him again.

He pulled away, sitting up slowly. "Most people...wouldn't understand."

"I don't care. I don't know any of those people, I could care less what they think of me." Holly stated, sitting up as well. She groaned a little, in pain, clutching at his arm.

"...Are you alright?"

"...Yeah. I just..." She blushed. "It was my first time."

"...Oh."

"Does it bother you?" She asked, a little quieter.

"...No."

Holly kissed him on the cheek. "...I looked in the student handbook you gave me. There aren't any rules about teachers and students being together."

"There are rules, however, about adults being with minors. And you won't be considered an adult for several more weeks." The man said, sounding a little guilty. "I suppose I...acted a bit hastily."

"Well...we won't tell anyone then, not until after I'm of age." Holly said with a smile. Seeing his expression, though, her smile faded. "..Would it help if I wasn't your student?"

"...That wouldn't be fair to you."

Holly shook her head. "Look, I'll learn magic either way- it's not like I can be in the proper classes, is it? I'll just talk to the Headmaster about me just...staying here as a guest, instead of a student. He...might be understanding."

"...He'll know." the man groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly looking tired. "He always seems to know everything."

"...Would you get into trouble?"

"If anyone else knew, yes, but him? No. He's...always tried to encourage me to get out more...but I don't think this was what he had in mind."

Holly laughed a little, hugging him. "So...this is okay?"

"Yes. Merlin, the only thing I could think about these past couple of weeks was you...I've never...I..."

"I know. I feel the same way." Holly added with a whisper, understanding completely. She glanced down. "Could...we clean up a little?" She added with a quiet whisper.

"Oh...of course." He helped her out of the bed, supporting her- the two of them took off the rest of their clothing, depositing them on the floor. With a flick of his wand, Severus' linens were clean, and the bed was made.

Holly hobbled to the loo, supported by Severus, trying not to grimace at the pain-

"...I'll give you a pain reliever, if you need one." The man said quietly, beginning to prepare the bath.

"...I'll be alright. I figure I'll be fine in the morning- I've always healed pretty quickly." Holly murmured, hands going to her hair- she took out her pins, and started to undo her plait. Severus watched her, getting a couple more towels out from the cupboard.

She smiled a little as his eyes widened, seeing how long her hair was. "...Wow." He murmured, helping her stand. He reached for her hair, holding it out for a moment, letting it go. "...Your hair is beautiful."

"...Thank you." Holly said, feeling a little shy. He helped her into the tub.

"Have you ever cut it?"

"No." Holly sighed, sinking into the hot water, sitting opposite Severus in the tub. Oh...that felt good. She could smell that Severus preferred the lemongrass soaps. She leant back a little, closing her eyes. "Every time my Aunt tried to cut it, the scissors would break. Finally, she just gave up. But she wouldn't allow me to keep my hair down, so I pulled it back all the time. Still do. Only time it's down is when I'm alone..." She opened her eyes a little, smiling a bit at him. "I think you're the first person to see my hair like this in...well, quite some time."

"You've...never done anything with anyone before?" The man asked quietly, reaching for her. She went into his arms, and he began to wash her, massaging her shoulders. She sighed, closing her eyes at the touch.

"No. Before tonight, I-I'd never been kissed, even." She smiled a little, glancing up at him. "So I guess you gave me a lot of firsts, tonight."

"I suppose I did." the man said, looking thoughtful. "...I'm sorry. I should have at least...asked. Were...you okay with everything?"

Holly kissed him soundly, the water splashing a little as she wrapped her arms about his neck. She pulled away with a grin. "Everything was perfect. I mean it. And you don't have to ask. Never." She gave him a Look, and by the expression he now wore, he knew exactly what she meant.

"...I normally never do this." Severus said softly. "I've never even had anyone in my rooms before. With...the others, I always..."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"...I always went for a quick scene or shag- I never had much time for anything more involved than that. It-it never _meant_ anything."

"...So...you're...um, Involved, then? In the Scene?"

The man held her close, letting out a deep sigh. "I suppose so. But it was very casual...I never had formal relationship... This...however, is completely new to me." He shook his head. "...The day that I met you, I knew you were...with the way we interacted, I suddenly began to hope...and when I saw your books..."

"I was tempted too." Holly whispered, grinning a little. She got the impression he was normally well spoken, but in situations like this, he was a little...overwhelmed. "I'd hoped...but I never thought it could actually come true. Funny...how these things work out."

"Strange coincidences, hmm?"

Holly laughed a little at this.

X-x-x

That night, she laid in bed with Severus, realising that instead of spending her first night in her own quarters, she was in Severus'. What a way to start off her time in the wizarding world.

She was in a sort-of relationship with a man she barely knew- she even gave her virginity to him. If anyone had been watching them, they probably would have thought he was taking advantage of her or something...not that she would mind.

She snuggled deeper into Severus' embrace. The more time they spent with one another, the more she learned that they had in common. How much was he like her in other ways too? She couldn't wait to find out.

She turned in the man's embrace, finding him looking at her. "...Can't sleep?" She whispered.

"No. Neither can you, apparently."

Holly sighed, hugging him about the waist. "I-I never thought I'd...I'd feel this way. I barely know you, but I still..."

"I know." Severus murmured quietly, kissing the top of her head. "Believe me, I know, little one."

She sighed at the pet name, smiling as she snuggled into his arms a bit deeper.

X-x-x

It was very early the next morning, when Holly awoke to Severus holding her from behind. She glanced at the clock on his bedside table, seeing that it was four a.m. Then she registered the reason why she had woken up. Severus was groping her breasts gently, subtly shifting his hips against hers- his erect length was sliding against her bum teasingly.

Holly turned her head a little, making him go still. "Pervert." She murmured, smiling a little. She opened her legs a bit, reaching between them to tug his cock inbetween them. The man groaned a little as his cock slid against her wet slit. She closed her legs, trapping his dick between her thighs gently.

She reached upwards and back, tilting her head back so that they could kiss. He groaned, deepening the kiss as his hips rocked back and forth against her went cunt. The head of his dick kept hitting her clit, making her jolt in excitement with each movement.

"Hmm..." Holly hummed, letting go of the man's mouth, grabbing a hold of her pillow in front of her. Severus reached down, grabbing her hip, stilling her- thrusting in between her thighs faster. His skin slapped against hers, and she groaned at the sensation of her slick thighs rubbing together. She opened her legs a little bit more, allowing the head of his dick to slip inside her cunt-

He groaned, grabbing at her, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"...Merlin, you'll be the death of me." He gasped.

"...Fuck me." She whispered, turning her head. "You know you want to." She'd never uttered such filth in her life, but she'd always wanted to.

The man shuddered with desire, and she could actually feel his cock twitching. He slid the head dick slowly, teasingly on her exposed clit, rubbing them together purposefully. She nearly closed her legs at the sensation, but he was grabbing her knee, forcing to keep her legs open.

"...Sir...please..." She gasped- he wrapped his arm around her middle, and he rolled on top of her, she was on her stomach now. Her face was buried in her pillow- he continued to thrust between her legs, holding her down, using her body in the way he pleased. She did not fight him as he pulled at her hips, elevating her sat that she was on her knees- and he spread her legs apart.

She buried her face in the pillow once more as he took her for the second time.

It was perfect. Just perfect.

x-x-x

Late the next morning, Holly was walking into Dumbledore's office with a nervous smile on her face. She knocked on his office door, poking her head in. Severus was at her side. The Headmaster was looking over some letters at his desk- he looked up as he saw and heard them.

His eyes began to twinkle a bit. "Miss Potter, Severus, please, come in."

Holly stepped in first, with Severus following her. "Headmaster, I wanted to speak to you about this coming year, about my schooling."

"Oh, I quite agree- we do need to speak with that. You have a great deal to catch up on, my girl."

Holly glanced to Severus, and then back to the Headmaster. "I know. That's why I was thinking that...maybe it would be best if I wasn't a proper student. I mean, I'd still be here at the school, but I wouldn't be dragging anyone behind in my classes, you know?"

The Headmaster leant back in his seat, looking thoughtful. "Hmm. Severus?"

"Honestly, I believe Miss Potter has a point. She would be better suited to remain here at the school, but perhaps have private tutoring, or self-study."

"The idea has merit." The man murmured, looking thoughtful. His eyes began to twinkle. "This...wouldn't have anything to do with the little fact that you were spotted sneaking back into your private room at six a.m this morning, would it, Miss Potter?" He looked at them knowingly.

Holly blushed, dropping her gaze quickly, grasping her hands tightly in her lap. Severus looked unrepetant.

The Headmaster waved it off. "No matter. You're old enough, I suppose, to make your own decisions. Very well. I was actually looking at your academic records, Miss Potter, and they are quite good- I daresay you will do just fine here. Now, if you are not going to be a student here, you can sort of stay here as a guest of the school. All I ask is that you are courteous to the staff and students, and we should have no problems."

She glanced to Severus at this. The man spoke cautiously. "And will Miss Potter be expected to follow curfew and such?"

"Well..." The man stroked his beard. "I don't want to be accused of playing favorites...but I believe Miss Potter could be responsible- there should be no problem." He gave her a little smile. "Now, Miss Potter, you'll still need to get some supplies- Severus, will you have time to escort her today?"

"...This afternoon, I will. I have work I need to complete this morning."

"Very well, then. Ah, and-" The man pulled out a drawer, taking out a tiny golden key. "Your trust vault key, Miss Potter, so you can go to the bank. Now, do you have any other questions?" He asked, handing the key over to her.

"...So...if I'm a guest to the school, I won't need to wear uniforms or anything else like that?"

"No, my dear...but I do ask that you wear things that are appropriate- what you are wearing now is just fine." Holly glanced down to her green jumper, grey skirt, stockings, and flats she wore. She nodded.

The two of them stood. "Thank you, Headmaster." She said earnestly, holding her key tightly in her hand.

"You are quite welcome, my dear- you may go. Severus, please stay behind." She glanced to Severus, who gave her a slight nod, and she left the office.

The Headmaster's expression turned a little solemn. "...Severus, all that I request is that you be careful. I had...thought there might be a Connection between the two of you, but I never thought it would happen so quickly."

"...Me either." Severus stated, dropping his gaze. "She is...full of suprises, that one. Thank you...for allowing this."

"Who am I, to stop love?"

At Severus' stricken look, the Headmaster laughed merrily. "Oh, don't deny it, Severus. You're completely taken with her- I saw how you looked at her. I do hope that you make an honest woman out of her eventually, to keep things from becoming...too scandalous, should the news come out."

Severus flushed a little. "Any other little comments, Headmaster?"

"...Just be happy. You deserve it. You both do."

Severus nodded stiffly, and left the office quickly.

X-x-x

It was late that afternoon when Holly entered the Leaky Cauldron with Severus at her side. The man glared at everyone who tried to mob her- they bowed their heads respectfully, stepping aside to let them pass. Holly was thankful for that- she didn't know if she could handle it, being mobbed all the time. As they went out the back, she murmured to Severus- "Thank you."

Severus reached over, squeezing her hand a little, taking out his wand with his other hand. He tapped his wand to the bricks, and her eyes went round as the bricks parted, revealing Diagon Alley for the first time.

"...Wow." Holly whispered.

He let go of her hand, leading the way into the shopping district- he wore a little smirk on his face. Holly hurried after him, looking all about the place- how was this even possible? She had so many questions!

Severus motioned for her to hurry a little, and she did- and the man spoke. "We're going to Gringott's first-" He pointed to the large white building at the end. "And then we'll get your supplies. We won't get everything today- just a few things. I'll take you to Hogsmeade at some point, it's much quieter, though they don't have as much of a variety. Because you won't be a student, you'll have a bit more flexibility about your comings and goings."

Holly raised a brow at this, and the man shook his head. As they approached the bank, Holly spotted the Goblins that guarded it. She'd read about them- both in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, as well as in the Ministry book. They were fierce creatures, and insanely intelligent. So naturally, they would be bankers. The guards wore elaborate looking armor, and carried weapons that were larger than themselves.

Severus motioned for him to follow him again, and she realised she was staring. She followed him into the bank quickly. They got in line, and Severus spoke quietly.

"I should probably withdraw some money as well- we can go down together. I'm not exactly sure what the state of your accounts are, but there shouldn't be any problems."

Holly paused. "...Do you think it might be a good idea to do an audit? I mean...these accounts have been sort of abandoned for a while."

"...It is a good idea." They approached the desk, and Severus held up his key, and motioned for Holly to do the same.

"Lord Prince and Holly Potter would like to make withdrawals, please, and Holly Potter would like to request an audit of her accounts."

The Goblin looked to Holly, dark eyes glinting. "...Welcome back, Miss Potter. We would be happy to do an audit of your accounts, for a fee of 20 Galleons."

Holly glanced to Severus, who frowned. "So much?"

"Miss Potter's Estate is quite vast." The Goblin said, his voice flat, but his eyes never looked away from Holly's. Holly got the impression he was waiting for something, like he was looking right through her.

"It is alright." She said quietly. "It needs to be done."

The Goblin gave her a sharp-toothed smile, his fangs showing. "Very well, then. Griphook!" He called. Another Goblin approached.

"Take Lord Prince and Miss Potter to their vaults. And tell theAccount Managers to start an Audit of Miss Potter's Estate." He handed their keys to the small Goblin, who suddenly looked a little predatory. Said Goblin nodded his head quickly, and motioned for them to follow.

As they followed Griphook to the carts, Holly couldn't help but ask- "Lord Prince?"

"From my Mother's side." Severus murmured quietly. "I hardly ever use that title, only in formal situations and things like this."

"Oh." Holly murmured. Wow...he was a Lord? Then again, didn't her family have a Lordship too?

He seemed to know what she was thinking, and he spoke as they sat in the carts. "Your Father was Lord Potter. You probably hold the Black Estate in your trust as well- he was a Lord too. While you cannot carry the title, your children could."

"Wow." The cart went off, zooming away- Holly clutched the side of the cart- she imagined this was much like a roller coaster. She laughed a little, breathless, as they suddenly screeched to a stop.

"Lord Prince." Griphook stated curtly, leaving the vault. The man got out, and Holly followed him as he took her hand. The Goblin didn't glance their way as he began to unlock the vault- it was...mesmerizing, watching every little thing click into place, unlocking the large door. It was like something out of a fantasy book.

And then the door opened. Holly's mouth dropped open a little, her eyes widening. She looked to Severus, who ignored her, going into his vault. He grabbed a small amount of golden coins- a few handfuls, grabbed a book, and left the vault.

Griphook closed the door behind him, and Holly finally spoke. "...You're rich?"

Severus avoided her gaze, and the two got back into the vault again. Holly grasped his arm. "I-it doesn't really matter to me how much money you have. Really." She added, seeing his expression. "I-I thought you were like me- that you didn't have...much, and you just spend all your spare money on books."

Severus glanced her way, keeping a tight hold on the book in his hands. It looked old. "...Most of that I earned. Unlike some of the other old families, I didn't inherit a huge amount of money. Because I live at the school, most of my expenses are provided for. On top of my pay as a teacher, I earn royalties for the potions and spells I've invented." He paused. "I really don't spend that much money...I didn't have much, growing up."

Holly wasn't sure what to say to that. She got the feeling that more than one woman had probably pursued him because of that money- she simply, wound her arm in his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Money's never been that important to me. I've basically been living off of grants and scholarships these past few years, and never had much pocket money. But all my expenses were paid, and that was enough for me. So...I get it." She said quietly.

Griphook, whose back was turned to them, rolled his eyes. He shoved at the lever, making the cart go a bit faster. Stupid humans.

They came to a screeching stop, the cart jolting forward quite suddenly. Holly laughed a little, her legs wobbly as they came out of the vault. Griphook unlocked her vault- it was much like her own. She watched lock after lock unclick with just a careful wave of Griphook's claws- her breath hitched as the vault opened. Severus had to grab hold of her arm to keep her from falling.

"...This is all mine?" She whispered, eyes wide. She stepped into the vault, turning slowly. Gold piled high, high towards the ceiling, even larger stacks than Severus had.

Griphook spoke, lips pursing. "This is, of course, the combined fortunes of the Potter and Black Estates, as well as various...donations. After we do the Audit, we can give you a listing of your properities and possessions, all the way down to the last knut."

Holly nodded slowly at this, picking up a coin. She glanced back to Severus, who was standing outside the vault, eyes to the floor. Holly quickly grabbed a couple of handfuls of the gold coins, and left the vault. She didn't care if Griphook saw them- she tugged Severus close and kissed his cheek. Their eyes met, and Holly gave him a small smile.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She murmured. "You can show me a good place for dinner later on."

x-x-x

That afternoon, Severus showed Holly around Diagon. She got some supplies, like her wand- Holly and Phoenix Feather. When she had held it for the first time in her hands, it was then that it really clicked for her- she really was a witch!

She picked up a few other things, like a cloak, so she wouldn't stick out so much. He showed her the standard supplies that the students normally got- she was all ready to get a ton of schoolbooks when he stopped her. He told her that he had many of those books, and she could borrow them, rather than buy them all.

She lingered by the pet shop- staring at the snowy owl in the window. She was immeadiately taken by the beauty of the bird, but she wasn't sure if she should get an owl..she'd never had a pet before, and all the house plants she had...well, died.

Holly got a lot of freebies- while she was eating her free vanilla icecream, some reporter came by and took pictures of her outside Florean's. Severus was at her side, arms crossed over his chest, looking a bit irritated at their interruption. Still, Holly smiled a little nervously for the camera, and answered some of their less intrusive questions, and ignored the ones she couldn't answer.

She and Severus returned to Hogsmeade that evening, and had dinner at the Three Broomsticks- there, they met up with Hagrid and Flitwick, and Holly got to try butterbeer for the first time. Madam Rosmerta was kind to her, and everyone told her about the shops in Hogsmeade she could visit when she had the time.

She got to know both Hagrid and Flitwick a little better. Flitwick was the Charms Professor, and the Ravenclaw Head of House. He also used to be a duelist, and he was quite funny! Hagrid was the Groundskeeper and Keeper of the keys, as well as becoming the Care of Magical Creatures professor. She was fascinated by his stories about the various magical creatures that roamed the grounds.

That night, she returned to the school with Severus, Flitwick, and Hagrid, feeling content with out things were going so far. Holly was hugging Severus' arm, while Hagrid and Flitwick were walking ahead of them, singing some old song about a hag, stupidly drunk.

It had been a fun day, and a fun evening. She put her head on Severus' shoulder, smiling a little as they walked towards the school in the darkness.

X-x-x

Holly had woken up, yet again, in Severus' arms. She rolled over, watching him open his eyes in the darkness of the room. Not a moment later, the lamps lit, and he was reaching for her. She smiled as he held her close- they were both naked under the sheets and blankets, and had gone for a bit of a romp after returning from the pub the night before.

"...Good morning." Holly murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. "You sleep okay?"

"...Fantastic. I...I've slept better than I have in ages."

Holly smiled a little, sitting up, hugging the blankets to her chest. "Me too. I usually have nightmares." Severus sat up at this, looking a little concerned.

"Oh?'

Holly looked down at her lap, hair falling in front of her face a little. "Yeah. Even though I haven't seen the Dursleys in years...sometimes I still have nightmares about them."

"I understand." Severus stated, sounding kind of sad. She looked his way, and saw that he really did understand. In only the way someone else who had been in the position she had been could understand.

"...Severus..."

He pulled her close, and she got into his lap, hugging him tightly. He held her back, just as tight.

"...It was my Father. He hadn't been a kind man. My Mother was too scared of him to help me."

Holly snuggled a bit deeper into him, closing her eyes. "...My Uncle was fond of the yelling and hitting, but it was my Aunt that really messed me up. The things she would say..."

He squeezed her a little tighter at this. They neither said another word for a long while, just sitting like that.

Eventually, Holly pulled away, looking up at Severus. "...We're...a lot alike, aren't we?"

"...In some ways, yes. We are." Severus said, reaching forward to tuck a lock behind her ear. "In other ways...not so much, I think. There is so much you still don't know about me."

"Tell me." Holly said taking his hands into her own. She could sense his trepidation- she shook her head. "Anything you say won't turn me away. Please?"

"...I..." He looked down at their joined hands. "...I'm not a good person, Holly. That's why I think so many people would be upset...if they knew we were..."

Holly shook her head, kissing him gently. "Tell me." She whispered. "I don't care about those other people. What makes you think you're so bad?"

Severus stared into her eyes. "...I've killed people, Holly."

"It was war." Holly replied.

Severus shook his head, holding out his arm to her, showing the mark on his arm. It was faded and old looking, and looked like it was split in two. "I was a Deatheater." She stared at his arm, remembering what she'd read in the book he'd given her. He had been one of Voldemort's followers. She looked back up at his face, seeing the grim look in his eyes. He fully expected her to leave him.

"Why did you join him?" Holly asked softly.

"What?" He clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Why did you join him?"

"...I...truly believed that...he could change things for the better. That he could end some of the rampant bigotry that is in this world. He was brilliant, and so convincing... I'm going to be honest with you, Holly." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm a Dark Wizard."

"I know."

"...How?"

"...I looked at your books, yesterday morning, before I left." She said with a little smile. "It was kind of obvious. Anyways...I don't mind."

"...You don't?"

"No. As long as you don't hurt people just to be hurting people, I don't care what sort of magic you do. I...figure you as the sort of man who wouldn't do things without a good reason- you aren't careless, and you are quite aware of the consequences of any action you make."

Severus stared at her. "Merlin..." Holly reached forward, cupping his cheek.

"Severus...I don't care what you've done in the past. It's obvious that you're a good man, that you've...regretted anything you have done. I'm not going to try to convert you or change you- I just want you to simply be...you."

Severus pulled her close, kissing her hard. Holly's eyes closed at the kiss, allowing him control. He rolled them over so that he was on top, and she stared up at him- he looked on the verge of tears.

Holly reached up, cupping his cheek, then sliding her hand into his hair. "It's okay. I'm not going to run away." She whispered. She held out her arms to him invitingly, and he kissed her once more.

X-x-x

Later on that morning, Holly was in the Great Hall. She was having a yummy breakfast with the other staff members. She was listening to a conversation between McGonagall and Sinastra, and the two women were complaining about someone named Trelawny. She ate her breakfast in silence, glancing to Severus, who was nursing his coffee.

He was still a bit...exhausted from earlier. Talking about...that earlier had worn him out. Especcially with what happened afterwards. He'd been so...so...gentle with her, as if he was telling her something. She had felt...special. Safe. Protected. Maybe even...loved. Her eyes met his, and she gave him a little smile.

"So...Severus-" The both looked away from each other quickly, as the Headmaster addressed the Professor. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I really need to catch up on some work. I have some potions I still need to brew yet." He said, glancing to Holly. Holly realised then that she was probably keeping Severus from his work, and felt a little guilty.

"I think I'll spend some time exploring the library. I haven't gotten to see it yet, and I would really like to." She said, and Flitwick looked a little excited at this.

"Oh, an excellent idea, Miss Potter! You can help me, then. I have some books I need to reshelve- would you like to help me? I could teach you a few charms while we're at it- levitation and organizing spells come in quite handy for such a task."

Holly grinned at this, excited about learning her first spells. "I would love to help you, Professor."

"Oh please, call me Filius! I know you aren't shy about calling Severus by his first name- I believe I can speak for everyone here that we would be happy that you call us by our first names." She glanced to the other staff members, and to the Headmaster, who were all nodding.

Holly smiled a little at this. "Alright, then. Thank you very much." She began to sip her tea, and the Professor began to talk about some of the spells that they would use that day in the library.

Just as she was finishing her breakfast, the post arrived, and along with it, came everyone's newspapers. Holly's brows rose as she saw that she was on the front page. It was when she was eating ice cream, in Diagon. Severus was at her side, glaring at the photographer, arms crossed over his chest. He was mostly still, while Holly waved a little, looking a little shy and nervous.

Funny- it was the first picture of the two of them together, and their differences were glaringly obvious...but they still looked good together.

_GIRL-WHO-CONQUERED VISITS DIAGON!_

"May I?" She asked, and Filius handed over his copy of the newspaper. She glanced to Severus, who was opening a few letters with a frown.

She began to read the article.

_Miss Potter, the Girl-Who-Conquered (as she has been recently dubbed), was spotted yesterday afternoon in Diagon Alley. She was outside Florean's Ice Cream shop, enjoying a treat. It was her first foray into Diagon, and her escort, pictured above, is the infamous Potions Master Severus Snape, aka Lord Prince. _

_Miss Potter, sixteen, soon turning seventeen, has quickly captured everyone's hearts. As everyone now knows, she was in the muggle world the whole time, not knowing of the magical world, her fame, or her heritage. She was attending muggle school, and as reported yesterday, she was studying to become a muggle healer. _

_From what we were able to glean from the various shoppers in Diagon yesterday, most say that she did not buy much, choosing to look around and explore the shops properly. Potions Master Snape remained at her side throughout the outing, showing her where she would need to get various supplies. From the rumors going about, Miss Potter won't actually be a student this coming fall, but a guest at Hogwarts!_

_Speculations abound at why this would occur, but everyone agrees that it is likely because the girl does not know much about magic just yet, and would be far behind her peers. She is likely to get private tutoring before term begins. She was spotted getting her wand yesterday, from Ollivander's, though the shopkeep was silent about what sort of wand she got. _

_Many agree that Miss Potter is a rather pretty girl, if a bit plain, but if she cleaned up a little, she could have any man eating out of her hands. Speaking of which, who will take Miss Potter to the Ministry Gala that will be held next week? _

_Out of the two times that Miss Potter has been seen by our reporters, she has been escorted by Potions Master Snape. It is also rumored that she was spotted with him in Hogsmeade late last night, with Professors Filius Flitwick, and Rubeus Hagrid, for a bit of butterbeer. _

_As everyone knows, Severus Snape is a notorious bachelor that more than one woman has tried to tame- But some people are wondering if Miss Potter has managed to capture his cold, dark heart, just like the rest of us. Only time will tell! Turn to page three for information on Miss Potter's Family History, page four for Miss Potter's Fashion Fiascos-_

Holly scowled, handing the paper back to Filius, and sighed heavily. She glanced across the table, to look at Severus, who was reading a letter with a frown.

"Severus? You've been reading that letter for some time now. Is everything alright?" The Headmaster asked casually.

"...We...I've recieved an invitation for tea with the Malfoys. Holly has been...requested to accompany me."

Some of the other staff members glanced at each other warily- Holly had heard that name before...where had she heard it?

"Oh? When?" The Headmaster asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Miss Potter?" Severus lowered the letter, looking her in the eye. "...Would you like to come with me?"

Holly fidgeted a little in her seat, glancing to the others. Didn't he want to hide what was going on between them until after she came of age? Still, by the look in his eyes, she found herself nodding anyways.

The man gave a small nod at this, folding the letter carefully. "I should return to my work. Miss Potter." He gave a little bow of his head to her, and then to the rest of the staff, before he left the table. Holly watched him go.

X-x-x

That afternoon, while Holly and Filius were in the library, putting books away with levitation spells (which she had picked up rather quickly), Filius spoke up. "So...you and Severus, hmm?"

Holly nearly dropped the book she'd been levitating.

"...Don't worry dear, I won't say a word." The man laughed a little. "It's good to see him like this. I do hope you two are doing things properly, aren't you?"

At Holly's expression, he sighed. "...You are _underage_, after all, even if your birthday is just in a couple of weeks."

"Oh...of course." Holly blushed, looking down as the book slid on the shelf. "...I...he hasn't done anything." She lied. "Not like...that. He's been...um...a gentleman."

Filius didn't look like he believed her. He continued to put books away. "So, how do you think you're doing with this spell, Miss Potter?"

"...It's brilliant. And please call me Holly."

"Holly, then. It seems like you're getting the hang of it...good, good. Now, why don't we try something a little harder. It's a summoing spell, and all you say is 'accio!', and point directly and firmly towards the object you want to summon. Why don't you try it?"

Holly nodded at this, pointing her wand towards a book from the stack. "Accio!" She cried, and suddenly, the whole stack of books started coming towards her. Just before she was buried, the Professor spelled a sheild before her, blocking the path. He laughed a little, and she gave him a smile of relief.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" The cheerful Professor asked.

X-x-x

The following day, she stood in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, tugging a little at her jumper. She wearing her nicest clothes again, though Severus insisted she also wear her cloak over them. According to him, the Malfoys were an old pureblood family, and were...associates of his. She needed to be careful around them, and stick close.

Severus, noticably, was wearing a nicer set of black robes than he usually wore. Not a moment after they arrived in the foyer, a very pretty blonde woman walked in, followed by a blonde man- everything about them screamed 'old money!'.

The woman greeted Severus first, kissing both of his cheeks. "Severus darling, it's been such a long time since I've seen you!" She went to Holly while Lucius and Severus shook hands. Holly got a good look at the woman- she was insanely attractive, with her glittering blue eyes, flawless skin, and curvaceous, lithe body. She wore a pale blue dress, and her long blonde hair was pulled back in an updo. She was several inches taller than Holly, at least. Her heels could be decieving, however.

"And you must be Miss Potter." The woman murmured, tilting her head a little. "...Very pretty, my dear." She took Holly's hand. "Welcome to our home. Any friend of Severus', is a friend of ours."

Holly gave her a small nod. "Thank you for inviting me, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa's lips quirked a little at this, and she looked to Lucius and Severus. "She's just a darling, Severus, we should keep her." She looked back to Holly. "Come, we'll be taking tea out on the veranda. My Son, Draco, should be out there now."

Holly was led through the house, glancing backwards at Severus and Lucius, who followed behind them. Both men were watching the two of them carefully, but were quiet. Lucius set her on edge...he was eyeing her in a hungry way that only Severus had looked at her before. It was...unexpected. She looked around the home- it was ostentacious, and very formal looking. She couldn't imagine living in such a place.

They came out to a veranda- it was rather large, overlooking many gardens. She stopped short as she saw someone in the air, flying on their broomstick-

"Draco! Come down now, our guests are here!" Narcissa called out with a smile, glancing Holly's way.

The boy came down, landing easily on the ground, dismounting from his broom as he did so. He was tall- just as tall as Severus and his Father- he had the same blonde hair as his parents, and their pale, flawless skin. He was handsome, but...there was just something about him that rubbed Holly the wrong way.

And then he spoke.

"Mother, Father, Godfather-" He drawled, running a hand through his windswept hair.

And she knew why she didn't like him. She'd met guys like him before, who believed that they were God's gift, and they got anything that they ever wanted.

His grey eyes lit up, and he bowed to her, taking her free hand, kissing her knuckles. "And you must be Miss Potter." He said with a smirk. She slowly took her hand from his, lowering her eyes.

"Miss Potter, this is our son, Draco. Draco is your age, he'll be in his Seventh year at Hogwarts this fall."

It was then that Holly registered what Draco had called Severus- Godfather? She wanted to look at him, but she had a feeling that every little move she made here would be noticed. No wonder Severus had warned her.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Holly stated.

"Oh please, call me Draco." The boy said with a smirk. They all headed towards the patio set, which was already set up for tea. Draco made to hold out a chair for her at the same time Severus did. She stood there, feeling a little awkward, a little blush on her face. She glanced to Severus, seeing his guarded expression. She smiled a little, and sat in his offered chair, ignoring the one from Draco. He sat down in it instead, frowning a little. Severus sat next to her, while Lucius and Narcissa had watched this in silence.

"So, Severus, how are things going at the school?" Narcissa began, starting to pour tea for everyone.

"...Things are going well. I've been...rather busy this summer." The woman looked at him knowingly.

"And you, Miss Potter, how are you getting accustomed to the wizarding world? You previously lived in the muggle world, correct?"

"Yes Madam-"

"Oh please, call me Narcissa."

"Oh...okay. Well, Narcissa, it has an adjustment for me, but I think I will manage okay. I cast my first spells yesterday, and I've started studying. I know I won't catch up to my peers in time for term to start, but I will certainly try for it."

"Of course, I don't doubt it dear." The woman said, clearly humoring her. "So, are you attending the Ministry Gala? It is in your honor, after all."

Holly fidgeted in her seat. "I...suppose so. I've never really attending something like that before."

"Oh, it's easy. Just talk a little bit with people, shake some hands, answer some questions vaguely- what's most important is what you're going to wear, and who you're going to go with!"

Holly blinked at this, unable to keep from glancing to Severus. Severus was sitting quite still, staring into his teacup.

"Narcissa, stop pestering the poor girl." Lucius said with a little smirk. "So, Severus, is that _Weasley_ chap returning to Hogwarts in the fall?"

"Afraid so. He's on holiday with his wife at the moment."

"That's such a loss- such a beautiful woman like her, with a man like him." Narcissa muttered. "I don't know what she could possibly see in him."

"The girls at school all seemed to have huge crushes on him." Draco muttered, frowning a little. "Even Greengrass, and you know how she is."

Things were a bit quiet after this, and Narcissa finshed pouring the tea for everyone. She set the fancy teapot down, smiling a little. "There we are. So, Miss Potter, any idea what you're going to wear for the Gala?"

"...I dont know, really." Holly glanced down to the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing her black jumper, with a grey skirt, and her black stockings. "I don't wear much besides these...up until now, I was always at school, working or volunteering...I didn't have much time for social events." She said awkwardly.

"So much like Severus-" Lucius chuckled a little. "That man would never leave his potions, if it wasn't for us. Let me guess, you like to hide away with a good book too?"

Holly blushed a little at this, and she and Severus exchanged a little glance. Narcissa laughed a little.

"So, is it true you aren't going to be a student this coming fall?"

"Yes Ma'a-I mean, Narcissa. I don't know how it got out so quickly, since we-I only told the Headmaster the other day."

"...I see. Well, I suppose it is for the best. Oh, Severus, did you hear? The Headmaster made Draco Head Boy!"

Severus' brow raised. Now that was a suprise. He was sure that the man would favor the Gryffindors again. "Congratulations, Draco."

"Thank you." Draco said, smirking a little. "So, tell me, Miss Potter, did your school have prefects and things?"

Holly fidgeted with her teacup a little. "No. I was at a University." At the boy's blank stare, she explained it a bit further. "It's like this- in your world, Hogwarts is a Secondary school, for students eleven to eighteen. After that, you can choose to get your Mastery, should you wish- am I right?"

There were nods at this. "Well, I began University, which is like a Mastery program, at the age of ten." They began to look a little shocked. "And muggles have sort of...levels to this program. The first level, which was my Bachelor's degree, I earned when I was thirteen. I earned a Degree in Psychology, and another in Sociology." She glanced to the adults, who were nodding slowly now. They probably didn't know what these were, but she still told them anyways.

"Then, I went on to get my Mastery in Psychiatry, which is the next step up. I am hoping, one day, to earn my Doctorate, which is the highest level. But I have decided to wait a few years to pursue that."

"...So...you're quite intelligent, then." The boy said quietly, studying her in an entirely new way.

"Some would say that, yes." Holly stated honestly.

"What is Psychiatry, exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Narcissa asked, looking honestly curious.

Holly smiled a little. "It's the study of people, basically. How they think, and how they interact with the world. My job, as a Psychiatrist, is to study a person, interact with them, and help them. Usually through counseling, and through medication, if it is needed. A...mind healer, I guess you could say."

"...Interesting." She noticed that all three Malfoy suddenly became a little bit more closed up- understandable. People, when they learned about this, tended to treat her a little more...distantly. Especcially if they had a lot to hide.

Holly went on. "From what I understand, the wizarding world doesn't have anything like this. In fact, those who have mental health problems are...simply locked away." She shook her head at this. She tilted her head a little as she saw...something in Narcissa's eyes. Did she know someone who may need help?

Holly looked down at her tea, and picked up her cup. "I believe the wizarding world is in dire need of mental health care. After all, the wizarding world has been at war for most of this past century- it's bound to have an affect on some people." She said softly, and sipped her tea.

They were all silent for a long moment, and Lucius finally spoke. "Well, then...perhaps it would be a good idea for you to study healing, then, and perhaps potions. If you...cared to delve into that sort of work, it would certainly be needed. Severus?"

The man nodded silently.

Narcissa leant back in her chair a little, looking lost in thought. Holly watched her carefully, knowing the woman was thinking about something deeply. She knew someone, or had known someone, who needed help.

Draco spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. "So, Miss Potter, have you flown on a broom yet?"

"Oh...no, not yet..."

"Well then, you must simply try! I would love to give you a lesson."

"...I don't know..." Holly glanced to Severus, who gave her a small nod. "...Okay."

Draco then stood, and Holly's brows rose. Narcissa was smiling a little now. "You two go on and fly- when Draco's put his mind to something, it's no use stopping him."

The boy motioned for her to follow him, picking up his broom from the balcony, and setting it on the ground. "All you need to do, to call the broom into your hands is say 'up!', firmly. Don't be nervous- and you'll do just fine."

Holly nodded at this, watching him show her how to call the broom. "Up!" And the broom smacked into his hand neatly. He set it down again, and stepped aside. "Now you try."

Holly stood uncertainly next to the broom, feeling a little foolish- she held out her hand. "Up!" And immeadiately, the broom zoomed into her hand, smacking against her palm. She gasped in delight, grinning a little.

"Good job! Now, you sit astride the broom...good, and make sure you have the right grip-" He adjusted her hands a little. "Good! Now, on the count of three, kick off into the air. Don't hesitate, or be scared, alright? It's in your blood, Miss Potter, you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Holly nodded quickly at this, looking up into the sky. More than once, when she was small, she had dreamt of flying far away from the Dursleys, wanting to leave forever. Within a moment, she was kicking off, hard, zooming over the balustrade, and into the air.

She gasped, zooming through the sky, freefalling just a little, dipping a bit, and soon, she was going up, up, up!

She laughed, circling high in the sky, and like on a rollercoaster, she went in a round circle, going upside down.

Her heart was beating fast, and the wind was rushing through her hair- the sun was on her face, and she felt so free! She didn't realise it, but she let go of the broom handle, arms going up as she went round and around. Far below her was Malfoy Manor- the large home was sprawled out over a hill, surrounded by rolling hills and forest.

She was grinning, and suddenly, she zoomed down, down, down, like a freefall. She had no idea how fast she was going, but she didn't care. It was...pure magic. Like she belonged in the air. The Manor was coming up fast, and just as she thought she was about to crash, she let go of the broom, letting it fall onto the veranda- and she kept going.

Soon, she was flying through the air on her own, arms outstretched, still going as fast as ever, tumbling and weaving through air pockets, much like a bird would, darting and swooping, and- it was...amazing.

She heard someone calling her name, and she glanced backwards to see Severus following her, flying through the air. He did not have a broom either, his dark robes and hair flying about him like a dark, fluttery cloud. He looked...beautiful.

She turned on her back, slowing down a little, and he caught up with her, flying above her, so that they flew face to face.

"...You're a natural." He said with a gentle smile- had she known him longer, she would have known how rare it was. He reached for her, and tugged her close. He held her tight, and the two hurtled through the air together, like two birds in flight.

They finally touched down, Holly collapsing to her knees as they landed on the veranda once more. She was laughing, hands going to her wind-blown hair. Her pins had come undone, leaving her plait hanging down her back. "God, that was so much fun! I don't think I've ever had that much fun before!"

Severus was quickly straightening his clothes and hair, and Holly looked to the visibly shocked Draco, who was holding his broom in his hands, looking as though he'd seen something completely shocking.

"What's wrong?" She asked- she reached for Severus, who tugged her up to stand. She leant against him while she found her legs.

"Only the most powerful of witches and wizards have been able to fly without brooms." The boy said quietly, his eyes still wide. "Severus and...and the Dark Lord were the only ones I knew of that could do that."

Holly looked to Severus for confirmation, and the man simply nodded. "Oh." Holly murmured, heaving a sigh. Narcissa approached them.

"Let me help you get cleaned up, dear- let's leave these men be for a bit."

"Um, okay..."

Narcissa led Holly into the house again, taking her by the arm. "Are you alright?" The woman asked gently.

"I'm...just a little...out of sorts, still. What a rush!" Holly said with a bright smile.

"I imagine so. I like flying, myself, but it's rare that I get to do it." The woman led her up a set of stairs. "...I can see why Severus is taken with you.' She said quietly.

Holly looked to her, eyes widening.

"Oh please, dear, it's so obvious, don't looked so shocked."

Holly blushed a bit, looking down. The woman led her down a hallway. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to reveal.

Narcissa spoke as they entered a grand-looking bedroom. It was done up in shades of pale blue and whites. "This is my private room- we'll get you cleaned up a little, hmm? Why don't you just sit right there..." The woman sat her down at an elaborate-looking dressing table. "And I'll get you something to wear."

"I-I don't need..." Holly's protests fell on deaf ears- Narcissa was already going to her rather large closet.

"I don't think I've ever seen Severus so content. Not since he was named Draco's Godfather." The woman murmured, going through some clothes. "Not many women have caught his eye...but I suppose you are a bit special. Not only are you rather pretty, but you've got a good mind."

"I'm not..."

"Oh, darling, you are quite attractive- believe me, we Malfoys know attractive when we see it." The woman smirked. She held out a pale pink dress. Holly stared at it, eyes widening. It was a halter dress, clearly something for the summer- it had a full circle skirt.

"This would look perfectly adorable on you." She set the dress aside with a smile, humming as she took out a few other dresses. "While Severus might not care much about fashion, dear, all men appreciate a little bit of skin. Don't worry, it will be tasteful!"

"I-well...oh...what the hell." Holly sighed, giving up.

"That's the spirit!" Narcissa said with a playful grin. "Now, why don't you take that plait out, and don't you dare put it up again. We'll fix it up pretty for you. Hmm...we might have to shrink this down a little..." The woman murmured, holding out a green dress. Still, it was added to the pile.

Holly began to undo her plait, looking in the mirror. She really was a mess. She sighed, struggling with the braid a little. She finally managed to get it undone, and was running her hands through her scalp when Narcissa came over. "My, my...what beautiful hair. I shan't dare cut it. Has Severus seen it like this?" The woman asked, leaning over to look at Holly in the mirror.

Holly did not reply verbally, but the woman knew. She was smiling a little now, reaching for a comb. "Let's see what we can do here." The woman began to work on her hair a little.

"Do you feel any reservations, about Severus being so much older than you, or about his past?" She asked as she brushed Holly's hair out.

Holly sighed- no one had ever brushed her hair like this, even when she'd been little. This was...so nice.

"...No. I like that Severus is older than me. I-I've never really identified with people my own age. And his past is in the past. I don't care that he's a dark wizard." The brushing stilled for a moment. Holly looked at the woman in the mirror. "And I don't care if you or your family are, either. You are close to him, aren't you?"

"...Yes." The woman said softly, and continued to brush her hair. "...Very close. He is...one of our most trusted friends. And for people like us..."

"Trust doesn't come easily. I understand." Holly finished.

"...I can see why he likes you. I had always hoped he would find someone..." The woman sounded a little wistful. "He may sometimes be cruel, and strict, but there is something about him that is...captivating. More than one woman has tried to get her claws into him."

Holly smiled at this, and their gazes met once more. Holly suddenly realised something. She turned, looking at the woman directly, rather than through the mirror. "...You've been with him, haven't you?"

"...I won't lie to you, Holly. I have."

Holly started thinking quickly, eyes dropping. "Your husband knows. In fact..." She raised her eyes again, seeing the look in the woman's eyes. "Open marriage?"

"I suppose you could call it that. We've both been with him. We will be sad to let him go...but if you and he want a strictly monogamous relationship, we will not get in the way of that."

Holly looked the woman in the eyes, studying her carefully. " It's obvious that he means something to you- I don't know about Lucius, yet. Did you ever tell him?"

"...Not in so many words, no."

"...You should have." Holly murmured, looking down. "He's been...lonely."

The woman continued to brush her hair, and began to pin it back.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now, not if you are going to pursue him." Narcissa said carefully.

Holly reached for a rather beautiful comb, fingering the inlaid pearl on the handle. "...I think you should tell him. I won't mind. He...needs all the love he can get."

"...You dear, are precious." The woman bent down, putting her hands on Holly's shoulders, the two of them looking into the mirror together. Holly's hair was pulled back a little, on the sides, gathered together in the back. The rest was twisted up, tucked artfully in, loosely- a few stray curls had escaped.

It looked...nice. Rather grown up.

Narcissa smiled slowly, eyes glinting. "There we are...a proper young lady." Her thumb came up to brush Holly's collarbone, just over a small mark Severus had left there, exposed by her disheveled shirt collar. Holly shivered a little at the touch- dear god, was she really getting turned on by this?

The woman smiled at her knowingly, and stood, going to the bed. "Now...I think the pink would do just nicely. Get undressed- don't be shy, pet."

Holly turned her back to Narcissa, slowly getting undressed, starting to feel nervous. She wasn't sure if Severus would...approve of this. She held herself around her middle, wearing just her knickers and chemise, the rest of her clothes folded neatly on the dressing table chair.

"You'll have to take the chemise off, darling, it won't work with this dress." Holly took it off, taking care not to muss her hair. She wrapped her arms around her chest, turning a little. Narcissa was standing by the bed, holding out the pink dress.

Holly approached her, unable to meet her gaze. Why was she so nervous?

"...He really left a number on you, didn't he?" The woman murmured, her voice husky.

Holly did not answer her, not agreeing, but not denying it either.

As the woman helped her step into the dress, she spoke. "The question is, is he just as marked up as you?" She asked with a little grin.

Holly still did not meet her eyes. She held out her arms, sleeping them through the straps of the dress- Narcissa went around, doing the back up for her.

"...Severus has a habit of being a little rough...Lucius is like that too, but they've got very different...styles, I suppose you could say." The woman said softly, straightening the straps a bit. She tied the bow at the back of her waist, and sighed. "...You look quite pretty."

"...Were you with both of them at the same time?" Holly suddenly asked, blushing at her daring.

Narcissa laughed a little. "Oh yes. Quite a bit of fun, there. Most of the time, though, we would just take turns watching. All three of us at once was...a _treat_." She added this last with a whisper into Holly's ear, making her shudder a little.

She steered Holly to the full-length mirror, and Holly's eyes widened at this. The dress was a little large for her up top, but everything else fit her rather...perfectly. It was darted about the waist, easing into a full skirt- a petticoat lining had been sewn in. It fell just below her knees. Her hands went to her neck, to her chest. She felt a little nervous, exposing this much skin. The thick straps connected behind her neck, exposing the majority of her back.

Narcissa took out her wand. "Now, because my son is here, I'll heal you up a bit. No need to see you all marked up, darling." With a few whispered words, the marks faded from her skin, and Holly sighed. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he'll give you more." The woman said with a chuckle. With another flick of her wand, the dress shrank a little, hugging her just a little tighter, showing off her breasts just a bit more. It was revealing, but not overly so. Tasteful, just like Narcissa had said.

Holly turned a little, looking at her profile. She felt...pretty. That was...extremely rare, for her. She held out her skirts a little, turning a bit more. She turned to face Narcissa, who was smiling now- a real smile.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Holly said earnestly.

"You are quite welcome, pet." Narcissa said, inching close, cupping her cheek. Holly's eyes widened as the woman drew near. Before Narcissa could kiss her on the lips, Holly turned her head, letting the kiss land on her cheek.

The girl stood still, for a moment. Holly clenched her hands at her sides, closing her eyes. "...Ask permission, first. From Severus." She whispered. Following her instincts. Oh...God, what was she getting herself into? This was only something that could happen in one of her books...was this really happening?

Narcissa pulled away from her, and Holly turned her head, opening her eyes. The woman looked...pleased, somehow.

"...I certainly will. You are certainly a treat, aren't you? Now, let's go make those men of ours drool a little, hmm?"

x-x-x

Holly could not look at Severus as she came back out onto the veranda with Narcissa. Draco was talking about Quidditch with his Father now- apparently he was Quidditch Captain too. All three had gone silent as they saw her.

Draco suddenly made some excuses, brushing against her purposefully as he passed. She quickly stepped aside, keeping her eyes lowered. Her hands twisted in the front of her dress nervously, only stopping when Narcissa grasped her arm, steering her back towards the patio table.

Both Severus and Lucius stood up quickly, holding out seats for them. Holly and Narcissa shared a glance, smiling a little as they sat. Severus sat next to Holly, shifting his chair closer to her side. She finally glanced his way, startled by the look in his eye.

Oh...wow. It looked like he wanted to eat her up, right then and there. She squirmed a little in her seat, reaching for her teacup.

"Oh, let me." Narcissa said, ignoring her husband's lustful eyes, pouring some tea for Holly, and then herself. "So, gentlemen, what do you think?"

They were silent for a bit, but Severus answered first. "Very lovely. While I like your other look, this is quite nice too. Perhaps...something like this could be reserved for special occasions."

"I quite agree." Lucius added with a smirk. Narcissa reached over, taking her husband's hand.

"...Well, I do like the dress, very much, but it isn't very...um...practical." Holly mumured, reaching to straighten a strap a little. "...I'm not used to wearing pretty things like this. I...look okay?" Holly looked to Severus, who gave her a firm nod.

"My, if all those boys at Hogwarts see you like this, you'll have quite a bit of trouble handling them all!" Narcissa said with a little laugh. Severus frowned at this, and Lucius shook his head a little.

"That reminds me, I should probably teach you a few hexes." Severus muttered quietly, but not quiet enough for the Malfoys not to hear. Holly smiled a little at this, leaning towards him a bit. She put her hand on his arm, casually. To anyone else, they would think it casual, but to the four seated there, it was done quite on purpose.

"I'm sure I can learn a lot from you, Sir." She said with a shy little smile. Severus' breath hitched a bit. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a Look, smirking.

"So..." Lucius began, making them both look away from one another. "...What are you looking forward to most, at Hogwarts?"

"...I don't know." Holly said, truthfully. "There's so much to do, to learn. I can't wait to try it all!" She said with a flirtacious smile, glancing Severus' way. He picked up his teacup, looking away from her, trying to make himself look busy.

"I'm sure you will, dear. So, Severus, would you like to show her the library? Lucius and I need to talk for a bit. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind it at all." Severus said, standing quickly, setting his teacup down with a loud clatter. He grabbed Holly's wrist roughly, making her squeak a little as he tugged her to stand. She glanced backwards to Narcissa, over her shoulder as they quickly headed inside. The woman gave her a knowing look, her husband leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

X-x-x

Holly groaned a little as she was pressed up against the bookcases- Severus had pinned her against there- the two were in the furthest back corner of the library, rutting against each other like animals in heat. Severus was kissing and biting at her neck, her arms wound around his shoulders.

He picked her up a little, hands going to her bum, turning her so that she could sit on the edge of a handsome-looking desk. He hiked up her skirt a bit- she valiantly tried to tug it back down, but he was having none of that. He grabbed her hands, pulling them towards his trousers.

With trembling hands, she undid the front of his trousers as he kissed her deeply. She scooted closer to the edge of the desk, legs dangling over the edge- she spread her legs a bit more as she pulled the man's cock out of his trousers. He was as hard as a rock, precum already gathering on the tip.

He pushed her back a bit, hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating- her abdomen glowed with that all-familiar spell. Were they really doing this? Here?

He was soon tugging her damp knickers aside, and sheathing himself inside her. Holly buried her face into his neck, gasping in pain- and in pleasure. He began to thrust in and out of her erratically, and Holly could only hold on for the ride.

"Oh...fuck, fuck, fuck..." The man groaned, panting into her hair. "God...I'm close..."

Holly wrapped her legs around him now, heels of her flats digging into his bum, drawing him in deeper. With a deep thrust, she was gasping, arms going back to brace herself on the bookshelves behind her. "Cum...cum inside me- sir, please...sir." She whispered breathlessly, feeling him twitch, his thrusts becoming wilder. "Please, sir?"

He groaned, letting loose his release, his thrusts becoming shallow, his semen splashing against her cervix and down her channel- he grabbed her by the neck, yanking her into a bruising kiss. His grip upon her neck was tight, nearly choking her, but she didn't care.

Holly kissed him back, just as hard, their tongues and teeth meeting ferociously- she felt him pull out, and the two of them groaned a little. His cum began to dribble out of her. She quickly shifted her knickers, tugging them up a little so that the cum was trapped inside, getting her knickers dirty. She didn't care.

She laid there atop the desk, a sated smile on her face. Severus tucked himself back into his trousers, looking at her with hooded eyes. Her skirt was still pushed up about her hips, revealing her bare thighs and legs. Her flats were still on, but just barely- one of them was dangling off her toes.

Then they heard a slow clap begin. They both stiffened, and Holly tugged down her skirt, sitting up quickly- the two of them looked over to see Lucius and Narcissa standing there. Lucius' arm was around Narcissa's shoulders, and both of them had a hungry expression on their faces- Narcissa had been the one clapping.

"Oh my, that was quite the show." Lucius drawled.

Severus frowned, and reached over to help Holly off the desk. Holly stood, clutching at his arms, feeling a little buried her face in his chest, and the man's hand came to rest on the back of her neck.

"We're going back." Severus said, his voice dark.

"Severus..." Lucius began.

Holly was so out of it- she barely registered the man straightening her up little. She just stood there, leaning against him, eyes closed. For some reason, she didn't care that they'd been caught. Maybe it was because Narcissa already knew...

"Don't dare tell anyone, you dirty pervs. Holly?"

"Hmm...Severus..." Holly tilted her face up, eyes opening a little. She smiled a bit. "It's okay. If you don't mind, I don't mind."

His eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Narcissa told me. It's okay." She watched his eyes widen at this.

"...You and I are going to talk about this. Later." He said, and turned to Lucius and Narcissa. "We are going back to Hogwarts. Give our excuses to Draco."

"...Very well, then. It was nice seeing you again, Severus- and Holly, it was _very_ nice meeting you." Narcissa said with a smile.

X-x-x

Holly gave Severus some space while he worked in his lab- it was clear that he was upset. She sat on his sofa, reading one of the books he'd leant her- it was a history of magic text. Now that she'd come off her high, she now realised what had occurred was...probably not a good idea.

As it turned into evening, Severus entered his quarters, looking exhausted. "Are you finished?" Holly asked quietly.

The man slumped into the seat next to her, on the sofa, rubbing his face. "...Holly, what did you and Narcissa talk about, exactly?"

"...I guessed that you and she had something going on." Holly said, setting her book aside. She leant into Severus' side, closing her eyes tiredly. "I don't care how recent it was or anything. It's obvious that you are close to them. She told me that you had been involved with both of them- sometimes one at a time, sometimes all three of you..."

"...She was...graphic?"

"Not...too graphic, but enough to let me know that everything was...reciprocated. She does care about you, Severus. I don't want to get in the way of that."

"...They don't care about me. Not like that. They have each other." The man said stiffly.

"...How long has this been going on between the three of you?" Holly asked quietly, reaching down to take his hand.

"...On and off since before Draco was born. It began with Lucius, and I didn't actually...have Narcissa until after Draco had been born. But she watched."

"So...it's been seventeen years?" Holly said, sitting up properly now, looking him in the eye. "Severus...you can't tell me that they don't care about you- they named you the Godfather of their son, for Merlin's sake!"

He stared at her, eyes widening. She watched him carefully, seeing him suddenly realise everything.

"Oh." He breathed.

"...Yes, Oh." Holly sighed. "Severus...I don't want to come between you all. And I know they don't want to come between us." Holly lowered her gaze. "Narcissa tried to kiss me. I stopped her. I-I told her to get permission from you first. I-is that okay?"

Severus ran his hand through his hair, looking a bit...out of sorts. "Merlin, Holly...even _I_ know how tempting that woman is..." He kissed her gently, holding her close. "...We're so new. I kind of want to keep you to myself for a little while."

Holly smiled warmly at him. "I'm okay with that too. Whatever you decide." She whispered.

"You're...amazing." He kissed her again. He pulled away, shaking his head. "Any other woman would have..."

"Well, I'm not any other woman." Holly said gently. "I will be happy to be yours- just yours, for however long you want me. Are we..." She paused, looking down a little. "What are we, exactly, Severus?"

Severus held her close, holding her gently, She turned her head, resting in on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You are mine, Holly." Severus murmured.."All mine. For as long as you'll have me. And I"ll be yours, as long as I have you." Holly smiled a little at this, feeling all fuzzy and warm.

" m'kay." She whispered.

"...Holly...I do want you to be careful around the Malfoys, okay? They are Dark too, but they aren't...so...cautious about things. They're dangerous people. I would...prefer it if you were not alone around Lucius without me, at least for a while. Okay?"

"Because he was a Deatheater?" Holly asked softly.

"...Because he was the Dark Lord's right hand man."

"Oh."

"So you understand...you need to be careful, okay?"

"I will, sir."

"Good girl." Severus said, stroking her hair. She smiled a little at this, burrowing against him a bit more. This was nice. She liked this.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"...Does Draco know?"

"...No. No one does, actually. And I would prefer to keep it that way. Especcially Draco."

"...kay."

"He'll look after you, when term starts, if I can't be there for you. His parents will make sure of it. I would still be careful around him, but he shouldn't cause any problems."

" 'kay, sir." Holly sighed, rubbing her head into his shoulder. Oh...that petting felt so good...

"...Oh...little one, you looked so beautiful today."

"I'm glad you liked the dress."

"Well...I liked the dress too, but I meant...when you were flying." He pulled away from her, taking her hands. "You looked so...happy. So free."

"You did too." Holly reached up, cupping his cheek. "I like it when you smile."

"...Have you ever done that before?"

"No. That was my first time." Holly laughed a little. "Another first!" Severus tugged her into his lap, and the two sat together like that for a long time- long after the embers from the fire had died out.

X-x-x

Holly was in Hogsmeade with Fleur a couple of days later- the young woman was accompanying her on a clothes shopping trip, while her husband prepared things at the school. They'd just returned from a short holiday in France, and Fleur was helping her choose a few new peices of clothing. Severus was at the school as well, brewing some potions. Holly was taking a break from her reading- she'd been trying to learn all the basics that she would need before term began.

Holly had gotten a coupon and a very nice letter from Narcissa, stating that the head seamstress at Twillfitt and Tatting's would be expecting her.

The seamstress was in the middle of making 'preparations', so Holly and Fleur were milling around the front of the store, looking at shirts.

"Oh, zis one would look very pretty on you." Fleur said with a little smile, holding up the shirt to Holly. Holly, who already had several shirts on her arm, shook her head.

"Oh no, that's much too fancy for me, and look at the neckline..."

"Ma cherie, if you've got it, flaunt it. Don't be ashamed of your little bobbies."

Holly blushed, embarassed on the woman's words, covering her face a little. She glanced around- the shop was empty, but still, she didn't want anyone to overhear...

"Alright, but I'm only going to wear it..once in a while. And I want it in black, not that hot pink color."

"Ah, but it would bring out ze color in your cheeks-"

"Black, please."

"...Oh, alright." The woman sighed heavily, getting the blouse in black, and adding it to the others. The seamstress poked her head out of the back room.

"Miss Potter, Ms. Delacour, we are ready for you."

"Thank you. Come on poppet, let's not keep zem waiting." The blonde cried, ushering Holly into the back room. Holly looked around, and saw that the room was actually rather fancy. There was a plush looking sofa, a curtained area, a pedestal, surrounded by mirrors on three sides- two women were standing there, wearing indentical uniforms in white.

"Miss Potter, it's an honor to have you come here today. Lady Malfoy told us that you would want to be fitted for your Gala gown, and at the very least, get some every day clothes as well."

Holly's eyes widened at this, and she glanced to Fleur, who nudged her forward, taking the clothes from Holly's arm.

"Um...yes, I would certainly like some every day clothes, but...I would like...more practical things...for when I'm at the school."

"Of course dear." A tape measure was measuring her now, and she was being led to the pedestal.

"And I tend to wear darker colors- I don't like things that are too flashy- and i-if I'm going to wear a gown, could it be black?"

Both women looked to her in surprise. "Black? Why on earth would you want it in black?"

Holly fidgeted a little. "Well, this is to celebrate the war being over...and I thought...wearing black would be honoring those that we have lost."

Silence filled the room- even the measuring tape hovered for a moment, going still.

"...What a wonderful idea, dear. We would be happy to do that for you."

As they continued to measure her, they held up bolts of cloth to her, checking them against her skin, seeing if they would go well with her coloring. She was thankful that they were choosing more muted materials and things, though there was a bit more color than she would normally wear.

Holly was eventually asked to undress, which she did so- shyly. Knowing she was going in to try on clothes that day, she had asked Severus to heal any of her...marks.

"So skinny!" Fleur said, shaking her head. "You need to eat more, ma cherie."

"...I just...forget sometimes." Holly mumbled, tugging on her chemise a little, feeling a little exposed in the chemise and knickers. The tape measure went around her a bit more- she was choosing cuts for skirts and blouses, beginning to try them on. One after the other- it was terribly exhausting. While one woman worked on this with her, Fleur and the other were tying to figure out what to do for Holly's Gala Gown.

Eventually, they came up with some sketches, and Holly held out the paper before her, wriggling as the other seamstress was working on a skirt about her waist. "Pen, please?" She was handed a quill.

She flipped over to a fresh page, making a sketch of her own. She had never been a big fan of...revealing stuff, and that gown certainly was revealing. It wasn't appropriate, for what she had in mind. She wanted something elegant, classic- timeless. Yet...young. She began to draw, thinking about a film she'd seen ages ago.

"It'll have a boat neck- straight across the front- gathering just a little bit at my shoulders. I want it darted, so it fits me good- and tight about the waist. I want the skirts gathered tightly about the waist, so that they're rather full- but instead of the gown being floor length- " she tilted the paper so that the others could see. "It will fall to just below my knees."

Then she added another sketch to it- the back side. "For the back, I want it to come down from my shoulders, forming a deep V down the back- darted to match the front. It's just a little dramatic, but not too revealing, see? And to finish it, I'll wear black flats! I'll be comfortable, and be able to move around if I need to."

The women stared at the dress, and Fleur spoke, looking thoughtful. "This is...muggle fashion, yes?"

"Yes, a rather old design, from the 1950's. But...I think it would suit me, don't you?"

All three women nodded at this, and the designers plucked the paper from her, beginning to take notes and more measurements of their own.

"It will have to be in silk, of course-" "And a petticoat-" "In white-" "No, in black! With a bit of black lace about the trim!" "Oh, and silk stockings dear, you'll look lovely-" "Oh, it would be nice if you could have some more casual dresses, sort of like this, don't you think?"

Holly smiled at this, pleased that they liked her idea.

X-x-x

Holly was nibbling on her lunch in the Great Hall, halfway through Severus' old transfiguration text. Most of the staff had left already, having already finished their lunches. She became aware of someone watching her after a while, though- she glanced up and saw the Headmaster watching her thoughtfully.

"Sir?'

"Oh, I'm sorry, my girl. I was just drifting away. How are your studies coming along?"

"I think they're coming along well. I've been practicing my spells for a few hours a day, and reading for a few other hours. It's all just so...interesting!"

"I'm glad you like it. I hope your enthusiasm will be infectious, once term begins. The Gala is this Saturday- will you be prepared for it?"

Holly sighed, setting her book down. "Well, my dress is nearly ready, and I've got a speech prepared, should they want me to make one...so I guess I am."

"Good, good. Will Severus be Escorting you, then?"

"...I don't know. I haven't asked him, actually. Would...it be a good idea?"

"Hmm, well, he will be there anyways. Perhaps, it would be best if you came with all of us, at once- it would keep things from becoming too scandalous." He winked at her.

Holly smiled a little. "...Will you save me a dance, then?"

"Of course!" The old man looked delighted.

"Good. I'm not too good, but I'll try not to step on your toes too much."

"Ah, but that's part of the fun." The Headmaster said with his twinkling smile. "And where is Severus now?"

"Brewing. He does a lot of that- not that I mind." Holly added quickly. "I understand that he has his work to do." Holly hummed a bit, leaning on her elbow.

"Thinking about your own work?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"...Yeah." Holly looked lost in thought.

"Well..you know, have you thought about visiting St. Mungo's? Even though you may not know any healing spells...it wouldn't hurt to go visit them. You might learn a few things."

Holly blinked, and straightened up in her seat. "You know...you're right."

x-x-x

That very afternoon, Holly flooed to St. Mungo's. Not wanting to bother the girl at the front desk and alert half the hospital of her arrival, she looked to the sign and headed straight for the long-term wards.

She was wearing a dark blue sweater with a brown skirt, and long socks. She had her messenger bag with her, and a notebook in the crook of her elbow. She rode the elevator, looking around carefully at the other patients and things, trying to stay out of the way.

She made her way towards the long-term ward, approaching quietly, peering in through the window. Not long after her arrival, a Healer approached her. "Can I help you-" The man's eyes widened. "Oh, Miss Potter! Can I help you?"

Holly smiled a little nervously. "I...wanted some information. About the long-term ward, here. Would you mind answering some questions for me?"

"No, not at all." The man said, smoothing back what little hair he had, straightening his robes a little. "I'm one of the healers on this floor."

Holly opened the notebook, and took out a pen. "Alright...so...how many patients do you have in the long term ward?"

"...Sixty-two."

"...Alright, and can you give me a range of how long some of them have been here?"

"Of course- the longest people we've had in our care are Frank and Alice Longbottom. They've been here for seventeen years now. They were cursed into madness by Bellatrix Lestrange, by the Cruciatus Curse." Holly nodded at this, writing everything down. She had read about that- the couple had been Aurors, and had been cornered in their home not long after her own parents had died. They had been friends of her parent's, apparently.

"And there's a wide variety here, some have only been here a few months, some have been here for years. Ages vary."

"Children?" Holly glanced up.

The man nodded at this. "We keep 'em seperate from the adults- they're on the other side of the ward."

"Girls and boys together? What's the age range?"

"...Eh, youngest is four, the oldest is seventeen. Once they get past seventeen, we transfer them over to the adult side."

Holly nodded, continuing to write. "And would you mind telling me what's wrong with them?"

The man frowned. "Afraid I can't do that, Miss Potter, you'd have to get permission from their families."

"Oh, of course. I apologize." Holly continued to write.

"...What's this for, anyways? Where the papers right in saying that you were some sort of muggle healer?"

"I was studying to become a psychiatrist-" At his lost look, she explained. "A mind-healer, of sorts. I would counsel people who needed help, and perscribe medication, if they needed it. I have my degree with me, if you would like to see it." She motioned to her bag, and the healer nodded quickly at this.

She took out her degree- it was still rolled up, actually, from her graduation. He unrolled it, holding it out. "...Huh. Alright, then." He handed it back to her. "So, why are you asking all of these questions then? Even if you _are_ a muggle healer, you can't help these people."

"...Oh, but we don't know that for sure, do we?" Holly asked, smiling a little.

"...Well, I can't have you bothering the patients- I'll have to talk to my boss about this."

"Of course- I understand." She did not move away. The man gave her a cautious look.

"...I-I'll go get him now, then."

"Thank you."

The healer walked away, presumably to get his boss. Holly slowly walked to the window, staring through the door there. In the room, there were dozens of beds. Most of them were stripped bare. Some people sat on the floor, others in chairs, others lying in their beds. It was...eerie, how the room was devoid of any personal affects...except for one corner. A couple laid in the very corner of the room, drawings and pictures surrounding them on the walls, curtains drawn to seperate them slightly from the rest of the ward. The man was lying in bed, looking like he was sleeping, while the woman was sitting up, facing the wall. They were both wearing printed nightgowns, different from the rest.

Everyone else there was wearing pale green hospital gowns, and she could tell that they weren't being treated well. They were all thin, emaciated, almost, bruises mottling their arms, their skin pale. The gowns were hanging off of them, sometimes completely open.

"Madam Longbottom- Madam Longbottom, please just wait a moment-" Holly heard from around the corner. She quickly turned away from the doors, seeing an older woman who wore a black dress, with a fancy hat and a crocodile handbag was striding down the corridor, pointy shoes clacking.

Behind her, was a young man, who was staring at the floor, hands in his pockets, a frown on his face. He had sandy brown hair, and he was rather tall and gangly, like he'd gone through a sudden growth spurt recently. He wore khaki trousers, nice shoes, and a red and white sweater.

"Madam Longbottom, please, let me prepare the ward-"

"Fine- fine, but make it quick. Neville and I want to see Frank and Alice."

"...Of course, straight away." The healer said hurriedly, going into the ward.

Holly fidgeted a little, peering at who could only be the relatives of the fallen Aurors. They must have been the ones to decorate around their bed and things. Hmm.

The boy peered at her cautiously from around the woman- he looked to be around her age. He had wide dark blue eyes, and a sort of roundness to his face.

The woman seemed to finally spot her. "You there- who are you?" The woman asked bossily.

Holly smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Holly. Holly Potter. It's a pleasure-"

"Longbottom. This is my Grandson, Neville." The woman said, sounding a little less bossy now, shaking her hand brusquely. "Are you visiting someone here?"

"...Just getting information." Holly said, glancing down to her notebook. "...I don't know if you heard...from the papers, but I was studying to become a mind-healer, of sorts. Before I left the muggle world."

That got their attention.

"Oh? You finish your schooling, Miss Potter?"

Holly silently handed over her degree, still in her hand from showing it to the healer just a little while ago. The woman held it up, looking it over carefully.

"...Mastery...huh. You're a bit young for a Mastery. Alright then." She woman handed the paper back. "Mind-Healer Potter." She lifted her chin a little. "I am Augusta Longbottom, Dowager of the Longbottom Family. My Son, and his Wife, have been in that godforsaken ward for the past seventeen years. My Grandson, their son, has been without his parents since that horrible night. Every year, we come here, hoping for an improvement, but there is none. Do you think you can help us?"

Holly stared at them. "...I don't want to get your hopes up, but I would at least like to try to help them. I don't know anything about their condition. I spoke to a healer briefly, but he wouldn't let me talk to any of the patients."

"Nonsense. I'll talk to someone." The woman said, waving it off. Holly looked to the boy, who was staring at her with wide, hopeful eyes. She gave him a small smile. He quickly ducked his head, looking to the floor.

The healer returned from the ward, looking a little breathless. "Madam, everything is prepared."

"Good. Mind-Healer Potter will be coming with us to examine them."

"But-what? I-" The man's sputtering was ignored as Madam Longbottom entered the ward, quickly followed by her Grandson. Holly hesitated for a moment, and then followed them in.

The first thing she noticed was that the curtains around the beds had all been drawn, and she could see no other patients besides the Longbottoms. She quickly made a note of this in her notebook, and then approached the Longbottoms.

Holly stood back, watching Augusta and her Grandson interact with the two patients. Augusta acted as though everything was normal, speaking to her son and daughter-in-law like there was nothing wrong with them. Holly made a note of this, and their reactions. They were...unresponsive. Their eyes were vacant, the woman's movements slow- the man did not move an inch. Their hair looked to be falling out in clumps, greying prematurely. Holly made a note of all of these symptoms. She glanced to their son, who was standing off to the side, just...watching them. He probably didn't remember them- not as they were. He looked so...sad. Like he desperately wanted them to remember him, and he remember them, but it wasn't happening.

Holly approached the female patient, who looked a bit more active. She was sitting up, at least, making no move to recognize any of them, still staring at the wall, her legs dangling over the side of the bed.

She glanced backwards to see Augusta getting a hairbrush out and brushing her son's hair.

Holly knelt by the woman, taking off her bag, and setting it on the floor cautiously. She peered at her carefully, taking a few more notes. Dry skin. Bloodshot eyes. Even her blinks were slow. Her jaw looked to be sunken in. Holly looked her over carefully, picking up one of her legs, looking at her feet. Nails untrimmed, brittle- skin so dry. There was evidence that she did stand and walk at some point, though, but she shuffled. Her feet were dirty.

It was cold in the ward, she realised, and this woman had bare feet. She made a note of it. She looked to the blankets on the beds- hand-made, more than what she'd seen the other patients have. She glanced over to see the boy staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

Holly gently took the woman's hands into her own, peering up into her eyes a moment. "Alice?" She murmured quietly.

No visible response. She looked down to the woman's hands, turning them over, studying them. They were an old-woman's hands. She set them down on the woman's lap carefully. Straightening up to stand. She peered into her eyes. "Alice?" She asked again, watching her eyes.

There. Her pupils dialated a little. Well, there was some sort of brain response. Holly smiled a little at this. "Hello Alice." Another shift in those pale blue eyes. Good. "I am Holly." Another shift. "Holly Potter." The woman's breathing hitched, and her eyes slowly shifted upwards- to her own eyes. For just a moment. And then it went back down again.

Holly looked to the boy- whose eyes were wide. He'd seen it. She gave him a small smile. "Now Alice, I'm just going to do a couple of things, okay?" Holly said, moving carefully to grab her bag, and open it. She took out a stethoscope, and a flashlight. She hooked the stethoscope about her neck, and put the flashlight aside for the moment. She put the stethocope to her ears, and heated it up a little with her breath.

She closed her eyes, putting the devise to the woman's heart. It was beating just a bit slow. She furrowed her brow. She shifted the stethoscope about, and then again to the woman's back. She shook her head, and sighed. She pulled the stethoscope from her ears, keeping it hooked about her neck.

She grabbed her notepad, and made a few more notes. She brought her hands up to feel around the woman's neck and jaw carefully, and then opened her mouth. Her teeth were in horrible shape- what kind of food did they eat here? The woman's mouth closed once more, but slowly of her own volition. Holly made a few more notes.

She then grabbed the flashlight, setting the notepad aside. She turned the flashlight on, and lightly grasped the woman's shoulder. "Miss Alice, I'm going to flash this light in your eyes, for just a moment." No response, of course. She quickly flashed the light in her eyes, and the woman grunted, turning away from it quickly, pulling out of her grasp. She suddenly stood. Holly quickly stood as well, tucking the flashlight into her pocket.

"Okay, okay, I won't do that again." Holly said, turning around the woman to face her again, peering at her, but not touching her. The woman's head was hanging, she was blinking a bit more now. Okay...that was definitely a reaction. Her gaze turned cloudy again, and she leant against the wall, shuffling towards the small table between the two beds. She moved slow- Holly took more notes, watching how she moved. She favored one side.

Augusta was very still now, watching her, not that she cared at the moment. She made a noise of frustration as the woman took a piece of gum out of the drawer.

"Those stupid things! She's always giving Neville the wrappers!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

Holly watched as the woman unwrapped the bit of gum, sticking it into her mouth. How she was able to chew, Holly thought, she didn't know. Holly frowned, watching the woman only chew a couple of times before she swallowed the gum. The woman began to shuffle back towards her son, beginning to giggle a little, eyes crinkled as she smiled.

Somehow, the woman's son made a reaction. Holly made a few more notes, drawing near, watching the woman give the wrapper to the boy carefully, pressing it into his outstretched hand. She made a little crooning noise, swaying a little, rocking her arms back and forth.

Oh. She silently passed the two, squeezing the boy's arm gently in support, before she decided to check on the other patient.

Frank just laid there, eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. Holly did the same tests she had done on Alice- he was unresponsive, only his pupils diating just a little when she flashed the light into his eyes. He did not react to his name. She carefully brought his blankets back, studying him.

She held her breath as she shifted him- Oh...she shook her head, replacing the blankets, trying not to cry. They hardly ever moved him. She would guess that they probably used spells to clean him and his bedclothes, never actually moving him physically. Not good...not good at all. She was careful not to let Augusta or the boy see.

She straightened the blankets once more- they looked lovely and warm, and it was obvious that Augusta and her Grandson visited as often as they could. Probably more than the other patients, from what she was able to gather.

She sighed, studying Frank a bit more, checking his hair. His scalp was dry and flaky, his hair coming out in clumps, grey and matted.

She stepped aside, allowing the Longbottoms to continue with their visit. She turned around, making a few more pages of notes, becoming more and more upset. She flinched as someone touched her arm- she turned, and saw the Longbottom boy.

"Miss Potter?"

"...Yes, um, Mr. Longbottom?"

"What's wrong? Can you help?" He whispered, looking so hopeful. "Can _I _help? I-I can answer questions, if you have them."

Holly nodded at this, looking down at her notes. "Yes...yes...I would love some assistance. Now...how often do you and your Grandmother come to visit?"

"Once a week- we spend a few hours with them. When I'm at school, it's just Gran."

"So...you go to Hogwarts, then?" Holly asked, continuing to write her notes, not looking up from them.

Why was this so different from the hospital work she'd done during her studies? Was it because these patients had been friends of her parents? Because they had been war-heroes?

"Yes. I'll be entering my Seventh year."

Holly nodded at this. He was around the same age as her, then. "And your Mother usually gives you the wrapper on your visits?"

The boy blushed, holding it up. "Every time, for as long as I can remember. I don't know why. Gran always tells me to throw it out, but..."

"It's okay. I understand." Holly murmured.

Realization entered his eyes. "...Yeah...you lost your parents too."

"Sooo..." Holly continued, making a few notes. "When you visit them, do you encourage to move them around a little, stretch their muscles a bit?"

Neville blinked. "Well...Mum sometimes moves...slowly. Dad just...lies there."

"But you don't help your Mother move at all?"

"...Well, I sometimes help her, if she's struggling a little." The boy mumbled.

Holly frowned. "Have you ever seen the healers move your Father?"

"No. He never moves, they never move him, as far as I can tell. I figure they have to sometimes, to um, change his clothes and things. Sometimes...um, when Mum gets a bit unweildy, they have to put her to bed- usually they have us leave after that."

"...I see. What does she do?'

"...Er, she usually tries to leave the ward. Sometimes, she'll try to follow us out."

"...Hmm. Does she ever speak?"

"Not really. Sometimes...she'll make...noises, or hum a little. She'll like...open her mouth and gibberish comes out."

Holly nodded, continuing to write. "Okay...and your Father never speaks?"

"No. Never. The...the Healers say that they're lucky to have lasted this long." Neville said with a whisper, drawing closer. "I'm not supposed to know that, but I overheard them talking to Gran, once. I guess...um, people in their condition don't last too long."

Holly sighed, making a few more notes. "Do you ever bring your parents food? Do you bring your Mother the gum?"

"No, the orderlies give her the gum- Gran would never allow me to. We usually try to feed Mum a little- she'll eat a bit, but then she'll start throwing it. She likes grapes a lot- she throws those less."

"No surprise there." Holly murmured, making a few more notes. The woman's blood sugar was likely to be very low, and she was most certainly dehydrated. "Are they on any medications or potions?"

"...You'd have to ask Gran about that. She won't let me talk to the Healers, normally. Are...you really a Healer?"

Holly sighed. "Neville, I...I'm not a Healer like the ones you know. I don't know many spells, and none of them are healing spells, frankly. I just returned to the wizarding world not too long ago, after all. However..." She added, seeing his face droop down a little in dissapointment. "I have worked in muggle hospitals for a couple of years now, during my training. I wish I could take your parents to a muggle hospital, to run some tests, but..." She shook her head. "I'm not sure if that will be allowed. I specialise in the healing of the mind. I will...try my best to help your parents, but I cannot promise anything, okay?"

"...At least you're more honest than some of the other healers." Neville murmured quietly, glancing towards his Gran, who was helping her son drink some water. She was massaging his throat so he would swallow. Hmm. "Gran always ends up donating money to some...research thing, and they can never turn up with anything other than what we already know."

"Well...I'm not going to ask for any money." Holly said firmly.

Neville looked back to her, eyes wide. "...You're not?"

"No. Now...do you know anything about the other patients here?" Holly asked, writing a bit more. She tilted her notepad upwards, so Neville couldn't see her notes- he was trying to look at them.

"Er...well, they're usually asleep. The curtains are always drawn. When I was little, I would sometimes try to sneak a peek, but Gran would always yell at me to leave them alone."

'...I see." Holly murmured. She continued to write.

"What are you writing?"

"Many things." Holly said vaguely. "...So it's just you and your Grandmother that come to visit them? Anyone else?"

Neville rubbed the back of his head. "Sometimes Moody- um, Alastor Moody comes to visit them. You see, he's an Auror...like they were. Well, he's retired now. Sort of. He trained Mum and Dad, actually, and he fought with them in the war. He's the only one that visits them now, besides us. Others visited...a long time ago, when I was really little, but...they stopped."

"...If I could have Auror Moody's contact information, that would help." Holly said.

"Eh, he'll be at the Ministry thing coming up. Gran and I will be there too. If you don't meet him, I-I'll try to introduce you."

"Thank you, Neville. You were a great help. Can I write to you if I have any more questions?"

"O-of course!"

Holly smiled at this. She approached Augusta, who stood as she approached, pursing her lips a little. "Yes, Mind-Healer Potter?"

"I wanted to ask some questions. About the medications, or potions that Alice and Frank are taking. Can you tell me?"

"Of course. The Hydratationis Elixor, Nutremintum, The Torpens Solution, The Mitigatio Potion for Alice, and Eviagi for Frank."

Holly wrote each of the potions down carefully, making a note to look them up or ask Severus about them. "Thank you. Now, Neville was telling me you two visit them every week?"

"Yes, every Friday. When Neville is at school, it's just me."

"I see. And the Healers typically leave you alone during this time?"

"Yes." The woman stated, frowning a little.

"Do you ever see them attending to any of the other patients?"

The woman frowned a bit further. "What a strange question to ask...no. I usually only speak to the Head Healer, when they are conducting tests and things. We...usually aren't here for the tests- I don't want Neville to see that."

"I see." Holly made a few more notes. "What sort of food do Alice and Frank have?"

"Frank, I'm afraid, has a liquid diet. He can't have solid foods. Alice will eat small things- usually soft. Her teeth aren't so good anymore."

"Did you make the blankets?" Holly asked, making the woman blink.

"Why...yes, I did."

"They're lovely. They look nice and warm. I'm sure it gets rather cold in this ward, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes- during the winter, it's even worse!"

"...Do you give them any other clothes to wear besides their pajamas?"

Augusta sighed, shaking her head. "I tried, at first."

"Alright, then." Holly said, making a few notes. "So...was Frank your only child?"

"Yes." Augusta said, looking down a little. "His Father died when he was just a baby himself during the war with Grindenwald. He was an Auror too, you know."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm afraid Neville won't follow in their footsteps." She said, shaking her head. "He's too soft, clumsy. Head up in the clouds, that one." Her tone turned a bit frosty. Holly made a few more notes.

"Is Mr. Moody a friend of yours?" At the woman's expression, she added. "Neville told me that he visits Frank and Alice sometimes."

"Oh...yes. He's an old family friend. I've known him for years and years- he was good friends with my husband- they fought together in the war. He trained Frank and Alice when they became Aurors, and fought along with them, when the time came." She paused. "He was the one that arrested those...monsters that did it." Her voice darkened at this. "He lost an eye and a leg, but he got them."

"...I see. Neville told me that the two of you, and Mr. Moody would be at the Ministry Gala?"

"Oh- yes! Yes, we will be there. And everyone just calls him Mad-Eye, or Moody, he doesn't bother much with pleasantries. So...what can you do to help my son and daughter-in-law?"

Holly sighed, hugging her notebook to her chest. "Well, to be honest, there are a number of things." She paused, glancing to Neville, who was looking as though he was sitting with his mother, holding her hand, but it was obvious he was trying to listen in. "I need to speak with their healers. I believe Alice has a case of acute-pnuemonia, but I can't be sure. Also, their...care..." She took a calm, steadying, breath. "They could be taken care of, better."

"...I don't understand." Augusta said, her eyes hard.

"They are both dehydrated. They both need to dress warmer- Alice needs to wear socks, at the very least. I wouldn't be suprised if they both have dental problems, and they both need to be moved around more. Their muscles have atrophied."

"But Frank can't-"

"I don't know how things are done here, but in the muggle world, there is a thing called physcial therapy. The doctors...healers, would physically move the person if they were unable to move themselves, to build up their muscles. That movement, and those muscles, are needed to keep the patients healthy. Also...they need to eat better. Much better. I will speak to the healers about this, Madam Longbottom-" She could see the woman was looking a little overwhelmed.

"...Just...do whatever you can to help them." She murmured. "...I'll pay you...whatever you like-"

"No." Holly said firmly, helping the woman sit down in her chair. "You will not pay me one cent...er knut." The woman looked visibly shocked at this.

"I-we don't need charity, our family is very well off-"

"I don't need the money either. I've got plenty of it. I want to help. Frank and Alice were war heroes. They should have never, ever been left like this. I will try my best to make their lives a bit more comfortable-" She looked the woman in the eyes. "But I cannot promise you that they will go back to the way they were. I can't." She watched the woman nod slowly at this, knowing what Holly was saying. She was never going to get her son and daughter-in-law back to the way they were. Holly reached for her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Are you alright?"

"...Yes. Just...do what you can." Augusta said softly. "Do...what you can to make them...comfortable."

"Thank you. You and Neville here have done a lot to help them already. I know you two visiting them has made their lives a lot easier."

x-x-x

Holly entered the foyer, tugging the hood of her cloak down. It was dark out, and she'd been at the hospital nearly all day. She'd been questioning the Healers, who'd been...extremely reluctant to cooperate. It wasn't until she had shown the Head Healer Frank's bedsores and threatened to go to the papers that they finally began to talk.

She was exhausted, and in dire need of a nap and a hug. But first, some food. She entered the Great Hall to see that dinner was already underway. She was silent as she approached the table, smiling a little as she sat down, pushing her cloak off her shoulders.

"Where is Severus?" She asked, not seeing him there.

"In his lab. That man...he needs to eat more." Minerva said, shaking her head. "He's always skipping meals."

"...I'll take some down to him. I'm sure he's forgotten." Holly said, putting food on her plate after she had sat down. She knew that it was common for her to forget, when she was in the middle of something.

"So, what have you been doing all day, Holly?" Hagrid asked with a grin.

"I was at St. Mungo's." She sighed, putting some potatoes on her plate. "The long-term ward." She looked the Heamaster. "You were right, sir. They certainly...need help there."

"What happened?" The man asked softly.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "...It's not really dinner conversation. Let's just say that I hope things will be changing soon."

x-x-x

Holly was in her own room, for once, getting ready for the Ministry Gala. She was sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair. Her dress was laid out on the bed, and she was wearing her new dressing robe.

It was made out of black silk (Severus loved it), and it was tied low about her waist. Holly set her brush aside, carefully braiding her hair, and pinning it back. She grabbed the charmed nightshade flowers that she had found on the grounds, and began to place them in her hair. She turned her head every which way, and smiled a little.

She began to apply her makeup- she had never really been a big fan of it, but she wore a little on special occasions- like this. A bit of foundation, bit of blush, then she applied her eyeliner and mascara- no smoky eyeshadow- she kept things light. She carefully dabbed a little bit of gloss on her lips- it was tinted a rosy color, but still rather transparent, and not too glossy.

She stood up from the table, undoing the sash from her robe, humming an old song from a film. She moved slowly, purposefully, concentrating on what she was doing, rather than getting nervous about what she was going to do that night.

She sat on the edge of her bed, pulling one stocking up, and then the other. Fleur had convinced her to splurge a little- getting thigh-high silk stockings was certainly a splurge. They were much more transparent than her usual stockings, and much more fancy. She snapped the garters into place, feeling like an old-time movie star. She strapped her wand holster there, on her thigh, like one of those 'dangerous dames' in the film noirs. She giggled a little as she thought of this.

She smirked a little, looking down at her legs. She stood, taking her dress, and stepped into it carefully, putting her arms through the straps. It fit her well, she thought, running her hand down her front. It was padded, just enough so that she could get away with not wearing a bra with the thin fabric that seemed to show off every curve. The black matte silk shone just right in the dim light of her room. God, this dress was sexy! She could only imagine how ridiculous she would have looked in a corset with her tiny boobs hanging out-

She shook her head at the thought, straightening her skirt a bit. She grabbed her petticoat, stepping into it, straightening it so that it laid flat underneath She adjusted it around the waist, a little, making sure the trim laid flat. She then put on her slip, the last layer, underneath the petticoat- black again. It rubbed against her thighs, and she wondered how these women could stand it...

She let out a sigh, sitting on the edge of her bed to slip her feet into her new black flats. They were much like her old ones, but much nicer. Handmade, supple Italian leather...perfect. She could wear these for a good long time. She approached her mirror, adjusting her clothes and hair a little. She wore no jewelry. She didn't want to, nor need to. She grabbed her gloves, which were made from the same material as her dress- they just barely covered her wrists, leaving her arms bare.

She turned a bit, looking at the lines of the dress...wow, she looked fantastic. She glanced at the clock, knowing it was near the time she was supposed to meet with the others in the foyer. She adjusted her hair one last time, and headed out the door, grabbing her cloak.

She had just finished closing the clasp on her cloak as she arrived to the foyer- the others were waiting, all looking rather nice in their best clothes. There was the Headmaster, Minerva, Severus Hagrid, Bill, and Fleur. None of the other staff were with them- some of them may have already left. This group would be the ones recieving the awards that night, along with the other Order members and those who had contributed to the war effort.

Her eyes immeadiately searched for Severus- he was leaning against the wall, standing in the corner. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he so often did. He wore a very nice robe that framed his lean, tall body quite nicely, along with a black shirt and black trousers.

His eyes found hers, and he looked her over.

"Holly, my dear, you look lovely." The Headmaster said with a smile, taking her hand, interrupting that train of thought.

Fleur made a delighted sound, holding out her cloak a little, but Holly tugged it back.

"But I wanted to see the dress on, 'olly!"

"You'll have to see it at the Gala, when everyone else does." Holly said stiffly.

Minerva held out the portkey. "Alright everyone, hold on tightly!"

x-x-x

After all the speeches were made, and the awards were given out, it was finally time for a bit of socializing. More than one man and woman turned their heads as Holly passed- Holly couldn't believe the reactions she was getting. It wasn't because she was famous- no, her dress was getting attention.

She could see why. Most of the women there were in brightly colored or pastel frocks, with all sorts of frippieries, laces, and bows. There were only a few in attendance that were much more...classic with their tastes. Fleur was wearing a dark blue silk slinky gown, with silver trim, her silvery blonde hair pulled back in an artfully loose chignon. Lady Malfoy wore a tasteful purple gown that was richly colored, and was draped around her body artfully, rather than hold her in with a corset, like so many other gowns were.

Then there was Madam Bones, who was in a league all her own- she wore her Auror-issue dress robes, trousers and all. Holly could tell more than one woman sniffed at her wearing trousers, but Holly kind of thought it suited her. Speaking of which...

"Miss Potter, that was quite the speech." Madam Bones said, shaking her hand with a smile. She motioned to the girl at her side. She had dark auburn hair, and they looked somewhat related. "This is my niece, Susan. She'll be at Hogwarts with you this year."

"Nice to meet you." Both girls said, shaking hands, smiling a little.

Everyone milled around a little bit more- Holly avoided Severus, who she knew had been staring at her half the night. It was too tempting to just go up to him and- but it wouldn't look good. So she made small talk with the Ministry folk, thanking them for their kind words.

Eventually, she met up with Augusta Longbottom, and her Grandson Neville. Augusta was wearing a rich green gown that was dripping with jewels- rather ostentacious. Neville wore a green set of robes, with a crest on his right shoulder, in gold. He looked a bit uncomfortable in them. He gave her a quick bow.

"Miss Potter." He greeted.

"Mr. Longbottom. It is good to see you again. And you too, Madam Longbottom."

"You look very nice- almost didn't recognize you. Doesn't she look nice, Neville?" The woman asked pointedly. Holly silently sighed.

"...Oh-oh yes." Neville mumbled, looking shy.

Holly took pity on him. "Thank you. Neville, didn't you say you were going to introduce me to Auror Moody?"

His eyes lit up. "Oh yes- Gran?"

The woman nodded, and the boy held out his arm to her. Holly accepted it, and Neville led her through the crowd. "He usually hides out in the corner, at these things."

"Not surprised." Holly murmured. He led her towards a darkened corner- she noticed that there tended to be a lot more Aurors around there, most of them drinking and smoking heavily, all in full uniform. She could tell that their numbers had been hit badly during the war- she could see it all over their faces, eyes, and bodies. Some smiled, some laughed, sure, but those were the ones you had to worry about the most.

More than once, they were greeted, both of them had their hands shaken. Neville was a bit more shy about it than her. Understandable.

Neville finally led her to the furthest corner of the room- noticeably away from the press, Ministry sycophants, and the general...loudness of things. The man that sat in the corner table was alone, his fake leg propped up on a chair. He seemed to be staring into a glass of water.

His fake eye glaced their way, blinking once, twice. The man turned his face towards them, frowning a bit. He was terribly scared up, and it was clear to see he'd seen his fair share of battles. "Longbottom." The man greeted, his eyes going to her, looking her up and down, but not in a sexual way whatsover. "Who's the lass?"

"T-this is Holly Potter, Sir. She wanted to meet you."

"...Right. Fine. You run along now, Longbottom."

"Y-yes sir." The boy stuttered, and practically ran away.

Holly stood there, lacing her fingers together, not moving to sit next to him. He stared up at her distrustfully, clearly ready to move should she do something untoward. She gave him a small smile- he was clearly taken aback by this. She sat next to him at the table, crossing one leg over the other. She made no move to shake his hand, or to speak to him directly, at first.

She looked out over the crowd, watching everyone mill about.

"...What do you want to talk about Potter? I'm not interested in anybody who wastes my time."

Holly turned a little to look him in the eye. "I'm here about Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"...Huh. Thought you'd want ta talk about yer own parents."

"Maybe another time. I visited Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom recently at St. Mungo's."

The man sighed roughly, looking out at the crowd, keeping his fake eye on her. He frowned a little. "So?"

"They aren't treated as well as they could be. Nor are the other patients."

That got Moody's attention. "Yeah?"

"If a muggle hospital was found treating their patients that way, they would have been shut down. I..._warned_ the Healers there. I'm hoping that they make the changes that I requested."

"Why you telling me?" The man asked gruffly.

"You obviously care about Frank and Alice. I thought you should know."

"...Yer a Healer, right?"

"...Sort of." Holly said, leaning her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand. She shook her head as she saw some woman laughing ridiculously at some joke the Minister made- his eyes were on her bouncing breasts. Disgusting.

"How can ye be 'Sort Of 'a Healer? You either are, or yer not."

"I got my Master's Degree in Psychiatry. Specifically for Children and Adolescents. Do you know what that is?"

The man frowned a bit. "...Yeah, actually, I do. Yer one of those...Muggle Doctors that study mad people." The man tensed, clearly expecting her to start studying him now.

Holly sighed at this. "...I counsel people. And prescribe medication if they need it. Don't worry, Moody, I'm not going to send you to St. Mungo's. You might be paranoid, have PSTD, and an Anxiety Disorder, but you're no madder than everyone else here." She gave him a little smile. She could tell he knew exactly what those terms meant. That meant he'd gotten mental help, at some point...probably didn't go too well, though.

"Eh?"

"I have panic attacks, an Anxiety Disorder." Holly said, looking back out onto the crowd. "Bad ones. I have to meditate or throw myself into work to keep calm. I help other people, because it helps me keep sane."

The man was silent at this, but she could tell he could hear every word.

"I would like for you to help me."

"And how would I do that?"

"Help me get those Healers in line. Not just with Frank and Alice, but with _all_ of their patients. I haven't even looked at the children yet...I'm kind of afraid to, after what I saw with the adults. Do they put the other patients to sleep when you visit Frank and Alice?"

"Yes."

"Go the ward when no one knows you are there. Watch how they are treated." Holly murmured. She turned her head a little, looking at him again. "...Gather evidence, if you must. I can't do this on my own, and I figure...you could help me."

"I'm retired." The man said automatically. It was probably a response to any request. Holly's smile only widened. She stood.

"Have a good evening, Auror Moody. I hope to see around, then?"

"Wait.." Moody stood up awkwardly, his fake leg clunking to the floor. His gaze was hard. "The Longbottom boy...you've met him."

"Yes."

"...He's..." The man's lips thinned. It was clear what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

"I know." Holly said quietly. "I'll try to help him too."

The relief was visble in the man's good eye. He gave a curt nod to her, and hobbled away. Holly turned, and sighed. Her gaze met Severus' who was standing in a group of men not too far away. He was sipping on some wine- Lucius Malfoy and his son stood right next to him. The man gave her an inquiring look, and she gave a little shrug. She'd tell him later.

She approached the group, smiling politely at all the men. Lord Malfoy spoke first. "Miss Potter, it's lovely to see you again. You look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Holly said evenly. Her eyes went to Draco, who was lifting his chin a little, trying hard not to draw attention to himself, but failing. "Mr. Malfoy, it is good to see you again. Fly lately?"

"Yes. I've been trying to copy some of those moves you made...too bad you won't be a student. If you were Sorted into Slytherin, you'd be a shoe-in for Seeker."

Holly shook her head a little at this. Lord Malfoy motioned to the other men in the group. "Miss Potter, this is Lord Greengrass, and Lord Nott. And of course, you already know Severus."

Holly smiled a little, bowing her head respectfully to the men, eyes lingering on Severus, whose eyes were hooded as he watched her. "Nice to meet you, gentlemen. If you would excuse me, I believe I promised the Headmaster a dance." She left before Draco could ask her himself- it was clear he wanted to. She found the Headmaster talking to Minerva and an elderly woman- as soon as he saw her, and he seemed to know what she was thinking.

He held out his hand to her, excusing himself from the ladies, and the two began to dance.

X-x-x

Holly smiled a little as Severus followed her into his quarters- it was late, and they were both a little tired, but Holly was eager for Severus to get his hands on her. Just after he closed the door behind him, he grabbed her about the waist, pulling her close. Holly turned her head, eyes closing as Severus kissed the crook of her neck.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He breathed into her ear. "I've wanted to..." One of hands slid up her front, to her chest, while his other arm held her firmly about the waist. "Do _bad_ things to you all night."

Holly groaned a little as he squeezed her- he walked them forward, him pressing his body against her back. He bent her over the arm of the sofa, pushing her down firmly. Holly made a noise of suprise, feet raising up a little fromt the floor- her glasses fell off, bouncing onto the sofa. Severus grabbed the black tie he wore from around his neck roughly, and quickly brought her wrists together behind the small of her back. He tied his tie about her wrists tightly, over her gloves- it was very tight, but not entirely uncomfortable.

Holly grinned a little, burying her face into the sofa, feeling the man tug up her skirt, shoving it, her petticoat, and her slip, up over her hips.

"...Oh...Merlin..." The man breathed, his hands groping her thighs and bum, spreading her legs. His fingers trailed over the tops of her stockings. "...I definitely approve of these thigh highs." He said huskily, hands going to her black knickers, squeezing her bum a bit. "And these knickers."

Holly's toes curled in her shoes, her breathing becoming uneven. She couldn't see a thing, and she was pretty immobile, what with her wrists tied up, and her feet unable to reach the floor. It was...kind of exciting. She felt him spread her legs a bit more.

Severus undid the front of his trousers, dropping them a bit, stroking himself with one hand while he began to touch her through her knickers. She wriggled and squirmed, tugging on her wrists a bit, but she was able to move too much- his fingers tugged her knickers aside, and he began to touch her directly.

She groaned, her voice muffled in the sofa. She turned her head, panting, her hair becoming a bit messy- the flowers in her hair had begun to fall out. "Sir..." She gasped, biting her lip as he played with her clit expertly with his thumb, slipping his index finger into her.

"You're so wet, little one." He groaned, sliding the finger in and out of her slowly. Her eyes widened as he added his middle finger, gently sliding in and out of her.

"...More..." She whined. "Please!"

He chuckled darkly, and she gasped as she felt something touching...back there. He murmured a spell, and she shuddered, feeling her bum hole- "What are you doing?" She gasped, turning her head a bit more, looking back to him. He did not reply verbally- his eyes looked right into hers as he slid his pinky into her-

"Ooh!" She gasped, turning her head back around, burying her face in the seat cushions. He began to use both of his hands after a bit, one on her cunt, the other concentrating on her bum... She was a panting mess before he finally decided to slide into her-

Instead of entering her pussy, like she had expected, he was entering her from behind, filling her in a completely...unexpected way. He held her close as he slowly slid into her, burying himself to the hilt.

Holly was...so overwhelmed, but in such a good way. She couldn't believe how...good this felt. She'd read about anal sex before, but she never, ever thought that she would actually get to try something like this.

He began to thrust in and out of her, his hand leaving her pussy, both of them going to grip her hips tightly- they rocked back and forth- Holly rocked forth with each of his movements, her legs shaking. She tried to catch her breath, but it seemed impossible with the way he was fucking her.

He reached up to grab the tie about her wrists, tugging on it so that it tightened. She groaned at this, and he pushed her a bit further down so she was supported a bit better by the sofa. Her legs were still hanging in the air, unable to touch down on anything.

"Sir...oh God...don't..." She whimpered, eyes clamping shut as he thrusts started to quicken. He was going to cum in her...oh, it was so...dirty.

Soon, he was cumming, his semen pumping inside her, the two of them groaning as his thrusts turned shallow, his semen dribbling out of her arse, and onto her gaping cunt- he pulled out after a moment, sliding into her cunt with one thrust, making her scream-

"Oh fuck..." She gasped, legs shaking as he continued to cum inside her pussy, semen spilling against her cervix and into her... "...The spell..." She groaned, trembling, mouth dropping open, her toes curling at the thought of him knocking her up. "...Oh god..." She clenched around him, her orgasm coming hard and fast- oh...wow.

Severus did not pull out of her, just lying on top of her, breathing hard, trapping her arms between them. They laid there for a little bit, recovering.

Holly could feel Severus' cum dripping out of both of her holes, and onto the tops of her stockings, and her knickers- she turned her head a little bit, and licked her lips.

"...Sir...you didn't cast the spell."

"I know." The man said, sounding a bit winded. "I...lost control. Won't happen again. I-I'll have to give you a potion later. As a precaution."

"...kay." Holly closed her eyes, breathing heavily. He finally pulled out of her, bracing her as he untied her wrists. Her arms flopped to her sides heavily, and he helped her stand up.

"...You alright?" He asked quietly, looking her in the eye.

Holly hugged him about the neck, legs still wobbly, a smile on her face. She gave him a thorough kiss. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm...really good." She sighed, glancing down. "...We should clean up."

"One more kiss, little one?"

She nodded at this, smiling, and the two kissed once more.

X-x-x

_GIRL WHO CONQUERED GETS ORDER OF MERLIN!_

_Late last night, Miss Holly Potter, the Girl-Who-Conquered, attended the Ministry Gala that was held to celebrate the war ending. The other recipients of the Order of Merlin, first class, was Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones; all previous winners of the award. Second class was awarded to Arthur, Molly, and Bill Weasley, as well as Auror Nymphadora Tonks, and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Third Class was awarded to Potions Master Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Amos Diggory, Augusta Longbottom, and Dedalus Diggle. _

_People from all over the country were in attendance- in the picture above, the Minister of Magic is shaking hands with the lovely Miss Potter, who looks quite gorgeous in her frock! Miss Potter has only been in the wizarding world for a couple of weeks now, and she is already making waves. She has been spotted at St. Mungo's, more than once, working in the Long-Term ward there. No one quite knows what she is doing- Augusta Longbottom, a frequent visitor to the ward, remained tight-lipped about her activities. _

_Miss Potter's acceptance speech brought many a tear to people's eyes, and here it is, word for word:_

_"Thank you, everyone, for this award. I am sincerely grateful for how welcoming everyone has been since my arrival to the magical world. These past couple of weeks, I have spent a great deal of time learning what I could about the war, about the people who have fought, and about those who have sacrificed their lives over the years. _

_I accept this award- not for me, but for them. There are many that are not with us today, and they should all be honored. It doesn't matter what side they were on, they were fighting for something that they truly believed in. War is angry, and messy, and complicated. People risk their lives, trying to make the lives of others just a bit better. _

_It is my sincere hope that we can put all of this behind us, and start a new chapter in magical history, one where we can all be united together, in peace. For those who sacrificed- thank them. Honor them. Remember them. Live- for them."_

_Miss Potter, as many people are learning, is a quiet, thoughtful girl, and despite the years she has spent in the muggle world, is acclimating rather nicely to living in wizarding society. Many are expecting great things from the young lady. She was spotted speaking to the infamous Mad-Eye Moody, though what they spoke of, no one knows. She spent a good part of the night meeting various people, only choosing to dance with the Headmaster. It is unclear if she had a date accompany her, but it is noted that Potions Master Snape arrived with her and the other staff members of Hogwarts. _

_Again, another piece of evidence that the two are close- at the very least. While we are sure that the two would never do anything illegal (the girl will not be seventeen until next week), it is a bit clear that they are both __interested__. Miss Potter, from what we've been able to gather, is highly intelligent and very mature for her age, but that does not change the fact that the man is the same age as her parents would have been, had they been alive. While Potions Master Snape is recognized one of the best Potions Masters in the country, many know of his dark past and distant nature. If Miss Potter wishes to pursue such a relationship with the man- good luck to her! _

_In other news, Minister Fudge was seen with-_

Holly made a face, rolling her eyes a little. "How ridiculous. Are they always like this?"

"Unfortunately." Minerva said, her mouth thinning.

They were all sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, and Holly was on the front page of the Daily Prophet again. At least she looked nice in her picture. Severus was already in his lab, already working with Madam Pomfrey- the woman had returned to the school from her holiday a couple of days beforehand.

"Well..." She sighed, setting her napkin down. "I'm off to St. Mungo's."

"Again?" Minerva asked.

Holly nodded at this. "Yes. Just to check up on things. I won't be too long, this time- I haven't forgotten our tea, Minerva."

"Oh, good! There was a few spells I wanted to cover with you, this afternoon. Try not to tire yourself out too much, Miss Potter."

"I won't." Holly said with a smile.

X-x-x

Holly, with her ever-present notebook, was fiddling with her pen as she peered into the Children's Long Term Ward. The Healers were...reluctantly following her advice about taking care of their patients, at least, while she was around. What was more, they had adopted Augusta's title, calling her Mind-Healer Potter. She could tell they didn't quite trust her yet, and were probably just humoring her- she hadn't asked them to make any changes to their perscriptions or anything, just things to make the patients be a bit more comfortable.

The adults now had a few more blankets on their beds, and they were all dressed in proper pajamas, rather than just dressing robes. They were also allotted more food and water- while that meant more messes, at least they were getting more. The Head Healer was coming down hard on his workers, making sure that the 'bedsore situation' that happened to Frank was not happening to any of the other patients. Frank's sores were already being treated, thankfully, and Holly sincerely hoped that would not be happening again.

While they were reluctant to actually...touch any of the patients, they at least used magic to help them get out of bed and place them in chairs once in a while. Holly really encouraged physical contact, but none were really wanting to do that yet.

There was certainly a stigma. Holly found that most of the long-term residents rarely got visitors- usually just on Christmas, if that. It was like that in the muggle world too, sometimes. With some...encouragement from Augusta, and now Moody, she now had access to all of the long-term patients files, the copies of which were currently in her bag at the moment- there were a lot of them. She hadn't looked at them yet, but she would soon.

She'd finally gotten the courage to check in with the children now. While she knew the healers were also making changes there, she could tell that there was still a long way to go. Holly watched through the window, looking at the children.

Some of them spoke to one another quietly- others were drawing or writing in their beds. A few were asleep, while others just stared vacantly off into space.

Holly suddenly wondered what happened to the patients that were violent. So far, she hadn't seen any like that, and she knew there had to be some. She would have to bring it up later.

She adjusted her dress a little, making sure there was nothing that the children could grab...she wore a dark burgundy colored dress, with a black cardigan, and her flats. Her hair was up, like usual, and her bag was hooked over her shoulder.

She stepped into the ward, and saw some of the children noticing her straight away. She noticed some of the drawings on the walls, some cards and letters on their bedside tables- she noticed that the more unresponsive ones had much less personal affects.

The children looked a bit more well-cared for, all wearing colorful pajamas, if a bit threadbare or small...some of them also wore dressing gowns, and slippers. She smiled at them, and sat down at one of the chairs that had been clearly shoved out into the middle of the isle, probably in a tousle or something.

She placed her notebook on her lap, and uncapped her pen. She smiled a little as one of the older children approached her, frowning a bit. The boy was about thirteen. "What do you want?" He asked suddenly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Holly. Holly Potter." There were excited murmurs at this, and smiles. Some of the other children drew a bit nearer. Some of the older kids didn't look so trustful, which was understanding.

"...Yeah...we saw you in the papers!" One of the girls exclaimed, holdling out a clipping of her picture from the gala. "Healer Montrose said you were helping the grown ups?"

"I was. I wanted to make things a bit more comfortable for them. I really wanted to meet all of you too- is that okay?"

There were exchanged glances at this, and then some hesitant nods. One of the smaller children approached her- a little boy, who was wearing a tiny hospital gown- one of his socks was missing. He reached for her, arms outstretched. "Mama?"

"Don't pay any attention to him." The older boy said, mouth twisting. "He's always asking for his Mother-" He cut himself off as Holly picked him up, putting him on her knee. Holly smiled, allowing the boy pick up her pen, drawing on her paper a bit. She did not stop him.

"What's your name?" Holly asked the boy.

He didn't answer. The older boy spoke up again. "He doesn't talk. All he asks for is his Mother." Holly nodded at this, and looked around to the others, she then looked to the older boy, who was clearly deemed 'leader'. There were a couple of other older children, but they all looked to be...unresponsive.

"So, what is _your_ name, then?"

"...Jacob." The boy said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And we don't want any help."

"...Okay. Well, you don't mind just sitting here and talking to all of you, do you?"

No one responded. Holly looked down at the doodles that the boy was drawing clumsily on her notepad, and smiled a little. "So...Jacob, do you like being here?"

"Of course not." the boy said, but made no move to leave. He was shifting back and forth on his feet now, clenching his hands together.

A younger girl, who had to be about seven, approached her. "...Miss Holly..." She whispered. "...Did you really kill You-Know-Who?" Holly nodded, and the girl gave a gasp of delight. The kids began to sit around her now, on the floor.

"So...can you tell me about your Healers? Which one is your favorite one?"

"Johnson." Came the general consensus. Jacob spoke up. "Johnson lets us stay up later, and he doesn't mind if we talk quietly after visiting hours are over."

Holly nodded at this. "So, all you get post then? Letters and newspapers and things?"

"...Not all of us." Jacob said carefully. "We share the newspaper- we're only allowed the one. Ana gets it from her Father." He motioned vaguely to the girl in the very corner of the room, by the window. She was sitting on her bed, watching all of them quietly. She was dressed rather nicely, and her bedclothes and things looked well cared-for. She was hugging a rather large doll to her chest. She had to be around nine.

Something about her just...made Holly feel...

Holly gave her a small smile, which the girl did not return. She just looked down at her doll, hitting it on the head a bit. Holly then looked back to the other children.

"I'm Grace, and I'm six!" The girl from before said, coming up right to her side.

"Hullo Grace, it is very nice to meet you." Holly said, using her free hand to shake the girl's hand. The girl looked delighted at this, bouncing a little on her toes.

"So...is this little one here the youngest?" Holly asked, looking to the boy in her lap.

"That's Aiden. He's four." Jacob said quietly. "He only just arrived a couple months ago...always asking for his Mummy, that one. Stupid kid- he hasn't got any Mummy anymore." His tone turned hateful.

Holly frowned a little, looking to the boy on her knee. "You know, I didn't have a Mummy either. Or a Father." She said quietly, looking into the boy's eyes. He avoided her gaze, tilting his head a little.

"...Yeah, your parents died, didn't they? When you were just a baby?" Grace whispered.

Holly nodded at this. "They did." She reached up, to push a few errant locks back on the boy's dark hair. "I didn't know how they died or anything...my Aunt and Uncle refused to tell me for the longest time. Eventually...they began to lie."

"Lots of adults lie." Jacob said, finally pulling up a chair and sitting across from her. All of the kids around them were now sitting- there were still others in their beds and things, but those that were awake and responsive were listening.

"Hmm...not all. But some. I didn't like my Aunt and Uncle much. They weren't very nice to me." Holly said, helping the boy down when he struggled a bit in her lap. She slipped her notepad and pen into her bag, and then crossed one leg over the other.

"...They hurt you?" Someone asked cautiously.

"Hmm...sometimes. There was lots of yelling too." Holly scrunched up her nose. "I hate that, don't you?"

There were murmurs of agreement at this.

"But...I tried really hard in school, and got away from them eventually. I haven't seen them since, and I don't really want to. I know...when I was little...too young to understand that my parents were dead...I had wished for them to come take me away. But...sometimes, what you wish for doesn't always come true."

She could see her words resonating with a fair few there. She continued to speak, keeping her voice soft, but casual. "So...now that I'm older, I want to help other people like me. When I was little, I always wished for someone that could help me, look after me. I never really got that, and I eventually learned how to take care of myself." There were a few more nods at this.

"So...I would like for everyone here to take a turn- tell me your name, and how old you are, and something fun about yourself- you don't have to, if you don't want to. Jacob? Would you like to start?"

Jacob frowned a bit, glancing to the others. "...Alright." He said grudgingly. "I'm Jacob. I'm thirteen. I've been here since I was eight. I'm here 'cos I'm a squib. There's nothin' wrong with me."

Holly blinked at this, and then looked to the next kid. They went around, introducing themselves quietly. Most didn't say why they were there, but she was startled to learn that Jacob was not the only squib. This was...terrible.

Finally, it was Grace's turn, and she bounced a little. "I'm Grace, and I'm six, and I've been here for a year now- I did some acci-accidental magic- it was bad." She added with a whisper.

Jacob leant over to Holly, whispering loudly. "She likes to set fire to things. It's far from accidental, but if we tell the healers that she's doing it on purpose, they'll send her away."

"Oh...well, I won't tell anyone." Holly said with a small smile. She was a little pyromaniac, was she? It was more common for a male, but she was in the right age range... Still, combining that was magic was certainly dangerous.

"Come look, I made some drawings!" Grace grabbed her hand. Holly got out of her seat, and was tugged towards a messy bed- hidden underneath was a sheath of papers, covered in red, orange, yellow crayon. "Look, it's like fire, almost." The girl breathed, grinning a little. "It's so pretty!"

Holly nodded at this, looking at some of the drawings. "Could I look at some of your other drawings?"

The kids began to bring her some of their drawings, showing them off to her- it was such an overload of information- she didn't dare take any with her, if they didn't offer to give the drawings to her. A few kids did that, drawing things for her and giving them to her. She would certainly look them over later. They were all so starved for attention that they were rabid to talk to her.

After a little while, she walked around the ward with Jacob, who walked at her side, sticking his hands in his pockets. The older kids, who all seemed to be rather comatose and unresponsive, were all in a corner together, opposite the little girl with the doll.

"These are the older kids. They don't ever do anything- they just...lie there. The Healers are always giving them potions." Holly studied each of them for a bit, checking their responses.

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"...Yeah." The boy frowned. "...There was an attack. A few months ago, before you came 'round. They were kissed by Dementors. Basically the healers are just letting them be until they...you know."

Holly stared at them, feeling...sad. She'd read about Dementors, but it was rather vague and scary sounding. She'd have to ask someone about it.

"It's creepy. It's like they're asleep, but they don't even breathe properly. It's like that...thing really did suck out their souls."

Holly shook her head a bit, turning around and seeing the girl with her doll- she was brushing its hair now, not looking at them. She was wearing a pink nightgown, with a pink bow in her long brown hair. She was very small.

"This is Anabelle Nott. We call her Ana- it bothers her horribly."

The girl glared at Jacob, frowning. "Shut it, squib."

Holly's brows rose a little.

"Ana's a little spoiled brat. Just 'cos her Father comes in to visit her every weekend makes her think she sooo special..."

"SHUT UP!" Ana yelled, throwing her doll at Jacob. It fell to the floor. "Look at what you made me do!" The girl cried, getting off her bed, snatching the doll from the floor, and getting right back on her bed. She cradled it in her arms, like one would a baby.

Holly just stood there, looking at the neat little stack of books on the girl's bedside table, as well as the drawing and writing supplies, a tin of some sort...a picture of the girl and who could only be her Father was prominently displayed in a frame- part of it had been ripped out.

Holly approached the girl's bedside table, making no move to touch anything. "Is this your Family?"

"Yes. That's me and Daddy."

"...Who else was in that picture?" Holly asked casually.

"The Woman and Theo. I hate them."

Holly looked to the pictures posted up on the walls. There were ponies, unicorns, cats, owls- all drawn rather colorfully. However, in each of the pictures, Ana had drawn herself and her Father, usually riding said animals, or playing with them.

She then remembered she had met a Lord Nott at the Gala the other night. She couldn't really remember him all that well...she'd kind of been paying more attention to Severus at that point.

"Do you and your Daddy like to play with animals together?"

The girl nodded quickly at this. "Yep. He always likes to take me riding, on our horses."

Holly smiled at this. "That sounds nice. I've never ridden on a horse before."

"Oh! Maybe you can come with us! I'll ask Daddy if we can invite you. But you're only 'llowed to come the once- that's me and Daddy's time, okay?"

"Oh, of course, whatever you think it is best."

"How old are you?" The girl asked, eyeing her carefully.

"...Sixteen. I'll be Seventeen soon."

Ana sighed. "I want to be grown up too. Daddy won't let me wear makeup and things." She looked at Holly. "You don't wear makeup, though."

"Not usually. Just when I have to dress up. It's not very...practical."

Jacob made a face at the 'girl talk', and walked away. Holly studied Ana.

"So...are you going to go to Hogwarts?"

"...No." The girl's expression darkened. "...Daddy says I'm not 'llowed. He said he would miss me too much."

"...I see."

x-x-x

"You know Lord Nott, correct?" Holly asked, late that evening. She was sitting on Severus' sofa, paperwork spread out in front of her on the table. Severus was reading, at her side.

"...Hmm. Yes, what about him?" The man asked, never looking away from his book.

"I think I met his daughter today. Anabelle?"

The man lowered his book. "I...was not aware that he had a daughter."

Holly's brows raised. "Well...I mean, she could be a niece or something, but...whoever her Father is, he comes to visit her every weekend. She dislikes her Mother and Theo...her brother, I guess?"

"...Theodore." Severus tilted his head back, looking lost in thought. "He's one of my Slytherins. He will be entering his Seventh year."

"They apparently go riding every weekend." Holly said, curling up next to his side. She could tell this was bothering him now. "...She seems rather possessive of her Father."

Severus closed his eyes.

"Severus?"

"...Lord Nott had...been one of my associates. Years ago. He...had a penchant for...little girls." The man sighed heavily. "We thought he'd stopped...years and years ago, after he'd married."

Holly wasn't surprised, for some reason. "...I thought it could be that. Do you think he's taking advantage of her?"

"...It is quite likely. Does Theodore or her Mother visit?"

"I don't think so. I was looking at her paperwork- she's very healthy, more so than the other children, certainly. But there's no signs of rape or anything... but I suppose there could be ways of hiding that."

"As far as I know, Theodore believes he's an only child, and I've never heard Lady Nott speak about a daughter...she's been away for a few years now." Severus said slowly. "How old is she?"

"Nine."

"...Eight years difference between the two children. No...it's more likely he was either obliviated of the knowledge, or forced into a vow to never tell anyone about his sister."

"...That's terrible. This...isn't common, is it?"

"No." Severus said, his voice rough.

Holly looked to the stack of paperwork she had. "...Some of these kids really shouldn't even be there. There are a few that display signs of autism...some I can't even find anything physically wrong with them, there are a few who are squibs, and a few who were kissed by Dementors. Why would they do such a thing? Being locked up like that would cause a whole set of other problems... Do they just simply lock these children away because they don't know what to do with them?"

Severus frowned, tugging her close. "Years and years ago, they would have simply locked those children up in their homes, or killed them. The same with the adults. It's horrible, but it's true."

Holly hugged Severus tightly, and began to cry.

X-x-x

Holly, so far, was having a pretty good seventeenth birthday. In the past, she'd never done much for her birthday- but this year was different. The previous night, Severus had stayed up with her to watch the clock turn to midnight- her tradition she did every year. It promptly turned into snogging, then fooling around, and then...well...

That day, she'd spent the morning reading by the lake, sitting out in the sunshine. It was quiet and peaceful, and she had needed some alone time, knowing she was going to be surrounded by people later on that day.

By lunch time, she and some of the staff members had flooed to the Burrow- Holly stumbled out of the fireplace, and Fleur steadied her, laughing a little.

Holly barely had time to get steady before she was getting a hug from Molly Weasley. The woman pulled away, looking her over with a smile. "Happy birthday dear, you look lovely! Now, let's go on outside, everyone is waiting for us!" The woman's hug had almost been suffocating, and it had set Holly a little off kilter.

Holly barely had time to look around a bit before she was led outside by both Fleur and Molly. She tugged on her sweater a little. She was wearing something Fleur had picked out- a white cotton sundress. It was a farly modest dress, the skirt falling below her knees. She'd put a white cardigan with it, and some white sandals Fleur had given her that morning for her birthday. Her hair was plaited, but down, her braid falling down her back, falling to her hips.

There were lots of people out and about- many of them red heads. Holly smiled as she spotted Bill, who waved to her. Soon, the infamous Weasley boys were surrounding her, all talking at once, shaking her hands, clapping her on the back- their sister and a few other people her age were joining now-

She smiled and nodded, but she recognized the signs of a panic attack coming on- she thought she could handle it, with all the people she'd talked to these past few weeks, and the crowds, but-

"Excuse me for a moment- where is your loo?" She whispered to the Weasley girl, and the girl laughed a little.

"Oh, it's right up the stairs, Holly, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Holly said hurriedly, and headed back into the house. She apologized as she nearly bumped into someone, darting around them- her breathing was getting faster now, her hands were shaking- she made it halfway up the stairs before she had to sit down.

She held herself around her middle, trying to calm her breathing down, closing her eyes, her plait slipping in front of her shoulder as she bowed her head.

She felt and heard someone settle onto the stair next to her. She glanced over to see Severus watching her silently, vial in hand. He made no move to give it to her, yet.

She held out her trembling hand, and he gave it to her. She drank it back, grimacing at the taste. "Ugh..." She looked at the vial, and she could feel herself start to calm down...she took a few more calming breaths, and she let out a deep sigh. "...Thank you." She said quietly.

Severus took the vial from her hand gently, slipping it into his robe. "You're welcome. I...was distracted by Molly...I apologize for-"

"Don't." Holly said, reaching down to squeeze his hand. "You don't need to. Thank you, for your help." She stood slowly, supporting herself on the banister. As she stood, she saw Mr. Weasley peering up at them with an understanding smile.

"You alright there, Holly?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Weasley." She started down the stairs, Severus following a step behind. "Just...not used to so many people still, is all."

"It's alright. I know it's a bit overwhelming for most folk. Our boys are a bit rambunctious. I think they were planning on a bit of flying before the food and everything was set out- do you fly?"

Holly grinned at this, taking the man's arm. "Do I fly!" She looked to Severus with a smirk. "Severus, do I fly?"

"She certainly does." Severus said quietly, smirking now.

"Oh good, Ginny will be glad to have another girl up there with her."

They headed back out onto the patio, and Holly could see that the crowd had dispersed a bit- some people were hovering by the food table where Mrs. Weasley was setting things out. All the boys were a little ways off, carrying their brooms from the shed.

Holly glanced over her shoulder at Severus, letting him know she'd be alright, and headed off for the guys. "Your Father told me you fancied a bit of flying before we ate."

"Yep." The youngest boy said, holding up his broom a bit. "You fly?"

"Hmm, well, I only just learned recently. So...what are your names?"

Bill spoke first, grinning a bit. "You know me, of course."

"Of course."

"This is Charlie- played Seeker for years before he went off to study Dragons in Romania-" Charlie was just slightly shorter than Bill, and was rather...rugged looking. He gave her a little waggle of his eyebrows. "These little terrors are Fred and George- don't take any sweets from them, they like to prank people."

"What! Bill-"

"How could you say such a horrible thing?"

Holly smiled at this, slowly feeling herself calming down, bit by bit...

"I'm Ron- I'll be a Seventh year this year, and this is ickle Ginny, the youngest."

Ginny swatted Ron's arm, rolling her eyes. "I hope you can help me keep this prat in line, Holly, he's a big cheat. You know Quidditch?"

"...Not really. I was thinking a bit of racing?"

"Ooh, you're on! What's the wager?" Ron said, looking excited now.

Holly thought it over a bit, trying to figure it out. No money, of course.

"How about..." Charlie began, eyes glinting a little. "Whoever wins, gets to sit next to you when we eat."

Holly's brows raised a bit, and the others started nodding at this, liking that wager very much. "...Alright then..." She smirked. "And if I win?"

"If you win, you can sit wherever the hell you like!" Charlie said with a laugh.

Holly shook her head, and then Ron said. "She won't win." He said with a grin.

"Eh, I don't know Ron, remember her Dad played Quidditch?" Ginny pointed out.

"We've got a spare broom in the shed, if you want to borrow it- don't suppose you have your own broom, do you?" Ron asked.

Holly shook her head, She turned around, and saw Severus standing nearby, talking to McGonagall quietly about something.

"Snape!" She yelled. "Come over here and race us!"

The man shook his head, rolling his eyes. The others looked a little horrified at this, while Bill and Charlie exchanged a glance.

"Oh, come on! You too chicken?" Holly called out loudly, smirking a bit.

"Now she's done it." Ron muttered.

And not a moment later, Snape stomped over, glowering a bit, his robes billowing dramatically behind him. "I am no coward _Miss Potter_, and I can assure you that I would beat you in a race. I just...don't want you humiliated on your birthday, after all."

Holly gave him a glinty look. "Don't you even want to hear what the wager is?"

"Could care less. I will beat you, either way. You ready?"

Holly nodded.

"But...you haven't a broom..." Ron whispered.

"Don't need one." Holly said, still looking at Severus. She ignored their shocked looks for a moment.

"Um...Sir?"

"Don't need one, either." Snape said, never looking away from Holly's face.

"...Alright then...everyone, mount your brooms!" Bill cried out, trying to break the sudden tension. Holly and Severus turned, facing the same way as the others as they all lined up. The eldest Weasley boy pointed to the very end of the long orchard. "Anyone who gets there and back in the fastest time wins! Alright...on your marks...get set...go!"

And everyone shot off. Holly and Severus were blurs in comparison to the rest of the flyers, dodging the trees in the orchard with ease. The others fell back for a moment, completely shocked. Then they hurried to catch up.

All too soon, Holly was doubling back, with Severus right on her tail, and gaining ground. Just before they were about to cross the finish line, the man reached over and yanked on her plait, making her fall back a bit.

"Hey! You cheated!" She cried as they crossed the finish line, hovering in midair. On the ground below them, the rest of the party-goers were looking up at them in shock. The Weasley kids flew towards them, looking breathless.

"Of course he did, he's a Slytherin!" Charlie said with a laugh, coming up now. "That's just not fair..." He said, turning on his broom, looking them over with a grin.

Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Come on, let's fly around a bit."

They all zoomed back up into the air- Holly nodding Severus over- They flew circles around each other, just to see who could go the fastest.

While Severus' face was expressionless, his eyes were dancing- happy even. Holly could barely look away from him as they tumbled and soared through the air. Charlie convinced her to do a wronski feint, and she did it easily, her skirts just barely brushing over the grass as she passed over.

Finally, they all landed on the ground, all of them looking a bit winded. Holly was leaning on Ginny for support, the two girls laughing a little as they headed inside to clean up a bit. Molly quickly got the boys to help her.

Severus smoothed down his robes, ignoring the stares he recieved from everyone else, sitting on one of the benches next to the Headmaster. The man held out a bag of lemondrops to him with a twinkling smile, and Severus glared at him.

X-x-x

Holly recieved a mountain of gifts from everyone- more people had arrived whilst they were flying. She couldn't believe these near-strangers would give her these things. She got a few books, some chocolate, and Mrs. Weasley made her a lovely jumper. Her favorite gift, by far, was the owl that Hagrid had given her- the same one she'd been looking at in Diagon Alley. The snowy-white with amber eyes.

Holly loved the owl, and thanked Hagrid quite a bit for it. She knew Severus must have told him she was looking at it. Fleur had already given her her gifts (the shoes), and Tonks had given her a record player and some records. As a sort of group-gift, she'd gotten a photo album that had pictures of her parents, as well as a few pictures of her, from newspaper clippings- there were lots more empty pages to fill. The twins gave her some prank gear, though she could tell by Severus' expression that he hoped she wouldn't dare set any of those off on him.

Neville, who'd arrived late with Moody, had given her a lovely bouquet of whimsies, as well as a book on herbology that would be good for beginners. After the presents were given out, Holly got to blow out the candles on her first birthday cake. She'd never bothered with one before...she began to cry, staring at the tiny flames.

Mrs. Weasley, who'd been standing right next to her, bent down. "Holly? Are you okay dear?"

"I-it's just...this is...so lovely. I've never had a birthday party before, or a-a birthday cake. N-now I don't know what to wish for!"

Mrs. Weasley hugged the girl, while there was some scattered laughter at this, and some exchanged looks. Severus was silent at her side, looking lost in thought. As Mrs. Weasley pulled away, the man reached over, grabbing Holly's hand underneath the table.

Holly looked over to him, smiling a little, wiping her tears with her free hand. He squeezed her hand, as though he was telling her everything was alright. Holly looked to the candles on her cake, and closed her eyes, making a wish.

_This year, I want everyone at the hospital to be happy and healthy. And...I really, really want Severus and I to work out. _

And then she blew the candles. Everyone clapped at this.

Soon enough, it was time for socializiing, and everyone kind of seperated into groups. Holly found herself talking with Ron and Ginny about Hogwarts, with Neville sort of...hovering.

"It's too bad you won't be sorted into Gryffindor, Holly, you'd be great on the team." Ron said with a sigh, shaking his head. He looked to Neville. "Did you see her flying?"

Neville gave a mute shake of his head.

"Neville over here can't fly at all-he's dead clumsy." Ron said with his laugh, shoving at the boy. Neville's eyes went to the ground a little, hands drawing up together.

Holly watched the interaction, and spoke. "You know, Ron, Draco Malfoy said the same thing to me, only except for Slytherin. I suppose it's a good thing I won't be a student this year, hmm?"

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, gaze suddenly sharpening, his tone and body language changing instantly. Uh oh. "What are you doing talking to Malfoy for?"

"...I was invited to tea with him and his family a while back." Holly said, watching the others tense. "Malfoy gave me a little lesson on flying- that was when I found out I could fly like that...what's wrong? Do you not like him?"

"He's the worst." Ron said, scowling. "He's a spoiled git, and a bully, and a deatheater spawn."

"He can't be too bad- He's going to be Head Boy this year." Holly said evenly, watching their reactions closely. Ginny didn't look too terribly suprised, and looked a bit thoughtful. Neville was frowning a little, but looking...resigned. Ron looked to be on the verge of a tantrum.

"Merlin, I can't believe it! I should have been made Head Boy." Ron said heatedly.

"Well, you know who the Head Girl is going to be...do you really want to work with Granger?" Ginny asked with a little smile, humor in her eyes.

"Ugh, not really."

At Holly's questioning look, Neville spoke up. "Hermione Granger. She's like, the smartest girl in the whole school. She's always been really nice to me." He said, ducking his head a little when the others looked to him.

"Yeah, only 'cos she feels sorry for you." Ron said hatefully. "She's a bossy know-it-all, always showing off how smart she is to the teachers. She's McGonagall's favorite." The boy looked restless. "Ugh, prefect meetings are going to suck."

"I'm glad I'm not a prefect, then." Ginny said, with mirth in her eyes. "I'm going to go get some more cake."

"I'll get some too." The two of them walked off, leaving Holly and Neville alone. Neville was still looking at the ground, looking a bit shy.

Holly watched him for a moment, tilting her head a little. "Why do you let him push you aronud like that?" She asked softly.

"What?" Neville looked a bit startled.

"Ron."

"...Oh. Dunno." Neville said, looking away again.

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers. They're lovely. And the book. Do you like Herbology?"

"...Yeah. P-Professor Sprout says I'm one of her best students." Neville said shyly, blushing a little.

Holly smiled at this. "...Well, I think the book will come in handy. I've been studying up on my spellwork, but I'm afraid I haven't spent too much time in the greenhouses yet. While I know a bit about gardening, it's been all muggle plants." Holly said, drawing a bit nearer to him.

"I-if you want, I'd be happy t-to help you. I-I tutor some of the younger students in herbology."

Holly beamed at this. "I would love that." She reached over, squeezing his arm a little, winding it through the crook of his arm. She started to lead them towards the orchard, and the two began to walk around. Neville's nervousness began to ease a little. "So, is that what you want to do after Hogwarts? Become a herbologist?"

Neville sighed. "Gran...wants me to become an Auror. Like my parents, and my Grandda." He added, a bit softer.

"Hmm...well...you're your own man, Neville. She doesn't really have any control over you, you know. You're an adult now." She said, looking up at the apple trees they passed. He looked to her in shock, which she ignored.

"My birthday was yesterday." Neville said, quieter now, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, happy birthday! I'm sorry, I didn't know...did you do anything?"

"...I visited my parents. Gran and I always visit on my birthday." Neville said quietly.

Holly hugged his arm a bit tighter. "How were they?"

"...Fine, I guess. They...looked a little healthier. Mum liked her new slippers...I think."

Holly gave him an understanding smile. "You know, I think it's wonderful that you two visit them. I know it must be very hard, seeing them like that."

"...Can you really help them?"

Holly sighed, looking down. "I'm doing what I can to make their lives a bit more comfortable. I've been talking to the healers. The potions they've been giving them are basically to sustain their nutrition and keep them hydrated, as well as a calming potion for your mother, and a potion to keep your Father for staying...awake."

"Oh."

"I was looking at their file...those other healers your Grandmother hired did try a variation of different treatments. I spoke with Severus about them, since he would know the potions better than I, and...well, we're trying to figure it out."

"...Snape is helping you?" Neville breathed, eyes wide. "He hates me."

Holly shook her head. "He doesn't hate you." She smiled a little. "I think the reason why he comes down on you so hard in your classes is because you make some mistakes that could...be dangerous."

"...Yeah, I'm always blowing up my cauldron." Neville muttered, looking a bit disheartened.

"He's just trying to keep you and the other students safe, is all. What he doesn't realise is that he may be facilitating that- if you're nervous during his classes, you're more prone to make mistakes."

Neville looked a bit confused at this. Holly looked up at the trees again. "...I once had a Professor that was very strict. He made everyone terribly nervous around him that they tended to make more mistakes if he was nearby. He would get angry at this, kind of making it worse. Anyways...finally I ended up talking to him about it, and he got...angry with me. But I did notice that he eased up on his students a little."

"...Did you talk to Snape about this?" Neville whispered, looking a little hopeful.

"Yes." Holly said with a little smile. "And that's Professor Snape. He deserves respect you know...if you don't feel like calling him Professor, at least call him Sir, or Potions Master Snape."

"...You called him Severus." Neville pointed out.

Holly blushed a little. "...Yes, well, he asked me to. So did the other staff."

"...Is it true what the papers are saying? That um...you two are...um...involved?" Neville asked.

Holly glanced back to the house, with the many people still outside on the patio, talking and having their cake. Some people were flying again- it looked like Tonks and Arthur had joined the Weasley kids. She spotted Severus speaking quietly with Moody, a bit seperated from the rest of the crowd.

Holly decided to be sort of honest, because she knew Neville wouldn't say anything, and that it may ease his nerves a little around the Professor, knowing that the man actually wasn't as evil as everyone made him out to be. "We are...sort of involved. He's interested, and I'm interested. I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone."

"Oh...I won't tell." Neville whispered, eyes wide. "I'm just...a bit suprised. I mean...he's..."

"A good man. He may not act like it to you students, but...he is. He's sacrificed a lot over the years to keep you students safe, especcially with the war. Many people don't recognize that. Anyways...we have a lot in common." Neville didn't look like he believed her. "Well, we do. He helps people...in his own acerbic way. There's no reason to be scared of him, Neville."

"...He used to be a Deatheater." Neville said quietly, watching her carefully.

"I know. And he regrets that every day. And he turned spy, as I'm sure you know. He saved a lot of people's lives by doing that."

"Even if he regrets that, it doesn't change the fact that he's Dark." Neville said, frowning now.

Holly looked him right in the eye. "While I haven't been in the wizarding world for very long, there is one thing that I've learned. Magic can't be seperated into Dark and Light so...cleanly. There are quite a few healing spells that have been classified as Dark, only because they work with people's blood. But they still help people. But they've been banned by the Ministry, so healers can't use them. Did you know that?"

"...No, I didn't."

"Well, now you do. Muggle healers study people's blood all the time, to help them with their illnesses." Holly squeezed his arm. "I believe it's about intent. But...I still have a lot to learn. I'm sure I am way behind all of you, yet."

"I bet Hermione would help you. She helps me all the time. I-I could introduce you when term starts."

"That would be great!" Holly steered them back towards the house. "...Neville...have you ever visited the children's ward, at the hospital?" She asked, changing the subject.

"...No...why?"

"Well...they don't get a lot of visitors. And I'm sure they would love someone else visiting them besides me. Some of the little ones...they miss their parents. I think they would love someone to talk to, you know? And I thought...maybe you'd like to visit them, when you visit your parents."

Neville blinked at this. "...I've never been over there. Would...the healers allow me?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, if you just say you want to visit the kids. And it's not like the Healers don't know you. So...are you looking forward to the new term?"

Neville made a face. "Guess so. I can't believe it's my last year already."

"I understand. I was like that last year, too." Holly said with a smile. They were nearing the patio now. "...I suppose I should go save Severus from Moody...they don't look all that happy, do they?"

"Not really. I wonder what they're talking about."

The two approached Moody and Severus, seperating as they walked up to them. Holly went to Severus side, and Neville went to Moody's side. Moody was scowling down at the ground now, magical eye whizzing about. "...Took your advice, Potter." Moody growled, as she approached. "Found out some stuff that could put away a couple'a those healers."

Holly's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Reported to them Amelia. I'd keep yer head down 'round them, they won't be happy."

"...I see."

"What'd they do?" Neville asked, eyes widening.

Moody just shook his head. "Not my place ta say. Anyways- here." The man said gruffly, handing Holly an old picture. "Happy birthday. Longbottom, we should be heading back- your Gran will be havin' kittens for you bein' gone so long."

"Oh! Yes...you're right." Neville held out his hand to Holly, but Holly ignored that, giving him a light hug.

"It was nice seeing you again, Neville. I'll see you around, then."

"Oh...yes." Neville said awkwardly, pulling away from her quickly. He glanced to Severus, whose expression hadn't changed at all. "I'll um, see you around, then. Just...let me know if you have any questions about the flowers, or the book. Uh...good seeing you, Professor."

Severus gave the boy a silent nod, and the two left quickly after that. Holly watched them go, and then looked down to the picture Moody had given her. Snape spoke quietly. "That was the Order...from the last war. Most of them are dead, now."

Holly recognized a few faces, but many she did not. She slipped the picture into her pocket, turning towards Severus. "...You alright?"

"...I'm fine. Moody ah...warned me." Severus said, smirking a little. "Told me not to hurt you. Threatened to feed me my own testicles and...well, you get the picture."

"...That man doesn't miss a thing, does he?" Holly said with a little smile. They both turned as the Headmaster called them over.

X-x-x

That evening, as everyone returned to the school via the Headmaster's floo, the Headmaster handed Holly one last gift. "Open it later." He said, with a wink. Holly grinned a bit at this, hugging the squashy gift to her chest.

"Thank you, Sir." The rest of her gifts were in her bag, which had been expanded by Bill to fit it all, except for her new Owl, which Holly carried in her cage.

The others said their goodnights as they left the Headmaster's office, and Holly followed Severus down the stairs. "I'm going to go drop everything off at my room...and I'll come by in a bit." Holly said, and Severus nodded quietly, looking thoughtful. Holly wondered if he was going to give her anything, but decided not to ask. They had spent a great amount of time together, after all, so when could he have gotten her anything?

Holly kissed his cheek, rolling her eyes at the whispers of the portraits as she did so. She headed to her room, while Severus went, presumably, to his quarters. Holly put her things away in her room, sighing as she did so. She hadn't actually slept one night in her room yet- her room was becoming more like a storage space for all of her things.

Before she left her room, she fixed her hair a little, noting that it still looked a bit wind-blown from earlier. She straightened her clothes a bit, and then packed her bag for the night. She hoped that she could have some private time with Severus tonight, provided he wasn't working again.

She didn't mind his long hours- she knew that once term started, he would be working even more. She completely understood, and didn't fault him for that. She knew that she would have long hours too, once term began- she was hoping to continue her visits to the hospital, in addition to her studies. They would both be busy with their work, and that was okay. Their lives didn't completely revolve around each other, after all. They had a...healthy relationship, she thought. It might be going a bit fast, but she still thought it healthy.

That morning, he'd been working in his lab, while she had spent some time alone. She hoped that they could maybe read together, or maybe even go to the kitchens for a little snack.

She left her room, shouldering her bag, heading down the familiar pathway to Severus' rooms. The best thing about living on the ground floor was that she only had to go down one set of stairs to get to the dungeons. As she entered his quarters, she stopped short as she saw how things were different. Her eyes widened, and she did not move from the doorway.

Severus was standing by the fireplace, and a nice dinner was set out on the table. A small bouquet of wildflowers sat in the middle, and strangely enough, muggle music was playing on the record player. It was...romantic. She didn't think Severus was like that.

She dropped her bag at her feet, closing the door behind her- she was throwing herself into Severus' outstretched arms, kissing him hard. He held her tightly against him, kissing her back.

He pulled away from her first, breathing hard. "...I had the elves fix us dinner- just something small..."

"It looks lovely." She kissed him again, gentler this time. "Who knew you could be so romantic?"

Severus rolled his eyes at this, pulling her chair out for her. They both sat down, and Severus held up a bottle of wine. "I thought...now that you're of age, that you might want to try this. Lucius gave it to us- it's one of his best Elf-Made wines. I don't really drink much, but..."

"I'd love to try just a little." Holly said with a little smile, watching the man pour some both into their glasses. They each took a sip, and Holly smiled a little.

"That's really good."

"Yes, well...the elves made pasta for us, I noticed how you liked the Carbonara when they made it for dinner last week, so..."

"It looks delicious." Holly said eagerly.

They began to eat in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Holly thought it was a lovely end for a perfect birthday.

But it was not yet over.

As they finished their meal, Severus stood, reaching for her hand. Holly stood, taking it, and the two settled on the sofa. They sat there for a little while, and Severus spoke quietly.

"Holly...these past few weeks have been the best I've ever...I just wanted to say that you're an amazing girl."

Holly grinned a bit, pulling away from him. "You're not so bad yourself."

They turned to face each other, and Severus reached over, cupping her cheek. She leant into the touch with a sigh. Severus spoke quietly. "...I know...we haven't known each other for long, but I find myself hoping that we can be together for...well, as long as we can." He searched through his pockets, and Holly's eyes widened. No way...

Severus took out a small, longish box, in black. A jewelry box. But it was too big for a ring box. Holly felt suddenly torn- part of her kind of wanted...another part of her knew it was far too soon for something like that.

Severus opened the box, and Holly stared at the thin black leather choker, with the letter P, in silver metal, on it. Was this a... her eyes widened, and she looked to Severus.

"Sir?" She breathed.

"If-if you don't want to wear it, I understand. I know this is a big step, but..."

Holly shook her head. "No...no, I-I would love to..." She whispered, staring at the choker. "It's beautiful." Her vision began to blur- she was on the verge of crying. A collar! She was getting a collar! Merlin, she felt so...so...happy. She hadn't even realised how much she wanted that, until it was offered...

He took her hand, making her stand up- he stood up as well. She saw his hand shake, just a little, as he took the collar out of the box, and unhook it. "...Would you..." His voice wavered, and Holly instantly knew what he wanted. She knelt down on the carpet, heart beating fast in her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to steady herself.

Was this really happening? And as she felt him gently put the collar on around her neck, she realised- it really was. Her breath hitched, and she felt him tighten it about her neck.

"...You look so beautiful. I would be honored to have you as my submissive." He whispered, hand going to her hair. "...God..." He said, sounding awed. He helped her stand up, his hands cupping her face gently- kissing her.

Holly sighed happily as his lips left hers, putting her head on his shoulder. Her legs were shaking, and she felt so-so...she didn't know how she felt. Happy? Safe?

He led them back to the sofa, and he pulled her into his lap. She curled up there, keeping her head on his shoulder, her hand playing with the front of his robes. His hand stayed on the back of her neck, just gently grasping it.

"...The pendant is actually an old family heirloom...from my Mother's family. I had the collar made in the muggle world, and then I enchanted it. It has a tracking spell on it...so in case you ever get lost, I can find you. It's also waterproof, and it's spelled to keep from getting damaged. How...does it feel?"

"Perfect." Holly said happily, hugging him. "I-I didn't even know how much I wanted one until...thank you so much, sir."

"I'm glad you like it. Most people won't know what it is...they'll all think it's one of_ your_ family heirlooms or something, rather than mine. The only people who could possibly know are the Malfoys, since they are...active in the scene. Should...we ever go out and do anything in the muggle world, everyone will know that you are mine."

Holly shivered at these last words. Mine...sounded so possessive. She loved it. "I love it, Sir. I'll make sure to take good care of it."

"Good. Now...you can take it off, if you like, in the bath, but I would prefer it if you wore it at all other times." She nodded at this, and picked up her head from his shoulder.

"Do...you want to have any other rules?" She asked carefully.

He was quiet for a long time. "Honestly...I can't think of many. I know I would like it if you were in my bed every night...I've gotten used to it."

Holly grinned a little at this. "I can do that." She wasa already doing that, after all.

"And...maybe..." His hand went to her hair. "Your hair. I-I like it that I'm the only one that gets to see it down all the time."

"I can do that too." Holly paused. "Narcissa did see it down, for a little while, though, when she fixed it up."

"...That's okay." Severus said quietly, looking thoughtful. "...Lucius and Narcissa know that you're...mine. I know we sort of touched on the topic before, but...maybe...a while from now, maybe we could do a Scene with them. Once we've...settled in a bit."

Holly's brow rose. Severus sighed, stroking her hair. "They're both a bit...insistent, and I think it could be something fun. But let's not worry about that for a good long time, yet. We have a lot to explore, you and I. I know there are many things we've yet to ah...try out, yet."

Holly grinned a little. "Like?"

Severus smirked. "Well, we've done a little bondage, of course, but...would you want to do some more of that?"

Holly nodded quickly at this. "Oh yes, that could be fun. I-I like being immobile with you. As long as we were safe about it, of course."

"Of course. And I know you like anal play..." He chuckled as he saw her blush a little. "What else would you be interested in?"

Holly looked down a little. "I-I wouldn't mind dressing up for you, sometimes. And...maybe...servicing you in other ways. I-I've noticed that you don't like me touching you all that much. Do you not want me to?"

Severus blinked a bit. "...I...hadn't noticed that. I just...didn't think you would want to."

Holly laughed a little, hugging him tightly about his neck. "Of course I want to!" She gave him a lecherous grin. "I would_ love_ to do all sorts of naughty things to you, if you wanted me to..." She paused. "Like...you could um...force me to..." She glanced down at his lap pointedly, and she could feel his breath hitch.

"Force?" He asked huskily.

Holly bit her lip, nodding. "I like it when you're rough, sir. And...you remember the first time? You...just did it...you didn't ask or anything...I...I really liked that." She whispered. She closed her eyes as his hand tightened on the back of her neck. "...I like it when you...hold me down...and use me." She whispered, dropping her gaze again, licking her lips. "And I love it when you cum inside me. It makes me feel...like you own me."

"...I'm glad you like that, pet. I do too." Severus mumured, pushing her forward by the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. She opened her mouth to him instantly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They pulled away, panting, staring into each other's eyes.

"...What else do you like?" He whispered.

"...I like it when you take care of me. It makes me feel...safe. I like it when you-you call me little one...you don't do it very often, but I-I really like that too. It's special."

Severus' eyes were dark and smoldering- he shifted her around in his lap so that she straddled him. His hands left her neck and hair, going down to rest on her waist. "...Would you be interested in age-play?" He asked quietly.

"...I don't know. I mean..." Holly frowned a little. "I-I've never thought of it like that."

"Okay. It's just something to think about." His hands slowly went to her bum. "...What about corporal play? Would you want me to-" He squeezed her bum, almost painfully, and she knew what he was asking.

"...I certainly wouldn't mind trying, sir." Holly whispered.

"We'll need a safe word."

"...kay." She let out a shaky breath, feeling him squeeze her bum tightly again. They slowly began to rock together- his trousers were obviously tented.

"We could just stick to the basics...yellow to slow down, red for stopping completely?"

"...kay."

"Holly, you with me?"

"Yes sir." Holly closed her eyes. "Feels good."

"It does." Severus grabbed one of her hands, putting it on the front of his trousers purposefully. "Take it out."

"...kay." She used both of her hands to undo the front of his trousers, taking him out. He was hard, obviously, precum already at the tip of his cock. She licked her lips at the sight, looking up at his eyes.

"Touch me." He ordered, her gaze never leaving hers.

She began to stroke him slowly, fondling him- she hadn't really done it much, usually he was the one doing the touching. He was sliding his hands up her skirt now, tugging it up to her hips, exposing her thighs to him.

"I like this dress. You look very pretty in it."

Holly smiled a little. "Thank you sir. Fleur picked it out for me. I-I don't normally wear white...it's not very practical. It gets dirty so easily."

"Too true." His hands went back to her bum, squeezing it, hands stroking her knickers. Her hands were going faster now, and she desperately wanted him to touch her too.

"Sir? Could...you..."

"Hmm?"

"Please touch me." She whispered, head dropping to his shoulder. He pushed her hips towards him a little, her groin rubbing against his- he shoved her hands out of the way quickly, making his dick press up against her knickers.

She shuddered as they pressed close together, shifting back and forth. They kissed, hard- Severus was tugging on the straps of her sundress, yanking them down, tugging it about her waist. He undid the bra she wore, tossing it off to the side, groping her breasts.

Holly groaned as he scratched and pinched her with those impossibly talented hands. His dick was sliding up against her wet cunt through her damp knickers, and it felt so...good... she bounced up a little, allowing it come up beneath her, pressing up into her knickers. She groaned, wrapping her arms about his shoulders, wanting him inside her. "Sir...please..." She begged, working her hips as the head of his cock pressed against her purposefully.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Uh huh." Holly groaned, working her hips a bit more. "Want you inside." She whispered.

His hand went down, resting over her stomach a bit. They paused for a second as the spell took place- his hands began to tug her knickers down a little, exposing her bum. He then pushed her knickers aside, and they both stilled and groaned as their genitals met directly.

Holly sank onto his cock, holding onto him tightly- his hands went to her hips, steadying her. She groaned, kissing him. All too soon, he was buried all the way inside her, pressing up against her deepest spot- and then they began to move.

Holly knew she wasn't going to last long. She buried her face against his chest, feeling him grab her hip in one hand, and her bum in the other, forcing her movements. He bounced her up and down in his lap, faster and faster, their skin slapping against one another.

Holly's legs began to shake- she arched her back, holding onto his shoulders tightly as she came, her cunt twitching with her orgasm. His grip tightened on her, and suddenly, he smacked her bum- she rocked forward with a cry, holding on tightly as her orgasm seemed to go on.

Oh...that had felt really good. He did it again, his breathing becoming ragged. Her bum burned pleasantly now, the sting not quite having gone away. "Again..." She begged, her voice ragged. "Sir...oh!" He smacked her bum again, making her rock forward. His cock slid out of her at the movement, and he was soon thrusting back up into her gaping cunt.

She groaned, and he was pitching them forward, so that they landed on the floor heavily- him atop her. He buried his face in her hair as he began to thrust into her wildly. "Oh...god...Holly..." He groaned. Holly closed her eyes, smiling a little, breathless. He never usually spoke when they did things- she was usually the more verbal one. "Oh fuck..." He groaned, his hips slamming into hers. "...Holly...yes...yes...yes.." Each 'yes' was punctuated by a deep thrust- Holly could feel herself nearing another orgasm, and she could only hold on for the ride.

"Sir..." She pressed a kiss against his throat. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and her legs lifted and bent up as he continued to slide in and out of her roughly.

"...You're mine. All mine." He groaned, holding her possessively. "Mine...mine...mine..."

Holly could feel herself orgasming again, and as she groaned, she heard him say. "Oh...little one...I think I...oh...yessss..." She could feel him cumming inside her now, his hips stilling purposefully, depositing his semen deep inside her- they clenched around each other tighly, fingers digging into each other's shoulders.

He finally relaxed into an exhuasted slump atop her, slowly pulling out. Holly sighed as he rolled off her, lying next to her on the floor. Her hand went to her stomach, feeling pleasantly full. She smiled a little, trying to catch her breath.

Severus turned his head to face her, looking a little winded, but...very content. She turned her head to face him, smiling a little. He reached over tiredly, cupping her cheek. She was struck by the expression in his eyes...they were so full of...oh.

He...loved her.

Holly reached up, pressing her hand atop his, smiling gently. He loved her, impossible as though it may seem. She sighed happily, knowing that was the best present she could ever hope for. "I love you, Severus." She whispered, closing her eyes. She knew he wouldn't say it first, so she did. Saying it felt so natural...so right. And it was true.

He leant in close, kissing her gently, trying to tell her the same. He didn't have to say a word. She knew.

x-x-x

The month before term began passed by quite quickly. Things were busier than ever. Not long after her birthday, she got a letter from Gringott's saying that her Audit was completed. She had a meeting with them, learning that she had a large amount of property and investments, as well as being one of the most richest women in the country.

It was...daunting. She didn't know the first thing about managing an Estate like that. And she knew Severus hadn't ever really bothered with such things, despite having all that money. He didn't own any properties, except for his childhood home, apparently. She got the impression he never went there if he could help it.

So Holly left it all be for now, unsure of what to do with it just yet. It was certainly a monumental task, and she had enough to be dealing with at the moment. She continued to visit St. Mungo's, though she avoided the other healers if she could help it, choosing to spend her time talking with the patients. She continued to look into their files, making notes and trying to figure out ways of making their lives a little easier.

She was happy to learn that Neville had visited the kids a few times- they had told her all about his visits when she came to see them. Apparently, he'd brought some fun magical plants for them to take care of- she thought that was a terribly good idea. He'd also given the older children some books to read- fictional things, as well as magical texts. That was a good idea too. She knew it had been a good idea to get him involved. He would feel as though he was helping people, and wouldn't feel so...helpless about his own parents anymore. That he was contributing, somehow.

Holly decided to make a donation to the hospital, making sure the money was to be given to the long-term wards. She knew that the patient's upkeep would be more expensive now than it had been, and it wasn't as though she didn't have the money.

It was in the papers of course, and the news finally came out that she was visiting with the patients there several times a week. She hated how the papers had spoken about the patients- addled, mindless, poor creatures...she really needed to educate people on mental health issues.

The staff were now officially aware that she and Severus were together now- they said things now and then, teasingly, but no one seemed to mind. In fact, more than a couple seemed to approve.

Holly continued with her studies, trying to learn all the basics before the other students arrived for the new term- she knew a fair few hexes and curses now, in case anyone bothered her, as well as a few minor healing spells, some charms and transfiguration enchantments- enough to get by, at least. She'd also sat in Severus' lab while he was brewing, and watched him. She tried to stay out of his way, but she picked up a lot from just watching him. She'd yet to do anything with the elective courses, like COMC, Runes, or Arithmicancy, and she had yet to meet Trelawny. The woman never seemed to come down from her tower.

She already knew quite a bit about astronomy, having taken courses whilst in muggle school. She had read some history texts, having heard that Binns wasn't much of a teacher, and while it was all rather interesting, she could see that the books were clearly biased.

She now had access to the Potter and Black Grimoires- old, huge things that had numerous ancient spells and enchantments. Lots of Dark Arts curses, in the Black Grimoire, and lots of runes and transfiguration spells in the Potter Grimoire. They were far too advanced for her, though.

She had yet to use the invisibility cloak that the Headmaster had given her, but she knew it could come in handy once term began. Apparently, it had been her Father's. Severus nearly threw a fit when he saw it. She decided to keep it out of sight, for now.

Holly had named her owl Hedwig, after the Sixteenth century Healer, or the Patron Saint of Orphans- depending on who you asked. The regal owl got a lot of attention whenever Holly got her posts in the mornings.

She'd practically moved into Severus' quarters, sleeping with him every night, and spending more time there than she did in her own rooms. Most of the staff seemed to be aware of this, and the Headmaster sometimes joked that he should do something about that.

And all too soon...it was September first, and Holly was in the Great Hall, sitting next to Severus at the Head table, waiting for the students to arrive.

X-x-x

Holly sat in the Great Hall, trying not to be nervous, but failing. What if they all hated her? What if they thought she was weird? She'd never really gotten on well with people her own age- they tended to tease her and make fun of her. Especcially when she'd been in primary school.

Severus silently put his hand atop her knee, glancing her way, silently telling her to calm down. True...she couldn't have a panic attack in front of all these students.

Hagrid's seat was on her other side, but it was currently empty, as he was getting the first years. McGonagall was also away too, presumably getting things ready for the Sorting.

She was wearing her hair back and up in her usual braids, wearing a black blouse that had a peterpan collar and a yoke, with buttons going down the front. She paired it with a full black knee-length skirt, and her usual flats. Over it, she wore a black open robe that was about the same length as her skirt- shorter than the usual robe. She wore her collar, of course- she'd yet to take it off since it had been given to her, except during her baths.

She could hear the hum of students as they entered the foyer, and she tensed in her seat. Severus squeezed her hand tightly, letting go just before they entered the Great Hall. Holly watched as the students began to sit down at the four long tables, trying to keep herself calm, trying to forget about her own nerves, studying the student's body language, and the way that they interacted with one another.

It was easier to 'study' them, rather than worry about what what they thought of her. She slowly began to relax, and as they settled into the seats, the doors opened once more, revealing Minerva McGonagall and a line of first years behind her.

Holly could instantly see they were all a little nervous, but in awe of the grandeur of the Great Hall- she completely understood why. It was gorgeous, especcially with all the candles flickering and floating in midair, lighting up the room, and the stormy dark illsionary sky that shone above.

The scene had been set, and the Sorting began. Ever since Holly had learned about the Sorting, she privately thought it wasn't a good idea. Creating division in a school full of children that naturally divided into groups already wasn't a good idea. She watched each first year get Sorted, being cheered on by their House as they sat. She actually watched on some some students booed a bit whenever a child was Sorted into Slytherin...

She could understand why the Slytherin students looked so closed off from the other three houses. She could certainly see why Severus was so protective of them now. Soon, the Sorting was finished, and the Feast began.

Holly began to eat slowly, but paid more attention to the students before her. Severus leant in close. "What do you see?" He asked quietly.

"...Many things." Holly said vaguely. "Many of them not good. I don't approve of the Sorting system."

"I'm not suprised." Severus said, and they returned to their meals. Hagrid and Minerva were soon joining them up at the table, and Holly watched more than one student glance her way curiously. She saw a few familiar faces glancing her way, and she smiled in recognition as they saw them looking.

Once the Feast was nearing its end, the Headmaster stood to make his speech.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts! Now, there's just a few rules to go over before we send you off to bed. Now...remember, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden!" There was a bit of laughter at this. "Also, Mr. Filch has added to his list of banned objects on his office door, should you want to look at them."

Holly had yet to speak to Filch, who had arrived to the castle the day before. He didn't look like he was all that pleasant of a fellow.

"And also, to celebrate Samhain, we have decided to have a Costume Ball!" There was some excited whispers at this. Holly hadn't heard about this before, and she could tell the staff members hadn't either... she could tell Minerva was glaring at the Headmaster now.

"All students will be allowed to attend, and we encourage everyone to make your own costumes, for we will be having a costume contest!" Now there was even more excited whispers and murmurs at this.

"Also, I have someone I'd like to introduce to you all- Miss Potter?"

Holly stood nervously, straightening out her skirts a little, trying to smile as all the students' attention was suddenly on her.

"Miss Potter will be a guest here at the school. I ask that all of you make her feel welcome! Now, for the school song!"

Holly sat down quickly, grimacing as everyone began to sing, exchanging a commiserating glance with Severus. Hagrid nudged her, trying to get her to sing, and she shook her head, smiling a bit. No, she would not sing, thank you very much, she was horrible at it.

X-x-x

Holly laid in bed that night, reading, waiting for Severus to return from his House meeting. She knew he'd be late, so she stayed up for him. She was sitting up in bed, wearing her nightshirt, her hair undone, bundled up in the blankets. She heard Severus enter the room. He sighed heavily, looking tired. She knew he'd done a lot that day- last minute preparations and all.

"Come to bed." Holly said with a smile, setting her book aside. He looked grateful, collapsing onto the bed. She helped him undress, kissing him gently. After he was undressed, and lying next to her in the darkness, he spoke quietly.

"I expect Draco will be wanting to speak with you sometime tomorrow, and will introduce you to his friends. I shouldn't have to tell you to watch what you do around them, do I?"

"No." Holly chuckled. "They've got sharp eyes, haven't they?"

"Oh yes. I figure each of the other houses will do the same- I know Miss Granger will certainly approach you at some point in the next week."

"I look forward to it. Enough about the students...let's not talk about them in our bed." She kissed him with a smile, and he arched a brow.

"...Our bed?"

Holly blushed, looking down. He tipped her face back up, giving her a warm look.

"Our bed." He repeated, kissing her.

X-x-x

The next day, Holly was just leaving the library before lunch when she 'bumped' into one Draco Malfoy and some of his friends.

"Oh! Miss Potter, I didn't see you there." The boy said, smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy." Holly greeted, adjusting her grip on her notebook and books.

Draco motioned to the others that were with them. "Miss Potter, these are some of my friends...we were wondering if you would like to have lunch with us?"

Holly smiled. "I would love to."

"Here, let me take your books for you." the blonde said, taking her books. He glanced at the titles pointedly, before handing them off to a taller boy. He held out his arm to her, and she wound her arm through it with a little smile.

As they began to walk towards the Great Hall, he spoke. "This big lug here carrying your books is Crabbe, and the other is Goyle. They don't talk much." He said dismissively. Holly nodded politely to them- both boys gave her tight-lipped smiles. Perhaps she could try talking to them later, at some point. The blonde then motioned to a girl with black hair that was cut into a bob, and an upturned nose. "This is Pansy Parkinson, one of my oldest friends."

The girl smiled at her, but it was clear that she didn't like Holly for some reason- ah...obviously the girl had a thing for Malfoy. Then the boy motioned to another boy, who had chocolate-colored skin, and was quite handsome. "And this is Blaise Zabini, I've known him for most of my life as well."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter." The boy said with a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you all." Holly said with a smile.

"I'll introduce you to the others when we get to the table. So, how have things been going, here at Hogwarts? Has it been dreadfully dull, being here during the summer holidays?"

"It hasn't been too bad." Holly said with a little smile, thinking of Severus.

"Oh, you're invited to tea again, with Mother and Father, this Saturday. Us Seventh years are allowed to leave on the weekends, if we like, so I'll be there too."

"Oh...sounds like fun. Your Mother is a lovely woman."

"Maybe we can go flying again?" The boy asked brightly.

Holly laughed at this, just as they entered the Great Hall. "Couldn't we do that here at the school? There is the Quidditch Pitch."

"True..maybe we could show off to the Gryffindors."

Holly could feel the other students whispering and staring at her as she entered the Great Hall, and tensed a little. Malfoy tightened his grip on her arm, just a little, and the others sort of...flanked them. Interesting. "They're just jealous, is all." The boy muttered. "Don't worry about _them_."

Holly raised a brow at this, and allowed herself to be led towards the Slytherin table. She sat down inbetween Draco and Blaise, smiling politely at the others they sat across from.

Malfoy motioned to the girls. "This is Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. Theodore Nott, in our year, is over there. He doesn't talk to us much." He said, dismissing the other boy near the end of the group, who had his head buried in a book.

Holly glanced his way- he made no move to look her way. Everyone began to eat lunch- she noticed that everyone ate immpecably, even Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed sort of...brutish, whilst walking in the corridors. It was clear that they all had been trained in ettiquette.

"So, Miss Potter, I couldn't help but notice the books you were looking at- you've got a couple of restricted ones...you have access to the Restricted Section?" Malfoy asked casually, then taking a sip of his water.

Holly gave a little shrug of her shoulder. "I'm not a student, so...I suppose I do. I mean, some of it is a bit advanced for me, but the theory is easy enough to understand."

"Is it true that you're some sort of muggle Healer?" Greengrass asked.

"...Hmm...some people would say that, yes. Instead of healing a person physcially, though, I heal them mentally...emotionally." She could see that their interest was sparked at this- Malfoy had already known about this, of course.

"How would you go about doing such a thing?" Davis asked.

"I talk to people. I study them. Their body language, how they interact with others."

"Ha- we know how to do that!" Blaise said with a smirk. "We've all been trained to do that. Us Slytherins are supposed to be observant, you know."

"Hmm...somehow, I'm not suprised by that." She said with a little smile, taking a bite of her salad.

"So...how would you heal people by just...talking with them?" Greengrass pressed.

"...I guess you'll see, won't you?" Holly murmured demurely, knowing she'd caught them.

"...So you went to school for this?" Davis asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"I have my Mastery in it. Anyways...it's a bit more complicated than that. In the muggle world, I would be able to prescribe medication..ah, potions, if people needed it. Sometimes talking can't solve everything."

"...So you deal with crazy people? That's why you've been in the long-term wards? Don't they make you...nervous?" Davis asked. "I heard it was scary, in those places."

"I've dealt with scarier things. And they aren't crazy. They're just ill." Holly replied smoothly. "So...tell me, how do you all like being back at Hogwarts for your last year?"

x-x-x

As Holly walked from the Great Hall towards the grounds, after lunch, she became aware the someone was following her. She turned, seeing Ron there, frowning.

"Hey Holly- why'd you sit with the Slytherins for lunch?"

"Mr. Weasley." She greeted. "And I sat with them because they asked me."

"...Oh. Um...would you like to sit with all of us Gryffindors for dinner, then?"

"I'd love to. If you'll excuse me..."

"Er...right. Of course." He let her leave, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a bit flummoxed.

Holly smiled as she left the castle, and entered the courtyard. A few students milled about, killing time until their next class. People sometimes stopped and stared at her, but none approached. She left the courtyard and headed for her favorite tree, planning on spending the afternoon there to read and practice some of her spellwork.

X-x-x

Dinnertime rolled around, and Holly caught up with Severus in the foyer as he came up from the dungeons. They entered the Great Hall together, Holly giving him a playful smile before making her way to the Gryffindor table. A word hadn't been exchanged, but Severus knew she was up to.

Holly saw Ron stand up and wave to her- she smiled as she approached him, sitting down next to Neville, who was sitting across from Ron and Ginny. Neville looked pleasantly suprised to see her.

"Hullo Holly."

"Neville, it's good to see you again." Holly said warmly, dropping her bag at her feet, scooting it beneath the bench. Ron sat back down, frowning a little- there had been a space next to him, obviously for her.

Not a moment later, a girl with bushy brown hair sat there, her face buried in a book. Ron made a noise of frustration, rolling his eyes. "Granger, did I say you could sit there?" He said rudely.

The girl lowered her book a little, glaring at him. It was then that she realised that Holly was siting across from them, and her eyes widened.

"O-oh! Miss Potter!" She cried, setting her book down, and holding out her hand. "It is so nice to meet you!"

Holly smiled a little, exchanging a little smile with Neville as she shook hands with Hermione. "And you as well, Miss Granger. Neville told me that you are Head Girl?"

"O-oh, yes, I am." The girl said, sounding pleased, looking to Neville, who blushed a little. She set her book aside. "I-I read about you, you know, you're in all of the books about the war, you and your parents."

"Yes, I read them. There's a lot of speculation in those books...some of them were incorrect, as far as I know. I didn't grow up in a castle, that's for certain."

The girl blushed a bit at this. "Of course you didn't." She said quietly- the other Gryffindor students began to crowd around them now, and all began to ask questions all at once.

"Holly, what was it like, killing You-Know-Who?" "Did you really stay at the castle this summer?" "What's going on between you and Snape?" "Why'd you have lunch with those Slytherins-"

Holly raised a hand, making everyone go silent. She looked at them all, and smiled. "Thank you. I'd like to have dinner without being interrogated, please." Everyone looked a bit ashamed at this, and Holly began to put food on her plate.

"So, Neville, when do you have herbology next?"

"...Er, tomorrow morning, actually."

"When you mind if I joined all of you? Maybe you can show me the greenhouses before class begins."

"R-really? Yeah, I'd be happy to show you the greenhouses."

"Thank you. I didn't want to bother Professor Sprout while she was working this summer, so I haven't really gotten to see them, yet."

Ron rolled his eyes at this, and began to stuff his face.

"So...um, Miss Potter, do you have a boyfriend? 'Cos I think Neville's got a crush on you." A boy asked, grinning rougishly at her.

"Seamus!" Neville hissed, looking embarassed.

Holly sighed, shaking her head, but did not reply to Seamus' comment. She turned to Neville, who was staring at his plate, shoulders hunched.

Ron spoke in between bites of food. "Who'd want Longbottom anyways? He's just a stupid squib."

Holly's gaze turned hard at this, and Hermione spoke up hotly. "At least he's better than some dumb pig like you, Weasley!" She said hotly, looking to Neville. "Neville, you're a sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have you." She said, her voice softer.

The others began to laugh at this, meanly. Holly put her hand on Neville's arm, ignoring the way he flinched. "Neville, Hermione's right. I bet if you met the right girl, anything could happen. Believe me, I haven't met many guys that are as nice as you."

"Really?" Neville asked quietly. "Even at the University?"

"Even there. Believe me, I went to school with a lot of spoiled prats that thought they owned the place."

Hermione gasped, interrupting her moment with Neville. "T-that's right! You went to Uni! I read about that in the paper- which school did you go to?"

"King's College-"

"Oh, that's a good school!" Hermione exclaimed, looking excited now. "I was thinking about going to University myself, after I finished up here. I've already taken my A-levels and things- did you like it there?"

"I liked it well enough." Holly stated. "What are you planning on going for?"

"I have no idea- there's so much I want to do." The girl gushed. "I was thinking about going into law, or maybe becoming a doctor- the wizarding world is practically archaic in both fields-"

Holly spotted Ron rolling his eyes at this, and she could sense that everyone was getting sick of this arleady. Holly reached over, putting her hand atop Hermione's, making the girl stop in midsentence. Her eyes widened at this, and a blush began on her face.

"Hermione, why don't you and I talk about this another time, hmm? I could give you materials about my school, then."

"O-oh...that would be great."

Holly nodded at this, and let go of the girl's hand. She continued to eat her dinner, feeling suddenly tired- dealing with both the Gryffindors and Slytherins were exhausting in their own ways. Perhaps it had been too much, trying to deal with both of them.

She yawned a little, covering her mouth.

Neville glanced her way, and she smiled. "Sorry. It's been a long day. How was your first day of classes?"

"It was good." Neville said quietly, pushing his food about his plate.

"Yeah, it was a riot, seeing Longbottom nearly set fire to his desk in charms." Ron said, nudging Seamus with a grin.

Holly glared at him, and the boy's smile dropped instantly. Holly turned back to Neville. "Well, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have a lot to teach me. I'm terribly behind in a lot of things."

Neville nodded at this, looking a bit shy, a smile creeping on his lips.

Hermione, of course, had to say. "If you want help catching up, I'd be happy to help!"

"Thank you, Hermione, I may take you up on that."

x-x-x

The next morning, Holly walked to the Greenhouses bright and early with Neville and Hermione, who'd insisted on going with them. The girl was talking away about the history of the Greenhouses- apparently the first two had been built by Helga Hufflepuff herself, and additions had been built over the years.

Holly silently listened, walking arm in arm with Neville, while Hermione gesticulated wildly in front of them while they walked. Before they reached the greenhouses, they spotted a little blonde wandering towards the castle, barefoot in the grass, humming a jaunty tune.

Neville saw her looking, and spoke. "That's Luna Lovegood. She's a bit...strange. She's a Ravenclaw- I think she's in Ginny's year."

Hermione nodded at this, scrunching up her nose. "She talks about the strangest things, about creatures that are entirely made up! And she's...always walking around barefoot and wearing the strangest clothes- she's so...weird. I feel kind of sorry for her."

Holly watched the girl head towards the castle- seeming to wander without a care in the world. Holly thought she looked pretty happy...and that wasn't a bad thing at all.

Holly squeezed Neville's arm a little, and the three arrived to the Greenhouses. "So..which one do we start with first?"

"Greenhouse one, of course!" Neville said with a grin, tugging her inside.

Holly was quickly impressed with Neville's knowledge of all the plants inside the Greenhouses. Hermione, thankfully, remained quiet, allowing Neville to point things out. The boy seemed to change completely when he was talking about plants- he interacted more with his surroundinings, his whole body language was different. His eyes lit up in a way that reminded Holly of Severus, when he was brewing something complicated.

Holly watched from the sidelines, a little smile on her lips. Hermione stood at her side, the two girls watching Neville roll his sleeves up and get right to work- Hermione spoke up quietly.

"I never realised how good he was at this."

Holly's smile widened. "Everyone is good at _something_, Hermione." She nudged the girl playfully with her shoulder before joining Neville in repotting the singing roses.

X-x-x

Holly slipped into the classroom silently, smiling at Professor Vector as she sat in the back of the classroom. She had already let her and Professor Babbling know that she would be attending their third-year classes in Arithmicancy and Ancient Runes. Both women were pleased to have Holly attending their classes, provided Holly do the homework and things like the others.

Third year students started to stream in, glancing Holly's way curiously, but not saying anything. Holly got her book out, as well as a fresh notebook and pencil.

"Welcome to Arithmicancy!" Vector said with a smile. "Now, Arithmicancy is a very useful magical art, and has been used for over 2,000 Years. In this class, we will be covering the both Agrippan and Chaldean Methods. Now, in your books, there are conversion charts. You'll be required to memorize these charts, and eventually there will be a quiz. Once you've got that down, it is all quite simple, really. The more tricky part is interpreting the numbers, once you've got them!"

x-x-x

That evening, Holly did her first piece of Arithmicancy homework. Converting her name and birthday using both the Agrippan Method, and Chaldean Method, and then translating it.

So...Holly Lily Potter, using her full name, equaled 80, after adding it up, which then turned to 8, giving her her 'character number'. An 8 indicated 'the possibility of great success in business, finance, and politics. Eights are practical, ambitious, committed, and hard working', according to her text. Hmm. Using the Chaldean Method, she was a 57, which converted to 12...then again to three for her character number. According to that, a three indicated talent, energy, an artistic nature, humor, and social ease. Threes are often lucky, easygoing, and highly successful

Holly sat at the table, burying her hands in her hair. This was...annoying. People were much more than just numbers. Severus walked into the room, sitting at his sofa as he undid the collar of his robes.

"You're late tonight. Already give out detention?" Holly asked, amused, not moving from her spot.

"They deserved it. What are you working on, pet?" He asked, looking over her shoulder. "Ugh...Arithmicancy." He said, shaking his head a little.

"You take it?"

"Yes, and I promptly dropped it. Many do, after the first couple of weeks. Not many are suited for it. Wizards are notoriously horrible with numbers- why else do you think they left their banking to the Goblins?"

Holly sighed, smiling a little. "I'm going to try to stick it out, because Vector was so nice about everything, but...I just don't believe in Divination. We make our own fates, you know? And people's personalities aren't determined by their names, or their birthdays."

"I'm sure she won't judge you if you drop the course." The man yawned silently, covering his mouth. Holly leant against his leg, resting her head on his knee. He put his hand atop her head, and she closed her eyes with a little smile.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Malfoy invited me to have tea with him and his parents on Saturday morning. Some of his friends will be there too. Is...that okay?"

"That is fine with me. Just...remember to be careful around them. I'll have to work..." The man yawned again. "But make sure to come back if there are any problems."

Holly nodded at this, and straightened up, putting her homework together back into her bag. "I don't think there will be, since I won't be the only one there."

"You coming to my first year potions' class on Friday morning?"

Holly grinned a bit at this, glancing over her shoulder. "I suppose I should. I'll stick around to the back of the classroom."

"Good. And don't think I'll go easy on you, pet."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Holly said with a coy smile.

X-x-x

Holly sat in the very back of the potions classroom, getting everything at her workstation set up. She was quite early, knowing the other kids wouldn't be arriving for a while yet. She'd had breakfast that morning with the Ravenclaws, who were a intense sort that contantly wanted to ask her about her muggle education.

She decided, since she'd sat at all four House tables (she'd sat with the Hufflepuffs for the lunch the day before), that she was going to stick to sitting at the Head table next to Severus. She could tell by just choosing to sit with one group or another was causing even more tension amongst the students, and she decided to stay out of it altogether.

She liked Ancient Runes and COMC much better than she had Arithmicancy. Ancient Runes were extremely useful for warding and for historical texts, and in her first COMC class, Hagrid had taught everyone about Hippogriffs. Beautiful things, they were.

And now she was in her very first 'official' potions class, with the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She was eager for it, finally getting to see what Severus was like when he was teaching. She'd heard the kids talking about it, about how so many of them thought he was so 'scary'.

Holly set her notebook out, along with her pen, finishing her set up- the cauldron, burner, and her cutting utenils and kit were set out, ready for anything.

The first years began to enter the classroom, looking visibly nervous. More than one glanced her way confusedly, but sat down, whispering amongst themselves.

Holly glanced at the clock, knowing Severus had to be entering any moment now. She picked up her pen, leaning forward on her elbows a bit. The room was darker than she'd ever seen it, somehow scarier...knowing Severus, he done this on purpose for some sort of dramatic entrance- she saw more than one student jump in their seat as the doors slammed open, revealing Severus.

His expression carefully blank, his robes billowing behind him dramatically as he strode into the room. Holly's eyes widened at this, grip tightening on her pen. Bloody hell...

"I am Potions Master Severus Snape." The man began crossing his arms over his chest slowly, narrowing his eyes as he so often did when he looked to his students. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he spoke softly, his voice quiet and silky, and very dangerous.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ..." His eyes flicked to Holly, who was holding her breath. All she could think about was how that deliciously sensuous mouth certainly ensnared _her_ senses!

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He said, his voice biting. He went to his desk, watching all of his students with hooded eyes, picking up the clipboard there. He began to call student's names, which each student responded...hesitantly.

He did not call Holly's name, thankfully. Holly wasn't sure if she would have been able to speak properly. The last thing in her mind was potions- all she wanted to do right now was kiss that mouth of his, and drop to her knees and-

The students suddenly began to go to the potions cupboard, hurrying to get their supplies. Holly blinked, her dirty thoughts scattering. She blinked, looking to the Professor, who was watching her with hooded eyes from his desk- all the way from the other side of the room.

What were they doing? She looked to the board. Boiling Solution. Right.

X-x-x

As Potions finally came to an end, Holly was trembling mess. She'd barely managed to brew her potion, but that man...was so distracting! Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a not so good way. She understand he was trying to keep them safe, but snapping and snarling at them was no way to teach...no wonder he could get any marking done, if he was hovering over student's shoulders and stalking between their desks.

He'd thankfully left Holly alone, and he hadn't looked her way once when everyone began to brew. But Holly was hyper aware of every movement he made, and she seriously wanted to-

"Miss Potter?" Severus asked, making her twitch as she cleaned up her workstation. The other students were hurrying out the door now. Holly glanced over her shoulder, packing her things up.

"Sir." She said quietly, leaning against the desk a little for support. Her legs were shaking...just slightly.

"You look...flushed, Miss Potter, are you ill?"

Holly quickly looked away, hands trembling as she shoved her book into her bag. She turned around, bracing her hand against the desk, swallowing thickly as she saw Severus approaching.

"...W-when is your next class?" Holly whispered, her voice trembling.

"Fifteen minutes." Severus said, keeping his arms crossed over his chest, looking her over slowly. "Seventh year NEWT course. Very...stressful."

"Want a bit of stress release?" Holly whispered, not moving from her desk.

The man's lips twitched. "Are you offering?" He said, his voice still husky and low.

"I might be, sir." Holly glanced towards the potions cupboard, remembering...not so long ago, how he'd rubbed up against her there... he followed her gaze, hands clenching on his arms.

"...Come assist me, Miss Potter...those first years made a mess of the potions cupboard."

"Yes sir." Holly dropped her bookbag to her feet, following his quick strides to the potions cupboard. He flicked his wand to the classroom door, locking it- just in case someone stupid decided to show up early. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her inside the cupboard.

Holly barely had time to step in before the Professor was pulling her against him, kissing her hard. Holly whimpered, twisting in his arms as he grabbed her head with both of his hands, taking control of the kiss.

"Sir..." She breathed. He pushed her head down, gently, and Holly dropped to her knees, knowing what he wanted. He closed the cupboard door as Holly hurried undid the front of his trousers, making quick work of getting his cock out- he was halfway hard already- soon, he was grabbing her by her hair, shoving his dick into her mouth.

It was violent, and Holly nearly gagged at first. She hadn't given him a blowjob yet, as he said that he'd been saving it for a 'special occassion'...she guessed this was it. She tried to relax her throat valiantly, but damn...All too soon, he was emptying his load inside her mouth, making sure she swallowed it all down. Severus' fingers clenched into her braids painfully, his breathing hitched- she glanced up as she continued to suck him off- he was biting his lip, clearly trying not to make a sound.

Holly let go of his softening cock with a small pop, licking her lips- he let go of her hair with trembling hands. She wiped her mouth, sucking the mess from her fingers, her eyes never leaving his.

She stood on her wobbly legs, leaning against a shelf for support. She tucked him back inside his trousers, not saying a word, her eyes hooded. That...had been...a lot of fun. Hopefully, she'd get to do it again soon, and get to take her time. He silently cast a cleaning charm on them both, but the evidence was still there if you looked- her raw, red mouth, and the glazed look in both of their eyes...

They left the potions cupboard, and Holly attempted to fix her hair, but failed. She grabbed her bookbag from the floor, and was about to head for the door when Severus grabbed her wrist again.

"Ten points, Miss Potter...for a fantastic blowjob." The man whispered, sounding winded and husky. Holly laughed at this.

"I bet you wish I was a Slytherin now, eh _Professor_?" She asked flirtaciously, just as she opened the door. She turned- only to see Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini standing there. She quickly pulled her wrist from Severus' grip.

"...Were...you just laughing?" Blaise asked, looking her over, eyes lingering on her slightly reddened mouth, Draco's eyes were narrowing. Hermione was frowning, just slightly. Severus quickly went to his desk, clearing his throat. Holly glanced over her shoulder at the Professor, who was avoiding her gaze.

She brushed past the three students. "You three are his NEWT students?" There were nods at this, and Holly grinned a little.

"Huh. Well then, have fun- take it easy on him. He had a stressful go of it with the first years." She said, and she walked down the corridor with a bounce in her step. The three students stared after her, blinking in confusion.

"You three! Inside now! Before I fail all three of you!" They hurried inside immeadiately.

x-x-x

Saturday morning arrived, and with it, came time for Holly to go to Malfoy Manor for the second time. With her, was Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Holly was wearing a peach-colored dress that Fleur had helped her pick out. It had short sleeves, a modest neckline, and it hugged her chest and waist snugly, flaring out past her hips. It fell halfway down her shins, and she paired it with the white sandals Fleur had given her for her birthday. Underneath the dress, she wore a white slip, and transparent silk stockings.

And of course, she wore her collar. She was terribly nervous about the Malfoys seeing it and recognizing it for what it was.

Narcissa kissed her cheeks, greeting her with a smile and a hug like they were old friends. "Holly darling, it's so good to see you again!"

Holly smiled tentatively, pulling away- only for her husband to bring her hand to his lips, kissing it. Holly found herself blushing a little as she stared into his eyes. "Holly, it is good to see you again." He let go of her hand, his eyes dropping to her neck momentarily, before his smile widened.

Of course they knew.

The Malfoys greeted the others, guiding everyone to the parlor for tea. Holly smiled and nodded along with Narcissa's and Pansy's inane comments- both women were clearly just going through the gestures, not even interested in what they were saying. Boring.

Holly looked to the boys, who were all laughing with Lucius about something witty he'd said. Everyone was sitting down for tea soon enough, with Lady Malfoy directing.

Pansy was NOT happy that Holly had been selected to sit next to Narcissa instead of her. Still, at least she got to sit by Draco, while Blaise sat by Lucius, with Crabbe and Goyle on Holly's other side.

"So, everyone, how was your first week back at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, accepting his tea from his wife.

Draco spoke first, smirking a bit. "Everything is going pretty smoothly. The first years are settling in- I've sent most of the homesick ones off to Granger-" There were chuckles at this, except from Holly, who was sipping her tea with a slight frown. "And the Prefects are doing a bang-up job on patrols. There was an incident last night, over by Severus' classroom, but they never caught the culprits."

Holly, who'd been sipping her tea, nearly choked. Narcissa rubbed her back. "Holly dear, are you alright?"

"Fine..." Holly coughed. "Sorry, just drank a bit too fast." She wheezed.

Last night, she and Severus had a bit of fun in the corridor outside his classroom. They'd snogged a bit, fooling around, until they had heard someone approaching. Obviously, they'd escaped unseen.

Narcissa glanced Holly's way knowingly. "Well, you just have to be a bit more careful, dear." She squeezed Holly's shoulder, and looked to Draco.

"You know how it is- there's always at least one or two couples who try to brave Severus' classroom." The others laughed at this, and Holly relaxed a little.

They made small talk about classes for a little while, and Lucius spoke, looking to Holly. "So, I heard in the papers that you made a sizable donation to St. Mungo's. Is that true, Miss Potter?"

"...Oh...yes." Holly said, in the process of grabbing a biscuit from one of the many fancy trays they had on the table. She was hungry- she'd skipped breakfast that morning. "To the long-term wards."

"I simply don't understand your fascination with those...people." Pansy sniffed. "You can't do anything to help them, you know? They're locked up for a reason. Muggle- mind-healer or not, it just simply won't happen."

Holly's gaze darkened. "You know, some muggles think that too, sometimes. That crazy people should be locked away, or even put down because there is something wrong with them."

Everyone's smiles faded at this.

Holly continued to speak. "Perhaps if everyone knew who exactly were in those long-term wards, you'd change your minds. Currently, there are Sixty-three patients, twenty one of them under the age of seventeen. While I can't name names, eight of those children have nothing mentally wrong with them. They're just squibs that their parents wanted to get rid of. Six children were kissed by Dementors, and no one knew what else do with them." At their horrified looks, she pressed on. "Many of the other children have problems that could be easily solved with counseling and just a bit of attention from someone who cares about them. I can only think of a few who should be locked up, and they're constantly being sedated, being made even more ill."

"...I had no idea." Lucius murmured. "What of the adults?"

Holly scowled. "Until I came around, they were being kept under horrid conditions, many of them being sedated around the clock so the healers wouldn't have to 'deal with them'. They made the excuse of not having enough funds and staff to care for them. So I made a donation, making sure they didn't have that excuse any longer. While I'm not allowed to prescibe the patients potions and things, not being a 'proper healer', I can at least make their lives more comfortable and counsel them."

Narcissa hummed thoughtfully. "You go there several times a week, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm planning on going every Tuesday and Sunday during the term as well. The majority of those people never have any visitors, making it for a very lonely place."

Conversation seemed rather...stilted after that. Draco attempted to liven it up a little, suggesting a bit of flying around the grounds. The boys took him up on it, but Holly made her excuses, and of course, Pansy wanted to stick around too- she wasn't about to be shown up by Holly.

It was clear that Narcissa was humoring Pansy, but she had really wanted to talk to Holly- Lucius saved the day, though, offering to show Holly the library. That seemed to be code for 'let's get away from here'.

Holly gladly joined him, only to get away from their inane chatter. They walked in silence, heading towards the library. The last time Holly was there, she and Severus had sex on one of their nice, polished tables, with Lucius and Narcissa catching the end of it.

Lucius opened the door for her with a smirk, steering clear of the area that they'd found Holly and Severus in. They walked around a little- he showed her some of their collections, the ancient tomes that filled the shelves. He then led her to a comfortable sofa set. "I suppose you really didn't get to _see_ the library, last time." He said, with a chuckle. "We've got quite the collection here...feel free to borrow anything, anytime. After all, any friend of Severus' is a a friend of ours."

Holly just raised her brows at this, sitting down in the armchair. Lucius sat on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. "Elf." He called.

An elf appeared, and Holly's eyes lingered- this elf looked nothing like a Hogwarts House Elf, which was cared for...this one was scrawny and bruised, their pillowcase torn. "Yes Master?" The Elf whispered, bowing deeply.

"Elf, get me and Miss Potter some of our best sherry."

"Yes Master." The elf popped away.

Holly tugged on her skirt a little, lowering her eyes to her lap. She didn't dare say it was a bit too early for drinking.

"So...how is Severus doing, by the way?" Lucius asked, leaning back in his seat a little, leaning on his elbow casually. He gave her this sort of smouldering look that probably would have set any other girl aflame, but it only made Holly nervous.

"He's fine. He's working right now."

"Yes...he does have long hours, doesn't he? Doesn't it get a bit lonely?"

"...Uh...no, not really. I have plenty to do, so I keep busy too."

"Of course." The elf popped quietly back into the room, carrying a tray with a small glass bottle of sherry, and two tiny glasses. He set it on the table between them, and popped away once more.

Lucius moved forward, pouring them both a glass- handing one to Holly.

"Thank you." Holly murmured, but she made no move to drink it. She wasn't stupid.

"I suppose Severus gave you that, then?" Lucius asked, vaguely motioning to her neck.

Holly gave him a muted nod.

"...Miss Potter, you shouldn't be so nervous around me...we're friends, aren't we?"

Holly gave him a Look- the man was smiling now, but his eyes weren't. They were looking her up and down hungrily. "...Severus was always a sentimental one. Maybe that was why he couldn't be with one woman for too long...they always had to be just...right."

"Your wife seemed to have kept his interest well enough." Holly quipped.

Lucius laughed at this- it was real this time. "You cheeky little thing! My, my...Severus must have so much fun with you." He leant forward, looking a little excited. "Tell me, what sort of things have you done? Did you do something naughty in the classroom?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Lucius." Holly said, crossing one leg over the other, setting her glass aside pointedly.

"Oh...come on, I'm sure Narcissa told you all sorts of dirty things when you visited last."

"She told me enough for me to know that you both a couple of perverted voyeurs." Holly said, smiling a little now. This was actually kind of fun.

"...That is certainly true- I don't deny it. So...when do you think Severus will stop keeping you away from us?" He asked, eyeing her legs.

"I don't know. It's up to him." Holly said simply.

The man looked thoughtful at this. "So...you two never...Switch, then?"

Holly did not answer that. Lucius knew, though. He pressed on. " 'Cissa and I both love to Dominate- that's why we take on other partners, we switch when we have to, but we really prefer to be on top. Severus is...rather talented, isn't he?"

Holly's eyes met his, but her small smile was answer enough.

"Hmm, and it's so much better when there's more than one of us. Ask Narcissa, she certainly knows." He purred.

"You know, Lucius, that I am your son's age, don't you?"

"So?"

"...Just so you know."

"I'm only a few years older than Severus. His age doesn't seem to bother you."

"No, it doesn't. You have to understand- what Severus and I have is much more than just...lust. I don't do flings. Never have."

Lucius smirked. "Let me guess...he was your first, then." Holly did not answer that. Lucius pressed on, looking at her intensely. "I would even say that...you probably hadn't even kissed before, hmm? I never would have thought he would have been into the innocent little schoolgirl act."

Holly turned her head away from him.

They sat in silence for a little while, and Holly felt body reacting to Lucius' heavy gaze. She felt so...exposed. Severus had to have known this would happen. Next time she was invited this place, she would ask that he come with her. And if he couldn't make it, she would have to turn the Malfoy's offer down.

"Miss Potter, you haven't even drank your sherry."

"...I don't drink very often." Holly said stiffly. "And I would prefer not to drink before noon."

"Ah, yes, to each his own." The man leant over, picking up the glass with a smirk. He downed it easily, setting it back on the table. "Are you going to talk to me, Miss Potter? Or are you going to continue to be obstinant?" The man asked, his voice turning stern- the tone made her body flare with arousal, but she was determined not to let it show.

"My relationship with Severus is private. It is up to him whether he tells you details or not. Until he tells me it is okay to tell you things, I won't break our privacy." Holly said quietly, still not looking at the man.

"...I see."

Lucius stood, taking a step towards her chair. Holly resolutely looked the other way, even when the man bent down, leaning over her, resting his hands on the armrests on either side of her.

"Interesting." The man said quietly. "...Any other woman would have been moaning like a bitch in heat for my cock right now. What makes you so different?" Holly felt her body reacting a bit more to his words, suprising her. But she did not give in.

"Perhaps, sir, it is because I am Severus', and Severus' _only_. Even if we were to...play with you Sir, I would never, _ever_ belong to you." Holly stated, her voice perfectly even, though her heart was pounding. She sat very still, still not looking Lucius in the eye.

"Look at me." The man ordered.

"You have no right to order me." Holly said, still not meeting his eyes.

"...Is this what he did? How did he manage to break you, Miss Potter? While I know his talents better than anyone else...I can't imagine what he could have done to you to make you so thoroughly...his..." He drew nearer now, his breath playing against her ear and neck.

"If you get any closer, Lucius, I will not hesitate to defend myself." Holly stated.

Thankfully, the man backed off a little, but still was too close for comfort. "...What did he do, _Holly_? How did he seduce you so thoroughly? He's not the most beautiful man in the world...tell me."

"He's beautiful to me." Holly said, smiling a little. "And I love him."

The man was silent for a long moment. "Why?"

"...Because he understands me in a way that no one else possibly could. I trust him, when I cannot give my trust so completely to any other. I would do anything-_ anything_- for him, if he asked it of me. He did not 'break' me. He never had to."

She heard a sudden noise, and Lucius was pulling away, revealing Severus right behind him. The man's eyes were wide as he dropped Holly's cloak to the floor- he was rushing to her, pushing Lucius aside- yanking her out of her seat towards him into a violent kiss.

Holly was so shocked, she didn't even have time to fight him. He finally pulled away from her mouth, breathing hard, holding her tightly to his chest. "...Dear Merlin..." The man panted, shaking his head, sounding delirious. Holly's thoughts were a tumbling mess- was this all a test? Of course it was. She was dealing with distrustful, pessimistic...wonderful...Severus.

Holly opened her eyes, looking to Lucius, who was watching them with a soft smile on his lips. That was real. He was...happy for them.

Holly tilted her face up, and Severus kissed her again, a little gentler this time. He cupped her cheek, and Holly smiled. "...I suppose I passed the test, then?" She whispered playfully.

"You passed with flying colors." Severus whispered against her lips. "...And I love you as well."

Holly closed her eyes, melting against him, burying her face in his chest. Those words...

Lucius spoke. "I'm going to let the others know that you left for Hogwarts a bit early, Holly, I'll just tell them that you needed to work on a project. Severus?"

"I'll take her back. I'll talk to you later...Thank you." Severus whispered, his eyes never leaving Holly.

"I'm all melty." Holly said with a silly little grin, clutching Severus tightly so she wouldn't fall over. Lucius was walking away now with a smile of his own.

X-x-x

Holly had a late start on Sunday morning, so had arrived a little late to St. Mungo's. After checking in with the adults, she went to the children's ward. She was surprised to find that she wasn't the only visitor there. Holly smiled brightly as she saw Neville reading a book to a small group of kids.

Holly saw Jacob looking at her as she entered. She gave a little wave, not wanting to interrupt the story, checking on some of the other children. Many of them were happy to see her, and they made small talk for a little while. She stopped short as she saw an empty bed, by the other children who'd been kissed by Dementors.

Neville spoke quietly, already having finished his story by then. "I asked the Healers about her. She died last night."

Holly sighed, and Neville made to stand to her. "You alright?" He asked cautiously.

"...I'm fine. I just...wouldn't wish that on anyone...these Dementors sound horrible."

"They are." Neville said with a frown. "Back in our third year, they had a whole bunch guarding the school, to protect us from Sirius Black."

Holly turned to him at this. "...Sirius Black, my Godfather, right?"

The boy looked changrinned at this. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But he was a criminal, you know."

Holly frowned. "...He was Kissed too, just like these kids were, right?"

"Yeah." Neville said slowly. "Near the end of the year. He was caught by Professor Lupin. Black was kissed...and then something happened."

"Lupin was one of his best friends, you know." Holly said softly. "...Severus told me that my Father, Black, and Lupin were as thick as theives. He...doesn't like to talk about them, though. What happened to Lupin?"

"...He resigned from Hogwarts not long afterwards...partly 'cos everyone found out he was a werewolf. Well...he wrote his resignation letter...and...um...killed himself. Silver poisoning."

Holly's eyes went round at this.

Neville rubbed the back of his neck, dropping his eyes. "From what I heard, his letter was really strange too...talking about how some guy named Peter was still around. I dunno. I only know 'cos I heard McGonagall and Dumbledore talk about it."

Holly stared at the boy. "...Did you know that I inherited the Black Estate from Sirius?"

"...No. I didn't."

"Well, I did. I always wondered why the man who betrayed my parents would have me inherit everything. What if he was innocent?"

Neville looked shaken. "...But he had to have had a trial, right?"

"...Hmm."

"...The whole family is bad news, Holly." Neville said quietly. "Lestrange...she was a Black before she married. So is Narcissa Malfoy. Odds are, Black is likely to be the culprit, you know?"

Holly frowned at this. "I see."

x-x-x

The following week, Holly felt as though she was walking on air.

Severus loved her. And now she knew for sure.

She never thought she'd ever hear those words from someone, directed towards her.

She could tell Severus was...content. He certainly held her close much more often, when they were alone. Holly had a hard time, wanting to tell everyone what had happened, but she knew it wouldn't be...appropriate. She'd have to thank Lucius and Narcissa, at some point.

Severus hadn't apologized for tricking her, and she hadn't expected him to. She understood why he did it. He'd been hurt enough over the years- he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't go behind his back or anything.

She continued to sit in on the third year's Arithmicancy and Ancient Runes courses, as well as Severus' first year's potions classes. She also started sitting in on Hagrid's classes, whenever she could fit them in- Hagrid was overjoyed to have her learning from him.

While a bit lost in the seventh year's Herbology course, Neville was a great partner and was very patient with her. Sprout was also a great teacher too. For transfiguration, Defense, and Charms, she was still doing self-study at this point, picking up a few spells here and there, though she often spoke with the Professors about tips and things.

Hermione, of course, was a great source of information- the girl was constantly 'finding' her, out and about in the corridors. It actually had Holly wondering if the girl was stalking her- she was well aware that some of the youngest students were still following her around, watching her with starry eyes...still, it was a bit strange.

She continued to visit St. Mungo's twice a week- she and Neville both went together on Sundays. She also started talking to Madam Pomfrey, whenever the woman was free, to try to learn some healing spells. The woman was more than happy to help, and the two began to talk about possibly having an official 'counselor' at the school. While the Heads of Houses, prefects, and the Head Boy and Head Girl counseled students, most of them were spread too thinly to do it properly, and they were not professionals. It was an idea, something that Holly was playing around with- she wasn't exactly sure if it would work.

All too soon, September was turning into October, and fall was properly settling in. With the costume ball at the end of the month, the girls were preparing their costumes already, and nervous boys were trying to figure out who to take. Many of the first, second, and third years would be going in groups, but the older students were certainly eyeing each other up for the ball.

Holly had taken to...avoiding a few certain boys that weren't taking no for an answer. Severus was going to be chaperoning, of course, which left her kind of hanging.

Neville had gotten up the courage to ask Hermione, they both making a point of saying that they would just be going together as friends. Draco would be taking Pansy- reluctantly. It was clear that the girl wasn't really holding his interest all that much, but Holly was glad that he wasn't bothering her.

No...it was the other Slytherin boys she had to worry a little about. Especcially Zabini. He was constantly flirting with her, and not in the obnoxious way either- not like Smith or McLaggen, or any of those other boys. The Slytherin was sure a smooth-talker, and she was quite sure that he'd probably used those skills on quite a few girls. He had quite the reputation. Still, she turned him down gently every single time, promising him just one dance, and one dance only.

Ron...was...belligerent. It finally took both Neville and Hermione nearly punching him out to get him to listen. He was going stag.

Holly was making her own costume- she was keeping it a secret from everyone. She'd heard of some of the other costume ideas that the other girls had- fairies, mermaids, vampires, various historical figures (Hermione, mostly), while the boys were going for scarier things like vampires, werewolves, and such things- all of the costumes sounded rather complicated and magical and elaborate, but Holly had always had the thought of 'less is more' would be best.

She and Severus had also been invited to the Malfoy's private Samhain party, for which she had a seperate outfit for. She and Severus had decided to go together as a couple, revealing their relationship to the small group of people that Severus was apparently close to. According to him, the party was more like a drunken orgy the later it went, but that was only for an even smaller group of people- invitation only, of course.

And all too soon, the holiday was arriving- Hagrid's huge pumpkins were decorating the castle, loud music was in the Great Hall, and Nick was hosting his annual deathday party. It was a Friday, so the day had been full of distracted students, eager to get ready for the dance-

Holly got ready in her own rooms, not wanting anyone to see her costume. Because it was such an open event, she'd gone for something playful and fun, but something just a little...flirtacious. She looked in her full length mirror, holding out her skirts.

She was going as Red Riding Hood. In the muggle world, it was a fairly common costume for young women to wear, although theirs was probably much more revealing. Holly's dress was rather simple- cherry red, with a white peter pan collar, and a white ribbon bow tied just beneath. It was snug and darted about the waist, flaring out over her hips in a full skirt. The sleeves were short and puffed just a little, tying off into white ribbons about the hem. The skirt fell just above her knees- not too short, or too long.

Beneath, she wore a white slip with a bit of lace about the hem, so when her skirt flounced up (and it would), it would show a little. She wore opaque white stockings, and red maryjanes to match- she'd actually gone out to the muggle world to get them, since the color was so unique.

She'd kept her makeup and hair quite simple and pretty, except for the red lipstick she wore. It transformed her face completely, and...she really liked that look. She would never wear such a thing on a daily basis, but...for special occassions? Maybe. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and twisted into a loose bun.

Over the outfit, she wore her red hooded cloak. It was just the right length that it matched the hem of her skirt. She also had a basket of apples, sweets, and various other healthy snacks that the elves helped her prepare.

After all...Red Riding Hood was delivering sweets to her Grandmother. And it would be fun, handing out the sweets to the kids.

She gave one long look to her reflection, smirking a little at the thought of what Severus would do later on tonight...she just hoped he didn't leave_ too_ many marks.

Her ensemble got many double-takes, and the kids loved the sweets. She avoided Severus in the crowds, choosing to mingle with the other students and staff members. She knew he was following her...watching her.

The dance was fun- the music was loud, and she danced with lots of people- both girls and boys. Many boys tried to get fresh, but she always left if they did that, giving them a warning look.

Some were well behaved, like Neville and Draco, and she wasn't too suprised at this.

As the night was coming to an end, and the younger students had gone on to bed, and there were just a few couples slow dancing on the dance floor, Holly meet Severus' eyes from across the room. Finally. He was standing by the punchbowl- the other staff members looked to be horribly drunk already, and were nearly passed out at the table nearby.

Holly just smiled at the professor, nodding towards the door. He gave her a subtle nod, and she headed for the door casually, undoing the tie for her cloak slowly. Unknown to her, Blaise Zabini had been making out with a girl nearby, and had spotted her.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Severus strode briskly out of the Great Hall as well, not just a a minute later. He made his apologies to his sleepy companion, and followed silently, casting a dissillusionment spell on himself, as well as a silencing spell, once he was in the foyer.

He heard soft laughter nearby, and he followed the sound quietly.

He was not stupid. It was clear that Potter and Severus had something going on. He didn't blame them. Potter was insanely hot, in that adorably cute sexy way, and Severus was pretty hot too, he could admit. He just...wanted to see them together.

He knew it had been close, a couple of times. He knew that Potter was in the first year's class, right before the NEWT class, and she often stayed behind. He'd tried arriving earlier, but the door was always locked- and the sounds he heard! And he couldn't just unlock Severus' classroom door- that man's spellwork was always impeccable.

His heart beat just a little faster as he heard a little noise- he turned around the corner, smirking as he started down the stairs to the dungeons. At the foot of the stairs...there was Potter's red cloak.

He picked it up with a smirk, shaking his head. He dropped it, heart beating just a little faster. He heard someone's shoes, running on the stone floor- he headed towards the sound quickly, and was soon approaching Severus' office door- his eyes widened as he saw the two of them...finally.

Severus had pinned Potter against the door- they hadn't even made it inside. He was holding her by her hair, kissing her neck...maybe biting. The girl was facing towards him, her eyes closed, her mouth dropped open, small whines and pants could be heard.

Blaise's mouth dropped open as he watched Severus slide his hand down her front, ever so slowly, lingering on her stomach. A tell-tale glow formed on the girl's stomach- the contraception spell! Blaise was jealous at the man's ability to do it wandlessly. It looked like they'd done this before.

They were kissing now, and the girl was wrapping her arms about his neck. He grabbed her by her waist, hoisting her up- they were stumbling into his classroom now. Blaise followed them, eternally grateful that the door hadn't closed behind them all the way- he watched through the crack in the door as Severus pinned Potter to his bare desk. The sound of her stockings being ripped would forever be etched in his mind.

Oh boy. He was never going to look at that desk the same ever again. Blaise reached down, groping himself subtly, watching his Professor shove Potter's legs apart, tugging her towards the edge of the desk. With the way that they were positioned, he could only see Severus from behind, and Potter's legs. He scowled, inching in through the door, careful not to make a sound.

He watched as he slowly entered the room, watching his Professor and Potter make out, her red lipstick staining his skin- their hands hurriedly reached down- the girl arched up a little as Severus tugged her skirt up, revealing knickers underneath her torn white stockings- Blaise bit his lip at the sight of the black lace, palming his erection through his trousers. Oh boy.

He was yanking at her top now, pulling the ribbon out, unbuttoning the two tiny buttons underneath her shirt collar, revealing a little bit of her chest, but it was still too high to see-

"...Fuck, you did that on purpose." Severus said huskily, making the girl laugh. "Tease."

"...Yep." The girl said, groaning as he began to touch her with one hand, starting to undo his trousers with another.

Blaise slowly sat at one of the desks in the back of the classroom, watching everything play out before him- all too soon, Severus was turning her over, so that she was bent over the edge of the desk- he groaned as he saw that Severus was taking his dick out, and with one violent thrust, he was sheathed inside her.

Blaise slowly took himself out of his trousers, masterbating as he watched- he'd watched others before, plenty of times, but this was by far the best show he'd ever, ever gotten.

"Sir..." The girl groaned, her voice low and raspy- Severus' hands were on her hips now, and he was thrusting in and out of her with abandon, their hips slamming into one another. She groaned as he yanked at her hair again, freeing the bun she'd put her hair in, letting it loose.

Blaise's hand quickened at the sight of the gir's long hair- he'd always wondered how long it was.

"Sir...please...ugh...don't..."

"Don't what?" Severus hissed, his voice dark. "Didn't you want this, you little slut?"

The girl groaned, and Blaise's cock twitched in his hands. Oh...Merlin.

"Well? You knew this would happen...didn't you? And I saw the way all those boys eyed you up tonight, if they knew that you were being fucked-" At this, he thrust deeply into the girl, making her cry out. "Silly every night by their dirty old potions master, do you think they would still want you?"

The girl whimpered. "Don't...want anyone else." She panted. "...Jus' you, sir."

"That's right. You're mine. Say it."

The girl gasped, rocking forward again, her feet going up a little. She was clutching the edges of the desk now, legs visibly shaking.

"...Yours. Only yours. Oh sir..." She gasped. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Cum inside me. Make me dirty...Sir, please?"

Blaise leant forward, gripping his cock tightly in his hand, wanting to stave off his ejaculation, wanting to time it just right. He licked his lips as he watched his Professor press against her, chest to back, covering her with his body, even his arms covering her outstretched ones.

Blaise was a bit curious at this. "Is this what you want?" Severus whispered, turning his head towards Blaise, his eyes closed, his dark hair strewn over the side of his face. He had such a debauched...sexy look, and yet he looked so utterly content. "To feel my weight upon you, pressing down on you, making you...utterly helpless?"

He heard a muffled groan, and it certainly sounded like it agreed.

"You're mine, darling. All mine. Right? Who owns you?" The man whispered, subtly shifting his hips against hers.

He heard a muffled sound, once more, but Blaise figured that Severus must have intepreted it correctly. A suddenly wicked smile spread on the man's face. "Yes...I do. Now...when I tell you to cum...you will cum. Do you understand?" Another muffled noise.

The man slowly raised himself off, but not entirely, bracing himself on his elbows, beginning to thrust inside the girl once more. Blaise watched the girl tremble and shake, but her limbs did not move- she was unable to.

Blaise had never, ever seen something so erotic before, and that was saying something. He'd heard rumors about his Mother and her many husbands, but he could never imagine his Professor doing such dirty deeds...yet here he was...fucking a girl his age, Holly Potter, no less, claiming ownership of her.

"...Pet...you may cum now." The man moaned breathily, an entranced look on his face, his eyes closing, his head turning up in utmost concentration-

Blaise could see Potter's legs suddenly extending, toes pointing, legs shaking, fists clenching on the desk- she let out a beautiful groan, and Blaise finally had to let go- his cum spilled in his hand, spattering against the underside of the desk, on his trousers.

Not a moment later, Severus was thrusting into her so roughly that he was making the desk rock forward a little, scraping against the floor. Blaise could only watch lazily, under hooded eyes, feeling exhausted and sated- this man was...so utterly lucky.

Blaise knew he could never, ever be with Potter. Not after seeing that. He silently cast the cleaning charm, straightened himself up a bit, smiling a little as he watched and heard Severus cum, freezing, depositing his semen deep inside her- the girl just laid there, exhausted, her face buried under all that beautiful hair Severus was so fond of grabbing.

He sat at the desk, watching in silence as the man cleaned the two of them up, taking care of the girl. It was...so domestic, something that Blaise hadn't thought the man was really capable of doing, especcially after what he'd just seen. Soon, the girl was perched in his lap, curled up against his chest, the two of them sitting in his desk chair.

He hummed softly, straightening her dress, hair- the girl just smiled sleepily, snuggling into him- Blaise was...in awe, at how they'd been able to switch so suddenly. Seeing the content looks on their faces made him wonder...how long had this been going on, and how long would it last?

After seeing his Mother marry over and over again, he'd sort of never believed in love- real love. But after seeing that...he could understand it a little better. He watched the Professor press a gentle kiss to the top of Potter's soft hair.

"...Holly...we should really get to bed."

"Comfy." The girl mumbled.

"...We have a long night tomorrow too...or did you forget about the Malfoy's party?"

Blaise's interest was peaked. The Malfoy's Samhain party was legendary- his own Mother was always invited. He'd always wondered what went on there.

"...Didn't forget. Got special outfit." The girl said with a little smile. "...Hope you like it."

"Well...if it's anything like this one, I will love it. Did you make this one too?"

"...Yep. By hand. 'cept the shoes. Bought the shoes."

Blaise was a little suprised at this. Potter made her costume? Without magic? Interesting.

"...Well, you look lovely in it. Good enough to eat."

"...Hmm...does that make you my wolf?" The girl whispered, wrapping her arms about his neck. The Professor picked her up gently, bridal style.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm the Huntsman, darling. I'm the one that saves you from the wolves."

They went into the man's office quietly, and Blaise sat there for the longest time, reflecting on...everything he'd just seen.

This...was probably the best night of his life...so far. A part of him knew he should be jealous at what Severus and Potter- Holly had, but...he really couldn't. It had been amazing- sexy and beautiful, all at the same time. He desperately wanted to share, but...he couldn't. He wouldn't intrude on their privacy like that. He'd done that enough.

X-x-x

Like I said, not finished. I thought I should post it, since it's been ages since I've updated anything. For my usual readers, I've been very busy with work, moving into a new place, and some family stuff going on. Thank you all for reading.


	20. HPMulti Slash

Difference

HP/Multi- Greyback, Snape, OC (he's a good one, I promise)

POST OOTP

NOTE: Because so many people got upset with one part, I took it out. I get it. I had meant to take that out before I posted b/c I thought it messed things up too. Sorry I forgot. :P

Anyhoo, like the other stories in this collection, it is unedited, NOT complete, but there will be notes at the end should anyone wish to adopt this story. I've been working on it for over two years now, off and on, and I'm kinda stuck on where to go next. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Harry swayed where he stood, head buzzing. He could magic swirling all around him- his hair and cloak moved with an unseen wind. He could feel his extremities tingling, and his vision swim. And then he saw Voldemort- collapsing onto the ground before him, slowly disintegrating before their very eyes. The worst part of it all...he was laughing.<p>

Harry sank to his knees before the dust that once was Voldemort, barely registering all of the Ministry employees staring at him with wide eyes. Dumbledore swiftly approached, studying the pile of ashes, looking shocked.

"Voldemort is dead!" He announced, and a rush of people and voices started all at once. Harry did not pay attention to this. He could only think of the last words that Voldemort, that Tom Riddle had said to him.

_"I give you everything. My magic, my abilities, my title. I surrender, Potter. I hope...you have a better time of uniting the wizarding world than I did."_ Had been whispered in his head that brief moment that the two of them had shared the same body. Then the man laughed, mentioning something about the Fates, and then Harry could feel him no more.

Harry reached for Voldemort's wand, not trying to think of what that dust used to be as he touched it. As he grasped it in his clammy hand, Dumbledore grasped his shoulder. "Harry...my boy...we should get you to the hospital wing." The old man said gently. "I...I am so very proud of you, my boy."

Harry held the man's wand to his chest, feeling strange as he held it against his own- the brother wands sang together, vibrating with power, and Harry had a horrible feeling that Voldemort had done what he'd said. He could feel a strange new power running through his body, and he was terrified.

x-x-x

In the following week, there were celebrations all around the wizarding world. Harry stayed mostly in the dorm room, ignoring the piles of fanmail and letters that began to form at the foot of his bed. When he was not in the dorm room, he was visiting Ron and Hermione. His two friends had their fair share of fanmail themselves. Ron was reveling in the attention, while Hermione was more worried about Harry, and how he was feeling after Sirius' death.

Yes...while Harry was grieving over Sirius, at the same time, his thoughts were more preoccupied with what Voldemort had said. It was true- he felt stronger, more powerful. Was it possible that Voldemort had given him his powers?

His scar was fading. It was nearly gone, after a couple of days. No one had mentioned it, and Harry didn't care to bring it up. Everyone was so happy- many were glad that Voldemort was gone before the war could ever really start- the Ministry was infinitely glad that everyone seemed not to notice how it was their doing that Voldemort had gotten such power to begin with.

Harry remained in quiet reflection until the end of term, lost in his own thoughts, quietly making plans. Ron was not happy that Harry had decided to stay with the Dursleys that summer. Harry got the impression that Dumbledore was somewhat approving of the mood- whatever. He wasn't that happy with the Headmaster at the moment. Harry had been prophecized from birth to face off Voldemort, yet Dumbledore had done nothing to help him train.

It also puzzled Harry about what Voldemort had said. Had the man really been trying to unite the wizarding world?

x-x-x

Harry was at Privet Drive soon enough, and as soon as he entered the house, he spoke to the Dursleys firmly. "I'm not going to be here much during the day. I will only sleep here at night. I don't want to bother you, so please don't bother me." He handed some money to Uncle Vernon. "I did some work at school last year to earn that money- that should be enough to cover my expenses for this summer. Yes?"

"...Er...yes. Go to your room!" The man growled, still staring greedily at the wad of cash in his hands.

Harry happily brought his things up to his room, humming as he locked the door behind him. "Well, Hedwig, this summer is going to be much better than the last."

x-x-x

A few days later, armed with some notes in his pocket, his invisibility cloak, and both of his wands (Voldemort's wand was now his, by right of conquest, according to the Daily Prophet), he headed off to Diagon Alley by way of muggle bus. He was very, very glad he'd had the foresight to borrow a bit of muggle money from Hermione before term had ended. After explaining to her that he was going to pay off the Dursleys to leave him alone, to say that she was unhappy was an understatement.

But she understood his need for peace and quiet- the wizarding world was anything but that at the moment. She was going to be spending all summer with her parents too, having a quiet summer at home, for once. They both needed it, after the past year.

While the muggle bus took longer than the Knight Bus did, he was glad for the privacy. It allowed him to think about what he needed to do that day. In the past couple days that he'd spent in his room, he realised that he stood to possibly inherit something from Sirius. He wasn't sure what it could be, but he wanted to check in with Gringott's. It seemed so callous, but he wanted to make sure the Ministry wasn't going to take off with the money or whatever he had.

Sirius' innocence had been quietly announced in the papers, but it had been ignored in favor of the huge headlines about Voldemort's death and the arrest of his followers that had been there that night. Those who had previously escaped Azkaban had all been Kissed, and the others would have to go to trial, with veritaserum, this time.

Bellatrix Lestrange was still on the run. Harry had the feeling she wouldn't be showing her face anytime soon...but then again, she was mad, so who knew what she would do. He was aware that Voldemort had other followers that had not been there that night, but it was very likely that they all went their separate ways after his death.

He arrived to Diagon Alley, hiding under his invisibility cloak to get through the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Pictures of himself were posted all over the place- it was a bit surreal. There were lots of people out and about, and...he stopped short as he saw a bright purple building. He grinned, seeing the WWW insignia there. The twin's shop! There was a sign outside, saying that there was a huge sale, to celebrate 'You-No-Poo's' Death. Harry laughed quietly at this, and promised himself he would visit the twins after he finished at Gringott's.

He approached the bank, taking off his cloak. The Goblins on the steps eyed him warily as he passed. Harry gave them an uneasy smile. He'd never really felt all that comfortable around Goblins, and he could even feel his magic reacting- it felt restless.

He went inside the lobby, and approached a familiar looking teller. "Hi. I'd like to speak to-"

"Key please." The goblin said brusquely, not even looking up from counting his mountain of coins.

"I...I don't have it with me-"

The Goblin looked up, clearly irritated. "Well then, human, you-" He cut himself off as he recognized Harry. Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "Mr. Potter." The Goblin greeted.

"Hi. I'd like to meet with someone, please, about my accounts. I have a few questions."

"Very well." He motioned, and another Goblin came forward, and the two spoke briefly in Gobbledegook. They kept glancing at Harry, and he sort of got the impression they thought something was a bit funny. Harry stayed put, and the other Goblin spoke up.

"Follow me." The Goblin said curtly. He led Harry to an antechamber, which was filled with desks and Goblins. The Goblin led him to a desk, and with a tap of his hand to the desk, curtains sprung up around them. Harry could feel a faint hum of magic around them- he guessed it was for their privacy.

The Goblin sat down. "Well, Mr. Potter? What is it? We do not have time to fool around."

Harry cleared his throat, procuring his list. "My Godfather, he passed away recently. I...I was led to believe that I may inherit something from him-"

"Yes. We sent out the letters two days after his death. Did you not get it?"

Harry shook his head mutely. He'd gotten a lot of letters lately- perhaps he'd missed it?

"Very well. Yes, you stand to inherit, Mr. Potter. I will get you the paperwork, as well as the ledgers. The other inheritors have already been contacted. Your situation is different." There was another tap to the desk, and some papers shot abruptly out of a drawer.

"You'll be inheriting the title, which also means you will eventually sit in the Black seat on the Wizengamot, in addition to gaining the majority of the Black Estate holdings. Sign here, here, and here."

Harry quickly signed, feeling a bit overwhelmed. As the Goblin put the paperwork away, Harry suddenly wanted to curse himself. He hadn't read it! Damn it.

"Here." The Goblin handed him a thick ledger. "Read that in your own time. I haven't time for that here. We have our own copy." He said briskly, watching Harry begin to open the book. "Now that you have the Black title, you now are able to sign for the Potter title-"

Another tap, and more paperwork. Harry swallowed as it was shoved in his hands. He tried to read it, but he could feel that the Goblin was anxious to hurry up. Were they always in such a rush? He signed it anyways, and as he did, he glanced at the Goblin's nameplate on the desk.

"Ragnock, thank you for your...er assistance. I was...unaware of any of this until now. Is there anything else I need to sign for while I'm here? I don't want to waste any more of your time."

The Goblin's expression shifted, and he narrowed his eyes. He looked as though he was studying Harry quite intently.

"Yes." Another tap, and more paperwork came out of the drawer, and boy, did it look dusty and old. "The Selwyn Estate. By right of Conquest."

"By right of..." Harry stammered, hand shaking as he glanced through the paperwork- he signed it, feeling rather overloaded with information.

"You will also inherit these properties from various 'Donations' to the Boy Who Lived." The Goblin sneered at this, more paperwork showing up in his hands.

"Here are the Black and Selwyn ledgers-" Both large and dusty, even bigger than the Potter Ledger- Harry grunted under the weight. Had he really just inherited Voldemort's stuff? And what was all this other stuff? This was just...too much.

"And sign here- this gives us the authorization to combine all of your Estates and Vaults."

With an exasperated sigh, Harry signed the papers, and with a snap of the Goblin's fingers, all of the big ledgers vanished, and combined into one huge tome. Harry gave a Look to the goblin who sat across from him- he looked quite amused.

"Thank you." Harry said stiffly.

"Any other business, Lord Potter-Black-Selwyn?"

Harry winced. "Please, just Mr. Potter, and yes- I'd like to make a withdrawal. And could we keep this business private? There's some gold in it for you."

Ragnock's smile widened, and he suddenly looked predatory.

x-x-x

Harry headed to the Twin's shop, feeling exhausted. Boy, those Goblins liked to keep people on their toes. No wonder no one liked them. Still, he did think they were kind of funny, in a twisted sort of way. He figured the Goblins didn't like humans either, and that was why they were always in such a rush to finish their business with them. But they certainly knew their stuff!

He went inside the twin's shop, and heard a bell jingle somewhere. The place was rather busy, and full of people. Harry managed to sneak through the crowd, rather startled at how much money these people were forking over at the counter. One of the twins was at the counter, while the other was on the floor, and they seemed to be having quite a good time.

Harry snuck around to one of the back rooms, eyeing some of the gear there. It was rather quiet in this section of the shop- invisible hats and jackets, even a deflector for curses. Huh...cool. There was a room further beyond, with dark purple curtains, and a large sign that said 'Adults Only'. Harry could only guess what was behind those curtains.

"Hello sir- oh! Harry!" George pulled him into a great big hug, making Harry blush and push him away. "How ya doin? Heard you went to the muggles this summer- why on earth would you actually want to be there?"

Harry laughed a bit. "I just wanted some quiet. But I got bored, so I came over to see how you guys were doing."

"We're doing great- just great! Making loads of money. You did a good thing, Harry- people are happy, and when they're happy, they're more willing to part with their galleons!" The boy said with a relish.

Harry laughed a little at this, and George held up a hat. "We got the idea from your cloak. Kind of handy, huh?"

Harry nodded, smiling as he watched the boy show off what it could do. "You guys have got some really great stuff here."

"Well, it's all possible because of you." George said, ruffling up his hair playfully. Harry gave him a glare, trying to straighten it.

"Well...I guess I should head out...you know, before people recognize me..."

"Hey, why don't you go upstairs? We'll be closing up soon, we could all do dinner. How about it?"

Harry was about to say no...but...instead, he found himself nodding. "Alright."

"Just up the stairs there. Don't mind the mess- I'll go tell Freddie the good news!"

Harry went up the narrow stairs, and found himself entering the twins' apartment. It was rather small, and full of boxes full of gear. He sat on the sofa, but only after checking the seat cushions carefully. Who knew what they had up here. He waited about twenty minutes, noting that the twins actually didn't have much food in the apartment, and that there was only one bedroom that they shared. Still, it was their own place, and he kind of admired their gumption. He smiled slightly as he picked up a picture of the Quidditch team from his first year. Merlin, he was so small.

He saw himself standing next to Oliver, who had his arm hooked around Harry's shoulders. The twins were making silly faces, and the girls were giggling at them. Harry sighed. They had been a good team. Harry idly wondered what Oliver was up to. Oliver had been a fifth year when this picture was taken...it was rather startling to think of that. Harry had always looked up to the boy, thought he was so cool...he really was a goofball.

Harry found himself blushing as photo-Oliver flashed him a smile. He put the picture down, whirling around as Fred spoke up.

"Ah! Memories! The good old days!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Fred grabbed him, ruffling his hair. What was up with that?. He pushed Fred away. "So...George mentioned dinner, but it doesn't look like you guys have any food here."

"Well...No. We usually go to Mum's for dinner. We don't have much time for cooking. But...maybe you'd want to go out? How does the Leaky sound?"

Harry made a face. "Too many people. How about take-out curry?"

"Curry? What's that?"

Harry gaped. "What's...Merlin, come on, we have to go now!"

Needless to say, the Twins had a new favorite food by the end of the night- even to the point of seeing if they they could whip up some fire breathing pastilles named after some curry dishes. They went out for dinner, had a few drinks in honor of the Marauders, and had loads of fun. Harry thought Sirius might approve.

x-x-x

Harry finally started to read the letters he was getting from various fans. He usually threw the love-letters away, only keeping a few for laughs. He loved the letters from the little kids- they were funny and cute, and he loved the drawings. He usually replied to those.

He also got letters from politicans- from the UK and beyond. Most of them were painfully boring and polite, offering their congratulations, while others were condescending. Harry made a point to reply to each of them, even if he hated it. He didn't bother to mince words and came out to say what he thought. No, he did not kill Voldemort in honor of his parents. He did not know how it happened. No, it was not true that he was dating Hermione Granger, and Yes, it was true that he'd managed to lead a group of teenagers against Voldemort's inner circle. And...yes, he would like to exchange letters in the future.

Might as well not burn those bridges. Just in case.

The local newspapers were still going on and on about him- girls were now even saying that he'd gone on dates with him, and how he was such a good kisser...others spoke about his fantastic feats of magic...and what was more, even more spoke about all the training he must have gone through to be able to kill Voldemort. He finally had enough.

He wrote Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_How are you doing? How are your parents? Are you having a fun and relaxing summer so far? I'm doing alright myself- here is your money back, with interest. I managed to sneak away to Gringott's one day last week. Shh, don't tell, I kept under the cloak so I wouldn't be mobbed._

_Anyways, I am sure you've noticed all the crap that they're printing in the papers. I've thought about it, and I think I'd like to publish an autobiography. You know...set the story straight. And I mean...everything. Including the stuff I never told you guys. Some publishers have made some offers, but I thought you might have an idea of which one would be best to work with. They've sent along contracts too- I've sent copies to you. Let me know what you think. Your opinion is important to me, and I'd be lost without you._

_You, Ron, and I went through a lot of crap together these past years, and I hope that you and Ron know how much I appreciated your help. Especially you. You're practically a sister to me, you know? I hope you consider me the same way._

_-Harry_

It only took a day for him to get a reply- Hedwig was getting quite the work out this summer. She'd never been happier.

_Harry,_

_Of course I consider you like a brother! I'm so touched that you feel the same way. I know we've become quite close over the years, and I hope that our friendship will last for the rest of our lives. Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, I know how it embarrasses you._

_Okay, so I looked at the contracts, and did a bit of research, and I think I've determined the best publisher for you to work with. Circlet Press isn't very large, but they are quite reputable. They have published other biographies previously, and their contract was quite good. They are owned by the Nott family, but you won't have a problem with that, do you? Like I said, they are quite reputable in their field, and have many good connections. The sum that they are offering is good, and the percentage of royalties you will receive is quite favorable in comparison to the other publisher's offers._

_I would suggest that you write them, and let them know exactly what your aims are for your autobiography. If you would like, I would be happy to edit the manuscript for you before sending it off to them. I am so pleased that you are considering this, Harry! Imagine, you, a published author! Have you started writing it yet? If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask!_

_Your sister in all but blood,_

_Hermione_

x-x-x

Harry sent off a letter to the publisher that Hermione had recommended. He trusted her opinion, after all. He started thinking about what he would want to include in such a book, and how long he would want it to be. He wanted to write about his experiences with the Dursleys, but he was unsure of how to do it. He was...a little scared, actually. He'd never told his friends exactly what he'd been through with them- Hermione knew more than anyone, but even she didn't know anything.

Harry felt as though people deserved the truth. That they should see he was just a normal person, like any of them. He felt as though he should be honest with them, because he knew that there had certainly been enough people in his life that had told him lies and half-truths.

So he thought about it for a while, and started to familiarize himself with his Estate. The Potter-Black-Selwyn Estate (now combined), was vast, and he found himself to be quite rich- plenty of gold, jewels, and heirlooms. He owned a good amount of investments and properties. The Potters had a fair number of properties within the country, and sound investments in several quidditch teams, a brewery, Florean's, and a small clothing shop. The Blacks owned quite a bit of property within Knockturne Alley, and a few homes abroad. They also owned a small portion of the Daily Prophet, and a company that specialized in growing and selling herbs and plants for potions. The properties in Knockturne were in poor condition, and many of them were abandoned.

The Selwyn Estate didn't have very much money or properties at all, but did have some priceless Heirlooms and a rather vast rare book collection. More importantly, however, the Selwyn Estate included Salazar Slytherin's property, which included one-fourth of the deed to one Hogwarts castle. It was...unnerving. Harry was terrified that someone may find out about this.

He commissioned people under a fake name, to clean up his properties in Knockturne so that they would be habitable. He also had done the same for the small Potter properties that dotted the English countryside. He hoped that after all that vacant property had been made habitable and cleared out, he could rent them out or sell them. He didn't need all that just for him. What furniture that could be salvaged would be sold off in Knockturne and Diagon Alley through his fake name.

It wasn't illegal, what he was doing- he just didn't want people to know what he was up to until it was all completed. He was in the papers enough as it was.

Although, he did decide to put more money into WWW through his real name. The world needed a few more laughs, and he didn't mind anyone knowing it was him.

x-x-x

He did a lot of thinking that summer. Thinking about what he wanted to do with his life, now that Voldemort was gone. To be honest, he really didn't want to be an Auror. He'd only told McGonagall that because he thought that was really the only option for him at that point.

But now that he had thought things over, he...didn't want to work for the Ministry. Sure, he was going to have three seats in the Wizengamot after he finished a Hogwarts, but he certainly didn't want to be at the place day in and day out. Was there a way he could assign Proxies or something? Maybe he could travel. Maybe he could learn more about the wizarding world.

He really didn't need to work- he had plenty of money. But he also knew that if he didn't do anything, he'd be terribly bored. Hence, what he was doing with the properties he owned. He continued to think things out, and quietly make his plans.

He often went out on long walks in Diagon Alley and Knockturne Alley, just studying people, watching how they interacted. Now that Voldemort was dead, were people still going to be continuing with his work? Did the purebloods still hate the muggleborn? Certainly. Did the muggleborn still feel alienated from the rest of wizarding society? Surely, yes.

Strangely enough, Voldemort_ had_ united a large group of people together- not just witches and wizards, but Giants, Vampires, Werewolves... Sure, it had been under a banner of hatred and bigotry, but he had done what many wizards hadn't been able to do. Harry reflected on the people he knew personally, the people he interacted with. It was a very small group in comparison. Still, it was quite varied. Muggleborn, halfbloods, purebloods- all Lightsided. One werewolf. Two certain little house elves. Firenze. Could he include the Mermaids in the lake? Could he include Aragog? No, his circle of acquaintances were very small in comparison, and very weak.

He was now very aware of how much his name meant now, how much his words meant to people. From those little kids that wanted to grow up to be just like him, to the elderly witches and wizards that admired his courage when facing off the Dark Lord, telling him about the war that had killed their friends and family members... He was frightened of how much power he had, how much potential he had.

What could he do with it? Could he really unite the wizarding world? Could he really make people stop hating each other? Could he really have them respect other sentient beings like Centaurs and Goblins? It sounded like an Utopian idea, and it would undoubtedly be hard work. But Harry sort of wanted to try.

But he wasn't going to do this blindly. He was going to take his time. Think about his options. He still had two years left of school. He wasn't going to just sit and bide his time, however. No...he was going to study, observe, and plan.

And...maybe he'd find the time to be a normal teenager for once.

x-x-x

Harry received a letter not long before his birthday. It was from Remus. He'd sort of been expecting this for a while now, knowing that the man had been grieving for Sirius just as much as he had, if not more. The letter itself was stained with tears, and the handwriting was shaky.

_Dear Cub,_

_I hope you are doing well. I...am not doing so well, really._

_I-we loved Sirius very much, and I know he loved us too. He was so proud of you Cub, and I'm sure he's proud of you now. I don't know if he ever told you, but he gave you whatever is left of the Estate. Go to Gringott's, if you can. If you'd like me to be there, I'd be happy to go with you._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to write- I've been so out of it. Moony...he isn't in the best shape right now. Losing another pack member really hit him hard. I am going to go abroad- to France. There's a pack there that need my help, and I've decided to go. I would really, really like to talk with you in person before I leave, if you have the time. _

_Remus_

Harry clutched the letter to his chest, feeling like he was going to cry now too. He let out a long sigh, and penned a reply. He wanted to meet with Remus as soon as possible- there had to be a way to keep him here!

x-x-x

Remus looked in terrible shape, Harry reflected when he saw the man the next afternoon. They met up in the back garden, because Aunt Petunia wouldn't let Remus inside the house. They sat on the bench in silence. Harry could tell Remus hadn't been sleeping well, and his hair was almost entirely silver now. And he had added a few more scars to his collection.

Harry reached over, taking the man's hand, and suddenly Remus was crying, clutching him tightly around the shoulders, sobbing openly. Harry held him while he shook, unable to cry for some reason. Perhaps he couldn't cry anymore- he'd just done it too much these past few weeks.

"Harry...I feel as though I should tell you something." Remus said quietly, pulling away. He looked down, looking a bit ashamed. "Harry...I don't want you to think any different of Sirius...but...he and I were lovers." The man murmured.

Harry stared at Remus, his heart breaking, and _now_ he wanted to cry. Poor Remus- Merlin! He held onto Remus again, trying to keep himself calm. "I am so sorry Remmy." He said sincerely. He pulled away, looking into the man's eyes. "Why didn't you guys tell me? I wouldn't have told."

Remus sighed, turning away. "Well, the wizarding world doesn't exactly accept homosexual relationships. They're a bit old fashioned like that. Sirius and I got together when we were sixteen, after he had a string of crazy girlfriends..." The man laughed softly. "He sort of gave up on women, and I...had sort of been waiting for him. We...I...after Lily and James died, things were obviously over between us." His voice broke at this. "That was why I hurt so much when I thought Sirius had..." He shook his head. "But when you found Sirius..."

Harry smiled. "You still loved him." Harry concluded, knowing what Remus had been trying to say.

Remus nodded. "Things were tough for both of us, but...we did get back together. It...was...almost like old times. And then...with the Order, we couldn't get any privacy...I think that was partly why Sirius was so short with everyone. He hated hiding."

"I can imagine." Harry murmured, small smile fading.

"We...we were so worried about telling you. On one hand, we thought you would be accepting, but...on the other, we knew that muggles weren't very accepting of it either. We weren't' sure how you would react. I'm so sorry we never got to tell you..."

Harry shook his head, interrupting the man. "Look, a blind man could see that you two loved each other. I didn't know the extent of that love, but I could tell that you both cared about each other like crazy. I...I am happy that you two got to have a little more time together..." He sniffled a bit. " And...I do hope that you'll manage to find someone else that will make you happy one day."

"...Well...I don't know about that, but thank you Harry." Remus said softly. "I'm...I'm glad that you accept us."

Harry looked down, toeing his trainer at the wet grass beneath his feet. "So...I do have a few questions? If you don't mind?"

"Sure."

"So...Sirius and Mr. Weasley gave me and Ron the talk last Yule. How come Sirius didn't talk about gay relationships? Don't you guys have to be safe too?" Harry asked timidly.

Remus coughed. "Uh, well, yes. But...Sirius probably thought you guys didn't really need to hear..." He trailed off, seeing Harry's expression. "Do _you_ need to hear about it?"

Harry tilted his head vaguely, giving a slight shrug of his shoulder. He couldn't say it.

"But...didn't you go out with that Cho girl?"

Harry sighed. "One date. And I left her halfway through to do that interview with Hermione and Luna."

Remus looked like he was going to laugh at this. "Oh."

"It was awful. But...I...was just curious, you know? I...I think I've...well, I'm pretty sure I had a couple crushes before, but...I never really...um..."

"It's okay." Remus interrupted, saving Harry from his stammering and blushes, an understanding smile on his face. He sighed, looking away. "Okay...so you might like guys?"

Harry gave a small nod.

"Okay...so...um, if you ever did choose to have a relationship with another man, or a woman, for that matter, you would need to be safe about it. I...should tell you that wizards are able to get pregnant."

Harry's jaw dropped at this. "what!"

Remus chuckled. "It's pretty rare- you have to be rather powerful to do it. But with your luck..."

"Yeah. Okay...so? Spell? Potion?"

"Spell. You only have to apply it once to whoever is on the...recieving end, or both, and it lasts for six hours. Um...just remember to do it, okay? Even if you think it'll be okay, or if you're in a rush...the spell protects you from diseases too."

Harry nodded firmly. Remus gave him an impromptu lesson about how to cast the spell in the back garden. It was quite surreal. A little while later, Remus finally spoke.

"Harry...it's been really good talking with you."

"...Are you really going to leave?" Harry asked. He didn't want to beg him to stay...

"Harry...Every where I go...I think of them, of _him_. I can't...I can't stay." He reached forward, cupping Harry's cheek. "I'm going to help others like me. To be honest...I don't know if I can hold on for very much longer."

Harry choked at this. "What?" He whispered. "Remus...you can't leave me..."

"Harry...they were my pack. I lost all of them... other people need my help now."

"But...what about..." He wanted to ask, to beg Remus to stay, but he couldn't find the words.

Remus gave him a big hug. "Write me often. I love you very much, cub. I am so, so very proud of you, and I know Sirius and your parents are too. No matter what you do in the future, we will be proud of you."

"Remus...please..." Harry whispered, clutching at the man. He _wanted_ to say... "Please don't leave. I love you too...please don't leave."

"...I can't Harry. I'm going to die. You have a long life ahead of you- I only have a little time left. I need to help those like me before I go. There are so many of us out there that need my help, that need my support. I'm going to do what I can for them. Be brave." A kiss was pressed against his brow, and Harry began to cry quietly, not wanting to let go.

x-x-x

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for considering our publishing firm for your Autobiography! We are very pleased that you accepted our conditions. We are staffed with a full team of editors, and we look forward to working with you. We understand that you have a very busy schedule, but we would like to have a timetable of when we should expect chapters from you, as well as information on long the book will be, and how you want it to be formatted._

_We would like to get to work on this straight away, so please send us the first chapter at your earliest convenience. It is a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter._

_Giles Nott,_

_Owner of Circlet Press_

Harry read and re-read the letter before him. He sat at his desk, hand buried in his hair. It was pouring out, suiting his mood. He really didn't feel like going out that day. Remus had left that day for France, and Harry had the awful feeling he was never going to see him again.

He understood why Remus had done it, of course, but it still hurt.

Now, he was trying to concentrate on other things. His rickety desk was filled with paperwork, letters, and files. Mostly bills from the teams he'd commissioned to clean and repair his properties. Still, now that the war was over, lots of people were looking to buy, so it was a good time to sell. He'd be making money from all of that soon enough.

Instead of picking the usual black or grey to paint his buildings in Knockturne, he'd chosen a brilliant white, and had the rooms inside painted colorfully. There were even flower boxes on the windows, and colorful shades over the ground floor shops. He'd even gave a bit of money to the shop owners to help them update the look of their shops. It was up to them how they wanted to do it, but hopefully they would go with the theme. He hated the drabness of the wizarding world lately- it needed more color, more life.

He searched through his papers to find the first half of his manuscript. He'd rewritten it twice already- the first copy was marked liberally with Hermione's corrections. She had attached a heartfelt letter to it, saying that she'd nearly cried when she'd read about the treatment he'd gone through with the Dursleys, and laughed at some of the funny bits he'd added. The first half of the book had gone up to his second year at Hogwarts. She said it was a very good start, and that it would certainly get people's attention.

He penned a letter and attached the new copy of the manuscript, as well as the photos he wanted, and where he wanted them. In the letter, he wrote about his specifications to formatting. All the photos were to be in black and white, to keep the printing costs down, and that they would be stills, to keep it down further. Even more, he wanted to have the books to be paperbacks, so that they were lighter and easier to carry, and even cheaper to print and transport.

He knew LOTS of people would want to read this book, and figured it would make things better for all of them this way. He also wanted a lot of people to be able to afford to buy the book. He'd seen some of the other biographies in bookshops, and they had always been ridiculously expensive. He didn't want that. He also wrote to expect the other half of the book by October, and that he wanted the book to be finished and published by spring. And to keep whatever was written OUT of the press until after the book was released. No point in giving away spoilers, right? And if he found out that they had omitted any of what he'd written, or had released information, he would break the contract and go to another publisher, making sure to tell everyone what had happened.

x-x-x

Harry was on his last walkabout before term started. It had actually been a fairly quiet summer for him. He'd written a ridiculous amount of letters, to all sorts of people. Kids, politicians, his friends, the DA, even McGonagall and some of the other staff members.

He'd also gotten his OWL results shortly after his birthday. He'd done well in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense, but the others...well, at least he'd passed. He wouldn't be taking Potions, since his grade wouldn't be high enough. He didn't know how to feel about that. It would certainly feel strange not to have a class with Snape.

Harry had gone with Hermione and her parents to get their school supplies. It had been nice, just hanging out, the two of them, with Hermione's parents. They had talked mostly about the book, and Hermione confessed that she had her parents read the manuscript too, 'because it had been so good!' She couldn't help but exclaim. She had said that Harry had been very heartfelt and explained things quite well, and that she couldn't have done it better.

After getting their school supplies, they had all gone out for pizza in the muggle world. Hermione's Father was a bit nervous around Harry, considering how Hermione was always hugging at him and grabbing his arm. But after the two teens both stared after a cute boy that worked in the pizza parlor, Mr. Granger realized he didn't have much to worry about.

It had been rather funny when he'd asked Harry, rather loudly, how come Hermione hadn't mentioned that he was gay in any of her letters. Hermione kind of stared at Harry for a bit and laughed. "Merlin, how come I didn't see it?"

Harry was pleasantly surprised to get acceptance from the Grangers, and he was hopeful that the others would too.

Anyways...back to the present. Harry was doing his last walkabout the day before term started up again. He was actually walking through Knockturne, looking up at his buildings. He was wearing a black coat he'd gotten in the muggle world, as it was a bit rainy out.

He smiled as he saw a contractor posting up a sign in front of one of them. The man turned, and looked at Harry.

"Hey kid- you like?"

Harry approached the man, eyes glinting, sticking his hands in his coat pockets. "I've got a couple more years yet...these look new, almost."

"They pretty much are! I should know, my team rebuilt this beauty all by ourselves! Want to take a look?"

"Well...maybe just a peek?" Harry said with a grin. Might as well, right?

Harry followed the man in, smiling at the empty shop space. "This here is for a shop. Used to be an apothecary, but it got shut down by the Ministry years ago. It was a bitch to get the smell out, but we managed."

Harry smiled, liking the rust colored walls and dark wooden floor- even the built in cupboards had been painted the colorful hue. "Quite the color, eh? The owner told us what colors to paint- a bit too...er...out there for my taste, but I guess some people like it well enough. Lots of people have looked at it already. Follow me up the stairs."

Harry followed the man up the stairs- they'd been refinished, thank god. They went into the first apartment. It was a bit small, but perfect for a couple or a single person. It was unfurnished, of course, but the built in cupboards had temperature regulating charms to preserve food.

"This place is pretty nice, eh? All the cupboards there are spelled to keep food fresh- one of the guys on our team is pretty handy with runes that way... so...you got a couple years left at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, looking into the empty bedroom briefly. "Yes. I have money, but no use in me buying a place until I've finished school."

They went back downstairs, even though Harry knew there were two more apartments above this one. "Well, the owner owns more buildings, and he's having us fix them up too, so maybe by the time you finish Hogwarts, you'll get one of these places!" The man motioned to the building once they were outside.

Harry laughed. "Maybe. You guys did a really great job."

The man cocked his head a bit. "You're...Merlin! You're Harry Potter!" He gasped.

Harry blushed, looking away. "Er...yes." He said awkwardly.

The man grabbed his hand, shaking it thoroughly. "It is a pleasure to meet ya, My wife and I are big fans."

"It is nice to meet you too, sir." Harry said sincerely, shaking the man's hand.

The following week, the team would get a bonus in their paychecks, with a note to keep up the good work.

x-x-x

Harry sat in his compartment, watching everyone out on the platform. He was curled up next to the window, his soaked trainers sitting abandoned on the floor in front of him. He knew he'd forgotten something when he'd gone shopping for school supplies- new clothes to wear outside of class. Oh well. It wasn't like the clothes he wore now were too small anyways. He still swam in them, despite having them for several years now. At least he didn't have to roll up the pants legs anymore.

He idly jotted his observations down, about how snooty looking some of the purebloods were, of how all the kids were excited to see their friends again. People were...happier. Definitely. It was good to see so many smiles.

"Hey Harry. Mind if I sit here?" Harry turned to see Neville standing in the compartment doorway, clothes soaked through and clutching Trevor's cage.

"Sure. Get caught in the rain like I did?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Glad I'm not the only one."

"Drying charms help." Harry glanced down forlornly at his shoes. "Unfortunately, they don't take to muggle trainers very well. So...how was your summer?"

Neville grinned, sitting across from him. "It was great! I got a new wand, and Gran and I had a 'Talk'...she...uh, said after what happened, she realized that I was growing up and stuff... well, it was kind of mushy and embarrassing. How was your summer? You spent it with the muggles, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but they left me alone. I bribed them." He said with a grin.

Neville smiled at this too- he had a small idea that Harry and the muggles didn't get along too well. Harry continued. "I wrote a lot of letters...mostly to little kids and rabid fangirls-" He waggled his brows at this, which had Neville laughing. "And to some boring politicians...oh, and I started writing a book."

"A book? You?" Neville looked a bit shocked at this.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Look, just because I hate writing homework essays doesn't mean I hate to write...it...it was different." Harry looked out the window. "It's not done yet...I've still got some work to do. You don't think Ron will take the mickey out on me for it, do you?"

"Probably, you know how he is."

"Hey you lot. Budge over." Ron said, entering the compartment, sitting in the place Neville vacated. Harry frowned, watching Ron flop into the seat, and Neville move into the opposite corner from where Harry was sitting. Had Ron really just done that? And Neville let him? Neville acted as though this was completely normal.

Hermione quickly came in, struggling with Crookshank's carrier. "Crookshanks, I know you hate it in there, but please don't move round so much..." She groaned, putting the carrier on the floor. "You're so heavy." There was a hiss inside the carrier. The girl sighed, and straightened her hair, and flicked her wand, drying her hair and clothes.

"Ah! Much better. Ginny?"

The red head came into the compartment, clothes already dry. "I'll set him to rights, Hermione, you and Ron go on to the prefect's compartment."

"Thanks Gin. Harry- oh you're already here!" Hermione hugged him quickly, missing Ginny's and Ron's glares. Harry noticed, however. What was up with them? "Good to see you again. Oh, and here-" She fished out some papers from her bag. "Here's the next bit I edited for you. Look it over, see if you want to add some changes- I made some recommendations, and I thought you should add a bit more-"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, taking the papers from Hermione's hand. He read a few sentences, and looked at Hermione. "What's all this?"

Harry took the papers from him, frowning. "Something I'm working on. Hermione's editing it for me. You guys should get to your meeting."

Hermione waved goodbye to the others, and Ron followed her silently, frowning. Harry sat back down in his seat, putting the papers in his notebook. Even glancing at it, he could tell Hermione had marked it up quite a bit. Lots of work to do.

"What is that, Harry?" Ginny asked, sitting next to him.

"Harry's writing a book!" Neville exclaimed, claiming his seat from across Harry once more.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really! Let me see!" She reached for it, but Harry held it back.

"It's not finished." Harry said carefully.

Ginny frowned. "But you let Hermione read it..."

"She's helping me out. Mostly spelling and grammar and stuff. You know how she is. So...how was your summer Ginny?"

"Boring." The girl sighed, pouting. "It would have been a lot better if you'd been around. The twins mentioned that you stopped by their shop a few times. How come you didn't visit?"

"I was busy." Harry said, and he got the feeling he would be saying that a lot. Thankfully, he was saved from further explanation when Luna wandered into the compartment dreamily.

"Luna! How was your trip to Sweden?"

x-x-x

The train ride was fairly uneventful, for once. The Slytherins noticeably didn't come by the compartment. Although, many others came by instead. All of the DA members dropped by, confirming that Harry would continue to hold meetings, and a whole bunch of little firsties came by to stare a bit.

Ron was about to chase them off when Harry motioned for them to come in. Some came into the compartment timidly, several clutching parchments and quills. Oh God. Autographs.

"Mr. Potter...c-can I have your autograph?" One of the girls asked cautiously, holding out her parchment. How was he to say no to that face? He gave in to her puppy eyes, and grabbed the quill and parchment.

He signed his name, smiling, and the other kids started asking their questions, and Harry did his best to answer patiently, or mentioning that the others in the compartment had been there with him too. Ron had been ridiculously pleased to sign autographs too. As they left, Hermione spoke.

"They were too cute!"

"I know, right?" Harry said with a grin, laughing. "I just couldn't say no to them- Merlin, can you imagine what Snape is going to say when he hears? 'Mr. Potter, you've gotten a big head again'." Harry mimicked, his voice gruff and low.

The others laughed at this, and Hermione spoke. "Snape doesn't really sound like that- his voice isn't that gruff! It's like..." She visibly struggled to place it, and Harry found himself mentally trying to compare it... "It's like silk." The girl concluded with a firm nod. Ron began to laugh at this, as did Neville, while Ginny and Luna giggled. Hermione started to blush. "Not that I have a crush on him or anything!" She protested.

Harry pulled her into a loose hug. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've gotten a crush on a teacher. Remember Lockhart?" The boy's laughter increased, and Hermione playfully shoved at Harry's arm.

"Don't you start with me, I know you had a crush on you-know-which teacher back in third year-"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?" He squeaked.

"Well...I only guessed it recently, but I'm right, aren't I?"

Harry looked away uncomfortably- thankfully, the others had been laughing so much that they hadn't heard Hermione's murmur.

x-x-x

Once in the Great Hall, Harry became aware of everyone staring at him- even more than usual. It...sucked. A lot. Even moving to the Gryffindor table had been weird- like everyone had parted, allowing for him to pass, all looking at him expectantly. It...felt weird and...just plain weird.

And his magic was feeling all wonky again- restless. His hands and feet tingled, and he remembered it had been like this during the last week of term the previous year. He looked up at the Head table, quickly noting the new Professor. He was older, short and squat- this was supposed to be their new Defense Professor? He didn't look like much. Then again, Flitwick was tiny and so...damned cheerful you'd never know that he was a dueling champion.

The first years began to get sorted, and Harry noted that there were less Slytherins this year- one girl even looked like she was about to cry- still, she kept a stiff upper lip. It might have been because of the cold stony silence from the other three tables when the first years had been sorted into Slytherin. Harry came to the uncomfortable realization that these little kids might get the brunt of some people's anger from the war. He glanced around at his fellow Gryffindors, and saw their open anger there.

Whenever a Gryffindor was announced, they completely switch over, cheering and greeting their new Housemate with open arms. Merlin! This was awful! He looked back to the Slytherin table, which was so quiet and...uncomfortable. He hated it. He knew what it was like to be excluded, to be not wanted...how could he be a part of this?

He dropped his gaze to his plate, feeling ashamed of himself and his housemates.

He ate dinner on automatic, feeling as though the food in his mouth tasted like cardboard. He sat in his seat, his good mood long gone. Dumbledore stood to make his announcements, eyes twinkling.

"Now, for the announcements!" The man called out. "I suggest for all of you who are new to the school, or need reminding, that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has added a number of things from the banned objects list. You will find the list on his door. I daresay, it has gotten quite long by now- it nearly reaches the floor." He paused for laughter.

"We will also be bringing back an old tradition- the Spring Formal!" There were excited whispers at this, and Harry silently groaned, wanting to bang his head against the table. He just knew girls were already staring at him. "Of course, that's quite a ways from now." The Headmaster added, almost absently. Harry could tell that the man was very enthusiastic about this, but the other teachers weren't so happy.

"Now, I would like for you to introduce an old friend of mine, Mr. Horace Slughorn!" There was half-hearted clapping at this, although Harry noted that the Slytherins were slightly more enthusiastic. "He will be returning to his old post as our Potions Professor!"

Harry blinked. Had he heard that right? Other students were visibly confused at this.

Dumbledore motioned to Snape. "Professor Snape will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." There was loud clapping at this from the Slytherins, and a smattering of applause from the other tables. Snape stood, glaring at all of them imperiously, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry stared at the man, still feeling quite confused.

Whhhhaaat?

Ron echoed him from his spot next to Harry. "What? He can't do that!" He yelled standing.

Hermione actually blushed, hiding her head in her hands. Harry wanted to do the same. He shrunk down in his seat a bit.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, I can. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape called out.

There was some clapping from Slytherin table at this, and Harry looked over to see the firsties whispering to each other, small smiles on their faces. Huh.

x-x-x

That evening, Harry climbed up the stairs to the dorm room, sighing as they arrived. Ron was already grumbling about Hermione nagging him, and Dean and Seamus were teasing Ron about getting them negative points before the term even started- they even said it had to be some sort of record.

Harry started to unpack his things with a few flicks of his wand- he didn't even notice how the others went silent.

"Harry! You just did that silently, with hardly any effort at all!" Neville gasped.

Harry glanced around, file folder in hand. All of his clothes were putting themselves away, folding themselves, his books lining themselves up on his dresser. Did he even know that spell? "Er...yeah, I guess so."

"Cor, you really are powerful." Dean murmured appreciatively.

Harry blushed, turning to his bed. "It's nothing." He muttered. He flopped onto his bed, and opened his file, and grabbed a quill as it passed by him. He started to go over the manuscript Hermione had brought him, trying his best to ignore the other's stares.

x-x-x

The following morning, Harry headed to breakfast with Hermione. He'd gotten tired of trying to get Ron up after three tries, and just went on without him. The two were talking quietly about the first couple pages of the manuscript Harry had looked over the previous night before going to bed.

The two sat down at the table, and Harry noted how quiet it was, Hermione laughed a little. "It's still early. Usually I'm having to get you and Ron up around this time."

"Oh." Harry murmured, glancing around. Sure enough, there were only a couple of Gryffindors at the table. Most of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were already there, and half of the Hufflepuffs sat at their table. It was so...quiet.

Hedwig arrived with a large stack of letters, and Harry smiled, giving her a bit of bacon. Hermione raised a brow. "That's a lot of letters."

"Oh, that's kind of normal. It used to be a lot more." Harry said absently. "That's why I've been getting up earlier- it takes me about an hour now to get through it all."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, pouring herself some juice.

"Oh, well, some stuff about some properties I own..." Harry hedged. "And...you know, letters."

"From fans?" Hermione said with a grin.

"Okay, yes, but not like that- all the rabid fan-girl letters are getting thrown out by Hedwig now, right girl?" He said, petting her affectionately. Hedwig hooted proudly at this, and Hermione stifled a giggle. "No, mostly the letters are from little kids...oh! I got a letter from Remus!" Harry read it, smiling sadly. "He's doing okay- the pack over in France are treating him really well. I'm...I'm happy for him."

Hermione looked at Harry worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked down, putting the letter into his cloak pocket. "Remus...when he came to say goodbye to me...he...really meant Goodbye. He...thinks he might not make it long. Since...you know."

"Oh." Hermione whispered, realizing what Harry meant. "That's awful."

"They were his pack." Harry shook it off, and began to go through the other letters. He smiled a bit, showing off some of the drawings he'd been given. Hermione laughed a bit too.

Hermione began to eat breakfast, and Harry put his letters away to look at later- he didn't want Ron and the others seeing them for some reason. He ate his breakfast slowly, thinking about things. He watched the other students talking at their tables, noting that some of them said quiet prayers when they started to eat. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Hermione?'

"Hmm?" The girl asked, cutting into some eggs.

"Are wizards...religious? I mean, I've never really seen or heard anything before, but..."

"Oh- you saw a few of them pray just now? Yeah...some of the more...um, traditional families do that." She leant in, eyes lighting up. "It's quite interesting. I've done some research on it. In the past two centuries or so, with more and more muggleborn coming in, the wizarding world has become quite secular. However, it didn't always used to be that way. Many of the old wizarding families prayed to their own Gods and Goddesses."

"Oh...wow...like...the Greeks and the Romans?"

"Yes, and the Celts, the Vikings, and many, many more. It really depends on where the familiy is originated from, and what their Patron God or Goddess may be. I don't know exactly for sure who they could be, as that information isn't published in the books that I've read, but from what I understand, it's sort of kept...private."

"I guess I get that." Harry murmured, fork pushing his own eggs about. He'd never really been allowed to go to Church, growing up. The Durselys wouldn't allow it the few times they went a year. Harry believed in heaven...or at least, that the dead were watching over him, like his Parents and Sirius, but...everything else? He was kind of clueless about.

This was a part of wizarding culture he didn't know anything about. He wasn't exactly sure how to ask around about it either. Hmm.

The others began arriving to breakfast in short order, and Harry noticed that many of the Ravenclaw and Slytherins had left by then, and the other Hufflepuffs began arriving. And it was so loud! He almost wanted to leave too.

McGonagall came by with the schedules, and stopped short as she saw Harry and Ron. "You two, why haven't you signed up for potions?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Our grades weren't high enough, Ma'am." Harry said, feeling a bit confused.

"Well, they are now. I suggest you two talk to Professor Slughorn about what you can do about your supplies until you can order them." And then she gave them their schedules.

Ron groaned. "Ugh...this year is going to be awful. I thought I was finished with potions. Well...it could be worse." He then quipped, grinning. "At least we know someone won't die."

Harry's smile faded, suddenly thinking of Remus. He sighed, and stood. "I'm going to get my things." As he walked off, he could hear Hermione chastising Ron.

x-x-x

Harry walked into the first Transfiguration lesson of the year, walking behind Hermione and Ron. He hoped that the class went better than yesterday's Charm class. He'd accidentally put too much power into his spell, making his feather ricochet across the room, slamming itself into the ceiling. Thankfully, Flitwick talked him how to cast the levitation spell silently again, and Harry had calmed down a bit.

Even Herbology had been weird- all the plants were all purry at him like they did when Neville handled them sometimes. It was strange. Thankfully, no one else had noticed this. Had his magic really gotten that much stronger?

Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione at their bench near the front, and McGonagall stood in front of the class. She looked the same as ever, pretty much- possibly a few more gray hairs. She looked at all of them sternly.

"Welcome to your sixth year Transfiguration class!" The woman barked. Harry mentally sighed. She was gearing up for the same speech all the other teachers so far had said. "You may have noticed, but this year, your classes have combined to include all four houses. Know why?"

"Because the ones who aren't here are idiots?" Malfoy joked in the back of the room, making a few people twitter.

McGonagall gave him a hard look. "No, Mr. Malfoy." She looked to the class at large. "All of you are here because you all made a grade of Exceed Expectations or higher. I expect all of you to do your very best in this course. Your NEWTS are very important, even more so than your OWLS. Now, For the next two years, we are going to delve into more advanced magics, such as Conjuration, The Animagus spell, and much much more." There were murmurs at this, and Harry perked up. If he was an animagus like his Dad and Godfather- why hadn't he tried to figure out how to do it before? He found himself grinning broadly at the thought of possibly being a stag like his Dad, or maybe even a Lion or a Bear-

"But for now, I would like for all of you to try a transfiguration spell silently."

There were groans at this. This had happened in charms too. Everyone had struggled a great deal with this...well, not everyone. Harry took out his wand as the matchsticks were handed out. He looked warily at the thing, feeling a bit nervous. This could really hurt somebody if he didn't do this right.

"I want this room to be completely silent!" The woman barked out, and everyone got to work.

Harry fixed his eyes upon his matchstick, and drew his wand. He bit his lip, trying to keep calm. Okay. He could do this. He flicked his wand at the matchstick, mentally casting the spell, and the desk he sat at suddenly turned into a very, very large needle! It was larger than a sword, even.

Harry, Ron and Hermione backed off from their bench, while the rest of their classmates murmured and laughed. Harry was flushing under their gazes, feeling humiliated.

"It wasn't me!" Ron cried, holding up his matchstick. Hermione looked to Harry worriedly, and McGonagall came over. With a quick flick of her own wand, their desk went back to normal.

McGonagall gave a Look to the three of them, and her gaze softened slightly as she looked at Harry. "Keep practicing. Mr. Potter, come with me."

Harry sighed, following the woman to the front of the classroom. The Professor silently raised a spell to keep their conversation quiet.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry cringed. "I'm sorry- I don't know what happened! My spell was off in Charms yesterday too..."

McGonagall cut him off. "I am aware. Filius warned me."

Harry cringed again- Flitwick had warned her? He was bad enough that she needed to warned now?

McGonagall sighed. "It seems like to me that you're having control issues. Perhaps it is your wand? Is there anything odd happening when you cast magic? What about outside of class?"

Harry glanced at his wand. "Well...I...my magic feels stronger, I guess. When...when I don't think about it, I can cast spells just fine...actually, better than fine. When I unpacked my things the first night here, I just sort of flicked my wand, and all of it unpacked itself, even with the folding socks thing...I um...did it silently, and...I don't know any spells like that..." He trailed off awkwardly, seeing the expression on her face.

"I see. Well, you have a free period after this, and I have a small break. We'll talk about this more after class. In the meantime...why don't you just try visualizing the spell, repeating it in your mind. Keep your wand away from your hands."

"Yes Ma'am."

The woman flicked her wand, and the silencing spell vanished, and Harry went back to his seat. Hermione and Ron glanced at him curiously, and he shook his head. He picked up his matchstick carefully, and put his wand aside. He looked at it for a very long time, visualizing it turning into a needle. Perspiration gathered on his brow as he concentrated. This was a control issue. He had to get this sorted out before he seriously hurt someone.

He narrowed his eyes, and suddenly jolted as the bell rang. Everyone started to pick up their things, and Harry groaned. He hadn't gotten anything done.

"I've got to stay after." Harry muttered to Ron, and the two of them went on without him. Harry followed McGonagall to her office, carrying the basket of matchsticks with him. As they walked, McGonagall spoke.

"You are a very powerful wizard, Mr. Potter, with a potential to do great things." Harry sighed at this, and the woman turned, just as she opened her door. She raised her brow. "You don't believe me?'

Harry went inside, and she followed him. "Ma'am...you saw what happened today." He grumbled, setting the basket of matchsticks on her desk, and sat down.

"Yes. I did." She said with a smile, eyes glinting. "Here- have a biscuit." She handed the tin to Harry brusquely. Harry took one, and gave the tin back to her. She sat behind her desk, steeping her fingers together.

"The thing is, Mr. Potter, you have done things that no one your age has ever done before. You've defeated a Troll at the age of eleven, a BASILISK at the age of twelve, and over a hundred Dementors at the age of thirteen, not to mention the Tasks that you faced in your fourth year. Need I mention last year Mr. Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes at this.

"I suppose I do. Mr. Potter, you taught a group of thirty students." He furrowed his brow at this, thinking she would have mentioned the Ministry Battle. She smiled, seeing she had his attention. "Yes. You taught a group of thirty students. The youngest only being a second year, the eldest members being in Seventh, while you yourself were only a Fifth year. What's more, you taught them all the same spells."

"So? Anyone could have-"

"Mr. Potter, perhaps I should show you something." She pulled out a paper from her desk with a small smile. "I really shouldn't show you this, but perhaps you need some proof." She slowly slid the paper across, and he leant forward.

"Test Scores?"

"Yes. Now, this is just from the Gryffindors, but I can assure you, Filius and Pomona had similar results."

Harry's eyes scanned down the list, and it didn't take long for him to notice the pattern. "Okay...so, yeah they had higher scores."

"Not just in Defense, Harry, but in_ all_ of their classes. It is such an anomaly that we had to reconfigure our scores, and when we learnt of who was in your Defense group, we understood."

"But...I only taught them Defense..."

"Which includes Charms and Transfiguration spells, Hexes, Curses, Information about poisons and toxins from plants and potions, and dangerous magical beasts."

Harry stammered. "I...well..."

"And your own scores raised too!" The woman went on, smiling. "All of you had an increased enthusiasm for your classes, Harry, and it was because of you. For you to be able to give that to your students, you must be a very good teacher."

Harry blushed, looking down at his knees. She put the paper away. "Harry, you are talented. You can do it, I know you can. Now, turn those matches into needles."

"All of them?"

"Don't think about it. Just do it." The woman said firmly.

Harry motioned towards the basket halfheartedly, and with a glance, all of the matchsticks turned into needles. At the same time. Harry's jaw dropped, and his hand shook. "I did it!" He gasped, standing up to look into the basket.

"You did it wandlessly." McGonagall said with a smug smile. Harry did a double take, feeling a little faint. "I will let Filius know about your control issues. During class, you will attempt your assignments wandlessly and silently. If you feel...nervous about letting others know about this, you can keep your wand close at hand, but make sure you have complete control over the spell should you attempt to cast it with your wand."

"...How am I able to do this?"

"How is a boy able to defeat the Dark Lord?" McGonagall asked back. She stood from her desk, and went to her bookshelves. "I'd like for you to read a book. It's about people who have been known to cast wandless magic, whether it be with Healing, or Charms, or...well, you'll see. There's a lot you can do with this ability, Harry, your only limitation is _you_."

He took the book from her with a quiet thank you. As he turned to leave, she spoke up. "Harry...will you be continuing the DA this year?"

Harry gave a slight nod, and the woman's smile widened. "Very well, then. Oh- and perhaps you should make it an open group? I believe Severus was rather put out with some of his Slytherins' marks last term."

x-x-x

Harry was NOT looking forward to Defense with Snape. It was usually one of his favorite classes, but he had a feeling that Snape was going to make it hard on him. Hermione stuck close to his side as they entered the class, with Ron and Neville following closely behind.

Everyone was quiet, taking in the changes around the room. It was dark, very dimly lit- the large windows had been closed, making the room look quite different than it usually did. Harry suddenly missed Remus, remembering what the classroom had looked like, when he had taught. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were already sitting down- Susan looked to be the only Hufflepuff there.

He then noticed the pictures upon the walls- they appeared to be of people in pain and with strange body parts- what the hell? What kind of person has that sort of stuff up on their walls? The rumors about Snape being a sadist must be true.

He sighed, and sat off to the side with Ron and Hermione. Neville sat just in front of them. Susan approached shyly, smiling at the group. "Mind if I sit with you guys? I'm the only 'Puff here, so..."

"Sure, Susan." Hermione said with a smile.

Susan sat with Neville, and just as she put her things down, Snape arrived, slamming the door behind him, making Susan jump. Harry watched Snape walk briskly to the front of the room, robes billowing behind him. Harry swallowed as the man whipped around, crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk upon his lips.

"Welcome to the Defense Against the Dark Arts." He murmured. Harry mentally screamed. 'Oh my God! Hermione was right!' He fought hard to keep his embarrassment at bay, trying to pay attention as the man spoke.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible" He whispered, and everyone could hear every syllable, every sound from the man's lips. Harry stared, transfixed, unknowingly leaning forward in his seat.

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, regaining Harry's attention, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" - he indicated a few of them as he swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground.

It was grotesque, but it was true. Harry shuddered as he looked at the woman who was in pain- he knew what that felt like.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly barked. Harry jumped in his seat, blinking.

"Sir?"

"Stand up. Come here."

Harry did as he was told, approaching the Professor. "Mr. Potter, how would you defend yourself against the Cruciatus Curse? It's been cast on you, correct? What did you do?"

Harry blinked. What did he do? "Well, to be honest sir, the first time it was used on me, it happened so suddenly, that I couldn't do anything. I just fell down to the ground. I couldn't move- I couldn't even breathe. All I could feel was this horrible pain, all of my nerves felt as though they were on fire" Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady. He then looked to the students, who were watching him with horrified looks on their faces. Neville was shaking, looking rather haunted. They needed to know this, he couldn't lie. Not about this. His voice grew stronger. "All I could think about was making it stop. But I couldn't even grab my wand, I was shaking so badly." He paused.

"What I could have done, if I had prepared, was somehow block the line of fire with a stone or something so that it wouldn't have hit me in the first place. Or dodged out of the way."

Snape was silent, as though he was trying to figure out how to refute that statement. "...But you didn't."

"No. I didn't. Like I said, I didn't have time. I was unprepared. But..." He added, seeing the man start to sneer. "Those aren't good excuses. Next time, those things could cost me my life."

"Hopefully...there will never be a next time. But...with your luck, Potter, there just might be. Go back to your seat."

Harry sat down, feeling strange. His hands and feet were tingling again, and there was that buzzing around his head- why did he have this sudden urge to dance, or run, or...do something besides just sit at that desk? He didn't notice how Snape was watching him with narrowed eyes.

x-x-x

Harry hummed a Weird Sisters' song as he worked on DA posters. Surrounding him were more posters. Colin, Dennis, and Hermione were helping him. The Creevey brothers were terribly excited about getting involved in helping put the posters up. Ron was at Quidditch practice.

He was mad at Harry. It wasn't that unusual these days. Harry had spoken to Katie, who was Captain this year. He decided to step down from Quidditch. He thought that with all the other things he needed to do, he just didn't have time. For another thing, he'd been officially banned. Dumbledore had, of course, taken it back, but Harry thought of it as favoritism, and decided to not get involved in that mess. So he resigned.

Katie Bell understood- after all, she had her NEWTS to worry about, but she was the most senior member on the team, besides Harry. Ron was angry, saying that Harry was just 'giving up', until Hermione pointed out that Harry other obligations now. Ron got even more angrier at this, and stormed off. That conversation had been several days before hand, and Ron still wasn't talking to them. Ginny was taking his place officially as seeker, and honestly, she was kind of excited about getting the position.

Harry...honestly didn't mind. Yeah, he was upset, but...Hermione had been right. He had other things he needed to do, things he actually wanted to do. Yeah, he loved to fly, but Quidditch? Eh, he wasn't going to make a career out of it.

He held up the poster he'd been working on, smiling.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? Some people aren't going to like it." Hermione said, and by the way she said it, she really meant Ron.

"Yeah. But...it's too late now. We burned the contract, remember?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes...that's true."

Dennis piped up. "And now more people will get to see you teach, Harry!" He said brightly, looking excited.

Harry smiled nervously. "Well...if there's too many people that show up, I might need some help." He pointed out.

Hermione glanced to the Creevey brothers, who suddenly raised their arms excitedly. "Me! Me! Pick me!" Dennis cried.

Neville and Luna helped them put posters up in the corridors, and they ran into Susan and Hannah, who offered to post a few up in the Hufflepuff common room. The first meeting would be held on the third week of classes, on Wednesday night, which Harry knew was free of any Quidditch practices. And it was open to all students, from first years to Seventh years. He just hoped people showed up.

x-x-x

The following day, Harry was walking to the Great Hall with Neville and Hermione when Snape called his name from behind them.

"Potter!"

Harry turned, and Neville squeaked, dragging Hermione off with him to the Great Hall. Harry sighed, seeing one of their posters in the man's hand.

"Yes sir?"

"What is the meaning of this?" The man shoved the poster in Harry's face.

Harry blinked. "It's a poster for the Defense Association, Sir."

Snape scowled at him. "Do you think I'm an incompetent teacher like that Umbridge woman?" He snarled.

"...No." Harry said cautiously. Actually, Snape had been a pretty good teacher. "Actually, you've been pretty good. It's just...with all the different teachers we've had these past few years, it's been hard for some people to catch up. I figured that the DA could help them out. Sort of like a supplementary study group."

Snape cross his arms over his chest, after dropping the paper at his feet. "I want to sit in on one of these meetings. The poster says that the group is open to ALL students. Are my Slytherins included?"

"Yes."

"Then why are there no posters in the Slytherin Common room?" The man queried, a smirk upon his lips.

Harry suddenly smiled, and opened his bag. He took out several posters. "Well, we didn't know any Slytherins that were willing to put posters in there for us. Perhaps you would like to?"

Snape took the posters with a frown on his face. "...I...will. But if I find out that you are incompetent, like I'm sure you are, I will discourage all of my Slytherins from going."

"Okay." Harry said, trying to keep from smiling. Teasing Snape was kind of fun, for some odd reason. "Anything else sir?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Five points from Gryffindor for littering the hallways." He motioned vaguely to the crumpled up poster on the floor. And then he left.

x-x-x

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We have reviewed the first half of your manuscript. It was quite good, very moving, as many in our publishing house agreed. A few were even moved to tears! That is no small feat, Mr. Potter, as our team reads quite a few manuscripts without a tear shed. We do question the validity of some of the statements, however, but you are allowed some...artistic license. There are some small changes that we have made- we have sent you our copy with the corrections. Please approve the corrections, and send it back._

_Sincerely,_

_Giles Nott_

Harry grit his teeth in anger, flipping through the manuscript. Seriously? Had they seriously cut out most of the information about the Dursleys? Harry was sitting in the library late one evening, catching up on his post and his homework. Hermione was off getting one of the books they would need for their homework, and Ron was slacking off and playing chess in the common room.

"Hey Harry- I found the book..." Hermione trailed off, seeing his expression. A boy was walking with her, and Harry remembered his name after a moment. Theodore Nott. Slytherin. He didn't hang out much with Malfoy- he was tall and thin, with curly black hair, rectangular glasses, and a pointy nose. From what he could remember, Nott didn't speak up much in class, and was rather bookish.

"Oh, Harry, you know Theodore, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, His Uncle is the one that owns that publishing company, and..."

Harry smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, tapping the manuscript. "Just got the first half of my manuscript back."

Nott sighed heavily. "Uncle took out _those_ parts, didn't he?" He drawled.

"Those?" Hermione asked, looking between the two boys.

"Dursleys." Was all Harry had to say, and Hermione sank down in her seat, frowning.

"Mind if I sit?" Nott asked formally, motioning to the chair next to her.

Harry gave a shrug, and Nott sat down. He sat stiffly, his back straight, and he looked straight into Harry's eyes as though he could see right through him. "So...it's true, then."

Harry averted his eyes. Now that Nott sat so close to him, it was hard to ignore the boy's magic. Like many of the other Slytherins, it was tinged with a sort of darkness to it, but it wasn't quite unpleasant either.

"Look Potter, I won't be giving you sympathy. But an accusation like that is very serious. Have you thought about the repercussions?"

"Repercussions?" Hermione asked.

Nott sighed. "Potter was raised by muggles." He paused. "Potter was abused by said muggles." Another pause. "That will give people reason to distrust and hate muggles more than they already do. They will also wonder if you dislike muggles as well. From what I understand, the muggles in your book are not written about favorably."

Hermione and Harry took in this information, and Harry sagged in his seat. "Oh." He said quietly. "But...it's true. It was all true."

"If you really want to include those parts, why don't you include speculation about why the muggles would act the way they did?"

"...I think that would just make things worse." Harry said quietly. He sighed roughly, burying his face in his hands. "Hermione? What do you think?"

"...I don't know. I mean, there are plenty of muggles out there that are good people, my parents included. Just like there are good wizards and bad wizards, there are good muggles and bad muggles."

"No better way to put it. Potter, put that in. Tell people that you don't advocate violence against muggles. You..don't, right?"

"No!" Harry said, looking at Nott with narrowed eyes. "I'm not like...Him."

"I didn't say you were." Nott said smoothly, his glassy blue eyes shining like strange mirrors.

Harry added a few lines, attempting to fix a few things. He could feel Nott and Hermione watching him struggle. "This is so hard." Harry whispered. "It was hard enough writing about it...I feel like I'm justifying what they did."

"Harry..." Hermione said, reaching across the table to take his hand. "I know it's hard. But you'll be okay. You need to get this off your chest. You need to tell people the truth."

Harry pulled away from her hand, looking at Nott, suddenly remembering that the boy was there. "So...how'd you get your hands on my manuscript?"

Nott just smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask. I work for my Uncle during the holidays. I was a member of the team that went over your manuscript. It helped that I was actually here at the school for some of the things you described...still...there's a lot of things there that even _I_ didn't know about. And that's saying something."

Hermione chimed in. "Theodore's actually rather brilliant- we're in our Runes and Arithmicancy classes together. We've worked on projects together before...you don't mind?" She asked, sounding timid.

"Of course not. You're allowed your own friends." Harry murmured, marking a few things on the page, not looking up.

"...You are too, you know." Hermione pointed out carefully.

Harry glanced up, and Hermione was looking a bit teary-eyed. What? What did he do now? "What?"

"Well...it's just...in your book...you just sounded so lonely growing up. I mean...you have me and Ron...well...me, and the DA..."

"You and I both know the DA is different."

Hermione backtracked. "But still, maybe you should make an effort to make new friends!"

Nott cleared his throat. "Actually, I would like to speak to you about the DA, Potter."

"Yes?"

"Professor Snape posted one of your posters in our common room. He said that if we wanted to come and watch you make a fool of yourself, we were welcome to it. After...reading what I did, and seeing the OWL standings, I have reason to believe that you might actually be somewhat competent."

"Er...Thank you?"

"What I am trying to get at is that I will be attending the meeting."

"Oh. That's great. And the others will be there to watch me make a fool of myself, then?"

"Most likely."

"Fanastic." Harry deadpanned.

x-x-x

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, feeling kind of awkward. He'd gotten a note from Colin, who'd gotten it from a second year, who'd gotten it from Dumbledore. Why the Headmaster did had to do something like that, Harry didn't know. It seemed like everyone knew he had a meeting with the Headmaster because of it, however. He watched the Headmaster prepare the tea, wondering what this was all about.

"Minerva's been telling me about how you are doing in your classes. She said you had some control issues?"

"I got it sorted out." Harry said, watching the man put lots and lots of sugar into his tea.

"Sugar? Lemon?"

"Uh...just black, please."

The Headmaster handed the tea over, and Harry held it in his hands. This was the first time the Headmaster had offered tea, rather than the usual lemon drop. Harry knew the Headmaster didn't do anything without a good reason, so he was suspicious about this. The Headmaster leant back into his chair, grabbing a biscuit from the tray. "Ah, this is nice." The two sat there for a few moments, and Harry got a bit antsy.

"Now..." Dumbledore began, eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here."

Harry nodded at this.

"Well, I was once in your shoes. Unsure of what to do with my life- the possibilities were endless, especially after... It was so long ago, but I can still remember what it felt like." The man smiled, taking a sip of his tea. "I see that you've started up the DA again."

Harry nodded again. "Yes. We'll be having our first meeting soon."

"Yes, I saw the posters. I'm very glad you're including all of the students- perhaps that will encourage everyone to get along better." The man took another sip of his tea, and Harry did the same, unsure of what to do or say. The Headmaster always got him flustered for some reason, and made him feel awkward.

"I've noticed that you have kept quite busy with your post. I know how it is- I spend much of my time going through my post every day." Dumbledore smiled, motioning vaguely to the numerous papers on his desk. "And while I do so love writing my acquaintances, there is nothing that can beat a good conversation in person..." He trailed off. "I see you and Miss Granger have become even closer...are you two dating?"

Harry blinked, and started to laugh. "No sir. We're just friends. She's practically a sister to me."

"Oh...hmm. I suppose Minerva owes me a Galleon, then." The man winked at Harry playfully. He offered Harry the plate of biscuits. "Biscuit?"

Harry turned it down, and the Headmaster put the plate down. "I hear that you've been exchanging letters regularly with some rather important Ministry officials, here and abroad. How is that going for you?"

"...Uh...it's okay. Boring, but I want to be polite, you know?"

"Hmm. Yes." Dumbledore sighed, and drew out his wand. Several books slowly withdrew out of the shelves, hovering through the air. "You see, Harry, I feel that many will look to you in the future as a leader, perhaps even becoming the Minister of Magic, or maybe even working in the ICW." He caught the books deftly in his hands, and set them down on the table.

"Honestly, I think you could go my route, and become a very good teacher. But...that is for you to decide. I know it must feel daunting, everyone's expectations and hopes to be pinned on you..." The Headmaster tapped the several books he had brought over. "Perhaps these will help. These books contain some of our most basic laws and tenements of the International Magical world, and another is on Etiquette in a formal setting, which includes greetings in quite a few languages."

"Sir...what is all this for?"

Dumbledore just smiled, looking out the window. "Well, Harry, before long, you will be leaving Hogwarts and going out into the world. I would like for you to be prepared for what is to come." He turned back to look at Harry. "Just remember, life is about balance, and that it is always shifting and changing, adjusting to maintain that balance. With Voldemort gone, I fear that another Dark Lord will arise. Maybe not here, maybe not now, but elsewhere in the world, it could possibly be years from now, long after I am gone. Many will look to you for support, for guidance, in times of trouble."

He handed Harry the books. "Feel free to keep the books. I daresay, I have far too many. If you would like to borrow any more in my collection, feel free to drop by. Gregory, my Gargoyle, will allow you to enter here at any time."

Harry was rather startled by this news. "...Thank you sir."

"It is no problem Harry. No problem at all." The old man sighed, eyes looking distant. "Just remember Harry, keep your friends close. Living a life alone isn't really living at all."

x-x-x

Harry laid in bed late one evening, wanking behind some heavy silencing spells. It had been a while- once term had started, he really hadn't had time alone to do such a thing.

His hand traveled up his chest slowly, nails scratching lightly at his skin. He bit his lip, pinching his skin in places, his other hand keeping it's agonizing pace on his length. The hand on his chest slid down, pressing down firmly against his thigh, scratching up his skin there.

He hissed, hips wriggling at the sensation, arching his back a bit. "Yessss..." He groaned. It stung a bit, but it felt so good. It was strange to know how much pain got him off- he'd discovered this several years before hand. He actually liked pressing into whatever bruises he happened to have while he wanked- sometimes that deep ache inside him would set him off...

He reached further down, digits circling his hole. He was already lubed up- his finger slid in easily. He was well practiced at this. Harry was very, very aware that if he was ever in a relationship with a man, he would want to bottom. He felt too good to be ashamed of this fact- he really couldn't imagine himself taking charge during sex. He'd tried imagining it the other way around, but it really hadn't worked. One day, he hoped, to find someone he could trust enough to do that with.

He gasped as his slid his finger in and out of himself, opening his legs further. "Yes...fuck..." He gasped, his other hand quickening on his cock. He was close. He arched up, panting, sweat on his brow. "Fuck me..." He panted.

He was desperate for something harder, something bigger inside him, some more...pain- he slapped the inside of his thigh, making him groan. His hand returned to his cock, quickly fisting himself to completion. That stingy, burning pain felt good, but it wasn't quite enough... no, never enough.

x-x-x

Harry arrived to the Room of Requirement fairly early, wanting to prepare the room. This would be a mostly information meeting, and cover the disarming spell for their new arrivals.

He had asked for a bigger room for the meeting, and the room was a bit bigger than the previous year.

"Dobby?" The elf popped up.

"Harry Potter Sir!" The elf exclaimed, clutching his feet. Harry smiled as he watched the house elf jump around gleefully, singing and dancing his name.

"What would the Great Mister Harry Potter sir like for me to do for him Great Mister Harry Potter sir?"

Harry blinked. "Uh... Just call me Harry, remember Dobby? Just Harry?"

"Yes Just Harry sir!"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, I'd like for you and the other elves to prepare some snacks for tonight- nothing heavy, just some fruit, veggies, and water?"

"Yes Just Harry sir!"

Harry sighed as Dobby popped away. He started arranging the floor pillows on the floor, making sure the disperse the colors as much as possible. He nodded to himself, and Dobby appeared with a huge fruit and Veggie tray with a few pitchers of water and cups. How was he able to carry all that?

"Thank you Dobby."

"You is being welcome Just Harry greatest wizard sir!" Dobby bowed low enough for his nose to touch the floor, and he popped away. Harry shook the buzzing feeling away, and continued his preparations. He pulled a few books out from a shelf, pausing as he heard the door open. Snape entered the room, stopping short at the scene.

"This looks more like a party than a classroom, Mr. Potter."

Harry motioned to a black leather chair that suddenly appeared in the room. "You can sit there, sir. We're just going over some information, first, then we'll get to the actual lesson."

Snape sat down in the chair, frowning. "My Slytherins are waiting just outside."

"Oh? Which ones? I know Nott said he would come, but-"

"All of them."

Harry blinked, turning to the man in shock. "All?"

Snape smirked. "What? You don't think you can teach them?"

Harry put his hands on his hips. "I think I can- I'm just rather surprised that _all_ of them showed up..." He put the stack of books on the desk next to him. "Then again...your Slytherins tend to stick up for each other, don't they?" Harry murmured idly.

"They have to, if no one else will." Snape said placidly, making Harry internally flinch. Oh, that man! He knew just what to say to make Harry riled up.

Harry went to the door, and opened it. "All of you may come in." He called out, and left the door open, and headed back to the desk. He kept his back to them as the room provided a blackboard and some chalk.

He turned slightly. "Oh, I'd like for all of you to sit on the green cushions, please."  
>Some more appeared in the room, and Harry realized that the room was going to need to be a bit bigger. It slowly shifted wider and longer. God, this was going to be a nightmare of organization. However...after his speech tonight, he'd see who would stay for the next meeting.<p>

He turned, leaning against the desk, watching everyone settle into place. Many of the older students lined up against the wall while the younger students sat on the cushions. Okay, he could get behind that. Harry glanced at Snape, who was watching his students carefully. Oh yeah, they were definitely going to be on their good behavior while he was around.

Harry smiled at some of the younger students near the front, getting a tentative smile from one of the first years. "What's your name?"

"Shelby. Shelby Graham."

"Well, Shelby, would you like to assist me today?" Harry asked.

The girl nodded, looking hesitant.

"Okay, when everyone comes in, I'd like for you to hand out these papers for me."

The girl nodded, and stood, looking at the stack of papers. She glanced every so often at Harry, looking a bit nervous. 'Is it true that you can cast a patronus?" She whispered.

Harry gave her a mute nod, and she grinned. "Wicked."

Harry hid a smile at this, and he watched some of the other students file in. Mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs at this point. "Ravenclaws, please sit on the blue cushions, Hufflepuffs, please sit on the yellow."

They began to sit, noticing how thoroughly mixed the crowd was becoming, and how much they were outnumbered by the Slytherins. It was a little intimidating.

Then the Gryffindors arrived, and Harry felt suddenly ashamed of what happened. At first, things were alright. Hermione and Neville were herding the younger students in. "Gryffindors, red cushions please!" Harry called out. The younger kids began to sit, following the Slytherin's example. Harry could tell that the entire Gryffindor house was in attendance.

And then Ron had to open his big mouth.

"Harry- what the hell is going on here?" He yelled, as soon as he saw the Slytherins.

Harry gave him a Fierce look, and a few people nearby shivered. "Ron, sit down, and be _quiet_." Harry said firmly. "If you looked at the posters, you'd see that this meeting is open to EVERYONE."

Ron looked around the room, and saw all the people staring at him. And then he saw Malfoy smirking at him. Ron scowled at the blonde, and huffed, trying to find a place to sit on the floor. He saw Shelby's seat, right in front, and he made a beeline for it.

"Ron, that seat is taken. You'll have to sit on a red cushion if you're going to sit somewhere-"

"Harry-"

"Ron." Harry said firmly, and Ron slinked off, standing next to Ginny, Neville, and Hermione by the other older Gyrffindors in the back.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Harry asked, looking at the crowd.

The door opened again, revealing Luna, wandering in dreamily. Harry sighed. Her feet were bare, and she was missing her cloak. The others began to giggle at her, and the Ravenclaws exchanged whispers, looking at her pointedly. Luna ignored all of this.

"Hullo Harry." She said with a dreamy smile, sitting on the bare floor by the first years in a lotus position.

Harry turned to Shelby, who was looking might nervous. "Shelby, can you hand the papers out now, please?"

The girl nodded, and started to do just that. Harry spoke, watching the others get their papers.

"I've prepared a Syllabus of what I would like to cover this year. Some of these things I covered last year, but I know there's a lot of new people here today-"

"A Patronus, Potter? Are you serious?" Parkinson said, looking at the list, clearly doubting him.

Harry held up his hand when it looked like people were about to argue with her. Harry looked to Luna. "Luna, could you cast your patronus for us, please?"

Luna smiled, and took out her wand from behind her ear, standing up. "I would be delighted to, Harry. Expecto Patronum!" The girl cried, and her rabbit patronus took shape, bounding around the room, hopping over people's heads and laps. Many of the students gasped, and many of the younger girls cried out in delight, reaching for the whispy figure. It bounced into Luna's arms, and it faded away. Many of the students who had been giggling at her before were now looking at the blonde in entirely new eyes. That would show them!

"Thank you, Luna. Now, that was the last spell we were able to cover before we had to cancel our classes last year. It is a very useful spell against Dementors- it is the only known way to repel them. Now, it is a very advanced charm, and many adult wizards are unable to cast it. However, I believe that if you have just the right memory, and you believe in yourself enough, you might just be able to do it!"

The younger students were immediately captured by his enthusiasm. Unknown to Harry, McGonagall snuck around the large crowd, sneaking in to stand by Snape. The man glanced her way briefly. He sighed at the woman's proud smile. The two teachers watched as Potter cast his own patronus silently, making everyone stare in awe.

"I was only a third year when I started to learn how to cast this spell. It took me over sixth months to learn, but I managed it. It took a lot less time for the others to learn. If you can't find a happy enough memory, make one up. It worked for me." Harry clapped, vanishing his patronus, making many jump. "Now, all of you who are sitting, I'd like for you to get into groups of four with the people nearest to you, no matter who they are. Older students, I'd like for you to do the same."

He waved a hand, and the floor shifted, and people stood. Instead of a wooden floor, it was suddenly a soft mat. "Now, because we have such a big group, I'd like to have a few assistants- volunteers?"

At first, nobody raised their hands, but suddenly, people began to raise their hands, the first and second years being the most enthusiastic. Harry laughed.

"Okay, okay, this is what we're going to do. First years, for thirty minutes, I'd like for all of you to assist the older students, and second years, I'd like for all of you to assist the other students for the following thirty minutes."

He motioned for everyone to get into their spots, with a space down the middle. "Now, we're are going to do disarming spells."

There were many groans of outrage at this from the older students, and Harry shut them up with holding a hand. "Believe me, it's saved my life more than once. You'd be surprised how many wizards can't cast this spell properly. Now, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the spell, it is Expelliarmus, and you point directly at the object you are trying to take from your opponent. Many think it only works with wands, but it works with other things too. Today, you will be taking cushions. Less likely of having headache later, I think." He muttered, and some of the students giggled a bit.

"Now, this will get a little crazy, which is why I'm having the first years assist- they will retrieve the pillows for you. Once you have the spell down, I would like for you to show the first year that is assisting you in how to cast the spell." He noted all the worried looks that were being traded. "Don't worry, I know you can do it."

And so it began. Like Harry expected, it was chaos.

"FREEZE!" He cried out, and everyone froze in place. He pointed suddenly to the left. "You, Belby, why are you disarming the wrong person?"

"Uh..."

Harry pointed around the room. "I see at least eight others doing the same. None of you are taking this seriously. If you were in a duel right now, you all would be dead." There were flinches at this. "Just because the war is over does not mean you have an excuse for not learning this spell. Now...let's try this again!"

And it began again.

The first years were running back and forth, picking up and retrieving pillows, very determined to assist. Many of the students looked as though they were trying very hard, so as to prove that they were serious. Some of the older students, like some of the Slytherins, looked tempted to fool around, but one look from Snape had them on their best behavior.

Then Harry saw Ron grab a pillow and hit Malfoy on the back of the head with it. It escalated so quickly and so fast that he had to yank Ron off of Malfoy to keep them from getting bloodied up too badly. Harry kept his hands fisted in their shirts tightly. The sixth and seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors all had their wands drawn, pointing at each other. Well...except for Hermione, who had her wand on Ron. Boy, did she look pissed. Harry's hands tingled, the hairs on the back of his neck was raised. His magic was feeling restless again, and he silently reminded himself to keep calm.

"Ron...go sit in the corner." Harry hissed, shoving Ron by the black board. Ron looked mighty angry for one moment- he felt it before he saw it. Harry's head turned slightly with the movement of Ron's slap. It stung his cheek, and it hurt, but he'd been hurt far worse.

Harry turned his head slowly, looking Ron in the eye. The room was dead silent.

"Why are you siding with them?" Ron asked, raising his voice. "How could you?"

"I'm not siding with anyone. Go to the corner. I will talk to you later." Harry said, and Ron backed off, and sat at the desk by the blackboard. Harry turned to everyone else. "Get back to work!" He yelled, and everyone hurried to do just that, not wanting to face his ire. He turned to look at Malfoy, whose shirt he was still grabbing.

He let go of it, and Malfoy gave him a cool look, straightening his shirt, acting completely casual, as if he didn't have a bloody nose.

"Guess you'll want to get that looked at." Harry murmured.

"Control your Weasel, Potter." Malfoy hissed, but he did not look angry. Just a bit ruffled. If anything, his eyes were a bit calculating.

"I've got enough shit going on, Malfoy- I can't babysit Ron while looking after everyone else. If you're not going to go to the infirmary, patch yourself up and help the others. I can see you've got the spell down." He said dismissively, and walked off.

He assisted some of the younger students for a while, resolutely ignoring Ron, who he could feel glaring at him. Ron was probably pissed, but he didn't want to have a yelling match in front of everyone.

It was a lot of people, Harry realized, as the evening wore on. Too many, all at once. It was crazy. He'd have to split the group up, if everyone was going to stay.

"Okay, okay- Take a rest, everyone. You earned it." He had a second year hand out the pitchers of water and cups, while another student handed out the tray. "Make sure to drink water, have some fruit. I know some of you might be dehydrated, or a little lightheaded- you just need a bit of water and raise your blood sugar."

"Blood sugar? What's that?" Someone asked.

Harry sighed. "It's...well, it's a molecule. Basically, whatever you eat breaks down inside your body, and gives you energy to run, to exercise. We've been working up quite a sweat here, and I'm sure all of you are tired- all that food you ate at dinner probably has already burned out by now."

Some looked quite confused at this concept, while the muggleborn and the muggle-raised looked somewhat familiar with it. Hermione looked as though she was about to explain it further, but Harry cut that dissertation off. "So, how do you guys feel? Did you enjoy the lesson?"

There were plenty of yeses in the crowd, although Harry noted some of the older students were silent at this.

"Okay, so, if I decided to split you guys up between a class for the younger years, and a class for the older years, do you think that would be better?"

A fourth year raised her hand. "If...say we were in the younger year's class, could we possibly work our way up to the older student's class?'

Harry grinned. "I don't see why not...I think that's a good goal to work towards. Now...I know things were a bit crazy today, but I think it's just because there are so many of us." He sat on the edge of his desk, trying to get his heart rate down.

"Now, I've got some rules for all of you. If you decide to come to the classes, you'll have to keep to the rules. If you don't, then you'll get kicked out of the class."

"Even him?" One of the younger Slytherins pointed to Ron, who was glaring at Harry from behind his back. Harry didn't even look back at Ron.

He nodded. "Even him. _Everyone_ is included in that rule. I will not tolerate name calling, bullying, teasing. Everyone has to work together. You saw how things were when people didn't do as they were instructed- it was crazy, right? So to keep every one safe, we just have a few simple rules. People can get hurt easily with the spells we'll be using, and I don't want that."

He stood, and went to the blackboard.

"Now, here are the official rules. If you guys want to add some, just add it to the board if I approve it, okay?" Some looked interested in this- actually having input on the rules.

"No bullying- that includes name-calling and teasing." He wrote this down, and Harry heard some rustling. He glanced over his shoulder to see a few people grabbing some quill and parchment, and begin to write. How strange.

"No fooling around during the lesson. I don't mind you guys joking around before and after the lesson, but I don't want people to get hurt."

He went on to the next rule. "If you want to cover a spell that isn't on the syllabi, just ask. If I don't know the spell, you'll get to teach it to me!"

Quite a few people murmured at this, looking surprised.

"If you feel as though you can cast the spell we are covering during the lesson, feel free to show me before hand. You will be allowed to assist in the lesson, if you like."

"Ask questions. So many people are afraid to ask questions, because they're afraid that it's silly. Don't. How am I supposed to know that you need help if you don't ask?"

Harry turned to the group. "Anything you'd like to add?"

All sorts of things were called out at the same time, and Harry laughed, holding up a hand. "Okay, okay, one at time-"

"No House cloaks and ties!" Someone yelled, and Harry grinned. That was a good one. He wrote it down.

"We take turns!"

And on it went. Soon enough, the blackboard was filled, and Harry was feeling quite happy. He sat down on the edge of the desk again, and He sighed happily, looking at the group. Everyone seemed pretty relaxed and happy.

He held up a few books. "These four books are very, very good reading. If you don't have a copy, I suggest you borrow one, or get one. They sell for pretty cheap at the second hand stores in Diagon, Knockturne, and Hogsmeade. They also have copies of these books in our library too. If you can't find a copy, share." He handed them out for the group to take a look at.

"Now, I'm not telling you all to read these books, but I will tell you that they will help you. I suggest, for the younger years, you guys read Chapters one through eight of the green book. Fourth and Fifth years, I think you'll get a lot out of the Purple book- Chapters ten through eighteen, and Yellow books, Chapters six through fourteen. You older students, the entirety of the Black book. Now, the Black book is _mostly_ theory, and I suggest you only practice those spells with other people around. Things could go wrong if you don't know what you're doing. Okay?"

There were murmurs at this, and Harry watched some of their reactions. He could tell some of the kids were writing down the titles and chapters he'd mentioned. This was soo...surreal.

"I make my lesson plans with those books, so it'll help. Not only that, it'll help with your other classes too. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

A Hufflepuff third year raised her hand, grinning. "Will classes always be this fun?"

Harry laughed a little. "No. It'll be hard work. Be prepared to get some bruises, to get knocked around a bit. If you really want to learn how to duel, how to make the most out your spellwork, it'll be worth the extra effort."

"You really going to stick to those rules, Potter? Or are you going to back out when your friend makes trouble again?" Harry sighed at a seventh year Ravenclaw's question. He could feel Ron's anger bubbling behind him.

"Yes. It wouldn't be fair for me to expect you to follow the rules when I don't. No, I will follow the rules too. Anything else?"

"...Are we to follow the rules outside of class too?"

Harry paused, thinking it over. "Well...some things, like the cloaks and ties...well, that's up to you. But...as far as the bullying thing goes- it would be nice to not have any bullies, but I don't have any say over what you guys do outside of this room. I'm just a student, like you guys. I'm not even a prefect."

There was some laughter at this, and Harry grinned sheepishly. "Anything else?"

Neville spoke up, grinning. "H-Harry, I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed your classes last year, and I can't wait for us to get started up again this year! I know we all learned a lot last year, and I know that I couldn't have gotten an O on my DADA OWL if it hadn't been for Harry."

"Me too!" Several cried, all at once.

Hermione spoke up, smiling gently at Harry. "I think all of us are in agreement that we would like to continue the classes. So...if we are going to split them up, what are everyone's schedules like?"

x-x-x

Harry watched everyone leave the room, talking and gossiping with each other. Harry watched them go with a smile on his face. He blushed as he saw McGonagall giving him a thumbs up on her way out- when had she come in? Snape just gave him a dismissive Look, and left. Well...he guessed no comments were good comments.

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville hung around, putting pillows and things away while Harry turned to Ron, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ron looked at Harry stonily. "What." He said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ron...how could you do that? You deliberately antagonized me in front of everyone. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Harry whispered.

"I'm sick of this. You've changed, Harry. Ever since you killed off You-Know-Who, you're different."

Harry froze. "...Different?" Ron couldn't know. He couldn't. He hadn't told anyone what Voldemort had said.

"...You're answering fanmail. You're exchanging letters with little kids, hell, you're even writing politicians. The Harry I knew wouldn't do crap like that. The Harry I used to know would borrow my Daily Prophet just so he could pretend that people cared enough to send him things through the post."

Harry staggered, feeling far more hurt than he ever did when Ron slapped him. "What?"

"...And you dropped quidditch, and you never want to just hang out any more- you're always busy- too good to hang out with the rest of us Harry?" His voice raised, making the others look over.

"I have obligations, Ron. I have things I have to do- I can't just hang out and have fun with you all the time!" Harry said, his voice raising now too. He didn't care if the others heard. "I'm tired of pretending to be someone you want me to be. I'm tired of having to laugh at all your stupid jokes, I'm tired of pretending, Ron! I hate that you tease and bully other people! I hate that you belittle Hermione when you think she isn't listening! I hate that you shove Neville around! I hate that you treat Ginny like a baby, that you call Luna crazy to her face! You don't think she hears that? Don't you think she understands! Do you? You could never understand how that feels, Ron, how it feels for someone to hate you or treat you badly for something you have no control over!"

Harry's hands trembled, and he felt suddenly weak. "Just...get out, Ron. If you can't control yourself, just get out."

"...You're choosing me over Malfoy?"

Harry let out a little hysterical laugh. Ron had completely missed the point. "No." He turned away, running a hand over his face, dislodging his glasses. For some reason, his face was wet. "Malfoy is a prat. But you started it tonight. If you've noticed, the Slytherins backed off this year. Three guesses why. Malfoy hasn't even done anything to us this year. What's your excuse?"

"..." Ron stood up from his chair, frowning. "You know, I think I know why Sirius died."

Harry felt himself pale.

"Why Remus left you."

Harry felt himself turn slowly to Ron, hands shaking.

"They didn't love you. Even the stupid muggles didn't love you. I don't know how anyone could. I bet your parents didn't love you either. No body loves you. Not now, not ever."

Harry sagged against the desk, and Hermione cried out. "Ron! How could you say such a thing?"

She went to Harry's side, helping him stand up. Ron just watched them, his face growing angrier and angrier.

"And you! You always take his side! Harry this, and Harry that! It's always about Harry! You took his side during Fourth year, you took his side this year- you always take his side!"

"That's because you're being a prat! Harry's been a better friend to me than you ever were!" Hermione screamed, wand sparking. She looked furious. "Harry is right! You're mean, and hateful, and you constantly bully other people just so you can feel better about yourself! The only reason you came to save me from that FUCKING TROLL was because HARRY dragged you along-"

She was caught off by a slap to her face. She staggered a bit, and Neville grabbed Ron by the back of his neck, shoving him away. "Get the fuck out." Neville growled. "I don't want to see you near them again."

Ron left, looking a bit nervously at Neville, whose haunches were up, and he was looking mighty dangerous at that moment. It was then that he remembered that Neville had changed too. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

x-x-x

The following day, everyone was murmuring about the DA lesson, and lots of the younger kids were following Harry around, giggling. Harry tried his best to keep his mood up, but it was halfhearted. Ron was pissed. Harry feared that they would never, ever be able to fix their relationship after this. Hermione was understandably a bit shaken as well- she had had a crush on the boy, after all. Harry had no idea how she could have felt that way, but then again...he knew that it was impossible to control such a thing. He included himself in that.

Now that the DA had been split up into two groups, the meetings would be held on two different nights. Wednesdays for first through the first through fourth years, and Saturdays for the fourth through seventh years. There had been some complaints about having the meetings on Saturday nights, but they really couldn't be held any other days. Too many had argued against Sundays, as many students did their homework that day, and too many had Quidditch Practice during the day on Saturdays.

Then someone pointed out that if they could move the meeting up an hour earlier, they could all have time to socialize together afterwards, like a party. Lots of people liked that idea, so Harry agreed. People could leave anytime they liked, after the meeting was over, so they could either stay for the party, or go on to the dorms.

Harry did notice that many of the first years were a bit more friendly to each other, even outside of their House lines. It was early enough in the year that they still hadn't had strong division lines- he hoped that they would soon forget about all that. They'd just have to wait and see.

x-x-x

Harry got a note from a first year one evening. Another invitation to tea with the Headmaster? They'd met up three weeks in a row, now. They mostly discussed the Ministry, sometimes some of the spells Harry was covering for the DA- most of the time, Dumbledore spoke about Voldemort's past. It was...alarming, to see how many similarities there were between Harry and Tom Riddle.

However, the note was actually an invitation from one Horace Slughorn. Harry sighed. The man completely fawned over him- it was awful. He really wanted to turn the offer down, but he knew Hermione had gotten an invitation earlier that same day, and she wouldn't want to go alone.

Harry resigned himself for going to the party- did he have anything to wear? He went up to the dorm, thinking about his clothes. He didn't have much- maybe he could transfigure something. He went into the dorm, and saw Neville struggling with his tie, frowning at the mirror.

"You going to the party too, Harry?" Neville asked, seeing Harry going through his trunk.

"Yeah. I was thinking about Transfiguring something...I don't really have much to wear."

Neville hummed. "You could borrow something of mine... I mean, it might be a bit big on you..."

"That's alright, I'm used to that. Thanks, Nev." Harry said with a grin, going through the clothes Neville motioned to that was lying on his bed.

Harry put on his own school trousers (he didn't feel comfortable wearing another guy's pants), and paired it with Neville's light blue shirt. He sighed, folding up the sleeves so that they were just up to his elbows, revealing his forearms. He tucked the shirt in, adding a belt.

"You should really wear a vest or something with that- it will look too casual, otherwise." Neville commented, brushing his hair. "Try the black."

Harry pulled the black vest on- he practically swam in it. "Could I just shrink it? Temporarily?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Harry shrank the vest, and the shirt too, for good measure. He put on his school shoes, and attempted to fix his hair. He scowled at his reflection, and suddenly smiled. He ran a hand through his hair, and with the movement, it started to grow and shift so that it laid just a bit flatter, and that it just reached his jawline.

"Woah...did you just really grow your hair? Usually something like that takes a potion."

Harry gave a slight shrug of his shoulder. Sometimes stuff like this came so easy to him- then the spells they covered in class was so hard. Why was that? He shrugged it off, and put a black tie on, and eyed his outfit. A cleaning charm to his shoes later, he was all set.

"Ready?" Harry asked Neville, who was adjusting his tie again.

"I hate these stupid things. I can never get it to lie flat."

Harry sighed. "Here, let me." He murmured, turning the boy around. He started to undo the boy's tie, never noticing Neville watching him with wide eyes. He started to tie it back, and he glanced up. He noticed Neville's odd look. "What?"

"...Nothing." Neville said slowly. "Your magic. It's...um...I don't know. It's strong- I can actually feel it! Can't you feel it?"

Harry blushed, pulling away quickly. "Sorry."

"No- it's okay, it just tickles a bit. Do you feel like that all the time?"

"...It just started up recently." Harry hedged.

"Hmm. Well, let's go. Hermione's probably waiting for us."

Harry and Neville walked down the stairs, and many of the girls in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared openly at the two boys. Hermione was standing by the fireplace with Ginny, and they were talking quietly together. They were both in rather nice party dresses.

"Good evening, boys, ready to go?" Hermione asked.

Harry extended his arm to her, and she accepted it with a grin. They missed Ginny's dismayed look. Neville noticed, however, and held out his arm to her. Ginny sighed, and took it, following Harry and Hermione out of the common room.

x-x-x

Harry was actually having fun. He thought he'd be bored to tears, but he was actually talking to the Head of Muggleborn relations, one of the Department Heads he'd been conversing with over the past few months. The spritely elderly man quite liked Harry's ideas for checking in with muggleborn families during the summer holidays, and was thinking about presenting the idea to the Ministry so that it could be included in the budget for the following year.

"Harry!" Horace boomed, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were writing a book?"

Harry blushed, seeing several people look over at him. He then noticed a tall, thin man that stood at Slughorn's side, looking at Harry intently.

"Harry, I believe you know Giles Nott?"

Harry smiled tentatively, shaking the man's hand. Slughorn went off to mingle some more, leaving the two of them alone. "A pleasure to finally meet you in person, Mr. Nott."

The man smiled oily. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter. We received your letter, by the way, with the changes you requested."

Harry's smile grew fixed. "I'm sure you did."

The man cocked his head a bit, studying him intently. "Perhaps you would like to make a statement, in the book, stating that all facts contained within the book are true? Perhaps swearing on your magic?"

Harry smile widened. "I can certainly do that now, if you wish." He said quickly. "I swear on my magic that all of the facts contained within the book I wrote are true."

Nott gave him a long look, and nodded. "Very well then. I will include it on the jacket. We will send you the final manuscript quite soon, before we send it off to the printers. Everything is on schedule, and we should expect it out on the bookshelves at the beginning of March."

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely. He paused. "Do you think we could add a Dedication page?"

Nott blinked. "Of course. If you write it out and send it to the Editing team, we will be happy to include it in the final manuscript...although we would like to have it quite soon."

"I'll send it soon, then."

A woman interrupted their conversation- she was very finely dressed, her hair perfectly coiffed. "Mr. Potter! I'm such a big fan! I'm Celestina Warbeck." The woman giggled as he took her hand, going through the motions. Giles Nott made his escape, making Harry silently groan.

When he finally managed to get away from the woman, he hid behind some curtains with some rum punch. He spotted Nott (their classmate, not the publisher) speaking with Hermione. They actually looked like they were having a good time.

"Well, look who's hiding behind here?"

Harry glanced over to see Zabini hiding behind the curtains with him, smoking. The black boy was leaning against the wall, looking at Harry in a way that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Zabini." He greeted stiffly.

"Shouldn't you be out mingling with your fans?"

Harry shuddered at this, scooting away from the curtains, leaning against the wall. "No. If one more woman attacks me..."

Zabini laughed, making Harry swallow thickly. Damn, that was a sexy laugh. He averted his eyes, trying to keep his blush at bay. He took a sip of his drink, and promptly started to choke.

Zabini laughed, clapping him on the back. "Careful there, Potter, that rum punch is pretty strong stuff." The boy's hand lingered on the back of his shoulder, seeming to burn through his clothes. Their eyes met, and Harry found himself mentally stuttering, his head a bit buzzy.

Zabini shot him a sultry smile, and took a drag of his cigarette. "You clean up well. New haircut and everything. The clothes are bit last season, but they suit you well."

"...Oh...I...borrowed them." Harry said numbly.

Zabini raised a brow, and Harry took another sip of his drink, but more careful this time. "Well, I don't have a lot of clothes here...stuff that I can wear outside of class, I mean."

The boy looked him over. "Hmm." Harry didn't like the sound of that. Damn it, he really should have gone shopping! Okay, next Hogsmeade weekend, he was buying some new clothes!

Zabini's hand grasped his shoulder, and the boy tilted his head. "You're more built than I thought. Must be all that dueling you do, right?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. Was...Zabini flirting with him? He took a step back, dislodging the boy's hand. "I...I should go!" He squeaked, voice breaking, and he quickly left the curtained area.

x-x-x

Harry smiled, helping Hannah with her wand work. The girl smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Harry, I'm just awful at this..."

"Hey, it's okay. Just keep practicing. Susan?" Her friend looked up from her own work. "Help Hannah out if she needs help again, okay?"

"Got it Harry."

Harry went further down the line, watching Hermione assist some of the fourth years with their summoning charms. He smiled slightly, remembering how she'd helped him with it back in their fourth year. He tugged on one of her curls as he passed. "Good work, Professor Granger." He said playfully.

"You too, Professor Potter!" The girl called after him, and went back to work. Some of the girls she was working with suddenly giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes, and approached the small enclave of Slytherins near the end of the line. After the initial meeting, only a quarter of the Slytherins remained. Harry watched Greengrass and Davis assist a couple of their own Fourth years. Zabini caught his eye, and winked at him. Harry blushed, and looked away quickly.

"Potter." He turned slightly, seeing Malfoy standing there.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Crabbe is having trouble- mind?"

Harry blinked, and approached Crabbe, who was scowling down at his wand. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

Crabbe held up his wand. "This stupid thing won't do the spell."

Harry blinked. "Okay, cast the summoning spell. Let me see what you can do."

Crabbe did just that, and Harry studied him with a practiced eye. "Okay-" Harry held up a hand, and approached the boy. "You've got a couple of problems here." He took out his own wand. "Adjust your grip, just like so..." He watched Crabbe adjust his grip clumsily. "Okay...and point directly at the pillow. Make sure to annunciate clearly- try not to slur the first syllable this time."

Crabbe attempted to cast it again, and the pillow barely twitched. At least it moved, this time.

Harry blinked. "Hold on..." He moved to stand behind Crabbe. Crabbe shifted, looking at him oddly. Harry cleared his throat, putting his hand lightly on the boy's forearm. "Try casting the spell again." Harry asked, and he could feel that slight buzz gathering again, a tickle. Crabbe called out the spell, and suddenly, there was a jolt, making the pillow shoot into Crabbe's chest, making Harry jump back. The pillow had ripped open, and feathers spilled out onto the floor.

The other Slytherins stared at him, and Harry found himself blushing. "Uh...sorry." He looked to Crabbe, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"That...that wasn't me." The boy muttered, looking disbelieving. "That was you! You channeled right through me." He breathed, his eyes wide.

Harry averted his eyes. "Sorry...I...I didn't mean to. I don't know my own strength, sometimes." He said, and walked away briskly, trying to keep calm. The room shifted a bit, and a privacy screen appeared. Harry went behind it, and sat on a chair that appeared. He buried his face in his hands, trying to keep calm. Fuck- what in the hell was that?

"Potter?"

Harry straightened up quickly, hands shaking. Nott stood there, looking at him carefully. "Potter...are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Harry said flatly. He looked away, grasping one hand in the other to keep it from shaking. That buzz was stronger than ever- he was nearly dizzy with power.

Nott cocked his head, and eyed Harry for a moment. He suddenly took a step back, looking a bit shaken. "Potter...your magic..."

"What?" Harry asked.

Nott looked even paler than usual. "Potter, finish off the meeting, now. We need to have a talk."

"Hey, look, you can't tell me what to do-" Harry began, standing up.

Nott took another step back, but kept his gaze determined. "Potter- this is important."

Harry frowned, and came from behind the screen. He glanced at the clock on the wall. There was only ten minutes left. "Alright, we're finishing up early tonight!" He called out, trying to keep calm and cheerful. It was bad, real bad. He could feel his hands getting clammy, his legs were shaking.

"But we have-"

"If you guys want to continue your lesson in your common rooms, go ahead, but I just realized I've got an essay to work on." He tried to smile as the others laughed. The Slytherins were noticeably quiet, all watching him carefully.

The others began to leave, and Harry braced himself against the desk. Hermione approached him. "Harry?"

"Hermione...go escort the others back to the dorms. I- I'll be there soon." He said, holding a hand up, keeping her away.

She frowned, but nodded. "Okay." She turned to the others. "Gryffindors, let's go!" She called out.

The others left, and the Slytherins were the only ones who remained. They all gave him a long look before all the younger students started to file out silently, with the older ones following. Harry sank to his knees, clutching the desk, his vision swimming.

"Potter?" He registered that Greengrass and Nott had remained behind, and that their wands were drawn.

"Just...leave me...it'll pass." Harry groaned, hiding his face in the side of the desk.

"This has happened before?" Greengrass asked, crouching at his side. He could feel her scan him with a few spells- the magic crackled against his skin.

"Dear Morgana! Potter, your magic levels are through the roof, how could you possibly be even conscious right now?" Greengrass asked incredulously.

Harry shook, and the wood of the desk began to crackle and burn under his touch. "Fuck...stay away..." Harry groaned.

"Potter, how long have you been casting dark magic?" Nott asked, in complete seriousness.

"Never!" Harry growled, and suddenly the chair began to smolder. Someone reached for him, and he rolled away, standing up fluidly. Suddenly, target dummies began to appear, and he motioned to them. All six burst into flames in unison, and burnt to ash. More appeared- more to ash.

He groaned, and the mirrors on the walls began to creak and warp dangerously. "Stop it!" He yelled. "I don't want it!" He screamed. He hid his face behind his arms as the mirrors broke, shattering him with glass.

He fell to the floor, his arms a bloody mess. He began to cry. "I don't want it." He cried, panting.

"...Potter?"

Harry rolled onto his back, not caring that the glass dug into his clothes. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling drained, the buzzing slowly abating.

"Potter?"

He sighed. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"What happened?"

"...I don't know. It...happens sometimes, but never so suddenly." Harry whispered.

"You're bleeding. Let me patch you up." Greengrass offered, slowly helping him to sit up.

Nott crouched in front of him, looking completely serious. "Potter...you were giving off dangerous levels of dark magic there. You might have not cast a dark magic spell, but that energy was still there. What in the hell is going on?"

Harry hissed as Greengrass pushed up his sleeve. His arm was littered with shallow cuts.

"If I tell you...you can't tell anyone. You have to swear- swear on your magic."

Greengrass and Nott exchanged a quick look. Greengrass spoke. "Potter...we've all known for a while now that you've changed. But if it makes you feel better, I swear on my magic."

"I swear on my magic." Nott intoned solemnly. "What is going on, Potter?"

Harry sighed, watching Greengrass heal his cuts, one by one. She was taking too long. He shifted, and the cuts suddenly healed themselves, and she glanced up at him in surprise.

"Voldemort transferred everything to me when he died." Harry said quietly.

The other two were understandably silent in shock.

"Not just his power, but his abilities, even his Title. I...don't know everything, but-"

"Are you saying that you're the new Dark Lord?" Greengrass whispered, eyes bright.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? No!"

Nott just watched him silently. Harry shook his head, feeling shaken. "No- I'm not!"

"You just said he Transferred everything to you. Do you think that You-Know-Who just called himself the Dark Lord? No- he had to inherit that title." Greengrass said firmly.

Harry blinked in shock. "What?"

"You see, everyone assumes that Bellatrix was his inheritor, since she managed to get away, and she was so close to him. She's even calling herself the Dark Lady now." Greengrass went on to say. "But if you inherited everything, if he actually _communicated in some way_ that you would receive his Title, and his powers, then you are truly the new Dark Lord."

Harry buried his hands in his face. "I don't want it."

Nott hummed. "What's even more interesting is how Dumbledore is obviously preparing you to take his place as the Light's Lord- everyone knows about the two of you meeting up all term. I wonder if this has ever happened before. Daphne? Do you know?"

"...Morgana. After Merlin died, she gained his powers too. Rather rare, but it's not unprecedented."

"Hmm. Interesting."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't want it."

"Well, it's not something you can give up, exactly." Nott pointed out. "The only way it will transfer is if you die. You are the new Dark Lord." He suddenly smiled, a frightening smile. He bowed his head to Harry. "Let me be the first to congratulate you, my Lord."

"Fuck off." Harry groused, and he stood, brushing the glass and mirror from his clothing. "I don't want anything to do with it."

He headed for the door.

"It's only going to be harder if you push it away!" Greengrass called after him. "The Magic is only going to be tougher on you! Just accept it!"

Harry slammed the door behind him, feeling terrified and shaken.

x-x-x

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Hermione helping a group with their Transfiguration homework. "Hermione, I really, really would like to talk to you." Harry murmured.

Hermione nodded, and said her goodbyes to the others, following Harry up the stairs. Dean and Neville were inside the dorm as they entered. One look from Harry had them leaving. The door locked behind them with a slight gesture from Harry. Harry turned to Hermione, and the girl looked so honestly worried for him- would she hate him?

"Hermione...I..." He buried his hands in his face. "Merlin, I don't know what to do."

"Harry...talk to me. Whatever's bothering you, we'll sort it out...why are you covered in glass? Is-Is that blood? Are you hurt? Did the Slytherins-"

"No." Harry said, interrupting her. "No. I..." He sighed roughly, turning away from her. He started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm okay. No one was hurt. The others left before I lost control."

"Harry...what's going on? I know you've been having trouble lately, but..."

"Hah- trouble!" Harry threw his shirt to the floor, searching through his things for his pajama shirt. "Hermione, I've been able to cast wandless magic since term started. I probably could have done it before then, if I'd thought about it."

"Wandless..."

"Hermione...my magic is strong- too strong. It's getting harder to control. I...I don't know what to do."

She sat on his bed, turning away as he pulled his trousers off, pulling on his pajama pants. "Well, we could go to Dumbledore-"

"No." Harry cut in sharply. He climbed onto his bed, and grabbed his pillow. He hugged it tightly, bowing his head. "He can't know." He whispered. With a flick of her wand, Hermione drew the curtains around them.

"Harry...what's going on?"

Harry turned, and she held him, the two of them leaning back against the pillows. "Hermione...if I tell you something...you have to swear not to tell anyone. I mean it."

Hermione nodded, carding her fingers through his hair. "I swear on my magic, Harry. You're my brother in all but blood, remember?"

Harry closed his eyes, burying his face in her neck. He held her tightly to him, trying not to cry. He couldn't lose her. He'd already lost Ron. If he lost Hermione too, everything would fall apart.

He shifted, putting his head on her shoulder. "When I defeated Voldemort...he spoke to me. Through our Bond. He...his words have never left my mind. He...he said 'I give you everything. My magic, my abilities, my title. I surrender, Potter. I hope...you have a better time of uniting the wizarding world than I did.' And then I felt him withdraw from my mind, and he died...laughing. As though he was taunting me with the challenge."

Hermione's breathing stopped for a moment, and he could tell her mind was going into overdrive. "What does it mean, though?"

"Hermione...after Voldemort died...I...could feel it. His power. He really did transfer it to me. And..." He paused. "At Gringott's, they even gave me his Vault, his Estate. What's more...I think he also transferred his Other title to me."

"You..you don't mean..."

"The others could feel it. That's why the Slytherins were acting strange tonight- that's why I asked you guys to leave. I don't know how they could feel it, I don't know why, but...they did. I tried to send them away- Nott and Greengrass stayed. I...I...let out my anger...Merlin, Hermione, I'm so scared."

"Shh..." Hermione rocked him, holding him close. "It's alright. I'm here. We'll get through this." She whispered soothingly. She sighed. "What did they say? Did they see anything?"

"They...said my magic was out of control, that it was off the charts. I made Greengrass and Nott swear on their magic not to tell. I told them what happened and...they said it wasn't unheard of. Greengrass mentioned Morgana?"

Hermione made a thoughtful noise, and Harry went on. "Anyways...Nott said I was the new Dark Lord...and he thought it was kind of funny, because Dumbledore's apparently been training me to take his place as the Light Lord...you really don't think..."

"Oh Harry..." Hermione sighed. "I know you're oblivious sometimes, but I wish you were more observant. Yes...I think Dumbledore's been training you to take his place. With you...with this new development, I don't know what's going to happen. But...we'll figure this out."

"...I don't want to be Dark. Don't you hate me?"

Hermione was quiet for a long time, playing with Harry's hair. "Harry...I've cast dark magic. Did you know?"

Harry sat up, looking at her with wide eyes. Hermione just gave him a sad, knowing smile. "I have. I started back in fourth year. I...knew a war was coming. I wanted to be prepared. I wanted to make sure you lived...at any cost."

"But...you're a muggleborn..."

"That doesn't mean anything." Hermione said, her eyes narrowing. "Magic is magic. Now..." She sighed, closing her eyes, trying to sort her thoughts out. "I...did notice some changes in you, but I figured it was...a combination of things. Sirius' Death, the possible breaking of the bond between you and Voldemort...but...it does explain a few things." She reached over, pulling him close again. He sighed, letting her play with his hair.

"Harry...ever since you saved my life back in first year, I swore that I would be the best friend I could possibly be to you. That I would always stand by your side, no matter what. Even if I had to give my magic, my life, to you. I believe in you. I believe in what you can do. I...honestly think you have the potential to do what Voldemort, or even Dumbledore could not."

Harry tilted his face up to meet hers. She gave him a fond smile. "I really do think you could unite the wizarding world. And I will be right there beside you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm never wrong, right?"

Harry gave her a shaky smile. "Right."

He put his head back down on her shoulder, and Hermione hummed, continuing to play with his hair. "I really wish you had told me sooner. It must have been hard. But we'll figure out a way to sort it all out. Since Greengrass and Nott already know for sure, and I'm sure the other Slytherins will figure it out sooner or later, we will have help. After all...if they think you are the Dark Lord, you already have their allegiance."

Harry was a bit confused at this, and Hermione could tell. "You see, Harry, there is a reason why the wizarding world is so split. There is the Dark, and the Light. Now, there are some people who are in between, like you, and me, but it's rather unusual. Sometimes Dark or Light magic comes naturally to people. Sometimes they have to work at it. Light sided people naturally feel obligated to assist the Light Lord- Dumbledore, while the Dark naturally wanted to serve Voldemort. Now, there were those who officially stated their neutrality, probably for political reasons, but they most likely had their own private opinions."

"...That explains some things."

"Then there are the non-humans. I know Unicorns are completely Light. Werewolves, Goblins, and Vampires, on the other hand, are Dark. The Centaurs are actually Dark, believe it or not. Elves are Light sided, though there are a rare few that have not been."

"...Hmm."

"It's kind of interesting, if you think about it. Magic strives to create a balance in all things. Perhaps that balance is now going to be reflected within you." Hermione hummed.

"No pressure, right?" Harry muttered.

"Look, no one is expecting you to change the world overnight. We're still at school. Dumbledore's over a hundred and fifty. We've got over a century left to live, at the very least. A lot can happen in that time. We'll figure this out." She paused. "Is...that why you've kept contact with all these politicians?" She asked, sounding rather amused.

Harry gave a little shrug. "Well, I figured that I shouldn't be rude..."

Hermione laughed softly. "Alright. Okay. Now, let's give the Slytherins a few days to react, see what they do. I'll let you borrow a couple of my books. But I honestly think that they will be able to help us more- they grew up in the Dark, Harry, they will know much more about it than we ever could."

x-x-x

The Slytherins didn't do anything. Harry could tell that they were watching him. Even the first years. It seemed as though they were all waiting for him to make the first move. The younger kids all treated him a bit more reverently, but Harry was already used to that from the other three houses. Did that sound horrible?

The older Slytherins, he could tell, were just waiting for him to do something or say something to them, just...waiting. Hermione showed him the few books she had. She'd gotten them from Grimmauld Place, so technically, they were his. She had saved them during the 'Great Purging'.

One was a history book, another was a book on hexes and curses, and one was on Dark ancient runes. Harry didn't know a thing about Runes, so he let her keep that one, and started to read the history book. It...was actually quite interesting. He started reading the book on hexes and curses, but he didn't try them. He was scared.

Hermione showed him a few of the spells she'd managed, once, when they were in private. Harry showed her some of the things he could do wandlessly- she was quite impressed. Still, they both knew to be very, very careful.

Harry decided to get some new clothes during their next Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione couldn't be happier about it. The two of them had left Gladrag's, both with bags hanging off their arms when they heard a horrified scream.  
>Then more screams. The two of them dropped the bags just outside the shop, passing by Colin and Ginny.<p>

"Colin, Ginny, get the younger kids inside the shops." Harry ordered, taking out his wand. Hermione took out her wand as well, and they sprinted towards the sounds of screaming.

They motioned for the older students to get the younger students off the street, and into the shops, while others joined Harry and Hermione.

Harry stopped short as he saw a great big hulking man grabbing a girl by the throat. Her legs were kicking in the air, and she looked like she was choking.

Harry then heard laughter. Shrill laughter. Bellatrix Lestrange came around from the shop, eyes full of madness. "Ickle Baby Potter and his pretty little Mudblood!" The woman said, brandishing her wand. "Crucio!" The woman screamed, and both Harry and Hermione dodged out of the way.

Harry dove towards the hufflepuff, grabbing her in a tackle, and rolling to the ground. He shoved her away. "Run!" He yelled. He was grabbed by the back of his jacket roughly, and he was whirled around. The man who'd grabbed the girl looked him straight in the eye.

Harry froze upon seeing the man's amber gold eyes. "Greyback..." He breathed, and he halfheartedly shoved at the man, heart pounding. He seemed to be solid muscle, towering over him. His brown hair was dirty and wild, matted, falling messily about his broad shoulders. He wore a tattered shirt that did nothing to hide his broad, muscled chest. He felt wild, untamed, and his magic- Merlin, that man had power. Greyback just...held on, staring into his eyes, looking quite...puzzled and amused. And then he started to sniff at him.

He heard the unmistakable sounds of dueling in the background, flashes of lights- he pushed at Greyback's shoulder again, and the man was sniffing at his neck. Harry squirmed away, closing his eyes at the sensation. Fuck, he was getting hard! This was NOT happening!

"Fuck..." The man groaned, pulling him close. "Your magic smells so delicious..." Harry shuddered as the man licked his neck. "Hmmm... so tasty and sweet... and oh so deliciously_ dark_..."

"Stop!" Harry growled, hating how his body reacted to that man's growly tone, and to the rough handling of his person.

Greyback dropped him quite suddenly, a feral grin on his face. "As you wish, My Lord." He whispered, eyes glinting. He straightened up, and howled into the sky. Many of those who'd been dueling suddenly stopped, and quickly started to retreat.

Harry managed to get on his feet, heart pounding, seeing Bellatrix locked in battle with Neville and Hermione.

"Neville!" Harry yelled, throwing his wand to the boy instinctively- he didn't know what made him do it, he just did. Neville whirled around, catching the wand with his other hand, and using his own wand, and Harry's wand, Lestrange screamed, curling up on the ground under the power of his hex.

Hermione bound the woman, and Harry approached the two. He glared at the struggling Bellatrix. Neville had both wands trained upon her, eyes suspiciously bright. Harry could tell Neville sincerely wanted to kill her. He understood.

The Aurors arrived, and took the screaming woman away. "I AM THE DARK LADY! YOU SHALL ALL FEAR ME!" She screamed, struggling in the Auror's grasp. "MY MASTER MADE ME HIS HEIR- I AM THE DARK LADY BELLATRIX!"

Suddenly, Harry heard some chuckling directly behind him. "She's delusional."

Harry turned slightly, and saw Nott standing there, wand drawn. He had a cut on his cheek, and a smirk upon his lips. Had he been dueling? What had he missed? Nott looked towards him, and bowed his head slightly, in obvious deference. Harry stiffened, and looked away.

The students started heading towards the carriages, whispering in clumps of twos and threes. Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm. "Anyone hurt?'

"No- just shaken." She frowned, leaning close. "How did you call the werewolves off, Harry?"

Harry gave her a haunted look. "I didn't. Greyback did." He whispered, swallowing thickly. "He figured it out."

Hermione looked at him worriedly, and they started to heard the younger students to the carriages.

x-x-x

Bellatrix was given the Kiss. Neville and Hermione actually got their names in the paper for subduing her, and a bit of the reward money. Harry was noted for chasing off the 'rabid werewolves'. He couldn't feel more like a phony if he tried. He was glad that Neville had gotten credit- quite a few girls were trying to get his attention.

Nott and the other Slytherins had actually been fighting! They had joined the short-lived battle, fighting alongside the rest of the senior DA members. Many speculations abounded in the school, but no one could quite agree why they had done such a thing.

Harry knew why. He knew every time he looked at them.

And Harry got a note late one night, a note that made him shiver and made his stomach lurch every time he read it.

_Your scent intoxicates me, my little Lord. Your pale, tasty skin makes me salivate. I wish to see more, taste more of it. You taste like honey, your skin is like the luminous moon, your hair like the darkest night. And your magic! Lady Luna, it was so strong, so heady, it nearly made me want to take you right then and there, where everyone could see._

_My Lord, the sound of your erratically beating heart and the feeling of your trembling limbs excites me so- I wish to know what you look like in the throes of ecstasy- I live to serve you in any way. Whether that be tearing the throats out of your enemies, putting Fear into the hearts of ordinary humans, or just fucking you until your pureness is tainted- I could go on and on._

_My last Lord hated love and lust and whatever else came with it- I can tell already that you will not be like that. I could smell your arousal, I could tell that your fear made your own lust even stronger. Shall you be the rabbit to my wolf? I love the chase, and I have a feeling you will give me quite an adventure._

_My packs await your Orders, my Lord. Whatever you wish of us, is your command._

_I can tell you have not accepted your Fate, my little Lord. Give in. Surrender yourself to the Darkness, I will keep you safe in my Den._

_Fen_

Harry felt horrified that he kept reading the letter and rereading it- he desperately wanted to touch himself as he read it, thinking of what exactly he could do with a man like Fenrir...and he promptly became disgusted with himself. Fenrir was a cold blooded killer, a werewolf, a man who was clearly insane.

Yet...why did the man's words resonate so strongly within him?

x-x-x

Harry and Hermione were in the library when Nott, Zabini, and Greengrass approached, looking strangely solemn.

"Potter, come with us." Nott said stiffly.

Harry sighed. So, the Slytherins were going to have the talk. Hermione stood too, and Greengrass spoke.

"Granger, I'm afraid you'll have to sit out of this one."

Harry spoke up. "Actually, she is aware."

The Slytherins did a double take at Hermione, who just gave them a small smile.

The three of them led the way down to the dungeons, and Nott spoke once they were in a corridor with no portraits.

"You will only be meeting with a small group of us, the ah...more connected of us. Something needs to be done, and soon." He murmured, opening a door. He motioned for the others to go inside.

Harry and Hermione went in, stopping short as they saw the small group of people inside the room. Malfoy was there, as was a seventh year named Smyth, two fifth years, and a lone second year. They all stared at Hermione, and Malfoy spoke first.

"What is Granger doing here?"

Harry spoke firmly. "Hermione is aware of what I am."

They stared at the girl, and Nott motioned for them to sit down- noticeably, Harry sat down at the head of the table, while Hermione sat just to his right. Malfoy sat directly on the other end. There was symbolism here, he just knew it.

"Then you know what this meeting is about?" Malfoy asked. He seemed to be the voice for this group. They all looked at Harry expectantly.

"All of you expect me to become the next Dark Lord." Harry said softly, keeping his eyes upon the table that separated them all.

"You have to tell people, Potter. Since Bellatrix is dead, the Dark are in an uproar, searching like mad to find our Lord- we have stayed quiet about you for as long as we can. We have to speak up soon."

Harry let out a soft sigh, and Hermione spoke timidly. "Dumbledore is training Harry to replace him. If Harry were to come out as the Dark Lord, Dumbledore would not trust Harry any longer, and would most likely try to..." She trailed off, sounding sad. "Most likely try to kill him."

"Are you suggesting we keep quiet until Dumbledore manages to die?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "How long must we wait? The Beasts are getting restless already- that is why the Werewolves joined Bellatrix in the attack. What are we to do?"

Harry just sat there, lost in thought.

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped, standing up. "This cannot go on! If you do not recognize yourself as the Dark Lord, the Dark will be driven into Chaos! Is that what you want?"

Harry closed his eyes. "No." He whispered. He took a deep breath, and stood up. "Sit down, Malfoy...please." He added, as an afterthought. Malfoy sat down slowly, and Harry leant forward on the table, bracing himself. "Look, I know that there has to be a balance. I understand that centuries of tradition are at stake here. I am sorry that I have...made all of you wait so long." Harry paused, and straightened up. He watched all of their gazes upon him- so expectant. He could tell some of them expected him to just tell them to go fuck themselves. He wasn't going to do that.

He looked to Hermione, who reached over to grasp his hand. She gave him a supportive nod.

"I am the Dark Lord." Harry said, feeling a shiver run down his back at the words, as though something was snapping into place deep inside his gut. "As of this moment, I formally recognize this. There are those who already recognize it, like yourselves, and...Greyback." He paused, not wanting to think of the man. "If...you wish to...follow me, you will follow two simple guidelines. First, Keep your silence about this to those in the Light- especially Dumbledore and his Allies. Spread the word amongst the Dark, if you must, but do so safely and quietly."

Harry paused, smiling suddenly. "I aim to become both the Dark Lord and the Light Lord."

There were a few gasps at this. "My Lord, is that impossible?" Someone asked incredulously.

"Our Lord has the habit of doing the impossible, but it won't be unprecedented." Hermione said with a bright smile. Harry didn't even notice the title she'd given him, as his thoughts were on the next rule.

"My second guideline is to not attack those of the Light. Only defend yourselves. If I am to be the Light Lord, you and the Light side will have to get along with one another. I will...enforce this, if I have to. I will not have my people be at war with each other."

This...felt so...surreal. The words stumbled out of his mouth, as though it was...perfectly natural to say them. My people. How strange.

"We will not attack them. We will Defend, only." Malfoy said, sounding a bit put out. "Very well. Will you still allow us to do our magicks?"

Harry gave a muted nod, and sat back down. "Yes." He paused. "Actually...if I am to be the Dark Lord...I suppose I will need to learn some of this myself. Hermione here had managed to collect a few books from the Black library, but we haven't much to work with-"

"Granger? Why would you have books from the Black collection?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

Hermione laughed softly. "Why else do you think?"

"...You're one of us?" Nott asked breathlessly, looking at the girl with new eyes. Harry raised a brow at this.

Hermione nodded firmly, looking completely comfortable with this statement. Harry wished he could feel as comfortable as she looked.

"Lady Maeve, I can't believe it- imagine, a muggleborn, a Dark witch!" One of the seventh years murmured.

Harry cleared his throat. "Furthermore...one more Guideline. No more persecution of muggleborn."

Their gazes grew stony, and Harry explained. "What we should be doing is educating them, rather than alienating them. If they were educated in our ways properly, we could have many more followers."

Everyone looked rather thoughtful at this. "...An astute observation, my Lord." Nott spoke quietly.

"My Lord, have you thought about your plans for the future?" Greengrass asked.

"Yes." Harry said quietly. "I have been making plans...quietly, since I killed Voldemort." There were some flinches at the name. Harry frowned. "Do not fear his name. It means nothing, anymore."

A round of 'Yes, My Lord' went around the table, and Harry sighed. "As Nott knows, I am publishing a book. It will be out on the shelves...worldwide, in march. We haven't started advertising it yet, since I'm still waiting for the final manuscript to be sent to me. Now, because of the book, I will undoubtedly have articles printed about me in the paper. Some good, some bad. It doesn't matter which, because it is all publicity. Now, there will be...ah, quite the debate about my childhood. About how I grew up." Harry hedged. "Some may...use it to further their own agenda. I...would like my thoughts known on this subject quite clearly, so that those of us who are capable can get things prepared."

"...Just say it already." Malfoy muttered.

Harry frowned. "I believe that muggleborn children should have a system of early and often check ups on their living accommodations and their families. If...they are found to be mistreated in any way, they are removed from their homes and placed with a wizarding family."

The others were silent at this.

Nott spoke. "That is a good idea my Lord, but it will not be received well with Dumbledore and his faction. They've always believed in not seperating muggleborn from their family."

"Which is why I'm telling all of you. I will not actually be saying these words myself, but...the Dark will know my true opinion on the matter. I feel as though this is the best solution to prevent muggleborn and muggle-raised children from being abused by their muggle families. Also, this will allow muggleborn to have an earlier start in the wizarding world, allowing them to integrate and immerse themselves in our culture."

There was a pause. "Granger? You're a muggleborn, what are your thoughts on this?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione straightened up in her seat, and spoke primly. "Well, I grew up with very loving, devoted parents. I was an only child, and they hadn't been able to have other children. So...they supported me in whatever I wanted to do, including being a witch. They provided me with the best tools I could have- plenty of books to read, food to eat, and support and love." She sighed. "Unfortunately, other muggleborn and muggle-raised children aren't so fortunate."

"What do they do? They don't burn them at the stake still, do they?" Malfoy asked, eyes wide.

Hermione blinked. "Dear Merlin, no. Well..." She glanced at Harry.

Harry averted his eyes. "Tell me, if you were a squib, how would you have been treated by your family?"

That was all he needed to say, and they understood.

Harry cleared his throat. "Now, spread the word in whatever way you must- I know Dumbledore watches the post carefully, so be careful of what you would say." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"There are plenty of ways of communicating without resorting to owl post, Potter. We will get the word out safely, don't you worry."

Harry gave him a hard look that had the blonde shrinking back in his seat a little. Harry staightened up. "Now, once the word has been spread, and my guidelines told, I do not want anything else to happen. I do not want any of the Dark to write me. If they must communicate with me, instruct them to communicate through all of you, and you can pass their messages along with me. I...am watched very carefully right now."

"But...we will be more open, after you have become both the Dark and the Light lord? Are you striving for complete balance between them? Will you relax the laws on Dark artifacts and spells?" Smyth asked.

"As far as the laws go, I will look into them and get back to you on that. I am striving for balance, yes. Complete balance. I would like to have both out in the open, their magicks used openly, taught freely."

He could see their gruding approval at his words, and Harry found himself smiling. "Now, can I please ask that you tell the younger students not to be so afraid of me? I am not Voldemort. I will not punish people with the cruciatus, I will not curse them for the smallest infractions. Please remind them that I am a student, just like they are, and that I need to _appear_ to be one to everyone else."

There were nods at this.

x-x-x

Harry was quite grateful for the Yule holidays coming up. Things had been exhausting- not only was he getting more letters from various politicans, and less of the cute letters from kids, Dumbledore was giving him more and more to read.  
>The manuscript had been sent off to the presses, and advertising was slowly starting to appear in smaller newspapers abroad, so people could reserve copies.<p>

Harry and Hermione had started having small lessons with the Slytherin first years, who were teaching them the basics of Dark magic. It was surreal, but they all were having a good time. The kids enjoyed teaching the teacher, and Harry and Hermione enjoyed learning new spells. Harry could instantly tell the difference of the Dark and Light spells now- it had a certain scent to it, a certain texture that he couldn't quite place.

The DA was coming along well. Everyone was working very hard, invigorated after their 'Battle' in Hogsmeade. They had seen what they were capable of when working together, and only wanted to learn more. Harry started to pick up the student's scents even more now- he could tell which ones were Dark, and which ones had the potential to be Dark. It was quite intriguing. Ginny had great potential, as did Susan. Luna, on the other hand, Harry was completely shocked to find out that she was quite Dark. She hadn't said a word to him, of course, but those little knowing smiles of hers were getting annoying.

He tested himself during classes, and in the Great Hall, seeing who the other Potentials, he called them, could be. There were a fair few in Raveclaw, and some in Hufflepuff, but hardly any in Gryffindor. Harry noted it was much more common to find a Potential the younger you went. There were Dark witches and wizards in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but Harry didn't know any of them personally. They had not come to the DA. Harry quietly passed the message along to his Dark DA members, so that they could speak to the others in private.

Since Harry had formally recognized his being the Dark Lord, his magic had gotten even stronger, believe it or not. More importantly, his spellwork improved greatly. It only took once or twice for him to learn a new spell, with no control issues. More often than not, he found himself doing magic that he had no words for, sometimes even without a wand. It felt...natural to him, like breathing. No wonder Voldemort had gone mad with power, having this much at his fingertips.

Zabini continued to flirt with Harry, and Harry kept stuttering and stammering. He got the feeling Zabini really enjoyed making Harry so flustered. Hermione and Nott were seen together more often than not, nowadays, and the day before the holidays began, Nott approached Harry.

"Potter." The boy greeted, outside in a corridor. "May we talk?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

They started to walk slowly down the corridor, and Nott looked visibly nervous. "Granger...are you and she...involved?"

Harry blinked. "No. Many people think we are, but no. Why?" He asked, a slow smile spreading on his face.

Nott looked down at the ground, looking quite determined. "May I ask what the nature of your relationship with her is?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Well, we consider each other siblings. In all but blood, as she says."

Nott gave him a Look he didn't quite get, and he smiled. "...May I have your permission to Court Miss Hermione Granger?"

Harry's brows raised. "Ah, well...I know you and Hermione get along quite well, and she talks about you alot...and she does think you're attractive..."

"Really?" Nott interrupted, making Harry smile. Nott was usually so stoic, so composed, but to see him like this was...kind of fun.

"Yeah. Really. I give you the go-ahead. You should probably ask her yourself, though."

"...I-I will. Thank you My- Thank you." Nott gave him a quick bow, and Harry called after him.

"Theo- call me Harry, okay?"

Nott gave him an odd look and nodded, walking off briskly down the corridor.

x-x-x

_Cub,_

_Interesting rumors going around. You are invited to stay a few days with me and the pack here in France. If you can't get here, I understand, but I would really, really like to speak with you. I haven't long, cub, and I want you to be here._

_Moony_

Harry ran all the way to the Headmaster's office, accidentally interrupting a meeting. The Headmaster and Slughorn stood, and Harry panted, from having run all the way. "Headmaster- Professor- Remus just sent me a letter...he...he doesn't have much time left. I need to go see him."

"Isn't Mr. Lupin in France right now?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have the pack's location, but...I really, really need to see him as soon as possible. He's-He's..."

"I understand." The Headmaster said gently, eyes sad. He glanced over at Slughorn. "Excuse me, Horace. I just need to make a couple of floo calls. Harry? Why don't you join me?"

Harry accompanied the Headmaster on his floo calls. One was to the ICW, and another was to the French Ministry of Magic. Harry gained clearance to go to the country for a 'family emergency', and he would be leaving that very night. The officials had stuttered and stared at him, falling over themselves to help Harry. It was...strange. Dumbledore had watched all of this with an amused glint in his eye whenever he thought Harry wasn't looking.

He spent the afternoon packing for the next few days, unsure of what would be needed, of how he would be received. Remus knew. He had to know, now. Had he known before?

Harry stepped through the floo that evening to the French Minister of Magic's office. He wore plain black robes, and sturdy shoes. He looked quite plain in comparison to everyone else in the room. The office was filled with diplomats and politicians- there was even a reporter. It was chaos.

The Minister pulled him aside, seeing his expression. "This family emergency, it worries you so- where is it? We can escort you there."

Harry held up the address. "Resere de Chasse du Mercantpur"

"...There is known werewolf activity in that area, Monsier Potter, I do not think it would be safe for you to go there."

Harry looked at the man firmly. "I am aware of that. The man I am visiting is Remus Lupin."

"...The werewolf?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "He was best friends with my Father and Godfather, and he is practically an Uncle to me. He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a war hero. He was also a Professor at Hogwarts, at one point. I don't care that he is a werewolf- he's dying. I will see him no matter what. It's only up to you if you want to send an escort with me or not."

The Minister glance to the politicans and the press who were off to the side, and Harry could see how he was thinking.

"...Very well, then." The man said slowly. "You will be escorted by our strongest Aurors. They will stay with you at all times, and keep you safe. Understand?"

"...Yes, Minister."

Harry had no intention of having those Aurors on his tail every moment.

x-x-x

Harry was striding though the woods quite determinedly. The five Aurors that accompanied him spoke little English, and they looked terrified. All of their wands were drawn, and Harry could tell that they were aware that this was Werewolf country.

Harry gave them a firm look as they approached their destination. While they hadn't seen anyone, Harry could feel them, watching. "You stay here." Harry ordered. The men looked like they were going to argue, and Harry put his hands on his hips. "You will stay here. I will let the others know that you are my escort, and not to harm you." He waved a hand vaguely at a couple of the trees, transfiguring them into a large tent and lit campfire. They Aurors gasped at this show of magic, and he ignored their stares.

He then turned around, heading towards the clearing he knew the wolves to be gathered in. He saw a few small huts, and a large campfire, and many, many men, women, and children talking to each other. As soon as he entered the clearing, they all looked at him expectantly.

Harry kept his shoulders straight, his chin high, looking braver than he felt. "Take me to him."

They all parted, letting him pass. Harry was led to one of the huts. He saw Remus lying on some blankets, as though he was just resting his eyes. He was wearing a nice brown shirt, better than Harry had ever seen him wear before, and some nice trousers. His pale skin, almost white hair, skinny body and bloodshot eyes told Harry that the man wasn't very well at all. "Harry?" He called out, his voice raspy, and Harry knelt at his side, taking the man's hand.

"I'm here." Harry whispered. Remus' grip was weak, but his hand was warm and comforting.

Remus opened his eyes slowly, a weak smile upon his lips. "Harry...Merlin, I missed you. You-You look good." He coughed, turning his head away.

"You look like crap." Harry said, reaching forward to brush the man's hair away from his face. "There's a lot more people here than I thought there would be."

Remus smiled wanly. "A lot of them are here for me...they started arriving just yesterday- who knew so many werewolves liked me? Even they can feel the end is coming close for me. Harry...the rumors are true, aren't they? That you're the new Dark Lord?"

"Remus...I..."

"It's okay. I...I knew." The man confessed. "I knew when I saw you back in Privet Drive. I could smell it, the change. I...was just too afraid to tell you. I thought...that you should have the Choice. So...you've turned your back on the Light?"

Harry smiled, pressing his lips against the man's sweaty brow. 'No. Not at all. Dumbledore's been meeting with me...I think he's training me to take his place."

There was a faraway look in Remus' eyes, as if he knew what Harry was planning. "...Oh...Cub, I think you'll do a very good job." Remus' breathing was labored. "I know I am happy to know that both the Dark and the Light will be represented by you. You're smart...you'll...go far. Harry...promise me something."

"What is it?' Harry asked, leaning close.

"Let yourself live. I know you. You'll get caught up in things...remember to have fun. Remember to love, to laugh, to let others make their mistakes. Be strong and firm, yet be understanding and kind. I know you can do it, cub. I am so very proud of you, cub...and I love you very much." Remus cupped Harry's cheek.

Harry leant forward, pressing his lips against Remus'. It was soft and gentle, and Harry could feel the man's lifeforce slowly leaving him. "I love you too, Moony." Harry whispered against the man's lips. "So very much." And he kissed Remus once more. Remus' hand slowly slid from his cheek, and Harry pulled away. The man's eyes were closed, and there was a smile on his lips. He was dead.

Harry sat there for a moment, watching him. He stood, arranging his arms on the blankets, and turned away. He walked out of the small hut, and looked at all of the werewolves outside. They all bowed their heads to him in unison, some bowing all the way down. Harry stood there, in awe at the sight, magic pounding in his head, fingertips, all the way to his scalp. There had to be over a hundred werewolves, at least.

He tensed as he felt a familiar tickle, and he saw Greyback approaching him from the side. Greyback gave him a slight bow.

"My Lord." The man said, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Damn.

Harry gazed at the man, and then turned to look at the group at large. "Remus Lupin is dead. He was a very good friend of mine, and of my family's. He was always very kind to me, and he taught me a great deal. Thank you all for being here."

A group of five men, and one woman came forward. They all looked very strong, and with the way that they held themselves, the way that the others looked to them, Harry got the impression that they were very important. Greyback joined this group, stepping forward.

"My Lord." Greyback began. "These men and women are representatives of packs from all over western Europe. Standing with me here are the Alphas from Packs in Poland, Romania, Germany, France, Italy, Ukraine, and myself- the UK." He motioned to the others, indicating where they were from. "We also have letters from the Alphas of other Packs from around the globe, in preparation for this meeting." The man motioned to one of the other Alphas, who took out a stack of letters from a small bag. The man bowed as he offered them to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, accepting the letters.

"When we started to hear the Rumors, many of us were aware that you had a close relationship with one of my pups, Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin was different than the rest of us, yes, but he did a lot for our people. He educated our young- the muggle way, and with magic. He showed us how to interact with our local governments so we could negotiate land rights. His loss will be felt greatly."

Harry looked down to the letters in his hands, willing himself not to cry.

"My Lord, we are here to offer our services to you, to offer ourselves to your Cause, whatever that may be. What do you wish of us, my Lord?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. He thought of Remus, of the man's kind words, and of his wisdom. He thought about how the French Minister had reacted to him visiting the werewolves. He thought about all of the people here that were depending on him, about what exactly they were capable of.

He opened his eyes, and looked up. "I would like for all of you to continue with Remus' legacy. Continue to keep diplomatic relations between yourselves and the humans friendly and open. I will...work with the Governments to change their laws so that you may be able to work again, and so that you will have a place to call home. No one should have to live in constant fear and persecution."

There were a roar of cheers at this, and Harry gave a small smile to the group. "But you must be willing to work, to make sacrifices. If we are to have good relationships with the humans, you must follow their laws until I can change them. Work with them, negotiate with them, if you must, but they are more likely to work with you if they can see you are trying hard to follow their laws. We have a long road ahead of us, but I swear, I will do all that I can to help you."

There were murmurs at this. Harry's gaze caught upon some young looking werewolves near the front- they were all staring at him with stars in their eyes. Harry smiled slightly at them, making all of them grin back excitedly.

Harry looked to the adults. "Again, thank you for being here today. I am only going to be here for a few days, and I have so much to learn about you. I do hope that you would be willing to share your stories with me."

Later in the evening, Harry sat by the campfire, watching the wolves chant and dance around the fire. Dinner had been roasted rabbit and deer. Many of the children were gathered around him, telling him stories. From what he could tell, the majority of the werewolves here were from muggle orgin. There were very few magic users, but everyone agreed that Greyback was the most powerful of them all.

Greyback kept eyeing him hungrily from where he sat. He was actually wearing a heavier shirt this time, even if it was tattered lightly around the hems. Harry did his best to ignore the man during the celebrations. Remus' body was cremated, according to tradition, and would be scattered at the next full moon. Harry could see that tensions were rising among the Alphas, and he stood, approaching the group that were snarling at each other.

"Enough." Harry said, and the all went silent. "No more fighting between you. This is a time of mourning and of celebration. There is no need for fighting." He said firmly. "I will not have it. Not here. Not in front of the pups."

The others went away, suitably chastised, and Harry sighed, feeling a presence behind him. He turned slightly.

Harry gave a long look to Greyback, feeling disgusted with the way the man was looking at him, with the way he himself felt. He felt so...depressed, and some small part of him just kept begging to shag the man and get it done with.

"Greyback." Harry said, his voice flat. "Show me where you are staying."

"Yes, my Lord." Greyback said, smirking at the other alphas that were still standing there. He led Harry away from the clearing, and they walked together through the chilly woods in silence. Thankfully, they did not encounter the Auror escort.

"My pack has found a small number of caves in the area. My den is quite warm, My Lord."

"Fine." Harry said flatly, hair whipping around in the cold wind. He was freezing, and he felt scared about being alone with this man. Yet he _knew_ Greyback would not do anything Harry didn't want him to do. Harry tried to keep up with the werewolf's long strides, but the man walked too quickly for him. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Harry slowing down.

"Not much farther, my Lord."

"Carry me." Harry ordered quietly, and with a wolfish grin, Greyback turned, and picked him up with ease. Harry rest his head on the werewolf's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his thick neck loosely. They continued up the steep hill in silence. He sighed, glancing up at the silent man. Greyback was still as wild and untamed as ever- he looked wolfish, even in human form. His dark hair was matted even more than last time, dreadlocked in places, falling against his shoulders.

"You miss him, don't you, pup?"

"I do." Harry murmured. "He was the first man I ever truly loved." The grip around him tightened. "You'll...help me forget tonight, won't you?"

"Yes...my Lord." Greyback murmured, his voice husky. "Your scent tells me you are a virgin- are you sure that you wish to do this, my Lord? I feel as though you felt love for Lupin- were you...involved?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "You can love someone without loving their body, Fen. Just as you can lust after someone physically, but feel no true love for them." He felt the man squeeze him just a bit at the shortening of his name.

"You feel that way for me."

"Hmm." Harry hummed, not wanting to admit that he was attracted to Greyback. He certainly didn't love the man- he barely even knew him. But there was definitely a spark of attraction there. He had no idea why. Maybe it was because of his power that swirled around him, maybe it was because he was dangerous. Maybe it was so obvious that he could dominate Harry easily, and that was exactly what Harry needed right now.

"Perhaps that will change in time." Greyback murmured, and they entered the cave. Harry opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness as they went further and further into the narrow cave.

The packed dirt and leaves gave way to a heavy furs and blankets that Greyback ducked behind. Harry could feel himself getting warmed up already. The man carrying him slowly set him down, allowing him to stand. It was little more than a blanket and fur covered bedding, with leaves on the floor. There were a few trinkets around, but Harry couldn't see them very well in the darkness of the cave.

For just a moment, Harry sighed, adjusting to the small space, before Greyback was pulling his cloak apart and off of him, pressing up against him.

"What do you need, My Lord?" The man asked huskily, going to his knees, undoing the front of Harry's trousers. When Harry said nothing, the man tugged at the trousers insistently, baring his groin to the man. He let out a soft groan as he could feel the man sniffing at his stomach and hips, his large hands sliding up and down the backs of his thighs. One of the hands slid up over his groin. Harry groaned as his cock was cupped in rough fingers- Merlin, that man's hands were huge. He could only imagine the size of his... the man's hand was still, and Harry could tell what he wanted.

"I am not your Lord at this time, Fen. Please...just...do...as you like." He gasped, feeling his trousers yanked down the rest of the way. He was pushed to the bedding, and Greyback rolled him onto his stomach. Harry kicked his trousers off his feet, kicking off his shoes haphazardly. He could heard Greyback yanking off his own trousers behind him- it was probably easy, since they were so tattered anyways.

"Wait!" Harry cried, reaching for his wand frantically. He cast the contraception spell that Remus had taught him so long ago. Fenrir chuckled darkly, yanking his legs apart. Harry breathed out shakily at the movement, feeling the man's warm hands sliding up and down his trembling legs. His nails scraped lightly against his skin, making Harry shudder with desire, fear, and no little bit of lust.

"Worried about what diseases this old wolf will give you, pup?"

Harry groaned as he felt the man grope his bottom, squeezing hard. It hurt, but it felt good. His cock was aching. He shifted his hips against the blankets beneath them, spreading his legs a bit further in invitation. "No. Worried about getting knocked up."

He felt the man's wet digits exploring his hole now. He gasped, legs stiffening at the intrusion. He tightly clasped the blankets beneath him in his fingers. He lowered his head to the floor, groaning, adjusting to the feeling of slowly being filled.

"Oh my...I suppose you _would_ have to worry about that...my little rabbit...you'd look so beautiful with my pups." The man groaned, sliding his fingers in and out of Harry's hole. Fuck, this felt so good...and the way the man spoke! So dirty!

Harry felt the man reach around, and grasp his cock. He wasn't going to last long- this was so overwhelming!

"No babies... I'm still in school, remember?" Harry panted, resting his head against the floor. The blankets and furs underneath them were soft and warm, and smelled like decaying leaves and dried blood.

Not very romantic for his first time. He found he really didn't care. He didn't care that Fenrir was far older than him, or that the man was a murderer- he didn't care that he was going to lose his virginity to a werewolf in a danky old cave.

"Be as rough as you want...fuck me as hard as you can. I don't care it's my first time. I want it to hurt. Can you do that for me?" Harry whispered softly, looking at Fen over his shoulder. The huge wolf of a man stared at him with a strangely gentle gaze.

"As you wish, my little rabbit."

And then he was inside, burying himself all the way into the hilt in one stroke. Harry arched his back, screaming in pain, toes curling. God, that hurt! He sobbed as the man pounded into him from behind. Hands grasped his hips, gripping them tight enough to bruise. Harry was turned over onto his back, and Greyback was upon him, kissing him, his whiskers rough against his own soft cheeks. The man's tongue was in his mouth, filling it up, as though he was trying to devour Harry.

It was so overwhelming, so...much... pain, and Harry found his arms winding around the man's neck, holding on for the ride. He groaned as the man hit a spot, and Fen chuckled against his lips.

"Feel good, little rabbit? Want me to fuck you there?'

"Uh huh..." Harry panted. His cock started to get hard again, his heart beating like mad in his chest. He felt that little buzzy feeling again, and he shook and groaned, his hips quickening of their own volition.

"Beg for it." The man whispered, gripping Harry's hips firmly.

"...Please...fuck me there. In that spot. Make me feel good." Harry panted against the man's mouth.

"As you wish, my little rabbit." Fenrir grunted, and his thrusts renewed, making Harry cry out. The man pulled his shirt apart, making buttons fly- the shirt slid down over his arms. He quickly pulled it off, throwing it haphazardly to the ground next to them. Their bare chests pressed up against each other, and Harry found himself being lifted so that he was straddling Fenrir, and the man was shifting him up and down in his lap.

Harry groaned into the man's shoulder, and felt long nails scratching up and down his back, his bum- fucking hell, this felt good! He could smell fresh blood being spilled- his blood.

"Yes! Fen! Please!" He gasped, arching up a bit. The man grunted, and Harry could feel his cock twitch. "Come inside me! Make me your bitch!"

Fenrir growled low in the back of his throat, pushing Harry down onto the ground again, keeping his cock inside him. He yanked Harry's legs up, and Harry screamed. The cock inside him finally erupted, spilling semen inside his core, filling him up.

"Fuck...yes..." Fenrir groaned, thrusts becoming shallow, his breath labored. "Oh fuck..." He reached down, fisting Harry's cock quickly. "Come for me, bitch!" Harry cried out, toes curling as he came, cum spilling over his stomach in chest, feeling quite delirious.

Harry groaned as the man pulled out, cum spilling out of his hole. Fenrir rolled onto his back, panting. They laid there in the darkness, and Harry smiled, chuckling darkly.

"What is it, my little rabbit?" Fenrir murmured, reaching over to stroke his hair.

"Hmm...that felt good. Don't regret that a bit." Harry said, rollling onto his side, curling up to the man's chest. Fenrir wrapped his arm around Harry with a contented rumble in his chest.

"You might regret it in the morning. You'll be in a mighty bit of pain, pup."

"...That's okay. I'm used to it." Harry said sleepily, breathing in Fenrir's scent deeply. It was comforting. Warm. Dark. Why had he been nervous around the man before?

x-x-x

Harry awoke to the sound of grumbling. He opened his eyes slowly, eyes adjusting to the dim light that filled the cave. He was warm and quite comfortable. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around him possessively. Harry's head was resting on Fenrir's shoulder. He could hear the man breathing, deep asleep. Harry slid his hand down Fenrir's chest, running over the man's marks and scars. He was hot and sweaty, and he felt rather dirty. Cum was still on his thighs, chest, and groin, but he found he didn't really care. The places where he'd been scratched were completely healed- all that was left was dried blood. He ached, but not as much as he thought he would.

He reached over, grabbing his wand, and cast another contraception spell, just in case.

Harry hummed quietly, turning his face into the man's shoulder, pressing a kiss there. A hand came to rest on the back of his head, and Harry tilted up his face to look at Fenrir. The man was studying him intently with his amber eyes.

"How are you feeling, pup?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Harry smiled, shifting against the man's hip, slowly sliding his foot down the man's leg. "Want another go?"

Fenrir's lips quirked. "Just like a rabbit- insatiable. Alright pup, but we've got to be quick about it. We have a lot of things to do today."

Harry nodded, and he felt himself be pulled on top of Fenrir, settling on top of the man's heavy cock.

"You still want it rough?"

Harry gave him a mute nod, smile widening.

After a bit, they were ready, and Harry was slowly sliding down the man's length. Harry let out a soft groan as he adjusted to the intrusion, bracing himself against the man's chest.

"My marks are gone." Fenrir murmured, hands stroking his thighs.

"They healed while we slept."

"...Hmm..."

Harry slowly rocked on the man's cock, biting his lip. Fen's hips jerked suddenly, making Harry gasp, his head hanging low.

"Beautiful, pup." A hand went through his hair, petting him. "So soft, so sweet...my little rabbit. You feel so good..."

Harry groaned, feeling he was close. "Fen...come inside me. Please..." He panted.

"You're not safe, are you?"

Harry just smirked at the man, eyes hooded. He'd cast the spell, of course, but part of him wanted to pretend that he hadn't. It felt kind...of dirty, thinking of Fenrir knocking him up. He barely knew the guy, but boy, he was sure having a lot of fun.

"I cast the spell before you woke...but let's pretend I didn't." Harry said playfully.

"Oh, I like..." Fenrir grunted, his voice husky. His hands groped Harry's bum, and he rolled them over, so he was on top. He kissed Harry hard, hips quickening. "Such a dirty little rabbit...such a tasty little treat...all mine..." The wolf grunted, and Harry arched up at a particularly hard thrust. He cried out, and Fen licked and laved at his neck. Harry suddenly wanted to be bit, but he knew that would not have been a good idea. Not at all.

"Oh yes...I'm close..." Fen grunted, holding onto Harry tight, humping him hard, controlling the boy's movements."I'm going to fill you up, little rabbit...I'm going to knock you up...breed you...make you have my cubs..." The man's breathing quickened, hips slamming against Harry's bum.

The wolf howled as he came inside Harry, loudly, and Harry groaned as he felt the man cum inside him again. Harry had a stupid grin on his face as the man pulled out. He looked down, watching the man stroke his semen covered cock- it was still half hard.

Fenrir was looking at him intently, stroking himself. God- how had that thing fit inside him? Harry watched the man let out the last bit of his cum, spilling it all over Harry's groin and thighs. He had a pleased smile on his face.

"You're mine, little rabbit. No other wolf will eat you now."

Harry let out a little laugh at this.

x-x-x

They arrived back at the camp after getting cleaned up in the nearby river, repairing Harry's ripped clothes on the riverbank. It was surreal, with Harry sitting half naked in the cold, repairing his clothes, while Fen just watched him with a stupid grin.

Harry noticed all of the pleased smiles on all of the adult's faces. Many of them gave a wide berth to him and to Fenrir, who walked just a step behind him. A woman approached, bowing to Harry.

"My Lord, please come with me."

Harry followed the woman, glancing back at Fenrir, who was smirking. They went into a hut, and Harry saw another woman there. There were bandages and vials of potion in the small room, and a bowl of water.

"My Lord, do you need assistance in healing?" The other woman asked, standing up and bowing as he entered the room.

Harry blinked. "No."

"...No?" The women exchanged a look.

"Fenrir has a habit of being...rough. You do not want to get your wounds infected..."

Harry pulled up the back of his shirt, revealing his unmarked skin. The women stared, and Harry turned, tugging his shirt back down. "I'm fine, really. I healed myself."

"...If you are sure..."

The other woman spoke, eyes bright. "We are so very happy that you accept us and our people, My Lord. Fenrir is one of our strongest Alphas! You chose well, my Lord."

Harry's lips quirked. "I think Fen chose me, actually. I really couldn't say no to him."

The women laughed at this, understanding exactly what Harry meant.

Harry spent the rest of the day talking with the alphas and their packs, learning about their culture, and figuring out how to help them. They were so used to dealing with Voldemort, who ordered them to kill for him in exchange for small amounts of food and pitiful land. They were very happy that Harry was so willing to work with them.

He was well aware of the appreciative looks he was getting from the other wolves now- male and female, but he was not drawn to any of them like he was drawn to Fenrir. He didn't know why- maybe because they weren't quite as powerful?

He slept by the fire with the children that night, although Fenrir had insisted that he sleep next to Harry, to 'keep an eye on him'. Harry was glad that the man treated him deferentially in public- he felt as though what he and Fen had shared was...somewhat private. Sure...he might be powerful, but he certainly didn't want that during sex.

He was well aware of this little fact, and had been since he was twelve or thirteen, since his wet dreams had started. He'd always wanted a man that would take control during sex, so that he didn't have to worry, so that he could just let go. Now that he'd experienced it with Fen, he was very glad that he had gotten to do so. He felt...liberated, and much more comfortable with himself now. And it showed. He didn't regret a thing.

x-x-x

Harry watched the various French politicians and the Ministers berate the Aurors for not watching over Harry carefully. There were only a few that were quiet, but Harry had had enough.

"Enough." Harry said, making everyone silent. He stood from the chair he'd been sitting in. "I requested that the Aurors remain outside the camp, for their own safety. Do not blame them for my request. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"...Mr. Potter...this is quite irregular. It was not safe for you to be around these...werewolves alone. You could have been killed, or worse, bitten!" The Minister cried, reminding Harry of Hermione back in their first year- but the thought did not make him smile in this context. "And the numbers- there are far larger amount of werewolves than we previously thought within our borders..."

"Actually, they were only here for Remus. Many of the werewolves there admired him and were inspired by his work." Harry cut in. "Many of them have already left the country, and it is extremely likely they won't be back anytime soon. I should let you know that they will be much more...amiable to their local governments from now on."

"...Do you know where they will be?" The Minister asked, everyone else glancing at each other. If what Potter had said was true, were the werewolves really going to stop being such troublemakers? How had Potter done it?

"No. I didn't ask. I wasn't there to question them, Minister. I was there to grieve over a good friend of mine." Harry said, keeping his eye on the man carefully. "I should be going, sir. The Headmaster is expecting me back at the school."

x-x-x

Harry smiled as he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall. She gave him a Look, raising her brow. "What happened to a quiet holiday?" She asked, as she approached him.

Harry just smiled sheepishly, and she hugged him. "I'm sorry about Remus." She murmured.

"It's okay. He...was...happy, I guess. He...was really tired. And...he lived a good life, and...it was time for him to go." Harry said quietly, struggling with finding the right words. He led her out of the Great Hall, and whispered quietly to her.

"I lost my virginity."

She gasped, turning to him with wide eyes. "No!"

Harry made a shushing sound, and wound his arm through hers, and they continued to walk down the corridor. "I did. Please don't tell anyone. I...I don't think they would understand."

"Well? Who was it?" Hermione asked once they were inside an empty classroom. Harry shook his head mutely, raising his hand to the door. It glowed briefly, and Harry spoke.

"It was...ah...Fenrir."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "...Greyback? Fenrir Greyback! Harry- why?"

Harry sat on top of a desk, giving a slight shrug of his shoulder. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. He wanted me, I wanted him. It...was the night after Remus died...and..."

"He took advantage of you." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning.

"I used him too. We both knew what we were doing."

"...You were safe, right?" She suddenly asked, looking worried.

"Of course we were."

Hermione sighed, and she sat next to him on the desk, brushing her shoulder against his. "So...how was it?"

Harry smiled softly. "It was...well...it was fun. Merlin, Hermione, that man can fuck."

Hermione's face went red. "Harry!"

"What? It's true. It...hurt, but...I wanted it to. I was nice...to let go. To...pretend that I wasn't this all powerful Lord everyone keeps calling me." Harry let out a little laugh. "He called me his Bitch, and I liked it."

She raised a brow, and gave him a knowing look. "You can never be normal, can you?"

Harry hid his face behind his hands. "I've sort of given up on that."

"So...can you tell me details?" Hermione asked carefully.

Harry glanced at her, waggling his eyebrows. "Yeah. What do you want to hear?"

"Everything!" The girl said with an excited grin. "Was it big? How did you...uh...I'm assuming he was the one who..."

"Yes. He fucked me. It was hard and brutal, and fast...it hurt like hell the first time, but it felt so good...the second time was good too-"

"You did it twice! Merlin, Harry, didn't it hurt?"

Harry blushed. "That was the point, 'Mione. I wanted it to."

Hermione looked down, kicking her legs back and forth underneath the desk. "Huh. I always knew you were a glutton for punishment...it's kind of funny how this is all turning out. Here you are, with all this power, and you secretly want to give it all up. It...sort of makes sense."

"Yeah." Harry said lamely. How was he supposed to answer that? As usual, Hermione figured out everything.

"...So...are you and Greyback going to do it again? How is that going to work if you're here?"

Harry sighed. "Well, I'm not _planning_ on doing it again with him, but it probably will happen. Not anytime soon, but eventually. We're obviously not in a relationship or anything...if we do get together, it'll be more casual, I guess."

"...So...are you going to start dating now?"

Harry tilted his head, looking thoughtful. "Maybe. Zabini has been flirting like mad with me since September. I never know what to say around him."

"Hmm...maybe we can go on a double date! That would be so much fun!"

"Um...no." Harry grinned. "So I guess Nott asked you out, then?"

"Yes. He even told me how he asked you first- he was so sweet." The girl blushed. "He sent me a really nice present over the hols...Daddy started to act all funny when I told him the runes book wasn't from you, but from Theo."

"Theo..." Harry grinned. "I bet he hates that name."

Hermione giggled. "He didn't hate it when I kissed him earlier."

"...Did he really give you a Runes book?"

"Hey! I thought it was a very good gift!"

x-x-x

"So, Mr. Potter, thank you for coming to see us today." Rita Skeeter said sweetly in her swanky new office at Witch Weekly. She looked far better than she had the previous year, at Hogsmeade. Her curls were done, and her clothes looked brand new. She was wearing an hot pink and green suit and hat, clashing violently with her white blonde hair and heavy makeup.

It was the Saturday after term began, and this little interview was the first little bit of publicity for the book coming up. It was the 'big reveal'. Now, there had been small advertisements about the book in the works, but nothing had really been said about it.

Harry was wearing black trousers and jacket, with a dark red button down shirt. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck- he was growing it out now. It looked much better with a bit of length to it. Hermione had called him 'Hot', and the other girls had nearly fainted upon seeing him in the common room that morning.

Harry smiled, and saw the camera guy take a picture. "Thank you for having me here, Rita." He said charmingly, crossing one leg over the other.

"My, my, you've grown up quite a bit since I saw you last. At your last interview, you told me about how you saw You-Know-Who return at the end of the Triwizard Tournament- what story will you be telling me this time?"

Harry saw her quill skid across the page quickly. She knew not to add any embellishments to his story, not anything fake, anyways.

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you about a book I have coming out."

"A book! Oh my!" Rita gasped, leaning forward. "I'd heard rumors, but you know how those things are...tell me Harry, what is the book about?"

"It's an autobiography, actually."

The woman blinked, her eyes widening. Harry knew she had been one of the many writers who had offered to write a biography about him. He continued to speak.

"I figured that the best person to tell my story was...well, me. You see, I'm a fairly private person, so many of the details that are written in the book have never been told before- even my friends don't know everything!"

Rita looked absolutely delighted at this, her eyes lighting up. "Oh? And when will this book be coming out?"

"March 3rd. It will be sold internationally, actually. Circlet Press, the publishing company I'm working with, has been very good to me."

Her quill continued to write, and Rita looked as though she was going to start bouncing in her seat any moment.

"Tell us Harry, are there any juicy secrets or confessions that you're just dying to get out?"

Harry laughed. "You'll have to read the book to find out, I'm afraid. I won't be saying a word until then. But every word in that book is absolutely true." He winked at her, and Rita laughed- sincerely this time.

"Oh, alright, but it better be good. Now, we've heard accounts of your various adventures through numerous sources, but I'm very excited to hear about all of them from your very own perspective- tell me, what do your friends think about you doing this?"

"Well, my friend Hermione, Hermione Granger, has been working with me on this project since the very beginning. As usual, I'd be lost without her."

Rita smirked. "Oh? And are you and Miss Granger finally together?"

Harry laughed. "No. Actually, Hermione is dating someone right now, a very nice guy. She and I are just friends- she's practically a sister to me."

"Well, we've heard rumors from all over the country about girls confessing to be your lover, even a few saying that they are having your children- what do you say about that?"

Harry blinked. He'd been aware about the girls saying that they had slept with him, but to go as far as...

"Impossible." Harry said, his voice flattening. "I have never slept with any girl."

Rita's eyes widened. "Oh my!" Her quill was writing rapidly on the pad. "Are you waiting until marriage, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushed. "Uh...well, I just haven't found the right person yet. Excuse me, I think this topic is rather private, so..."

"Oh! Of course- now, I hear that you've started up a club at your school, the Defense Association. From what I hear, it's extremely popular, students from all four houses are participating in it! What does the group do, exactly, and what is your role in it?"

"I teach Defense." Harry said simply. "Mostly, dueling, though we do stray from time to time about Magical Creatures. We started the group last year, to prepare for the war. People liked it so much that I kept at it this year too. I'm very proud and happy with everyone's progress. Because the group is so big, I have others helping out too. It encourages them more, that way, gets them involved."

"So...are you considering of becoming a teacher once you finish Hogwarts?"

"...Well, I think I might do a bit of traveling, honestly. I've only been out of the UK once, and that was very, very recently."

"Oh yes- you went to France. I heard about that- something about Remus Lupin?"

"Yes...he died." Harry said, his voice quieter. "I went to pay my respects. He...was a very good friend of my parents, and of my Godfather. He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, fighting against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters."

"Even though he was a werewolf?"

"It's no difference to me. He was a good man, and he taught me a great deal."

Skeeter cocked her head a bit, eyes softening. "You cared for him quite a bit, didn't you? Hmm..." She trailed off."So, how has life been for you since you killed You-Know-Who?"

"Crazy. I've been really busy. I actually had to drop Quidditch. But I've definitely been putting more time into my studies. I've also been putting more time into the DA. After all, even though the war is over, people still need to protect themselves."

"Too true. And how are your friendships faring? I heard a little rumor that you and Ron Weasley had a falling out."

Harry glanced away. "Well...yes. You know how it is, sometimes. People grow up, and grow apart."

"Well, Harry, any advice for the kids out there that want to be just like you when they grow up?" The woman asked, sensing that she should change the subject.

Harry laughed at this. He had a few choice words, but he didn't think it would be appropriate. "Yes. Work hard, do your best, and follow your instincts. Don't worry about what other people think about you- I sometimes have to tell that last one to myself every once in a while." He added with a little laugh.

Skeeter nodded at this, and waved the camera man over. "Now, how about some pictures?"

x-x-x

Everyone could see that Harry had changed somehow over the holidays. As though he was more comfortable with himself. He laughed more, joked around more. He teased Hermione and Theo quite a bit, and sometimes even flirted back with Zabini when he thought no one was looking.

His clothing was slowly improving. Harry thought it might be because he was hanging around with the Slytherins more often- with their cutting comments and dry humor, he understood that he was expected to dress much better now than he did. Outside of classes, it was pretty normal to see Harry wearing nice trousers and shirts, with robes over them.

Even Hermione had changed- she was much more relaxed with herself too. Perhaps Nott had that effect on her. They hadn't come out about their relationship yet, but the two were all smiles whenever they were seen together. Nott was a bit more traditional about things, so they weren't shagging on a table or anything, but they did kiss. A lot. Hermione, surprisingly, wanted more. Harry quickly found out that she had a very dirty mind when she thought about it, and she sometimes asked for more details about Harry's experience with Fen.

The two of them were slowly learning about the culture and history behind Dark Magic. Most of it was taught orally, since if there were any books found, many people would get in trouble. Their teachers were often Slytherins and Ravenclaws of all ages, and loved the fact that they could teach THE Harry Potter and THE brainy Hermione Granger something!

Both Harry and Hermione took to Dark Magic easily, and Harry found it quite natural. It didn't seem all that evil, really, it was just another way of doing magic to him. It felt...right. Good. And the spells were so much more powerful and long lasting! He could see how many people were attracted to it. The stories and the histories were rich and varied, and Harry found himself learning quite a bit about the magical world. Learning about what the Dark witches and wizards went through provided him with a different perspective on things.

Ron...on the other hand, was not doing so well. His grades sucked, and no one would talk to him after everyone found out from Neville that he'd slapped Hermione. Even if she was a bossy know-it-all, she was still a girl.

One evening, in late Feburary, a week before the book was to come out, Harry and the DA had one of their parties after the lesson. It was nearing curfew, and the party was slowly coming to an end.

The room had been shifted, so that included sofas and couches, tables filled with trays of food and drink. House elves were starting to clean up, and the various couples that had been snogging together were being slowly pulled apart and sent off to their dorms. Harry was watching all of this from his corner of the room. It was slightly darker than all the rest, and he'd spent most of the party talking to Greengrass about healing.

She wanted to be a Healer once she left Hogwarts, and they were talking about the differences between Dark and Light healing spells, and how some of the Light Healing spells had originated from the Dark. It was sort of interesting. The parties that the DA held weren't the lavish things that Slughorn held. Things were much more relaxed, much more open. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or maybe the rolled up cigarettes that were filled with strange herbs from the greenhouses, maybe it was the fun mix of muggle and magical bands that played on the record player. Everyone, when not dancing or snogging, were often found debating about magic, about spells.

Harry got the feeling in his gut that something was happening here. There hadn't been one fight amongst this group since the parties had begun. Slytherins and Gryffindors who'd been at each other's throats the previous year were now talking and joking around with each other. And in Hermione and Nott's case, they were going out. People were talking more openly about magic, and were slowly experimenting with magic outside their comfort zones.

Once Hermione and Nott came out as a couple at the last party, it seemed to have opened the floodgates for other people to start flirting with those outside their own House.

Harry was happy that everyone was happy, becoming more open about things. They would have to, for his plans to work.

He saw Hermione and Padma chatting nearby, and he stood from his seat, approaching the girls. "Hey, Padma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Padma gave him an odd look, but nodded. Hermione gave him a Knowing look, and walked off. Harry glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention.

"Padma, my book is coming out next week, and I felt I ought to tell you that you are mentioned."

Padma's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean, lots of people are mentioned, but I felt that you should know. I...um..." Harry led her a bit further away, behind a privacy screen. The girl was looking a bit nervous now, maybe even hopeful?

"I just wanted to let you know...that...I'm gay." Harry said these last two words quietly. It had been so much easier to tell Hermione.

Padma blinked. "Oh." She looked down at her feet, shaking her head. "Part of me knew. I really didn't want to acknowledge it- I thought it was sort of Silly. You were the Boy Who Lived, after all." She said with a sad smile. "But...I know you're your own person. So...you and Zabini?"

Harry blushed. "No. He...flirts, but he does that with a lot of people, if you haven't noticed. No, I'm not with anyone."

"...So...this is all in the book?"

"Yeah. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone. Everyone will find out soon enough when they read it. I thought you should deserve to know...especially after all the crap I put you through that night. I was a terrible date."

Padma smiled. "Hey, I forgave you a long time ago. You were clueless, then." She cocked her head. "I like this new Harry Potter. It's much more _you_."

"Thanks." Harry said sincerely, slowly relaxing. He hadn't been sure of how she would react. There were a great many Traditionalists that were against homosexuality. At least, openly, anyways.

"...You should probably talk to Cho."

"...Yeah." Harry said quietly.

"If it helps any, she's a lot better now. Roger Davies and her are still going out."

"Yeah...I heard."

x-x-x

"You sent for me, Sir?" Harry asked, coming into the Headmaster's office. He approached Fawkes, petting him a bit. The phoenix crooned at his touch, headbutting his fingers.

"Yes. Would you like some tea?" The Headmaster asked.

After tea had been sorted out, Harry saw a copy of his new book on the man's desk. He had received his own copy just two days before hand. The book was to come out that Friday in all the bookstores, so how had the Headmaster gotten a copy of it early?

"I read your book." The man began, sipping his tea. "It is quite good."

Harry held his teacup in his hands, feeling nervous. "How did you get it? I only got my copy the other day."

The Headmaster only smiled, eyes twinkling. "It was a very good book, my boy. I could tell you put quite a bit of effort into it."

"...Thank you sir." Harry said quietly, hating that the man would not answer him, but resigning himself to never finding out.

"Out of all the autobiographies I've read over the years, I have to say that yours is probably the most honest, most straight forward. Where others would choose to hide information, you get it all out in the open."

"I have nothing to hide, sir." Harry said, feeling like a liar. It was true, there were no lies in that book- not really. The book had ended with Voldemort's death. He had not mentioned about anything that came directly afterwards.

The Headmaster hummed thoughtfully, taking a lemon drop out of his tin, and popping it into his mouth. "I was rather surprised to find out that you were homosexual- I fear others may not take that so well. But...I suppose it's better than keeping it a secret." The man said softly, and Harry furrowed his brow at the man's tone.

Dumbledore's blue eyes looked a bit sad. "I feel as though I have my own confession to make, Harry. I am also homosexual. Not that it really matters..." The man waved it off, smiling. "I am glad that you came out. Perhaps it will make other people feel inspired enough to do the same. People keep secrets far too often, my boy."

Harry lowered his eyes to his cooling tea, trying to adjust to the thought of Dumbledore, of all people, being gay. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

"However, the main reason why I called you here today was to speak to you about your treatment at the Dursleys."

Harry sighed, setting his tea aside. "Look, I just wanted people to know the truth. So many of them believed I was raised in a castle, with servants and given everything I ever wanted. But it wasn't like that at all. I'm...so tired of keeping quiet about them, about what I went through."

"...And I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I...feel as though I had some part in it."

The room was silent at this, and Harry turned away. He did blame Dumbledore, partly, but he knew the blame rested squarely with the Dursleys.

"Hopefully, others will come forward." Harry began quietly. "Not everyone has lived a good life, I know. Perhaps if people spoke out more, we could change things. No kid should have to go through what I went through."

Dumbledore sipped his tea, nodding slowly to himself. "After reading the book, I can see that you've come so far, that you've done so much with your life. As I've said before, my lad, it is our choices that define us. You care about your friends deeply, and I can see that you have changed quite a bit since Voldemort's fall- you are allowing yourself to love and care about others even more. I do hope that you will continue that. Love is what makes us strong, far stronger than any spells or enchantments."

Harry quietly sighed to himself. Dumbledore spoke of love- what sort of love did he know?

"I know what you're thinking my boy, but you do know love. You know familial love from the Weasleys, and from Miss Granger. You know the love of friendship from Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, perhaps even a few more. You are still quite young- You will find the perfect partner for you, in all due time. Just keep yourself open, and take a chance before it passes you by."

Harry dropped his gaze to his knees, and Dumbledore gave him an intent look.

"Forgive an old man, my boy, I do ramble sometimes. I just wanted you to learn from my mistakes. Well!" The man clapped. "I have a few more books to share with you, if you manage to have the time to read them..."

x-x-x

The very next day, Harry was in Defense class, waving to Hermione and Nott as they went off together, hand in hand. Harry started to pick up his things as the rest of his classmates started to walk out. Many said their goodbyes. Classes had relaxed quite a bit over the term- now that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were no longer fighting and sniping at each other, everyone had a much easier time of things.

Harry bent over to pick up his book, and heard Snape speak up from behind him. "Potter."

Harry whirled around, clutching his book to his chest. "Professor?"

Snape was standing there, arms crossed over his chest as he so often did. He was staring at Harry with narrowed eyes. "You have a free period next, correct?"

"...Yes sir."

"I'd like to speak to you about your lesson plans for the DA."

"...Okay." Harry said, following the man into his office. It looked rather similar to his old office in the dungeons- still, it was a bit strange to see windows there, even if they were partially curtained up.

"Sit." Snape said curtly, and with a flick of his wand, the door locked behind Harry, and Harry could feel wards raising. Fuck.

Harry sat down slowly, dropping his bookbag at his feet. Snape sat across from him, behind his desk. He kept his wand in his hand, Harry noted.

Snape spoke softly. "The DA is coming along rather well. Even the other staff members have spoken about a marked improvement in classes. The students are more quick to assist each other when they have trouble, even if they are not in their House."

Harry smiled at this.

"What are you up to, Potter?"

Harry's smile fell. "What are you talking about?"

Snape leant forward in his chair. "I'm not stupid, Potter, far from it. I know what you are. I've known for some time."

Harry tensed, but did not move from his place. "...Oh?"

"What are your plans?"

"I...well..." Harry began, looking away. "Really, I just want everyone to get along. I don't fancy fighting. I...am encouraging everyone to stand united together, rather than fight each other."

"...And how are you accomplishing this?"

Harry suddenly let out a little laugh. Snape was so serious! Perhaps he was just feeling a little hysterical, too, at being found out by the man. How long would it be until Dumbledore found out?

"The DA." Harry said simply. "I teach, they help each other. I discourage them from bullying and belittling each other. After they see their grades improve, and get to know each other socially, it's really not that hard to keep them happy. All people ever want is to be accepted and have friends."

Snape stared at him for a long time. "I see. And what you teach, in the DA? Any...changes to the curriculum?"

Harry got the feeling the man already knew the answer to his question.

Snape went on. "You see, I caught one of my Hufflepuff fourth years doing a borderline Dark Arts spell with a couple of my Ravenclaws. It was legal, of course, but still borderline Dark. Now, they were unaware of my watching, but what if another staff member had seen them?"

Harry closed his eyes. Some of the things they had taught the others were borderline, yes, but they had been careful to tell everyone not to cast such magic unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It won't happen again, sir." Harry said quietly.

"It best not. You wouldn't want the Headmaster to find out."

Harry glanced up at the man, frowning. "What do you want? You're not going to keep this quiet out of the goodness of your heart, are you?"

Snape smirked a bit. "I think I shall sit on the DA meetings from now on."

Harry silently cursed. "All of them, sir?"

"Yes. Upper and Lower."

"...Will...you interfere?"

"Only if I need to."

Harry sighed. Well...it was better than Snape having him expelled, or telling Dumbledore what he'd found out.

Snape stood, his smirk fading. "I do know what you are hoping, Potter. You're clearly being trained by Dumbledore, to become his protoge, to become the next Light Lord. Everyone knows it. What I would like to know is what you plan to do once you hold both titles."

Harry stood, feeling uncomfortable with the way the man was towering over him. He was still a bit shorter than Snape, but at least it didn't feel so strange.

"I want everyone to be accepted for who they are. If the Dark and Light were united, they wouldn't have to fear each other so much. The Dark could practice their magicks a bit openly, and the Ministry could review its laws about the borderline spells. The Light wouldn't dominate politics so clearly, and magical creatures would have more of a say over their rights to work and live." Harry said firmly, looking the man straight in the eye. He allowed Snape into his barriers, willingly, allowing the man to see that he wasn't lying.

They stood there for a long moment, and Harry suddenly felt...relief. He could feel the man's silent agreement with his plans, and he realised that he'd just gained a powerful ally, rather than a fearsome enemy, like he'd feared. Their eyes were still locked as the man pulled out of his mind. Harry took a slow step back from the Professor, suddenly realising how close they were standing. There was that buzzing feeling again, an itch, and a feeling deep inside his core that he so desperately wanted to tap.

"The others have been teaching you Dark magics." Snape murmured. "I suppose that encourages them in their own studies. A good...idea." The man said reluctantly. "...To be honest, I am rather impressed with how well the group has come along." He paused. "Don't let it get to your head, Potter."

Harry found himself grinning cheekily. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir." It was so strange, seeing Snape this close, and not having the man yell at him. He looked...relaxed, actually. More relaxed than he had in a few years. Was it because the war was over?

Harry suddenly averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed for some reason. His face was flushed, and he clenched his fists. "...I should get going. Hermione and Theo are waiting for me."

"...Theo...as in Theodore Nott. Hmm. He and Granger are dating, correct?"

Harry froze as he picked up his bag. "Yes sir."

"...Interesting. And you and Granger are...?"

"...Like siblings sir." Harry started for the door. "My book is coming out on Friday. Read it if you want to learn all my darkest secrets." He said flippantly, and grabbed the door. He lowered Snape's wards himself, wanting to get out of there.

"I certainly will, Potter. I'm watching you." Snape called after him, his voice dark. Harry's steps quickened as he left, heart racing. He suddenly had the urge to write Fen, and wank. What the hell was wrong with him?

He found an empty classroom, dumped his stuff, and hid underneath one of the desks, and got his writing things out. He quickly began to pen a letter, stroking himself through his trousers as he wrote.

_Fen,_

_Meet me in the Shrieking Shack tonight at midnight. I want to see if I can make an old wolf howl._

_Rabbit_

x-x-x

Harry was lying on the bed in the shrieking shack, waiting for Fen. He was completely naked. He was lying on his stomach, waiting for the man to arrive. He'd arrived early, making quick work of the small room, repairing the bed and cleaning it up a bit. Instead of a moth eaten blanket full of dust, there was now a dark green comforter, with crisp white sheets.

Harry laid on his stomach, facing the foot of the bed, fiddling with the bit of rope there. He'd wrapped it around his wrists as tight as he could. What was more, he'd transfigured his school tie into a headband with black bunny ears. So...technically, he wasn't completely naked.

He could get out of the ropes easily if he wanted to, but he really didn't want to. Maybe Fen would tighten them up some more. Harry smiled to himself, wriggling against the blankets beneath him. He was hard and aching, and he just wanted to fucked silly.

He stilled as he heard someone enter the shack downstairs.

"Rabbit?" Fen called out. He started up the stairs.

Harry grinned. "In here, Fen." He said, getting up on his knees, his bum sticking up in a clear invitation.

Fen opened the door, stopping short at the sight of Harry. Harry felt his face get red, and he turned his face away.

"Oh fuck..." The man groaned. Before Harry knew it, the man was behind him, groping his bottom, pulling his legs apart.

"Fuck, you look so fucking sexy like that."

"Thought you might like the ears..." Harry murmured, groaning as the man slid a finger inside him.

"Oh, I'm not just talking about the ears, little rabbit, I'm talking about you being tied up..." The man pulled his trousers down. Harry could hear him. He glanced over his shoulder. Fen was still wearing his tattered shirt, and he wore a dusty coat. It was cold out, after all. Harry watched the man's face as Fen entered him. He cried out, biting into the blanket beneath him as the man started to fuck him roughly.

"Such a naughty little rabbit...out after curfew...meeting a mean old wolf when he's supposed to be sleeping in bed..."

Harry twitched as the man slapped his bum, hard. He panted, and felt the man bend over him, nails scratching down his back. "All tied up like a pretty little present...so eager, hmm?"

Harry yelped as the man tugged at him, the ropes tightening around his wrists. He was turned over onto his back, arching up as the man pulled out of him.

Fen looked at him hungrily, licking his lips. "I bet you would taste so yummy, little rabbit..." He bent down, and took Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry froze, mouth dropping open at the sensation. It was warm and wet, and it felt sooo good. Fen kept his hands on Harry's hips, stilling them. Harry was close- too close.

"Fen...I'm coming..." Harry panted, toes curling.

Fen continued to suck his cock, drinking his semen, licking his lips. "Such a good little rabbit.." The man said huskily as he pulled away. "Maybe you'd like a present, Rabbit?"

"Uh huh..." Harry panted, legs trembling from how hard he came. Still, he managed to open them for the man. "Inside, please!"

"Oh no- not yet." Fenrir straddled his chest, shoving Harry's face close to his cock. Harry's mouth opened automatically, the huge cock shoving into his mouth completely in one swift movement.

Harry tugged on his wrists, eyes closing. Fen continued to fuck his mouth, and Harry felt overwhelmed at the sensations, the smells, everything. He was lost in that moment. It felt...right.

Later, as the two were lying together in the bed, the moon quite high in the sky, Fen spoke quietly.

"Why'd you call me here, pup? Just for a shag?"

Harry sighed, running his hand up and down the man's chest. "Maybe?"

Fen pulled him close, chuckling, kissing his brow. "Insatiable little rabbit."

"That's me!" Harry said with a grin, kissing Fen on the lips. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Harry lowered his lips to Fenrir's. Their lips meshed, and they kissed languidly. It was full of heat, but it...was different, somehow. With everything they had done, they hadn't really kissed like this before.

As Harry pulled away, eyes dark and wanting, Fen spoke. "That was quite the kiss, pup. What'd you do that for?"

"...Just wanted to thank you." Harry murmured, feeling suddenly shy. "...I'm sorry...I'm sure you had other plans...you didn't have to come, you know."

"Nonsense. You're My... well, you're rabbit. If you call me, I'll come. It seems like you've got other stuff on your mind, pup. What's going on?"

Harry sighed, sitting up. He straddled Fen's stomach, lying on top of him. Fenrir slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's slim body.

"I wrote a book. Did you know?" Harry said quietly.

"...No. I don't read the papers much."

"...Well, it's coming out on Friday. I'm actually a bit scared. Even more so than when I faced Voldemort." There was silence. Harry loved the fact that Fenrir had never flinched at Voldemort's name. He wasn't like other people.

"What's the book?"

"It's an autobiography. There...are things in there that I'm...nervous about people knowing about."

A hand slid down his back slowly. "Am I in it?"

"...No. The book ends when I kill Voldemort. I didn't include anything that happened afterwards."

"...Hmm. Good idea. I don't think a lot of people would like the idea of me shagging their Savior."

Harry rolled his eyes at this. "I didn't think you cared about what other people thought."

"I don't. I just don't want them coming after me and my pack."

Harry sat up, looking worried. "Do you really think..."

"None of us will tell- the packs would never tell. They are loyal to you, rabbit. As am I."

Harry averted his eyes, and rolled off of Fen. "It doesn't feel right, to have that power over you."

"It's just as well that I drive you crazy with my cock."

Harry let out a small laugh at this, snuggling up to the man. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyways..." He trailed off, smile fading. "I'm more worried about what people will say when they find out about how I grew up."

"...Oh?"

"...The muggles I lived with...they weren't very kind to me."

"...Need me to take care of them?"

"No, Fen." Harry murmured, burying his face into the man's neck. "But thank you for asking." He sighed. "I just...hope that people don't lose respect for me, that's all."

"...Well...if it helps any, I know the packs respect you. I heard a rumor that you talked to the French Minister. Some of the packs there are having a slightly better time of it than the rest of us. You said something, didn't you?"

"...I might have." Harry murmured. "But I don't have any real impact on laws or legislation just yet. I'll have a place on the wizengamot, but that's only here in the UK. Eventually, I'll try to get connections abroad, but it will take some time."

"...I know you can do it, pup." A ran went through his hair. "Anything else bothering you?"

"...I think I have a crush on my teacher." Harry said, blushing. At Fen's expression, he continued. "Not that I would do anything..."

"You're still a pup. Sometimes I forget that." Fen murmured. "You're allowed to be with whoever you want. I fuck around too- this isn't exclusive. If you thought it was, you're mistaken." He paused. "But I can't smell anyone's scent on you..."

"I haven't been with anyone else." Harry paused. "Although there have been some who have certainly tried..." He laughed a little. "But none of my classmates could compare to you, Fen."

"Oh?" Fen rolled over on top of Harry with a grin. "Tell me."

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Well...I'm afraid I've been a bit spoiled. You see, your cock is huge, and the way you dominate me so...perfectly just can't compare to anyone else. I'm afraid you're just stuck with me for now."

Fen laughed, low and grumbly, deep in his chest. He began to kiss Harry's neck. "Oh, now that's just terrible." The man murmured huskily, making Harry squirm beneath him. "And this teacher?"

"...Well...he's older...powerful..." Harry groaned, eyes closing as the man sucked at his collarbone. His toes curled. "He makes my magic buzz...he's sort of like you, in that way. Most of the powerful Dark people do that to me, but none as strongly as..."

"...Would he...be receptive to your advances?"

Harry twitched, biting his lip. "Most likely not. He hates me."

"Poor little rabbit...this man would be mad if he didn't want you. Especially if ever saw you like this..." Fen whispered, stroking his cock languidly. "Legs trembling, heart racing. That's what I love about sex. Sex, fear, and pain...it's all the same...pupils dilate, the heart quickens, muscles tighten, and the body reacts in such a way..."

Harry cried out, arching his back. Fen bent over him, licking up his throat. "Delicious." He whispered.

x-x-x

The book came out that Friday, and by Sunday, everyone at Hogwarts seemed to have a copy, and that was all they could talk about in the papers. He walked into the common room one evening to see one of the third years reading aloud from her copy to a large group by the fire. He slipped by them silently, only to see Ginny staring at him.

She looked as though she'd been crying. Hermione and Neville were with her, looking rather sorry for the girl. Harry sighed, and approached Ginny. "Ginny...you okay?" They were standing in the corner of the room, not far from the boy's staircases.

"...I'm...okay. I...wish you could have told us." Ginny whispered.

"I'm sorry. It was just...so hard. I wished a million times I could have told you all, but..."

Ginny hugged him tightly, sniffling. "Harry, you're the bravest, sweetest, and the most generous person I've ever known. I don't care if you were nearly sorted into Slytherin. I don't care about you being gay, I don't care that you felt sorry for Tom...as long as you're happy..." She cried. "Those muggles were just awful to you."

Harry hugged her back, looking to Hermione and Neville. Hermione was smiling at him sadly. Neville...looked as though he was looking at Harry in entirely new eyes. All Harry could see was respect.

"Harry, you're a great guy. You've been through a lot of stuff, and we'll never leave you." Neville said with a smile. "We're friends now."

"Yeah." Harry said, feeling suddenly lighter.

Although everyone's reactions weren't so positive to Harry's book. Some boys had started teasing him about being gay, and he got plenty of hatemail because of that, but the cries supporting Harry were much, much stronger. Harry was shocked to find out how many people supported him, in spite of his homosexuality. Even the girls- they were a bit heartbroken, but they were more upset about his treatment with the muggles than anything.

Some people were calling for the Dursely's arrest- some were even calling for them to be sent to Azkaban, or even be Kissed.

It was strange, and a little frightening, at everyone's reactions. He saw nothing but respect from the DA. More often than not, people were looking at him in a whole other way.

And a new nickname started. 'The One'. Harry didn't know how that began, or who did it, but it did. Both the Light and the Dark were rallying behind him- some openly, some not so openly. All across the globe, Harry got letters of support from muggleborn and muggle-raised, telling him their own stories.

Shockingly, other people started to come out as gay. Some were surprises, others, not so much. Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, came out as a lesbian. Aladair Maddock, from the Montrose Magpies, came out as gay. Even the drummer from the Weird Sisters came out. Harry was shocked to find out that Oliver Wood came out as well!

The Traditionalists didn't like it, of course, because it was likely that the Potter bloodline would die with Harry. Then a healer came out and spoke in Harry's defense, saying it was quite likely, because of Harry's power, that he would be able to have children. It wasn't unheard of.

Of course, then there were those who said 'I always knew' and 'It was obvious'. Harry laughed it off, even when his classmates like Lavender Brown said such things.

The Slytherins were shocked to find out that Harry was nearly one of them. Malfoy received quite the ribbing, as he had been one of the causes that kept Harry from being Sorted there.

Funnily enough, more girls than ever were following Harry around, giggling. Harry explained this phenomena to Hermione, who only laughed. She said. "Even though you're gay, girls still think you are hot."

A few plucky girls even had the courage to ask him out to the Spring Formal, 'just as friends, of course'.

Harry turned them down. Especially after Blaise had the balls to kiss him after a DA meeting.

x-x-x

Harry pulled away from the Slytherin with wide eyes, the whole ROR erupting in whispers. Parkinson whistled at them, making many more giggle.

Harry wiped his mouth, and grabbed Blaise by the wrist. Blaise followed him with a grin, ducking behind the privacy screen. Harry shoved the boy away, eyes narrowing. "What the fuck was that?"

Blaise blinked at him. "What? I thought you liked me. I was tired of waiting, so I made the first move."

Harry frowned. "You can't just kiss me in front of everyone!"

"Look, stop being so uptight. You preach about all of us getting along with each other, you know, and you just sit there and watch while everyone flirts and fools around. Don't you want to join in?"

Harry glanced away, feeling the boy slide his hand up and down his arm. "Blaise...I've got to set an example."

"Look, we're all friends here. We drink together, party, hang out- what's the big deal? Everyone here will keep your secrets, you know that."

"...No, I don't know that. Anyways...I don't mix business with pleasure." Harry said, his voice softening. "Even if we did do something, I certainly don't want a relationship. I'm too busy, I've got too many obligations."

"...We could still fool around." Blaise said with a smirk.

Harry gave him a challenging look. "Tell me, Blaise, if we did that, how long would it take for you to lord it around to the others that you're getting to fuck around with Harry Potter? Hmm? I don't want that. You're not better than anyone else here. You got that? There are lots of people here that want me- what makes you so different?" He asked, even as he was nearing the other boy. His voice was growing hard, and he hated the little flicker of fear and indecision in the usually suave boy's eyes.

"Nothing, my Lord." The boy murmured, lowering his gaze.

Harry's hand trembled as he reached for the lapel on the boy's shirt. He pulled the other boy close. "Don't do that again. You're coming with me to the ball, but don't expect anything from me, got it?"

"Yes." Blaise whispered, suddenly looking hopeful.

"Now go, help the others get the room ready for the party."

Blaise left, and Harry sank into his chair, putting his head in his hands. He hated this. He hated being in charge. Right now, he just wanted to be fucked into the mattress by somebody.

"Problem, Potter?"

Harry sat up abruptly, seeing Snape poking his head around the privacy screen. He didn't know if Snape had read his book or not, but he had noticed the man looking at him differently. Sure, the hate and scorn were still there, but there was definitely something there he couldn't quite place.

"Uh..no sir." Harry stood, tugging on his shirt. "Zabini just...went a little too far, that's all."

Snape gave him a Long look. "You seemed rather angry. We could hear you on the other side."

Harry stiffened at this. God, he was such an idiot! He buried his face in his hands, and Snape approached him, flicking his wand. Silencing spells surrounded them. "They call you My Lord?" Was the man's first query.

"Yes." Harry murmured. "Just the Dark. Until now, the others weren't aware. What were their reactions?"

"Didn't blink twice. I believe some of them thought it was a joke. It's rather frightening to see that some of them accepted it perfectly."

"...Yes...it is a bit scary." Harry confessed quietly, still talking into his hands.

"You wouldn't ask that of me, will you?" Snape sneered.

Harry let out a small laugh, uncovering his face. "You? No way. Never dream of it, sir." He turned away, sighing.

"...Why did you tell him to go to the dance with you?"

"...Figured he was better than my other options. I honestly don't want to go, but I know I'll get nagged into it by Hermione anyways. I hate dancing. People will...expect me to go."

"Funny, with all that power you have, you're still complying with everyone's wishes." Snape said softly.

Harry turned slightly to face the man, a sad smile on his face. "Do you honestly think I _want_ this power, sir?"

x-x-x

Harry stared at his reflection, feeling terribly nervous. He was in the ante-chamber, just outside the Great Hall, looking at a mirror there. The portraits close by oohed and aahed, making him smile a bit.

"You look very nice, Mr. Potter. You really shouldn't be late to the ball!" One of them cried.

Harry gave one last look at the mirror. He'd spent the afternoon after classes ended getting ready for the dance. Most of the boys had gotten ready in less than an hour, but Harry had taken his time. He really wanted to make a good impression.

He had grown out his hair so that it fell halfway down his back. It was braided and pulled back intricately away from his face, his braids like a crown on the top of his head. He wore light grey-blue robes, so light they were almost white. They were a bit tight around his chest and shoulders, the sleeves loosening as they went down, slightly covering his hands. The bottom half of his robes were long and full, trailing behind him on the ground. The material was plain looking, but he still felt very fancy, very overdone- but that was the point.

He was presenting himself as an adult. He was not yet of age, but he had to deal with rather grown up things on a daily basis, what with exchanging letters with politicians, tea with Dumbledore and McGonagall, sharing advice with the younger students, and trying to be a good role model in general.

This was the look he would now present to the public. The long hair was reminiscent of Dumbledore, the full robes were as well. But the colors were austere, very classic. If he was going to be a symbol, this is what people would remember.

He approached the Great Hall doors, taking a deep breath just before he entered the room. The dance floor was busy and full, and students were talking and laughing. Since the ball was open to all students, things were much lighter than they had been for the Yule Ball back in fourth year. People began to spot him, and within moments, the room went quiet.

Perhaps he wasn't aware of what he looked like in that moment. Of all the planning he did, he didn't plan for the moonlight to shine on him as he entered the dim room, making it look as though he was casting an unearthly glow with his pale robes and pale skin. He didn't think about what the effect of his expression, paired with his robes and hair made him look like. Every Dark person within that room wanted to sink to their knees and worship him. And every Light person there wasn't far behind.

Harry ignored their stares, taking measured steps towards Hermione, Luna, Theo, Blaise, and Neville, who were gathered together off to the side. Hermione reacted first, approaching him with a grin.

"Harry! You look fantastic!"

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said warmly. "You look very nice as well." He looked to the others. "All of you do."

Harry had a good time. He danced. A lot. He ended up dancing more with the younger kids and the staff, since everyone his age kept stuttering and blushing at him. It was kind of annoying, really. He did get a kick out of it when Blaise did the same, while they were dancing. Hah, how do you like it now?

Snape, however, avoided looking at him entirely for some reason. That was a little depressing.

Harry left the ball early, slipping out when Hermione gave him the go-ahead. They'd planned this well. Harry would slip out while everyone was at the dance. Then he would spend a weekened with Fen. The man was waiting for him at the Shrieking shack. From there, they would go to the man's camp, wherever that happened to be at the moment.

Harry pulled on a black cloak, making his way to the shack silently. He summoned his overnight bag to him (prepared earlier that day), and climbed the stairs where Fen was waiting for him. The man seemed to freeze as he saw Harry, and took a step towards him, hands reaching for him, eyes full of lust.

"Wait." Harry said, holding up a hand. "Wait until we are at the camp. Then you can chase me through the forest to your heart's content."

Interest sparked in the man's eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." Harry said with a grin, approaching him. He took the man's arm, and they apparated away.

x-x-x

Harry was running. The forest was alive, full of the sounds of leaves rustling, birds and other various animals. He could hear the pounding of Fen's feet on the ground behind him. Harry had long slipped out of shoes, throwing them aside, wishing to feel the earth below him. His robes whipped about him, dragging over various leaves and branches, the hem getting dirty.

His heart was racing as he ran, and a grin spread on his face. Fen roared after him.

"You can run all you like, rabbit, but I'm still going to catch you!" And then he howled.

Harry ran further, whirling around a tree. He spotted a lake up ahead, and he pelted towards the bank. The waters were calm, glittering in the moonlight. Trees surrounded him for as far as he could see- they were alone. No one would hear him scream. That only got him more excited.

Fen tackled him from behind, howling in delight as he shoved Harry's robes up. Harry's face was in the wet soil, clinging to his face and hair, getting on his robes. He heard a loud rip as his underwear was torn, the man's long fingernails tearing easily into the fabric. Nails scratched at his thighs as his legs were pulled apart. He was mounted, right there. Harry screamed in pain and pleasure, just barely coherent as the man fucked him from behind.

All too soon, Fen was coming, his semen shooting inside of him. Harry cried out weakly, whimpering as the man withdrew. He was rolled onto his front, and he opened his eyes, watching the man stroke himself, straddling Harry's body.

"By Lady Moon, you're fucking beautiful." The man said, his breathing labored.

Harry closed his eyes slowly, shaking his head. No...he wasn't beautiful. He was just...Harry. The man stopped what he was doing instantly, sniffing at his bared abdomen and the tattered remains of his underwear.

Harry watched him, still breathing hard, unable to move. He ached all over, and all he could feel was the stingy burning sensation in his hole, and how Fen's cum was dripping out of him. Fen licked at his abdomen, sniffing and huffing loudly there, stroking his thighs and stomach, licking at the mess they'd made.

"You are, you know. I don't say that to just anyone." The man concluded after several long moments.

"Please...don't say such things." Harry finally murmured.

Fen nodded, kneeling beside Harry. "Yes...you are. Even if you're all covered in my cum, sweat, and dirt, you still looked just as beautiful as you did when I first saw you tonight. You look a right mess, pup. Those fancy robes of yours are all dirtied." He picked Harry up, and carried him to the lake. Harry held on tightly, legs trembling, feeling weak.

He was set down, and Harry barely registered Fen undressing him roughly. "Fen...?" He asked, suddenly meek.

"Hmm."

"...You're crazy."

"No I'm not." The man gave him a wolfish smile. "You're the one that's mad, for wanting to be with me."

Harry averted his eyes, not wanting to admit to this. He felt so...real, so down to earth with Fen. He didn't have to pretend to be anyone special with him.

"I'd take care of you." Fen said, sounding surprisingly gentle. Their eyes met, and Harry gave him a shaky smile. " All you'd have to do is ask, and I'll be there." Fen concluded.

Fen helped him wade into the water. The water was freezing cold- it was late March, after all.

As Fen helped him wash, the man spoke. "Seems like you're still as weak as a newly-turned pup. I suppose I let things get away with us. Feburary and March are...ah...mating season for us. With the chase and the hunt..."

"It's okay." Harry murmured, holding the man close. "We just can't let that happen again." He closed his eyes, putting a hand on top of his stomach. For a moment, thinking about what it would be like, to forget everything else, to just be Fen's, having his pups, being part of a pack. It seemed so much more simpler. Living out in the wild like this...he could get used to it. Fen watched him, sliding a hand up and down his back. Harry pressed up against him, shuddering a bit.

"Harry?"

Harry tilted his face up. That was the first time Fen had called him Harry. Despite the freezing cold water about their thighs, and the cold air around them, and the various scrapes, cuts, and bruises that littered their bodies, Harry couldn't help but feel... alive. He leant up, kissing Fen chastely. The man did not kiss him back, surprised at the movement.

"Let's get to the camp." Fen said smiling at Harry, rubbing his hair.

x-x-x

Saturday morning arrived, and Harry woke with the dawn, when the birds started singing closeby. Harry was lying alone on a bed of old blankets, furs, and leaves. He sat up, wrapping the blankets about himself. Something had changed, last night, after washing up at the lake. They had talked late into the night...well, Harry had talked, and Fen had listened. They hadn't fucked again, but it wasn't needed.

Harry smiled as he saw Fen coming into the Den.

"Hey Pup."

Harry made a face at this. "Come on, Fen, I'm not a pup and you know it."

The man crouched next to him with a grin. "You'll always be a pup to me, I'm afraid. How old do you think I am?"

Harry blinked. "Er...Forty?" He asked shyly.

The man let out a barking laugh. "Hardly. We werewolves age a bit differently than you humans do. Those of us who accept our gift, live for much longer than those who consider it a curse."

"...Like Remus." Harry murmured sadly.

Fen sighed roughly, moving to sit next to him. "Look Pup, Remus was one of the first I ever turned. He was only nine, a muggleborn, though I didn't know it."

Harry blinked. Remus had been a muggleborn? He hadn't known.

Fen nodded. "He was. I usually go for muggles, since they're not soft like the wizards are. I bit him, and he stayed with the pack for a little while, but he ran off not too long afterwards. Guess it wasn't his cup of tea." The man's voice deepened, and he frowned. "Lupin was always...soft-hearted. Too kind for his own good. He and I both knew he wouldn't survive with the packs. So he left, locked up in St. Mungo's until old Dumbledore made him his little pet project."

Harry hadn't known any of this. He leant forward. "He was locked up in St. Mungo's?"

"Yep. Didn't have anywhere else to go, did he?"

Harry leant into the other man, hugging his arm. "Fen...will you tell me how you were turned?" He asked quietly.

Fen sighed. "I figured you would ask that sooner or later. The wizarding and muggle worlds were both at war. My Mother lived out in the country, in Germany, far away from the cities. Unfortunately, she had not counted on Grindenwald's forces-"

"Grindenwald?' Harry asked incredulously. "How old are you, exactly?"

Fenrir gave him a toothy smile. "Do you really want to know?"

Harry leant back, looking at the man admiringly. Fenrir's eyes glinted. The man couldn't look over forty, and the only reason he would look older was because of all the scars and marks he bore on his body.

"Anyways, the war was just about to end, but no one knew it. Grindenwald and Dumbledore seemed to be at the thick of everything, and you always read about them in the books, but you don't read about the other battles." His smile faded. "Grindenwald was quite the Dark Lord. He made all sorts of promises, and used muggle weaponry. He employed werewolves and vampires quite a bit, mostly from muggle backgrounds, so that they would be able to kill in even more ways..."

Harry's eyes widened at this.

"Of course, he usually used these armies on the continent- they never actually reached England. Anyways, Mother was surprised to find a wolf on her land, someone that had abandoned the ranks of Grindenwald. He was older, an Alpha. Mother, being...Mother, nursed him to health. She didn't know that he was a werewolf. They...had a relationship- it was somewhat brief. He left, and she married her fiance, just as the war ended. Unknown to her, she was pregnant with me."

Harry's mouth was dropped open. Fen let out a barking laugh.

"Oh yes, my Mother had me, and my...Father was furious. You see, I didn't look a thing like him, and when she confessed, he wanted to get rid of me. However, my real Father had sensed my presence in the world as soon as I was born...it's a pack thing. When he finally came to England a few years later, searching for me, Mother gave me to him quite willingly."

"...You were born a werewolf?"

Fen gave a slight shrug of his shoulder. "Somewhat. According to my Father, or my Sire, as he requested I call him, I was rather irritable around full moons, and still had an allergy to silver. I didn't transform completely. Sire bit me when I was six, when I was old enough to really handle the transformations. I did so quite willingly."

"...Merlin..." Harry breathed.

Fen smirked. "There's a reason why I'm so much more powerful than the other werewolves, pup. Most of them entered our world unwillingly, and do not have the bloodlines like I do. Our females aren't able to carry to term, what with our transformations, and most wizards are unable to carry children."

"...But...if a werewolf mated with a human..."

"We could quite possibly create a stronger breed of wolves." Fen concluded. "With myself as proof that it is possible. It's just...most werewolves cannot abide by mating with a non-wolf. I don't know how Lupin did it."

Harry laughed softly. "Sirius...his lover, was a Dog animagus."

Fen blinked, and started to chuckle. "Huh."

"So, what makes me so different? If mating with humans is so intolerable..." Harry trailed off.

"You're different. Special. Your scent...your power...calls to me. It's intoxicating, like a drug. The only thing that turns me on more is having you submit to me, despite all that power." Fen murmured, eyeing him. Upon seeing Harry's expression, the man turned, pinning him back against the blankets. "What, you expected me to say something different?"

Harry leant up, kissing him gently on the lips. Fen stiffened, and Harry pulled away, watching him carefully. "Have you ever...actually been gentle, Fen?"

"Not really. It seems...too mushy for me."

Harry squirmed beneath the man. "Well...we could try. We could go...real slow..." Harry murmured, trailing his finger up and down the man's bare arm. "Teasing...touching...I think that would just be _pure_ torture, don't you?"

The only warning he had was a low growl in the back of the man's throat.

x-x-x

Harry came back to Hogwarts Sunday evening, a dazed smile on his face. The whole weekend had been amazing. He was sore, sporting some colorful marks that Fen had requested he _not_ heal, and he'd been introduced to...a lot of things. However, the highlight of the whole weekend was waking up in the man's arms, however mushy that sounded.

It was nice, feeling...affectionate. He wouldn't say Loved, because he wasn't sure if he loved the man or not. Fen showed him a few hunting and fishing tricks, and it was nice to just...relax and spend some time away from everything.

He wore his robes from the ball, although they were now clean. His long hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and his cloak was hanging off his arm. The limp he sported definitely added to this epic walk of shame. Harry hummed, running his fingers along the stones of the castle, not caring that it was far after curfew, and that Hermione was probably waiting up for him in the common room.

"Where have you been?" Harry jumped at the voice, seeing Snape come out of the shadows. He held his hand to his chest, eyes wide. He then saw the man look at his rumpled robes, the visible marks on his wrists and neck, and he felt...sort of embarrassed, but sort of amused as he saw the man avert his eyes.

"I was out. With a friend. I was alright- no one got hurt, and I got permission."

Harry headed past the man, and winced as the man grabbed his arm. He gave the man a Look. "You did, did you?" Snape sneered.

Harry gave him a cheeky smile. "Okay, maybe I didn't, but the seventh years leave-"

"You're not a seventh year. There's a reason why we have that rule. You aren't legally allowed to apparate yet, and-"

"Look, I'm fine!" Harry hissed. "I made it back in one piece, okay?"

"Then what's with the bruises and the limp? What's with the leaves in your hair and wearing the same robes that you wore two nights ago?"

Harry tugged at his arm, but the man held fast. Harry's heart sped up. "Let me go." He said, his voice firm.

"Tell me, and I will." Snape said, looking completely serious. "I won't tell the Headmaster, but they all noticed you were gone. Even Granger's pitiful excuse that you were training didn't hold."

Harry looked him straight in the eye, and sent images to the man through occulemency. Snape's eyes widened, and he suddenly let go of Harry. His mouth was slightly open, and there was a look in his eye that Harry could now identify. Fuck, He wanted to jump Harry, and Harry would certainly let him. Harry took a step forward, loving how the man's magic seemed to surge and get even stronger when he was aroused. He inhaled deeply, taking in his Scent. Fuck, he was powerful.

"That was what I was doing." Harry breathed against his ear, inches away from the other man. "You understand my need for privacy, then? Why I needed to get away for a little while? I...couldn't exactly do those things with other students, now could I?"

The man's breath hitched, and he visibly swallowed. Harry could see a slight blush on the man's cheeks. He had a perfectly good reason to be...a bit flustered, after the images Harry had sent him. The images had mostly been Harry himself, and an unidentified man- Snape didn't need to know who he was fucking around with, after all.

"...Ah...yes. You'll just...have to tell your_ friend_ to wait until term ends." The man said carefully.

Harry smiled, taking a step away. "Of course, sir. Have a good night!" He called after the shocked man. He hurried towards the Gryffindor common room before Snape came to his senses and took points or something.

x-x-x

And term continued on. Harry's little weekend trip did not happen again, although he and Fen often sent messages to each other using school owls and pet names. Instead of just being dirty little letters, they slowly turned into something else. They spoke more often about plans on what Harry would do for the holidays, and what he would do in the near future. They also spoke of networking, and how to help the other packs.

Harry continued to meet with Professor Dumbledore and learn interesting magical theory to him, testing out things that hadn't quite been accomplished before. According to the Headmaster, Harry was making great strides.

He also continued to meet with McGonagall, although most of that time was spent talking about the DA and about teaching techniques. She had been a teacher for nearly thirty years, after all, so she knew all sorts of things. They also talked about Harry's parents, and about how to introduce muggleborn to Hogwarts a bit better.

The DA meetings went on, and Snape continued to watch from his little corner. Harry loved that everyone was experimenting more with their magic, more willing to try things they normally wouldn't, for fear of breaking the 'laws' of Charms or Transfiguration.

Harry felt as though they were on the verge of something new, a breakthrough, and he couldn't wait to find out.

Later on that spring, Harry discovered that Hermione and Theo were having sex. It had been rather awkward to find them going at it before a DA meeting one evening...on his desk. Who knew that the two little bookworms were so kinky?

It had been a little awkward, but not for too long. Harry and Hermione giggled about Theo whenever the boy wasn't around, and Theo came to Harry for advice about Hermione. The boy earnestly cared about her, and Harry couldn't help but feel happy for the couple.

Just after Exams were taken, Harry met up with the Headmaster one more time.

x-x-x

Harry walked into the man's office, grinning as he saw Fawkes. The Phoenix trilled a greeting at him. Harry turned, and spotted Dumbledore by the fireplace, looking at him with twinkling eyes. A man stood next to him. He looked just as old. His pure white beard was braided elaborately, as was his hair. He wore royal purple robes, with gold trim.

"Harry, I'd like for you to meet Kasper Jensen. He is a representative of the International Confederation of Wizards."

Harry approached the man, smiling uncertainly. The ICW? Why was this man here to see him?

He gave a slight bow, and Jensen bowed back. "Mr. Potter." The man greeted in a slightly accented voice. "I am here to present an opprotunity to you, something that hasn't been done for someone in your country since your Headmaster was just a lad like yourself."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, and the man was smiling at him widely.

Jensen continued. "We would like to invite you to visit us at the ICW this summer. You see, we think you would be a prime candidate to become an ICW Junior Ambassador."

Harry's eyes widened. His mind raced, trying to think of what such a thing would entail. The man smiled, as though he knew what Harry was thinking.

"All you would be doing is learning about how the ICW works, and what we do there. You would stay with us for training, and getting to know the various diplomats and other officials that we have to deal with on a daily basis. You will stay, free of charge, at one of our properties nearby. There is plenty for a young person your age to do. Once you are finished with your visit, you are free to do as you like with the rest of your holidays."

"...Wow."

Dumbledore spoke up. "Harry, this is a very good opportunity for you. I think you will learn quite a bit. I would think that...you would be finished with training by..." He glanced at Jensen.

"It would most likely be three weeks."

"And perhaps you can visit with your relatives..." He trailed off at Harry's dark expression. "Or you can visit your friends, or even travel. You will be coming of age this summer, Harry, and I cannot think of a better way to spend it."

Harry nodded, ever so briefly, making both men smile widely. "Fantastic!" Jensen cried. "I will send for the paperwork, Albus. You'll be accompanying Mr. Potter, yes?"

"...I suppose I could make it up for a bit. Not the entire time of course..."

Harry tuned the men out, turning away. He went to Fawkes, petting the phoenix. This changed his plans for the summer, obviously.

x-x-x

Harry stood at the platform, watching everyone get on the train. This was so surreal. He was going to be staying at Hogwarts for most of the summer. While he quite liked the idea of having access to the entire school, he was afraid that he'd be watched too carefully to get the things he needed to do get done. Hopefully the staff would be too busy doing their own thing to bother with him.

The other staff members said their goodbyes on the platforms, making sure all the students had everything packed and ready to go. Harry was surrounded by well wishers- from seventh years he was quietly hiring out to work at the shops he owned in Knockturne, to the little firsties that weren't so little anymore.

He wore dark blue robes today, and his hair was down again. He knew how the girls liked it when his hair was down. He'd seen more than one mention in Witch Weekly about how long hair for young wizards would soon be 'In'. Whatever. He liked it, and it looked good. He smiled as he saw Hermione and Theo- they were holding hands.

Hermione would be introducing Theo to her parents sometime this summer, and Theo would be introducing Hermione to his Mother. His Father was in Azkaban, of course. They would just have to see how everything went. Harry wished them the best of luck- he knew they would face some challenges in the future.

He smiled as Shelby, one of his favorite little Slytherins, practically threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You were the best teacher ever! You'll be teaching again next year, right?" She asked excitedly.

Harry knelt, hugging the girl again, smiling. "Of course. And next year, perhaps you can help me teach the new first years?"

Her eyes shone at this, and she nodded quickly. "Of course! I'll practice hard this summer, maybe I can convince my Mum to let me borrow her wand?"

"...Well, we wouldn't want you breaking any rules now." He said with a wink. He leant forward, and whispered in her ear. "Just don't get caught."

The girl waved her goodbyes, and soon enough, the students were leaving. Harry stared at the train as it went, the whole situation surreal. He glanced at the staff members, who were looking rather relieved.

"Well, I guess I should get packing." Flitwick said with a grin. "Pomona, when are you leaving for South America?"

"Next week! I'm terribly excited. I just have to make sure the Greenhouses are all set for the summer, and the elves will have their instructions sorted out...I do hope none of them will get eaten again..."

Harry tuned her out as he watched Dumbledore watch the train run off into the distance. McGonagall was at his side, and the two were silent.

"Another year has passed." The Headmaster said quietly, and began to walk past Harry. He patted him on the shoulder, looking lost in thought. "How many does that make it now?"

"...I believe it's been Eighty five years, Albus." McGonagall murmured.

"Merlin, has it really been that long?"

Harry watched them go, furrowing his brow. Snape spoke up, at his side. "The Headmaster has been teaching here Eighty-Five years. Including his time as a student, that's 92 years. I can't imagine being here for that long. It must be a record."

Harry watched the man shake his head. "Do you think he'll make it to a hundred years?"

Snape made a face. "Knowing him, probably. It seems like he'll live forever."

Harry watched the Headmaster slowly make his way down the platform, arm in arm with McGonagall. Honestly, the man had aged a great deal over the last year, and he hadn't even noticed until now. And with the way the man was teaching him... it was though he was trying to teach Harry as much as possible in a short amount of time.

"Perhaps." Harry murmured, but he got the feeling that the old man would be dead within the year. And honestly, that thought terrified him.

x-x-x

Being at Hogwarts during the summer was...strange. And amazing at the same time. Madam Pince wasn't around to bother him when he was at the library. The majority of the staff members left for their holidays after the first week. Hagrid, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were the only ones that remained behind all the time. Most of the time, Harry didn't see anyone, and he loved having access to the whole castle with no one around.

After the first week, he had most of his summer homework done, and he was getting prepared for his trip to the ICW. He'd gone shopping for some clothing, and had met up with Hermione in the muggle world. She would look after things while he was away.

Harry went to Copenhagen with Dumbledore two weeks before his seventeenth birthday. They took an international portkey from Dumbledore's office to the ICW's lobby. Harry stared up at the Grand Hall. It was quite beautiful.

There was a man and a woman waiting for them, wearing dark blue robes that looked more like suits, and clipboards in their hands.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr. Potter- welcome to Copenagen." The man said, bowing slightly to the two of them. The young woman stared at Harry, and Harry lowered his eyes, silently amused at her expression. He was wearing a light grey set of robes, with his hair pulled back into a loose braid. He knew he looked good- he was going to be meeting a lot of people today.

"Headmaster, if you will please come with me? You're needed for a meeting." The man said.

The Headmaster turned to Harry, eyes twinkling. "I shall see you later, Harry. I hope you like the tour. I shall see you later, perhaps for lunch?"

Harry nodded, glancing at the woman, who had yet to speak. The Headmaster and the man went off, and Harry turned to the woman.

She smiled, and reflected she was rather pretty. "Let me show you to your Quarters, first, and I will give you the rest of the tour. I hope the trip wasn't too much, was it?" She motioned for him to follow her.

"No. It was just a portkey." Harry said, watching her levitate his trunk. He still kept hold of Hedwig's cage, however.

"I am Sofia, and I shall be your guide." They passed by a rather large corridor. "Down this corridor are Ambassador's private offices. You will have to go through the proper channels to meet with them privately, but they are rather busy, so it may take some time for them to meet with you."

They walked on, passing a large courtyard at some point. Was that a pool? There were people lounging there, some gathered at the tables, having lunch.

"Many of the Junior Ambassadors meet here for more...casual meetings."

Harry blinked at this. He hadn't thought there would be others, but now that he thought about it, that was rather silly.

"Of course, the Junior Ambassadors often go out together in the evenings. I'm sure you'll get on with them just fine." The young woman assured him.

They went up some stairs, and came to a stop by a room. "Here we are. Your Quarters. Would you like an elf to assist you in unpacking? Or would you like to drop off your things and continue the tour?"

"...I think I would like some time alone, to unpack my things. Thank you, though."

"...Very well then." She gave a slight bow. "Don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions or concerns." She handed him a card. "That is my floo address, and my name, so that you can send me a memo."

"Thank you." Harry said, and she left. Harry watched her go, and then went inside his room. It was very nice- rather large.

The furniture was ash, with gold trim. The curtains and bedclothes were mostly cream and white, and the wooden floor gleamed brilliantly. There was a collection of colognes and perfumes on the dressing table, and a large dresser to put all of his things in. He set his trunk down. He pulled back the curtains, and put Hedwig's cage on the large windowsill. The window overlooked the pool.

It had to be temperature controlled- the winters had to be harsh here. He opened the windows, letting the breeze in, and opened Hedwig's cage. His owl hopped out, flapping her wings. She looked around the room a bit, getting used to their living space for the next few weeks.

Harry flicked his wand, and his trunk opened, and his things began to unpack themselves. While they did that, he explored the loo that was connected to his bedroom. The large ceramic tub could easily fit three people. There was a double sink, a shower, and plenty of plush towels in the cupboard. He smiled as he looked at the gilded mirror, marble countertops.

These people lived like kings. It was such a big difference between the way they lived and the way Fen and his pack lived. He sighed, leaving the loo, and saw that most of his things had been unpacked, leaving only his books inside his trunk. He raised a brow as he saw a small tray appear on his bedside table, with a vase of brightly colored flowers and a card. He picked up the card.

_Welcome to the ICW, Mr. Potter. I am Ettie, the House Elf assigned to the private rooms on this floor. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. It is an honor to serve you._

Harry blinked. "Ettie?"

The elf appeared, curtsying low. She was wearing a cream colored cloth, with the ICW igsignia over her heart. "Master Harry, how may I assist you?"

He'd never seen an elf act in such a way. Her english was concise and clear, and...she wrote- none of the English elves were able to do such a thing.

"I just wanted to meet you." Harry said with a smile. "The card and the flowers were very nice. Thank you."

The elf glanced up at him cautiously- she had light blue eyes, he noticed. He could tell she hadn't been Thanked very often in the past.

"You may go, if you wish. I am sure you are busy."

The elf gave him a small smiled, curtseyed again, and popped away quietly.

He sighed, setting the card down, smiling at the flowers. He went to the window, looking down at the pool below. There were a few people swimming in it, but not many. He could see some people around his age, and just a bit older, hanging around in groups of two and threes, sipping their drinks and talking.

If he'd known there was a pool, he would have gotten a bathing suit. He supposed he would have to go shopping again. He sighed, and took out his wand. He raised some wards, to protect his things, and to let him know if anyone tried to get in.

He left his rooms, and went down the stairs, brushing back a stray lock from his face. He went out into the courtyard, feeling rather overdressed with everyone's swimsuits and casual wear. He noticed people going silent as they saw him, turning towards him as he approached the nearest group.

"You must be Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." A young woman spoke. She had a slightly accented voice, with pale skin and crimson hair that fell in ringlets. She wore a light green dress with a white cardigan about her shoulders. With her were two men. A blonde, with tanned skin and blue eyes, and a man with olive skin and brown hair.

"Please, just call me Harry. I just arrived not too long ago, so I'm exploring a bit." Harry smiled, extending his hand to her.

She smiled, eyes glinting as she took his hand, shaking it briefly. "You're shorter than I'd thought you be." She said, sounding a bit amused. "Not that that's bad." Her eyes fell over his body, and Harry realized then that the three of them were all slightly taller than him. And they looked like models.

Other people approached, and the girl spoke. "I am Mara Notovski, and these are my friends, Adam West, and Giorgio Luiguizi. We are Junior Ambassadors...I heard that you will become our newest Junior Ambassador, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Welcome to the ICW." The girl smirked, and started to walk away, leading the two boys with her. "Good luck, darling. You'll need it." She said, and Harry watched her go.

Harry raised a brow. This girl sort of acted like Parkinson before he'd gotten to know her. Stuck up Bitch.

"Stuck up bitch." He jumped at the voice that was saying his exact thoughts. He glanced over to a sandy haired boy. He grinned, and Harry got the feeling that this kid was a bit of a troublemaker. He was tall and skinny, and wore a brightly colored t-shirt, with black trousers.

"I'm Jason, Jason Freeman. I'm the Junior Ambassador for the U.S. Notovski is like that with a lot of people, but especially if you're new around here. Don't worry about it- if she hates you enough, she'll just ignore you like she does me."

Harry smiled at this. "Hi. I'm Harry." He extended his hand, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. When my Dad told me you were coming here to the ICW, I figured you'd be like...her." He thumbed towards Notovski. "You're dressed all fancy, but I can tell you're not really like that at all. People like to put on a show around here, but...it's all just BS. And those outfits are dreadfully stuffy."

Harry followed him, walking around the pool. "So, how long have you been here at the ICW?"

"About two years now. Not long after I finished up school. Dad wants me to follow in his footsteps." The boy rolled his eyes at this. "Most of the others here are like that too." He leant over a whispered, putting his hands in his pockets. "Some of them might be a bit jealous of you."

"I'm used to it." Harry murmured, glancing towards a small group of boys that they passed.

"The fame thing doesn't really get to us one way or another, as us and our families are all rather well known within our own countries. The money thing too- everyone here is loaded, and from old families." He paused at this. "Maybe that's why me and Dad are still considered 'new' around here. The U.S has only been a member of the ICW for the past century, which is hardly any time in comparison to the rest of the countries here."

Harry smiled at this. He kind of liked this kid- he reminded Harry an awful lot of Sirius. "So...what is there to do for fun around here?"

"Loads! There's lots of clubs around, bars, restaurants, you name it. We all tend to go out together, so security can watch over us, but we still manage to have fun." He motioned to a group that sat in the shade. Most of them were men, and they wore suits. They were drinking and reading newspapers.

"They don't go out much- those are the Juniors that will be taking over their Seats within the next couple of years or so. Most of them already have kids and families and stuff. The rest of us here-" He motioned to the others who were dressed more casually, and stood out in the sun, or sunbathed- "Have a while to wait."

"Hmm." Harry eyed. "What do you guys do here, exactly?"

Jason chuckled at this. "Mostly gossip and have secret rendezvous with the staff members. Officially, we sit in meetings and help our Ambassadors, and learn the ropes. So...what's Dumbledore like? I only ever talked to him once- he's a bit crazy, isn't he?"

"Just a bit." Harry said with a smile, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "But he's very smart."

"Yeah...kind of figured that. He doesn't stick around here all that often, but I guess he doesn't have the time, what with running the school and all that. Is Hogwarts really a castle?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, it is."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. So...the stories in your book? All true?"

Harry gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, looking down. "Yeah."

"I mean, sorry, but I just had to ask. Seems like you've already lived a pretty exciting life, huh?"

Harry's smile faded a bit. "Oh, well, it's not all that exciting, really."

x-x-x

Dumbledore's meeting ran over, so they did not get to meet up for lunch, but instead they met up for tea in one of the tearooms. The Headmaster introduced him to a lot of people- the Ambassadors, and some of the important staff members. Many were exuberant to see him, while others a bit more distant. He could tell that they were all sizing him up, trying to figure him out. He understood. He was doing the same thing to them.

Harry went to bed early that night, after writing Hermione about his first day at the ICW.

The next morning, he woke at sunrise, as the sun just started to light the room. He shuffled over to the window, watching the sun peek over the tops of buildings. His eyes went down to the courtyard below, and he saw a man by the poolside, alone, doing stretches on a mat. The man was wearing a loose pair of pants and a tank top, and had dark skin, so dark it was nearly black. His hair was long and in heavy braids and dreadlocked, and it looked as though there were bits of color there.

He could feel the man's magic all the way from there. Unbidden, he left his room quietly, pulling on his white cotton dressing robe. He walked quietly down the stairs, and headed out into the courtyard. He could hear the birds singing in the garden outside the pool area, and he stopped, breath hitching in his chest as he watched the man move in the rising sun.

His magic was strong- heady. It pulsed with life and strength, and yet...he was very graceful. He moved slowly, but with purpose. His face was completely calm. And damn, he was built well. The man slowly shifted into a position, and stood for a long moment, exhaling, his back to Harry. His muscles shifted with each movement he made.

Harry could see that the man's long dreadlocks and braids had colored threads wrapped in, colorful beads, a glint of gold. His white top and trousers looked very...striking against his dark skin. The man turned his head slightly, and Harry caught a glimpse of a rather angular profile.

"You must be Harry Potter."

Harry's voice got caught in his throat. The man's voice was low, very low, but smooth, and...gentle, somehow. "Yes." He murmured quietly. "And you are?"

The man turned, and Harry took in the man's face. Hazel eyes that seemed to dance in the sunlight, full lips, and a strong jawline.

"Zuri Asromiamun. I am the Junior Ambassador to Ethiopia."

Harry lowered his eyes to the man, and bowed his head. "Pleased to meet you." He paused. "I saw you...out my window." He motioned vaguely towards it. "I'm sorry if I intruded."

"It is no bother. Usually, no one is awake around here that early."

"...May I ask what you were doing? I had never seen anything so...it looked really interesting."

The man gave him a slight smile.

" It's Yoga."

"...If you want to continue...I can leave. I-"

"No. It's quite alright. I...felt your presence, actually." He gave Harry a piercing look. "You're quite...strong."

Harry lowered his eyes, smiling at this. "In some ways, yes...some have said that."

"Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast in the garden?"

Harry bit his lip. He was only wearing his dressing robe and a pair of pajama pants- he hadn't even bothered to brush his hair or anything... but...he really did want to talk to this man. "...Okay."

They walked through the gate, and into a small garden that led through a path of trees. "So...how long have you been working here at the ICW?"

"Six years now. And you just arrived yesterday, yes?"

Harry nodded at this. They walked through a grove of trees, and Harry saw a small bench with a table- the trees here were rather thick, so it was still a bit dim there.

As they sat down, Zuri called out. "Ettie." The elf appeared.

"Master Zuri, Master Potter, how can I help you?" The elf asked politely.

"A light breakfast for two, Ettie. Any preferences, Mr. Potter? I'm a vegetarian, myself, so I shan't be having one of those heavy English breakfasts."

Harry laughed a little at this. "I'm not picky- I don't eat much in the mornings."

Zuri turned to the elf. "The usual, please, Ettie. And some tea?"

"Yes." The elf popped away.

The two of them sat down on the bench together. It was slightly curved, and just wide enough for the two of them to have a small space between them.

"How long will you be staying here?" Zuri asked. "I'm sure you can't stay permanently, like some of the others do, since you have to go back to school, yes?"

Harry nodded. "I will only be here for a few weeks. I have other obligations back home."

"Understandable. I am the same. I will be leaving in a few weeks myself. I had hoped to meet you yesterday, but unfortunately, I was in a meeting with my Ambassador most of the day."

Harry lowered his eyes to his lap, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. "You didn't miss much. I made a fool of myself in front of the other Junior Ambassadors, and all of the Senior Ambassadors treated me like a child."

The man chuckled. "I'm sure you'll set them straight by the time you leave."

Harry's eyes flicked up at this, and the man gave him a knowing smile. Harry turned his head away. "So...tell me about yourself. You're...probably not in school anymore, right?" Zuri was older, somewhere in his early twenties, he was sure. Then again, Harry had been wrong before about ages before...

Zuri nodded. "I had private schooling, I finished some time ago. I have many obligations to people back home...some of it, I enjoy, others are dreadfully boring and tedious. Unfortunately, the majority of politicans are like that. I'm sure you understand."

Harry nodded at this. "Yes. England is currently having elections for Minister...several have approached me so that I could help them out to the papers, but I decided to not get involved."

"Good plan."

Their breakfast arrived, and they ate in a comfortable silence. Harry felt himself relaxing for the first time since his arrival. As they were finishing up, Harry spoke hesitantly.

"Would you mind if I watched you in the mornings, sometimes? I'm usually up rather early. I won't be a bother, but I find your practice of yoga, is it?, rather fascinating to watch."

The man chuckled. "I suppose you also like how I look in my exercise clothing?"

Harry blushed at this, covering his face, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that sounded so bad..."

"I'm flattered. Truly. You are welcome to watch, if you like, but you might have more fun if you participated. I can teach you."

Harry grinned. "I think I'd like that."

x-x-x

Later on that day, Harry went out shopping with Jason. One of the security guards was following them around, not being inconspicuous at all. Harry really needed more casual clothing to wear, and some clothes for yoga, and a bathing suit.

As he and Jason were having lunch together while they walked through the Markets, Harry asked the other man about Zuri.

"Zuri? Yeah, he's not around much. He's from Ethiopia. He's like, fourth in line to the throne, or something. The girls are always trying to flirt with him, but he usually only talks to us when he has to. Keeps to himself, mostly. Why?"

Harry gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, picking at the remains of his sandwhich. "I met him this morning. Early. We had breakfast together. He was nice."

Jason's eyes widened. "Oh. Huh. I reckon he hasn't said two words to any of us outside meetings and things- guess he really likes you, then." He paused. "Hey...I heard a rumor...but...are you gay?"

Harry coughed on his soda, and Jason laughed. "Sorry. I know it was in the papers a while back, but...I just had to ask and make sure. You know how those papers are."

Harry sighed. "Yes. I am. It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Nah. My Cousin's gay. She came out last year. The rest of the family threw a fit, but I don't care- she's pretty cool. Of course, if you're trying to hit on me, it won't work."

Harry laughed at this. "Don't worry, you're not my type."

Jason waggled his brows. "Oh? So what is your type then? The dark and silent type, like that Zuri guy?"

Harry blushed hotly. "Jason, I barely know him!"

"Oh come on, all the girls go all a-flutter over him. You'll see. Hey, we should get you some dress-clothes, for your initiation ceremony. Unless you have some already?"

"Oh, I have some. They're robes though...I've noticed the people our age around here tend to wear muggle style, however. Will my robes be okay?"

Jason shrugged. "For something like this, more people will wear robes, but they suit you, you know?"

"Thanks."

x-x-x

The following day, Harry joined Zuri wearing his new comfortable clothes, just before the sun started to rise. He saw the man unrolling his mat on the grass. Harry had gotten one too, but he wasn't sure how to do this sort of thing. He carried his mat in one arm, bare feet silently padding across the wet grass. They were in a different spot, further away from the courtyard.

"Good morning." He greeted.

Zuri smiled. "Good morning. Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes. I've never done this sort of thing before, but I think I'm a fairly fast learner."

"Don't rush yourself- we're in no hurry." Zuri said, unrolling Harry's mat out with practiced ease, right next to him.

"Alright, so, you should do some stretches first, and then we'll start."

Harry nodded at this, and the two began their stretches in silence.

"Now, watch what I do. We're going to go into a sitting position, legs straight out in front of you."

Zuri walked him through several positions, teaching him how to concentrate on his breathing, and on the sounds surrounding them. Harry felt himself relaxing at the sound of the man's voice, the man's magic ebbing and flowing over him, just as his voice did.

They finished as the sun finished rising. He opened his eyes, smiling a bit, and looked over at Zuri, who was smiling over at him.

"Well? How did you like your first lesson?"

"It was great. I can't wait for tomorrow's lesson."

x-x-x

Harry was dreadfully nervous. He was standing outside the entry-way to the ICW meeting chambers, and was about to be formally inducted into the ICW as a Junior Ambassador. He was wearing a dark blue set of robes. His hair was left down, mostly, although there were a few braids in his hair.

"Harry, you have no reason to be nervous." Dumbledore said gently, watching him pace.

"...What if I do something stupid and fall flat on my face or something?"

"You'll do just fine." The Headmaster murmured. He opened the door. "Let's go."

They went into the room, and everyone stood. The meeting chambers was in an amphitheater style. It was lit by numerous candles that were floating above their heads. All of the ICW Ambassadors wore dark purple robes with gold trim, their designated Junior Ambassadors at their side.

He made his vows, the ones he memorized painstakingly these past few days, and went through all the steps. Before he knew it, he was officially a Junior Member of the ICW.

Then everyone had a meet-and-greet, and Harry found himself shaking hands with lots more people. It was rather boring and tedious. He smiled as he saw Zuri approach him with who could only be the Ethiopian Ambassador.

"Mr. Potter. Congratulations." The Ambassador said, shaking hands with him. He was a tiny old man with a gold hoop in his ear, and a crinkly smile. "I am sure you will do just as fine job as Albus did all those years ago. He tells me you're quite the duelist, that you've even invented some of your own spells."

Harry gave a slight nod. "I have invented some spells, yes, but they're not quite finished. I'd like to get them just right before releasing them to the general public."

"Of course, of course! Don't wait too long, I'd love to try them out myself sometime." The man's eyes twinkled. He motioned to Zuri. "This is Zuri Asromiamun, my Junior Ambassador."

"We've met." Zuri said with a small smile, shaking Harry's hand.

"Oh good! Why don't you two boys talk- Albus, hello, how are you?"

The two of them were left alone for a brief moment, sharing an amused smile, knowing that they were both bored out of their minds at this function.

"Harry!" Jason called out, clapping him on the shoulder. Harry tensed at the suddeness of this, automatically putting his hand on his hip, where his holster lay hidden under a glamour charm. He did not notice Zuri seeing him do this.

"Jason...hello."

"Sorry for interrupting you two, but some of us are going out tonight to celebrate- you're the guest of honor, so you have to come, Harry- Zuri, you in?"

Harry gave Zuri a pleading look, and Zuri shook his head, smiling. "Very well, but I won't be staying out at all hours."

"Great! We're all meeting up at the front gates at 10. I don't have to tell you to dress casual, do I?" And then he was off.

Harry glanced around. "Sorry about that." He said softly.

"It is alright. Shall I walk you back to your room?"

Harry glanced at the clock. People were already starting to ignore him, and he was getting bored. "Okay."

They said their goodbyes quickly, and headed out of the meeting Chambers. As they walked alone in the corridor, Zuri spoke.

"I suggest you do not drink anything they give you tonight. They will undoubtedly spike your drink so you will do embarrassing things."

Harry chuckled at this. "I wouldn't be surprised. Believe me, I will take precautions, Zuri." They came to a stop in front of his Quarters. "Thank you for the warning. I will see you soon, right? You won't flake out on me, will you?"

The man shook his head. "No. I'll be there." And then he left.

Harry smiled, and entered his room. He quickly undressed, putting his very nice (and expensive) robes back into his dresser carefully. He pulled on some black trousers, his dragonhide boots, and a dark red long sleeved shirt. He left a few buttons unbuttoned, and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He put on a black choker, and put some money in his pockets. He had both wizarding money and muggle money, since he didn't know where they were going.

His wand was attached to his arm holster, for easier access...just in case.

He headed out, boots ringing out against the marble floors, his long hair whipping behind him with his movements. His strides quickened as he went down the stairs. He bumped into Notovski and some of her girlfriends on his way out, and they all sort of stared at him.

"Well...hello! Don't you clean up well?" The girl gave him an appreciative look. "Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting."

They headed out by the gates, and Harry saw several large cars with Security waiting for them. Some of the others were already there. Jason was wearing a loud Hawaiian print shirt, waving at him wildly.

"Look at you!" He said, laughing a bit. Harry could tell the others were staring appreciatively at him. Harry scanned the group quickly, and didn't see Zuri.

"Hey...Is...that Zuri?" He heard Notovski speak, her voice odd.

Harry turned a bit, and saw Zuri striding towards them quickly. The man was wearing brown trousers and a jacket, with a light blue button down shirt. Harry swallowed thickly at the sight. Fuck, that man was hot.

"So...I was thinking we could go to Manken." Notovski said, bringing him back.

"Manken? We haven't been there before- is it good?" Someone asked.

"Isn't that the gay bar?" Someone else asked, sounding nervous.

"Well, Harry's gay, aren't you Harry?"

Harry coughed at everyone's open stares. "Yes. I came out a while back. It's not exactly a secret- it was all over the papers."

"...Yes, well, it could be fun!"

Harry sighed. "Well, how about we eat something first?"

"Oh, I know a place close by, it'll be perfect!"

The car had been expanded to fit all of them- sort of like limosuines. There were bottles of alcohol and champagne waiting for them. They all pressured him to drink, even though he repeatedly turned them down.

Harry then spoke quite firmly. "Look, I don't drink. Never have, never will. I actually abhor it. Alcohol makes people do stupid things, if you don't mind me saying. Now, if you lot are going to keep offering me drinks all night, I say just drop me off now, and I'll go back to ICW."

There was a moment of silence at this, and Jason broke it. "Sorry Harry. We'll quit, right guys?"

x-x-x

Dinner had been fun- loud and raucous, and Harry had a good time. It was nearly midnight before they actually made it to the club. The bouncers let them in without even a glance at their IDs- good thing, as Harry was underage.

Some of them went wide eyed at all of the men and women dancing together- most of them had never 'seen' gay people before. They all broke off into little groups, and Harry found himself being dragged to the bar by Jason.

"Look, I'll get you a drink- Virgin, okay?"

Harry snorted at this. "I'll just have water, thank you very much. I don't trust you lot. You're just as bad as my Godfather, you know that?" He ordered some water, and left Jason to order his own drink. He watched the dancers for a bit, hanging out in the corner.

As he watched some men snogged, he found that he was missing Fen. Fen would like this place. It was dirty, sweaty, and lots of good looking men about. Fen probably wouldn't like the music though. Harry kind of liked it- it had a good beat.

"Hello there." A young man said, approaching him. He was rather willowy, with sandy blonde hair, and a cute smile. He was cute, but not Harry's type at all.

"Hi." Harry said politely, keeping his eyes on the crowd around them.

"Would you like to dance?"

"No thanks. Sorry."

"...Alright." The young man went off, and Harry didn't feel bad about turning him down. He wasn't looking for anyone to hook up with- he was here in Copenhagen for business, not pleasure.

He then saw Zuri, and found himself wanting to change his mind. The man was watching him from off to the other side of the dance floor. He was leaning against the wall, drink in hand. Some of the girls were around him, trying to get his attention, but his eyes never strayed from Harry's face.

Harry found himself looking away first, smiling a bit. He sipped a bit of his drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Another man asked, approaching him. Harry looked over, and saw the man was rather tall looking, well built- only just slightly smaller than Fen. If he closed his eyes and pretended, he could pretend that Fen was here with him. He found himself nodding, and he was pulled onto the dance floor.

The man led, keeping his hands in proper places. He was smiling down at Harry with a glint in his eye. "You're very attractive. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Harry smiled. "Sort of. Are you always this forward?"

"Sort of." The man's smile widened. "First time here?"

"How'd you know?"

"Haven't seen you around before, of course."

Harry laughed at this, and he was twirled around smoothly. Harry was tugged back, and the man asked. "Just here on holiday?"

"Yeah, just for a little while. Taking in all the sights."

"English, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"I like your accent. Very...ah posh?"

Harry laughed aloud. "I'm not very posh at all- I just like to pretend. I'm Harry."

"Nicolai."

"Nice to meet you, Nicolai."

"And you as well, Harry. Another twirl, then?"

"Sure, why not?"

They danced for a little while longer, and parted ways. Harry found himself approaching Zuri, who was pulling on his jacket.

"Leaving?"

The man nodded.

"I'll head out with you. It's getting pretty late."

The two of them left, slipping past the Security, taking a taxi back to the ICW building.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked.

"Hmm...I'm not really into that sort of thing."

"Well then, what do you like to do for fun?" Harry asked with a teasing smile.

Zuri gave him a Look, and Harry's smile widened, and he glanced away, looking out the window.

"I like to watch Plays, go to the Opera. We should go. Have you gone before?"

Harry shook his head. "I've never been to a theatre before. Sounds kind of fun."

"Oh, then we must go. I'll find out what's playing at the Opera House while we're here. There are quite a few theatres here, but that one is one of the best."

"Oh...you don't have to do that-"

"I insist."

Their eyes met, and Harry watched him for a moment. "Why are you doing this? You barely interact with the others...why talk with me?"

"...You're much more interesting than they are."

Harry sighed at this. "Not really..."

"If half the stories are true about you, I beg to differ."

Harry glanced at him again. "You read my book."

"No. Would you like me to?"

"...No. You don't have to." Harry said quietly, looking out the window again, smile gone.

"I'm not just interested in you because of the stories, you know. Your magic...it's different. You are...different."

"I can feel yours too." Harry said quietly. "You must be very powerful."

"I am. I am from a strong bloodline, and I have been trained since birth. You, on the other hand, have not. Your strength comes from your actions, your words, rather than just your innate power. That is what makes you different."

Harry furrowed his brow, looking at the other man. "You barely know me."

"I know _of_ you, Lord."

Harry tensed a bit at this. "Oh?"

"The others speak of you in quiet corners and doorways, in the darkest parts of our world. They know of your kindess, your benevolence, and recognize your potential to finally unify our World."

Harry lowered his eyes to his lap. "Is that why you've been so kind to me?"

"No."

Their eyes met. Zuri moved a bit closer to him. "I can feel your magic, just as you can feel me. It has drawn me in...and I'm fascinated. It's not just because of your power, or your potential, but...just how your magic feels against mine when we are near." He closed his eyes. "Can you feel it now?" He asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated. Zuri's magic was pressing up against him, intertwining with his own quite...intimately. He only had ever felt something like this with Fen. While Fen's magic felt wild and untamed, rough around the edges; Zuri was calm, like a warm hug, a gentle touch.

He felt himself leaning in, and a hand touched his shoulder gently. Lips pressed against his own, and Harry fell all over again.

Harry was pulled into a languid kiss, tongues sliding against each other, tasting and exploring each other's mouths. While Fen's kisses had been devouring, Zuri let him explore more. Hands tugged at the front of his shirt, and Harry groaned, pulling away, his mouth bruised.

They were panting as they parted, and Zuri stared down at him, his eyes dark. "I have never kissed another person before, Harry. I have never been interested enough. I am...glad that I waited." And he pulled Harry into another deep kiss.

Harry reciprocated, his hands going into the man's heavy dreadlocks and braids, pressing himself up against a firm chest.

"Hey!" The cabbie cried, and started yelling at them in a foreign language.

The two parted, grinning sheepishly, but their hands remained connected.

x-x-x

_Fen-_

_How are you? How are the packs doing? I've been talking to lots of people here at the ICW, trying to figure out their views on rights for...everyone, really. I've been slowly getting to know the ins and outs of all this political crap._

_Oh, and I met someone very interesting! His name is Zuri. I must confess, his magic is so very much like yours, and I am rather attracted to him. He's rather smart, and has taught me quite a bit about how things work around here, and how to network and negotiate with the others. _

_Would you mind very much if we became friendly? If it bothers you, I will not._

_I am missing you quite a bit. Please write back when you can._

_Yours forever,_

_Rabbit_

_x-x-x_

_Rabbit,_

_Fuck who you like. I know how irresistible and insatiable you can be. I am missing you as well, and can't wait to have you back here underneath me where you belong._

_Fen_

_x-x-x_

Harry sighed as he read Fen's latest letter. He had a feeling Fen would say just that, but he wanted to make sure before he did anything he regretted with Zuri. They hadn't done anything since That Night, when they had kissed. They had continued to practice Yoga together in the mornings, and have breakfast. Zuri was quite insightful, and well traveled, and Harry was learning a lot from him.

They didn't spend much time together during the day- Harry sat in meeting after boring meeting with various Ambassadors and Representatives, listening in and taking notes about how things were run. Dreadful. But useful.

Dumbledore would be leaving for England just after Harry's birthday, since he had to return to the school, but had promised to stay for his birthday, as he had a very special gift for Harry.

Harry knew his seventeenth birthday was supposed to be special, but honestly, he just wanted something quiet. The papers were building up to his birthday, already taking polls on what he would be getting. Just awful. Harry had written to the papers, putting out a statement, encouraging people to give to their favorite charity, rather than give him gifts.

x-x-x

Harry and Zuri were out in the Markets early one Saturday morning, slipping past Security. They windowshopped and talked about the city- Zuri was usually only there once or twice a year, and didn't spend much time outside the ICW.

While they walked around, Zuri talked about his family. He was second eldest, a Cousin to the prince. While he did recognize that he liked good food and interesting places to go to, he often spent time in the cities of his home country, getting to know the people there. He said he often got into trouble as a child for his curiosity. He had started practicing Dark magic when he was very young, just like the rest of his family, but he did not believe in using it for destructive purposes- only for helping others.

Harry talked about growing up in the muggle world, and about Hogwarts. As they went into a cafe for lunch, the conversation turned to some of the people they had lost.

Zuri had lost his Mother the previous year, the only person in his family that he'd been rather close to.

Harry listened patiently, knowing exactly what the man had gone through.

"My Godfather, Sirius, died at the end of my fifth year- the same night I killed Voldemort."

"You are not afraid to say his name?"

"...No."

Zuri looked approving of this. "Were you and Sirius close?"

Harry sighed, smiling a bit. "As close as we could be...I wish we'd had more time together. Funnily enough, my friends had more time with him than I did. I was actually much closer to Remus."

"Remus?"

"...Remus Lupin." Harry stirred his coffee, looking downward. "I met him before I met Sirius, that same year. He was my Defense teacher. We spent a good amount of time together while he taught me the Patronus spell. He also told me stories about my Father...he was a werewolf." Harry ended quietly. "My Father and their friends had been his pack, and...when Sirius had died...he knew he didn't have long."

"...He was the one you went to France for."

Harry nodded. "Yes. He...held on until I could get there. He...he was the first man I ever truly loved. I respected him and admired him, and I would love to continue his work. He inspired me a great deal."

At Zuri's curious look, Harry explained. "You see, I feel as though there should be Balance. There should be a Balance within ourselves, and within the world. Remus was very kind hearted, very generous. He also happened to be a werewolf- fierce, dangerous, but only a few days a month. Unfortunately, he did not accept that part of himself, and he suffered for it."

"...Interesting. And you theorize that this can carry on to humans as well?"

"It's not a theory. After Voldemort fell, I had trouble with my magic. I had...inherited his powers, his abilities, but I did not accept that part of myself. I refused. My magic started to become unstable, and I was more prone to emotional...problems." Harry took a sip of his drink, looking out the window. "It was awful. I was powerful, too powerful. It was overwhelming, and...exhilarating, to have that much power in my hands." He paused. "It made me realise how Voldemort must have felt. How other men in power must feel. The difference between me...and them, however, is that they chose to grasp that power."

"It was given to you."

Harry nodded firmly. "My magic became unstable enough to the point where it became dangerous, and...I realised I had to accept that part of me. That I had to accept that there was Darkness in me, but I also had to accept that there was Light as well. I strive for Balance, to keep such a thing from happening again."

"How do you do that?"

Harry leant on his hand, looking into Zuri's eyes. "How do you Balance power?"

"Sharing it?"

"...In a way." Harry's lips quirked in a smile. "The idea came to me after I met someone last year. He...was attracted to me. My power. He was fierce, wild. Remus' Sire. We met briefly, once, where he...let me know of his desires. Then we met again at Remus' burial." Harry paused, and he could tell that Zuri was transfixed at his story.

"As I danced around him, avoiding his eyes, trying to spend time with the other packs, I thought about some way to control the situation, and how it would work for both of us. You see, this man is rather well known, and very respected. I did not want to offend him. And then it came to me." He paused again, and sipped some coffee.

"I thought about Voldemort, and how he never seemed to give in to anyone. That he wanted all the power to himself, that he wanted to gain more and more of it. I doubt that he ever even thought of sharing it, or dare say, surrendering to anyone. Well, except for me, when he died. Then I thought of other powerful men. Many are stubborn in their opinions, and won't give in to others very easily. Even Dumbledore is guilty of this, thinking that his ideas are...better than others."

Harry sighed. "So...it came to me that perhaps...I needed to learn what it was like to surrender. To submit to another person."

Zuri's eyes widened at this.

Harry looked down, still smiling, his voice quiet. "Even before I killed Voldemort, my friends and classmates still deferred to me, still followed me as their unnoffical leader. While I was forced to submit quite a bit as a child, it was always unwillingly. It came to me that...if I submitted, surrendered, willingly to another person, that perhaps that could provide me with the Balance I seek."

"How did you do that?" Zuri asked, leaning forward.

Harry glanced coyly at him, resting his chin in his hand. "How do you think?"

The man's eyes darkened. "You...had relations with..."

"Yes. Does it bother you?"

"...But if he was a werewolf...weren't you worried about..."

"Infections? Diseases? Of course. I used a handy little spell, which also kept me conveniently free of the danger of getting knocked up. With the power I have, that is a very real danger."

Zuri nodded slowly at this. Harry leant a bit forward. His voice low, so that no one could hear.

"I lost my virginity to him. I went to him that very night...very willingly, mind you. Part of me did it to...forget about Remus, temporarily. Part of me was desperate to find out what it was like. My...type is very much the powerful, strong, sort of man- I knew this even before I killed Voldemort."

Zuri's breath caught in his throat as Harry slid his other hand across the table, putting his hand lightly on his forearm.

"You see...Fen is powerful, he knows that. But he knows I'm even more powerful than he is. He gets off on the fact that I willingly submit to him. I get off on having someone control me, even if it's just for a little while. Maybe it's instincts, maybe it's just a power exchange. But what I've shared with him was something very intimate, very special. I...wouldn't share it with just anyone."

"...Oh?"

Harry leant forward, kissing the man on the cheek. As Harry pulled away, he could see that Zuri's eyes were closed, and his mouth was dropped open a bit- Harry could feel his magic pulsing, beating against him, just waiting to be let out, released.

The man slowly opened his eyes, and Harry gave him a small smile, settling back into his seat.

"Are you two still...intimate?" Zuri asked softly, his voice husky.

"Sort of. He has his needs, and I can't always be there for him. But he understands I have my needs too. If we were to..." Harry slid his hand against Zuri's slowly, fingers intertwining. "Become intimate, I already have his go-ahead. That is, if you wish to."

Zuri's eyes traveled over Harry's face and hair. "I do not trust easily. I know you do not either, I can tell. If we are to do something like that, I wouldn't want a one night stand. I'd want more than that."

Harry smiled. "Of course. When we eventually part ways, we will part as...very good friends. We could exchange letters, and...perhaps arrange some visits?"

Zuri nodded slowly. "I have had a good time with you, Harry, and I'm finding out something new about you every day. We only have a week and a half left together...so let us make the most of it, yes?"

Harry squeezed the man's hand. "Okay."

x-x-x

Harry sat on a mat in the lotus position. Across from him, Zuri was doing the same. The sun was just rising, and all was silent, except for their breathing. Even though his eyes were closed, Harry could see, feel, even taste Zuri's magic surrounding him. They sat close, knees inches away from one another.

"And...1...2...3..." Zuri murmured, and they opened their eyes.

Harry's eyes adjusted to the light, and he smiled at the young man that sat across from him. Unbidden, they both reached out, their palms touching. Harry smiled as he felt the magic around them getting stronger.

"I wonder why this happens." Harry said quietly. "Why our magic gets stronger when we are near. Why do you think that is?"

Zuri squeezed his hand, eyes warm. "It resonates. Like goes with Like, after all. That is why many of the Dark and many of the Light gather together. At least, that's what I speculate."

"I think the Dark are more susceptible to it." Harry murmured, allowing Zuri to pull him to his feet.

"Perhaps. Or maybe we follow tradition more, so we notice easier. Who knows." Zuri twisted Harry around, so that the man held him from behind. They watched the sun rise together over the top of the building. Harry leant back into Zuri's arms, allowing himself to be held. He sighed, contented. Zuri pressed a tentative kiss against his temple, squeezing him.

Harry closed his eyes at this, a smile on his lips. Zuri was always so gentle. So different than Fen...in so many ways. He wrapped his arms around Zuri's, humming.

"We should get going." Zuri said quietly, sounding as though he really didn't want to leave. "We have a meeting in an hour."

Harry sighed. "Oh...right. Merlin, all these old men do is argue with each other." He murmured, turning in Zuri's arms, and kissed him on the cheek.

x-x-x

Harry was swimming in the pool, doing laps late one afternoon. He was cooling off after some...frustrating meetings. He just wanted to yell at people and tell them to shut up. He had gone poolside to do some reading, but he kept getting bothered by the others, so he opted to swim instead. As he turned for another lap, he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He kicked hard in the water, finishing his last lap before he came up for air. He wiped his face free of water, seeing Notovski with some members of the press. What were they doing here?

The girl was talking to some of them, showing off her engagement ring (she was engaged to be married to some famous Quidditch player), their cameras going off.

"Oh! Harry!" The girl cried, all smiles, turning to him. A camera flashed in his face. "These reporters came by, they so wanted to meet you- a story on how you'll be celebrating your seventeenth birthday?"

Harry sighed, hoisting himself out of the water, The cameras went off again, and he was fully aware of the oogling at his person. He was wearing a black pair of swim shorts that were rather tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. He brushing his wet hair away from his face, pulling it back, wringing the water out of it.

"Hello. I'd shake your hands, but I'm afraid I'm all wet." He said, smiling at one of the reporters. The woman swooned a bit.

"I am a reporter from Witch Weekly:Paris, and all of our readers want to know what you are doing for your seventeenth birthday, Mr. Potter?"

Harry led the way over to his chair over in the corner, grabbing his towel. As he toweled off his hair, he replied. "Well, I'll be here at the ICW, naturally. I'll be in a few meetings, and I'll have tea with the Headmaster...but other than that, I don't have much planned."

Notovski interrupted, grinning. "Harry, all of us Junior Ambassadors have something planned for you- after all, your seventeenth birthday is very special! We would love to do something for our youngest member!"

"...Thank you Miss Notovski." Harry said politely, hooking his towel over his shoulder.

"So, how do you like Copenhagen so far? How are you getting along with the others here at the ICW?"

"Copenhagen is a great city. I've gotten to shop a bit, explore some of the sites- the food is great. It's a very beautiful. The people here have been good to me, very informative, and have helped me adjust to my new role as a Junior Ambassador."

"How do you like it so far?"

"It's very interesting- I've met lots of different kinds of people, who have all sorts of stories to tell. I also like to hear about their home countries, and about what their people go through. It's all very interesting, like I said. I do hope that when I leave in a few weeks, that I will keep in contact with some of them."

"So, the rumors about the Headmaster training you- are they true?"

Harry laughed lightly, shaking his head. "While the Headmaster and I regularly meet, most of discussions usually stray to magical theory, politics, and history, more than anything. While he has let me borrow books from time to time, he really encourages me to find my_ own_ strengths. He's a very good teacher."

"You look very yummy, Mr. Potter- what say you to all those girls out there that had their hearts broken when you came out this past year?"

"Well, there's plenty of good guys, or girls for that matter, out there. I figure...find love and keep it. It doesn't matter where they come from, or what they look like, what gender they are. If they care about you, and you care about them- that's all that matters, right?"

"So, any boyfriends on the horizon?"

Harry blushed. "Ah...no comment. I'd like my private life to stay private, thank you very much."

x-x-x

The evening before Harry's birthday, Zuri managed to get tickets from them to go see _The Mikado _at a muggle theatre. The two young men attracted a good amount of attention from the other theatre goers. Harry wore a tailored black suit and tie, with a white shirt. Zuri was dressed similarly- they both looked quite smart.

Harry was in awe of the size of the opera house. Since they had gotten tickets late, they sat up high in the balcony, but neither minded. Harry and Zuri watched the Opera unfold on the stage, taken by the music, the performers, and the story.

As the evening was winding to a close, Zuri walked Harry back to his room. Harry glanced at the Grandfather clock as they passed, and he noted it was 11:30. "Just thirty more minutes until my birthday." Harry said quietly, taking the other man by the arm. "...As a kid, I'd often stay up, counting down the minutes."

"Do you still do that?"

Harry nodded, and they came to a stop in front of his door. "Yes. Still do... Would you like to join me?" He asked shyly.

Zuri gave him a fond smile. "...Alright."

He followed Harry into his room. Harry took off his jacket. "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some-" Harry was cut off as Zuri grabbed his arm, and yanked him into a kiss. Harry made a noise of surprise, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Zuri hoisted him up by his waist, and carried him to the bed.

x-x-x

The sun was rising, and Harry woke to a gentle touch, stroking his hip. Harry opened his eyes, smiling a bit. Zuri laid by his side, propped up on his elbow. His hand was stroking the curve of his hip, and the man was looking down at him with a small smile.

"Good morning."

Harry leant up a bit, kissing the man on the mouth. "Good morning."

"You're very beautiful while you sleep."

Harry smiled, and laughed a little. "Thank you. Too bad I didn't catch you sleeping...what time is it anyways?"

"Just after dawn. Around 6:30."

Harry moved so that he was straddling Zuri, settling onto the man's groin. "You up for another round?"

Zuri laughed, sliding his hands down Harry's back. "Already? We were up half the night." His hands went to Harry's bum.

"Aw, come on Zuri...please? I'll make it worth your while?" Harry said coyly, kissing his neck.

Zuri rolled them over, pinning Harry's wrists back. Harry grinned at this. For such a gentle man, Zuri was surprisingly forward when he wanted to be. The night before had been amazing- perfect in almost every way. The man had been very attentive, and made sure to pay special attention to his entire body- all the way from massaging his scalp, to sucking playfully on his toes...

While a bit rough in play, there was no aggression, no anger to it- just playfulness and a lightness that Harry found himself liking quite a bit. There was an intensity, yes, but something entirely different than Harry had with Fen.

Zuri started to kiss him, tongue slowly slipping into Harry's mouth. Harry opened himself up to the man above him, reciprocating in the kiss. Zuri's hand went up and down his sides and chest, pinching his nipple, blunt nails sliding down his skin. It was so slow, but so intense- Harry groaned, turning his head as the man kissed and nipped at his skin.

He groaned as Zuri bit into his collarbone. His toes curled. "Yes...please..." He panted. Fen could never do this, for fear of infecting Harry.

The sun shone on them, coming from the window. They undulated together, the bedsheets about their hips. Harry slid his hands into Zuri's hair, tugging at his braids and dreadlocks as they kissed. Zuri bit his lip, and Harry let out a groan, arching up against him. Zuri let go, kissing down Harry's chest.

Harry's hands fisted Zuri's hair as the man laid a path of kisses and bites down his chest, to his groin. "Zuri...fuck!" He cried as the man started to suck him off. He also felt the man begin to prepare him slowly. Harry groaned and panted, trying his damnedest to keep his control. Zuri was soon sliding his fingers in and out of Harry, making Harry gasp, arching up.

"Zuri, please! Inside me!" He cried.

The man's mouth left his cock, and he nipped at Harry's hip, leaving a mark. He sat up, stroking his cock, looking at the man laid out before him.

Harry froze, adjusting to the feel of the man inside him. He hear Zuri whisper things, in his own language. Harry couldn't understand what he was saying, but he did keep repeating one word.

"amarä."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, just as the man slid further inside him. They kissed languidly, and Zuri smiled.

"Beautiful." They kissed again. "So...very beautiful."

x-x-x

A very happy Harry found himself sitting to tea with Dumbledore in a private room later on that day. Hedwig had arrived with Harry's gifts after his and Zuri's last round of lovemaking (for that is what it felt like). Zuri was happy to meet his owl- he called her amarä too, just like her owner.

Harry sat with Dumbledore, sipping his tea, watching on as the man told a story about a trip he'd taken to New Zealand as a young man. "And there I was, and I saw him. I'd heard about him from many people, but the stories could never quite compare. He took one look at me, and he decided then and there that he would teach me everything he knew. Gustav was a great man."

Albus sighed, looking distant. "Aye, when you're young and have got the whole world to explore, it seems as though anything is possible." His bright blue eyes went to Harry. "Don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry smiled over the edge of his teacup. "I suppose so, sir."

"Hmm." Dumbledore nodded, petting Fawkes idly. The Phoenix sat on his knee, crooning at his touch. "Gustav was a very good friend of mine. I say...we knew each other for...over thirty years before he was killed."

"Killed? Really?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Gellert." He sighed, frowning. "I saw it happen, actually. Gellert...wasn't kind enough to just use the killing curse and be done with it...no, he used other means. He left, not knowing I was there. Gustav...well, I suppose it is time to tell you, my boy." Dumbledore said softly.

"Just as there is a Dark Lord, there is a Light Lord. Now...not many realise this fact, but there is. It happens naturally. If the Light Lord or Dark Lord do not designate an Heir before they pass, Magic herself chooses a worthy recipient. Now, this could happen anywhere in the world, but those...worthy, tend to be drawn close by...near the end, so that the tradition could be carried on."

Harry held his breath, almost knowing what was coming.

"I am the Light Lord. Not many officially recognize me as such, but I am. With that power, I gain influence over other Light Wizards- they are drawn to me, and become Loyal to me and my causes. Many don't even know why, some are. It is...a very serious, and very sacred task. Millions of lives are at stake."

"...Wow." Harry could only murmur.

"My boy...I am getting old. I know...I haven't much more time. Sometimes, I wonder...if I had stayed on this earth just long enough for the old Dark Lord to be vanquished, and to teach my chosen Heir what I know. That is you, my boy."

Harry froze, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Me? But..."

"Please, Harry, do not refuse this opportunity. Out there, somewhere, is a new Dark Lord. He or she may be on the other side of the world, or perhaps even in our very own homeland- but there has to be someone to protect us from the Dark. You, who has so valiantly risen to the challenge when I could not, are the perfect choice."

"But...there are those out there who are so much more powerful than me..." Harry protested halfheartedly.

"Nonsense. You have flourished since Voldemort has passed. It seems as though a great weight has lifted from your shoulders. I truly do believe you are destined for Greatness- and your journey has only just begun."

Dumbledore reached over, taking Harry's hands into his own. Harry stared at their joined hands.

"Harry...I think...no, I _know_ I will pass on in just a few months. You must come to terms with this. The wizarding world needs a strong leader, someone who will be able to fill the void in my wake. Someone that they can rally behind when a new Dark Lord rises- and there will be one. I know it won't be easy...but it can be very fufilling."

"...It's too soon. Much too soon. I...I have so many things I want to do..." Harry heard himself say, lying through his teeth.

"And you can do them, my boy." Dumbledore said gently, eyes twinkling. "Travel the world, see the sights, marvel at its beauty. Make friends far and near. Honor your promises, and help those in need. You are strong Harry, I know you can handle it. I've seen you lead your fellow classmates- I've seen how many have already sworn their alleigance to you- you can see it in their eyes, even in the way they treat you. You've noticed. Haven't you?"

"...Yes." Harry whispered.

Yes...those who had sworn their loyalty to him swore for entirely different reasons.

"Do you accept your role, Harry, to become the new Light Lord upon my passing?"

"...Yes." Harry murmured.

"And do you swear to do all that you can to help those in need?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore sighed, and drew him into a great big hug. Harry buried his face in the man's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, my boy." The Headmaster murmured. "I can rest easier now."

The man pulled away, looking suddenly aged. Harry was alarmed to see this. Fawkes cooed, ruffling at the man's beard. He hopped to Harry's knee, headbutting his hand briefly, as if telling him not to worry.

"Are...you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." The man yawned a bit. "Don't worry. I won't be dying on you yet! There is still much to do!" The man winked, and stood. Fawkes hopped onto Dumbledore's shoulder. "Why don't we go see what all of the other youngsters are up to?"

Dumbledore left the ICW the very next day, to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry noticed almost straight away how differently people treated him now that Dumbledore wasn't there to back him up. Almost dismissive, really. It was annoying, but he could only assume they acted like that because of his age. Whatever.

x-x-x

The night before Harry was to leave for the UK, he and Zuri went out one last time. Instead of going back to the ICW after dinner for their rendevous, they went to a little hotel right on the coast, to get a good view of the ocean.

They made love until the sun rose, and Harry knew it would be quite some time until he ever got to see Zuri again. They both knew that their time together was coming to an end, and they were trying their best to make the most of it.

Harry took an international portkey back to Hogwarts later that very morning, saying his goodbyes to all of the others, especcially Ettie, who had been so very good to him. Jason, of course, offered to exchange letters, and maybe hang out the following summer at the ICW once Harry got out of school.

x-x-x

Harry arrived to the Headmaster's office with a smile, and set his trunk down tiredly. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk, looking at Harry expectantly. Minerva was with him, as was Professor Snape.

"I'm back, everyone!" He said with a grin. "You miss me?"

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "Dobby?" The elf appeared, and hugged Harry's knees ecstatically.

"Master Harry Potter is finally being home! I is so happy!"

Harry chuckled, prying the little guy off of him. "It's nice to see you too, Dobby."

"Dobby, could you please take Harry's things to his room please?"

"Right away, Headmaster sir!" Dobby exlclaimed, and the little elf popped away, Harry's things vanishing with him.

Harry looked around the office with a small smile, sighing in content. It was good to be back home.

"So...did you have fun on your trip, Harry?" Minerva asked, looking a bit strained for some reason.

"Yes. I did. I learned a lot."

"...That's...good."

Harry furrowed his brow, turning to them. "What's going on?"

Snape threw the newspaper he'd been holding onto Dumbledore's desk. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw a picture of himself. "There are more pictures inside. This is one of the tamer ones."

Harry picked up the paper, staring at it. He was with Zuri, in the little hotel room they'd rent out just last night. It looked as though someone had taken pictures of them from the window- the curtains obscured Zuri's face a bit, but Harry was all out there for everyone to see. Thankfully...certain parts were blurred over, but it was clear what they were doing.

Harry watched himself riding Zuri with abandon, head thrown back, his long hair bouncing with each thrust. It was clear that he was enjoying himself. In any other situation, he would have thought the photo beautiful.

"Shit." Harry whispered, his face reddening. He set the paper down, covering his face.

"The reporter claims to have followed you and this young man of yours. I..." The Headmaster cleared his throat. "I've already made some calls- it seems as though the photos and the story have been distributed internationally...I'm sorry."

Harry groaned, turning away from the three Professors, feeling terribly embarrassed. "Oh no, I need to write Zuri straight away!" Harry gasped.

"Feel free to borrow Fawkes, I'm sure he won't mind, will you?" The phoenix chirped happily.

Harry grabbed a quill and parchment, and hurriedly wrote a letter to Zuri.

_My Zuri,_

_I just received notice that there are pictures of us all over the papers. I don't know if you've seen them yet. I am so...so sorry. If you don't ever want to write me or see me ever again, I would completely understand._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Fawkes flashed away, letter in his talons. Harry sank to a chair, burying his face in his hands. Damn it! This was going to completely ruin his image! What was he going to do now?

"What am I going to do?" Harry repeated, aloud this time. "Zuri is going to hate me."

"...The Ethiopian Junior Ambassador?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling. "My Harry, you certainly chose well- he's Royalty."

"Argh! Dont remind me, that just makes it even worse." Harry cried, shaking his head.

"If I may?" Minerva spoke up hesitantly. Harry looked up, pushing his hair out of his face. "May I suggest going to the papers yourself before the papers can twist it out of proportion?"

Snape nodded. "That may be the best option, at this point-" He was interrupted by Fawkes flashing back in. He dropped a letter into Harry's outstretched hands.

_Amarä,_

_Do not fret. I do not hate you. We will figure this out, together. May I suggest that we tell the papers what happened, rather than make it some torrid one-night-stand that they're already alluding it could be?_

_Yours,_

_Zuri_

Harry sighed, folding the letter back. "Zuri agrees. We should go to the papers. Figure this out ourselves...may I be excused?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll have plenty to do." The Headmaster said, dismissing him. "Make sure you are in the Great Hall in time for dinner."

Harry left the Headmaster's office, and found himself being followed by Snape.

"What happened to the other man?" Snape asked, arching a brow as he moved to walk next to Harry.

Harry looked heavenward. "I'm still with him. He's aware of Zuri."

Snape looked a bit surpirsed at this. "Oh really?"

"Look, it's not like he hasn't fucked around when I'm not there. It's not a big deal." Harry said, his temper short.

They turned into the corridor leading to Gryffindor tower. Harry gave him a Look. "Are you following me?"

"...No. Have you thought about how you are going to present this to the press?"

"No. Not yet. Any suggestions?"

"...I'm assuming that this...whatever it was, between you two was not just a one-time thing?"

Harry nodded at this, coming to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"And you are planning on maintaining contact with each other? A long distance relationship?"

"...Well, we're going to try." Harry said.

Snape nodded at this, looking thoughtful. "You can make it work. Pin it as a whirlwind romance. To the papers, they think that you lost your virginity to him- tell them that you will strive to continue your relationship, despite the distance and the challenges- they will focus on that. Show that it's just like any other relationship, with it's rewards and challenges, rather than something scandalous."

"...You really think so?"

"...Yes. The witches will eat that up. And it will...put you in a better light than a one night stand would have."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Professor!" He went inside the tower, leaving Snape standing there, arms crossed over his chest. The man stared at the portrait door for a moment, and sighed. He fished his own copy of the newspaper from his pocket, unfolding it.

x-x-x

_An Open Letter To the Press_

_By Harry James Potter_

_I am sure all of you have been reading all the stories about myself this past week. I am writing now to set it straight. Mr. Zuri Asromiamun and I did not have a drunken one night stand, nor were we complete strangers, like some suggest. I shall be honest with all of you, because I really have nothing to hide. We met on my second day in Copenhagen, at the ICW Headquarters. We met early one morning, noticing each other from afar. Some of you romantics might describe it as love at first sight- since we have only known each other for little over a month, we can only honestly say that there is a healthy amount of attraction between us, and friendship._

_He taught me about his country, and spoke to me about his experiences working with the ICW. He is very knowledgeable about his role there, very intelligent, and a very hard worker. He is also a very good conversationalist, and we love to talk about politics and things. We also went shopping, had meals together, and even went to see an Opera. I had never gotten to see the Opera before, so I had fun._

_Some people are saying he's much too old for me, as he is 26. Honestly, I don't think that really matters much, considering how old we wizards can get! Of course, we didn't have a physical relationship until AFTER I was of age, so it was all legal._

_I am unafraid to admit that what Zuri and I had was very special. We still keep in touch, even if there is a great amount of distance between our countries. I know we will still remain close, no matter what happens. I had hoped that we could keep what happened between us as private, because I feel such intimate things shouldn't be blasted about in the papers. What we shared with each other was very special, expressing how we felt for one another._

_I should also point out that I am no longer a child. Especially as I've recently turned seventeen, and legally have changed my status as Lord Potter, ect, ect. Children grow up, make friends, go on dates, find lovers, and eventually have families of their own. I am no different. I am just like all of you. I have friends, I have gone on dates, and will have lovers too. Eventually, when I'm ready, I will have a family as well._

_Love should be celebrated. I do agree that people should be upfront about expressing themselves, that they shouldn't keep it a secret. After all, I was in the closet for years, fearing what others would think. But in the time that I've been out, I've come to realize that things have been so much better, that I feel more comfortable with myself. I imagine others who have come out and shared their secrets can empathize with me. I encourage everyone out there to tell those important people that you love them, tell them that you care._

_Sincerely,  
>Harry<em>

x-x-x

Harry sighed, finishing off another letter. He was sitting at his work-table, a stack of paperwork and missives to send out on one side, and fanmail on the other. It seemed like all he'd ever done since getting back from his trip was write! And it wasn't the fun sort of writing either. While he did manage to write Hermione and Fen about what had happened, he was ignoring everyone else's letters. He got quite a bit of fanmail from girls and gay men commenting on how beautiful he was- very flattering, and very embarrassing.

In the week the followed, he received his Hogwarts letter from a twinkling Professor Dumbledore, and with it, came the Head Boy badge. Harry had protested, saying that he hadn't been a prefect. Dumbledore's rebuttal was that James had been Head Boy, and he hadn't been a prefect either. It had been done before- all of the staff members agreed that Harry would be the best choice for Head Boy. Naturally, Harry asked who was Head Girl, and naturally, Dumbledore replied that Hermione was.

As Head Boy and Head Girl, they would each get their own private quarters. Harry was very happy for this, not really wanting to explain disappearances to his dormmates again- especcially this year, as seventh years were allowed to leave campus on the weekends. He got to move into his private quarters early, since he was already at the school. It was on the ground floor, not too far away from the staircases. It was nice- not as nice as his rooms at the ICW were, but still very nice.

On one side of the room, he arranged so that his full sized bed was against the wall in the furthest corner of the room, with his dresser, nightstand, and dressing table. It was partitioned off by a sheer white curtain that he'd conjured, separating the rest of the room.

The front half of the room included the door to the loo, as well as the worktable and loveseat that sat in front of the fireplace. After getting the badge from Dumbledore, the man had said it was up to him to make first years feel welcome, and to assist others in their problems. He would need to talk to them one-on-one about things sometimes. Harry thought it best if his room was arranged in such a way, to keep things a bit separated.

He had a window by his bed, which Hedwig promptly claimed as her own. Naturally, he warded his room as much as possible before actually unpacking things. The room was in fairly neutral colors (browns and greens), but Harry guessed it was because the rooms would be used by students from all four houses. With a few color charms, the bedclothes were white- the quilt transfigured into white and cream- the curtains around the bed had been charmed to match. It contrasted very well to the dark wood of the furniture.

The ugly loveseat had been transfigured into a supple black leather that you could sink into and get comfy- and it even smelled real! Harry also put up some things he'd gotten in Copenhagen- a few souvenirs. He hoped to get a floor rug too, because if he was going to have more than one or two people in this room, they'd need to sit on the floor. Or perhaps cushions. Both, most likely. He often sat on the rug in the mornings to do his yoga.

Harry hoped to get away from Hogwarts for a bit to check up on things. He had briefly left the school the previous week to go to Gringott's to 'formally' register himself as Lord Potter- Black- Selwyn. People didn't notice the Black/Selwyn thing yet. Those papers had been 'stuck' in registry paperwork that the Goblins had hidden for a good price. If people asked where the paperwork was, they'd find it easily, but not if they didn't know about the titles in the first place. Harry didn't want to come forward about his other Seats until the time was right. He wasn't lying...just withholding information.

Fuck...that sounded like a Dumbledore thing to do.

Harry needed to get out of this place. He was already going stir-crazy within the stone walls, under the watchful gaze of the Headmaster who always wanted to have tea with him.

Harry opened another letter, smiling as he read it. All of the properties in Knockturne were completely finished, and the first three were already filled with tenants, and the last two were slowly being filled. Fantastic. Perhaps he should go visit?

With a flick of his wrist, he was standing from his seat, and summoning his cloak to himself.

x-x-x

Harry stood in front of a bakery, munching on his sweets, looking at the street around him. Knockturne had certainly transformed since it had been here last. Not only did his buildings brighten up the place, others were changing too. Plenty of people seemed to be at work, painting and refinishing old buildings, replacing grimy windows... there were Dark artifacts still sold openly, but people just seemed to be...happier.

"Like it?" A young woman asked, holding a clipboard. Harry turned, furrowing his brow. For a second there, he'd forgotten that he'd placed himself under a glamour. No autographing signing today!

"Yes, it all looks very nice. Very different from the last time I was here."

The young woman nodded. "Yes, well, after the war ended, many properties changed hands. With the new owners, came new policies. I think everyone was a bit tired of being afraid all the time, don't you?"

Harry blinked. "I suppose."

She waved it off. "I'm Angelica Redgrave." She said, shaking his hand. "I'm doing a poll. As you can see, Knockturne is going through a burst of rejuvination, of exploration! Many of us feel as though we're on the verge of something great, something brand new! Tell me, what brought you to Knockturne today?"

Harry motioned to the buildings. "I heard that some things were changing around here. Decided I wanted to take a look."

Redgrave nodded, writing down what he said. "What do you think of the shops? Do you think that they accurately reflect some of the changes that are happening around here?"

Harry glanced around at the storefronts. Yes, there were still apothecaries and second-hand shops, but they looked...better. Cleaner. More welcoming.

"I like them. I think they're more welcoming."

The woman grinned, writing his answer.

"And the last question, would you like to sign this proposal for a change in Knockturne Alley's name? We have several popular options..."

"Did the Ministry approve this?" Harry asked, the woman frowned a bit at this, and sighed roughly.

"No. Not yet. Scrimengour...after he won the Minister's Spot, all he's done is arrest people. Mostly from here. We need to tell people that Knockturne isn't a dangerous place anymore, that it's changing!" She said, sounding very enthused. "The more names we have here, the better. What do you say?"

Harry blinked and took the quill from her, and the clipboard. He glanced over the lists, and found himself blushing.

"These...are the proposed names?"

She nodded quickly. "Now, the most popular options are 'Nightshade Alley', 'Vibrant Alley', and 'Potter Alley'." She laughed a little at the last name. "After our Savior, of course. I believe that's the most popular option. Do you think Mr. Potter would come visit us if we changed it to that?"

Harry found himself smiling as he wrote down his name, and wrote down 'Vibrant Alley'. He handed it over, and watched her expression carefully.

"Thank you Mr..." She gasped, eyes widening. Harry winked at her, raising a finger to his lips. He started to walk away before she could call after him, steps quickening. He could hear her pulling people aside, exclaiming about actually meeting THE Harry Potter! Of course, they didn't believe her. After all, Harry Potter would never step foot into Knockturne!

He found himself grinning as he headed into Diagon, intent on talking to certain red headed twins. He hung around, still under his glamour, waiting for a lull. He'd noticed that they had hired an assistant- Verity. She was rather pretty, and a hard worker- she always seemed to have a smile on her face, and pranked the kids back if they tried to get her. No wonder they hired her. Harry watched the young woman at the counter for a bit, jumping as someone poked at his shoulder- hard.

He turned, seeing Fred standing there. "Hey, no oogling our assistant. Unless you're buying merchandise."

Harry laughed at this, lowering his glamour. Fred grinned, taking him by the arm.

"Damn Harry, I can't believe you're here. Aren't you worried you're going to get mobbed?"

"That's what the glamour was for. Hey, you seen Knockturne?"

"Of course, Mate. Verity just got a place there." Fred said, leading Harry to the Back Room. Harry blushed at the merchandise there- at least this part of the shop was pretty empty.

"So...you and Verity?"

Fred waggled his brows. "Me...Verity...and George. Got a problem with it? We decided to take you up on that bit of a advice you gave in that letter of yours to the press."

Harry's brows raised at this. "Wow...the three of you? Does your Mother know? Does Verity?" He asked with a laughing, knowing the twins had a penchant for switching their identities all the time.

"Of course Ver. knows, she's the one getting fucked by both of us, eh?" Fred laughed, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Must say she got might jealous of the buggering you got by that Zuri fellow and wanted to see what it was like."

Harry covered his face, mortified. "Oh my God."

"Oh, come on, it's not a big deal. Now...Mum, on the other hand, would completely flip her lid. So...no, we haven't told her yet."

Harry sighed, uncovering his face. "So...you guys happy, like that?"

"...Yeah." Fred said, smiling a bit. "George and I always did share well. Did we ever tell about the time we both dated Angelina, and she had no idea?"

"...No."

"Well, she didn't. But when she found out, boy she was pissed. Thankfully, she was a good enough friend not to spread it around. Anyways...it's not like we haven't done it before. 'Cept, this time, we're just sharing Verity and she certainly knows it." Fred said with a leering grin. He then motioned to the merchandise on the shelves.

"Since your little letter in the papers, people have been buying up this stuff like crazy- I guess they're all finally realizing that the wizarding world is just a bit old fashioned. They're all fucking like bunnies now."

"...I hope they're being safe about it, at least." Harry murmured, staring at a stack of magazines.

"Of course! We have a full supply of contraceptive potions and the like, and carry pamphlets with the necessarily spells too. We...ah...did qet some requests for...ah...gay stuff, but we obviously don't know anything about that. Want to help us out?"

Harry blinked. "Well...sure. I mean, anything I do won't be connected through me, right?"

"Of course. You could just give us info, or hey, you could write another book, but maybe under a penname? We've got lots of dirty books here, but they all really suck. Maybe you could do better?"

Harry laughed at this. "I'll think about it. So...Verity's living in Knockturne? How's she liking it?"

"...She likes it a lot, actually. She graduated Hogwarts the year before us...she's a muggleborn. She'd been trying to find a place for ages in the wizarding world that was cheap and safe enough for her to live in, but couldn't find anything until a few months back when those places in Knockturne opened up."

"...I'm glad she likes it." Harry said with a small smile.

Fred cocked his head. "...You had something to do with that change...didn't you?"

Harry blinked innocently. "Who? Me?"

"...Damn, I owe George a galleon. I should have known better!"

"Owe me a galleon about what?" George asked, coming into the back room. "Harry! Hey!"

"Hey George."

Fred sighed. "Harry had something to do with Knockturne changing." George laughed at this. Fred shook his head. "Alright, my turn on the floor, then?"

"Yep. Those little monsters are making us filthy rich! Get at 'um Forge!"

"Right-o, Gred!"

Harry looked smugly at George. "I hear congratulations are in order. Verity's pretty."

George didn't bat an eye. "That Zuri bloke wasn't bad looking either."

x-x-x

Harry was having lunch with Hermione and Nott after the three of them got their school supplies together. The pamphlet that they had written together was seen in quite a few muggleborn students hands as they walked around Diagon Alley with their parents. The pamphlet was a shortened version of the book that would be coming out in time for Yule.

Hermione was very happy to see all the kids with the pamphlets. "I'm so happy that McGonagall agreed with our idea!" She squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"Well, of course she would- she knows you're brilliant." Harry quipped with a grin. "So...how does it feel to be Head Girl?"

Hermione glanced down at the Badge pinned on her shirt collar. "...Amazing. Scary. I'm so nervous? What if I'm awful? What if no one listens to me? What if-"

Theo reached over, taking Hermione's hand. "Hermioine...you'll do great. Don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled at this, kissing his cheek. "You're the best boyfriend."

Harry pretended to gag, and spoke up. "So, how was meeting the families this summer?"

Hermione and Theo exchanged a look, and Hermione spoke first. "Well, Mum and Dad were very impressed with Theo. Of course, Dad made a speech and all that, but...they got to know him a bit, and all was well."

Theo spoke up reluctantly. "Her Dad is a bit scary. Threatened to feed me my own Bollocks if I ever hurt her."

"...Ow." Harry winced.

"Yeah. He even showed me his...ah, scalpel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "He was just trying to scare you."

Theo sighed. "My Mum and Grandmother refused to meet Hermione. So...it didn't go that well at all."

"I'm sorry."

"...It's okay. It's not like I can be disinherited. Father's in prison, Uncle can't have kids, and there are no other heirs. They don't have any other options at this point." The boy said logically.

"...I guess that's good?"

Theo smirked. "Of course it is. So...saw you in the papers."

Hermione elbowed Theo, giving him a pointed look.

Harry laughed a little. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you saw more than you wanted to see."

"...Are you and Zuri still writing?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. We've both been a bit busy since coming back to our home countries, but we've managed to write a letter or two. I'll be meeting up with Fen next week." He added.

"...Is it going to be okay?" Hermione looked a bit worried at this.

"Yeah. We talked it out. It's cool."

"Fen? Who's Fen?" Theo asked, blinking.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look, and Hermione spoke up. "Um...Harry's other lover?"

Theo's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? When did this happen?"

"Last term." Harry said. He cleared his throat, not wanting to get into it. "So...I've been talking to the twins, and they gave me an idea for a book that could be...fun to write."

Hermione gave him a cautious look. "What sort of book? It's not a prank book, is it?"

Harry shook his head, leaning forward. "A sex book."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "A what!"

Harry silently thanked God that they were under silencing spells.

"A sex book...are you serious?" Theo asked. The couple that sat across from him leant forward as well. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Something like a manual. Safe practices, as well as some fun positions and what not. I did a bit of research, and the only stuff I could really find was clinical sex-ed things, or really, really, out of date romance novels, at least here in the wizarding world. They told me that they're having quite a few coming in to look for that sort of thing in their Back Room. They have short pamphlets and stuff for safety things, but...not much else besides those horrible novels. What do you think?"

"...We would be doing this under a penname, right?"

"Of course." Hary said, rolling his eyes.

"...Let me think about it. We'll do some research. I know there are plenty of books like that in the muggle world. But I'm not giving you a yes or no yet." She added quickly.

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm already making an outline for a gay male book. Important stuff, you know? A lot of people aren't aware that wizards can get pregnant if they're with someone powerful enough...that could cause all sorts of issues."

Hermione's eyes widened at this. "...Wow."

"So...I figure I can add some input into the general book, in addition to putting out the gay male book. Ah...I guess your Uncle's press wouldn't go for this, would they?"

Theo shook his head. "No, certainly not."

Harry nodded to himself. "Well, the twins print their pamphlets through the Lovegood's press for a small fee, but I don't think we'll be able to do that."

"I'll ask around." Theo said. "I know a fair few publishers that are hurting for business right now."

Harry changed the subject. "What do you guys think about Scrimengour winning the election?"

Hermione's face darkened, as did Theo's. Theo spoke up. "He's been arresting quite a few of the Dark. They're not making any trouble, like you asked, but this is going to be a problem soon. These arrests haven't even been in the papers, and from what I hear, some of them don't even have trials."

Harry scowled. "Everyone deserves a trial. Alright, I'll look into it."

Hermoine spoke up. "I've been doing some research into the Ministry legislature, and the only way someone can get sent to Azkaban without a trial is if there is undeniable proof that they did something illegal. But...there has to be a reason why he's keeping all of this a secret, right?"

"...Yeah." Harry murmured thoughtfully.

x-x-x

"Fen!" Harry cried, throwing himself into the man's arms. Fen held him tight, pressing a kiss against his temple. They held each other like that for a long moment. They stood in the shrieking shack, their usual meet up spot.

"I missed you." Harry murmured against his shoulder, inhaling the man's scent deeply.

"Missed you too, rabbit. Those pictures of yours in the papers certainly drove me wild." Fen said, running a hand through his hair.

Harry blushed at this. "Merlin, don't you start too- I've gotten so many letters about those pictures..."

"Hey, I'm just saying you looked hot. When you wrote me about this Zuri fellow, I thought he'd be more...ugly or something. Once I saw the pictures I could see what you saw in him...or you, rather."

Harry tilted is face up at Fen, sticking his tongue out playfully. Fen growled in the back of his throat, kissing Harry thoroughly.

As Fen pulled away, leaving Harry a bit dazed, the man spoke. "Come on, rabbit. We'll be back in time for dinner if we get going now."

Harry grinned, grabbing the bag he'd dropped, hooking it over his shoulder. He attached himself to Fen's arm, and they popped away.

x-x-x

They arrived at a riverbank with a quiet pop, not too far away from the Pack's camp. Harry was looking forward to seeing everyone again. He'd met the Pack briefly before, but Fen had always occupied his time so much that he hadn't spent time with them yet. This week, however, would be different. He would be spending the whole week at the camp, and he couldn't be more excited.

"You'll be sleeping with me, of course, but we'll have to tone it down a bit since we won't be too far away from the others." Fen said gruffly. Harry nodded, following the man towards the camp. Even from the riverbank, he could see the fire and the small tents.

"Will we be staying in a cave again?" Harry asked, glancing around. He didn't see any mountains.

"No. By the fire with the cubs." Fen said, and paused in his walking. "We lost some at the last full moon. Everyone's a bit...out of sorts right now."

Harry gasped. "You lost...how? What happened?"

Fen growled. "Scrimengour. During the full moon, some of our women took some of the cubs off to play, while the rest of us adults messed around- some of us were getting a bit too violent for the cubs to be around us. Unfortunately, Scrimengour's men were looking for us. They slaughtered the cubs and the adults that had been with them while they slept off the next morning. We managed to get away before they came looking for us too."

Harry hugged him tightly. He could tell Fen was affected by the attack, but was trying to keep a stiff upper lip. "I'm so sorry, Fen."

"Well...now that you're here, we can talk about how this is going to be sorted out. Scrimengour has been hunting us down, Rabbit. We can't just let him get away with this."

"You're right." Harry quickly followed Fen to the camp, lost in thought. He smiled to the others as they arrived. The few cubs that were there quickly approached Harry, stars in their eyes.

"Harry! You're back!"

"Of course I am." Harry hugged a few. "I'll be here for the whole week too." He said with a grin. "And I've brought lots of goodies for everyone in this bag of mine."

That evening, after dinner, Harry and Fen went out for a 'walk' for a little while. As soon as they were far enough away from the camp, Fen pounced on Harry, pinning him up against a tree.

Harry groaned into the man's fierce kiss, clinging to him just as tightly. He'd missed this. He'd desperately missed Fen- he hadn't known until that moment how he'd missed the man's strenghth, his power, his magic, his hold over him. Fen tugged at his tattered pants, cock hard and aching.

Fen was tugging on Harry's trousers, while Harry kissed his lover with abandon. "Missed you." He breathed. He'd said it before, but saying it as the man was holding him so tight, undressing him, made it all the more real. "Want you."

Fen growled in the back of his throat, picking up Harry. Harry kicked off his trousers to the ground, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. Fen's cock was sheathed inside him with one brutal thrust, and Harry cried out in pain, and in pleasure. The man thrust in and out of his arse wildly, pinning Harry against the tree. Harry's shirt was ripped open, revealing his chest. Fen kissed and licked at Harry's neck and ear, panting with abandon.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good, rabbit."

Harry groaned, clutching the man around his shoulders. "I'm close...Fen...fuck, I didn't cast the spell!" He cried, but their hips didn't stop- if anything, Fen's thrusts quickened. "Fen...don't cum inside...I'm not safe..." Harry panted.

Fen pulled Harry away from the tree, still sheathed inside the boy. He lowered Harry to the ground, getting on top of him.

"Hurry up." Fen growled. "Or you'll find yourself knocked up, cub. Can't...control myself much longer."

Harry's shaking hand searched for his wand inside the trousers he'd dropped- Fen's cock inside him felt so good, and it was sooo tempting to just say 'fuck it'. Harry found his wand, and breathlessly cast the spell, making his abdomen glow.

Just as soon as it was cast, Fen started fucking him with abandon, making Harry cry out again. Fen lifted his legs, pushing them up. Harry's hair was becoming entangled with leaves and sticks from the floor of the earth, his shirt and robes becoming dirty and muddy. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" Harry howled.

Fen's breathing was labored, head bowed. They stared into each other's eyes, and Fen smiled, reaching to rest his hand on Harry's abdomen. Harry felt his cock harden even more, seeing the look in the man's eyes, knowing what his lover was thinking.

"That had been close, rabbit...you really want to be knocked up that badly?" Fen asked teasingly, leaning down to kiss him.

Harry's lips left his lovers briefly, and he panted one word. "Yes..." He whispered. Fen growled again, and thrust into him- hard.

"Such a good little bitch...all mine..." Fen grabbed his neck, holding it tight. Harry gasped, his breathing cut off. Fuck, the man's hands felt good around his throat. His breathing shortened, and he knew he was going to cum soon. They had played these games before- the choking- they never got old. Pretending to get knocked up...always seemed so naughty.

"Yours." Harry rasped. "Make me your bitch, Fen." Harry whispered. "Knock me up. Give me cubs."

Fen's eyes darkened, and his kissed Harry hard, their teeth clacking with the force, his tongue practically fucking Harry's mouth. Harry felt the man's thrusts deepen, and they came, holding onto each other tightly. Harry could feel the man cumming inside him, and he could hear Fen grunt, his thrusts becoming shallow.

"...oh...Fen...it feels so good." Harry groaned, wriggling, feeling the man withdraw, his cum dribbling out of his hole. Fen rolled off of him, sweaty and panting. Harry laid there, staring up at the trees above them, hand coming down to rest on his stomach.

Fen glanced his way, looking amused. "You really would be knocked up if you hadn't cast that spell..."

"Shh...let me pretend for a little while longer." Harry said with a sated smile, wriggling against the leaves and dirt. Harry groaned as he rolled into Fen's side, curling on top of him. "God, that was fucking good."

Fen chuckled, reaching down to run a hand over Harry's hip. The marks there were still bleeding a bit. He brought up his hand, licking his fingers, tasting the other boy's blood. Harry watched him do this with hooded eyes. Normally, with any other person, he would have been squicked out, but with Fen it was different.

"One day, you're going to make a good wife for somebody."

Harry glared at Fen playfully, swatting his arm. "Not you?"

"Oh...you'll certainly be my Bitch. Wife...not so sure about that. Can't get married legally. But...you can still have my cubs." Fen gave him a fond look. "One day...when you're ready."

Harry sighed happily, kissing his lover. "One day."

They laid there in silence for a while, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking, listening to the trees and the birds around them.

"We're going to have to move camp again. We can't get caught." Fen said quietly, breaking the silence a little while later. "I'm not giving up my pack for that asshole."

"I'll talk to him. I've heard a few things about what he's been doing lately. None of it's in the papers- I've even got Hermione looking up legislation. What he did can't be legal."

"The hell it isn't. Those cubs were underage, and never did anything to nobody. Legally, they were only supposed to be registered with the Ministry and taken to custody at St. Mungo's- but I'm not about to do that."

"I know. Living in a hospital is no life for a cub."

Fen sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I've got property...but I can't get in. It was all warded after my Mother died."

Harry blinked, sitting up as well. He started to put his shirt back together, the cuts on his hip healing. "Property? You own it? I thought werewolves couldn't inherit such property."

"Well, there wasn't anybody else to take it." Fen muttered. "And it's just sitting there. While I don't have the deed according to the Ministry, that doesn't keep the Goblins from recognizing it. The thing is, I can't get in the property, and I can't get to Gringott's without being recognized...do you think you could help?"

Harry raised a brow. "How?"

"...I'd sign the Estate over to you. Legally, it's allowed. That way you'll have access to the property and the vaults. I...the pack would appreciate having a place to stay when we're recooperating. We can't afford to lose any more, rabbit."

Harry sighed. "Alright. I'll do it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I've gone through every other option. I don't want to leave the country again, and...well, I figure if we have a place to stay during the winter, it might help. If we hid under, say, the Fidelis, we wouldn't ever be found."

"Okay. We'll work out a plan- it might be a bit tricky, and we'll have to pay off the goblins to hide the ministry paperwork under a mountain of other crap, but I think we can manage it."

Fen grinned. "Good rabbit." The man ruffled Harry's hair, making him stick out his tongue. "I knew you were good for something else besides fucking."

Harry laughed at this.

x-x-x

Harry was exhausted after returning from his time with the pack. He'd spent a lot of time talking to the others and trading stories with them. Fen had taken him to where the others had been killed, and Harry collected what evidence he could get. If he was going to accuse Scrimengour of something, might as well have proof of it.

Harry contacted his Estate manager so that they could quietly get Fen's Estate sorted out. Before they knew it, the pack was moving into the old abandoned house, and Harry was erecting new wards. There was plenty of land for them to run on. While the house itself was a bit cramped, it was safe- and that was what was needed. Harry kept the gold- Fen refused to take it, said he didn't need it. Harry knew better, though, and quietly ordered some supplies for the pack, and arranged for it to be sent a little bit at a time after he left.

Harry had seen a new side to Fen that week. He'd been quiet, more doting to the youngest members of the pack. It was almost domestic, really. Harry could really imagine how the man would be with his own kids.

He and Fen had a few private moments together, quick and hurried, and not as private as they would have liked. But Harry could see that the man was treating him differently now.

Harry's lips were still warmed from Fen's needy kisses- their last rendevous in the Shrieking shack still had Harry needy and wanting, and he desperately needed a shower. He snuck into the school using a side-passage, and managed to get cleaned up in his room.

The staff members had been aware of his absence for the last week- he had told them that he had been staying with Hermione and her parents. More lies. As Harry took his shower, he wondered how much longer he would lie about his and Fen's relationship. People wouldn't understand.

Harry decided to have a talk with Scrimengour, however, before he got caught up with goings on at Hogwarts. There was only a few days left until term began. He took his shower and dressed to impress. He wore a cream colored shirt with grey blue trousers and a matching robe, braiding his long hair back.

He apparated to the Ministry, arriving in short order to the Atrium. People parted as he passed the crowds. He smiled and shook hands with those who dared approach him. People whispered in his wake, wondering why THE Harry Potter had graced their precense.

Harry headed to the Minister's office, raising a brow as he approached the Minister's secretary. The young woman looked rather busy with paperwork. He cleared his throat. "Ahem."

The young woman looked up, eyes widening as she saw him. "Mr. Potter!" She gasped.

"Hello. I'd like to meet with the Minister, please. Is he in?"

"Well...yes, but he's in a very important meeting right now..." The woman stammered, looking to the door to her right. Harry followed her gaze, and stepped towards the door.

"I only wanted to talk to him for a moment. I'm sure I won't be a bother-" Harry said sweetly. He opened the door, with the Secretary on his heels.

"Minister, Mr. Potter is here to see you..." She trailed off as the two of them stopped short in the doorway.

Scrimengour and several other men seemed to be straightening out their clothes while a woman was huddled on the couch, her clothes in a dissaray. Harry raised a brow at this.

Scrimengour cleared his throat, looking strained. "Mr. Potter! I didn't know you would be coming by today!"

"Spur of the moment decision." Harry said quietly, eyes falling to the woman. She was grabbing her cloak now, keeping her face hidden by her long blonde hair.

"Yes...well...ah, Jenny, you can go now."

The secretary left hurriedly, closing the door behind her.

The Minister approached Harry, motioning to the three other men with him. "This is Mr. Hart, Mr. Waite, and Mr. Mallory."

Harry smiled at them, but did not offer his hands. He noticed that they wore similar uniforms to Aurors, but there was a different crest on their chests. Scrimengour saw him looking. "Ah, these men are a special division of the Auror forces. Now, I suppose the Headmaster told you that I wanted to see you?"

Harry blinked. "...Ah, no, actually. But...the Headmaster has enough going on at the moment, I'm sure he really shouldn't be playing secretary to me." He looked to the men, wondering if they were the ones who had slaughtered those children. They moved back to their spots by the doors and windows- guards, he supposed.

He looked to the woman who was now pulling up her hood on her cloak.

"And who is this?"

The woman stood, and Harry recognized her as her face was bared. Lady Malfoy. She looked...very troubled. And very much ashamed. What was going on here?

"Mr. Potter, this is Lady Malfoy. We...were having a discussion. Lady Malfoy, I will contact you shortly." The Minister said, dismissing her.

Harry frowned, watching her lower her gaze to him, bowing her head slightly to him. He could feel her magic- it was rich, dark, extremely powerful. What was she doing here? What had those men been doing to her?

"It is nice to meet you, Lady Malfoy. I wish we could have met properly, under better circumstances." Harry said, and took her hand, bringing it up briefly to his mouth. She was scared. Frightened. He let out a pulse of his own magic, as if to calm her. She sighed, a small smile flitting about her lips.

"Perhaps for tea, Lord Potter." The woman said quietly. "I must be going. Have a good afternoon, Minister." She said, and left the room, skirts billowing behind her.

Harry turned to the Minister, watching the man's expression. It was completely blank, but he could practically feel his nervousness. Strangely, the darkness was still within the room, but it was much weaker now that Lady Malfoy had left...Harry's eyes narrowed as he realised something. Something he hadn't expected at all.

Scrimengour was a Dark Magic user.

Oh, he wasn't Dark, exactly- but Harry could tell that the man had practiced Dark magic intermittenly for some time now. Talk about a hypocrite.

Scrimengour moved to sit behind his large desk, bringing out a fancy box. "Cigar?"

Harry blinked. "No. Thank you for the offer." He sat down, watching the man light up a Cigar, and settle into his chair.

Scrimengour was certainly like a lion, with his wild mane of hair and heavy brows- he even moved like one. Graceful, powerfully built. If Harry didn't hate him so much, he would have thought the man attractive. Still, his magic was weak and brittle, and Harry got the feeling it wasn't quite in control. This man lost his temper easily, he read. He would need to be careful.

"So, I wanted to speak to you about a possible cooperation between the two of us- you, the Boy Who Lived, and the Ministry. Your name goes pretty far around here, even internationally. I feel as though we could really make a difference if we worked together."

"Hmm."

"Even if you wouldn't lend me your support during the election, I still respected your neutrality. Now that I'm Minister, I have the power to change legislation and such. From what I understand, you are eligible to take your Wizengamot seat once you have graduated Hogwarts, correct?"

"Seats." Harry corrected. "I have three." Although he controlled many more through the Dark.

"...Oh." Scrimengour blinked. "I thought there was only the one?"

"I inherited the Black Estate with my Godfather's death. I inherited the Selwyn Estate through Right-of-Conquest."

"...I see." Scrimengour puffed his cigar, looking a bit nervous now.

"Of course, until Draco Malfoy becomes Heir, I indirectly control the Malfoy Estate as well. Not that I've done much influencing with them, yet. I figured Narcissa would be smart enough to make her own decisions." Harry's eyes glinted, watching the man pale. "But that is not why I am here."

"...I suppose you want to talk about our Auror Department? I've spoken with Auror Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody, and they all agreed that you would be prime Auror Material, should you wish to enter training after finishing up at Hogwarts."

"...I will have to thank them for that. Actually, I have decided to not become an Auror. You see, I lost my taste for fighting after Voldemort died...I've lost far too many people in my life, and I really don't care to lose any more." Harry said, leaning back in his seat.

"...Well, I am sure you would be welcome in any of the Ministry's departments, provided you make the grades and such-"

"Actually, I don't want to be affiliated with the Ministry in any way, with the way it's been working these past few years."

Scrimengour straightened in his seat, frowning. "I know Fudge wasn't the best Minister, but-"

"I'm not just talking about Fudge. What he did compares to child's play to what you are currently doing. Are you intending to start another war?" Harry asked, his voice becoming deadly.

"Another war? What are you talking about-"

"You and your men are specifically targeting werewolves and slaughtering them just after the full moon, when they are at their weakest. From what I understand, the children didn't even have time to wake up. Nine children and three women were killed. Not only were the women murdered, but they were raped as well. What's more, you didn't even bother to hide the bodies, you just left them for the rest of their pack to find."

Scrimengour's jaw dropped. "That's classified information, how-"

Harry stood, leaning forward on the man's desk. "So you admit to it, then?" Harry asked, furious.

"No! You have no proof!"

"Wrong. I do have proof. What I want to know is why you intend to piss off so many people? People are getting thrown into Azkaban without even getting trials, and I know _that_ is definitely illegal-"

"They were Dark witches and wizards- we had proof that they had Dark artifacts on their person, or had recently cast Dark magic. And those children had been werewolves, they needed to be put down-"

"WRONG." Harry growled. Scrimengour's wine bottles and glasses rattled on a nearby shelf. The man shrank back into his seat. There was a fire in Harry's eyes that not many people saw.

"Legally, children who have been infected with lycanthropy are to be taken to St. Mungo's for observation, and then registered. Not killed. They are not monsters- they are _children_! All of them had been muggles, so they didn't even have magic to defend themselves!"

"They were Greyback's pack, Potter, even you have to know how dangerous that man is-"

"Yes, I am aware. He was Remus Lupin's sire."

At the name, Scrimengour paled a bit, reminded of how close Harry had been to the man.

"Greyback purposefully attacks children, turning them! His pack has grown exponentially in the past twenty years-"

"Tell me,_ Minister_, when was the last time there was a werewolf attack on a person?" Harry asked, smirking.

Scrimengour looked flummoxed at the question. Harry answered it for him. "There has not been one werewolf attack on a person in over a year, almost since Voldemort's death. Not here, not even abroad. Explain that-"

Scrimengour stood, glaring at Harry. "What is the point of this little speech, Mr. Potter? Is it to piss me off and prove how much of a brat you are? I can make your life very hard for you, you know."

Harry laughed at this. "I sincerely doubt it! I can make _your_ life very hard for you, Minister. Should I tell everyone what exactly you've been doing? I'm sure if I did a bit more digging I could find all sorts of skeletons in your closet." Harry paused, giving the man a chilling grin. "Including the little fact that you practice Dark magic yourself!"

Scrimengour's eyes widened. "...I've never...I'm not Dark!"

"I didn't say that. There is a big difference between being Dark and practicing Dark magic. I can practically smell it on you." Harry sneered, his voice low. "You're such a fucking hypocrite! Now get your fucking act together! If you're going to be Minister of Magic, you better get your shit straight! The UK was already a laughing stock with Fudge around, don't make it any worse! If you arrest people, give them a trial! Stop killing defenseless children! If you don't, I'll go to the press with your dirty little secret." Harry hissed, and started to walk out.

"You can't do that..." The man said uncertainly.

"Watch me." Harry murmured, and opened the door. And then loudly, he said. "And if I ever hear that you or your men rape another woman again, I'll personally report you to Moody. I hear he likes to use some pretty nasty curses on rapists." And he slammed the door.

Harry looked to the young secretary who sat nearby, gaping at him. Harry gave her a slight bow of his head, and headed out to the elevators, whistling.

x-x-x

The following day, Harry was in Malfoy Manor, on invitation for tea. Lady Malfoy had written him not long after he'd gotten back from the Ministry. The letter had been rather formal and distant, but he was sure that the woman desperately wanted to meet him. And he certainly wanted to know what had been going on with her.

The reception room was rather fancy and grand looking- as expected, for the Malfoy family. Lady Malfoy stood there, looking resplindent in dusky rose colored robes, her hair pinned up elaborately.

"Lord Potter-Black-Selwyn." She greeted formally, giving a slight cursty and a bow of her head.

Harry's smile widened at her greeting. She had done her research- most people weren't aware of the other titles yet, so she must have looked in all the right places.

"Lady Malfoy." Harry greeted, bowing respectfully to her. "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

The woman gave him an approving look. "Shall we have tea in the garden? The weather is rather good today."

Harry nodded, and the woman led him through the house. Harry saw all of the portraits watching him carefully. The entire house had rich tapestries, marble floors, elborate paintings- it was so ostentacious, it was as nearly as bad as the ICW HQ. They made their way to the gardens, and Harry smiled at the picturesque view. Beautiful flowers, all in bloom, surrounded the patio. There sat tea on a table set for two, undoubtedly prepared by the Malfoy elves. A shade shielded them from the bright sun shining above them, but still allowed them to look around at the garden around them. Was...that a white albino peacock off in the distance?

Harry held out his chair for Lady Malfoy, allowing her to sit first. He sat across from her, and smiled as he looked at the tea set out for the two of them.

"Thank you for coming here today, Lord Potter-Black-Selwyn. There are quite a few things we need to discuss." The woman said airily, but her eyes were all business.

Harry looked at her intently. "Yes...I have a few questions of my own. And please, call me Harry. If that makes you uncomfortable, just stick to Lord Potter, if you like. People are still largely unaware of my other...status'."

She nodded at this, understanding why. "Of course, My Lord."

Harry sighed mentally, but did not say anything. "So...what would you like to speak about?"

Lady Malfoy looked down. "My husband, as you know, was a Deatheater. He was Dark, as am I, as is our son. I am sure you were already aware of this, My Lord."

Harry nodded.

"I am...aware that you have already made great contributions to the Dark. I know who truly owns those buildings in Knockturne, and I know that those rental fees should be much higher for what people are paying you." She said demurely, eyes glittering.

Harry grinned at this. "Just helping in my own way."

"Well, it is working. In addition to this, you've made a significant outreach to the international werewolf population, and have managed to keep a good control over them. Something that even the Dark Lord-ahem, Lord Voldemort or any other Dark Lord haven't been able to do. There are some speculations to how you did this...but the werewolves aren't talking."

Harry started to prepare his tea, listening to her. He knew how it had happened- Fenrir was a big part of that.

"Fenrir Greyback and his pack are...invaluable to their cause."

Lady Malfoy tilted her head a bit. "You meet with them regularly, don't you?"

Harry didn't reply to that, wondering how she'd known. She just smiled.

"Then you probably know of what has been happening since Scrimengour has come into office."

"Yes. The arrests. The killings. Fen's pack..." Harry blushed at her expression. "Greyback's cubs were slaughtered just this past full moon. Didn't have a chance to defend themselves- Scrimengours men killed them while they slept off the full moon, raped the women, and killed them as well. I saw the bodies myself. It was..." Harry lowered his eyes in rememberance. "It was awful. Even when Voldemort was around, I'd never seen anything so terrible."

Lady Malfoy reached over, taking his hand. "I know this is affecting you, My Lord, but...you could do something about it, I know you could."

Harry smiled. "I did. That was why I went to Scrimengour's office yesterday. Let's just say he will be changing his policies very soon."

The woman's eyes brightened. "What did you do, My Lord?" She asked, looking almost gleeful.

"Blackmailed him and threatened him. If he doesn't change his ways, I'm going to the papers about everything." He paused, leaning forward. "The most surprising news I learned was that he is a Dark magic user. Were you aware of this?"

The attractive woman's face twisted in anger. "No." She closed her eyes, turning away. "That awful man...arresting and threatening others for casting the very same magic he does..."

"He's a hypocrite. I figure give him a couple of months. I sort of...had the door open on my way out when I warned him about raping women. Told him I'd report him to Moody. His secretary and a fair few others in the office heard it all. No doubt the news is milling about the Ministry already."

Lady Malfoy was smiling now, eyes glittering with joy. "Thank you, My Lord. That man became a nuisance some time ago, but it was mostly ignored by his superiors because of his favorable arrest rate... with him becoming Minister, he became even more demanding..." She paused, voice faltering. "There are...a few of us whose husbands have been sent to Azkaban, my Lord, that are in no position to argue."

Harry's eyes hardened. "He hurt you."

"And others." She added quickly. "In exchange for not arresting us and taking our children away from us. Our husbands, of course, were arrested, or forced to pay exorbandant amounts of money to his men...those of who would not comply would find themselves chucked into Azkaban."

"Well, Scrimengour will be giving everyone a fair trial. If I have to, I'll get the ICW and Dumbledore involved. Keep gathering evidence against him. I haven't told the Headmaster yet, but I will be if the man doesn't make an announcement soon. _He will_ _pay_, we just have to time it right. If that means locking him up in Azkaban with serial rapists, so be it."

"Thank you, My Lord." Narcissa said, looking very pleased, and looking forward to what Harry had planned.

"Enough of this...I truly wish we could have met under better circumstances. On to other topics! I understand that you are on the St. Mungo's Board of Trustees?"

x-x-x

Harry stood by the window, watching all the prefects enter the compartment and sit down in their spots. He'd just spent the last half hour helping firsties get settled into their seats on the train, and valiantly ignoring gossip mongers. Now all of the prefects would be getting together for their very first meeting of the year. Hermione, being a prefect previously, knew how these things were run. She would control the meeting, and Harry would speak when she needed him to. For now, he was just watching everyone.

All of the prefects had been in DA meetings previously, so he knew everyone there. He saw Malfoy enter the compartment with Parkinson on his arm. The two boys shared a respectful nod, and Malfoy sat down. Harry was brought back to his 'tea' with Lady Malfoy just a few days earlier. Needless to say, the woman would never have to carry out sexual favors for Scrimengour again to keep herself or her son from getting arrested. Scrimengour's sudden announcement that trials would be available to those he'd recently had arrested were welcome admidst the Dark. The man hadn't done anything for Fen's pack, but Harry was sure the man wouldn't make that mistake again.

Harry wore black trousers and a plum colored button down shirt, his black robes hanging open. He did not wear his Gryffindor robes- he had decided not to wear them this year. He doubted anyone would comment. He was Head Boy now, and he needed to represent all four houses, not just one. Hermione agreed to this thought, and wore plain black robes over her navy blue dress.

"I hope everyone had a good summer?" Harry asked, watching the last few come in. Hermione glanced at her watch, and picked up her clipboard. There were nods and murmurs of a agreement, and Malfoy spoke up with a cheeky grin.

"Not as good as you, eh Potter?"

There was laughter at this, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as well. He wasn't embarrassed. Not anymore. "Alright guys. Let's get this meeting started. Hermione?"

Hermione grinned, spoke. "Welcome everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, sounding excited. "Now, as you guessed, Harry and I are Head Boy and Head Girl this year-" There was some clapping at this. "Now, we've planned some fun activities for the students this year, so all of us can get together socially outside of classes-" Lots of people perked up at this. "But first, let's go over the Prefect handbook." Their were audible sighs as Hermione took out the book.

Half an hour later, Harry could tell people were getting restless.

"Hermione, I think we're good on the rules. Now, let's talk about how we're going to make the firsties feel welcome this year. If you guys have noticed, we have more than usual, so they're going to be a handful to look after. But if we all work together, we'll work it out. Now, Hermione and I figured that the first years might find maps useful for their first couple of weeks. We put this together, so when all of you meet the firsties tonight and tomorrow, please hand them your copies."

Hermione handed out copies of a map- it looked similar to the Maurader's map, except it didn't show anyone else- it just showed the location of the owner on the map, so that the student could figure out where they were. The map had been Harry's idea, but Hermione had improved upon it.

"Also, we've come up with a schedule for study groups for the lower years." Hermione said, holding out a chart. "Now, these study groups are really for the first years, but everyone is invited. It will mostly be bookwork and things, to help them out on their Essays. We would like for all of you, if you would like, to volunteer at least one of these study group sessions. They will be held in one of the private rooms just outside the library. The chart will be posted on the door, so students will be able to see the schedule. We've arranged it so that it won't conflict with Quidditch practices."

Harry handed the chart out, watching everyone look over the chart, some of them signing up to volunteer.

He spoke up. "Now, for the social stuff- Hermione and I've planned for a couple of parties this term, and a couple more next term. These will include all years. This fall, we've got a Bonfire by the lake planned; a costume party, and a sleepover in the Great Hall-"

"A sleepover? Isn't that a little childish?" Padma interrupted.

Malfoy spoke up, smirking. "Some sleepovers are quite fun." He waggled his eyebrows. Parkinson rolled her eyes at this.

Hermione sighed. "It's not like that...these things will be supervised, after all."

"But..._our_ sort of parties will still continue after the DA meetings, right?" Smith asked, leering at Moon. The two of them had gotten rather hot and heavy last term during the parties.

Hermione blushed. "Yes. They will."

"Good. I've got some of the twin's new stuff I want to try out." Someone muttered as everyone else started whispering excitedly.

Harry resisted the urge to smack somebody. "Just remember, whatever happens at those parties stay at those parties. Keep it safe- if you're pressured to do something you don't want to, tell somebody. I know I wouldn't think any differently of you."

Hermione cleared her throat, looking desperate to change the subject. "Now- Let's talk about Patrols!"

x-x-x

Hermione sat at Harry's side at the Gryffindor table, watching the other first years get Sorted. Harry noted Ron had been glaring at the two of them throughout the meal.

Oh Ron. The red head had pretty much stayed away from them after their fight the previous year, but as Harry feared, his becoming Head Boy would make Ron's jealousy come out again. After all, Ron had wanted to be Head Boy. Harry couldn't feel guilty or anything, hell, he was actually pleased that he'd gotten the job. Was he becoming callous? Perhaps.

He clapped as they welcomed another first year to the table. He glanced up at the staff table, and Hermione saw him looking.

"The Headmaster looks...really tired. Is he okay?" Hermione asked carefully, whispering to him once the clapping died down.

Harry could tell that some of the other students were noticing it too. "He's getting old, Hermione. You know how it is."

The girl looked a bit worried at this, but nodded. Harry's eyes scanned to the other teachers. Snape was watching the first years intently, as if sizing them up. Probably trying to figure out who was the weakest, so as to know who he would make cry first in class. Harry snickered a bit at the thought, and Snape's eyes flicked to him, as if knowing he'd been watching him.

Harry bit his lip, trying to keep from snickering any longer. Snape rose a brow, and Harry smirked openly.

x-x-x

And so classes began. The first week was insanely hectic, and Harry found himself hounded constantly by students. The DA wouldn't be starting up for the following week, but people kept asking about it anyways. Classes were as tough as ever, especcially since the teachers kept lecturing about the importance of the NEWT exams. Harry could tell this was going to be like fifth year, but much worse.

Late on the first Friday evening, Harry was in his quarters, catching up on his homework and penning letters. He'd just finished a letter to Zuri, but hadn't sent it off yet, waiting for the ink to dry. He switched to working on his transfiguration essay- McGonagall said that they would FINALLY be starting the animagus spell soon, but there was a lot of theory work involved. And not everyone would be capable of it, she warned, but Harry really, really wanted to try it anyways.

He sat on the floor in front of the worktable by the fireplace, papers spread all about. He wore his pajama pants and his robe, but was otherwise undressed. Normally, he wouldn't even bother with the robe when he was alone, but students had a tendency to...

He sighed as he heard a knock at his door. He set his quill aside, and stood. He tied the sash on his robe, and headed for the door. He opened it, stopping short as he saw a first year Slytherin looking a bit guilty, clutching his book to her chest. Snape was at her side, looking pissed.

"I found this little miscreant outside your quarters. Miss Warren, get what you came for and go back to the dorms. It is far after curfew."

Oh boy...just great. Harry opened his door a bit further in invitation, and the girl shrank a little. "...I'm sorry, Mr. Potter...maybe I should wait..." She whispered. "...I didn't really come for an autograph, this isn't even my copy."

Harry blinked, and let the two in. "Sorry for all the paperwork- I was working on some assignments. Would you like some tea, er Miss Warren, is it?"

She nodded quickly, still clutching the book to her chest. Harry called for Dobby to get some tea, watching the girl sit down on his sofa. Snape stood by the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest. Harry looked back to the girl. She had mousy brown hair and brown eyes, and was rather pretty in a girl-next-door sort of way.

"So, how can I help you?" Harry asked, and the girl suddenly started to cry.

Harry sat there for a moment. Homesick firsties wasn't a new thing for him- he'd been dealing with them all week. But still, he wasn't sure as to what to do. "Hey...it's alright. Are you homesick?" He asked, voice softer, leaning in a bit.

"No!" She cried, her voice muffled as she hid her face behind the book. Her shoulders were shaking, and she was gripping the book so tightly that her fingers were going white. "I-I-I came here to t-talk about...about you what you went through. With those muggles. I-is it true that they hurt you?" She whispered, tearful dark eyes peeking at him above the edge of the book.

Harry was taken aback by this. He glanced to Snape, who was looking about the room, looking disinterested. Harry knew better, though.

"Yes. They did." Harry said simply, leaning forward, elbows to knees. "Why did you want to know?"

She sniffled. "My Dad...he..."

Harry could feel Snape's attention zoom in on them instantly, and Harry stiffened. "Yes?"

"He hurt me. I-I'm so scared...I-I don't know what to do. I...I didn't know if anyone would believe me...I-I thought...maybe you could help?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Harry glanced to the Professor, who was approaching her side, looking worried. "Miss Warren, as your Head of House, I can help you in a number of ways. We can report this to the Headmaster, and to the Ministery-"

"No! I don't want anyone to know! I-It's so embarrassing!" She cried, hiding her face again. "For the longest time...I...I thought it was okay...what he did. Because I needed to be punished. B-But now I know it's wrong, and..."

Harry and Snape exchanged a dark look, and Harry gently placed a hand over hers, lowering the book. Their gazes met, and Harry gave the girl a small smile. "You are very brave for coming here to talk to us...I know when I was your age...I was too scared to tell anyone."

"...But you're Harry Potter. You don't get scared..." She whispered.

Harry laughed a little. "I get scared all the time." He held her hand, still smiling, although inside he was raging, and worried for her. "Can you tell us what happened?"

It was nearly 4am before the girl stopped crying, and had fallen asleep in Harry's lap. She was curled up against his chest, teartracks on her face. Snape sat next to the two of them, and both men were drained and exhausted.

"Tomorrow-Today is going to suck." Harry murmured, closing his eyes. "Good thing it's Saturday. When do you think we can convince her to go to the hospital wing to get checked out?"

"I'm hoping today." Snape murmured, rubbing his temple absently. "The sooner we get her there, the better. I need to report this. What her Father did was..."

"Yeah." Harry whispered, opening his eyes. "He abused her...and she still loves him, despite all that. I just...can't imagine what that's like."

Snape turned his head a bit, frowning. "But...the muggles?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I never really considered them family. There may have been a point, up until I was about six or seven, that I'd hope to...earn my place with them, but...once I figured out that I would never fit in with them, I just...stopped caring. Stopped trying." Harry's voice broke. "Maybe that's why I want my own family so badly. I...I've always wanted one...it's just...the ones I had never really cared for me. I...used to wonder if something was wrong with me, why people hated me so much..." He sighed roughly.

"But you know better now." Snape said, smirking a bit. "The amount of fanmail you get can certainly assure you that you are...cared for."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Oh come on, sir, you know those fans don't really get me, don't really know me."

"There are your friends...and your lovers."

They shared a glance, and Harry averted his eyes, blushing a bit. The way that the man had said that word...

"I suppose they care about me...in their own ways." Harry conceded. He thought of Fen and Zuri, and smiled a bit. "Although a bit unconvential, I am happy with having more than one lover. They...are so different from one another, and...what they give me...fufills me in such ways that I couldn't possibly describe." Harry whispered.

"It's just sex." Snape muttered. "I think you're confusing yourself, Potter. Lust and Love are not the same things."

Harry turned to stare at the man, mind reeling from the fact that the man had just said 'sex'. And then the rest of his sentence caught up.

Harry looked away. He slowly shifted the girl off of his lap, lying her down on the sofa. Snape stood as well. Harry summoned a blanket, while Snape took off her shoes. Harry noted this with a smile, covering the girl up. They moved away from her, and Harry looked to the Professor.

"Sir...I am well aware of the differences between Lust and Love." He said heatedly. "If I wanted Lust, I could approach any of my fans, any of the older students here. What I get from Zuri and Fen-"

"Fen?" The man asked abruptly, eyes wide. "Fenrir Greyback?"

Harry cursed, wanting to smack himself. He turned away, and Snape grabbed his upper arm, whipping Harry around, looking worried. "You've been sleeping with a werewolf?" He hissed. "Please tell me you've been safe- they are notoriously loose, and-"

Harry blinked, taking a step back, but the man did not let go of his arm- his grip tightened. "We've been safe!" Harry hissed back. He glanced warningly to the sleeping girl on the sofa. He flicked his wrist, raising a silencing spell around the two of them. "I'm not stupid."

"I think you are! Greyback is a murderer, he bites children on purpose, how could you sleep with him-"

Harry cut him off. "Look, it just started off as fucking around. I wanted what he had to offer. If you knew him, knew his reasons for the kids-"

"Well, I'd certainly like to know!"

Harry scowled, shoving at the man's chest, but Snape held fast, looking determined. Harry suddenly became aware that he was backed up against the wall.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Harry growled, and he instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say. Snape's eyes burned with anger, and before either of them knew it, Snape had grabbed him by the hair with his other hand, yanking at it roughly.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?"

Harry's breath hitched, and his heart hammered in his chest. "I don't have to explain myself to you." He breathed, daringly, suddenly wanting to defy the man. The way that the man's grip on him hurt, it burned, and-

His head was shoved back into the wall roughly, and Snape trapped him, placing his arms on either side of Harry's head. "Just because you are the Dark Lord does NOT mean I respect you. If you think you are above the rules, above getting hurt, above us...lowly mortals, think again. I've known you for a long time, Potter, I know exactly what you are like- unlike other people, I've been in your head." Snape growled, and Harry's eyes were drawn to the man's lips. Their faces were so close... if he just moved...

"That's what I've always liked about you." Harry whispered, eyes closing, a small smile upon his lips. "You aren't afraid, you-" His words were cut off by a hand at his throat, and his eyes opened.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Snape hissed into his ear, lips brushing against his earlobe. "Get the fuck over yourself. You aren't superhuman. You cry, eat, and shit just like the rest of us. You might have power, yes, but you're still a fucking child. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Then tell me." Harry whispered throatily. "Because I would really like to know."

Snape's breathing was hard and rough, his chest pressing against Harry's. Harry fought the urge to arch up against him- the man's power was surging. Harry felt as though Snape was going to lose control any moment, and he couldn't wait!

"People's lives are in your hands. People depend on you. You can't be irresponsible with this, you can't just fuck around- What makes Greyback any different than any other man out there?"

Harry sighed, hand reaching up to rest upon the hand that was around his throat. Snape's hand tightened. "He was unafraid too...like you. He wanted me, even with all the risks. I wanted him, because...I knew he could do what I needed." Their heads turned slightly, and their eyes met. "He was unafraid to hurt me. He was unafraid to take control. He didn't care that I was powerful. He_ loves_ hurting me, and I love it when he does. He doesn't hold back, and when he does that, _I_ don't have to either."

Snape was staring at him, mouth slightly open, jaw slack. Harry could tell the man wanted him. But he wanted Snape to make the first move.

"You submit to him. You are a masochist." The man said in realization.

Harry closed his eyes, smiling. "Yes. It...reminds me...that I can't always be in control. It helps me with my balance. The pain reminds me I can still hurt, just like everyone else. I was a masochist far before I became the Dark Lord. That aspect of me has never changed. It's only been amplified."

"And...this Zuri? What can he offer you?"

Harry smiled again. "Control, but in a different way. Zuri is very gentle normally, a pacifist, but when he finally lets go..." The hand about his neck loosened, and flattened upon his chest, pressing over his sternum firmly. "He taught me to...not be so serious...that sex wasn't always about fucking, but...the journey there could be just as tortuous. I fell for him...hard and fast. I fell for Fen too. They...understand. They know that they offer me different things, things that they couldn't offer me just on their own."

Harry looked into Snape's eyes. "There's a reason why I'm not drawn to any of the students...sir. They just don't have that power over me. They would be too...nervous to do such a thing. I'm not interested in having nervous lovers...I want someone who knows what they want, who knows what they are doing. Someone I can trust in all aspects of my life. Someone who isn't afraid."

Snape closed his eyes, shuddering just a bit. "Why are you telling me all this?" He finally whispered.

Harry leant forward a bit, cheek brushing up against the man's. "Why do you think?"

Snape let go of him instantly, taking a step back. Harry still leant against the wall, not trusting himself to stand properly. Snape shook his head, frowning.

"Impossible. It can not happen. It will _not_ happen. I'm not like other men, Potter. You can't just win me over with a bat of an eyelash, of whispered words- if I am to be with someone, I want it to be for a lifetime, not just...a fling."

Harry smiled. "I don't either. Do you honestly believe I'd trust Zuri and Fen to do such things if I didn't want them in my life permanently in some capcity or another?"

"I...must go. This talk is over. You are my student, and whatever _this_ is, is illegal." Snape hissed. He went to the sofa, and silently picked up the sleeping girl. "I'm taking her back to the dorms before everyone wakes." Harry stared at the Professor who so carefully cradled the girl in his arms, feeling...shocked, pleased...and completely turned on.

x-x-x

The next time Harry saw the professor, it was later on that evening. Harry was sitting by the lake, by himself, staring up at the darkening sky. He'd spent most of the day alone, working, but his thoughts had been on what had happened earlier. He'd seen Miss Warren briefly in the Great Hall, and she had given him a small wave of her fingers- he knew Snape had somehow convinced her to go to the hospital wing. He didn't know how, but he did. That was probably the highlight of his day.

"Potter. It's after curfew." Snape announced.

Harry didn't turn around.

"No wonder you're constantly breaking all the rules. You're a glutton for punishment."

Harry let out a little laugh at this, feeling as though he was going to cry. "Hermione says the same thing, sir." He sighed roughly, running a hand over his face. "...I'm sorry, about earlier. I...was out of line. I'm totally fucked up, aren't I?"

"Yes. You are." Snape said, not moving from his place behind Harry.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see the man staring at the lake before them, arms crossed over his chest. His face was completely blank, but Harry could feel his magic just simmering under the surface.

Harry stood, brushing the leaves from his robes. "Anyways...I'm Head Boy. I'm allowed to be out after curfew now...patrols, remember?"

"Didn't look like you were doing patrols to me." Snape quipped, still staring at the lake. Harry could tell that the man didn't want to look at him.

"Sir..."

"We're not going to talk about this again." Snape interrupted. "You are my student. Even if you are of age, it is still illegal for us to do...anything. Not that I would want to. You're foolish and brash, and you jump into things headfirst without any concern for your safety and the safety of others. You make idiotic decisions, and are far too forward for my tastes. You are frivolous, inane, needy, and too stubborn for your own good. Despite all of your power, despite your burgeouning political clout, despite your...not too horrible looks...I will never want to be with you."

Harry's breath hitched. That hurt.

"Fine." Harry whispered, lowering his eyes. "I understand."

"Good." Snape muttered quietly, gaze never leaving the lake. "We will maintain a professional relationship only. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry whispered, his eyes burning. No one had rejected him in such a way before. It hurt so much. It hurt him in a way that he'd never been hurt before. It couldn't compare to any beating, to any cruciatus curse, to...anything. It hurt so much!

They stood there for a long moment. Harry with his head bowed, trying his best to keep from crying in front of the man, fists clenched at his sides.

Everyone was right.

Snape really was a sadist. A tear rolled down his cheek. And then another.

At this realization, Harry looked up cautiously, and saw the man's eyes on his face, his dark eyes following the tears falling down his cheeks.

That burning desire was still there in his eyes, despite what the rest of his body language said. Perhaps what Snape had said was true. Maybe he was needy and stubborn, maybe he was too forward. But that backhanded compliment about his looks...Snape had noticed his looks.

Harry knew Snape didn't say anything he didn't mean...that damned man always spoke in codes, and Harry knew what the man really meant.

Snape wanted him. Harry knew it. And he knew then why the man did not act. He wanted to force Harry into becoming a better person. What came up the most, however, was how the man had said what could happen between them was illegal...as long as Harry was his student.

He would improve himself, he promised. He would be patient, and...hopefully...Snape would want him when Harry was finished with school. Harry knew that this man was certainly worth the wait. If Snape tried to fight him then...well, would Harry give up? He wasn't sure.

Snape had played him, and had hurt him in a way that no one else could ever hope to do...but God, that mind-fuck felt fucking good.

He smiled, slowly bowing his head to the other man, accepting his challenge. He lowered his eyes in submission.

By the time he straightened back up, Snape was walking away, robes billowing behind him.

X-x-x

NOTES:

Yoga by the lake

Harry/solo stuff- poss. using twins' gear?

HPSS talk about meditation and Occulemncy, and actually discuss magical theory together.

Harry meets with Vamps (Sanguini at Slughorn party)

Harry talks with Firsties.

Letter from Zuri

Harry, Fawkes, and Hedwig hang out together

DA meetings/ socials after older group's meetings.

Bonfire party by the lake

Black out party/ Sleepover

Costume Party

HP travels every Sunday somewhere. It doesn't matter where, but someplace other than the castle. Sometimes to see the pack, sometimes to check up on businesses and properties. Sometimes to just talk to people at the Ministry, or someplace private to write.

x-x-x

Letter with Narcissa- Philanthropy efforts, St. Mungo's. HP invited to St. Mungo's Gala for Yule

Zuri and Harry go to the Gala together, they forget to use contraception. HP discovers he is pregnant near the end of Jan- there is a spell to determine who the father is, and its Zuri's. HP keeps a secret from everyone else,

x-x-x

Hermione and Nott are now have sex, as do most of the other seventh years. Especially at the parties following DA meetings. Swingers, galore, experimenting with homosexuality, bisexuality, curiousness. Harry makes out with a fair few, and a bit more (like Luna), but does not go all the way, even if they do see him nude. He feels as though if he gave himself to any of them, that they would expect things, even if they don't expect things from each other.

x-x-x

Lavender gets pregnant- the first of many in the 'Baby Boom' of the wizarding world. Seamus is the Father.

x-x-x

Harry and DD meet more and more often. DD gives Harry books and things all the time, and he starts to get visibly ill

Hogwarts sleepover in the Great Hall when all four Houses are pranked (1st yrs)

x-x-x

DD dies in early spring. Everyone was sort of expecting it, but the whole wizarding world practically comes to see him. Harry knew before anyone else, because he had a dream in the middle of the night. DD tells him that he is transferring all of his abilities, powers, to HP. As he does so, he realises that HP was the Dark Lord all this time. Because they are temp. Bonded, DD sees Harry's plans and thinks him 'quite clever', but to not go in over his head.

x-x-x

McG becomes Headmistress, Flitwick becomes Deputy, because of Seniority.


	21. The Queen Fem HPNL

There is a legend that the next King or Queen of the entireity of the Magical World will be a child from one of the Ancient and Noble lines of Witches and Wizards. They are given three abilities- to understand all languages , Compassion, and a swift sword to defend the Magical World and its people. They are marked with the Crest of Avalon, the Magical Kingdom.

What if Hazel Potter's parents hid that symbol from the world, fearing that Voldemort would come after them? What if, when she was left on a muggle's doorstep, a well-meaning House Elf took her away and raised her in a far off land so that she could learn her birth-right?

And what if Hazel Potter returned to England at the age of thirteen to take her throne, find her King, and to prove herself to the magical world?

Fem!HPNL

X-x-x

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_Thank you very much for your invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that the school has given me the invitation to attend twice before, but both times I had to turn the offer down in favor of my own training. _

_This time, however, I will accept your offer. _

_I will attend Hogwarts. I will need to arrive earlier than September first. I will be coming to England on August 20th, and I hope that you will allow me to come to the school earlier. If not, I will make other arrangements. _

_I formally request a private room, and will pay if I need to. I also request that I be granted permission to use a room at the school for meetings, so that I may attend to my business. I know both of these things are not usual for a mere student at your school, but I'm afraid I have no choice. I have need of privacy, and my work cannot be done just through letters alone._

_Attached are my academic records. I hope that they are satisfactory enough to allow me to be placed with my peers. I request that I be placed in the Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures courses, as electives._

_I have hopes to come to your school to meet others my age and make strong friendships and alliances. I have heard rumor that your Forests are teeming with the most interesting wildlife, and I believe that I will have a lot to learn from your knowledgeable staff. As far as security goes, your wards are second to none, and I believe I will be safe enough to attend your school for the next four years._

_Thank you very much for this opportunity. Please write if you have any questions or concerns, or if you think that you will not be allowed to follow through with my requests. There will be no hard feelings, and we could come to some sort of other arrangements. I am looking forward to meeting you and the other staff of your school. _

_Sincerely,_

_Her Majesty Hazel of Avalon_

Minerva stared at the letter before her, her eyes wide. There was no denying the Avalon seal, that was for certain. She'd heard a rumor that The Queen had been found in New Zealand just months ago. She'd heard rumors that the authorities of New Zealand, Australia, South Africa, and no doubt a few other countries were already recognizing her as their Queen- apparently this had been in planning for some time. The magical world was in shambles at the moment- it had been centuries since a magical Queen or King had been born- the last being Queen Elizabeth of the English empire.

With this modern day and age, it wasn't expected for her to rule everything on her own, but more be a symbol to the magical world, establishing friendship and goodwill internationally. At least, that was what everyone hoped. Magical England was rather tired of dictatorships.

Albus had even tried getting in touch with her, only to be ignored- she hadn't even met with the English Minister of Magic, yet.

And now she wanted to come to Hogwarts!

What was more, the girl was Hazel Potter! No one had certainly made that connection yet, she was sure she would have heard of it. The girl was just thirteen, and a Queen...where had she been all these years? Minerva had cursed Albus for the past two years when she thought about how he'd abandoned her with those muggles...she sincerely hoped that the girl was taken away from those muggles before they could have caused any...damage.

Minerva found herself standing up, looking to the regal looking snowy owl that perched on her desk, watching her knowingly. "I must speak to the Headmaster first. I will reply to...Her Majesty's letter as soon as possible."

The owl gave her a little bob of her head. It must have been the girl's private post owl, because it wore no sign that it belonged to the Queen... She saw a glint of gold around it's leg, leaning forward a little. A nametag. "Hedwig...Patron Saint of Orphans. Fitting. Hedwig, feel free to help yourself to my owl treats. They're right over there." Minerva motioned to the small bowl on the windowsill she kept for the many post owls that came and went.

She threw some floo powder into her fireplace. "Albus!" She yelled.

The Headmaster popped his head in, twinkling a little. "Now Minerva, I had nothing to do with the elves-"

"I'm not talking about the House Elves' stupid prank." Minerva glowered at him. The past couple of years, their relationship was frosty, at best, because of Miss Potter's disappearance. "I have a letter from Miss Potter."

The Headmaster gasped, eyes widening. "I'll come through."

Minerva stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. The Headmaster looked around, looking all flustered and excited. "Well? Where's the letter?"

Minerva lifted her chin a little. "First...before I give you the letter, you must swear to me that you aren't going to manipulate the girl in any way. All those tasks and games you like to play- I won't have it! She's been through enough, I'm sure, she shouldn't have to be dealing with your little games!"

"...Fine."

Minerva handed the letter over, going over to the owl which was eating some of the owl treats from the bowl on her windowsill. She carefully petted it- the owl rubbed her head against Minerva's palm. Friendly little owl. Minerva smiled a little at this. She glanced over to see the Headmaster sinking down into a chair, a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"...I don't believe it. I-I was in the waiting room...she didn't have the symbol..."

"Could it be possible that James and Lily hid it with a glamour somehow, before they allowed everyone to see the child?" Minerva asked, still petting the owl.

"...I suppose." The Headmaster said softly, stroking his beard. "...Well then...make the arrangements, Minerva. We want to welcome Miss Potter back with open arms. We'll have to Sort her when she arrives..." The man sighed, folding the letter carefully, and sticking it into his pocket. "I have a few floo calls to make. I'm sure I can trust you to write to Miss Potter?"

"...Of course." Minerva said with a little smile.

X-x-x

Neville fidgeted as he followed his Gran onto the platform, nodding as he listened to her. "And Don't forget to write every week, and remember the password to the common room- I don't want another note from Minerva telling me that you were locked out again! And- dear me, what's going on here?"

Neville hid his eyes, raising his hand to block out the flashes of cameras, and a crowd of reporters were gathering around the train. Neville stared, wondering what the hell was going on. His Gran craned her neck a little, frowning. "...What is going on?"

Mrs. Weasley, with her numerous children closeby, spoke up excitedly. "It's Hazel Potter!"

Neville's eyes widened at this. What?

"She returned?" His gran asked, hushed.

"Augusta, where have you been? It's been all over the papers for the past two weeks!"

"Ah, Neville and I were visiting relatives abroad for most of the summer. We only just returned yesterday...are you certain it's her?"

"Oh yes, and what's more, she's Our Queen!" The woman said, hopping up a little, trying to see over the crowd.

Neville gasped at this, and his Gran looked rather shocked. "No...there hasn't been one since Queen Elizabeth- are you certain?"

"Oh yes, apparently she'd been living abroad all this time- she's pretty little thing, too."

Apparently the girl had finally managed to get onto the train, and the reporters were leaving now. Everyone was whispering excitedly. Neville shook his head. He hated reporters. He absolutely hated them. After dealing with Quirrel and the stone in his first year, and the Basilisk in his second, he'd had enough of all that excitement to last him a lifetime. Gran couldn't help but brag about him to her friends, and his exploits somehow always ended up in the papers. Despite all this, everyone still treated him like crap. He'd hoped for a quiet year, but that wasn't going to happen, he guessed.

"Neville, be a good boy-" His Gran straightened his hair and sweater, shaking her head. "Make yourself presentable. Remember, you'll be representing our family, should you ever talk with Her Majesty."

"Okay." Neville grumbled, looking down.

"And don't get into any adventures again- do you want to give me a heart attack?" She gave him one last pat, and sent him off onto the train. Neville stuggled with his trunk a little, quietly thanking the porter when the man grabbed it. He climbed onto the train, walking down the narrow corridor to look for a compartment.

Despite his various adventures of saving the school and all, people still teased him like crazy and treated him like crap. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered saving them all.

Oh. Right. He was supposed to be a good person.

He frowned as he saw a crowd of kids around one door in particular. He approached them, clearing his throat. "You're in the way."

"Go away Lardbottom!" One of them yelled, shoving at him. "Don't you see we're busy?"

Neville frowned, and was about to say something when the compartment door opened quite suddenly behind Neville. Neville twitched, grabbing the wand on his hip, and turned, seeing the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen before.

She had long dark hair that was pulled back into a simple plait, and she already wore her school robes. She had a heart shaped face, her longish bangs framing her face nicely. He got sucked into those gorgeous green eyes, and for the first time, he felt his body reacting in rather strange ways to one girl in particular, not just to er...dreams.

He found himself blushing- the other kids were running off now, mumbling their apologies. The girl gave him a slow smile. "...Hullo."

"...Hi." Neville whispered, his voice hitching.

"...Would you like to sit with me?"

He swallowed thickly. "...Yeah. I mean, yes." She stepped aside, and he went in- his face grew warm as he slipped in through the narrow door- he accidentally bumped into her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"...Sorry. I...er..." He glanced down at his pudgy stomach, feeling suddenly huge.

"It's okay." She closed the door, not moving away from him. With a practiced flick of her wand, she locked the door, and put a few other spells up too. She was about a head shorter than him, and she was just so...so...cute, and pretty.

"What's your name?" Neville whispered. " 'cos I don't think I've seen you around before."

The girl's eyes widened. "...Oh. You...don't recognize me, then?"

Neville frowned, finally taking a step back, looking at her a little more. Then...horror filled him.

"Merlin- you're...you're the one that everyone was talking about? On the platform?"

The girl sighed, looking down a bit. She moved to sit down by the window, not answering him. Neville felt horrible now. He stood awkwardly by the door, fiddling with his strap. "I-I apologize. I-I'm not...good with words...or faces...or people, really. And...I just returned to the country yesterday, so I didn't hear anything until just now on the platform, so..."

"You travel?" The girl asked shyly.

"Yeah. I mean, yes." Neville awkwardly sat down opposite her, by the window. He set down his book bag, unable to keep his eyes from tracing her body- she was so small, if he hugged her, his arms would wrap around her completely- he blushed, looking down at his lap, fidgeting.

"Uhm...I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." He held out his hand, unable to meet her eyes. She shook his hand, smiling a little at him.

"Hazel Potter. It is nice to meet you, Neville. Are you hungry? I've packed some lunch."

Neville's stomach rumbled embarrassingly at this. "...I guess I am."

Hazel grinned at this, opening up her black leather satchel, and taking out a small container. "I've got all sorts of goodies here, a bit of everything, really. Fruit, sandwhiches, a few cakes, some roasted nuts...I've even got some biscuits...I have a little sweet tooth, you see."

Neville's mouth watered at the sight of the food. "Wow...that looks delicious." She patted the seat next to her, and the two began to much on the roasted nuts. They exchanged a shy smile.

"...So, where did you travel?" Hazel asked.

"...I was in America, in Salem. We were visiting relatives for most of the holiday."

"Oh, Salem is very pretty. I went there once. Did you get to go to Boston?"

"Yeah, just for a day, though. Gran took me to all the museums...it was kind of boring, though."

"To be honest, I'm not a big fan of museums either...I've always been more hands-on." Hazel said with a little smile. Neville felt him slowly relaxing a bit. Neville jumped, hearing a brisk knock at the door- his hand went to his wand.

Hazel made no move to answer it. "Ignore it. It will go away. They can't see us through the window, by the way." She said softly, munching on another roasted nut. Neville spotted the tell-tale blonde hair of Malfoy, joined by the red hair of a Weasley. He groaned.

"Malfoy and Weasley are out there."

The girl sighed, shaking her head, but still didn't go to the door. "Boys you know?"

"...Yeah. They're in my-er, our year. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Their families have been kind of each other's throats for years."

"I see. Well...let's not get ourselves involved in that, then. So, Neville, from what I understand, your family actually has some history with mine."

Neville blushed a little. "...I guess so, yeah. I mean...our parents were friends, I guess."

The girl handed him a cake. "Here. It's really good. Try it." Neville tried a little, and sighed happily. That was bloody fantastic! He sighed happily at this, savoring every bite.

"This is really good."

"Thank you. It's an old recipe I got from a friend."

Neville's eyes widened at this. "You made this?" He asked, hastily swallowing the last bit of cake.

Hazel blushed a little. "Yeah. Um...baking is kind of a hobby of mine. It sort of...calms me down. I was really nervous last night, so I baked a ton."

"...Well, if you ever feel like sharing more, I'm always up for it." Neville said, laughing a little, patting his stomach.

Hazel laughed a little at this, looking a bit happier. "I'm glad you like it so much."

Neville sighed, leaning back against the seat now. He took another cake when she offered, and she curled up in the seat, putting the tin between them. "...Um...so yeah, our parents were friends, I guess. I mean...they fought in the war together."

"...Yes." Hazel said quietly. "...Your parents were attacked just a few days after mine were."

Neville's smile faded, and he grew a bit more somber. "Yeah."

"Do you visit them often?"

"You know about them?" Neville whispered, his voice tight.

"I do. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"...I just don't talk about them much. I...I don't bring it up around the others. It's not like...I'm ashamed of them or anything, I just...don't want people to make fun of them."

"Yes...your parents should be respected for what they did." The girl said quietly. "I'm sorry for being such a downer. Um...so, what House are you in?"

"Oh...er, Gryffindor."

Hazel looked delighted. "I'm in Gryffindor too!"

Neville's eyes widened at this. "Really? You were Sorted already?"

"Oh yes. I arrived to the school on the 20th, they Sorted me nearly straight away." Hazel rolled her eyes at this. "I guess they couldn't stand the thought of not knowing. So...we'll have classes together!"

"...Oh wow." Neville couldn't believe his luck. He found himself smiling again. He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Um, so do you have any questions about the classes or the school?"

"Well, I've only had about a week to settle in. I'm still getting a bit turned around." She laughed a little. "And I've spoken with the staff, a little, but they were busy getting everything ready for the new term. Professor McGonagall has been very kind to me."

"She's pretty fair, but strict. So...are you taking any electives?"

"Yes. Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes."

"COMC is pretty good- Hagrid's a great guy, even if his idea of a interesting creature is usually something a bit dangerous."

The girl's green eyes nearly glowed as she nodded. "Oh, I know. Hagrid already showed me a few things- I'm really looking forward to his class. I'm really good with animals."

"Really?" Neville asked, feeling surprised. Care of Magical Creatures was a class that you got your hands dirty in...and well, everything else too.

Hazel blushed a little, ducking her head. "Told you I'm more of a hands-on sort of girl."

"I-I really like herbology." Neville said shyly. "...Gran wants me to be more into Defense, but the Defense Professors are usually a joke."

"...Herbology is a very useful skill. And I know for a fact this year that the Defense Professor is quite good."

"Oh?"

The girl nodded at this. "So...your Grandmother raised you?"

"Yeah. She's...kind of strict and um...overprotective."

Hazel gave him a sympathetic smile. "I sure understand that. My um...tutors were like that too." Hazel looked down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, taking out a chocolate that was wrapped in silver foil, shaped like a drop. "Here. It's a muggle sweet, called a Hershey's Kiss." She said, fidgeting a little.

Neville unwrapped it, feeling a little nervous now. "Why's it called a Hershey's Kiss?"

"...I don't know, really." Hazel whispered faintly, looking away quickly. "Um...sooo...tell me about your friends. I bet you have a lot of them, don't you?"

"...Not really." Nevillle said, chewing the chocolate. It was very sweet, sweeter than what he was used to, but it was still pretty good. He allowed that to sit for a bit, playing with the wrapper. "...I'm kind of...clumsy." He mumbled, not meeting her eye. "...Everyone sort of..teases me."

"Oh. I-I don't really have any friends either." Hazel whispered quietly.

"What about the friend that gave you that amazing recipe?"

Hazel laughed, but it didn't sound all that happy. "...Betty Crocker- a cookbook." She said, shaking her head. "...I...um...didn't have much time for friends, traveling around and things. That's...why I came to Hogwarts. To make friends."

Neville looked at her shyly. "Do you think..."

"Yeah. I'd like that." The girl said, her cheeks red.

Neville cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed, but extremely happy now. "Er, so...anyways, I'll tell you about our Housemates. Some of them are okay, but some...aren't...they'll probably try to be all nice to you and stuff, because of...well..." Neville blushed a bit. "So..I'll start with the girls...since you'll probably be rooming with them-"

She shook her head at this. "I have a private room, connected to the Gryffindor Common room."

"Oh...well, I'll start with the girls anyways. Now, there's Lavender Brown- she's a huge gossip, so don't tell her anything you don't want told. She's really into makeup and stuff, and she's really loud and annoying." Hazel smiled a little at this, her hand going to her mouth.

Neville went on. "Then there's Parvati Patil. She's got a twin in Ravenclaw, Padma. Parvati is a huge gossip too, and she's Lavender's best friend. She's not so much into makeup, but I figure it's just a matter of time."

Hazel laughed at this. Neville's smile eased a little. "Then there's Hermione." He paused. "Hermione Granger. She's a sweet girl...she mean's well...she's just really headstrong and bossy. She spends a lot of time alone. Um...she's like the smartest girl in our year. But she's nice to me...at least nicer to me than some of the others are. She um..." Neville looked down a little. "She got hurt in our first year. A troll smashed her legs- she can walk, but she has a bit of a limp."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"The others tease her as much as they tease me...she's a muggleborn too, by the way, not that it matters. Um...so that's the girls in Gryffindor, at least the ones in our year. Now...uh, out of the guys, there's me, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. Um, Ron's got five older brothers, and one younger sister. Three of his brothers and his little sister are still at Hogwarts, and they're all in Gryffindor too. He's a quidditch fanatic and really lazy. He tends to lie about stuff, and... He picks on Hermione...a lot. If I didn't know any better, I would think he liked her or something."

Hazel bit back a laugh at this. "Go on."

Neville fidgeted a bit. "Um, Dean's a muggleborn. He's a big soccer fan, and he likes to draw. He got into Quidditch 'cos of Seamus and Ron. He doesn't really talk to me. Seamus is...well, he's a prat, like Ron. A lot of the girls like him for some reason, though. I just try not to spend a lot of time around them."

"...I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe things will change once those boys grow up a bit. So...what do you like to do for fun?"

Neville shrugged nervously.

"...Come on, I won't tell anyone. I mean, you know I like to bake when I'm nervous right? I-I like to fly too, and go for long walks outside."

"I'm horrible at flying. Um, I like going out to the greenhouses, I guess. Going on walks is nice, but...I don't do it often, at least at the school."

They munched a little bit more, both of them obviously trying to figure out what to say to one another without being too awkward. "So...what sort of places have you traveled to?" Neville finally asked.

Hazel perked up a bit, smiling. "Oh, all over, really. A have a photo album, at the school, if you ever want to look at it."

"Yeah, that'd be...um, cool." Neville fidgeted. He bit his lip, staring at her lips, her hair, her...neck...why did he keep looking at her neck? It was kind of pretty, he supposed. He blushed a bit, hunching down a bit, tugging on his sweater.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked quietly, a little smile on her face.

"Er...yeah. I...I'm not so good with girls. Well, people in general, really. Gran's always hiring these tutors..." He shook his head, running his hand through his hair, making it a little disheveled. "Public speaking stuff. I'm kind of horrible at it."

"You're not too bad...we've been talking all this time." Hazel said with a small smile. "...I think you're...sweet."

Neville flushed at this. Wow! Really?

"...Oh?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah. You're nice, but um...you're not like other guys that I've met. Most of them are kind of spoiled prats."

Neville sighed at this, feeling like he'd died and gone to heaven. She thought he was sweet. Wow.

There was another knock at the door, making him jump again. He glared at the door, and Hazel put her hand on his arm, squeezing it a little. "Hey, don't get so tense. We'll be alright here."

Neville frowned a little. "...So...did the teachers tell you what's gone on at Hogwarts the past couple of years?"

Hazel frowned a little, beginning to search through her little basket of treats. "Vaguely, and only after I did a bit of asking. They covered a lot of things up...if everyone had known a Basilisk had been at that school..." She shook her head at this. "I'm glad that they took care of it."

Neville frowned a little. "Who'd they say took care of it?"

Hazel shrugged a little, searching the basket some more. "The Headmaster said it was a couple of Gryffindor boys..." She trailed off, looking at Neville. "...Neville?"

"It wasn't a couple of Gryffindor boys, it was me." Neville said, frowning. "Ron, the prat, got stuck someplace, so I was the one who'd killed off the Basilisk and saved his sister. Ron's a big fat liar, and he told everyone stories."

"...Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't..." Neville sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm just...it happened before, in our first year too."

"But you got the money, right? From the parts?"

"Eh...it was split up. Gran insisted." Neville mumbled, looking down. "I got to keep the sword, though. Dumbledore wanted it, but I kept it. Gran wasn't too happy about it, but I-I told her to shove off. I was in trouble for weeks after that."

Hazel was smiling now. "Well...at least you stood up to her...it had to be a Goblin-made sword, right? To hold up to the acid from the Basilisk's blood and venom?"

"Uh...yeah." Neville said, raising a brow. "How'd you know?"

"Hmm...I know a thing or two about Goblin weaponry. So, did the Goblins try to claim it yet?"

"I actually went to the bank with it, and offered to to them, but they said that I could keep it."

Hazel's brows raised. "They did?"

"Yeah. Told me to have it sent back to them when I died."

"...Interesting. The Goblins wouldn't do something like that without a good reason..." Hazel mumured, looking thoughtful. "...What sort of blade is it?"

Neville flushed a little. "I can show it to you...when we get to the school. It's locked up at the bottom of my trunk. Gran wanted me to keep it at home, up on the mantle, but...I thought that I might need it at school this year."

Hazel laughed at this. "I hope not! Now...have another sweet."

"Oh no, I can't, I really shouldn't..." Neville said, but he was sorely tempted. "I'm fat enough already."

Hazel shook her head. "You're not fat." She said with a shy little smile. "Anyways, muscle-y men were never my type." Their eyes lingered for a moment, and they both looked away, trying not to grin stupidly.

X-x-x

Neville was walking on air as he led Hazel out of her compartment, practically blocking the others from her while they tried to get off the train. He led her towards the carriages, and spotted Hermione waiting for him- her eyes lit up a little, waving towards him. He led Hazel over.

"Hazel, Hermione, Hermione, Hazel. Come on girls, let's get in quickly."

The girls barely had time to say hello before they were getting into the carriage together, and the carriage was soon taking off. Finally Hermione spoke up, realizing who Hazel was. "Omigosh!" She gasped.

Hazel smiled a little, holding her hand out to Hermione. "I'm Hazel. It's nice to meet you, Hermione. Neville told me a lot of good things about you."

Hermione flushed, swatting Neville on the arm, and shook Hazel's hand. "It's nice to meet you, your er..."

"Just call me Hazel. Here at Hogwarts, I just want to be any other student. So, Neville told me that you like to travel with your parents during the holidays?"

Hermione blushed a bit more. "Oh...yes! I-my parents and I went to Germany." She looked to Neville. "I didn't know you remembered that, Neville."

"Hey, I do remember _some_ stuff, you know." Neville mumbled, looking down a bit.

"So, what electives are you taking? Are you taking Care of Magical Creatures too?"

"Oh yes. I-I'm actually taking all of the electives." Hermione said sheepishly. "I like to learn."

"Nothing wrong with that! So we'll be in Ancient Runes together, then. Maybe we can partner up and talk about Neville." Hazel said jokingly.

Hermione laughed at this, and Neville cried. "Hey!"

As they approached the school, they noticed a lot of men dressed in Auror's robes near the entrance.

"Woah, what's with all the Aurors?" Neville whispered.

"Seriously, Neville?" Hermione hissed, glancing pointedly towards Hazel, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid the Minister decided it was better that the Aurors were placed here, even though I can damn well take care of myself." Her voice hardened a little, and she shook her head. "Anyways..." Her voice was softer again. "I'm used to it. As long as they don't stalk me in the corridors, I'll be fine."

They entered the foyer, and Hermione led the three of them towards the Gryffindor table. The students began to buzz as they saw where Hazel was sitting. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was whispering excitedly, looking pointedly at Hazel.

Neville didn't know how she did it. She just sat there, ignoring them all, like it was any other day. Sadly enough, it could be. He sat next to her on one side, while Hermione sat on the other. And who sat across from them? Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnegan- they were all trying to squash in, looking greedily at Hazel-

Neville reached underneath the table, taking Hazel's hand, squeezing it gently. His heart soared as she squeezed it back, just a little. Everyone was soon settling into their seats, and the first years were getting Sorted.

Hazel was silent the entire time, except for politely clapping for every first year that was Sorted- not just the Gryffindors, Neville noticed- pointedly ignoring all the whispered questions directed towards her.

After the Sorting was completed, the Headmaster stood up, clapping his hands dramatically- all of the tables filled with food. "Let the Feast begin!" The man called out.

Everyone began to dig in, though there were still whispers and stares directed towards Hazel.

Finally...Ron had to open his big mouth. "So, yer Majesty, where have you been the past couple'a years?" He asked, chicken leg in each hand, his mouth half-full of food.

Hazel, who'd been picking at her food, frowned. "Traveling, Mr. Weasley." She said primly, in a tone that Neville hadn't heard her use before. "...You should really think about finishing your food before you speak."

"Yeah Ron, don't be so rude!" Seamus said with a laugh.

Ron flushed at this. "You sound like my mum. Anyways...my name's Ron. This git next to me is Seamus."

"And I'm Lavender." Lavender said, leaning forward a little. At least she wasn't chewing with her mouth open. "So, your Majesty, when were you Sorted into Gryfffindor?"

"When I first arrived to the school a couple of weeks ago." Hazel said, her voice still very distant. Neville could actually feel her getting a little tense.

"So, we're going to be, like, totally roommates!" Lavender squealed loudly.

"Actually, Miss Brown, I will have a private room." Hazel said quietly, and Lavender's smile dropped a little.

"Oh." She pouted now. "...A private room, huh? I bet it's all fancy."

"Hmm...I've stayed in worse places. It's really not bad." Hazel said vaguely, setting her fork down, putting her hands in her lap, twisting her napkin a little. Neville reached over again, putting his hand atop hers. She let out a little sigh at this.

"Well, I can't wait for term to begin." Hermione began. "I'm excited about all those new electives, aren't you?"

Ron rolled his eyes at this, and Lavender nodded. "I'm looking forward to Divination. Are you taking Divination, your Majesty?"

"No." Hazel said, but did not go into detail.

"Well, I'm looking forward to finally getting to go to Hogsmeade. I heard they've got the best butterbeer there." Seamus said with a grin. "So, yer Majesty, you got anyone taking you yet?"

Hazel tensed. "...No. Not yet. And I probably won't be going. Security is...tight, sometimes." She said vaguely.

"...Too bad." Lavender pouted. "We could totally go shopping together." She studied the girl pointedly, eyeing her makeup-less face, no pierced ears, plain hair. She looked kind of dissapointed. "Don't tell me you're like Granger and you're a bookworm, are you?" She curled her lip a little.

Hazel gave the girl a frosty look. "There's nothing wrong with liking books."

"...Oh, of course not, your Majesty." Lavender said quickly.

"If you're a Ravenclaw." Ron muttered to Seamus with a grin.

"Well, I think books are fantastic!" Hermione burst, scowling now. "You could learn all sorts of things from them." The others were laughing now, making the girl even madder.

Hazel cleared her throat, making everyone quieten a little. "So...ah, I was wondering if there was a flying club or something."

"...Nah, but we've got Quidditch teams- do you play?" Ron asked excitedly, and Neville noticed that Hazel had sucessfully changed the topic, and no one had gotten hurt. Huh. And it was bound to keep Ron busy for a while.

"No, but I love to fly."

"Boy, just wait until you see the Gryffindor team clobber-"

Neville tuned him out, knowing what it would sound like. He looked at some of the other students...they were all trying to listen intently- those who weren't, where obviously talking about Hazel...he suddenly felt protective of her. Like he wanted to just pick her up and carry her away from all these staring people.

Neville flushed at this, looking down. He'd never felt that way about anyone before. He might have felt a little protective of Hermione from time to time, but he was well aware that she could handle herself, even if she had trouble walking sometimes. Hazel, on the other hand...he just wanted to...he glanced her way, and he suddenly realised everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

Lavender rolled her eyes at this. "You idiot. Her Majesty asked you a question."

Neville blinked, looking to Hazel. "...Sorry."

"That's okay." The girl said, smiling a little. "I was asking if there was a herbology club, or something like that."

"Oh...no. Not really."

"No one likes herbology enough to want to do it outside of class...it's all...dirty and icky." Lavender said, scrunching up her nose.

"I like herbology. It's useful." Hazel said, and that shut the girl up.

X-x-x

Finally the Feast came to an end, and the Headmaster stood. "Now, time for a few announcements! I would like to welcome our new Defense Instructor, Professor Remus Lupin!"

Hazel clapped at this, smiling widely for the shabby looking man that gave a little wave from the staff table. It made Neville wonder how she knew him. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Now, for the rules, for our new students, and those who need reminding- The Forbidden Forest will remain Forbidden. Mr. Filch has added onto his list of banned objects, which will be posted on his office door. This year, you may have noticed that we have added an Auror Security around the school- if you don't give them any trouble, they won't give you any trouble. Also, I would like to welcome our newest student-"

Hazel squeezed Neville's hand tightly at this, visibly gritting her teeth. "Her Majesty, Hazel of Avalon. She will be a third year this year, so everyone please make her feel welcome, and give her her space."

Hazel smiled, nodding her head a little to everyone, but Neville's fingers were going numb. He tried his best to keep the grimace on his face from showing. Ow! That girl had a grip!

Everyone clapped loudly at this, some even cheered (especially at the Gryffindor table). Hazel gave an apologetic look to Neville, letting go of his fingers. Everyone eventually settled down to sing the School Song- neither Neville or Hazel joined in.

Soon, everyone was leaving the Great Hall- once again, Neville found himself easing Hazel through the crowd as they tried to shake her hand, pat her on the shoulder or back- he was holding her hand tightly, heading for Gryffindor tower. It wasn't until they reached the portrait that Neville realised he didn't know the password.

Hazel sighed softly. "Loyalty." She murmured, and the Fat Lady curtseyed to her, grinning a bit as the door opened. They went inside, just as the other Gryffindors were coming up the hallway. Hazel wouldn't let go of Neville's hand- she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"The Headmaster promised he wouldn't do something like that." She whispered. "God, that was so embarrassing. Come on, let me show you my room."

"Oh..okay." Neville said nervously, and she tugged him towards a large tapesty that was covered in prancing lions and unicorns. He hadn't even known about the hidden door...he blinked as he was tugged inside the darkened room.

She closed the door behind them quickly, raising a few spells, and locking it. "...I'm sorry about your hand. I'll get some ice for it, if you need it." She murmured, flicking her wand, and lighting the fireplace.

Neville looked around the room, eyes widening. It was a one room sort of deal, but...wow. There was a sitting area beside the large fireplace, even a small kitchenette. He saw that her bed and things were seperated behind a screen- he blushed, looking away from it quickly.

He watched Hazel sit on the sofa with a sigh, flopping down dramatically. "...He said he wouldn't do that." She mumbled again.

Neville sat next to her on the sofa. "...Sometimes the Headmaster just does things and expects everyone else to go along with it. Gran says he's brilliant, but a little mad, and everyone respects him too much to argue with him."

Hazel frowned, closing her eyes a little. The fireplace lit up her face, making it have a sort of golden glow to it. "...Well, I do not respect him. I may act like it, but I don't respect him. That's a few times now that he's done things to...circumvent me. There's other things too, but...that doesn't matter much anymore." She sighed.

Neville could only stare at her, wanting to...hold her hand? Tell her everything would be just fine? Kiss those pretty lips until she would smile again?

He slowly reached for her hand, fingertips brushing hers. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked towards him. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Neville said, just as quietly. "...Is this okay?' He whispered, twining his fingers through hers.

She nodded, the tiniest of smiles flickering on her lips. "Yeah. Your hand...it's okay then?" Neville nodded silently, relaxing in the seat next to her, looking down at their joined hands. This was...nice. Her hand was so much smaller than his...but it felt so nice.

She rest her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "...I don't want you to leave, but I know we have classes in the morning."

"Yeah." Neville murmured, smiling a little. He was glad she didn't want him to leave. He was glad that she was leaning her head on his shoulder. "I...I like holding your hand."

"I like it too." Hazel whispered. "...I like that your hand's bigger than mine."

Neville's smile widened. "I was just thinking that. I mean...I like that your hand is smaller than mine...and it...kinda fits."

Eventually, though, Hazel was pulling her hand away, and sitting up properly. She gave him a small smile, and stood. Neville stood too, tugging on his sweater vest nervously.

"Thank you...for talking with me today. Will you sit with me tomorrow?" Hazel asked shyly.

"Yeah." Neville said dreamily. "...I'll carry your books for you, if you want."

Hazel laughed softly at this. "You're sweet. I can carry my own books, Neville...those things are heavy, you'll have enough to carry." She led him towards the door. "...I had fun today, talking with you on the train."

"Me too." Neville said, lingering by the door. " M-maybe we'll talk some more?"

"Yeah." Hazel fidgeted a bit, clearly thinking about something. Suddenly, she was leaning forward, hugging him about the middle, burying her head in his shoulder. Her arms couldn't reach all the way around, and she was so...so...

Neville went very still, holding his arms out, unsure of...where to put his arms and hands...his heart was thudding in his chest, and everything was going very, very warm. She tilted her face upwards a little, looking so...cute.

"You can hug me back, you know."

Neville slowly lowered his arms, wrapping around her very lightly. She smiled at this, her head turning downwards again, her cheek against her shoulder. She was so small, so slender...she smelled like clover, and he could feel her breathing...oh wow.

He was suddenly pulling away, tugging at the front of his robes nervously, suddenly hating his body. She didn't seem to hate him, though. She was still smiling, a little blush on her face.

"...Have a good night, Neville. I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Yeah." Neville rasped, clearing his throat. "I'll...come to your door."

"Fantastic. 7:00?"

A little earlier than he usually went down, but he didn't care! "Yeah. Seven is good. I'll see you then." He whispered, and awkwardly went out the door.

Hazel closed the door behind him with a little smile on her face.

Neville headed for the boy's dorm, fast as lightning, wanting to take a good long shower and- would that be right? Doing that and thinking about her? Still, his body was aching, and he'd never felt so...bothered before about a girl. He walked into the dorm, grateful that the guys were busy unpacking and messing around to bother him.

He opened his trunk, searching for his pajamas and his toiletries,doing his best to hide...his condition in his robes. He walked hurriedly towards the loo.

"Hey Nev, what'd you think of the little Princess? She's cute, right?"

"Shut up!" Neville snarled, going into the loo quickly, ignoring their laughter. He went to the shower stall at the very end, yanking off his clothes angrily- still, his ache hadn't abated, in fact, it had gotten stronger. He turned on the water- it was far too hot as he got in, but he didn't care.

The water poured down his back as he leant against the wall with one arm, his other hand going straight to his cock as he thought about her eyes, her hair, her mouth, her pretty smile- that laughter. And how her hand felt in his, and how they'd talked nearly all day, and how she smelled of clover-

He groaned, hand quickening, toes curling against the wet tiles. He bit his lip, eyes closing tightly as he thought about how good she'd felt against him, and how she scrunched up that cute little nose, and how small her hands were, and- what it would be like to kiss that pretty little mouth, how she would have to stretch up, leaning against him- were her lips as soft as they looked? What would she taste like?

He'd never, ever felt like this before, and he never thought he would. She was...gorgeous, and he'd known since the moment he'd laid eyes on her. And she was so funny, and smart, and kind- and what was more, it seemed like she liked him back!

He groaned, his orgasm hitting him hard- his legs shook a little as his cum spilled over his hand, and against the tiles of the shower. He sighed, smiling a little, leaning on his arm a bit more.

Wow. Just...wow.

X-x-x

The next morning, everything seemed to finally hit reality. He and Hazel had been walking to breakfast together only to 'bump' into Malfoy and his little friends in the foyer. They hadn't even looked at Neville.

"Your Majesty." Malfoy smiled charmingly, taking her hand and kissing it gallantly, bowing to her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to Lord Lucius Malfoy. If I could be permitted to say, you look quite pretty this morning."

Hazel gave the blonde a small smile, slowly dislodging her hand from the boy's grip. Neville felt his heart freezing at the sight of that little smile...he could never compare to Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hazel said, bobbing her head a little. "Thank you for your kind words."

Malfoy's smile widened. "Would you like to join my friends and I for breakfast? I would love to introduce you to some people."

"...No thank you. Maybe another time." Hazel casually took Neville's arm. "It was very nice meeting you."

Malfoy looked visibly confused as they walked away- the others were staring openly, as though they couldn't believe it. Neville was in shock himself, actually. He and Hazel walked into the Great Hall together. It was still very early, so it was quite empty. Maybe that was why Hazel had asked to meet so early?

They headed to the Gryffindor table, which was pretty much empty. Hermione was already there, face first in a book, eating around it. She didn't even notice when they sat down across from her.

Neville finally had to say something, as he saw the Slytherins coming into the Great Hall, whispering and staring at them. "Hazel...are you...sure you wanted to do that? Malfoy's like...one of the most popular boys in our year."

"I don't care." Hazel said, buttering some toast. She glanced at Neville with a warm look in her eye that had his heart beating just a little faster. Neville nearly put his elbow in the butter dish when she smiled.

"Oh."

Their breakfast was relatively quiet and uninterrupted- McGonagall came by with their schedules, just before post arrived. Neville sighed as he saw he'd gotten a letter from his Gran. He stuffed it into his pocket, not wanting Hazel to see. Hermione set her book down, and picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You're in the paper." Hermione said, looking to Hazel, who was untying a huge stack of letters from a beautiful snowy owl.

"I'm not suprised." Hazel murmured. "Oh, Neville, Hermione, this is Hedwig."

"She's beautiful." Neville said with a smile. The snowy owl was quite pretty, with amber eyes and a sort of...regal disposition. But she still had a bit of quirkiness to her that definitely suited Hazel.

"I found her, years and years ago. Poor thing had been abandoned. I nursed her to health. She's my private post owl. I've... got other owls, but they're for more official things. You'll only ever see Hedwig delivering letters to me here in the Great Hall. She's a smart one she is." Hazel pet her owl with a little smile, feeding her a bit of bacon. "And she looooves bacon, don't you girl?"

Hermione shook her head a little, sighing a bit. "You really shouldn't feed her that."

Hazel and Neville's first class was tranfiguration, but it was a little later in the morning. Hermione had class before that, though. Hazel wanted Neville to show her the sword (she was quite excited about it), so they headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

Neville kept his sword wrapped up in a Gryffindor flag, so he unwrapped it carefully once the two of them were in Hazel's room. It laid atop Hazel's little kitchen table, gleaming in the light coming from the window.

"Wow." The girl whispered, peering at it carefully. "It's gorgeous." She tilted her head a little. "...Godric Gryffindor's sword? I thought it was lost! How did you get it?" She asked, looking shocked.

Neville looked a little sheepish. "Uh...well...so, I went to go rescue Ginny...and well..it's a really long story. I don't know if we'll have time for all of it, but basically, when the Basilisk came for me, Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, came out of nowhere with the Sorting Hat-" Hazel's brows raised at this.

"Fawkes pecked out the Basilisk's eyes, and the sword fell out of the hat." Neville said lamely. "And...I kind of stabbed the Basilisk in the head."

"...Wow." The girl whispered, looking down at the sword again. She shook her head. "Makes you wonder why the Headmaster didn't come down himself, if his Phoenix could get to you."

Neville's jaw dropped at this. He felt a little...faint. He had to sit down. He sat, holding his head in his hands. Hazel went to his side, lightly putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey...it's over now."

"He's done it before, though." Neville said, closing his eyes. "...I feel..."

"Angry? Hurt? Yeah. I understand." Hazel said, squeezing his shoulder. "You get any training with this thing?"

"No." Neville said, trying to calm himself down.

"...I wouldn't mind training you."

Neville's brows raised as he looked at her. "You?"

The girl nodded, smiling a little. "I've been training in all sorts of dueling things for ages now. Kind of have to be. I'd be happy to teach you, if you want."

Neville gaped at her, standing up now. "You? Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I never killed a bloody basilisk, but...I do alright." The girl smiled teasingly at him. "It could be fun."

"I guess so." Neville said, looking down a little. He was...really out of shape. He probably would suck at dueling.

"Hey there..." Hazel murmured, taking his hand with a gentle smile. "Don't think like that. Pick up the sword."

"What? We-we're not going to duel now, are we?"

"No. Just...pick it up." The girl murmured.

Neville did just that, using his other hand awkwardly.

"You're left handed?"

"...Uh, no."

"Other hand, silly." She said, letting go of his hand. He transferred hands carefully, staring at the sword. It was heavy, and a little too big, but it felt kind of...right, in a strange way.

"Do you feel it?" The girl whispered, circling around behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "...It feels right, doesn't it?"

"...Yeah. It kind of does."

Hazel sighed. "You'll have to learn, Neville, that everything happens for a reason. Especcially in the magical world. There was a reason why I was named Queen. There was a reason why you killed that Basilisk, and got that sword. And there's a reason why you met me."

Neville turned his head, looking at her. She sounded..._so_ sure of it.

"Neville...what do you know about Prophecies?" Hazel asked quietly, not meeting his eyes, slowly adjusting his grip on the sword, adjusting his arms.

"...Um...just that Divinination is a bunch of crap and people take it for an easy grade?"

The girl shook her head, leading him towards a floor length mirror. He stared at their reflection, as she kept adjusting his stance. She gave him a little smile in the mirror. "Look at yourself. Not me."

He looked at his own reflection, staring at the sword in his hand, how he stood, how the sword was...sort of...connected to him. It gleamed in the firelight, and it looked...

Hazel squeezed his shoulder. "Neville...there was a Prophecy. About you, and about me."

His eyes widened at this, and he turned around to face her, lowering his sword. "What?" He rasped.

She looked completely serious. "I can't tell you the wording, not yet, but I can tell you that you are much more than you think you are."

Neville's jaw dropped. "Me? Are...you sure?" He whispered.

"I am quite sure." Hazel whispered. "We...have a hard road ahead of us, but I know it will be much easier if we do it together. You've already fought _Him_, haven't you?"

She didn't have to say who He was. Neville closed his eyes at this, sagging a little. "He's going to come back, isn't he?"

"...I'm afraid so. I've been preparing for it...along with everything else. We had...I had always thought I would have to do it alone. But after meeting you, and hearing what you've done, and what you've gone through..."

"Is that why you were so nice to me?" Neville whispered, feeling sad now.

"No!" Hazel said, putting her hands on his cheeks, making his eyes shoot open as she tilted his face towards hers. "No." She whispered quieter, her green eyes intense. Was she going to kiss him? She was certainly close enough to. "I really like you, Neville. A lot. Even if we weren't...connected somehow, I'd still like you."

"...You shouldn't." Neville whispered, staring into her eyes. "I'm just a big-fat-clumsy nobody who has no business being on your arm."

Hazel sighed, hugging him tightly about his neck. Neville dropped his sword to the floor loudly, wrapping his arms about her waist tight. "I like you, Neville. I think you're sweet. Handsome. And really, really brave." Hazel whispered into his ear. His grip tightened about her. He buried his face in her hair, desperately wanting to believe her, but he was so...scared!

"I'm not brave." He murmured, his voice muffled.

"Yes you are." Hazel said firmly. "You faced and Basilisk, and won!"

"...I was terrified the entire time."

"Anyone would be terrified when facing off such a thing. If they weren't, they'd get them fool selves killed." Hazel mumured, squeezing him again.

He hugged her tightly once more- she squeaked as he nearly picked her up- her toes barely skimmed the floor. He didn't want to let go of her. This felt right. Just as right as it did holding that sword.

He slowly let her down, smiling as he saw the wide grin on her face, and her breathless look. "Wow." She laughed a little. "...That was kind of fun." She gasped, looking over his shoulder at the clock. "God, we're going to be late! Come on, let's go! We can't be late for our first class!" She grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door. They hastily grabbed their bookbags, and left, slamming the door behind them.

The Gryffindor sword laid where Neville had dropped it, gleaming in the dim firelight.

X-x-x

Neville still felt kind of dazed and sort of dreaming while in class. He couldn't even bring himself to freak out for nearly being late to McGonagall's class. Hazel's words got stuck in his head. Part of him couldn't believe it- the part of him that sounded suspiciously like his Gran and everyone else who always teased him. Another part of him, a tiny part of him, felt as though that she...just might be telling the truth.

As the daze sort of started to fade, Neville realised Hazel was not attempting the spell, but was reading instead. He leant over to her. "Hazel?"

She glanced over at him. "Yes Neville?"

"...You're not going to try the spell out?"

The girl blinked. "Oh...well, I will. In a bit. I was just re-reading the theory. I want to get it right the first time."

Neville smiled a little at this, motioning vaguely towards Hermione, who was well on her way to completing the transfiguration. "Only Hermione gets it right the first time."

"Nonsense- you try."

Neville blushed. "Er...okay."

And Neville did, trying not to be nervous. Obviously, it did not work. Haze reached over, adjusting the grip on his wand with a little smile. His heart beat just a little more. "Remember to visualize. It's not enough to say the incantation- think about what you want it to transfigure into, and keep calm. This is your magic, Neville, it's not something to be frustrated with." The girl whispered in his ear, making his face warm.

"...okay."

Neville was far too flustered to get the spell right the first two times after that, but on the third try-

"I got it!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked towards them in surprise, even Hermione, who hadn't completed the spell yet. McGonagall's brows rose as she looked at his work.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom- good job. Five points to Gryffindor!" Neville was grinning widely, looking to Hazel.

"Hazel helped me."

"Well then, Miss Potter, five points for helping your classmate." McGonagall added with a little smile.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Neville found himself surrounded by the guys when Hazel disappeared somewhere. It bothered him a little, but he figured she had stuff she had to do too. Neville was sitting in the group of guys, hunched down a little. Fred, George, Lee, and all of his roommates were asking about Hazel- of course they were.

Everyone had already begun to notice she hung around him for some strange reason, and they were trying to figure out why.

"Maybe she has a crush on you." Fred said with a little grin, leaning forward across the table.

George laughed a little. "Her highness? Have a crush on our little Neville?"

Ron scowled. "If she's gonna like anyone, she'd like me. I mean, both Neville and I defeated You-Know-Who back in first year, and I defeated that Basilisk-" The twins rolled their eyes at this, and Lee clapped the youngest Weasley on the shoulder.

"Keep tellin' yourself that!"

"Hey, there she is now." Oliver whispered, nodding over Neville's shoulder. Neville glanced backwards, seeing Hazel walk into the Great Hall alone, a little smile on her face. She stopped short as a group of girls approached her- Ravenclaws. They giggled and curtseyed.

Hazel just smiled a little more, but it did not reach her eyes. She spoke to one- Cho Chang, it looked like, as they girl shook her hand. They exchanged words.

"Cho Chang- cute, smart, and a fine seeker. Eh, I wouldn't be suprised if they got friendly." Lee said, nodding at this. "Isn't her Father a diplomat or something?"

"Dunno."

"Hey Ron, you said the little Princess liked Quidditch, right? She's got the build for seeker, do you think she'd be interested in playing?"

"Eh, maybe, but she might not to break a nail." The boys chuckled at this. Neville got the feeling that Hazel probably wouldn't have time to play quidditch, and could care less about her nails breaking.

Neville turned around quickly just before Hazel said her goodbyes to the girls and started heading for the Gryffindor table. He could hear her clear her throat behind him, and Dean quickly slid aside. Hazel sat down next to Neville, pecking him on the cheek quickly- Neville's face flamed, his mouth dropping open. He raised his hand to his cheek, eyes widening as he looked to Hazel, who was now busying herself with filling her plate, a little blush on her face.

Neville could feel the guys staring at him enviously- he flushed a little, looking down at his half-eaten food.

"So...Hazel, would you be interested in playing Seeker? Ron here is Seeker right now, but since I'm graduating this year, I wanted him to replace me as Keeper. You think you'd be up for a tryout?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down..."

"Oliver. Oliver Wood. I'm Captain of the team." The boy reached over, shaking her hand. "...You've got the build for Seeker, though- can't fly?"

"Oh no, I can certainly fly, but I just don't have the time. I wouldn't mind watching the tryouts for a little while, it could be fun."

"You might change your mind..." Oliver said hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wood, but I can't. I have a very busy schedule, on top of my school work. As it is, all of my weekends are booked already."

"Dates?" Fred said, waggling his eyebrows. Neville shrank in his seat a little, flushing at the other's nudges.

"Training- mostly dueling training, but I've got meetings too. Boring stuff." She waved it off with a sigh. She began to eat her lunch, and Ron spoke up.

"Why were you late to lunch?" He blurted. Neville kicked him under the table- the red head scowled at him.

"Oh, I was helping Professor Lupin with something."

"Professor Lupin?" "The Defense Professor?" "You know him?" All came at once, from Ron, Dean, and Oliver.

"Yes. He's like an Uncle, I suppose. He took care of me when I was a baby. He was friends with my parents. Anyways...Dumbledore was looking for a Defense Professor when I arrived to the country, and Remus was able to help out- and he can help with my training." She grinned a little. "He's wicked smart, and I think everyone will enjoy his classes."

Oliver leant in, glancing up at the staff table, where Lupin was watching them with a little amused smile. "I heard some sixth years talking about him earlier- is it true he's got a pet dog assisting him?"

Hazel laughed. "Oh...yes. That's Padfoot."

The twins got very strange looks on their faces, peering up at Lupin. "Padfoot? Your...Uncle wouldn't happen to be a Maurauder, would he?"

Hazel's lips twitched. "He might be."

"So...what's going on between you and 'ol Neville here? You two going out?" George asked with a wide grin.

Hazel's eyes widened, her face turning a little red. "What?"

"Well, you kissed his cheek, didn't you?"

"Er...well..."

Neville spoke up. "Leave her alone." He mumbled. "Let her eat her damned lunch, okay?" He muttered, and stood. " 'scuse me." He grabbed his bag and headed for the Great Hall doors. He silently groaned as he saw Malfoy headed there at the same time...damn. And by the look in the boy's eyes, he wasn't too happy.

"Lardbottom, you squib, what the hell do you think you're doing, hanging around her Majesty-" He cut himself off, paling as he looked over Neville's shoulder.

"Neville, let's have lunch elsewhere, just the two of us. It's getting a bit crowded in here, don't you think?" Hazel asked, taking his hand.

Neville looked over, staring at her with wide eyes. She gave him a small smile, tugging him towards the doors. As they walked into the foyer, heading down the stairs, Hazel spoke. "You really shouldn't let the others tease you."

"...I...er..." Neville stammered. "...Why'd you kiss me?" He blurted. "I mean...you could have anyone, anyone you want. Even bloody Malfoy..." Hazel turned towards him with a mysterious smile, squeezing his hand.

"I don't want any of them. Have you been to the Kitchens before?"

"No...I don't even know where they are..."

"Well, I do. Let's have lunch with the elves, shall we?"

x-x-x

The elves, Neville learned, absolutely adored Hazel. The girl treated them very kindly, and the two had a very pleasant lunch together. There had to be over two hundred elves at the castle- a lot more than Neville thought there were. When Neville spotted the elves casting charms on all the platters and things before they were sent up, Hazel spoke.

"The Elves are checking all of the food for poison and other toxins." The girl said, eating a bit of salad neatly.

"...Poison?"

Hazel sighed a little. "...I'm going to be honest with you, Neville. In the past six months that I've gone public with my status, I've had eight assassination attempts- even before I went public, there were attempts. Not everyone is...happy with who I am to become, once I leave here."

Neville gaped at her. "...What?" He whispered.

Hazel continued to each her lunch calmly, as though her life wasn't at risk that very moment. Neville shook his head. "Bloody hell, how can you even eat?"

"I...try not to think about it. All I can do is be prepared. The elves check everyone's food and drink, to make sure there are no mishaps, and then there are the Aurors. There are also some of my own men staying in Hogsmeade, and patrolling the forest."

"You've...got your own guys?" Neville whispered, blinking.

"Well...they're represetatives from the ICMB, the International Confederation of Magical Brethren-NOT to be confused with the International Confederation of Wizards- since they don't trust wizards entirely with my safety." She said with a little chuckle. "They've sworn loyalty to me and my Crown...some of them I've known since I was very little. I've been aware my entire life that I could be in danger, in one aspect or another."

"Oh. And of course, You-Know-Who and all that too..." Neville shook his head. "...I'm sorry, but that really sucks."

"Yes, it does. But...what can I do? I have a responsibility to carry out. I will do what I can to protect myself, and trust the others who are tasked to protect me. I know not everyone is happy that I'm around now...not everyone is happy with the idea that a..._little girl _could have power over them." She scowled a little at this.

"You don't seem that bad." Neville said with a grin. She shoved at his shoulder a little, shaking her head with a smile.

"Well, right now I'm just making contacts and meeting...everyone. I won't actually be Crowned and take up my duties until I'm ready." She paused. "...I'm here at the school to...get to know my peers and actually be able to have a social life before I'm stuck in...that kind of stuff for the rest of my life."

Neville stared at her. "...You...aren't going to be forced to marry some stupid Prince, are you?"

Hazel laughed softly, shaking her head. "...While other countries may have their own royals and things, my Title is something quite different. I don't reign over a singular country, or a singular people- I symbolize the magical world, meaning I represent the _entire_ magical community. And no one can actually force me to do anything...especially marry someone that I don't want to marry."

"Oh."

"That doesn't stop them from trying though!" She said with a little laugh, taking his hand. "Believe me, I've been introduced to so many guys...it's kind of disgusting. They don't actually want me, or even want to get to know me- they just want my power, and what I can do for them. Malfoy is just one of many that believe they're better than everyone else, and are entitled to have who they want."

Neville looked down at their joined hands, flushing. He slowly pulled his hand away from hers, and stood "...We should...um...get to class." He whispered.

Hazel stood, looking a little uncertain. "Did I say something wrong?"

Neville shook his head, glancing to the House Elves, who were suddenly busying themselves with cleaning. Who was he kidding? Hazel was the bloody QUEEN. He could never ask her out. She would just think he was like all those other guys. No...it was probably just best to give her some space.

"We should get going." He mumured, looking down.

"...Okay." They did not hold hands when the left the Kitchens.

Behind them, the House Elves glanced at each other knowingly.

x-x-x

Herbology, Neville thought, was the best. Everything seemed to make so much more sense, when dealing with plants. It had been a couple of days after term began, and he and Hazel hadn't spoken much since their lunch together. Hazel hadn't been around much either...they were kind of avoiding each other.

Neville wiped his brow with his arm, smiling a little as he looked down at his work. He'd missed this. Usually, he spent his holidays working in the gardens at the Manor, but he hadn't been able to do that this past summer. The house elves did upkeep, but he really liked to do things himself.

He heard someone come into the greenhouse, and he looked up, quickly looking down again as he saw it was Hazel. "Hullo." She said quietly. She was carrying an umbrella, and wearing a coat- it was raining out. She closed the umbrella, and he could feel her staring at him.

Neville took off his gloves, avoiding her gaze. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Everyone had been teasing him like crazy the past few days- a couple of boys had even shoved him around in the corridors.

He glanced up, and saw Hazel staring at him with a sad look on her face. "...Do you not want to be friends with me?" She whispered.

Neville straightened up. "Hazel...I..." He came around the work table, taking off his work gloves. "Of course I want to be f-friends." His voice got caught in his throat. He wanted to be more than friends, that was the problem. "...I'm sorry I-I haven't been around the past couple of days. I just needed to think about stuff."

"I figured." Hazel said, looking down. "...I guess about...what I said with the Prophecy and all, right?"

Actually, Neville hadn't thought about that one bit.

"No, actually. I already decided a long time ago that I'd fight _him_, if he came back. I wasn't thinking about...that." Neville murmured, blushing a little. "...I really want to be...friends with you. But...are you sure that's what you want? I mean...look at me." He looked down. His clothes were stained and rumpled, even with the gloves, his hands were still a bit messy. "I'm...just...me, you know? I'm not anyone important. You...you should be friends with-"

Hazel hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder, dropping her umbrella to the floor. "_No one_ says who I can and can't be friends with. And you _are_ important, Neville." She whispered. Neville's face tilted towards her hair, closing his eyes. Clover, all he could smell was clover, even being in the middle of the greenhouses.

The rain fell on the glass rooftop of the greenhouse above them, and Neville felt...peace. Something he hadn't felt the past couple of days.

"I don't want to be friends." Neville whispered. He could feel her tensing, and before she could pull away, he reached up, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand, and putting his other hand on her cheek, tugging her into a kiss.

Her lips were unresponsive against his- at first. But soon, they were yeilding to him. So soft, and warm, and it felt...right. They pulled away from the chaste kiss, eyes opening.

"...Wow." Hazel whispered. He slid his thumb over her cheek, heart pounding in his chest. That had felt...really...nice. And he could tell she liked it too.

"I don't...just want to be friends." Neville said quietly. "...I like you. Alot. You're...really pretty, and...I...I have no bloody idea what I'm doing."

"And do you think I am?" Hazel whispered, squeezing his shoulders a little, stilling smiling. "...I like you too."

They stood there, for a little while, just like that, smiling at one another.

Neville pulled away eventually, blushing a bit. "Um...I was just finishing up here. I...um...might have gotten stuff on your clothes."

"That's okay." Hazel sat on a stool, setting her bookbag down to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Repotting some stuff for Professor Sprout. Extra Credit." He explained with a sheepish grin. "I just wanted to get away for a little while."

"I like it." Hazel said, looking around. "It's...quiet, here. Do you want me to go?"

"No...no, you can stay." Neville said, tugging on his gloves again, blushing a little. He still couldn't believe he'd kissed her. And she kissed him back!

It was nearly curfew when they finally started heading back towards the school, walking close together under Hazel's umbrella. Neville wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them...but he kind of liked it.

**X-x-x**

And term went on. Hazel had been right, in saying that Remus was a fun teacher- he was very informative too. His 'assistant', Padfoot, often sat in on their classes and generally caused chaos and disorder, but at least he behaved during test times.

In fact, Padfoot turned out to be an Animagus named Sirius Black, who was actually Hazel's Godfather. None of the other students knew this, of course, but Hazel introduced Neville to him that first Saturday. He was in his animagus form most of the time for security reasons, it was explained.

She apparently had convinced Remus and Sirius to do a little bit of training with Neville, while she had her own training with 'someone else', she said vaguely.

So, on a Saturday morning, Neville stood nervously in the Defense Classroom, wearing his most casual clothes, as requested.

Remus, instead of donning his usual teaching attire, wore a black t-shirt and trousers, while Sirius was wearing something similar.

"Alright kid, lose those fancy shoes. It's better to go barefoot when you're first starting out- and those shoes aren't made for dueling." Sirius said, looking him over.

Neville hastily began to undo his shoes, and Remus spoke up. "Do you have a wand holster or anything?"

"Uh...I have a holster. I actually got it this past summer." Neville tugged up his sleeve, and Sirius grabbed his arm, eyeing it. The man whistled.

"Basilisk skin! Hazel told me you were the one that killed the beast last year- this part of what you got salvaged?"

"...Uh, yeah. I had it commissioned by someone over in the states, when we were over there." Neville mumbled.

"Hmm...anti-summoning runes, sheilds...eh, pretty strong too. Alright, let's take a look at your wand, then."

Neville took out his wand, and Sirius sighed, taking the wand from him easily, tossing it to Remus. "It's Frank's wand. Just as I thought."

"Yeah, it's my Father's. So what?" Neville asked with a frown.

Remus glared at Sirius, handing the wand back to Neville carefully. "Mr. Longbottom, there's a reason why it generally takes so long for a wizard to be matched up with a wand- if you aren't in tune with the wand you use, your spells can go haywire. Is that why you've been having so much trouble in your classes?"

Neville's mouth dropped open. "...What? But...why would Gran..."

"Augusta, like many other people, isn't aware of that little bit of wandlore. Unfortunately, you should have gotten a new wand before you came to Hogwarts, instead of using an heirloom wand. We'll take you to Ollivander's tomorrow."

"What? But-"

"Hey now, I'll get permission from McGonagall, don't you worry." Remus said kindly.

"The neat thing is, you're legally allowed to carry your Heirloom wand in addition to your regular wand, so we can teach you how to use both!" Sirius said brightly.

Neville's jaw dropped at this, thinking about how awesome it would be to use two wands at once. Was...this why he'd had so much trouble?

"So...I'm not a squib?" He asked.

"No Neville, you aren't a squib." Remus squeezed his shoulder, smiling a little at him. "When you were just a baby, before you and your parents had to go into hiding, Sirius and I here supervised playdates between you and Hazel-" Neville choked at this. "You were doing just as much accidental magic as her. You are definitely not a squib."

"...So...are we going to practice some cool spells then?" Neville asked hopefully, holding his wand aloft.

"Not so fast, kiddo. We're going to teach you a few basics- put your wand away." Sirius said, cracking his knuckles. He grabbed a fencing foil from the table next to him, handing one to Neville. "Now, Hazel was telling us you've got a bloody gorgeous sword, and you don't know how to use it...yet. Mighty shame, that. Good thing I've been trained in how to use swords, eh?"

Neville stared at the foil in his hands. It was light, and a lot smaller than the Gryffindor sword.

Which was currently still in Hazel's room. He hadn't gotten the courage to ask her about it, yet.

"...I'm going to learn how to sword fight?"

"Yep. Eventually. But first, we're going to teach you how to stand, and how to weild it and hold it properly, as well as general safety and care. We probably won't do much dueling today."

x-x-x

Neville was exhausted as he finally reached the common room that evening, yawning a little as he entered the room. He spotted Hazel on the sofa, reading with Hermione. Both girls grinned as he entered the common room- had Hazel told Hermione what he'd been up to?

"Neville, how did it go? In Greenhouse Six?" Hazel asked pointedly, as he approached, glancing towards Hermione.

"Oh...'m exhausted." Neville said, yawning again.

"Did you get a chance to have any dinner?" The girl asked, standing up.

"Oh...no...kinda skipped it."

"Well, I have some food- Hermione, would you like to join us?"

The girl shook her head. "You two go on." She gave Hazel a little smile that had her blushing for some reason.

Hazel cleared her throat. "Um..come on, let's go."

They walked towards Hazel's private room, and Neville glanced around- no one seemed to even glance their way. He looked towards Hazel questioningly. She seemed to know what he was thinking. "There's a notice-me-not on the tapestry and door. It helps keep people away. Come on."

She led him into her quarters, and he stepped into the room, feeling a little nervous, but suddenly very hungry- "What smells so good?"

Hazel laughed a little. "Dinner. I saved you some. Sit down at the table- would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." He set his bookbag down on the sofa, and headed for the small table. His mouth watered at the sight of the food she was bringing over. She set the plate down before him- it was steaming hot. He grabbed her wrist before she could pull away, and their eyes met.

"Thank you." Neville murmured. "This looks great."

"Yes...well, I got out of my own lessons a bit earlier than I anticipated. Don't expect this all the time." She said with a little grin. She went back to the stove, picking up the kettle. She poured them both some tea, and sat at the table, handing Neville his tea.

Neville hungrily dug into his food, groaning at the savory pasta and meat dish- so good! "You're a really good cook!"

"Well, I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking." Hazel said with a sad little smile.

Neville lowered his untensils, still chewing. He swallowed, and spoke. "What's wrong?"

Hazel looked down at her tea. "...Sometimes I wish I wasn't Queen. I know it sounds...horrible, does't it? But...I kind of...sometimes just want to be...like any other girl."

"No...it makes sense." Neville said, taking another bite and groaning. God, that was good!

"...So, how did your lesson with Remus and Sirius go?"

"Good." Neville said, taking a sip of his tea. "Worked me to the bone, they did. We're going to Ollivander's tomorrow to pick up a new wand for me. They even got permission from McGonagall."

"A new wand?" Hazel asked, eyes sharp.

"Yeah. The wand I'm using now used to be my Dad's."

Hazel sighed, shaking her head a little. "Alright. Yes, they were right, to take you to get a new wand. I should have realised. I guess you've had a lot of trouble then?"

"Yeah. It's weird...I always just thought it was me, you know?" Neville mumbled, still eating.

Hazel looked thoughtful at this. "Well, have fun in Diagon tomorrow. I'll be gone for most of the day too...boring meetings." She scrunched up her nose at this. "Maybe we can eat dinner together."

Neville nodded quickly at this. "Yeah...you going to cook again?"

"If you want me to." Hazel said with a little smile.

"...So, when do you think we could spar?" Neville asked, grinning.

Hazel laughed. "Oh...I think it'll be a little while, yet. I don't want to hurt you." She said playfully.

"Hey, who says you'll beat me?" Neville said, feeling a little brave.

Hazel stood, going to his side, squeezing his shoulder as she passed, pouring herself some more tea from the kettle. "More tea?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

She came back to his side, giving him a little grin. "...Tell you what...if you can figure out where I hid your sword, I'll let you kiss me again."

Neville's eyes sparked at this, and he stood instantly, looking around. Hazel laughed, taking a few steps back, watching him look around the room quickly.

He looked under the sofa and the tea table, under the carpet, behind the tapestry, even in the kitchenette. The girl followed him with a grin as he even checked the loo- no such luck. She was biting back laughter as he checked under her bed.

"Aha!" Neville tugged his sword out from beneath the bed with a grin, holding it up. He looked over to Hazel, sword in hand, and motioned for her to come to him.

Her brows raised, a little smile playing on her lips as she approached him. She turned a little, presenting her cheek to him.

Neville, however, had other ideas. He grabbed her by the back of her neck, and tugged her into a kiss. She pulled away from him after a moment, grinning broadly.

"...So, Mr. Gryffindor, notice anything different about your sword?"

He looked down at it, furrowing his brow. "...Is it...cleaner?"

"Sort of. I cleaned it, except for the Basilisk Venom that's on the tip. My trainer explained to me that the Venom could have some very useful properties. Now, you'll just need a scabbard and sheath, and you'll be all ready to go!"

"Christmas presents." Neville said with a grin.

Hazel laughed a little, hugging Neville about his middle. The two looked to the sword as she leant into him. They could see their reflections, a little, in the blade. Neville looked down at Hazel, who was smiling up at him.

"What?"

"...Nothing." She said, blushing a bit. "I've got dessert, if you want some." He grinned, following her out of the back part of the room, towards the sitting area, putting the sword on the fireplace mantle.

"What sort of dessert?"

"It's a suprise, so no peeking!"

x-x-x

The third years were walking to Hagrid's COMC class, with Hazel leading the way, talking to Hagrid excitedly, gesticulating wildly around them. Neville and Hermione hung back, exchanging a little look. Hermione's arm was wound through Neville's, grasping tightly to keep steady in the various branches and uneven ground of the forest.

"She must like COMC alot." Neville said with a grin. "She said she was pretty good with animals."

"I just can't picture it." Hermione said with a little shake of her head. "She's so...proper."

Neville gave a little shrug at this. Malfoy shoved at him from behind- the other Slytherins laughed aloud as he stumbled, falling forward- this set the rest of the class off. Neville frowned, brushing himself off- Hermione quickly helped him stand up, and Hazel turned around, glaring right at Malfoy. Somehow, she knew he'd done it.

Malfoy stopped laughing immeadiately, and everyone else soon afterwards. Neville felt a little embarrassed, though, having her stick up for him. Hermione had done that too, sometimes, but it was different with Hazel.

He wasn't quite sure what their relationship was. They were...kind of like friends, but not really. They had kissed, twice, and when they were alone, they often held hands or hugged. And Neville felt closer to her than he had anyone else before- boy or girl. What he felt was certainly stronger than friendship, so maybe that was why when the others teased him in front of her, it embarassed him so much more.

"The Squib and the Princess..."

"Kissing in a tree..."

Neville groaned, hearing Dean and Seamus taunt him.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ron added, whispering meanly to him.

"Boys, leave him alone!" Hermione hissed, tugging on Neville's sleeve. "Don't listen to them, Neville."

"First comes love-"

"Then comes marriage-"

"Then comes The Cripple in the ba-by carriage!"

Neville turned around, and punched Ron right in the face. He fell back, and everyone whipped around, gaping at the boys. Hermione looked like she was about to cry- that nickname had always really gotten to her, but for Ron to say it was unexcusable. It was, after all, his fault that she had been hurt by the Troll in the first place. Up ahead, Hazel and Hagrid were peering back at them in confusion.

"Hey, what's goin' on back there?"

" 'e punched me!" Ron yelled, holding his nose. "Ugh...'e broked 'y d'nose!"

Hagrid came back now, picking up Ron by the back of his shirt, shaking his head. "Finnegan, take Weasley to the hospital wing. The rest of you, come with me. Longbottom, up front."

Neville followed him, still gritting his teeth, massaging his hand. Boy, Ron had a hard head, but he deserved it. The others parted instantly, giving him nervous looks. "Did you see that?" He heard Parvati whisper to Lavender. "He just...turned around and punched him! Like...wow!"

"Go Longbottom!" Malfoy said with a smirk, laughing a little. Neville glared at him, making Malfoy's brows raise a bit.

They finally got to the paddock, and the class quickly forgot what had happened in favor of gaping at the gorgeous looking Hippogriffs that were strutting in the enclosure.

"...Wow." Hazel breathed, looking excited. "Oh Hagrid, do you think we could pet them?"

"Pet them! I'm hopin' you'll get to ride one!"

The girl practically squealed at this, while everyone took a step back, clearing not wanting to.

"Now, now." Hagrid shook his head, smiling a little, turning towards the class. "Who here can tell me what these creatures are?"

Hermione thrust her arm up into the air, but she wasn't the only one-

"Bulstrode."

"Hippogriffs." The quiet girl grunted.

"Right-o, Bulstrode, five points to Slytherin. Hippogriffs are majestic creatures, ain't they? Super strong, with a wingspan of up to fourteen feet, and about eight feet tall. They're real smart an', terribly vain."

He unlatched the paddock slowly, tossing some of the dead ferrets and moles from his shoulders into the paddock- the Hippogriffs went for them. "They're meat eaters, obviously, mostly going fer small mammals and fish. They're good at readin' people- if they don't like ya, they'll let you know. Now, who wants ta pet one?"

"Me, me!" Hazel cried, bouncing a little. The others stepped back a bit more.

Hagrid led her into the enclosure, and the others carefully followed. "Now..." Hagrid's voice dropped to a whisper. "When greeting a Hippogriff, you gotta be real respectful, and bow...keep eye contact..." Hazel did just that- it looked like she'd done this before.

She was grinning, bowing low to a Hippogriff, keeping eye contact with the gorgeous creature. Neville held his breath- she seemed so tiny next to it. It could certainly hurt her, if it wanted to.

The hippogriff slowly returned its bow, and they slowly straightened.

"Good." Hagrid grinned. "...Now ye can approach him. Be real gentle, like. His name's Buckbeak."

Hazel approached him, not showing an ounce of fear as he kept staring into her eyes. His feathers ruffled a little as she began to pet him carefully. Buckbeak bent his head into her palms, much like any other animal would, loving the contact. Hazel smiled, eyes sparkling.

Neville's mouth parted, watching her and the animal- the afternoon sun was hitting on them just right. Merlin, she looked gorgeous. Hazel looked hopefully at Hagrid, and he gave her a grin.

"Alright, ye can get on, if he lets ya."

And before their eyes, the girl kicked up, _hovering_ in mid air for a moment, before hopping onto the Hippgriff's back, sidesaddle. Everyone gasped at this, but before they could breathe a word, the Hippogriff was extending his wings, and was taking off at a bit of a run.

The students gasped, looking upwards as the Hippogriff and the girl took off into the air.

Hagrid laughed a little. "Somehow, I ain't too suprised."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Isn't it rare, for Hippogriffs to allow someone to ride them so quickly like that?"

Hagrid scratched his beard a little. "Well, you gotta remember, 'Mione, Miss Hazel here isn't just the Queen of us wizardin' folk, but of _all_ magical creatures and beings. Even _they_ recognize 'er as someone they can trust, someone who will protect 'em. It's kind of like...a sixth-sense, like."

A few minutes later, they were returning. The girl slid off of Buckbeak's back, looking winded and deliriously happy. Her legs were a little wobby, and her plait was half-undone. Neville...was kind of surprised to see how long her hair was (her messy plait currently went to her hips). He wondered how long her hair was, when it was completely undone.

She walked towards him unsteadily, grabbing hold of his arm. "Come on, let me introduce you." She whispered, still a little breathless. Wow...that voice was...uh...he tugged at his robe a little, following her towards Buckbeak. The other students were slowly approaching the other hippogriffs in the paddock now.

She had him bow, and Buckbeaked bowed back, nearly instantly. A little less nervous now, he approached the animal, and the two of them pet the Hippogriff, exchanging a smile.

Malfoy was watching them with a glower, arms crossed over his chest.

"I bet I can do it too." He muttered, and bowed to Buckbeak as well. Buckbeak did, making Hazel and Neville look to Malfoy, frowning a little.

Malfoy approached him hautily, grabbing him by his reigns roughly. "Look at you, you're just a mindless beast-"

Buckbeak reared back- Neville took a step back, wanting to grab Hazel, but she was on the other side- Hazel flicked her wrist, making Malfoy fall to the ground, sprawling out beneath the Hippogriff-

Hazel stepped into Buckbeak's line of vision, staring into his eyes, raising her hands. It was...a frightening sight. He could easily hurt her. But she showed no fear. Not one bit. The creature slowly set his front feet down, shuffling a bit, still looking a little restless. "There, there...you're alright now. He won't hurt you."

Malfoy laid on the ground, panting, looking half-terrified, half in awe.

"Buckbeak...there's a good boy." She stroked his beak, and the feathers beneath his neck, crooning a little. "There we are..." She said with a sigh. She turned her head a little, giving a Look to Malfoy. Malfoy slowly got up from the ground, taking cautious steps back, out of the paddock.

Neville just smiled, carefully petting the Hippogriff again- he was getting calm now. Wow...Hazel sure was something else. Their eyes met, exchanging a small smile. She was so...perfect.

Too perfect. Neville realised. Too perfect for him, that ugly voice inside his head whispered.

X-x-x

Snape did not like Hazel for some reason, Neville thought. Everyone else loved her to bits, so maybe his ignoring her just stood out more. At least he wasn't insulting her to her face, like he did to Neville all the time. The man was subbing for Remus, since he was ill. Hazel had explained to him that only he knew about Padfoot not really being a dog. Apparently Sirius Black was 'officially' dead, and they wanted it to stay that way- only Hazel's closest Allies knew the truth- not even all the staff knew. It was a security thing, a last resort, of sorts.

So Snape subbed for Remus, and the class was a lot less fun. They had a lecture about werewolves, which had Hazel rather upset for some reason- he actually saw her marking out parts from their textbook with a scowl.

He leant over to her in the darkened classroom, seeing all the lines through certain passages. "Hazel?"

"The text is wrong, and this lecture is wrong. He knows better." She hissed.

"Longbottom! Potter! No talking!"

Neville quickly leant away from the girl. Snape scared him, almost as much as his Gran did.

x-x-x

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Neville and Hazel cried, revealing a yummy carrot cake to the girl. She gasped as she looked up from her book- she'd been sitting out by the lake, studying.

"...For me?" Hermione gasped, looking at them with wide eyes. She looked to Neville. "You remembered!"

Neville looked sheepish. "Yeah. I know I was late getting your present to you last year- anyways...here." He handed her a book-shaped package.

Hermione laughed, and both Hazel and Neville sat next to her on the grass. Hazel set the cake down in her lap, and Neville handed Hermione her gift as the girl set her book aside.

Hermione opened the gift, grinning a little. "I wonder what it could be-" She turned it over, blinking in confusion.

"It's...lighter?"

"Open it." Hazel said, laughing a little.

Hermione opened the book, and revealed that it was actually not a book at all, but a safety box.

Neville spoke. "I figure with roommates like Parvati and Lavender, you don't get much privacy, so we thought you might like it. What do you think?"

"Oh, it's lovely! Thank you!" Hermione hugged Neville tightly, and hugged Hazel too- well, as best she could, with the cake in Hazel's lap.

"That looks fantastic."

Hazel smiled. "Well, you told me that your parents were dentists, and you like to eat healthy, so I made it sugar-free, and instead of frosting, I used a honey glaze. What do you think?"

"It looks delicious...I can't wait to try it."

The three dug out plates and forks, and divied up the tiny cake. Hermione groaned as she tried it. "Merlin, this is delicious- you made it?"

"Yes, you like it?"

"Oh yes, it's sooo good. No wonder Neville keeps going on about your food!" Neville blushed at this.

Hazel laughed a little. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I don't make sugar-free things very often, so it was an experiment."

"Well, feel free to make any more sugar-free things for me." Hermione said, munching happily. "I'm horrible at cooking and baking- so are Mum and Dad. We always got store-bought cakes."

Neville looked to Hazel. "Is there anything you _aren't_ good at?"

Hazel blushed. "Yeah. There's a few things."

"Well?" Hermione prompted, taking another bite of her cake.

"I have a horrible singing voice, and I can't play any instruments." Hazel blushed. "I'm tone-deaf."

"Huh."

"And I'm horrible at drawing. My...tutors really tried to encourage me in those sorts of things, saying that it would help with me being more...ladylike." Hazel scrunched up her nose at this. "But I'm not one for just sitting around, you know?"

"You dance?" Neville asked, looking down a little at his empty plate. He'd already eaten his bit- that had gone fast.

"Yeah. Some. I had lessons, but..." The girl shrugged. "It's just something I had to learn. Oh, I'm horrible at sewing- absolutely horrible. And I'm not good at embroidery or anything like that." She said with a laugh. "I can't just sit around, you know? There's too much to do."

"Well, give me a good book anyday, and I'm happy. Even a fake book too." Hermione said, holding up her gift, and the three laughed a little.

"So, Hermione, did you know your birthday was on Mabon? Do you follow wizarding tradition?" Hazel asked. Neville's eyes widened at this, and shook his head subtly.

"Mabon? What's that?"

Hazel blinked. "...They don't teach you guys about that here?"

"...No..." Hermione looked to Neville, frowning.

Neville shifted uncomfortably. "Mabon...and the other holidays aren't really um...spoken about openly. Only the really, really traditional families follow them."

"Oh." Hazel frowned, sensing his discomfort. "I'm sorry. I know some people are weird about religion, if it bothers you-"

"I want to know! What's Mabon?" Hermoine asked excitedly.

Hazel looked to Neville, who looked uncomfortably away. "Well, Mabon is another name for the Autumnal Equinox. Many cultures around the world celebrate it, calling it different names. Sometimes, there is a ritual of thanksgiving for all that is grown throughout the year- fruits, grains, vegetables, whatever. They share them to secure the blessings of the Goddess and the God during the coming winter months. It usually coincides with the fall harvest."

"...The Goddess and the God? You mean, a pagan tradition?"

"Well, it could be anyone you want it to be. I know certain families follow certain deities. I knew a very nice family in Greece that honored Athena in all of their rituals."

Hermione grinned at this. "Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, in Greek Mythology- I read about her when I was in primary school."

"Yes...well, there are many facets of Athena, more than just Wisdom. Anyways, Sometimes people only celebrate one God, or it could be many. It's really up to the preferences of those who are doing the ritual...Neville, are you okay?"

"...Stuff like this is only done by Dark families around here." Neville said quietly, biting his lip. "If...anyone heard you talking about this stuff..."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Neville." Hazel said softly. "It's just a form of worship. Do you believe in anything?"

"No." Neville said tightly, keeping his gaze averted.

Hazel turned back to Hermione, who looked thoughtful. "I'll lend you a few books, if you care to find out more. I'm Solitary, so I can't allow you to see my Ritual, but I would be happy to share information with you."

Hermione smiled at this. "Yes. Thank you." They glanced to Neville, who stood upbruptly. "Neville?"

"I-I'm going to go to the Greenhouse."

Hazel stood now too- Hermione motioned for her to follow him.

Neville tried his best to keep from getting upset, heading towards the Greenhouses. He knew Hazel was following him- he hadn't expect this. He hadn't expected this at all. Why was he so upset?

"Neville!" Hazel called after him.

He ignored her. He turned the corner quickly, heading around a tree- Hazel grabbed his arm- he pulled away from her, turning around. "Neville, could...we just talk? I don't understand why you're so upset."

Neville felt himself breaking- he grabbed her close, getting underneath the shade of the oak tree- he held her tightly against him, beginning to cry.

"Neville...please...tell me?" Hazel whispered, hugging him back. "...What's wrong in believing in something?"

"...I prayed and prayed and prayed...to whatever Gods could hear me...to make my parents better. They're never getting better." Neville finally sobbed, burying his face in her hair. "Gran...she never knew I prayed...she wouldn't have allowed it. But I had to try...and...and..."

"Hey...it's okay." Hazel held him close, her hand going to his hair, threading her fingers through it. "I'm sorry Neville. I wish you parents could be better too." She whispered, kissing his cheek, wiping away his tears gently. He looked at her, his breathing deepening.

"Don't you ever...feel...angry or...or...I don't know, sad, that your parents died?"

"Sometimes. But I don't really remember them, honestly. I've seen pictures, and I've heard the stories...but...I never _really_ knew them." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "...Sometimes...when people get sick, or die...we don't really have any control over that. We can help them as much we can, make things easier, but _no one_ can have power over life and death. Not really."

"But...how can you...Believe? I mean...you've had _how many_ assassination attempts? And just think about what's going to happen-" Hazel raised her hand to his lips, looking solemn.

"I know. But I can't help but...try. I've seen far too many people die already for something that they Believe in, to not Believe in...Something, myself. Would you like to join me for Ritual tonight?"

"...But you told Hermione..."

"That I am Solitary. I am. But I wouldn't mind you watching. I feel like you need to see it. It's not something that just Dark witches and wizards do...Ritual can be as simple as saying a prayer before bed, or singing a song, or making a drawing...it's not scary. Not if you put your Trust in it."

Neville was curious. He was. He'd heard horrible stories about Black magic rituals with sacrifices and blood, and- but it didn't sound like that at all. "What are you going to do?"

Hazel smiled a little. "Well now, that would be telling." She took his hands. "Will you join me?"

"...Okay."

x-x-x

She was baking bread. Neville sat on the floor, off to the side, staring with wide eyes. She was...making bread? She sat on the floor, humming mindlessly, kneading dough. She was wearing a simple white linen sheath dress, on her hands and knees, sitting on a large mat. A circle of salt and flour was around her, and she was kneading various herbs and spices into the dough- it smelled delicious.

Hazle looked...quite content. She hadn't looked at him once while she worked, and Neville got the feeling she was in her own little world. His robe had been long discarded- it had gotten warm in the room. She worked in front of the fireplace- the flames had gotten quite high by now.

Neville unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his shirt, feeling a bit warm, and not just because of the fire. She looked...really...ah...good. The sheath was thin, and her arms were bared, though it went just past her knees. It didn't hide much. Her plait had somehow gotten flour in it, and flour covered the front of her, and all the way up to her elbows. She was making no move to be tidy and neat.

The room smelled fantastic, and Neville felt something prickling at his senses- he stared at her body as she moved rythmically, kneading the dough, the muscles flexing in her thin arms as she leant over- his eyes widened as he got a glimpse down her front.

He shifted restlessly, biting his lip, adjusting himself on the floor. He crept a little closer to the edge of the circle, but she did not glance his way.

She was now twining the dough together in seemingly random braids and shapes, her eyes closed as she worked on the loaf. Her hands hovered over the loaf, and Neville could feel his heart beat just a little faster as her head lolled back a little, revealing her neck.

"Thank you, for all that you have given me. A new home. New friends. New opportunities." She whispered throatily, taking the dough carefully into her hands, and she carefully laid it onto a platter- and then set it in the fire. She let out a deep sigh, eyes still closed.

Neville could smell the bread baking now- his mouth began to water. He crept just a little closer, but not close enough to touch the circle. She'd said that would be bad, if he did that.

She eventually set out a small plate, putting some olive oil, a bit of cheese, and bit of jerky on it, putting it before the fire. Not a couple of minutes later, she took the bread out- it looked fully cooked. She set it in the center of the circle, dusted some more flour atop it, and opened her eyes.

She smiled as she looked at the bread, and with a flick of her wrist, it split into three pieces. One piece, she put on the prepared plate, the other two stayed on the other platter. She let out another sigh, taking a small bite out of one of the pieces, clearly savoring it.

She set the bread down. She lifted her hands upwards, exhaling slowly, then downwards, inhaling- she then moved them aorund in a slow circle, purposefully.

Neville finally exhaled the breath he'd been holding, and Hazel looked at him with a little smile. "Would you like some?"

"Can I?" He glanced at the circle.

She nodded. "It's finished."

He crept close, not caring if he got flour and things all over him. He looked at the delicious bread, not knowing where to start first...

"Here." She said quietly, taking off a small chunk, and handing it to him. Shivers went through him as their hands touched. She must have noticed. The bread was warm in his hand, and when he took a bite. His eyes closed at the explosion of taste.

"This bread is good, isn't it?" Hazel whispered.

"Yeah." Neville sighed. "...You're going to get me even fatter, if you keep feeding me like this."

"Sorry." Hazel said, not sounding very sorry at all. They both ate bread together, drinking some of the apple juice she had there too. She spoke to him quietly.

"That wasn't so scary, was it?"

"No. Not at all. Can...Can I maybe...join you, next time?"

Hazel smiled a little. "...Tell you what, there is Samhain and Yule after this- two of the biggest holidays of the Cycle... I don't think you'll be ready for those. However, after Yule is Imbolc, which is traditionally a time for new beginnings. I think you'll be ready to join me, by then."

"...Do you always make food?" Neville asked, taking another bite.

"Hmm...not always. But since I particularly enjoy making food, and it is a traditonal Offering, I sometimes do it for Ritual. Sometimes, even for every day sort of stuff, I...have a Purpose for it. I...put myself into it, thinking of what I want people to feel when they're eating the food. Happiness, contentment. You know?"

"Yeah." Neville chewed, closing his eyes. "...What sort of herbs did you put in? I recognized rosemary, thyme, and saffron, but..."

"Paprika and Oregano. Good eye. As I've said before, Herbology is useful. You see, for a ritual, you could simply put a bouquet together, and use it as an Offering. I'm sure you're aware about the Language of Flowers?"

"Of course." His Gran has schooled him on it quite a bit. As a matter of fact...he should make a bouquet for Hazel. That would be something nice to do.

"See, that is something you could certainly do. Now, I'll be lending Hermione some of my more...theoretical texts, but I will lend you one of my other Practical books. I don't have to tell you to keep it to yourself, do I? I don't want anything happening to it."

"I-I won't."

"Good." Hazel gave him a small smile, leaning forward a little. "So...what do you give Thanks for, Neville?"

Neville smiled at her warmly. "You."

Hazel let out a small laugh. "You're sweet." She kissed his cheek, and Neville turned to the light touch- his body tingling again. "...You feel that?"

"Yeah." Neville breathed. Had she felt it too?

"...Hmm...feels nice." She rubbed her cheek against his- their eyes closed, the two of them sitting opposite one another, leaning on their arms, cheeks and shoulders brushing. Neville slowly put his hand atop hers, on the mat. More tingles. Their breaths shortened a little, and they began to feel a little buzzed. Hazel leant into him a little more, nuzzling his cheek. "...Oh...wow. I..." She pulled away, swallowing visibly, giving him a skittish look. "Wow." She cleared her throat, standing, crossing her arms over her chest, but not before he could see her...nipples standing up through the thin linen she wore.

"...It's getting late. And...I should clean up..."

"Let me help you." Neville said, standing slowly- he felt a little unsteady.

Hazel shook her head, biting her lip, lowering her eyes a little. "...No...that's okay. I'll clean up here. Um...purify the area and everything. I'll...ah, give the book to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Neville stepped out of the circle, grabbing his robe awkwardly, holding in front of him, hoping to hide his...body's reaction. Hazel stared at him, not yet leaving the circle, holding herself so tightly, but the look in her eyes was begging him to come back.

"I'll...see you tomorrow, then." Hazel said, her voice tight.

"Okay. Tomorrow. Have a good night, Hazel."

He let himself out, closing the door behind him.

Behind him, Hazel stared at the door, slowly falling to her knees with a little groan. "...Morgana's tits...he's powerful." She whispered, hugging herself, trembling. She shuddered a little as she hiked up her skirt over her knees, nails lightly scratching up her thighs, leaving pale lines. "...Can't wait." She said with a little shuddery laugh.

X-x-x

The rest of September passed, and swiftly turned into October- Neville was continuing his training with Remus and Sirius. The two men were great teachers- tough, but great. Neville was encouraged to experiment a little with his dueling style from the beginning, to see what would work for him. They both had very different teaching styles, but Neville flourished under their attention.

As well as Hazel's attention too. He'd begun to read her book on her Tradition. It was actually written by Hazel herself, about her own religious thoughts and viewpoints. It was intensely private, and Neville was...touched that she felt comfortable enough to share with him. She believed in the God and Goddess- not any particular deities, really, but she had gone into a great deal of research about them to see which ones would suit her best. She liked all of them for different reasons, and decided that the God and Goddess would be her best option. Sometimes for a Ritual, she would choose one particular God or Goddess that would suit.

There were a number of things she brought up in her book that had him blushing a little- fertility, sex, the balance of power between God and Goddess, and how that would be shown... There were other things too, that got him to thinking about what sort of Ritual he could do. Herbology, of course, was certainly his forte, and many of the holidays revolved around life, death, rebirth, and the harvest- something plentiful in plantlife.

He found himself wondering if Hazel would always lead the Rituals, or if they would be doing this together...she would probably insist on leading few, at the very least, until he got the hang of things. He actually started making his own notes about what he could possibly do for Ritual...he really liked the idea of the two of them doing a dance for Beltane. He'd had dancing lessons, and he quite enjoyed them. Maybe if he led, Hazel would enjoy it.

The guys were still picking on him in the corridors, but it became easier and easier to walk away from their taunts and shoves. No one knew that they were...er...together? He wasn't exactly sure what to call whatever they had going on. They'd hardly kissed, but he felt...very strongly about the pretty girl.

So...when a Hogsmeade weekend came around, Neville decided to ask Hazel out on a date, since he knew she didn't have any upcoming meetings.

"A date?" Hazel whispered, grinning. "Really?"

"Yeah. So...would you want to?" Neville asked nervously. The two were on the sofa in Hazel's room, both reading books.

"Of course!" Hazel grinned. Neville grinned too, her excitement was infectious. "So, where would you like to go?"

"Well, uh, we could go to Madam Puddifoot's..." Both Neville and Hazel laughed a little at this. "Or not. We could just go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good to me." Hazel said with a little smile. "You've yet to see me out of my uniform, haven't you?"

Neville blushed a little. "Well, I did see you in that dress during your ritual."

The girl blushed. "Oh...right."

"...How come you don't wear regular clothes on the weekends, like the other girls do?" Neville asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't mind.

Hazel blushed a bit. "I...I'm afraid they'd tease me."

"Tease you? Whatever for?"

Hazel looked down. "...I kind of have girly taste in clothes. Um...it doesn't really work well with all of my training and stuff, and...my clothes don't really mesh well with my hobbies."

"Oh. Well, I think you look cute in anything you wear."

Hazel blushed again, swatting his arm playfully. "So if I showed up wearing a paper bag?"

Neville grinned- "How big is this paper bag?"

"Oh you!" Hazel laughed, but it was more like...a giggle. Neville kind of liked that sound. This was flirting, right?

"Well, I'd wear practical shoes- we're bound to do a lot of walking." Neville said. "But I can't really imagine you in heels, though."

Hazel laughed a little. "No, no heels for me- I'm horrible at walking in them, no matter how many times I've tried. I prefer to have even footing anyways."

"Yeah, I've noticed that you always wear flats or flat boots." Neville looked down at the girl's tiny stockinged feet... her shoes had been shucked off a while ago. She wiggled her toes a little when she saw him looking.

He reached over with a grin, ticking her feet, hoping she would be okay with it- she laughed, shoving his hand away, wrapping her arms about her legs, bringing them up underneath her. "Don't tickle me!"

"Oh...you're ticklish, are you?" Neville said, moving a little closer to her, hands inching closer. Sides...ribs...yeah, that would be a safe spot. He made his attack, and the girl shrieked, laughing and giggling, halfheartedly pushing him away.

"Stop it, stop it, stop!" She laughed breathlessly, grabbing his arms, but he kept going. She twisted around, and Neville felt his body react- his heart was pounding in his ears as he kept tickling, poking and prodding her sides, making her squirm against him.

Eventually they stopped, their breathing heavy, grinning at each other. Neville's arms were tight around Hazel's middle, and her hands were resting on his upper arms- they were now sitting quite close, their chests pressing up against one another.

Hazel bit her lip, smiling a little, slowly sliding her hand up his arm- she began to tickle his neck- he laughed, shoulder coming up. "Ooh, you tricked me!" He grabbed her arms, trapping them within his own as he tugged her into his lap. She squirmed and giggled, but he held on tight, realising that he really, really shouldn't have done that.

Still, it didn't seem like she could feel..._him_ beneath her. She let out a sigh, settling into his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder as their breathing calmed. Neville rest his head against hers, closing his eyes. Life was...good.

But of course...Life doesn't always stay that way.

X-x-x

Everyone filled up in the Hogwarts Courtyard as they waited in line to get onto the carriages. Neville stood in the Courtyard, waiting for Hazel. They'd both had training that morning, but she seemed to be running a little late. Hermione hadn't shown up either. He figured the girls were probably getting ready together or something.

He felt a little restless, and nervous. He carried a small bouquet of flowers- a white carnation, a plum blossom, and a small gardenia, surrounded by a small bunch of white clover and phlox. It symbolized faithfulness, harmony, long-lasting friendship, promise, and joy. Something that didn't come right and say that he really, really liked her, but...the gardenia could also symbolize 'you're lovely'.

His heart stopped as he saw her- he barely noticed Hermione, who was walking at her side. Hazel was wearing a dusky rose dress, with cream colored trim. It was an fitted at the waist, and the skirt was full, but it hit just below her knees It had a matching jacket. She wore white gloves, white stockings, and black maryjanes. Her hair was up, he noticed, her plait braided atop her head, like a crown. She looked...older. And younger, strangely. But it really suited her. She looked so...cute! He wanted to just...pick her up and carry her away and cuddle with her somewhere.

He tugged on his jacket a little. He was wearing a brown jacket and trousers set, with a green shirt. He could see her eyes fall to the bouquet, and she smiled widely. She whispered something to Hermione, who was wearing a pink hoodie and muggle denims. Hermione laughed a little, and the two girls approached him.

"You never brought _me_ flowers." Hermione stated loftily.

Neville's jaw dropped. "Well...I..."

"It's okay, really." Hermione said with a teasing grin. "You two have fun. I'll see you later!" She gave them a little wave, choosing to walk to Hogsmeade, rather than take one of the carriages. Many of the older students were walking too.

Neville silently held out his bouquet to Hazel, who gave him a pleased look. "They're lovely. Thank you, Neville." She took them from him, taking his arm when he offered. They got into a carriage, and Hazel murmured quietly, once they headed down the road

"I'm afraid I have some of my men stalking me today. They don't want to take any chances. They won't be noticeable, I swear."

"...Okay." Neville sighed. He understood. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you. You look very nice too." She looked down at her dress. "You don't think I'm too dressed up, do you?"

"No...not at all." Neville said, taking her free hand.

Suddenly, their carriage was stopping, but Neville knew they couldn't have reached Hogsmeade yet. He could hear the threstrals whinning, stamping their hooves- both Neville and Hazel drew their wands instantly. "What's going on?" Hazel asked.

Neville jumped as Sirius appeared across from them, taking off an invisibility cloak from his head. Oh...wow. He was glad he hadn't tried to kiss her now. His wand was drawn, and there was a serious look on the man's face. He raised a finger to his mouth.

Then Neville heard Remus whisper, from outside the carriage- "Two men. The guys are getting them now."

"Got it." Sirius whispered.

Hazel sighed at this, and Neville jumped as he heard the cracking of trees and spellfire from closeby. He couldn't help but peek out, but he didn't see a thing. It was over? What about the students on the road, and the other carriages? Did they even notice?

"We're going back. Sorry kids." Sirius said, looking sympathetic.

"That's okay." Hazel said, looking down now.

Neville spoke. "Well...maybe we could still do something at the school. I-I could organize a picnic for us? Maybe by the lake? It's close enough to the school, and it's within the Auror Patrol range..."

Hazel smiled a little, looking to Sirius hopefully. Sirius shook his head, grinning a little. "Oh...alright. But you two will have to wait a bit. Once we get to the school, get inside your room, I'll let you know when its clear."

"...Thanks." Hazel said, picking up her flowers again, and setting her wand in her lap. She grabbed Neville's hand squeezing it a little. He slowly lowered his wand as the carriage started up again, heading back towards the school at a much faster pace.

"What a first date, huh?" Sirius asked awkwardly.

They ended up having the picnic inside Hazel's room, on the floor in front of the fireplace. She wasn't even allowed to leave the castle. Apparently, there had been more guys waiting in Hogsmeade. No one had gotten hurt thankfully- the guys had been taken out with the students none the wiser.

Hazel acted casually, and tried to keep Neville's spirits up. They had a very yummy lunch, but it still would have nice to go out.

X-x-x

"Longbottom, pick up those feet!" Sirius barked. Neville panted, trying to keep up with the man- despite the exhaustion settling in, he knew that it was worth it.

He wanted to protect Hazel. If they were going to be together, he would need to protect her, he realised. He knew that she was probably able to protect herself, but he would never forgive himself if she got hurt under his watch, and he hadn't been able to help somehow.

Remus was off to the side, watching. The man had been ill again, just a few days ago, so he was letting Sirius take over.

Neville landed with a grunt on the mat, the wind knocked out of him. Ack, he'd been caught with a flipping spell on his foot.

"Really, gentlemen, do you need to be so tough on the boy?"

All three looked towards the doorway to see the Headmaster watching them serenely, going right through the wards Sirius and Remus had raised. Neville sat up quickly, straightening his t-shirt. "Headmaster." He stood nervously. "Uh..."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Longbottom. I've been aware of your...training for some time now." He gave a Look to Sirius and Remus. The two men's expressions were...not happy, for some reason.

"Oh."

"...I'm suprised you're not out with your friends, or maybe catching up on some schoolwork. While your schoolwork has improved, Minerva was just telling me the other day you'd fallen asleep in her class."

Neville flushed at this. "...It won't happen again."

"Still, there is a time that children should be children- gentlemen, may I speak with you privately?"

"No." Sirius said, eyes dark. "You have nothing to say to us. Hazel wants him trained up, and he's got potential. We're happy to work with him. You stay out of this."

Neville looked to the Headmaster, who was as serene as ever...what was going on here?

"I still think that Mr. Longbottom's education should be restricted to Ministry-Mandated levels. Those spells were Auror-Level, Mr. Black. I don't think Augusta would approve, do you?"

Neville grit his teeth. "I'm not a baby- I saved the Stone in first year, and I beat the Basilisk last year! I can handle it."

"You are only thirteen, Mr. Longbottom, as is Miss Potter. While I have been told I have no control over Miss Potter's education, I can contact your Grandmother. These lessons will stop now, before you get seriously hurt."

And the Headmaster left, closing the door behind him. Neville scowled at the door, wand sparking in his hand in anger. "He has no right-"

"He's right." Remus sighed. "Augusta has the final say over your education. Which means, we'll just have to get permission from her."

Neville tensed. "She'll never go for it. She's super-protective over me."

Remus lips quirked a little. "Ah, but we have a secret weapon. An old mutual friend of ours is sure to help us convince her. Don't worry about a thing." He yawned. "I'll go write the letter now- our lesson is over for today."

Sirius clapped Neville on the back, giving him a little wink. "Don't you worry, kid, we'll have you back on the mat in no time."

"What joy." Neville said sarcastically. He looked worriedly to Remus, who looked so tired. "Professor? Are you okay?"

"Just recovering. I'll be fine." The man said, walking slowly to his desk. "Nothing to worry about."

"But you were sick before." Neville said, approaching him. "Last month." He paused, eyes widening. "Bloody hell! You're a werewolf!"

He felt like an idiot now. It was so obvious- the old and new scars, the weakness around full moons, the amber eyes, his premature aging-

"Does that bother you, Mr. Longbottom?" The man asked, looking into his eyes. Neville's hands clenched a little and he thought it over.

Actually...it didn't bother him. Lupin didn't seem like the sort of type that would infect kids for fun, and Hazel must know already. After all, he was like an Uncle to her. No wonder she'd been pissed when Snape had done that lecture!

"No. Doesn't bother me at all." Neville smiled. "Gran won't be too happy, but I guess what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I figure if Hazel trusts you, I can trust you too."

Remus gave him a small approving smile. "Thank you." He picked up his quill, taking a paper out. "You should get going. We should be all set to go next week."

"Thanks sir." Neville picked up his robe, tossing it on, and picked up his bookbag. As he headed for the door, he paused, and turned. "...Do you guys know about the Prophecy too?"

Sirius' eyes widened at this, and they both looked very serious. "...She told you?" Sirius whispered, getting in his face. Neville swallowed nervously, and nodded.

"I mean, she didn't tell me the exact words, but...she said that ah...I could somehow be involved. She told me at the beginning of term. I-is that okay?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a quick look, and Sirius looked back to Neville, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "And you still stuck around...you're a good kid, Nev. I'm glad you two kids are gettin' along."

Neville flushed a little, dropping his gaze.

Sirius chuckled a bit. "Look, I know you two are interested in each other and all- I don't mind a bit. Just...be careful, okay? You two haven't ah...done anything, have you?"

Neville flushed. "W-we've only...um...kissed a couple of times...I don't even know for sure if we're going out or not."

Sirius let out a barking laugh, and Remus was glancing at him amusedly. Sirius squeezed Neville's shoulder. "Look, we know you asked for the extra training so you could help look after Hazel. She's not a bad fighter herself- I figure the two of you will eventually start training together when you're caught up a bit more. She's...got a lot of work ahead of her, and I can't see anyone else better to fight at her side."

Neville's face was warm with embarassment, but also with pride. "Really? I mean, I still mess up a lot-"

"Hey, everyone does. You just gotta roll with the mistakes, pick yourself up again, and learn from it. You'll get the hang of it, don't you worry. Now..." Sirius grinned a little. "Once we get back to our lessons, and Remus is feeling a little better, we're going to teach you the Patronus Charm."

Neville gasped in delight. "Wow! Do you really think I can do it?"

"Can't help but try, right? Anyways, the key is finding a happy memory. Make some happy memories this week, alright?"

"Sure will!" Neville said, heading for the door.

"But not _too_ happy, okay?" Sirius called after him with a grin.

X-x-x

_Dear Neville,_

_I recently got two very interesting letters. One of them was from the Headmaster. He said that you were learning inappropriate age-level magic that was far too advanced and far too dangerous for you. At first, I was upset about this. You've always been very weak, magically, and I thought it could be a very real danger that you would be casting such inappropriate spells._

_He also told me about your growing friendship with Miss Potter. I was completely shocked at this, since you had not once mentioned the girl in your letters to me. I am...somewhat conflicted. Miss Potter is the only daughter of James and Lily Potter- good friends of your parents, and they had fought together in the war. Of course, she is also the Girl-Who-Lived, and also our Queen. _

_I find myself...very, very curious as to how you two could possibly be friends, and why you would be so willing to go through such dangerous training. _

_That brings me to the other letter I recieved, from one Alastor Moody. Moody, as you know, is an old friend of the family, and trained your parents when they became Aurors, and fought in the war with them and the Potters. He...convinced me that this may be good for you. I wrote back to the Headmaster, and told him that you have permission for your extra training with this Mr. Lupin. _

_So don't let me down. Work hard, and represent our Family well. And don't get your fool self killed. _

_I will be inviting Miss Potter to our Yule Party. I will be sending her an invitation soon. I am sure she has other social obligations, but I would really like to meet this girl. I am also sending an invitation to Mr. Lupin as well, make sure that he gets it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Grandmother_

x-x-x

Halloween arrived, and Hazel was preparing for her Samhain ritual. They were in her rooms once more, and Neville was sitting just outside her circle. He'd watched her make preparations, preparing the space and the circle.

It was quiet- Hazel would not be making food this time. Still, the room smelled good, from the incense she was burning. She was wearing a thin black chemise- Neville loved seeing her stand next to the fire in it- he could almost make out her outline through the thin fabric.

She did not look at him once as she set the mirror and black bowl down in the center of the circle. She had a thick book- her photo album. He'd seen it a couple of times before, when she showed him a few pictures, but he hadn't gone through it all the way.

She lit the black and white tapered candles that sat before her, and her hand hovered over the black bowl- he watched with wide eyes as the bowl began to fill with water- how did she do that?

She sat in a meditative pose, slowly turning page by page through her album. There were many pictures in there of far off lands, and people he didn't know, and a few he did. She took out a picture of her parents, exhaling slowly. She began to burn the picture. Neville stared with wide eyes, watching the small photo curl up and burn, catching fire. She dropped the burning photo into the bowl, bending over to put her face above the smoke-

She did this several times, moving slowly, doing this with a number of pictures- people he didn't know. Neville could feel the heavy power in the room- he felt a little dizzy, actually.

Finally, she was closing the circle, dousing the candles, using her bare feet to erase the salt circle. She looked exhausted and drained- he held out his arms to her as she went to her knees before him, tipping herself into his lap.

He held her gently as she curled up against him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Who were those people?" Neville whispered.

"...Those who have given their lives for me." Hazel said quietly. "The first, being my parents. The others...a Goblin named Garnook. A married couple in Egypt. A house elf. One of my tutors. Some of my guards. They all gave their lives for me, so that I could live. Samhain is about honoring the dead, those we have lost."

"...My parents gave their lives for me, but they are not dead. Would I still be able to...honor them?" Neville asked quietly, staring into the fireplace.

"If you want to. Whatever feels right to you." The girl said quietly. "I'm sorry if this is such a downer."

"No...it's okay. It...needs to be done." He held her closer, kissing her temple. She sighed at the touch, tilting her head up to look at him. A small smile spread on her face.

It was then that Neville realised that his arms were crossed possessively over her chest, pressing up against her small breasts- he could feel _everything_ through the thin fabric.

"Aren't you cold?" Neville asked, unsure of what to do with his arms. Her smile widened a little, and she put her hands on his forearms, making his hold just a little tighter.

"No. I've done Ritual skyclad lots of times, even outside. And you're so...very warm." She sighed, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. He stared at her chest, wanting to grab it-

"Wait, skyclad?" He squeaked, voice cracking. "You mean...naked?"

Hazel giggled a little. "Yeah. I won't expect you to do that, if you're uncomfortable with it. As you can tell, I don't um...wear a lot when I do this sort of thing. You can just wear your underclothes, until we can get you a ritual robe."

"...The...uh, last one you wore was linen, this one's made of different material. Is there...um...symbolism to it?" Neville asked, trying not to think about the two of them...naked...together.

Hazel's fingers traced slowly up and down his arms, making his breath hitch again. "Yes. Black is a powerful color..non-color, whatever you call it. It's a traditional sign of mourning and death, of course, but also mystery, power, remorse, anonymity, and sex-"

Neville choked at this, and Hazel giggled a little. "Neville...don't be so...shy about that sort of thing. Not with me, okay? I mean..." She turned around to look at him, blushing at his shocked look. "I'm not saying that we can...ah...do stuff now, but...one day...when we're ready for it."

"Us?" Neville whispered- he gently shoved Hazel off his lap, making her sit on the floor. He brought his legs up awkwardly, wrapping his arms around them to hide his erection. He lowered his eyes, averting his gaze from her. "...Are you sure? I mean...that's...wow."

Hazel sighed. "I like you, and you like me. Unless something happens to keep us apart...I know I don't want to be with anyone else, anytime soon."

He raised his eyes. He...couldn't believe it. "...But you're...beautiful. So...pretty. I..." He looked at his hands. "I'm so much bigger than you. I-I could hurt you."

Hazel took his hands, sitting up on her knees. She bit her lip, keeping her eyes lowered. "...Neville...don't...think of me as...as your Queen. I...just want to be like any other girl...I-I would want you to treat me just like I was any other girl. And...I don't mind that you're bigger than me...I kind of like that, actually."

She held up their joined hands, smiling a little. "I mean...look at our hands. Yours are like, three times bigger than mine. You could easily wrap your hands around my wrists- see?"

She maneuvered his hands just so, and his heart thundered in his chest. He sat up on his knees too, staring at the way how his hands seemed to hold those tiny wrists so effortlessly... "So...tiny." He whispered, staring. He squeezed a little, feeling her own pulse quicken in her wrists.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. He tugged, just a little, bringing her a bit closer to him. She was smiling now, her eyes dark. "...I like that you're bigger than me. And you'll probably only get even bigger- taller. You feel...safe. I feel safe when you hold me."

"But...I could still hurt you. If I wanted to." Neville whispered.

"You could." Hazel whispered back.

He brought her ever closer, so that their fronts were pressed together. His tented trousers pressed up against her stomach, her small breasts pressing up against his chest- they both shivered. His grip tightened on his wrists, and she lowered her head to his shoulder.

He let out a slow exhale, trying his best to control himself. He looked down at the nape of her neck, and saw _it_.

The symbol. It was peeking out from the top her chemise. He let out a shaky breath, turning her around roughly, tugging at the back of her chemise, revealing the symbol to him.

The seal of Avalon, just below the base of her neck, on her spine. It was like it was tattooed on, just yesterday. He wrapped his arm around her middle, holding her close- he found himself kissing the symbol. He didn't know why, he just wanted to.

Hazel squirmed at the touch, fighting to get out of his grip halfheartedly- it was then that he realised how much stronger he was than her, physically. And...he...somehow really...liked that thought.

Hazel was strong, powerful, and probably a great duelist, and yet she allowed herself to be so...vulnerable around him. It was...empowering.

Hazel shoved at his arm, and he let go- she turned around, falling off of his lap, breathing heavily. He stared down at her, leaning over her on his hands and knees, staring at how her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing- she was pulling her legs together now- how her pretty mouth was parted just a little bit, how her hair was a little mussed...He stared into her eyes, and just...knew what she wanted.

Ironic. The girl who could potentially have all the power of the magical world at her fingertips...didn't want it. Not over him.

He leant over her- she didn't try to move away from him. He grabbed one wrist with one hand, bringing it up over her head slowly. Then he did the same with her other wrist. She didn't fight him. She turned her head away from him, baring her neck- he stared at her neck, wanting to kiss it, bite it, wanting to just-

He held both of her wrists with one hand, leaning on the other, hovering over her, just...watching her. He could see that her nipples were hard, and her breathing was getting heavier now. She closed her eyes, biting her lips- his inhaled sharply as he watched her hips shift a little, rubbing her thighs together.

He slowly lowered himself atop her, pressing his cheek against hers. She shuddered beneath him, but did not try to pull away, or push him off. His tented trousers were pressing up against her stomach, and he made no move to hide it. They laid there together like that, breathing heavily, not daring to move.

He began to rub his face into her hair, breathing in her scent, memorizing it. She tugged a little, but he held fast onto her wrists. She moaned, her tugging becoming a little stronger. He put more of his weight on her- she felt so...so...good. He knew he was close- he should really get off of her. If he felt her hips move again- that was it. He had to leave before he went too far.

He was rolling off of her quickly, letting go of her arms. He got up from the floor, staggering towards the loo- He slammed the door behind him, leaning against the door, undoing his trousers with shaking hands-

He knew he shouldn't be doing this here, in her loo, but- he groaned as he began to fist his cock, he knew it would only take...just a couple of moments later, he was cumming all over his hands, onto his trousers, and on the floor- he gulped for air, legs shaking, feeling so dizzy and...and...

He leant his head against the door with a heavy thud, exhaling slowly. He heard a noise coming from the other room, panting and whimpering- his eyes widened at this, his cock twitching in his hand at the thought of her being bothered just as much as he was- he really, really wanted to see her.

Still, he cleaned himself and the loo up, avoiding looking into the mirror, knowing he probably looked like a mess. He could still hear her- it was just tempting to just go in there and...well, he wasn't sure what. Touch her. Kiss her. Make her...his, somehow. He really didn't know all that much about sex.

Maybe he should figure that out.

He left the loo quietly, after hearing she was...finished. She made no move to get up from the floor as he approached her. Her skirt was hitched up a little- revealing a good part of her thighs, and she was lying on her side, breathing heavy. Her plait was half-undone, covering up her face a little. She was hugging her middle, and she looked...gorgeous.

He approached her slowly, bending down, and picking her up from the floor. She was easier to carry than he thought she would be. When did she get so light? Or was he stronger now? She wrapped her arms about his neck with a sigh. He carried her towards her bed, bridal style. He set her down on the edge of the bed, and...feeling unsure of what to do, he sat next to her.

"...You want to see my hair down?" Hazel said quietly, still sounding a little breathless.

Neville nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. She sat there, letting him undo her braid with trembling hands. He spotted her hairbrush, and...he really wanted to brush her hair. He finished undoing her plait, and stared appreciatively at the long black locks- It definitely went past her hips if she stood, that was certain. Merlin...he leant over her, grabbing her hairbrush.

She made a little happy noise, and he began to brush her hair. "...Thank you." Neville finally said, unsure of what else to say.

"...I feel like I should be thanking you." Hazel murmured quietly.

The two exchanged a small smile at this. He finished brushing her hair, and he stood, setting the brush down. He helped her under the covers, tucking her in. She was giving him a little sleepy smile as she settled on her pillows. "...You know I don't just let _anyone _see my hair down...right?" She murmured, as he made to turn away.

He turned, looking down at her, suddenly remembering...oh.

"...Is it okay? What I did?"

"Oh yes. Everything was...perfect." Hazel sighed happily, turning on her side, hugging her pillow. Her hooded green eyes looked up at him. "...We'll keep that you saw my hair down between us, okay?"

"...Yeah." Neville couldn't believe his luck.

"...Maybe you'll get to see it again, some day." She sighed sleepily. "I know I'm going have very good dreams tonight." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"...Good night, Hazel." Neville whispered.

Later on, in his bed, Neville stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He'd practically pinned Hazel down to the floor, and she let him. His grip on her wrists had to have hurt, but she let him do it. He'd...felt her against him. They hadn't kissed, but the whole thing had been a lot more intimate than just a kiss. He'd held some sort of power over her, and she had...welcomed it, wanted it.

It had felt right. Just as right as it did when he kissed her. Just as right as it did when he held his sword. What did that mean?

And she let him take down her hair. And the way she spoke about it... she was bringing up a certain old pureblood custom that wasn't followed all that much anymore - only a husband would ever see his wife's hair down. He couldn't remember her hair being down any other time. Did she...follow that? Was she implying what he thought she was implying?

This was...madness, that he was even thinking about it.

But there was no doubt he'd be dreaming about her again tonight.

X-x-x

Neville collapsed tiredly onto the mat, and Remus sighed. "Alright, I guess that's it for today."

"No- I can keep going." Neville rasped.

"Neville..." Remus shook his head. "You really shouldn't push yourself too hard. Come on, I'll make us some tea."

Neville stood tiredly, following the man over to his desk. "...Where's Sirius, anyways?"

"Hogsmeade." Remus said smiling a little. "Probably out for a little last minute- Christmas shopping."

Neville groaned at the reminder. "I still haven't gotten Hazel anything."

Remus flicked his wrist, summoning the kettle and two teacups towards them. He set his wand down after starting to heat up the kettle. He went through his drawers, taking out some muggle-style teabags. He sometimes did odd things like that, Neville noticed.

"Well, what do you think you should get for her?"

"No bloody idea." Neville sighed roughly. "I'm not good at present stuff. I either always forget, or I give something that they never like..."

"Oh...I'm sure Hazel will like anything you choose for her." Remus said with a little smile. "I know she's looking forward to attending your party."

Neville leant back in his chair. "Merlin...Gran's going to be impossible to be around the next couple of weeks...you don't think she'll make a big deal about Hazel being...you know?"

"...Let's hope not. But I would think Augusta wouldn't be the type to do something like that." Remus poured tea for the two of them, handing Neville a cup. He looked thoughtful. "...You know, I think your Patronus might have a shape."

"It's so...small, though!"

"That doesn't mean anything." Remus pointed out. "It will still work, no matter what size it is."

Neville sipped his tea, and sighed. Remus always had good tea. "...I think it might be a bird."

Remus didn't look too suprised by that, for some reason. "It could be."

"What's Hazel's patronus?"

"...You haven't asked her? Oh...well, you probably should." The man's lips quirked a little. "It's changed in the past couple of months, though."

"...They can change?"

"Oh yes. You know...I think Hazel would really enjoy getting a stuffed animal of sorts, from you. Maybe a bear."

Neville looked at the man confusedly. "You...don't think it's too...childish?"

Remus gave a little shrug of his shoulder. "It's just a suggestion. She's never really had a lot of toys...but I think something like that coming from you she might like very much. Or you could always get her flowers."

Neville blushed. "...I get her flowers all the time. She always likes to try to figure out what they mean."

Remus laughed a little at this. "...Oh, you two are just too cute..."

Neville looked down, feeling a little nervous. "Um...can I...ask a question?"

"Sure."

"It's just...Sirius is scary protective of Hazel, and...while he's kind of easy going, when it comes to her..."

Remus looked a bit understanding. "It's okay. What did you want to ask?"

Neville fidgeted. "Hazel...I think she really likes me. And I really like her. But I still don't know...where we stand. I mean...everyone teases me, but they don't actually know we're...sort of together." Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "And...what if Hazel changes her mind? What if she meets some...handsome politician's son, or some beefy quidditch player and-"

"Oh Neville..." Remus sighed. "You should know by now that Hazel wouldn't do something like that." Remus looked thoughtful. "Have you actually _asked_ her to be...your girlfriend?"

"...No." Neville mumbled.

"...You might want to do that."

"What if..." Neville fidgeted. "It just feels like...what we have is...more than that. I guess." He said awkwardly. "Like she isn't _just_ a girlfriend to me, you know?"

Remus smiled gently at the boy. "...Well, asking her to be your girlfriend can be...sort of like a first step."

"But..._then_ what?" Neville asked, throwing his hands up into the air, spilling his tea. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Neville cried. "I'm so clumsy-"

Remus flicked his wand, cleaning up the tea that had gotten on his desk, as well as on his papers. It came off easily. He chuckled a little, shaking his head. He poured Neville some more tea.

"Neville...don't worry about it so much. You've got time. Don't try to rush things. Once you get there, you'll figure out what to do."

x-x-x

"Hermione, I need your help." Neville murmured, flopping down next to the girl. She was in the library, surrounded by a wall of books. She was looking kind of out of it, working on an essay.

"Don't tell me you haven't gotten a present for Hazel yet?" She asked irritably.

"Well, I haven't, but this isn't about that." Neville whispered, bending a little close to her. "Uh...do you know about any books on...um...relationship stuff?"

Hermione blinked at him. Once. Twice. "...Oh." She fidgeted a little. "...Er...yeah, there's some, but they're all in the Restricted Section."

Neville groaned at this, burying his head in his arms.

"However..." Hermione looked thoughtful. "You could go to Madam Pomfrey. She ah...teaches that sort of thing to the girls."

Neville shook his head, never lifting it from his arms.

"...Um...you could ask another teacher then?" Hermione asked. She really hated not being able to help him.

"...Tried that. I did talk to Remus some..." Neville sighed, sitting up a little more, propping his head up on his hand. "But not about...that sort of thing."

"...Well...you could always order books from Flourish and Blott's and Scrivenshaft's. I've got the order forms- they might have them there."

"Really? Yeah, that'd be great. I...I was going to try and see if there were books like that in the library at home, but my Gran is...kind of paranoid about not letting me read books I shouldn't read."

Hermione dug through her bag, smiling a little as she pulled out the stack of order forms. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Hermione, you're a lifesaver." Neville gasped, hugging the forms to his chest. He paused. "So...uh...can I ask you something?"

The girl sighed, setting down her quill. "You already did, but what else did you want to ask?"

"Um...you and Hazel talk about...girl stuff, right?"

"...Yes." Hermione looked a little amused.

"...What...does she...say about me?" Neville whispered, blushing hotly. He'd always tried not to ask before, though he'd been sorely tempted.

Hermione giggled a little, covering her mouth, so Madam Pince wouldn't come for them. "Well..." She began quietly "She thinks you're really sweet."

"And?"

"And she loves the flowers you give her. And she likes your hugs. She calls them bear-hugs. It's kind of cute."

Neville blushed a bit more. "Um...anything else?"

"...Well...she...feels safe with she really trusts you." Hermione said, looking thoughtful. "With...everything that's happened, I guess those things are really important to her."

"...Did...she...um, tell you that we kissed?"

Hermione grinned a little. "Yes, she did."

"...Did she...like it?" Neville asked embarrassingly.

"Oh yes, she liked it quite a bit." Hermione rolled her eyes now. "She wouldn't shut up about it."

"Oh." Neville sighed happily. "So...um...did...she...uh...say if she liked anything...else that I do?"

Hermione raised her brows. "What else have you guys done?"

Neville covered his face. "She didn't tell you?"

Hermione gasped, looking a little shocked. "What did you do?"

Neville shook his head. "We...just...cuddle a lot, I guess. Not...anything like_ that_. But...um...there was this...thing...I don't really know how to describe it exactly."

Hermione leant in a bit closer, looking excited. "What thing?"

"...Well...she...said that...she likes that I'm bigger than her. And...it was kind of like...she wanted me to...take control, somehow? I don't know, it's very confusing, but I...kinda like it." He whispered, looking down. "...But I don't want to hurt her. That's why I want to get books."

"Oh." Hermione said, as though she was just realising something. "Ohhh." She ran her hand through her messy curls, grinning a little. "Don't you worry about that. I'll try to find some books for you two. Consider it a Christmas present."

"Um...okay?"

Neville sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what Hermione figured out, because he totally missed it.

"Uh...what do you want for Christmas anyways?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, smiling a little. "Tell you what- you two keep telling me your stories, so I can live vicariously through you. That's a good enough present for me. Now shoo, I have work to do."

X-x-x

Neville paced restlessly in his bedroom. Longbottom Manor had been in a flurry of activity since he'd come home- the House elves were working overtime to make the place 'presentable'. Hazel's Security had arrived the morning before the party, checking things out, making sure everything would be safe, going over the guest list-

They were almost as impossible to deal with as his Gran. They seemed to be everywhere, but they never spoke to him- they kind of ignored him, actually. But it was still unnerving to see these beefy guys walking about with weapons and holsters on.

Neville had been hiding out in his rooms, basically for the last week, trying not to freak out. The guest list for the party was a lot bigger than normal, and Gran was going all out with the decorations and food. She even had him fitted for a fancy black suit. He felt awkward and strange.

The only day that had been quiet, for him, was the day he'd spent with his parents. He'd gone alone, for once, telling his unresponsive parents about the girl he really, really liked, though he never came out and said her name (in case someone else was listening).

Thankfully, with his Gran being so busy, she didn't glance twice at the arrival of Neville's new books. He'd read some of them, blushing at some of the topics, but glad he'd gotten them. If he blushed just reading these books, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like just asking about it. They didn't answer all of his questions, but they answered enough.

So Neville paced in his bedroom, wearing his new black suit and black shoes, hoping Hazel would like her gift. It was sitting on his bed.

A house elf popped up by the door, making him flinch. "Your Gran is requesting you, Master. She is in the foyer- Guests will be arriving soon."

Neville tugged on his jacket nervously. "How do I look?"

"You is looking very nice, Master, Miss Hazel will be liking you lots in it."

Neville blushed. "Thanks." He picked up the corsage he'd prepared- a white gardenia, surrounded by a small bunch of pale yellow honeysuckle, and silvery white moonflowers. It was small and not very ostentacious, but it wouldn't overwhelm her wrist. He was really hoping to get to dance with her that night.

He headed down stairs, holding his breath as he heard his Gran barking last minute orders at the elves.

He entered the foyer, and his Gran turned, pursing her lips. She motioned for him to come forward- she started retying his bow tie, fixing his hair, straightening the lapels of his jacket- her eyes fell on the flowers he held, and the small sprig of flowers to match on his jacket...

"Neville? What is this?"

Neville looked his Gran right in the eye, and feeling brave, spoke up. "I like Hazel, and she likes me too. I've been Courting her all term."

The woman's eyes widened. "...Oh."

Neville straightened his tie again, fixing his hair back to the way it was. "You don't think she would come to just _anyone's_ Yule party, did you?" He asked, loving her shocked expression.

The doorbell rang, and Neville went to the door. His Gran hesitated for a moment, following him. They began to greet their guests- Neville was glad he was wearing his white gloves, he always hated shaking hands with sweaty old guys.

Hazel arrived near the end of the greetings, with Remus on her arm. Neville's breath caught in his throat- she wore a pale green silk gown- her skirts were full, and it was fitted throughout the chest and had a empire waistline- short sleeves, though she wore long white gloves. Her hair was up, and the neckline to her dress was quite modest.

People didn't attach to her straight away, trying to be polite. She looked...beautiful as she approached the two of them, curtseying. "Madam Longbottom, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

His Gran bowed her head, looking the girl over. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to have you in our home."

The girl took his Gran's hands, smiling a little. "Please, call me Hazel. I insist. Neville's told me so many good things about you."

"...Hazel. Yes." She glanced to Neville, looking at him pointedly.

Oh. Right.

"Miss Hazel." He bowed to her. "It's good to see you again."

The girl giggled a little. "Mr. Longbottom." She said formally, lips twitching.

"I have a corsage for you, if you would like to wear it..." Neville said- he was quite aware that everyone was watching them now. He didn't care.

"I would love to- so pretty...Gardenia, moonflowers, honeysuckle...very fitting." She said with a pleased little smile, not bothering to keep her voice lowered. Neville could see the other guests exchanging glances, whispering now. She held out her arm, and he slipped it on her wrist. She smiled, and he held out his arm to her.

She slipped her arm through his, and motiond to Remus, who'd been watching this all with an amused smile. "This is my escort, and my guardian, Professor Remus J. Lupin."

"A pleasure to meet you, Madam Longbottom." Remus said, bowing his head to her.

"Yes...pleasure." She cleared her throat, and spoke up. "Let's all go to the ballroom, shall we?"

x-x-x

Neville was in a dream. He had to be. He and Hazel had been dancing all night- she might not have enjoyed her lessons, but she obviously enjoyed dancing with him. They'd hardly looked away from one another. He pulled away from her as another song finished. "...Would you like some punch? We haven't taken a break yet."

Hazel laughed a little. "Oh, alright. I suppose we should talk to some of the other guests a little too."

"I'll be right back." Neville said with a grin. She gave him a little nod, and he turned away, walking towards the food table and punch bowl.

His stomach grumbled at the sight of all the food- he had yet to eat a thing. Maybe Hazel was hungry too? He started putting a bit of food onto their plates, humming along with the song that was playing, feeling pretty good. This was the best holiday part he'd ever been to, so far.

"Longbottom."

Neville looked up, and saw Malfoy standing there, looking bored. With him, were some of the other boys in their year that had been invited with their families.

"Uh...hullo."

"Good party, hmm?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, it is. Are you guys having fun?"

"...Yes. Have enough food there?"

Neville glanced down, and saw that he'd kind of put a lot of food on the small plates. He blushed a little, hearing the others chuckle, and not in the nice way.

"Well...uh...this is for me and Hazel."

"Oh, the little Princess. Seems like she's having loads of fun, with you stomping on her feet."

Neville frowned at this. "I haven't stepped on her foot once."

"Oh? So why was she grimacing, then?" Malfoy asked with a mean little smile. He passed Neville, and whipsered. "Maybe she thinks all that flubber you have is gross, Lardbottom."

Neville flushed angrily. He was really trying to keep calm. He silently strode away, looking for Hazel, trying to put a happy smile on his face.

He found Hazel talking with a group of men- they were laughing a little, her back was to him. "And then the secertary was like 'But sir, you said you weren't meeting anyone else today!' " And the men laughed some more. Neville noticed that the men gathered around her were rather influential- politically and otherwise. Lucius Malfoy, was among them of course. He was the first to see Neville, and the other men soon spotted him as well.

Neville gave them a quick smile that he did not feel, and went to Hazel's side. "Hazel, I brought you some food. I know we haven't been able to eat yet."

"Oh, thank you Neville, it looks fantastic. Oh, so I was just telling Lord Greegrass here about my meeting with Jean Luxeberg-"

"The Herbologist?' Neville asked, eyes widening, a real smile appearing on his face.

"Thought you might know him." Hazel said with a little smile, accepting the plate from him, and promptly began to munch on the food. "He's working on a big project in South America- apparently he's one of Lord Greengrass's suppliers."

"I heard that the project is on indigenous species of magical ferns, comparing them to their non-magical counterparts and seeing where they branched off from one another, evolution-wise." The men stared at him in interest now.

Lord Greengrass' brows rose. "...Where did you hear that? Most people aren't aware of those details."

Neville bit his lip. "Ah, well, my Uncle Algie goes traveling alot, and he went to South America last summer, and visited the sanctuary that Luxeberg was working in. He, ah, likes to get exotic plants for me for my greenhouses."

"Oh, yes, I've heard your greenhouses are amassing quite the collection." Lord Greengrass said with a little smile. "Lucius, didn't your wife say that Augusta had showed her the Greenhouses last spring?"

Lord Malfoy nodded at this. "Yes, I believe so. So, Mr. Longbottom, you like herbology?"

"Yes Sir." Neville mumbled.

"Well, of course he does- he's practically a squib." Another man said, joining the group with a chuckle. Neville glared at the man.

"Hazel, this is Lord Flint. Lord Flint, this is Her Majesty, Hazel of Avalon." Neville bit out, still glaring at the man. Hazel didn't look all that happy either.

"...Your Majesty." the man said, bowing his head to her a little. "My Son tells me that you were Sorted into Gryffindor- a bit shocking for someone who's destined for Greatness." The man said with a little smile. "Usually the most ambitious are Sorted into Slytherin."

The other men chuckled at this. Hazel spoke, lips pursing a little. "Well, to be honest, I think it takes a lot of courage to keep on going with everything, despite numerous assassination attempts, meeting numerous people, traveling to all sorts of places, getting involved politically unstable climates, people being dismissive of me and my friends on a daily basis, and well, so much more- Don't you agree, Lord Flint?"

The men stared at her. "...Well..."

"Furthermore, I don't appreciate your insinuation that Mr. Longbottom is a squib, like it's a bad thing. I've known plenty of squibs that have made quite the contribution to both the magical and muggle world. And Mr. Longbottom is_ far_ from being a squib. Neville?" She held out her arm. "Take me on a tour of _your_ home. Excuse us, gentlemen."

Neville took her arm, and the two of them swept away dramatically, sharing a little grin.

They managed to leave the ballroom, and Neville led her through the parlor, drawing room, kitchens- she got to meet the House Elves (they really liked her, of course). It was a bit too cold to visit the Greenhouses, so Neville showed her the library, and went on upstairs, where there were no guests poking about.

"Take me to your room?" Hazel whispered, glancing towards the snooty portraits on the walls. "This place is a little..stuffy."

"I agree with you there. Come on, it's down this way."

He grabbed her hand, and the two found themselves going to Neville's room- Neville felt a little nervous as he opened the door, and let her inside. She looked around the room, circling around.

"I like it. It's very you."

Neville smiled a little. The green and gold striped wallpaper was practically covered in charts and drawings of plants, and he had a large bookcase full of books. His desk was a bit messy, though his bed was made, at least.

"Oh, how cute!" The girl gasped, picking up the stuffed bear on the bed.

"It's yours." Neville said, glad that she liked it. She hugged the bear to herself, smiling widely. It was a big brown bear that was a bit worn about the edges. He wore a dark green bowtie, with a bit of mistletoe attached.

"It's mine? Really?"

"Yeah." Neville blushed. "...It's your Christmas present." He watched her sit on the edge of the bed, her skirts poofing out a little. She looked so...odd here, in his plain old bedroom, dressed like this, hugging the bear to her chest.

"It's lovely."

Neville sat next to her on the bed. "My parents gave him to me when I was little. I...Gran tried to throw him out when I was eight, and wouldn't let go of him...I kind of begged the elves to give him back to me. Anyways, I haven't actually used it in years, and I thought...you might like it."

"Oh Neville...I couldn't...I mean...your parents gave him to you..." Hazel said, lifting the bear so that she could look at it closer.

"Please? I...I'm not so good with...presents and stuff. And...I thought you might like it. I mean, you're probably too old to want to sleep with that sort of thing-"

"No, I'll sleep with him." She held him close. "He smells a little like you." She said with a playful whisper. Neville blushed at this. "I think I will call him...Little Bear...unless he has a name?"

"Um...no, I never named him." Neville mumbled, not sure if he should feel embarrassed or not. She looked so cute!

She laughed a little. "I suppose if he's Little Bear...that would make you Papa Bear."

Neville's eyes widened at this. It was...really strange... and really kind of...cute at the same time. He remembered Hermione saying that Hazel called his hugs bear-hugs. Huh. All sorts of fuzzy feelings came over him, and he found himself leaning over, nuzzling his nose against hers. She hummed happily, tilting her face upwards to press her lips against his.

"...Only when we're alone." Neville whispered against her lips, as they pulled away from each other slightly. Her green eyes were shining happily as she gave a little nod, and she was leaning forward to kiss him again. He leant down, putting his hand on her cheek, deepening their kiss.

"Master?"

They parted instantly, blushing at having been caught kissing...on Neville's bed, in his room, by one of his House Elves.

Neville cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, yes Tilly?"

"Mistress is looking for you, Master, and she is looking for you, your Majesty."

"...Oh...we'll be down there soon." Neville said throatily, and the elf popped away. He turned back to Hazel, who was looking down at her bear, playing with one of its ears.

"...Thank you. I really like it." She gave him a little smile. "I got you a present too, but you'll get it in the morning, with the rest of your gifts."

He stood up, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand, standing up as well, straightening her clothes. She looked at the bear, and sighed. "I can't really go down with this..." She blushed a little. "Would you mind having one of your elves hold it for me until we're ready to go?"

"Yeah... that's fine." Neville said with a dreamy smile. She set the bear on his bed once more, and the two were heading back down.

X-x-x

Neville stared at the book Hermione had gotten him with wide eyes. He was sitting on his bed, going through his Christmas presents. He'd gotten a scabbard and sheath for his sword from Hazel, just like he'd asked for months ago. They were made of handsome black leather, and he couldn't wait to see what his sword looked like when it was on.

Hermione's books, however, were getting all of his attention.

She'd sent him a small stack of muggle paperback novels- romance novels, of all things. He couldn't believe she'd gotten him such a thing, and he definitely couldn't believe she'd gotten him the book he was staring at.

_BDSM 101: By Jay Wiseman_. Was this some sort of muggle sex manual? Flipping through it rapidly, he saw that there were no pictures or anything.

Confused, he picked up her letter, and began to read.

_Neville,_

_I really hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here- but it sounds like my best friends might need a bit of help. I know the magical world doesn't typically have books on this sort of thing, and they definitely wouldn't sell them to minors if they did. I had to order this book under my Mum's name in the muggle world. _

_Anyways, I think the two of you will really get a lot out of this book. It's not just about...sex, but it's about relationships, trusting one another, and keeping things safe. From what little you told me, I think you two should really think about this. _

_I sent a similar book to Hazel too, as well as some other paperbacks. Feel free to share and trade them. You don't have to read the books if you don't want to, but...they might give you some ideas. _

_It's kind of funny...I don't mind one bit about not being in a relationship, myself. I could probably stay single the rest of my life, and I don't mind that at all. That's not really something that is important to me. But you two are...really good together. Hazel's been really good for you, and I think you're really good for her. No one probably understands that more than me, since I've gotten to know you two so well. _

_So...I just want to help out. I hope this isn't too embarassing for you. If I'm completely off the mark, just let me know, and I can return the books and trade them in for something else. _

_Have a happy christmas!_

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Neville sighed, folding the letter and tucking it inside the book. He turned the book open to the introduction, leaning back against his pillows, and began to read.

_BDSM is the psychological use dominance and submission in a safe, consensual manner in order forthe partipants to experience arousal or personal growth. __B__ stands for Bondage, __D__ for Domination, __S__ for submission, and __M__ for Masochism. A relationship between a Dominant (also called a Top) and a submissive (also called a bottom), is equal, but is sometimes percieved as not. _

_All activities between the Top and the bottom must be Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Safety precautions you can take will be listed later on in the book. Everything should be communicated between the Top and the Bottom before Playing, to make the experience a less stressful and easier one for both._

_A Dominant (or Top) is usually the active or aggressive of the two partners, while the submissive (or bottom), is passive. Of course, this is not always typical. There is a large spectrum of Tops and bottoms. Some Tops can be quite bossy and domineering, wanting complete control of their submissives during a scene. Others can be more laid back, and others can even be nuturing- sometimes a Top can even be a mix of controlling and nuturing too._

_Submissives seek to relinquish control, surrendering to the Top makes them aroused and vulnerable. Some submissives like to serve their Dominants, perhaps by cleaning and cooking for them, being a chauffer, or even just giving them a massage. This is called Service. There are some submissives who like to be taken care of- like with Dominants, there is a wide range._

_The chapters in this book will discuss the types of Play a Dominant and their submissive can do together, as well as safety tips and examples of how to communicate and negotiate with your partner about Playing._

Neville paused in his reading, feeling like his mind had been blown. He lowered the book, thinking it over, thinking about the times he and Hazel had spent together. Hazel had always tried to please him in some way- giving him snacks and treats, helping him with his homework, doing little things for him. And she always seemed to love it when he hugged her so tightly she couldn't move- and the way she'd just...what was the word? _Submitted_ to him that night after her Samhain ritual...they'd both been aroused by that.

Could he take control? He wasn't sure. Was that what she wanted? He thought so. The book said that a Dominant...or Top could be nuturing. He...he could do that. Maybe.

He raised the book once more, and continued to read.

X-x-x

Neville felt different, walking into the Great Hall. The books Hermione had sent to him had really opened his eyes to things...he was thinking about things in an entirely different way now. And he couldn't wait to talk to Hazel.

He approached the Gryffindor table, smiling a little as he saw the girls- he gave Hermione a little hug, and then Hazel, sitting between them. "How were your holidays, girls?"

"Mine was pretty good. I had a quiet holiday with my parents." Hermione said with a little knowing smile. "Was yours good?"

"Eh...it kind of sucked up until Yule, but...afterwards, it was a lot better."

Hazel slipped her hand into his, underneath the table. "Hermione, I loved your present." Neville said with a small smile.

The girl lit up at this, grinning. "I'm glad." She glanced coyly to Hazel. "Hazel liked her books too. She was telling me before you arrived."

Hazel ducked her head a little, blushing.

"So, Neville- how come we didn't get invited to your shindig?" Fred asked, sitting down across from them.

"Were you worried we'd make trouble?" George asked, sitting next to his brother.

Neville smiled easily. "I figured if I invited you two, I'd have to invite your brother." He glared slightly at Ron, who sat further down the table from them, glaring back.

"Ah, we understand-"

"Don't want to upset all the socialites with all the punching-"

"And broken noses."

Fred waggeled his brows at Hazel and Hermione. "Were you two ladies invited?"

"I was spending the holidays with my parents, but Hazel went." Hermione said.

"Oh, your Magnificenecess, I bet you looked absolutely royal-"

"Down, boy." Hazel said, lips twitching. "It was just a party. These two pains were making a nuisance of themselves here at the castle." Hazel said to Hermione and Neville. "Charming snowballs to pelt themselves at Snape, Filch, and at Ron and Percy..." She tsked, shaking her head.

"They deserved it." The twins said in unison, grinning.

X-x-x

Hazel held his hand all through dinner, not letting go until they were inside her rooms- Neville hadn't thought twice about following her there- Hermione had bade them goodbye with a little smile before going on up to the dorms.

Neville was tugged towards the sofa, raising a brow as Hazel gently pushed him to sit down. Her bear was sitting on the other end of the sofa- the mistletoe was gone, but it was still wearing the green bow. Stacked on the tea table, next to the tea pot and teacups, where clearly the books that Hermione had given her.

So they were talking about this now, then. He'd wanted to wait a couple more days, but...he guessed it was best, to clear the air some.

Hazel looked unsure of herself- something he didn't see very often- as she stood before him. Neville patted his knee casually, and the girl grinned, sitting down, curling up in his lap. They sat there like that for a little while, Hazel putting her head on his shoulder as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"...Hermione is really something, huh?" Hazel murmured quietly, breaking the comfortable silence. He put his hand on her back, between her shoulders.

"Yeah. She's...good at figuring out stuff like that. When I read my book...it was kind of like...everything made a lot more sense." Neville said with a little smile. "...I feel like...I'm looking at everything differently."

"Me too. I-I didn't even...realise...what I was doing." Hazel whispered. She tilted her face, looking up at him. "...I just knew that I really liked the thought of you...protecting me. Holding me. Just like this." She burrowed against him, settling deeper in his lap. "...Why it felt so right, to...just...give in to you. To help you."

"...Did...you have anything in particular that...ah...you wanted to try?"

Hazel was quiet for a little while. "...Not yet. Though I've been thinking about it. I-I'm not ready for anything more than...this right now- hugging, cuddling, kissing sometimes..."

"That's okay with me too." Neville said.

"...'kay. Um...I was kind of interested in Service- I mean, I kind of do it already, when I cook and bake things for you.." She sat up straighter, looking down at her lap. "It's kind of interesting. It's like...doing that with the Purpose- instead of Serving the God or Goddess when I make something in a ritual, I-I would be making something to Serve you."

Neville blinked. "...That's...a good way to put it, I guess. If...you want to do that."

Hazel smiled a little. "I do."

"...Um...so, is there anything you want me to do?"

Hazel leant against him again, biting her lip. "Well...can I still call you ah...Papa Bear? That's...not weird, is it?"

Neville flushed a little. "No. I-In the book I was reading, um, Tops and bottoms can have all sorts of names for each other. If you like the name...I don't see anything wrong with it. You sound...really cute saying it."

Hazel giggled a little. Neville wrapped his arms around her middle, stilling her. "Say it again?" He whispered into her ear. Her breath hitched a little. She leant into his ear, smiling.

"Papa Bear." She whispered, her lips brushing his earlobe.

Neville's eyes closed at this, and he exhaled through his nose- "Again."

"May I kiss you, Papa Bear?"

Neville felt his cock get rock hard at her whispered words, and he silently nodded. She kissed him lightly- but it wasn't enough- he reached up, grabbing the back of her neck, tugging her closer, deepening the kiss.

She opened her mouth to him, and they french-kissed for the first time, tongues tentatively touching and exploring their open mouths. Neville's other hand came to rest on her hip, gripping her tightly there, trying to keep from exploring...other places.

She let out a soft gasp, breathing hard as their mouths pulled away from one another, their lips swollen and red. He was pulling on her neck, baring it to him. He nuzzled her neck and hair, inhaling deeply.

"God, you smell good."

Hazel let out a small little sound, nuzzing his chest. "Hmm, you too."

He let go of her neck, easing his grip on it so that they could look at each other again. "Hazel...could...you sometimes wear regular clothes? Like...whenever you don't have your lessons?"

She blinked at him in suprise. "...Sure."

"You just...always look so pretty, and I want to see you in more pretty things...your robes hide a lot. Just...once in a while, though, like to surprise me."

Hazel's smile widened. "You just want to check me out more."

"So?" Neville said, laughing a little.

"Okay. I will. But...just be prepared for other boys um...checking me out too." Neville frowned a little at this, and the girl giggled. "Are you going to be jealous?"

"...No." Neville paused. "I think just...possessive."

Hazel laughed again, wrapping her arms about his neck. "I suppose I'll take that. Just...don't go punching boys for looking at me, okay?"

"Alright."

Hazel gave him a small kiss on his nose. "Anyways...it's not like I want any of them. I'm _yours_."

Neville's eyes widened at this, and he started to feel all fuzzy again. Hazel let go of him, and started preparing the tea. "So, are you still a bit hungry? I have some biscuits if you want some..."

"No..." Neville shook his head, grinning. "...Gran threw a fit when I came home from the holidays- I gained weight."

Hazel shook her head. "Most of that weight is probably muscle- and you got a bit taller too. You did a lot of training last term, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Neville mumbled, looking down. "...Speaking of which, I've got to get back to practicing my Patronus. I think it might be a bird!"

Hazel glanced his way, pouring the tea. "...What sort of bird?"

"...Dunno. Doesn't have a distinct shape, yet. I think it's a small one, though."

The girl hummed a little, looking thoughtful. "...I think after you've finished up with your Patronus, I think I'll try to convince Remus and Sirius to let you train with me. How are you coming with the dueling?"

"Alright. Sirius can still kick my ass."

Hazel laughed a little, handing him his tea. "Sirius can still beat me from time to time, Papa, don't sell yourself short."

Neville flushed at the pet-name. He really liked that too. "...It really doesn't bother you? Calling me that?"

"...No." Hazel said with a little smile, sitting back down next to him. "Does it bother you?"

"...No." Neville glanced down at his lap. "...I actually kind of like it a lot."

Hazel followed his gaze, coloring. "Oh." She cleared her throat, looking away. "So...um...did you like your gift?"

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to see what it looks like, on."

"You can try it on now, if you want. Your sword is over there, on the mantle."

It had been in Hazel's room for the entireity of the previous term, almost. She had it up on a stand now. He knew he wouldn't have felt comfortable leaving it anywhere else, but he knew it would be safe in here.

"Oh, well your gift is in my trunk..."

"You could just summon it, you know."

Neville took out his wand, closing his eyes. He'd only managed the spell a couple of times before- it was a fourth-year level spell, but Sirius had insisted on teaching it to him. "Accio Scabbard and Sheath!"

Just a comple of moments later, it was zooming through her opening door, and into his arms.

"Good job!" Hazel said with a smile. "A lot of people forget about the door thing- causes a lot of damage, it does. Alright, try it on."

Neville set his tea aside, standing up. He fumbled with the scabbard and sheath, and grabbed the sword, putting it in.

The weight on his hip felt...good, in a way. Like it was supposed to be there. Hazel gave him a soft smile. "Practice taking it out of the sheath. I'm sure Sirius will want to test you on it too."

"You know..." Neville began, fumbling with his sword. "You know an awful lot about swords, but I've never seen you use one."

Hazel smiled. "Hmm...I'm not too bad."

"You have a sword?"

Hazel nodded. "Yes. But I don't keep it here. It's with my trainer, along with the rest of my equipment. Should you start training with me, you'll see it all."

Neville's brows rose. "What do you use?"

"Hmm, all sorts of things." She stood, helping adjust the scabbard a bit. "Try it now." He nodded, smiling a little. "...My trainer will probably have you to take a vow...to keep everything a secret." Hazel whispered quietly.

"...I can do that now, if you want to." Hazel stared at him, and smiled a little.

"...I think it would be best if the trainer did it." She said quietly, looking down. "...We'll be making vows of our own, to each other, something that is...entirely different than what he would be asking of you."

Neville stared at her with wide eyes. That was twice now, that she'd spoken so casually about marriage. Unless he was taking this completely the wrong way.

"...Hazel...can I ask you something?"

She raised her eyes slowly. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. "...What is our relationship, exactly?"

She blinked. "...I suppose we're...Together."

"But...are we boy-friend girl-friend together? Or something more than that?"

"...I don't know." She looked down. "I was hoping you knew." She said with a little smile.

Neville laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck a little. "Hah, a fine couple we are, we don't even know what we are to each other. I- I want to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I feel like it's just...simply not enough, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." Hazel said with a little smile.

"...But...I guess...we should start out small, then." He bit his lip, taking her hands into his own. "Hazel...will you be my girlfriend?"

Hazel grinned widely. "Yes."

Neville let out a whoop, picking her up, and whirling her about. She laughed, hugging him tightly. "Papa, put me down!" She squealed.

"Nope! Not gonna!"

x-x-x

A couple of days later, heads turned in the Great Hall as Hazel entered the room, wearing a black cardigan with a pale pink blouse, a black circle skirt, black stockings, and her maryjanes. It wasn't a dramatic difference from the school robes, but just enough for people to take notice.

Neville stared at her, feeling...pleased she'd done as he'd asked. Their eyes met as she approached, and they shared a smile. He stood- she leant in and kissed his cheek lightly, and sat next to him at the dinner table.

They silently began to eat dinner together, still smiling. Hermione watched them from across the table, over the top of her book, grinning like mad.

Hazel was not able to convince Remus and Sirius to let Neville train with her- they said by the summer, or next term, he'd be ready. They put even more effort into Neville's Patronus training, as well as his dueling- both with the sword and magic. He'd finally graduated from using a foil to actually using a sword, but they didn't want him using his Gryffindor sword during training. The sword he was using now, however, was very similar in weight and size.

They said he was progressing quite nicely, though he didn't see that- he messed up all the time. Neville was pushing himself harder in all of his classes, just like he had last term. His grades had certainly improved from the previous year.

Guys were still shoving him about in the corridors, though, and more than once, he'd broken someone's nose. He really tried to just walk away, but it was hard when they were surrounding him, and he didn't want to use his training to get away. They were lucky all they got was broken noses.

Neville noticed that the girls weren't being so nice to Hazel anymore. They'd gotten noticeably cooler towards her as they noticed how the boys stared after her when she dressed up. Only Hermione seemed to be really the only friend that they could count on, and even she seemed to be stressed out more than normal- it was probably due to her heavy schedule.

Neville spent his free time preparing for his first ritual with Hazel. She'd be leading it, but he still couldn't help but feel nervous. The end of January was coming soon, and Imbolc would be arriving before they knew it. He didn't have a ritual robe or anything, so Hazel asked him to just wear something light and comfortable, like his training clothes.

He went to her room that night. The room was pitch black- even the fireplace was unlit. "Hazel?" Neville whispered.

"Hey. Go to the loo, get changed into your clothes. I'll be ready in a minute." Her quiet voice came from near the fireplace.

Neville's nerves kicked up a notch, and he felt his way around the room, heading for the loo. In the loo, he changed into his white t-shirt and black trousers. Earlier that day, she told him to stay barefoot, so he tugged off his socks too. The stone floor was cold beneath his feet, but he hardly noticed.

He left the loo, hugging himself around his middle a little. His t-shirt didn't hide his stomach as much as his school clothes did- what if she thought he was ugly and fat?

All thoughts turned off as he saw her silohette as she was lighting some candles on the floor. He slowly approached the space she'd prepared, barely making her out. She was wearing her thin black chemise again, but this time, her hair was down. She stood fluidly, and Neville took a deep breath- her hair fell halfway down her thighs, like a curtain of wavy black silk- Merlin, she was beautiful.

He looked down, seeing the three white candles that were lit up, sitting atop a small circular mirror. She motioned for him to come forward, and he held his breath as he stepped closer. Woah...what was that?

"We're going to prepare the circle. I'll walk us through it." She bent over, picking up her bag of salt, and held it out to him. "Take some."

He did, swallowing nervously. They walked slowly in a circle, clockwise, and she spoke quietly. "May this circle keep us safe, and purify this space."

They repeated it with a sprinkles of water from a bottle Hazel had prepared, and then she motioned for him to stand opposite her, the candles between them.

She raised her hands upwards, motioning for him to do the same. Then down, slowly, purposefully, left, then right. This represented the four spirits, the four corners, the four directions, the four elements. He could barely see a thing, but he could certainly feel it- some sort of energy was prickling on his skin, growing ever stronger.

"We are here tonight to initiate Neville Frank Longbottom." Hazel whispered quietly. "Into the ancient traditions of honoring our ancestors, and those who watch over us. Imbolc is a time of renewal, of new beginnings, clearing the mind, soul, body, and everything around us."

She motioned for him to sit, and they both did, crossing their legs- they sat close enough that their knees were touching. Hazel took his hands, and Neville felt himself get a little dizzy- they stared into one another's eyes, and Hazel spoke.

"We're going to meditate. Stare into the candles, and think of all of our problems simply...going away. All of our worries, all of our doubts- let us clear our minds, and allow ourselves to start all over again."

Hazel's eyes lowered to the candle, and Neville did the same. He stared at the white-hot flame, getting a little lost in it. All of his worries...all of his doubts...his worries about fitting in, about having friends, about his schoolwork, training, and Voldemort...his doubts about his relationship with Hazel...his doubts about being somehow important in that prophecy...his doubts about being a good enough son and Grandson, his worries about his Gran, his parents- he thought of all of them not quite...washing away, but more like...burning. Burning up in smoke, dissapating, fading, until they were nothing.

Hazel gave him a small squeeze of his hands, and he raised his eyes. He felt...completely...relaxed. Something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Today, is a new beginning, a new chapter in your life, and a new chapter in mine. We have set ourselves free, if only for a little while. How do you feel?"

"...Relaxed." Neville said, his voice a little raspy.

She smiled a little. "Happy?"

"...Content."

She squeezed his hands a little, then. "Good. You have begun your journey of worship, of honoring those who made us and watch over us. Do what you can to honor them, and make them proud of us. We celebrate the Sabbats to pay our respects to the Gods and Goddesses- today, we are honoring Brighid. She is a Celtic Goddess, and she is associated with fire. She creates great art, and she is also a fierce warrior- she is creative and destructive with her powers, always bringing about change. She brings the spring, a time of growth and renewal, and the sun grows brighter with each passing day.

She is a triple Goddess, symbolizing of the Maid, Mother, and Crone. She is the young maid, tending to her sheep. A Mother, preparing to bear her children in the spring. The old Crone, in her last days of winter. She is all three."

Hazel closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "The God we are honoring tonight is Ollathair, the High King of the Dagdas, a Irish tribe of Gods. Fierce and Powerful, but also skilled in music and in love. He had a club that could kill men, and restore them to health in an instant. He had a cauldron that was never empty, and trees that always bore fruit. He was also Creative and Destructive, bringing about life and death in the same way Brighid could. Tonight, we honor them together, and here is our sacrifice."

Hazel leant forward a little, meeting his eyes. "The breath of life is freely given, and freely taken- from one person to the next. May they take our breath away." Neville leant forward too, mimicking her as she opened her mouth.

Their lips met in a kiss, and Neville felt...sparks. Power. Life. She breathed into his mouth, and he into hers- they deepened the kiss, just slightly, and pulled away, breathing heavily. Their hands were grasping tightly now, their eyes hooded in the darkened room.

"It is done." She whispered, and shifted to her knees- Neville copied her, their hands still holding one another. They raised their arms up, down, left, right, and used their feet to clear the salt circle, their hands still joined.

Hazel let go of one of Neville's hands, bending down to blow the candles out. For the moment, they stood in darkness- Neville tugged her close, and she pressed up against him, their mouths connecting in a kiss.

He deepened the kiss, his free hand going to the nape of her neck, fingertips into her hair- the fireplace was suddenly lighting up, roaring loud enough to make them pull away from one another.

Neville looked to the fireplace, panting, looking to Hazel, who was smiling a little. "Sorry. Accidental magic...it still happens sometimes. Ah...it's freezing in here. I'm going to get something warmer on- I'll be right back, okay?"

Neville nodded at this, watching her grab some clothes from her drawers, and then go to the loo. Neville cleaned up the remnants of the salt, picked up the candles and the mirror carefully, putting them on the table.

Just as he was doing this, Hazel came out of the loo, wearing an oversized black hoodie that said 'I Luv NY', with a pair of really cute black shorts. He stared at her bare legs, wondering how that was any warmer.

She gave him a little grin, pulling her hair out from beneath the hoodie, crooking her finger towards him. "Come on. You'll sleep here tonight. You're bound to be a bit out of it after the ritual, I don't want you fainting on your way to the dorms."

Neville's jaw dropped. "What? I'm..."

Hazel gave him a cute grin. "Just sleeping, is all. I'm going to fix us some tea- you get into the bed and warm it up for us, okay?"

"...Okay." She went to the kitchenette, and he stumbled towards the bed, feeling very...out of it. He wasn't dreaming, right?

He stared at her bed, staring at the bear he'd given her, sitting atop the pillows...There were lots of warm looking blankets, he noticed. He drew the blankets back, climbing into the bed carefully. He tugged on his shirt a little, sitting up against the Headboard, pulling the blankets back up. He grabbed the bear, playing with the green bow he wore.

"Hey old friend." Neville said quietly. "...Do you think this is a dream?"

Of course, the bear did not answer him.

Neville sighed, leaning back a little, glaring and poking at his stomach. He tugged up the blankets a little more, just as Hazel returned with the tea. "Here we go!" She said cheerfully, holding two mugs. "It's really warm." She got on top of the blankets, sitting on her knees, handing him one of the mugs.

They sipped their tea in silence, though Neville was dreadfully nervous. His...calmness seemed to have gone completely.

"So, what did you think of the ritual? I've never done one with anyone else before...it wasn't stupid, was it?" Hazel asked shyly.

"What? No, it was amazing! I thought you did a really good job." Neville said, smiling a little. He took another sip of his tea. "You weren't nervous, were you?"

"Of course I was. I might not have shown it, but I was." Hazel said, getting under the covers with a grin. Neville hissed a little- her feet were ice cold. "...Sorry."

"It's alright." They sipped their tea, warming up a bit more. "You miss him?"

"What?"

She nodded towards the bear he was holding. He blushed, putting him on her lap. "No."

"Well...I was going to offer to share him for tonight, but okay." Hazel said, laughing a little. "You don't have to pretend around me." She paused. "But...maybe I won't need him tonight. I could just cuddle up to you instead."

Neville blushed again, deciding to drain the rest of his tea, rather than reply to that. Hazel giggled again. She finished off her tea, setting it on her bedside table. She took Neville's mug from his hands gently, giving him an understanding look. "Neville...there's nothing to be embarassed about. We're...just going to cuddle and sleep, okay?"

Neville glanced down at his lap. "...Okay." He mumbled. "...I know, I'm still nervous anyways."

Hazel flicked her wrist, drawing the curtains around the bed closed, dimming the light around them a bit. She laid down, hugging the bear to her chest. Neville laid down too, reluctantly, staring up at the ceiling, knowing if he looked at her-

"Hey." Hazel whispered.

And he turned his head, and looked at her. His breath hitched, and his hands grasped the blankets a little tighter. She gave him a little smile, her cold foot rubbing against his own bare foot...Merlin. He shuddered a little.

"Still cold?" She whispered, pulling her foot away, grinning a bit wider.

"...Yeah."

Neville rolled onto his side, to face her, putting his arms underneath the blankets, tugging it up to his shoulders. Hazel leant in a little, kissing his cheek. "Good night, Papa Bear. Have good dreams."

Before he could say a word, she was rolling over, turning away from him. He stared at her back, and her long hair that was spilling over her pillow. "Good night, little bear." He heard her whisper, and felt her shift a little. He inched towards her, reaching for her waist. He hesitated for a moment, putting his hand on her waist, curling up against her back and bottom, his legs spooning hers-

She sighed at this, turning her head a little, and he kissed her cheek. "Good night, my Hazel." He whispered quietly, winding his arm around her middle, holding her close. She made a little noise as he buried his face against her neck, breathing in deeply.

It would be a while before he managed to get to sleep.

X-x-x

The next day, he was smiling as he walked into his training with Remus and Sirius, feeling... extraordinarily happy. He'd woken to Hazel in his arms, looking so quiet and peaceful, and it felt...so right, laying like that with her.

And then she'd woken up, gasped in horror, and the two of them were rushing to get ready for their training. Because he'd gone to sleep in his training clothes, they looked a little rumpled, and his hair was a bit messy.

Sirius raised his brows as soon as he saw Neville, and Remus cleared his throat. "...You have a good night?"

Neville groaned, slumping into the nearest chair. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Please tell me you didn't shag." Sirius groaned, covering his face.

"We didn't! I swear!"

Remus' lips twitched a little. "I know you didn't, I would have been able to tell as soon as you walked in the room."

"...We just...cuddled is all, and fell asleep together."

"...I see."

Sirius groaned dramatically, throwing himself into Remus' chair. "Merlin, they're growing up so fast!" He feigned a swoon.

Neville glared at him, and Remus spoke up. "Well, since you're late today, you're going to have to do ten more laps."

It was Neville's turn to groan now, but honestly, he really thought it was quite fair. "Alright..." He stood.

"And then, Sirius will be dueling you again."

The the man's eager look, Neville sighed. He was definitely going to have bruises again.

X-x-x

Neville was in full panic mode. It was Valentine's Day, and he'd completely forgotten to get Hazel a gift. He hadn't remembered until breakfast that morning, and had seen all the flowers and chocolates and...Hazel had gotten a huge stack of things in the post that morning that had her blushing.

He felt like such a fool, when she'd glanced his way hopefully. He told her he would give her present to her tonight- Hermione was no help, she'd been more stressed out that ever, lately, and snapped at him that he should have remembered.

Neville didn't want to go to Remus or Sirius for help, because he was afraid they'd tell Hazel, so he went to the only two who knew about girls enough and might actually help him.

"Fred? George?" Neville asked nervously, meeting up with them in the foyer after lunch. Hazel and Hermione had gone on to Ancient Runes class, and he only had a few minutes until Divination, but he didn't care if he was late- this was more important.

"What's up-"

"Little guy?"

Neville glared at them a little. "I need help." he said, grudgingly.

The twins exchanged a grin. "We were expecting this." Fred began, patting Neville on the shoulder. They herded him out of the foyer, and into a corridor, and into an empty classroom.

"What do you need?"

"Girly magazines?"

"Tissues?"

"Wizard magazines?"

"A How-To Manual?"

Neville groaned, completely embarrassed. "No!" He yelled. The classroom door slammed closed behind him magically, making the twins' smiles fade a little as they looked at him in suprise. "Look, Hazel and I are together. I-I don't need help with...that stuff."

"Oh."

"Wow."

Neville flushed. "Look, I just need to figure out what to get her for Valentine's Day...I kind of...forgot." Both of the boys began to laugh at this. "Shut up! It's not funny! I really, really like her, so-"

"Neville, Neville, Nevillle..." Fred sighed, shaking his head. "The first rule of dating is that you never forget anything like anniversaries-"

"Birthdays."

"And Valentines' Day. We should know-"

"We've forgotten them all."

"...So what do I do?" Neville asked.

"Get her flowers, you dope."

"But I give her flowers all the time! I want something special." Neville said with a sigh.

The boys exchanged a thoughtful look. "Well..." George began. "...There's always sweets."

"She can make her own. And she's really good at it too." Neville said with a sigh.

"...Maybe a bracelet? You could just skive off class this afternoon and sneak off to Hogsmeade..."

Neville groaned. "I'm already late to Divination, I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"How long have you two been going out, anyways?"

Neville flushed. He wasn't quite sure, exactly. "Well...I'm not sure."

Fred laughed at this. "How can you not know?"

"Well..uhm...we were...doing stuff since last term, but I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend until we came back from the holidays."

"Wait...are you telling me that all those times she's kissed you on the cheek and stuff...she just wasn't doing it to be nice?" Fred asked slowly.

Neville flushed. "...We kind of...told each other we liked each other back...in like, the first week of term."

"...Woah, woah, this sounds like love at first sight, here!" George said with a wide grin.

"Rare, that is. That means you gotta get her something _really_ special!" Fred added.

Neville glared at them. "I know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well, why don't you take her out on a date?"

"...I tried that. She nearly got assassinated."

"...You're joking." Fred said, jaw dropping open.

"I'm afraid not." Neville mumbled, looking down. "...Look, we can't leave the castle. We have dinner all the time together in her room, but I dunno, how can I make it special?"

"Music?"

"Mood lighting?"

"You could try to make something."

"And dress really nice."

Neville blinked at them. "...I could. It would be a nice suprise...but I can't cook."

"Eh, cooking is easy, if you know the right spells. There's loads of cooking spellbooks in the library. Skive off classes, check one out, and cook up something nice for you and the little Princess."

"Haha, I can't believe you two have been going out the whole time...who knows?"

"...Hermione, and Professor Lupin. We...don't want it really getting out, okay? Things are dangerous enough as it is."

"Alright, alright, we won't tell, little amigo." Fred mussed his hair.

"We'll go tell Trelawny that we saw you get really ill, and you won't make it to class."

"But...won't you guys miss class?"

Fred laughed. "We always skive off, don't worry 'bout us."

x-x-x

And that was how Neville attempted to learn how to cook. He was using Hazel's private kitchen. He made a right mess of things- he burned the pasta, the sauce came out like sludge, and the chicken was bruned to a crisp- even his nice black suit was all messy.

Hazel walked into her rooms, stopping short at the sight of him. "Oh Neville." She gave him a little smile, clearly trying not to laugh.

"...Sorry." Neville murmured, taking off the oven mitts. "I...the only thing I didn't mess up was pudding." He offered her a small cup of chocolate pudding.

She set her bag down with a little smile, approaching him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek, taking the cup from him. They sat down together at the nicely-set table with their puddings, and Neville watched Hazel take a bite of the dessert.

Her mouth pinched, and she was clearly not trying to spit it out- he took a bite, and spat it out into his napkin. "Oh god, I'm so sorry..." He groaned, going back to the kitchen to look at the chocolate he'd used. "...Merlin, this is baking chocolate..."

He looked back to Hazel, who was taking a very long sip of her water, coughing a little. "It's okay." she coughed, smiling a little. "It's the effort that counts, you know?"

"But I totally ruined it, I just-"

Hazel shook her head. "No you didn't." With a flick of her wand, the kitchen was cleaned up, as was his suit. "Now, this music seems to be very nice, and I feel like dancing. I'll change into something pretty- why don't you call an elf, and get us some dinner, okay?"

"...Okay. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't be. Oh, I got something for you, by the way. It's in my bag." She said with a grin, going through her drawers now, trying to figure out what to wear.

Neville searched her bookbag, taking out the small box. He blinked at it, and opened it. He stared at the beautiful black biro pen with the gold tips. Wow.

"I hope you like it." Hazel said, from behind the screen. He turned, and stared, as she tossed her clothes out. "I noticed that you always ended up breaking your quills. And there's a clip on the pen, so you can just clip it onto your papers, and you won't lose it. Or you could just keep it in the box."

She stepped out, wearing a pale yellow dress, though her feet were bare. "Dinner?"

"Oh...yes." Neville blushed, at having been caught staring at her. He called for an elf quietly, and ordered their dinner. Meanwhile, Hazel was sitting at her dressing table, undoing the plait in her hair.

He put the cups of pudding away with a sigh, shaking his head. The whole idea had been a disaster. He should have known. But at least Hazel hadn't been upset.

X-x-x

Hermione dropped Divination. It was all over the school, about how she'd just walked out of class. Hazel and Neville knew she'd been really stressed out with her course load, but for her to yell at a teacher?

Well. Not long afterwards, Hermione dropped muggle studies as well, saying that it was a waste of time for her. She seemed much happier after dropping these two classes, and everyone breathed a little easier around her. She'd even been scaring the little first years with her frantic studying.

The Easter holidays were soon coming up, and Neville had finally gotten his Patronus down- a little sparrow that darted through the air gracefully. It was quite beautiful, but he still felt a little embarassed at it being so girly. Hazel seemed to really like it, though, when he showed her.

She still wouldn't show him her Patronus, and said she'd show him when she was ready to, whatever that meant.

For Ostara, Hazel announced the two of them would be decorating hard-boiled eggs, muggle style. The two of them sat in her kitchen, playing with the muggle dyes, glitter and crayons, having a good time. It was light hearted and fun, quite unlike the other rituals they had done, but just as meaningful.

They were soon quite busy with studying for their final exams, and planning for Beltane, one of the other 'big' holidays of the year. Hazel was allowing Neville to help her, since she was really busy with her training, meetings, and studying, and Neville was happy to contribute.

They studied with Hermione like mad in the library- Ron ended up begging to study with them the week before his exams. Hermione relented, and they ended up gaining Seamus and Dean too, in their little study group. The three slackers were way behind, but it was good review for Hermione, Hazel, and Neville to help them out. Of course, the guys would never admit to Neville helping them.

A few days before their exams were over, Neville was cornered after Potions by the Slytherins- they'd been more vicious to him normal lately.

"Get off me!" Neville roared, shoving at Crabbe's shoulder, groaning a little as Goyle punched his gut.

"Oh, little fat baby Lardbottom." Malfoy laughed meanly. "Not so tough when the little Princess and The Cripple aren't around to save you!"

"Shut it, Malfoy, I can beat your ass if I wanted to!" Neville grunted, elbowing Crabbe in the face. The boy staggered back, clutching his nose- another broken nose to the collection! He cheered silently to himself. He rammed his knee into Goyle's groin, making the boy fall to the floor, holding himself.

Malfoy was now drawing his wand, and Neville was too-

"Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle to the hospital wing. Mr. Longbottom, twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention with me." Snape hissed, coming out of the shadows.

Malfoy smirked at Neville, motioning to his two groaning friends to follow. Neville glared at Snape- the man had to have been watching the entire time. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Have anything to say for yourself, Longbottom?"

"Yeah. I'm sick and tired of those fucking prats cornering me!" He yelled. His classmates had gone around the corner now, leaving Snape and Neville alone.

Then he realised what'd he'd just done, and got a little scared. Oh shit.

"...Twenty more points, Longbottom, for your language." Snape said icily, glaring now. "...And why do you think those boys are cornering you so much?"

"They're jealous." Neville bit out, rubbing his cheek a little. "Because Hazel is dating me, and not them."

The man stared at him for a long moment. "...I was not aware that you and Miss Potter were dating, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville silently cursed, turning away. The news was probably going to go all over the school, now.

"...Don't tell, okay?" He asked quietly.

"Ashamed to be seen with her?" The man asked, his voice even icier for some reason

"No!" Neville turned, glaring at the man again. "That's not it at all- she's got enough trouble as it is, without people gaping and whispering at her- if we could, I'd tell the whole world I LOVE HER!"

Neville brought his hands to his mouth, his eyes wide. Had he really...just said that? Dear Merlin, he did. He staggered a little at the thought.

"...Merlin save me from hormonal teenagers." Snape muttered, rolling his eyes. He walked away with a swish of his black robes. Unknown to Neville, the man's lips were twitching a little as he walked away.

Neville was in complete panic-mode...did he really love her? What did that mean- what did love feel like? He had no bloody clue! And he couldn't ask anyone either...agh, this was so complicated!

X-x-x

Neville and Hazel were having their ritual outside for Beltane. Their exams were over- finished that very day, actually. It was dark, and the two of them were meeting on the edge of the forbidden forest, just out of sight of the school.

Neville had prepared the circle, making a large garland of flowers ahead of time, and placing it around their little altar of candles and more flowers. Since they were outside, they were wearing their school cloaks over their comfortable clothes, they'd taken off their shoes and left them just outside the circle. Hazel's hair was down, except for two braids done on the sides, and gathered together in the middle.

Neville felt a little nervous about being so close to the Forbidden Forest, especcially at night, but Hazel assured them that they would be safe.

Okay, safe.

His toes wriggled in the dewy grass, and the two stood across from one another, eyes closed, trying to concentrate. There was a slight wind out, and Neville could hear the trees shifting, the leaves blowing, the crickets singing- it was their music for their dance.

And then he spoke, smiling a little. "And now we dance." He said, opening his eyes. Hazel grinned at this, opening her eyes too- their circle was wider, wider than they were able to do inside her rooms, so they had plenty of space.

Neville felt a little foolish, dancing and skipping in the circle, but as it went on, it became a game of him chasing her- they were laughing and teasing one another, twirling each other about to some unknown rythym.

Some time during their dance, he felt something, a power building deep inside him- maybe it was arousal, maybe it was hunger, maybe it was his magic- he had no bloody clue.

But he followed his instincts, grabbing Hazel close, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he kept hold on her neck and hip- they deepened their kiss, undulating against one another slightly. Neville's hand slid from her hip to the small of her back, pulling her tight against his groin- she shuddered a little. He bit her bottom lip, hard enough for it to nearly bleed- he_ wanted_ her in a way he'd never had before.

The candles of their little altar sparked and sizzled, lighting the flowers near it on fire- the two parted, panting for air, their eyes dark and needy, their lips swollen and red.

Then they noticed that the flowers were burning.

They both laughed a little, trying to douse the flames, stamping them out.

From the forest, a certain few watched, and smiled.

X-x-x

Neville awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the wind gently blowing on his face. He and Hazel and fallen asleep together outside, after their ritual. They were lying inside the circle, using their cloaks as blankets. Hazel was lying in his arms, sleeping soundly. They'd had a very, very long night of snogging and cuddling, and while it had been lots of fun, getting off hadn't been an option.

Neville sat up a little, looking down at her face. She woke with the movement, her eyes opening slowly.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Good morning." Neville ran his hand down her arms. "You alright?"

"...Yeah. I can't believe we burned the flowers." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe we were just too hot for them to handle." Neville said jokingly.

"We'll just keep flowers away from the candles next time." Hazel said with a little smile. She reached up, cupping his cheek, rubbing it a little. Her eyes sparked a bit. "...I think you might need to shave."

Neville grinned. "Really?" He couldn't help but rub his cheek now too.

Hazel leant up, kissing him. "Yeah. You're cute, Papa Bear." She sat up a bit, blinking a bit at the small items left just outside the circle.

Neville followed her gaze. "...What's that?"

Hazel bit her lip, blushing a bit. "It seemed like we had some peeping toms, last night. Well-wishers gave us...ah, gifts."

Neville's eyes widened at this. "What?" He squeaked.

Hazel fidgeted a little, pushing the cloaks off of them, crawling forward in her t-shirt and work-out pants, gathering the small items gently. "...Huh. Something from the Centaurs...always a good omen. The Unicorns? Wow!" She held up something small, that looked to be glowing pearly white in the sunlight. "This is rare to find, freely given."

"What is it?"

Hazel eyed the item. "It's a chip off of their hoof. It makes for a very good protective talisman, but ah...only for virgins." She then held up the other item, grinning a little. It was a bright red feather. "The Centaurs...I'm not sure which one, but it may be their Shaman, gave us this. It's a sign of good fortune." She looked to the forest with a little smile. "Thank you." She murmured.

"...So...they know about us?" Neville asked quietly.

"Oh yes. The Centaurs are pretty good at knowing things, and well, the Unicorns are too. They won't tell anyone. Come on, let's get all this cleaned up. We should get back to the school before anyone starts looking for us."

Sure enough, as soon as they entered the Great Hall and started heading for the Gryffindor table (it was lunchtime by the time they cleaned up and got to the dorms to change) Hermione stood and made a beeline for them, looking worried. She didn't say a word before she grabbed their arms and dragged them out of the Great Hall.

Neville's stomach grumbled- he hadn't eaten since the day before. "Hermione, I'm hungry-"

"Shut it, you sound like Ron." Hermione said irritably, looking to Hazel. "Hazel, they found out about Remus. The parents were complaining, I think Remus might resign."

Hazel groaned. "Fuck."

"Hazel!" Hermione cried in surprise, and Neville's jaw dropped.

Hazel shook her head, tugging them towards Remus' classroom. "Come on, let's go talk to him."

Just as they were about to reach the Professor's classroom, they stopped short, seeing the Minister of Magic, with five of his Auror guards, walking out. The three of them stood aside, letting them pass- no one had seemed to recognize Hazel, as they were too busy talking amongst themselves.

Hazel scowled, heading for the classroom, with Hermione and Neville on her trail- "Remus!" She cried, opening the door. She stopped short as she saw the Headmaster with him. Padfoot transformed into Sirius instantly, not looking very happy.

"Remus, we just heard what happened-" Hazel whispered, going to the man's side. He looked very, very upset.

"Hazel, I'm sorry, but the Minister insisted I resign. It's not like you need me to train you anymore anyways, and Neville's nearly finished up with us-"

Hermione gasped. "Neville?"

Neville flushed, ducking his head a little. Hermione looked between him and Hazel with a frown, giving them a Look. Hazel gave her a sheepish smile, and then looked back to Remus. "But Moony, I-"

"Please, Hazel, the parents were complaining, and the Minister insisted. We...can't afford to cause waves. You know that."

Hazel frowned, and looked to the Headmaster. "Did you even bother to try to help convince the Minister otherwise?"

The Headmaster did not answer her, keeping his eyes lowered to the floor.

Hazel grit her teeth, looking back towards Remus. "So-so you're just giving up?"

"A good warrior knows when to walk away from a fight. I taught you that, remember?" Remus said quietly.

"It's still not fair." Hazel said quietly, looking sad.

"I agree, pup." Sirius said with a scowl. "It's not fair at all."

"Anyways, Siri and I will just be staying in Hogsmeade with the others- we won't be too far away, okay?" Remus said, giving her a gentle smile.

Neville sighed. "You were the best Defense Professor we ever had, werewolf or not, I don't bloody care."

Hermione nodded at this, looking tearful. "It's true- we learned so much from you!"

Hazel went around the desk, hugging the man tightly- Sirius joined them.

X-x-x

That evening, Hazel, Neville, and Hermione were at the gates, seeing Remus off. Padfoot was trotting at his side. Adding to the humiliation, the Professor was being escorted out by Aurors and Dementors.

The Minister was there too- he didn't look at all happy that Hazel and her friends were there, insisting that they weren't safe, but none of them listened to them.

Then...just outside the Hogwarts gates, it happened.

The Dementors turned on Remus, suprising him. The man, whose wand had been taken away (only for a short while, the Minister promised), was defenseless against the creatures. In a flash, Hazel and Neville had their wands out, casting their Patronus Charms, stalking through the gates.

The Dementors fell back at the ferocity of their Patroni- Neville's swallow was viciously attacking one, while Hazel's Grizzly bear was attacking the other, practically mauling it.

Remus had fallen to the ground, trembling- he'd nearly been kissed. Padfoot was hovering over him, snarling and snapping-

The Dementors fled, and Hazel whirled around to the Minister angrily.

"What the fuck was that?" She screamed, her bear patronus nuzzling the fallen Professor, while Neville's patronus faded.

"I-it was an accident, I s-swear, I-I had no i-idea that they would do that!" The Minister wailed, looking quite distraught, but no one quite believed him.

Hazel held out her hand to him, and the man handed over Remus' wand. She gave him a cold glare, and strode over to Remus, quietly crouching next to him, speaking to him quietly, helping him sit up.

Neville stared at the Minister distrustfully- the man looked terrified now. He looked to Neville. "V-Very good Patronus, Mr. L-Longbottom."

"Professor Lupin taught me." Neville said coolly.

It wasn't until he was curled up in Hazel's bed that night that he realised what her Patronus had been. The girl had cried herself to sleep in his arms, frustrated with the world, politics, and bigotry. Hermione laid next to them in the bed, not wanting to leave them either. She had cried too, about the same things. Neville had listened to them rant and rave in silence, knowing things needed to change. He stared up at the ceiling, playing with Hazel's hair gently- the girl was curled up against his chest.

Her Patronus was a bear. A great big grizzly bear. Remus had been the one to reccommended to him that he get her a stuffed bear for Christmas. He'd also mentioned that Hazel's patronus had changed, last term. She loved her 'Little Bear' as she called it, and she called him 'Papa Bear'.

Had her Patronus changed to a bear because of him? He stared down at the sleeping girl, and though he didn't want to wake her, he knew his curiousity wouldn't abate. "Hazel?"

"Hmm?" The girl grunted sleepily against his chest.

"...Did your Patronus change to a bear because of me?"

She lifted her head slowly, tilting it upwards. "Yeah." She said, opening her eyes a little, a little smile curling on her lips. "Ages ago."

"...Why?"

"...'Cos I care 'bout you, silly." The girl mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Oh."

Hazel sighed. "...Your Patronus... 's my animagus form." She mumbled, her voice muffled in his shirt.

Neville's eyes widened at this, and before he could say anything else, the girl was fast asleep. He shook his head disbelievingly, looking up at the cieling. "...Bloody hell."

x-x-x

For the summer holidays, Hazel, Neville, and Hermione had been allowed to stay at Hogwarts. This was very, very unusual. Hazel had been allowed, of course, because there was no 'safer' place for her. Neville had been reluctant to part from her, and got permission from his Gran.

His Gran was becoming rather agreeable with him, since Yule, seeing how he'd managed to catch the eye of the Queen. He hated that.

Hermione convinced her parents, saying she would be getting extra lessons. They were happy to allow her to do this, and decided to go to France by themselves for a romantic holiday. Hermione was happy to give up her holiday to be with her two friends, and to train alongside with them.

Hermione had been pissed that she hadn't been told about their training, but...understanding. She knew that the less people who knew, the better. She went to Hogsmeade to train with Remus and Sirius. Neville also began his animagus training with them, eager to learn how to be an animagus too, just like Hazel. The two men were quick to tell him that not everyone could learn such a thing, but they could at least try.

Hazel continued her private training whenever she didn't have her meetings on the weekends. She still refused to tell Neville who her private trainer was (he got the impression she wasn't actually able to).

Hazel and Neville finally began to do a bit of their own training. They were usually stuck doing it in the evenings, after they were both exhausted from their long days, and Hermione wasn't hovering over their shoulder.

Still, Neville was eager to learn what Hazel knew.

X-x-x

She struck so fast that he hadn't had time to blink. Neville landed on the floor heavily.

"Merlin, Neville, are you okay?" Hazel gasped, helping him to stand quickly.

"Bloody hell woman, you strike fast." Neville said with a little grin, rubbing his bum.

"Well...yeah." Hazel smiled a little. "...I'm smaller than you are, and haven't got as much physical strength. I have to be fast. You alright?"

"Yeah." He got into position, as did she, holding their wands aloft.

Not a moment later, he was on the floor again. Hazel was trying to keep from laughing, peering over him. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Neville rubbed his head. "Ow...that hurt."

Hazel knelt at his side. "...Tell you what, why don't you attack, and I block, and then we'll switch off?"

"...Okay. Merlin, I'm glad you're on our side." She hugged him, and he tugged her into his lap. She giggled as he kissed her, tickling her sides. He grabbed her wand from her hand, and laughed. "Aha! I disarmed you!"

"Cheat!" He kept the wand out of reach as she stretched for it- the two of them quickly got into a playful wrestling match for the wand, despite the fact that Hazel could easily get it if she really wanted to.

Neville had her pinned on the floor, grabbing her wrists with a knowing grin, pushing them above her head. Hazel was giving him a playful look, and he lifted his knee, pushing her legs apart roughly with them, and pinning her legs down with his own.

Their breathing was getting a little heavier now. Hazel licked her lips. "Now you got me, what are you gonna do, Papa?" She whispered with a little grin.

He looked her over pointedly, loving how her chest was heaving now- he stared at her chest. She was wearing a tank top and her work-out pants, and he could see that her bra strap had fallen over her shoulder during their dueling and training...

He lowered his face- she clearly expected him to kiss her. He bypassed her lips, going straight for her neck. She groaned a little, twitching a bit. He lowered himself atop her, but did not move his body any more than that. He licked and laved at her neck teasingly, his grip tightening on her thin wrists.

He nipped at her ear, and she turned her head a little, giving him more access. He let go of her wrists, hands sliding heavily over her arms, fingertips tracing over her skin. She shuddered beneath him- he bit gently into her neck and shoulder. His hands went to her chest, groping her breasts gently through her shirt. He'd yet to actually get _under_ the shirt, and he was really, really hoping to get to do that now.

Of course, nothing had happened below the waist yet- Hazel was a bloody tease, and he was too nervous about pushing too far.

He kissed her bare shoulder, inching her bra strap down, cautiously sliding down her body, kissing her chest through her tank top. She made no move to stop him- she was smiling now, her hands coming up to cradle the back of his head.

He inched his hands towards the hem of her shirt, tugging it up. He glanced up, looking at her face. She gave him a small smile and a nod.

Score!

Neville was grinning now, tugging the shirt up over her stomach and ribs- she was so pale! He licked his lips at the thought of kissing that soft, soft skin. His breath hitched as he pushed the shirt up over her bra. It was a plain black one, but...it looked so pretty. He saw that the clasp was in front- he sighed in relief, groping her chest a little over the bra, attempting to undo the fiddly clasp.

They both shuddered a little as the bra was undone- he stared at her bare breasts for the first time. Small, but just about the size he thought they would be. A-cups? Probably. He wasn't good at measuring that sort of thing.

"...They...aren't too small, are they?" Hazel whispered. He looked up at her, suprised.

"What? No! I-I like them. I like them a lot. You're...beautiful, Hazel." Neville said, a little suprised at the vulnerable look on her face. Still...he...really liked it. He couldn't just stare at her breasts- he was soon holding them gently in his hands, marveling at the softness, at how they moved- just so.

He stared at her pale pink nipples, standing erect so...cutely, he bent down, gently kissing the top of her left breast, still groping the other, wanting to take his time. He wanted Hazel to enjoy this too, because he really, really was.

He was laving and sucking at her nipple, and at her skin, loving how she shuddered and trembled beneath him, her hips shifting just ever so slightly.

Then...he bit down, and he was shocked at the loud, low groan she made, arching up into him. He pulled away, staring at the slight pink indentations his teeth had left behind, and the looked up at her face. She looked feverish, her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Hmm...Nev, please...do it again?"

Neville grinned. He did it again, and again, until she begged and pleaded for him to do _something_ else- because he wanted to tease her like she teased him, he used his nails to scratch at her chest, then laving at the faint marks he left behind. He wanted to be thorough, he wanted her to never forget this.

"Neville...god..." Hazel was a mess now, her shirt and bra completely off now, and she was tugging at his shirt too. "Wanna feel you."

Neville tugged his shirt off...reluctantly, but he wanted to feel her against him too. They laid next to each other on the cool stone floor, their sweaty skin sticking as the snogged, pressing their bare chests against one another. He was aching now, his tented workout pants pressing up against her stomach. He couldn't go on like this. She whined as he pulled away from her.

"...More." She pouted.

"No." Neville said, his tone telling her not to argue. "...Gotta take care of this, you tease."

She sighed, looking downwards. "...Can I...watch?" She said quietly.

"...No." Neville said, standing up slowly. He was tempted, but...he was afraid of what might happen. What if she didn't like the way it looked? What if she thought it was too small? And what if she wanted more? He-he was...a little nervous about that.

"...I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight." He said, staring down at her half-naked body on the floor. She raised herself up on her elbows, frowning now.

"...Neville!"

"No." Neville said, clenching his fists. "Look, if don't you want me to fucking rape you in your sleep, I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, okay?"

Her mouth dropped open at this, and...arousal flickered in her eyes, much to his surprise. "...Would you really do that?" She whispered.

"Yes!" He bent over, grabbing his shirt. "But look, we-we should slow it down a bit, okay? I mean...we're not even above the age of consent, yet."

"We will be, in a month." Hazel said quietly. Neville knew that too, but he hadn't wanted to bring that up.

"But I'm not...I'm not ready, okay?" Neville said, feeling a little out of it. Weren't girls supposed to be the more careful ones?

Hazel sat up slowly, tugging her tank top back towards her. "I'm sorry...if I pushed you too far."

"No." Neville sat down on the floor again, his arousal fading. "...You didn't. I'm just...trying to be cautious. I just...don't want to get carried away."

"I know." Hazel sighed, pulling her shirt on quickly, looking down. "I just...really like you...and I just...want more, you know?"

"...I just don't want to get in trouble. I want more too- all the time, I dream about you and-" Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want to do things properly."

"What is proper, anyways?" Hazel said, smiling a little.

Neville rolled his eyes at this. "Look, according to 'tradition', we shouldn't even be alone together like this, let alone me sleeping in your bed every other night. And...you...have to set an example, I guess. For other girls. I mean...if people knew..."

"It's no one's business besides our own what we get up to." Hazel said quietly. "I just...want to make you...happy. And feel good. And I want to feel good too."

"...I know." Neville sighed roughly. "...I wish we didn't have to stay in the castle all the time. I'd love to take you to all sorts of places...you haven't even gotten to see England properly, have you?"

"...Not really." Hazel said, still looking down. She sighed. "...I wish I could go on proper dates with you too."

Neville tugged her into his arms. "I'm...sorry if I seemed cross with you."

"...I'm sorry that I pushed you." Hazel bit her lip. "Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"...Could...you...punish me? For...teasing you?" She whispered quietly, looking very vulnerable now.

They hadn't talked a lot about D/s stuff, not much since they'd gotten their books, though they'd privately been doing their own reading about it. Neville knew that it had probably taken a lot for Hazel to ask him for this.

"Yeah." Neville said with a small smile. "Come on, let's get off the floor." He said gently. He helped her stand up, and he kissed her forehead. She smiled at this, and sighed. "Go get us some water." He ordered, and pushed her gently towards the kitchenette.

Her smile widened at this, and Neville headed towards the sofa, and sat down, mentally preparing himself. Right. Punishing. Could he do this? He'd read about it, about what he could do. But she'd asked for it. And had already apologized for it. He was a little afraid of hurting her, but...

She came with their waters, looking at him expectantly. "Set them down on the table- unless you're thirsty now?"

She nodded at this. "I'm kind of thirsty."

"Alright, drink a bit, set my glass down." She did just that, and then set her glass down next to his.

She stood before him, fidgeting a little eyes lowered, unsure of what to do, or say.

"Kneel."

She hurried to kneel before him, and he felt...something, watching her follow an order like that so easily. She kneeled before him on the carpet, sitting on her heels, legs parted just a little, keeping her gaze lowered slightly.

"...This punishment is for teasing your Papa." Neville began, feeling a little nervous, but not trying to show it. "...We must take things slower. While...Papa would love to do all sorts of things to you, I don't want to go too fast, too far, and make a mistake. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa." Hazel whispered, keeping her gaze lowered.

"Good." Neville took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "You have already apologized for teasing me, which is always a good thing. I have already voiced my opinion, and you have voiced yours. We...need to talk about stuff like that. If...you ever want to do something, just tell Papa, and we'll talk about it first, okay?"

"...Yes Papa." Hazel whispered.

Neville felt a little strange, speaking about himself this way, but it felt...better to do it like this.

"We also need to establish our safe word. We never did that, did we?"

"...No, Papa." Hazel said, biting her lip a little. "...Papa, may I choose Red as my safe-word?"

"...Of course you can. That will be mine too."

She raised her eyes in suprise. He smiled a little. "Papas need safe-words too, when everything is so new, okay?"

"...Okay." She gave him an understanding smile. She lowered her eyes again, and Neville took another deep breath.

"Your punishment for teasing Papa is ten swats on the bum. How do you feel about that? And be honest."

Hazel shifted a little. "Nervous. Excited. A little scared. But more excited than anything." She said quickly. She raised her eyes to meet his, just for a moment. "I know I'm not 'sposed to like punishment, Papa, so...make sure you punish me real good."

His breath hitched at this, and he nodded mutely. "Take a step back, and stand up." She did just that, and he stood a moment later, taking a side-step. She kept her gaze lowered.

He reached for her, unsure if he should instruct her to do as he said, or if he should get into position himself.

Deciding quickly, he decided to do it himself. He grasped the back of her neck gently, and led them to the end of the couch. He bent her over a little, positioning her hands on the seat of the chair, her middle over the cushioned armrest, spreading her legs a little. He made sure both of her feet were firmly on the floor. He remembered from the books that a balanced stance would be good for spanking, epecially if they were new to it.

He stood back a moment, staring at the picture she made. "Perfect. Hazel, when I want you to get into spanking position, I want you to do just that, unless I tell you otherwise."

"...Yes papa." Hazel whispered. "I can do that."

"Good." He stared at her bottom- she was wearing her work out pants, so the material was thin and stretchy, and there was nothing on them that would either hurt her or him...good. He could make out the line of her knickers underneath. He bit his lip...best to keep it up, for now.

He stood next to her, glancing at her face- her eyes were closed, she was biting her lip, and she was holding her breath a little...

"Relax." He whispered, slowly setting his hand on top of her back. "...Let's take a deep breath, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly, and inhaled...2, 3, exhaled, and repeated it. He nodded to himself. "Alright...now..." His hand inched towards her bottom, resting it there for a moment. This was the first time he'd ever touched her bum overtly. He swallowed a little, taking a deep breath.

He kept his fingers together, bringing his hand back a bit- he'd practiced his aiming on pillows (it felt very strange), but doing aim on a bum was...a little different. He aimed carefully, and 'SMACK!'.

Hazel rocked forward a little, gasping a bit. Neville exhaled slowly- his hand had hurt a little with that. Maybe just...a teeny bit gentler? He glanced at Hazel- her eyes were open now, but she...looked okay. She glanced his way, and gave him a little smile. She was okay.

Neville straightened up, and brought his hand back... 'Smack!' on her other cheek. She rocked forward again, but not as much that time. So he repeated it- other side- 'Smack!'. Then again- 'Smack!'

He licked his lips now- his hand stung a little, but at the same time...he really kind of liked this. He closed his fingers now, testing one of the other ways he'd read, going for just a little lower-

'SMACK!' It was deep and thuddy, and it had Hazel groaning and rocking forward. And it was easier on his hand. And he really, really liked the way that sounded.

So he did it on the other side. 'SMACK!' Hazel was breathing a little harder now, her head hanging a little. That was six now- four more to go. 'SMACK!' Three more. Other side again. 'SMACK' Her legs were trembling now. 'SMACK!' One more. He smirked a little, resting his hand on her bum gently.

It was warm. Very warm. It felt...nice. He brought his other hand up, groping her bum with both hands now, careful to keep it just up top...she shuddered a little.

"Hazel...are you liking your punishment?" Neville asked with a little grin. He knew she did, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Oh yes, Papa..." She said, her voice a little muffled.

"Aren't little girls supposed to not like punishments?"

"...I'm sorry Papa, but...it felt so good..." She whispered. "...You...you can do it harder, if you like."

Neville laughed a little at this. "...I'm not sure if you would like that more or not...nevertheless, I said ten swats, and that is what you're going to get." He moved to the side, and brought his hand back.

'SMACK!'

Hazel rocked forward again, letting out a little groan. He squeezed her bum one last time before letting go. He helped her stand up carefully, looking at her face. She was smiling a little, her eyes suspiciously wet.

"...How are you feeling?" Neville asked, leading her to the sofa.

"Good, papa." Instead of sitting on his lap, like he'd planned for her to do, she knelt in front of the sofa before he could order her to. He stared at her thoughtfully.

"Hazel, did I ask you to kneel?"

"...No Papa. Did you want me to stand?"

"Yes."

She stood, looking a little unsteady.

"Remember that in the future. If I want you to kneel, I will tell you to."

"Yes Papa." She whispered. He sat down, patting his knee, and she sat on his lap gingerly.

"Look at me."

She did so, a tear rolling down her cheek. He raised his hand, gingerly wiping her tear away. "Are you sad?"

"No." She whispered, smiling a little. "I'm happy. Thank you, Papa."

"Thank you." Neville said quietly, smiling now. He felt this undescrible warmth inside him, seeing her expression. He leant over, grabbing her water. He held the glass for her, since her hands were shaking a little. She sipped her water slowly, closing her eyes. She finished her glass, and he set it aside, rubbing her shoulders.

She leant against him, putting her head on his shoulder. "...Feels good." She whispered.

Neville closed his eyes at this, smiling as he buried his face in her hair. He could do this. This felt right. "Good."

x-x-x

Neville and Hermione were talking over their lunch, the other staff members sitting with them, when Hazel walked in. She was dressed quite unlike she normally was- she was wearing a dark grey wool suit-dress, her hair all done up. Neville blinked at her, dropping his fork to his plate with a clatter- She didn't even look his way as she approached the Headmaster. He'd never seen her looking so grown-up before!

"Headmaster, I understand you're to have a meeting with the Minister of Magic and some of the other organizers of the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and Triwizard Tournament."

"Ah...yes, I am. I was going to leave just after lunch, actually."

"I would like to attend the meeting. Both events will likely attract a lot of attention, which also means a lot of _danger_. I just want to make sure that every security precaution has been taken." She said formally.

"...Of course, Your Majesty." The Headmaster stood from his seat. "I suppose you want to leave now, then?" She nodded at this. "Very well."

Neville and Hermione exchanged a look at this. It wasn't very often that they saw their friend in 'royal mode' , as they called it. Hazel and the Headmaster briskly left the Great Hall, and the other staff members, of course, gossiped about them.

Neville and Hermione exchanged a small look. Unknown to them, a certain someone was watching closely. "She looked so grown-up." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." Neville smiled a bit. "She looked good. I hope they listen to her. She was obviously worried about something." His smile dropped a little. "Wait...did she say Triwizard Tournament?"

Hermione gasped. "...They haven't had one of those in years. Why would they have one now?"

Neville frowned. "...I thought they stopped doing it 'cos so many people died." They thought over that a little, scowls forming on their faces.

"Little fishy, that they decide to do this, out of the blue." Neville mumbled.

"...Maybe...it's just in the spirit of International Friendship or something? Because Hazel is Queen and all, all of the countries will have to be working closer together?"

"...I guess. I still get a bad feeling about this." Neville murmured.

X-x-x

Hazel paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room angrily, both Neville and Hermione watching her. "And-and the Minister had the Audacity to invite me to sit with him! In the Box seats!"

"...Are you going to go?" Hermione asked.

Hazel threw her hands up in the air. "Of course I'm going to go, I couldn't just turn him down in front of everyone, and he knew it! It's too dangerous, but now I have to go!" She whirled around angrily, skirts swishing dramatically with the movement. Was she wearing a petticoat? Neville stared at her tiny waist in the corseted wool dress- without the jacket on, she looked even more grown up.

"Neville! God, you're disgusting, staring at her in a time like this." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, pushing at his shoulder.

Neville flushed, noticing that Hazel was staring at him, her brows raised.

"Sorry...it's just...you're pretty."

Hazel's lips twitched a little, shaking her head. "Anyways..." She sighed. "I managed to get the three of us some tickets." She pulled them out of her skirt pocket. "I didn't want to go without you two, so I...insisted. Anyways, with the crowds there, I'd like some extra backup in case there is trouble."

Hermione bit her lip, glancing at her legs. "I'm not so good with pushy crowds."

"Hey, we'll keep everyone away." Neville said, squeezing Hermione's shoulder. "We'll just get Hazel to glare at them. Just kidding, baby." He said with a grin.

Hazel sat down in the armchair, grimacing as she did so, putting her hand on her stomach.

"What's with the corset anyways?" Hermione asked.

Hazel sighed, closing her eyes. "A...friend of mine said it was time that I stopped dressing like a little girl, if I wanted people to take me seriously. She was right. Those men certainly listened to me, but I'm not sure if it was because I looked more adult, or because of...well..." She glared at her clothes. "That. This corset is really uncomfortable."

"Well, it's not so revealing, actually." Hermione said carefully. "But it is more grown up than you actually wear. Neville? Which do you prefer?"

Neville grinned a little. "Honestly? I like your nightgowns the best. You know, the cute little ones with the unicorns?"

Hazel laughed at this, tossing a pillow at him. "You're no help!"

x-x-x

One late afternoon, Hazel and Neville were setting up targets on the quidditch pitch. The two of them continued their training together, and now, they were going to have a little contest.

"Alright, if you win, I'll let you grope my boobs and stuff again. If I win, I get to see you without your shirt properly, and I get to snuggle."

Neville just gave her a Look. He knew that it was likely she would win, and she would probably still let him grope her chest. Still, he was looking forward to seeing how they compared. He'd gotten better, but it was hard, seeing how good she was compared to him, when they took turns.

"Alright." Neville said, taking out his wand. Hazel did too. Their targets were actually wooden dummies, and were charmed to move and things. They could also be charmed to attack back, using simple stunning spells, but Hazel hadn't activated that part yet.

Hazel flicked her wand, and the dummies turned on, and began to move. Hazel and Neville struck the dummies, knocking them back. Soon, they were both grinning, trying to see who could get the most- hit to the face or chest was always best, but Neville found his shots straying to their arms and legs, splintering their wooden limbs.

All too soon, the couple were standing in the middle of fallen wooden dummies, and they glanced at each other. "...Who won?"

"Let's see. There are...six red dummies, and...one...two...eight green. I win!" Hazel said brightly.

Neville groaned dramatically, putting his hand on his forehead. Hazel grabbed his hand, hopping up and down a little. "Oh, you didn't do that bad- you got six!"

"Still, I want to do better."

Hazel kissed him gently, and pulled away. "Alright...two out of three? And then we'll go back to the castle."

"Alright." They were setting up the dummies again, and starting all over. It wasn' t until dinnertime that they returned to the castle, and the score was five to seven. Hazel had won, but it had been a close call a couple of times.

After having dinner in the kitchens with the house elves, the two headed back towards Hazel's room. Hazel pounced on Neville as soon as they were inside. "I won, so I get to do whatever I want to you!" Hazel said with a laugh.

Neville chuckled a little, picking her up. "Hey, the deal was snuggling and stuff like that."

Hazel stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "To the bed. I'm going to give you a back massage."

Neville smiled at this- it was a pretty good idea, his back was kind of sore. "Alright." He carried her over to the bed, and dropped her with a grin. She laughed a bit as she bounced on it. She began to take her wand holster off, toeing off her shoes- Neville began to do the same, setting everything aside.

"Shirt off?" Hazel asked, smiling a little.

Neville fidgeted, but nodded. "I'm like...all sweaty and stuff..I..."

"It's okay." Hazel pulled off her t-shirt over her head. "You just lie down- ah, face down. I'm going to change into some clean clothes- I'll be right back."

She got up from the bed quickly, going through her drawers, picking out some clothes to change into. Neville took off his shirt once she was inside the loo- he cast a cleaning charm on himself. He laid face down on the bed nervously, burying his face in Hazel's pillows. He turned his head a little, wondering what was taking Hazel so long. He spotted the stuffed bear, it's beady button eyes looking straight at him, as though he was a witness to everything that they did.

Neville smiled a little, and he heard Hazel come out of the loo. She got onto the bed behind him, sitting between his legs. "Alright...I have some lotion here, it smells really good. I think you'll like it."

He jolted as the cold liquid dripped onto his back. "Ack! That's cold!"

Hazel laughed a little. "Sorry. It'll warm up soon enough." Her small hands began to spread it around, gently caressing his back, up his shoulders, on the back of his neck. Neville found himself closing his eyes- that felt really good.

She started getting a little deeper, her deceptively strong hands kneading away at the knots in his muscles like he was a piece of dough she was baking. The repetetive motions were so...relaxing. And arousing, too.

Neville had long noticed that after he and Hazel trained, they were both a little randy. This was no different. Her hands went down his spine, pressing gently, and he could hear her sigh.

"How's that feel?"

"Good." Neville said, smiling a little. "You're good at this."

"I'm glad. I...I always wanted to try this, so I wanted to study up. Maybe you'll get to do it on me, someday."

Neville's smile widened at the thought of massaging her naked body. He shifted his hips a little against the mattress below him. "Sounds good." He said, his voice lowering.

Her hands squeezed one of his shoulders a bit, and she was bringing back his arm, massaging the muscles there. Neville fidgeted, hoping it his chubby arms didn't bother her too much. He let out a small laugh as she got his underarm- he tugged his arm away a little. Hazel giggled too. "Sorry, that tickle?"

"You know it did."

Hazel began to do the other arm, massaging his triceps, places he didn't even know were sore. Huh. "You've got all these knots- you're way too stressed out, Papa. Being in the greenhouses for hours on end doesn't help much either."

"...Like being in the greenhouses."

"I know." Hazel said gently, massaing the tops of his shoulders now, his neck. Neville groaned a little at this. "Feel good?"

"Oh yeah." She leant over him, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his shoulder. That was nice.

"Alright, you're going to turn over now, so I can get the other side."

Neville exhaled slowly, and Hazel backed off, allowing him to turn over. It took him a while- he didn't want to move. His hands went to his front, attempting to hide his half-hard erection in his trousers, but Hazel gently pushed his hands aside.

"Hey now, no hiding from me." She whispered. He raised his eyes slowly, looking up at her. She was wearing a thin tank top and boxer shorts, neither of them doing much to hide her body. He could tell her nipples were hard underneath her shirt- he wanted to touch her chest. She smiled a little, seeing to see where he was staring. "Later. You first. Now..." She poured some more lotion onto her hands, straddling him.

Neville stiffened a little as her bottom pressed against his erection, but it didn't seem like she noticed all that much. She put her hands on his chest, beginning with his shoulders, massaging them gently.

Neville was closing his eyes again- that felt so good!

"I'm glad you like it." Hazel whispered. "I like making you feel good."

Her hands massaged his neck, then his chest- he shivered a little as she rubbed over his nipples- he hadn't known they were so sensitive. She leant back a little, her hands sliding over his stomach, caressing gently. He opened his eyes, feeling a little nervous as her fingertips brushed against the hairs there.

She was smiling down at him with hooded eyes, her face glowing. She was so pretty. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, and one of the straps of her tank top had fallen over her shoulder. He really just wanted to sit up and push her down, but he was sooo comfortable. He didn't want to move.

"Let me take care of you." She whispered, hand going up and down his stomach gently, over his belly.

Flushing, Neville, put his hand on top of hers. "Please...don't do that. I'm...fat." He whispered, feeling a little embarassed.

Hazel shook her head. "I like your belly, Papa." She leant down, lowering herself onto his chest. "I like everything about you." Her hands went up slowly, to his chest. "Hmmm..." She bent down, kissing him gently. "I like your eyes. I like your smile. The way your hair sticks up in the morning. The way you laugh. How strong you are. Your hands. Your tummy- I love everything about you, Papa." She whispered, kissing down his neck.

She subtly begain to grind her bottom against his erection. Neville's hands slowly came to rest on the small of her back- he was trying his best not to thrust up against her.

She laved at his skin, fingertips playing with the little bit of hair he was getting on his chest- something he was kind of happy about, but at the same time, his roommates didn't have that yet. "My Papa." She whispered breathlessly, hips jerking a little. He bit his lip- his dick was as hard as a rock, inside his trousers. He was going to cum, if they weren't careful.

His hands slowly went up the back of her shirt, and the two of them began to kiss languidly. They continued to grind together- her hands going up and down his chest and stomach, his going up and down her back. He began to thrust his hips a little, and their breathing grew a bit heavier.

"You feel so good, baby." Neville groaned a little, hands going down to grasp her hips.

"Hmm, you too Papa. Wanna make you feel good." She whispered.

Their grinding quickened and became more obvious- Hazel was leaning up now, supporting herself atop Neville while she rolled her hips against his. He groaned a little as she practically began to bounce in his lap. "Oh...fuck, I'm close."

"It's okay, let it out Papa." Hazel groaned, her body undulating as she pressed down on him.

"Shirt off." Neville gasped.

With a grin, the girl pulled off her tank top over her head, revealing that she'd taken off her bra earlier- not that he hadn't already figured that out. He stared at her heaving chest, watching her breasts bounce just a little as she rocked against him.

"Faster." He groaned, one of his hands sliding to her bottom, over her shorts, the other still grasping her hip.

"Make me go faster, Papa. Move me how you want." Hazel groaned, bringing her arms up over her head, winding them together. He began to move her hips back and forth- he could feel how her cunt was sliding back and forth against his aching dick, even through all the layers they wore. It wouldn't be long now.

All too soon, he felt his orgasm approaching. "Baby, I'm..."

"Go ahead Papa, cum." Hazel whispered, hips jerking faster. Her boxers had ridden up a bit, all the way up her thighs- she was panting now, the bun in her hair getting a little loose. She had such a gorgeous look on her face, and Neville felt himself get all hot and achey, and his heart beat so fast-

He was cumming inside his trousers, grabbing her tightly, pressing down- "Yess..." He groaned, chest heaving. Hazel stayed put, shuddering a little, bringing her hands down to his shoulders, tightening her grip on them a little. She let out a shuddery breath as Neville slowly jerked up once, twice, cum spilling in his boxers and work out pants- it felt so...good. And messy.

He relaxed, letting his head fall down a little, hands leaving Hazel's hip and bum limply. Hazel let out a contented sigh, laying atop him, putting her head on his shoulder. He tiredly wrapped an arm about her shoulders, smiling a little.

x-x-x

The Summer Solstice arrived, and Hazel and Neville had managed to schedule things around so that they had the afternoon off. Hermione was off helping Madam Pince in the library (they'd begged for alone time). Hazel had prepared some oatmeal cookies ahead of time, and carried them in her basket, along with the rest of their supplies.

They would be doing their ritual outside again, but this time, it would be inside the Forest. Neville was very nervous at this- the last time he'd been alone in the Forbidden Forest, he'd nearly gotten killed by Voldemort, and had saved a Unicorn.

Apparently Hazel knew her way around quite well, and was leading them deep inside the forest. Neville feared that they would get lost, but she seemed to be quite confident about where they were going. "Hazel? We've been walking for nearly an hour."

"I know. We're nearly there now." She said with a smile, squeezing his hand.

"It's quiet. Really quiet."

"I know."

They entered a clearing, and Neville stared- before them was a huge Golden Oak- taller than he'd ever seen. And he'd seen some pretty big oak trees in his life. "Dear god..."

"Right. The Oak King is the God that we will be honoring today." Hazel said with a smile, tugging him towards the tree.

Neville looked around the clearing...it looked to be too circular to be natural. "What is this place?" He asked quietly. It was very quiet here, very...still.

Hazel gave him a little smile, letting go of his hand. She began to unpack the basket. She put down a green blanket, and knelt by the basket to take everything else out. "Hogwarts lies on a Ley Line- this tree sits right on it, as does the castle. The Founders weren't the first to discover this, though. Before them, were the House Elves, and before them, were the Centaurs and Thestrals. Before them, came the Unicorns. And then, before them, were the Druids. This was their Sacred Space."

"...Oh." Neville exhaled slowly. "...Wow...no wonder I can feel..."

"Feel?" Hazel glanced his way, putting three cookies on an oak leaf, and setting it at the base of the tree. She took off her sandals.

"My family...we were descended from the Druids- a really, really long time ago." Neville said, looking around with wide eyes. "We've got a bloody ton of Oak trees at our Manor. We have this huge grove that I used to play in when I was little."

"...Interesting. Well then, we might get a very nice blessing then." Hazel said with a little grin. Neville took of his shoes now, tugging off his socks as well. She set the plate of cookies out, and laid down on the blanket, motioning for him to do the same. Their hands joined, and Hazel inhaled, and exhaled slowly.

"We're in a very special place today, honoring a very special God. The Oak King's home lies within every oak, in every land. Today, we lie beneath the Golden Oak, one of his oldest and most favored." She whispered. Neville stared up at the leaves above them, watching how the light filtered through.

"We're going to close our eyes, and listen to the leaves of the tree above us, just like the druids of old. Inhale...exhale..." Hazel breathed, and Neville followed, the two of them counting their breathing, closing their eyes, and Listening.

It was...quite some time before Neville spoke. "Gran used to tell me stories. When I was very little. About how the trees would whisper to my Grandfather when he was a little boy, and to my Father, when he was little. She stopped, though, when I said I could too."

"Did you?"

"...I don't know. I think it was wishful thinking...wanting to be more like my Father and Grandda." Neville said quietly, keeping his eyes closed. "I...had always hoped, though...that the trees would whisper..." He trailed off mid-sentence.

"...Neville?" Hazel tilted her head towards him, keeping her eyes closed.

He didn't reply.

"...Danger." He whispered. "That's what I hear." He shook a little, sitting up abruptly, eyes opening, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Neville?" Hazel sat up now, looking concerned. Neville took his hands into hers, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I- maybe I imagined it. Maybe I'm just...worried." Hazel shook her head, kissing him gently, grasping his hands.

"Don't second-guess yourself, Neville. Follow your instincts, okay?" She whispered, kissing him again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other hand still grasping hers.

"...I just want you to be safe." Neville whispered against her lips. "I don't want you hurt."

Hazel kissed him again, and the couple laid down once more. She curled up against his chest, staring up at the leaves. They had dressed lightly for the warm day- she was wearing a yellow sundress- her white cardigan had been discarded in her basket on the walk over. He was wearing a white t-shirt and brown trousers. Their shoes had already been discarded, of course, their feet were bare.

Neville stared at the leaves above them, desperate to tell Hazel that...he...loved her, but he was scared. He didn't want to lose her. He'd been working so hard in his training- not only to keep her safe, but everyone else too. He wanted Voldemort to be gone before he ever had the chance to hurt anyone else- him, or his followers.

"Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"...I just...wanted you to know...that if I ever...was in danger, I'd want you right there beside me." Hazel whispered. "...Because I know you'd keep me safe. And I would keep you safe."

Neville hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair, closing his eyes. He felt like he was about to cry. He was so very scared.

"...Neville?"

"Hmm?" He couldn't trust himself to speak.

"...We're turning fourteen soon...and I'll be um...old enough for Consent. I think we may have to go public this year...to keep guys from getting too pushy."

"...Of course."

Hazel turned her head towards him. "Neville...I..." She bit her lip, looking up into his face. "Neville, why are you crying?"

Neville wiped a tear away hastily. He wanted to say 'I just had something in my eye', but it came out as "I love you."

Her eyes widened at this, her mouth opening a little. "Oh."

Neville turned his face away from her, covering his eyes, trying not to cry openly. Hazel sat up, grasping his t-shirt a little. "Hey...please don't cry..."

"...I realised...I loved you a while ago. I was...too scared to say it. Some Gryffindor I am, huh? Boys aren't supposed to cry...Merlin, I'm just a-"

Hazel got on top of him, straddling his stomach, turning his head gently so that they could look at one another. She was smiling down at him, looking near tears as well. "Would it make you feel better...if I told you that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you?"

"...Really?" Neville breathed, pulling his hand away from his eyes to stare at the girl above him.

"Yeah."

"...How did you know? I mean...I don't even know...is what we feel really...love?"

"...I just...know." Hazel whispered. She sat back a little, on his lap. He sat up, leaning against his arms, raising his legs a little so that she was cradled on his lap. She was taking her her hair down from her loose plait, staring into his eyes. "Just like I know that the only man I ever want to see me like this is the one right in front of me."

Neville swallowed thickly, leaning forward a little more, putting his hands together on the small of her back- she unbent her legs, wrapping them around his middle, so they sat quite close.

"...Hazel...what are you saying? Are you asking me..."

She lowered her eyes. "...I've told you before...I don't want anyone else but you." Her hands slowly went down his front. "I'm yours. And will _only_ be yours. And you will _only_ be mine."

"...Hazel, we're still young, you might meet-"

She raised her eyes, her gaze hard. "Don't you believe me? Doesn't this feel right? Why would I want to look at anyone else when I've got you? Stop second-guessing yourself!" She picked up his hand, grasping it tightly within her own. "I love you, damn it, and you love me too. Follow your instincts- what are they telling you?"

Neville bowed his head a little, staring at their joined hands.

That little ugly voice in his head kept telling him that it would never work. That they were too young, she was too pretty, she was Queen- and what was he? Just a big, fat nobody!

The leaves above them blew in a sudden gust of wind, blowing, blowing, blowing, and Neville's breath hitched as he heard just one word. One word that changed his life forever.

"I'm..." He raised his eyes, looking into her knowing ones. "I can't be..."

"Tell me." Hazel whispered, squeezing his hand. "...Who are you?"

Neville's breathing grew a little shallow, and he closed his eyes. A part of him wanted to deny it, he was so terrified of even the thought, it had to be impossible, but at the same time every moment he had with Hazel was impossible and amazing...

"King." He whispered, voice wavering. "How?"

"We're soul mates." Hazel said. "And I've known since the moment I saw you. There was no other way I could fall for someone that hard, that fast, if there wasn't a Reason for it. Like I said before...there was a Reason for everything. Why we met that day. Why you got that sword. Why we're both named in the Prophecy. Neither can live without the other." She whispered. "I would _die_ without you, Neville. Maybe not physcially, but...I would die, emotionally, mentally. I wouldn't have the will to carry on, I wouldn't have the will to do what I'm destined to do. I need you. And you need me."

And he believed her. Not just because of her words, but...because of everything else.

All of the times they'd smiled secretly at one another. All of the times they'd held hands under the table in the Great Hall. All of the times he'd held her at night. The times he'd kissed her, and she'd kissed him. That very first time he looked in that reflection, sword in his hand, and her at his side...

It felt... right.

And he knew he would die without her too. It sounded...dramatic, but he knew it was true. That ugly little voice was getting smothered by another, a better one, one that told him to stand strong, to be proud, to be happy that he was _so_ loved.

He leant in, and kissed her gently. A promise. They nuzzled their noses, closing their eyes. "I love you. And I want to tell everyone in the world."

"And we will." Hazel whispered. "And I love you."

He smiled at this, truly believing her this time. "...Merlin...how is this possible?"

"Not quite sure." Hazel laughed a little. "...I spoke to a friend about the possibility. Someone who knows about love very, very well. She said that...maybe the Fates decided that Queen Elizabeth had quite the lonely life, being the Queen Virgin and all." They shared a little grin at this. "So they decided that next child They chose would have a soul-mate. That's the only thing that would make sense to me."

Neville laughed a little. "...Gran's going to flip if she hears about this."

"Your Gran? Imagine what the rest of the world is going to say. I'm going to take very good guess and say that if they did the Bond Test right now, they could prove it. And if they can prove it, that would officially name you King."

"...Wait...Bond-Test? So we could possibly be...already Bonded?"

Hazel shook her head. "Not completely. Not yet. Not until we...ah...consummate our relationship."

"Oh."

Neville looked upwards. "The Oak King, huh? Were you trying to tell me something?"

"...Maybe. Godric Gryffindor was Royalty, did you know?"

Neville looked at her in surprise. "Royalty? I never heard..."

"Not...like me, but to the English crown, I mean. He was the second-born. Of course, he used a different name when he came to the wizarding world." Her lips twitched a little. "I mean...look at the Gryffindor flags."

"Oh." Neville felt very, very stupid now. But still so very happy.

Hazel wriggled in his lap a little. "You know...we have a couple more hours before anyone notices we're gone...and I'd rather not...talk...for a little while. If you know what I mean?"

Neville shook his head a little, grinning. "You're insatiable, you know that?" He tipped them forward a bit, so that she fell to her back, and he hovering over her, landing on his hands and knees.

"...It's your fault." Hazel said petulantly, giving him a coy little smile.

Neville glanced up at the Oak. "Do you think the Oak King is a perv?"

"Probably. Most of Them are, in the stories. He might enjoy a little show." Hazel said, sliding her hands slowly up his bare arms. He looked back down at her. Her beautiful dark hair was spread out on the green blanket, shining in the afternoon light. She was smiling, and she looked so...happy. Beautiful.

"...I wonder why we feel so randy on Sabbats." Neville murmured thoughtfully.

"It's our magic. It keeps...wanting to _join_ us." Hazel said, blushing a little. "Beltane was...really, really hard, did you notice?"

"Yeah. Literally." Neville murmured, slowly putting his weight on her, leaning on his elbows now. "...Enough talking."

They began to kiss- Hazel wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely, opening her mouth to him. He deepened the kiss. They rocked together a little, snogging a bit. His lips left hers, trailing down her neck. He slid one of his hands over her chest, groping her through her thin summer dress.

He could feel Hazel raising her legs a little, bending her knees- his hand left her breast. He pulled up from her neck, watching her face as he put his hand on her bare knee purposefully. She gave him a little smile as he slowly slid his hand up her thigh.

They kissed a bit more, his hand sliding up and down her thigh, inch by inch, careful not to stray too far..

Hazel groaned in frustration. "Neville..."

"Hmm?" Neville said, rocking against her a little more.

"...Please?"

"Please what?" He laved at her neck.

"Bloody hell, you know what I want-"

He pinched her thigh, making her go suddenly quiet. He looked at her, arching his brow a bit. She was biting her lip now, face flushed.

"Tell me. You promised we would talk about what we want, right?" He said, his voice firm.

She let out a shaky breath. "...I want you to...touch me." She added with a whisper. "But...but only through my knickers, okay? And...and I want to touch you."

Neville looked at her thoughtfully. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could walk back aching like this, and he wasn't sure thinking about Lockhart in a Bikini would make it go away. He really wanted to touch her, and he wasn't sure if he would last very long if she touched him. And for that...he really wanted to make that last.

"Tell you what..." Neville began, tugging up her skirt a little. "I will touch you, and then I will...touch myself for you. You may watch, and watch only, okay?"

She nodded happily at this. "Thank you." She whispered breathlessly, kissing him hard.

His hand went further up her thigh, slowly, watching her eyes carefully. She held her breath a bit as his fingers contacted the hem of her knickers, on her hip. She shuddered as he followed it downwards, slowly. He glanced down a bit, carefully rubbing her through her plain white knickers, trying to figure out-

His digits just went a bit further down, and eyes widened as he felt how damp the fabric was. Oh wow. She turned her head away from him, covering her mouth a little, looking a little embarassed, and oh-so-pretty.

He gently rubbed and fondled her, feeling her puffy outer lips clinging to the fabric...she shuddered a little as he traced the line between them. Her hips rocked up a bit as his fingers hit a certain spot. "Oh!" She gasped quietly, closing her eyes. She covered her mouth.

Neville smiled at this, feeling a little bit more confident, adding a bit more pressure, adding a bit more movement to his fingers...

"Oh..." She groaned a little, chest heaving. "...Papa..."

He licked his lips, leaning down to kiss her, putting more weight on her. She groaned a bit more, opening herself up to his kiss instantly, wrapping her arms about his shoulders. He rubbed his fingers and his palm against her slit now, feeling her knickers get even damper now- he cupped her tightly in his palm, feeling her heat radiating against his skin.

Fucking hell, this was hot. She was struggling and squirming beneath him as his movements got faster and deeper- his arm began to tire, but he didn't want to stop. Her hips rocked a little as his middle finger actually went inside- she twitched, legs curling a little as she let loose a whimper.

"There, there, touch me there!" She gasped against his mouth, clutching at his shirt tightly.

And so he did, because how could he ignore that reaction? He nudged his fingers against that spot, feeling his middle finger do just a bit deeper- wait...inside her? Oh...withdrew a little, not sure he wanted to go that far. He rubbed his hand against her slit harder, making her jolt up, groaning into his neck.

"Papa, papa, please." She whimpered. "Inside me, inside me. Touch me there..."

"No." He whispered against her temple. "We'll wait another day for that baby, I don't want to hurt you. I want to make sure I know what I'm doing." He breathed heavily, feeling her legs begin to shake a little when he applied pressure just...so...to that little nub with the heel of his hand. He rubbed a bit harder, and she arched up. He could feel her twitching beneath him as she orgasmed, letting loose a beautiful gasping, keening sound.

"Oh...yes..." She gasped, head lolling back. "...Oh fuck..."

Neville was undoing his trousers now hurriedly, knowing he wouldn't last for very much longer. He'd pushed his trousers past his hips, staring at her spread legs and thighs and at her damp knickers...oh god...he took his cock out, stroking himself rapidly, staring at her with dazed eyes.

Hazel wasn't even watching him- her eyes were closed, and she was panting heavily. She raised one of her arms slowly, to cover her eyes, letting out a little happy sigh.

He was suddenly cumming, his semen spurting all over her thighs, knickers, dress, and blanket, creating a very...big mess. He shook with the force of his orgasm, feeling suddenly...exhausted. He stared at the mess he'd made, grinning a little. She hadn't even minded.

She opened her eyes now, raising herself up on her elbows, looking down. "...Wow." She wasn't looking at his mess, though she was looking at his dick. It was half-hard still, though it was shrinking a bit more with each moment (it was windy, after all).

He cupped himself, blushing.

"No...you've...got nothing to be embarassed about, Papa." Hazel said with a little smile. She raised her eyes towards his. "Nothing at all." She lowered her eyes towards the mess he made. "...Territorial, are we?"

"Huh?" He rolled off of her, cleaning himself off, tucking himself back into his trousers.

"Marking me like an animal would." Hazel said with a smile. "That's my Papa Bear." She said with a little laugh. He cleaned her off too, with a flick of his wand, making her pout a bit.

"What, you wanted to stay messy?" He asked, raising his brows.

She gave him a coy smile. "...Maybe."

He shivered at this, arousal spiking through him. "Good, you're such a..."

"Slut?" Hazel said, smiling widening. Neville's mouth dropped at her language. "...Though...technically, since I wouldn't be with anyone else, I couldn't be called that...hmm. Whore wouldn't work either. What do you think?"

"...I...don't know." Neville said, feeling a little dazed.

"But then...I really did like it when you called me baby, before..." She murmured, tugging her dress down. "But...only in private, of course."

"Of course." He murmured, lying down, staring up at the leaves. The leaves rustled again, and this time, he got the impression they were somehow...laughing. But not in a mean way.

Strange. Just...strange.

X-x-x

Neville was tending to some Chinese Chomping Cabbage sprouts, laughing a little as the tiny cabbages tried to nibble at his hands through his gloves. Sprout was standing next to him at the bench, working alongside him.

The cheerful woman had looked rather thoughtful all morning, though Neville hadn't noticed much.

"You seem happier, Neville." The woman said, and Neville glanced at her. He carefully packed the dirt in, leaving the sprouts uncovered.

"...I think I am." Neville said with a grin. He'd been pretty happy since Hazel had told him those three little words- he still couldn't believe his luck.

"I think it's Miss Potter's doing, isn't it?" The woman said, laughing a bit. "I know that look, young man, you've got the look of a man in love!"

Neville flushed, ducking his head a bit. He looked down. "That's not such a bad thing, is it?"

Sprout gave a little sigh. "No, it is not. It's no secret she's keen on you too."

"I know. She told me." Neville said, snatching his hand back slightly as one tiny cabbage nearly got his index finger.

"Oh?" The woman sounded a little suprised at this.

Neville knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew...and Sprout had been like a mentor to him since his first year. "Yeah. We've been going out...sort of, for almost a year now."

"...But you only met last fall." The woman said, tilting her head a little.

Neville blushed, carefully watering the little sprouts- their tiny mouths opened and closed as the water fell atop them. "As Hazel tells me, it was love at first sight."

"Oh my." The woman sounded a little amused. "And I suppose you feel the same way, then?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, I can't say she's not good for you, that's for certain." Sprout sighed a bit, holding up a cabbage. "When I met you, you were like this little cabbage here. So very small, and eager to absorb, but only if you had the right care and attention. Under Miss Potter's hands, you are certainly happier and much more confident than you used to be."

Neville looked up at her. "...We're not going to hide it anymore." He said quietly. "I know...the guys picked on me enough, before, and it's only going to get worse, but...I know it's worth it."

The woman gave him a long look. "And the other dangers?"

"It's worth it." Neville said, looking back down at the cabbages. "If you...saw what I saw...if you knew what I knew...you would understand. She's been through so much, and yet she's so strong, so optimistic. She has to be. She's...an amazing girl, and I am...so very lucky to know her." Neville paused, unsure of how to say this next part. "...What do you know about Fate?"

Sprout looked thoughtful. "Well...I've always believed that everything happens for a reason. That we are all destined to be something Great, it's just up to us to take the chance to go after it or not."

Neville looked to her. "And if I had that chance?" he whispered. She stared at him, carefully petting the tops of the tiny cabbages. They crooned under her touch. She didn't say a word, but he knew she was waiting for him. "What...if...there was a Reason for Hazel and I to be together? There are...far too many connections between us for it to just be coincidence. Our parents were friends, I was born just an hour before her, and-and our magic..."

"Yes?"

"Hazel thinks that we may be soul-mates." Neville whispered. His Mentor's eyes widened, just slightly. He could tell she understood the ramifications straight away. "...She thinks it will most certainly be confirmed under the Bond-Test. But if it is confirmed, that means I would be..."

"Yes...you would be." Sprout lowered her eyes a little. "...Neville, you would make a fine leader. You know what it is like... being unnoticed. You have the potential to inspire others, and the desire to help. I know you would make a great Herbologist." She smiled a little, eyes sparking.

It was then that Neville realised that he wouldn't have time to be a Herbologist, like he'd always wanted. Hazel never spoke about being anything else in the future, besides her Duty as Queen. He suddenly wondered what she would want to do, if she wasn't Queen. Would she even know?

He was brought back from his thoughts by Sprout's voice- "Herbologists must be gentle, but firm, and have a great deal of patience. Those same qualities could certainly make you a Great..." She didn't say the word, but he knew what she meant. She glanced around, drawing closer.

"If what you say is true, you and Miss Potter have the capacity to change the world, not just the magical one. You are good for her, you know. You keep her grounded, I can tell. She's a flighty one, always on the go, wanting to look after everyone, but too busy to look in deep enough to take a look at the roots. But you are, and you will remind her to do that. I think you two will work very well."

She hugged him- the both were quite dirty and rumpled from their work, but Neville accepted her gentle hug all the same. "I wish the very best for you both." She whispered. "I know there will be some trying times ahead, but as long as you two can stay together, I have every hope that things will turn out alright."

She let go of him, patting his shoulder a bit. "Let's finish up with these little ones, eh?"

As they continued their work, Neville thought of the future. Would he be able to have time to work in a greenhouse, just like this? Would he even be living at Longbottom Manor, or would he be forced to live someplace for his own protection?

x-x-x

That night, he went to Hazel's room. She was sitting on the sofa, working on some papers. She was in her nightgown, leaning forward on her elbows, looking rather...annoyed.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late...I kind of lost track of time in the Greenhouses."

She glanced up. "Oh...hi. No, it's okay. I was just busy with this paperwork. There's food, if you want some."

Neville smiled at this, grinning a little. He bent down, kissing her cheek quickly. "Thank you, love. I'm famished- I skipped lunch today."

"Me too." The girl sighed. "Well, I was at a lunch meeting, but...I didn't get much eating done."

Neville took off his jacket, shucking off his shoes, putting them up by the door. Since the holidays began, he was here nearly every night- he had no roomates to notice that he was ever gone. His stomach grumbled, and Neville glanced down. He had dirt smeared on his trousers, and he probably smelled...he sighed, going to the sink to wash up a bit.

"What are you working on?"

"...Contracts." The girl said, brows furrowing a little. "...Politicians are...idiots. Someone gave them the idea that they should all have contracts with me, promising I wouldn't interfere with the running of their administrations...anyways, it's kind of annoying. I told them that I wouldn't, but they won't believe me."

"Those guys are so used to being in power for so long that they're reluctant to give it up, I figure." Neville said, heating up his food. It looked great. He poured himself some juice, and headed over to the sofa to sit. He began to eat, watching her work.

"Hazel?"

"Hmm?"

"...If you weren't Queen...what would you want to do, when you get older?"

The girl looked over at him in suprise. "What brought this on?"

"Dunno. I was just thinking about things. I mean...if you could do anything you wanted, be anything you wanted to be...what would you be?"

Hazel looked down, setting the paperwork down on the tea table with a sigh. "Neville...a long time ago, I promised myself not to think about those things...I just...I've known my entire life what I was supposed to do...what was expected of me..."

"Don't think about it. Just...name one thing you'd really, really want to do, even as a hobby."

She kept her gaze lowered. "...Cooking. Taking care of...of you. And...kids, if we..." She fidgeted a little. "I suppose...a Housewife, I guess?"

Neville stared at her...kids? Oh...wow. "...I'd like that too." He whispered quietly. "...We can still have that, you know."

Hazel gave him a gentle smile. "Yeah. I know. It's just...our time will be...not our own. I've...had to give up a lot of things, over the years. It's not fair for you to have to do the same." She looked a little sad now. "I'm sorry."

"...Hey, it's...it's okay. Tell you what...you'll have your hobby, and I'll have mine. My hobby will be making the best damn greenhouse/botanical garden the magical world has ever seen. Yours will be cooking the best meals anyone has ever tasted. And the two of us will have the coolest kids ever, because we will be the most awesome parents."

She gave him a little smile, looking not so sad anymore. "...You really mean that?"

"Yeah! I mean...that won't be happening for a while, of course-" He was blushing now. "But before we settle down- we could travel the world, having romantic trips...maybe doing a bit of business while we're there-" He rolled his eyes playfully. "But...we'll be together, and we'll be happy, and that's what is important. We'll...make time for _us_, and for things that we really enjoy doing."

Hazel sighed a little. "I'd hug you, but you're eating and rather um...messy at the moment. You should really take a shower."

"I know. I will in a minute." Neville said with a smile. "As soon as I finish up this most amazing meal."

Hazel rolled her eyes at this. "It's only leftovers."

"But it's still pretty fantastic. I bet even the House Elves are jealous of your cooking."

Hazel laughed at this. "When I was little, I had a House Elf who taught me cooking. Mable. Sweet old thing, she was. Sirius and Remus were horrible at cooking, and I wanted to help, so she got me helping her in the kitchen."

Neville sighed happily. "Well then, I owe Mable my gratitude." He stood, cleaning his dishes in the kitchenette, and gathering his clothes together.

As he did so, he noticed Hazel standing up from the sofa a little, stretching. "Taking a break?" He asked.

"Yeah." She gave a little smile.

Neville went into the loo, starting up the shower/tub, taking off his clothes and wand holster. The room quickly began to fill up with steam. He kicked his boxers aside, stepping into the shower. Unnoticed by him, Hazel was watching through the crack in the doorway, grinning a bit.

Neville had just began to wash himself up when he felt hands on his back- he turned quickly, eyes wide, covering his privates. Hazel stood there with a grin, completely naked.

His jaw dropped, and he looked at her chest, and then downwards- "Hazel!"

"...Turn 'round. I'll wash your back." She said, taking the soap from him.

He turned slowly. "...You know, you should really be punished for this." He murmured.

Hazel began to wash his back, kneading at his shoulders gently. "I suppose you'll just have to punish me then, Papa." Neville let out a soft groan, turning back around, grabbing her wrist. Her wide eyes were nearly comical as his tight grip upon her wrist forced her to drop the soap-

He was shoving her up against the wall of the shower, twisting her arm behind her back, trapping her between himself and the tiled wall. He pressed himself up against her back and bottom, his rapidly growing dick against her-

He groaned a little as she tried to tug her arm free, but he held fast, pressing her tightly against the wall. He used his knee to spread her legs, but he forced himself not to look down or to ah...do anything else. "You're a bad girl. And this time, I won't be so nice." He growled. She needed to learn, she needed to know not to do this. He was supposed to be in charge, right? If he'd wanted her to wash his back, he would have asked her.

He pressed his arm against her back, still holding her wrist tightly. Her other arm had gone up and out to support herself. "Are...are you going to rape me, Papa?" She whispered, her voice breathy. His cock twitched her words. He turned slowly, purposefully so that his dick slid against her bottom wetly, and along her hip. She shuddered, and he looked at her profile. Her eyes were closed, and her foreheard was leaning against the tiles of the shower. Her mouth was parted open a little, her long dark hair sticking to her face, neck, and slender body.

"...You seem to have a preoccupation with me raping you." He said quietly. "Why is that?"

She turned her head slowly, her eyes meeting his, her cheek resting against the tile. "...Wanna be yours." She said softly. "...Want you inside. Filling me up. Taking me. Just...doing it. No permission, no control...I just want you to let go." Her eyes were looking so faraway... "I want it to hurt, I want it to be messy, I want to be so overwhelmed I can't think of anything else..."

Neville stared at her, noting how her pupils were dialated, and how heavy she was breathing, just thinking about it. While he certainly wanted to give her what she wanted, he also knew that to be..a bad idea.

"We haven't got anything prepared, baby. No spells, no potions...nothing to keep you from getting knocked up."

"Don't care." She whispered, shuddering a little.

Neville sighed. "Well, I do. And be glad I do."

He turned back around, so that he stood behind her. This was getting out of hand. Now he understood what Sprout had said- he was there to ground her, to keep her from floating away. Her own life was so hectic and crazy that she wanted her love to be like that too. It was up to him to make sure that she was taken care of.

He could take her now, he realised. His eyes lowered to her bottom. It was...very cute. Her hips were still rather narrow, but her bum was small and round, and he just wanted to- no! There was so much going on in their lives right now. He couldn't.

There was simply no way he could take such a risk. Especcially with the threat of war, and the work that needed to be done. He could not...do that. Not until she was his. For good.

He set his hand on her bum gently, bringing his fingers together, trying not to think of how nice it felt.

This was punishment. She would not enjoy this. She would probably cry and beg, and but it needed to be done.

"I will not be having sex with you until we are married."

Her breath hitched at this, and she made to pull away from the wall, but he shoved her back.

"We just simply can't take that chance." Neville squeezed her bum warningly. "I'm going punish you now. Twenty swats, and I won't be holding back. Remember your safe word?"

"...Yes Papa." Hazel whispered.

Neville brought his hand back slowly, taking a deep, calming breath as he aimed.

"SMACK!" The sound was loud in the loo, and he could tell that it hurt the girl much worse- she was rocking forward, letting out a small whimper. He supposed the water would have something to do with that.

Twenty smacks later, they were both breathing hard, and Hazel was slumping to the floor of the shower, sobbing. He sat next to her, gathering her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Papa, papa, I'm so sorry..." Hazel sobbed, clutching at him. "...I'll do whatever you want, I swear, I won't...I won't sneak in on you again..."

Neville sighed. "...Hazel...if I had wanted you to wash my back, I would have asked you. I may ask you, in the future." He pushed her hair back gently from her face, tilting it upwards. She sniffled a little, eyes meeting his.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I mean what I say about sex. Though you are...very, very tempting, we just can't." Neville sighed. "What if we had an accident? What if you ended up pregnant, and we were still here at Hogwarts? And we're still so young- and what about your duties?"

"I'm sorry." She looked down. "I just...want to...let go, sometimes. And I want you to let go too."

"And we will. But...not like that. Not yet. Please, Hazel, don't push that again."

The girl nodded, wiping some of her tears away, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked down.

"...You're...not hard."

Neville quickly covered his privates, frowning. "Look, I might be aroused around you sometimes, but there was nothing arousing about punishing you like that. And...don't look at it." He added with a mumble, averting his eyes.

"...Sorry papa."

He sighed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. And we'll be washing ourselves, okay? And backs towards each other. I'll make us some tea when we get to the room, and I'll get some pajamas out for you."

"...The unicorn ones?" The girl asked, as he helped her stand up.

"Yeah. The unicorn ones."

x-x-x

Hazel was introducing them to some of her 'trainers' today. She'd sometimes spoken of them vaguely, but she was finally introducing Neville and Hermione to them!

Neville and Hermione were both excited at the opprotunity, following Hazel into her 'meeting room' that she'd been using for the past year to meet with various politicans and the like.

It was a very nice room- quite large, with a long tale, and a huge fireplace, and windows that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. Neville and Hermione followed Hazel into the room, and three people stood as they entered, bowing or curtsying to Hazel silently.

Hazel smiled. "Everyone, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend, and Neville Longbottom, my boyfriend."

A pretty blonde smiled, nodding towards them a little. "We 'ave 'eard a great deal about you, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom- it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Apolline Delacour." The very tall blonde woman looked like a model, and was dressed in a very nice pale grey suit-dress and white blouse, her hair done up. She was obviously part-veela, and French.

Neville bowed his head a little. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Delacour."

"Mrs, please." The woman said with a little smile, looking the two of them over carefully. "I am Miss Hazel's Head of PR."

The man next to her spoke. "I am Issac Johnson." He sounded American, and had chocolate-colored skin, and thick braided hair. He was about middle-aged looking, though with wizards that could mean he was anywhere from 40-70 years old. He was wearing black fitted dueling robes, with the Avalon crest in gold, on his right shoulder. "I am Head of Miss Hazel's security team."

They both bowed their heads to him respectfully.

A shorter man that was paper-white pale, and most certainly asian gave them a quick bow. "I am Yatsuhiro Satō . Everyone just calls me Hiro." The man gave them a quick smile, showing off his fangs. Oh. He was a vampire, Neville realized rather distantly. He spoke fluidly, but with no particular accent, as though he traveled quite a bit "I am one of Miss Hazel's many ah...ambassadors, I suppose you could say. I arrange for her meetings and establish contact with various communities throughout the magical and muggle world." His silky black hair was quite long, braided back into a tight plait, though he wore a well-tailored suit.

"It is nice to meet you all." Neville stated honestly, quite curious as to how they'd all met, but he was sure Hazel would tell him eventually.

Hazel spoke, looking a little shy. "The reason why I'm having you meet with these three is because I will be much more...ah, active in the papers this year. I really have no choice, what with me attending the Quidditch World Cup, and me being here during the Triwizard Tournament. I have not conducted any interviews or press conferences yet, wanting to stay out of the papers for as long as possible, but I'm afraid that will not happen any longer." She paused. "Hermione, Neville, since you two are my closest friends, it will be likely that you could be approached by the press, or...there could be some safety issues."

"We've been training, though." Neville pointed out.

Hazel smiled at this. "Quite right." She looked to the others. "Neville's been training with Remus and Sirius for the past year, and Hermione started this summer, though she is quite the tenacious duelist already, and one of the best students in our school."

Hermione blushed a little, looking down at the compliment.

"Mrs. Delacour thought it might be a good idea for all of us to meet, so we can get to know each other better. Also..." Hazel hesitated a little, glancing to Mrs. Delacour.

The woman spoke up carefully. "We are trying to create an image, I suppose, to present the Queen to the public as someone that is strong, dependable, clever, and someone that they can look up to. Her friends, of course, must be the same way."

Hermione and Neville exchanged a little look at this. Neither of them had ever really been trouble makers or anything, so...

Johnson spoke up, bringing his hands together in the front. "From watching the two of you with Miss Hazel this past year, we know that you both could be those things- dependable, strong, and someone that others can look towards for guidance. We know that Miss Hazel values those traits, and that is why she is friends with you."

Hazel blushed a little at this. "What we're trying to say is that you two will be in the papers this year, and your image will be just as important as mine. I'm sorry." She added this last, a little quieter. "I know it's not a big deal to you, or for that matter, to me, but it matters to the public."

Neville and Hermione looked down a little at this- both of them had huge self-image problems, though they were...trying to work on it.

Hiro cleared his throat. "The thing is, you two are not entirely unknown to the public. Miss Granger, I believe you are the record holder for the highest marks in your first three years at Hogwarts, since Albus Dumbledore himself, even passing Mr. Tom Riddle's, aka Lord Voldemort's grades. And it is certainly expected for you to continue on that path." Hermione blushed a little at this.

"I didn't know anyone knew that." She whispered.

"It was published. What's more, you are a muggleborn as well, so that has also caught some attention."

"...So nothing's been...going around about how I'm a Cripple, then?" She asked, her voice tight.

Hazel sighed at this, and Neville put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione...you're not a cripple. How many times do I have to tell you? You're one of the strongest girls I know. And Hazel is the other one." He gave a quick grin to Hazel, who nodded in confirmation.

Johnson spoke up, looking quite serious. "What I want to know if you'll be able to handle yourself in a dangerous situation."

Hermione glared at him. "I'm quite capable of casting spells, thank you very much. My sheilds are at Auror-level, and they're strong enough for me to keep them up if I need to get away from any situation." She paused. "My dueling forte lies with long-range spellwork, and runes."

The adults exchanged looks at this- not many were capable of casting such spells and wards if they weren't magically powerful enough to handle them.

Mrs. Delacour spoke, clearing her throat. "We did not mean to imply you were incapable, Miss Granger. Now...we've made arrangements for all three of you to have a stylist to take a look at you-"

"Wait, all three of us?" Hazel exclaimed. "_You_ were the one that said I needed to dress more grown-up-"

"Yes, you do, all three of you do, but are still in need of a bit of help." The woman said delicately.

Neville and Hermione were looking down at their clothes...what was wrong with their clothes?

"The stylist will be here within ten minutes- he's just getting checked out by Security." Johnson said, glancing at his fancy gold watch. Hazel scowled a little, and sighed.

"...Um, I don't really have a lot of gold on me at the moment to buy all sorts of fancy stuff..." Hermione began, and Neville spoke up.

"I'll spot you, Hermione."

Mrs. Delacour spoke. "If you wish, Miss Hazel, your new clothing and things will be charged to Mr. Black's accounts."

"Fine." Hazel sighed. "...I guess they knew about this then?"

x-x-x

The three friends were feeling kind of out of sorts that evening as they sat in the Gryffindor common room. They looked different, but in a more grown-up sort of way.

Both Hermione and Neville had gotten their hair cut, and it had changed their looks dramatically. Neville's dark hair had been cut quite a bit shorter on the back and sides, leaving a little more on top so that it just barely brushed into his eyes. He actually kind of liked the look, it was much more stylish than his old boring haircut. He never thought it would make such a difference.

Hermione, on the other hand, had gotten rid of a lot of volume in her hair, and it had been thoroughly conditioned. Her frizzy curls had been tamed and gelled, and it laid prettily about her shoulders in a sort of touseled look that fitted her quite well.

Hazel had refused to cut or change her long locks- her hair hadn't ever been cut before, and she didn't want the male stylist to even see it down, let alone touch her hair. But he did say that she couldn't simply leave it in a plait any longer- it made her look far too childish, he said. So they came up with some ideas for other ways of putting it up. He also said it might be a good idea to leave it down for a dramatic effect, pulling it partially back if she was 'so picky about tradition'.

All three were getting new wardrobes. Neville had been pleased to find out he'd grown some more since the Yule holidays, and was now hitting 5'7", and his shoulders had gotten broader. The stylist estimated that he would easily reach 6 foot by the time he was seventeen, maybe even taller.

Hazel, and Hermione, however, hadn't gotten much taller over the past year, and their height would be at about where it was now. Hermione was hitting at a petite 5'4" (her hair had added another inch, having made her previously thought she was a little taller). Hazel, however, had been stuck at 5'2" for the past year, and hadn't grown at all, height-wise.

Hermione and Hazel both had...developed a bit more, of course, but it was moreso with Hermione. Neville did not know the particulars, of course, but Hermione's exclamation that she'd gone up a cup size had been hard to ignore...a little too much information there. Hazel had pouted at this- her Mother had been very small too, and she wasn't expecting to be a voluptuous vixen anytime soon.

After their measurements had been taken, the three had gone through various catalogs and tried on some samples- they had both magical and muggle-style clothing. Neville had never worn muggle-style stuff before, and it suited him all wrong, even though Hazel insisted he should try it.

Hermione had thrown a fit when the Stylist kept trying to put her in pinks and frilly things- she was NOT that sort of girl at all, she tried to explain, choosing to a more subtle palette of blues, browns, and reds. She also decided to get some nice dress trousers and nice dress shirts, in favor of her usual jumpers and denims. She said 'absolutely no' to anything with a heel, stating that she had enough trouble walking in flats and things. She was fitted for a gown though- apparently for the Triwizard Tournament, they would be needing dress clothes for the Yule Ball.

Neville would have to wait to be fitted for a suit- he was just growing too quickly at the moment for it to fit correctly by the time that came around. The stylist had let him come up with a wardrobe that would be flexible for his growing body- stretch fabrics for his shirts and trousers, just a bit bigger across the shoulders, and the lengths of the trousers. The most noticeable difference, though, were the cut of his robes. Instead of plain old robes, they'd opted for a dueling style robe- fitted and cut such a way to show off his shoulders and arms, flaring out subtly, and ending at mid-thigh. It would give him much more room to move about in, and 'show off those long legs', as the stylist put it.

Hazel had a bit of trouble. She kept choosing things with high necklines and long sleeves, cute girly things with full skirts- they only thing she and the stylist could agree on were the full skirts. For formal events, they would need to be floor length. She was also recommended that she try things a bit more 'slinky'. Not sexy, but elegant.

Hazel always had a thing for black, which never looked quite good on a dowdy gown for a formal event, but on a classy little black dress, it would suit her just fine, they decided. Her school uniform would need to change too- it was just 'not appropriate' for one of her station. She would need to wear a longer black skirt that went past her knees, and her blouses would also need to be changed as well.

While allowed, it wasn't done that often, and Hazel didn't like standing out amongst the students any more than she had to. Her opaque school stockings would be replaced with black hose, and she was NOT allowed to wear her maryjanes outside of school functions anymore- in fact, the stylist wanted her to throw them out.

Her color palette had been changed a bit- more colorful, richer colors, in darker hues. Definitely more red. She'd never really worn red before, saying she couldn't pull such a powerful color off, but the stylist thought she would look quite good. There were a few pastel exceptions- there was a peachy cream color that looked very nice, as well as the dusky rose hue she seemed to favor. He also stated that she must wear makeup at public meetings and functions.

The three of them would be getting their new wardobes within the week, and were expected to wear their new clothes- especcially when they were to go to the Quidditch World Cup. In fact, those outfits had already been chosen ahead of time.

It was...very stifling. Neville had never known it was exhausting, just trying on clothes.

Hazel spoke quietly. "...I never, ever, want to do that again. Bloody hell." She mumbled.

"I'm looking forward to getting my new trousers, actually." Hermione said, and sighed. "But...yes...I'm quite exhausted. I don't know how you do it, Hazel."

"...That stylist...was a piece of work. I've never worked with him before. And I'm not sure if I want to again. But..I'll...wait until we see the clothes. He did come up with a few good points."

"...Are you actually going to start wearing makeup now?" Hermione asked, glancing to the makeup case that was by the girl's feet.

"...Just for meetings and stuff." Hazel yawned. "...I feel like taking a nap." She glanced up at the clock. "...Damn. Time for training." She stood, wobbling a little. "Maybe he'll let me off early." She picked up the case, and approached Neville. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later tonight, Papa Bear?" She whispered hopefully.

"Yeah." Neville said, smiling a little. "I'll make sure to have dinner ready."

The girl headed out, and Hermione spoke up, grinning a little.

"Papa Bear?"

Neville flushed hotly, covering his face with a groan. "Bloody hell, don't tell anyone!"

Hermione laughed a little at this, getting up from her chair with a sigh, moving to sit next to him on the sofa. "So, how'd that get started?"

Neville sighed. "Look, you're not going to tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't. You know me, Nev, who would I tell?"

Neville looked down. "...Hazel and I...I gave Hazel a stuffed bear for Yule. She named it Little Bear, and..." He fidgeted a bit. "Asked me if it was okay if she...called me...Papa Bear." He added, quieter. "It sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"I think it's cute." Hermione laughed a little, resting her hand on her cheek. "So...are you a Daddy Dom?"

"Shh!" Neville hissed, glancing around.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Neville, I cancelled all of the listening and observation spells in the common room last term, and I routinely check for new ones. No one will hear us, not even the portraits."

"...Oh." Neville looked down. "...How'd you know that term anyways? Did you read the books you gave us before you gave them to us for Yule?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush now. "I may have. I was just...curious. So...are you?"

"...I guess so." Neville mumbled. "We're still figuring things out. We actually haven't done that much...as far as that stuff goes. We've been busy, and um..."

"Have you guys done _it_ yet?"

"No." Neville mumbled.

Hermione looked a little shocked at this. "...Wow...you guys have really good...control, don't you? You've been spending so much time together, I just...assumed that you'd done it."

Neville raised his brows. "I'm surprised. I would think you'd want us to wait."

Hermione fidgeted. "Why wait? I mean, it's so obvious you two are meant to be together. As long as you're safe about things, of course-"

"Hazel wants to, but I don't. Not yet, anyways." Neville added, seeing her expression. "She...doesn't...care about playing it safe." He said reluctantly. Hermione didn't look terribly suprised.

"Hazel is a bit of a thrill-seeker, if you haven't noticed. She's always going off into the forest to explore, dueling practice with her security team, and who knows what sort of training she's doing..."

"Yeah, I know. I...figured out the other day that...I've got to ground her, you know? To like, keep her from flying off."

They looked thoughtful at this, sitting there in silence for a little while. Hermione spoke quietly. "Are you two Practicing together?"

He gave her a Look. She smiled a little. "I figured it out ages ago. I think that's pretty amazing, actually. I bet your Rituals are fantastic." She sighed. "I started Practicing too, but Solitary. You don't do anything on the full moons, though."

"...Uh, no. Just the Sabbats." Neville said quietly.

"Oh. Well...I was thinking about maybe contacting...a...coven that I heard rumors about, but I'm not sure." Hermione whispered.

Neville's eyes widened at this. He hadn't heard about any coven! "What coven?"

Hermione gave a little shrug of her shoulder. "That's just it- I don't really know all that much. All I know is that it is Dianic- which means it's girls only, and that they Practice on the Sabbats and on the full moons." She sighed roughly. "...But...maybe 'cos I'm a muggleborn, they won't let me in. Who knows."

"...Is this coven here at the school?"

"I don't know. It could be. I...think it might be. But I really don't know. All I know is that strange Luna Lovegood girl is somehow involved. She keeps giving me weird looks, though."

Neville stared at her. The Lovegoods were a Matriarchal family, meaning that their titles were passed on through all the females of their family. They were also notoriously crazy, believing in all sorts of strange creatures and things. They were an old family, nearly as old as his own, and if he had to guess, they probably had a Druidic background or something like that too.

He had seen Lovegood around a couple of times this past term, from a distance, but he'd always been a bit too busy to pay much attention to her. Still...it was kind of hard to miss her. She was very pretty, in a very unearthly way. She had long blonde hair that was almost the same length as Hazel's, but she kept her hair down- an obvious sign that she wasn't seeking to marry anyone ever, if she followed tradition. She routinely was missing her shoes and things, and wore the strangest jewelry...could Lovegood be somehow involved in this...Coven? Possibly.

He'd heard stories of covens, when he was little, imaging that they were made up of old hags that sacrificed small children and defenseless creatures in the middle of the night-

"Hermione, if they want you to sacrifice a baby or something like that, you aren't going to do it, right?"

Hermione gave him a very strange look. "Of course I'm not going to do it! Merlin, Neville, you say the strangest thing some times." She stood. "Well, I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted."

x-x-x

Instead of being exhausted after her training, like Neville had expected, she was energized and practically pounced on him when she walked through the door. She was kissing him like crazy, tugging at his shirt collar.

"Papa...wanna kiss." She groaned, pressing herself up against his front.

"What brought this on?" Neville panted, walking them backwards towards the sofa, so they could sit. Their food was waiting on the table under preservation charms- it could wait a little longer.

"Dueling always gets me randy." The girl groaned, and Neville sat down on the sofa, bringing the girl onto his lap so that she was straddling him. She was wearing her work-out trousers and t-shirt, though she was wearing a holster of some sort- it certainly wasn't her wand holster. He was unbuckling it while they kissed, undulating together.

"What's this holster?"

She groaned, shaking her head as he set it aside on the sofa. "...Gonna be in trouble. I should have taken it off before I left. I'll have to go back tomorrow and put it back." She grabbed his hands, tightening her grip on them with a playful smile. "Wanna play, Papa."

Neville was grinning now. "And what would you like to play, sweetheart?"

She wriggled a little at this, rocking her hips against his in such a way that made his breath hitch. "Chase me? Pin me down? Rough house? I want to feel how strong you are, Papa."

Neville shuddered at this, eyes darkening. "You sure you want that?"

"Yessss..." She groaned a little as he gave her a little shove, making her topple off his lap and onto the floor. She laughed a little, scooting back a bit as he stood. She scrambled up onto her feet, and he made chase. She darted away from him, just out of reach, wiggling her bum at him purposefully, giving him coquettish looks with every turn he missed.

He managed to grab her ponytail, tugging _hard- _she turned a little, grasping her hair, suprise on her face- he was ready for it though, grabbing her by the shoulder with his other hand, pushing her down against the carpet. She struggled as they went down, they were both laughing a little as their hands met in playful slaps- Neville's hand missed her arm that he was aiming for one time, and it landed on the side of her breast, making her arch up a little.

He was pinning her legs down by now with his own- he arranged his arm so it rested atop her chest, above her breasts, but below her collarbone. He pressed down a little firmly, looking into her eyes. She was breathing hard, her eyes sparkling, and something was just...telling him to go a little...further- he brought his hand up, slapping her on the cheek gently.

Hazel shuddered at this, closing her eyes. "...Ooh...Papa..." She licked her lips. "...Again."

Neville's smile grew. He'd read about this sort of thing- he had to be careful about it, though. But it was so exciting! He slapped her again, the noise loud in his ears. Her face turned a little with the movement, and she was wriggling her hips again-

He sat a bit, straddling her, knowing she wouldn't try to fight him again just yet, with the way her eyes were all fluttery and her breathing was heavy- he grasped her t-shirt, and pulled on it.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of fabric ripping- She looked down with wide eyes, and Neville was ripping up the front of her thin t-shirt, revealing her bra.

"Papa Bear! You...you ripped my shirt!"

He bent down, grabbing her bra roughly by the front, pulling at it- she gasped, leaning upwards, head lolling back- he kissed her hard, jerking the tattered remains of her shirt off, and then tugged her bra down by her hips.

She brought her arms up around his neck,opening her mouth up to him."...So forceful, Papa, I like it. More?"

Neville was liking this too. He was liking it a lot, actually.

He pushed her down, groping and grabbing her breasts, bending down to kiss, bite and scratch at them. He loved the way she moved beneath his ministrations- he couldn't believe he was able to cause her to feel such a way, even after all the things they'd done together.

Her pale skin was criss-crossed with pink lines from his nails, bite marks, hickies- she looked completely debauched. He sat back, staring down at her with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to fight some more?" He asked softly, watching her.

She slowly shook her head, closing her eyes, panting. It was clear that there was no fight left in her at the moment. He took off one shoe, and then the other, and then tugged off her socks. He kissed her gently as he tugged her pants down. She stared up at him with a dazed look, wondering what he wanted with her.

"You, my dear, need to have dinner, and so do I. But you can't simply sit around in those dirty, tattered clothes, now can we?" He helped her sit up, tugging her trousers off completely, depositing them on the floor. She sat there on the floor, wobbling a little as he left her side, going to get their food from the table.

He returned, putting their plates down on the tea table, then going back to get their drinks. When he returned, he found her leaning against the sofa, her eyes closed a little. She was just sitting there on the floor in her knickers, looking so...pretty and debauched in the firelight.

He sat on the sofa,rearranging her so that she could sit at his feet, facing towards him, leaning against one of his legs. Her head rested on his knee. Her eyes were closed, and she had a small peaceful smile on her face.

He liked that smile.

He lowered the preservation spells on their food, and picked up Hazel's plate and utensils. "Baby? Are you hungry?"

"...Yeah." Hazel said quietly, still not opening her eyes. Neville raised a brow a little, taking a bit of potato and putting it on the fork.

"Here." He murmured, putting the fork to her mouth- she opened her eyes, looking to the food, and then to him. She leant forward, opening her mouth obediently, taking the bit of potato into her mouth. Neville felt...strangely turned on at the sight. She chewed, sitting up properly now between his legs. Once she swallowed, she opened up her mouth again playfully.

Neville's lips twitched at this. He made a show of taking a bit of food for himself- he was hungry too, after all. She giggled a little at this, and leant forward again when he gave a bit of food to her. They continued this for the bit of potatoes that were on Hazel's plate- one bite for him, one bite for her.

He patted his knee, and she sat there, leaning against his side with a grin. He handed her the plate and fork with a pointed look. "Now eat the rest on your own. When we're not so tired and hungry, we might revisit that again, okay?"

"Okay Papa." Hazel said, and began to eat. The two of them ate, feeling quite content- Neville's...reaction from wrestling his girlfriend to the ground had abated, and there was more of a fuzzy contentment happening now, a different sort of pleasure that he found himself liking quite a bit. He liked taking care of Hazel. A lot.

Maybe Hermione was right. Was he one of those 'Daddy Doms' he'd read about? Age didn't matter much, according to what he'd read. It was more about preference and temperment, and how a relationship naturally progressed. Hazel obviously loved it when he took care of her, and she certainly 'regressed' when they did things like this together.

Sometimes, Neville wondered, if she did that as a reaction of having to grow up so fast, at having to act so mature due to her Duties. That...maybe her way of letting go was to act like a child again. It would certainly explain a few things.

As they continued their dinner, he became lost in thought about what he could do to make_ this _part of their relationship even better. He was learning that their relationship was...multi-faceted. They were best friends, lovers, confidants, dueling partners, Top and submissive, Papa and ?

"...Hazel?" Neville asked, taking a sip of his water, after clearing his throat.

"Yes Papa?"

"...If I'm the Papa, what does that make you?"

Hazel blinked at him, tapping her fork to her lips. She was nearly finished eating now. "...I don't know, really. Why?"

"Well...I mean...think about it. We've got all sorts of different parts of our relationship. We're friends, confidants, lovers, dueling partners- I'm your Top, and you are my submissive. I am your Papa, so that makes you..."

"Me?" Hazel asked, looking a little confused.

Neville frowned a little. "But you do not always think of me as your Papa, do you?"

Hazel blushed a bit, looking down. "...Not always. But most of the time. Really, the only time I don't is when we're working on things...I have to...I guess, be a whole different person."

Neville grinned a little. "Ah, you mean 'Royal Mode'?" At the girl's questioning look, Neville explained. "That's what Hermione and I call it, when you're heading to some important meeting, and you've got to act all...business-like. But...did you think, maybe, that you may also change when it's just you and me like this? When I am just your Papa?"

Hazel stared at him. "...I don't understand."

Neville handed her her water as she set her plate aside. He pulled her a little closer so that she curled up against his chest, bringing her legs up to lay over his lap.

"Well...I've noticed...sometimes that you 'regress' a little, when we're Playing around. You shorten your words, you act...younger. Did you read about it in our books, being a Little?"

"Ohhh." The girl hummed. "...I didn't think about it like that. It just...seemed kind of...natural." Hazel looked up at him. "...So...does that mean we're into Age-play?"

"...I suppose so. I know...I really enjoy it when I'm taking care of you like this." Neville said quietly. "And I know you like it too."

"...I think it's kind of funny. I mean...you're only an hour older than me." The girl said with a sigh.

"...True. But actual age doesn't much anyways...it's more about what fits right with us. And you know, we might be into something now, but that doesn't mean we'll still be into it, say twenty years from now. Maybe we just need that now, you know?"

"...Maybe." Hazel said quietly. "...I love you, Papa. You're so smart."

Neville rolled his eyes at this. "Me? You make better marks than me, and you know all sort of things that I don't."

Hazel gave a little shrug of her shoulder, holding him close. "You're still pretty smart to me. Put me to bed?"

"...Firstly, bath time." He gave her a pointed look. "And clean-up only, no funny business."

Hazel looked hopeful. "You mean...together?" She was smiling now.

"Yes. Now...can you walk?"

The girl stood, her legs a little wobbly. "...Yeah."

"Good. Now, you go get the bath ready, make sure it's good and bubbly. I'll go put these plates away. Go ahead and get in the bath, okay?"

"...'kay." The girl went on on wobbly legs, and Neville went to go clean up. He really kind of wanted to soak in the tub for a while, but he hoped that Hazel wouldn't get any...ideas. He was really tired, and he knew she had to be too.

He was soon aheading towards the loo, untucking his shirt, tugging it over his head as he walked in. He smiled as he saw Hazel in the bathtub, bubbles covering her up all the way to her shoulders. The bathtub could easily fit three people inside, so they would have plenty of room. She was undoing her plait with a little grin.

Neville turned away a little, undoing his trousers. He still felt a little nervous about...her looking at it. His eyes fell on her discarded knickers on the floor, and he swallowed thickly. Covering himself, he turned, stepping into the bathtub carefully.

He sank into the tub, sitting across from Hazel, his feet on the outside. Her toes were tickling his stomach before he grabbed her feet with a playful look- she sighed a little, head rolling back as he began to massage them.

"Merlin...that feels good."

"You'll have to return the favor, later." Neville said with a little smile, massaging her feet carefully, washing between her toes, her nails, the arch of her foot. Her foot was so...small, compared to his own.

Her leg kicked a little, splashing a bit of water as he accidentally tickled it. They were soon splashing water at each other, grinning and laughing. He was soon tugging Hazel into his arms, her back to his chest. They...valiantly ignored everything...down there, while Neville held her around her shoulders, resting his head against hers.

Hazel's hands were up, covering his own. "...I love you. After...everything, what makes me happiest is that I have you to come back to every day." She sighed softly. "I know things are going to get harder, that people are only going to expect more and more from me."

"Well, I will be there to back you up." Neville said, kissing her damp curls. "And I will be there to hold you, just like this, whenever you need it."

She sighed, resting her head back against his shoulder, looking at him with a little smile. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. I think...I probably would have left Hogwarts a while ago from just sheer stress alone, if it hadn't been for you."

Neville blinked. "...Really?"

"Yeah." Hazel closed her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, the Headmaster and I don't get on too well. For that matter, the Minister and I don't either."

"I know why you don't like the Minister, but why the Headmaster? I mean...I undertand what you pointed out before, about him playing tricks..."

Hazel shook her head. "...It's not as simple as that." She paused. "He's known this entire time that Voldemort was going to return, and he's done nothing to prepare, nothing to help us. In fact, he's hindered us, and all of the students he swore to protect as Headmaster. The only reason he still has his job right now is because so many people still respect him."

"...Oh."

"...Did I ever tell you how I came to be in New Zealand?" Hazel murmured quietly.

Neville shook his head. "I know...you were there when you were very little, with Sirius and Remus, when you were too little to travel..."

"The night my parents died, a house elf came for me. Mable. The Headmaster had put me on the doorstep of my Mother's sister and her family- muggles. He'd given them a letter, and just expected them to take care of me- he'd left me on their doorstep in the middle of the night! Mable knew my true identity, among the very few knew who I really was. Remus and Sirius knew too.

Mable took me to them, and from there, we went to New Zealand, to stay in one of the Black vacation properties there. The four of us lived together in that little cottage until I was four. Sirius and Remus had a few other contacts, and they started making plans. One of the first memories I have is Sirius, Remus, and I playing out in the forest...Mable was there too, though she was telling them not to be so rough with me." Hazel laughed a little. "I really miss her."

"Where is she now?" Neville asked quietly.

"...Dead." Hazel closed her eyes. "Died of old age. Very uncommon for house elves, since their living conditions are so harsh. She lived to be 625. She was just an child, in elf standards, when she served Queen Elizabeth. Apparently she came to 'report for duty'. She was the one that helped Remus and Sirius contact the ICMB." Hazel's lips quirked a little at this. "She died when I was seven."

"So...she waited for you all that time?"

"Oh, well, she didn't just..._wait_ all that time, no." Hazel opened her eyes, smiling a little. "She worked with the ICMB as their House Elf representative. She worked with them for so long they haven't had the heart to replace her, since. It'll be up to me to find a replacement, though...who, I'm not sure. The elves here at the school are lovely, but they've already got a home, they've got jobs." Hazel sighed. "Oh...I spoke to my trainer today."

"Oh?"

"You'll be training with us next term, definitely. It'll be tough, but certainly worth it."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"Nope. Sorry." Hazel gave him a little grin. "You won't either, once you start training with him. It's a requirement of safety, for everyone. Anyways...the Beaubaxton and Durmstrang students will be here next term, and we've got to make the most of it. Both schools are brilliant, and specialize in certain fields of magic. Durmstrang, of course, specializes in dueling and in dark magics, while Beaubaxton's specialises in Runes, Potions, and Alchemy...did you know Nicholas Flamel taught there at one point?"

"...No, I didn't know that." Neville said, beginning to wash Hazel's hair now. She hummed as he began to scrub her scalp.

"Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour will undoubtedly be amongst the delegation coming to the school- they're Apolline's daughters."

Neville blinked. "I didn't think Apolline would be old enough to have daughters that old."

Hazel laughed a little. "Apolline is well into her fifties, though she certainly doesn't look it. She is a half-veela, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm kind of suprised you didn't throw yourself at her- most guys our age would."

Neville flushed at this. "Hey! I've got some self control!"

"I know, I was just teasing. Anyways, Apolline might want us to look out for Fleur and Gabby while they're here. They're really sweet girls, I've met them a few times."

"Hazel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do...you think I could come to some of your meetings with you, this year?" Neville asked quietly.

Hazel turned her head a little, looking up at him thoughtfully. "...You know...it might be a good idea. Ahm...you'll have to act as an Escort, though, an observer. Some may...question why you are there. Will you be okay with that?"

"Yeah. I want to see what you do." Neville said. "I mean...if I'm going to be helping you, I need to know how to do stuff, right?"

Hazel gave him a soft smile. "You're not just...helping me. We'll be doing this together, Nev. You and me." She held his arms a bit closer to her. "...Thank you." She whispered.

X-x-x

The excitement was palpable at the Quidditch World Cup- there were just over 200,000 people in attendance, more than Neville had ever seen gathered together. According to Hazel, it was a security nightmare- her security team (which was just made of twenty men) were certainly overwhelmed. Still, there were many politicians and diplomats attending the game, and they would all of their own security forces, in addition to the Ministry's Aurors.

Instead of portkeying through the main entrance, like many of the other attendees had to, they went through the high-security entrance. Hazel's men were already standing around the perimeter, wearing their black robes and Avalon seal on their right shoulders. The high-security area was certainly quieter than the rest of the campgrounds.

The tents that had been put up were all very fancy and posh looking. Many people bowed as Hazel passed, she smiled and tried to be polite. Johnson, Hazel's Head of Security, stuck to them closely. Neville and Hermione were flanking Hazel on either side, and behind them, were Padfoot and Remus.

Padfoot and Remus would not be sitting with them in the Minister's box seat (there was no room), but they had made arrangements to sit with the Weasleys and the Diggorys- their box was right next to the Minister's. They would be meeting up with the Weasleys before the game, and head up to the stadium together.

Their tent had already been set up and prepared for their arrival. It was much simpler looking than the other tents that surrounded them, with their fountains and such (who would need a fountain when camping anyways?)

Hazel was wearing a white blouse and full dark red skirts, though she wore fitted trousers underneath. She had also hidden a cache of weapons underneath said skirt, in case of trouble. At least, that's what she told Neville. She wore a jacket that was fitted about the shoulders and arms, and it was short in front, and had tails in the back. Her wand was in it's holster, up her sleeve. Over her skirt, she wore a holster, and her sword was in its scabbard. They hadn't had time for Neville to take a look at her sword- he was quite curious to see what it looked like.

Her long hair was pulled back very, very loosely, with some small braids that had been braided throughout. She looked quite pretty- her hair was still falling at her hips, despite being pulled back a little. She wore comfortable leather boots. She looked quite pretty and elegant, though not too overdressed. She certainly wasn't wearing the fripperies and lace that the other women around the high-security camp were wearing.

Hermione was dressed simply- she was wearing a pale blue button down shirt, a dark blue jacket, and dark blue trousers. The jacket and trousers were made out of a very nice suit material. She wore her jacket open, and her shirt had been unbuttoned a little, showing off a bit of her chest (but not too much). She wore sturdy brown leather boots. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she looked quite grown-up. She had some things hidden in that jacket of hers too- a dagger, her bag of runestones, her wand, and some healing potions she'd prepared beforehand. While she had done some training with weapons, she wasn't quite at the level as Hazel or Neville were.

She had a walking stick with her- the ground here was uneven, and there were bound to be tons of people...not so good for walking, for Hermione. Neville had also pointed out to the girl that she could potentially use it as a weapon, if she knew how. Then that got her going on about ideas about staffs- he had to point out that they hadn't been used in centuries for a reason- they were generally clumsy, slow, and you couldn't cast spells with them like you would a wand. But that didn't stop her- she quite liked the idea of weilding a staff, and would start looking into it as soon as she got the chance. Neville didn't have the heart to tell her that only men had used those sorts of things in the UK- she probably would have called him chauvinistic or something.

Neville was wearing a dark brown jacket and matching trousers, with a cream-colored shirt. He also had his sword on, the holster slung about his hips. He also had a few things hidden away in his jacket- healing potions, a couple of blades, though he still wasn't all that good with the short blades yet.

It wasn't long after their arrival that they met up with the Minister and his staff of Aurors. With him, was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and a man named Barty Crouch Sr. The Bulgarian's men looked on high alert, not associating themselves with the English Aurors.

"Your Highness!" The Minister greeted airily, shaking her hand. He twitched a little as he saw Remus at her side. "And you brought your friends, how lovely." the man said, his smile slimy and fake. He motioned to the men at his side.

Hazel gave him a frosty smile, and looked to the Minister- Neville's eyes widened as the two began to speak to each other like they were old friends, entirely in Bulgarian. He exchanged a look with Hermione, who didn't look entirely unsuprised. The elderly gentlemen's eyes were lighting up as they continued to speak rapidly, shaking each other's hands. They laughed a little, glancing at Fudge, and everyone there knew that they were talking about him. Including Fudge, whose face was becoming a little red.

Hazel then spoke in English, taking the Bulgarian's Minister's offered arm. "Cosmas has offered to introduce me to some friends of his. He'll be in good hands with us, Minister." Hazel gave the man a cheeky grin, and they went off with the Bulgarian Minister before the others could say a word.

They headed towards the Bulgarian part of the high-security area- (with Hazel's men following subtly behind) Neville gasped as he saw that they were heading for the Bulgarian Quidditch Team's tent. Outside the tent, the men were shaking hands, giving out autographs- those who weren't doing that, were doing some stretches.

Neville tried to keep his awe in when he saw Viktor Krum. He wasn't a huge quidditch fan, but the man was really famous!

The Bulgarian Minister said something to Krum as they appraoched- Krum stood from his various stretching, greeting the Minister politely, and then Hazel.

Hazel then spoke in English. "Mr. Krum, this is my friend Hermione Granger, and my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. And behind them is Remus Lupin, my honorary guardian."

"It is nice to meet you." The man said in halting English, shaking Neville's hand stiffly, then shaking Remus' hand, and when he went to shake Hermione's hand, he paused. He gave her a little smile, bringing up her hand to his lips. "It is very, very nice to meet you, Miss Hermonee Granger."

Hermione's eyes went wide at this, blushing now. "...Thank you." She whispered, withdrawing her hand slowly.

The Bulgarian Minister spoke in halting English. "You will be sitting in Minister's Box, yes?" Hazel nodded at this. "Good! If I 'ave to hear any more of his speaking, I will take that hat of his and shove it-" The old man cleared his throat a little. "Sorry. I...am not used to speaking in such polite company. I am...how do you say...lifelong bachelor."

Hazel laughed at this, and Neville smiled a little. She was so pretty when she laughed. "I'm shocked, sir, you haven't found the right lady yet. Now, it was very nice meeting you, Mr. Krum. We should be meeting some of our friends soon, and I'm sure all of you will have to get to the stadium soon!"

She shook the teammates hands- they all looked eager to say their hellos, now that they were noticing she was there. She wished them all the best of luck, and they continued on their way.

The Weasleys, they found out, were in the western part of the camp, all the way on the other side. It was quite the trek, and slow going, since they kept bumping into people that wanted to shake Hazel's hand. Still, the mood was merry and light, music playing and people selling souviners.

They finally got to the Weasley's area- the twins hugged Hazel tightly, and Hermione too- the girl pushed them away playfully. They also met Mr. Weasley, he was friendly, but didn't stare too much at Hazel- he was kind looking, a bit heavy weight and balding. Sirius and Remus had told Hazel stories about the man, from the war, so he was a lot stronger than you would think.

They were also introduced to Bill and Charlie- Hazel hit it off with Charlie straight away, because of their shared love of dragons and magical creatures- she'd noticed his dragonhide boots and jacket, and the tell-tale burn marks. Hermione hit it off with Bill, especcially once she learned he was a curse-breaker and worked for Gringott's. She really liked runes, and had just gotten into warding, so she natually had all sorts of questions to ask him.

Neville, feeling a bit put out while the girls talked to the older boys, had the twins sitting on either side of him, teasing him subtly. Ginny was smiling at him, like she knew something he didn't. She hadn't really spoken to him the previous year- it was kind of like...after her first year, she'd sort of removed herself from everyone. Well...except for that strange Lovegood girl.

"So, Neville, how's it going with you and Miss Hazel?" Ginny asked casually, leaning forward a little on her elbows.

"Uh...alright, I guess."

"I heard you tried to get advice from the twins, on Valentine's day?"

Neville glared at the boys, who were trying (and failing) to look completely innocent.

"Valentine's day? What'd you need advice for on Valentine's day?' S'not like you'll ever get a girlfriend." Ron said with a chuckle.

Neville then glared at Ron. "For your information, Ron, Hazel and I have been going out for ages. Just 'cos we haven't been telling everyone doesn't mean it's not going on."

Ron's jaw dropped. "No way...you and her?" He called out to Hazel, who was across the tent with Charlie, going over dragon photos from the man's wallet (they were like his babies) "Princess!"

Hazel glared at the boy now. She really hated that nickname, and everyone knew it. "What?" She asked irritably.

"Are you and Lardbottom really dating?"

Hazel's glare turned up a notch. "Yes, _Neville_ and I have been dating for some time now."

"What! For how long?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

Hazel gave him a little mischeivious grin. "Since the first week of term, last year, pretty much."

"What!" Ron gasped. "But...you guys only met, like, that week!"

"I think it's romantic." Hermione added her two cents in.

"Love at first sight!" George swooned dramatically, and Fred began to laugh. Neville shrunk down in his seat a little, blushing.

"...But...how?" Ron looked very confused at this. "I mean...he's...just Neville. And you're...you know, the Queen and all."

Hazel gave him a cool look. "So? I can date who I bloody hell I want to. Anyways...Neville's never been _just_ Neville to me." She gave Neville a warm look that had him blushing even further.

Bill took pity on him. "Alright, alright, enough- Dad, we should probably head to the stadium soon, right?" He asked as his Father walked into the tent.

"Yes! We'll be on our way shortly- Miss Hazel, your security team are a fine bunch of fellows, aren't they?"

"Yes, they certainly are." Hazel said, as they all came out of the tent together. "Some of them I've known for as long as I can remember. Johnson, my Head of Security-" She gave him a little fingerwave as he glanced their way (he rolled his eyes at this) "Looks mean and tough, but he's really nice. At least, to me, he is. C'mon, let's go!"

Hermione ended up having trouble on the stairs- since their seats were way, way up at the top, she was kind of lagging behind. While she had no trouble on the stairs at school, it was probably because she was used to just going up those certain staircases. Bill ended up carrying her, making the girl blush a bit. Hazel waggled her brows at the girl, and Neville tried not to tease his friend- that was twice now that day that two older guys were flirting with Hermione.

They all were soon sitting down in their seats- Hazel sat next to the Bulgarian Minister, with Neville on her other side. Hermione sat on Neville's other side. The Malfoys were there too- Hazel and Lady Malfoy had actually met a few times before, and the two seemed to hit it off, but there was just too much history for Neville to be comfortable with Lucius Malfoy, or his son.

Soon, the game was beginning. Even for people who weren't all that interested in quidditch, like Hermione and Neville, the game was really something else. The players were little more than blurs as they flew, and Neville could only figure out what was going on by the announcer's telling.

Some World Cup games could last for weeks, others, just for a few hours. Neville hoped it would be a shorter game- it would be a lot less stressful for everyone.

The Irish won, though Krum had caught the Snitch. The Irish team's Chaser team was terrific, and had managed to rack up quite a bit of points. Still, Krum didn't look too happy as he came to the Box afterwards, shaking hands with the Ministers. He gave the Snitch to the Bulgarian Minister, who was quite happy to recieve it.

After the game was over, Hermione decided she was going to go with the Weasleys and continue her conversation about warding and things with Bill. Remus and Padfoot went with her. They knew she'd be alright with them, so they let her go.

Hazel and Neville (along with the security team, the Ministers, and their security), all headed back to the high-security section to celebrate the game. It was getting quite late, but no one expected to get much sleep with all of the partying.

Some of them ended up gathering inside the Bulgarian Team's tent- some of the team members already went off towards their fan's section, eager to get drunk and forget about their loss. However, Krum remained behind with them. Neville learned that the Bulgarian Minister was actually Krum's Great-Uncle, and Krum was sort of...quiet. Maybe it was because he didn't know a lot of English, or because he was really bummed out because his team lost the game.

Still, the music was going, and the drinks were flowing freely- Neville got to try just a bit of firewhiskey for the first time, and it made him feel confident enough to dance with Hazel while everyone else danced.

It was nearing midnight, and he was sipping on a butterbeer, sitting next to Krum on the ground. Krum was staring at his empty glass of firewhiskey, looking kind of depressed.

"You and the Queen, 'ow long haf you been dating?" Krum asked suddenly, looking across the way, seeing Hazel speaking animatedly to several older men in Bulgarian.

Neville flushed. "It'll be a year in September."

The young man nodded at this. "You are both kind. You are not...ah...like other people. They always asking for autographs. Showing off."

"...Oh. Well...I know Hazel hates that sort of thing too."

"Makes sense. Your other friend...Hermonnee..."

"Hermione." Neville corrected, smiling a little. "Yeah?"

"Is she dating anyone?"

Neville's smile widened. "No. She's not really looking to date either. Why?"

"...She is...different than other girls. Pretty, but not...ah...fake? Is that the right word?"

"I suppose it would be. I should warn you, though. She's kind of free spirited. She might not want to date right now."

"But I can try, at least." Krum said, looking a little happier now.

Neville laughed a little. "There's nothing wrong with trying. So...uh, you're still at Durmstrang, right?"

"Yes. My last year. I vill be coming to Hogwarts to Triwizard Tournament."

Neville grinned. "That's great! I'm sure you'll really like Hogwarts- it's a great place. And you'll get to see Hermione more." He waggled his brows a little, and drained the rest of his butterbeer. "Hey, you want me to get you another drink?"

"Yes, that vould be-"

The ground shook beneath them- and the two stood instantly, drawing their wands. All around the tent, others were doing the same. Hazel's eyes met his across the way, and Johnson was coming into the tent, looking very worried.

"Your Majesty!" He went to her side, speaking quieter to her. Hazel was looking deadly serious now. She gave a firm nod to the man, speaking quietly back to him. Some of the others were going to the entrance now, gasping in horror as they saw something outside.

Neville went to Hazel's side- Krum followed him with a little frown. "What's going on?" Neville asked. Hazel squeezed Johnson's arm, and he went away with a little nod, pushing his way through the crowd, leaving the tent.

Hazel turned to Neville, looking grim. "There's an attack. Over on the western side, there were several explosions- a fire is quickly spreading. Hermione's over there, with the Weasleys, remember?" She asked, her voice wavering. While she looked quite calm, her eyes were panicking.

"What are we going to do?"

"Some of my men are going to go investigate- we're going to go with them. Unless you'd like to stay behind?" Hazel asked quietly.

Neville shook his head. "No, I'll go with you."

Krum spoke up. "I vill go too." They both looked to him, and Hazel spoke up, looking a little worried.

"Mr. Krum, both Neville and I have been training and-" She stopped short as the young man withdrew a short blade from his cloak in a very well-practiced move. "...Right then. The more the merrier. Just say I didn't warn you." She said quietly.

She looked over to see the Bulgarian Minister giving instructions to his men, who were all making preparations of their own.

Hazel spoke up, her voice clearly. "My security team and I are going to go investigate what's going on. If any of you would like to join us, please do."

"But your Majesty, you should really stay here and let the men-" A woman stopped short at the glare Hazel gave her. She looked mighty intimidating.

"I have been trained for this. People are in danger, and it is my job to help them. Those of you who are unable to fight- please go now, and take those too young or too old to fight with you." Hazel said. She began to undo the sash of her skirts, and everyone stared as she stepped out of her skirts, revealing her trousers. They were black leather, and covered in various weapons, holsters, and pockets...and her arse looked fantastic, Neville couldn't help but notice. She lifted her chin, giving them all a challenging look, taking out a pair of black leather fingerless gloves from her trouser pocket. "Shall we go?"

Neville nodded quickly at this, hand on his scabbard. Others followed her out of the tent. Neville's jaw dropped as he saw the flames at the western side of the camp... "Bloody hell." He whispered.

They weren't expecting to get attacked so soon- apparently there were people waiting just outside the wards of the high-security section-curses were flying, and men were falling. He didn't know how he kept going- all he could think about was just aiming for those flames, and the look in men's eyes as they died.

Hazel was fearless and fast- like lightning, she struck, her hands covered in blood, a grave look upon her face. They fought together, side by side, and it felt...right. Not even during their training, had it felt like this. Like he'd been born to do this. There was no awkwardness, so clumsiness- just his heart beating fast, and moving so quickly- they did not stop after Hazel lost one of her men after another, after one Auror fell after another.

During the fray, Madam Bones herself had joined them- they were slowly, but surely, heading towards the flames. Neville wasn't sure who they were fighting, exactly- he saw some men with Deatheater maks, others wearing other insignias- but they were all after Hazel, it seemed, so he fought, and killed them.

If you had asked him a couple of years ago, he would have thought himself quite...gentle. That he would never hurt anyone, ever. And now...he couldn't think about that right now. And as his blade sliced a man's neck, he was only thinking about Hazel, and about Hermione, and how bloody long it would take to get to see if she was okay.

Funny- since he and Hazel were underage, neither of them could legally cast spells. And so far, they hadn't. They had only used their weapons. Others sheilded them, though it looked like many had fallen, or were injured. The Dark Mark had risen into the sky, taunting them now, making them push all the more harder.

Waterblasting charms took care of the fire that was blocking their path- hysterical crowds were pushing against them, running away- there was less fighting now, and more running. Still, they kept their weapons drawn, and as they reached the Weasley's camp, it was clear that there were a number of attackers there-

A golden dome of meshed light surrounded the area in a fifty foot radius, and things were being chucked outside the dome. Things that looked like the twins' prank gear, as well as some other things that went explode-y

Neville saw Hermione in the middle of the dome, along with Bill, keeping the ward up. The open relief on the Weasley's faces were palpable- with them were others, mostly families with younger children. Most of the younger children seemed to be huddled behind an overturned table.

Neville turned as he heard Hazel scream in anger- he barely registered Johnson falling to the ground, and his girlfriend using her sword and shoving it through a guy's chest so hard that it went out the other side. Neville looked around, and saw that their numbers had seriously fallen- how was he still standing? He dropped his sword to the ground, his hands shaking-

He saw another man, coming up from behind Hazel- he jumped in his path, blocking him from Hazel. He grabbed the man (he was dressed in all black robes, even his face was covered- only his eyes were showing), ignoring how the man could seriously mess him up- he grabbed him by the throat, and twisted-

With a sickening crunch, the man's head turned, and he was falling to the ground. Neville grabbed his sword, feeling a little sick now- he and Hazel fought back to back at the last few men that seemed to be attacking. Krum and another man were dueling, Madam Bones was taking on two men at once...

One of the twin's pranks got the man Neville was dueling, making him turn into a strange half-humanoid fish creature. He flopped about the ground- Neville let out a small choke of laughter, and turned to help Hazel. As one, they moved together, stabbing the guy in the chest. Not a moment later, Madam Bones had won her duel, and so had Krum.

And it was over. Sort of. The flames were still going high, and a lot of men had been lost. Neville grabbed hold of Hazel, who only had eyes for the fallen Johnson- he could feel her starting to shake, just a little.

He held her a bit firmer, making her glance his way. He gave her a small smile that he did not feel, but he wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. She gave him a small nod. Krum and Bones began to put the fires out, and the dome of light blinked out.

Hermione collapsed to the ground, looking exhausted, as did Bill. Charlie was now coming out, dousing the fires with some of the other adults that had been sheilded, while others looked after the children.

Hazel just stood there, looking at the chaos around them, her expression slowly hardening...Neville could actually _feel _her getting angry. He turned her slowly in his arms, so that they could face each other. "Hey...we're okay."

She didn't reply- she was pushing him away gently, looking around now. "Where is Remus and Padfoot? Weren't they with you guys?" She asked the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny were now poking their heads out from behind the picnic table, eyes wide and scared.

Fred spoke up. "They went off with the Minister when he came 'round. They were going to go look for you."

Hazel closed her eyes tiredly, and Ron spoke up, his voice shaky. "...Um...you guys...are kind of covered in blood."

Neville looked down now- Hazel ignored him, going to Hermione's side. Neville ignored the state of his clothes, following her. Hermione looked completely exhausted. Bill was able to sit up on his own now, but he looked tired too.

"You should have seen her." Bill said, his voice quiet. "Never thought we could do it, with just the two of us, but we somehow managed."

Hazel's hand went to Hermione's cheek, helping the girl sit up. Blood got on Hermione's cheek now, not that any of them were paying attention to that sort of thing at the moment. "...You okay?"

"...Yeah. Never...did a ward that strong before. It...felt amazing." Hermione's eyes were bright, and she had a little grin on her face. "I knew you guys would come- I just knew I had to hold out...we kept everyone safe...you see the twins throwing their prank stuff?"

"Yes, we did. It was brilliant." Neville said, and looked to Bill. Bill was kind of looking down at Hermione with an awed look on his face. He understood that...she'd probably done something impossible for her age or whatever...but that was just Hermione being Hermione. He looked to Hazel, watching her face carefully. Her eyes were distant, though she was smiling.

He wondered how many men had been lost tonight.

Hazel spoke up. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you to Bill's tender care, Hermione. I lost some men tonight, and I need to get some answers." She looked to Bill, who nodded quickly.

As Hazel stood, they saw the Minister, being flanked by ten Aurors, and Remus and Sirius were running towards them with frantic looks on their faces. Neville was a bit suprised at Sirius outing himself like that, but he guessed it was an emergency and all...

The two men were hugging Hazel tightly, looking visibly relieved. Neville stood off to the side, staring at Johnson's body- he approached the dead man silently, kneeling at his side. It looked like he'd taken a killing curse to his chest. His eyes were open, and he had an angry expression on his face.

Neville reached over, closing the black man's eyes, wondering if he had family, and how long Hazel had known him. Hazel was coming to his side now, kneeling beside the body, looking...sad, and angry. Their eyes met, and a tear fell down Hazel's cheek. He could tell she was struggling not to cry in front of everyone. Her hair was mussed, and there was blood all over, but she looked...

She hastily wiped her tear away, lowering her eyes.

"Your Majesty! You're alright!" The Minister cried, just noticing that she was there. Hazel stood stiffly, eyes darkening.

Madam Bones was approaching now, looking a little angry herself. Remus and Sirius, along with Mr. Weasley, were coming close. Neville stood as well, silently cleaning his sword with the edge of his jacket.

Hazel stared right at the Minister. "...Minister...you promised me that this would be safe! Just look around us! Does this look safe to you?" She yelled, waving her arms around at the smoldering remains of tents and all the dead and injured that surrounded them.

"Y-Your Majesty, we...we took every precaution we could think of..."

"Where were you?"

The Minister looked suddenly guilty now.

"He was running off to the High-Security area. We went with him to look for you." Remus said, frowning. "When we got there, the Bulgarian Minister told us you were coming over here."

Madam Bones spoke, frowning a little. "My Aurors were unprepared for an attack like this- we were expecting to deal with a little rabblerousing and drunks, not half the camp being burned down. We were spread far too thinly, even with ALL of our men on duty! I've told you time and time again that we need more Aurors!" She cried, looking to the Minister.

Hazel spoke coldly. "And I know I told you, Minister, that it was quite possible that there would be an attack by those who would seek to wish me harm. I saw Deatheaters tonight. I've been telling you since I returned to this Country about Voldemort and his followers, and yet you-"

"But he's dead!" The Minister cried. "He's gone! You killed him!"

"And I also gave you evidence that he isn't quite dead." Hazel said, looking deeply serious. She looked to Madam Bones, and saw her expression. "I'm going to assume, Madam, that the Minister did not reveal this to you?"

"No. He didn't." Madam Bones said tightly.

Hazel sighed. "Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow- 8AM, in your office, Minister, and we will be there, including the Bulgarian Minister. Let's get everyone out of this place. I've lost every SINGLE one of my Security team tonight, including my Head of Security." She glared at the Minister. "I _will_ be contacting the ICW and the ICMB about this." She turned with a frown, and Neville followed her silently. She went back to Johnson's side, and sat next to him on the ground.

x-x-x

Hazel hadn't slept at all. Everyone had gathered together at the Burrow- Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had been put to bed under dreamless sleep. Remus had gone out to contact those that needed to be contacted for the meeting in the morning. Sirius had gone to collect the bodies of Hazel's men, so that they could be sent to their families. Apolline and Hiro had arrived shortly after Remus and Sirius had contacted them, even though it was 3AM.

Apolline was working with the press, to try to make some arrangements for a press conference, and Hiro was in charge of contacting the ICMB and the ICW and alerting them of what occurred.

The Weasley kitchen was full, and both Hazel and Neville were wide awake. Mrs. Weasley hadn't stopped crying, though she tried to hide it. Mr. Weasley was still at the campground, cleaning up. Charlie had fallen asleep on the kitchen table, while Bill was drinking quite a bit of coffee while he was 'calling up' some friends of his on the floo.

Hazel was wearing a jumper and denims she'd borrowed from Ginny- her clothes would probably never get the blood out properly, even with cleaning charms. Neville was the same- he'd borrowed some things from the boys. They'd sat together and cleaned their weapons silently- Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears at the sight of them.

Dawn swiftly approached, and Hazel and Neville had to prepare for the meeting at the Ministry. The two were side-apparated to Hogwarts by Apolline and Remus. Hiro would be meeting them at the Ministry- he'd already made contact with the Hungarian Minister, who'd also had a late night.

From the school, they used Hazel's meeting room floo to floo into the Ministry. Remus and Apolline were flanking them. All four were wearing black, and somber expressions on their faces. Both Hazel and Neville wore their weapons- after the night they'd had, they certain didn't want them far away.

Outside the Minister's office, there were arguing Aurors, Security, Diplomats, and various other politicians. They all looked quite angry with one another, calling each other all sorts of names. Hazel could only imagine what it was like inside the office.

They all went completely silent as they saw Hazel, parting instantly to let her pass. One of the Aurors spoke up as they headed for the doors. "Your M-Majesty, you are only allowed, no one else is..."

Hazel ignored him, opening the doors, leading the way into the room, hand on her sword hilt. In the opulent office sat six different men, and several women- some familiar faces, some new ones. The Headmaster was there, in the corner, looking rather grave. Hazel chose to ignore him.

They all stood as they entered, and Hazel spoke. "Start the meeting without me?"

Fudge looked nervous. "Y-Your Majesty, we wanted to get an early start, you see-"

Remus closed the door behind them, and Hazel spoke. "I'm sure all of you know who I am. This is Apolline Delacour, my Head of PR. This isYatsuhiro Satō, and he is one of my Ambassadors to the ICMB. Behind me, is Remus Lupin, and next to me is Neville Longbottom."

Fudge fidgeted, glancing at Neville, then to Remus, then to the others- "...I-I see...ah, well, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask your Escorts to leave-"

"No. Because my_ entire_ security team was killed last night, they are my escorts. These people here are some the only ones I can trust at the moment to protect me and my interests." She lifted her chin a little at the Minister's scared expression. She sat down in the only empty chair, and the others stood behind her.

Madam Bones spoke up. "We were cleaning up the camp last night and did the numbers. You lost twenty men- the Auror Department lost over half of their men- 35 in all, the Hungarian Minstry lost 16, and over 87 of the attackers were killed last night. And 42 Civilians." The woman added quietly.

"Any children?" Hazel asked with a whisper.

"Eleven." Madam Bones, said, her voice quieter. Apolline had already started to take notes.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, if you did not know already, this is Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. Also here is Ludo Bagman- Head of Magical Games and Sports, Madam Dolores Umbridge, my secretary...and of course, you know the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and the Headmaster."

"Of course." Hazel said stiffly.

Everyone took their seats- more were conjured for the new arrivals. Hazel spoke. "Will it be in the news this morning?"

"Afraid so." The Minister said with a sigh. "At this point, the Prophet will just be speculating, but-"

Hazel looked to Apolline. Apolline spoke up. "I contacted the Daily Prophet just an hour ago, before they started printing. They have agreed to put a hold to the story, and will allow us to do a press conference."

Madam Bones looked approving of this. "Quite a good idea. I want to get our facts straight before we tell anyone anything. Now-" She looked at Hazel. "Some of the attackers had Deatheater Masks on, while others wore various insignias-" She handed Hazel a paper with the insignias on them. Hazel stared at the page, her expression carefully blank. "We seem to think that some of these may be connected to small organizations of hitmen-"

"They are." Hazel said, her voice carefully flat. "There's a reason why I have...had, such a large Security team. There are many people who do not wish to see me become Queen...properly. Even though I've explained repeatedly that I wish the Ministries to remain intact." She sighed roughly. "I know some of these groups- they've made attempts before. It seems that they've banded together with Deatheaters."

The tense silence could be cut with a knife.

"I had _warned _you about this, Minister. I gave you evidence time and again all through the past year about this...problem. And it's only going to get worse." Hazel said softly, leaning forward on her elbows. "So, what do you propose that we do about it?"

The Bulgarian Minister spoke up, saying something in his native language that had Hazel's lips quirking. The others looked to the man questioningly, and Hazel spoke up. "Yes, well, we could have him impeached, but I feel as though the Minister should have to deal with his own problems, rather than foisting them off onto others."

Fudge's face went red at this, and the woman at his side stood up, looking furious. "How DARE you talk to the Minister of Magic this way, you little upstart! You and your little half-breed friends were the cause of all this! This would have never happened if you hadn't been there!"

Hazel stared at her quite calmly. "Madam Umbridge,_ your_ Minister was the one that invited me to see the game in the first place. I warned him about Security concerns, but he promised that everything would be just fine." She paused. "We had all severely underestimated what could occur. Now...let's stop blaming each other, and figure out how we're going to solve this problem."

The Headmaster spoke up. "Your idea of a Press Conference sounds ideal. We can host it at Hogwarts, in your meeting room, and we will keep it contained to just a few reporters."

"Fine." Hazel paused, leaning back in her chair a little.

Fudge spoke hesitantly. "Your Majesty, about last night...I am truly sorry that you were forced to...that you had to..."

"Kill?" Hazel said coldly. "I've had to do it before. It's far from the first time I've lost people. I don't like doing it, but it is necessary."

The Headmaster looked very dissapproving of this. "Killing is never _necessary_."

"It is when they're trying to kill you right back." Neville murmured quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Umbridge spoke up, her lip curling. "What is the Longbottom boy doing here anyways? I thought he was practically a squib, from the rumors I hear."

Hazel glared at the woman outright. "_Mr._ Longbottom fought right by my side last night. Where were you?"

The woman looked a little taken aback. "I-I was never a big fan of quidditch. I wasn't at the game last night."

"So why are _you_ here, then? Other than to insult people, of course."

Madam Bones cleared her throat. "Your Majesty, the Auror Department will work in full cooperation with you and your people." She said, breaking their glares. Hazel looked to her.

"Thank you, Madam. And thank you, for fighting with us last night. You were brilliant."

Madam Bones' lips thinned. "I was just doing my job. You, on the other hand- both of you, did outstanding." She motioned to Hazel and Neville. "Even my Aurors would have had trouble keeping up with you, and you weren't even casting spells." She wavered a little, most likely thinking about the men she'd lost. "We need to figure out when we're going to do this press conference."

"Friday morning sound good?" Hazel asked briskly, before anyone could propose another day. It was just a couple of days, but it would give them enough time to prepare, investigate, and get everyone there that they needed. Any longer, and the papers would turn to speculation anyways.

There were nods at this. Everyone stood, and Hazel shook hands with everyone- Madam Bones gave Hazel her private floo adress and her post address- and everyone left.

X-x-x

That evening, Hazel and Neville were sitting in Hazel's bed, fully dressed. Hermione had opted to stay with the Weasleys for the week- she was still kind of exhausted. They all were. Hazel and Neville had finally slept that day, but fitfully. Neville had woken up, running to the loo to sick up after everything kind of...hit him.

He returned to find Hazel sitting up in her bed, giving him an understanding look. They sat, curled up together, not saying a word. Finally, Neville broke the silence.

"Are...you okay?"

And it was like a dam breaking- Hazel suddenly began to cry, loudly, and it didn't sound like she would stop soon. Neville held her close, rocking her, allowing her to cry it out. It went on like this for a while, until the girl's crying eventually slowed, and she was hiccuping and sniffling.

Neville wiped her tears away, kissing her brow.

Hazel spoke with a whisper. "I'm...not sad about the people I had to kill. I'm...sad about the men I lost. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No." Neville said quietly. "...Those guys were after you. And your men knew what they were getting into when they took their job. They knew what they were risking."

Hazel wrapped her arms about his neck, moving to straddle his lap. She stared into his eyes, looking thoughtful. "And what about you? How are you doing?"

"...I'm...I don't know." Neville said quietly. "...When it was happening, I just...acted on autopilot. The only thing I could really think about was you. How it...felt right...to be fighting next to you."

Hazel leant forward, putting her head on his shoulder. "You're going to have nightmares for a little while. You'll remember things. But...if you ever want to talk about it, I-I'll be here for you."

Neville held her close. "I'll be here for you too. We're in this together."

"Yeah. Together."

Neville turned his head, kissing her cheek- she tilted her face upwards, kissing him on the lips. "...Make me forget, for a little while?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah. I can do that."

x-x-x

Neville was back at Longbottom Manor, and he hated it. His Gran had practically demanded that he come back home, Queen or no Queen. It seemed as though she'd learned of Neville's involvement at the game, and wanted to keep an eye on him.

Hogwarts was getting re-warded, apparently. The Headmaster was increasing the security measures they had. No one could stay at the school, even Hazel. She was staying with the Weasleys temporarily. Apparently Bill and Hermione had raised very powerful wards there.

It really sucked- with the timing, they would be seperated for their birthdays, Lammas, and Hazel would be on her own for the next few weeks. He knew Hazel would be very stressed out from everything, especcially at how the press was all over her- her first public press conference, and it had to be about such a thing! It wasn't a very good sign.

Neville was restless, trying to busy himself in the Greenhouses and his own training, as well as visiting his parents. His Gran was being smothering again, and it was just...aggravating. Still, they wrote each other every day- Hedwig was getting quite the work out. They didn't share anything that they would want others not to know- mostly just little things.

What annoyed Neville the most was that he had to sleep in his bed alone. He'd...really gotten used to that. It was unnerving, how he'd wake up in the mornings, and the bed would feel far too cold, and far too large for him.

The two of them would not get to celebrate their birthdays together, or Lammas. Neville had promised Hazel that he would do his own celebration for Lammas.

For Lammas, Neville had made a little ritual in the Greenhouse, knowing his Gran wouldn't come near them- he 'harvested' things from the certain plants he was tending, and made a bouquet out of the remnants. While it had been a nice ritual and it had felt very personal to him, Neville still felt as though it would have been so much better if Hazel had been there.

That evening, he returned from the Greenhouses, feeling out of sorts for his birthday dinner. He thanked his Uncle Algie for the gift he'd been given, and his Gran, but his heart wasn't really in it.

"Augusta, please, let the lad go for the day tomorrow. Arthur and Molly promised they'd look after him, and you know they can be trusted." Uncle Algie whispered to his Gran.

Neville's eyes widened at this, and he looked to his Gran hopefully. Had he been invited to the Weasley's?

Gran frowned a little, slowly putting her napkin on the table, looking at Neville. "...Neville, how is your Courting coming along with this girl? How long has it been going on, exactly?"

Neville flushed. He knew what she was gearing up for. "The second week of term, last fall. It's been ten, almost eleven months now."

"So long?" Uncle Algie asked, looking a little surprised.

Gran's lips thinned. "And...how serious is this? Have you...spoken to her about where this would be going? Traditionally, after a year and a day of Courting, you would take the next step and announce your Engagement."

Neville squirmed in his seat. He didn't think his Gran would actually go for this! "We've...talked about it." He said quietly. "Quite a bit, actually." He looked down nervously, rubbing his palms on his trousers. "She follows Tradition, just as much as we do. We were planning on going public with our relationship quite soon." He paused. "She has an interview for Witch Weekly next week- we've decided to go public, then." He squirmed a little more. "We've...spoken about the possiblity that we may be Soul-Mates."

"...That is...extremely rare, Neville. And considering who this girl is, something like that shouldn't be said lightly." His Gran murmured, looking deadly serious.

"I feel...like it might be true, though. The only reason we haven't done the Bond-Test is because if...if we had the proof, I would automatically be..." Neville swallowed thickly. "Named King. And with that comes...all sorts of...things. I-I've been training, as you know, this past year, but I'm far from ready for such a thing. But...I will be attending Hazel's meetings this year, so that I may learn what she has to do, so that I may help her."

"You're very serious about this, aren't you?" His Uncle said softly.

"Yes. I am." Neville said, looking to his Gran. "Gran...I _am_ going to marry her one day. It's just a matter of when. Our Engagement...may be delayed, even the marriage, but it will be happening. We've got just so much other things going on-"

"If this girl is serious about this as you are, you and She will be announcing your Engagement at the proper time. If you are truly...soul-mates, I...do not wish there to be any...accidents." Her lips thinned at this. "It would be best if you got married as soon as tradition allows."

Neville stared at her. "But...that would mean...we would be married..."

"Next fall. Yes."

"I..." Neville stood. "I need to speak to Hazel about this...and it would be best if I spoke to her about it in person. I _will_ be going to her tomorrow." His Gran nodded slowly, looking a little suprised at the firm tone in his voice. Neville went on. "But if she wants to wait, we'll wait. With everything that is going on, I'm not sure if now is the right time-"

"It is perfectly the right time." His Gran stated, pursing her lips. "It shows that you two will keep on going, keep on living, despite whatever hardships you may face- politically or otherwise. It will inspire others to do the same. Frank and Alice married in the middle of the war, as did James and Lily. They married, continued their family lines like they ought to, and-"

Neville stared at his Gran. "What? Why the rush? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Uncle Algie looked distinctly uncomfortable. His Gran looked down. "I'm just... getting older, Neville. I would like to see you married and have at least one child before I'm gone. And with...how dangerously you and the Queen are living, I worry that I may not get to see that."

Neville exhaled slowly. "I'm going to my room. Excuse me." And he left the room, clenching his hands at his sides.

X-x-x

Neville felt restless as he prepared to floo to the Weasley home the following morning. His Gran silently handed him his Mother's betrothal ring at breakfast, which he'd stuck into his pocket. He'd fretted and worried all night. He wanted to marry Hazel, yes, someday, but...for these reasons, it felt all wrong.

He understood why his Gran was pressuring him so much. It was kind of normal for pureblood heirs to be Betrothed around his age, but they didn't marry until after they were finished with school! He wore black trousers, and a pale green button down shirt, with black boots. He wore a black vest (which had a couple of hidden pockets), as well as his holster, in case of trouble.

His Gran and his Uncle Algie stood by the floo, looking nervous and hopeful- his Gran was straightening his shirt again, making Neville glared at her.

"Gran...come on, I need to go." He murmured, shifting away from her, grabbing the bouquet he'd prepared for Lammas. Without another word, he went through the floo.

He stumbled a little as he arrived to the Weasley's kitchen- Charlie straightened him up, laughing a little. "Neville, you're here! Everyone's outstide, getting ready. Nice flowers- guess those are for Hazel, yeah?"

"Yeah." Neville said, too scared to say much else. Suddenly, he felt sick. What if she said no? What if she said it was too soon? What if she broke it off with him?

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Charlie said, looking a little concerned as he led Neville out to the back garden. Neville saw that picnic tables had been set up, and that everyone was getting everything ready. In addition to the Weasleys, he saw a few familiar faces- Hermione was there, laughing about something with Bill, and a pretty blonde girl- she looked like she might be related to Mrs. Delacour. Mrs. Delacour was helping Mrs. Weasley with something, while the twins were setting up a firework display.

Neville looked around. "Where's Hazel?"

"Getting ready with Ginny and Luna. The girls wanted her to get all dolled up." Charlie rolled his eyes at this. "By the way, Bill and I are going to be staying in the country. Bill transferred to the Diagon Branch, and I've got a job with one of the animal breeders 'round here."

Neville's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Well, Mum kind of insisted, after...everything. She wanted us close by. Anyways, Bill kind of wanted to stick around. The prat's been showing off for Hermione and that Fleur girl since they arrived- I'm not quite sure who he likes better, you know?" He motioned vaguely to Bill.

"Er..."

"Neville! You're here!" Fred cried, grinning, clapping him on the shoulder. "And look, you got flowers! Are they for me?"

"They're for Hazel, you prat." Neville said, smiling a little.

"She's upstairs with Ginny and Loony. Hey, you alright? You look kind of pale."

"I-I'm fine. Ah...so...anything need to be done, still?"

"Not really."

Neville then spotted Remus and Sirius, who were talking quietly to each other, off to the side. Neville made a beeline for them, feeling terribly nervous. Remus noticed him first, and his relaxed expression suddenly tensed.

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

Sirius was already looking around.

Neville shook his head quickly. "No...no, nothing like that. I...I'd like to talk to you two privately."

Both men exchanged a glance, and Sirius nodded grudgingly. They led Neville a little ways away from the house, but still in view of the back garden. Neville fidgeted, looking down at the bouquet in his hands.

"Gran...I...she gave me my Mother's Betrothal ring this morning." Neville blurted, unsure of how to begin. He kept his eyes lowered. "H-Hazel...and I...we...we talked about it before, and Gran um...seems to think that we should follow tradition."

Remus sighed at this, and Sirius didn't look all that surpised. After all, Sirius had been a pureblood heir too, once.

"Are you going to ask Hazel today?" Sirius asked quietly.

"...I...wanted to talk to you two first." Neville murmured, glancing up at them. "...Get permission. I mean, you two are the closest thing she's got to parents, so...I...wanted to do things properly."

Remus gave Neville a sad-looking smile. "Neville...don't do anything you aren't ready for. While we would be happy to give our approval- right Sirius?" At the man's hestitant nod, Remus went on. "You shouldn't push yourself to do something you aren't ready for. We all know Hazel likes to jump head first into things, following her instincts, but...you've got a good head on your shoulders. Do you think you're ready for such a big step?"

Neville had thought about it all night. He was terrified. But...at the same time, all he could think about was how much he loved her, and she loved him, and...why wait? Anways, it wasn't as though they would be marrying anytime soon.

"...Yes." Neville said, smiling a little. His hands were shaking a bit. "...I think...I can do this. Gran would want us to get married by next fall, but I'm putting my foot down on that- we'll wait to get married until we're out of Hogwarts."

Remus' lips twitched. "I have a feeling that it might be happening sooner than that, but...thank you, Neville. I know that we both really like you, and that you are really good for Hazel."

"All that we ask is that...you two..._wait_." Sirius said hesitantly. "Until you are married. We don't want any...accidents." He said, sounding a little awkward.

"I already told Hazel as much." Neville mumbled, looking down. Remus and Sirius exchanged a rather startled glance at this, but Neville did not notice. "So...how am I going to ask her?"

Remus grinned a bit. "Well...I have an idea."

Sirius laughed. "Merlin, yes, we should totally do that!"

"Do what?" Neville asked, looking up.

"James, when he asked Lily to marry him, had decided to do it on Valentine's day. He'd given her a box, and in each box was another box. Finally, she was kind of pissed off by the time she'd gotten to the last box, but when she found the ring..." Both men were laughing a little now. "Anyways, Hazel always loved that story. And I think she'd like that too."

Neville bit his lip. "...I dunno."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Hey, I think the girls just came out onto the patio."

Neville turned, and Sirius squeezed Neville's shoulder. "We've got plenty of time. Just let us know if you need any help, alright?"

"...Okay." Neville whispered, and followed them back towards the patio. He found his hands shaking a little as they approached the house. He saw Ginny and that Lovegood girl, talking to Hermione now, the three of them giggling. Hazel was helping Mrs. Weasley put a tray of cookies on the table. Neville stopped short, seeing that she was wearing a pretty white sundress, and there was a white gardenia in her hair- much like the ones Neville gave her. Her hair had been pulled back loosely at the nape of her neck, some curls had gotten loose. She looked...beautiful.

She turned her head a little, and their eyes met. She gave him a small smile. Neville felt himself melting, and before he knew it, he was falling to the ground in a dead faint.

X-x-x

He awoke to someone holding his head in their lap, petting his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Hazel looking down at him, looking concerned.

"Hey...you okay? You fainted."

"Yeah, it was really funny looking!" Ron said, peering over at him. Neville could hear some of the others snickering and laughing now.

Hazel glared at Ron, and then looked back down to Neville. "You look pale...are you okay? You didn't catch a cold or something did you?"

Neville found himself unable to speak, looking up at her beautiful face. He noticed that his bouquet was missing. "Flowers?" He croaked.

"Oh...they...kind of got crushed." Hazel said, lips twitching. "They were lovely, though."

"Wanted to give it to you, made it for Lammas." He said quietly.

Hazel gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"I...have another present too." Neville said, feeling kind of distant and...he didn't know what. He sat up slowy, holding his head. The others had already turned away, busying themselves with preparations and things, though a few were watching intently from the sidelines.

Neville turned a little, beginning to search his pockets. He...couldn't find the ring. He frowned a little, running his hand through his hair nervously, searching his pockets again- his hands were almost shaking. The two of them sat closely on the warm stones of the Weasley's patio, right in the middle of everything.

"Neville, it's okay- if you left it at home, it's fine." Hazel said quietly. "I-I've been with so busy with things, I wasn't able to get you a proper gift, and-"

Neville gave a sigh of relief as he fished the ring out of his pocket, and held it up. Hazel's mouth dropped open, and she stared at the ring. It was an unmistakable golden band.

Hermione, who'd been watching quietly with Remus and Sirius, squealed loudly, getting everyone's attention. Everyone turned, and Neville lowered the ring a little, feeling kind of nervous and dizzy.

"Hazel?" Neville asked quietly, his eyes meeting hers. "...Will..you...m-marry me?"

A tear fell from her eye, and it looked like she was about to burst into tears- he was about to just say 'just kidding!' or something equally foolish when she gave him a mute nod, breathing hard, another tear falling down her cheek.

"Yes?" Neville whispered, heart beating fast. Hopeful. "Is that a yes?" He asked, a little louder.

She gave a bigger nod this time, giving him a watery smile, holding out her hand- oh! Right! He slid the ring onto her finger with shaking hands- it was a little too big for her, but they didn't care.

"What the bloody hell?" They heard Ron cry, as Hazel tugged him into a hug, crying now.

Remus and Sirius were clapping now, and Hermione was squealing and clapping too- those who were quickly catching on were laughing and joining in.

Neville didn't really register all this- he was holding Hazel close, hugging her tightly. She was sniffling and laughing, and he was so very, very happy. "I love you." He whispered into her hair. "So very much."

"I love you too." She whispered, pulling away from him a little, wiping her tears away. "Is...that why you fainted? You were nervous?"

Neville flushed, but he was too happy to be embarassed properly. "Yeah." With a sigh, he stood up, helping Hazel stand up as well. Before they could kiss or anything- people were coming around, hugging them tightly, shaking their hands.

X-x-x

Hazel and Neville sat on the Weasley's picnic bench in the patio, watching the sunset. It had been a good day. Neville had finally gotten to see Hazel fly on a broom- she was pretty amazing. She and Ginny had teamed up with Charlie and Bill, against the twins, Sirius, and Ron in quick game of quidditch, and they had stomped them to the ground.

On the ground, Neville and Hermione watched on. They both liked their feet on the ground, thank you very much. But Hazel was amazing in the air, and he could see why she loved to fly so much. She looked so free. She hadn't shown him her animagus form yet- she said she had a bit of trouble getting her clothes back on, afterwards, so she had to be careful about where she practiced. Of course, she hadn't told the others about her form yet.

He'd had his very first proper conversation with Luna Lovegood...the girl was rather strange. Nice, but strange. Ginny never seemed to be very far away from her, and the girls were always whispering to each other. Ginny looked...different than he remembered. Maybe it was because the last time he'd properly looked at her was when he'd saved her from the Basilisk, and again at the Quidditch World Cup. She'd seemed so small and pale. Now though, she was vivacious and seemed sort of...firey. Yeah, that was a good way to put it. It was like, Luna was the moon, and Ginny seemed to be like fire. Hazel, in comparison, was like a morning sky, if you wanted to think of such esoteric terms. Hermione? He wasn't quite sure about that. She was intense and grounded, much like her rune stones and wordy books.

Hazel had been super happy all day, practically dancing around the patio, showing off her ring, giggling and being all girly with the other girls- Neville, on the other hand, was being joked around with by the older Weasley boys. Ron was...not happy. Neville could tell. He didn't know if Ron was just jealous or something, he honestly didn't care. Everyone else seemed to be really happy for them. Mrs. Weasley and some of the other adults, of course, had to point out that they should wait to actually get married. Bill and Charlie groaned about their Mum trying to marry them off, especcially now that they had returned to the country.

Fleur was nice enough, though she was a bit distant towards Neville for some reason. He couldn't figure out why, but he didn't think about it too hard. There were lots of other things to think about.

"We'll have to tell my Gran." Neville said, sliding his hand over hers. They could hear the other partiers all in the house- Sirius had brought out the firewhiskey by now, probably.

"Yes. And your parents?"

Neville smiled a little at this, looking down at their joined hands, turning them over so he could see the ring on her finger. "Yeah. We'll have to go to St. Mungo's, though."

"I'll go in under my cloak, so it'll look like it's just you and your Gran...maybe Remus and Sirius could come too?"

"Of course. Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Okay." Hazel leant her head on Neville's shoulder. "I miss you. I miss sleeping with you."

"Me too. It's strange. The bed seems..."

"So empty." Hazel smiled a little. "Though, with the full house we have, I'm sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny. More often than not, we're all climbing into Ginny's bed together."

Neville's brows rose, and Hazel giggled. "Not like that, silly. Though I don't think Ginny or Hermione would mind..."

Neville's jaw dropped. "What?"

Hazel flushed a little. "Well, didn't you see how Hermione was acting around Fleur today? They got on really well- _really_ well. I mean, I think she still has a thing for Bill too, so ...I don't know what is happening there, exactly."

"That is...a little...surreal." Neville was kind of shocked at what Hazel was implying._ Their_ Hermione? Bookish, nerdy Hermione? Liking both girls and guys?

"Then there's Ginny and Luna...please tell me you noticed?"

Neville laughed a little. "Honestly, I didn't notice anything else but you, today."

Hazel hugged his arm, wriggling against him. "You're sweet." She sighed happily. "I celebrated Lammas with the girls last night. Luna stayed over. I...um, can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that Hermione will be a part of their coven once term begins."

"I knew it- Lovegood's a part of the coven!"

Hazel laughed a bit at this. "She's not just a part of it, she's_ leading_ it. Apparently it's tradition, in her family, handed down through all the girls. Luna said I wasn't allowed to join, though."

Neville's brows raised. "Why not?"

"Because it's girls only, and they also meet on the full moons. I don't have the time, and I prefer to celebrate with you, silly."

"Oh yeah." Neville mumbled.

Hazel sighed, looking out towards the darkening sky. "I did some interviews and things for new Security members." She said quietly, looking a little sad.

"Oh?"

"I didn't take anyone on. Every time I met with them, all I could think about was Johnson and the others...most of those guys had been with me for years."

"...But what are you going to do about security?"

"Get really good at dissillusion spells and wear concealed weapons. Not go anywhere openly in wizarding public alone, obviously." She sighed. "I just...can't have any more deaths on my concious. Meeting...their families was really hard."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"No, no, your Gran was right, asking you to come home. I do miss you, though. I'll be glad when the wards are done at Hogwarts. I'll have to have Hermione take a look at the ones Dumbledore probably put up around the room and the common room. I don't trust him...anyways, Remus and Sirius will still be in Hogsmeade, and we've got the Forest."

"The Forest?"

Hazel grinned a little. "Let's just say that there will be no _open_ attacks on Hogwart's grounds for a very good reason, aside from the wards. Honestly, I'm more in danger inside the school, which is why I never go anyplace alone without anyone knowing where I'm at. And of course, once I step outside the wards and the gates, I'm a sitting target if I'm out there openly."

"Well, I'm going wherever you go." Neville said, squeezing her hand a little.

Hazel smiled at him. "Yes...yes, you are."

They leant in, kissing each other chastely. They parted instantly as Mrs. Weasley called out to them from the kitchen door.

"Hey you two, none of that! Come on, inside, both of you."

They traded a sheepish grin.

X-x-x

Neville stood nervously next to his Gran and Uncle Algie, waiting for Hazel, Remus and Sirius to arrive. His Gran looked near tears for some reason, though her mouth was pinched and she was trying not to cry. She'd basically been like that since he'd told them about Hazel saying yes to his proposal. His Uncle Algie had a small gift in his hands, and he was grinning a little.

Neville glanced at the clock, and at 2PM exactly, Remus stepped through the floo, smiling a little. "Neville, it's good to see you." He said, stepping aside, straightening his robes a little. He nodded to His Gran and Uncle Algie. "Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom."

"Ah, just call me Algie. You're practically family now!" Uncle Algie said, making Remus' lips twitch. The floo flared once more, and Hazel came through. She was wearing a dark blue set of fitted robes with matching full skirts, and her hair was in a crown of braids. She looked very traditonal, yet stylish.

She bobbed into a neat curtsey, and both Gran and Uncle Algie bowed slightly towards her. Before anything was said though, Sirius came through the floo.

Sirius grinned as he saw them both, bowing dramatically.

Gran's lips thinned a little. "Sirius Black...I thought you were dead." She gave a Look to Neville.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Most people do, Mrs. Longbottom, and for a good reason. For a while there, I nearly was." He shook Uncle Algie's hand. "And you must be Uncle Algie. Neville's told me a lot a good things about you."

"Oh, yes...well, ah..." Uncle Algie looked to Neville, who was smiling at Hazel with a dreamy look in his eye. He cleared his throat. Gran nudged him, and Neville jolted a little.

"Right, Gran, Uncle, you know Hazel."

"It's nice to see both of you again." Hazel said politely.

Augusta nodded. "And you as well, ah...Miss Hazel."

Things were rather awkward for a moment.

"So!" Uncle Algie held up the small box in his hands for a moment. "I have a gift for the both of you." He handed the box to Hazel with a grin. "I picked it up during my travels."

Hazel smiled a little at this, glancing to Neville. While Neville trusted the man's eye with plants, he wasn't sure what could be in there. Hazel opened the box, and blinked confusedly. She took out a long pewter key.

Gran sighed, shaking her head a little. Neville stared at the key, wondering what it could be.

"It's to a little vacation spot, in Greece. There's a private beach and everything!" Neville's jaw dropped. Uncle Algie had given them his vacation home?

"I love Greece!" Hazel cried, looking delighted. "I was there for about a year- oh, thank you so much!" She hugged Uncle Algie tightly, making the elderly man grin widely, hugging her back.

"Well, that little villa has been in the family for a very, very long time, and I know you two will just love it."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Algie." Neville finally croaked, hugging his Great-Uncle.

"Now, now, maybe you two could have your honeymoon there when you finally get hitched, whenever that may be! There's a merpeople colony nearby, and there's also a fishery and some great markets- I think you'll have lots of fun there. Now, keep that key safe girl, don't let Neville lose it, okay? It acts a portkey, you just have to activate it at Gringott's."

"Thank you so much." Hazel said, hugging the man again.

Gran cleared her throat. "The ring, does it fit?"

Hazel brought up her hand, grinning a little. "It's a teeny bit loose, but I hope it'll fit just fine in a couple of years."

Gran looked near tears again. "...So, when is the announcement happening? Should we plan a party?"

Hazel and Neville glanced at each other quickly. Neville spoke up. "Well, we don't really want a party...I mean, all of our friends found out yesterday anyways. With everything going on, we don't have much time for parties...um..."

Hazel spoke. "Apolline, my head of PR, has made arrangements for an interview with Witch Weekly next week. It's actually going to be a full spread, photos and everything." Hazel paused. "I was...wondering if we could do it here, so you and Algie could get a few pictures in too."

Neville grinned. "That's a great idea, we could do some pictures in the gardens!" He looked hopefully to his Gran, who nodded reluctantly.

"Very well. And when is this happening?"

"Next Friday?"

"Then we shall make the arrangements, so I can adjust the wards a little for our guests."

"Thank you." Hazel said earnestly.

"We should probably get going." Gran said, sounding and looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, right, yes." Remus remembered himself. "Sirius and I will be using glamours- Hazel will be traveling under her invisibilty cloak." Hazel smiled, taking her cloak out of the small bag she carried. She put the key and box inside her bag.

"That's...quite the cloak." Gran said, eyeing it.

"Family heirloom." Sirius said with a grin. "Very old."

"...So the rumors are true, then?" Gran said casually.

"Eh, they might be, might not be."

Neville was a bit curious as to what this was about, but didn't have much time to ask. Remus and Sirius were casting their glamours- they looked entirely different. Remus was an elderly gentleman that didn't look all that different from Uncle Algie, and Sirius now looked like a younger man that looked like a distant relative of Neville's, around his age. Huh.

Hazel took Neville's hand- he could feel her, but could not see her. It was quite surreal.

"Alright, let's get going, then." Gran said briskly, taking a bit of floo powder.

X-x-x

Neville watched Hazel sit at the end of his Mother's bed, talking quietly to the woman about their engagement as though they were old friends, and the woman wasn't staring off vacantly into space, rocking a little.

Gran was at the other bed, with his Father, who never seemed to do anything but sleep these days. She was brushing his thinning hair, but instead of talking like she normally did, she was rather quiet.

Uncle Algie was talking to Sirius a little ways off, their backs turned away from them. Remus, who'd been watching all of this silently with Neville, spoke up.

"We fought with them, you know? In the war." Remus said, sliding his hands into his pockets. It was strange- he sounded like Remus, and moved like him, but he didn't look like him. Neville lowered his eyes to the tiled floor.

"I know. You were in the Order together, right?"

"Yeah. Your parents were just a year above us. Both Gryffindors, of course, and Alice had been Head Girl. The girls had been pleased as punch when they found out that the other was pregnant with you two. Of course, with the war on, they kept it quiet, but it still somehow got out."

Remus sighed a little. "There was a whole big group of us in the corridor between your Mum's room, and Lily's room. It was kind of funny. Frank was very relaxed, just sitting in a chair, smiling a little, laughing at some of the jokes that were going around. James, on the other hand, was pacing like mad, looking so nervous- I honestly thought it'd be the other way 'round."

Remus sighed. "The Headmaster arrived, not an hour before you were born. I thought it kind of odd at the time, how quiet and still he was...expectant, almost. He was...waiting."

"What was he waiting for?"

"To figure out which of the two of you would be named in the Prophecy."

Neville blinked at this. Hazel hadn't told him the exact wording.

"It began... Born as the seventh month dies. So here we are, July 30th, very close to midnight. The healer from your Mum's room comes out, and grabs Frank. Just as he was showing you off to everyone, the Healer came for James, her eyes wide- I thought something was wrong."

"Is...that when they found out?"

Remus nodded. "James went in, and didn't come out again for a while. We all kind of got worried. You were cradled in your Father's hands, looking like you didn't have a care in the world, though-" Remus smiled. "Then, James brought Hazel out. He looked like he'd been crying, and he was smiling wide. We'd all expected Hazel to be a boy, and he was going to be named Harry, after his Grandfather...but when we saw that pink blanket..."

Neville smiled, looking back towards Hazel and his Mum. Remus continued to speak quietly.

"James carried Hazel over to you and your Father, and Hazel opened her eyes for the first time since entering the room, and you just kind of...stared at one another. That always kind of stuck with me, you know? James and Frank kind of got these big grins on their faces, looking down at you two."

Remus sighed. "And then the Headmaster approached them, and they went into another room. Not long after that, their smiles were gone, and they were holding you two tighter...James, even though he was putting on a brave face, I could tell he was panicking. It wasn't long after that he gave his excuses and carried Hazel back into her Mum's hospital room. It wasn't until later that I'd learned he had obliviated the Healer."

"Was...that when Dumbledore had told them about...you know what?"

"Yeah." Remus said with a sigh. "After that...things changed. Frank and Alice went into hiding with you, at one of our safe houses. James and Lily went into hiding at the house in Godric's Hollow. They flooed back and forth, letting you two play together, but it was kind of rare for us to even see you. I think...Frank and Alice may have known about Hazel. It...would have explained a few things. And I think Lily was convinced you two were meant to be together. At the time, I thought it was just one of those hopeful fancies, but now..." Remus grinned a little. "Lily always did tend to have a tendency to be right about such things."

Neville looked to Remus. "Remus...you ever have a serious girlfriend or anything? I mean...Sirius talks all the time about the...er conquests he used to have, but you never say."

Remus looked a little sad, his eyes going to Sirius. "Werewolves mate for life. We don't really have a choice as to who it is. Their mates could already be involved with someone else, or...not interested... Anyways-" He grabbed Neville's shoulder, squeezing a little. "That's enough about the past." He gave Neville a big smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Let's see how Alice is doing, shall we?"

x-x-x

Neville was sitting on a white bench with Hazel in the gardens, the picturesque oak groves and acres of rolling hills behind them, and flower beds closeby. They were sitting across from one Rita Skeeter, and her photographer, and both looked eager to ask questions. Remus and Sirius, along with Augusta, were all inside the house nearby. Skeeter and her photographer had already taken pictures of Augusta, Algie, and Remus (Sirius was in his Padfoot form).

Introductions had already been had, and tea had been served by Augusta, but Skeeter made it obvious she was eager to interview them both, especcially with the ring on Hazel's finger.

The blonde woman was heavily made up, and wore a lavender satin skirt and blouse, showing off her ample curves. To Neville, she looked like a mosquito in the sunlight, cleaning its feelers, wanting to suck them dry.

"So, your Majesty, what do you prefer to be called by your friends?"

"Hazel is just fine, Rita." Hazel said with a little smile. She looked relaxed, but her grip was tight on Neville's hand. Their joined hands were between them, on the bench. They had hardly let go of one another. Hazel was wearing a pretty cream colored blouse with a neckline that showed off just a teeny bit of cleavage, though the sleeves were long and gathered about the wrists. The fabric was thin and airy. She wore a beige pleated skirt that fell just below her knees, and brown sandals. Hazel's hair had been done up in a loose chignon, with her bangs curls framing her face nicely. She wore a touch of makeup, and a pearl necklace she'd gotten from Sirius for her birthday.

Neville was wearing a pale yellow shirt, a brown vest, and brown courderoy trousers, and brown boots. The shirtsleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, and the top two buttons were undone from his shirt. The outfits had been chosen by Apolline that very morning. It was casual, professional, but elegant.

Neville felt like a tool. He was acting all casual and stuff, but inside he was terrified. Skeeter had a reputation, and if they said one wrong thing, she could twist it out of proportion.

"So, Hazel, this is your very first up close and personal interview! How do you feel? Nervous? excited? Don't worry, I haven't started writing yet." She winked at Neville, who didn't know how to react at her flirtacious demeanor. She was going through her crocodile handbag now with those lurid red nails of hers.

"Hmm, not so nervous." Hazel said. "More excited than anything. I've never really been one for getting out there with the press, so this is a new experience for me." She said so lightly and casually- she seemed like an old hat at this, but Neville knew she really, really hated the press.

Rita laughed- it was a sickly grating laugh that got on Neville's nerves.

"So, I've heard a few rumors here and there that you and Mr. Longbottom are...close. Others say you two are just friends. But the way you two are holding hands and that ring certainly tells me something different! So, how about it, Hazel?"

Hazel squeezed Neville's hand a little, leaning into him a bit. The Photographer, of course, had already started taking pictures from different angles.

"We're Betrothed. Neville asked me just last week, on our birthday." Our birthday, was what they had decided to call it.

"Our?" Rita, of course, caught it- that quill of hers was going already, her eyes lit up. "Engaged, oh my!"

"Technically, Neville's birthday is on the 30th, mine is on the 31st. He was born just before midnight, I was born right after- about an hour apart. So...we sort of share a birthday."

"How interesting!" Rita said, smiling at the two of them. "So, how did he propose? How did you two get together? Oh my, I have so many questions, I don't know where to begin!"

"The beginning's always nice." Hazel said, exchanging a smile with Neville. "We met when we were born. Our parents were friends, our Mothers were at St. Mungo's in rooms across from one another. Our Fathers apparently introduced us- the first time I opened my eyes, I apparently looked right at Neville."

Rita laughed a little at this. "How cute!" Her quill went a little. "Now, from what I understand, your parents actually hid your mark, am I correct?"

"Yes. They didn't want anyone else knowing, not with the war on. No one knew, not until after they were dead." Hazel said quietly.

"How terrible...if your parents were alive today, how do you think they would feel, you and Mr. Longbottom-"

"Neville."

"Neville, being Betrothed at such a young age?"

"I think they would be happy for us. Apparently they arranged play dates for us when we were little, my Mum even joked around that we were meant to be together." Hazel laughed a little at this, looking to Neville. "...Anyways...I didn't really meet Neville properly until last September, on the Hogwarts Express."

"I didn't even know who she was at first. I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her." Neville said, smiling at Hazel, taking her hand into both of his. He looked to Rita and her photographer, looking a little sheepish. "I'd been out of the country, travelling. I didn't even know until that day that the Queen had been found, let alone it was Hazel Potter." He looked back to Hazel. "But...as soon as I saw her, I knew she was the girl for me."

Hazel giggled a little. "I was the same. I guess you could really say it was love at first sight."

Rita kept writing at this, lips twitching a little. "Ah, but things haven't been always so smooth for you, have they?"

Hazel's smile faded a little. "No. The recent events at the World Cup have been on my mind quite a bit. Everyone is doing what they can in their investigations, and we will get to the bottom of who organized such a massive attack on innocent people. Neville was there that night, dueling right beside me."

Rita's brows raised. "You two were dueling?"

Hazel nodded at this. "Yes. As Queen, it is my job to protect everyone in the magical world, and that is a duty I take very seriously. I've been in training from a very young age. I lost twenty men that night, many I had known since I was very small. They will be missed."

"And Mr. Longbottom, how did you feel, being at Hazel's side that night?"

"Scared. But...I knew everything would be alright, if we just kept going, if we were still together. I had been training too, for a while, but nothing could have prepared me for that night."

"I heard that you have been carrying around the very same sword that you used to slay the Hogwarts Basilisk!"

"Yeah, the Gryffindor Sword. I definitely know how to use it now." Neville smiled a little. "Hazel's far better than me, though."

Hazel shook her head. "Anyways, that night was a bit crazy for everyone. We're hoping for a bit of a quiet year, but I really don't see that happening."

They all laughed a little at this, but no one really felt it.

"So, when did you two start dating?" Rita asked, going back to the other subject. After all, this was a piece for Witch Weekly, and everyone would want to know that sort of thing, rather than politics and things.

"First week after term began." Both Hazel and Neville said in unison, and shared a grin. That was the official date- thought Neville hadn't technically asked Hazel out until after Yule, they both counted their first kiss.

"It probably would have been sooner, but Neville was a bit shy."

"She won me over with her cooking." Neville said with a grin.

"Cooking?" Rita asked.

"Oh yes, I love to cook, and to bake." Hazel said, eyes sparkling. "I've been doing it since I was small- I have all sorts of magical and muggle cookbooks from around the world. I've also gotten some special recipes from house elves and- well, you probably don't want to hear about all that."

"The food she makes is fantastic. I should know, I eat it all." Neville added with a playful grin.

"So, what other hobbies do you have, Hazel?" Rita asked, continuing to write.

"Hmm...honestly, I don't really have all that much time. I like to read, and hang out with my friends- most Neville and Hermione-"

"Hermione Granger, right?"

"Yes."

Neville added. "She's a good friend of ours, brilliant. She was there that night too, she and Bill Weasley raised that ward and protected a lot of people."

"Yes, I heard about that. So, Hazel, how do you like being here in England, after traveling all these years?"

"I like it, well enough. I haven't gotten to see much...because of security problems. Hopefully that will change." Hazel grinned at Neville, and then back to Rita. "I'm glad that I got to go to Hogwarts, to see where my parents went to school. The teachers there are very knowledegable, and the castle and the grounds are beautiful."

"I heard a little rumor you were quite gifted with animals- is that true?"

Hazel grinned a bit. "Yeah- I love magical and non-magical animals. Especcially the flying ones- I love to fly, so I like to ride on the Hippogriffs and Threstrals whenever I can."

"Oh my! You're the adventurous one, aren't you?"

Hazel looked unrepetant. "Well, after the adventures I've had over the years, yeah, I guess I am. Neville is too, though he's a bit quieter about it." She nudged Neville a little, winding her arm through his. "Neville has a real gift for plants, he planted almost everything in these gardens himself, did you know?"

"Wow, you've got quite the green thumb, Mr. Longbottom. But I suppose it does run in your family, doesn't it?"

Neville nodded at this. "Anyways, I think the two of us make a pretty good match."

"So...you two aren't...worried about anyone being a little...cross? I know a fair few boys have had your eyes on you, Miss Hazel. Mr. Longbottom, how do you feel about that?"

Neville hadn't been expecting this question, but he was ready for it. "Last year, I had a bit of a problem with some of the guys who...well, were a bit jealous of my friendship with Hazel. We hadn't told anyone we were dating, and they still seemed a bit cross. Of course, there are those who wish Hazel ill, and I will do my best to protect her, even with my life. It's worth it. I love Hazel, and she loves me, and that's all there is to that. No changing that."

"Surely no one would want to hurt Her Majesty?" Rita asked, raising her brows again.

"You'd be suprised, how many attempts there have been." Hazel said quietly. "Thankfully, I have many who are skilled at protecting me, and I'm not without my own talents."

"So... you two follow tradition, then? Will we be expecting wedding bells by next fall or so, or will you make us wait until you finish up at Hogwarts?" Rita obviously wanted to talk about happier things than assassination plots.

Hazel grinned a little. "We'll see. Things will be a bit busy for us the next few years. We really want to concentrate on finishing up our schoolwork, meeting various diplomats and dignitaries. Neville will be accompanying me to my meetings, starting this year."

"Oh my, Mr. Longbottom, are you going to be more hands-on in Miss Hazel's, ah, ruling?"

Neville and Hazel had debated about how much to reveal, exactly, and had spoken to Apolline about this very subject. Revealing to everyone that they were possibly soul-mates could put Neville more at risk, but honestly, he would already be quite at risk after this article came out. By revealing this information, however, no one would ever question their relationship, or Neville's involvement in things.

"Neville is my soul-mate." Hazel revealed, smiling a little at their shocked expressions. "We had the Bond-Test performed this morning, and had it registered with the ICMB. While the Bond is not obviously ah...complete, it is there. When we marry, he will be King. Technically, he could be called that now, but we will wait to make it official until I am crowned as well."

Rita's eyes grew quite wide, and the reporter took quite a few more pictures of Neville.

"...Oh my." The woman breathed, raising a hand to her chest. Even her quill had gone still for a moment.

"We had...thought it might be a possibility for a while now, which is why we tested for it." Hazel said.

Neville spoke. "We...thought that there were...a lot of coincidences in our lives. Things matching up." They exchanged a little look. "We figure that everything happens for a Reason. We are simply meant to be together."

Hazel spoke up, leaning forward a little, looking quite earnest. "You see, I think having Neville by my side is a good thing. Sometimes, things are rather stressful, and I really like having someone there I can count on."

"...No wonder you two are Betrothed." Rita finally said, leaning back in her chair a little, looking a bit shocked. "...My, with everything that you've told me so far- your parents being friends, being born within moments of one another-" She laughed a little at this, actually looking a little happy. "And I am the first to know! My, my the other reporters are going to be terribly jealous!" She said with a relish, shaking their hands. "Congratulations to you both! Bozo, let's get these two lovebirds strolling, and get some pictures!"

x-x-x

Neville had underestimated the reactions of everyone, once they read the Witch Weekly spread. Neville had actually gotten a copy of it for himself, wanting to keep the very nice pictures- the interview had been butchered, cutting out anything political or about the assination attempts. On the cover, there was a close up picture of him and Hazel, standing quite close, cheek to cheek. Her hand was on his shoulder, showing off her Betrothal ring- the cover screamed_ KING AND QUEEN!_

Neville had been getting his and Hazel's school supplies with Sirius (he wore another glamour), as well as the Weasleys, Hermione, and Luna. Hazel had finally been allowed to return to Hogwarts, and Remus was looking after her. Neville had been mobbed just outside Madam Malkin's, and he ran into Ollivander's, knowing the dusty wand shop was too small and creepy for anyone to follow him in.

"Your Majesty, I expect congratulations are in Order?"

Neville whirled around, seeing Ollivander at his counter, smiling a little. It was the first time anyone had called him such a thing.

"Ah...yeah."

The man bobbed his head a little. "Don't be scared, lad, you'll do just fine. How's your wand working for you?"

"Perfectly. Thank you."

Hermione came through the door, looking rather harried, leaning heavily on her walking stick. "Bloody hell, I hate crowds." She noticed Ollivander, and straightened up a little. "Ah...hullo Mr. Ollivander. We...um, were just taking a break from the mob outside."

"That is quite alright. I have a floo here, your Majesty, should you want to use it, but...then again, you could just wait it out. Miss Granger, may I see that walking stick of yours?"

"Uh...okay."

Neville didn't want to leave, not without letting the others know, so he decided to wait out the crowds a bit. Hermione approached Ollivander's counter, putting her walking stick up on the counter there. "It's not really anything. I've just been using it lately. Um...I don't walk too well. There was an accident with a troll, a few years back."

"Hmm..." The man's knobbly hands went over the stick. "Have you thought about making a staff?"

Neville's head jerked towards them, eyes widening a little. "But those are so old fashioned, and guys only used to use those- er..." He shut up and turned around at Hermione's hot glare.

Ollivander laughed softly. "The reason why they went out of fashion is because they simply went out of fashion. Spells change, magic changes...you're quite good with runes and warding, yes?"

"...Guess you heard about that in the papers, then?" Hermione asked.

Ollivander blinked owlishly. "...No. I don't really read the papers. Bunch of foolish nonsense. No, it's your hands, girl. Those callouses are from carving and writing strings of runes. I suppose you did your research, then?"

"Yes. I was thinking about getting a staff, or making one, but I wasn't quite sure where to start. I didn't know if you sold them or not."

"I haven't had to make one in nearly two hundred years, but I certainly haven't forgotten! It'll be expensive, but it will be certainly worth it. Come by my shop, first thing in the morning. I'll teach you a thing or two."

Neville's jaw dropped. He...it was...crazy. Both of the girls in his life were impossible. "How old are you, anyways?"

"As old as the trees, Mr. Longbottom, as old as the trees. Now, let me take a look at your wand, Miss Granger."

The girl handed it over, and the wandmaker looked it over with a practiced eye, nodding slowly. "Vine wood, yes, yes. Dragon Heartstring- comes from a Hybridian Black. 10 and 3/4 inches. Very good with charms and enchantments, are you?" He said, more to the wand, than to Hermione. He nodded a little, and Neville's ears twitched a little as he thought her heard...he slowly turned his head towards Ollivander.

"Very passionate wand, very intense, very goal oriented, but quite balanced between the Dark and the Light. Connected to the autumnal equinox- when does your birthday fall, girl?"

Hermione was grinning a little. "Mabon!"

"I'm not very suprised, then..." The man murmured, tilting the wand upwards. He leant into it a little, nodding a few times. Neville took a couple steps forward, swearing he could hear... Ollivander's eyes went to his, and Neville took a automatic step backwards. Ollivander's large grey-blue eyes narrowed slightly, tilting his head.

"Boy, you ever hear those Oaks of yours whispering? Good with plants, am I right?"

Neville's eyes widened at this. He turned back around quickly, feeling rather nervous. "No."

"...Hmm." He could practically feel Hermione staring at his back now, curiosity blooming.

"Well then, girl, I'll go out to collect some vine wood at dusk, and then again at sunrise. You'll meet me here 8am sharp, and we'll start working on that staff of yours. It'll be a piece of art, you just wait and see. I think the crowds are gone. You two should get going." He handed Hermione her wand and her walking stick.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Don't thank me yet- by the time we're finished, you'll want to take a nice long nap. You may leave, Miss Granger. Mr. Longbottom, to me, for a moment."

"Ah..."

Hermione shoved him forward, heading out the door. Neville approached the old man at the counter once more, feeling really nervous. The guy grabbed his wrist in a suprisingly strong grip, eyes staring into his own.

"...Yeah...you've got the blood, certainly, but it's a bit diluted. I expect your children will hear them louder, with Miss Potter's blood mixed in. Send them on to me, when they're old enough. I'll teach them what they need to know."

Neville's jaw dropped, and all he could do was nod.

"You just pay attention- whatever you hear, pay attention, because those trees must be yelling awfully loud for you to be able to hear them."

Neville's heart thudded in his chest. "I heard Danger. At Midsummer. The war's coming, isn't it?" He whispered.

"Aye, lad, the war's almost here. Take a long walk, soon, on that property of yours. I think you'll need to sort some things out. Talk it out with the trees. They'll listen, even if you can't hear 'em properly." Ollivander said quietly, letting go of his wrist. He patted his wrist, turning away, shuffling towards the back of his shop.

Neville turned, and walked out, feeling kind of...off.

X-x-x

A week later, Neville had been sitting in the grove, doing just as Ollivander said. Every day, he and Hazel were in the papers together, and the articles just kept getting more and more ridiculous. Neville sat at the trunk of one of the trees, bending thin fallen branches together, weaving them into a circular wreath.

He was looking forward to term starting, but at the same time, he wasn't. He was kind of sick of Gran's bragging to her friends about him and his Betrothal to the Queen. Uncle Algie had gone abroad again- he was the sort of guy that couldn't stay in one place too long. Probably why he never married.

Neville had done a lot of walking alone, trying to sort things out. Ollivander had been right, in him needing to think about things. He had ideas, though they were slowly forming in his head, and they were still very hazy at this point. He felt as though...he was kind of at a crossroads.

He was certainly no longer a child, but he was not...quite an adult. He knew that some of the things that were going on in his life now would affect many things later on. He could now understand why Hazel was sometimes so stressed.

People's lives depended on them. When Neville had defeated that Basilisk, he had been perfectly willing to sacrifice his life to save another. He'd had nothing to lose. But now?

He sighed, twitching the thin branch upwards, sliding it into place. The very thin oak branches twined together intricately. His lips twitched at the sight of it...he placed it upon his head, like one would a crown.

King Neville.

The boy who'd been called a worthless Squib for most of his life, a foolish daydreamer, Lardbottom, flubber...the runty kid who'd been shoved around so much in his first two years of school that he had constantly been in the hospital wing. Last year...he hadn't been in the hospital wing once, even though he'd been in plenty of scuffles. Last year, he'd been the one sending boys to the hospital wing. Maybe...he shouldn't do that, this year. He...had to try to set an example too.

It was Hazel's fault, of course. She made him realise that he shouldn't let himself be shoved around anymore. That he should make a stand, that he was better than what everyone else said.

He took off the wreath, shaking his head. He felt like he was playing dress up in his Father's clothes at the age of five. It had felt wrong then, it felt wrong now. He wasn't ready yet. Not yet.

The leaves about him rustled softly, and Neville looked up, and stared. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, wishing he could hear what they said...

Danger.

And then he heard a low, creaking groan of wind, as though one of the trees was howling- Neville bolted up to his feet, feeling suddenly frightened. Okay, now he was really scared-

Off in the distance, he heard something strange, almost like something...he wasn't quite sure what. It was loud. Then, the ground shuddered beneath his feet, and he clutched to the oak tree he was standing next to.

He heard another loud crashing sound- he thought it may have been coming from the Manor, but...he was way too far away...it couldn't be...

He crept across the circle of the grove, peeking out from behind the tree. He looped his arm through the wreath, drawing his wand. He ran towards the next bunch of oaks, and then next, heading towards the Manor. As he neared, he saw the fire and the smoke billowing up into the sky, over the tops of the trees- horror filled him, and he went to the next grove, and the next, not wanting to be out in the open, but wanting to see what happened! His Gran had been home!

One of the elves popped at his feet, collapsing to the ground with sobs. "Master..." She was covered with soot.

Neville felt himself pale, and he collapsed to his knees. "Tilly, what happened?"

"Mistress getting bad letter from bad people, it going boom!" Tilly screamed. "Mistress is dead!"

Neville felt a twisting in his gut- he leant against the tree, closing his eyes. "The other elves?"

"They is being alright- we is being in kitchens when it be happening. The others is saving the Grimoire and special books, and youse personal belongings, but we is not having room for everything!" She sounded hysterical.

Neville knelt at her side. "Tilly, get the others out of there- take what you already have, and bring them to Hazel at Hogwarts. All of you will be staying at Hogwarts with us. Go now, and I'll stay here. And hurry!"

The elf nodded quickly, and popped away. Neville heaved a little, stumbling out of the grove, getting sick. He sat there for a moment, hands shaking, feeling dizzy, desperately wanting Hazel.

A few mintues later, Tilly returned. "It is being done, Master, all of them being at Hogwarts now with...with what we could be taking."

"Take me to Hazel, as close as you can. Not the gates, but the forest." Neville rasped. He was terrified of the Forbidden Forest, but he wasn't about to be out in the open.

She grasped his arm, and not a moment later, they reappeared in the Forbidden Forest, not too far away from Hagrid's cabin. Both he and Tilly collapsed to the ground- elf travel was never an easy thing, for either party.

They sat there for a long time, it seemed. The forest seemed to be teeming with life, the birds chirping, things underbrush. It all seemed so...distant, though. Neville could hear hooves trotting slowly towards him. He sat up tiredly, and saw a Centaur coming out from a behind a tree. A palomino. He looked...familiar.

The same one that had saved him, back in first year. The centaur's tail flicked, his eyes looking at Neville knowingly.

"Your Majesty, can you stand?"

"...Yes." Neville looked to Tilly. "Tilly?"

The elf was wiping her tears away with her skirt, the soot also wiping away a bit. He stood, picking her up gently, carrying her like one would a child. She curled up in his arms, shaking and crying silently. Neville looked to the Centaur as he spoke.

"I've alerted the others. They will investigate. You go to your mate."

"...Thank you." Neville said quietly.

Neville strode towards the castle- Hazel was waiting for him on the front steps, her face pale, her eyes sad. As he approached her, she gave him a sad smile.

"Sirius and Remus are going to go check on your parents, then they're going to check the damage on the house, and I've already alerted the Aurors." She whispered, putting her hand on Tilly's head. "Let's take her to the kitchens- the other elves are there already. Come on little one, we'll take care of you." She whispered.

Neville followed her silently, unsure of what to feel, what to do, or say. His Grandmother had been killed. Probably by the same people who had attempted to kill Hazel. They had probably tried to kill Neville with this...bomb.

Neville dreaded to think if his parents had been targeted too. At least Uncle Algie was out of the country, probably someplace tropical and remote, like he so often did.

X-x-x

That night, they laid in Hazel's bed. Hazel was lying on her stomach, just in her knickers, while Neville laid in his boxers. Hazel was breathing a little hard, her legs shaking. Their clothes were strewn about the room- they'd had quite the wrestling match- Neville had a deep scratch down his chest, and they both probably would have bruises the following morning.

Neville turned his head towards Hazel, and the girl gave him a tired smile. "...It gets better." She whispered, reaching for him, putting her hand on his chest. "I'm really sorry."

Neville closed his eyes tiredly, a tear sliding out from the corner of his eye. "...It's not your fault. Things...could have been worse. My parents are okay, I figure Uncle Algie's off in some remote place...I'll need to contact him."

"I love you."

"I love you too. We'll...be alright."

"Yeah."

x-x-x

Gran's funeral had been in Godric's Hollow. There had been no body to bury, but they still stood vigil beside her empty grave, next to Neville's Grandfather. Uncle Algie hadn't come. He'd been abroad, and after getting the news, he said he wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. While they had been there, they had also visited Hazel's parents graves.

The press, of course, found out all about it, and the Auror Department was conducting a thorough investigation, not that they would be able to find much. The Manor was an absolute ruin- nearly half of it was just a pile of stones and wood, the other half burned out. It was strange, that the gardens, the trees, and the greenhouses seemed mostly untouched. Neville had the elves transplant all of the plants from his Greenhouses to Hogwarts, 'donating' them to the school. Sprout was quite happy about this, since many of these plants were very rare and in rather good condition.

He no longer had a home. The house could be cleaned up, and maybe even rebuilt, but it wouldn't be the same. Hogwarts was his home now. Hazel was his home now, his family.

The House elves were settling in as best they could at Hogwarts- they were already calling Hazel 'Mistress', just as all the other elves did. Tilly seemed to be very protective of them, and joined the small squadron of elves that had fashioned themselves 'Her Majesty's Helpers'. They were the ones that focused on Hazel's and her friends' food and drinks being safe, as well as being couriers for sensitive documents and things that could not be sent by owl. While all of the other elves kept the entireity of the student body safe, these elves concentrated soley on Hazel, Neville, and Hermione's safety.

Hermione had come a long way in her runework, even though she'd just started the previous year- according to Bill, she was a natural. Bill had given her the runebooks he didn't use anymore, stuff he'd gotten during his travels abroad. Hermione's staff wasn't quite finished yet, but she was looking forward to showing it off. She'd been learning a lot with Ollivander, though she was rather vague about what exactly she'd been learning. Bill had apparently promised to write regularly, according to Hermione's letters. Hearing Hermione gush about a guy was a little...surreal. She didn't say anything about dating him, though, just...being really, really good friends. Whatever that meant.

Less Aurors had been stationed at Hogwarts that year, but it looked like there were a few other Ministry officials that had volunteered to 'do their share', as they called it. They usually steered clear of Hazel and Neville, but it was painfully obvious that they were being followed from a distance. Still, at least they had their privacy in Hazel's room.

All too soon, September first was arriving, and Hazel and Neville were in the foyer of the Great Hall, waiting for the other students to arrive. They had opted out of taking the train- being out so openly at this time was not a good idea. Hermione hugged them both tightly as she saw them. Hazel wound her arm through Hermione's, and Neville said his hellos to Ginny and Luna, who weren't very far away.

Luna went off to the Ravenclaw table, and Ginny walked next to Neville as they headed for the Gryffindor table- the other students were already sitting down. Hermione was carrying her staff, Neville noticed- most people were glancing curiously at it, but no one had quite made the connection yet. More people were staring at Neville and Hazel- some were even pointing at them.

As they sat down at the table, Neville spoke up, looking curiously at Hermione's staff. "Can I see your staff?"

"Sure...just be careful, it's a little tempermental."

"It shocked me, twice!" Ron said, sitting down next to them with a scowl.

Neville took it, eyeing the staff. Hermione spoke. "It's made out of vinewood, like my wand. See how the vines are twined together so tightly? Anyways, we fused the branches together, creating the intricate design. It's still pretty smooth, though. Ollivander had wanted to keep it more...natural, I suppose, but when I spoke to him about possibly using the staff as a Jo, well, he got keen on the idea of it being this way."

"A Jo?"

"Bloody stick hurts. And not just when it shocks you." Ron groaned. Hermione glared at the red head. It made Neville wonder if the girl was fond of whacking Ron with her stick, and then it made him wonder if she was ah...into that. She had read their books, after all. But maybe not. Ron was an idiot sometimes, so maybe he'd deserved it.

"It's called a Jo. It's used in the Japanese art of defense called Akido. My staff is the proper height, weight, and circumference one would use as a Jo. The bit at the top isn't quite proper for a Jo, but it wouldn't be a Staff without it. I've gotten some books on it, I can't wait to start learning."

"What's the core?"

"Dragon Heartstring, from the same dragon that provided the heartstring for my wand. There's ah...other stuff in there too." Hermione gave them a little mysterious smile. "While it's not used for...regular spellwork, there is quite a bit I can do with it. Ollivander said I should experiment, see what works right for me, rather than just sticking to the books."

Hazel laughed a little at this. "Well, I'm glad that you seemed to be getting on with it so well."

The Sorting began, as did the Feast, and all too soon, everyone was heading back to the dorms. Neville was reluctant to leave Hazel's side, but he did- he had no intention of actually sleeping in the boy's dorm, but he had to at least look like he did.

He sat on the end of his bed, watching the others unpack, smiling as Seamus ate some disgustingly flavoured Bertie Bott's Beans, and tried to convince Dean to try some.

"So, Neville, is it true about you and the little Princess gettin' Betrothed?" Seamus asked, sitting at the end of his bed, popping one of the beans into his mouth and promptly grimacing.

"Yes. I asked her on her birthday."

"I was there. He fainted." Ron added with a grin.

The other boys chuckled at this, and Dean spoke up. "I don't get it- we're only fourteen, muggles don't get Betrothed and married and stuff until we're far older. How is this even legal?"

Ron spoke up. "Legal age of consent is fourteen. For old pureblood heirs like our boy Lardbottom, it's kind of normal for them to get Betrothed. For guys like us, we can start shagging girls." Ron grinned at this, waggling his eyebrows. Neville sincerely doubted any of them had kissed a girl yet, let alone shag one.

"...Wow." Dean looked to Neville. "I just...can't believe it. I mean...you and Hazel? Did you two really date all last year?"

"Yeah." Neville said, looking away uncomfortably.

"What I want to know is what you two have done." Seamus said with a relish, waggling his eyebrows. "Does the little princess like it all sweet and niceness, or do two get down and dirty-"

"Hey!" Neville scowled at him. "That's none of your business!"

Seamus held up his hands, though he was still smiling. "Sorry, mate."

Neville looked away. Seamus was not his friend, no matter what he said. The guys were being...kind of nicer to him than usual, and he knew why.

"So...what's up with the papers calling you King, now, I don't get it." Dean said, sounding a little confused. "Is it because you two are getting married? I thought it didn't work like that, with Hazel. She's not a regular Queen."

"It's...complicated." Neville sighed. "We're soul-mates, which means we share a Bond. Once we marry, that Bond will be completed, which means that our magic will join. Hazel's magic chose her to be Queen. Once we marry, my magic will recognize me as King. Basically, it just allows us to share all of her...duties between the two of us, rather than just her by herself."

"Oh. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Depends. With the boring meetings, there's also the opprotunities to meet some rather interesting folks." Neville hesitated. "Of course, that means I'm a target too."

"Sorry to hear about your Gran." Seamus said quietly.

Neville turned away.

He snuck out of the dorm after the guys went to sleep. He'd gotten so used to sleeping with Hazel that he couldn't stand the thought of not being with her. He crept into her room, smiling as he saw she was still awake.

She set her book aside, watching him undress with a small smile. "Wondered when you'd be by."

"The guys took a while to fall asleep."

"Come to bed, Papa." Hazel said with a little smile, unbuttoning the top of her nightgown teasingly.

He grinned, stepping out of his trousers, pulling off his shirt over his head, ruffling up his hair a bit. He got onto the bed, leaning over to kiss Hazel. She made a little noise of contentment, holding him close.

X-x-x

The first week of term was...different. People kept whispering and pointing at them, clearly not knowing how to approach them. More than one younger student looked at them with starry eyes- especcially the girls, clutching their copies of Witch Weekly to their chests.

Apparently their story was 'romantic'.

Hazel had promised him that he would finally start training with her and her trainer, whoever he was, that coming Saturday. He was a little nervous about it, but tried to keep busy with other things.

-NOTES:

Hazel and Neville sneak out to the muggle world for dates

Seamus starts dating Lavender

Dean starts hanging around Parvati

Ron refuses to go out with The Cripple, so he tries to look elsewhere

Neville shifts into his bear form accidentally, when there is danger.

The Longbottom elves are their personal elves.

Neville animagus training- Sirius tells him that he has the potential, but he's just not ready for it to happen yet. He tells the story about how he became Padfoot.

Term starting up- Hazel gets a copy of the Maurader's Map from Remus and Sirius, for security. Neville gets one too. They learn that the twins have an updated version.

Neville is to start training with both Hazel and Snape in fourth year.

Hazel is a sparrow animagus

Hermione regularly exchanges letters with Bill on runes and warding. They have a sort of cute...thing going on. She and Fleur also have something going on too (Hermione's...exploring). Fleur and Bill meet, and they really, really like each other.

Krum is also very attracted to Hermione, but Hermione just wants to be friends with ah...benefits, like she is with Fluer.

Hermione's staff- braided vinewood at top, four feet tall, 9 inch circumference, whitish grey color, very heavy, very polished and smooth. Good for drawing large runes with, and using as a Jo (correct height and weight), Hiro teaches her how to use it as a Jo. Akido

Luna/Ginny


	22. The Last Potter FemHP Multi

The Last Potter

x-x-x

First year AU.

Fem!HP/Multi pairing.

Rosemary Potter- an abandoned orphan who tries to make something of herself when she is dropped into a world she knows nothing about, and left to fend for herself with little resources. Her options are limited until she becomes more educated about her status as 'The Last Potter' and the 'Girl Who Lived'. But she knows that not everyone has the same advantages she has, and dedicates her life to helping others. But she still manages to have her bit of fun. Far from perfect, she knows her boundaries, and uses her skills to her advantage. ;)

WARNINGS: Violence, Sex, underage stuff, graphic language, Girl/Girl, Hetero, DS, all sorts of naughty things. Don't complain if you don't like it. Don't continue to read it, for that matter, if you are offended by what I write. It is likely to have Death, stuff blowing up, awesome fight scenes, and lots and lots of sex in this story. Quite a few OC's, but they are not the focus in this story.

X-x-x

Rosemary sat very still in the passenger's seat, hands clasped together in her lap. Her Aunt was terribly angry, not just at her, but at her Uncle too. She wasn't certain why, but whatever the reason, she was being sent away.

This was her first time away from Surrey- they were headed towards London now. Rosemary had never been out of the five block radius of Number Four Privet Drive- even excursions out of the house was rare.

At her feet was a small satchel containing her meager possessions. Her bits and bobs for sewing, a broken compact mirror, and a couple changes of clothing. She wore two thick jumpers over her usual t-shirt, and the skirt she wore was worn over a small pair of shorts, so she could bring more but conserve space in her small bag. She was never coming back to Privet Drive. She was a little scared, but at the same time, glad to get away.

Finally, her Aunt came to a stop in front of a dingy looking pub, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. "Get out." The woman said in a hiss, turning angry blue eyes towards her. "If you want to be a whore so badly, go sell yourself in that rotten, freakish pub! You're never coming near my husband ever again, you little harlot."

Rosemary was still very confused by the woman's words, but still got out of the car. The woman handed her a twenty pound note, and pointed to the pub. She didn't say another word before she drove off, tires squealing.

Rosemary stared at the money in her hands, blinking. Her Aunt never allowed her to have money before. She looked up to see her Aunt's car driving away quickly, turning around the corner and out of sight. Rosemary turned towards the pub that her Aunt pointed to.

The Leaky Cauldron, it read. Rosemary slipped the money into her pocket, and opened the door. She entered the pub, blinking. She'd never been inside a pub before, so she wasn't sure about what to expect. But moving pictures on the walls? Floating candles?

It was...interesting.

Rosemary couldn't help but stare at the patrons of the pub, in their strange clothing- she'd never seen anyone like them before. Rosemary slowly approached the bar, and saw the bar man wiping something down. He spotted Rosemary, brows raising as she carefully sat on a stool.

"I was told that I could get some work here, Sir?" She asked politely, trying not to be nervous.

The man tilted his head a bit. "Always need more 'elp in tha kitchen, and always need a new maid. Yer too young, though. How old are ye?"

"Nine and a half." Rosemary said promptly. "I'm very good at cleaning and cooking, I can even sew and mend things-" The man cut her off.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Rosemary said, never looking away from his face. He was strange looking too, but there was something nice about his dark eyes.

"You got some pluck, girl, most 'o _them_ (them who?) stay 'way from here. They know better than ta come here. I don' have any work here for ye, but- I know there's plenty of places in Diagon that are hirin'. Greg, take tha little lady out tha back." He said, motioning to a weedy young man.

The man gave her a little frown, and motioned for her to follow him. Rosemary did so, and the man spoke as he took out a stick from his pocket. "Don' know why ye came here, everybody knows Tom don't hire anybody from Knockturne. Go back ta Knockturne where ye belong."

He tapped the stick to the bricked wall, and Rosemary's mouth dropped open as it opened up before her very eyes. There was a street revealed.

"Good luck, girl. Yer gonna need it." He shoved her a little bit, and as she took a few steps onto the street, the bricks closed up behind her. Rosemary turned, staring at the wall with wide eyes, and then back out towards the street before her.

It looked...very different from the little shops in Little Whinging. Rosemary slowly took everything in, clutching her bag to her chest, eyes wide. Many people walked about wearing strange clothing. Things were being sold that she did not recognize, coins being traded that she did not recognize either. It was like...she was in a whole new world.

Rosemary swallowed nervously, and went to the first shop on the left. The shopkeep kicked her out before she could say a word. Some of the clerks managed to listen to what she had to say, but they all turned her down- none of them would take her on. Rosemary knew she wouldn't get very far if she couldn't support herself somehow, but they all seemed to take one look at her and just say...no.

Maybe it was the way she was dressed? Maybe they didn't believe her when she said she could cook and clean and do all those things? Rosemary sighed forlornly. It was midmorning now, and she hadn't eaten anything at all that day. She just needed a way of proving to others that she was capable.

She wandered a bit more, stomach grumbling. Rosemary stopped and stared at a tall building, made out of white granite and stone- strange creatures in armor stood on the steps, weapons gleaming in the sunlight.

Rosemary shivered a bit, glancing around, hugging herself as she saw a small sign- Knockturne. The sign was just above a narrow alleyway, with steps going downwards.

Rosemary bit her lip, heading towards there- the man at the pub had said she belonged there, right? She took a few cautious steps into the alleyway. It was much narrower than the main street, the shops were darker, the windows boarded up, signs mostly faded. There weren't a lot of people out and about, and those that were were leering at her, and looked...well, rather mean.

Rosemary saw a rather well-dressed lady in a veil step out of a nice bricked building. She wore a gown of deep purple with black lace, her veil also made of black lace, obscuring her face. Rosemary couldn't help but stare, slowly turning a bit, watching the woman glide down the alleyway with ease. People parted for her, some men even tipping their hats. She couldn't help but wonder who that lady was.

Rosmeary approached the building the woman had come out of. It must somehow be important if that woman had been there. Rosemary slipped through the door cautiously, eyes widening at the sight of what looked to be a front parlor.

A chandelier hung overhead, several shelves and cabinets full of curios and such- a painting of a beautiful woman in a pale blue gown smiled, making her stare. It moved!

Rosemary's eyes widened, and she approached the portrait. The woman beckoned her closer, still smiling. "Well, hello child." The woman said softly, looking her up and down. "What brings you here today?"

Rosemary swallowed nervously. "I...My Aunt told me I could find work here."

"Is that right?" The woman studied her face carefully, her dark blue eyes narrowing. She tilted her head a little. "A fair face, beautiful eyes, though your eyes look so old for one so young...how old are you, darling?"

Rosemary had never had anyone speak to her so nicely before.

"I'm Nine and a half, Miss." Rosemary said with a shy smile.

The woman nodded, looking her over speculatively. "Polite, too. Once you're cleaned up a bit, and some training, I think you might be a fine addition to our establishment." She opened her arms, as if welcoming Rosemary. "I am Madame Gwen, and this is my home. Wait just a moment, and I will get Miss Margaret for you." And the woman stepped out of her gilded frame.

Rosemary stood there in the parlor, taking everything in with wide eyes, feeling very...well, overwhelmed. A woman came into the parlor- she was a little older and heavywieght, her iron-grey hair tightly curled.

"Well, hello pet!" She greeted jovially, looking her up and down. "We haven't had a girl like you in a while. Tell me poppet, how old are you?"

"Nine and a half." Rosemary stated, wondering why so many people asked her that.

"Why, you look even younger-" At Rosemary's expression, she was quick to add- "That's not a bad thing, not a bad thing at all, dear. What's your name, darling?"

"Rosemary." Rosemary said shyly.

The woman blinked in surprise, taking a few steps closer to her. "Yes...yes, I can see a fair few of our patrons being interested in you. Dark hair, green eyes, why, did you parents name you after the Girl Who Lived?"

Rosemary blinked. "Who?"

The woman let out a deep laugh, ushering her out of the parlor and up the stairs. There were three hallways off the staircase, each hall lined with doors. Was this a hotel? Curious, Rosemary followed the woman. "All of your clients will be paying us up front. You'll get a third of the cut."

All of this went over Rosemary's head, she just nodded, still following the woman.

"You'll be in this hallway here-" She stopped before a plain looking door, near the end of the hallway. "And this is your room. We haven't had anyone in this room for a while, so it'll be nice to have someone here."

Rosemary stared at the room with wide eyes. It was very pretty. A large canopy bed with white sheets and cushy comforters dominated the room, though there was a dressing table and a chest of drawers, as well as a bookshelf that was empty.

"...Thank you." Rosemary said, turning towards Miss Margaret.

"You're welcome, darling. Now, through that door is your very own loo. We take care of our girls here. Take a bath, make sure you scub all the bits and bobs, and I'll be back in a bit."

"Yes Miss." Rosemary said, still smiling as the woman closed the door behind her. She sighed happily as she looked around the room, putting her bag down. There were lots of carpets on the floor, a few seats here and there- she paused, picking up an old stuffed rabbit from underneath the bedside table. She put it back atop the table carefully.

Rosemary explored a little, opening the drawers and finding them empty, unfortunately. She entered the loo- there was a large tub, and a sink, with a toilet. It was also very nice- there was a big mirror too, above the sink, and another by the tub. Why would you need a mirror by the tub?

Rosemary took a sip of water from the tap, and then prepared a bath. The bubble bath was scented with Lavender- it smelled so nice! She took care to clean herself, loving that her Aunt wasn't yelling at her outside the door, loving that she got to soak in the hot water all she wanted.

She was just about to get out of the tub when she heard the door to the loo opening, revealing Miss Margaret with a small tray, and something white draped over her shoulder.

"I brought up a sandwhich for you, and some potions. You're going to need the potions for...later. Now, there's nothing to be nervous about-" The woman watched as Rosemary hungrily ate the sandwhich, drinking her milk quickly. "Well, I suppose you aren't nervous at all, then?"

"No. Why would I be?" Rosemary said with a smile. Wow, the sandwhich was yummy! And milk was a rare treat for her too.

Miss Margaret's smile fell a little. "...Miss Gwen said that your Aunt told you to come here, right? Your Aunt told you what happens here, right?"

Rosemary blinked. "...She said that if I wanted to be a whore so badly, I should go sell myself."

Miss Margaret gave her a sad look. "I see."

Rosemary shrugged, going back to eating her sandwhich. It was very yummy. She didn't mind that Miss Margaret saw her naked- her Aunt saw her naked all the time.

"I think Auntie was upset, 'cos Uncle Vernon was being nice to me. So, I'm good at cooking, and cleaning, and I can sew too-" She finished off her sandwhich, licking her fingers. Yummy! "I'm good at reading and maths, and I will try my very, very best to do a good job, I promise."

Miss Margaret still looked a little sad, though she was smiling a little now. "I'm sure you will, dear. Most of our girls can't read or write very well, so I'm sure some of them will warm up to you quickly if you offer to teach them. The others can't sew for shit, so you might earn a bit more pocket money by doing their mending. As far as cooking goes, we have a cook, and magic takes care of the cleaning- anyways-"

Miss Margaret motioned for her to drink the potions down- it tasted funny. Rosemary made a face at the taste, but didn't complain. The woman helped her into the dress. It was a white cotton dress with short sleeves and lace about the hem. Miss Margaret helped her braid her hair into a simple plait.

"Miss Margaret, thank you for your help. I looked and looked for work, all the shopkeepers turned me away, so I'm glad I could find work here." Rosemary said, hugging the buxom woman happily. Miss Margaret just smiled, hugging her back. She walked Rosemary back into the bedroom.

"This is your home now, Rosemary, your home until you can make something of yourself. Some of our girls go on to work in the shops, while others end up marrying respectably- if you work hard and be nice to your clients, I'm sure you'll go far."

"Yeah?"

The woman nodded, lifting Rosemary's face up a bit. "If you are nice to your clients, they will be nice to you. Some of them simply want someone to talk to, to share their secrets to, or to simply relax with. They're lonely, and need just as much help as we do. Remember that, pet."

"I will."

"Good. Now, let's get a picture of you, darling."

Rosemary watched the lady pull a small camera out of her bosom- how had she hidden that? Rosemary smiled shyly, ducking her head a little as the flash went off.

"Now, you just sit tight and wait a bit. I'll bring up someone for you in a little while. Just be polite, and do as he says, okay?"

"Yes Miss." Rosemary said meekly.

"Good. Now, you'll get an hour with him." She reached over to the lamp that was on the bedside table. "If there are any issues, hit this button on the lamp. Someone will come instantly, okay?"

"Okay."

Miss Margaret gave her one last smile, and left the bedroom. Rosemary looked down at her dress with a smile, whirling about a little. She felt so pretty!

She stopped, staring as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the corner. She approached it, smiling. She looked so pretty. Rosemary explored a bit more, humming, poking about, enjoying the feel of the plush carpet beneath her bare feet.

All too soon, the door to her bedroom was opening, revealing Miss Margaret and a man. The man was tall and broad, with tanned skin and dark hair. He reminded her somewhat of a bear. He wore very fancy clothes.

"Well, hello there." He said softly, a small smile spreading on his lips. His eyes lit up, and he looked...well, she didn't know what that look meant. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

"Hi." Rosemary said shyly.

The man looked to Miss Margaret and nodded. The woman just smiled, and closed the door behind him. The man sat on the bench that was at the foot of the bed, and motioned for Rosemary to come closer. Rosemary did, feeling a little shy with the stranger.

He motioned for her to come a little closer, and she did.

"So, Miss Rosemary, I am Mr. Crowley. How do you do?" He asked formally, holding out his hand to her. Rosemary took it shyly, shaking it with him.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

With a gentle tug, he was pulling her closer to him, and he was picking her up and sitting her on his lap. Rosemary, a little surprised by this, said nothing. He arranged it so that her legs were draped over his lap, and she sat on his thigh. A hand stroked up and down her back, and he was studying her face very closely.

"You're a very pretty girl. Your eyes are a lovely color- not many girls have green eyes, you see."

"...Thank you." Rosemary said with a whisper.

"So, tell me about yourself, little one, and I'll tell you a bit about me." Mr. Crowley said, his voice soft and soothing. Rosemary leant against him, putting her head on his shoulder. His hand stroked up and down her back- so nice!

"Well, I'm Rosemary. I'm nine and a half. I-I like to sew, and I'm good at cooking and cleaning. I-I used to live with my Auntie and my Uncle, but my Auntie left me here."

"...Poor thing. Where are your parents?"

"Dead. What about you, Mr. Crowley? Do you have a family?" The hand paused on her back, and she could tell that she surprised him.

"...Why, yes. Yes, I do. I have a daughter a little younger than you, and a son who is sixteen. My wife passed away several years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you miss her?"

"...Yes. I miss her a great deal." The man studied her face for a moment. "You're different than the other girls."

"Am I?" Rosemary asked, still leaning against him, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes. Pretty, polite, and smart- a most excellent combination. I think a number of men will be wanting you." He nuzzled at her ear, making her giggle at the tickling sensation. He continued to stroke and squeeze her, tickling her sides a little, making her squirm. Rosemary felt kind of...happy.

He was leaning in, kissing her cheek, then her other cheek, then her nose- his stubble tickled at her skin, and she squirmed against him. His mouth landed on her own, and he was pulling her a little closer. Rosemary gasped into the kiss, suprised. Such a grown up kiss!

She clutched at the man, lost in the sensation of his mouth against her own- so nice and warm. He was lifting her up carefully and lying her on the bed. Still clothed, he laid on his side beside her, continuing to kiss her, pet her, stroke her. It felt funny, in a good sort of way, and she let him do what he wanted.

Rosemary let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck, his hand sliding downwards- she gasped in surprise as his fingers slid up her skirt, finding her bare bits- she tried to pull at his hand, but he kept going. Rosemary squirmed, gasping as his fingers stroked her down there, working their way inside.

"Oh...sir..." Rosemary moaned, squirming.

"Such a good girl." Crowley panted in her ear. "Such a good little girl." Rosemary felt all warm inside- no one had ever said such lovely things before to her. She felt so-so happy!

Rosemary arched up as his fingers worked their magic, and she let out a slow groan, eyes fluttering. Crowley was watching her with a wide grin. He was shifting a little, moving on top of her, spreading her legs a bit.

His hand moved away from her bits, and something else was prodding there- Rosemary froze for a moment, staring up at the man on top of her. He was heavy and strong, but his eyes were gentle, and he was still smiling. She tried to push at his shoulder a little as he slid inside- tears fell from her eyes at the pain, but she didn't cry out loud, or scream-

Rosemary turned her head away, eyes clamping shut. His...thing moved in and out of her- it hurt! It hurt! Why didn't it feel good anymore?

"Now pet...it's okay darling. Let it feel good. It'll be okay." The man whispered in her ear, panting, kissing her face again, her nose, her lips, her brow. His hands were stroking up and down her chest, and she could feel that warmth inside her again.

She began to kiss him back, allowing him to do as he wanted, coaxing her mouth open. Rosemary gasped as his hips thrust into her harder, shaking the bed. Her legs folded up, toes curling, she wrapped her arms around Mr. Crowley, hugging him tightly to her.

This was sex. He was having sex with her. This was what her Aunt was afraid her Uncle was going to do to her. Somehow, that was bad. Why was this so bad? It didn't hurt as much, anymore.

Actually, it felt kind of good. Crowley began to move faster, groaning, making the bed squeak a little beneath them as he pushed her deeper into the mattress.

Suddenly, the man was moaning against her hair, and something warm and wet filled her insides.

"Oh...such a good girl...so good." Crowley was whispering, petting her, kissing her.

Rosemary gave him a dazed smile as he pulled out of her, ignoring the pain. He laid on his side for a moment, staring at her. "This is a memory for the pensieve, that is certain." He said gently, reaching over to stroke her hair. "Thank you so much, little one. You were such a good girl."

"You're welcome." Rosemary said, curling up against his chest. It was kind of funny- neither of them were undressed. Her skirt was up about her hips, and only his trousers were undone. She liked having sex. She liked making Mr. Crowley feel good. She didn't like being sore, but it was a small price to pay. After all, nothing came for free.

She couldn't help but remember Miss Margaret saying that the clients were just as lonely as she was. Maybe Mr. Crowley would be her friend?

Rosemary rubbed her face against Mr. Crowley's chest, sighing happily. "I'm glad I could make you feel good, sir." She whispered. She peered up at him with a little smile. "You want to be my friend?"She asked hopefully.

Mr. Crowley's eyes lit up at this. "I would love to be your friend, little one. And I will tell my friends all about you- they will want to play with you too. How would you like that, pet?"

Rosemary couldn't help but smile at this. "Making you happy makes me happy, sir." She said with a shy whisper.

He gave her a kiss on the brow. "Good. We only have a few minutes left, pet." He sat up, pulling up his trousers a little. Rosemary sat up with a little wince, looking down- her eyes widened as she saw a little bit of blood-

"It's okay darling. That happens when you have your first time. Miss Margaret will take care of it. Tell me, pet, are you a squib or a witch?"

"Huh?" Rosemary asked, still looking at the stain on the white blankets beneath her.

"Here." The man sat down on the bed next to her, taking out a stick. "Try it out. Give it a wave."

Rosemary blinked at it for a moment, carefully taking the stick into her hand. She jolted as the stick grew cold and a light shot out of it- the window broke.

"Oh no!" Rosemary gasped, dismayed, handing the wand back quickly.

Crowley was still smiling though. "Don't worry pet-" With a few funny words, the window was as good as new. Wow! She sure wished she could have done stuff like that at the Dursley's! "It seems as though you are a witch, and a very powerful one at that. Perhaps with your first paycheck, you can get yourself a wand!" He said brightly. He bent over, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Until next time, pet." He said softly.

And then he left.

Rosemary saw Miss Margaret right at the door when he left- they spoke quietly for a few moments, and he closed the door behind them. Rosemary swallowed thickly.

She was a witch. Now she understood how she did all those strange things in the past- she was a witch! Was that why her Auntie sent her to the pub, to this strange place?

Rosemary was beaming as the bedroom door opened again, revealing Miss Margaret- the woman blinked and stared at Rosemary.

"...Enjoy yourself, did you?" She asked cautiously.

"...Yeah." Rosemary said, her smile fading a little. "It hurt a little, but it felt really good too! Hey, Mr. Crowley said I was a witch!"

"That's good, dear." Miss Margaret said, her gaze still soft. "You're very lucky, you know that?" She sighed. "But let's keep that between us, okay?" At Rosemary nod, she spoke again. "Let's get you cleaned up now, alright?"

Rosemary didn't think to question why she was so lucky.

x-x-x

"Lucky bitch, you got Crowley for your first!" Rosemary heard a girl mutter at dinner that night. She was an older girl, probably eleven or so. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white ribbons, her reddish-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Vanessa, really, such language!" Miss Margaret said from the head of the table. Around the table were six girls, Miss Margaret, and Rosemary. There was one empty chair. All the girls were older than Rosemary. A few of them were whispering to one another, glancing at Rosemary every once in a while- they looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. Another was looking in a compact mirror, pursing her lips at her reflection, ignoring her food. She was very pretty, in a haughty sort of way. She hadn't really spoken to any of the other girls. She looked to be about fifteen or so. Vanessa had been glaring at Rosemary for most of the dinner.

"Um...does that matter?" Rosemary asked meekly.

One of the other girls rolled her eyes. "Yes. Duh. Some of the others aren't so nice and gentle, and Crowley wouldn't make you do anything too weird for your first time."

Too weird? Like what? Anyways, wasn't her job to make men like Crowley happy? So if it made them happy, why was it weird? And why should she complain? She got a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and a loo of her very own...this was heaven, compared to the Dursley's. If that meant a little bit of pain when she had to do the sex-thing, it was something she could live with.

Rosmeary saw the young woman in dark purple and black lace enter the dining room, and she was taking her hat off. Rosemary stared at her openly- she was beautiful!

"Grace, I'm glad you could make it, dear." Miss Margaret said. "I thought you had an appointment tonight."

The young woman was sitting down with a sigh, looking rather tired. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, the oldest out of the girls at the table. "Unfortunately, his boss called him in for an emergency, so we had to cut our time short." She then looked over and saw Rosemary staring at her. "Well, hello there."

"Hi." Rosemary said shyly.

Miss Margaret spoke. "Grace, this is Rosemary. She just joined us today."

"Nice to meet you, Rosemary."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss." Rosemary said meekly.

"So polite, this one!" Grace said with a smile. She had dark skin, with beautiful black hair pinned back in a mess of natural curls. She had hazel eyes, Rosemary couldn't help but notice. "You couldn't have grown up here in Knockturne, for you to be this polite without training-" She motioned to the other girls with a grin. "These girls were little more than animals when they were brought in-"

Rosemary couldn't help but giggle at this, enjoying the company and the dinner.

Miss Margaret spoke to Rosemary, who was sitting right next to her. The woman had been correcting her eating all throughout the dinner, subtly. "Now, there are fifteen girls in all that stay here. Many of the older girls go out on dinner dates and the like, so are usually not around in the evenings. We're very busy here, and each girl will be expected to pull her weight. If you haven't already found a place of your own by the time you are seventeen, we will help you find one. It is up to you whether you succeed or not." She gave a pointed look to the few girls that were still whispering, and they shut up.

"You newer girls-" She motioned to Rosemary and Vanessa "Are training, so that means that you only have to be with one client a day, and you concentrate on 'bettering' yourselves in some way. Whether that means honing a talent, or learning something new. Now, Vanessa, Rosemary knows how to read and write-" Several girls perked up at this. "And I think this would be a good opprotunity for you to learn."

Vanessa groaned. "I'm pretty, what do I need reading and writing for?"

Rosemary blinked at this. "I would think that, um-" She squirmed in her seat as everyone looked to her. "That the guys would rather us be smart. So they can talk to us about things. Isn't that a part of our job?"

Miss Margaret beamed. "Very good, Rosemary!"

Vanessa scowled a little. "They're not with us for the talking." She muttered.

X-x-x

And so, Rosemary began her job in earnest. The next day, she was woken up by Miss Margaret for breakfast. The morning was spent with Rosemary looking at all of the books in the parlor, while Vanessa practiced her piano. She was rather good. Rosemary curled up in a chair and read about some Goblin rebellion- apparently those creatures that she'd seen on the steps of that tall white building were Goblins, and the building they guarded was Gringott's Bank.

Before lunchtime, Miss Margaret sat down with her in her room to have a chat. Apparently several clients that were friends with Mr. Crowley were already asking for her, so she made arrangements for each of them to meet with Rosemary over the following few days.

Rosmary was told that she would get her first week's pay on Monday. Miss Margaret explained to her that her room could only be opened by Rosemary herself, or by Miss Margaret- it was somehow spelled that way. So this meant that she could keep and decorate her room however she liked, and not have to worry about any of the girl's stealing from her when she was not around.

Miss Margaret also explained that all of the other girls were squibs, people born to magical families but did not have magic themselves, and were rather sensitive about magic, so it would be best not to tell them that she was a witch. Rosemary didn't think that would be much different than dealing with the magic-phobic Dursleys.

Miss Margaret also gave her some of the old clothes that the other girls had grown out of- there were a few pretty dresses, some blouses and skirts, as well as a pair of flats. She explained that she should save her money when she could. The woman explained that the private healer that they sometimes had over was very expensive, and should she ever need him, the money would come out of her own pocket, and he would not accept any other forms of 'payment'.

Miss Margaret said that once she learned enough healing spells, that that would no longer be a problem. She said it was common for clients to give presents to the girls that they liked, and that it was best to save her money for necessities only. She showed Rosemary where to keep her money- there was a drawer that would only be accessable to her touch- not even Miss Margaret would be able to open it.

After lunch, Rosemary was sent to her room to 'get ready'. She spotted Vanessa on her way up- the girl scowled at her and stuck out her tongue. Rosemary just ignored her, and went to her room. She took a bath, like she had done the day before, and put on a pale pink dress that Miss Margaret had given her. This time, she put on her clean knickers, silently promising herself to get some underthings when she had the money.

Rosemary brushed out her hair, not putting it up in a plait this time. It wasn't very often she had her hair down, since it was so long- it fell past her hips. She struggled to get the knots out of her hair, promising herself to get a hairbrush too. She had left her comb behind at the Dursley's.

The door opened, revealing Miss Margaret with a man. He was rather heavyset, with a ruddy complexion, and greying brown hair. He had a bouquet of daisies in his meaty hand, and a delighted smile on his face. Rosemary just smiled at him, not saying a word. Miss Margaret closed the door.

"Gods, you're beautiful." The man said in a husky drawl. "Crowley was right."

Rosemary was about to reply, but he was suddenly in her face, taking two quick steps forward, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her in for a rough kiss. Rosemary gasped in surprise, but allowed him to kiss her all the same.

He pulled away, his face a little red, and he shoved the flowers in her face. "Here." He said brusquely. "I thought you might like these."

"...Thank you." Rosemary said, taking the flowers carefully from the man. She put them on her dressing table, pausing as she saw in the reflection of the mirror- she saw the man undoing his trousers with a greedy look on his face.

Rosemary barely had time to turn before he was pushing her down onto the dressing table, face first. He was yanking up her skirt, pulling down her only pair of knickers. This was nothing like Mr. Crowley! Fingers fumbled at her slit, wriggling around.

Rosmeary winced, turning her head a little, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her face was red and flushed, her eyes full of tears- She gasped in pain as she was breached- her fingers tightened on the edge of her dressing table. Rosemary stared at her face- god, it hurt so much!

Rosemary let out a moan as he slammed against her, his hands on her hips, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises- no, no, she did not enjoy this at all. It hurt too much, there was nothing good about this, just...pain. Finally, the man stilled, and she could feel that same warm and wetness from before fill her insides. She could feel it dripping down her thighs as he pulled out of her.

The man moaned, pulling back a bit, running his hand over her bare arse, spreading her open a little. "So beautiful. You didn't even try to fight me at all- did you like that, sweetheart?"

Rosemary could only moan in reply, too exhausted to talk.

X-x-x

The next day, Rosemary was rather anxious, pacing back and forth in her room. She hadn't gone down to dinner the night before, hurting too much to really move a lot. But Miss Margaret made it better with a potion- a pain reliever of some sort.

But just because it didn't hurt anymore didn't mean Rosemary wasn't nervous.

What if this one was going to hurt her?

She fiddled with her plait, stilling as she heard the door open. She was wearing her white dress again, but she didn't feel at all like she had her first day.

Miss Margaret let a man in, and Rosmary's first impulse was to run. He was all scarred up, and he walked with a limp. He had dark cocoa colored skin, with salt-n-pepper dreadlocked hair that fell down his back. He was tall and broad, dangerous looking. But one look in his dark brown eyes told her that he fully expected her to be scared of him, to run, to not want to do this.

He just stood there, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well?" His voice was deep, and Rosemary got the feeling that he was in some sort of dangerous profession. There was no reason to be scared of him, she reminded herself. He was here because he was lonely.

Rosemary approached him silently, never looking away from his eyes. She held out her hand to him. "I'm Rosemary. And you are?" It struck her the day before that she hadn't even known the name of her client from the day before- he'd left after he was finished. It left her feeling dirty.

"Sam." The man said, shaking her hand briefly. His hand was warm and calloused, not sweaty, not soft and fleshy. "Most new girls would be shoving me out by now."

Rosemary blinked. "Why?"

The man raised a brow. "Why do you think?" He motioned to the numerous scars on his face, neck, and arms. It was like he'd been mauled by something, or been cut lots and lots of times.

"So?" Rosemary whispered, keeping a hold of his hand, leading him to the bench at the end of her bed. She sat him down, and she sat next to him. She still held his hand, leaning against his side a bit. The man was very stiff, as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you want to talk?" Rosemary said softly, peering up at him.

"...You know...Crowley said you'd be scared off by Winters. Said you were too nice. Clearly he didn't see what I saw. You've been through a lot of shit, haven't you?"

Rosemary blinked. "What do you mean?" Winters...that was the man from the day before?

"How'd ye get here?" The man asked, wrapping his arm about her shoulders- carefully, as if she would break.

"My Aunt left me at the Leaky Cauldron." Rosemary said softly, looking down. "I think...she was jealous of me. 'Cos I could do magic and she can't. And...'cos of the way my Uncle was nice to me. So she sent me away."

"That's terrible."

Rosemary looked back up at him. "So...why are you here?" She asked earnestly.

Sam frowned. "...Well...looking the way I do, no woman really wants ta be with me. And I tried bein' celibate fer a while, but I kind of got pissed off easily. The guys at work said I was better off with a whore-" He cut himself off with a wince, looking down at her. "No offense."

"None taken." Rosemary said, still smiling.

"How old are you?" Sam asked, looking into her eyes.

"Nine. How old are you?"

Sam let out a deep laugh that had her smiling and giggling. "What do you want to be when you grow up, kid?" The man asked, his gaze soft.

Rosemary gave a small shrug of her shoulder. "No idea. I know...before, when I was still with my Aunt and Uncle, I thought about becoming a seamstress." She paused. "But now that I'm here, and I-well, I feel like I have a lot more possibilities."

"...Too bad you can't go to Hogwarts." The man said, shaking his head. "You know they only accept 40 students a year now? And only 5 of 'em are muggleborn?"

"...What about everyone else?" Rosemary asked.

Sam shook his head. "Go into Apprenticeships, find work in a shop, or do somethin' dangerous like me." He paused. "I'm a cursebreaker with Gringott's. I started out as a grunt for the guild when I was thirteen, and worked my way up."

"...Do you have a family?" Rosemary asked, running her hand down his arm, tracing his scars. She was fascinated. It sounded like a very exciting job. Dangerous, she was sure.

"Nah. Never had time fer one. I used ta have a brother, but he died in the war. Can ye read and write?"

"Yup."

"Good. That's a skill worth learnin'. I'll get you a book next time I come. How 'bout that?"

Rosemary smiled at this. "Sounds good to me, Sir."

"None of this 'Sir' shite, I get that enough at work. Jus' call me Sam."

"Okay Sam." Rosemary said, smile widening.

x-x-x

Rosemary hummed as she arranged her flowers, watching the man behind her in the mirror. He hadn't said a word to her since Miss Margaret had let him in. She was feeling hopeful- Sam had explained to her that some of the regulars were all kind of testing her out, just to see how she handled things. So far, she was passing with flying colors.

She and Sam hadn't had sex the previous afternoon, but he had held her for a bit and kissed her. His kisses were lovely- it still excited her, thinking of his kisses. He said that he was definitely going to come back to her. She was already looking forward to it. Though they hadn't done more than kissing, there was something very sexual and naughty about the way he'd held her.

Rosemary turned away from her dressing table, and saw the man still sitting on the edge of her bed. He was wearing a t-shirt, which none of the other men had done, and some dark trousers, with big leather boots. He was younger than the other men too, with several piercings in each ear, and one on his brow. His black hair was tipped with blue, and his skin was covered with tattoos.

He just...stared at her, leaning back a bit on his hands.

Rosemary approached him, feeling a little nervous. She got the feeling he'd be hard to please. She wasn't sure what to do, so she hovered just out of his reach.

"I'm Rosemary. What's your name?"

"...Mike. Michael. Whatever." The man said, still staring at her. "Is this a joke?"

Rosemary swallowed nervously. "Excuse me?"

"Crowley said that you were new, but...damn." He looked her up and down. "You're younger than my little sister." He seemed to smirk at his. "Kinda kinky, really. Don't think you could handle me fucking you with this-" He grabbed himself through his trousers. He was reaching for her, and she took his hand instantly, allowing him to pull her closer. She stood between his spread knees.

"Ever given a blow job before?" He asked, unbuttoning the top of her dress. Rosemary shook her head, and Mike's smile widened. "Good. I'll teach you." He was pulling off her dress over her head and tossing it aside. This was actually the first time she'd been fully naked with one of her clients, surprisingly- she hugged herself a little, but didn't have time to feel nervous because Mike was forcing her head down, forcing her to get on her knees.

Rosemary's eyes went wide as the man undid the front of his trousers- this was her first time seeing a...penis up close. She watched him stroke his thing a few times, watching it firmer and firmer before her eyes.

Rosemary's mouth dropped open in wonder, and she looked up at Mike's face. He just gave her a wink and a grin, and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her towards him, forcing his...thing in her mouth. It tasted salty and bitter, the texture somehow soft and firm at the same time. She could hear Mike moaning softly.

Rosemary's eyes closed, and she could feel Mike wrapping her hair about his hand, tightening the grip he had on her. She made herself comfortable on the floor, relaxing her mouth-

"Oh...yesss...fuck, so good. Shite..." The man moaned, his thrusts coming faster now. Rosemary felt him pull his thing out of her mouth, and she opened her eyes. She blinked at the thing that was so close to her face- it was all wet and shiny now.

"God, that was close-" Mike panted, grinning. "Alright, so-I like that you just let me use your mouth how I wanted to, but some guys like a little action in return. Like, lick it a little...ah, yes, that's it. Good girl. Now...'round the tip...yessss, now, stroke it too...good, good...ah..." Mike's head fell back as he groaned.

X-x-x

Monday morning arrived, and Miss Margaret handed Rosemary her first week's pay. The bag of coin was very heavy indeed. Rosemary peered inside, grinning.

"I suggest you only take what you need. Ten galleons, at the most, will be needed for a wand. I'd take two more for whatever else you want to get. Everything else you can save." The woman paused. "You did very well for your first week, Rosemary. Now...you probably won't get as much in the future, because Mr. Crowley paid more to 'break you in', so to speak. Just keep that in mind."

"Yes Miss." Rosemary said, counting out the coins on her bed. The woman watched her with a small smile.

"Be sure to be back for lunch in time. Keep that gold safe once you're out and about, you don't want it taken."

"Yes Miss."

Rosemary slipped out the back door and found Vanessa waiting for her, arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a pale blue dress underneath a black cloak. Her hair was done up in banana curls, and she wore a very pretty clip. She wore gloves and a scarf, as it was rather cold out, and rainy.

Rosemary wore one of her old knitted jumpers over a black cotton dress. Her money was hidden in the pocket of her jumper, on an inside pocket, lest pick-pockets try to take her money. "Are you going to Diagon Alley too?" Rosemary asked with a frown.

"Yup. I'm meeting someone over at the ice cream shop." Vanessa said with a little smirk. "I thought I might go with you. Safety in numbers, after all." She said flippantly, and started walking off. Rosemary hurried after her, sticking her hands deep inside her pockets. The two girls navigated through Knockturne- it was very early, so there weren't a lot of people about.

They entered Diagon, which seemed to be a little busier with people just opening their shops for the day. The two girls went their seperate ways. Rosemary made a bee-line for the wand shop. Thankfully, it was already open.

An old man at the counter jumped as Rosemary came in, adjusting his glasses. "...Well! I usually don't have many coming 'round this time of year." His gaze narrowed as he stepped around the counter. "Not even Hogwarts age, my, my, aren't you a precocious one?" He paused, and then blinked. "What can I do for you today, Miss Potter?"

How did he know her last name? Even Miss Margaret and the others didn't know her surname- they never asked. Rosemary got the impression that surnames weren't usually mentioned in Knockturne.

"I'd like to get a wand, please." Rosemary said firmly.

"Well, clearly..." The man muttered to himself, searching the shelves. It took nearly an hour and a half to find a wand for her- boxes were everywhere, but she finally managed. Eleven inches. Holly. With a phoenix feather core. Apparently it was the 'brother-wand' to You-Know-Who...though she really didn't know who. His muttering about her being Great kind of went over her head- she was simply looking forward to practicing magic! She paid the man and left.

Rosemary left the wand shop and headed over to the second-hand book shop. She wanted to buy a book, but there were so many! She went up and down the shelves, looking over every book carefully. Some of the books were in the parlor, but not all of them. Most of the books in the parlor was about history, music, and art, not a whole lot about magic.

It made sense, since Miss Margaret said that most of the other girls were squibs. Rosemary decided to purchase just one book, after a long time of looking. _Basic Healing Spells and Solutions. _That way, if she ever got sore again, she could just heal herself and not have to take one of Miss Margaret's potions! She knew those potions probably came out of her pay- if not, she didn't want to cause any more trouble than necessary. It was more than worth the ten sickles. The pages were a little worn, and the binding falling apart, but it was legible, and full of interesting things that would keep her occupied for some time. And the illustrations!

Rosemary then went to another second-hand store and found an old sewing kit half buried under some old clothes- it had cost two galleons, but more than worth it. She could mend all of the hand-me-downs she'd recieved, and then start earning a bit by mending some of the other girl's clothing!

X-x-x

Rosemary settled in the parlor with her sewing kit and one of the blouses she'd been given, and started working. The kit had come with different colored threads, some needles, a measuring tape, old buttons and clasps, and a pincushion- very basic, but she figured it would be enough for now. Her old sewing supplies that she'd brought from the muggle world were already used up.

The girls started coming down for lunch- some of the older ones with their clients. The girls looked at her curiously, while the men gave her appraising looks. She just smiled and kept working. One of the girls- Emma, she thought her name was, approached her after seeing her client off.

"You sew?"

Rosemary nodded. "Yup."

"...I've got a tear in my favorite dressing gown that's been bothering me for ages. Would...would you mind patching it up for me?" The girl asked with a smile.

Rosemary looked her in the eye. "And in return?"

Emma let out a small laugh. "Tell you what, I'll give you 5 sickles for it. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Rosemary said with a grin. She put her things away in her room and came back down to lunch.

X-x-x

Time passed. Rosemary spent her mornings reading or sewing, learning what she could about the magical world and its people. She spent her meals with the girls of the house, and spent her afternoons with her 'clients'.

She did not always have sex with them- apparently some of the men thought it was refreshing that she was simply willing to listen to them and not get bored when they talked about work and their worries for the day. Crowley came by again, and gave her a very nice fountain pen and a thick journal. They talked and talked about her experiences so far.

Sometimes her clients wouldn't stick their...thingies in her 'pussy' or 'cunt' as some of the men called it, but they would take her mouth, or even in her bum hole- it really, really hurt in the bum, but she was assured she would really like it once she got used to it.

Sam came by a couple times a week. Sometimes they kissed and cuddled in her bed, sometimes he touched her, or had her touch him, but they hadn't had sex yet. He brought her a book on basic charms and hexes, one that he'd had for a very long time. They talked about his work, her healing book, and he gave her a few pointers on her spellwork. He taught her the basics of dueling.

Of course, there were men like Winters and many others that didn't care to talk to her much, and just used her and left. She was okay with that. They got what they wanted out of her, and that was that.

The winter holidays approached, and for the first time, she got presents for Christmas. Yule, she corrected herself. There were sweets, and clothes, even a couple of toys- she also got some books. Some of the girls gave her materials for her sewing kit, Miss Margaret gave her a set of knitting needles and crochet needles, along with some yarn.

All in all, life was alright. Some rough patches here and there, but not too terrible. She'd had to call for the healer once, after one of her clients had gotten too rough one night and had broken her collarbone- it hadn't been the first time it had happened to her (her Uncle had broken it when she was six), so she was very calm and patient while the Healer attended to her injuries. The old man was interested in seeing her healing books and spoke to her about what he was doing to patch her up.

Some would say that it was barbaric for a girl her age to go through such abuse, but Rosemary simply didn't know any better. And the times where her clients, no, her friends, were nice to her, it made it all worthwhile.

Then, after Christmas, it was declared by Miss Margaret and Madame Gwen that both Vanessa and Rosemary had 'officially' completed their training, though they were expected to keep learning on their own time.

This meant that the two of them weren't restricted to just one client a day any longer, and the sessions were no longer resricted to an hour, but two hours. They would be expected to have at least two a day, and if they managed to get that goal, they could have Mondays off.

Vanessa seemed to thrive on the sudden amount of work she seemed to get. Constantly coming and going, smiles all around- she probably had four or five clients a day. Miss Grace told Rosemary that it was typical when a girl first got out of training, but she could easily get burnt out by taking so many on a day.

Rosemary kept herself to two a day, concentrating on the two clients she had and resting in between. She didn't make as much money as Vanessa did, as the girl was quick to brag, but Rosemary knew it was better to rest and quietly save her money for a rainy day.

She continued to sew for herself and for other girls, learning all she could when she wasn't working. She wanted to make something of herself. She knew she didn't want to do this her whole life, so she would have to learn how to support herself in some other way.

Rosemary sometimes ventured out into the muggle world, getting supplies, picking up sewing and knitting techniques that were purely muggle-style. Most of the work she did was usually by hand, though she did apply a little bit of magic once in a while. Her healing spell repetoire was coming along nicely, and had gotten very good at patching herself up after her rougher clients.

Sam continued to teach her the basics of dueling, which she really enjoyed. Sam said she should know how to defend herself, in case she was ever in trouble.

Her magic made her more resilient and it would take a lot for her to be weakened, so many men took advantage of this. She could go longer and rougher than the other girls- as she grew confident in her skills, she became more agressive. It was okay, though- they always seemed pleased that she would be able to bear with whatever they did, and came back to her repeatedly.

As winter turned to spring, Rosemary got an owl from Sam, a lovely white Snowy owl she promptly named Hedwig. She began to write letters to her regular clients. It started as practice with writing with a quill. They always seemed surprised at first, that she wrote, but were happy to recieve her letters that brightened their days. She didn't write anything saucy, just inquiring how they were, talking about their work, just...normal stuff. Like she was a friend.

They didn't always write back. There were even a few who forbid her from writing them again, saying it wasn't safe...it wasn't as though she'd written anything revealing. But she hadn't written those men again, as per their wishes.

Miss Grace left that spring, going off to Apprentice to a herbologist in Ireland- the girl left, promising to write, or to visit, but she never did. Not long before Rosemary's tenth birthday, Miss Emma was found dead in her room. She'd killed herself after taking too many pain-potions. An accidental overdose, Miss Margaret had called it. It was very sad, and all the girls were quiet for a while, but they had to keep working.

Rosemary was becoming a familiar face around Knockturne and Diagon, though most people didn't know her name. She kept to herself, was known to help people out when they needed it, and didn't dress in outlandish clothes like the other girls sometimes wore. None of them knew she was a whore, since she didn't dress like the others, or act like them- they simply thought she worked in a shop or something.

Vanessa often wore garish red and pink silk robes and fancy hats, her young face caked with makeup. She worked more and more, the exhaustion beginning to wear on her. Rosemary was concerned for Vanessa, but the other girl wouldn't hear of it.

Rosemary continued her studies in magic, her book collection growing. She loved to read a great deal, muggle books too. She continued to learn about the history of the magical world and its people, about Goblins, Werewolves, Vampires, and the many other beings that were deemed second-class creatures. None of them were allowed in the House, or to touch the girls apparently. One man had come calling, but the wards went off- he was a werewolf.

Rosemary kind of felt sorry for them. Surely they were lonely too?

She learned about the laws that governed them, preventing 'half-breeds' from working and living normal lives like everyone else. The Wizengamot was in charge of changing the laws, but only the oldest and most powerful families held such seats. And it was unlikely they would be changing those laws anytime soon. Rosemary couldn't help but wonder what the magical community would be like if everyone got to vote on laws, not just the wizengamot alone.

As summer turned into fall, Vanessa seemed to be gone more and more often, and she always looked so tired when she returned- her hands started to shake, and she always looked so pale. Madam Gwen and Miss Margaret had a terrible row with her- apparently, they'd found some drugs in her room. Vanessa was gone for four days after that.

On the fifth day, Miss Margaret cleaned out her room.

Apparently Vanessa had been selling herself out in Knockturne openly on the street, and made a pass at the wrong man- he turned out to be an Auror. She had been put into the infamous squib-muggle relocation programme, and it was unlikely they would ever hear from her ever again.

A couple of girls joined the house that winter- sisters. Apparently their Father had brought them there. Both of them ran away within the first week. Rosemary had tried her very best to make them feel welcome, but it was clear they did not want to be there.

Another girl joined- Sally. A quiet little thing, with fair skin and fiery red curly hair. She cried a lot. She only ever stopped crying when Rosemary read to her, and then when she taught Sally how to read. The little red-head took to it swiftly, and was often seen reading when she wasn't with clients. Mr. Crowley took to her quickly- he always had a soft spot for the younger girls. She was a witch too, though both of her parents had been Squibs. Rosemary helped the little girl get her wand, and showed her a couple of handy little spells.

For Yule, Rosemary found herself on her own that night, out in Diagon. She had come back from a dinner with Sam- he had a flat in Diagon, not very far from the bank. She'd visited several times before, reading his books, making him dinner. They'd simply hung out, not doing anything more than teasing and flirting.

Tonight, however, it was different. Rosemary had been ready, so ready, for him to touch her, take her. She'd been poised over his erection, body aching, desperately wanting him inside her- But again, he'd gently pushed her away with that understanding smile on his face. He helped her get dressed silently, kissing her cheeks and brows, running his hands through her hair. All she wanted to do was cry.

He then gave her a money- more than he'd ever paid before. It wasn't until that moment that she felt horrible and dirty and ashamed of what she was doing- she tried to give the money back to Sam, but he just smiled and stroked her hair, looking so...so damn understanding. It hurt.

So...Rosemary was standing before the shop window of Flourish and Blott's, feeling a little sorry for herself. It was snowing out. She wore a thick black cloak over a dark green shirtwaist dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and a thick red knitted scarf was wrapped about her neck.

Rosemary smiled as she stared at the display. Another Girl-Who-Lived book had come out. Sam had joked that he should get one for her, since the books were popular with people her age. Rosemary then reminded him that most people her age weren't in her...profession, and probably weren't interested in reading the same books as she was.

She felt old. And tired. Her body ached. While she did her best to take care of herself, she sometimes wished that a certain few clients of hers would leave her alone instead of coming back again and again. She needed the money, but not that badly.

She stared at the cover of the book, at this...Girl Who Lived. This girl she happened to share a name with. The girl on the cover wore beautiful red robes with golden trim, she had small golden glasses and a heart shaped face. Her black hair was all curly and wild looking, flowing out freely about her shoulders like a lion's mane. She had a stupid grin on her face, and carried a golden-colored wand.

Maybe she could just read the back of the book, for a lark. She entered the shop- it was rather busy, since there were some shoppers doing some last minute gift purchases.

Rosemary picked up one of the thin children's books from the display. There were nearly forty books in all, all with stupid little titles- The Girl Who Lived and the Mad Muggle. The Girl Who Lived and the Silly Serpent. The Girl Who Lived and the Bad Banshee. What sort of rubbish is this? They all had colorful covers, with dragons and princesses and castles-

Rosemary looked at the back of the book, shaking her head, and began to read.

_Our Heroine, the Girl Who Lived, Miss Rosemary Lilith Potter-_

Rosemary's eyes widened at this. Now, she knew she'd shared a first name with this chick, but the middle and last name too?

_Has finally defeated the Mad Muggle Maximillian, and has gone back to the safety of her castle. However, another adventure is afoot, for she meets Nicholas the Niffler and hunts for treasure in the wilds of Africa!_

_For more tales about the Mad Muggle Max, Comic Number 1 will be out in February!_

_Note:_

_This book is fictional. The real Miss Rosemary Potter lives in the muggle world with her guardians. All profits go towards St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Cures and Maladies._

Rosemary dropped the book atop the stack, her hands shaking a little. She approached a clerk quickly, trying to keep her voice even. "Sir?"

The man turned, frowning a little. "Yes?" He didn't recognize her- she usually kept to the second-hand shops, so she'd never been in this book shop before.

"I was...was wondering if you had any books on...um, Miss Potter. Like...an actual biography or something."

The man frowned a little deeper. "Surely you must know that Miss Potter has been in the muggle world since the night her parents died- no one's heard from her! No letters, no interviews, no nothing!"

Rosemary's hands clenched at her sides. "Well...what about the Potter family in general, then?"

The man's mouth pinched. "Try the back corner, with the geneology books. Under P." And then he strode off. She'd never had any reason to look at geneology books before- most of them were only for the really old families, the ones in that held seats in the Wizengamot and such.

Rosemary headed to the back corner of the store, heart racing. She'd heard vaguely about this Girl Who Lived, but the stories she'd always heard were 'she's done this and that', and 'she's definitely the most powerful witch there ever was', and...well, all sorts of other things. They'd always called her the Girl-Who-Lived, not by her name.

But never...not once, had she ever thought that this Girl Who Lived was...well, her. Sure, they shared the same name, but so did a lot of girls. Well, in the muggle world, anyways. She hadn't met any other people in Knockturne with her name, but then again, a lot of people there didn't give out their full names.

And she'd never known that the Girl Who Lived's surname was Potter- but...that was rather common too, right?

Rosemary searched the shelves, hands shaking. What if she was? What if she was this famous witch? What if she had family she didn't know about? Let's see...MacDougal, Malfoy, Nott...

Rosemary found a thick tome, simply labeled 'Potter'. She pulled it out, struggling under the weight a little. It was pages and pages thick- a family tree going back to the Roman conquest! Bloody hell, this was an OLD pureblood family! What was more, it looked like the Line had even older beginnings, but the records weren't completely intact.

Rosemary flipped to the back of the book, eager to find the most recent members of the Potter family. Let's see...Charles and Dorea, dead in '78...she turned the page.

On the very last page, there was a color photo of three people, grinning and waving at the camera. A man with black wavy hair. He was grinning widely. He wore a white button down shirt with the collar open, and a dark vest. He wore glasses, and had hazel eyes, high cheekbones, not unlike her own. Next to him was a beautiful red-haired woman in a pale blue dress, with green eyes...her green eyes. A familiar nose, a smile not unlike her own. But Rosemary's face was longer, more angular, thinner, her skin much paler than both of theirs. And their daughter.

Just a baby in the picture, but she had her Father's dark hair, her Mother's green eyes, but it was hard to discern any other features under the baby-fat.

Rosemary Lilith Potter.

Born July 31st, 1980.

Sent off to the muggle world the night her parents died.

October 31st, 1981.

Her birthday. The very same birthday Rosemary had, she'd learned this in Primary School, looking at her school records. Her Aunt had never told her, but it was also this day where she'd always been treated the worst. So, of course, it was her birthday.

And the day that her Aunt had cursed every year. She wouldn't let Dudley out, no matter how much he howled about sweets. She and her Uncle drank themselves silly, and she was locked into her room for the entire day. Halloween had never been a happy day for her, and now she knew why.

She...she was the Girl Who Lived.

Rosemary dropped the book to the floor.

X-x-x

Rosemary approached a teller in the nearly empty lobby of Gringotts. No one wanted to be out and about this late in the cold, but Rosemary hadn't been able to sleep. After that revelation in the book shop, she'd returned to the house.

She'd tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep, thinking of the Potters, their family history, and her supposed fame- what would people think if they knew the truth about where she'd been living these past several years? A part of her wanted to keep it a secret from everyone that would want to know, but another part of her wanted to tell everyone.

She was angry.

How did she get to be where she was now?

Her parents had been well liked, surely there would have been better people to send her to than the Dursleys? How come no one had ever checked on her? How come the Ministry's Child Services never looked in on her? Being an orphan with no family history or money to her name, it was easy for them to look the other way.

But if that book was true, she was Rosemary Potter, the Girl Who Lived, Heiress to the Potter and Black families. She was probably loaded.

And she wouldn't have to sell herself anymore.

And with that thought, she got out of her bed.

And now she was at Gringott's, unable to keep her curiosity at bay. She wanted to know for sure. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe she really was the Girl Who Lived.

Rosemary approached the Goblin teller, and looked him in the eye. "Hullo, I'd like to do an inheritance test, please." The Goblin's brows rose, and he looked her over.

"Let me guess, you're the long lost Rosemary Potter, aren't you?"

Rosemary frowned. "Have others tried to come forward?"

"Like you don't know..." The Goblin scoffed. "Alright, come with me." He put a sign on his booth signifying it was closed. Rosemary followed the stout Goblin through the lobby and down a corridor. There were lots of turns, and the blank walls gave her no way of finding her way back. They came to a stop in front of a set of large double doors.

"You'll wait there. It's going to be a bit."

Rosemary nodded, and entered the room. It was very plain and austere, with a desk and an empty painting. Even the bookshelves were empty. Very strange. She sat down, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She had no idea how long she'd been there- there was no clock in the room, and she didn't dare get her wand out to check the time. She got the feeling she was being watched. She glanced towards the empty portrait, but saw nothing.

Finally, the door opened, revealing an ancient looking Goblin. He wore lots of rings on his fingers, numerous studs and hoops on his pointed ears, and a stud through his nose. He wore dragonhide armour in a deep red color. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, knobbly hand on the at his side.

"We've held you here for two hours. No signs of polyjuice, glamours, or any other enchantments that needed to be reapplied." He said, walking around and moving to sit behind the desk.

Rosemary exhaled slowly, and the Goblin spoke. "I am Ragnock, Director of Gringott's bank. We've had several individuals trying to pose as Miss Potter to gain access to her accounts, I do hope you don't mind the security precautions." He said, taking out an old looking parchement.

"I don't mind. I understand." Rosemary whispered, squirming in her seat a little as Ragnock unsheathed his blade. It was small, the blade so smooth she could see her reflection in it.

"Then you don't mind consenting to a blood test?"

Without hesitation, Rosemary leant forward, holding her hand out to the Goblin. The being grasped her hand firmly in his own, drawing the tip of the blade over her palm. She hissed and winced, watching her blood spill out of the shallow cut, and as her hand was turned over, he pressed it face down onto the paper.

Rosemary withdrew her hand at the strange sensation- the cut was healed, and the blood was gone- even from the paper. Ragnock stared at it expectantly for a moment, and strange little symbols covered the page. He seemed to nod, frowning, then his brows rose as the symbols shifted and changed into words.

Before she could look at the words, the Goblin picked up the paper, leaning back in his chair. She got the feeling he was a bit surprised about something.

"...Hmm. Miss Rosemary Lilith Potter. Tell me, Miss Potter, are you a parseltongue?"

Rosemary blinked, eyes wide. "...How did you know?"

"You are indirectly related to a line of parseltongue speakers on your Father's side. Now we know why your Father and his ancestors refused to do a blood test with us." A slow smile curled on the Goblin's lips. "They were hiding something. Very interesting. And your Mother wasn't a muggleborn, but a witch from a long line of Squibs."

Rosemary's eyes widened, and she leant forward. "What does it say?"

"You are the inheritor of the Potter Estate, and of the Black Estate. What is more, you are the owner of the Riddle Estate, by right of conquest, as well as the Peverell Estate, and the Selwyn Estate through your Mother's side. Congratulations, Miss Potter, you are a very wealthy young woman."

The Director showed her the paper with a flourish, holding it before her eyes. Rosemary stared at it, making out the names written so lightly- she'd heard that name before, Peverell, but didn't know where she'd heard it from.

"So what happens now?" Rosemary asked softly.

"During regular business hours, you and your Guardian can come here to the bank and sign some paperwork. We could have everything ready for you in the morning."

Rosemary stared at him. "I haven't a Guardian." She paused, debating on what to tell the Director. "I-I've been living in Knockturne for the past several years. My Aunt abandoned me at the Leaky Cauldron."

"...I see. You've supported yourself these past several years?"

"Yes Sir."

"Paying your own debts, purchasing your own clothing and food, carrying a weapon if you are in need to defend yourself?"

"Yes Sir?" Rosemary thought these questions were rather odd. What was he getting at? She carried a wand, which was considered a weapon, and she sometimes hid a blade in her pocket or bag when she was shopping in Knockturne- you could never be too careful.

"Then you are legally considered an adult in the eyes of Gringott's. You will be able to sign for all of your own paperwork when it is ready for you in the morning. I suggest you go home and rest, you're going to need it."

Rosemary nodded, feeling rather tired and overwhelmed. The other Goblin from before escorted her back to the lobby, though he was much nicer now. Well, as nice as Goblins could get, anways. He didn't openly sneer at her, at least.

Rosemary went back to the house. There were only a few hours before dawn, and she wanted to get a few hours of sleep before she had to go back to Gringott's. As she let herself into the house, she froze as she saw Miss Gwen in her portrait, arms crossed over her chest.

"And where have you been, young lady? You were supposed to return from your appointment with Mr. Sam hours ago."

Rosemary hesitated, glancing around the dark sitting room. "I came back, but I left and came back again." She paused, approaching the portrait. "Miss Gwen, I found out...I did a blood test at Gringott's."

The woman's expression softened. "Did you find some family, darling?"

Rosemary frowned. "No...no, my parents are dead, their parents are dead, no doubt about that- but...I...I inherited...um, a lot of money. And..." Rosemary buried her face in her hands. "I still can't believe it."

"Then I suppose you are leaving?" Miss Gwen asked gently.

"...Yeah, I think I am. I don't know where I'm going to go, though."

"Well, I would tell you to stay in touch, but you and I both know that's not going to happen." Miss Gwen said very quietly, a sad smile on her painted lips. "Go on up to bed. I'll talk to Miss Margaret. She'll help you pack your things in the morning. I'll tell your clients about your good news. I'm sure most of them would be happy for you."

"Thank you, Miss Gwen." Rosemary said quietly, wishing she could hug the woman in the painting. She trudged up the stairs, wondering how her clients- a few in particular- would feel about her windfall.

She thought of Sam, and the expression on his face as he handed her money-

She didn't need that money anymore.

She wouldn't have to sell herself anymore.

She wouldn't have to feel dirty and used and...

It was over.

She was free.

Rosemary laid down in her bed, setting her alarm- her wand would vibrate at 6am. Just a few hours of sleep before she would have to get ready and go.

x-x-x

The shops were just opening as she left Knockturne. She carried a bag over her shoulder. She had sent Hedwig out to hunt- her owl would meet her wherever she ended up staying. Miss Margaret had helped her pack- when everything was said and done, Rosemary left most of her clothes behind, for the other girls to wear. She left her books too, most of them, anyways. She left behind most of her gifts and trinkets, only keeping a few, not wanting a reminder of certain someones.

There were a few that she would miss, like Sam and Mr. Crowley. She was sure she would see them around, after all, the magical community was a small one. But she wasn't sure if she would ever see them alone again. Mr. Crowley had already begun distancing himself from her a little, ever since Sally had come to the house. He really preferred his girls younger- the younger, the better. She understood. Sally was a cute little thing, and had a good head on her shoulders. Rosemary had done her best to make sure the girl would be alright- she'd left a few books in particular for her. Sally was a witch like her, born to two Squibs that were jealous of her abilities, and she liked to learn. Rosemary hoped that the girl would be able to get some work in a shop someplace, rather than getting stuck there.

Rosemary walked through Diagon, approaching Gringott's. No one looked twice at her in the busy street- everyone was quite distracted with their errands and shopping for the upcoming holiday season. She had dressed in navy blue dress, wearing a dark blue and white embroidered shawl around her head and wrapped about her shoulders. She wore black stockings, and the dress was modestly cut. She wore a jacket as well, though it was her white apron and work shoes, she looked like a shop girl running errands before work. Not like an heiress about to acquire her fortune. She had learned long ago it was better to blend in, than to stick out.

Rosemary gave a small nod to a Goblin as she entered the lobby- he motioned for her to follow him. Rosemary did so, and entered Ragnock's office. Rosemary blinked at it, eyes widening at the changes. Artwork filled the walls, and the shelves were full of ancient looking tomes and artifacts. There was even a dragon skeleton head hanging from the ceiling. What were with these changes? She wouldn't dare ask, but she was pretty sure that the office had been bare the night before in case she really had been a thief. Perhaps it was enchanted, somehow, to look different to different people?

Ragnock himself sat at his desk, which somehow looked bigger, and he sat up a little higher in his chair. "Miss Potter. You are a little earlier than we expected. Thought with your late night last night, you would have wanted to sleep in."

"I got a few hours of sleep, but...anyways, so what do we do now?"

Ragnock took out some papers. "At the moment, we have to wait for the Minister of Magic to arrive."

Rosemary's eyes went round. "Excuse me?"

Ragnock's lips thinned. "We are required, by law, to submit paperwork to the Ministry of Magic when an inheritor of an old line comes forward. Minister Fudge found out that it was you who came forward, and insisted on being here today. I would not be suprised if there was a photographer and several other people of importance here."

"Oh." Rosemary said, swallowing nervously. This was all happening so fast! She wished she could just do all this quietly and go off someplace to adjust to all these changes on her own. But she got the feeling that it wasn't going to happen like that.

Ragnock started setting papers out, frowning slightly, glancing towards the clock. Rosemary took off her coat and scarf, adjusting her hair and clothes a little. She took off her apron as well, tucking it away into her bag. She was just closing up her bag when the office door opened, revealing an irritated looking Goblin, along with a group of people.

Rosemary stared at them, feeling nervous, knowing a few of them from the papers. There was Minister Fudge, of course, wearing his pinstriped robes and bowler hat in his hand. He was smiling brightly at her, his ruddy face flushed and perspired looking- as he shook her hand, she got the feeling he was more than nervous than she was about this meeting!

"Miss Potter, it is an honor to meet you!"

Rosemary winced as a photographer's flash went off, and she smiled politely at the Minister.

"Minister, the honor is mine." She said earnestly. The man turned, putting his hand on her shoulder as they still shook hands- he posed for a picture, smiling, while she was sure that she looked a little overwhelmed.

"I'd like to introduce a few people to you before we get down to business- this is Martha Wainwright, Head of Children's Affairs at the Ministry of Magic-" A stuffy sort of woman gave her a nod. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, my Head Auror, never can be too safe, you know-" Rosemary smiled shyly at the man dressed in the dark red Auror's robes. He was rather handsome looking, in an exotic way. He was quite tall and broad, with a bald head and a hoop earring, his dark skin about the same color as Sam's. He gave her a warm smile, deep brown eyes glinting.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, of course-" Rosemary stared at up the Headmaster with wide eyes as they shook hands- she'd seen him in the papers, of course, who hadn't? Still, why was the Headmaster here? The old man looked positively ancient, his blue eyes twinkling as he studied her, matching his robes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter. I'm sure we will meet again next fall, when you come to Hogwarts."

Rosemary's breath caught, her eyes widening further. Hogwarts! She was going to Hogwarts too? Oh wow, she hadn't even thought of that.

The Minister was soon pushing on, guiding her towards a blonde couple. "Miss Potter, this is Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. You will be staying with them until your Guardianship status has been decided."

Rosemary stared at the well-dressed couple, resisting the urge to curtsey or some such thing- she simply shook their hands. The Malfoys were the wealthiest magical family in the U.K. They had their hands in all sorts of stuff- politics, charity work, local businesses, imports and exports- all sorts of things. Lucius Malfoy was also a suspected Dark wizard, and had been accused of being a Deatheater in the last war. Narcissa Malfoy was a well respected member of the community, very popular and well liked. Both of them were very attractive. Lucius Malfoy wore black robes that were well tailored. He carried a cane in his hand. Narcissa Malfoy wore a mink-lined cloak with a grey-blue dress, setting off her pale blue eyes rather nicely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter. We are honored to have you in our home." Lady Malfoy said with a small smile, upon shaking her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Malfoy." Rosemary whispered, feeling shy around this beautiful woman.

Ragnock cleared his throat. "I think it is time we get down to business. Miss Potter?" He asked, holding out a gold calligraphy pen.

Rosemary took the pen, looking the papers over. Ragnock spoke. "You sign these papers, and all accounts will be combined into one and be active once more. You will have full access to your accounts, and you will be the only one allowed to access your vault."

Rosemary read the fine print carefully, knowing it was best to read everything. It took a while- she could tell Fudge was anxious to get on with things, but she would not be rushed. She finally signed, and the papers copied themselves in triplicate. Rosemary ignored the photographer as she signed.

"So, how much has she inherited?" The reporter asked. The reporter was a very nosy looking lady with a lime green silk dress, matching pumps and clutch. Her blonde curls and painted face looked very fake.

"Miss Potter?" Ragnock asked, looking to Rosemary.

Rosemary blushed. "A lot."

The others laughed as if she'd said the funniest thing in the world. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at this, looking towards the paperwork. She quietly thanked Ragnock, putting her copy of the paper into her bag.

The Children's Affairs staffer, Mrs. Wainright, had some questions for her, and she very...carefully answered them.

"Miss Potter, we were under the impression that you've been living in the muggle world this whole time- where have you been?"

Rosemary watched everyone settle into conjured seats, and she sat down herself. She ignored the photographer, studying the people before her carefully. The people in this room held a lot of power, and they could either help her or hinder her.

"I've been living right here, actually. I came to Diagon when I was nine. My muggle Aunt, my Mother's sister, abandoned me at the Leaky Cauldron."

Everyone's shock was obvious, and Rosemary continued on smoothly, enjoying their looks of surprise. Best be honest. It wasn't like they couldn't find out what she'd been up to, without a bit of digging.

"You see, my Uncle had...well, he had set his sights on me, and my Aunt was...jealous, I suppose you could say." The looks of surprise turned into ones of disgust and horror. "She decided to leave me at the Leaky Cauldron with the other 'freaks'." She made quotation marks, her voice very even. It had been a long time since that had happened. "Me, being me, decided to make the most of things, and tried to find some work. Unfortunately, with me being only nine and previously unaware of the magical world, I could not find any in Diagon."

Rosemary glanced towards the reporter with a small frown, watching her quill bob as she wrote frantically, eyes lit up. She looked back towards the others, her gaze settling on the Minister. His face was pale, and he truly looked upset for her.

"I went to Knockturne to look for work and a place to stay." Someone made a noise, but she wasn't sure who, she kept her gaze on the Minister. "I found a home there, and work as well. I did some odd jobs, here and there, sewing and mending clothes, that sort of thing. I started learning about magic and got a wand- I'm not bad at brewing or healing, I made a bit of money off that too." Rosemary hesitated. "I mostly kept to myself, stayed out of trouble. I didn't exactly hide away or anything, people know me there."

Rosemary looked down at her lap. "A couple of days ago, I was in Diagon, and I saw the display of the Girl Who Lived books in the window." She shook her head. "I hadn't read any of them- never had the time, really. But I knew enough about her- er, me, that we shared the same first name. That's all." She shrugged, looking back towards the Minister. "When I read her full name on the back of the book, and then looked further into it through the geneology book in Flourish and Blott's...same birthday, same day that her-our-er, my parents died..." She shook her head. "I was in shock. I decided to come here to Gringott's to do the inheritance test."

"And now you have more money than you know what to do with!" The blonde reporter joked, giggling. "What was it like, living in Knockturne? That place is very dangerous..."

"Not really. I mean, I never went out after dark if I could help it, and I was too busy working to get into any trouble." She grinned at this, joking. "Sure, there might be some trouble makers there, but there's a lot of people there who are simply down on their luck and are just trying to make do with what they have. People were always nice to me there, I usually didn't have any problems."

Fudge spoke. "Miss Potter, I am sorry that this happened to you. Usually Children's Affairs assigns someone to an orphaned child and checks in on them to make sure that their living situation is safe for them- we are unsure what happened with your case, but we will look into it."

Rosemary frowned slightly. "...Are you aware that there are more than a few squibs and magical children in Knockturne that are living in poor conditions? Some of those children had parents, but said parents either abandoned them like my Aunt had, or were struggling to make do themselves. And I've never seen any of your people from Children's Affairs there, Minister."

People's brows rose, and Rosemary couldn't help but notice how Narcissa Malfoy's hand went to her mouth, as if she was trying to hide a smile.

"We...we will look into that straight away, Miss Potter. Are there any in particular that you are concerned about?"

"I won't name names, Sir, but I will say that there are some changes needed, in particular with your 'Squib Relocation Programme' and following up with lower income families and ensuring that their children are provided for. Too many children are sent off to work when they should be concentrating on their education. While I encourage people to educate themselves through the Guild programmes and such, not everyone is able to go through that avenue for work."

Rosemary knew that Sam was a good example of someone working their way up through a guild- he had worked very hard to get where he was at, it paid well, but it was also very dangerous work. He had the scars to prove it. She shook thoughts of Sam away.

"-Especcially young girls like myself. I was fortunate- I am able to cast magic, able to defend myself, able to support myself through various means. But not everyone can." Rosemary lifted her chin a little. "I would be happy to use this...newfound fortune of mine to assist others, and that is certainly a cause close to my heart. Better that than let my gold collect dust."

Rosemary saw the Minister nod slowly, the man looking determined. "We will work on that right away, Miss Potter. You're right. This is something that needs to be changed. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Miss Potter, for your fans out there, people are going to want to know your story. Have you thought about writing a book like the ones in the shops? Or perhaps someone writing an authorized biography on you?" The reporter asked, her intentions obvious.

"Ms..."

"Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Reporter for the Daily Prophet."

"...Ms. Skeeter. I'm ten years old. I think it might be a good idea for me to live for a bit longer before I even start thinking about biographies." Rosemary said with a small little smile. Everyone else in the room laughed.

Dumbledore spoke. "Miss Potter, you seem like an intelligent young lady, but I think we would all like to know is how you were able to support yourself? Did you live with someone? Did any friends help you? Surely you didn' live on your own?"

Rosemary hesitated. "I won't name names, to respect their privacy, but yes, I had some friends that assisted me. They know who they are. I haven't contacted all of them yet about my news, so I suppose some of them are in for a shock-" She giggled at this while the others laughed. "But I do hope that we will stay in contact." There. For any of her clients, she wouldn't burn any bridges there. While she wasn't going to sell herself anymore, there was no reason she couldn't keep in contact with a few of her 'friends'. Hopefully if they were interested in keeping contact with her, they would write.

"So you mentioned that you've done a bit of sewing, what other sorts of things did you pick up while living in Knockturne?" The Headmaster asked, looking right at her. Rosemary frowned, feeling a sort of subtle push on her occulemency barriers, as flimsy as they were. Rosemary shook it off, and looked away from the Headmaster's gaze.

"All sorts of things, really. A lot of mending and repairing spells, certainly. Cooking, cleaning charms, healing spells..." She shrugged. "Every day sorts of stuff, I suppose. I imagine I'll learn a lot more at Hogwarts, Sir?"

"...You certainly will, Miss Potter." The Headmaster said, and looked to Ragnock, whose eye was twitching. "I think Director Ragnock may want us out of his office. Thank you for hosting us, Director."

Everyone started to leave, Rosemary picked up her bag and took her small vault key from Ragnock. She put it in her pocket for now.

"Miss Potter, if you please?" Lady Malfoy asked, and Rosemary went with her and Lord Malfoy. She walked between them, feeling a little nervous. She was trying to figure out their motives for doing this. They were wealthy and rather well known, so it wasn't for her money or newfound fame. They were already respected and powerful, so it wasn't for that either.

Lady Malfoy spoke as they exited the bank. "My son Draco will be so excited to meet you." The woman said, putting her hand on Rosemary's shoulder as they walked down the steps. "We have a room prepared for you, and you can join our son and his friends in their lessons. We know you will have a lot to catch up on, but I'm sure you will do just fine." The woman said gently. Rosemary was reminded a little of Miss Gwen, and she was suddenly feeling a little homesick. She gave the woman a mute nod.

Several photographers had gathered on the street and was taking photos of them. Lord Malfoy arranged it so that he was in front, blocking Lady Malfoy and Rosemary from view. She was rather thankful for that- it was a little annoying.

The woman leant down, and murmured to her a little as they continued walking quickly towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I know this is probably a little overwhelming to you, but we'll help you deal with everything. You aren't on your own anymore."

Rosemary looked up towards Lady Malfoy, and the woman gave her an understanding look. The woman held out her hand to Rosemary, and she took it with a small smile. Lucius put his hand on Rosemary's other shoulder, the two adults almost sheilding her from the crowd that was in the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently everyone knew who she was now.

She and Narcissa passed through the floo first, together.

Rosemary looked around the recieving room with wide eyes, stepping aside quickly as Lucius stepped through. The room was very nice and fancy, full of artifacts and art on the shelves and walls.

Quick footsteps came from the doorway, and a boy quickly entered the room, beaming. He was just as blonde and fair as his parents, with bright silver eyes. He wore black trousers and a black waistcoat, with a pale blue shirt, polished black shoes.

"Draco, this is Rosemary, Rosemary, this is our son Draco." Narcissa said, squeezing Rosemary's shoulder. "Rosemary, you may call us Lucius and 'Cissa, if you like."

"Thank you." Rosemary said earnestly.

Draco stepped forward, shaking her hand, and bowed slightly towards her. "Miss Rosemary, a pleasure to meet you." He said in a slightly snobbish tone. Rosemary couldn't help but giggle at his pompousness, shaking his hand.

"And a pleasure to meet you, Draco."

"Mother, may I show Rosemary to her room?"

"You may. Show her the grounds, if you like, just be back in time for lunch."

Draco grinned at Rosemary again, and she followed him out of the room, glancing over her shoulder to the adults. Narcissa and Lucius were smiling at one another- she couldn't help but think that the two probably had a lot to do. She was sure preparing for all this was all rather sudden.

"I'm so glad Mother and Father decided to have you here- it's dead boring around this place sometimes." Draco said, walking her through a wide corridor. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floor- there were high cielings and large windows everywhere. Everything looked immaculate, it reminded her of a museum or something.

"So...um, how old are you?" Rosemary asked awkwardly. She hadn't spoken to a boy her age in some time- most of the people she talked to on a regular basis were much older than her, or girls her age.

"I'm ten. I'll be turning eleven soon, though!" The boy said brightly. "That means we'll both be going to Hogwarts together. Mother says you'll be joining us for lessons?"

"...I suppose I am." Rosemary said, as they climbed a huge set of stairs that curved.

"That way is my wing-" The boy pointed. "I've got the whole wing to myself." He grinned. "You're allowed to visit, of course, but Mum said it's not proper for you to visit after dinner, though."

"Of course." Rosemary said with a small smile.

"They decided to put you in the nursery. My old room." He said, a small blush to his cheeks. "They'll probably put you in another room once they've got something set up. Or they'll let you choose. We have guest rooms of course, but those are for guests- you're family!"

Rosemary couldn't help but gawk at him, and Draco just smiled ruefully. "You do know that we're related, right? Mother is a Black, your Grandmother was a Black, on your Father's side. I think that makes you...second cousins." He said with a nod. "Either way, you're blood, we won't turn you away." He said, opening a large set of double doors. "Mother and Father will likely want to have Madam Twillfitt come for a visit, once you've settled in. We host a Yule party every year, and Mother will want you fitted for a gown, I'm sure."

Rosemary's eyes widened at this, and they were coming to a stop in front of a door.

"Mother's room is right here. I'm not allowed in her room, or Father's room." The boy said.

Rosemary blinked.

"They don't share a room?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It's not proper." The boy said with a frown, shaking his head.

"Where's your Father's room?"

The boy pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "There is his room. Father is a very busy man, he comes and goes all the time. Don't be surprised if you hear him walking around at all hours- he has trouble sleeping."

"I see." Rosemary said quietly.

"Mother's like that sometimes too. But you'll find out soon enough." The boy said, and opened a door for her, motioning for her to go inside.

Rosemary's eyes widened as she entered the room. Everything was done up in white and pale green, the furniture painted white. It was much larger than her old room, with large windows that overlooked the grounds. She did a slow turn, eyes wide. There was a large dressing table, a dresser, the bed was a full size, a plush round rug sat at the center of the room.

The only hints at this being a nursery at all was the rocking chair by the windows, and some of the toys and books on the wall of shelves opposite the windows.

"...Wow."

"Eh, it's not too bad. This will do for now, until they can get you a proper room of your own."

"Oh no, I like this one just fine." Rosemary said with a smile, looking towards Draco. "Is there a library?"

"Hah, is there a library! Of course. C'mon."

Rosemary grinned, setting her bag down on the bed, and followed Draco out of the room.

x-x-x

Lunch was out on the terrace, and both elder Malfoys were sporting wide smiles. Rosemary could tell they'd been shagging. Oh, it wasn't very obvious to Draco, but she knew what to look for. A slight flush to their skin, especcially to their lips, recently applied charms to their clothes and hair to neaten them- yeah, they'd been shagging. Huh.

"Your home is lovely." Rosemary said with a smile. "I can't wait to look at all those books in the library."

"You like to read?" Lucius asked, sipping his tea.

Rosemary nodded. "I love to read. I have...had all sorts of books, but I left them behind. I gave them to the others. I only kept a few."

"You should have quite a collection of books in your vault." Lucius said with a nod. "At the very least, you should take a look at your family Grimoires. I'm sure they will be full of very useful information about your family history."

"Oh...good idea." Rosemary breathed.

Narcissa spoke up. "Lucius is something of a historian. We have quite the collection in the library- any topic, and we're likely to have something on it. Draco, did you show her the stables?"

"Yup, and the Pitch. We'll have to give her riding lessons, Mother, she's never ridden or flown before."

"Of course."

"And she will be joining you for your lessons with Mr. Crowley." Lucius said, and Rosemary's fork dropped to her plate.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Narcissa asked, looking over in concern. "You aren't allergic to anything here, are you?"

"N-no." Rosemary said, swallowing nervously. Mr. Crowley? Surely it wasn't her Mr. Crowley? Her Mr. Crowley worked for the Ministry, she was pretty sure. Maybe it was a relation of some sort.

"I don't like Crowley." Draco said with a gusty sigh. "He's boring. Why can't we cover more exciting things? Zabini's Mum taught him potions that could eat away at-"

"Draco, Mr. Crowley came recommended by many people, and he was at the top of his class at Hogwarts. And, as you know, his Father is a friend of mine." Lucius said sharply. "So be nice."

"...Yes Father." Draco said with a sigh, staring at his plate with a frown.

Rosemary was still tense in her seat, not feeling very hungry any more. Yes, the magical community was a small one, but she hadn't realised just how small it was.

"May I be excused?" Rosemary asked quietly.

"...Of course, dear. Let me walk you back to your room. We need to talk about a few things anyways." Narcissa said, standing up. The two of them left the verandah, and walked in silence. Rosemary felt tense, wondering who else was going to pop up randomly out of the woodwork. Maybe...this wasn't going to work after all. She didn't belong here. Not really.

Instead of going to her room, however, Narcissa led Rosemary to her own room. Rosemary looked around with wide eyes, taking everything in. Narcissa's room was done up in dusky pinks and golds. It looked very romantic and sensuous, feminine.

"Darling, I'm going to ask you something, and you must be honest with me." The woman said, leading her over to her dressing table. She sat her down on the bench. Rosemary stared at the various perfume bottles and trays, an open jewelry box that reveled diamonds, jewels, and pearls that screamed wealth.

There was also a very familiar box sitting there, a small one, that held all of her potions. Rosemary tensed as Narcissa opened the box, revealing the small vials of potions there.

"Rosemary, tell me."

She looked up at Narcissa, eyes burning. "...I..." Her lip trembled. "You know, don't you?" She whispered.

"...Darling, there aren't very many reasons why a girl your age would have potions like this. At least you were being safe. I'm going to have our family healer take a look at you, make sure everything is in working order." Narcissa put her hands on Rosemary's shoulders, kneeling beside her. Rosemary sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"...Rosemary...if you ever want to talk about what happened, I am here for you. Okay?"

"How did you know? I mean...it's not like you..."

"Would ever go to a place like that? No, I wouldn't. Nor would Lucius. Our marriage vows prevent infidelity. But our parents had no such vows, and most of our friends do not have those vows either. Now...was Mr. Crowley a client? Is that why you reacted the way you did?"

Rosemary squirmed, looking at the woman. "I can't say. The contract I was under..."

"Of course. Now...your tutor is a young man- he graduated from Hogwarts not too long ago."

Rosemary breathed a sigh of relief. "Not him."

"...I see. Well, I won't judge Ben for his tastes- you are rather pretty." Narcissa said with a smile. "Will you be okay with him coming to the Yule party?" Ben? Oh, she meant Mr. Crowley the elder. Oh, this was going to be confusing.

"...Yes. He was a good friend of mine. He was always very kind to me." Rosemary said in a small voice, looking down. "There were...a few that weren't so kind, but I can deal with that."

"Well, if you ever find yourself in a situation where you can't deal with things, don't hesitate to tell me or Lucius." She paused. "I will need to tell Lucius, darling. He needs to know. Just in case someone approaches him."

Rosemary nodded with a sigh.

"Would you like to tell him yourself?"

"...No, no, you can." Rosemary said, keeping her gaze averted. "I-I just want you to know that I-I don't want to cause any problems. I know you guys are only looking after me temporarily until my Guardianship is sorted out...I really just want to get Emancipated. I don't want to be a bother." She whispered.

Narcissa's hand stroked her hair gently, and the woman carefully started to undo her plaits. "You will never be a bother. And while you may officially be here temporarily until this is sorted out, you will always have a place here with us. You are family, cousins after a fashion."

"I know. Draco told me."

"I'm sure he did. The thing is, is that Draco is an only child. We always wanted another, but...well, I wasn't able to have another. I think you are headstrong enough to not let Draco get his way all the time, and will give him enough of a challenge that he will need to prepare for Hogwarts."

Rosemary closed her eyes as the woman brushed her hair. Oh, that was so nice. She loved it when her hair was brushed.

"Your hair is very long. It's quite pretty. Do you keep it up all the time?"

"Most of the time, yes. I don't want to cut it, before you ask." Rosemary said with a smile, eye still closed.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare cut this hair. It's beautiful. We will get you a new wardrobe soon. We'll have to get you measured. I'm thinking darker colors, more jewel tones. Pastels or bright colors would not really work with your complexion. For the party, I was thinking you could wear a dark green with gold trim, or perhaps a grey purple- hmm, I don't think a full skirt will work for your height, though."

"Not to the floor, but mid length maybe." Rosemary said, watching the woman gather her hair together, twisting it into a loose chignon. Cute. Her eyes closed again as Narcissa's fingers carded through her curls.

"Oh, you're too cute. You look a bit tired- did you want to take a nap?"

"...It has been a rather long day. And I only got a few hours of sleep last night."

"Why don't you go take a kip in your room, I'll wake you for dinner, alright?

Rosemary stood from her seat, and smiled up at Narcissa. The woman sighed, and handed her box back to her. "I would rather you be safe. Do you brew them yourself?"

"Have for a while now."

"Just let me know when you'll need supplies." The woman paused. "You won't be doing _that _anymore, will you?"

"No." Rosemary said firmly, frowning. "I'm not going to sell myself anymore."

"Good girl." Narcissa smiled. She reached for Rosemary's bangs, her gaze soft as she straightened them a little. "You probably know just as well as I do how to use those...skills you have to your advantage. I would be careful about doing that now. You aren't under the protection of your House anymore, the contract is done. Anything you do now can be talked about by anyone." She paused. "Lucius and I can only protect you for so much. Think smart, hmm?"

"I will."

"Good. Now, off to bed, we all have a lot to do."

x-x-x

_Pet,_

_I don't know how many times I've tried to write out this letter to you._

_You're a wonderful little girl, and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I care for you a great deal, and I can tell you care for me as well. I know you got upset when I pushed you away again. I'm sorry for that, but I just...something kept me from doing it, from crossing that line with you. Hell, I really wanted to, but...I didn't want to be like all those other guys._

_I see that you're staying with the Malfoys now. You'll likely be busy with all sorts of things, and...well, I'm not sure if I'll ever get to see you again. I don't really hang out in the same social circles as the Malfoys do. I...I wish I hadn't let you go last night. That's when it happened, didn't it? That's when you found the book, and..._

_You're the Girl Who Lived. A symbol of...well, you're important. And I'm just me. I'm glad that you're away from the House, that you are able to make something of yourself. I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret the time that we had together. Part of the reason why I was afraid to cross that line was...well, I knew that I would eventually have to let you go. You're a good girl. Don't forget who you are, what you've been through. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to write._

_Take care of yourself. I love you._

_Sam_

Rosemary wiped at her tears, breathing hard. Oh god, that hurt. It hurt so much. She sniffled, glancing back towards the house. She was out on the verandah, the chilly cold making her shiver. She was wearing a white house coat over a white flannel night gown, and white slippers. Her hair was down, blowing a little in the wind. She'd woken up to Hedwig tapping at her bedroom window- it was just after dawn.

Sam's words had been so final. And it had made sense too. They both had known she would leave eventually, they just didn't know it would have been so soon. Rosemary knew he wouldn't ever feel comfortable with the Malfoys and their lot- even she was having a bit of trouble adjusting.

Rosemary let herself back into the house, still sniffling a little. Her wand lit her way through the large corridors as she made her way back towards her bedroom. She vaguely recognized things, so she hoped that she was in the right area.

She jumped in fright, dropping her wand as she saw Lucius turning the corridor, carrying a coffee mug in his hand. He was wearing a black silk dressing gown, with matching trousers. His hair looked perfect, like usual, even this early. Rosemary hastened to pick her wand back up.

"Are you alright, Rosemary? You look like you've been crying." Lucius said gently. Rosemary knew that Narcissa had told Lucius about her past, but they hadn't talked about it yet.

Rosemary sniffed a little, looking to her letter. "I got a letter. From a friend." She averted her eyes. "...I guess I'm realising that my old friends don't really run in the same social circles as you guys...it would be kind of awkward for all of you to meet and all that." She slid her letter into her pocket.

"You would be surprised at how many people I know." Lucius said with a sad smile. "I suppose he ended things, then."

"...Yeah."

"...You felt affection for him?" The man asked softly, motioning for her to follow him.

"Yes Sir, I did."

Lucius sighed, and they turned down in the direction Lucius had been heading. "You're very young. Some affection will come and go, some will stay and get stronger throughout your life. Narcissa and I have known each other since we were children- we were always fond of one another. We were very lucky. Others...not so much."

"So...you guys had an arranged marriage, right?"

Lucius nodded. "We did. Our families thought it would be a good match, and they were right. 'Cissa's sisters werent' so lucky." He paused as he opened the large double doors to their wing for the two of them.

"Her sisters?"

"Andromeda had been arranged to marry a much older man just after she was to finish Hogwarts. She ran off and eloped with a muggleborn, never to be seen again by her family." The man shook his head. "Then there was Bella...she married very young, right out of Hogwarts as well. At the time, though, we were at war. She miscarried after being caught in the crossfire of a battle in Diagon, and...well, she went quite mad. There were other things at play, as well, though." He sighed. "She's in Azkaban now. Honestly, the best place for her. 'Cissa is the youngest of the three. She looks so unlike her sisters that no one really associates her with them, but there you have it."

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Rosemary asked Lucius.

Lucius shook his head. "No...just me." They stopped in front of her bedroom door. "We all have a busy day ahead of us, you should either get a bit more sleep or go ahead and start getting ready."

"Yes Sir." Rosemary said softly, and paused as she opened her door. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

Rosemary looked down a little, and then back up at the man. "...Narcissa told you about me?"

"She did."

"...Then..."

"I am not expecting anything from you, Rosemary, other than that you will do your very best for lessons, and that you will behave like the young lady that you are." He gave her the smallest of smiles, and Rosemary relaxed a little. She liked that he had been honest with her and didn't treat her like a little kid. And it looked like that he didn't have any intentions towards her- if he had, he would have acted already, or at least she would have seen that he wanted to.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome." He gave her a small bow of his head, and he continued to walk down the hall. Rosemary watched him go, and then slipped into her own room. Her hand slipped into her pocket, crinkling up the letter. She leant against her door, closing her eyes.

x-x-x

Seeing the family healer was a little awkward. The old man had poked and prodded at her, checking her teeth, hair, nails, casting all sorts of spells, having her drink a few potions too- apparently she needed to eat a little better, and she would always be a little small for her age because of the Dursleys, but she was overall in good health.

The Healer was impressed with her knowledge of healing potions and spells, he was able to pick up on past injuries using some sort of echo spell, and he was impressed that she was able to heal herself pretty well over the years. He said it also helped that she had a large reserve of magic to draw on- he estimated that she would probably be in the top tenth percentile by the time her magic matured. He suggested for her to do a few magical exercises, like stretches for spell work, to increase her range and make more concise spellwork that would be needed for things like healing. He also suggested a few books for her to read.

After lunch, Madam Twillfitt came to get Rosemary's measurements. The afternoon was spent in the parlor, going over catalogs and all sorts of pattern books with Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco. Draco had a funny sense of humor, and kept trying to put her in garish stuff that looked horrid. They had a lot of fun.

The following day was Monday, and things would be sort of back to normal for the Malfoy family. Breakfast in the dining room (Rosemary still had to get used to those house elves.), then Rosemary and Draco would have lessons with Mr. Crowley until lunch.

Mr. Crowley was actually her Mr. Crowley's son. She could see her Mr. Crowley (Ben), in his son. The same slant of his eyes, jawline, a bit of his nose. Different eyes. Mr. Crowley was rather quiet and boring, even if rather informative. Rosemary got the impression the guy was kind of bored, and irritated with Draco's incessant questions and/or whining. Rosemary just sat and listened, taking everything in. He barely paid attention to her, though he did glance over once in a while. Probably curious about her history and the like, but as he was working, he didn't ask.

Rosemary had a fit of giggles in the loo as she thought a conversation with her tutor could go- "Hey Mr. Crowley, I've been boinking your Dad since I've been nine. He's a big pedo and stopped seeing me after a seven year old joined the whore house."

Yeah, that would have gone over well.

And so, she kept such comments to herself.

In the afternoon, she and Draco had practical lessons. Draco had dueling and fencing lessons with Mr. Crowley, while Rosemary went off with Narcissa to the greenhouses to study herbology and potions. The greenhouse was full of exotic plants and herbs from all over the world. Apparently it was maintained by Draco's Godfather, a Potions Master, and the house elves. He would be visiting the following weekend.

She and Narcissa would spend their afternoons talking about plants and potions, but also about relationships of all sorts. Narcissa was glad that Rosemary had some ettiquette training already, but she said it needed a bit of polishing. Rosemary was an Heiress of a vast estate, she would be expected to marry well and go on to do Great Things. Or something like that.

In the evenings, after dinner, she would go to the library with Lucius and go over her accounts with him. He knew a thing or two about money, and helped her figure out exactly what she had to work with, what she could spend, what she could donate, and how to increase her wealth. He was very patient with her, and answered her numerous questions. He seemed to enjoy talking about such things- apparently his son wasn't interested in money matters so much, most of his interest was in quidditch at the moment.

As the week progressed, Rosemary received a few letters from her clients, the ones she had kept in touch with through the post anyways. Some of them would be sad to see her go, but they were happy that she was moving on and doing something. They also pressed the need for secrecy- they had just as much to lose as she did, after all. Some of them, like Mr. Crowley (not her tutor, but his Father), said that he was looking forward to seeing her again, and promised that he would behave.

Rosemary, surprisingly, had received a letter from Sally. Her words were uneven and scrawled, some mispelled, but she was certainly trying her best. The girl said she missed Rosemary, but she was enjoying her new clothes and the books she'd left behind. She said that she wanted to fight bad guys like Rosemary did. Rosemary didn't have the heart to tell her those books were fake, but she was glad that Sally had written. She replied, giving the girl a list of spells and told her to get in touch with Sam. She said he might look a little scary, but he was very kind. He would treat her good, and show her spells and things on how to defend herself.

She didn't want Sam to be alone, and she knew Sally needed someone to look after her, still. She hoped that they would find one another.

And the week went on. Rosemary slowly learned her way around Malfoy Manor, and adjusted to her new life. Draco's Godfather cancelled their weekend visit, saying he was busy with work. Apparently he was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, but he also did his own research. He had a Mastery in Potions, but also in Spell Creation. Draco bragged that his Godfather was also Head of Slytherin House, and taught all the Slytherin students dueling lessons.

The man promised to be at the Yule party, which was turning out to be quite the affair. The Ballroom was prepared, and caterers were coming and going for decor and food, the House Elves working themselves into a tizzy to prepare. Narcissa and Lucius were quite busy themselves in the preparations, along with everything else.

Narcissa had said this would be a bigger party than usual, since it would sort of be Rosemary's official debut with the family, and she would be introduced to the more well-to-do and connected circles. In other words...don't fuck this up.

Rosemary felt very pretty indeed in her gown. It was a very dark green, so dark it was almost black at first glance. Rosemary had helped design it herself- Twillfitt had been a little doubtful at first, but once the dress was on, the woman declared that was certainly a trendsetting frock. She was sure it would be copied and used in other events soon enough.

Rosemary looked at herself in the mirror, feeling a little nervous. She stood in the ante-chamber outside the ball room. She could hear all the people gathering, talking, laughing, gossiping. Rosemary adjusted her hair again, biting at her bottom lip. Her hair was up in an intricate hair do, a matching strip of cloth from her dress wrapped about her curls, tiny braids intertwined in the up do. Small buds of black flowers were in her hair- they smelled sweet and heady.

Her dress was tailored well and fairly plain looking at first glance, but as you took a closer look, you could see how well done it was. The dress hugged her slender body, darted and fitted to emphasize her small chest without making her look flat like a small child, or obviously padded to show off something she didn't have. The neckline was high, going straight across, just under her collar bone, connecting at the shoulders. The sleeves were fitted, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable, going to just above her elbows, revealing her forearms. The dress buttoned at the back, buttoned up with a spell- the buttons were small and followed along the seam so that they were partially hidden.

Her skirt was gathered about her slender waist, full, but not overly so. The hemline fell just below her knees. She wore black stockings and low black heels. She wore just a hint of makeup. No jewelry, other than simple white gold studs in her ears. She looked and felt grown up, and somewhat age appropriate without having to resort to lace, bows, and other such stupidly girly things.

She heard the music begin to play, and that was her cue. She sighed, and tuned towards the door. She opened it, heart hammering in her chest. In previous years, the Malfoys would make a grand entrance just as the music began to play, the elder Malfoys having the first dance of the night and impressing everyone.

Tonight, she and Draco would be joining them on the staircase, and they would be joining them in that dance. She and Draco had practiced dancing together. As they both had lessons previously, it wasn't particularly horrendous or anything. Narcissa said they looked adorable. Draco feigned gagging at her comment, while Rosemary could only giggle.

Rosemary saw Draco across the way, and he gave her a nervous quick smile. Draco was sort of like the annoying little brother. Sort of. He was technically older than her, but she was certainly more mature in certain ways. The two of them met at the top of the staircase, face one another. The crowd on the dance floor burst into applause. She curtseyed, he bowed. He took her arm, and the two of them headed down the staircase together in a refined manner. Meaning chins up, eyes raised above the crowd, shoulders straight, no slouching, gliding steps. Yeah, that took a while to get a hang of.

They reached the bottom of the staircase, and stepped to the side, allowing Lucius and Narcissa to make their entrance. And boy, did they! Lucius was smirking all the way, wearing a posh black set of robes. His wife wore a silvery blue glittery gown that made her look like a star in the night sky. She really was beautiful. Unlike the other women, she didn't have corsets and hooped skirts and other such things- she had a good body and showed it off. The dress followed her curves, slinky and refined, following her movements as she walked.

Lucius and Narcissa began their dance, and Rosemary and Draco followed. Rosemary kept her eyes on Draco, though she was tempted to look out to the crowd. She knew Mr. Crowley was here- thankfully, the dance ended before she could mess anything up. Before she could pull away properly from Draco, Lucius asked to dance with her, and Narcissa began to dance with her son.

Rosemary, when dancing with Draco, had felt sort of restless and distracted, and not really into it. His hands were sweaty and he was awkward about where to put his hands. His Father, on the other hand, took control of the dance effortlessly, and she found herself relaxing in his arms.

Rosemary smiled up at Lucius, and he gave her the smallest of smiles back. "You look very pretty, Rosemary."

"Thank you, Sir." Rosemary said with a small smile. "You and 'Cissa look marvelous, I love her dress."

"I like it too." He said, lips quirking. "When we're finished here, I'm going to introduce you to a few associates of mine. From...what they've said, a couple of them may be friends of yours." Rosemary's eyes widened a little, but she didn't stop dancing. Lucius turned them effortlessly, leaning in a little closer. "Don't worry. They'll behave. I also need to introduce you to Severus, Draco's Godfather. He likes to pretend that he's not interested in meeting you, but I know different." He gave her a small wink, and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

The song ended, and Rosemary looked over to see Draco and Narcissa ending their dance, both smiling. Narcissa leant in and kissed her son on the cheek. There were a few laughs as he made a small face at her. Narcissa caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile.

Lucius led her off the dance floor, his hand on her shoulder, as he led her towards a group of men. Each of them had a glass in their hand, all dressed in black robes of various styles. Rosemary recognized a few faces. She just smiled and curtseyed respectfully, bobbing her head or shaking their hands as Lucius 'introduced' them.

Mr. Crowley was amongst them, smiling as their eyes met, his fingers teasing along the inside of her wrist as he clasped her hand with both of his own. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Potter."

"And to you as well, Mr. Crowley."

"Please, call me Ben." He let go of her hand as her tutor came over, with a young girl in tow. "Ah, you know my son Steven, he's your tutor, right? And this is my daughter, Beth." Mr. Crowley said, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Rosemary smiled at the girl, and the girl smiled back shyly. She was very pretty, with fair skin, dark brown hair, and pale green eyes. She was rather petite like Rosemary was, and wore a dusky rose colored dress that made her look a little younger than she really was. From the way she moved, she was very...aware of herself, and Rosemary got the feeling that her dear Mr. Crowley didn't just play with Prostitutes.

"Beth wanted to meet you. She'll be in the year below yours at Hogwarts. Say hello, Beth." Mr. Crowley said gently.

The girl went to her Father's side, hugging his arm, looking at Rosemary like she knew exactly who she was. "Hullo." She whispered, still smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you, Beth. Your dress is very pretty."

"Thank you. My Daddy had it made special for me. I like your Dress too." The girl said. She seemed so young, but there was something about her eyes... Beth looked up at her Father, smiling. "Daddy, can I go play with Miss Rosemary?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." The man said indulgently. Beth went to Rosemary, grabbing hold of her hand with a smile. Those funny feelings overtook Rosemary, the same ones she had when she'd been helping Sally at the house- she felt a little protective over the younger girl.

The two girls walked through the crowd together, hand in hand, Rosemary bringing them over to the refreshments table. They got some punch and hung out with some of the other kids. Everyone seemed to know each other, and Draco took great delight in introducing Rosemary to everyone. Some of the other girls seemed to keep their distance from Beth for some reason, though Rosemary wasn't sure why. She seemed like a nice enough girl, though a bit shy.

Beth wanted to explore a little, so the two girls left the ballroom and headed towards the library. Beth didn't let go of Rosemary's hand- she seemed to be very affectionate. They entered the darkened library, and Beth looked around with wide eyes, smiling.

"Wow, this place is pretty amazing."

"It is. I love to come here."

"...Yeah, it's nice and quiet." Beth said, looking at her sort of funny. "I know about you and my Daddy." She said quietly, leading Rosemary over to the sofas.

"...I had a feeling you did. Your Father, does he..."

Beth nodded, the two of them sitting down together on one of the lush brown leather sofas. The library was dark and quiet, the ballroom seemed to be very far away. They stared at one another for a moment, and Beth spoke quietly.

"He said you were different than the others. Now I know why." She said with a slow smile, reaching forward, touching Rosemary's lips lightly with her fingers. "You're beautiful."

Rosemary blushed, pulling back from the touch just slightly. "Thank you. I'm far from the only pretty girl here, though."

Beth giggled, squeezing her hand. "Oh no, no, you're not just beautiful physically, but...well, you're a beautiful person on the inside too. You're very kind, I can tell. You changed him. He is...so much happier. He was so sad when Mummy died, but you made him feel a little better, and...well, you helped him figure out how to make me feel a little better too."

Rosemary stared at the girl. "...He's your Father. You don't have a problem with him doing such things with you?"

The girl shook her head, still smiling. "He loves me. And I love him. Sure, I know he won't always want to play with me, 'cos I'm not always going to be little. I know it makes him happy. He knows to only play with the girls that let him- he's not a bad man."

Rosemary couldn't help but think of all her times with Mr. Crowley, and how good he'd made her feel, and how happy he'd been when they were together. And how happy he was when he was with Sally. It was one of those things that had always kept her going, that told her to just not simply give up.

"So you'll be coming to Hogwarts year after next?"

"Yup. Daddy says it's likely I'll be Sorted into Hufflepuff like Mummy, since I'm so much like her, but I guess it depends." Beth said with a grin. She was leaning forward again, fingers brushing against Rosemary's cheek. "I suppose you can't play with Daddy anymore, can you?"

"I'm afraid not. At least, not like how we used to." Rosemary said softly.

"We could have a sleepover." Beth said with a little naughty smile. Rosemary's breath hitched. She nodded slowly, and Beth was leaning in, taking Rosemary's face into both of her hands. Beth kissed her lightly and oh-so-carefully on the lips. Too carefully for Rosemary's tastes. Rosemary pulled the girl tighter against her, deepening the kiss. Beth made a little groaning noise, practically climbing into her lap.

This was...different. Her body was smaller, softer, her lips soft and plush- no stubble, so hard muscles, no man smell- this was a girl, a cute girl that was soft and pliant, and sent a thrill up her spine in a whole other way. Oh wow.

Rosemary was turning them, grabbing's Beth's bottom through her skirt- the girl squeaked, and Rosemary giggled a little. She put her hand up the other girl's skirt, enjoying the feel of soft fabric and soft skin against her fingers. Her hands stroked soft thighs. Beth moaned, head dropping onto her shoulder.

Rosemary experimented and played, rubbing and fondling the younger girl in her lap. While she had never done anything with a girl before, it somehow felt right- more so than with she was with a man.

Beth laid there with a silly little smile, breathing hard. Rosemary laid next to her with a happy sigh. She felt happier than she had in a very long time. There was no pain, just fun and a little bit of excitement.

"We're going to have to get up soon." Rosemary said, after lying for a bit.

"I know." The girl nuzzled her neck. "Hmm, that was fun. We definitely have to do that again."

"Definitely."

The girls giggled, squirming on the sofa and hugging one another tightly.

x-x-x

Snape was...well, he wasn't quite what she expected. He was sort of distant, never quite meeting her eyes, stand-offish. Quiet. He hardly spoke. When he did, he spoke very quietly, but the tone of his voice sort of demanded attention at every syllable that dropped from his lips. Rosemary got the impression he was very intelligent and bookish, but also sort of...dangerous.

And lonely.

He would have been a very...interesting client of hers, if he ever wanted to go that route, but she got the feeling he could hardly stand to look at her, let alone anything else. He was polite, but there were most certainly barriers up that kept her from getting closer.

Rosemary was simply polite back, bobbing her head towards him and calling him Sir, rather than shaking hands- he didn't like being touched, she could tell.

He was interesting sort of fellow, and he only seemed to thaw slightly around the Malfoys- a raised brow, a small smirk curled on his lips- there were hints of dry, dark humor thrown in later on in the evening as more of the guests had left- watching him interact with the Malfoys was very interesting.

Rosemary found out that he had his very own room in the family wing of the Manor, but he hardly ever stayed. His work used up most of his spare time. He had no family, no friends were mentioned.

All in all, Potions Master Severus Snape, AKA Draco's often absent Godfather, was a mystery to Rosemary, a mystery that she had a feeling would take a while to figure out.

x-x-x

Rosemary hugged Sally tightly, the two girls pulling back away from one another with bright smiles. They were meeting up at Florean's for lunch. Sally looked very nice in a black coat with a pale blue frock on underneath. Her red curly hair was pulled atop her head in a cute updo. She had the gloves and scarf Rosemary had sent her for Yule.

The two of them made arrangements to meet for lunch. Narcissa had dropped her off, the woman going off to do errands on her own. Rosemary and Sally sat at the table, and ordered their lunch.

Rosemary smiled, seeing how Sally was so happy and smiling to see her. "How is everything going?"

"Fine as it could be. There was a new girl that took your room, but she ran away." Sally said with a small wince.

Rosemary sighed. "How are you doing?"

Sally fidgeted in her seat, looking down a little. "Okay. Sam started coming by to see me. I-I know you two were close...w-we haven't done anything..."

"It's okay. I understand." Rosemary said gently.

"He's really nice. He showed me some things from your books." Sally said with a small smile.

"Good. I'm glad he's being good to you." Rosemary said, and paused. "I-I wanted to meet up with you today, because...well, I wanted to give you something." She pulled a paper out of her pocket. She slowly slid it across the table to Sally, watching the girl's expression transform into one of shock.

"Rosemary..."

"I want to help. Please? Anyways, it's something you'll have to earn, too. You'll need to make good grades and things in order to keep the scholarship. And we could see each other at Hogwarts, and...well, it will give you something to look forward to. It could be an opportunity for you to really make something of yourself."

Sally looked at the papers with a happy little sigh. It was paperwork showing that she was eligible for a scholarship programme to Hogwarts, a scholarship programme that Rosemary herself was funding.

"I will do my very best!" Sally said with a big smile. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Rosemary said, reaching across the table and taking Sally's hand. The two girls grinned at one another. "You'll tell me if things get too bad?" She asked softly. "If you ever want out, I could help, somehow. Get you placed with a family?"

Sally's smile fell a little, and she shook her head. "You're my family, Rosemary, you have been for a while now. I don't want a Mum and Dad, not after what happened with the last ones." She made a face. "I'll be alright."

Touched, Rosemary just squeezed Sally's hand, wishing they weren't in such a public place. "Do you need anything? Books, or any supplies?"

Sally shook her head. "I'm good. I negotiated a deal with the apothecary we used to go to, I've started brewing."

"Good." Rosemary's smile widened. "Very good."

"I saw you in the paper, those Malfoys are very posh looking. I bet their House is really fancy too, isn't it?" Sally asked.

Rosemary nodded, and laughed. "Feels more like a museum than a home. I can't wait until this guardianship thing is worked out, and I can get a place of my own."

Sally's eyes went round. "A place of your own?"

Rosemary nodded. "Yup. I actually own a townhouse in London, but it's in really bad shape. It's got a ton of bedrooms- I was thinking that once I get it fixed up proper, I could have you stay with me."

Sally gasped, eyes bright. "Really? Wow, Rosemary, that would be like a dream- I promise I'll do my share around the house, and-"

"I know you will. But it's going to take a little time to set up, and the Ministry is still dragging their feet about this Emancipation thing. Maybe, in the future, we could take in other girls like us. Hire a tutor or something for the girls who are too young to go to Hogwarts, or are Squibs...what do you think?" Rosemary hadn't told anyone else her plans about Grimmauld Place yet, she thought Sally might be a good person to bounce ideas off of.

"I think it's a great idea." Sally paused. "Younger girls, though. The older girls..." She hesitated, not wanting to voice what they were both thinking.

"I know. Some of them will already have their own plans. Just keep an eye out for the smart ones that will want to work to get ahead. I don't want girls that want everything handed to them just because they're pretty or whatever."

Sally nodded quickly at this, curls bouncing. She went into her bag, and started writing some notes down, her childish scrawl a little neater than it used to be. Rosemary smiled at this fondly, remembering when she had taught the girl how to write when she had first joined the House. Sally's blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she wrote slowly and carefully. "Smart girls. Ones who will work hard...Squibs and Witches." She paused, looking up at Rosemary. "What about boys?" She whispered.

Rosemary scrunched up her nose, and Sally giggled. "That just introduces all sorts of other issues, especially older boys. Let's just make this girls only for now. The scholarship programme I'm starting is for both girls and boys, specifically for those who have absent or no guardians at all. I'm working with the Children's Affairs Department for this. It will be starting for the upcoming school year, at Hogwarts."

"...I still have another two years, yet." Sally said with a gusty sigh. "I wish I didn't have to wait."

"I know, me too. But by the time you start your first year at Hogwarts, you'll be more than ready to start, and I bet you'll have some of the best marks in your year."

"I hope so." Sally said with a shy smile. She reached for Rosemary's hand again. "I miss our talks. A lot of the other girls miss you too." She hesitated. "A few of them are a little angry, though. Because you left so quickly without saying goodbye."

"If they had been in the same position I had been, I can guarantee they would have done the same." Rosemary said quietly.

"True." Sally leant against her hand, looking down at her notes. "Sam misses you too." She admitted. "Every time we talk about you, his eyes go all soft. He...he really cares about you."

"I care about him too." Rosemary said quietly, looking down to her lap, trying to keep from crying. "He was a good friend, but n-nothing more. He wouldn't let us be anything more. Stupid noble bastard."

Sally sniffled a little. "He's a good guy. Wish there were more like him."

"Me too." Rosemary wiped at her face a little, swallowing thickly. Their lunch arrived, and the two girls ate with gusto.

x-x-x

As Spring arrived, Rosemary received a Summons to the Ministry of Magic to meet with Children's Affairs Department. Ms. Martha Wainwright was a stuffy dowdy sort of woman, but was very understanding and willing to work with Rosemary on her scholarship programme. After all, it created good publicity with the department.

"Miss Potter, it is a pleasure to see you again." Ms. Wainwright spoke, her voice smooth and even. "We sent you a Summons today to discuss your Emancipation. These past couple of months have allowed us to get to know you and figure out if you are mature enough and able to take care of yourself. We received letters from not just Lord and Lady Malfoy, but a number of other upstanding citezins in the community that think you are mature and capable of taking care of yourself. Lord Malfoy has been telling us that you have taken an interest in your finances, and your work with us on the scholarship programme illustrates your philothropic efforts towards the magical community. Lady Malfoy has told us that you are seeing a Tutor, and she herself is also teaching you lessons that you will need in the future."

Rosemary exhaled slowly. All very positive things. Not unexpected. She had been working very hard to prove that she was mature and capable of taking care of herself. The Malfoys were aware that she wanted to be able to say that she was legally able to do such a thing, and Narcissa knew about her plans for Grimmauld Place.

Lucius said that it was ambitious, her plans, but if she put the effort in, there was no reason why it wouldn't work.

"We at Children's Affairs have decided to grant you a Supervised Emancipation. You will continue to have lessons with a Tutor, and you will need to meet with us at least once a month here in our offices."

Rosemary smiled at this. "Thank you very much, Ms. Wainwright, you won't regret this."

"You are very welcome, Miss Potter." The woman paused. "I heard a rumor that you may be starting a girl's home in your Townhouse in London. Is that true?"

Narcissa must have talked to her.

Rosemary smiled nervously. "I was thinking about it. The house still has to be fixed up, it's a mess. But there's at least one girl that is interested in staying there."

"Once it's fixed up, perhaps we could visit the property and see about making it official?" Ms. Wainwright asked gently.

Rosemary's eyes widened. "Oh...wow. Of course. I'll let you know when it's ready. I know there's some paperwork and things that would need to be filled out...I was thinking about a Live-In tutor?"

"A very good idea. We'll talk about all of that once we get to it."

"Um, so what happens once I go off to Hogwarts?"

"We won't need to have our monthly meetings. We'll meet during the summer holidays. We will keep an eye on your marks at school, if they are not satisfactory, we will have to meet with you during the Yule Holidays as well."

"I don't think we'll have a problem with that." Rosemary said confidently.

"Good. Very good. Well, Miss Potter, I wish you the very best of luck." Wainwright shook her hand with a smile.

x-x-x

NOTES:

Sleepover with Beth. Mr. Crowley watches.

Bad ass Rosemary, sweet as pie and kicks butt with a smile. Multiple partners. Privacy contracts. Little black schedule book. no one has any clue about her double life. by day, she is an heiress, pretty and well liked. by night, she is a dangerous duelist that is good at keeping a secret. She encourages her lovers to confess, to use her to ease their guilt.

Miss Margaret and Miss Gwen.

Rosemary's Girls (listed in order of ages):

The girls meet and make connections, wanting to change things in the wizarding community. Education about sex and other topics that are normally taboo.

Hermione and Tracey are Rosemary's best friends. Unlikely trio. Confidants.

Hermione/Gryffindor- muggleborn know it all who is sometimes bossy, but can certainly be submissive with the right person. Very into service submission. Organized, note taker, secretary of meetings.

Tracey/Slytherin- halfblood who comes from abusive household. BAMF! She loves music and loves dance, she uses those skills in dueling. Lived in muggle Whitechapel. Very punk. She's the silent defender, takes no shite from no one. Pageboy haircut.

Rosemary/Hufflepuff- Very kind and generous, also very brave. Doesn't like to ask for help, can sometimes be rather stubborn. She is very intuitive, and is too nosy. She's the Voice, the face, the person that brings everything together. Sometimes she can be too nice, so Hermione thinks things through logically, while Tracey isn't afraid to say no to people. She teaches Hermione and Tracey to blend in, to change things from the background.

xxx

Beth/Hufflepuff-Affectionate and doting, very submissive. She can be a bit of a naughty tease, very loyal and dedicated. Can be a little off-putting to girls outside the circle, is a little too affectionate sometimes. It gets her into trouble. Her Father is very protective. Oversexed.

Ginny/Gryffindor- bit of a tomboy, aggressive, thrill seeker. Quidditch Fanatic, likes getting down and dirty, likes to prove herself. She has a crush on Rosemary from the start. The youngest of seven and the only girl, she tends to be spoiled and is used to getting what she wants. But she's also used to people thinking she's weaker or lesser bc she's a girl.

Luna/Ravenclaw- very creative and intuitive, amusing. Ginny's childhood friend. She is rather dissaccociated, disconnected from people focusing on animals and creatures around her. Mother died in front of her, Father went mad and is rather unstable.

xxx

Sally/Hufflepuff is a year younger Ginny/Luna/Beth, on scholarship. Witch born to two squibs that abandoned her. Eager to please Rosemary. Very loyal and dedicated, respectful and hardworking. Red curly hair, petite and small all around, rather athletic. She wants to be a duelist. The reason why this group came together in the first place, to help girls like Sally.

547.80


	23. Loyalty Fem HPothers

Rosemary Potter defeats the Dark Lord Voldemort, and she thinks that she can finally live in peace. But little does she know, that the war has only just begun.

X-x-x

Rosemary laid in her bed, holding herself around her middle. She was trying very hard not to cry aloud, as she knew Madam Pomfrey's impeccable hearing would catch every sound. It was mid-morning, only a couple of hours after she had left the Ministry of Magic. After she had defeated Voldemort. After she watched Sirius and Remus die right in front of her. After she had killed a man for the very first time. After she had been abandoned by Ron and Hermione before the fight could even begin. It had...been a very eventful night.

She felt strange, different, sad, angry, and a million other things all once. For so long, she had been numb, only feeling exhaustion. But something had happened at the Ministry of Magic. She didn't know if it was when she'd killed that Deatheater- she hadn't even known his name. She didn't know if it was when she had cast a Cruciatus on Bellatrix Lestrange- the woman had screamed, and she had wanted to hurt her so badly! She didn't know if it was when Voldemort had possessed her.

Feeling all that hate, all that anger- that fear.

When was the last time she'd felt fear?

There had never been a time when she had felt fearful for her own life- in fact, she would welcome death with open arms. Death had to be better than the pain she went through every day.

Voldemort had a great many fears. He was afraid of dying. Afraid of losing his powers, his abilities. Afraid that his followers would abandon him. Afraid that the...prophecy had been right after all.

Dumbledore had told Rosemary that it was her love that had saved her.

Love? She didn't know the first thing about it. She told this to him, but he told her that there was much more to love than romance- there was the love of friendship (she no longer had true friends), family (when had she ever had a family?), and the love of self (what the hell did that mean?). Needless to say, she was very skeptical.

The others had already come and gone, saying their hellos to an unresponsive Rosemary. She didn't want to talk to Ron and Hermione. Not now. Not ever. She would never forgive them for abandoning her like that. Leaving her to defend herself from twelve deatheaters alone, until the Order could arrive. Who had been alerted by Snape, of all people.

Rosemary exhaled shakily, thinking about her Professor. He was free, now. Ron had told her that the bastard was already packing up his things and retiring on the spot when Voldemort's death was confirmed- probably going abroad and doing whatever the hell he wanted. She didn't blame him for wanting to leave.

She wanted to leave too.

She was just so...tired, and angry, and bitter. She'd saved the world again, but at high cost. She'd lost the only two men that had ever truly loved her- just for her, not because of fame or money or whatever. She felt cheated, somehow, that they should have spent a lot more time together.

She heard the hospital door open, and she shut her eyes quickly, hoping that no one was going to 'drop in' and pester her with questions. Several students, feigning illnesses, had come to the hospital wing to spy on her. Madam Pomfrey usually sent them off before they could peek through the curtains that surrounded her bed.

Whoever it was, their footsteps were very quiet- there was a rustle of fabric. She kept her eyes closed, her breathing even, pretending to be asleep. She heard her glass of water clink with something else- something pouring. Trying her best not to open her eyes and keep her breathing even, she was quite convinced that someone was putting something in her drinking water.

Who could it be? One of Voldemort's followers, seeking revenge? She heard the quiet footsteps leaving her bedside now, curtains being pushed through. Rosemary opened her eyes a crack, looking beneath her lowered lashes.

It was Dumbledore.

Horror filled her as she saw his back slip through the curtains, the bright blue twinkling robes unmistakable. She looked to the glass on her bedside table, and saw the water swirling about a little, with a greenish tinge to it- the green slowly faded away, and the water became perfectly clear once more.

Rosemary exhaled shakily in her bed, thoughts racing, wondering what that was about. Poison? Some sort of other potion? Perhaps it wasn't the Headmaster at all, but someone polyjuiced to look like him?

Still, after the past few weeks, no, year, she had sensed the Headmaster distancing himself from her, and the look in his eyes when he'd seen her standing over Voldemort's corpse was something she would never be able to forget.

Fear.

She looked to that glass again. The potion could be some way of controlling her. Could be a way of killing her, or keeping her weak. She didn't know. And she wasn't going to take that chance. She was leaving Hogwarts. Tonight. She couldn't put it past the Headmaster not to try to slip something into her food, and she just couldn't take that chance. The sooner she was away from him, the better.

X-x-x

It was just past midnight when she snuck out of the school. She wore an old jumper and skirt, with her quidditch boots. She wore an old hoodie that Dean had given her ages ago, and her bookbag was strapped across her chest.

Rosemary reached the gates, turning, giving one last look to the castle. It was so beautiful in the moonlight. She would miss Hogwarts. It had been her home, after all. But she would not miss the danger, nor she would she miss some of the students that had made her life miserable. There were a few she would miss. Neville. Luna. Some of the others that she didn't know all that well, but they held such promise...she would miss teaching the DA.

But she couldn't be here. Not while the Headmaster was there. Not while Ron and Hermione were still there.

Rosemary slipped out the gates, and turned away from the school. She walked down the dirt road, towards Hogsmeade. She walked and walked, enjoying the quiet, the night sky, and the brilliant moon. It was half-full, and looking up at the stars and the moon reminded her of Sirius and Remus. Her heart panged, and she looked ahead towards Hogsmeade, hoping that people were still celebrating and were not going to be paying attention to her.

Sure enough, most of the village was full of people still partying, and no one looked twice at her. Hell, she saw a fair few Hogwarts students there, probably having snuck out of the school. Her brows raised as she saw a third year hufflepuff girl sitting rather cozy with a sixth year Gryffindor boy, the two of them groping and snogging like mad.

Right. Moving on. The Hog's Head was very quiet, too quiet, and it put her on edge. She avoided it and doubled back to the Three Broomsticks, and waded through the crowded pub to get to their floo. She finally managed to get through the crowd, and flooed out.

Rosemary arrived to an equally crowded Leaky Cauldron, just barely refraining from tripping and making a fool of herself as she arrived. People laughed and sang drunkenly- a few older guys hit on her and said things to her that seemed to make her face permanently pink. One guy even slapped her on the bum.

Well!

Rosemary hurried on, entering Diagon Alley. Most of the shops were closed for the night, though Florean's seemed to be a little busy- he had a sale or something going on- ice cream, half off. Rosemary hurried past, towards Gringott's. She knew that the bank was open 24/7, and it was unlikely that they would be closed for any reason.

The bank was quiet, and the Goblins were working like they always did. They didn't seem to even notice all the celebrations and the craziness outside their walls. She kind of liked that. Rosemary approached one of the tellers, trying not to be nervous. She silently slid her key across the top of the desk.

The Goblin took one look at it, and peered at her face underneath her hood. He simply gave a nod, and motioned for her to follow him. They were probably used to this sort of thing- hell, she'd heard from Sirius that the Goblins didn't care if you were a wanted criminal or not, as long as you didn't owe them any debts.

Rosemary followed the Goblin towards a corridor, where they entered an area that was full of cubicles. Most of them were empty, but there were a couple of witches and wizards having quiet conversations with the Goblins that sat in several cubicles. Rosemary could see visible spells that ensured privacy, and she supposed this was sort of a meeting place where one could speak privately.

"We've been expecting you." The Goblin said tersely. "Wait here." He motioned to a chair. "Your account manager will be with you shortly."

"...Thank you." Rosemary said quietly, and the Goblin gave her a queer look. Rosemary sat down, glancing around. The cubicle was empty and plain, much like a muggle office in a sort of way. Interesting. She wondered if Goblins ever ventured into the muggle world, and if they did, how they managed.

A Goblin came to sit at the cubicle with her, but he was unlike any other Goblin she'd seen before. Trust her to have a wierd looking account manager. The being wore dark brown dragonhide leather armor, rather than the usual three piece suits the other tellers tended to wear. He also had lots of piercings in his pointed ears, a few in his eyebrows, one in his long pointed noise, and another nestled underneath his lip. He had a full head of dark hair- most Goblins looked bald and ancient, but this one looked quite young. His dark beady eyes shone with mischeif, and he gave her a little smirk that had her on edge.

"Greetings, Miss, I am your Account Manager, Ragnock." He sat down, putting a file onto the desk before them. It was a file that was eirlee similar to the muggle manila filing folders, this one was just made out of a heavier material, and she could see runes along the edge of it.

"I was expecting you, but not for a couple more days, at least. Reports said you were still healing from your latest...adventure." His smirk widened at this last bit.

"Uh...yeah. Well, I...um, kind of snuck out of Hogwarts." Rosemary paused. "To be perfectly honest, I kind of want to go into hiding until all of this hubub calms down."

"Perfectly understandable, I don't blame you a bit." He said. "So, you're likely here to sign off for your inheritance, yes?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." Rosemary said quietly. Of course she'd inherited something from Sirius. He'd told her the previous year that she was to be his Heir- he'd made a big deal about it, secreting her away to the attic to talk to her about it all. Why it was such a big deal, she didn't know, since she knew that he didn't have any kids, and he didn't want the Malfoys getting anything.

"You just need to sign off here, here, and here." The Goblin directed, sliding the papers across the desk towards her. Rosemary took care to read it- most of it she didn't understand, but a few names in particular came out.

"Wait, what? This is for all of my inheritances? I inherited something from...Nicholas Flamel? And...and Voldemort? The hell?"

Ragnock looked amused for some reason. "Right of Conquest. And the Flamels bequeathed their Estate to you because of some reason or another, not long after your first year. They passed away last year- are you alright?"

"It's...a lot more than I expected."

"Well, now that you're considered legally an adult, not only do you inherit the entireity of the Riddle, Flamel, and Black Estates, as well as from Remus Lupin, but now you have full access to the rest of your inheritance from your parents, which is not a small amount either."

"...What am I going to do with all this bloody money?A-And all these...books?" It was a ridiculous amount of books- she didn't think she could even read all of them, even if she had all the time in the world. Maybe she even had more books than the Hogwarts library!

"I have a fair few ideas." Ragnock said softly. "But first things first. You intend to go into hiding, yes?"

Rosemary nodded at this.

"Where, the muggle world, or in one of your properties?"

"Uhm..."

"Let me make it a little easier for you." Ragnock said softly, taking pity on the overwhelmed human. "You need someplace small, with room to grow in, where it is safe, but you can still have access to the magical world, just in case you decide not to become a hermit."

"...Yeah."

"Well, there is a very nice home in Wiltshire that you own. I think that might be just what you need." Ragnock said with a nod, looking her over. Wiltshire? Well, it was out in the country. Nice and quiet. "Peverell Place has a magic all its own, very ancient, the wards are quite good. One of your safest properties. It's small enough not to feel like a museum, but big enough in case you would want to have guests or a large family one day. What do you think?"

Rosemary blinked. "Okay."

Ragnock smiled, showing his fangs off, looking pleased. "Very well. I shall get the keys for you, post-haste. I will also arrange for the entireity of your library, from all of your properties, sent to your new home. The library will have to be enlarged, and some remodeling done, but we can hire contractors for that. Perhaps I shall arrange for the artifacts to be sent over as well?"

"Uhm...alright."

She couldn't imagine wanting anything from Voldemort, but she would rather not anyone else get onto his possessions, lest any of them turn out like Voldemort's diary.

"I shall be back momentarily." Ragnock said, and quickly left the cubicle. Rosemary sat there for a moment, staring at the file, looking through the words there.

She found a listing of properties that she'd inherited- it turned out that she owned several buildings in Knockturne, one in Diagon- people paid rent on those properties, as well as several small homes and cottages all over the UK, and some abroad too. In addition to all this, the combination of the estates gave her some good investments in local businesses, as well as businesses abroad. She thought it funny that Voldemort had invested in several muggle businesses before he bit the dust the first time. It all generated a good amount of income, and Rosemary knew that she would never have to worry about money. Ever.

Ragnock returned with a small wooden box. "Now, all of your Estates have been combined under the banner of Potter. It does not matter where they came from, before, it is now all yours." Ragnock was sitting down once more, opening the heavy oak box that was covered in runes.

Inside was a ring of keys. Each key was elaborate looking, unique. All of them were labeled on the handles, with the address. "Your Keys, Miss." Ragnock paused, as if this was somehow significant. "Each Lord of an Estate wears a Signet ring. The Estate name is always passed down through the Male. When there is no male heir, The Signet ring is retired, as it is the end of a Family Name." Ragnock's mouth pursed slightly. "When you marry, your Estate will carry your new name, and it will start a new legacy. These keys signify what you would carry into that partnership, your dowry, if you will."

Rosemary blinked, staring at the keys.

Ragnock slid the box closer to her, silently ordering her to take the keys. Rosemary reached in, picking up the pewter ring. It was heavy, but not in an annoying sort of way, but more...grounding, she supposed. She exhaled slowly, studying the keys, listening to how they jingled oh-so-carefully.

"You won't officially be a Lady until you marry, so most in polite company will simply continue to call you Miss Potter. Unless you become an old maid, and only then will you become Madam Potter."

Rosemary couldn't help but snort at this. "Old Maid? Old fashioned much, are they?"

"Unfortunately." Ragnock said with a little smile. "Think of the rune and ward configurations one could come up with, if we somehow had access to computers..." He shook his head. "I digress. Most Ladies keep the keys hanging on a chain from their waist, displayed one way or another. They're covered with anti-theft enchantments, so there is no way that they can be stolen from you."

Rosemary went through the keys, studying them intently. They all seemed to have a personality of their own. Rosemary went through them all, finally bringing out the one labelled 'Peverell Place'. It was an off-white color, the color of bone, ornately carved.

"Each key acts as a direct portkey to get from property to property. All you simply have to do is state the address whilst holding the key."

"Cool!" Rosemary said with a wide grin. She hated portkeys, but given the enourmous amount of property she owned, it would be the only way she would be able to visit them all in a timely manner. Also, if she managed to get into a bit of trouble, she could just vanish to a safe property. "There's no limit on how much I portkey?"

"No." Ragnock said, looking amused at her enthusiasm. "So, let us make arrangements for your library to be sent to your new home, as well as the artifacts. We can also hire a team of warders to take a look at the property."

"Alright." Rosemary said with a nod.

"As it is a rather late hour, you should go to your new home. I will make arrangements for everything to arrive tomorrow morning, and for the Warding team to arrive tomorrow around lunchtime."

"Sounds good. Will you come too? I have lots of questions about...everything, really."

Ragnock blinked. "If you are sure. We will arrive by floo, so when you get to the property, light the floo so that it will be activated. Only we know where you will be staying, and after the property is warded, no one will be able to get in without your permission."

Rosemary nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Rosemary said, and looked intently towards the key in her hand. "Peverell Place?" She stated, more like a question.

She suddenly vanished from the chair she sat in. Ragnock jerked a little, chuckling.

Rosemary reappeared in a foyer, still in the sitting position, promptly falling down on her bum. Rosemary looked around the darkened foyer. It was completely empty- no furniture or anything. There was a grand looking floo just behind her, where the front door would normally be. Interesting. She figured that there was no reason to have a front door, if all of your guests were magical. She did hope that there were other doors outside, though. There were two wide archways on either side of the foyer, and a door underneath the rather beautiful staircase. Rosemary looked around, finding no lamps or a candle.

Rosemary stood, picking up her ring of keys that had fallen to the floor. She slipped them into her pocket for now. She looked above, and saw an old chandelier- it was full of cobwebs and dust. Rosemary took out her wand, and with a flick, the chandelier was lighting up.

The old chandelier was grand looking, lighting up the foyer like a beacon. The glass and metal reflected off the flames, illuminating the plain room with a golden glow. The walls, she thought, were cream colored, with white trim- the archways and door were also white. The foyer had hardwood floors.

Rosemary lit the floo, adding a little more light to the room, activating the floo. She wondered if this was the only fireplace with floo access. She'd talk with the warders about that the next day.

Rosemary stood for a moment there- she could feel something about this place. Like other magical homes, there was sort of a presence to it. Whilst Hogwarts was overwhelming and powerful, the Burrow fun and chaotic, and Grimmauld Place was plain depressing, there was something about this house that was...peaceful.

Rosemary looked towards the staircase. It curved slightly, knowing that it was intended for dramatic entrances. Her eyes fell to the door beneath the staircase, and she wondered...would it be like her cupboard?

Rosemary went forward, to the door, grasping the door handle, which was made out of ivory. She opened the door, blinking at the rather large coat room. It was as big as her old room at the Dursley's, with built in shelves and a few benches. There had to be some sort of magic to the room, because there was also a loo tucked into the side- just a toilet and a sink, probably intended for guests.

Huh. The amenities were clearly old, but she tested them out, just to make sure they were in working order.

Rosemary left the coat closet/loo, and decided to go...left from the foyer. She entered what looked to be a sitting room. Again, there was no furniture, but the built in shelves and fixtures blended in seamlessly with the cream colored walls. There were large windows letting moonlight in- Rosemary went to one of the windows, eyes widening as she saw moonlit fields as far as she could see. It really was beautiful. The house seemed to be up on a hill, a little. There was no road, no buildings, no signs of civilization.

Rosemary turned away from the window, and kept walking. She wandered the house- off of the sitting room, there was a large empty library. It echoed, bookcases made out of the same wood that made up her floors- oak, she thought, covered the walls. The paneled cieling was covered with elaborate paintings, mostly of magical creatures and fauna. It was very beautiful. Another elaborate chandelier hung from the cieling, and she lit it up with a smile.

Rosemary found a small study that came off the library, with another loo. The study itself would be well lit during the day, with more tall windows, and more empty bookcases. There was also a fireplace there. She left the study and the library, sensing the end of the line, and headed back towards the foyer. She went right, this time, and found herself in an elaborate dining room. What else could it be, as it was a rather long room, windows all on one side, built in cabinets and buffet on the other.

Another archway led to a fancy looking kitchen- Rosemary could not help but gape at the size of it. Handsome cabinets lined the walls, with an old fashioned ceramic wood stove. There was another large fireplace, though it was plainer than the ones in the study and in the foyer. There was enough open space in the middle of the kitchen for a smaller table, for more informal meals, she guessed- there was a light fixture up above, the chandelier not very fancy, but when lit, it was more than enough to illuminate the room.

She found another door in the pantry that came off the kitchen. Stairs that went downwards, to what she supposed was a cellar. She explored the cellar for a bit- it was empty, like everything else, but the racks and shelves that lined the walls made her assume the cellar held wine and other such things.

How old was this home? She asked herself, noting the natural stone walls of the cellar, and the stone and earthen floor. She noticed subtle notches and engravings on the floor, a pattern that she couldn't quite make out. She left the cellar.

It was late, and there was still so much more to see. Rosemary found a door leading outside from the kitchen- it led out onto a verandah with a balcony. Rosemary stepped out onto the balcony. The moonlit fields looked beautiful, magical- long grasses and wildflowers filled her vision. A set of steps led off the balcony, and she spotted what looked to be a lake in the distance. She would explore that another time.

Rosemary smiled to herself, going back inside, closing the door behind her. There was a smaller staircase that led from the kitchen- probably a back passageway from upstairs. She decided to go up the main staircase- she didn't want to get completely lost, and she really was getting tired.

As Rosemary found her way back to the foyer, she realised that there probably wasn't any beds or anything. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't had to sleep on the floor before. Rosemary stood uncertainly at the top of the staircase. There was two hallways, intersecting in a T-shape, where she stood was where it was intersected. She counted six doors. At the very end of the hallway, towards the back, was where the kitchen stairs led down.

Rosemary selected a random door, and found it to be a rather nice room. A window, a built in bookcase, otherwise plain. There was another, a larger one with built in shelves all along one wall, and two windows. There was another small bedroom, this with another single built in bookcase, though it also had a walk-in closet. Yet another room, this one with three windows all along one wall, but no bookcase or closet space. The largest bedroom, the one she figured was the Master bedroom, had a balcony. There were two bookcases on either side of two large windows, a large walk in closet (it had to be magical, there was no way that a closet that size could fit in with all the other rooms), and a set of glass doors that led out to the balcony. It was big enough to maybe fit a small table and chair set, enough to have tea in the mornings- that would be nice.

Rosemary stood on the balcony for a long moment, staring out onto the land. Her land. She fingered the keys in her pocket. She couldn't believe she owned this home.

Rosemary went back inside, smiling to herself. She left the door to the balcony door cracked open, so Hedwig could get inside when she arrived. Hedwig would love this place- she was sure there lots of mice and things in the fields for her to eat, and there was lots of room to fly about in.

She took off her bookbag, rummaging through it, taking off her coat. She laid down on the old hardwood floor, curling up with her invisibilty cloak. She sighed, dropping off to sleep, dreaming about how Sirius and Remus would have loved to live in this place.

X-x-x

Rosemary was woken abruptly to the sound of a loud hoot in her ears, and she sat upright. She had been up rather late, and felt groggy. Rosemary smiled as she saw Hedwig sitting beside her on the floor. "Well, hullo Hedwig."

The owl butted her head against Rosemary's hand, and Rosemary saw that she carried the Daily Prophet, and a letter. She sighed, taking them from her familiar.

She decided to glance at the Daily Prophet first, lips twitching as she saw the Front Page

_GIRL WHO LIVED MISSING!_

The article went over the facts- how Rosemary had been in the hospital wing, how she had only taken her bookbag with her...good. That meant that they hadn't noticed the other things she'd kind of...stolen from the school. They'd interviewed Ron and Hermione as well as a few other students- most of them were surprised that Rosemary would run off like that, and they all had their own theories as to where she could have gone. Though some people apparently thought she had been kidnapped, but all evidence pointed to her simply leaving.

Well, then. Rosemary opened the letter, sighing as she recognized Dumbledore's handwriting. Anger filled her, and she grabbed the parchment, and chucked it out the window.

Rosemary got ready for the day, using the very nice loo, changing into another jumper and realised as her stomach grumbled that she didn't she didn't have any food in the house, and she had no idea if she had any way of preparing said food- she was used to cooking things the muggle way.

Then she thought about having to clean this huge house- hell, the dusting alone would take days! And in her panic, she sat on the edge of the tub, nearly hyperventilating. How was she going to get food? She would have to floo out,but that meant going to the magical world, and-

"Miss Potter?"

Rosemary jerked, and she saw Dobby standing off to the side. She nearly fell back into her tub, her heart racing.

"Dobby!" Rosemary cried out in relief.

Dobby gave her a nervous smile. Strangely, his socks and things were absent, all he wore was a plain white pillowcase. It was clean, and it was obvious that Dobby had cleaned himself up a bit. "Dobby is feeling you being upset, and I is hearing you is leaving Hogwarts, and...well..."

"Would you like to work for me, Dobby?" Rosemary asked. It was a little creepy, the elf showing up like that- thank goodness she was already dressed.

"Yes!" The elf cried enthusiastically, throwing himself towards Rosemary, tackling her. Sending them both backwards into the still partially full tub. Rosemary laughed as the little elf hugged and hugged her, both of them now soaking wet.

Dobby pulled away from her, looking shy again. "Miss Rosemary Potter Ma'am, I is wondering if Winky could be working here too. I-I think she is really wanting a family."

Rosemary's gaze softened. "Is she still having issues drinking?"

"Yes. I is looking after her, but the only way she is...she is not dying is if she is having a family too. She is wanting to die so badly, and I-" Dobby sniffled.

Rosemary waded out of her large sunken tub. "Of course, Dobby. Bring her here. I've got this great big house- both of you can live here, even have your own rooms if you want!"

Dobby's jaw dropped. "No, no, that is being too much! Me and Winky can be staying in the cellar, I is going to get Winky now-"

"Wait, Dobby-" Rosemary cried, grabbing the little elf. "I-please don't tell anyone where I live."

Dobby just smiled. "I is always keeping your secrets Miss Rosemary Potter Ma'am. I will be back with Winky, okay?"

And then he popped away.

Rosemary stood in her loo, sighing at her soaked clothes. She didn't have another change of clothes with her- she only had the two sets. She took out her wand, drying out her clothes, wincing at the itchy feeling.

Dobby reappeared again with a beam. "Winky is resting in the cellar now, she is being very happy to be a part of your family, Miss Rosemary Potter ma'am. When she is feeling better, she will be starting work right away!" He said brightly. "Now..." He looked around the loo. "What is you needing, Miss Potter ma'am?"

Rosemary hesitated. "I need food. Is there any way you can purchase some for me?"

Dobby beamed. "Of course! If you is having money, I is happy to go shopping for you."

"Thank you, Dobby." Rosemary said, relieved. "I have a warding team to come work on the house around lunchtime, and I would like to at least have some tea and things ready for them when they arrive- and I kind of want some breakfast too."

"Of course."

"How much do you need?" Rosemary asked, leading the way from the loo to 'her' room. She went to her bookbag, going through it. Ah, wait. She grabbed her ring of keys, not noticing how Dobby's already large eyes had gotten larger at the sight of it. "I don't actually have any cash on me, are you allowed to have access to my trust vault?"

Dobby nodded, hands shaking as Rosemary gave him her tiny gold vault key, from her trust vault. "Yes. I is your elf now, so I is allowed to have access. How much is you wanting to budget?"

Rosemary blinked. Well, she did the grocery shopping for the Dursleys...converting the approximate figures into galleons, she said- "Twenty Galleons for food, and...Twenty for household things that you'll need."

Dobby's mouth dropped open.

"And that's per week. That's...enough, right?" Rosemary asked, feeling a little unsure. She'd never gone grocery shopping in the magical world before, so...

"Yes. That will be more than enough." Dobby said, blinking. "Is you planning on having lots of guests?"

"No...not really. Why?"

"Huh. As I is already knowing your favorites, I will gets to shopping right away! Winky better get better soon, she is going to be missing all the fun!" And with that, Dobby vanished with a small cracking sound.

Rosemary sat on the floor of her room. Knowing Dobby, she was going to have to set some ground rules for him and Winky. She then thought of Kreacher, the other house elf she owned. How was she to deal with him? She shoved those angry thoughts away. She pulled out some paper from her bookbag, and started out making some lists. She was a good list-maker, having learned it from Hermione, though her lists weren't very organized and went all over the place.

She made some rules for Dobby and Winky. She wrote some questions down to ask Ragnock. She wrote down some ideas to talk to the warders about. She wrote down some things that she definitely wanted in the house.

The morning was spent doing this, ignoring her hunger. Hedwig went to go hunt, since Rosemary didn't have any food for her. Rosemary was sprawled out on the floor of her room, several sheets of paper all around her. The lists grew longer, and the ideas kept coming. It was better than thinking about the events at the Ministry, or what happened afterwards.

Dobby came and went, declaring that he'd done his shopping, and was preparing some food for her and her guests. Rosemary decided to go visit Winky in the cellar, and she put all of her papers together.

Rosemary went downstairs, sticking the papers in her pocket. She saw Dobby working away in the kitchen- Dobby was already a mess, stained with flour and the like. She saw him pause in his work, looking over at her.

"Is you needing something, Miss Rosemary Potter Ma'am?"

"I have a list of rules for you and Winky. I'd like your help in talking to Winky- how much more do you have to do?"

"Oh! I cans be pausing this." Dobby said, turning to the stove, waving his hands at it. Everything suddenly went still, even the steam rising from one of the pans suddenly froze in place. That was pretty nifty.

She and Dobby entered the pantry together- Rosemary noticed that it was now fully stocked with dried goods and glass jars full of food. Her stomach rumbled- she would eat when her guests did. She could wait.

They went down the narrow stairs together, and Rosemary could see Winky curled up in an old Gryffindor flag, dozing off. She was wearing a plain white pillowcase like Dobby, though she did not look tidy at all.

"Winky?" Rosemary called out gently, kneeling beside the tiny elf. Dobby sat beside her in the dirt floor. Winky opened her bloodshot eyes slowly, peering up at her.

"Mistress? Is you needing me?" The elf croaked, trying to get up, but failing.

"No, Winky. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Rosemary said softly, tucking the Gryffindor flag in around the elf. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Winky said softly, closing her eyes again. "When you is Bonding with us, I is being so happy, but I..." She yawned. "I is wanting to get better, but it is going to be taking a while."

"I know it is." Rosemary said gently. "I wanted to talk to you and Dobby about rules. Expectations." The elf perked up a little at this, drawing nearer. Rosemary took out her list. "I want you two to look after yourselves. Getting enough rest, enough to eat, not hurting yourselves for any reason- okay?" She said firmly, and they both nodded. "If either of you need anything, just tell me. You are a part of my family now, and I want you both to be happy and healthy."

Dobby started crying loudly at this, and Winky stared up at her with unshed tears. Winky sniffed a bit.

"What tasks is you wanting me and Dobby to be doing?" She asked softly.

"What did you do with your old families?" Rosemary asked.

Dobby perked up. "I is being old Master's personal servant! I is running his errands, cleaning and laying out his clothes, fixing his drinks, getting his mail, picking things up for him-"

"I is working in the garden, I also be cooking, and looking after babies. I is mostly a nanny elf." Winky said softly. "If you is ever having babies, I is being happy to look after them."

Rosemary nodded. "Thank you. Now..." She paused. "I have another elf. His name is Kreacher. He currently lives at one of my other properties, but..." She trailed off, seeing their expressions. "He is very old, and I'm not sure if I...well, if I want him to work for me. You see, he did something very wrong, and...well, my Godfather is dead because of his betrayal." The horror on their faces was visible. Winky was sitting up now.

"What do I do?" Rosemary asked.

Winky spoke softly. "I will be meeting with Kreacher. Dobby is busy preparing for youse guests. You is Kreacher's Mistress now, and while his punishment is ultimately up to you, maybe...maybe I can be speaking to Kreacher and warning him about what happens to elveses when they is Betraying their Masters." Winky said, pushing the flag off her her shoulders.

"Winky, will you be okay?"

Winky nodded, standing unsteadily with the help of Dobby. "I will be." She said, lifting her chin. A moment later, she vanished. Dobby and Rosemary looked to one another.

"Dobby, let me know when she comes back." Rosemary said softly, and she headed back up the stairs. Dobby wrung his hands, looking a little worried. Rosemary explored the house some more, opening all the doors and windows to let the sunshine and fresh air in.

Dobby was setting the table for lunch when the floo in the foyer flared. Rosemary hurried to the foyer, and saw Ragnock arriving. He was looking around the foyer, stepping aside. Three men stepped into the foyer not long after he did.

They all did double takes after they saw Rosemary, and she gave them a sheepish smile, understanding their suprise.

"Good afternoon! I'm Rosemary, and this is my home. Or rather, will be, once I've settled in. I've arranged for some lunch, so we can discuss the details and things."

"Oh...thanks!" One of the men said, coming forward. "I'm Matthias Johnson." He spoke with a sort of American twang- he was very tall and had dark skin and dreadlocked hair. He wore dark a red dragonhide waistcoat, with muggle denims and a white undershirt. "I'm the leader of our team- allow me to introduce you to Rodger Blake-"

"Hullo." A blonde willowy man said politely. He wore dark blue trousers and a pale blue t-shirt under a denim jacket. He had multiple piercings in each ear. His hair was very curly and short.

"And this is Ekavir Lomash- we just call him E." He motioned to the man on his other side- he was smaller than Johnson, but bigger than Blake. He wore black trousers and a dark purple shirt that set off his olive skin rather well. He had long dark hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck.

"We understand that you want us to take a look at the wards on your home and improve upon them, if we can. And there's another project Ragnock contracted us for us to do?"

Rosemary blinked. Oh, these were the guys that Ragnock said he was going to hire for salvaging the Basilisk too? Huh. "Um, who is the parseltongue?" She asked hesitantly, and the men blinked in surprise.

Ragnock spoke. "Ahem, yes, well, I hadn't spoken to them about the details of the job yet. I suppose that is one of the things we can discuss."

Rosemary led the way towards the kitchen. "Um, my furniture hasn't arrived yet, so-" She paused, seeing the table there. "Uh..."

Dobby just smiled at her guests. "Hullo! Lunch is being ready, you is sitting down now!" He then saw Ragnock, his smile widening. "Hullo Ragnock!"

"...Dobby." Ragnock said, his tone odd. He then looked to Rosemary. "Your elf came to the bank this morning. I assume you acquired him today?"

"Yes, but he's an old friend." Rosemary said, and they all sat down. The meal was good, though the conversation was even better- Rosemary talked about the Basilisk and the Chamber, and the men were incredulous that she managed to kill such a beast. It turned out that Lomash was the Parseltongue, as it had been passed down from generation to generation through his family- most of them healers or cursebreakers.

As their plates and things vanished, Rosemary realised that all of them had been conjured by Dobby.

"Ragnock, when will my things be arriving?"

"Soon. It's...taking longer than expected." Ragnock said, sighing a little. "We hadn't thought you would have so many books!"

Rosemary laughed a little at this. "Well, I hope I have enough room for them all. C'mon, let me show you the house." And so she did. She showed them each room, even the loos and the cellar. They were impressed at her array of questions, even if she was unfamiliar with wards and the like- the team brought up some other ways of protecting herself and her home from intruders.

They were really nice- they didn't even ask about Voldemort or any of that, or gape at her scar. She was impressed. She let them get to work, while she and Ragnock went out to the verandah and talked some more about her Estate.

Ragnock explained that letting all that money just sit there and collect wasn't going to do anyone any good, so he explained what she could do to increase her money further, and to improve the magical economy. Rosemary talked to him about the Twin's shop- it was a risky investment, he said, but perhaps it was a risk she could afford to take, especially since they had already proved that they were willing to do what it took to get their business up and running.

Running a business whilst going to school couldn't have been easy, the goblin explained, one that was quickly gaining popularity. They talked about how Rosemary could keep the Daily Prophet from slandering her name, as well as people writing about her in books and in magazines. She would get a cut from the profits, and she would have to approve of anything they wrote ahead of time. Unless she did something stupid, and that was her own damn fault. Ragnock's words.

Then he spoke to her about her house elves, and how she could arrange a weekly or monthly budget for them to follow, so that they could look after the house. He was very thorough and knowledgable, and Ragnock thought it admirable that she wanted to pay them a wage, somehow. She talked to him about how she had freed Dobby, and how Winky had reacted so terribly to her old Master giving her clothes. She wonderered aloud if there was a way to help them further, and Ragnock stated that she was doing all that she could, at the moment. It was up to them to help themselves, in the end.

Rosemary made arrangements with Ragnock to meet again the following week in her home, so they could talk more about her Estate and how to increase its wealth. After all, he would benefit just as much as she did, since his pay reflected in how well her Estate was doing.

Once the warding team was done, they showed her their work. Anti-Tracing wards, Anti-Tracing wards, wards and enchantments to keep out any mail that meant her harm, Notice-Me-Not wards so that the muggles wouldn't be able to see the house...there were lots more. There were lots of fiddly enchantments added- automatic cleaning and dusting spells on every single surface...Dobby was ecstatic at this, saying it would cut cleaning time quite a bit, so that they could concentrate on other things. The team also went outside, going around the property, warding the perimeter.

They thought it curious that she did not want anti-animagi or anti-werewolf wards- she explained that her Godfather had been an animagus, and she hoped to become one one day as well. She then explained about Professor Lupin, and how she had no hard feelings against werewolves in general. Ragnock seemed to think this very interesting, but did not comment.

The team said that there would likely be an increase in local wildlife, including magical wildlife, since the wards were added, but she was alright with that. As the guys were packing up, her belongings started to arrive in big crates, filling up her foyer.

Rosemary sat on one of the crates, sighing as the guys had left. The house had seemed so...busy, so full of life, and it was suddenly quiet again. Dobby bounced on his toes. "Miss Rosemary Ma'am...cans I check in on Winky? She has been gone for a long time."

"Of course." Rosemary said, worry entering her mind. What if Kreacher had tried to hurt Winky? She would never be able to forgive herself. Dobby vanished, and reappeared a few moments later with Winky. Her face was stained with tears, and there was blood on her hands and white pillowcase. She was hiccuping, sniffling.

Alarmed, Rosemary hugged the elf. "Winky, what happened?"

"Kreacher is being dead. He is cutting off his own head. It-it was being horrible." She whispered. Rosmary picked her up carefully, and took her to the small loo underneath the stairs, bathing the little elf in the sink while she sobbed. Dobby had prepared a nest of sorts for the two of them in the cellar- and he curled up with Winky, rocking her gently, humming. Rosemary left a candle lit for them, feeling sad as she went back up the stairs.

She entered the foyer with a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to get a lot of rest again. And so, she opened one of the many crates filling the foyer.

X-x-x

Rosemary woke up sleepily to someone bouncing on the end of her bed.

"Get up, get up! It's time to get up!" Dobby called out gaily.

Rosemary's lips twitched at this, and she sat up. In the few days since their arrival to Peverell Place, now nickamed by Dobby as 'Potter Place', the household had been busy unpacking and setting things to rights. Winky had thrown herself into her work, concentrating mostly on putting the guest bedrooms together, decorating them to perfection. Dobby had taken care of the kitchen and dining room, putting ancient vases and ceramic figurines her ancestors had made in the display cabinets in the dining room, mixed in with the precious silver trays, and fine glassware.

Rosemary herself concentrated on the library and the study, as both the elves had their own way of organizing things that Rosemary didn't really...understand, really. I mean, who putting cooking spellbooks next to Dark Arts texts?

Still, without them, she knew she would have been lost. Dobby's excitement must have been rubbing off her, for she asked- "So, what are we going to do today, Dobby?"

Dobby beamed. "We is going clothes shopping, Miss!" She'd managed to finally get him down to simply 'Miss'. After a veery long conversation. Rosemary groaned in dismay, flopping back.

"Clothes shopping?" She whined.

"You cant's be wearing those clothes all the time, Miss, even if they is being cleaned every night, you is still needing more!" Dobby said, putting his hands on his hips. "And Winky is agreeing that you is needing a proper wardrobe!"

Rosemary sat up again. "If I get new clothes, so do you."

Dobby gasped, eyes widening. "No! No clothes-"

"A uniform." Rosemary corrected quickly. "If I look good, I want you guys to look good too."

Dobby blinked at this, his panicked words dying on his lips. "...If that is what you is wanting, Miss." He said softly.

"That is what I'm wanting-" Rosemary cut herself off with a wince. She needed to get out more. They were right. "Alright, let's go." She said, getting out of bed. "Wait." She paused with a frown. "We can't go to Diagon, I'll be recognized."

Dobby just smiled. "I is knowing of a place. It is very nice, old Mistress is going there a lot! They is keeping secrets good, and no one is telling that you is being there!"

"Where is it?" Rosemary asked carefully.

"It is being in Knockturne-" Of course it was. "The shop doesn't really have a name, but the Seamstress' name is Tatiana. She is...beautiful." Dobby sighed, and Rosemary wondered if Dobby had a crush on this Tatiana.

Rosemary snorted. "Alright, let's go. I hope we can floo there directly, yes?"

"Yup! Now, you is taking a bath, you will have clothes laid out for you, and Winky is finishing up breakfast! We has lots to do today!" The elf said, tugging Rosemary towards the door. Rosemary couldn't help but laugh a little at this.

Yes...without Dobby and Winky, she truly would be lost.

X-x-x

Tatiana, it turned out, was a Half-Veela, Quarter Human, One Eighth Fairy, One Eighth Elf. The youngish looking sort of woman told her this, first thing, to explain why she looked the way she did. She was very pretty. A tiny little thing, with pale skin and very white blonde hair. She spoke very quickly, and moved just as fast. What was more, she had her veela wings out the whole time, flitting about, hovering as she measured Rosemary. The wings were white and feathery, thin as paper, almost transparent. She flitted about more like a fairy than the statuesque Veela she'd seen at the World Cup.

The little shop was a one room sort of thing, and was rather colorful. You could only access it by floo, and the address could only be spread by the House Elves. Tatiana apparently only served the best of the best, some of the most powerful and richest witches in the country. It was like a secret club that no one else knew about.

Tatiana made a full wardrobe for her. Thankfully it didn't include a lot of garish colors, patterns, ribbons or bows. She had intuitively known what Rosemary had wanted, and what sort of look she was going for. A combination of muggle styles, dueling robes, flying robes, business casual wear, and cocktail dresses were concocted for her. The colors were mostly dark, or rich. Like navy blues, emerald, deep cherry red, a beautiful purple- lots of blacks and greys too. Undergarments were all white, mostly comfortable cottons and raw silk blends- some had lace about the hems, like the underskirts and slips.

Stockings and socks were added, gloves, scarves, a couple of cloaks, several jackets and waistcoats, and lots of white blouses in different styles. Rosemary was fitted for trousers too, but they were the sort one would wear to duel or fly in- it was explained it wasn't proper for a girl of her 'standing' to wear trousers in any other situation.

Tatiana had done a wonderful job, and Rosemary felt impressed with the tiny woman's handiwork. Tatiana recommended several ways of styling her hair that she'd never thought of before, and recommended that she get her eyes healed at St. Mungo's. She explained it wasn't just for cosmetic reasons, but for safety too. Rosemary knew that without her glasses, she was pretty useless in a fight, and was convinced.

Rosemary walked away from Tatinana's over a hundred Galleons poorer, but she had a wardrobe that would be the envy of many a girl.

X-x-x

Rosemary found herself enjoying a coffee in the hospital tea room after her appointment with a healer that could fix her vision. Thankfully, the Healer agreed to keep his mouth shut about her identity after Rosemary had handed him some extra Galleons.

The upside of her new wardrobe, her new hairstyle, and her lack of glasses was that no one could recognize her. People glanced her way sometimes, but for different reasons. She found men of all ages smiling at her more. She kind of liked the feeling she got, when they smiled at her. It made her feel kind of naughty, like she'd broken curfew at school, or broken half the school rules for no particular reason- just because she could.

Currently, she was wearing a dark blue skirt and waistcoat with a white blouse. The blouse was rather fitted, except for the sleeves, which were a little loose. Rosemary was sipping her coffee, enjoying the view of the rain outside the enchanted windows. She knew it was fake, but she'd always loved to watch the rain fall.

Rosemary liked being out of the house- Winky and Dobby were still decorating and things like crazy, and it was simply easier to stay out of their way. She took a sip of her coffee, wishing she had a book with her, but oh well. Her eyes drifted up over the edge of her cup, seeing a man sitting not too far away from her, looking as though he was reading some paperwork, but his eyes were on hers. He was rather nice looking, if a little older. Okay, so maybe he was old enough to be her Father. For some reason, she didn't mind that. Not at all.

She took a chance.

Rosemary smiled.

He smiled back.

Maybe there was something to this flirting thing. She'd never really gotten into it, at Hogwarts, because she wasn't interested, and well, because of the war and everything. But now...well, now things were different.

She was about to get up from her seat and probably say something stupid when the man jerked- his wand was vibrating- an alarm. He cursed quietly, and gave her an apologetic smile. She guessed he was on a lunch break or something. He stood up from his table, gathering his papers, and started to leave.

Rosemary watched him go- he lingered by her table for a moment, wanting to say something. But he didn't. He walked away. Well...his loss.

X-x-x

Rosemary finally wrote a letter to Neville. Why Neville? Because she knew he wouldn't freak out and cause a big commotion. She wrote to him, telling him that she was alright, and that she was safe- she hadn't been kidnapped. She had simply removed herself from the public eye so she could rest properly.

He wrote back. He talked about Hogwarts, about how everyone was doing. He didn't ask a whole lot of questions, nor did he pester her to come back. He simply said that he was glad she was getting some rest, and that he hoped she would feel better soon.

Slowly, she wrote the rest of the DA, and her 'friends'. She had to write out her letter to Hermione four times, only just to make sure it didn't come off as ranting. It basically stated that she and Hermione were no longer friends, and would no longer could be friends until the girl understood exactly what she did wrong, and even then, Rosemary said, she wasn't sure if she could ever forgive her.

Ron...well, she didn't write anything at all to him. He'd broken her trust far too many times, and she was sure Hermione would share her letter with him. She wrote Hagrid, who wrote back- his letter was lovely. Just talking about how proud he was of her, and how he was happy to have her as a friend. He didn't blame her for leaving, and that she could do whatever she wanted to do now.

McGonagall stated in her formal way that now Rosemary had taken her OWLS, she was actually qualified to take on an Apprenticeship, should she rather do that than go on for her NEWTS. She also stated, in her own way, that it was Rosemary's choice in the end about what she wanted to do for her future.

She did not write the Headmaster.

She did recieve a letter from Narcissa Malfoy, however.

X-x-x

Rosemary sat in a cozy little tea shop in muggle London, of all places. She was nestled in the corner, reading a book, her tea cooling slowly at her side. When she wasn't running about with Winky and Dobby in her home and exploring the grounds, she was often out by herself, in little shops like this, reading some of the numerous books she'd inherited. She also people-watched.

Her summer was quite unlike any other summer she'd had so far- it was nice and quiet, for the most part. It was what she needed, after the madness of the last year or so.

Rosemary hadn't quite decided if she was returning to Hogwarts or not. She'd gotten some supplies, just in case. Maybe she'd go, just to surprise everyone. Or maybe she'd go off to the muggle world or something. She didn't know.

But she did know that she was meeting Narcissa Malfoy in five minutes.

With her sister Bellatrix still on the loose, she was wary, but something told her to take Lady Malfoy up on her offer. Still, she kept her wand nestled in the sleeve of her coat. It was raining out, again, and so she was wearing a warm black coat with silver buttons. She wore a white blouse on underneath, with a black vest and a skirt that fell just below her knees. She wore thick black stockings, and black leather flats. Her ring of keys was attached to her jacket with a pocket watch chain, so that it was visible. Winky had said it would make Lady Malfoy think twice about approaching her as a child. Or something along those lines.

Finally, Lady Malfoy walked into the muggle tea shop like it was something she did every day. She was wearing a a muted green dress with a matching jacket and clutch, with brown leather pumps. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a chignon that was not unlike Rosemary's. Her pale blue eyes slowly went over the shop, then finally rested on Rosemary.

Rosemary simply set her book aside, putting her hands atop the table, showing the woman she did not have her wand in her hand.

Lady Malfoy came forward- Rosemary saw her own keys tucked in partially underneath her jacket, but not quite hidden.

"Miss Potter." The woman greeted softly. "May I sit?"

Rosemary nodded, and the woman sat down, looking over her face carefully, her expression unreadable.

Lady Malfoy waved a barista over casually. The clerk came over, eyes widening as he looked at Lady Malfoy's face. Yes, she was a very beautiful woman.

"I'll have a coffee please." Lady Malfoy stated softly, her eyes never leaving Rosemary's. "Black, two spoonfuls of honey."

"Y-yes Ma'am." And he went off, his face flushed.

Lady Malfoy's gaze dropped to the chain on her jacket, following it to the ring of keys that was nestled against her side. Her eyes went back to Rosemary's face, tilting her head a little, a small smile appearing on her lips as if she approved of Rosemary's change.

"You have certainly transformed, Miss Potter." The woman said, her voice soft. She took off her brown leather gloves, revealing perfectly pale hands and manicured nails done up in French tips. "So very different from the young girl I first saw on Platform 9 and 3/4 some years ago."

Rosemary blinked. Lady Malfoy's smile widened. "Oh, you probably didn't notice me, in all the hubub. I imagine you were rather overwhelmed, that day. But I recognized that nose, that hair, those cheekbones. You were most certainly a Potter."

Rosemary's eyes widened.

"I wondered, though, why you looked so skittish, why you were dressed so poorly. I asked my son to befriend you, to look after you. After all, you're related to us through your Father's side, and you were the Goddaughter of the Black Heir."

Rosemary blinked in surprise. "Your son...he offered his hand to me. I thought he did it because..."

"Of your fame? Dear, we're in the papers just as much as you are. Whatever would we need your fame for?" Lady Malfoy said, looking amused.

Rosemary lowered her eyes to her tea, feeling a little foolish. The barista came back with the coffee- Lady Malfoy thanked him quietly, and he was on his way.

"I noticed you, partly, because there was something about you, something different. You had...potential, I suppose. Behind every Great Man, there is a Great Woman, and I thought that you might be one of those Great Women."

Rosemary sighed. "Potential. How I hate that word, sometimes. Everyone expects things of me..."

"And you break those expectations spectacularly. I would like to help you, Miss Potter."

"Why?" Rosemary asked warily.

Lady Malfoy just smiled a little. "Because my son has chosen you as a worthy opponent, and if you do well, he will be pushed to do even better. I just want him to continue striving upwards, like a Malfoy should."

Rosemary gave the woman a hard stare. "You're...you're not going to try and set us up, are you?"

Lady Malfoy let out a soft little laugh, her eyes shining in truth mirth. "Oh my, can you imagine! No, no I will not do that. My son is too much like his Father- he wants a woman to follow his whims, to let him take control, to be perfectly meek doll and enthralled with his...power, however much he thinks he has." Rosemary's brows rose at this. "He is already arranged for a marriage with Pansy Parkinson. While she is sometimes an insipid little thing, but she is ferocious, and will be protective of my Draco when I am not around. My son needs someone to protect him, because...well, as you know, his bark can sometimes be bigger than his bite."

"Oh." What was she supposed to say, when the woman was absolutely right?

"And you would either kill him or be bored with him within the first month, no, no, I think a very _special_ sort of man will only be suitable for your interests." Lady Malfoy said with a quick nod. Rosemary blinked. What did she mean by that?

"But I digress, I didn't come here to talk to you about romantic relationships. I want to create an alliance with you- albiet, a rather unspoken one. My son would never ally with you openly, so I cannot either. You have a great deal to learn, and I have a great deal I can teach you."

"...Okay..."

"As a token of my goodwill, I can offer you this." Lady Malfoy opened her clutch, and took out a purplish-black vinewood wand. Rosemary recognized that wand, it was... "I bound and stunned my sister and sent her to the DMLE today. In the same ropes that I bound her, I also had Peter Pettigrew."

Rosemary exhaled slowly. She reached slowly across the small table. While there were many other Deatheaters still on the loose, Bellatrix and Pettigrew were some of the most dangerous ones. Sure, Pettigrew didn't look like much, but the amount of information he must have gathered whilst he was in disguise over the years was probably tremendous.

Also, they just happened to be the two that had hurt her the most.

"She is your sister."

"She was. A long time ago. I lost her long before she was sent to Azkaban." Lady Malfoy said softly, never looking away from her eyes. "When she killed Sirius, it was the last straw. She became a Blood-Traitor, the killer of the Black Head of House, betraying her own ancestry. It was my responsibilty to take her in."

"Do you know the location of where other Deatheaters could be hiding?"

"No." The woman said immeadiately, as if she'd been expecting that question. Rosemary didn't press further though- this was more than she had ever hoped for.

"When do we start?" Rosemary asked softly, taking the wand.

"We already have." Lady Malfoy said with a soft smile. "You may call me Narcissa."

"Rosemary." She said, smiling back.

x-x-x

Rosemary stared at the newspaper, having tea on the verandah. She was curled up under a large umbrella in a cushioned wicker chair. She wore a white cotton sundress that showed more skin than would be proper, if she was out and about. She wore a white hat with a large brim, to protect her face from the sun further. She was barefoot, and her hair was loose. She didn't wear anything underneath her thin summer dress.

Her breakfast consisted of various fruits and yogurt- it was quite yummy. Paperwork, mostly from Ragnock, was scattered all over the table. All in all, it was a nice relaxing summer morning. In three days time, it would be September first, and the Hogwarts term would begin.

The Basilisk was already salvaged, the parts sold off to buyers from all across the globe for rather dizzying sums. Ginny would never want for pocket money ever again, nor would Hermione, Colin, Justin, or Penelope. Even Moaning Myrtle's living relatives would get a cut- and Hogwarts seemed to be making all sorts of improvements to the school, and adding more scholarships for students in need. She may have disliked Hermione, but she had still been Petrified, and Rosemary didn't want to be accused of being unfair. And Ginny had been just as much a victim as the others were.

A part of her wanted to go back. Her gaze lingered on a small little blurb, speculating on who would be the new Defense Professor that year, and who would be the new Potions Master, now that Snape had left. God, Snape had left, she remembered. She couldn't imagine the school without him.

She wondered if Narcissa knew where he'd gone.

Rosemary hummed to herself. She really couldn't resist not knowing what Hogwarts would be like, with these changes- perhaps they would be for the better? But would her 'friends' be able to handle the changes she'd gone through over the summer?

Rosemary looked down at herself, chewing thoughtfully on a strawberry. Rosemary flicked her wand, summoning her coat. While the weather was quite lovely here, it always seemed to be raining in London. She'd be alright, with the coat on. And some shoes. She summoned some flats.

X-x-x

Rosemary hurried between shops, hugging the coat close to her, a couple of bags dangling off her arms. Her hat was soaked, her hair dripping wetly, and she was pretty sure her dress was transparent underneath the coat she wore.

Okay, one last stop, and she was going to go home. According to her list, she needed to get a holster for her wand, for Defense class. Strangely enough, she didn't find a suitable one with all the things she'd inherited. Rosemary had gone to several shops, and all of the holsters she'd found were too bulky for her slender arm, too strange, too...wrong. None of them seemed to suit her, and finally, a clerk at the last shop she'd gone to told her to get one custom-made at the leather shop.

Rosemary sighed in relief as she spotted the shop in question, and headed inside. The shop was crowded with students, mostly older male students looking at dueling boots, vests, and jackets. Several looked her way, doing double takes.

Rosemary's face flushed, and she ignored them all, lowering her eyes to the ground. The shop suddenly went quiet, and the boys parted, letting her past. She approached the counter, taking off her soaked hat with a shy smile. An older man with weatherbeaten skin and a shaved head stared at her with very, very pale blue eyes- almost white.

"Can I help ye, lass?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"Yes. I need a wand holster, but I'm afraid I can't find any that fits me. The ones I've been able to find are all too big, or the magic itches or feels weird-"

"Ye have the money?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." Rosemary said firmly.

The older man stood, startling her at his height. He motioned for her to follow him, telling his other clerks to keep an eye out. He led her to the back room, closing the curtains. The room she found herself in was dark and cramped, but there were hides from all sorts of animals sitting about- she even recognized a little Basilisk hide-

"Ah ye, Basilisk hide. New, that is. Nice an' supple, good fer boots, but not fer wand holsters. Too much interference, an' veeeery expensive." The man said gruffly, sitting on a stool. He motioned for her to come forward, and she did.

"Take yer jacket off. Gotta measure yer arm. Yer right handed, ain' ye?"

"Um...yeah." Rosemary fidgeted as she took off her jacket, trying to cover herself with the folded jacket and her left arm, but his eyes still lingered on her chest. He leered a bit, and then chuckled, meeting her eyes as he took out a tape measure.

"Cute little thing, but not too smart, ain' ye? Who wears a dress like that in weather like this?"

"I don't live in London-" Rosemary said with a huff, watching the man measure her arm- three places around, length ways, the palm of her hand.

"Wand."

Rosemary took it out of her jacket pocket, but snatched it away when the man tried to grab it. She gave him a firm look. The old man laughed, a deep laugh that had her scalp tingling.

"Don't worry lass, jus' wanted ta see. Maybe ye aren't so stupid after all. Huh. Holly, 11 inches, why yer-" His eyes flickered towards her scar, and she shook her head quickly. He just smirked. "The papers make ye out ta be a little girl, yet, look out ye've filled out!" He motioned to her chest, which was still pretty flat, in her opinion, but it still made her blush.

"Let's just get on with this, yeah?"

"Alright, alright. You'll be wanting something with black leather, I think. Oh, I know. Hybridean Black. That will do just nicely. With pewter fastenin's. Yup." He was grabbing the materials, cutting them with ease, pieceing them together before her very eyes. Rosemary gaped.

He was soon putting the holster snugly on her arm, putting holes in the straps so that they could be adjustable, either to her wrist, thigh, waist, or ankle. The straps were thin and supple, very comfortable. All she would have to do to summon her wand to her hand was simply think about it. It would save her precious seconds in a duel, he explained.

The dragon hide was pricey, but resistant to most magics, so it couldn't be damaged by normal means. It was worth the five Galleons, more than worth it, when the shop owner explained that the reason why there was so many people there was because the new Defense Professor used to be a Hitwizard and would likely have a heavy dueling portion for his classes.

Rosemary felt a little excited at this, wondering who the new Professor was, hoping that he was actually a good teacher-

x-x-x

Rosemary gave a gentle kiss to the tops of Dobby's and Winky's heads. "Don't cry. You'll see me all the time. Remember my instructions, Winky. Make sure you get plenty of rest, and no drinking."

"Yes Miss." Winky said meekly, curtseying a little. She and Dobby had uniforms now. Dobby had a three piece suit in black, with a white shirt and tiny black polished shoes. He was very much like a butler, white gloves and all. Winky wore a black maid's dress, with a little hat and a white apron- she also had little black leather shoes. They wore their uniforms proudly. Dobby was allowed to wear any color tie he liked, so that day, he was wearing a purple tie with golden Hippogriffs prancing across it.

Rosemary picked up her bag- a black leather satchel that was most certainly bigger on the inside. She pulled it on her shoulder, and blew a kiss to her elves- she stepped through the floo. Winky began to sob immeadiately, and Dobby pulled her into his knobby little arms.

"Hey now Winky, dont be sad! Miss Potter is coming back from school soon! Anyways, she is still needing us to work on the house and do our errands- she will be very sad if she comes home to a mess. Anyways, she wills be needing us at Hogwarts too! Let's get to work, shall we?"

Winky sniffled, wiping at her face.

Meanwhile, Rosemary was striding out of the floo onto Platform 9 and 3/4. The platform was crowded with students and their families saying their goodbyes. Rosemary had already said goodbye to her 'family', even if it consisted of two house elves.

Rosemary could see people glancing her way now, trying to place her, but failing. She saw Neville gaping at her, his face going pink as she flashed him a smile. Rosemary was wearing a dark purple vest and matching skirt, with a high-necked white blouse with long sleeves. Her hair was down, cascading down her back in soft waves, past her hips. The shampoos and conditioners that Winky and Dobby had given her truly was marvelous.

Her skirt fell just above her knees, and she wore her black leather flats with thin black stockings. Her key ring was on display, hooked to her vest. More than one eye was drawn to it, she noticed. She casually pushed her bangs back away from her face, and the whispers began. People parted, eyes wide, looking at her as if she was some sort of diety- a few brave ones reached out, hands grazing her shoulders- she took care to step away from them quickly.

She spotted Narcissa, who didn't look very surprised at all to see her there, the elegant woman standing just behind her fuming son and gasping Fiancee. She smirked to herself as she got onto the train, attempting to find an empty compartment.

She found one, curling up in the corner, tucking her feet under her. She warded the door against Hermione and the Weasleys- she didn't care if anyone else came in. But she knew that if she was forced to spend the entire train ride with them, she'd hex somebody.

Rosemary dug through her bag, searching for a book. She found one- it was a book on conditioning one's body and magic through various training exercises. It had belonged to Flamel, and it had been published a few years back over in the U.S- the computer printed paper and glossy color illustrations were quite unlike the dusty books she normally read.

She barely noticed when the train began to move. She wished Hedwig was there to keep her company- the owl would meet her at the school. Finally, there was a timid knock on her compartment door.

"Come in." Rosemary said, never looking up from her book.

Neville poked his head through, looking visibly nervous. Luna was at his side. "Hey." He croaked. "Can we sit here?"

Rosemary just smiled, and nodded. The two came in. Luna plopped down by the window on the other side, curling up with a magazine like she had the year before- she just smiled at Rosemary, but didn't say anything, going to read her magazine.

Neville sat down, still staring at Rosemary, looking at her like she was a wild beast that one has to be wary of. "So...ah, I thought you weren't coming back to Hogwarts?"

"Eh, might as well go, my parents paid for the tuition, right?" Rosemary said, lifting her eyes from her book. She gave him a small smile. "Anyways, I kind of got bored at the house. You think the others will be surprised?"

"...Yeah. None of us thought we'd ever see you again." Neville said, smiling now. "I'm glad you decided to come back."

"Me too. I heard that there's some changes at the school?"

Neville nodded quickly, smile widening now. "With all that money the school's got now, they finally got new school brooms, and I noticed that there are loads more firsties this year- oh, and have you heard about the new Professors?"

Rosemary shook her head. Neville gave her an eager look. "Well, my Gran heard from Madam Tofty, who heard from McGonagall that the new Defense Professor is a Yank!"

Rosemary's brows rose. A Yank! She simply couldn't imagine an American teaching at Hogwarts. "Do you know anything else about them?"

"Yeah. He used to be a Hitwizard, but he retired, and he was like, really really good- we might actually learn something useful this year! Oh, and the new Potions Professor is Slughorn." The boy said, like an afterthought.

"Slughorn?"

"He used to teach at Hogwarts- he taught our parents. He was very popular. He knows all sorts of famous people- he's an old friend of Dumbledore's."

"...Interesting." Rosemary said softly. "So, how was your summer?"

Neville just gave her a shy little grin. "Got a new wand. Was practicing with it all summer- Gran doesn't call me a squib anymore. I also spent a lot of time in the Greenhouses."

"I can tell. Luna, how was your summer? How was Sweden?"

"It was lovely." Luna said, never looking away from her magazine. "Are you continuing the DA this year?" She asked, still not looking up from her magazine.

Rosemary blinked, and she looked to Neville, who was looking at her hopefully. "Well...why not?" Rosemary said with a smile. "I've picked up a fair few things over the summer hols. If this new guy works out, I don't see why this couldn't be a study group sort of thing."

"Awesome-" Neville looked very happy now, standing up quickly. "I'm going to go tell Susan and Hannah!" And he went off before she could say a word.

Rosemary only could shake her head, marveling in the change in her friend. He really had come a long way. Rosemary went back to reading her book.

X-x-x

Ron and Hermione were banging at the compartment door, throwing a fit because they couldn't get in. They were angry that everyone else could get inside, but they couldn't. They were angry because Rosemary refused to speak to them. They made such a ruckus that even the Slytherins could hear them from the other side of the train, and that eventually brought Malfoy and his cronies over.

"So, Potter, you finally realised that Weasley and this lot really are the worst sort of wizards." Malfoy said with a smug smirk. Parkinson was hanging off his arm like a limpet, wearing a very revealing black dress, heavily made up. They way she looked at Rosemary was...well, not very nice at all. Rosemary got the feeling that Parkinson was jealous of her, for some reason.

Crabbe and Goyle flanked them, but they were looking at Rosemary in a sort of new way now, in a way that she hadn't expected- with small little smiles and flushed cheeks. Huh. She wondered if they would try to pummel her now, as they had wont to do in the past.

"What are the worst sorts of wizards to you, Malfoy?" Rosemary asked, looking back to the blonde, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Traitors. They betrayed you, Potter. They abandoned you." The boy said, his voice low, his eyes full of triumph. "And it hurt, didn't it?"

Rosemary kept her voice light, but she was filled with anger. "It did. That still doesn't mean I want to be friends with you."

"No, I didn't think you would." Malfoy said with a haughty laugh. "Even with the new clothes and things, you're still a goody-goody Gryffindor."

Rosemary rolled her eyes at this. Malfoy just smirked at her. "By the way-"

The door was suddenly pushed open, revealing a panting Colin Creevey. The door had banged into Malfoy a little, knocking him over. "Oh, hey Malfoy- Rosemary, Slughorn wants to meet you in his compartment!" He said brightly. Malfoy was picking himself up off the floor, glaring at Colin.

Rosemary's brows rose. She sighed, looking down at her book forlornly. She tucked it into her bag, and put her bag over her shoulder. Since Neville was still gone, and Luna was quite content to read her magazine for the rest of the train ride, she didn't feel bad about leaving. She looked to Luna.

"Luna, I'll see you at the school."

"Alright." The girl said. Rosemary wondered how she could read behind those dark sunglasses, she wasn't sure. Then she realised that the girl hadn't been reading all this time, but she'd been half asleep!

Rosemary's lips twitched at this, and she ignored Malfoy and the others, following Colin out of the compartment. Malfoy obviously didn't like being ignored. She glared hatefully at Ron and Hermione as she passed, effectively shutting them up for a moment.

Slughorn's compartment was down in between Ravenclaw and Slytherin territory, and it had clearly been enlarged. Around a table, Slughorn and some other students sat- Rosemary was surprised to see Neville already there, who gave her a sheepish grin. She recognized a few other faces- Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott, and a couple of seventh year boys she wasn't familiar with- she was the only girl. They all stood from the table, as was proper, when she entered the room.

"Miss Potter!" The man said gleefully, looking her up and down. He was a short rotund man with a walrus-like mustache. "I'd heard a rumor that you were on the train, I just had to have you come by- come, come, we were just about to have some lunch."

Rosemary sat in between Neville and Zabini- she was aware of all the boys looking at her very differently than they had the year before. They looked at her like they would look at Lavender Brown, or one of the Patil twins. It was a little...disconcerting.

"I am Horace Slughorn. I'm sure you know the gentlemen here more than I, as you've had classes with them?" He didn't wait for her to respond, divvying out various tarts and sweets. "We have a good group of gentlemen here, ah, excuse me, and a lady, I'm feeling quite hopeful that you will all go very far! Why, Mr. Longbottom, if you're half a good a duelist as your parents were, I'm sure you will be a fine Auror-"

"Actually, I want to be a herbologist." Neville cut in smoothly- he would have never been brave enough before to correct the man.

Rosemary cut in with a grin. "He's had the highest marks in Herbology for ages- he's the only one that Professor Sprout wants getting into her private greenhouse!"

Slughorn's brows raised. "Really? Even I haven't had the honor of getting into Greenhouse Nine, as of yet. It's rumored that she's got the most wonderful crop of White Whispers- is it true?"

Neville just smiled. "Perhaps." He said, and took a sip of his coffee. Slughorn looked impressed, and went around the table, going on about each of the boy's families accomplishments- Zabini's Mum was a known Potions Mistress, but also a notorious Black Widow. The boy seemed unapologetic about his Mum's reputation- after all, if it was just rumors, with no evidence, she couldn't ever be arrested.

Smith apparently was related to Hezipah Smith, who was an old friend of Slughorn's- she had been, before she died, an avid collector of artifacts, selling them in auctions for dizzying sums. Nott's Grandfather apparently was a rather well-known Professional Duelist back in his day. And on it went. Rosemary, who had been taught by Narcissa about how to rub elbows with the best and worst of sorts, could undestand why Slughorn...collected students that could have potential.

Slughorn spent a great deal of time talking about his old friends, his old students- Quidditch players, Ministry officials, and other important people. He explained that with a bit of talent, hard work, and knowing the right people, you could get anywhere.

Rosemary just sipped her coffee and kept quiet, watching some of the boys fall over themselves as they tried to impress Slughorn. Her gaze met Neville's, and he gave her a small commiserating smile. She nudged him a little, and he nudged her back playfully.

Slughorn was suddenly looking over at them, eyes narrowing, a smile on his lips. "So, Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom, I understand you two are friends? Is there more to your friendship than that?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No." They both said immeadiately, pulling away from one another.

Neville spoke first. "Rosemary and I are just friends. I admire and respect her, partly because of everything she's done over the years, but also because of all that she taught us last year."

"Taught?" Slughorn asked, cocking his head.

Rosemary flushed, looking down, fiddling with her silverwear. "I taught some students last year." She mumbled. "A little Defense group. It was nothing."

"Nothing! Hah!" Neville said with a grin. "She taught thirty students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, ranging from third years to seventh years. She taught them all sorts of spells and jinxes- why, she even taught us the Patronus Charm!"

The boys looked impressed at this, and Rosemary wanted to sink into her seat.

Neville went on. "She's going to be teaching the group again this year too, and I am most certainly going to be in it- I wouldn't have gotten my O in Defense without her, and I'm sure a fair few other students will say the same thing."

"Well, Miss Potter, you're just full of surprises! Do you want to be a teacher, dear?" Slughorn asked keenly.

Rosemary fidgeted, giving a little shrug of her shoulder. "I like teaching and all, but...I really don't want to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of my life." She said softly. "And I don't like the idea of teaching formal classes- just like, tutoring or something."

"Well, I know a fair few people that would pay a pretty penny to have a one-on-one session with the Girl Who Lived- there are professional tutors, you know, that people can hire." Slughorn said with a smile. "I know some students need tutors to supplement their education during the summer months, and some people like to have refreshers once in a while- some, like the Hitwizards and Aurors, are expected to train consistently, and hire trainers to keep them in shape."

Rosemary stared at the man. "Huh. I've never thought of that before." Instead of being an Auror and exposed to all that danger on a daily basis, why couldn't she simply train them? Or even teach younger children how to defend themselves? She was unable to hide her smile now. "I like that idea."

"Fantastic- I'll be sure to introduce you to some people I know. Actually, you might be interested in meeting our new Defense Professor- he's a very talented duelist, and I'm sure he would be happy to give you some pointers..." Slughorn blathered on.

Rosemary kind of tuned it out, thoughts still whirling. A teacher. A tutor, rather, focusing on training and teaching defense to people. Not just to adults, but to kids. Young kids, like her before Hogwarts, who hadn't been able to defend themselves. Her smile widened.

X-x-x

The Sorting, it turned out, was the longest one they'd had in over sixty years. There were nearly twice as many first years as usual- seventy eight in all. There was a lot more variety too, she could see right away. There were the haughty purebloods, the obvious muggleborns, but she recognized a few faces from the kids that loitered about in Diagon and Knockturne, the ones that wouldn't ever be able to go to Hogwarts, on account of money...she had done this, in a way. Giving a chance to students that would never normally be able to go to Hogwarts.

Rosemary had sat with Neville and some of the younger students near the end of the table, ignoring Ron and Hermione pointedly as she sat down. The longer sorting allowed her to get a good look at Dumbledore's reaction to seeing her. He was surprised, at first, then somewhat relieved, then pleased. Whatever.

She saw Slughorn speaking quietly to Sprout, the two of them looking like old friends. Well, he _had_ taught at Hogwarts, at one point. She couldn't help but wonder what Snape was up to. She hoped he was in some tropical paradise, taking a proper holiday. It was doubtful.

She saw Hagrid waving at her, grinning widely- she waved back, blushing at the man's enthusiasm. Next to him sat an unfamiliar man- this had to be the new Defense Professor. He was tall, very tall, not as tall as Hagrid was, but he still seemed to have this prescence about him that made him larger than life.

He had dark tanned skin, with very short dark hair- there was a bit of grey at his temples. With his wide nose, the slant of his eyes, he certainly didn't have any European blood in him. His lips were full, and he was broad shouldered. He wore a black jacket over a plain grey jumper. His eyes were dark, studying the students carefully, going from one table to the next. He was drumning his fingertips on the table, as if he was impatient, as if he didn't like sitting down for long. He had to be in his mid thirties, or late thirties, it was hard to tell.

He was rather good looking, she thought. His eyes then fell on the Gryffindor table, starting from the eldest students at the back, going down towards the front. He stopped as his gaze lingered on her for a moment, their eyes meeting for the first time.

Rosemary smiled shyly.

He smiled back- just a small twitch of his lips, nothing more, but it was a reaction from the rather stone-faced man that she'd seen so far. Then he moved on, studying the other students with his intense gaze. Like he saw something that other people couldn't.

Rosemary picked at her dinner, feeling distracted- Dobby had made her meal himself- she didn't trust the Headmaster not to slip something in, after what had happened last term. She hoped Dobby had convinced the Hogwarts house elves to put her up somewhere else- she couldn't share a room with Hermione. She just couldn't.

The Headmaster stood for his final announcements, eyes twinkling like his purple robes. No, she would never, ever trust him again.

"Now, for a few parting announcements now that we've all been fed and watered. Mr. Filch has added an extraordinary amount of banned items to his list- including the entire WWW catalog-" There were some giggles at this. "And the Forbidden Forest remains Forbidden-" He said this with a pointed look towards the Gryffindor table. "And for some good news, all of the school brooms have finally been replaced-" There was lots and lots of cheering at this. "Also, we will be hosting a school dance on Samhain, a costume party that all students are welcome to attend!"

There were excited whispers, and Rosemary felt a little nervous at all the glances that went her way. The last dance she'd gone to was horrible- Ron stomped on her toes during the one dance they'd done together, and then he spent the rest of the night glaring at Hermione and Viktor Krum. She'd left early. At least this one, she wouldn't be forced to go.

"Also, all sixth and seventh year students are required to attend a class on Saturday morning after breakfast here in the Great Hall." There were some groans at this from the older students. Rosemary wondered what the class could be- Apparition lessons were hosted in the spring, and it was only for the sixth years. "I would also like to introduce our new Professors- this year, we are joined by Professor Horace Slughorn, who has come back from his retirement to teach our Potions course-" There was a lot of clapping from Slytherin at this. Rosemary clapped a little- he was a little annoying, but not too horrible. "And also, our new Defense Professor, Jonathan Gale!"

Rosemary noticed Gale had given a nod to everyone, but did not smile or stand. There was some polite clapping at this, the man giving them a lazy salute.

The Headmaster dismissed everyone, and he gave a pointed look towards Rosemary. She decided to ignore it. She slipped out amongst the students, taking the back passageways. She called for Dobby quietly, once she was far enough away from the Great Hall.

"Dobby?"

The elf appeared, grinning widely. "Good evening, Miss!"

"Hullo. Did you manage to talk to the elves about my living quarters?"

"Oh yes, we is making arrangements, you is going to be liking them! We is getting you a room on the third floor, down the hall from the Defense classroom. It is being across the hall from the painting of the three dryads."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"You is being welcome, Miss. I is already unpacking your things. If you is needing anything, don't hesitate to call!" And with that, the elf vanished.

Rosemary smiled, and headed towards her new room.

It was a nice little room. A full sized bed, a fireplace, a chest of drawers, and a loo attached. It wasn't very fancy or ornate, but it was still quite nice. What was more, it was hidden behind a fake wall, so no one would even know it was there.

Rosemary fell asleep with a smile on her face, glad that she had returned to the castle.

X-x-x

Rosemary looked at her schedule with a smile, and looked to McGonagall, who was unable to hide her own smile. The woman reached over, squeezing her hand. "My office is open to you anytime, Miss Potter." The woman said quietly, going on to hand out more schedules to her housemates. Rosemary had done well on her OWLS, but she had only elected to take four classes- Defense, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration. It would give her plenty of time to complete homework, review the paperwork she got from Ragnock, and whatever else that would inevitably crop up.

She thought about going for Quidditch, since her flying ban had been voided, but she really didn't fancy flying on the team anymore. She knew some people wouldn't be happy about it, but she would rather avoid the hospital wing as much as possible.

Rosemary only had one class a day, and on the fifth day, she had no classes at all. She knew now that with the DA, she was likely to throw herself into research for that- Winky and Dobby had already sent on some more of her Defense texts to her new room, the ones that weren't so...questionable, just in case someone decided to snoop around.

Her class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, but it wasn't until later on in the day, after lunch. Rosemary spent the morning in her rooms, making up a schedule. She'd picked it up from Hermione, but unlike her ex-friend, Rosemary didn't schedule everything down to the minute- just vague things that needed to be done each day.

Rosemary went to lunch, and then headed over to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid greeted her warmly with a hug- the other students hadn't arrived yet. He talked about seeing Madam Olympe over the summer- he explained that they had some great fun hiking in Greece. Apparently she was just as fond of magical creatures as Hagrid was.

Finally, the other students began to arrive, and Rosemary noticed it was all four houses- she knew that NEWT classes were combined, since they tended to be smaller. They ended up chasing after hinkypunks in the forest, trying to capture one so they could study it. Rosemary had a lot of fun.

Tuesday brought charms, first thing. There were many more students in this class than in COMC- Rosemary figured it was because Flitwick was rather popular, and Charms was needed for many careers. Rosemary continued to ignore Ron and Hermione, sitting on the other side of the room with Susan and Hannah instead. Hermione tried cornering her afterwards, asking where she was sleeping, since she wasn't in the dorm, but Rosemary ignored her. If it became an issue, Rosemary was sure McGonagall would allow her to keep her private room.

Wednesday was her free day, and Rosemary spent it doing paperwork for her Estate, as she'd already completed her assignments for Charms and COMC. Rosemary had sat by the lake, treating herself to her meals in the sun while she worked. She really enjoyed it, and hoped she could continue that, at least until the weather turned colder.

Thursday brought Transfiguration, and McGonagall gave them a rather long lecture that had matched Flitwick's about how important the NEWTS were, and how much more work they were going to be doing the next two years. She learned happily that they were going to start learning how to conjure things now, and more complex transfigurations that could be used in a variety of ways.

Rosemary remained behind after class for a few minutes with the Professor, speaking with her about her decision to quit the Quidditch team and focus on her studies and other responsibilities. McGonagall was dissapointed, but not terribly surprised. The woman also mentioned that she'd heard a rumor going around about the DA, and wouldn't it be nice to make it official?

As she left McGonagall's office, she was cornered by Ron and Hermione.

Rosemary's smile fell, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice flat.

Ron spoke first. "We want you to stop being a prat and stop ignoring us! What the hell, first you run off from Hogwarts, then you vanish for the whole summer, and then-and then you come back looking like..." He motioned vaguely to her clothes and hair. "Some stuck-up Slytherin bitch-"

"What Ron means to say is that we are concerned about you." Hermione said firmly, stepping closer to Rosemary. "What happened? Why don't you want to talk to us anymore?"

Rosemary grit her teeth. "You know why."

"No, I don't know why." Hermione said, her voice even, her eyes staring into her own.

"You abandoned me. You left me to fight on my own-" Rosemary's voice broke.

"We left to get help!" Ron yelled. "I didn't fancy risking my life for a trap, and I-"

"Whatever seems to be the problem?" McGonagall's voice cut in, and all three students stepped away from one another.

"Nothing." Rosemary said firmly. "It's nothing." She said, pivoting on her heel, walking away quickly.

She was still angry as she headed towards her rooms, striding quickly- she turned the corner just before she got to her quarters, bumping face first into a broad chest.

Rosemary stumbled a couple of steps backwards, a firm hand grabbing at her arm to keep her from falling. Rosemary looked up, blinking in surprise as she saw their new Defense Professor standing before her. She'd seen him out and about, but she hadn't realised how bloody tall he was until then.

"Uh...hi." Rosemary said, pulling her arm away from his grip.

"You alright?" The man drawled, his accent strange.

"...Yeah. Sorry for..." She motioned vaguely between them. "Um, bumping into you like that." She said, watching the man give her an amused look.

"It's alright. You're Miss Potter, aren't you?"

Rosemary blinked. "Yes?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that you're rather talented in defense, that you even taught a group last year. I, well, seem to be intimidating to the first years. I was wondering if you had some advice."

Rosemary blinked again, eyebrows raising. "Well...I didn't teach first years last year." She said quietly, pulling at her jacket a little, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. She stepped around him, and he followed her down the corridor at a slower pace. "But...I suppose...well, do something more hands-on for them, sometimes. It will grab their attention. Stress that Defense isn't merely a class, but, well, a way to learn to defend themselves. They don't need to be big and strong, if they have got the knowledge and the know-how. I-I would tell them about a couple of your own experiences, but not a whole lot. Just enough to show them that you are capable without coming off as bragging."

The man smiled. "Thank you. I've never taught children so young before, so, I feel as though I'm a little out of my league. Give me a mission any day, but facing forty eleven year old children?" He shook his head at this, and Rosemary smiled.

"You were a Hitwizard, right?"

"Yes. With the AHL, the American Hitwizard League. Retired last spring, but I've never been one to sit around."

They continued to walk down the corridor together- Rosemary could tell by the way he moved that he was most certainly a duelist, and there was just something about his presence that was rather enthralling. Why had he retired from being a Hitwizard? He wasn't that old, and he didn't look injured... She couldn't help but wonder if something had happened.

"Some of the students asked me to continue my Defense Association group this year." Rosemary said softly, glancing up at him. "I thought it might be a good supplementary group for your classes. I have my lesson plans from last year- I'd love to see what you have."

"Lesson plans?" The man let out a bark of laughter that had her smiling a little bit more. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"I don't joke about Defense." Rosemary said softly. "Even if Voldemort is dead, there are still people out there who can hurt others. These kids...they don't know what it's like, to...well, do the things I've done, but I can at least give them the knowledge to protect themselves in case they ever find themselves in trouble."

"Good. I'm glad someone else realises that this bloody war between the Dark and the Light isn't quite over." The Professor said, his voice growing bitter. Rosemary was a little surprised at his words, and his tone, and it made her wonder if he had seen something or heard something she had not. "You have any classes this afternoon?"

"Nope."

"Any plans?"

"Not anything I can't do later. Why?"

"Come to my office. I've got class in twenty minutes, but I can at least let you in and show you some of my lesson plans. Feel free to make notes and all that- I'm absolute crap with paperwork, so if you have any advice, I'd be happy to hear it." Rosemary enjoyed the way he spoke- his voice was deep and husky like whiskey, that drawl was something else!

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way!"

Rosemary was pleased to find out that the man's office wasn't very far away from her rooms. She had known that the Defense Class itself was down the corridor. Gale let her into his office- it was kind of a mess, really, with half unpacked boxes and trunks, stacks of books sitting about.

Rosemary looked around, somewhat amused. She spotted a fair few books that she herself owned, and not all of them were Ministry Approved. She ran her hand over the spines, giving a glance to Gale, who was going to his desk. He was taking out a black leather folder, going through some papers.

He was wearing a pale blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing rather muscular forearms. She could see pale scars on his skin, connecting together like lacework. Rosemary made her way to his desk, noting that he had a statue of a grey wolf on the corner, next to the lamp.

"Are you a werewolf?" She blurted, and Gale let out a deep laugh that had her feeling warm inside.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Rosemary motioned silently to the statue. "That, and the fact that our Defense Professor in third year was a werewolf. He was a wonderful man, and a good friend of mine. He...he passed away last year." She added, a little softer. "I was just wondering."

"No. I am not a werewolf. But I am a wolf animagus. Does that answer your question?" He said, raising his dark brows.

Rosemary's interest peaked- "I've always wanted to become an animagus. How long have you been one?"

"Since I was twelve. It's tradition, where I grew up, to go through the ritual." He said vaguely, putting the folder into her hands. "Here. Make yourself comfortable." He motioned vaguely to the overstuffed black leather armchair in the corner. "I have to get to class."

And with that, he left the office through another door. Rosemary looked around. The Defense Professors all had different ways of decorating this office, their classroom. So far, she liked what she saw.

Rosemary sat down in the armchair, getting out some parchment and a pencil, and began to look over the man's lesson plans. She started from the beginning, writing down notes on her parchment- recommended spells. She was impressed with his ideas- not only would they they be covering dark creatures, but also history focusing on past magical wars (not just Goblin rebellions), physical training sessions, and practical exercises.

She added the Patronus Charm to the syllabus for third year students upwards- she wrote a note and stated that the students who could prove to cast the charm should be allowed to help their classmates for some extra credit. This would be a time consuming charm to learn, so she wrote that they would just cover it quickly in one class, and cover it more in depth in the DA.

She jerked as someone cleared their throat, and she saw Gale standing in the doorway of his office. She realised that it was dark outside the windows, and she'd been there for most of the day.

"I thought you'd be gone already." He said softly.

Rosemary got out of the chair, stretching a little. "Got distracted. Your syllabus was actually very good- I made some reccomendations, and I wrote down what we would be covering in the DA to kind of accompany your syllabus." She said, handing the papers over.

Gale blinked as he quickly shuffled them. "...You put a lot of work into this."

"Well, yeah. Anyways..." She yawned. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I should get some rest for tomorrow."

"...Alright. Well, I'll look this over tonight and get back to you about it tomorrow. Oh- right, you're in my NEWT class tomorrow, aren't you?" He suddenly gave her a wolfish smile, eyes glinting. Now she could definitely see how he could be a wolf animagus. "Now I know I'm going to have to do something special for you guys."

Rosemary grinned back. "Can't wait." She headed for the door. "Have a good night, sir."

"Good night, Miss Potter."

x-x-x

Rosemary entered the Defense classroom, a little surprised as she stepped inside. It looked like Firenze's classroom- much like a forest. Unlike Firenze's clearing with fireflies and sweet smelling mist, this forest was different. It was dark, dangerous- there were no walls, just shadows.

Wary, Rosemary looked around, setting her bookbag down by the door quietly. She whispered silencing spells on her person, slowly walking around the trees, wand at the ready. The ground was soft beneath her shoes, covered in moss and dirt- it made for uneven ground.

"Hello?" She whispered, going around a tree. She stiffened and went still as she heard a reply.

"Would you like to help me make a point, Miss Potter?" She heard a whisper, as if it was in her ear. She jerked, and looked around, but saw no one- she waved her hand outwards- no one was there. Then it came from behind, making her jeart jump again. "Hide in the shadows, or in the trees."

Rosemary nodded shakily, and began to climb a tree nimbly. She hadn't done it in a while, not since she'd been small, but she still managed. She cloaked herself with a chamelion spell, sitting on a thick branch.

There was another whisper in her ear- she knew that her Professor wasn't there, it was some sort of spell. "Remain quiet, give no warning. On my signal, you use stunners, and stunners only."

"Yes sir." Rosemary whispered, gripping her wand a little tighter.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, revealing some students. Ravenclaws. They looked around cautiously, saw Rosemary's bag, and began to look worried. They gathered in the middle of the clearing. "Hello?" One of the girls called out.

The door was opening again, and more worried looks. A couple of people drew their wands. When Hermione, Ron, and Neville entered the room, they all went stiff, seperating, wands out immeadiately. Other students, like the ones in the DA, began to follow suit, searching for any invisible foes. Rosemary was glad that they felt cautious, at least, but they still hadn't looked up into the trees.

Some of the Slytherins started casting revealing spells first, and Hermione was the first to cast a summoning spell, probably thinking their invisble foe could be wearing a Invisibility Cloak or some such thing. People began to panic, some clutching at one another, others snapping irritably.

"Now." Was whispered in her ear.

And Rosemary cast a Stunner into the crowd, Stunning Hannah Abbot first. She chose Hannah because she was well liked and rather popular- it would cause the greatest affect. Following her Stunner were three, from different locations- Gale was moving. Rosemary cast several other stunners, some purposefully missing, some not, though, also moving. People began to panic, some heading for the door that was no longer there, some casting spells left and right. These spells struck the fellow classmates sometimes, and people began to turn on one another. People dropped their bookbags, tripping on them. Someone threw out a punch, another tackled someone else. It really was a mess.

"Join the group." Gale whispered, but he was actually there this time, on the branch above her- she could feel him, even if she couldn't see him.

Rosemary nodded, and jumped down soundlessly, jumping into the fray, cancelling her chamelion spell.

"Enough!" Gale called out, visible, making everyone go still and silent as he landed on his feet. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and dark blue muggle denims, with brown leather boots. The scars on his arms and hands were visible- she could even see a couple on his collar bone. Anyone else would have called it ugly, but Rosemary thought he was...attractive, in that moment. "Revive your classmates, you all failed the first test!"

Everyone revived their fallen classmates- no one seemed to even notice that Rosemary hadn't been among them from the start. She wondered why Gale had wanted her to help him, why he did what he did. So she could see their reactions, maybe? If she was going to be helping him in these defense classes, she supposed that he thought it would help her teach them.

Finally, all of them were seated in the clearing, the forest around them fading, the moss and dirt fading away. It had all been an illusion, and it had felt so real...the classroom now looked like many other classrooms, with the stone walls and floors.

All the desks were around the perimeter of the room, and the floor that they sat on had a large cushy mat. It explained the 'uneven' feeling, when she'd been walking. It really was a good first impression of this class, truly. It would be something that none of them would ever forget.

Gale paced back and forth before them, hands at the small of his back, looking more like a soldier than one of their Professors. "Pitiful. I expected more out of all of you." He said with a scowl. "You're supposed to be some of the best students in this school, and yet you turn on each other like second years."

He crossed his arms arcoss his chest. "I am Professor Jonathan Gale. In the past, I've taught Auror Trainees and Hitwizard Trainees, and as a Hitwizard, I went on missions all around the world. It was dangerous work, and I know more than most how horrible this world can be."

He gave them all a long look, studying every single one of them.

"Just because you are...children does not mean I will go easy on you. All of you are nearly adults, and I will treat you like adults. If you don't like it, you can leave. If you manage to survive this class, I might write you a reccommendation for the job of your choice."

Whispers started at this, some of them excited. Rosemary was silent, unable to keep her eyes off the man. He unfolded his arms, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not teaching you just so you can pass your NEWT exams and all that- I'm here to teach you to defend yourselves. Just because this...Voldemort guy-" He rolled his eyes at the name, as if it was ridiculous that people still flinched and gasped. "Is dead does not mean that the Light has won and we can all live happily ever after. No, the war between Light and Dark magic users will always be around, as long as there is hatred and bigotry in this world."

He pointed to Hermione. "You. Why did you cast the Summoning spell?"

"Because I thought that the attackers could be wearing an Invisibility Cloak?" Hermione whispered meekly.

"You." He pointed to Malfoy. "Why did you cast a spell at the red-haired kid even though you knew he wasn't one of the attackers?"

Malfoy sneered. "Because I wouldn't put it past Weasley to attack me first."

Gale frowned. He pointed to Hannah, the girl Rosemary had stunned. "You. Why didn't you move out of the way when you saw the Stunner? You saw it, didn't you?"

"I was shocked...I guess. And scared."

"Well, at least you admit it." Gale said grudgingly. "I want all of you to divide into teams of two. I don't care who you pair with, just do it quickly."

Everyone hurried to pair up together, though Rosemary didn't approach anyone- Hannah grabbed Neville's arm before he could think of approaching her, and Rosemary found herself without a partner. Gale seemed to have expected this, and motioned for her to come forward. He grabbed her shoulder firmly, turning her to face towards the class.

"Who can tell me why you didn't choose Potter to be your parter?"

There was a tense silence for a moment. Finally, Susan spoke up. "Rosemary is a very nice girl, and a wonderful teacher, but she's a far better duelist than I am, so if we were supposed to duel against one another, I would have lost."

Rosemary could tell by the other's faces that they thought the same, for the most part.

"And if I were to tell you that you would be dueling _with_ your partner against the other teams?" The man said softly, knowingly, watching the winces and the glances of regret. "Never mind. It doesn't matter now. Potter, you will assist me." As he handed some papers to her, Rosemary caught her eyes and got the impression that Gale had fully expected all of this to happen.

He motioned for her to hand out the papers, and she did so.

"All of you will be with your teammate until the end of term. They will be your dueling partner. The list of spells on the paper before you are all the spells you will be expected to cover this year. It looks like a lot- if you get behind, we will also be covering these spells in Potter's Defense Assocation."

There were some grins at this, while some of the Slytherins grumbled. Gale spoke up. "Potter has assured me that the club is open to everyone, and as it is no longer a secret group, there is no need for secrecy and all of that- you will be meeting here in my classroom on Saturday afternoons."

Rosemary hadn't discussed this with the Professor, but as Gale was the Defense Professor, he was the Advisor or whatever- it really wasn't up to her.

Neville raised his hand.

"Longbottom."

"Sir, when we held meetings last year, it was twice a week. And the meetings were for more students than just our year."

"I know that. The club is open to everyone, as I said. Are you asking for more work, Longbottom?"

"Uh...well, no, but-"

"Mister Gale-" Hermione was throwing her hand in the air, waving it about wildly. "Mister Gale?"

"...Yes Miss Granger?"

How did Gale know most of their names already? It usually took a week, at least, for the teachers to learn the students names. Longer, in the case of Binns. Much longer.

"What was the point of this...exercise? Did you do it just to scare us?" She asked with a frown.

Gale let out a dark laugh. "Yes. And to teach you a lesson. After all, I'm your Professor." The students glanced at one another, looking decidedly nervous. "Today, I'm going to talk to you all about stretching."

"...Stretching." Malfoy said, his voice flat.

Gale sighed. "Yes. Look, I've seen more injuries caused by lack of stretching than anything else- a pulled muscle, a twisted ankle, it can all slow you down when you're in a tight spot, so yeah, stretching is important. All of you, stand up. I'm going to show you some basic stretches. And then, you're going to do these basic stretches at the start of each of my classes, or I'll hex you so bad you wished you'd had."

x-x-x

The next morning, after breakfast, Rosemary remained behind with all the sixth and seventh years in the Great Hall. She stood awkwardly, glancing around, wondering what this was all about. The students around her gossiped and such, she saw Neville laughing with Hannah. She got the feeling the two liked each other.

She smiled, watching them for a little bit.

Finally, the Headmaster came out from behind the curtained area of the Great Hall with a strained smile. "Alright everyone, girls to the left, boys to the right. Girls will be going with Madam Pomfrey, boys with Professor Gale."

And then he left-she could tell he didn't want to stick around for whatever reason.

Everyone got into line, entering the seperate curtained areas. Rosemary could tell that there were muffling charms to seperate the areas- the curtains blocked out the sunlight. Benches from the tables were arranged in rows, and Madam Pomfrey gave them a strained smile as they entered.

"Hullo girls, choose a seat quickly!"

Rosemary noticed that there was a projector set up beside the woman, and on the table there was a container filled with vials. Once everyone was settled in their seats, the Medi-Witch spoke.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here today. We're here to discuss something that is long overdue- I've tried for a number of years now to introduce a course like this to the Hogwarts curriculum, and now it's finally been approved."

The woman laced her fingers together, her smile becoming a little strained. "I'm here today to talk to all of you about...well, about growing up. About the changes your body is going through, and, well, about sex."

There was a shocked silence for a moment, and finally Parkinson let out a laugh. "Too late!" Some other girls began to giggle uncomfortably, while others were noticeably silent.

Rosemary swallowed, feeling...well, feeling rather nervous. She sure as hell hoped she wasn't called on.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "Now girls, this is a very serious subject. The reason why this class was approved was, well, because in the past few months there have been a spike of pregnancies in the magical world, and we just want to make sure that all of you are...well, taken care of."

She flicked the light on the projector, and put an illustration up of a smiling witch. She was wearing a pretty set of robes, smiling flirtaciously at the camera. She was giving a kind of thumbs up- it was very fake, and rather stupid looking.

"Now we're all witches here. My job is to keep you healthy and safe, and I'm going to explain that now- Miss Brown, please shut up!" Everyone went silent.

Rosemary stared, eyes widening in horror as Madam Pomfrey explained the birds and the bees, and how a mans...thing would go into her...thing, and how that could be bad if protection wasn't used. This lecture included childish illustrations of all their body parts and...things. She talked about the various diseases one could get if there was no protection, and how a girl could get pregnant.

Rosemary had never kissed anyone before. She had only just started flirting a couple months before hand. She hadn't realised how far behind she was in comparison to her classmates. They talked about bra sizes, periods, all that icky stuff, and it made her feel...well, kind of like a child.

Rosemary didn't wear a bra, and didn't care to wear one. She had only just started her period that summer- Winky had shown her what to do, but hadn't gone into great detail about it.

Madam Pomfrey talked about the potions and spells one could use as precautions, as well as muggle pills and rubbers. It was...overwhelming. Girls bragged about things and others asked all sorts of questions- like if a boy could get them pregnant if they were swimming, or if they had to use a protection spell when giving a blow job (what the hell was that?), and all sorts of things that kind of confused her.

So she just stayed quiet.

Madam Pomfrey handed out contraceptive potions to each of the girls at the end of the lesson, telling them that it would last for the entire year. Apparently they were hard to make, and expensive, but Hogwarts had sprung for it. The girls were very, very happy to get these potions.

Rosemary stared at her vial- it looked exactly like all the others, a soft shimmering pink potion. Many of the girls drank them right then and there, giggling about going off with their boyfriends later on that day.

Rosemary saw Hermione hand the vial back to Madam Pomfrey, saying that she already was taking other contraceptives. Really? For how long? Rosemary lowered her gaze back to the vial. She unstoppered it, and drank the potion. It was very sweet and sour, like citrus. It made her gag a little, but she simply silently handed the vial back to Madam Pomfrey, and left.

She paused as she saw the students outside, laughing and joking around. The boys apparently were already finished with their lesson- she guessed they had a chat about the same sorts of things. Couples were already pairing off and going to do god knows what.

Rosemary, feeling rather foolish, lingered behind. She saw Hannah approach Neville shyly, and he gave her a small smile back. She took his hand. She watched them walk off together, feeling a little sad and left out.

Rosemary glanced around, seeing only a few girls and boys left behind- mostly ones who weren't dating anybody. Bulstrode was glaring at a few girls that were giggling at her. Crabbe and Goyle were talking quietly to one another- she saw them glancing at her, blushes on their faces. Rosemary blushed too- did Crabbe and Goyle...like her? That was rather strange. She looked away from them quickly, fidgeting. What a strange thought! No, they probably didn't like her- it suddenly occurred to her that maybe Crabbe and Goyle were, um, together. They did spend a lot of time together, after all, even when they weren't with Malfoy, who had walked off with Parkinson as soon as he could.

Their 'lesson' hadn't mentioned gay people or gay sex at all, though she knew a couple of students were gay- she was pretty sure Susan was, and Bulstrode was too, by the rumors going around...then again, rumors were rumors, and she was sure they weren't necessarily true.

She saw Gale coming out of the curtains now, frowning, papers in his arms. He seemed to look over, and pause as he saw Rosemary standing there. She averted her gaze, and walked off.

X-x-x

Rosemary laid in her bed that night, feeling anxious, jittery. She knew that most of her classmates were probably shagging right now, and she felt...kind of bitter about it. She didn't like any of the guys like that- the only decent one was Neville, but he was just a friend.

Rosemary glared down at her flat chest, poking at it. Why was it guys were finally now looking her way, but none of them even bothered asking her out? She sat up, pulling on her dressing gown over her night shirt. She slipped into her slippers, and glanced at the clock. It wasn't yet curfew- maybe Gale was in his office. He didn't seem like the sort to make fun of her- she had questions, and she couldn't ask her classmates.

Rosemary slipped out of her room and walked the short distance to Gale's office. She knocked softly on the door, and waited for a moment. The door opened suddenly, and Gale was peering out. He blinked as he saw her, looking rather surprised.

"Miss Potter. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"...I couldn't sleep." Rosemary said quietly, fiddling with the collar on her dressing gown. "Can I come in?"

"...Alright."

Gale let her into his office. It was dark, and she could tell he as grading papers. He silently handed her a stack, and she couldn't help but smile at this. Rosemary pulled up a chair to his desk, grabbing a red marking quill.

They had sat there quietly for a bit, marking papers, when Gale finally spoke. "So, what's on your mind?"

Rosemary sighed. "...Relationship stuff, I guess." She made a face. "I...well, I have questions, but I can't ask my classmates. And...well, I don't want to ask Madam Pomfrey. You taught the boys earlier, right?"

Gale paused in his marking. "...Yes." He frowned a little. "What did you have a question about?"

Rosemary fiddled with the quill she was holding, focusing on that rather than looking at Gale. "I think something's wrong with me." She whispered, and Gale turned in his seat a little, so he could face her. She kept her gaze on the quill, running her fingers over it. "I-I don't like boys, not like the girls in my classes do."

"...I see."

"No...it's...I mean, I'm not gay, I think, I think it's just...well, after everything I've gone through, I...I can't see myself in a relationship with any of them. They...they wouldn't understand." Rosemary frowned, frustrated, not able to put it into words. "I see them together. Flirting, whispering, exchanging stupid presents like chocolate and flowers and...I don't want any of that. But...I don't want to be alone, either."

"No one wants to be alone." Gale said softly.

"I just...I feel so out of place. So far behind everyone else, but at the same time, so far ahead. Like...all the girls were bragging about what they've done with guys, and I just...I haven't even kissed anybody. I-I can't even talk about it, because they would all make fun of me."

Gale leant on his elbow, still watching her. Rosemary went on, trying to ignore his intense gaze.

"I-I have such a hard time trust people, letting them in- I didn't...I didn't even get hugged until my first year here, and it still feels so...so strange. I'm not used to people...touching me. I'm used to curses, to pain, to getting hit, and I just...I..." She stammered, feeling her tears well up. "My relatives were right. I-I'm a freak. I wouldn't know what to do with a guy even if one approached me, and I..." She sniffled. "I'm a freak." She repeated, burying her face in her hands, crying quietly. "No matter how nice I dress now, no matter how I act, or what I do, I'll always be a stupid freak that doesn't know anything about anything..." She sobbed. "And-and I like the curses, the pain, the fear, the hurt, it pushes me and drives me and I just...I just.." She shook her head, her body shaking, unable to stop her tears.

Rosemary stiffened as a hand came to grip the back of her neck. She opened her eyes, lowering her hands from her face, tears still falling.

"Miss Potter, you are far from the only person that feels the way you feel. I know you don't know me very well yet, and I don't know you very well yet, but I can tell you that you are not a Freak." The man's voice whispered in her ear- but she knew he was standing right behind her- it was that spell again. She felt a little fuzzy, and warm inside...

She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. The way he'd said it was so...final. Firm. Like it had to true.

"You are not a freak." The man repeated, his hand squeezing just a little bit more on the back of her neck. It was heavy and warm, and...she could feel herself relaxing. She didn't have to say a word, but he could tell she understood, that she believed him. "Good girl." A warmth blossomed inside her, making her breath hitch. She turned towards the voice, to the left, baring her neck, closing her eyes. "Such a good girl." The man whispered through the spell.

He released the back of her neck. He helped her stand up, as she seemed to be having trouble keeping her balance. He turned her around, so she could face him, keeping his hands on her forearms.

"You're only sixteen. You should simply get to know your classmates, casually date. They may surprise you. I wouldn't worry about finding someone for a long-term relationship just yet."

Rosemary stared at him. "...But...how can I get to know them, and them get to know me if I can't trust them?" She whispered. "What if they go to the papers, and..."

"Well, there's always non-disclosure agreements." Gale said with a small chuckle. He was clearly joking, but Rosemary realised he had a point. She relaxed a little, and smiled.

"...That's a good idea. I'll see if I can talk to my Estate Manager. I'm sure he knows someone who can draw up a contract."

Gale blinked in surprise. "Well, I'm not sure most boys would be willing to sign something so formal..."

"If they want to date me and get to know me enough, they will. And...maybe this contract could go two ways?" Rosemary shrugged, stepping back from him. She felt a lot better already, smiling.

"Thanks. Good night, Sir." She said, heading towards the door.

"...Good night, Miss Potter." Gale said, looking at her as if she was a puzzle.

X-x-x

Rosemary wrote up a contract with the help of Ragnock. Ragnock was actually very familiar with non-disclosure agreements, as the contractors he hired to work on Rosemary's properties all had to sign one. Basically, no one could communicate in any way about the work that they were doing.

In Rosemary's case, no one would be able to communicate in any way about the relationship between Rosemary and the other signer. No verbal or written communication, even Legilimens or Pensive Memories would be valid. The contract went both ways, to preserve the privacy of Rosemary and whoever she went out with.

Ragnock explained to Rosemary that sometimes, ah, escorts used such contracts with their clients, or famous people like Celestina Warbeck and famous Quidditch Players. She was famous, after all, so it wasn't unreasonable. Now Rosemary wouldn't have to worry about her dates going off to the newspapers or spreading rumors. That didn't stop others from speculating, but at least she knew that her date, whoever that would be, would not be able to say anything about their dates other than 'It was good', or 'It was terrible!'. Hopefully, the latter would not happen.

It seemed as though she'd drawn up the contract just in time, because Blaise Zabini asked to accompany her to one of Slughorn's upcoming gatherings. To be perfectly honest, the guy was rather good looking, and it would give her an opprotunity to test out this contract to see how it worked out.

Rosemary gave a long look to Zabini, who was standing just out of her reach. He'd cornered her in the corridor after lunch one day. She made a point of looking him over, noting how he straightened his shoulders, lifting his chin. He knew he looked good.

"Alright." Rosemary said simply, and Zabini blinked in surprise. She knew he had been expecting her to turn him down. "However, if I am going to accompany you, you will have to sign a non-disclosure agreement."

Zabini's brows raised a bit. "May I read this contract?"

"Sure." It was telling that he didn't back off straight away, or ask why she was asking for a contract at all. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

Rosemary motioned for him to follow her, and they went into a nearby classroom. Rosemary dug into her bag, pulling out the contract. She had a number of copies made for this purpose- one per 'relationship'.

She spread it out over a desk, allowing the boy to read it. "Basically, it says for the duration of our, well, relationship, whether it is simply one date, or a series of dates, it says that you cannot communicate in any way to anyone else, including friends, family, newspapers, using verbal, written, or any other ways of communicating that you must keep any and all information you learn about me to yourself, as well as anything that...occurs during said dates or relationship to yourself."

Zabini was pouring over the contract with a practiced eye- she got the feeling that he was familiar with such things. This would be a good test run, she realised. Rosemary went on. "It doesn't just protect me, but it protects you too. This way, we can talk openly and not have to keep secrets from one another. You can tell me anything, and I mean _anything_, and I can't tell anybody."

Zabini spoke softly. "This is a well written contract. Who is your solicitor?"

Rosemary just smiled. "Well?"

Zabini hummed. "And if I break this contract?"

"Then you forfiet the right of ever entering a contract with me ever again, and you will also be given a very, very nasty curse." Rosemary paused, pointing out the bit on the contract about that. Zabini blinked in surprise, and then looked to her with a pleased looking smile.

"Well! I never expected this from you, Potter. But I can see why you would take such precautions. Nothing in the contract states about limitations on said dates, physical and otherwise."

"...That's up to the two of us to decide." Rosemary said carefully.

"I see." Zabini said softly, looking her up and down in an unmistakable way. "I also notice that there is nothing about fidelity in this contract."

Rosemary just smiled again. "Look, right now, all I'm looking for is simply casual dating, friendship, even. I don't expect you to be faithful to me, and I honestly don't care." The boy's brows rose. "If we ever got in a serious long-term romantic relationship, that might change, but I'll be sure to let you know."

"...Interesting." He took out a dark green fountain pen from his jacket pocket. "Very well. I shall sign." And with that, he wrote his signature at the bottom of the contract. The paper flashed, and Rosemary knew that a copy of the contract had been sent to her files in her study for safekeeping.

Rosemary took the contract and rolled it up carefully, slipping it back into her bag. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Zabini asked. "Am I the first?"

Rosemary nodded.

Zabini looked rather pleased at this. "So, you agree to accompany me to Slughorn's gathering on Friday night?"

Rosemary nodded again.

"Excellent." He took her hand, bending down and kissing her knuckles lightly. Rosemary's eyes widened at the gesture, her face heating up as it turned pink. He looked to her eyes, smiling a little. "I look forward to it. That does not mean we cannot get to know one another in the meantime. Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"Just homework." Rosemary said quietly, feeling a little out of sorts.

"Ah, me too. I already had Runes this morning. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked, and Rosemary nodded. They started heading towards the door, walking side by side. As they got out into the corridor, Zabini asked quietly. "What if others see us together?"

"Other people can speculate all they like, but you can neither confirm or deny anything. You are allowed to tell them about the contract, in case they ask."

"Good." Zabini said, slipping his hands inside his pockets. They walked quietly together down the corridor. Rosemary felt a little nervous, but not as much now, since he'd signed the contract. "My Mother has her clients sign a similar contract." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her reaction.

"Which is why you signed it. You are familiar with them." Rosemary said with a small nod.

"It doesn't bother you that my Mother is a whore?"

Rosemary shrugged. "That's her business. Anyways, it's clear she's done well for herself, I have no issues against her."

"Have you ever had a relationship before?"

"No. Have you?"

Zabini paused. "I have been with several girls, but nothing...official."

Rosemary nodded, and they turned in the corridor, heading towards the stairs. Most students were still at lunch. But the portraits on the walls were glancing their way, whispering.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Rosemary asked, trying to figure out what to say.

Zabini laughed, this little dark laugh that had her flushing for some reason. He kind of smirked a bit and glanced her way. "Well, I like to read. I also like to draw, and I love...well, I love having sex."

Rosemary couldn't help but laugh at this, blushing. Hey, he was honest, right? "Oh really?"

"And what about you, pet?" Zabini asked softly, side-stepping a little closer to her. The pet-name was kind of cute. She got the feeling he was a real smooth talker, and probably used to getting what he wanted.

"Flying. And dueling. And I recently inherited a huge library, so I've been reading a lot more too." Rosemary said, still smiling. They headed down the stairs, towards the ground floor. A walk outside sounded nice.

"I'm not really one for dueling- I'm good at it, but I like to get my exercise by other means-" He waggled his brows at her. "Nott, though, really enjoys a good duel. I know he's been wanting to duel you for a good while, though he wouldn't be rude enough to challenge you openly like Malfoy would."

Rosemary just smiled at this. "Oh really?"

Zabini just gave a shrug of his shoulder. "Outside?"

"Let's."

They headed outside, towards the lake. There were some students there, but most of them were too busy with their friends to pay much attention. They ended up sitting underneath a big oak tree, the usual spot where Rosemary did her homework.

Nott conjured a blanket for them to sit on- a dark purple with a complex pattern in black. He sat stiffly on the ground, glancing at Rosemary as she sprawled out, but said nothing. Rosemary slipped out of her flats, stretching a little, and he spoke.

"Is it true, about you growing up in the muggle world?"

Rosemary's smile faded. "Yeah."

Zabini gave her a long look. "Everyone said that you were spoiled, growing up, but I know that's not true. Right?"

Rosemary just shrugged, looking away. "What about you?"

"Me? I was most certainly spoiled by my Mother!" Zabini said with a grin. "My Grandfather, on the other hand, was very strict, since I am Heir to the Zabini line."

Rosemary glanced his way. He seemed to know what she was thinking, and he shook his head. "Yes, my Family is quite wealthy. The rumors are true. Not all of it is from my Mother's...relationships and her potions work. To be perfectly honest, many men have approached her because of her wealth, not the other way around. She usually doesn't tolerate them for long, unless they are good in bed." He laughed at Rosemary's expression. "My family is very open about sex." He seemed to enjoy her squirming at the word, and he leant in a little. "Yours is not, apparently."

"No." Rosemary said, looking down at her lap.

"...You're very shy, aren't you pet?" Zabini said, casually putting his hand on her shoulder. "Have you even kissed a boy, yet?"

Rosemary bit her bottom lip, and shook her head. Zabini couldn't help but grin at this.

"Well! I would be happy to teach you, if you like."

"I think we're supposed to at least have a proper date before you try to get into my kn-knickers, Zabini." Rosemary said, still blushing.

Zabini laughed softly, sliding his hand up and down her tense arm. "Oh, you're just so cute! Look, if you want to, and I want to, I don't see the problem here. The contract prevents us from spreading gossip, and you're on the potion, right? I don't see why you can't be a little...uninhibited."

Rosemary squirmed a little, glancing around. "All in good time, Zabini. I don't want to rush into things."

"Oh, alright." Zabini said, nudging her a little. "So, what's going on with you and Weasley and Granger?"

Rosemary frowned, and pulled away from him. "Nothing." She said, looking away.

"Now, now, you wouldn't react like that if it wasn't nothing." Zabini said, his voice soft.

"Look, I'm...just...angry with them. They're not my friends anymore, alright?"

"Okay." Zabini said softly. "No need to be defensive, darling. I'm a little nosy, is all. So...what are you planning on wearing to Slughorn's Soiree?"

"No clue."

"Well! You'll need to wear a dress, certainly. Something attractive, but not overly formal. A cocktail dress, perhaps? How about blue?"

Rosemary thought about it for a moment. "I have a dark blue cocktail dress. It's very nice. I suppose I could wear that."

"Fantastic. I'll wear my dark blue tie to match. We'll look quite good together, I'm sure of it. We should make a good impression at the party. I heard that there were several people of note attending..."

For a little while, they speculated on who was going to the party, and Rosemary found herself relaxing little by little. Zabini was flirtacious, and he didn't bother to hide the fact that there had been times in the past where he had been casually seeing several girls at once. They talked about the Daily Prophet for a bit, the Ministry, gossiped about their classmates, and talked about classes.

The two of them started on their homework, and Zabini talked about some of the things they covered in his runes classes. In the past, Hermione had talked about the course, but she had always talked about things that went right over Rosemary's head. But the way Zabini explained things to her made it seem...well, not easy, but easier to understand. It sounded very interesting, actually.

All in all, the two were having a pleasant time. Rosemary hummed as she worked on her transfiguration homework, sprawled out on the blanket on her stomach. Zabini sat next to her, working on his potions essay.

"So...what do you want to do after you finish Hogwarts?" Rosemary asked, playing with her quill- her essay was nearly done, she just had to take a break for a moment.

"Well, I'll be working with my family's Estate Manager and learning about the family business from my Grandfather. We own a number of fishing fleets, you see. I also am planning on becoming a freelance warder. I have a fair hand at warding, and I rather enjoy it. While I can't make a proper career of it, because of my obligations with my family, I would like to do something with it."

"Nice."

"What about you?"

"Teaching. Well, tutoring or training sounds good. Slughorn had a good idea. I don't want to be a proper teacher- too restrictive, not enough time to get everything else I need to do done. But I really enjoy teaching others."

Zabini gave her a speculative look. "Perhaps I should check out the DA on Saturday when you guys have your first meeting."

Rosemary grinned. "The more the merrier."

"You don't really mind a 'slimy Slytherin' joining the group?"

Rosemary shook her head. "No. Anyways..." She gave him a coy smile. "I was almost one of you." She rolled onto her side, enjoying the boy's shocked look. "What? What sort of Gryffindor could get away with all the stuff I've done over the years?"

"...True."

Zabini set his paper and pen aside, moving a little closer. He had an odd sort of smile on his face. "There are two different types of Slytherin girls."

"Oh?"

"The shy little meek things that turn out to be ferocious in bed...or the ones that can be controlling and manipulitive in every way. Which one are you?"

Rosemary just blinked innocently. "As I don't have much experience, I couldn't tell you."

Zabini leant downwards, putting one of his hands on her other side, leaning down. "Maybe we should find out." He said with a soft whisper, golden eyes shining. A moment later, his lips were connecting with hers. His lips were soft and warm, gentle at first, coaxing. Rosemary held her breath, closing her eyes, slowly rolling onto her back as he continued to kiss her. Little light kisses that had her wanting more, but she didn't want to make that move. She wanted him to kiss her harder, to drive that passion, to take the lead and somehow force her to reciprocate. She could tell he was holding back, for something, she didn't know.

She slowly pushed at his chest, and he backed off, staring at her. He cocked his head a little. "You didn't kiss me back."

Rosemary spoke softly, her eyes never leaving his. "I think...if I was with a boy, I would want him to take the lead, and keep that...um, control...ah, does that make sense?"

Zabini hummed, pulling away from her, looking thoughtful. "Yes. Interesting. I would think you would be just as commanding in bed than you are in every day situations."

"...I take charge because I have to. No one else steps forward. That doesn't mean I like it." Rosemary said with a whisper. Zabini looked back down at her, understanding in his eyes.

"...I see."

And he really did see, she could tell.

"Well, I like my girls to be a little more dominating. But I don't see why we can't have a little bit of fun, pet." He said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. Rosemary then understood why he did the pet-name thing- most girls that were the type to be 'dominating' as he called it, would take offense. He came off as the type to tease, and to goad a girl into doing what he wanted. He had probably been testing her, just to see how she reacted around him.

Still, the kiss had been very nice, and the conversation had been good. Rosemary could see herself being friends with Zabini, believe it or not, but she didn't think that they would have anything serious between them. He was nice, and a big flirt, but he wasn't...exactly what she needed.

That was okay, though.

Rosemary sat up, smiling a little, allowing him to wrap his arms about her shoulder in a loose hug. All in all, her first kiss had been rather nice, and she didn't regret it.

They pulled away from one another, and continued to do their homework. As the sun began to set, Zabini stretched a little. "Well, I suppose it's time to head to dinner- we've been out here all afternoon!"

Rosemary was pulling her flats back on. "It was nice, hanging out with you."

Zabini smiled. "Likewise. Hmm, you know, I think you might hit it off with Theo-excuse me, Nott." He paused. "...Do you have any issues about threesomes?"

Rosemary couldn't help but laugh at this, shoving at him, knowing Zabini was teasing. He vanished the blanket they'd been on, and he helped her stand up. "You prat." I mean, really, how did a threesome even work? It was very confusing.

Zabini just took her hand, still smiling. "Look, I was serious when I said you would hit it off with Nott. If anything, you two might have fun sparring each other. Perhaps we can talk to him at Slughorn's shindig and convince him to come to the DA meeting on Saturday."

"Maybe."

They started back towards the school, taking their time. Rosemary was sure some of the students had seen them from afar, though no one had approached them. Zabini put her arm through his own, and they walked together. It was nice. She had revealed a bit to him, but not everything- this was a test. If she found out that some information slipped out, then she'd reconfigure this contract or forget it altogether. But if Zabini was true to his word and the contract was binding, then she had no issue going to the party with him.

As they entered the foyer, Zabini paused and gallantly bowed to her. Rosemary couldn't help but laugh softly at this, knowing he was teasing her again. Students nearby gasped and whispered, looking scandalized. Zabini gave her a wink as he kissed her knuckles, and strode into the Great Hall.

Rosemary ignored the other students, and followed him in, going to the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Neville, and started putting some food onto her plate. He gave her a long look.

"You look happy."

"I am." Rosemary said. It was the truth.

X-x-x

The following few days were...interesting. More older boys seemed to be giving her speculative looks, and nearly all the students were gossiping about her and Zabini's 'romantic picnic'. However, she knew Zabini hadn't actually said anything about what they'd talked about, because she could tell Malfoy was kind of pissed off at him.

On Friday morning, Rosemary walked into her Defense class and saw that it was a normal classroom again. Gale was at the board, writing some things down, his back turned to her.

"Good morning, Miss Potter."

Rosemary couldn't help but smile at this. How was it that all Professors seemed to have eyes on the back of their head? (that was literal with Quirrel, she realised).

"Good morning, Sir." Rosemary said, sitting down at one of the desks.

Gale turned a bit, glancing at her over his shoulder. "I heard that you followed my advice."

Rosemary just smiled again. "It was good advice, so why not?"

Gale nodded to himself, and then went back to writing on the board. All she saw were a number of spells- some were healing spells, others were cleaning spells, others hexes, charms, and transfiguration spells.

The other students started coming in, sitting down. Rosemary noticed that Malfoy was glaring at her as he sat across the way. Neville came in with Hannah, holding hands with her. He gave a little wave to Rosemary when he saw her. Rosemary waved back. Rosemary was very glad that Susan sat in the seat to her left, and Zacharias in the seat to her right before Ron and Hermione could come in.

Neither of them liked the fact that she was 'dating' Blaise Zabini, a known 'womanizer'. Rosemary was quick to tell them that she wasn't dating anyone, she was just getting to know him. Whatever. Zabini himself came in with Nott, the two boys glancing her way and smirking. Rosemary got the feeling that Zabini had been trying to convince Nott all week to come to the DA meeting the following day- he'd said that she and Nott would hit it off.

She found herself looking Nott over- he wasn't bad looking, either. While Zabini was beautiful in an exotic sort of way, with his mocha skin and dreadlocked hair, Nott was nice looking in a different way. Tall and lean, built like a swimmer, and his face wasn't bad either. He sometimes wore glasses when he read, and was rather pale, giving him a bookish look.

Both boys were sitting together by the door, Zabini giving her a little wink that had her blushing. Rosemary averted her eyes, getting her textbook and notes out. Still, her eyes were only for Gale as he started his lecture- he may have not had a lot of experience teaching kids, but he sure was good at speaking and communicating ideas to the older students.

The first DA meeting of the term would be the very next day, and Rosemary wanted Gale to be there as he was the advisor and all. In the first two weeks of term, he'd quickly garnered respect from most of the student body- no small feat.

Rosemary couldn't help but admire him. She lingered behind after class, approaching the Professor. He was wiping the board down. "Sir?" She called out, and he turned, looking at her.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Are you coming to the DA meeting tomorrow?"

"Won't miss it." Gale said with a small smile.

"Great. We'll all be meeting at the quidditch pitch, rain or shine. Looking forward to seeing you there." Rosemary said shyly, and retreated. She stopped short as she saw Zabini waiting for her right outside the door with a knowing smile. She blushed-

"What?"

Zabini's smile just widened a little, and he took her arm. "You're sweet on our Professor. How cute."

Rosemary's blush increased. "What? No I don't!"

Zabini chuckled softly. "If you say so. How about we get some lunch from the kitchens and...chat?"

Rosemary got the feeling that there would be more chatting about the Professor, or Zabini trying to convince her to give Nott a go. He really was determined to set her up with somebody, wasn't he?

That evening, Rosemary got dressed for Slughorn's party. She wore her dark blue cocktail dress- it fit her nicely, hugging her in all the right places without being too revealing. The neckline followed her collarbone, straight across, attaching at the shoulders in thin straps. There were no sleeves. She paired the dress with stockings and dark blue leather pumps, and hid her wand on its holster on her thigh, hidden by her skirt. It would take some getting used to, especially since she had to put the holster and wand on the inside of her thigh, so it wouldn't show through the thin fabric of her skirt.

Still, she looked pretty good when she finally arrived to the party on Zabini's arm. Their classmates were already there, mingling with Slughorn's guests. It seemed like there was a pretty good crowd, good music, and lots and lots of food.

Rosemary mostly chatted with her classmates, but talked politely with people if they approached. They were mostly keen to know about her adventures and things- she told them the truth, no embelishments or anything. She didn't even realise she'd attracted a crowd until much later, when Zabini grabbed her for a dance.

The two of them danced together, Rosemary a little clumsily. He laughed it off and showed her a few easy moves, making her glad that he was her date for the party, rather than someone like Malfoy who would have humiliated her.

All in all, the party was a success, and Rosemary had fun. She met a lot of nice people- Aurors, Hitwizards, Trainers. They had shared some of their own experiences out in the field, and Rosemary was interested in their work. She supposed Slughorn had a good idea, bringing students and his 'friends' together like this, though she could do without the annoying favoritism.

And Zabini had been right- she and Nott had hit it off pretty well. He was rather quiet, but once they got to talking, she loved his sarcasm and dark humor. And he was pretty well versed in dueling and such. She managed to convince him to check out the meeting for the following day, but only if she agreed to have a 'private lesson' with him. He wasn't much of a flirt, but there was a sort of intensity about his eyes that you couldn't miss. It was clear what he wanted out of that 'private lesson', and Rosemary got the feeling he could teach her a thing or two.

x-x-x

Non-Disclosure contracts for the people she dates. They can't say anything about her to the papers- written, verbal, legilimency, ect. She also can't say anything to anyone else. They keep each other's secrets. She casually dates several guys- Zabini, Nott. Becomes more like friends with Benefits with them, doesn't fuck with them, though. She wants to save it for someone special.

Slughorn is the new Potions Master- Slimy, shmoozer. Slug Club.

Narcissa/Snape

Monday- COMC, after lunch.

Tuesday- Charms, first thing.

Wednesday- OFF

Thursday- Transfiguration, first thing.

Friday- Defense- last class before dinner.


End file.
